


Krieg der Schatten

by Shandu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Good Laufey (Marvel), Happy Ending, Intrigue, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kidnapping, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Original Character(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 241,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Als Odin Loki fand, sah er ein verlassenes Kind und er sah Möglichkeiten.Es kümmerte ihn nicht ob es wirklich so wäre, er überprüfte es nicht, denn so wie er dachte, war es besser. Praktischer. Nützlicher.  Alles was er sah, war das Kind, das Laufeys Züge trug. Es würde der Tag kommen da er es bereuen würde ihn genommen zu haben. Da Loki die Wahrheit entdecken und Asgard auf eine Weise fallen würde, wie er es nie hätte voraussehen können.Den Loki ist Loptr, ist der Wind, ist der Sturm.Intrigenspiel in mehreren Akten





	1. Ablenkungskrieg

Laufey

Der Krieg dauerte schon zu lange.  
Ein Krieg, der eigentlich überhaupt nicht hätte stattfinden sollen aber der trotz allem unvermeidlich gewesen war. Ein furchtbarer Plan, der aufging.  
Am Anfang war es nur ein Eroberungsfeldzug gewesen. Eine schwache Welt, außerhalb des goldenen Reiches, auf die noch keiner Anspruch erhoben hatte aber die dennoch direkt auf einem der Ästen Yggdrasils lag und somit leicht zu erreichen war. Sie hatte weder einen sonderlichen Strategischen Vorteil, noch befanden sich wertvolle Rohstoffe dort. Die Galaxie zu der sie den Weg ebnete, war Chaotisch und Wild, ebenso wie die Bewohner des Planten, welche unterentwickelt und Primitiv waren. Weit verstreut und ohne eindeutige Führung oder Regierung. Einzelne Gruppen die sich gegenseitig bekämpften anstatt zusammen zu agieren.  
Und dennoch war sein Volk nun im Krieg und wurde immer weiter zurückgedrängt.  
Weil die Asen eingegriffen hatten. Weil Odin, der Heuchler, eingegriffen hatte. Wie erwartet.  
Odin der behauptet, es wäre unrecht was die Jotunen hier taten. Das es unrecht wäre, diese Welt zu beanspruchen.  
Heuchler.  
Odin selbst an der Seite seines Vaters Bor, Odin selbst mit seinen Brüdern und später alleine als König mit seinem eigenen Heer, Odin selbst mit seiner Tochter, hatten so viele Welten mehr beansprucht. So viel reichere und wertvollere Welten. Ganze Galaxien wurden von ihnen erobert. Sie hatten unzählige hoch entwickelte Kulturen zerstört oder im Namen Asgards akquiriert. Oh, er wussten es. Odin hatte gute Arbeit geleistet die Wahrheit aus der Geschichte zu tilgen und jede Erinnerung an diese Zeiten zu löschen aber Jotunheims Gedächtnis reichte tief und war stark. Es wussten was Odin getan hatte.  
Aber nun, wo Jotunheim sich das selbe Recht nahm, damit das Volk überlebte, damit es weiter schreiten konnte, statt langsam unterzugehen. Nachdem die Bevölkerung den Punkt der Stagnation erreicht hatte, und danach schrie der Isolation die ihnen aufgezwungen wurde zu entkommen, nun war es Unrecht.

Es war eine Farce. Ein Trick der Asen ihre Macht zum einen zu demonstrieren, zum anderen zu erhalten.  
Die eroberten Reiche Asgards begehrten auf. Rebellierten gegen das Joch der Asenherrschaft. Die jüngeren Generationen der Vanir, Alben und Zwerge sahen es nicht ein, warum sie hohe Tribute an Asgard abgeben sollten, die doch im Gegenzug nichts für sie taten außer zu Herrschen.  
Odin könnte sie alle niederstrecken. Asgards Heere waren gewaltig genug. Und genau das war der Grund, warum er es nicht konnte.  
Asgard war ein Kriegerreich. Es gab dort kaum Landwirtschaft oder sonderlich viele Handwerker. Die Asen waren sich im großen und ganzen zu fein dafür, sich als Bauern oder Viehzüchter zu betätigen. Sowas war nicht Ehrenhaft und Glorreich genug. Keine Möglichkeit Ruhm zu ernten.  
Ein Problem das sich über Jahrtausende aufgebaut hatte, immer größer wurde und einer Lösung bedurfte.  
Denn Krieger mussten ernährt werden und ihre Familien forderten Wohlstand.  
Und die anderen Völker, vor allem die Sterblichen, hatten viel fruchtbares Land, das sie bewirtschafteten. Die Vanir und Alben waren herausragende Handwerker und die Zwerge unübertroffen in ihrer Schmiedekunst.  
Doch jetzt rebellierten die Völker gegen Odins Herrschaft und er konnte sie nicht einfach niederwerfen, denn wer würde dann die Ernte einholen? Wer würde neu aussähen?  
Odin musste die Kontrolle zurückerlangen und was war besser dafür geeignet, als ein furchterregender, unbarmherziger Feind, der die schwachen Völker unter ihrer Herrschaft bedrohte? Ein Ablenkungskrieg. Ein Feind, der die Vanir, Alben, Zwerge und all die anderen in Furcht versetzte sodass sie bei Asgard um Schutz bitten würden.  
Und wenn er gewonnen hätte, hätte er ein Feindbild das er für lange Zeiten einsetzten konnte um sie gefügig zu halten.  
Eine Taktik die schon einmal für die Asen funktioniert hatte. Und der Grund, warum Jotunheim wie auch Muspelheim, seit Äonen mit Asgard im Streit lang.

Wenn ihr euch von uns abwendet, werden wir euch nicht mehr schützen. Denkt ihr, ihr könntet euch gegen sie erwehren wenn sie kommen? Wenn sie das Land erstarren lassen und eure Kinder töten, wer wird euch dann verteidigen? Wenn der Frost über das Land weht und unendliches, ewiges Eis eure Heimat verschlingt, wer wird sie aufhalten?  
Bleibt uns treu und wir schützen euch. So wie wir euch auch schon vor den Feuerdämonen und davor vor den Dunkelelfen geschützt haben.

Oh ja. Sein Volk war ein perfektes Feinbild. Sie waren groß, größer als die anderen Völker. Rote Augen, die im richtigen Winkel zu glühen zu schienen und Raubtierpupillen. Mit dicker, lederartiger, in verschiedenen Blautönen gehaltener Haut. Wilde Muster fast wie Runen überzogen ihre Körper und gewaltige Hörner bogen sich über die Stirn hinweg.  
Sein Volk war so andersartig als die Völker unter Asgards Herrschaft. Welche alle in Wärme und Licht geboren waren. Welche so viel fragiler schienen und kleiner und schwächlicher waren.  
Die Jotunen waren für Odin ein perfektes Feinbild. Und nun hatten sie eine ach so hilflose Welt angegriffenen. Völlig grundlos. Und natürlich stürmten Odins Truppen heroisch zur Verteidigung eben jenen Reiches herbei, um die bösen Monster zu besiegen und alle zu retten.  
Und sobald das erledigt war, würden er und seine Truppen zurückkehren und sich feiern lassen. Und vergessen wären die Rebellion und das Aufbegehren. Und die Asen wären weiterhin als die mächtigen Herren der Welten bekannt.  
Man würde neue Lieder über ihre Taten singen, wie sie heroisch kämpften und die Wahrheit würde vergessen werden. Die Wahrheit, die soviel unrühmlicher war.  
Laufey wusste dies. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, was Odin vorhatte. Aber es würde nicht so funktionieren, wie Odin sich das vorstellte.

„Mein König, wir können die Stellung nicht länger halten.“ Laufeys Augen verengten sich leicht, dann nickte er. Diese Schlacht konnten sie nicht gewinnen. Midgard war nicht ihr Territorium, die Bedingungen zu ihrem Nachteil. Nicht sehr, aber dennoch ein Nachteil. Sie hatten auch keinen Bifröst wie die Asen. Anders als diese konnten sie nicht innerhalb von Sekunden die Verwundete abtransportieren und die Verstärkung herbeirufen. Noch konnten sie die Truppen über längere Zeit ausreichend mit Nahrung versorgen.  
Die Urne war mächtig genug Portale zu öffnen aber nicht in solchem Ausmaß und in dieser Häufigkeit. Ihre Energie musste regenerieren. Und zudem wurde sie auch für andere Zwecke benötigt.  
„Wir ziehen uns zurück, Midgard ist für uns verloren.“ Monate des Kampfes hatten an den Krieger Spuren hinterlassen. Selbst an ihm. Welle um Welle waren Asgards Krieger herangestürmt und viele seiner Männer waren gefallen.  
Jedoch hatte jeder von ihnen zuvor wenigsten Zwei oder Drei der Asen erledigt. Sie waren vielleicht weniger aber dafür waren sie stärker. Laufey lächelte. Sie hatten Midgard zwar nicht beanspruchen können aber immerhin wusste Asgard nun, dass sie noch immer eine Macht waren, mit der man rechnen musste. 

XXXX

Eine Frage die sich mir irgendwann spät abends stellte. Wie kann Asgard überhaupt seine Leute ernähren? Denn ehrlich, wenn man sich die Filme ansieht und die Comics, dann ist Assgard eigentlich nur eine ziemlich große Insel, mit einer ziemlich protzigen Stadt drauf, die in einer überlaufenden Suppenschüssel im Weltall schwebt.  
Da gibt’s keine großen Kornfelder oder überhaupt irgendwelche Felder. Von Weideland mal abgesehen. Und auch wenn das ziemlich viel Wasser ist, bezweifle ich, das da größere Fischschwärme drin sind. Besonders nicht wenn sie ständig Gefahr laufen über die Kante zu rutschen. Es gibt Wälder und daher vermutlich Wild aber es scheint größtenteils Gebirge zu sein.  
Und das Wild braucht auch Zeit um Nachwuchs zu zeugen, daher kann man nicht unbegrenzt viel abjagen. Trotzdem gibt’s da ständig irgendwelche gebratenen Viecher und riesige Biergelage. Und das nicht zu knapp, wenn man Volstaggs Liste an Sachen, die er innerhalb eines Abends gegessen hat, glauben mag.  
Entweder wird da mächtig importiert oder sie haben Star Trek mäßige Replikatoren.


	2. Erkenntnis (Odin)

Odin

Sein Vater hatte ihnen Geschichten erzählt. Über die Kriege die er führte. Schlachten die geschlagen wurden und Heldentaten die er begangen hatte.   
Er hatte ihnen auch von seinen Kriegen gegen die Jotunen erzählt und darin waren sie kaum mehr als barbarische Wilde, die Halbnackt in den Kampf zogen, mit nichts bedeckt als Eis und Fetzen von Leder und grünem Stein.  
Das sie keine richtigen Waffen führen würden, sondern auch diese aus Eis formten. Knüppel, Keulen und schartige Klingen.   
Sein Vater Bor erzählte davon, wie sie in andere Länder, Länder die Asgard zustanden, eindrangen und dort nichts als eine leere, gefrorene Wüste hinterließen, nachdem sie sich alles genommen hatte, was sie finden konnten. Erzählte von seinen kämpfen und davon, wie er letztlich ihre Welt betrat und sie dort endgültig zu besiegen trachtete.  
Er erzählte, davon, wie stark und gefährlich sie waren. Wie unerbittlich im Kampf und tödlich wenn sie einen nur berührten.  
Wenn Odin ihn fragte, warum er sie nicht unterworfen hatte oder einfach auslöschte, dann wurde Bors Gesicht hart und angespannt.  
Die einzige Antwort die er bekam, lautete, ihre Welt ist wertlos. Nichts als ein karger, unfruchtbarer Flecken Land. Es war die Mühe nicht wert.  
Damals waren Odin und seine Brüder noch Kinder und diese Antworten genug um sie zu befriedigen. Als sie älter wurden änderte es sich und dann kam der Tag, als Odin selbst zum ersten mal einem der Eisriesen gegenüberstand.

Es kam immer wieder vor, das sie auftauchten. Kleine und große Truppenverbände, die plötzlich in einem Strahl blauer Energie erschienen. Um zu plündern und zu morden. Auch wenn manchmal etwas anders behauptet wurde.   
Es spielte im Grunde keine Rolle. Bor hatte einst verfügt, das sie ihre Welt nicht verlassen durften und sie widersetzten sich seinem Befehl. Immer und immer wieder. Sie hatten keinen Respekt vor seines Vaters Wort.  
Wann immer irgendwo eine Truppe von diesen Monstern auftauchte, wurde sogleich eine Einheit ausgesandt um sie zurückzuschlagen. Meistens gelang es, wenn auch mit Verlusten. Manchmal kehrten die Soldaten jedoch nicht zurück. Nicht einer.   
Als Odin alt genug war, zog er mir ihnen. Er konnte es sich schon lebhaft vorstellen. Wie er und die anderen die Jotunen vertrieben. Der Stolz seines Vaters, wenn er davon hörte, wie er eigenhändig die Monster erschlagen hatte, die staunenden Augen seiner beiden Brüder, wie sie zu ihm aufsehen würden.  
Als sie eintrafen, waren die Jotunen direkt vor ihnen. Riesig und blau und kalt. Es war das erste mal das er sie sah. Er gab dem Pferd die Sporen und stürmte vor, die anderen direkt hinter ihm, das Schwert zum tödlichen Schlag erhoben. Er hätte den ersten umgeritten und erschlagen und im Lauf noch den nächsten zu Fall gebracht. Er hätte, wenn der Jotune nicht ausgewichen wäre und seinerseits mit einer frostigen Klinge den Nacken des Pferds mit einem Schlag gebrochen hätte.  
Der Rest des Kampfes war Blut und Schreie und reiner Überlebensinstinkt.  
Als sie zurück nach Asgard kamen und er vor seinem Vater stand, sah dieser mit Stolz auf seinen Sohn und erklärte, das Odin nun ein wahrer Mann und Krieger sei. Odin selbst lächelte, während seine Hände noch immer zitterten.   
Bor hatte gesagt, das die Jotunen stark und gefährlich waren aber er hatte bis zu diesem Moment nicht gewusst, wie sehr das zutraf.

Als Bor alt wurde und schließlich in der Schlacht starb und er den Thron bestieg, war er einer der mächtigsten Krieger des Reiches. Und er schwor, dass er jede Bedrohung im Keim ersticken, jeden Feind erschlagen und alle Welten unter sich vereinen würde. Es war ihm egal was es kostete und als Vili und Ve starben, vergoss er keine Träne über sie. Ihr Tod war Ehrenhaft im Kampf und ihre Opfer notwendig um seine Macht zu stärken.  
Mit diesem seinem Schwur erzog er auch seine Tochter und sie wurde eine der tödlichsten Kämpferinnen Asgards. Unaufhaltsam und keinen Kampf fürchtend. Doch bald schon zeigte sich, dass sie nicht nur gegen den Feind grausam und skrupellos war.   
Sie griff Freunde und Verbündete genauso an, wie sie Feinde anging. Jeder der auch nur ein Falsches Wort sagte, musste sie fürchten. Sie war Wahnsinnig in ihrem Blutdurst und ihre Truppen standen ihr in nichts nach. Ganze Völker wurden ausradiert, ganze Welten einfach vernichtet. Die Reiche schriehen auf in ihrem Schmerz und in ihrer Verzweiflung entfachte sich ein Krieg über das gesamte Universum hinweg.   
Die Erkenntnis, dass seine Tochter zu einer gewissenlosen Bestie geworden war, war furchtbar, aber töten wollte er sie nicht, also verbannte er sie ins Zwischenreich und tilgte jedes Wort über sie aus der Geschichte.   
Nach dieser Tat sah er das Reich in einem neuen Licht und was er sah, war scheußlich. Asgard selbst war reich und mächtig doch die anderen Reiche waren es kaum. An allen Ecken und Enden herrschte Krieg und Rebellion. Hass, Misstrauen und Furcht regierten.   
Odin veränderte Asgars Platz im Universum, von einem Eroberungsreich, zu einem, das den Frieden sichern und bewahren würde. Asgard würde fortan als Beschützer dienen und die Ordnung aufrechterhalten. Frieden war der Weg die Welten zu einen, das erkannte er nun.  
Dann, viele Jahrhunderte später, lernte er Frigga kennen und ihre Sanftmut und Liebe zogen ihn in seinen Bann. Sie war eine Perfekte Königin und vor allem war sie in der Lage, seine kriegerische Art zu bändigen. Noch viel später würde Thor geboren werden und Odin würde schwören, das er ihm das richtige Maß lehren würde. Ein Krieger, ja. Aber einer, der Grenzen kannte.

Als Odin Asgard zum Bewahrer von Recht und Ordnung ausrufen ließ, stellte er es sich leichter vor. Leider schienen nicht alle Völker und Gruppierungen mit Asgars Herrschaft einverstanden zu sein.  
Früher hätte er einfach die Soldaten geschickt und ein Exempel an jedem einzelnen statuiert. Jetzt konnte er das nicht mehr tun.  
Eine ganzes Dorf auslöschen, weil eine Handvoll gegen ihn rebellierte? Das war nicht die Art wie ein Friedensbewahrer zu handeln hatte.  
Auf einer gewissen Ebene konnte Odin sie verstehen. Asgard hatte ihre Reiche mit Gewalt erobert und Tausende von Jahren unterdrückt. Ihr Hass war zu verständlich.  
Aber er konnte die Herrschaft auch nicht einfach so wieder abgeben. Was dachten diese Leute, was passieren würde? Chaos, Panik, Bürgerkriege. Kämpfe wer die neue Machtposition nun füllen würde, da Asgard fort war. Und im Kielwasser dieser Machtkämpfe würden die Völker unter Hunger, Armut und Krankheit leiden.  
Also schickte er Truppen und versuchte die Ordnung auf weniger drastische Weise wiederherzustellen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg.  
Und auch seine eigenen Landsleute waren alles andere als angetan von diesem neuen Weg. Die Krieger wollten kämpfen. Sie wollten blutige Schlachten schlagen und Ruhm ernten. Gold und Juwelen an sich reißen und Frauen, die sich demütig vor ihre Füße warfen.   
In der Anfangszeit gab es noch viele Kämpfe und so waren die Krieger beschäftigt aber je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto schlimmer wurde es mit ihnen.  
Die Jotunen schlugen vermehrt in die Wunde der Rebellion und heizten den Widerstand an. Nutzten jeden Krisenherd aus, um sich selbst zu bereichern. Eine Bedrohung, die immer wieder auftauchte, bekämpft und zurückgedrängt werden musste. Ein schwelender Konflikt, der sich zu einem Brand ausbreitete.   
Versuche der Verhandlung schlugen fehl. Die Jotunen waren unwillig sich Asgards Rechtssystem zu beugen. Zumindest jedoch hielten sie die Krieger beschäftigt.  
Dann griffen sie Midgard an. Eine kleine, unbedeutende Welt am Rande des Reiches. Es war die Lösung all seiner Probleme.

Die Truppen zogen in den Krieg. Der Bifröst brachte sie punktgenau zur feindlichen Streitmacht der Jotunen. Einen Moment standen sich die Heere gegenüber. Stille herrschte, als sie sich gegenseitig beäugten.  
Odin an der Spitze seiner Truppen starrte hinüber zum Anführer der Jotunen. Laufey. Es war schwer in der Dunkelheit der Nacht und im Rauch der Feuer etwas zu erkennen, aber Laufey ragte heraus.   
Seine glühend roten Augen starrten zurück. In seinen Händen hielt er eine Schatulle blauen Lichts und reiner Energie. Die Quelle ihrer Macht.   
Dann gingen die Heere aufeinander los. Die Einherjar, welchen so lange untersagt worden war, zu kämpfen, preschten vor. Dies war ihre Stunde des Ruhms. Sie würden als Helden zu ihren Familien zurückkehren oder als Helden nach Walhalla auffahren. Es würde Lieder über ihren Sieg geben und große Epen über die Schlacht.  
Sie würden die Riesentöter genannt werden und man würde zu ihnen in Ehrfurcht aufsehen.  
Wenn sie zurückkehrten. Denn bald mussten Odin und seine Generäle feststellen, dass sie die Jotunische Armee unterschätzt hatten.  
All die Angriffe der Eisriesen, die sie bisher zurückgeschlagen hatten, wirkten wie Balgereien. Odin musste erkennen, dass dies hier nicht nur ein Truppenverband war, es war ein voll ausgebildetes Heer mit schweren Waffen und brüllenden Bestien, auf denen sie ritten.  
Zum ersten mal hatte seine Armee es mit einem wahrhaftig ebenbürtigen Gegner zu tun. Zum ersten mal musste Odin sich die Frage stellen, was tun, wenn sie verlören.   
Er drängte diesen Gedanken weit nach hinten. Asgards Armeen bestanden aus mehr als nur dieser Handvoll Krieger. Er schickte die Botschaft an Heimdall und bald schon hatten sie Verstärkung.

Die Tage zogen sich dahin und wurden zu Wochen und zu Monaten. Noch immer gab es Kämpfe aber langsam begann die Jotunen sich zurückzuziehen. Sie flüchteten in ihr eigenes Reich zurück und die Einherjar brüllten im Triumph.  
Die Toten wurden ehrenvoll bestattet und ein Siegesfest ausgerichtet. Die Rebellionen in den Anderen Reichen waren weniger geworden, als sie sich durch die Nachricht eines Eroberungsfeldzug der Jotunen bedroht sahen. Sie mochten Asgards Herrschaft nicht aber die Angst davor, von diesen Bestien aus Eis und Schnee angegriffen zu werden, war ungleich größer. Zu Anfang gab es Widerstand. Nicht alle schienen den Jotunen negativ gegenüberzustehen, was seltsam anmutete, doch Odin hatte ihre Angst genährt und gleichzeitig ihre Sorgen damit beschwichtigt, das Asgards Truppen sie schützen würden.  
Nun jubelte das Volk über ihren Sieg und Geschichten begannen die Runde zu machen.

„Worüber grübelst du Odin, warum feierst du nicht mit ihnen trinkst auf den Sieg?“ Seufzend rieb Odin sich die Augen und wand sich seiner Frau Frigga zu, die neben ihm saß. Um sie herum das Grölen der Einherjar.  
„Der Sieg auf Midgard. Es war zu leicht.“ Er wusste nicht, woran es lag, wie er darauf kam aber es schwebte seit geraumer Zeit in seinem Hinterkopf.   
„Weniger als die Hälfte der Krieger, die du nahmst, ist zurückgekehrt. Heimdall erzählte von gewaltigen Schlachtengetümmeln und unbarmherzigen Kämpfen.“ Natürlich verstand Frigga es nicht, keiner verstand diesen Zweifel in ihm. Nichtmal er selbst.  
„Ja. Aber dennoch. Ich glaube nicht, dass das alles war, was die Eisriesen aufzubieten haben. Ich fürchte, dass es nur ein Test war und ihre wahre Macht nur darauf wartet zuzuschlagen.“ Eine Zeit lang war es still zwischen den beiden. Um sie herum tobte noch immer die Feier. Keiner achtete auf das Königspaar. Dann ergriff Frigga wieder das Wort.  
„Du musst einen Abgesandten schicken, um mit ihrem König zu verhandeln. Bors Vertrag mit ihnen ist alt und wird nicht respektiert, du wirst einen neuen aushandeln müssen.“ Da war er wieder. Sein Vater Bor, der mächtige König. Der, der die Dunkelelfen besiegt und ausgelöscht hatte, der die Jotunen besiegt und verbannt hatte. Aber stimmte das? Odin erinnerte sich an die Geschichten darüber, aber er erinnerte sich auch an den harten Ausdruck in Bors Gesicht, wenn er nachfragte, warum er sie nicht unterworfen hatte.  
„Durchaus aber... ihr König, Laufey. Er hat etwas vor.“ Dieser Blick voll von Berechnung. Voll von Wut und Verachtung. Laufey plante etwas, das war sicher.  
„Dann verhindere es.“ Friggas Hand auf seiner holte in zurück in die Realität.  
„Das werde ich meine Königin. Ich werde die Eisriesen zurück in ihre Schranken weisen oder vielleicht sogar schaffen, was meinem Vater versagt war und die Bedrohung endgültig aus diesem Universum tilgen.“   
„Odin! Du klingst wie damals, du weißt, was das bedeuteten würde.“ Entsetzt und wütend hisste Frigga auf.   
„Ich fürchte, ich habe keine andere Wahl. Du hast sie nicht gesehen, Du warst nicht dabei als wir gekämpft haben. Es sind Monster. Wer weiß schon, wie lange sie sich an einen neuen Vertrag halten würden. Was wenn sie irgendwann wieder angreifen und Thor nicht stark genug ist? Was, wenn sie nach Asgard kommen?“ Was wäre wenn.... Er hatte geschworen Frieden in alle Reiche zu bringen. Wenn das bedeutete das er eines, das sich nicht einfügen wollte, den Frieden störte und für immer und alle eine Gefahr darstellen würde, auslöschen musste, dann sei es so. Er würde das Übel an der Wurzel herausreißen und ins Feuer werfen. Zum Wohle aller anderen. Zum Wohle seines so unschuldigen Sohnes.  
„Im Moment haben wir die Stärke aller Welten hinter uns vereint und Asgard ist auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht. Es wird das letzte mal sein, ich verspreche es.“

XXXX

Über Bor ist nicht viel bekannt. (Über Hela auch nicht wirklich aber mehr als über Bor)  
Das einzige was man sicher weiß ist, das er Odins Vater war, das er die Dunkelelfen platt gemacht hat, zumindest glaubte man das, was sich dann ja als etwas übertrieben herausstelle, als die plötzlich wieder auftauchten und Stunk machten.  
Und das es da eine riesige Statue von ihm gab, die Thor mit einem geklauten Raumschiff geköpft hat.  
Was ich allerdings sagen kann ist, das der Typ ein Monster war. Odin erzählt Jane das die Dunkelelfen das Universum verdunkeln wollten. Ist Scheiße. Sein Vater Bor hat sie besiegt. Super. Wie hat ers getan? Er hatte alle umgebracht...  
Und mit alle sind wirklich alle gemeint denn es gibt laut Odin keine Dunkelelfen mehr. Also nicht nur den Anführer und seine Soldaten. Nicht nur die Armee.   
Alle. Zivilisten, Handwerker, Landarbeiter, Frauen und Kinder. Alle. Die ganze Spezies.  
Bor ist ein Völkermörder und sowohl Odin als auch Thor scheinen das völlig in Ordnung zu finden und bewundern es auch noch.  
Ich glaube nicht das Thor ihn persönlich gekannt hat. Hela vielleicht, aber Thor eher nicht.  
Über Odins Brüder ist auch nicht viel bekannt, nur das es sie gegeben hat und sie sich in irgendeinem Krieg opferten um Odin zu retten, welcher dann ihre Kraft in sich aufnahm um stärker zu werden.   
Arschlochfamilie.


	3. Gassenkampf (Laufey)

Laufey

Er kannte die Geschichten nur zu gut, die man sich erzählte. Bor, Odins Vater, hatte einst versucht ihre Welt zu erobern. Und war gescheitert. Die Geschichte war verklärt worden. Sie erzählte von Jotunheim als ein karges Land mit Barbarischen Bewohnern und das Bor es für nicht lohnenswert hielt, weitere Soldaten drauf zu verschwenden. Die Wahrheit war, dass er nicht in der Lage war es zu erobern. Das jedes Heer das er schickte, vernichtend geschlagen worden war. Dass er aufgegeben hatte. Etwas, das kein Ase je zugeben würde.  
Die Jotunen wurden als die Verlierer und Monster dargestellt, die Asen als Heldenhaft im Versuch und Weise in ihren Entscheidungen.  
Vermutlich würde sehr bald einen Abhandlung von Vertreten der Asen in Jotunheim erscheinen. Eitel und Gefällig auf ihren Sieg beharrend, Drohungen und Forderungen aussprechend und wieder verschwindend.  
Sollten sie doch. Jotunheim würde sich nicht unterdrücken und länger von den anderen Reichen abgrenzen lassen.  
Mochten Odins Männer nur glauben, sie wären geflohen, sie würden eines besseren belehrt werden. Was sie in Midgard erlebt hatten, war gerade ein Drittel ihrer Streitmacht. Und die Krieger auf dem Schlachtfeld hatten nun gesehen, zu was die seinen fähig waren. Diesmal würden die Geschichten anders klingen.  
Bor mochte sie von den anderen Welten ausgeschlossen und abgeriegelt haben, sei es aus Angst vor ihnen oder aus Sorge um die Machtstellung Asgards. Odin würde das selbe versuchen. Lügen über sie verbreiten und hoffen, dass die Wahrheit nie ans Licht kam.  
Jotunheim aber würde sich nie beugen. Sie würden sich nie beherrschen lassen. Und sie würden sich nicht wegsperren lassen.

Die Urne des Winters brachte sie Welle um Welle zurück nach Jotunheim, wo sie auf ihren Platz im Tempel des Eises zurückkehrte und die Stadt mit Energie speiste. Die Speicher neu auflud und alles mit ihrer uralten Magie vibrieren ließ.  
Laufey kehrte zum Palast zurück und würde dort die Ankunft von Odins Abgesandten erwarten.

„Laufey...“ Die Sonne ging auf und blaues Licht flutete den Palast.  
„Farbauti.“ Still zogen sich die Wachen zurück und ließen ihren König und die Königin allein. Als sie fort waren, schwand alle Anspannung aus Laufey. Die monatelangen Kämpfe waren auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorübergezogen, doch konnte er sich vor seinen Kriegern keine Schwäche erlauben. Vor seiner Frau jedoch schon und es tat gut ihre Berührung wieder zu spüren.  
„Es lief nicht so wie geplant.“ Langsam löste Farbauti sich von ihrem Mann und führte ihn zu ihren Kammern.  
„Nein. Aber wie erwartet. Die Asen sind zu stolz, als dass sie eine andere Macht neben sich dulden würden, die ihnen Konkurrenz macht.“ Erwartet. Ja das war es und sie waren drauf vorbereitet gewesen. Etwas, das außer dem Königspaar und einigen Ausgewählten niemand wusste.  
Egal wie der Kampf geendet hätte, es wäre immer ein Sieg für sie gewesen. Hätten sie Midgard genommen, wäre ihre Macht gewachsen. Neue Ressourcen, neues Land, neue Möglichkeiten. Zugang zu einer ganzen Galaxie. Sie hätten Handelswege von dort aus öffnen und die alten Beziehungen zu den Reichen, von denen sie abgeschnitten wurden, wiederaufnehmen können.  
Wenn nicht, nun es war nicht. Asgard war eingeschritten und hatte sie zurückgedrängt aber auch das war auf Zeit gesehen ein Sieg für Jotunheim. Nach Bors Feldzügen, hatte er verfügt, das Jotunheim nicht mit den andern Reichen handeln durfte. Hatte sie abgeschottet und die alten Portale zerschlagen und das Wissen über sie mit ihnen. Nicht dass sie sich das hätten gefallen lassen. Es gab immer Mittel und Wege und mit genug Zeit und Einfallsreichtum, konnte alles repariert werden.  
Und nun hatte Jotunheim sich offen diesen alten Zwängen widersetzt und zwang den Allvater dazu, neu zu verhandeln. Und ein sehr wichtiger Punkt in diesen Verhandlungen würde sein, Bors damalige Befehle zu widerrufen.  
Wenn die Handelswege wieder offen standen, mussten sie nicht länger durch versteckte Passagen schleichen und Geschäfte mit Gaunern und Dieben machen. Keine ganzen Truppenverbände schicken, um einen einziges Schiff mit Waren sicher zu überführen und nicht länger mit Halsabscheidern um Reste feilschen.  
Offizieller Handel. Neue Geschäftspartner, neue Technologien, neue Verbündete, die man finden konnte, alte Verbündete, denen man sich wieder nähern konnte.  
„Ja. Nun denn. Ich habe alles vorbereitet. Wenn sie hier sind, werden wir die neuen Bedingungen schnell aushandeln können.“ Dankbar nickte Laufey und setzte sich. Er war kein großer Redner, er war ein Krieger. Die Diplomatie überließ er lieber Farbauti.  
„Ich danke dir. Dein Talent mit Worten wird uns gute Dienste leisten.“ Es wurde kurz still, als die Bediensteten das Essen brachten. Anders als die Asen vielleicht dachten, gab es in Jotunheim durchaus Vegetation und Landwirtschaftlich. Nicht viel aber genug. Es war nicht immer und nicht alles karge Eiswüste.  
„Wie geht es dem Kind?“ Farbauti lächelte. Sie kannte ihren Mann schon zu lange, als dass sie den Blick auf ihren Bauch nicht schon bei seiner Ankunft bemerkt hätte. Dennoch tat er wie immer so, als ob er sich nicht sorgte oder nervös wäre. In gewisser Weise waren alle Männer gleich. Besonders diejenigen, die zum ersten mal Vater wurden.  
„Es ist klein aber wild und stark. Fühl nur. Ständig lässt es durch mich alles gefrieren. Es hat Magie!“ Still glitt Laufeys Hand über ihren Bauch. Ja, er konnte es fühlen. Das Kind war kräftig und lebhaft und da war Magie in ihm. Und so wie es trat, war es mehr als nur wild. Er lächelte ebenfalls. Sein Kind würde etwas ganz besonders sein.

Nein! So hätte es nicht sein sollen. Er hatte sich verrechnet. Alle hatten sie das. Odin musste mehr Furcht haben, als sie dachten. Das oder er war sehr dumm. Oder Blutdürstig, was am Ende auf das selbe hinauskam.  
Es war keine Delegation aus Asgard eingetroffen. Keine Abgesandten, keine Diplomaten. Nichts dergleichen.  
Stattdessen war der Bifröst mehrmals mit großer Kraft erschienen und hatte das gesamte Asische Heer, sowie Truppen aus deren Vasallenreichen abgesetzt. Hundetausende von Kriegern, die direkt vor seiner Hauptstadt Stellung bezogen und sich ins Umland ergossen.  
Die Evakuierung der Zivilisten lief auf Hochtouren. Alte, Kranke und Kinder flohen, während sich alle anderen zum Kampf bereitmachten und sich seinem Heer anschlossen, als es durch die Straßen auf die Asischen Krieger zustürmte.  
Ein Kampf auf offenem Feld war eine Sache, ein Kampf mitten in einer Großstadt, eine ganz andere.

Zerstörte Häuser, eingestürzte Türme, überall der Lärm des Krieges und die Schreie von Sterbenden. Nicht alle hatten es geschafft, rechtzeitig aus der Gefahrenzone zu kommen, bevor die Heere aufeinander prallten. Viele Familien waren zwischen den Kämpfern eingekeilt worden. Doch ihre Stadt war größer, als es auf den ersten Blick schien. Sie war tiefer und Zugänge gab es genug.  
Doch als die Straßen unter dem Beschuss einbrachen, und die Häuser einstürzten, wer wusste schon wie viele Hunderte lebendig begraben wurden. Wie viele eingeschlossen waren im Untergrund.  
Die Jotunische Armee hielt stand und versuchte die Asen aufzuhalten so gut es nur ging. In der Ferne spuckte der Bifröst weitere Krieger aus.  
Immer wieder brandete das Heer gegen die Stadt. Leichen pflasterten die Wege, die meisten waren Soldaten aus Asgards Armeen, doch fielen auch immer mehr der Jotunschen Krieger.  
Konnte Odin wirklich so vermessen sein, zu glauben, er könnte ihr Reich beanspruchen? War er wirklich dumm genug es zu versuchen? Noch mochten die Asen die Oberhand haben weil sie den Überraschungseffekt hatten nutzen können, doch sie waren das Klima nicht gewohnt, die Kälte und die langen Nächte. Über Zeit würden die Heere sich gegenseitig aufreiben. Ihre Völker würden sich nur gegenseitig an den Rande der Vernichtung treiben, sollte dies nicht bald ein Ende finden.

Das Jahr schritt voran und die Zeit der langen Nacht begann und die Übermacht der Asen und ihrer Vasallen wurde von Tag zu Tag geringer. Ihre Krieger wurden Müde des Kampfes.  
Utgards Oberfläche lag in Trümmern aber es kämpfte verbissen weiter. Wut und Hass trieben das Volk an. Jeden Tag erklangen die Kriegshörner der Asen und das Brüllen der Jotunschen Befehlshaber.  
Die Vorräte der Stadt schrumpfen und Nachschub ist kaum zu bekommen, solange die Belagerung steht. Glücklicherweise sind die Speicher der Stadt immer gut gefühlt. Dennoch, ewig wird es nicht reichen. Sie müssen den Druck auf Odin erhöhen.  
Kleinere Streitmächte wurden mithilfe der Urne in die anderen Reiche entsendet um das feindliche Heer der Asen zum aufsplitten zu zwingen. Unterdessen schaffen seine Magier mit der Urne jeden Tag aufs neue Mauern und Gräben um die Stadt. Blockieren die Tunnel und verschlossen Höhlen in den überrannten Gebieten. Trotzdem tauchen immer wieder einzelne Asische Krieger hinter den Linien auf. Irgendwo gibt es einen Durchgang, den sie nicht finden und verschließen können. Zweifellos sind es Erkunder, die nach Wegen durch ihre Reihen suchen. Es ist beunruhigend, wie weit sie es schon durch die Höhlen geschafft haben.

Laufey weiß nicht mehr, wie lange genau es schon so geht. Die Wochen und Monate verschwimmen und werden zu einem einzigen Großen Gemetzel. Die Momente der Ruhe sind kurz und schwer zu greifen.  
Die Nacht bricht herein und die Heere haben sich getrennt. Dann hört er die Explosion. Hinter ihnen, in der Nähe des Palastes. Sofort stürmt er los.  
„Haltet die Stellung so lange ihr könnt. Lasst sie nicht hindurch! Hymir, zu mir.“ Befehle werden gerufen als er sich wütend und zu allem entschlossen einen Weg bahnte.  
„Mein König, was habt ihr vor?“ Hymir, einer seiner Befehlshaber schließt zu ihm auf, doch Laufey verlangsamt nicht.  
„Nicht ich. Odin. Er stürmt den Palast.“ Hymir bleibt zurück. Er weiß was Laufey tun muss, er weiß auch, was er tun muss, es war ein Szenario, das sie beide durchgespielt hatten.

Je näher er den Tempelanlagen und dem Palast kommt, desto größer ist das Chaos. Die Tempel zählen zu den ältesten des Reiches und auch zu den stabilsten. Die Gewölbe reichen tief hinab in den Fels. Viele flüchteten hierher und suchten Schutz hinter den Mauern. Doch nun ist sie an einer Stelle geborsten. Laufey hatte angeordnet, das alle Wege, die Richtung Palast führen, blockiert, bewacht oder versiegelt werden sollten. Und unter der Mauer zum inneren Kreis gab es nie Tunnel oder Gänge. Der gesamte innere Bezirk ist autark, es durfte kein Durchkommen geben. Nicht ober-, noch unterirdisch. Anscheinend hatten die Asen dennoch einen Weg gefunden.  
„König Laufey!“ Eine der Bediensteten seiner Frau taucht auf, zumindest denkt er dass sie eine ist, kaum dass er die Tore passiert. Unwirsch winkt er sie ab, er muss zum Eistempel. Wenn Odin die Urne erreicht, ist die Stadt ohne Energie und der Kampf so gut wie verloren.  
„Es ist das Kind! Es kommt!“ Diese Worte lassen ihn innehalten. Sein Kind wird geboren. Jetzt. Während die Stadt belagert wird und im Chaos versinkt und Odins Truppe die inneren Mauern erstürmten. Jetzt, wo er seit Ewigkeiten wie es ihm scheint, wieder seine Hallen betritt. Als hätte es gespürt das er hier ist. Farbauti hatte es nicht endlos hinauszögern können, eine Schwangerschaft zu verlangsamen ist nur begrenzt möglich, besonders wenn sie schon so weit fortgeschritten ist, dennoch ist der Zeitpunkt Schicksalshaft.  
Womöglich überlebt er den heutigen Tag nicht. Er hat keine Zeit und er weiß es. Hymir wird die Asen nun direkt angreifen, doch Odins Trupp ist bereits an ihnen vorbei. Dennoch, er will das Kind sehen. Wenigstens einmal, falls er nicht lebend zurückkehrt.

Farbauti hat sich zusammen mit den meisten Angestellten des Palastes, zum Tempel des Sturmwindes begeben. Das ist gut, er ist eine Festungen.  
Als er ankommt richten sich alle Augen auf ihn. Die meisten hier sind Kinder. Die meisten haben Angst. Ihre Eltern kämpfen draußen vor den Toren. Viele sind zu Waisen geworden und wissen es noch nicht.  
Er strafft sich und geht weiter. Er ist der König und als solcher muss er nun Zuversicht zeigen.  
Doch dann ist da Farbauti, und das strampelnde, viel zu kleine Ding in ihren Armen. So winzig.  
„Es ist ein Junge.“ Sagt sie und alles was er denken kann ist, das er perfekt ist. Sein Sohn. Sein alles.  
„Loptr, der Lufthauch.“ Farbauti nickt und nimmt das Kind wieder an sich. Dies ist der Tempel des Windes, und es sind Stürmische Zeiten. Ihr Sohn ist im Zeichen der Stürme geboren, sein Name soll Tribut an ebenjene sein.  
Es bleibt zu hoffen, das dieser Tribut angenommen wird und aus dem Sturm bald ein friedlicherer Wind wird. Loptr. Das Kind des Windes. Er würde sicher noch große Taten vollbringen.

XXXX

Es gibt ja einige Geschichten wo die Jotunen Hermaphroditisch sind. Zweigeschlechtlich.  
Hab ich nichts gegen und es gibt genug Beweise der Natur, das sowas durchaus funktioniert. Man nehme nur mal Weinbergschnecken oder Lachse.  
Oder Clownfische die bei Bedarf einfach mal das Geschlecht wechseln.  
Aber die Annahme das Laufey quasi die Mutter ist, würde bedeuten das er hochschwanger gegen Odins Armee angetreten ist. Die Vorstellung von einem Jotunen im neunten Monat (oder wie lange das bei Jotunen halt dauert) mit einer solchen Kugel vorne dran, der an der Spitze des Heere marschiert und seine Waffe schwingt.  
Das ist so bizarr, das gruselt mich.


	4. Teurer Sieg (Odin)

Odin

Es war furchtbar. Nie zuvor hatte er einen solch zermürbenden Krieg führen müssen. Dies war kein sauberer Kampf. Kein schneller oder gar leichter Sieg.  
Sie hatten den Überraschungsmoment zweifellos auf ihrer Seite gehabt. Die Jotunen unter Laufey hatten nicht erwartet, sich plötzlich der gesamten Asischen Armee auf ihrem eigenen Grund gegenüberzusehen. Und doch war der Plan, ihre Hauptstadt im Sturm einzunehmen und ihren König in die Knie zu zwingen, fatal fehlgeschlagen.  
Schon als der Bifröst sie nahe Utgard absetzte, wusste Odin, das dies nicht einfach werden würde.  
Utgard war eine gewaltige Festung aus Stein und Eis und Magie. Errichtet auf einem kargen Felsen mit dem Gebirge hinter sich. Der Palast ragte inmitten der Stadt auf, umgeben von einer Mauer. Und um ihn herum breitet sich die Gebäude aus. Kantige Türme, die wie Dornen in den Himmel ragten und Kanäle voller Eis, die die Stadt zerschnitten. Auch die Stadt selbst war von Mauern umgeben, deren sie bedeckende Eisschichten zu glühen schienen.  
Die Mauern waren beinahe so hoch, wie die Berge. Und jeder Stein war ein Felsen, groß wie drei Männer. Die Luft war eiskalt und brannte in seinen Lungen und mit dem Wind hallten die Hörner. Natürlich waren sie nicht unbemerkt geblieben.  
Es gab kein zurück mehr. Die Männer waren unruhig, wild auf den Kampf, angestachelt von der Euphorie ihres Sieges auf Midgard.  
Odin gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und die Streitmacht folgte ihm brüllend. Noch waren die Tore der Stadt offen.

Das war jetzt wie lange her? Fünf, Sechs Monate? Es war schwer zu sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Die Tage hier schienen länger als in Asgard und die Nächte waren endlos und dunkel.  
Die Dunkelheit, ja. Sie und die Kälte waren es, die die Männer langsam aber sicher in die Knie zwangen. Selbst am Tag war das Licht anders. Gedämpft und Blau. Die Sonne dieser Welt spendete nur wenig Wärme. Und es schien, dass die Tage kürzer wurden. Anscheinend gab es selbst in diesem Reich der Kälte so etwas wie Jahreszeiten.  
Die Armee der Jotun war gewaltig und zu allem Entschlossen. Sie brauchten keine Rüstungen aus Stahl und Leder, sie hüllten sich in Eis. Sie brauchten keine Schwerter, ihre Klingen wuchsen aus ihren Händen. Das Land selbst gehorcht ihrem Willen, wenn ihre Magier Speeren aus dem Boden beschworen, Mauern aus Eis direkt vor den Einherjarn errichteten und die Straßen mit Frost überzogen, um den Asischen Truppen den Halt zu nehmen.  
Sie entfesselten gewaltige Kreaturen, die wie Berserker durch die Reihen der Asen pflügten, bevor sie zu Fall gebracht werden konnten. Und dahinter kamen ihre Bodentruppen, die mit nur einer Berührung einen Mann zu einem Krüppel werden lassen konnten.  
Immer häufiger begann Odin an diesem Krieg zu zweifeln. Womöglich hätte er auf Frigga hören und einen Abgesandten senden sollen, um neu zu verhandeln. Dann kämpfte er wieder, sah diese gigantische Bestien. Sah diese Hassverzehrten roten Augen und wusste genau, um sein Reich zu schützen, um den Frieden zu wahren, mussten sie geschlagen werden. Vernichtend geschlagen.  
Tief in sich wusste Odin auch, das es nur sein Stolz war, der ihm diese Ausrede lieferte aber diesen Teil begrub er dort, wo er auch die Erinnerung an Hela begraben hatte. Was er tat, diente einem Höheren Wohl. Es war richtig. Es war notwendig.

Inzwischen fiel der Schnee unaufhörlich und das ursprüngliche Heereslager lag weit unter ihnen begraben. Das Land bot keinen Schutz vor den Naturgewalten und auch wenn sie einen Teil der Stadt hatten einnehmen können, sicher waren sie dort auch nicht.  
Die Behausungen der Jotunen waren... seltsam. Sie bauten in die Tiefe hinab und das Licht dort unten schimmerten in den Wänden. Kristalle, die leuchteten, tauchten alles in ein dämmriges Nebellicht, das die Augen täuschte und Schatten warf, wo keine sein sollten. Es ließ die Männer unbehaglich werden. Es ließ ihn unbehaglich werden.  
Er hatte Kundschafter in die Tunnel geschickt, die wenigsten waren zurückgekehrt. Die, die wiederkamen, berichteten von gewaltigen Höhlen und endlosen Gängen. Irrgärten aus Eis und Stein, deren Wände glühten. Und Tunnel, die noch weiter hinabführten in die Kälte.  
Die ganze Stadt schien auf einem gewaltigen Höhlenkomplex errichtet worden zu sein und der Palast war lediglich die Spitze des ganzen.  
Deshalb lagerte sein Heer weiterhin vor den Mauern. Dahinter, war die Gefahr zu groß, dass die Jotunen plötzlich, im wahrsten Sinne, aus dem Boden schossen.

Es war nun immer Dunkel. Selbst an dem, was der Tag sein mochte, blieb das Licht fern. Schwere Wolken hingen über dem Land. Die Krieger waren der Belagerung müde. Selbst die Einherjar schienen es überdrüssig zu werden für Stunden in der Kälte auszuharren und zu warten. Sie alle bevorzugten einen offenen, direkten Kampf.  
Auch nagten die ständigen Entbehrungen an allen. Jotunheim war ein karges, ödes Land. Odin hatte die Truppen weit hinausgeschickt in alle Richtungen, um es zu erkunden und überall war es das selbe. Sie hatten so etwas wie Wälder entdeckt. Gigantische Stämme, die bis zum Himmel ragten, blattlos und karg. Nur weit oben waren Dürre nackte Äste voller Nadeln. Es gab keine essbaren Pflanzen. Keine Felder und auch wenn sie gewaltige Ställe entdeckten. Von Tieren war keine Spur.  
Der Bifröst versorgte sie mit genug Nahrung und Brennmaterial aber nicht wenige sehnten sich nach den großen Hallen Asgards. Nach den Festessen. Dem Met und dem Wein, der in strömen floss. Und nach ihren Frauen und Familien.  
Den Jotunen schien es wenigstens nicht viel besser zu gehen. Es wurden immer mehr Berichte an ihn gesendet, wonach ihre Truppen in den Vasallenreichen einfielen. Ein weniger strategisch denkender Kriegsherr, hätte womöglich gedacht, dass die Jotunen die Abwesenheit der Asen ausnutzen wollten, um Land zu erobern oder einfach nur zu plündern. Aber Odin war nicht so dumm, das zu glauben.  
Laufey würde seine Krieger nicht wegschicken, nur um für Ärger zu sorgen, solange seine Stadt belagert wurde. Er wollte, das Odin Truppen abzog, um die anderen Reiche zu schützen und dadurch seine Belagerungsmacht schwächte, sodass die Jotunen ihrerseits einen Vorteil hatten und sie hier überrennen konnten. Das bedeutete, dass er fürchtete, sie könnten tatsächlich gewinnen. Es war eine Verzweiflungstat. Ohne Frage.  
Trotzdem konnte Odin es nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Als König war er dafür zuständig seine Untergeben zu schützen. Tat er das nicht, würde es nur für Unmut unter Völkern sorgen.

„Was können die Kundschafter berichten?“ Wieder sitzt Odin mit den Generälen zusammen und hält Rat. Er hat Pläne erdacht und entsprechende Maßnahmen angeordnet. Es ist Zeit, erste Bilanz zu ziehen.  
„Die meisten der oberen Tunnel und Höhlen scheinen verlassen zu sein und sobald wir uns den noch nicht eroberten Stadtteilen nähern, sind die Wege versperrt.“ Kurz zögert Tyr bevor er weiterspricht.  
„In den tieferen Tunneln scheint es ähnlich zu sein, auch wenn wir Probleme haben sie genauer zu erforschen. Nur wenige kehren zurück. Wir vermuten Jotunische Einzelkämpfer.“ Tyr spricht nicht aus, das ihre Kundschafter sich wohl vielmehr dort unten verlaufen haben und irgendwo im Dunkeln an Kälte und Hunger sterben. Odin sagt nichts dazu.  
„Die Truppen der Zwerge sagen, dass sie uns die Wege freimachen können. Sie brauchen nur eine Richtung. Allerdings werden wir, sobald wir durch die Blockanden stoßen, mit heftiger Gegenwehr rechnen müssen.“ Für einen Moment wird es still, bis das Oberhaupt der Magier sich zu Wort meldete.  
„Wir könnten einen kleinen Trupp mit Illusionsmagie tarnen und uns so durch ihre Linien schleichen. Wenn wir es bis zu ihrem Palast schaffen, haben wir die Möglichkeit ihre Energiequelle zu deaktivieren.“ Während die Generäle lautstark diskutieren, wägte Odin das für und wieder ab. Die natürliche Magie der Jotunen ist ihre Beherrschung des Eises. Die der Asen der Illusion. Eine Fähigkeit, die im offenen Kampf bisher nie sonderlich hilfreich war und deren Nutzung allgemeinen als wenig ehrenhaft angesehen wird. Hier allerdings konnte sie nützlich sein. Ein gut ausgebildeter Trupp, der ungesehen am Feind vorbeikam, um sich in dessen Allerheiligstes zu begeben.  
Sie könnten die Urne des Winters an sich reißen. Es würde die Kampfkraft der Jotunen massiv schwächen. Sie könnten sogar ihre Anführer als Geiseln nehmen. Aber sie hatten nur einen Versuch.  
„Hol die Fähigsten Magier zu dir. Sie sollen zusammen mit je einem Einherjar und einem Zwergenwühler in die Tunnel steigen. Sucht nach einem geeigneten Weg für einen Stoßtrupp.“ Auf seinen Befehl hin löste sich der Kriegsrat auf. Es würde sicher noch einige Zeit dauern, bis sie einen geeigneten und sicheren Weg gefunden hatten aber wenn es soweit war, würde sich das Blatt wenden.

Letzten Endes dauerte es fast einen weiteren Monat nach Asgardischer Zeit, zumindest nach Heimdalls Berichten. Odin selbst hat jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.  
Die Erkundungstrupps haben gute Arbeit geleistet und mehrere Wege zur inneren Mauer gefunden. Jeder davon ist bewacht, aber das sollte nicht das Problem sein, wenn sie schnell genug sind. Und sie sind schnell. Schnell und Effizient.  
Die Jotunischen Wächter sehen sie nicht kommen und wenn die Illusion bricht, ist es zu spät für sie zu reagieren. Odin führt den Trupp an und bald erreichen sie die Palastmauern. Ab hier gibt es keine Tunnel mehr. Sie kehren an die Oberfläche zurück und sprengen mit den Sonnenkugeln der Zwerge einen Durchgang in die Mauer.  
Hinter sich hört Odin die Hörner klingen und die Erde bebt, als sich die Jotunen nähern.  
Er achtet nicht drauf und stürmt weiter. Vor ihnen ragt der Palast im Schneegestöber auf. Schwarz und drohend. Er denkt an Asgard und sieht das Gegenteil davon vor sich.  
Dann ist ihr Feind da. Die Wächter dieses Palastes und nun beginnt der eigentliche Kampf. Er hat nur die Elite seiner Krieger mitgenommen sowie die fähigsten Magier und so kommen sie gut voran. Unter Gungnirs Strahl fallen Dutzende von Jotunen.  
Er kann die Magie der Urne spüren als sie sich nähern. Ein vibrieren in der Luft. Die Magie ist fast greifbar. Erstaunlich, dass ein solch barbarisches Volk so etwas geschaffen haben sollte. Dann geht ein Ruck durch die Welt und der Energieschild löst sich auf, als seine Magier die Urne an sich nehmen. Nun ist sie in ihrem Besitzt und die Stadt seinen Armeen ausgeliefert.  
„Odin!“ Ein brüllen hinter ihnen erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit und kurz drauf sieht er sich im Zweikampf mit Laufey gegenüber.

Irgendwann, er weiß nicht wie genau, sind sie oben auf der Spitze des Palastes. Eine Art Plattform zwischen den Türmen. Der Wind reißt an ihm und sein Atem geht schwer. Sein Gesicht brennt vor Schmerz, nachdem er sein Auge einbüßen musste.  
Laufey sieht allerdings auch nicht besser aus.  
Weit unter ihnen sind die Schreie der Kämpfer zu hören. Explosionen die vom Wind verweht werden und das Klirren von Waffen. In der kalten, klaren Luft klingt alles so überdeutlich. Vielleicht ist es auch nur seine Einbildung. Sie sind viel zu weit oben, um etwas davon mitzubekommen.  
Er strafft sich, als Laufey erneut angreift. Die Eisklinge prallt erneut mit unveränderter Wucht auf seinen Speer. Er schlägt zurück und bringt Laufey eine schwere Wunde an der Seite bei. Fast sofort überzieht sie sich mit Frost und versiegelt sich damit selbst.  
Keiner von ihnen beiden will nachgeben. Beide sind sie gleich stark aber zum Ende ist er es, der triumphiert. Laufey ist geschlagen. Der König der Jotunen ist besiegt.  
„Und nun Odin? Was wirst du tun.“ Selbst am Boden liegend, mit Gungnir an der Kehle, ist Laufey furchtlos und kämpferisch.  
„Verneige dich vor mir oder Stirb. Du kannst wählen.“ Laufeys bösartiges Grinsen verunsichert ihn aber er zeigt es nicht.  
„Weder mein Volk noch ich werden dir jemals dienen. Sieh hinab. Wer denkst du, soll meine Truppen noch zurückhalten, wenn ich tot bin? Glaubst du sie würden dir gehorchen?“ Und Odin sieht es. Während er den Palast angriff, haben die Jotunischen Armeen das selbe mit seinem Heereslager getan. Die Stadt ist nicht länger belagert. Alle Tore sind offen und die Kämpfe toben auf weitem Feld.  
„Mein Sohn ist heute dem Sturmwind gegeben worden. Und wie ein Sturm werden wir über euch kommen.“ Und Odin sieht es. Hier oben sieht er alles. Die Lager der Asischen Armeen wurden quasi unvorbereitete getroffen. Nach endloser Belagerung war ein solcher Ausfall aus der Stadt einfach nicht erwartet worden. Natürlich, jetzt wo die Tore offen waren, konnten sie die Stadt einnehmen und gewinnen aber zu welchem Preis? Er würde quasi das gesamte Heer opfern müssen um die Jotunen zu schlagen und danach hätten sie zwar deren Reich in Besitz aber keine Kraft mehr, um es langfristig zu halten, sollte es zu einem Aufstand kommen. Geschweige denn die anderen Reiche. Und wenn in dieser Zeit ein weiterer Feind seine Chance gekommen sähe...  
„Wie lauten deine Kapitulationsbedingungen Laufey.“ Mit einem tiefen Atemzug und einem erschöpften Seufzer blickte Odin wieder zu Laufey. Die Spitze seines Speeres noch immer auf dessen Kehle gerichtet.

XXXX

Belagerungskriege sind, wie die Geschichte zeigt, immer eine enorme Belastung für denjenigen, der draußen steht und rein will.  
Die die drin sind haben richtige Häuser in denen sie sich wärmen können, schlafen und erholen. Es gibt normalerweise Vorratskammern, um eine Zeitlang autark zu bleiben und vor allem hat man eine Infrastruktur. Handwerk, Ärzte, Köche und all sowas.  
Die die draußen sind, müssen in Zelten oder Hütten schlafen. Zusammen mit wer weiß wie vielen anderen in einem Raum. Es gibt keine ordentlichen Waschmöglichkeiten und Wechselklamotten dürften auch eher spärlich gesät sein. Keine Privatsphäre, was ebenfalls nicht zu unterschätzen ist.  
Außerdem muss man kontinuierlich Essen für die Leute ran schaffen, was ziemlich teuer wird.  
Im Grunde ist es für beide Seiten eine Geduldsprobe, wobei der Belagerte meist im Vorteil ist.


	5. Kapitulation (Laufey)

Laufey

Die Stadt ist dunkel geworden. Der Schutzschild, der sie vor den Luftangriffen bewahrte, gefallen. Die Urne wurde von ihrem Platz entfernt.  
Er kann den Donner der Kanonen hören. Schreie und Brüllen der Kämpfenden um ihn herum.  
Odins Truppe hat es geschafft ihre Verteidigung zu untergraben und den Palast gestürmt. Der Feind ist jetzt im Herzen ihres Reiches und hat die Quelle ihrer Macht an sich genommen. Es war die schlimmste denkbare Situation, die hätte eintreten können. Und sie war eingetreten.  
Aber sie würden nicht Kampflos untergehen.  
Es war besprochen worden. Alle Generäle wussten, was in diesem Fall zu tun war. Ein letzte Mittel um das schlimmste abzuschwächen. Dass es kein Totalverlust wurde.  
Bricht der Palast, werden die Tore geöffnet. Ein Ausfall. Ein Ausfall mit der Kompletten Verteidigung. Alle und jeder gehen in die Offensive und greifen das Asische Heer an.  
Wenn Jotunheim verliert, wird es so viel Feinde wie möglich mit sich nehmen. Und er wird dafür sorgen, das auch Odin diesen Tag niemals vergessen wird.

Er sieht ihn, während er über das Palastgelände stürmt. Odins Speer feuert mit einem Strahl reiner Energie und brennt eine Schneise der Verwüstung unter die Reihen der Verteidiger. Dies ist sein Kampf. König gegen König.  
„Odin!“ Er hüllt sich in Eis und die Klingen wachsen in seinen Händen. Als Odin auf ihn zielt blockt er den Angriff. Die Asen sind nicht die einzigen, die ihre Magie im Kampf einsetzten können und die Kälte und das Eis zu beherrschen ist nicht alles, wozu die Jotunen fähig sind.  
Dann ist er heran und nun befinden er und Odin sich im Nahkampf. Die Energie des Speer ist jetzt nutzlos, als Waffe ist er jedoch nicht weniger tödlich und Odin weiß ihn geschickt zu führen.  
Er sieht dass sich inzwischen auch die meisten der Asischen Krieger in Zweikämpfen befinden. Seine Elitewache ist da und wird ihnen die Stirn bieten.  
Er hofft, das sie nicht bis zum Tempel des Sturmwindes vorrücken aber es ist nicht die Zeit, sich jetzt damit zu beschäftigen. Ablenkungen kann er sich im Moment nicht leisten.  
Die Umgebung blendet er aus. Die Geräusche werden dumpf. Hier sind nur noch er und Odin und einer von ihnen wird heute fallen.  
Sie sind sich ebenbürtig. Sowohl in Kraft wie auch in Entschlossenheit. Seine Klinge birst unter Odins Angriff und mit dem schartigen Stumpf kann er ihm im Gegenzug das Auge nehmen.  
Odins Speer schlägt ihm dafür eine tiefe Wunde in die Seite. Sie atmen beide schwer und sind erschöpft aber noch ist es nicht vorbei.  
Dann hat er verloren. Er weiß das nur zu gut. Der Speer, der auf seine Kehle gerichtet ist, ist ein allzu deutliches Zeichen.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt er, dass sie auf dem Dach des Palastes sind. Seltsam, er kann sich nicht erinnern, wie sie heraufkamen. Doch als er hinabsieht, spielt das keine Rolle mehr. Was er sieht lässt ihn lächeln. Und Odins Gesichtsausdruck ist köstlich.  
Er hat verloren aber er kann trotzdem noch Bedingungen stellen. Und Odin wird gezwungen sein, zu verhandeln.  
Es ist kein Sieg aber es ist auch keine totale Niederlage.

Die Heere trennen sich wieder. Nach und nach ziehen sie sich zurück und beginnen, ihre Verwunden zu versorgen und die Toten zu bergen.  
Odins Horn schalte zeitgleich mit Laufeys. Die Könige der beiden Völker haben zur Waffenruhe ausgerufen. Die Situation ist noch immer angespannt aber die Heeresführer haben die Signale gehört und sie werden ihren Befehlen gehorchen.Vorerst.  
Oben auf dem Palast wird verhandelt. Es ist eine Art von Pattsituation, zu Laufeys Nachteil. Nichtsdestotrotz wird er alles versuchen ohne die möglichen Konsequenzen zu fürchten. Die Verhandlung ist voll von unterdrücktem Zorn und Widerwillen. Die Gespräche und Bedingungen werden hitzig debattiert. Letztendlich kommen sie doch noch zu einer Einigung. Und die Jotunischen als auch die Asischen Generäle werden gerufen, um als Zeugen zu fungieren.  
„Deine Soldaten werden mein Land verlassen und es nicht wieder betreten. Jeder der es dennoch ohne meine Erlaubnis wagt, wird sterben. Wir werden uns euch nicht unterwerfen, noch Abgaben leisten. Gleich welcher Art.“ Odins Gesichtsausdruck ist hart und seine Augen zeigen seine Wut, dennoch stimmt er zu.  
„Du wirst alle deine Krieger aus meinen Ländereien zurückrufen und wir werden eure Waffen nehmen. Auch werdet ihr keine neuen erbauen, die den Frieden in den Reichen stören könnten. Wie mein Vater vor mir es verfügt hat, werden die Jotunen auf ihre Welt beschränkt sein. Sollten wir euch auf anderen Welten treffen, ohne das ihr Asgards Erlaubnis dazu erhalten habt, werden deine Leute sterben. Unabhängig dem Grund ihrer Zuwiderhandlung.“ Diese Bedingungen waren erwartet. Er hatte hart gestritten um sie zu ändern aber in diesem Punkt blieb Odin unversöhnlich. Der einzige Weg, wie Odin ihnen Zugang zu den andern Reichen gewähren würde, wäre unter seiner Herrschaft und das stand nicht zur Debatte. Daher würde Jotunheims Situation die selbe sein, wie schon so viele Jahrhunderte zuvor. Bis sie wieder stark genug wären, um es erneut zu versuchen. Was die Waffen anging, abgesehen von den schweren Kanonen gab es kaum Waffen, die nicht fest mit ihnen verwachsen waren. Viel gab es nicht was Odin einfordern konnte.  
„Es gibt unabhängige Fraktionen in Jotunheim. Aktionen von Einzelnen sollten nicht als Kriegshandlung ausgelegt werden.“ Kurz ist es still, als Odin überlegt. Letztendlich stimmt er zu und fordert das selbe im Umgekehrten Fall. Keiner von ihnen kann die Handlung aller seiner Untergeben steuern und es soll nicht zu einem weiteren Krieg kommen, weil irgendwelche idiotischen Individuen Ärger machen.

Still sieht er zu, wie das Asische Heer sich langsam in Bewegung setzt und abzieht. Hymir, Gerda, Jökull und Atla stehen neben ihm. Seine Generäle fletschen die Zähne und fluchen auf die Asen und er tut es ihnen gleich. Aber sie sind nicht dumm und wissen, das es keine andere Möglichkeit gib. Nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Sie werden ihren Zorn für einen anderen Tag bewahren, für den Moment gab es dringendere Angelegenheiten.  
Es gilt die Opfer zu versorgen, die Toten zur letzten Ruhe zu geleiten. Trümmer müssen entfernt und Gebäude wieder aufgebaut werden. Eingestürzte Tunnel und Höllen frei gegraben und die Ordnung wiederhergestellt werden.  
Farbauti ist noch nicht wieder erschienen aber bestimmt wird sie sich in der Stadt um die Aufräumarbeiten kümmern. Ja, bestimmt. Es muss so sein. Ihr und dem Kind ist sicher nichts zugestoßen. Das ungute Gefühl beiseite schiebend, durchquert er die Hallen.  
Als er aus dem Thronsaal tritt, sieht er zum ersten Mal seit den Verhandlungen den Zustand des Palastes in seiner Gänze. Nachdem die Schutzschirme gefallen waren, war der Palast ins Zentrum des Beschusses gerückt. Die alten Tempel lagen in Trümmern.  
Sein Zorn wird weiter geschürt als er bemerkt, das viele der heiligen Hallen offensichtlich geplündert wurden. Dann weiten sich seine Augen und eine entsetzliche Ahnung überkommt ihn.  
Die Stadt ist noch immer dunkel. Die Urne ist nicht wieder an ihren Platz gebracht worden.

Odin ist fort und es ist zu spät um noch etwas zu unternehmen. Die Urne war nie Teil der Verhandlungen, das sie ihnen genommen wurde, war Unrecht aber es gibt nichts was sie noch tun können. Jeder Versuch sie zurückzuholen, würde als Bruch des Vertrages angesehen werden und neue Kriegshandlungen heraufbeschwören und das Reich ist zurzeit nicht in der Lage, angemessen zu reagieren.  
Er hätte schon viel eher bei der Formulierung misstrauisch werden müssen. Alle Waffen nehmen. Die Urne war keine Waffe, sie war es nie aber natürlich würde Odin sie ob ihrer Macht als solche betrachten. Sie war eines der ältesten und mächtigsten Relikte Jotunheims. Sie war gewissermaßen heilig. Sie war Energie. Und Odin hatte sie ihnen gestohlen.  
Die Asen waren nichts weiter als dreckige Diebe und Plünderer. Eines Tages würden sie dafür bezahlen. Die Urne würde wieder zurückkehren und wenn es tausend Jahre dauern sollte. Diese Tat würde nicht vergeben oder vergessen werden.

Die wichtigsten Anweisungen sind gegeben worden, die Befehle werden weitergeleitet und langsam beginnt sich ein Muster in dem Allgemeinen Chaos abzuzeichnen. Von Farbauti ist noch immer kein Lebenszeichen zu hören und langsam steigt seine Nervosität. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Er fühlt es.  
Entschlossen macht er sich auf den Weg zum Tempel der Stürme. Der letzte Ort an dem er seine Frau und sein Neugeborenes Kind sah. Tief in sich weiß er, dass etwas passiert sein muss aber er verdrängt das Gefühl, versucht sich selbst zu täuschen und versagt.  
Auf seinem Weg sieht er Einschlagskrater und zerstörte Wände. Tote in den Trümmern und Lebende, die verzweifelt zwischen den Felsen Graben.  
Er sieht auch die Spuren der Asenkrieger. Sie haben ihre Toten mitgenommen, die meisten zumindest, aber es ist deutlich zu erkennen, das sie hier waren. Zu viele von ihnen. Als die Schilde zusammenbrachen, musste ein ganzes Bataillon in den Palast eingedrungen sein. Eine Nachhut nach Odins Vorstoß.  
Die Blicke der Bürger weichen ihm aus. Wenn er vorbeigeht sehen sie betroffen weg und das ungute Gefühl wird stärker. Seine Angst vor dem was er finden wird steigt und er tarnt sie mit Entschlossenheit und Wut.  
Dann sieht er sie. Ihre Schwester Nal stützt sie und hält sie in den Armen. Für einen Moment atmet er auf und schreitet erleichtert zu ihnen. Dann sieht Nal zu ihm und ihr Blick lässt ihn erstarren. Äußerlich und Innerlich.  
„Sie hat ihrem Namen alle Ehre gemacht. Sie ist, war, eine wahre Kriegerin aber es waren einfach zu viele.“ Langsam sinkt Laufey nieder und zieht seine Geliebte zu sich. Ihr Körper ist so still und leer. Er sollte etwas fühlen, Trauer, Scherz oder Wut. Er weiß das er etwas fühlen sollte aber er tut es nicht. Er kann sie nur halten und ansehen.  
Nal ist weise genug, nichts zu sagen. Schweigsam sitzt sie daneben und wartet. Sie hat heute eine Schwester verloren.  
„Mein Sohn. Wo ist mein Sohn?“ Er weiß nicht, wie lange er dort gesessen und seine tote Frau in den Armen gehalten hat, doch irgendwann kehren seine Gedanken schlagartig in die Gegenwart zurück.  
„Ich konnte ihn nicht beschützen. Als der Tempel gestürmt wurde... Sie gab ihn mir und ich konnte ihn nicht beschützen.“ Laufes Brüllen halt über das Gelände und bricht sich an den Wänden. Das Volk hält inne und lauscht auf den Klang von Schmerz und Zorn. Und noch etwas schwingt in diesem Ton mit. Rache. Hass. Ein Versprechen.

Nal erzählt ihm alles, was sie weiß. Sie versteckte das Kind, als die Asen den Tempel einnahmen und das Töten und Plündern begann. Farbauti verteidigten die heiligen Hallen so gut sie konnte. Sie selbst kämpfte so gut sie konnte und schickte einige der Angreifer zu Boden, ehe sie getroffen wurde. Laufey sieht die Wunden an ihr und er weiß, das sie getan hat, was ihr möglich war.  
Auch Tage später gibt es keine Spur von seinem Sohn.  
Asgard und Jotunheim haben einen Friedensvertrag geschlossen. Brüchig und fragil wie er auch sein mag. Fürs erste werden sie sich daran halten. Aber Asgard hat sie betrogen, bestohlen und ihm Frau und Kind genommen und es wird niemals echten Frieden zwischen ihren Völkern geben. Es gibt nichts, was dieses Unrecht wiedergutmachen kann.  
Sie werden die Schäden beheben und die Wunden heilen. Danach werden sie sich um Asgard kümmern. Der Tag wird kommen, an dem sie für ihre Taten büßen werden.

XXXX

In den meisten Geschichten hat Asgard nur altertümliche Waffen und Magie. (Was in Asgard das selbe wie Technologie ist, nur mit anderem Namen) Zu denken sie würden nur mit normalen Schwertern und Äxten kämpfen ist allerdings Blödsinn.  
Sieht man auch in den Filmen. Da gabs Kanonen, die die Stadt gegen die Dunkelelfenraumschiffe verteidigt haben. Odins Speer schießt Laserstrahlen und die Schwerter der Einhejar sind eher Laserschwerter im Stil der Jedi. Nicht zu vergessen ein riesen Schutzschild und ein Stargate (besser bekannt als Bifröst).  
Und wenn die Jotunen genauso alt und mächtig sind wie die Asen, was eine Jahrtausend alte Feindschaft ja voraussetzt, dann denk ich mal das die auch so ähnliche Waffentechnik haben müssen. Sonst wären sie längst untergegangen.


	6. Verzweiflung (Nal)

Nal

Es musste ein Omen sein. Ob gut oder schlecht konnte sie nicht sagen aber dass das Kind ausgerechnet jetzt kam, hatte definitiv Bedeutung.  
Farbauti hatte das Fortschreiten der Schwangerschaft unterbrochen, als der Krieg begann. Es wäre ein zu großes Risiko gewesen, es mitten in die Kämpfe hinein zu gebären. Sie wollte warten bis sich die Situation beruhigt hatte. Anscheinend hatte das Baby jedoch andere Pläne.  
Als die Wehen plötzlich einsetzten, waren alle überrascht. Am meisten Farbauti selbst. Es war einfach zu früh.  
Im Hintergrund kann Nal Kanonendonner hören, es klingt lauter als die letzten Tage, näher. Sie ignoriert es.  
„Du. Sorg dafür, das König Laufey es erfährt. Gib den Soldaten Bescheid dass sie die Nachricht weiterleiten sollen.“ Die junge Frau, deren Namen Nal nicht kannte, nickt wortlos und rannte los. Nal selbst hilft ihrer Schwester sich hinzulegen und stützt sie. Ein Glück, das so viele Ältere hier sind, die wissen, was zu tun ist. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit sind sie umringt von hilfsbereiten Händen.  
Das Kind kommt schnell und glücklicherweise ohne Probleme. Es ist wohlauf, wenn auch zu klein, was vermutlich daran liegt, das es schlicht zu früh gekommen ist. Lächelnd sieht Nal ihren Neffen an. So klein aber so wild. Er schreit so laut, das es der ganze Tempel hört und hört erst auf, als Farbauti ihn wiegt.  
„Keine Sorge wegen der Größe. Er kam zu früh aber er ist völlig gesund. Vermutlich wird er nie die selbe Höhe wie andere Kinder erreichen aber bei richtiger Ernährung, wird er gut genug wachsen.“ Eine der Alten, die bei der Geburt geholfen haben, reicht ihnen ein Stück Tuch, während sie mit Farbauti spricht. Ihre Schwester scheint es kaum wahrzunehmen, verträumt blickt sie auf ihr erstes Kind.  
„Oh, ich mache mir keine Sorgen. Er kommt einfach ganz nach seinem Vater, er ist mehr als das wonach er aussieht. Und so ungestüm wie er ist er auch.“ Farbauti lächelt bei dem Gedanken als ihr kleiner Sohn wieder zu zappeln beginnt und ja, es stimmt schon. Laufey war auch nie einer von der ruhigen Sorte. Farbauti allerdings ebenfalls nicht. Es würde sicher furchtbar werden, auf den Kleinen aufzupassen.

Draußen vor den Toren des Tempels herrscht das Chaos. Irgendwie haben die Asen es geschafft, durch ihre Verteidigung zu brechen. Die wenigen zurückgebliebenen Wächter rennen dem Feind entgegen. Jeder der kämpfen kann, schließt sich ihnen an. Alle anderen ziehen sich tiefer in die alten Hallen zurück.  
Auch sie strafft sich. Noch sind die Kämpfe auf der anderen Seite des Palastes aber das kann sich schnell ändern. Hinter ihr gibt Farbauti Anweisungen. Nal schüttelt nur den Kopf darüber.  
Ihre Schwester war schon immer so. Sie ließ sich durch nichts aufhalten und schlug jedes Hindernis beiseite. Selbst die kürzliche Geburt hindert sie nicht dran, schon wieder hektische Befehle zu brüllen. Was sollte man auch anderes von einer Königin und Kriegerin erwarten.  
Seufzend sieht sie wieder nach draußen und stockt als sie Laufey durch die Massen eilen sieht. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, das er hierherkommen würde, geschweige den so schnell. Andererseits, der Palast wurde angegriffen, vermutlich war er ohnehin hierher unterwegs.  
Sie winkt ihn herüber und seine einzige Frage ist wo.  
Als sie durch den Tempel eilen, teilt sich das Volk vor ihnen und für den Moment kehrt so etwas wie Ruhe ein. Es sind nur wenige Augenblicke, bevor Laufey wieder forteilt aber sie reichen völlig aus. Stumm sieht sie zu wie die kleine Familie zusammensteht. Es ist ein zeitloser Augenblick. Loptr heißt jetzt also ihr Neffe. Ein schöner Name.  
Dann ist Laufey wieder fort und die Hektik kehrt zurück.

Für einen Moment wird die Stadt dunkel, bis sich ihre Augen an das sanfte glimmen der Kristalle und der im Eis eingeschlossenen und auf den Felsen wachsenden Moose gewöhnt haben. In der Ferne kann sie das Geräusch von Kämpfen hören und Explosionen, näher als sie sein dürften. Der Schild, der den Palast schützt ist verschwunden.  
Etwas rast mit einem glühendem Schweif über den Tempel hinweg und schlägt weiter hinter ihm ein. Der Boden bebt und für einen Moment wird alles in gleißendes Licht getaucht.  
Der Schild ist fort und der Palast wird bombardiert. Es ist nicht die letzte Explosionen, das weiß sie.  
Farbauti ist noch immer im Tempelinneren und beaufsichtigt, wie die Zivilisten in die tiefen Hallen hinabsteigen. Sie sind schon längst überfüllt aber immer noch der sicherste Ort. Alle Versuche Nals, ihre Schwester ebenfalls dazu zu bringen, in die Höhlen zu flüchten, sind fehlgeschlagen. Das Wohl des Volkes geht vor und als Königin muss sie zuerst an das Volk denken, sind ihre Worte.  
Wieder zerreißt eine Explosion die ewige Nacht des Winters, näher diesmal. Viel zu nahe. Der Boden erbebt und ein Teil sackt ein. Unter den Flüchtenden bricht Chaos aus. Hektisch drängen die noch im Tempel Verbliebenen zu den Eingängen in den Untergrund. Tiefer hinab, wo es sicher ist. Die oberen Hallen werden dem Bombardement nicht ewig standhalten und ein Teil der Tunnel ist bereits eingestürzt.  
Eine weitere Explosion erschüttert das Gebäude und die Decke stützt nieder. Jetzt sind die Zugänge komplett blockiert. Die Fluchtwege nach unten sind versperrt und die Kampfgeräusche rücken näher.

„Farbauti? Farbauti?“ Suchend bewegt sie sich durch den Staub und die Trümmer. Das Geschoss, was immer es gewesen sein mag, muss den Tempel direkt getroffen haben. Große Teile der Ostseite sind eingestürzt. Überall um sie herum hört sie die Schreie der Verwundeten. Einmal klettert sie über einen Schutthaufen hinweg, aus dem ein Arm ragt. Sie will nicht genauer hinsehen.  
Dann hört sie das Weinen eines Babys und kurz darauf taucht Farbauti aus dem Gesteinsnebel auf. Sie scheint unverletzt und Nal atmet erleichtert auf.  
„Die Asen rücken näher Schwester, wir müssen von hier fort!“ Nachdenklich sieht Farbauti an ihr vorbei in die Richtung, aus der die Kampfgeräusche kommen. Tranceartig versucht sie nebenbei ihr Kind zu beruhigen und tatsächlich hört der Junge bald darauf auf zu schreien.  
„Sie kommen nicht näher Nal. Sie sind schon da.“ Unbeweglich steht ihre Schwester zwischen den Trümmern und reagiert überhaupt nicht auf ihre Versuche, sie zur Flucht zu bewegen. Loptr blickt in ihren Armen wissend umher und gurgelt leise. Er wirkt so völlig fehl am Platze.  
„Hier, nimm meinen Sohn und bring ihn in Sicherheit, ich werde sie aufhalten so lange ich kann.“ Plötzlich dreht Farbauti sich zu ihr und reicht ihr das Kind. Reflexartig nimmt Nal es an sich und erst dann dringen die Worte zu ihr durch, doch es ist schon zu spät.  
„Farbauti nein!“ Nal eilt ihr nach, will sie zurückholen. Sie weiß, dass sie, wenn sie es jetzt nicht tut, sie ihre Schwester nie wiedersehen wird. Nicht lebend. Doch dann greifen kleine Hände nach ihr und als sie hinunterschaut, sieht sie ihren Neffen, der sie mit so klaren Augen ansieht als wüsste er ganz genau was um ihn herum geschieht.  
„Es tut mir Leid Schwester, aber ich bin nicht nur Königin und Mutter, ich bin auch Kriegerin. Pass gut auf meinen Sohn und meinen Mann auf.“ Ein letztes mal erklingt Farbautis Stimme aus dem Nebel und der Nacht. Verzweifelt blickt Nal ihr nach. In Farbautis Augen war es vermutlich das Sinnvollste, ihren Sohn ihrer Schwester anzuvertrauen und zu Kämpfen. Nal jedoch hat Probleme, dies zu verstehen, sie ist Schneiderin und keine Kriegerin. Es mag noch so sinnvoll sein, ihr Zeit für die Flucht zu verschaffen aber sie selbst wäre niemals dazu in der Lage gewesen. Manchmal beneidet sie ihre Schwester für ihre praktische und aufopferungsvolle Art.  
Ruckartig wendet sie sich um und eilt in die andere Richtung davon.

Der Tunnel ist blockiert, die Ausgänge des Tempels größtenteils verschüttet und nicht passierbar. An der Südseite ist der Boden so stark abgesackt, das er zusammen mit der senkrechten Felswand auf der anderen Seite eine unpassierbare Kluft bildet.  
Im Hauptsaal ist die Wand eingestürzt und bildet einen steilen und rutschigen Berg aus Schutt.  
Verzweifelt wendet sie sich erneut um. Es muss einen anderen Ausgang geben.  
Doch der Rückweg ist ebenfalls versperrt. Nicht von Trümmern oder Kluften. Sondern vom Feind. Sie kann ihn hören, wie er grölend durch die Tempelanlage stürmt. Metallrüstungen die klirren, Waffen die gegen die Wände und Säulen geschlagen werden. Asische Krieger.  
Der Lichtschein, den sie mit sich führen nähert sich und erhellt den Gang. Vorsichtig und Still weicht sie zurück, das Kind wiegend, auf das es nicht anfängt zu schreien und ihre Position verrät. Loptr bleibt glücklicherweise still und gähnt nur einmal ausgiebig.  
Kurz blickt sie auf den Berg aus Abraum. Es könnte möglich sein doch kaum versucht sie ihn zu erklimmen, gerät alles ins rutschen und der Lärm hat die Asen auf sie aufmerksam gemacht.  
An Flucht ist nun nicht mehr zu denken. Hektisch sieht sie sich nach einem Versteck für das Kind um. Ihr Blick fällt auf den Reliquienschrein unter dem Altar.  
Ohne sich weiter zu kümmern, reißt sie die Steinplatte die ihn verschließt nach oben auf und wirft den Inhalt beiseite, bevor sie Loptr, der inzwischen tatsächlich eingeschlafenen zu sein scheint, hineinlegt und die Platte wieder schließt. Dann eilt sie zurück in die Mitte der Halle und macht sich bereit zu kämpfen.

Sie ist keine Kämpferin, war es nie aber dennoch schafft sie es, einen der Asen zu Boden zu schicken einen weiteren zu verwunden. Dann wird sie selbst getroffen und fällt. Vor ihren Augen tanzen bunte Flecken und sie merkt, wie ihre Gedanken langsam fort driften.  
Aus den Augenwinkel sieht sie noch wie die Asen anfangen, die Kristallornamente von den Wände zu reißen, dann verschwimmt die Welt und wird dunkel. Vermutlich halten die Asen sie für Tod.  
Als sie wieder zu sich kommt, ist alles Still. Keine Kampfgeräusche, keine Explosionen. Der Staub hat sich gelegt und der Wind pfeift einsam durch die Halle. Wie aus weiter Ferne hört sie ein Wehklagen. Langsam beginnt sie sich zu erinnern und schreckt dann panisch hoch. Sie ignoriert den Schwindel und den Schmerz und stolpert in Richtung des Altars.  
Doch da ist nichts. Die Steinplatte die den kleinen Raum verschließt, liegt geborsten am Boden.  
Verzweifelt tastet sie den kleinen Raum wieder besseren Wissen ab aber da ist nichts. Sie durchsucht die ganze Halle, ruft und horcht aber nichts. Das Kind ist fort. Sie hat versagt.  
Tranceartig wandelt sie durch die Halle und die Gänge hinaus. Die Asen sind fort und langsam tauchen von überall Jotunen aus den zerstörten Häusern auf.  
Wie im Traum bemerkt sie, wie die Eingänge zu den Höhlen freigeschaufelt werden, wie Tote und Verwundete aus den Trümmern geborgen werden.  
Sie sieht es und sieht es nicht. Als würde sie alles von weit entfernt nur beobachten. Als wäre nichts davon real.  
Schwankend schreitet sie über den Platz, bis sie eine vertraute Robe sieht. Sie würde den Stoff überall wiedererkennen. Die Stickereien stammen aus ihrer Hand.  
Sie hat ihre Schwester gefunden.  
Erschöpft fällt sie neben ihr auf die Knie und legt ihren Kopf auf ihren Schoß. Sie sieht aus als würde sie schlafen aber Nal weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Da ist zu viel Blut und die Wunden sind zu tief und zu groß.

Man lässt sie in Ruhe. Niemand spricht sie an. Sie spürt die Blicke und die Trauer der Leute aber keiner wagt es, an sie heranzutreten.  
Als die Stille sich verdichtet und die Menge weiter zurückweicht, sieht sie auf. Laufey schreitet durch die Menge der Jotunen und alle senken betrübt den Kopf als er sich nähert. Für einen Moment sieht sie Erleichterung in seinen Augen doch sie schwindet schnell als sich sein Blick mit ihrem kreuzt.  
Er scheint überhaupt nicht zu hören, was sie zu ihm sagt. Schweigsam nimmt er Farbautis Körper in die Arme und für einen langen Augenblick sagt niemand mehr etwas.  
Schließlich erwacht Laufey wieder aus seiner Trauer und die Frage nach dem Kind zerreißest Nals Herz.  
Schweigend sitzt sie daneben, während Laufey seinen Schmerz in die Welt schreit.

XXXX

Das Zeitweilige unterbrechen einer Schwangerschaft ist übrigens möglich.  
Kängurus können das voranschreiten der Schwangerschaft bis zu Sechs Monaten pausieren, wenn die Situation es erfordert. Sobald dann wieder genug Wasser und Nahrung da sind, geht’s weiter als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Sind übrigens nicht die einzigen. Fledermäuse, Robben und Wiesel können das auch.  
Die Natur hat seltsame und faszinierende Wege.


	7. Rechtfertigung (Odin)

Odin

Endlich war es vorbei. Sie hatten gesiegt. Nur, warum fühlte es sich nicht an wie ein Sieg? Er fühlte keine Euphorie, keine Ausgelassenheit, keinen Stolz und auch keine Zufriedenheit.  
Asgard hatte gewonnen. Jotunheim hatte verloren aber er fühlte keine Freude darüber.  
Er fühlte sich Erschöpft und Ausgebrannt. Ernüchtert von der Realität des Krieges und während er durch den zerstörten Palast wandelt, wird das Gefühl der Leere in ihm nur noch gewaltiger.  
Laufeys Palast. Zum ersten mal hat er die Zeit, sich genauer umzusehen. Es ist kalt und dunkel und das magische Licht in seiner Hand enthüllt nur noch mehr Schatten. Es bricht sich auf dem Eis, oder sind es Kristalle? und zerstreut sich in unzählige irritierende Reflexionen. Es bereitet ihm Kopfschmerzen.  
Hinter ihm, wenn das goldene Licht vorbeigezogen ist, erleuchten wieder die fluoreszierenden Moose und Steine die Hallen und Gänge und kleiden jeden Winkel sanft mit ihrem Schimmer aus aber Odin dreht sich nicht um und sieht es nicht. Er denkt an Asgard, wo die Hallen voller Sonnenlicht sind und die Wände aus Gold erstrahlen. Wo alles hell und licht ist.  
Er lässt sein Licht heller Leuchten und die Schatten Jotunheims werden dunkler und länger.  
Asgard hat gewonnen. Aber es hat nicht gesiegt. Zu viele sind gestorben. Zu viele Plätze an den Tafeln werden leer bleiben.  
Stumm durchwandert er die Hallen und tritt nach draußen auf die Palasthöfe. Eine Eisbedeckte karge Fläche. Nichts als Stein und Schnee. Nicht wie die grünen, blühenden Gärten Asgards.  
Er sieht nicht nach rechst, noch nach links, während er über das Palastgelände wandert. Er denkt an Asgard und an Frigga und an Thor. Er denkt an alles andere, nur nicht an das was er sieht. Er will nicht die Toten sehen, noch die Lebenden. Aber natürlich sieht er es trotzdem. Er sagt nichts, wenn er einen Einherjar mit glänzenden Edelsteinen in den Hände sieht. Er gibt vor nicht zu bemerken, wenn einer der Zwerge schnell und lautlos Dinge in seinen Taschen verschwinden lässt.  
Der Friedensvertrag mit den Jotunen erlaubt ihnen nur, ihre Waffen zu nehmen aber wenn er es nicht sieht, wird er nicht eingreifen müssen. Seine Soldaten, sie waren in die Schlacht gezogen um zu gewinnen und Reichtum zu erbeuten. Sie würden es nicht verstehen, wenn er es ihnen untersagen würde. Immerhin haben sie gewonnen. Nicht war?  
Aber für wie lange... Wie lange bis Jotunheim sich von diesem Schlag erholt hätte? Ihre mächtigste Waffe ist nun in seinem Besitz aber auch ohne die Urne waren sie gefährlich.  
Er hätte auf Frigga hören und direkt in Verhandlung mit ihnen treten sollen, jetzt war es zu spät und die Gefahr durch Laufeys Volk würde fortbestehen. Einen wahrhaften Frieden würde es womöglich nie geben.

Der Weg zurück zu seinem Heereslager ist blockiert. Irgendetwas ist eingestürzt und eine gewaltige Kluft liegt nun vor ihm. Auf der anderen Seite sieht er einen zum Teil freigelegten, gewaltigen Gebäudekomplex. Unterirdisch, wie es die meisten Bauten Jotunheims zu sein scheinen. Ein Teil der Wand dort ist geborsten und gibt den Blick auf eine gewaltige Halle frei. Zumindest denkt Odin, dass es das ist, denn das Licht reicht nicht weit genug und lässt die Nacht noch undurchdringlicher wirken. Schwärze sickert aus dem Bau vor ihm und ein leises Weinen.  
Odin runzelt die Stirn. Es klingt nicht nach Wehklagen oder Schmerzensschreien. Es klingt... anders. Vertraut. Plötzlich durchfährt ihn die Erkenntnis. Es klingt wie Thor, als er ein Baby war! Es ist das Weinen eines Kindes!  
Aber kann das sein? Hier?  
Nun, dies ist eine Stadt und in einer Stadt leben natürlich nicht nur Soldaten sondern auch die normalen Bürger und ihre Familien. Hier wird es wohl kaum anders sein, auch wenn die Vorstellung davon schwierig ist. Wann immer er an die Jotunen denkt, sind sie ausnahmslos männlich und gewaltig. Womöglich gibt es auch weibliche Krieger unter ihnen und er hat es nur nicht gemerkt. Wer weiß das schon. Aber bis jetzt hat er sich nie wirklich Gedanken um ihre Kinder oder Familien gemacht. Hat es ausgeblendet.  
Natürlich waren sie da, er hat sie gesehen während sie Teile der Stadt und des umliegenden Landes eingenommen hatten. Die Jünglinge und Säuglinge, die auf den Armen ihrer Mütter oder Väter, er kann sie nicht unterscheiden, getragen werden. Kleine Gestalten zwischen den Giganten, selbst fast so groß wie ein erwachsener Ase.  
Ohne es zu merken hatte Odin begonnen, den Abhang hinunterzurutschen und die Quelle des Weinens angesteuert.

Die Halle muss wirklich gewaltig sein. Seine Schritte hallen laut von den Wänden wieder. Sein Licht ist nicht hell genug, um den Raum zu erleuchten. Aus den Schatten vor ihm taucht ein Schwert auf. Asisch. Natürlich waren seine Soldaten schon hier.  
Die Decke des Raumes fehlt, wie er feststellt. Trümmer liegen auf dem Boden verstreut, dazwischen liegen Stofffetzen. Kleinere Behältnisse aus Leder und Stein. Zerstörte Skulpturen unbekannter Tiere. Zeichen einer eiligen Flucht. Hier mussten viele Jotunen gewesen sein, jetzt war keiner mehr da. Nun, einer wohl schon.  
Das Weinen kommt von weiter vor ihm. Sonst rührt sich nichts außer dem gelegentlichen poltern sich lösender Steine und dem rieseln von Schnee.  
An den Rändern des Lichtscheines erkennt er eine Gestalt. Ein Jotun. Tot. Es scheint kein Krieger zu sein. Es fehlt die typische Rüstung aus Stein und Eis. Auch ist dieser nicht so muskulös, wie die, gegen die er kämpfte. Er trägt eine Art Stoffgewand um die Hüften. Es sieht edel aus. Reich verziert aber ruiniert von Blut. Womöglich eine Art Priester dieses Tempels.  
Als er die Stufen hochsteigt, zu dem was wohl eine Art Altar sein soll, wird das Weinen lauter und dann sieht er es. Es ist winzig. Selbst Asische Neugeboren sind größer. Und dies soll ein Kind der Riesen sein?  
Es liegt in einer Mulde in dem zerbrochenen Alter. Eine halb zerborstene Steinplatte bedeckt es zum Teil. Odin schiebt den Überrest des Deckels beiseite und betrachtet das vor ihm liegende Kind.. Wieso war es in dieser Kammer? Warum war es im Alter eingeschlossen?

Das Licht streicht über die Wände und den Altar. In Stein gehauene Bilder tauchen auf und verschwinden wieder und Odins Geist, in dem sich Fragen über Fragen drehen, betrachtete sie fasziniert.  
Da ist ein Bildnis eines Jotunen, der scheinbar schwebt während eine schwer zu beschreibende Darstellung eines aus Klingen bestehendes Wesens, das durch die Luft reitet ihn zu zerreißen scheint. Weiter unten sind weitere Jotunen abgebildet, die das Wesen anbeten und ihm Opfer darbieten. Als Odin genauer hinsieht, fällt ihm auf das die Opfergaben Babys sind.  
Es scheint eine religiöse Darstellung zu sein. Sie lässt Odin frieren und hastig wendet er sich von den verstörenden Bildern ab.  
Was sagte Laufey noch zu ihm? Sein Sohn wäre dem Sturmwind geopfert worden? Odin schluckt schwer und richtet wieder seinen Blick auf das Kind. Soweit er wusste, hatte Laufey noch keine Söhne.  
Aber hier lag ein Neugeborener Jotun. Allein, verlassen. In einem zerstörten Tempel auf einem Alter. An den Wänden Bilder von Blutopfern. Und Laufeys Worte dröhnten in Odins Gedanken.  
Dieses Kind hatte die selben Markierungen wie Laufey. Dies war Laufeys Kind. Ein Kümmerling. Ein Winzling für einen Jotun. Ein Opfer für den Sturmwind.  
Laufeys Kind. Sein Erstgeborenes Kind.  
Odins Gedanken rasen und sein verbliebenes Auge weitet sich bei der Erkenntnis. Der Erstgeboren Sohn des Frostriesenkönigs. Ausgesetzt um zu sterben aber noch nicht tot. Diese Kind hätte Anspruch auf den Thron, wenn Laufey nicht mehr wäre. Niemand könnte ihm dieses Recht abstreiten. Es wäre Geburtsrecht.  
Ein Kind mit Anspruch auf den Thron von Jotunheim und er hatte die Macht es sterben zu lassen oder es zu retten.

Für einen zeitlosen Augenblick stand Odin über dem Altar, dann strafte sich seine Gestalt und er griff nach dem Kind. Kaum dass es die Berührung spürt hört es auf zu weinen und sieht ihn an. Rote Augen in einem blassblauen Gesicht. Dann beginnt Odins Zauber zu wirken und aus dem Blau wird Rosa und dem Rot ein kühles Grün. Das Kind windet sich in seinem Arm.  
Es scheint, dass es doch eine Möglichkeit gibt, Jotunheim unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen und dauerhaften Frieden zu schaffen. Er würde diese Kind aufnehmen und großziehen. Es nach Asgards Gesetzen und Werten erziehen und es Treue zum Königshaus und der Krone lehren.  
Die Jotunen waren grausame Barbaren. Blutrünstig und ohne Gewissen, dass sie selbst ihre Unschuldigsten mordeten. Unbeugsam und Widerspenstig und ohne Gnade.  
Aber mit einem König auf dem Thron, der nach den Asischen Werten erzogen war. Der Asgard treu war und dem Königshaus von Odin gehorchte, konnten sie beherrscht werden. Dann könnte ihre Stärke zum Wohle der Reiche eingesetzt werden.  
Odin konnte es schon vor sich sehen.

Als er am Heereslager eintraf, waren bereits alle Vorbereitungen für eine schelle Heimkehr abgeschlossen. Die meisten Toten waren von Heimdall überführt worden, um die Bestattungszeremonien vorzubereiten. Nur die Körper der Heeresführer, der größten Krieger und all diejenigen, die sich mit besonderem Ruhm in diesem Krieg ausgezeichnet hatten, würden für das ganze Volk sichtbar durch die Straßen getragen werden.  
Notdürftig säuberte Odin sich und warf den Roten Umhang über. Das Kind lag gut versteckt in seinem Arm unter dem Mantel. Ein Schlafzauber lag auf ihm. Es war besser, wenn zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keiner davon wusste. Auf Dauer würde es sich natürlich nicht vermeiden lassen zumindest einige ausgewählte Personen einzuweihen aber der Kreis sollte klein gehalten bleiben. Dies war eine sensible Angelegenheit.  
Seine Mannen nahmen Aufstellung, dann mit einem Blick, hob Odin seinen Speer und Heimdall holte sie zurück nach Asgard. Dort schritt er mit erhobenem Haupt an die Spitze des Prunkheeres und niemand schöpfte Verdacht.  
Die Menge jubelte, als sie vorüberzogen. Hunderte Soldaten in Reih und Glied, die auf geschmückten Barken die gefallenen Helden trugen. Die Heeresführer voran auf prachtvoll aufgezäumten Schlachtrossen, in ihrer Mitte der Tributswagen auf welchem die Urne des Winters für aller Augen sichtbar thronte. Odin ritt, mit Heimdall an seiner Seite, an der Spitze des Zuges. Winkte stolz von seinem Ross Sleipnir herab, während das Volk zu beiden Seiten der Straße mit ehrfürchtiger Mine aufsah. Kinder rannte mit glänzenden Augen zwischen den Erwachsenen, hielten Holzschwerter hoch und schworen lauthals, dass auch sie eines Tages zu großen Kriegern werden würden.  
Das Jotunen Kind schlief friedlich weiter und als der Siegeszug den Palast erreichte übergab er es in einem unbeobachtetem Moment Heimdall, mit der Anweisung es schnell und unauffällig in die Königlichen Gemächer zu bringen.  
Heimdall stellte keine Fragen noch zögerte er. Mit einem kurzen nicken zog er den Umhang etwas weiter zu und entfernte sich.  
Er würde der erste sein, der alles erfahren würde. Es wäre ohnehin kaum möglich gewesen, es dauerhaft vor dem Wächter geheimzuhalten und auch wenn er Heimdall voll und ganz vertraute und dieser ihm immer völlig loyal war, so würde es sicherer sein.

Frigga begrüßte ihn mit einer überschwänglichen Umarmung und beide teilten sie einen langen und innigen Kuss. Es fühlte sich wie Ewigkeiten an, seit er sie das letzte mal gesehen hatte.  
Mit einem tröstendem Lächeln auf den Lippen strich sie über den Stoff, der sein nicht mehr vorhandenes Auge bedeckte, bevor sie ihn erneut küsste.  
Dann trat sie zurück und winkte einen Jungen von vielleicht drei Jahren heran. Zögerlich kam der Bursche näher und mit erstaunen stellte Odin fest, das es Thor war. Sein kleiner Junge, er war so groß geworden.  
Mit großen Augen starrte sein Sohn ihn an, und kam schüchtern näher. Genau wie er selbst, schien der Junge nicht recht zu wissen, wie er sich verhalten sollte, doch letztlich siegte die Freude seinen Vater wiederzusehen, und er viel ihn Odins Arme.  
Mit seinem Sohn im Arm und Frigga an seiner Seite, entfernte er sich aus dem großen Saal, in dem die Vorbereitungen für das Fest auf Hochtouren liefen. Weder er noch seine Frau würden der Feier fernbleiben können aber etwas Zeit hatten sie noch für sich, bevor das Fest begann. Und er würde Frigga einiges erklären müssen, das keinen Aufschub duldete.

XXXX

Was die Baukunst angeht, wer spielt WOW und kennt den versunkenen Tempel von Atal'hakkar?  
Denn so in etwa stell ich mir das vor.

Habt ihr schon mal die Bilder in Kirchen genauer angesehen? Christentum mal so als mächtiges Beispiel.  
Da wird ein Mann (Jesus) halbnackt mit einem Dornenkranz auf dem Kopf, sodass im das Blut über Gesicht läuft, und einem ziemlich großen schweren Kreuz auf dem Rücken, durch die Straßen getrieben. Und am Ende wird er auf sehr grausame weise an dieses Kreuz genagelt und kriegt eine Lanze in die Seite gestochen.  
Oder das Bild von dem Mann (Sebastian) der an einen Baum gefesselt ist und von Pfeilen durchlöchert wird.  
Andere Religionen sind auch nicht besser. Die Göttin Tara/Kali (Hindu und Buddhismus) Tanzt auf dem vergifteten Shiva um ihn zu heilen. Was auf den Bilder aber eher nicht so zur Geltung kommt.  
Religiöse Bilder sind sehr symbolisch und es ist leicht, sie zu missdeuten, wenn man die Geschichte dazu und dahinter nicht kennt.


	8. Findelkind (Frigga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damit beginnt der Teil in dem Loki aufwächst. Da dies ein Zeitraum von fast Tausend Jahren ist, dauert es natürlich etwas und irgendwie hat sich alles etwas verselbstständigt. Ich hoffe ihr werdet dennoch euren Spaß dran haben.

Frigga

„Es ist so winzig. Ist es sicher das Kind eines Eisriesen?“ Zweifelnd aber liebevoll sah Frigga auf das Kind hinab, das in ihren Armen lag und schlief. Es war so erschreckend klein. Noch kleiner als Thor damals, als er zur Welt kam. Es war kaum vorstellbar, dass es das Kind eines Jotunen sein sollte. Sie waren immerhin doppelt so groß wie ein erwachsener Ase.  
Odin nickte nur und lies den Zauber der auf dem Kind lag, für einen Moment verschwinden. Kurz zuckte Frigga zusammen, als das Baby sich Blau färbte. Doch sie fing sich schnell wieder. Eigentlich sah es kaum anders aus als Asische Babys. Klein und pummelig und einfach nur liebenswert.  
Als der Zauber ihre Mannes nachließ regte es sich leicht im Schlaf, schien wohlig aufzuseufzen, bevor es wieder still lag und leise atmete.  
„Warum hast du es mitgenommen? Was ist mit den Eltern?“ Versonnen legte Frigga wieder den Zauber der Illusion auf das Kind. Auch wenn Heimdall vor ihren Räumlichkeiten Wache hielt, war es besser auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Das Kind bewegte sich kurz unruhig aber das sanfte Wiegen in Friggas Armen, schaffte schnell Abhilfe.  
Die Antwort auf ihre Fragen lässt sie sich versteifen. Ausgesetzt zum sterben. Ein Blutopfer für den Winter. Ungewollt, weil er als Kümmerling zur Welt kam. Eine Schande für seine Familie, seinen Vater. Für Laufey, den König der Jotunen.  
Sie will es nicht glauben. Nichteinmal die Jotunen könnten so grausam sein, ein Neugeborenes Kind einfach so zu ermorden. Doch Odins Erklärungen lassen kaum einen anderen Schluss zu.  
Laufey selbst hätte ihm gesagt, das er sein Kind geopfert hatte. Und die Beschreibungen der Bilder an den Tempelwänden, die Odin ihr gegenüber erwähnt, scheinen kaum einen anderen Schluss zuzulassen.  
Das arme Kind. Welch ein scheußliches Schicksal. Aber jetzt nicht mehr, sie würde es beschützen und behüten. Wie könnt sie nicht? Es war so unschuldig.

Die Gründe ihres Gemahlen sind weit weniger rein und von Mitgefühl geleitet. Doch ein Funken davon schien auch in ihm zu brennen. Anderenfalls hätte er es nicht zu ihr gebracht, sondern es an einen vertrauenswürdigen Berater gegeben, der es aufgezogen und unterrichtet hätte.  
Stattdessen aber hatte er es ihr gegeben und damit zum Teil ihrer Familie gemacht. Sie würden es als ihren eigenen Sohn annehmen. Sie liebte es jetzt schon.  
Was Odin anging. Das Kind mochte noch so ungewollt sein, es war und blieb Laufeys Erstgeborener Sohn und als solcher hatte er Anrecht auf den Thorn von Jotunheim. Es war seine Hoffnung, dass der Junge eines Tages als ihnen wohlgesonnener Herrscher dort regierte. Sie missbilligt diesen Plan aber sagt nichts. Odin würde es sich nicht ausreden lassen und überhaupt, noch war es ein Baby. Es würden noch viele Jahre vergehen in denen Odin seine Intrige überdenken konnte und lernte, das Kind als seinen eigenen Sohn zu betrachten und zu lieben.  
Nun, fürs erste gab es weit wichtigere Probleme in Angriff zu nehmen.  
Sie mussten das Kind dem Rat und dem Volk vorstellen, ohne dass irgendeine Art von Verdacht aufkam, dass es womöglich nicht das ihre war. Außerdem brauchte der Junge einen Namen.  
Das erste ist schnell geklärt. Frigga würde es während der Siegesfeier zu Odin bringen. Sie würde sagen, dass sie die Schwangerschaft mithilfe ihrer Magie geheimgehalten habe, um ihren Gatten während des Krieges nicht abzulenken und um ihm bei seiner Rückkehr das Geschenk eines zweiten Sohnes geben zu können.  
Thor würde kein Problem darstellen. Mit seinen Drei Jahren dachte er noch, Babys würden allein durch Wünsche und Küsse zwischen den Eltern entstehen.  
Der Name war schwieriger, aber glücklicherweise hatte das noch ein wenig Zeit. Zeit die Odin nun nicht mehr hatte, die Feier begann und er musste zurück zu den Männern.

Frigga blieb in ihren Räumen, das schlafende Kind auf dem Arm. Kaum das ihr Mann gegangen war, kam Thor herein. Aufgeregt und Unruhig aufgrund der Hektik im Schloss. Seit der Krieg begonnen hatte, hatte er seinen Vater kaum zu Gesicht bekommen und jedesmal, wenn Odin für Ein oder Zwei Tage hier war, um die Staatsangelegenheiten, die nicht von seinen Stellvertreten, Beratern oder ihr übernommen werden konnten, zu regeln, war er kaum von ihm loszureißen gewesen. Mit Beginn der Belagerung waren diese Besuche seltener geworden und so hatte Thor alle und jeden mit Fragen überhäuft. Und nun waren sein Vater und alle Krieger wieder hier und erzählten Geschichten und zeigten ihre Beute und alles war so neu und aufregend für ihren Kleinen, dass er einfach nicht stillhalten konnte. Sie lächelte ob Thors sich überschlagenden Worten, was er alles von den Kriegern gehört hatte.  
Dann schien ihr Sohn das Bündel in ihren Armen zu bemerken und noch mehr Fragen kamen. Lächelnd beugte sie sich hinab um ihm zu zeigen, was es war und fast musste sie ob seiner gigantischen Augen lachen.  
„Das ist dein kleiner Bruder Thor.“ Und sofort wird sie mit neuen Fragen überschüttet. Thor lässt ihr kaum Zeit zu antworten so begeistert ist er. Er macht bereits Pläne, was er alles mit seinem Bruder unternehmen wird. Sie lacht herzlich von seinen verrückten Ideen und hat Mühe in halbwegs zu beruhigen. Ihre Erklärung, dass sein kleiner Bruder noch zu jung für solche Abenteuer ist, dämpft ihn zumindest kurzfristig. Die Vorstellung gleich zu seinem Vater zu gehen und allen seinen neuen Bruder zu zeigen, lässt ihn dagegen wieder jauchzend hochspringen.

Während sie mit Thor und dem Baby durch die Gänge eilt, kommen ihr immer neue Gedanken und Probleme in den Sinn. Das Kind sieht nun zwar aus wie ein Ase und jeder der es hielte würde es auch als solchen wahrnehmen, aber unter all der Magie ist es immer noch ein Jotune. Und sie wusste kaum etwas über diese Rasse außer dem, was die Krieger erzählten. Und nichts von diesen Geschichten würde ihr weiterhelfen.  
Tranken Jotunische Babys überhaupt Milch? Und wenn ja, würde es die einer Asischen Amme auch vertragen? Und was, wenn es irgendwann krank würde? Niemand hier wusste etwas über Jotunische Krankheiten. Sie und Odin würden als erstes einen der Heiler einweihen müssen, damit dieser entsprechende Nachforschungen anstellen konnte.  
Wie entwickelten sich die Kinder der Eisriesen eigentlich? Hoffentlich war ihre Entwickelung zum Erwachsenen ähnlich wie die eines Asen. Sie wüsste nicht wie sie erklären sollte, das ein vielleicht Fünfjähriger bereits Größe und Reife eines Teenagers hatte.  
Frigga seufzte und strich dem Kind geistesabwesend über die Wange. So viele Fragen. So viele Probleme und Schwierigkeiten. Sie konnten nur zu den Nornen beten, das es irgendwie funktionieren würde. Und sie würden den Zauber stärken müssen, damit er nicht aus versehen in ihrer Abwesenheit verblasste oder durch einen anderen Magier, der den Schimmer der Magie bemerkte, aus Unwissenheit und Neugierde gebrochen wurde.

Zusammen mit Thor betritt sie den Festsaal. Odin sitzt am oberen Ende der Tafel, die Plätze neben ihm frei. Thor stürmt sofort auf ihn zu und springt in seine Arme. Begeistert erzählt er ihm von dem Baby und was er alles mit seinem Bruder unternehmen wird.  
Frigga lächelt und schreitet langsam zu Odin. Die Gespräche in der Halle werden unterdessen leiser und verstummen dann gänzlich. Alle Augen sind auf sie und das Kind gerichtet. Dann beginnt das Flüstern und Köpferecken.  
Wie abgesprochen tritt Frigga neben ihren Gemahl, der langsam aufsteht und übergibt ihm lächelnd das Kind mit den Worten „Dein jüngster Sohn.“  
Und kaum verhallen die Worte, bricht die versammelte Menge in Jubel und Beifall aus. Glückwünsche hallen durch den ganzen Saal und in dem ganzen Trubel und der Heiterkeit, fragt keiner nach den genaueren Umständen und warum es erst jetzt bekannt gegeben wurde. Die Fragen würden später kommen, da ist sich Frigga sicher.

Die Feier schreitet voran und Frigga zieht sich mit der Entschuldigung, sich um das Kind kümmern zu müssen zurück. Kaum ist sie in ihren Gemächern, entfernt sie den Schlafzauber von dem Jungen und wendet sich der Milch zu, die die Diener auf ihre Anweisung bereitgestellt haben. Seit der Junge ausgesetzt und von ihrem Mann gefunden worden war, was sicher schon Stunden her ist, hatte er noch nichts zu essen bekommen. Er würde ausgehungert sein.  
Kaum dass der Zauber fällt wacht der Kleine auf und beginnt zu schreien.  
„Ja mein Kleiner ich weiß, es war ein anstrengender Tag für dich und du hast Hunger. Aber jetzt ist alles in Ordnung.“ Etwas erschöpft lehnte Frigga sich in ihrem Korbstuhl zurück und nahm das Fläschchen auf. Hoffentlich nahm der Junge die Milch an.  
„Schhh mein Kleiner.“ Glücklicherweise nahm das Baby die Milch ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten an. Sogar mit großer Begeisterung.  
Während Frigga das Kind stillt denkt sie über einen Namen nach. Es muss ein bedeutungsvoller Name sein. Etwas, das Kraft aussagte. Einar vielleicht. Oder Ragnar. Andererseits, auch wenn sein Volk ihn verlassen hatte, er sollte irgendeine Art von Bindung daran besitzen.  
Ihr fällt die Geschichte des Utgardloki ein. Ein alter König Jotunheims, lange vor Laufey. Laut den Sagen war er ein verschlagener und listiger Herrscher. In den Kindergeschichten tritt er zwar als der Böse auf, anderseits jedoch eher auf eine belustigende Weise, da er den ihn herausfordernden Asen keinen direkten Schaden zufügt, sondern sie nur verhöhnt und austrickst. Und am Ende natürlich für seine Anmaßungen gerichtet wird. Es ist jedenfalls keine reinweg negative Assoziation mit dem Namen verbunden und immerhin war dieses Kind womöglich der zukünftige Herrscher über Utgard. Es scheint ihr ein passender Name zu sein.  
„Loki. So heißt du ab jetzt mein Kleiner.“

Später, viel später, kommt Odin mit einem schlafendem Thor auf den Armen. Mit einem kurzen Nicken bringt er den Jungen in sein Bett und kehrt dann zu ihr zurück.  
Ihr Loki ist noch immer wach, trotz all ihrer Versuche in in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Womöglich liegt es an dem Schlafzauber, der so lange auf ihm lag, das er jetzt einfach nicht müde wird. Möglicherweise an der Illusion, in die sie in gekleidet hat und die sich für ihn seltsam anfühlt. Vielleicht auch die veränderte Umgebung Asgards, das so anders als sein Geburtsort ist.  
Sie scheut sich davor, ihn erneut mit einem Schlafzauber zu belegen. Es mochte für einmal in Ordnung sein aber auf Dauer würde es dem Kind nur schaden, in einen erzwungen Schlaf geschickt zu werden.  
„Ich habe ihm den Namen Loki gegeben.“ Weiterhin in dem Versuch das Kind zu beruhigen, wendet sich Frigga ihrem Mann zu. Stirnrunzelnd sieht er auf den Jungen hinab und scheint zu überlegen.  
„Eine Symbolträchtige Wahl. Es könnte die Ratsmitglieder jedoch etwas irritieren. Ein mehr Asischer Name wäre womöglich besser.“ Sie hat mit diesem Einwand gerechnet. Die Namenswahl würde sicherlich Fragen aufwerfen aber sie ist entschlossen ihm diesen Teil seiner Herkunft zu geben. Sie hat auch bereits an einer Erklärung gearbeitet, die die Untertanen verstehen würden. Der Name Loki als Symbol, das Asgard über Utgard gesiegt hatte. Immerhin war es der Name eines der Könige dieser Stadt gewesen.  
„In Ordnung Frigga. Loki dann.“ Seufzend nickt Odin, er kennt den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu gut und weiß, dass er nichts dagegen argumentieren kann.

Irgendwann schläft Loki doch noch ein. Zu erschöpft von Weinen und Schreien, um noch länger wach zu bleiben. Frigga legt ihn in Thors alte Wiege neben ihrem Bett, bevor auch sie sich zum schlafen fertig macht.  
Morgen würde sie mit Heimdall sprechen, um mehr über die Jotunen zu erfahren und mit Eir, der obersten Heilerin. Danach würde sie noch eine Amme suchen müssen und natürlich Thors alte Babysachen wieder auspacken. Ein Glück, das sie noch nicht eingelagert oder weitergegeben wurden. Dann natürlich noch das Treffen mit den Vertreten aus Alfheim absagen und bestimmt würden alle ihre Freundinnen und vermutlich jede andere Frau im Palast den Kleinen sehen und ihr Glückwünsche ausrichten wollen.  
Bei dem Gedanken an all die anderen Adelshäuser auf Asgard und den anderen Welten, die wegen der Kunde über ihren Jüngsten anreisen würden, um ihr und Odin standesgemäß zu gratulieren, seufzt sie erschöpft auf. Ob Odin überhaupt wusste, was er ihnen damit alles eingehandelt hatte?

XXXX

Eine Frage die sich viele sicher schon insgeheim gestellt haben. Woher wusste Odin dass das Baby von Laufey war?  
Mal ehrlich, auch wenn viele Mütter etwas anderes behaupten, Neugeborene Babys sehen alle gleich aus. (Hautfarbe mal ausgenommen) Ein Grund warum es in Krankenhäusern auch schon mal zu Verwechslungen kommt, die erst Jahre später bemerkt werden.  
Und ein Neugeborenes einer anderen Rasse zu identifizieren, das man zum erstem mal sieht...  
Also irgendwas kann da nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen sein. Entweder hatte Odin irgendwelche Informationen oder Loki war in ein Babydeckchen gewickelt, auf dem drauf stand Laufeys Kind oder Loki ist überhaupt nicht Laufeys Kind und Odin hat sich das bloß ausgedacht.  
Und wer ist überhaupt Lokis leibliche Mutter? Es gibt nichts über sie! Es wird niemals etwas darüber erwähnt und auch hat Loki selbst nie nachgefragt. Das ist schon seltsam.


	9. Schreibaby (Frigga/Odin)

Frigga/Odin

Das Kind schrie. Schon wieder. Die ganze Nacht schon hatten sie und Odin kaum ein Auge zubekommen, bis sie sich letztlich entschied, noch einmal einen Schlafzauber anzuwenden. Es war ihr nicht wohl dabei, das Kind magisch schlafen zu lassen aber es war ein langer Tag gewesen und der folgende würde noch anstrengender werden.  
Jetzt war es Morgen, sie hatte den Zauber gelöst und Loki gefüttert und gewickelt und nun schrie er wieder. Er hatte furchtbaren Schluckauf und musste ständig aufstoßen. Anscheinend vertrug er die Milch nicht. Was ihn nicht dran hinderte sie heißhungrig zu trinken.  
Seufzend stand sie auf. Loki hatte sich in den ganzen letzten zwei Stunden kaum beruhigen lassen, er würde auch jetzt nicht zu beruhigen sein. Es blieb wohl nur, es zu ertragen und den Tag anzugehen.  
Als erstes ging sie zu Eir in die Heilkammern. Bereits am frühen Morgen hatte sie sich schriftlich angekündigt und verfügt, das Eir und nur sie, das Baby untersuchen sollte. Kaum dass sie ihre Gemächer verlassen hatte, war sie umringt von den Bediensteten. Ein jeder wollte den neuen Prinzen sehen. Babys waren in Asgard Raritäten. Zwei Kinder in so kurzer Zeit wurden als enormer Glücksfall betrachtet.  
Und natürlich wollte es sich niemand nehmen lassen, einen Rat zu geben, wie man den Kleinen vielleicht beruhigen konnte. Frigga hatte alles schon versucht aber als Königin durfte sie nicht unhöflich sein, also lächelte sie dankbar und versprach, es zu versuchen. Selbst wenn derselbe Vorschlag schon zum Fünften mal unterbreitet worden war.  
Als sie endlich die Heilräume erreichten, atmete sie erleichtert auf und zog sich schnell mit Eir in eine der Kammern zurück, bevor die hier arbeitenden Damen sie einkreisen konnten. Tief atmete sie durch, bevor sie sich daran machte, Eir in alles einzuweihen.

Auch Odin hatte einen anstrengenden Tag vor sich. Unzählige Adlige und andere Würdenträger hatte sich angemeldet, um ihm zum Sieg und zur Geburt seines Jüngsten zu Gratulieren.  
Stundenlang musste er auf seinem Thron ausharren und so tun, als wäre er über alle Maße glücklich und zufrieden um nur niemanden zu beleidigen.   
Hunderte von Papieren mussten unterschrieben, Verträge neu verhandelt werden. Fürsten und Verwalter aus allen Teilen des Reiches verlangten nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit.  
Und dabei hatte er die halbe Nacht kein Auge zugetan, weil der kleine Jotune partut nicht schlafen wollte. Monatelange Kämpfe und unruhige Nächte auf harten Pritschen, hatten ihn sich auf ein weiches, warmes Bett mit seiner geliebten Frigga freuen lassen aber daraus war nichts geworden. Und vermutlich würde es auch so bleiben. Sie würden wohl erstmal wieder in getretenen Betten schlafen müssen, bis das kleine Balg allein in einem eigenen Raum untergebracht werden konnte.  
War Thor damals auch so anstrengend gewesen? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr dran erinnern. Gut ja, auch bei ihm hatten sie die ersten Monate mehr oder weniger getrennt verbracht. Frigga bei Thor und er in einem eigenen Raum, damit er nicht immer von dem Geschrei aufwachte. Immerhin musste er ausgeruht sein, um das Reich zu regieren. Aber dieses Kind schrie in einer Tour ununterbrochen.  
Und Thor, den er bis zu seiner Rückkehr als fröhliches Bündel in Erinnerung hatte, das ständig fortzukrabbeln versuchte, sobald man ihn auf den Boden setzte, war jetzt zu einem ebenso fröhlichen kleinen Jungen geworden, der überall hinrannte, egal wie oft man ihm befahl dazubleiben. Der ständig nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit schrie und an ihm zerrte und auch sonst kaum zu bändigen war. Und da Frigga heute den ganzen Tag beschäftigt sein würde, musste er sich um ihn kümmern. Seine Hausmädchen und Lehrer kamen nicht in Frage. Kaum dass er ihn dort abgesetzt hatte, war Thor auch schon wieder ausgebüxt, um ihm nachzulaufen. Und beim zweiten Versuch hatte er sich kreischend an seinem Bein festgeklammert. Er wollte bei seinem Vater bleiben, so viel war klar.

Zuerst war Eir entsetzt darüber, dass das Kind Jotunisch war und vor allem wessen Kind in Wirklichkeit. Dann war sie ungläubig und dann, als Frigga ihr erzählte, wie Odin das Kind gefunden hatte, was mit ihm hätte passieren sollen, war sie wieder entsetzt.  
Sofort empfand sie Mitleid mit dem Baby. Auch verstand sie die politische Brisanz des Kindes und als Frigga Odins Zauber zur Seite drängte und Lokis wahre Gestalt offenbarte, lag in ihrem Blick reine Neugierde.   
Loki hörte sofort auf zu schreien, als die Illusion sich zurückzog. Er hickste noch immer und weinte etwas aber er schrie nicht mehr. Überrascht betrachtet Frigga ihn. Das Baby sieht mit glühend roten Augen zu ihr zurück und unwillkürlich überkommt sie ein Schauer. Anscheinend mag er tatsächlich nur die Illusion auf seinem Körper nicht. Leider würde er sich dran gewöhnen müssen.  
Eir stört sich offensichtlich nicht dran und begann das Kind zu untersuchen. Sie kann keine Verletzungen verstellen, was gut ist, auch scheint das Kind offensichtlich gesund zu sein. Jedoch stellt sie Anzeichen von Kleinwuchs fest und er hat unzweifelhaft Magenbeschwerden.  
Nach einigen weiteren Untersuchungen, verspricht Eir genauere Nachforschungen anzustellen und Informationen über Jotunische Krankheiten und deren Behandlung zu finden. Auch würde sie alle Informationen auswerten die sie heute erhalten hatte und ihr sofort Bescheid geben, wenn sie etwas wichtiges oder auch nur nützliches entdeckte.  
Fürs erste empfahl sie, statt üblicher Babymilch auf reine Schafsmilch umzusteigen, da das Kind diese wohl besser vertragen würde und die Räume, in denen er schief etwas kühler zu halten.  
Dankbar nickt Frigga und erlaubt dem Zauber wieder sich auszudehnen, dann macht sie sich auf den Weg zu den Magiern. Loki fängt wieder an aus vollem Hals zu schreien.

Auch Thor schreit. Aber er tut es, weil er runter zu den Kriegern will, um ihnen beim Trainieren zuzusehen. Und zwar jetzt. Und sofort. Und mit seinem Vater. Diese ganzen Leute die kommen und reden, sind ihm zu langweilig. Odin kann es gut verstehen, er wäre auch lieber auf dem Trainingsgelände als sich trockene Vorträge anzuhören.   
Glücklicherweise haben die Besucher ein Einsehen, als Odin um Unterbrechung bittet und weitere Audienzen auf einen später Zeitpunkt verlegt. Die wichtigsten Themen sind ohnehin abgehandelt und die Gratulationen können getrost etwas warten.  
Begeistert zerrt sein Sohn ihn zu den Arenen um ihm zu zeigen, dass er auch ein Krieger ist. Er hat ein Holzschwert und schwingt es wild umher, während er so tut als wäre er sein Vater, der gegen die bösen Eisriesen kämpft. Die Soldaten lachen und klatschen und feuern ihren Prinzen an und auch Odin lächelt stolz.  
Während Thor mit den Feinden seiner Fantasie kämpft, nutzt Odin die Gelegenheit mit den Soldaten und Kriegern zu sprechen. Heute Abend würde die Begräbniszeremonie stattfinden und viele von ihnen würden Freunde und Kameraden dem Feuer überantworten.  
Ihm graut vor all den Beileidsbekundungen für die Hinterbliebenen, und vor allem auch vor den Auszahlungen, die er an sie würde leisten müssen. Dieser Krieg hatte ihnen kaum Schätze oder Reichtum gebracht, und vieles hatten die Soldaten beim Plündern der wenigen Hallen unter der Hand eingesteckt, sie würden aus den Schatzkammern nehmen müssen.  
Im Moment hielt noch die Euphorie des Sieges, aber bald schon würde sie sich legen und die Erkenntnis eintreten, was dieser Krieg ihnen tatsächlich gebracht und was er gekostet hatte.

Frigga war inzwischen bei Alfgrim angekommen und hatte ihn genau wie Eir eingeweiht. Als Oberhaupt der Magier Asgards und als einer der stärksten unter ihnen, würde er helfen können, die Illusion auf Loki zu verfeinern und zu festigen.  
Anders als Eir war seine Reaktion auf das wahre Selbst des Kindes weniger mit Neugierde, denn mit Ekel verbunden. Dennoch tat er wie verlangt und schwor, kein Wort nach außen dringen zu lassen.   
Alfgrim arbeitet still, konzentriert und präzise. Als er fertig war, konnte selbst Frigga mit ihrem geübten Auge kein verräterisches Zeichen von Illusionsmagie mehr erkennen. Auch war Loki viel ruhiger geworden.   
„Es war das Gefühl der Magie auf seinem Körper vermute ich. Für uns Asen stellt es kein Problem dar, es ist wie eine sanfter Schleier, der den Körper umhüllt. Aber Jotunen haben eine andere Art von Magie in sich. Wahrscheinlich empfand er es als eine kratzige Decke. Den Zwergen geht es ähnlich, sie sagen, es lässt ihre Haut jucken.“ Frigga nickt verstehend, sie hatte sich schon so etwas gedacht. Es gab die Allgemeine Magie, die die Heiler und Handwerker nutzten und es gab Artspezifische Magie. Die Illusionen der Asen und Vanir, die Macht über Metall der Zwerge, die Fähigkeit das Wachstum von Pflanzen zu beeinflussen, das den Alben eigen war. Und die Kontrolle über das Eis bei den Jotunen. Die wenigsten kommen mit der Magie anderer Arten Problemlos zurecht. Es bedarf Jahrelanger Erfahrung und Gewöhnung um sie vollständig zu nutzen.  
„Der Allvater hat den Zauber tief in ihm platziert, dennoch sollte er wenigstens jedes Vierteljahr erneuert werden, solange sein Körper ihn nicht annimmt, ich zeige euch wie.“ Aufmerksam lauscht sie, sowie sie zuvor schon aufmerksam beobachtete, später würde sie Odin instruieren müssen. Wenn es zu einem Vorfall kam, konnten sie sich nicht drauf verlassen, das sie es rechtzeitig zurück zum Magierzirkel schafften.   
„Wie lange wird es in etwa dauern bis er sich selbst erhält?“ Sie hofft, das Lokis Körper die Magie schnell akzeptiert, je älter er würde, desto mehr Fragen würde er darüber stellen immer wieder verzaubert zu werden.  
„Schwer zu sagen. Womöglich bereits nach weniger als Fünf Jahren aber es könnte auch länger dauern. Ich weiß nicht, wie anpassungsfähig Jotunen sind.“ Fünf Jahre. Das wäre kein Problem. In diesem Alter würden es nur oberflächliche Fragen sein und das Kind leicht abzulenken.

Erschöpft ließ Odin sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Von den Arenen war es weiter zu den Stallungen gegangen, dann zu Heimdall um ihn neu zu instruieren, zwischenzeitlich hatte er sich noch einmal mit dem Beraterstab getroffen, um die Planungen der Bestattungen zu überprüfen und abzusegnen. Es hatten sich weitere Gesandte angekündigt, die mit ihm über die neue Politische Lage diskutieren wollten und natürlich stand noch die Vorstellung und damit verbundenen Feierlichkeiten, zur „Geburt seines Jüngsten“ aus. Und die ganze Zeit über war Thor um ihn herumgelaufen und hatte alles und jeden hinterfragt. Er hätte dem Jungen vielleicht nicht erlauben dürfen, so viel Kuchen zu essen aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war es ihm wie eine gute Idee vorgekommen, um zumindest für einen Moment lang etwas Ruhe zu haben. Jetzt war Thor aufgedreht und durch nichts zu stoppen.  
Er wünsche sich fast, er wäre noch immer auf dem Schlachtfeld. Nun, für jetzt war Thor mit Baden beschäftigt. Sein Kindermädchen kümmerte sich darum und er konnte endlich entspannen.  
„Du siehst müde aus Odin.“ Lächelnd blickt er auf, als seine Frau sich zu ihm setzt.   
„Du auch Frigga.“ Sie hatten wohl beide einen harten Tag. Und noch war er nicht zu Ende. Aufmerksam hört er Frigga zu, als sie ihm die Zauber erklärt, mit denen Lokis Gestalt endgültig versiegelt war. Auch seine Frostmagie wurde gebändigt. Er würde damit niemanden ausversehen verletzen können, was eine große Erleichterung ist. Auch berichtet Frigga ihm von Eirs Ratschlägen. Und was sie ihrer Meinung nach beachten sollten.   
Langsam realisiert er, welchen Schwierigkeiten sie in Zukunft begegnen würden. Und wie wenig sie eigentlich über die Jotunen wussten. Dennoch zweifelt er nicht dran, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, als er das Kind nahm. Es würde schwierig sein aber das Ergebnis würde sie definitiv entlohnen. Und mit der Zeit würde es sicher einfacher werden.  
Als Frigga mit ihrem Bericht endet, fängt Odin mit seinem an. Als Königin ist seine Frau ebenfalls verpflichtet, auf gewissen Audienzen anwesend zu sein. Und in naher Zukunft würden davon sehr viele anstehen. Auch bei der Bestattung musste sie zugegen sein. Normalerweise hätte sie auch bei der Planung geholfen aber natürlich würde ihre Abwesenheit dort mit dem Kind entschuldigt werden. Und natürlich war da noch die Sache mit dem Rat. Sie mussten entscheiden, wen sie einweihen mussten und konnten. Als zukünftiger König hatte Loki die selbe Ausbildung zu durchlaufen wie Thor und als König eines völlig anderen Reiches sogar eine noch viel strengere und umfassendere. Vor allem musste er Loyalität und Respekt lernen.

XXXX

Milch ist nicht gleich Milch. Wissen sicher viele. Und die Jungtiere der einen Art, vertragen in vielen Fällen die Milch andere Arten nicht.   
Mache Milcharten haben einfach eine andere Zusammensetzung und können daher von Artfremden Tierenbabys nicht verdaut werden. Andere nur schwer, was zu Blähungen, Aufstoßen und Erbrechen führt.  
Selbst Babymilch die aus Kuhmilch hergestellt wird, muss speziell aufbereitet werden, damit sie verträglich ist. Und Milch von Tieren, die in Polaren Regionen leben, ist meist enorm Fetthaltig. Bis zu 50% und mehr. Wohingegen es bei Menschen nur 3,8% sind.  
Wenn Jotunen Säugetiere sind, würde ich sagen, dass bei ihnen die Milch definitiv nicht dem Standard eines Asen entspricht. Und man kann davon ausgehen, das Odin keine Jotunische Amme angeheuert hat.


	10. Geschwisterneid (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verzeiht die merkwürdige Schreibweise aber dies ist Thor im Alter von etwas mehr als Drei Jahren. Sein Wortschatz und seine Grammatik sind noch nicht so weit.

Thor

Alles war so furchtbar aufregend und neu. Seine Mama hatte im natürlich alles erzählt, davon das sein Vater gerade gegen Riesenungeheuer kämpfte und auch die ganzen anderen Krieger und dass sie für ihren Mut nach Walhalla kommen würden und alles aber als die Krieger dann zurückkamen und die Geschichten selbst erzählten... das war so viel besser und toller.  
Die vielen Soldaten mit ihren Rüstungen und Waffen und sie sahen alle so groß und glänzend aus. Wenn er groß war, würde er auch ein Krieger werden und gegen Monster kämpfen.  
Die Soldaten lachten als er ihnen mit seinem Schwert zeigte wie stark er schon war und sagten ihm, das er ganz bestimmt der allergrößte Krieger von allen sein würde. Thor grinste über beide Ohren.  
Und dann nahm ihn seine Mama und brachte ihn zum Thron und zu dem Mann dort. Und der Mann war groß und gewaltig und hatte nur ein Auge und Thor hatte ein bisschen Angst vor ihm aber dann sagte seine Mama, dass das Odin sei, sein Vater, von dem sie ihm so viel erzählt hatte.   
Der Mann lächelte ihn an und jetzt erkannte Thor ihn, auch wenn er nur ein Auge hatte, und wusste sofort, dass er den Mann mochte. Und das er wollte das er ihn auch mochte und ihm sagte, wie stark und mutig er sei und ihn lobte und alles andere.  
Das war sein Vater und es war ein tolles Gefühl, als er ihn hochhob und herumwirbelte, das machte Spaß. Er wollte, das es nie wieder aufhörte.

Und dann bekam er einen Bruder. Das war noch viel toller weil er jetzt jemanden hatte, mit dem er spielen konnte. Im Palast gab es außer ihm nur noch zwei andere Kinder und mit denen durfte er nur selten spielen. Die Erwachsenen sagten immer, dass sie nicht von seinem Stand waren, was immer das bedeuten sollte. Thor fand es einfach nur blöd und unfair.   
Die Kindermädchen spielten manchmal mit ihm aber das machte nicht so viel Spaß. Seine Mama spielte auch oft mit ihm aber manchmal verstand sie es einfach nicht. Sie machte es falsch. Auch das war blöd.  
Aber jetzt hatte er einen Bruder und mit dem konnte er richtig spielen, und das war toll. Thor würde seine Holzsoldaten mit ihm teilen und dann konnte sie gegeneinander kämpfen und natürlich würden Thors Soldaten gewinnen, weil sie die besseren wären. Und sie konnten spielen, sie wären große Krieger so wie Vater. Wie in Mamas Geschichten. Bei diesem Gedanken schwang Thor verträumt mit seinem Holzschwert herum. Sein Bruder könnte ein Frostmonster sein und Thor würde dann gegen ihn kämpfen und ganz heroisch siegen und dann würde Mama ihnen Kuchen bringen, zum feiern, wegen dem Sieg.  
Oder sie konnten Verstecken spielen oder fangen oder oder.... Thor schossen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, er wusste gar nicht womit er überhaupt anfangen sollte.  
Als er jedoch am nächsten Tag in das Zimmer seiner Mutter stürmte, musste er seine Pläne vorläufig aufgeben. Er war ein bisschen beleidigt deswegen, immerhin hatte er sich die ganze Nacht über vorgestellt, wie viel Spaß er haben würde. Seine Mama erklärte ihm, dass sie mit Loki, so hieß sein Bruder jetzt, erst mal zu den Heiler musste weil er ja noch so klein war und das er vielleicht mit seinem Vater mitgehen konnte. Das stimmte Thor gleich wieder viel fröhlicher.  
Und auch wenn er heute nicht mit seinem Bruder spielen konnte, war es dann doch noch ein echt toller Tag. Er hatte ganz viel Kuchen bekommen und sie waren unten bei den Kriegern gewesen. Sein Vater war sehr beeindruckt gewesen als er ihm gezeigt hatte, wie gut er schon kämpfen konnte. Dann hatten sie zu den Ställen geschaut und Thor durfte sich sogar auf Sleipnir setzen und auf ihm eine Runde um den Hof reiten. Er war noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen, die Erwachsenen sagten immer, das wäre zu gefährlich. Aber sein Vater hatte es erlaubt. Das Pferd war riesengroß und ganz warm gewesen. Dann waren sie bei Heimdall gewesen. Heimdall war gruselig, seine Augen waren komisch. Jetzt war er müde und bald darauf schlief er ein. Morgen würde es sicher ein noch viel besserer Tag werden und vielleicht würde er dann mit seinem Bruder spielen. Sie könnten zusammen auf einem Pferd reiten, das wäre ganz bestimmt noch viel lustiger als allein.

Der nächste Tag war nicht besser und auch die darauffolgenden nicht. Alle waren beschäftigt und keiner hatte Zeit. Viele Leute aus dem Palast gingen fort und neue kamen und seit der Sache mit den vielen brennenden Schiffen, waren die meisten ziemlich still und die Frauen oft traurig.  
Sein Vater hatte kaum Zeit, weil da immer irgendwelche wichtigen Leute waren, mit denen er sprechen musste und seine Mama kümmerte sich andauernd um Loki.  
Alle kümmerten sich um seinen Bruder. Dabei war er überhaupt nicht so toll, wie Thor es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er schlief ständig oder weinte. Er hatte versucht mit ihm zu spielen. Er hatte alle seine Holzsoldaten aufgestellt, damit sie kämpfen können aber Loki hatte bloß auf dem Boden gelegen und gegurgelt. Das Schwert hatte er auch nicht halten können. Er konnte ja nicht mal richtig sitzen oder stehen. Sein Bruder konnte gar nichts.  
Trotzdem redeten alle bloß von ihm. Und er hatte Ärger bekommen, weil er Loki aus dem Babybett genommen hatte.  
Thor war wütend und traurig und beleidigt. Früher hatte seine Mama ihm jeden Tag Geschichten vorgelesen und mit ihm Verstecken gespielt oder war mit ihm in den Garten gegangen. Sie hatten immer etwas zusammen gemacht aber jetzt... immer wenn er mit ihr etwas spielen wollte, musste sie Loki füttern oder ihn beruhigen weil er schon wieder weinte. Und jedesmal wenn sie ihm vorlas, fing er mitten in der Geschichte, wenn es gerade spannend wurde, an zu schreien.  
Die anderen Frauen, die sich um ihn kümmerten, sahen ihn immer an und sagten, das er bestimmt der stolzeste große Bruder überhaupt war. Und sie sagten, dass er sich sicher gut um seinen Bruder kümmern und ihn beschützen würde. Und Thor nickte bloß und sagte ja aber in Wirklichkeit wollte er, dass alles wieder so wie früher wurde, als er noch keinen Bruder hatte. Weil, auch wenn die Leute mit ihm redeten, redeten sie über das Baby. Es ging immer nur um das Baby. Und Thor verstand nicht warum. Es war laut und machte sich in die Hosen und sabberte und war überhaupt nicht toll.

Bald wurden die Aktivitäten im Palast noch hektischer. Viele wichtige Leute waren angereist um an der Namensfeier teilzunehmen. Wieder drehte sich alles um das Baby und Thor war nur der große, stolze Bruder. Alle sagten ihm das er glücklich sein müsste über einen Bruder und stolz und dass er auf ihn aufpassen musste. Dann redeten sie darüber was für ein süßes Baby es war und das es genauso wie sein Vater Odin aussehen würde. Und Odin saß neben ihm auf dem Thron und lächelte seltsam und nickte.  
Es gab viele Geschenke. Aber kaum eins war für ihn. Er wollte auch neue Spielsachen haben. Loki konnte doch eh nicht damit spielen. Der konnte überhaupt nichts außer sabbern.  
Vielleicht sollte er auch anfangen zu sabbern, vielleicht würde seine Mama dann wieder mehr mit ihm spielen. Er würde es versuchen.

Es funktionierte leider nicht. Eher das Gegenteil. Seine Mama schien enttäuscht zu sein, das er sich so Babymäßig benahm. Und weil er wütend war hatte er Loki angeschrien und dann hatte der angefangen zu schreien und zu weinen und dann hatte seine Mama ihn ganz erschrocken angesehen und er war weggelaufen..   
Thor hatte dann auch geweint, bis seine Mama ihn gefunden hatte und er hatte ihr gesagt dass er Loki nicht mochte und dass alle bloß immer über das Baby redeten und niemand mehr mit ihm spielte. Er hatte gebrüllt dass er Loki hasste und wollte, dass er weg wäre und alles wieder so wäre wie früher.   
Und dann hatte seine Mama ihn in den Arm genommen und gesagt dass es ihr Leid täte, dass sie gar nicht gemerkt hätte dass er sich so allein fühlte. Sie hatte versprochen dass sie sich ab jetzt wieder mehr um ihn kümmerte.  
Und dann waren sie zu seinem Papa gegangen und hatte mit ihm geredet und der hatte gesagt, das sie einen Ausflug machen würden. Nur er und Thor. Da war er wieder glücklich gewesen.  
Loki bekam dann ein eigenes Kindermädchen und auch wenn Mama sich immer noch sehr viel um das Baby kümmerte, war sie jetzt auch wieder für ihn da und langsam wurde alles besser.  
Mit der Zeit sabberte Loki auch viel weniger und er begann andauernd wegzukrabbeln. Es war lustig, wenn alle ganz wild rumliefen und laut riefen und ihn suchten. Thor konnte dann immer viel lachen. Meistens fanden sie ihn dann unter irgendeinem Schrank oder in einem Kleiderhaufen.  
Er lutschte auch an den Schnallen der Gürtel oder an den Rüstungen der Wachen, die das ganz eklig fanden aber sich nicht trauten ihn wegzuschubsen, weil er dann wieder weinte. Einmal hatte sein Papa auch seinen Stab mitgebracht. Der wo so glühte. Und Loki hatte versucht das Glühen aufzuessen. Das war richtig lustig gewesen, weil Loki den Stab nämlich nicht mehr loslassen wollte und jedesmal wenn Mama oder Papa eine Hand von ihm weggekriegt hatte, hatte er mit der anderen noch viel doller zugepackt und ganz wild gestrampelt.  
Auch das viele Weinen und Schreien wurde weniger. Loki schien die Sonne nicht zu mögen und als sie sein Bett in den Schatten stellten, wurde es besser. Nur wenn seine Mama mit ihm zu den Zauberern ging weinte er danach ganz lange und es dauerte immer ewig, bis er wieder still wurde und einschlief.   
Wenn Thor fragte, sagte sie nur, das Loki ein bisschen Magie hätte und dass die Zauberer deshalb aufpassen müssten. Thor wusste nur das Loki immer kurz bevor seine Mama mit ihm wegging anfing, komische Sachen zu machen. Zum Beispiel wurde er ganz kalt. Und einmal war der Sabber in seinem Gesicht ganz hart geworden, wie Eis.   
Thor störte das nicht. Er dachte an die Geschichten die sein Papa ihm manchmal erzählte und daran, das er und Loki genau wie Halrin und Ledosch sein könnten. Er würde der starke große Krieger sein und Loki der Magier. Sie würden zusammen kämpfen und jede Schlacht gewinnen.  
An diesem Gedanken hielt Thor fest und mit der Zeit verankerte sich diese Vorstellung in ihm.

XXXX

Es gibt jede Menge Geschichten drüber, das Thor seinen kleinen Bruder sofort liebte und immer auf ihn aufgepasst hat. Vielleicht war es so. Solche Kinder gibt es. Meisten ist es aber eher so, das es zu Rivalitäten kommt. Hauptsächlich um die Liebe der Mutter und des Vaters. Einzelkinder sind es gewöhnt das man sich quasi nur um sie kümmert. Plötzlich die Eltern teilen zu müssen, gefällt den wenigsten und dann kanns ziemlich hässlich werden. Mit viel Geschrei und gestupse und Sachen wegnehmen. Kleine Kinder können lieb und nett und fair sein aber auch ziemlich egoistisch und stur. Jeder der mal versucht hat einem Kind zu erklären, das es das Spielzeugauto nicht behalten darf, weiß was gemeint ist. Die Winzlinge akzeptieren selten ein einfaches Nein.  
Ich glaube auch nicht das die Asen viele Kinder haben. Mal ehrlich, bei der Lebenserwartung, was würde da für eine Bevölkerungsexplosion stattfinden, wenn die sich genauso schnell vermehrten wie Menschen? Japan wär ein Scheiß dagegen. Honkong im Vergleich ein Luxus an Wohnraum.


	11. Geschwisterliebe (Frigga)

Frigga

Die ersten Tage waren einfach nur furchtbar. Nervenaufreibend, anstrengend und chaotisch. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass das gesamte Schloss in heller Aufregung sein würde. Ein zweites Kind in so kurzer Zeit, und keiner hatte etwas mitbekommen. Sie wurde von allen Seiten mit Fragen und Glückwünschen überschwemmt. Jeder wollte das Kind sehen, jeder es einmal halten. Es war ermüdend.   
Dazu kamen noch die Öffentlichen Auftritte. Würdenträger aus allen Reichen machten ihre Aufwartung und mussten natürlich entsprechend empfangen werden. Sie kannte es schon von Thor und es war genauso kräftezehrend wie damals. Das Kind musste auch der Bevölkerung vorgestellt werden und es gab natürlich ein weiteres gewaltiges Fest zu seiner Namensgebung.  
Wie sie es geplant hatte, war der Name Loki nach ihrer Erklärung problemlos akzeptiert worden. Selbstverständlich gab es auch Gerüchte. Die meisten drehten sich darum, dass es gar nicht Odins Kind wäre und Frigga eine Affäre hatte, während ihr Mann im Krieg war. So selten wie sich die beiden während dieser Zeit gesehen hatten, wäre das durchaus möglich und das würde auch erklären, warum niemand etwas von der Schwangerschaft gewusst hatte.   
Sie lächelte nur drüber. Sie hatte Odin nie betrogen, nicht auf diese Weise. Als sie ihn kennenlernte, war er ein wilder und aufbrausender Mann. Schnell bei Schwert und mit wenig Sinn für friedliche Verhandlungen aber er war dabei sich zu verändern. Sie hatte den abgestumpften Blick gesehen. Sie wusste um den Verlust seiner geschätztesten Generalin, womöglich sogar seiner Geliebten oder zumindest Waffengefährtin. Gestorben in einer weiteren Schlacht und ihre gesamte Streitmacht sowie die mächtigen Walküren mit ihr. Niemand wusste wer der Feind war und Odin sprach nie darüber und viele schienen seltsamerweise kaum Erinnerungen dran zu besitzen noch gab es Aufzeichnungen. Doch was immer geschehen war, hatte den wilden Krieger zu verändern begonnen und ihr gefiel der Mann der er in Zukunft sein könnte. Sein würde mit ihrer Hilfe. Das war ihr einziger Betrug an ihm. Das sie vorgab den Mann der er war zu lieben, wo es doch der Mann war, der er sein würde.   
In dem Punkt dass es nicht Odins Kind war, hatte die Gerüchte jedoch recht aber anders als sich diejenigen, die sie verbreiten, es sich vorstellten.   
Mit der Zeit wurden die Gerüchte leiser und irgendwann verstummten sie gänzlich. Die Probleme jedoch begannen erst.

Das Kind war... anderes. Natürlich war es das, es war schließlich kein normales Asisches Baby, sondern das Kind von Jotunen. Sie musste es sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen. Wenn man den Kleinen sah, sah man nur ein Asisches Baby und sie vergaß oft genug, dass es das nicht war.  
Er bekam oft Blähungen und Durchfall weil er die Milch nicht richtig vertrug. Auch wenn es mit der Schafsmilch bereits besser wurde. Eir brauchte lange, bis sie die richtige Zusammensetzung herausfand und das Problem zumindest teilweise gelöst war. Trotzdem fehlte ihm offensichtlich etwas. Sein Gesundheitszustand begann sich nach kurzer Zeit erneut zu verschlechtern und er schrie den ganzen Tag lang nach Essen, selbst wenn sein Bauch hart und geschwollene war. Sie fanden durch Zufall heraus, wo das neue Problem lag. Wann immer sie Loki zu Boden ließ, rutschte er instinktiv zu den Wänden und begann diese abzulenken. Auf einen Verdacht hin untersuchte Eir es und stellte fest, das Loki an massivem Kalzium und Zinkmangel litt. Sie erhöhte die Zusätze in seiner Milch.   
Warum er allerdings auf allen möglichen Metallgegenständen kauten und sogar einmal die Beine eines massiven Eichentisches anknabberte, konnte sie nicht erklären.  
Sie konnten nur versuchen es einzudämmen und so gab Frigga ihm einige Metallene Armbänder aus ihrem Schmuckkästchen. Sie schienen soweit zufriedenstellend zu sein. Zumindest solange wie Loki in seinem Bettchen war. Sobald er frei im Zimmer krabbeln konnte, wurde alles ausgetestet. Gungnir hatte es ihm besonders angetan. So sehr, das Odin ihn nicht mehr mit in ihre Privaten Räume brachte, weil Loki die ganze Zeit schreien und versuchen würde, an ihn ranzukommen.  
Ein weiteres Problem war die Illusion seiner Erscheinung. Sein Körper versuchte natürlich die fremde Magie abzuschütteln. Es war eine Instinktive Reaktion aber sie war heftiger als erwartet. Sie musste öfter als gedacht zum Magierzirkel, um die Schleier zu erneuern und jedesmal danach war Loki für Stunden nicht zu beruhigen. Es tat Frigga im Herzen weh, das Kind so leiden zu sehen aber es war zu seinem eigenen besten.  
Dann war da noch Thor. In letzter Zeit hatte ihr Junge sich verändert, er war anhänglicher geworden und schneller wütend als früher. Immer wieder sah sie ihn, wie er Loki grimmig anstarrte und einmal erwischte sie ihn sogar wie er das Baby grob weg schubste. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Es gab zu wenige Familien mit zwei kleinen Kinder in Asgard, die sie um ihre Erfahrungen bitten konnten. Im Moment hoffte sie einfach, das sich das Problem von selbst lösen würde. Das war bei den meisten Problemen von Kindern so.

Seufzend strich sich Frigga die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Heute war wieder einer dieser Tage.   
Es war ein wundervoller Tag in Asgard. Der Sommer war in vollem Gange und die Sonne heizte die Seen auf. Herrlichstes Wetter für jeden. Nur nicht für Loki. Er mochte die Hitze des Tages nicht. Er mochte auch das Licht nicht oder den Strampler den sie ihm angezogen hatte. Den mochte er generell nicht und normalerweise hätte Frigga es dabei belassen aber sie wollte heute in die Gärten gehen und Loki sollte mitkommen. Sie konnte ihn nicht nackt mit nach draußen nehmen, seine Haut reagierte einfach zu empfindlich auf die Sonnenstrahlen und die spezielle Babycreme hatte sie nur einmal versucht. Es war ein Desaster gewesen.  
Thor klammerte an ihrem Bein als sie mit ihm und Loki nach draußen ging. Eines seiner Kindermädchen begleitete sie und trug den Korb mit dem Essen.   
Er hatte wieder begonnen am Daumen zu lutschen und letztens hatte er tatsächlich in die Hose gemacht und wollte wieder Windeln tragen, dabei war er so stolz gewesen, als er gelernt hatte ganz alleine auf die Toiletten zu gehen. Sie hatte ein erstes Gespräch mit ihm geführt aber seinem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck und den Tränen nach zu urteilen, hatte das die Situation wohl eher verschlimmert.   
Auch Odin hatte mit ihm geredet. Oder eher Geschimpft. Immerhin war Thor doch ein großer Junge und große Jungs brauchten keine Windeln. Aber Odin war eben ein Krieger und Herrscher. Er wusste nicht wie man mit kleinen Kindern umging. Er versucht es mit Logik, Befehlen und Drohungen und behandelte sie wie kleine Erwachsene. Wenn Thor älter war, dann würde das in Ordnung sein, sogar hilfreich aber im Moment war er ein dreijähriger Junge und die Logik war ihm egal.

Die Gärten waren wundervoll wie immer. Überall blühte die Natur und die Vögel sangen. Thor rannte lachend über das Grass und fand immer wieder etwas neues, das sie sich unbedingt ansehen musste. Loki quengelt und versuchte sich aus ihren Armen und vor allem aus dem Strampler zu winden. Sie hatte ihre liebe Mühe ihre beiden Kinder in Schach zu halten. Erleichtert ließ sie sich am Fuße eines alten Baumes ins Grass sinken, als sie das Ufer des kleinen Sees erreicht hatten.  
Neben ihr begann Inga die Decke auszubreiten und das Essen hervorzuholen.  
Der Tag verging angenehm ruhig. Thor planschte im See und brachte Tonnen von, seiner Meinung nach, schönen Steinen zu ihr. Sie nahm jeden einzelnen mit einem strahlendem lächeln an und legte ihn dann zu dem Rest auf den Haufen.  
Irgendwann fing Thor an sich zu langweilen. Im Wasser zu spielen machte Spaß und über die Wiese zu rennen ebenfalls aber es waren keine anderen Kinder hier, mit denen er sich hätte vergnügen können. Frigga wusste um das Problem. Derzeit gab es im gesamten Palast nur noch zwei weitere Kinder und beide kamen aus den unteren Rängen der Bediensteten. Natürlich sollte ein Prinz und zukünftiger König dem Volk nahe sein aber er musste auch lernen, dass es in diesem Punkt Unterschiede gab. Und auch das Volk selbst durfte nicht annehmen, dass der Prinz ihnen gleichgestellt war. Es würde über kurz oder lang nur zu Problemen führen.  
Im Moment führte es dazu, das Thor bei ihr seinen Spaß suchte. Immer bei ihr, die Kindmädchen gaben allem Anschein nach keine guten Spielgefährten ab. Außer wenn es ums Fangen und Verstecken ging. Frigga war vorbereitete und hatte einige Brettspiele mitgebracht.  
Alles lief gut, bis Loki nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit verlangte und gewickelt werden musste. In dem Moment in dem sie sich von Thor abwandte, um sich voll und ganz auf Loki zu konzentrieren, zog der Schleier der Wut über das Gesicht ihres Ältesten.   
Zuerst dachte Frigga sich nichts dabei. Thor war sicher nur beleidigt weil sie ihr Spiel unterbrochen hatten. Sie beachtete ihn nicht weiter und wickelte Loki, kitzelte ihn und lachte als er sich freudig wand und mit seinen kleinen Händen nach ihr griff. Inga neben ihr lachte auch und spielte ebenfalls mit Loki. Keiner von ihnen achtet noch auf Thor. Bis dieser mit einem Wutschrei das Brett und die Spielfiguren durch die Gegend schmiss. Dann stürmte er vor und packte einen ihrer Arme. Mit mehr Kraft als man es einem so kleinen Jungen zutrauen würde, riss er sie zu sich und von Loki weg. Wie paralysiert starrten Frigga und Inga. Dann schien Thor zu merken, was er da gerade tat und rannte mit Tränen in den Augen davon.

Sie hatten ihr Lager sofort abgebrochen und waren zum Palast zurückgekehrt. Loki hatte die ganze Zeit über geweint und geschrien, nichts schien ihn beruhigen zu können. Diesmal verstand Frigga genau warum, auch sie war voller Angst und Panik. Bald darauf waren alle ihre Diener damit beschäftige, den Palast abzusuchen.   
Es war Dorak, der ihren Sohn letztlich fand. Er hatte sich in den Küchen versteckt. Erleichtert schloss sie ihn in die Arme bevor sie ihn von sich hielt und genauer ansah. Thors Augen waren gerötet und seine Nase lief noch immer.   
„Oh Thor, warum hast du das bloß gemacht? Was ist den in dich gefahren?“ Thor schaute nur beschämt weg und zog die Nase hoch. Er schien nicht darüber reden zu wollen und es beunruhigte Frigga wie er die Fäuste ballte und sich unter ihrem Griff versteifte.  
„Warum bist du so wütend Thor? Du hast mir Angst gemacht am See und du hast Loki zum weinen gebracht.“ Sanft versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, seine Wut zu bändigen und den Grund herauszufinden. In solchen Moment war er so sehr wie sein Vater. Aufbrausend und Wild. Sie merkte sofort dass sie etwas falsches gesagt hatte, als Thor, der gerade begonnen hatte, lockerer zu werden, sich erneut verseifte und zwischen den Zähnen zischte.  
„Ich hasse ihn!“ Es erschreckte Frigga, mit wie viel Wut diese Worte gesprochen waren und es erschreckte sie noch mehr als Thor wieder anfing zu weinen. Große, schwere Tränen, die über sein Gesicht liefen.  
„Immer geht es nur um Loki! Alle reden nur von ihm und keiner kümmert sich um mich. Er kann überhaupt nichts, nur schreien und sabbern aber alle haben ihn viel lieber als mich.“ Mit einem mitfühlendem Blick zog Frigga ihren Sohn zu sich und umarmte ihn. Das war es also gewesen. Thor hatte gedacht, sie würde ihn jetzt nicht mehr lieben, weil sie ein neues Baby hatte. Es zerriss ihr fast das Herz, dass sie tatsächlich nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sehr sie ihren Sohn vernachlässigte.  
Sie würde sofort etwas deswegen unternehmen. Sie konnte das nicht länger zulassen. Gleich morgen würde sie eins der vertrauenswürdigeren Kindermädchen einweisen. Und für jetzt würde sie in Ruhe mit Thor reden und dann mit ihm zu Odin gehen. Immerhin war er der Vater und es war nur Recht und Billig wenn auch er sich etwas mehr um seinen Sohn kümmerte. Selbst wenn er mit Bauklötzen und Kreide nicht viel anzufangen wusste.

Nach diesem Tag wurde es langsam aber stetig besser. Thor hörte mit dem Daumenlutschen wieder auf und auch das Windelproblem löste sich. Frigga hatte Inga als neues Kindermädchen für Loki gewählt. Sie hatte nichts über die Ereignisse am See erzählt, trotz des Drängens der anderen Frauen. Sie schien in der Lage zu sein, über gewisse Dinge zu schweigen. Anfangs war sie entsetzt gewesen als sie die Wahrheit über das Kind erfahren hatte und jedesmal wenn sie ihn hochheben sollte, zögerte sie kurz aber das hatte sich glücklicherweise schnell gelegt.  
Damit hatte Frigga nun wieder mehr Zeit für Thor.  
Und nachdem Loki begann, aktiver seine Umgebung zu erkunden, wurde auch Thors Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder besser. Immer häufiger nahm er die Rolle des Beschützers an, wenn Loki wieder ausbüxte und wie ein kleiner Wirbelsturm durch das Zimmer robbte und rollte.   
Er verstand schnell, das Loki dunkle Ecken mochte und begann aus Kissen, Decken und Möbeln Höhlen zu bauen. Er war der Burgwächter oder der Ritter oder auch der große, böse Drache, der Loki, welcher die Rolle des Gefangenen oder der Prinzessin abbekam, abwechselnd beschützte oder in der Höhe gefangen hielt. Es war zu süß wenn er mit seinen Holzschwert und seinem kleinen Helm vor der Kissenburg stand und alle Angriffe der Kindermädchen oder seiner Mutter abwehrte, die zu Loki wollten. Und Loki schien das ganze zu gefallen oder zumindest störte es ihn nicht sonderlich. Er schlief einfach in seiner Kissenhöhle oder wurde von Thor mit ein Paar Goldbarren und Juwelen, in Wirklichkeit Bauklötze und Murmeln, ruhiggestellt.  
Nur wenn die Zeit die Zauber zu erneuern näherrückte sowie kurz danach, war es schwierig. Thor bemerkte natürlich dass mit seinem Bruder in dieser Zeit irgendetwas passierte aber glücklicherweise lies er sich noch mit einfachen Erklärung abspeisen. Nach einer weile änderte er seine Fantasiegeschichten und Loki war nicht länger die Prinzessin oder ein Gefangener des Drachen sondern ein Magier, der gerade nicht zaubern konnte und den der edle Krieger deshalb verteidigen musste. Odin begrüßte diese Entwicklung. Solang Thor immer den dominanten, anführenden Part einnahm war für ihn alles in Ordnung.

XXXX

Lasst uns hier doch nochmal über Hela sprechen. Odin ist mit Frigga verheiratet also sollte man denken, das sie auch Helas Mutter ist. Laut den Chomics hat er sie aber erst geheiratet, nachdem er sie verbannt uns sich verändert hat. Weil sie eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Angeblich.  
Im Film wird es nicht angesprochen. Eher ist es so das absolut niemand irgend eine Ahnung zu haben scheint. Die letzten lebende Walküre und Odin selbst mal ausgenommen.  
Kann man ihre Existenz wirklich dermaßen effektiv aus der Geschichte streichen? Es muss Leute gegeben haben, die noch immer in Asgard lebten, die sie kannten und vielleicht mal hinter vorgehaltener Hand über sie sprachen.  
Und die Geschichtsbüchern erst. Es waren Jahrhunderte oder auch Jahrtausende, die Hela und Odin zusammen auf Beutezug und Eroberungen aus waren. Das wären verdammt viele Bücher die da entfernt und verändert werden müssten. Das wäre eine ziemlich große Lücke in der Geschichte.   
Wie erklärt man sowas? 

Oh du willst wissen was in diesen Achthundert Jahren passiert ist, die hier fehlen? Nun eigentlich gar nichts deswegen haben wir es nicht für nötig gehalten das aufzuschreiben. Und das Asgards Macht und Reichtum sich in dieser zeit verzehnfacht haben, ja, weißt du.... oh mir fällt da ein ich muss jetzt ganz dringen weg.   
Toll, da wird sicher niemand misstrauisch.


	12. Schmerz (Laufey)

Laufey

Er war leer. Ausgehöhlt. Das einzige was blieb waren Kummer und Verlust. Und die Ungewissheit. Das ständige Hoffen und Bangen. Das Nichtwissen.  
Sie hatten Farbautis Körper der Welt zurückgegeben, zusammen mit all den anderen Toten. Sie war sein Herz gewesen. Seine einzige Liebe und nun war sie nicht mehr. Nur noch eine Steinerne Säule mit einem Namen unter dem bleiche Knochen lagen.  
Er war immer noch König. Er hatte Verpflichtungen und ein Volk das seine Führung brauchte. Vieles nahmen ihm seine Berater und Generäle ab aber er war immer noch der König dieser Welt. Dem konnte er sich nicht entziehen. Sie hätte es nicht gewollt. Sie hätte gewollt das er stark blieb.  
Trümmer wurden beiseite geräumt, Tunnel und Höllen frei gegraben und neu aufgebaut. Das Eis wuchs zu neuen Kuppeln unter dem gefrorenen Boden heran und ihre Magie erhielt es.  
Tote wurden geborgen, so viele Tote. Auch Asen die unter den Trümmern lagen, die von den ihren vergessen wurden. Soweit er wusste verbrannten die Asen ihre Toten. Eine Verschwendung von Ressourcen nach seiner Meinung und so taten sie das selbe mit ihnen wie mit den eigenen Toten. Nur dass ihre Knochen nicht unter einer Säule mit ihren Namen vergraben wurden. Ihre abgenagten Reste wurden in einem Namenlosen Loch verscharrt oder den Tieren vorgeworfen.  
Es kamen Nachrichten von den anderen Städten und Dörfern. Bei ihrer Belagerung war das Asische Heer weit über das Land ausgeschwärmt. Viele kleiner Orte waren einfach niedergerannt worden einige Städte ins Sperrfeuer geraten. Die Schäden waren mehr oder weniger Überschaubar. Die meisten Bewohner hatten ihre Habseligkeiten in die jeweiligen Eishallen gebracht und dann die Eingänge einstürzen lassen. Die oberirdischen Bauten würden wieder aufgebaut werden können.  
Auch die Felder und Herden waren kaum beeinträchtigt. Der Angriff fand zu Beginn der langen Nacht statt, was ein Glück war. Die Felder lagen brach und unter Tonnen von Schnee und Eis. Die Ernte sicher verstaut in den tiefen Kammern und die Herden zu weit entfernt als das Odins Truppen sie für sich beanspruchen konnten. Und die lang Nacht hatte die Asen, die aus Licht und Wärme kamen, geschwächt. Und doch. Die Verwüstung war so groß. So viele hatten ihre Liebsten verloren. Und die Urne des Winters, das heiligste und älteste ihrer Welt, war gestohlen worden.

Der Wiederaufbau schritt voran. Langsam und begleitet von stiller Trauer und Klage. Jeden Tag schritt Laufey durch die Stadt und beobachtete die Fortschritte. Er ging aufrecht und mit hartem Gesicht. Zeigte keine Zweifel und keine Schwäche. Draußen über den Hallen türmte sich der Schnee und begrub die Welt. Türmte sich immer höher auf und presste sich mit seinem Eigengewicht zu massivem Eis, bis nur noch die Spitzen der Türme daraus emporragten.  
Die Urne fehlte. Seit Jahrmillionen hatte ihre Macht die Welt gespeist. Die Magie von unzählbaren Jotunen, die ihre Kräfte auf sie übertrugen bevor sie starben und wieder zu einem Teil der Natur und der Elemente wurden. Sie hatte Energie geliefert. So viel Energie und das Summen ihrer Macht in dem die Stimmen der alten Magier klangen war über die ganze Ebene zu fühlen gewesen.  
Jetzt nicht mehr. Und die Schatullen von Schnee konnten es nicht ausgleichen. Sie waren nichts im Vergleich zur Urne. Kaum mehr als ein Tropfen, wo sie das Meer war. Asgard hatte ihnen das Herz ihrer Ahnen geraubt. Und das schlimmste war, das Odin es vermutlich noch nicht einmal wusste. Für ihn war die Urne nichts weiter als ein mächtiges Artefakt. Ein hübsches aber gefährliches Ding, das sicher verwahrt werden musste. Vermutlich stand sie irgendwo in einem kargen Raum, zwischen anderem Tand und verstaubte. Eine Trophäe, die der Allvater seinem Volk präsentieren konnte.  
Zorn erfüllte Laufey. Es war gut und er trieb seine Wut an. Den solange er voller Wut war, musste er nicht an seinen Verlust denken. Und er wollte nicht daran denken, wollte den Schmerz auslöschen und vergraben. Verbannte ihn in die tiefsten Tiefen seines Selbst.  
Bis die Arbeiten für den Tag abgeschlossen wurden. Bis der Schlaf sich über das Reich senkte. Dann kam die Trauer, dann kam der Schmerz und es kam die Ungewissheit. Das vielleicht... Das was wäre wenn...

Wenn er nur besser geplant hätte. Wenn sie härter gekämpft hätten. Wenn er stärker oder entschlossener gewesen wäre. Hätte er sie retten können? Er hatte sie in den Tempel geschickt, er hatte sie unwissentlich in den Tod geschickt, es war seine Schuld. Es war Odins Schuld, es war niemandes Schuld. Und gerade die letzte Tatsache, so wahr sie auch sein mochte, zerfraß ihn innerlich. Irgendetwas, irgendjemand musste Schuld haben. Er brauchte etwas, auf das er wütend sein konnte. Irgendetwas.  
Er brauchte ein Ventil. Zuerst waren es seine Soldaten und Generäle auf die seine Wut sich richtete, doch es verging noch in der selben Sekunde wie ihm der Gedanke kam. Sie hatten getan was sie tun sollten und was ihnen befohlen wurde. Und auch sie hatten Verluste erlitten, das wusste er. Er kannte auch kaum einen von ihnen persönlich außer seinen engsten. Die Wut auf sie war ziellos. Eine Zeit lang gab er Nal die Schuld. Sie war bei seiner Frau gewesen, bei seinem Sohn. Sie hatte zugelassen, dass sie starb. Sie hatte das Kind nicht beschützt. Aber Nal die Schuld zu geben, verursachte ihm nur noch mehr Kummer. Nach dem Abzug von Odins Armee war sie an seiner Seite geblieben. Hatte ihm Halt gegeben. Ihm in seinem Kummer geholfen und dabei selbst um den Tod ihrer Schwester und ihres Liebsten getrauert, während sie ihre gemeinsamen Kinder nun alleine versorgte. Sie war zu aufopferungsvoll, zu verständnisvoll, zu sehr wie Farbauti, als das er sie lange hätte hassen können.  
Odin und seine Armeen trugen all seinen Hass. Wann immer er an Odin dachte, glühte die Welt weiß und sein Zorn löschte jede andere Empfindung aus. Aber Odin war weit, weit entfernt und unerreichbar. Er wollte dieses Monster anbrüllen, ihn schlagen und zerreißen. Wollte ihm sein zweites Auge ausstechen, all seinen Schmerz auf ihn bringen aber Odin war nicht hier. Und so blieb nur er selbst übrig um sich die Schuld zu geben.  
Wenn die Stadt schlief blieb er wach und starrte ins Nichts. Schlug die Fäuste gegen die Wände bis sie bluteten. Wanderte durch die Gänge bis zu der Steinernen Säule. Ein Name. Und daneben eine leere Fläche auf der ein zweiter Name stehen sollte. Aber die Fläche würde blank bleiben. Nur die Namen der Toten standen auf den Säulen und es gab keine Gewissheit darüber. Die anderen konnten sagen was sie wollten aber solange es keine Gewissheit gab...  
„Ihr müsst schlafen mein König. Bitte, es ist nicht gut wenn ihr jede Nacht hier wacht.“ Sanft führte Nal ihn zurück zu seinen Gemächern. Die Tage war er stark. Mächtig und Unerschütterlich. Aber die Nächte waren voller Schmerz.

Die Ungewissheit war das schlimmste. Wenn sie eine Leiche gefunden hätten, wäre es furchtbar gewesen. Noch mehr Verlust und Trauer. Aber nichts zu finden. Nicht zu wissen.  
Es gab keinen Abschluss. Es blieb Hoffnung. Tief vergraben und voller Zweifel und Ängste aber da war Hoffnung und das war das schlimmste von allem.  
Der letzte Ort wo sein Sohn gesehen worden war, war im Tempel, versteckt im Altarraum. Das letzte konnte nur Nal bestätigen aber er wusste das sie nicht log.  
Doch der Altarraum war leer gewesen, die Durchsuchung des oberen Tempels blieb erfolglos. Und von denen, die nach dem Ende der Schlacht wieder aus den Höhlen aufstiegen, wusste niemand etwas. Aber sie fanden auch keine kleine Leiche. Die Hoffnung blieb, das jemand das Kind genommen und versteckt hatte, als die Plünderer kamen.  
Er hatte suchen lassen. In jedem Hof, in jedem Haus. Tunnel, Höhlen und Hallen. Hatte es überall in Utgard ausrufen lassen aber sie hatten nichts gefunden. Er hatte die Suche ausgedehnt, hatte Soldaten ausgeschickt um die Umgebung zu durchforsten, später das ganze Land, ihre ganze Welt. Es gab keine Spur. Weder Tot noch lebendig. Nichts.  
Vielleicht war er in dem Chaos das herrschte unentdeckt geblieben. Eine verzweifelte Mutter, ein verzweifelter Vater, die ihre eigenen Kinder im Krieg verloren hatten. Es gab viele davon und es gab so viele Waisen. Dieser Tage wurden viele neue Familien gegründeten aus den Überlebenden vorheriger. Doch keines der Kinder war sein Sohn.  
Vielleicht hatte einer der Asen das Kind genommen. Doch warum? Wozu? Ihre Völker waren seit Jahrtausenden Feinde und befanden sich im Krieg. Warum einen Säugling mitnehmen? War sein Sohn eine perverse Art von Trophäe? Was würde mit ihm geschehen?  
Darüber nachzudenken brachte Alpträume.  
Hatten sie ihn getötet? Oder war er ein Spielzeug für irgendeinen Reichen Adligen geworden? Ein exotisches Haustier um ihre Macht über das Jotuniche Volk zu zeigen? War er ein Gefangener und wurde zur Schau gestellt?  
Wenn es so wäre, wenn er noch lebte und bei den Asen war, würde er ihn jemals wiedersehen? Sollte er als Mittel dienen um ihn leiden zu lassen, ihn zu brechen oder zu verhöhnen? Wollten sie ihn als Druckmittel einsetzten um seine Gefolgschaft zu sichern?  
Es gab zu viele Fragen und keine Antworten. Es gab keinen Anhaltspunkt über seinen Verbleib noch ob er überhaupt noch lebte. Aber es blieb immer dieser winzige Funken Hoffnung, der nie ganz verschwand und ihm vorgaukelte, das sein Kind lebte und es ihm gut ging. Nur um kurz drauf von Zweifel überschautet zu werden der ihn leiden ließ.

Die Zeit verging. Die Gletscher der Berge brachen auf, die Thermalquellen im Erdinneren wurden aktiver, begannen das Eis von unten her langsam auszuhöhlen und die Kanäle der Stadt wurden von den Eisigen Fluten gefüllte, die herab donnerten und Richtung Meer flossen. Die kalten Winde drehten sich und brachten den Geruch von dunkeln Ebenen mit sich.  
Ihr Planet verlagerte seinen Schwerpunkt, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und die lange Nacht wanderte hinüber zu ihrem anderen Pol, während die blaue Sonne nun über Utgard stand. Die Herden kehrten zurück, die Felder wurden neu bestellt und oben am Rande des Gebirges thronte Utgard, die größte und älteste ihrer Städte, in eisiger Pracht.  
Sie begannen die Mauern wieder aufzubauen. Aus den Trümmern der Tunnel wurden neue Häuser und Türme geschaffen. Das Leben ging weiter.  
Doch ein Schatten lag auf Land und Volk. Das Herz ihrer Ahnen war fort. Und selbst diejenigen, die noch niemals im Tempel waren und die Urne gesehen hatte, spürten ihr fehlen.  
Ohne ihre Magie, waren die Felder weniger üppig, die großen Herden bekamen weniger Nachkommen und wuchsen langsamer. Das ewige Eis das sie erschufen und mit dem sie bauten, schien nicht mehr so strahlend wie vor dem Krieg und begann zu bröckeln. Die Magie ihrer Uhrväter, ihre Seelen die in die Urne übergegangen waren, waren geraubt und ihr Segen mit ihnen entrissen worden.  
Vielleicht hatten sie zu lange nur auf dieses eine Artefakt gebaut. Vielleicht hätten sie ihre Macht nicht nur in dieses eine Gefäß legen sollen. Die Schatullen waren Abbildungen der Urne, geschaffen um ihr gleich zu sein und viele der neuen Generationen hatten ihre Magie vor dem Tod in sie gelegt. Doch die Schatullen waren jung, kaum mehr als ein paar Jahrtausende. Und nur die geringeren Magier hatten ihre Macht an sie gegeben. Jetzt waren sie das einzige was übriggeblieben war.  
Ihre Welt würde überleben doch die einst prachtvollen Hallen und Tempel würden kaum mehr als bröckelnde Ruinen sein. Kraftlos und im Verfall. Sie würden keine Energie auf sie verschwenden können wenn sie anderenorts dringender gebraucht wurde.  
Aber sie würden überleben. Jotunheim würde überleben. Und eines Tages würden sie die Urne zurückfordern. Dies war eine Gewissheit des Volkes.  
Und auch ihres Königs Schmerz und seine Hoffnung würden zu einer Geschichte werden. Von einem gestohlenen Königssohn, der seiner Heimat und seiner Familie entrissen worden war. Und einem Vater der niemals vergeben würde. Und eines Tages würde der Sohn zurückkehren und Asgard würde für seine Sünden bezahlen. Es war eine Geschichte und eine Hoffnung. Trügerische Hoffnung.  
Odins Tat, sein Diebstahl, hatten eine Wut geschürt die nicht enden würde. Niemals enden würde bis sie gesühnt war.

XXXX

Kommt mir jetzt bitte nicht mit Kannibalismus ist schlecht und falsch und so. Oder das man die Toten nicht an irgendwelche Tiere verfüttern sollte, sondern ehrenvoll bestatten muss. Das ist Schwachsinn. Das einzige was uns Menschen davon abhält sind einige ethisch, moralische Grundsätze und die Gefahr von Seuchenübertragung. Andere Spezies haben da weniger Probleme und Bedenken.  
Ich sage NICHT das es in Ordnung geht einfach irgendwelche Leute umzubringen und zu essen, aber wenn sie bereits tot sind, muss der Körper ja irgendwohin.  
Im Tierreich gibt es überall Kannibalismus. Sogar bei Pflanzenfressern und Nagetieren.  
Das hat nichts mit Grausamkeit zu tun. Teilweise ist es sogar das Gegenteil.  
Mütter fressen ihre eigenen Jungen oder die anderer Mütter, wenn es zu viele sind, sie zu schwach sind oder das Nahrungsangebot in der Umgebung gering. Auf diese Weise haben die restlichen bessere Überlebenschancen und sie selbst kann genug Energie gewinnen um sie besser zu schützen und zu versorgen.  
Und was das ehrenvolle Bestatten angeht. Jotunheim ist eine ziemlich raue Welt. Und ein Toter Körper ist mal ganz emotionslos gesagt, eine Fleischquelle. In Tibet werden die Toten an die Geier verfüttert. In der Natur werden Kadaver eben von Aasfressern beseitigt. Sind sie noch nicht lange tot auch von anderen Raubtieren. Würde man sie in der Erde bestatten würde das auch passieren. Durch Würmer, Pilze und Bakterien. Man sieht es nur nicht.


	13. Geschichte des Siegers (Asgard)

Asgard

Der Krieg wurde zu hunderten von Geschichten, die die Krieger Asgards in den Hallen erzählten.  
Verklärt und verdreht, so dass nur noch die heroischen und heldenhaften Taten zu hören waren. Von den Verlusten, von den Toten und Verletzen, von den Plünderungen und der Zerstörung wollte niemand reden. Alles was zu hören war, waren die Kämpfe und die Siege.  
Geschichten wie man alleine gegen fünf Frostgiganten kämpfte und jeden einzelnen unter großen Mühen niederzwang. Wie sie es schafften, die gewaltigen Mauern zu bezwingen und gegen Horden von ebenso gewaltigen Kriegern stritten, die die Stadt verteidigten. Von den Monaten die sie ununterbrochen standhaft und ohne den geringsten Zweifel im Herzen für Asgards Ruhm kämpften. Von Bestien, die gefällt wurden. Monstern aus Eis und Kälte, die man niedergestreckt. Ungeheuern die besiegt wurden. Geschichten von Mut und Kraft und der Freude am Kampf.  
Niemand erzählte die Geschichten davon, wie man blutend am Boden lag und einfach nur hoffte, das der Gegner einen übersah oder für tot hielt. Niemand sprach davon, wie sie über Berge aus Leichen kletterten und gefallene Kameraden unter Trümmern hervorzog. Von den dunklen Tunnel, in denen die Schatten ihrer Lampen zu nicht vorhandenen Angreifern wurden und man sich panisch umdrehte, weil man glaubte etwas gehört zu haben. Niemand erzählte diese Geschichten. Und so gerieten sie in Vergessenheit. Der Krieg wurde zu einem Märchen über Helden und Monster.

Der Krieg war offiziell beendet. Doch die inoffizielle Wahrheit war, das er andauerte. Im Verborgenen und hinter fadenscheinigen Erklärungen und Ausflüchten versteckt.  
Natürlich hatte Laufey nichts von den Grenzübertretungen in Niffelheim gewusst. Oder in Vanaheim, Meras und Garsbrund.  
Laufey verhöhnte sie, den es gab niemanden, der ihm das Gegenteil beweisen konnte und Asgards Streitmächte waren noch zu geschwächt in ihrer Zahl, als das Odin es auf einen weiteren Krieg hätte ankommen lassen können Nicht wegen etwas so geringem wie einigen geplünderten Lagerhallen und zerstörten Feldern. Da waren noch zu viele leere Plätze in den Reihen der Armee und es würden noch Jahrzehnte vergehen, bis sie gefüllt werden konnten.  
Niemand wusste, wie die Jotunen überhaupt in der Lage waren, ihre Welt zu verlassen, nun da die Urne von ihnen genommen wurde. Soweit Odin wusste, war sie so etwas wie das Gegenstück des Bifröst gewesen. Roh und Chaotisch und ohne jede Finesse aber machtvoll genug, um die Jotunen durch den Raum zu anderen Welten zu schicken. Seine Magier hatten das bestätigt. Die Urne hatte eine Macht inne, die ein klein wenig an den Bifröst erinnerte. Jedoch instabil und schwer zu kontrollieren war. Ihre Macht war gewaltig aber sie wussten nicht wie sie beherrscht werden könnte. Sie entdeckten auch andere Kräfte in ihr, doch nichts davon machte wirklich Sinn und letztlich wurde sie mit entsprechenden Schutzrunen versehen und hinab in die Schatzkammern gebracht.  
Es schien jedoch, dass die Jotunen noch andere Wege kannten. Gefährliche Wege, denn hin und wieder fanden sie einen Toten. Verdrehte Gliedmaße. Zerschmetterte Knochen. Es sorgte für Geflüster und Lagerfeuergeschichten.  
Im Grunde war es wie damals. Vor dem Krieg. Die Jotunen tauchten urplötzlich auf, nahmen was sie kriegen konnten und verschwanden wieder. Und Odins Truppen konnten nichts anders tun als zu versuchen, rechtzeitig am Ort des Geschehens zu sein. Als ob sich nichts verändert hätte.  
Das Volk forderte ihn zum Handeln auf. Schrie, dass die Jotunen den Friedensvertrag nicht achteten. Aber Odin konnte nicht wirklich viel tun. Er schickte Gesandte nach Jotunheim um zu verhandeln, Angebote zu machen und Antworten zu fordern. Doch alles was er bekam waren Ablehnungen und gespielte Unwissenheit. Und die Botschafter die er schickte waren nicht selten am Ende ihrer Kräfte wenn sie zurückkehrten, halb erfroren und zittrig. Laufey machte sich nie die Mühe sie angemessen unterzubringen. Als er das nächste mal jemanden schickte, bat er ihn darum um die Körper der toten zu bitten, um sie ihren Familien zur ehrenvollen Bestattung auszuhändigen.  
Der Mann kam bleich und mit Entsetzten in den Augen wieder. Die Knochen die er brachte, wiesen eindeutige Bissspuren auf.

Mit der Zeit beruhigte sich die Situation ein wenig. Es kehrte eine gewisse Normalität ein und da die Jotunen meist weitab von großen Städten auftauchten oder irgendwo in der Wildnis, verloren ihre Übertretungen an Brisanz. Sie wurden zu einem immerwährenden Ärgernis. Und zu den Charakteren der Kindergeschichten. Den Boggymännern, die Nachts plötzlich auftauchen um unartige Kinder zu fressen.  
Natürlich wurden nicht nur offizielle Gesandte losgeschickt. Sondern auch Spione. Laufey hatte einen Weg ohne die Hilfe der Urne oder des Bifröst zu reisen und das war mehr als gefährlich. Es schien zwar so, als ob damit nur kleinere Gruppen vorankämen und die Ausgangspunkte kaum kontrollierbar waren, aber wer wusste schon, ob das so bleiben würde?  
Also wurden Spione geschickt, die nach Antworten suchen sollten. Die herausfinden sollten, was Laufey plante. Keiner kehrte mit den erhofften Antworten zurück, viele kamen überhaupt nicht mehr und weder Odin noch Laufey sagten etwas drüber. Odin wusste, in dem Moment in dem er ein Wort davon sprach, würde er gewissermaßen zugeben, dass er wissentlich seine Leute nach Jotunheim geschickt hatte. Und laut Vertrag durfte kein Ase ihre Welt ohne offizielle Absegnung ihres Königs betreten.  
Heimdall wurde beauftragt die Armeen Jotunheims im Blick zu behalten. Er war der einzige, der dazu in der Lage war ohne ihre Welt zu betreten. Sollte es zu Angriffsvorbereitungen kommen, würde er rechtzeitig Meldung machen. Doch alles was er sehen konnte war, das auch Laufeys Armeen zu starke Verluste erlitten hatten, als dass sie in nächster Zeit an einen Angriff auch nur denken konnten. Genau wie in Asgard würde es viele Jahrzehnte benötigen um genug neue Krieger auszubilden, die die Reihen wieder schlossen.

Die Asen zählten zu den unsterblichen Völkern. Ebenso wie die Elben,Vanir und auch die Jotunen. Niemand wusste, woher ihr Unsterblichkeit kam, es war einfach schon immer so gewesen. Auch wenn es unzählige Mythen darüber gab. Der verbreitetste war die Legende von den goldenen Äpfeln der Idun, die den edlen Geschlechtern der Vanir zugetan war und die die Gabe mit ihren Asischen Brüdern teilten. Warum jedoch auch die Feuer- und die Eisriesen zur Unsterblichkeit gelangt waren, wusste keiner zu erklären. In den meisten Fällen wurde es einfach nicht weiter erwähnt und totgeschwiegen, als wäre es ein Fehler der Geschichte.  
Ihr langes Leben bedeutete aber auch weniger Kinder und die Kinder blieben länger Kinder. Auch dies teilten die unsterblichen Rassen miteinander. Ab einem gewissen Punkt schien der Alterungsprozess sich so stark zu Verlangsamen, das es fast einem Stillstand gleichkam. Nur um viele Jahre später wieder einzusetzen.  
Zu diesem Punkt waren die Kinder alt genug, um eine gewisse Selbstständigkeit an den Tag zu legen aber jung genug, um weiterhin für alles aufnahmefähig zu bleiben. Es war eine Phase des Lernens. Als Thor in das entsprechende Alter eintrat, war er Sechs und kaum zu bändigen. Denn es war auch eine Zeit des Entdeckens und Erkundens und alles war Interessant. Loki folgte ihm mit Sieben und zusammen machten die den Palast unsicher.  
Der Junge hatte sich mittlerweile an die Illusion gewöhnt und sein Körper hatte es als etwas normales akzeptiert. Der Zauber erhielt sich nun selbst und es war nicht länger notwendig, ihn ständig zu erneuern und zu überwachen.  
Lokis Entwicklung war auch ohne größere Probleme verlaufen. Natürlich gab es immer einige Dinge die Schwierigkeiten verursachten oder für Stirnrunzeln unter den Diener und Wachen sorgten. Der Junge war einfach anders. Der Palast gewöhnte sich an seine Absonderlichkeiten.

Zusammen mit Thor erkundete Loki jeden Winkel des Palastes. Nichts und niemand war vor den Jungen sicher. Wie alle Jungs fanden sie besonderes Interesse an jeder Art von Wettkampf und Waffen waren das aufregendste überhaupt. Oft genug schlichen sie sich davon, um bei den Einherjar zu sitzen und ihren Geschichten von ehrenvollen Kämpfen, glorreichen Siegen und gewaltigen Schlachten zu lauschen.  
Stundenlang würden sie dort sitzen und mit großen Augen zuhören, wenn die Krieger berichteten, wie sie mutig kämpften und später in Jubel nach Hause zurückkehrten und von allen bewundert wurden. In ihren Köpfen stellten sie sich vor, sie wären es, die hoch zu Ross in die Stadt einritten, während ganz Asgard die Straßen säumte und sie bejubelte.  
Und natürlich hörten sie die Geschichten über die anderen Reiche. Die guten wie die schlechten. Die wahren und die erdachten.  
Die Geschichten vom großen Vanenkrieg. Davon wie Asgard in ihr Reich marschierte um die Hexe Gullveig zu töten. Die damalige Königin von Vanaheim. Es hieß, sie hätte den ganze Reichtum ihres Volkes für sich selbst beansprucht. Das Sie Wahnsinnig vor Goldgier war und um es für sich zu behalten, sogar bereit war mit den Feuerdämonen einen Pakt zu schließen.  
Das Asische Heer schaffte es nach heftigen Kämpfen sie zu erreichen, doch die Hexe täuschten ihren Tod vor und floh. Dreimal soll ihr das gelungen sein, bis man sie endgültig töten konnte. Danach gaben die Vanen das gesammelte Gold als Dank an Asgard ab.  
Die Geschichte von den Schwarzalben, die das Universum verdunkeln wollten. Keiner der Krieger hatte dort mitgekämpft, es lang schon Jahrtausende zurück aber sie hatten die Geschichten von ihren Vätern und Großvätern gehört und gaben sie nun weiter. Über Lokis Einwurf, das er nichts dagegen hätte, wenn die Sonne weniger hell wäre, lachten alle.  
Die Älteren erzählten von den Muspell. Den Feuerdämonen aus Muspelheim. Von einer Welt die aus nichts als Flammen bestand. Wie sie gegen Krieger kämpften, die aus geschmolzenem Gestein und Rauch zu bestehen schienen. Sie zeigten alte Narben und alle die ihnen lauschten, zeigten angemessene Bewunderung.  
Sie erzählten von der großen Generalin, deren Namen jedoch keiner nenne wollte oder konnte. Egal wie oft man sie fragte. Sie war einfach nur die große Generalin.  
Von den Walküren, mächtigen Kriegerinnen auf fliegenden Rössern. Insbesondere bei diesen Geschichten machten die beiden Jungen große Augen. Bisher hatten sie geglaubt, das alle Krieger Männer waren. Noch nie hatten sie eine Kriegerin gesehen. Höchsten eine Schildmagierin aber das war nicht dasselbe. Auch hatten noch nie einer von ihnen ein fliegendes Ross gesehen. Natürlich wollten beide unbedingt sofort eines haben. Ihre Enttäuschung war groß als sie erfuhren, dass es diese edlen Tiere nicht mehr gab. Zusammen mit den Walküren, einem gewaltigen Asischem Heer und der Generalin waren sie gestorben. Hatten sich im Kampf gegen einen unbekannten und furchtbaren Feind geopfert um die Welten zu schützen.

Und natürlich hörten sie auch die Geschichten über die Kriege mit den Jotunen.  
Ein Kampf der zu Zeiten Buris begonnen hatten und nie beendet worden war. Es gab viele Kriege mit ihnen, in denen keine von beiden Seiten gewonnen hatte. Und der letzte lag noch nicht lange zurück. Dieser Krieg waren frisch in den Erinnerungen der Männer.  
Es gab Geschichten darüber, wie die Jotunen das wehrlose Midgard angegriffen hatten um es für sich zu nehmen. Wie Odin zur Rettung der Menschen herbeieilte und sie zurückschlug in ihre kalte, düstere Welt.  
Thor und Loki lauschten mit offenen Mündern als die Krieger davon erzählten, wie sie in Utgard, der Hauptstadt der Jotunen einmarschiert waren. Von den himmelhohen Eismauern, die sie unter größten Anstrengungen nach Wochen und Monaten der Belagerung durchbrechen konnten. Von Schlachten gegen nicht enden wollende Feindesströme. Von furchterregenden Giganten, die aus den Schatten auftauchten und durch ihre Reihen pflügten.  
Wie die Jotunen mit rot glühenden Augen und gefletschten Zähnen kämpften. Mit Waffen aus Eis, das immer neu nachwuchs. Von ihren Körpern die so kalt waren, das jede Berührung die Haut schwarz verbrannte.  
Sie erzählten davon, wie sie selbst gegenüber diesen Monster standhaft blieben und sich nicht einschüchtern ließen. Wie sie sich mutig den Ungeheuern stellten und sie niederstreckten. Sie zu Boden warfen wo Bestien wie diese hingehörten.  
Die Prinzen hörten zu und glaubten jedes einzelne Wort und sie gelobten feierlich an Ort und Stelle, dass sie genauso mutige und große Krieger werden würden und das sie Asgard und die anderen Reiche vor den Monstern beschützen würden. Die beiden Jungen waren noch klein und unerfahren aber sie waren wissbegierig und wild entschlossen das Reich und ganz besonders ihren Vater stolz zu machen. Ihr Vater war ein Krieger, also würden sie auch Krieger werden.

Wenn sie zurückkehrten in den Palast, würden sie noch lange über all das was sie erfahren hatten sprechen. Sie würden die Kindermädchen und Diener, die Wachen und Berater des Königs darüber befragen. Wie waren die Feuerdämonen, wie sind die Eisriesen. Der alte Vidar sagte das... Stimmt es das... Ist es wirklich wahr das....  
Jedes mal wenn die Jungen von ihren Streifzügen zurückkehrten, wurden die Bewohner des Palastes mit Fragen überschüttet. Und wenn Odin endlich das Tagesgeschäft erledigt hatte, wurde auch er sogleich bestürmt. Er versuchte so gut es ging zu antworten, doch oft waren die Kinder so aufgeregt, das sie die Antworten gar nicht abwarteten sondern gleich hundert neue zu haben schienen.  
Abends würde Frigga ihnen vorlesen. Geschichten und Märchen über die Entstehung der Welt. Über die große Weltenesche und die Neun Reiche. Friedliche und lehrreiche Geschichten.  
Immer häufiger würden die Jungen nach Geschichten von Helden fragen. Von Abenteurern und Kriegern. Märchen über tapfere Männer, die hübsche Damen in Not retteten oder einen Schatz suchten oder ein mächtig böses Monster besiegten.  
Wen sie schliefen, würden sie davon Träumen. In ihren Träumen waren sie die tapferen Männer, die all diese Taten vollbrachten und sie wussten, eines Tages würden es nicht mehr nur Träume sein.

XXXX

Märchen und Geschichten sind so eine Sache für sich. Niemand weiß ob sie tatsächlich so geschehen sind. In anderer Form und nur ausgeschmückt um sie besser klingen zu lassen. Sicher ist nur, die Geschichten sind nicht so moralisch Korrekt wie man das gerne hätte. Und früher waren sie es noch weniger.  
Wer einmal die Original Versionen gelesen hat, die wirklichen Originale, der weiß es sicher.  
Dornröschen wurden im Schlaf von ihrem Prinzen geschwängert. Rotkäppchen bekam ihre eigene Oma als Braten vorgesetzt bevor der Wolf sie aß. Die Stiefschwestern von Aschenputtel schnitten sich ihre eigenen Zehen ab um in den dämlichen gläsernen Schuh zu passen!  
Allerdings muss ich zugeben, das mir die Originale irgendwie gefallen. Sind so schön blutig grausig. Hab ne furchtbare Fantasie, ich weiß.  
Aber selbst die abgeschwächten Versionen sind, wenn man sie mal genauer ansieht, nicht ganz in Ordnung. Jack töten den Riesen und nimmt sein Gold um dann Glücklich mit seiner Mutter in Saus und Braus zu leben. Im Grunde kann man sagen. Jack war ein Idiot der eine ganze Kuh gegen Drei Bohnen tauschte. Dann brach er in ein fremdes Haus ein, klaute alles von Wert, töten den Besitzer als der ihm nachkam und das war dann total in Ordnung, weil es ja bloß ein Riese war.  
Märchen sind total verdreht.


	14. Kindergeschichten (Loki)

Loki

Unbewusst kratzt er sich wieder an Schenkel und Hüfte. Er tat es immer. Durch den Stoff hindurch oft auch unter dem Stoff. Die roten Striemen verblassen schnell. Es gab Zeiten, da kratzte er sich solange an den Armen oder im Nacken, dass es blutet. Es tut nicht weh und es heilt schnell. Er bemerkt es nicht einmal. Es ist etwas völlig normales. Ein Tick den er schon immer hatte.  
Es fühlt sich gut an sich zu kratzen. Seinen Eltern haben ihn deswegen oft gerügt. Thor fällt es gar nicht auf.  
Heute bemerkt Loki es. Achselzuckend lässt er seine Hand zur Seite fallen und ließt wieder weiter. Es ist ein neues Kinderbuch das seine Mutter ihm geschenkt hat. Abenteuergeschichten von einem Krieger und einem Drachen. Es ist spannend.  
Es gibt sogar Bilder. Der Krieger hat ein großes weißes Pferd. Wie Sleipnir, nur mit weniger Beinen. Und er trägt eine goldene Rüstung die glänzt. Es ist ein wertvolles Buch, den die Bilder bewegen sich auf magische Weise und die golden Farbe der Rüstung ist aus echtem Gold.  
Der Drache gefällt ihm besser als der Krieger. Er ist grün und schuppig und seine Hörner sehen toll aus. Der Drache kann Feuer speien und fliegen und er ist viel größer als der Krieger. Natürlich wird er trotzdem verlieren, immerhin ist es ein Drache und die verlieren immer.  
Thor sitzt neben ihm, er liest langsamer und Loki wartet bis er fertig ist, bevor er umblättert. Sie haben beide Stubenarrest, weil Thor mal wieder dumm war und Loki auch, weil er mitgemacht hatte. Dabei wollte er eigentlich gar nicht aber Thor hat ihn ausgelacht und gesagt das er ein Angsthase wäre und das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Am Ende war es doch ganz witzig gewesen.  
Natürlich hatten sowohl Mutter als auch Vater danach mit ihnen geschimpft und ihnen einen Vortrag über gutes Benehmen gegeben. Er hatte einfach genickt und sich entschuldigt. Thor auch.   
Sobald der Arrest vorbei war, würden sie es nochmal machen. Aber ohne eine Vase kaputtzumachen.

Vater war verreist, zu irgendeinem öden Treffen und Mutter war mitgegangen, und die Kindermädchen waren langweilig. Deshalb hatten er und Thor beschlossen heute was anderes zu machen.  
Sie spielten in der großen Halle dass sie König wären. Naja. Im Moment durfte er den König spielen und Thor war sein General. Thor hatte sein Holzschwert dabei und sich eine Tischdecke umgebunden. Eigentlich wollte er ja den Vorhang benutzen weil der Gelb war, sowie die Umhänge der Einherjar aber Loki hatten ihn davon abhalten können. Mutter wäre bestimmt wütend geworden wenn sie die Vorhänge abgerissen hätten.   
Loki hatte sich einen Helm besorgt. Er war zu groß und rutschte ihm dauernd ins Gesicht aber es war ein echter Helm von einer der Palastwachen und deshalb war ihm das egal. Und er durfte auf Vaters Thron sitzen, weil er der König war. Natürlich hatte er auch ein Schwert, genau wie Thor. Es war nämlich gerade Krieg und General Thor musste jetzt Bericht erstatten.  
Thor berichtete, das ganz viele Eisriesen angreifen würden aber er hatte sie alle besiegt und alle waren gerettet. Und während er es erzählte zeigte er auch gleich wie er sie besiegt hatte indem er mit seinem Schwert in die Luft schlug und dabei ganz laut brüllte.  
Loki versuchte ganz fest nicht zu lachen. Könige lachten nicht über sowas, sie mussten ganz ernste Gesichter ziehen und dann so Sachen wie „sehr gut“ oder „ausgezeichnete Arbeit“ sagen.  
Als General Thor fertig mit berichten war, stand König Loki auf. Besser gesagt, er stellte sich auf den Thron, weil er nicht herunterklettern wollte. Dann hob er das Schwert, schob den Helm aus dem Gesicht und sagte, das General Thor, weil er so tapfer und mutig war, zum Obergeneral befördert würde und das sie eine große Feier machen würden mit so viel zu essen, bis man platzte.  
Thor tat so, als wäre die Halle voller Leute die klatschten und jubelten und er drehte sich mit nach oben gestreckten Armen im Kreis.  
Sie waren so sehr in ihr Spiel vertieft, dass sie die Palastwachen gar nicht bemerkten, die in die Halle gekommen waren. Der Anführer trug keinen Helm und als er die beiden Prinzen sah, schüttelte er nur stöhnend den Kopf und kniff sich in den Nasenrücken. Loki und Thor grinsten.  
Nachdem Loki freundlich aber bestimmt von Kommandant Stenson darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass es sich nicht gehörte den Helm des Kommandanten der Palastwache zu stehlen, und Loki darauf hinwies, das er ihn nur geborgt und ganz bestimmt wieder zurückgebracht hätte, wurden sie aus der Halle gescheucht.   
Als die Türe sich hinter ihnen schloss, ruckte Thors Kopf abrupt herum und er fragte mit großen Augen, ob Loki wirklich Stensons Helm geklaut hatte. Thor war schwer beeindruckt und Loki versprach, das nächste mal auch für ihn einen Helm mitzubringen. Auf die Aussage, dass er aber versprochen hätte, nicht mehr den Helm des Kommandanten zu klaun, erwiderte Loki nur, das niemand was von den anderen Wächtern gesagt hätte.   
Thor würde noch tagelang lachen, wenn er sich dran erinnerte.

„Mir ist langweilig Loki.“ Sie hatten schon wieder Stubenarrest. Diesmal war Loki schuld. Er hatte herausgefunden wohin die Wäschefrau immer ging und zusammen mit Thor die Wäscherei erkundet. An sich nichts schlimmes, immerhin waren sie Prinzen und Vater hatte gesagt, das sie überall im Palast hin dürften. Außer in die Waffen- oder die Schatzkammer. Beides sehr verlockenden Ziele aber leider hatten sie noch keinen Weg gefunden reinzukommen.   
Dummerweise hatte Thor dann die Idee gehabt fangen zu spielen. Es war keine so gute Idee gewesen zwischen all den Frauen, der Wäsche, den gewaltigen Wassertrögen und Glättwalzen herumzulaufen. Am Ende stand die halbe Wäscherei unter Wasser.  
„Wir könnten noch eine Runde Königszabel spielen.“ Thor stöhnte gespielt laut auf und ließ den Kopf zurück aufs Bett fallen.  
„Nein, das ist auch langweilig. Und du gewinnst eh immer. Du schummelst heimlich.“ Wütend funkelte Loki Thor an. Thor war ein ganz schlechter Verlierer, zumindest wenn es um Brettspiele oder Verstecken ging. Er schaffte es einfach nie ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Tu ich gar nicht, du bist bloß zu blöd.“ Und damit klatschte Loki seinem Bruder eins der Kissen ins Gesicht. Ein eindeutiger Angriff der nach Rache schrie und dafür sorgte, das keine Zwei Sekunden später eine gewaltige Kissenschlacht tobte.   
Später, nachdem die Diener die ganzen Federn beseitigt und die Scherben der Vasen aufgesammelt hatten, würde Mutter ihnen seufzend einen Vortrag darüber halten, nicht die Einrichtung zu zerstören.   
Das gute war, das sie nach dieser Sache endlich wieder raus durften. 

Bald darauf wurden sie beide für das Training angemeldet. Vater meinte dass sie soweit wären und es bei ihrer Energie eine Zumutung sei, sie noch länger davon fernzuhalten.  
Dort waren sie nicht mehr die einzigen Kinder. Und sie wurden auch nicht anders behandelt als die anderen Kinder. Hier gab es keine Privatlehrer, die einem ständig über die Schulter schauten und niemand sagte, dass sie nicht mit den andern spielen durften, weil sie von anderem Stand wären. Hier waren alle gleich. Sie machten viele Ausflüge und lernten wie man zusammen ein Lager aufbaute und Fährten lass. Nach solchen Tagen würden er und Thor immer viel zu erzählen haben und ihre Eltern würden gespannt zuhören und beeindruckt sein.  
Manchmal hatte Loki das Gefühl, das sie viel mehr Thor zuhörten als ihm aber dann sah Vater ihn an und fragte, ob er das wirklich getan hätte, was immer es war und das Gefühl verging.

Loki atmete schwer. Es war zu warm, viel zu warm. Er wünschte er wäre tot.   
Thor schien es überhaupt nichts auszumachen. Er war mit den anderen Kindern draußen auf den Übungshöfen und übte den Faustkampf. Keinem der anderen Kinder schien die Hitze irgendwas auszumachen und auch den Erwachsenen nicht. Nur ihm.   
In den großen Hallen des Palastes, wo die Sonne nicht so direkt hineinschien und die Mauern die Hitze dämmten, war es nicht so schlimm. Er fühlte sich müde und lustlos und quälte sich mühsam durch den Tag und ihren Schulunterricht aber er konnte es schaffen. Er wollte es schaffen denn wenn er es nicht tat, würde Mutter ihn so mitleidig ansehen und er schämte sich für diesen Blick und Vater würde nur seufzend den Kopf schütteln und enttäuscht sein.   
Aber draußen... Draußen war es unerträglich.  
Es war Sommer in Asgard. Loki hasste den Sommer.  
In Asgard war es immer warm, einen Winter in dem Sinne gab es nicht. Es gab die Zeit ihm Jahr, wenn die Winde etwas stürmischer waren und es häufiger regnete als sonst. Aber das war auch schon alles. Aber es gab auch die Zeit, wo es scheinbar überhaupt nicht zu regnen schien. Wenn die Sonne tagelang ununterbrochen strahlte und die Luft aufheizte. Alle die er kannte hielten es für die beste Zeit im Jahr.   
Loki verkroch sich in diesen Monaten immer tagelang in ihrem Zimmer und zog alle Vorhänge zu. Sie hatten ein eigenes Bad und oft genug fand Mutter ihn wie er halb über den Rand des mit kaltem Wasser gefülltem Beckens hing und döste. Sie schien immer sehr besorgt über die Wassertemperatur zu sein und einmal hörte Loki sie von Eismagie flüstern.  
Thor machte sich immer über ihn lustig wenn er sich wieder so schlaff fühlte. Oft genug versuchte er ihn zum aufstehen zu überreden indem er ihn nervte. Er sprang auf dem Bett herum wo Loki lag, riss die Vorhänge auf und rief was für ein toller Tag es doch sei. Er würde an Lokis Armen zerren bis er nachgab und endlich mit nach draußen kam. Und während die anderen lachten und herumrannte, würde Loki irgendwo in einer schattigen Ecke sitzen. Fast im Delirium.  
Die andern Kinder lachten ihn aus und sagten er wäre bloß faul oder schwächlich. Er bekam es kaum mit.   
Irgendwann hatte Meister Leif es bemerkt und ihn in die Heilräume gebracht. Eir hatte sich um ihn gekümmert und später zurück in sein und Thors Zimmer bringen lassen. Danach wurde er an Tagen wie diesen vom praktischen Unterricht entschuldigt. Es war eine Quelle von Witzen und Sticheleien über und gegen ihn und das hasste er auch.   
Warum musste sein blöder Körper auch so schwach sein!

Mutter hatte ihn heute mit zum Magierzirkel genommen. Thor durfte nicht mit, weshalb sein Bruder ziemlich wütend gewesen war. Loki hatte ihm versprochen ihm alles ganz genau zu erzählen wenn sie wieder da waren aber Thor war immer noch ein bisschen beleidigt gewesen.  
Er war aufgeregt als sie ankamen. Mutter hatte ihm viel von den Magiern erzählt. Bisher kannte er nur diejenigen die Heiler waren und auch ein paar Gaukler, die bei Festen für Unterhaltung und Spaß sorgten. Sie machten Feuerwerk und ließen Tiere und Pflanzen aus Luft durch die Hallen springen, während sie ihre Geschichten erzählten. Mutter sagte, das nenne man Illusion.  
Er fand es wunderschön und wünschte sich er könnte das auch. Vielleicht könnte er es lernen. Er würde es so gerne lernen.  
Der Oberste Magier hieß Alfgrim. Loki kannte ihn von früher. Er war oft ihm Palast gewesen und hatte ihn jedes mal so seltsam angesehen. Loki hatte ein bisschen Angst vor ihm, was er natürlich niemals zeigen würde. Er glaubte auch das Alfgrim irgendetwas mit ihm gemacht hatte aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern.   
Der Zirkel war nicht so wie Loki ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte irgendwie etwas mehr... magisches erwartet aber das Gebäude sah eigentlich ganz normal aus. Gebäudemäßig halt. Und Meister Alfgrims Arbeitszimmer sah fast genauso aus wie das von Vater. Wenngleich sehr viel ordentlicher, mit mehr Büchern und weniger Waffen an den Wänden.  
Mutter sagte ihm, das sie sich mit Alfgrim unterhalten müsse und er doch solange hier draußen im Hof warten solle. Es gab einen Brunnen mit Tieren drin, die Wasser spuckten und viele seltsame Statuen. Er kletterte auf eine um über die Mauer zu sehen. In dem Hof daneben trainierten Magier.   
Er wusste nicht wie lange er ihnen zusah, irgendwann rief seine Mutter nach ihm und führte ihn zurück in das Arbeitszimmer. Er musste sich ganz still hinstellen und Meister Alfrgrim ließ goldenen Rauch aus seinen Händen aufsteigen, der um ihn herumwirbelte. Es fühle sich an wie wenn man mit einer Feder gestreichelt wurde. Dann runzelte Alfgrim die Stirn und wandte sich Mutter zu.   
„Ihr hattet Recht, er ist tatsächlich ein geborener Magier. Die Bindungen stauen es.“ Mutter nickte und Alfgrim nickte ebenfalls und sagte dass er sich darum kümmern würde.   
„Das meiste werde ich ihm selbst beibringen können, doch eure Unterstützung wird helfen.“ Loki verstand nicht worüber sie redeten, bis seine Mutter sagte, das er bald anfangen würde Magie zu lernen.  
Es war der beste Tag überhaupt und Thor würde so was von neidisch sein.

Thor war wirklich ein bisschen neidisch. Aber bald schon war er wieder voll und ganz in der Geschichte von Halrin und Ledosch aufgegangen. Dem unbesiegbaren Krieger und seinem Freund dem Magier, die durch die Welten reisten und Abenteuer erlebten.  
Er und Loki würden genauso sein.   
Als es Abend wurde und es Zeit zum schlafen war, kam nur eine Art von Gute Nacht Geschichte in Frage. Und Frigga las sie lachend vor, bis ihre Jungs endlich eingeschlafen waren.

XXXX

In einigen Geschichten ist Loki komplett in einen Asen verwandelt worden, ein totaler und vollkommener Gestaltwechsel. Wenn das aber so ist, dann dürfte er nicht so Kälteresistent sein, wie es in den Filmen und Comics dargestellt wird.   
Auch ist es so das wenn er in den Filmen andere Gestalt annimmt, dann ist diese Umwandlung total. Mit allem drum und dran. Nur wenn man ein 1,90 großer dürrer Bursche ist, der schätzungsweise nicht mehr als sagen wir 80 Kilo wiegt, plus etwa 5 Kilo Rüstung, wie kann er sich dann in einen 100 Kilo schweren Typen mit einer 15 Kilo schweren Rüstung verwandeln. Woher kommt das zusätzliche Material?   
Und wenn er sich in jemand kleineren verwandelt wie zu Beispiel Selvig, wohin geht das überflüssige Gewicht?  
Auch eine Sache, die ich mich bei Mystik aus den X-Men oft gefragt habe, wie geht das mit den Klamotten? Sie ist nackt, also ist die Kleidung von ihrem Körper erschaffen, ergo, Teil ihres Körpers. Es müsste wie Haut an ihr festgewachsen sein um von ihr erschaffen zu werden.   
In Lokis Fall kann man natürlich sagen, das er seine Klamotten separat verwandelt.  
Ist das ganze aber nur eine Illusion, würde das vieles erklären. Es gibt keine tatsächliche Veränderung, es ist bloß ein falsches Bild das man sieht, wie eine Maske die jemand aufsetzt aber darunter ist man immer noch ein ganz normaler Mensch. Oder Jotune.


	15. Muttersorgen (Frigga)

Frigga

Frigga war furchtbar stolz auf ihre beiden Jungs. Thor und Loki waren zu kräftigen, intelligenten und gesunden Kindern herangewachsen. Sie waren Abenteuerlustig und lernbegierig. Zumindest solange sich das Lernen nicht auf Mathe, Geschichte oder Politik bezog.  
Aber es gab auch Unterschiede zwischen ihnen. Thor war stark und wild. Er stürmte mit Begeisterung auf jede neue Aufgabe zu, die ihm sein Lehrer Leif stellte. Sei es Feuerholz zu sammeln, das Zelt aufzubauen oder ein Zweikampf mit einem der anderen Jungen. Thor war kontaktfreudig und war mit allen seinen Altersgenossen gut befreundet. Er kam mit jedem gut aus, man musste ihn einfach mögen. Seine Begeisterung war geradezu ansteckend.  
Loki dagegen war eher schmächtig. Nicht schwach, oh nein, was ihm an Muskelkraft fehlte machte er mit Wille und Sturheit wieder wett. Er war auch wild aber auf eine andere Art als Thor. Wenn man sie gefragt hätte inwiefern anders, hätte sie gesagt auf eine überlegtere, listigere Art. Besser konnte man es kaum beschreiben.  
Loki tat sich auch oft schwer mit den anderen Kindern. Er war distanzierter und nachdenklicher. Und viele der Kinder beschrieben ihn als seltsam und gar unheimlich.  
Loki hatte nicht viele Freunde, wenngleich er viele Spielkameraden hatte und Thor natürlich.Wer würde sich nicht einen solchen großen Bruder wünschen. Dennoch machte sie sich ihre Gedanken.  
Als Loki noch ein Baby war, war es einfacher gewesen. Die Unterschiede waren nur geringfügig und fielen nur wenig auf. Jetzt wo er älter wurde, kamen immer mehr seiner Jotunschen Merkmale zu Tage und da er jetzt viel mehr mit anderen Kindern oder generell anderen Personen zu tun hatte, vielen die Unterschiede deutlicher auf. Der Geist konnte nur bis zu einem bestimmten Grad über den Instinkt siegen. Irgendetwas würde immer bleiben. Sie würden dem entgegenwirken so gut es ging.

Die Abgrenzung von den anderen Kindern machte Frigga am meisten Sorgen. Thor war eine Ausnahme, er unternahm alles mit seinem Bruder, ohne Vorbehalte.   
Er schien keinen Unterschied zu bemerken und betrachtete das Verhalten seines Bruders als absolut normal. Solange Thor dabei war, war Loki immer Teil der Gruppe. Aber wenn er nicht da war, dann stand Loki abseits. Die anderen Kinder würden mit ihm reden und auch mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wenn Leif ihnen eine Aufgabe gab. Aber sie wären zurückhaltender ihm gegenüber.  
Loki selbst schien es entweder nicht zu bemerken oder er ignorierte es.   
Es breitete Frigga Sorgen dass ihr Junge sich so absonderte aber sie wusste nicht was sie dagegen tun sollte. Jede Art von Eingreifen würde die Sache im Nachhinein nur verschlechtern. Sie tröstete sich mit der Tatsache, dass es nur Kinder waren. Wenn sie älter würden und reifer, dann würde auch Loki Freunde finden, die ihn so akzeptierten wie er war.  
Im Geheimen ihrer Gedanken seufzte Frigga über die Vorstellung. Sie wünschte Loki wäre mehr wie Thor, mehr wie ein normales Asisches Kind. Dann schollt sie sich selbst für diesen dummen Gedanken. Loki war Loki, er war perfekt wie er war.   
Und noch ein weiterer, tieferer Gedanke tauchte auf und würde sogleich wieder verdrängt. Loki war kein Ase er war ein Jotun.  
Es war die Illusion. Sie war optisch perfekt und niemand würde denken das er kein Ase war. Sie selbst vergaß es nur allzu oft. Aber unter dieser Maske war er eben keiner. Er war anders, weil er eben anders war aber er wusste es nicht.   
Und dann tat der Junge wieder etwas, das alle irritiert starren ließ und für Gespräche sorgte.  
So wie die Sache mit den Schuhen.  
Loki mochte keine Schuhe. Die Kleidung und auch die Schuhe der königlichen Familie stammte von einigen spezielle ausgewählten Handwerkern, waren maßgefertigt. Aber egal wie gut die Schuhe gemacht waren und wie weich und geschmeidig auch das Leder sein mochte. Loki würde sagen dass sie unbequem waren und an den Zehen drückten. Er würde barfuß laufen.   
Als er noch kleiner war, war das auch völlig in Ordnung aber inzwischen sorgte es für Kopfschütteln und Seufzen. Als er einmal bei einem Staatsbankett barfüßig auftauchte und Lord Veikko darüber scherzte, dass die Königsfamilie wohl gerade Geldsorgen hätte, war es genug für Odin. Loki musste von da an Schuhe tragen ob er wollte oder nicht. Er konnte noch so viel jammern und maulen er würde sich schon daran gewöhnen meinte Odin. Es wäre nur ein weiterer Schritt ihn seiner Erziehung.  
Auch seine Essgewohnheiten sorgten für schräge Blicke, manchmal sogar für Ekel und Loki schrumpfte unter diesen Blicken in sich zusammen und schämte sich dafür. Anfangs versuchte er noch zu reden, zu erklären dass der in der Sonne gelegene Fisch wirklich gut schmecken würde, oder die Käfer ganz knusprig waren aber bald schon verstummte er und nahm nur noch Dinge, von denen er sah, das auch andere am Tisch sie nahmen.

Die Sommer waren das schlimmste für ihn. Er litt in der Hitze zusehends und sie tat was sie konnte um ihm zu helfen. Sie ließ das Kinderzimmer mit schweren Vorhängen aus Leinen ausstatten und die aus Seide entfernen, um die Tageshitze und die Sonne besser fernzuhalten. Sie wischte die Feuchtigkeit von seiner Stirn, keinen Schweiß, denn offensichtlich schwitzten Jotunen nicht. Sie wirkte Zauber um die Luft zu kühlen und ließ ihm kalte Getränke bringen. Es half, aber nur im begrenzten Raum dieses Zimmers. Und es war anstrengend den Raum mehrmals jeden Tag zu kühlen. Alls Baby hatte sie ihm einfach eine Kühlkuppel um die Wiege gewirkt.  
Loki fühlte sich zu diesen Zeiten immer unwillig irgendetwas zu machen. Natürlich musste er nach Odins Anweisung weiterhin an den Unterrichtsstunden teilnehmen aber selbst die Lehrer sagten dass es unnütz war, an diesem Tag viel mit ihm zu unternehmen. Er hing halb über den Tischen und bekam nur die Hälfte mit von dem was gesagt wurde. Er versuchte es natürlich aber man merkte, das er Schwierigkeiten hatte. Man einigte sich drauf, den Unterricht auf die etwas kühleren Morgen und Abendstunden zu verlegen.  
Die Trainingseinheiten im Freien machten noch weniger Sinn, er saß er nur noch irgendwo im Schatten und bewegte sich nicht. Meist schickte in Leif nach kurzer Zeit wieder fort.  
Wenn die Sonne hoch stand, würde Loki träge in seinem Zimmer liegen oder, wenn Thor wieder zu enthusiastisch versuchte ihn zum spielen zu animieren, ziel- und lustlos durch den Palast wandern.  
Im Laufe jeden Sommers würde Thor irgendwann seine Versuche einstellen und Loki in Ruhe lassen bis Asgard wieder etwas abkühlte. Im nächsten Jahr begann der Kreislauf von vorne.  
Loki verbrachte viel Zeit im Wasser um der Hitze zu entkommen. Oft fand Frigga ihn im Bad des Kinderzimmers, wo er in dem großen Becken lag und schlief. Sie hatte jedes mal auf neue Angst das er komplett hineinrutschen und im Schlaf ertrinken könnte aber es passierte zum Glück nie.  
Eine andere Sache passierte schon. Sie bemerkte immer häufiger, dass das Wasser merklich kälter war als üblich. Fast schon eisig. Und Lokis Haut strahlte immer häufiger Kälte aus während der Rest von ihm zitterte als hätte er Fieber. Sie überprüfte die Bindungszauber, die seine natürlichen Kräfte unterdrückten und verhindern sollten, das er aus versehen jemandem, der ihn berührte, Schaden zufügte aber die Zauber waren alle intakt und stark. Doch auch an ihren Belastungsgrenzen. Etwas stemmte von innen dagegen.

Loki begann immer häufiger unter massiver Erschöpfung zu leiden und hatte Zusammenbrüche. Der schlimmste war bei einem Training mit den anderen Kindern. Leif sagte später, dass es Loki schon den ganzen Tag nicht besonders gut gegangen wäre und er ihn deshalb in Ruhe ließ und die anderen Kinder ohne ihn trainierte. Später hätte er bemerkt, dass der Junge Ohnmächtig geworden war und ihn zu den Heilkammern gebracht.  
Eir stellte schockiert fest das Loki völlig abgemagert war und sein Körper von gestauter Magie regelrecht vergiftet. Zusammen mit ihr begann Frigga sofort die überschüssige Magie abzuleiten und nach der Ursache zu forschen.  
Frigga hatte eine Ahnung aber sie brauchte Bestätigung dafür und wenn es sich bestätigte, würden sie sofort die nötigen Schritte einleiten müssen.  
Der Verdacht begann sich zu verhärten. Loki hatte eine angeborene Magische Begabung. So etwas war sehr selten unter den Asen. Jeder konnte theoretisch Magie lernen, mache waren besser darin als andere, manche konnte überhaupt nichts damit anfangen. Am Ende blieb nur eine handvoll Leute, die tatsächlich zu Magiern wurden. Aber jemand der mit der Fähigkeit geboren war, war extrem selten. Sie hätte nie erwartet dass es solche Fälle auch bei den Jotunen gab.  
Der Bindungszauber hatte nicht nur seine Fähigkeit bei Berührung Erfrierungen zu verursachen unterdrückt, er hatte auch jede andere Magische Kraft gebunden und die aufgestaute Kraft die seinen Körper nicht verlassen konnte, hatte ihn langsam aber sicher krank werden lassen.  
Sie würden ein Ventil schaffen müssen und er musste lernen, seine Kräfte kontrolliert einzusetzen.  
Ihr Sohn würde ein Magier werden und trotz der Tatsche das er nun gerade blass und unruhig schlafend vor ihr im Saal der Heiler lag, war sie glücklich.  
Sie hatte sich oft gewünscht ihr Wissen weiterzugeben. Insgeheim hatte sie immer den Traum gehabt eines Tages ein kleines Mädchen zu bekommen, dem sie ihre Fertigkeiten des Magiewebens lehren konnte. Sie würde nun Loki alles beibringen was sie wusste. Er würde ein großartiger Magier werden. Sie konnte es schon vor sich sehen.

Als Loki wieder erwachte, ging es ihm sehr viel besser und er hatte unglaublichen Hunger. Sie musste ihn immer wieder bremsen damit er nicht zu schnell aß und sich verschluckte. Die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage war fast völlig verschwunden.  
Es war ein unglaublicher Unterschied zu vorher, nun da Lokis Körper frei von allen magischen Rückständen war und er wieder frei atmen konnte. Es war als wäre er wie neugeboren. Für sie war es klar, egal was Odin dazu sagen würde, sie würden die Bindungen entsprechend anpassen, damit er seine Fähigkeiten nutzen konnte. Die Alternative ihn alle paar Jahre zu bereinigen, kam nicht in Frage.   
In der Woche darauf ging sie mit ihm zum Magierzirkel um sich mit Alfgrim zu besprechen. Als oberster Magier würde er als Berater, und zweite Aufsichtsperson dienen, um Lokis Fortschritte zu überprüfen und zu überwachen. Lehren würde Frigga ihn persönlich, das hatte sie bereits entschieden. Zumindest zu Anfang, sobald Loki weit genug fortgeschritten war, würde er natürlich zusätzlich im Zirkel studieren, sowie alle anderen auch.  
Loki war verständlicherweise aufgeregt, er hatte die Magier immer bewundert wenn sie ihre Tricks vorführten und die Menge unterhielten. Und er war immer furchtbar neugierig wenn sie Geschichten über Magie erzählte und wollte wissen, ob so etwas wirklich möglich war und ob sie selbst es auch könnte.   
Sie selbst hatte kleinere Tricks für ihre Jungs vorgeführt. Schmetterlinge und Vögel durchs Zimmer fliegen lasse, Flammen in der Hand gehalten oder Dinge zum schweben gebracht.   
Es hatte ihr und den Kindern immer viel Freude bereitet. Bald würde Loki das auch können. Sie würde ihm die Heilkunst beibringen und wie man Schutzrunen schuf. Er könnte ein Heiler werden, womöglich sogar ein Schlachtenheiler oder ein Schildmagier. Wenn er es wünschte auch ein Magieweber so wie sie selbst, auch wenn dies wohl eher nicht zu Odins Zukunftsplänen passen würde.  
Zumindest war Odin erfreut gewesen als er von Lokis Begabung hörte. Frigga vermutete dass es daran lag, das ein Heiler und Magier leichter zu kontrollieren wäre als ein Krieger und Kämpfer. Ihr war es egal warum. Hauptsache der Junge war glücklich.

Alfgrim war weniger erfreut. Sie hatte Loki in den Hof geschickt um sich ungestört mit ihm unterhalten zu können. Sie sah durch das Fenster wie er am Brunnen spielte und die Statuen betrachtete.  
„Ihr wollt dass wir einer dieser, dieser Bestien Magie lehren? Meine Königin das ist Wahnsinn!“ Alfgrim sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Unglauben an. Sie missbilligte seine Worte aber sie konnte es auch irgendwo verstehen. Er hatte zusammen mit Odin in diesem Krieg gekämpft. Er hatte die Brutalität der Jotunen mit eigenen Augen gesehen und Kameraden an sie verloren. Freunde und auch Familie.   
Aber Loki konnte nichts dafür. Wichtiger noch, auch er war ein Opfer. Seine eigene Familie hatten ihn sterben lassen wollen und wer weiß was sie mit dem toten Kind danach gemacht hätten. Es gab genug grausige Berichte darüber, was die Jotunen mit ihren Gefallenen und auch den Toten ihrer Feinde machten. Es waren Leichenschänder und Kannibalen. Aber Loki gehörte nicht zu ihnen, er würde so etwas niemals tun und wenn die Zeit reif wäre und er über Jotunheim regierte, würde er dafür sorgen, das die Barbarei ein Ende hatte und Jotunheim unter Asgards Schirmherrschaft zu einem Wertvollen und Nützlichen und vor allem Zivilisierten Reich werden würde.  
Das alles sagte sie Alfgrim und sie konnte sehen wie er Zähneknirschend nachgab.   
„Er hat eine angeborene Begabung, es wäre Wahnsinn es ihn nicht zu lehren. Ihr wisst was passieren kann, wenn ein Ungelernter mit Magie herumexperimentiert.“ Mit diesen Worten beendet sie die Unterhaltung, für sie war es beschlossene Sache. Loki würde ein Magier werden. Als Jotune hatte er eine naturgegebene Affinität zu Eis und Wasser, daher würde der Schwerpunkt drauf liegen und aufbauend dann Heilmagie. Diese Fähigkeiten waren ungefährlich und würden ihm auch helfen, die Hitze besser zu ertragen.   
Sie sah wie Alfgrim nachdachte und sich vorzustellen begann was passieren könnte wenn er nicht tat wie von ihm verlangt wurde. Sicher auch über ihre Worte was ungelernte Magier und deren Experimente anging. Heckenzauberer waren nicht nur eine Gefahr für sich selbst, sondern auch für alles und jeden in ihrer Nähe. Es war wie einem Kleinkind eine geladene Waffe in die Hand zu drücken.  
„Ein Jotune? Seid ihr euch sicher?“ Frigga lächelt, Alfgrims Interesse ist geweckt, sie kann sehen wie es in ihm arbeitet. Er mochte nicht begeistert davon sein aber andererseits war es dass erste mal seit vielen tausend Jahren, dass sie hier einem Jotunischen Magier abseits des Schlachtfeldes begegneten. Der Gedanke die Magie dieser Rasse zu studieren, steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Aber er will sich selbst davon überzeugen.  
Sie ruft Loki wieder herein, der oben auf den Schultern einer Ochsenstatue steht und über die Mauer hinweg zu den Magierlehrlingen sieht.   
Alfgrim prüft das Magisches Potenzial das Loki hat, genau wie sie und Eir es schon zuvor getan haben und genau wie sie stellt auch er fest, dass es unzweifelhaft da ist. Unterdrückt von den Bindungen. Er stimmt zu, natürlich tut er das, Loki bei seinem Studium zu helfen.

Auf dem Weg zurück in den Palast kann Loki neben ihr gar nicht aufhören zu strahlen. Immer wieder fragt er begeistert ob er wirklich Magie lernen wird, als ob sich diese Tatsache in den letzten Sekunden geändert haben könnte. In seiner Phantasie sieht er sich schon als den größten und mächtigsten Zauberer von allen. Und natürlich will er gleich als erstes lernen wie man Bilder aus Luft macht, die wie echt aussehen.  
Er ist so glücklich, das seine Freude alle auf ihrem Weg zum lächeln bringt. Sie lässt ihm seine wilden Träume, er würde noch früh genug erkennen, das Magie nicht so einfach zu meistern war wie er dachte. Dass es harte Arbeit und viel lernen und Übung brauchte.  
Thor ist anfangs beleidigt, weil er keine Magie hat aber als Frigga ihn daran erinnert, dass er dafür der stärkste und beste Kämpfer in seiner Gruppe ist und später mal ein mächtiger Krieger genau wie sein Vater sein wird, ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Zumindest für eine Weile.  
Obwohl sie noch so klein sind, fangen ihre beiden Jungs schon an miteinander zu konkurrieren.  
Am Abend las sie ihnen die Geschichte von Haldrin vor, wie er die Lady Anja zusammen mit seinem Gefährten Ledosch vor den Höllenhunden des Durgas rettet.  
Ein Krieger und eine Magier die zusammen arbeiteten, als gleichgestellte Partner mit sich ergänzenden Fähigkeiten. Perfekt um ihre Söhne zu lehren, das es kein besser oder schlechter zwischen Magier und Krieger gab.

XXXX

Ich weiß nicht und kann mir nur schwer vorstellen wie sich Magie auf den Körper auswirkt daher nehme ich einfach mal die selben Angaben wie bei uns bekannten Körpereigenschaften. Also Muskeln und Gedanken.  
Jemand der sehr fit ist und dann zum Beispiel durch einen Unfall nicht mehr trainieren kann, wird oft depressiv und zappelig. Selbst jemand der nicht jede Woche ins Fitnessstudio geht fühlt sich lethargisch wenn er längere Zeit nichts zu tun hat. Manche werden ob der angestauten Energie regelrecht aggressiv.  
Ich kenn das von mir selbst. Wenn ich keine Beschäftigung habe werde ich zappelig und fange an alle paar Minuten grundlos aufzuspringen und durch die Wohnung zu wandern. Ich werde unruhig. Und wenn ich mehrere Tage nichts tue werde ich träge und hab auf nichts mehr Bock. Dann verwandele ich mich in eine Couchpotato.  
Von hochintelligenten Kinder weiß man, da sie sich wenn man sie nicht ausreichend geistig fordert, sie ebenfalls lustlos sind und sowohl soziale wie auch psychische Probleme entwickeln. Geistige Wunderkinder mit einem IQ von sonst was, die nur Sechsen schreiben und Unruhe stiften.  
Ich wüsste nicht warum das bei Magie anders sein sollte.  
Was die Magischen Bindungen angeht, das ist womöglich vergleichbar mit einer Eisenkugel am Bein für einen begeisterten Langstreckenläufer.


	16. Erfolg (Odin)

Odin

Er wusste nicht was er erwartet hatte.   
Als er das Kind fand, sah er darin eine Möglichkeit des dauerhaften Friedens. Die Chance, das Volk der Eisriesen zu bändigen und in sein Reich einzugliedern.   
Vermutlich hatte er mehr Probleme mit dem Kind, mit Loki, erwartet. Lange Zeit hatte er immer die Befürchtung, die Sorge im Hinterkopf, das seine wahre Natur durchbrechen könnte. Er wusste nur wenig über die Jotunen, noch weniger von den Eigenarten ihrer Kinder aber Loki war kaum anders als ein Asisches Kind. Und er hatte begonnen ihn tatsächlich als seinen Sohn zu betrachten.  
Natürlich gab es einige Schwierigkeiten aber nichts dramatisches. Loki sah aus wie ein Ase, redete wie ein Ase und benahm sich wie ein Ase. Er war Hitzeempfindlicher, mied die Sonne und hatte eine Vorliebe für blutiges Fleisch aber das stellte keine allzu großen Schwierigkeiten dar.   
Einzig die Sache mit den Schuhen hatte für Stirnrunzeln gesorgt aber nach einigen strengen Gesprächen und einem Vortrag über angemessenes Benehmen, war auch das geklärt.  
Davon abgesehen verhielt er sich tadellos.   
Loki war ein Erfolg auf ganzer Linie. Sein Sohn konnte stolz auf sich sein. Wenn die Zeit eines Tages gekommen wäre, dass er den Thron von Jotunheim bestieg, würde eine neue Ära in ihrem eisigen Reich anbrechen und die grausamen alten Lehren würden durch die ehrenvollen und noblen ersetzt werden, die Loki unter seiner behütenden Hand gelernt hatte.   
Unter der Führung seines Sohnes würden die Jotunen endlich zu zivilisierten Leuten werden.  
Nicht das die Jotunen in irgendeiner weise Primitiv waren. Oh nein, das ganz sicher nicht. Sie mochten Monströs, Barbarisch und Blutrünstig sein aber dumm oder unterentwickelt waren sie nicht und das war vermutlich das gefährlichste an ihnen.  
Ihre Technologie und Baukunst waren hochentwickelt und Asgard ebenbürtig in ihrer Stärke, wie er schmerzhaft feststellen musste.  
Laufeys taktisches Geschick stand dem seinem in nichts nach. Der Ausfall aus der Stadt, nach dem er und seine Truppe den Palast gestürmt hatten.... Laufey hatte mit dieser Möglichkeit gerechnet und einen Weg gefunden, wie er selbst aus Hel heraus die Truppen Asgards noch hätte vernichten können. Und mit der Vernichtung von Asgards Truppen hätte er alle neun Reiche ins Chaos gestürzt. Widerwillig musste Odin ihm Respekt für diesen Schachzug zollen.  
Gleichzeitig waren sie kaum mehr als Wilde, die halbnackt herumliefen. Sie trugen weder Rüstungen noch ordentliche Waffen. Nur Eis bedeckte ihre Körper zum Schutz und zum Kämpfen.  
Sie ehrten die Toten nicht. Nicht die ihrer Feinde und auch nicht ihre eigenen. Sie schienen sie nicht mal zu betrauern, sondern fraßen die Leichen wie Tiere.  
Sie gaben Blutopfer an irgendwelche obskuren Götter. Auch ihre eigenen Kinder.   
Laufey selbst war bereit gewesen seinen Erstgeborenen zu morden, um einen Sieg zu erringen und sprach es ohne Reue in Odins Gesicht. Aber das Kind lebte noch und wenn es soweit war, würde Loki Laufey ersetzten und diese furchtbaren Praktiken abschaffen.

Thor und Loki waren beinahe unzertrennlich. Wo der eine war, war der andere nicht weit. Thor kam ganz nach ihm. Stark, Selbstbewusst und ohne Furcht. Er war wie ein Sturm. Wild und aufbrausend. Bereit jede noch so verrückte Herausforderung anzunehmen und sich furchtlos jedem Kampf stellend.  
Loki war wie ein Schatten. Leise und nachdenklich. Er schlich geradezu durch den Palast und erschreckte regelmäßig die Dienerschaft wenn er plötzlich hinter irgendeiner Tür hervorsprang.  
Odin selbst hatte schon den ein oder anderen beinahe Herzinfarkt bekommen, als der Junge scheinbar aus dem Nichts hinter einer Vase oder Säule hervorgesprungen kam.   
Thor wurde von all seinen Lehrern in praktischen Fächern und dem Faustkampf im besonderen, in höchsten Tönen gelobt. Jeder sagte, dass er eines Tages einer der besten Krieger Asgards werden würde. Auch wurde er von jeder Gruppe sogleich als Anführer angenommen und machte sich schnell Freunde. Er hatte Charisma und das nicht zu knapp. Allerdings tat er sich mit den theoretischen Fächern oft schwer, weil er einfach nie stillsitzen konnte.  
Loki war praktisch das Gegenteil. Er tat sich schwer mit dem Kampfunterricht, was zum großen Teil an seiner schmächtigen Statur lag. Die anderen Jungs waren alle weit kräftiger gebaut aber Loki war schnell und wendig. Er lies seine Gegner ins leere laufen und wartet ab, bis sie erschöpft waren und sich eine gute Gelegenheit bot.  
Eine schlaue Taktik um einen scheinbaren Nachteil auszugleichen.  
Der theoretische Unterricht lag dem Jungen weit mehr. Er saugte das Wissen auf wie ein Schwamm und Thor, der manchmal Probleme hatte einen bestimmten Sachverhalt zu verstehen oder eine Rechenaufgabe zu lösen, bat ihn häufig, ihm das ganze noch einmal zu erklären. Manchmal, wenn Odin dem Unterricht still beiwohnte, um die Fortschritte seiner Jungen zu sehen, war er überrascht wie einfach und verständlich Loki etwas erklären konnte. Er hatte eine Begabung was das Reden anging und schaffte es mit den Fantasievollsten Beispielen, die komplexesten Dinge auf den Nenner zu bringen.   
Er half Thor immer wenn dieser etwas nicht verstand und oft genug und zum Ärger ihrer Lehrer, lies er seinen Bruder auch heimlich abschreiben. Odin sollte das missbilligen, immerhin musste Thor diese Dinge auch alleine können wenn er irgendwann König sein sollte aber anderseits unterstützte er dieses hilfsbereite Verhalten. 

Heute war Odin nicht König. Heute war er nur Vater und seine Söhne waren überglücklich. Es kam zu selten vor dass sie einen ganzen Tag mit ihrem Vater verbringen konnten. Das Königreich ging immer vor. Aber heute nicht. Zumindest nicht offiziell.  
Er machte einen Ausflug in die Stadt mit den beide Jungs. Es war das erste mal dass sie dort waren, es wurde Zeit, dass sie mehr von Asgard sahen. Bisher waren der Palast und die ihn umgebenden Gärten und Arenen ihre Welt gewesen. Selten waren sie in den wohlhabenderen Vierteln mit Frigga unterwegs gewesen. Und natürlich die Gruppenexkursionen in die Berge und Wälder hinter der Stadt, wo sie mit ihrem Lehrer Leif Magnuson lernten, in der Natur zu überleben, zu jagen und zu fischen und wie man mit anderen zusammenarbeitete und kämpfte.  
Jetzt waren sie zum ersten mal in der Stadt, wo hunderte von Asen auf einem Fleck waren und der Lärm der Gespräche sie umtoste. Odin wanderte mit ihnen durch die großen Markthallen, wo hunderte verschiedener Gemüse und Fleischsorten, aus allen Teilen des Reiches verkauft wurden. Die Menge teilte sich in Ehrfurcht vor ihm und seinen beiden Söhnen.   
Schnell verloren die zwei ihre Angst und rannte voraus um sich alles was auch nur ansatzweise interessant aussah anzusehen. Bisher kannten sie Essen nur als fertige Mahlzeit, die von den Dienern an den Tisch gebracht wurde oder als Karnickel, das sie ohne weitere Zubereitung einfach über das Feuer hängten. Hier gab es Obst und Gemüse in allen Formen und Farben. Ganze Ochsen und gigantische Bilgenschweine, fünfmal so groß wie Thor. Zu sehen wie gewaltig das Tier war, von dem sie erst gestern gegessen hatten, würde ihnen ein ganz neues Verständnis dafür verschaffen.   
Sie gingen weiter zu den Stoffhändlern und Schmuckverkäufern. Den Waffen- und Rüstungsschmieden und den Händlern für billigen Tand. Überall gab es Dinge zu bestaunen und während Thor und Loki beschäftigt waren, schritt Odin ehrfurchtgebietend durch die Menge, zeigte sein Gefallen zu dem geschäftigem Treiben und nickte den Bürgern wohlwollend zu.   
„Werden die Sachen alle mit dem Bifröst hergebracht Vater?“ Odin stockte und runzelte die Stirn. Dann fing er sich wieder und lächelte Loki an als er ihm mit einem Nein antwortete.   
„So viele Waren über den Biefröst zu transportieren wäre ein viel zu großer Aufwand, wir lassen sie mit den Raumschiffen einfliegen. Große Frachter, die fast jeden Tag von überall her kommen.“ Auf Thors Wunsch hin, die Frachter anzusehen, muss Odin schmunzeln und vertröstet ihn auf einen anderen Tag.

Magie. Loki hatte angeborene magische Fähigkeiten wie Frigga ihm heute mitgeteilt hatte. So etwas war selten und würde einige Dinge erklären. Und andere Dinge würden sich damit kaschieren lassen. Außerdem bedeutete es, das Loki eher ein Gelehrter oder ein Verteidiger, als ein Krieger werden würde, was definitiv ein Vorteil war. In jedem Fall waren es großartige Neuigkeiten.  
Magier waren Heiler und Unterstützer, keine Frontkämpfer. Sie verstärkten die Fähigkeiten der anderen in ihrer Umgebung und waren im Falle eines Rückzugs für die Verteidigung und Deckung zuständig. Loki würde seinen Bruder also in Zukunft nicht nur mit Wissen unterstützen, sondern auch mit Magie. Es war wahrlich eine ideale Konstellation wie er selbst sie nicht besser hätte planen können.  
Ah, aber sie würden die Bannrunen überprüfen und verschleiern müssen, damit Loki sie später nicht bemerkte oder versehentlich löste. Wegen der Illusion an sich musste man sich wohl keine Sorgen machen. Die Magie war über die Jahrzehnte so stark in seinen Körper eingesickert, dass sie ein fester Bestandteil seines Selbst geworden war. Wie eine unsichtbare Tätowierung.  
Als sie später am Abend alle zusammenkamen um zu Abend zu essen, war Lokis Magie das einzige Gesprächsthema. Der Junge war Feuer und Flamme und malte sich schon jetzt in den bunteste Farben aus was er alles tun würde.  
Lachend holte Frigga ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Ganz so einfach wie er sich das vorstellte war es nun auch wieder nicht und Odin pflichtete ihr bei.  
Zuerst musste Loki die Grundlagen lernen. Lernen wie er seine Magie überhaupt anrief und kontrollierte. Odin musste lachen als er den schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. Als Loki schnaubend die Arme verschränkte und feierlich ankündigte, dass er der größte und mächtigste Magier überhaupt werden würde, lächelte Odin nur unergründlich und gab dem Jungen Recht.  
Loki würde noch früh genug erfahren, wie anspruchsvoll Magie sein konnte.  
Als Loki anfing über Illusionen zu sprechen, darüber, wie er genau wie die Geschichtenerzähler und Gaukler Trugbilder schaffen würde, die wie echt aussahen, sagte Odin nichts.   
Kurz sahen er und Frigga sich stumm an. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das Loki je in der Lage sein würde, diese Art von Magie zu wirken, die Magie der Asen, war gering. Und wenn dann nur unter größten Anstrengungen und nach jahrhundertelangem Training. 

Die Zeit verging. Thor gewann seinen ersten Wettkampf im Ringen. Er schaffte es, sich sogar gegen die Älteren und bereits im Teenageralter befindlichen Jungen zu behaupten, die alle einen Kopf größer waren als er. Es war eine beachtliche Leistung.  
Zur Feier seines ersten anerkannten Sieges lies Odin ein Fest veranstalten und schenkte Thor sein erstes richtiges Übungsschwert, was bedeutete, das er jetzt mit echten Waffen trainieren durfte.  
Loki meisterte in der Zeit seine Lehre im Anrufen der Magie im Rekordtempo und verblüffte damit sowohl Frigga als auch alle anderen Magier des Zirkels. Der Junge war nicht nur ein Magier von Geburt, er hatte wohl auch noch ein ungemein großes Talent. Frigga war begeistert und so stolz wie eine Mutter nur sein konnte. Er war natürlich auch stolz auf den Jungen, keine Frage aber ehrlich gesagt war Magie nie ganz das seine gewesen. Er hatte einiges erlernt da es nützlich, zum Teil überlebenswichtig war. Aber darüber hinaus...  
Als Kriegsherr war es immer gut zu wissen, wann ein Fluch auf einem Gegenstand lag, wann das Essen vergiftet wurde oder sich jemand im Schatten heranschlich. Auch magische Schilde konnten einem das Leben retten und mit den richtigen Bannrunen war es leicht einen Gefangenen sicher zu halten und zum reden zu bringen. Und er hatte die dunklen Pfade der Magie beschritten, welche verboten waren, da sie Lebensenergie verzehrten, sei es die eigene oder die eines Blutopfers.   
Sie hatten Macht versprochen erwiesen sich jedoch als zu unkontrollierbar und gefährlich. Fast wäre er von ihnen zerrissen worden. Damals hatte er keinerlei Bedauern darüber verspürt, als er seine Brüder opferte um sein eigenes Leben zu retten. Sein erster Schlaf war kurz darauf über ihn gekommen und ließ ihn alles was geschehen war, wie aus weiter Ferne betrachten.  
Heute bedauerte er es. Er bedauerte vieles aber er musste nach vorne sehen.  
An der Magie als solche hatte er jedoch nie Interesse gehabt. Und er tat sich heute wie damals schwer damit. Loki war so stolz auf sein Können und erzählte ihm ständig was er heute gelernt hatte. Zeigte ihm wie er seine Magie hervorrief und sie als grünlichen Nebel aus seinen Händen wallen lies. Odin versuchte angemessen beeindruckt zu sein aber in Wahrheit fand er es nicht sonderlich beeindruckend. Es waren nur Nebel und Funken. Er hatte einfach kein Interesse für die Magie, er war ein Krieger, so wie es alle aus seiner Familie vor ihm gewesen waren. Loki schien es zum Glück in seiner Euphorie nicht zu bemerken.

Es wurde Zeit seine Söhne darauf vorzubereiten, dass sie eines Tages herrschen würden. Sie würden bald das Kindesalter verlassen und zu jungen Männern werden.  
Sie hatten all ihr Grundwissen gelernt, wussten um die Geschichte und wie die Welt funktionierte. Sie konnten sich verteidigen und sich im schlimmsten Fall alleine durchschlagen, wenn etwas passieren sollte.   
Nun würden sie die Politik lernen und was es hieß, ein Reich zu führen. Taktik und Diplomatie. Verhandlungsführung, Gesetzgebung und auch Rechtsprechung. Kriegsführung sowohl im praktischen als auch im theoretischen.  
Sie würden auch über die Regierungen der anderen Welten, sowie ihren Beziehungen zu Asgard unterrichtet werden und die entsprechenden Welten besuchen und die dortigen Herrscher kennenlernen, sofern sie mit dieser Welt in Frieden waren.   
Odin selbst übernahm einen Großteil dieser Aufgaben. Die Hauslehrer kümmerten sich vor allem um die Geschichtlichen Details. Er nahm Thor und Loki häufig zu den offene Anhörungen mit und zu Verhandlungen mit In- und Ausländischen Würdenträgern.  
Er erzählte ihnen von den anderen Völkern. Über ihre Besonderheiten, ihre Fähigkeiten und ihr Wissen.  
Er lehrte sie die Stärken und Schwächen einzuschätzen und zu verstehen, wie man dies nutzte.  
Und er zeigte ihnen zum ersten mal den Inhalt der Trophäenkammer.  
Relikte und Kostbarkeiten aus allen Ecken des Universums. Sicher verwahrt und geschützt vor Missbrauch. Viele der Gegenstände waren von immensem Wert und nicht wenige waren hochgefährlich. Zu gefährlich um sie in unbedachte Hände zu geben. Hier in Asgrads Schatzkammer waren sie geschützt. Nichts und Niemand war in der Lage hier einzubrechen.  
Er zeigte ihnen die ewige Flamme Muspelheims und erzählte ihnen die Geschichte dazu. Nicht die wahre Geschichte. Nicht die, in der er mit Hela in dieses Reich eingefallen war aber sie ist nahe genug an der Wahrheit.  
Das Auge des Hexenmeisters, mit dem der Verstand eines jeden kontrolliert werden konnte.  
Die Stimmgabel, was ein irreführender Name war, da sie überhaupt nicht wie eine aussah, mit der man einen Dimensionsriss erschaffen konnte. Er warnte Thor und Loki eindringlich davor, denn auf der anderen Seite lauerte etwas grauenerregendes.  
Er zeigte ihnen die Tafel des Lebens, beschädigt und unlesbar, den Advaranaut, die Tarnkappe und vieles mehr. Auch die Waffen, die hier gehalten werden. Zu gefährlich in den Händen ihrer früheren Besitzer oder in Erwartung eines neuen Mannes, der sie mit Bedacht schwingt.  
Seine Söhne hören gebannt zu und starren die Objekte staunend an. Jedoch wird Lokis Blick immer wieder von einem Gegenstand angezogen. 

„Aus einer Welt von Dunkelheit und Kälte kamen die Eisriesen. Sie drohten die Menschenwelt in eine neue Eiszeit zu stürzen, doch mussten sich die Menschen dem nicht alleine stellen. Unsere Armeen trieben die Eisriesen wieder zurück in ihre Welt.“ Stumm lauschten Thor und Loki, während Odin ihnen von der gewaltigen Schlacht erzählte. Hinter ihm, auf einem Sockel, stand die Urne und tauchte alles in flackerndes, kaltes, blaues Licht und Schatten.  
„Der Preis war hoch, doch am Ende fiel ihr König und die Quelle ihrer Macht wurde ihnen genommen. Mit Ende des letzten Krieges zogen wir uns aus den anderen Welten zurück. Zurück in unsere immerwährendes Reich. Asgard.“ Als er geendet hatte, beobachtet Odin seine Söhne genau. Lokis Blick war nicht ein einziges mal von der Urne gewichen, doch es war unmöglich zu sagen was er dachte. Sein Ausdruck war für diesen Moment unleserlich. Thors Blick war leichter zu deuten. Faszination und Tatendrang rangen in ihm. Odin konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, woran sein Sohn gerade dachte. Vermutlich stellte er sich gerade alles überaus plastisch vor und träumte davon, selbst dabei gewesen zu sein.  
„Leben die Eisriesen denn noch Vater?“ Lokis zaghafte, fast schüchterne Frage zieht Odins Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu seinem Jüngsten, doch bevor er antworten kann spricht Thor. Selbstbewusst verspricht er alle Monster samt und sonders zu erschlagen, genau wie sein Vater. Für einen Augenblick ist Odin sprachlos und auch ein wenig erschrocken. Diese Art zu denken erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Hela. Andererseits ist Thor noch sehr jung und wie alle Kinder mit den Kriegsgeschichten der Alten aufgewachsen. Vielleicht hätte er eher eingreifen sollen aber es blieb noch mehr als genug Zeit.  
„Ein König wird nie den Krieg suchen aber... er wird immer bereit für ihn sein.“ Weder Thor noch Loki scheinen die Bedeutung dieser Worte in ihrer Gänze verstanden zu haben, denn beide proklamieren sofort, dass sie nur allzu bereit sind aber sie würden es lernen. Für heute lässt Odin sie gewähren.   
Als sie die Kammer verlassen, sieht Loki zurück zu der Urne und flüstert so leise, das Odin es fast überhört aber nur fast.  
„So schön...“

XXXX

Die berühmte, sagenumwobene Schatzkammer von Asgard. Soweit bekannt hat Odin während seiner Eroberungszüge so ziemlich alles was ihm mächtig genug erschien, mit allen Mitteln in die Finger zu bekommen versucht und dort reingepackt.  
Ein Ding ist mir da besonders ins Auge gestochen. Die Tafel des Lebens und der Zeit.  
Auf ihr soll wohl eine Formel für einen Trank stehen, der dem Benutzer ermöglicht sich zu verjüngen, zu heilen und sein gesamtes evolutionäres Potential auszuschöpfen.  
Hm. mal sehen. Asen leben über 5000 Jahre. Heilen superschnell, sind extrem stark und zäh und nur schwer totzukriegen. Die haben eindeutig ihr volles Potential ausgeschöpft.  
Ist ein bisschen wie das Supersoldatenserum von Captain America. Der hat fast die selben Eigenschaften, wobei das mit dem Altern natürlich noch ungeklärt ist.  
Gut nach Endgame nicht mehr aber hey, wer weiß wie lange Steve durch das Universum Reiste, bevor er sich mit Peggy niederlies?


	17. Unheimlich (Leif)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier eine kurze Ansicht eines Aussenstehenden. Nächste Woche kommt Loki dran und dann ist die Kindheitsphase abgeschlossen und ich wende mich erwachseneren Dingen zu.

Leif

Das Kind war ihm unheimlich. Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Es war furchtbar so etwas auch nur zu denken, immerhin war der Junge kaum Dreißig. Noch nicht einmal halb aus der Kindheitsphase raus. Auch konnte der Junge nichts dafür, das Leif immer dieses seltsame Gefühl bei ihm hatte.  
Er konnte auch nicht sagen was genau es war, das ihn frösteln ließ. Es gab nichts spezielles auf das man hätte zeigen können. Keine große Sache, die einem ins Auge fiel.   
Es waren die kleinen Dinge. Viele kleine... Ungereimtheiten, die im Hinterkopf erhalten blieben und sich summierten.  
Die Art wie er sich bewegte, wie er sich beim klettern mit den Nägeln in die Rinden und Steine krallte. Wie er eiskalte Bäche durchwatete ohne auch nur zu zucken oder begeistert in einem der Bergseen schwamm, aus denen die anderen Kinder und Leif selbst schon nach wenigen Minuten zitternd wieder herauskamen, um sich wieder aufzuwärmen.   
Wie er einen, wenn er wütend war, von unten herauf anfunkelte mit diesen Raubtierhaft verengten Augen.  
Sein fehlender Ekel wenn sie ein verendetes und womöglich sogar schon verwesendes Tier fanden.  
Wie er zwar keuchte und hechelte wenn es heiß war oder er sich erschöpfte und der Schweiß ihm von der Stirn lief aber seine Haut nie wirklich zu erhitzen schien. Und der Schweiß kam ihm oft genug eher wie Kondensation vor, was völlig irrsinnig war.  
Nichts davon war in dem Sinne schlimm oder ungewöhnlich. Es gab viele gute Kletterer, es gab Kinder, die eine höhere Toleranz gegenüber Kälte hatten und nicht alle ekelte sich vor den selben Dingen. Dennoch sorgte es oft genug für irritierte Blicke.  
Und er war nicht der einzige der es bemerkte und so dachte. Niemand sprach es laut aus. Alle versuchten so zu tun, als wäre nichts aber wenn man genau hinsah, dann bemerkte man das Stirnrunzeln, die seltsamen Blicke, das Flüstern.  
Aber es war ihr Prinz. Zweiter Sohn von Allvater Odin und Königin Frigga. Deshalb taten alle so, als wäre nichts. Auch er. Nur die Kinder nicht, sie sagten was sie dachten aber weil sie nicht sagen konnten warum sie so dachten, weil sie es nicht belegen konnten, wurden sie nicht ernst genommen von ihren Eltern. Würden diese einen Tag mit Prinz Loki verbringen, dann wüssten sie vielleicht warum ihre Kinder ihn, nun, nicht mieden aber doch mit Vorsicht behandelten.

Der junge Prinz tat ihm Leid. Er war ein Kind und verstand nicht warum er ausgegrenzt wurde. Es stand keine böse Absicht dahinter und die anderen Kinder waren auch nie gemein zu ihm. Zumindest war Leif nie etwas in dieser Richtung aufgefallen.   
Loki war ein freundlicher und hilfsbereiter Junge. Er war schlau und geschickt und wenn sie Teams bildeten, dann gewann meist dasjenige in dem er war. Außer es ging um den Faustkampf oder um Ringen.   
Doch er schien immer am Rand zu stehen. Nie ganz zur Gruppe zu gehören.  
Der einzige der nichts zu bemerken schien war Prinz Thor, sein Bruder. Thor war das komplette Gegenteil von Loki, was den Unterschied nur umso deutlicher machte. Er war auch der einzige der von sich aus und ohne Hintergedanken zu Loki ging und ihn zu seiner Gruppe aus Freunden holte.  
Wenn Prinz Thor nicht am Unterricht oder den Ausflügen teilnahm, weil er mit seinem Vater dem König unterwegs war, saß Prinz Loki meist am Rand ihres Lagers oder etwas abseits vom Lagerfeuer, wenn sie zusammenkamen und aßen oder Geschichten erzählten. Wenn Loki selbst eine Geschichte erzählte, ging er völlig auf und alle lauschten ihm gebannt. Er konnte unglaublich gut mit Worten umgehen. Doch selbst wenn er mitten in der Gruppe war, schien eine Art unsichtbarer Raum zwischen ihm und den anderen Kindern zu sein.  
Leif hatte nie bemerkt dass die anderen Kinder Loki jemals eine freudige Umarmung schenkten, wenn sie ein Spiel gewonnen hatten. Nie gesehen dass er mehr bekam als einen Dankesgruß oder einen kurzen Schulterklopfen.   
Er versuchte Loki ein Zugehörigkeitsgefühl zu geben aber selbst er merkte, dass es schwer war. Er wusste nie was er tun, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Loki war höflich, freundlich und hilfsbereit aber auch verschlossen und still. Er schien immer nachdenklich und man wusste nie genau woran man gerade bei ihm war. Wie er reagieren würde oder was er über einen dachte.  
Er kam sich unbeholfen vor und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Daher blieben die meisten Gespräche außerhalb der Aufgaben und Erklärungen, die er mit Prinz Loki führte, auf einer Oberflächlichen Basis.  
Das einzige wo Leif sich absolut sicher war, war das Prinz Loki sich einsam fühlte aber es gab nichts was er dagegen hätte unternehmen können. Loki war wie ein Erwachsener im Körper eines Kindes. Er hoffte, dass der Junge wenn er Älter wurde, Freunde fand die seine Art zu denken teilten. 

Leif war seit Jahrtausenden wie es schien der Betreuer der Kinder des Adels. Er lehrte sie die Natur ihrer Welt. Grundlegende Überlebenspraktiken wie Fischen, Fallenstellens und Fährten lesen. Wie man ein Lager aufschlug und Feuer machte. Welche Pflanzen essbar waren und welche man besser mied. Einfache Wundversorgung und das richtige Verhalten in Gefahrensituationen.   
Die meisten der Jungen die er unterrichtete, würden später zu Kriegern ausgebildet werden. Anführern der einfachen Soldaten. Diese Kinder waren künftige Generäle und Kommandanten und Ratsmitglieder. Sie waren Heeresführer und mit den beiden Prinzen auch ein zukünftiger König.  
Sie mussten wissen wie man Überlebte und sich Verteidigte. Sie mussten auch wissen, wie man sowohl Befehle gab, als auch entgegennahm. Das erste war kaum ein Problem. Es waren in der Regel Einzelkinder, die es gewohnt waren zu fordern und die ihre Diner hatten, die sie herumkommandieren konnten. Mit dem Zweiten taten sich viele am Anfang schwer. Doch jeder hatte noch unter ihm gelernt, wo sein Platz war.   
Im Falle der Prinzen war es eine besondere Herausforderung. Als zukünftiger König würde Thor, und als Erstgeborener war es insgeheim jedem klar, das er den Thron übernehmen würde, immer an der Spitze der Hierarchie stehen. Doch selbst ein König musste auf den Rat anderer hören.  
Der Allvater hatte ihn im Geheimen eingewiesen, Thor besonders gut auf eine Führer Rolle vorzubereiten und Loki zu lehren, auf seinen Bruder zu achten und ihm zu folgen. Zu Anfang hatte Leif sich nichts weiter dabei gedacht, doch später würde er sich über die Formulierung wundern.  
Anscheinend hatte selbst Odin schon entschieden wer den Thron erben sollte, dennoch bereitete er auch seinen zweiten darauf vor. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, denn sollte Thor etwas zustoßen, würde automatisch sein Bruder nachrücken, doch Odins Worte klangen seltsam in seinen Ohren.  
Er nannte beide als zukünftige Könige und gab seine Wahl nie öffentlich bekannt, als ob er noch keine getroffen hätte. Gleichzeitig wurde Thor verstärkt in die Regentschaft eingewiesen und oft von Odin für privaten Unterricht abgezogen, während Loki zwar ebenfalls zum Regenten ausgebildet wurde, es jedoch im selben Moment eher den Anschein hatte, das Odin ihn als Berater wollte. Mit der Zeit hörte Leif auf sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Der Allvater würde seine Gründe haben. Womöglich würde Prinz Loki eine der Grafschaften übernehmen oder in ein anderes Königshaus einheiraten um deren Bindung an Asgard zu stärken.

Es wurde entdeckt, das Prinz Loki ein Magier von Geburt war. Sowohl Leif als auch alle mit denen er zu tun hatte und mit denen er darüber sprach, waren sich einige, dass das die Erklärung für Prinz Lokis seltsames Verhalten war.  
Magie wurde als Erklärung für so ziemlich alles genommen. Die schmächtige, drahtige Statur, denn wer hätte je von einem Muskulösen Magier gehört.  
Seine stille, nachdenkliche Art, die einem das Gefühl gab, das er immer und zu jeder Zeit etwas ausheckte. Was er meisten tatsächlich tat und was oft für viel Gelächter bei den Anwesenden sorgte. Im Nachhinein auch bei demjenigen der Ziel des neusten Streichs geworden war.  
Auch all die kleinen Absonderlichkeiten wurden der Magie zugesprochen. Von Lokis scheinbarer Fähigkeit auch im tiefsten Dunkeln zu sehen, bis hin zu seiner seltsamen Angewohnheit den Kopf schief zu legen oder andere die er offensichtlich nicht mochte, mit eben diesem anzustoßen. Einmal hatte er bei einem Streit dem jungen Albertson seinen Kopf gegen das Kinn gerammt und diesem dabei einen Zahn ausgeschlagen! Der Junge musste einen Schädel aus Granit haben.  
Es erklärte wahrlich nicht alles und in vielen Fällen war es nur eine praktische Ausrede aber es erklärte genug. Magier waren nach Leifs Meinung ganz generell ziemlich seltsam drauf und hatte alle ihre Ticks. Er würde sich hüten so etwas in der Nähe eines von ihnen laut auszusprechen aber das machte die Sache nicht weniger wahr.  
In all den Jahren hatte Leif es nur ein einziges Mal zuvor mit einem geborenen Magier zu tun gehabt. Natürlich hatte der Junge trotzdem lernen müssen wie man sich alleine zurechtfand und überlebte. Auch wenn er später kein Krieger werden würde, war es notwendiges Wissen.   
Alle anderen Jungen hatten erst sehr viel später, wenn sie lange schon aus ihrer Kinderzeit hinaus waren, eine Grundausbildung über das Erkennen und bei denen die Talent hatten, das Wirken von Magie erhalten.  
Nur wenige wurden tatsächlich Magier. Die meisten im Zirkel waren Frauen. Jungen wollten lieber Kämpfer und Krieger sein. Zumindest die, die bei ihm lernten.  
Jetzt hatte er es also wieder mit einem zu tun. Und der Prinz schien überaus begabt in diese Kunst zu sein. Bald schon beherrschte er einfache Tricks. Seine Fähigkeit Flüssigkeiten schnell und effektiv abzukühlen, bescherte ihm wohlwollende Aufmerksamkeit wenn die Tage heißer wurden und ihm selbst bereitete die Hitze, die ihn früher regelmäßig außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, kaum noch Schwierigkeiten. 

Seit Prinz Loki die Künste der Magier erlernte, schien er aufzublühen und es war eine Erleichterung für Leif, das zu sehen. Er war noch immer anders als die anderen Kinder und noch immer stand er abseits der anderen aber jetzt da es eine offensichtlichen Grund dafür gab, war das Misstrauen ihm Gegenüber nicht mehr ganz so groß. Wo sie früher getuschelt hatten, wie Loki diese und jenes wieder hinbekommen hatte, zum Beispiel in der tiefsten, dunkelsten Nacht quer durch den Wald zu laufen und Thors Übungsschwert zu finden, das er am Fluss vergessen hatte, ohne sich zu verlaufen oder groß mit suchen aufzuhalten, so sagten sie jetzt einfach, dass er Magie genutzt hätte. Leif wusste es besser.  
Loki mochte begabt sein und auch schon einige Zauber kennen aber nichts was ihm hierbei hätte helfen können. Nachtsicht, Ortungszauber und dergleichen waren viel zu weit fortgeschritten.  
Und Loki hatte solche und ähnlich Dinge schon getan, bevor er von der Allmutter in die Lehre genommen wurde.  
Er behielt seine Gedanken für sich und ließ die Kinder und ihre Eltern reden. Er sagte auch nichts zur Allmuter oder gar zum Allvater. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen?  
Das ihr Sohn irgendwie seltsam war, er es aber nicht genauer benennen könnte? Das er seinem Bruder half, indem er Dinge tat, die er eigentlich nicht können sollte? Dass er seinen großen Bruder scheinbar vergötterte und alles tat um genauso zu sein, obwohl dies ein Ziel war das er nicht erreichen konnte und er sich damit nur unglücklich in etwas verrannte?  
Nein, er würde nichts sagen, er kämme sich dumm dabei vor. Außerdem war in keinem Fall etwas schlimmes dabei.  
Und das Loki Probleme mit sozialen Kontakten hatte und oft unglücklich wirkte, weil der Allvater seinen Erstgeborenen Sohn Thor, eindeutig den Vorzug gab, würde er auch nicht erwähnen. Man stellte nicht die Erziehungsmethoden des Königs von Asgard in Frage. Und die Gelegenheit Königin Frigga drauf anzusprechen, ergab sich irgendwie nie.

Die Zeit schritt voran und bald würden die beiden Prinzen zu Halbwüchsigen werden und seinen Unterricht verlassen. Sie waren schon jetzt immer häufiger abwesenden. Thor hatte vor einiger Zeit mit dem Waffentraining begonnen. Er war schon immer ein starker und wilder Kämpfer gewesen. Bei seinem letzten Ringwettkampf hatte er jeden Gegner geschlagen, selbst die älteren.  
Thor würde eines Tages ein mächtiger und beeindruckender Krieger sein, wenn er nur endlich sein Temperament in den Griff bekommen könnte.  
Der Bursche war hilfsbereit und freundlich wie keiner sonst aber wehe wenn er sich beleidigt fühlte, dann wurde immer sehr schnell handgreiflich.  
Der Junge stürmte viel zu oft einfach drauf los und dachte erst später über seine Handlungen nach. Über die Konsequenzen oft gar nicht. Er war viel zu leicht zu beleidigen und zu provozieren, eine Entwicklung die Leif Sorgen bereitete. Thor wusste seine eigene Stärke nur bedingt einzuschätzen.

Dann kam der Tag als Loki seinen Bruder Angriff. Nun, Angriff war ein zu starkes Wort dafür. Seiner Meinung nach hatte Loki sich nur Verteidigt und zwar auf die einzige Weise, die ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt zur Verfügung stand. Leider war es eine sehr drastische und Aufsehen erregende Weise.  
Entsprechend heftig fielen die Reaktionen aus. Insbesondere die des Allvaters und seiner Königin.   
Leif war aufgerufen worden ihm zu erzählen was passiert war, da er einer der ersten war, die ankamen. Er schilderte was er gesehen hatte so gut es ging aber als er seine eigene Meinung dazu sagen wollte, was er dachte, warum und wie das passiert war, schnitt ihm der Allvater das Wort ab und entließ ihn wieder, um weiter seinen Aufgaben nachzugehen.  
Prinz Loki kam danach einige Zeit nicht mehr zu seinem Unterricht und als er wieder kam, war er noch stiller und verschlossener als zuvor.   
Kurz darauf wurde Thor in die höheren Unterrichtsklassen versetzt. Er schien den Vorfall gelassen zu nehmen und war ehrlich betrübt über das was er getan hatte. Er schien sich schuldig zu fühlen aber bald fing er an begeistert die Narbe zu zeigen und lobte dabei den Kampfgeist und Einfallsreichtum seines kleinen Bruders. Es schien wohl seine Art zu sein sich zu entschuldigen.  
Loki folgte ihm bald schon in die höheren Klassen und damit endete Leifs Umgang mit den beiden Prinzen fast komplett. Er sah sie hin und wieder, wenn er mit den neuen Kindern durch die Höfe wanderte oder auf dem Weg hinaus in die Wälder war. Ab und an auch bei Wettkämpfen oder bei Festen.   
Thor schien immer stärker, immer draufgängerischer zu werden und Loki war noch immer der stille, unheimliche Junge von damals, der fast unsichtbar im Schatten lauerte und der allen Streiche spielte.

XXXX

Eine lange Kindheit ist ein Evolutionärer Vorteil. Das ist sogar Wissenschaftlich bewiesen.  
Kinder lernen besser, schneller und leichter als Erwachsene und wenn man auf Intelligenz setzt um zu überleben wie der Mensch, auch wenn es bei manchen Menschen schwer vorstellbar ist, das sie tatsächlich intelligent sind, ist das eindeutig hilfreich.  
Es gibt diese beiden sehr netten Sätze unter Forschern. „Lebe schnell und stirb jung.“ und „Lebe langsam und werde alt.“  
Wenn man bedenkt das Menschen früher durchschnittlich nur um die 50 bis 60 wurden und schon mit knapp 12, bei Jungs 15, als Erwachsen galten, geheiratet haben und eigene Kinder bekamen.  
Keine Ahnung ob das Evolutionär war oder Kulturell, Kinderehen gibt’s ja auch heute leider noch ziemlich oft.  
Bei Tieren ist es dafür besser zu erkennen. Forscher haben begonnen Füchse zu domestizieren. Neben ihrem Verhalten und teils auch dem Aussehen begann sich auch ihre Prägungsphase also Kindheit zu verlängern.  
Ich nehme an bei einer Rasse die so 5000 Jahre alt wird, kann man sich erlauben rund 30 Jahre als Kind zu verbringen.


	18. Entschlossenheit (Loki)

Loki

Er konnte jetzt Dinge schweben lassen. Es war furchtbar anstrengend und er musste sich stark konzentrieren aber wenn er wollte, konnte er Dinge schweben lassen. Zumindest kurz.  
Er hatte es bis jetzt noch keinem gesagt oder gar gezeigt. Er wollte warten bis er besser war. Noch bekam er kaum mehr hin als ein paar Zentimeter und das auch nur für wenige Sekunden. Und danach brach er fast immer zitternd zusammen und musste ein paar mal tief durchatmen. Aber er wurde besser.  
Er würde es schaffen das Buch bis ins oberste Regal schweben zu lassen. Damit würde er Vater sicher beeindrucken können.  
Nicht wie bei den letzten Malen. Das hervorrufen der Magie als nebligen grünen Schimmer hatte ihn überhaupt nicht interessiert. Mutter war begeistert gewesen und meinte, dass er wirklich unglaublich schnell lernen würde. Dass es normalerweise Monate brauchte bis ein Magierlehrling auch nur einen Hauch Magie erzeugen und kontrollieren konnte und er es innerhalb von nur einem einzigen Monat geschafft hatte. Dass es wirklich toll war, wie er seine Magie ohne Probleme hervorbringen und wieder zurückdrängen konnte ohne sich anstrengen zu müssen oder die Macht darüber zu verlieren.  
Auch wenn er anfangs begeistert gewesen war, hatte Vaters Reaktion ihm schnell gezeigt, wie dumm dieser Stolz war. Es war bloß grüner Nebel, man konnte nichts damit machen und besonders beeindruckend sah er auch nicht aus. Er war ziemlich deprimiert gewesen deswegen aber dann war ihm klar geworden, dass er einfach nur besser werden musste.  
Mutter lobte ihn für seinen Ehrgeiz aber sie sagte auch immer, dass er es langsam angehen sollte.   
Sie begannen mit einfachen Sachen. Dem Manipulieren der Elemente. Und Loki lernte was sie ihm zeigte, während er abends, wenn er alleine war, für sich übte, Dinge schweben zu lassen.

Thor verstand nichts von Magie. Am Anfang war er neidisch und aufgeregt gewesen, dass sein Bruder jetzt ein Magier werden würde aber das war ziemlich schnell vergangen. Thor hatte gefragt ob er schon gelernt hätte Feuerbälle zu machen oder zu Teleportieren oder Unsichtbar zu werden. Als Loki ihm erzählt hatte, dass er gelernt hatte, wie man die Temperatur absenkte und es um ihn herum ein paar Grad kühler wurde, war Thor enttäuscht gewesen. Das war nicht besonders aufregend wie er fand.  
Thor hatte schnell das Interesse verloren. Er hörte zwar immer zu wenn Loki ihm erzählte was er heute gemacht hatte aber man sah ihm an, dass er kein Wort verstand und es ziemlich öde fand.  
Loki hörte auf mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Er hörte auch auf es Vater zu erzählen, denn der nickte immer nur geistesabwesend und sagte „Ja, sehr schön. Wirklich toll.“ und Loki wusste sofort dass es ihn nicht interessierte. Dass er gar nicht richtig zuhörte.  
Aber wenn Thor anfing davon zu berichten, wie er heute gegen diesen und jenen Jungen gekämpft und gewonnen hatte oder wie Leif ihm einen neuen Griff einen neuen Schlag gezeigt hatte, dann hörte Vater immer aufmerksam zu.  
Es war unfair. Was war überhaupt so besonders daran, das Thor zum hundertsten mal einen anderen Jungen beim Ringen besiegt hatte. Es lief doch eh jedesmal gleich ab.  
Mutter versuchte ihn aufzumuntern und erklärte ihm, das sein Vater eben ein Krieger und kein Magier wäre und deshalb nicht wirklich verstünde wie beeindruckend seine Fortschritte waren.  
Loki nickte und sagte dass er verstand aber das änderte nichts daran das er sich traurig darüber fühlte.  
Wenn er und Thor zum Kampftraining gingen, strengte er sich nun umso mehr an. Er würde Magier werden und zwar einer der besten überhaupt aber er würde nicht in den hinteren Reihen stehen. Er würde auch ein Krieger sein. Ein Kriegermagier. Mutter lachte als er es ihr erzählte und sagte nur, dass er das sicher werden würde. Sie schien das nicht ernst zu nehmen und es ließ ihn schmollen.

Die anderen Kinder in der Gruppe benahmen sich ihm gegenüber jetzt anders. Sie guckten ihn nicht mehr so seltsam an oder tuschelten. Auf jedenfall sahen sie ihn nicht mehr misstrauisch an oder tuschelten böse Sachen über ihn.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund schienen sie alles was Loki konnte, auf die Magie zu schieben, obwohl das überhaupt nicht stimmte. Er verstand ohnehin nicht warum die anderen so große Probleme hatten in der Nacht nicht ständig über irgendeine Wurzel oder so zu stolpern. Es war ja nicht so als ob sie schwer zu erkennen wären aber die andern schienen sie tatsächlich nicht zu sehen.  
Und er fand auch nicht dass der Keiler, den sie mit Leif erlegt hatten stank oder dass das Fleisch zäh und ranzig war. Er fand es sehr gut. Alle anderen verzogen ein bisschen das Gesicht und ließen es so lange im Feuer bis es völlig trocken war. Lokis Stück dagegen war außen ganz schwarz und innen noch fast roh und die andern fanden es eklig. Sie starrten ihn an Loki fühlte sich beschämt.  
Meister Leif fing daraufhin plötzlich an zu lachen und sagte das Loki wirklich mächtigen Hunger bei der Jagd bekommen haben musste. Dass es wirklich verständlich war, weil sie ja den halben Tag hinter dem Vieh her gerannt waren und versucht hatten es in die Grube zu treiben.  
Daraufhin lachten auch alle anderen und die Stimmung schlug zu einer fröhlicheren um, wo jeder erzählte was ihm bei der Hetzte passiert war. Loki grinste und lachte mit ihnen und war glücklich.  
Und als er anfing sich auch an den Geschichten zu beteiligen stellte er schnell fest, wie geschickt er darin war zu erzählen. Er hatte schon immer gewusst wie man mit Worten umging. Niemand konnte sich so gut aus einer Sache herausreden wie er. Es war eine Notwendigkeit gewesen es zu lernen, da er und Thor sich oft genug in Schwierigkeiten brachten und ihre Eltern dann eine Erklärung verlangten. Und Thor war ziemlich schlecht darin Ausreden zu erfinden. Meist stotterte er nur eine Weile herum und sah dann hilfesuchend zu Loki.  
Jetzt erkannte Loki, dass ihm diese Fähigkeit auch beim Geschichtenerzählern zugute kam. Die anderen hingen wie gebannt an seinen Lippen, sogar Thor und das war das beste überhaupt. 

Später fing Vater an immer mehr mit ihnen beiden zu machen. Er ging mit ihnen in die Stadt und zu den großen Märkten. Und sie waren wirklich riesig. Loki hatte bis dahin nie darüber nachgedacht woher all das Essen eigentlich kam. Für ihn war es einfach da gewesen oder wurde in den Wäldern gejagt. Aber jetzt wo er so darüber nachdachte, in den Wäldern und Bergen um Asgard gab es zwar viel Wild aber so viel dass es für alle Leute in der ganzen Stadt reichte bestimmt nicht. Und außer der großen Apfelplantage hatte er auch noch keine Felder gesehen. In den Büchern wurde oft von Bauern gesprochen, die Obst und Gemüse anbauten, es waren auch Zeichnungen und Beschreibungen dabei aber in ganz Asgard hatte er so etwas noch nicht gesehen.  
Auf den Märkten gab es auch viele andere aufregende Sachen. Bunte Stoffe und Felle von Tieren. Eins schöner als das andere. Da waren riesige Lagerhallen voller Holz. Und Stände an denen seltsame glänzende Sachen oder Schmuck verkauft wurde.  
Vater ging auch mit ihnen zu den Anlegestellen, wo die großen Frachter aus den andern Welten ankamen und ihre Waren ausluden. Er zeigte ihnen den Bifröst mit dem man schnell zu den anderen Welten reisen konnte und der von Heimdall bewacht wurde. Und er zeigte ihnen die Schatz- und Waffenkammern Asgards. All diese geheimnisvollen Dinge dort. Er zeigte sie ihnen und erzählte die Geschichten dahinter und während er das tat, fühlte Loki es.   
Es war wie ein stilles Raunen. Ein sanfter Lufthauch. Es war vertraut. Oh, so vertraut aber er wusste nicht woher.  
In den Nächten darauf hatte er seltsame Träume. Träume von Kälte wie in den Bergen oben, wenn sie bei einer der Wanderungen bis ganz nach oben stiegen. Da waren Schemen und Töne und ein Gefühl von Glück. Wenn er am Morgen aufwachte, konnte er sich kaum daran erinnern, fühlte sich jedoch voller Sehnsucht nach etwas, das er nicht kannte.  
Vaters nahm sie weiter mit auf Ausflüge und auch in die Schatzkammer. Loki merkte dass das, was immer er fühlte, weiter hinten war und sie sich ihm stetig näherten. Bald konnte er ein sanftes Schimmern erkennen. Blau und Grün in allen Variationen, die Muster an die Wände warfen.   
Irgendwann ist es soweit und er sieht es. Es ist ein Kasten aus Stein, die Wände durchscheinend und er ist gefüllt mit Licht und Schatten. Er kann fühlen wie es über ihn hinwegstreicht. Unsichtbare Spinnweben. Es ist wunderschön.  
Und es ist die Urne des Winters, die Machtquelle der Jotunen, der Eisriesen. Der Monster aus dem Dunkeln, die des Nachts aus den Schatten auftauchen und Kinder auffraßen. Dem Bösen, von dem in den Lagerfeuergeschichten erzählte wurde.  
Wie konnte es sein das solche Ungeheuer so etwas hatten erschaffen können? Nein, es war nicht möglich. Bestimmt hatten sie es gestohlen und dann für ihre unheiligen Zwecke missbraucht. Das musste die Erklärung sein.   
Auch in dieser Nacht kamen die Träume und am Morgen kamen die Zweifel. Auf seine Fragen begann Vater ihm mehr zu erzählen. Darüber wie er die Urne erhalten hatte und was sie konnte und auch über die Eisriesen selbst. Davon wie sie ganze Länder unter tödlichem Eis begruben um es zu erobern. Wie sie im Dunkeln aus ihren Höhlen herauskrochen um die Asichen Armeen anzugreifen.  
Von der Urne, die Kälte spuckte so gewaltig, dass jeder der davon getroffen wurde erstarrte, als wäre er eine Statue und bei Berührung zersprang wie brüchiges Glas.  
Die Geschichten machten ihm Angst. Thor neben ihm hörte mit stummer Faszination zu.

Vater nahm Thor immer häufiger mit zu Verhandlungen oder zum Gericht. Er hatte ihn sogar mal auf eine Reise nach Nidavellir mitgenommen, der großen Schmiede der Zwerge. Loki durfte nur selten mit Vater bei Verhandlungen sitzen und er war noch nie von Asgard fort gewesen.  
Wieder hatte Mutter ihn getröstet und beruhigt. Immerhin war er jünger als Thor.  
Die Verhandlungen bei denen er dabei war, waren alle ziemlich langweilig gewesen. Es ging bloß um Ernteerträge und Steuern. Thor fand es genauso öde. Die Gerichtsverhandlungen waren schon besser. Natürlich wurden nur die wirklich schlimmen Fälle vor Vater und den Rat gebracht oder die richtig komplizierten. Meistens war es auch dort langweilig aber hin und wieder konnte es schon aufregender werden oder zumindest ein bisschen interessant.  
Loki versuchte wirklich bei allen Gelegenheiten aufmerksam zu sein, damit Vater auf ihn stolz war, Thor war ein paar mal glatt eingeschlafen. Vater hatte ihn dann immer seufzend angesehen und den Kopf geschüttelt. Loki zog seinen Bruder danach damit auf.

Thor begann mit dem Waffentraining. Er begann sein Übungsschwert überall mit hin zu nehmen und es stolz zu präsentieren. Vater selbst trainierte ab und zu mit ihm.  
Loki lernte weiter mit Mutter seine Magie. Er wurde besser und besser. Er konnte das Buch jetzt schon bis zur Decke schweben lassen und hatte angefangen zu üben, es in der Luft hin und her zu bewegen. Ihm kam die Idee, dass man so auch Waffen durch die Luft fliegen lassen könnte. Vater wäre sicher schwer beeindruckt wenn er es schaffte, ein Schwert nur mit seinen Gedanken zu schwingen. Aber fürs erste musste er lernen überhaupt etwas ordentlich fliegen zu lassen.   
Er hatte immer noch keinem erzählt was er da in seinem Zimmer trieb, es sollte eine Überraschung werden.   
Während Thor lernte wie man mit einem Schwert kämpfte, lernte Loki wie man magische Runen zeichnete. Nicht mit einem Stift sondern mit Magie. Sie waren schwach aber es war ein Anfang. Es gab eine, die denjenigen der sie betrat an Ort und Stelle fesseln sollte. Er war noch nicht mächtig genug dass es tatsächlich funktionierte aber seine Kraft reichte aus um denjenigen, der ahnungslos durch die Gänge schritt und sie betrat, zum stolpern zu bringen.  
Darüber hinaus brachte ihm Mutter viele Runen bei, die die Heilung unterstützen sollten und auch sehr viele Heilzauber. Es schien ihr sehr viel dran zu liegen dass er es lernte und Loki versuchte es, auch wenn er nicht wirklich Freude daran hatte. Er wollte kein Schlachtenheiler werden, egal wie ehrenhaft das war und wie oft Mutter sagte was für einen tollen Heiler er abgeben würde. Er würde König werden oder zumindest ein Krieger. Am besten beides. Genau wie Vater und wie Thor. Außerdem sagte Vater ja auch immer, das sie bei als zukünftige Könige geboren waren. Er würde Vater stolz machen und ein großer König werden.

Sie stritten sich. Es war dumm. Er war eifersüchtig auf Thor gewesen weil Vater ihn schon wieder mit auf Reisen genommen hatte und Loki nicht und dann hatte eins zum andern geführt und jetzt keilten sie sich auf dem Boden herum. Thor war stärker, war er schon immer gewesen und jetzt hatte sein Bruder ihn auf den Boden gepinnt und drückte ihm die Luft ab. Er versuchte aus Thors Griff zu entkommen, den Arm von seinem Hals zu schieben um wieder atmen zu können. Er kratzte und trat aber Thor war stärker und vor Lokis Augen begannen schwarze Punkte zu tanzen.   
Thor hatte seine Kraft immer unterschätzt und verpasste oft den Moment wenn es genug war. So war es auch diesmal. Sein Bruder schien nicht mal zu merken dass er ihn in echte Gefahr brachte.   
Verschwommen bemerkte er Bewegung. Jemand kam näher und brüllte etwas, versuchte Thor wegzuziehen aber der war in einem Kampfrausch und ließ nicht von Loki ab.  
Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion. Loki dachte nicht darüber nach sondern tat einfach was sein Körper ihm befahl. Er biss zu.   
Als Thors Faust wieder herunterkam zuckte er mit dem Kopf zur Seite und biss so fest er konnte in dessen Unterarm. Es wirkte. Thor ließ fast augenblicklich von ihm ab und stolperte zurück bevor er auf dem Hintern landete. Er sah ziemlich geschockt aus und blutet heftig. Die anderen Kinder der Gruppe waren ebenfalls aufgetaucht und starrten zwischen Loki und Thor hin und her.  
Meister Leif brachte sie beide sofort zu den Heilern wo Eir sich um sie kümmerte. Loki hatte etliche Blutergüsse, Abschürfungen, ein blaues Auge und eine ziemlich fiese Quetschung am Hals, sodass er nur mühsam krächzend sprechen konnte.   
Thor hatte jede menge Kratzer. Seine Nase blutete und die Bisswunde am Arm sah wirklich fürchterlich aus und blutete sehr. Als wäre er von einem Wolf angefallen worden. Loki hatte noch immer den Geschmack von Kupfer im Mund. 

Ihre Eltern kamen ziemlich bald nachdem Eir sie informiert hatte. Thor sagte ihnen mit großen Augen, dass er und Loki sich gestritten hätten und dann hätte Loki ihn gebissen. Dabei zeigte er die Wunde. Eir meinte das es schlimmer aussähe als es eigentlich war und versuchte Mutter zu beruhigen. Vater starrte ihn wütend an.   
Er wollte sich verteidigen und ihm sagen, dass er das nicht gewollt hatte und das Thor ihm wehgetan hatte. Aber seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein krächzen und er bekam keinen geraden Ton heraus.  
In diesem Augenblick hatte Loki Angst vor seinem Vater und Mutter war viel zu sehr mit Thor beschäftigt. Sie bemerkte es nicht.  
Als sie die Heilräume endlich wieder verlassen durften, bekamen sie getrennte Zimmer. Mutter sagte, dass es ohnehin Zeit wurde und sie alt genug waren um sich nicht länger einen Raum zu teilen. Beide seine Eltern kamen später zu ihm. Vater brüllte ihn an und schimpfte und fluchte dabei.  
Was er sich dabei bloß gedacht habe! Was die Leute bloß denken sollten! Das er sich wie ein wildes Tier benommen hätte!  
Mutter stand daneben und sah ihn enttäuscht an. Loki weinte.   
Er durfte danach sehr lange nicht mehr zum Training und wurde stattdessen zu so etwas wie Benimmunterricht geschickt. Seine Lehrerin dort war sehr streng und häufig spürte er seines Vaters Blick im Rücken.   
In diesen Tagen lernte Loki wie man sich als wohlerzogener Prinz von Asgard benahm. Er zwang sich seine Eigenarten zu unterdrücken und seine Emotionen zu verbergen.   
Er würde genauso wie alle anderen sein. Er würde normal sein. Er würde keine komischen Sachen mehr essen und sich nicht mehr in den Kühlkammern der Küche verstecken und er würde diese dämlichen Schuhe tragen. Sogar die geschlossenen, die so scheußlich an den Zehen wehtaten.  
Mutter versicherte ihm, das alles nur zu seinem besten war und er das später verstehen würde. 

XXXX

Ich finde den Bifröst ja toll aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass das Asgards einzige Möglichkeit zu reisen ist. Es wäre auch ziemlich dämlich ein Stadt mit nur einem einzigen Stadttor zu bauen.  
Zudem lässt jedes Land Dinge importieren oder exportiert.   
Der Bifröst kann nur eine begrenzte Zeit am Stück offenbleiben sonst zerlegt es den anvisierten Planten wie wir aus den Filmen wissen. Wenn da jetzt also ne größere Lieferung kommt, müsste man erst mal einen Teil hochbeamen, dann den Platz räumen, den ehrlich, so groß ist die Kuppel von Heimdall jetzt auch wieder nicht und dann die nächste Fuhre hochholen.   
Ich stell mir gerade vor wie Heimdall in seiner glänzenden Rüstung dasteht und im Minutentakt den Bifröst aufmacht um einen Haufen Schlachtvieh hochzubeamen.   
Oh die Putzkolonnen werden viel zu tun haben die Regenbogenbrücke wieder von den ganzen Kuhfladen zu reinigen.  
Vermutlich ist der Bifröst also eher ne Luxusreiseart für die Höher gestellten oder den Truppentransport. Eben wenns schnell gehen muss. Und das es auch sowas wie Flugzeuge in Asgard gibt wissen wir spätestens seit dem Zweiten Thor Film, wenn Thor sich zuerst eins der Dunkelelfenraumschiffe schnappt und steuert, was sagt das er weiß wie sowas funktioniert und dann in einem fliegenden Beiboot abhaut. (interessanter weise hat es keine Windschutzscheibe was die Frage aufwirft, wieso es die Insassen bei der Geschwindigkeit nicht davon weht)


	19. Wiederaufbau (Laufey)

Laufey

Heute wäre Loptrs Hundertster Geburtstag. Heute würde er ein Mann werden. Wie sein Junge wohl war? Hoffentlich kam er mehr nach Farbauti, es wäre schön zu wissen, das ihr Witz und ihre Intelligenz in ihrem Sohn überlebt hatten.  
Außerdem, wenn sein Junge nach ihm käme, wären die Leute die ihn aufgenommen hätten zu bemitleiden. Man konnte es nicht beschönigen aber er war als Kind nicht unbedingt die Sanftmut in Person gewesen. Eher das Gegenteil.   
Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut, wo immer er auch war. Hoffentlich war er glücklich.  
Still stand Laufey auf der Plattform des Schlossturm und überblickte die Stadt und das Land. Die ewige Dunkelheit der langen Nacht war heute durchbrochen von den Polarlichtern, die geisterhaft über dem Land schwebten. Alles schien so unwirklich wie in einem Traum.  
Nal trat neben ihn. Sie sagte nichts und tat nichts. Stand einfach nur neben ihm und blickte hinauf in den Himmel.  
Wenn die lange Nacht zu Ende ging, würde er sie offiziell zur Frau nehmen. Er liebte Farbauti noch immer. Er würde sie ewig lieben aber er hatte auch gelernt Nal zu lieben und es offiziell zu machen, würde ihnen und dem Königreich Sicherheit und Stabilität geben.  
Sie war für ihn da gewesen und hatte ihm geholfen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig in ihrer Trauer geholfen.   
Nals Gemahl, Snael, war während der Schlacht gefallen und ihr ältester Sohn Helblindi war schwer verwundet worden. Ihr Jüngerer Sohn, Byleistr, hatte sich zusammen mit seinen Großeltern und den übrigen Kindern in den Tunneln versteckt und war unversehrt geblieben.  
Zusammen mit ihren beiden Kindern hatte Nal sich danach einfach im Palast einquartiert und Laufey hatte sie nicht dran gehindert. Ihre Anwesenheit tat ihm gut.  
Byleister war im Laufe der Jahre zu so etwas wie einem Sohn für ihn geworden. Er war ein aufgeweckter Junge mit einer großen Leidenschaft für Musik.  
Helblindi war bereits ein erwachsener Mann und hatte ein eigenes Leben. Er zog kurz drauf wieder aus dem Palast aus und mit seiner Familie in eine Wohnhöhle unten in der Stadt.  
Er spürt eine sanfte Berührung am Arm und als er hinabblickt, sieht er Nals Hand die darauf liegt. Schweigend kehren beide zurück in den Palast.

Er hat ihn nie komplett wiederaufbauen lassen. Zumindest nicht den überirdischen Teil. Es ist ein Zeichen für ihren Verlust. Für ihn selbst ist ein Zeichen seines Verlusts.  
Der Thronsaal, die Empfangshalle und der Verhandlungssaal. Die Wände und Decken dort wurde nie mit neuem ewigen Eis überzogen. Noch immer sind die Ornamente geborsten und zerbröckelt. Die Trümmer wurden beiseite geschafft, die Stabilität gewährleistet, doch was über das nötigste hinausgeht, wurde von ihm abgelehnt.  
Wenn wieder ein Gesandter der Asen vor ihm spricht, wird er nur Trümmer und Ruinen sehen und denken, sein Volk wäre noch immer am Boden. Sollen sie ruhig denken Jotunheim wäre gebrochen und zu schwach sich wieder zu erheben. Sollen sie denken was sie wollen, ihm ist es gleich.  
Für ihn und das Volk ist es schlicht ein Zeichen, dass der Krieg noch nicht geendet hat.  
Erst wenn die Urne wieder in ihrem Besitz ist, wird der Palast vollständig erneuert werden, als Zeichen ihres Wiederauferstehens.  
Der Rest des Landes befindet sich im Aufbau. Ungesehen von den Asen im Untergrund ihrer Welt. Unten im gefrorenen Boden. Im Fels und im Eis. Es geht langsam voran. Viele Jotunen sind im Krieg gefallen und ihre Kraft und ihr Wissen fehlen. Die Alten können Wissen liefern, die Jungen können lernen und neues erschaffen aber es dauert.  
Die Hallen und Tempel werden neu errichtet, die Straßen sind bald wieder als solche zu erkennen.  
Unter den Türmen, die sich durch Eis und Gestein in die Höhe schrauben, und ihre Stadt mit Luft versorgen, werden neue Tunnel und Höhlen angelegt.   
Asgard scheint es nicht zu wissen. Die wenigen Abgesandten die Odin regelmäßig alle paar Jahre schickt, scheinen keine Ahnung von irgendwas zu haben. Nicht von Jotunheims Natur, vom Klima, von der Kultur oder ihren Bräuchen. Vielleicht ist es ihnen auch gleich.  
Sie scheinen allesamt zu denken, das Jotunheim schlicht kalt und dunkel ist. Immer. Und da sie meist zu Ende oder während der langen Nacht eintreffen, werden ihre Annahmen bestätigt. Odin hat seine Kontaktversuche einige Monate nach Kriegsende begonnen und so treffen die Gesandten immer zur Zeit der Dunkelheit ein. 

Ihre Besuche sind lästig, entnervend und machen ihn wütend. Jedesmal versuchen sie ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es nur gut wäre sich vor dem Allvater zu beugen und sich den Neun Reichen anzuschließen. Am Anfang würden sie Versprechungen machen und mit Handels- und Reiseerlaubnissen locken. Mit der Aussicht auf Reichtum für ihre Welt, einem Wiederaufbau zu ihrer alten Größe und neuem Wohlstand. Es klang jedes mal verlockend und überaus logisch. Dann kam das aber.   
Aber dafür müssten sie sich den Gesetzten Asgards unterwerfen. Aber dafür müssten sie entsprechende Abgaben leisten. Aber dafür müssten sie ihre unzivilisierten Bräuche ablegen. Aber aber aber...  
Die angeblich ach so wohlwollenden, zuvorkommenden Angebote waren in Wahrheit der Befehl, ihre gesamte Kultur zu vernichten. Alles was sie als Jotunen ausmachte abzulegen und zu nichts mehr als einem Abklatsch Asgards zu werden. Laufey wusste wohin das führte. Er hatte es bei den anderen Reichen gesehen. Er würde nicht zulassen, das es ihnen genauso erging und seine Berater und alle die hörten welche Forderungen Asgard stellte, stimmten mit ihm überein.   
Es gab Preise, die waren zu hoch als das man sie zahlen sollte.  
Leider konnte er sie nicht einfach töten, auch wenn er es oft genug gerne tun würde. Jedoch, es gab keine Vereinbarung die ihnen vorschreiben würde, sie müssten es den Asen während ihrer Besuche angenehm machen. Er lies sie in einem der zugigeren Teile des Schlosses unterbringen und machte sich nie die Mühe ihre Quartiere beheizen oder in irgendeiner Weise behaglicher einrichten zu lassen. Wenn es ihnen zu kalt war, sollen sie sich eben wärmer anziehen. Und was das Essen anging. Es war nicht sein Problem, wenn ihnen Algenbrei oder Kriegereintopf nicht zusagte.   
Und er sah es auch absolut nicht als notwendig an ihnen zu sagen, das keine wirklichen Krieger verarbeiteten wurden, sondern es nur so hieß, weil es ein Gericht der Soldaten war.

Sie lebten weiter wie sie es vor dem Krieg taten, wie sie es seit Bors ersten Feldzügen gegen ihre Welt taten. Viel war damals verlorengegangen. Jahre des endlosen Krieges hatten viel zerstört. Schon Bor wusste wie man ein Volk isolieren konnte, indem man Misstrauen säte und Furcht. Die alten Portale, die die Welten verbanden wurden zum größten Teil zerstört, auf beiden Seiten, das meiste Wissen über sie vernichtet. Und mit Asgards Dekret, Jotunheim von allen anderen zu isolieren, wagten nur wenige ihrer ehemaligen Verbündeten sich ihnen zu nähern. Doch nicht alles war fort. Ein Portal konnten sie retten und es gab mehr als genug Schriften, um mit ihnen neu anzufangen.   
Dennoch war es schwierig. Sie wussten nicht wo die anderen Reiche ihre Portale errichtet hatten und ohne einen Punkt den sie anvisieren konnten, war es ein reines Glücksspiel.   
Viele Späher gingen in den Tod. Zerrissen von der wilden, ziellosen Energie der Verbindungen. Erstickt in der Leere des Alls oder ertrunken in den Tiefen eines Meeres. Ohne einen festen Ausgangspunkt konnten die Portale überall hinführen und die meisten führten in den Tod.  
Es war ein Glück gewesen, dass ein fremder Händler an den damaligen Herrscher herangetreten war und ihnen Zugang zu einem galaktischem Schwarzmarkt verschafft hatte. Laufey wollte gar nicht wissen wie hoch der Preis dafür gewesen war.   
Von dort aus hatten sie sich mit einem ersten anderen Portal wieder verbinden können und für lange Zeit war es neben der Urne die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen zu reisen.  
Jetzt ist es allein ihre einzige Verbindung zur Außenwelt. Dies alleine würde auf Dauer nicht reichen und so gab Laufey den Befehl, nach neuen Verbindungsstellen zu suchen.   
Ursprünglich war geplant gewesen durch neue Handelsverträge mit den anderen Reichen an Koordinaten zu gelangen, sobald der Krieg vorbei und die alten Befehle Bors durch neue Verträge mit Odin abgelöst waren. Eine Schande dass es so anders gekommen war.

Doch es stand alles bereit und die Magier hatten genug Wissen gesammelt, um die Wege selbst ohne festen Endpunkt weitestgehend zu stabilisieren und zu lenken. Es war eine kräftezehrende und langwierige Arbeit und trotz allem wartete am anderen Ende oft genug der Tod.  
Mit der Zeit fanden sie einige Orte, die sicher waren. Vergessenen Ruinen voller Magischer Energie, welche als Bezugspunkt für die Portale dienen könnten. Sie sind verteilt über alle neun Welten, zum Teil jedoch nahe genug an fremden Städten, um Kontakt herzustellen.  
Es ist gefährlich. Ihre Seite des Weges ist sicher doch sobald sie hindurch treten, kann der elende Wächter Heimdall sie sehen. Sie müssen schnell handeln, bevor die Asen eintreffen und bevor die Magier keine Kraft mehr haben den Weg offen zu halten. Schließt er sich, kann es Stunden dauern ihn erneut zu finden und zu öffnen.  
Auf den anderen Seiten suchen sie nicht nur nach Gütern und Technologien sondern auch nach Informationen und Nachrichten aller Art, um den Kontakt zum Universum nicht gänzlich zu verlieren.   
Laufey erfährt durch die Sucher von Odins Dekret, das Midgard nun unter seinem Schutz steht und es niemandem gestattet ist, diese Welt zu betreten, damit ihre Bewohner sich frei entwickeln können.   
Erfuhr davon, wie sich die Unruhen in den anderen Reichen langsam legten und alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang nahm. Von Aufständen und Rebellionen, die von den Asen niedergeschlagen wurden. Von Politischen Machtspielen und neuen Allianzen.  
Er hatte auf diese Weise auch erfahren, das Odin ein zweiter Sohn geschenkt wurde. Ein Kind das zum Ende des Krieges auf die Welt gekommen war. Es war der schlimmste Hohn den Laufey sich vorstellen konnte.  
Er hatte seine Frau und sein Kind verloren und Odin erlebte im selben Moment das Glück eines weiteren Kindes. Und zu allem Überfluss hatten sie den Jungen auch noch Loki getauft. Eine Zurschaustellung von Asgards Überlegenheit über Jotunheim, indem sie ihr Kind nach einem der mächtigsten Könige ihrer Welt nannten. Als würden sie andeuten wollen, dass sie über Jotunheim herrschten. Es war nichts anderes als eine Beleidigung.   
Er hasste diesen Jungen, auch wenn er ihn nie gesehen hatte. Selbst wenn es noch ein Säugling war. Das Wissen über das Kind war wie ein Dorn, der sich in sein Herz grub. Warum wurde Odin ein weiteres Kind geschenkt, wo er das seine Verloren hatte? Es war nicht gerecht!

Gestern wäre Loptrs Hundertster Geburtstag gewesen. Gestern wäre er nach dem Gesetz ein Mann geworden. Noch kein Erwachsener aber auf dem besten Weg zu einem.   
Laufey wusste das sein Sohn lebte. Er wusste es ohne sagen zu können warum. Sie hatten nie ein Zeichen von ihm gefunden. Nicht auf Jotunheim und auch nicht in den andren Welten.   
Wäre irgendwo ein Jotunisches Baby aufgetaucht, sie hätten bestimmt davon gehört. Aber es gab nicht den kleinsten Hinweis auf den Prinzen von Jotunheim.   
Es war als wäre er einfach im Nichts verschwunden. Als hätte er nie existiert. Manchmal, am frühen Morgen wenn Laufey erwachte, fragte er sich ob er tatsächlich je einen Sohn hatte. Aber spätestens wenn er an dem verschlossenen Raum vorbeikam, in dem eine unbenutzte Krippe stand, wusste er es.  
Er und Farbauti hatten es lange versucht und als es soweit war, war die Aufregung und Freude groß gewesen. Er konnte sich lebhaft daran erinnern, wie Farbautis Eltern gekommen waren. Alt und gebrechlich wie sie waren hatten sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Befehlsgewalt über die Dienerschaft an sich gerissen. Sie waren inzwischen zurück in ihre Höhle in Stavonsklipp.  
Es wäre inzwischen vielleicht an der Zeit den Raum aufzulösen. Die Erinnerung wegzusperren und gänzlich neu zu beginnen. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen. Vielleicht in ein paar Jahren.  
Selbst nach so langer Zeit ließ Laufey die Weltenspringer noch immer nach seinem Sohn Ausschau halten. Ein Jotune, der außerhalb ihrer Welt lebte, musste früher oder später auffallen. Selbst wenn ihn irgendein Ase geraubt hätte, um ihn als Sklaven zu halten, würde irgendwann ein Wort davon zu hören sein.   
Laufey hoffte nicht das diese Möglichkeit tatsächlich zutraf. Die Vorstellung, dass sein Kind in Ketten lag um den Befehlen eines Asen zu gehorchen wie ein räudiger Köter, machte ihn krank.  
Dennoch war die einzige Erklärung für sein Verschwinden, dass irgendeine Soldat aus der Armee Odins das Kind genommen hatte, alle anderen Möglichkeiten waren über die Jahre ausgeschlossen worden. Zudem bestand die Magie der Asen aus Illusion. Loptr war ein Baby gewesen, womöglich hatte einer der Plünderer des Tempels ihn gefunden und es aus Rache für einen eigenen Verlust genommen. Es war eine grausame Vorstellung. Ein Kind zu rauben, egal aus welchen Gründen, war eines der schlimmsten Dinge die man tun konnte. Natürlich wäre es auch möglich dass jemand ihn als seinen Sohn erkannt hatte und ihn als gewinnbringende Geisel hielt. Wartend bis Jotunheim wieder über Ressourcen verfügte, um dann Lösegeld zu fordern und bis es soweit war, hielt man ihn versteckt.  
Womöglich wusste sein Sohn also nicht einmal, wer er eigentlich war. Vielleicht nicht einmal was er war. Wenn dies zutraf, so würde er es eines Tages sicher herausfinden. Loptr hatte bereits in seiner Mutter Leib die Begabung für Magie gezeigt. Wenn er durch Illusion und Zauber von seinem wahren Selbst ferngehalten wurde, so würde er es sicher über die Zeit herausfinden. Es müssten schon sehr mächtige Zauberbanne sein, um dies zu verhindern.   
Irgendwann. Irgendwann würde er seinen Sohn wiederfinden oder dieser ihn.

Als die lange Nacht zu Ende ging, heirateten Laufey und Nal. Sie hatten schon länger eine Beziehung geführt und alle im Palast wussten es. Jetzt machten sie es offiziell. Es war wie ein Zeichen für das Volk, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und nach vorne zu blicken.  
Byleister und Helblindi wurden zu Prinzen erklärt, wobei letzter den Titel ablehnte. Er zog es vor weiterhin mit seiner Familie unten in der Stadt zu leben und dort als Steinmetz zu arbeiten.   
Byleister blieb mit seiner Mutter im Palast und irgendwann fing er an, Laufey Vater zu nennen. Seine Anwesenheit war eine Wohltat und brachte Laufey viel Freude. Das Kind tat seinem Herzen gut.   
Nal war wundervoll und auch wenn er Farbauti nie vergessen würde, liebte er auch sie über alles.   
Das Leben ging weiter. Die Jahre vergingen. Byleister wurde zu einem starken und geschicktem Krieger. Seine Leidenschaft für Musik verlor er dabei nie und an der Hardangerfiedel war er ein Meister. Es überraschte immer wieder aufs neue, dass ein so bulliger Kerl auf einem so zierlichen Instrument zu spielen vermochte.  
Die Suche nach Loptr war weiterhin ohne Hinweise.   
Odin schickte weiterhin Abgesandte, die jedoch schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben hatte irgendetwas zu erreichen. Ihre Besuche wurden immer seltener und irgendwann hörte es auf.  
Und die Berichte über Odins Söhne mehrten sich. Die beiden Asenprinzen fingen an die Reiche zu bereisen und dabei für allerhand Aufregung zu sorgen. Laufey ließ sich alle Berichte über sie zukommen. Einer der beiden würde irgendwann den Thron Asgards übernehmen, es konnte nicht schaden, seine zukünftigen Feinde zu kennen.  
Der ältere, Thor, schien ganz nach Odin zu kommen. Ein Krieger der jede Herausforderung ohne zu zögern annahm. Mutig, Stark und Dumm. Leichtfertig und aufbrausend aber geschickt im Kampf und von allen bewundert und geachtet. Laufey verstand nicht ganz wieso, als Außenstehender sah er nur die nackten Tatsachen und die waren ernüchternd.   
Der jüngere, Loki, war dagegen unauffällig. Zurückhaltend und eher mit der Zunge als mit dem Schwert kämpfend. Ein Magier wie es hieß und ein Unruhestifter. Die Berichte gaben nicht viel her was ihn betraf aber er wurde in jedem erwähnt und sei es nur, das er auch dort anwesend war.  
Vermutlich würde Thor den Thron übernehmen. Zum einen weil er der Ältere war und zum anderen, weil er, wenn man nach den Berichten ging, als der bevorzugte Sohn Odins galt.   
Es würde sich sicher ein Weg finden, dessen Temperament gegen ihn und zu Jotunheims Vorteil einzusetzen.

XXXX

Jotunheim und Utgard liegen seit dem Krieg vor fast tausend Jahren noch immer in Trümmern. Das halte ich für Schwachsinn.  
Mag sein das ihre Energiequelle fort ist und sie ziemlich viel einstecken mussten aber kein Land und schon erst recht kein Planet, der auch nur ein bisschen Grips hat, würde sich vollkommen auf nur eine einzige Energiequelle verlassen. Und die dann auch noch von dem eigenen Heimatplanten, der drauf angewiesen ist, fortschaffen um damit Krieg zu führen.   
Jedes wichtige Institut bei uns, von Krankenhäusern bis zu Verteidigungsanlagen, hat eine Art von Ausfallsicherung oder ein Notstromaggregat, um das allerschlimmste zu vermeiden. Die Urne mag ihre größte Energiequelle gewesen sein aber doch sicher nicht ihre einzige.  
Und was den Wiederaufbau betrifft. München wurde zur Hälfte und ihre Altstadt zu 90% zerstört. Zwölf Jahre später ist die Stadt quasi wiederaufgebaut und ihre Einwohnerzahl sprengt die Millionengrenze.   
Hamburg galt nach nur 6 Jahren als Trümmerfrei. Im allgemeinen kann man sagen dass der Wiederaufbau ganz Deutschlands nach ca. 15 Jahren großteils abgeschlossene war.  
Die Jotunen sind ein sehr viel weiter fortgeschrittenes Volk und hatten fast 1000 Jahre Zeit. Die werden sicher nicht bloß herumgesessen, Trübsal geblasenen und in Selbstmitleid zerflossen sein.


	20. Heranwachsen (Loki)

Loki

Heute war sein Hundertster Geburtstag und natürlich wurde ein Fest überwältigenden Ausmaßes veranstaltet. Runde Geburtstage waren immer ein Grund zu feiern und er Hundertste war ein entscheidendes Datum. Wie schon in den Jahren zuvor hatte sein Vater alle Würdenträger, hochgestellten Krieger und Staatsoberhäupter eingeladen. Alles was Rang und Namen hatte oder sich einbildet, so etwas zu besitzen, war gekommen.  
Die Küchen liefen auf Hochtouren. Ganze Ochsen, Bilgenschweine und Donnerechsen auf Spießen wurden zubereitete. Unmengen an Geflügel und Fisch aufgefahren und Tonnen an Gemüse verarbeitet. Die Tische ächzten unter der Last.  
Und natürlich der Alkohol. Die Fässer wurden fast schon minütlich erneuert weil die Gesellschaft trank was das Zeug hielt. Damen und auch Herren des leichten Gewerbes waren hier und unterhielten die Anwesenden. Gaukler und Spaßmacher zeigten ihr Können und mehrere Musiker spielten an den unterschiedlichen Enden der Halle auf.  
Der Lärmpegel war überwältigend.  
Nur das Geburtstagskind das heute gefeiert wurde, war nicht da. Loki hatte sich kurz nach der Eröffnung von dem Trubel zurückgezogen. Niemand schien es bemerkt zu haben, die Feier ging ungebrochen weiter.  
Loki beobachtete es von weit oben. Hier im Gebälk, über den Emporen des Saals wo kühle Nachtluft durch die Fenster strömte, konnte er alles sehen. Der Lärm war hier nur ein Hintergrundrauschen und die von den vielen Körper aufgeheizte feuchte Luft wurde fortgeweht und störte ihn nicht weiter.  
Es gab Zeiten, da genoss er diese Feste. Die Musik, der Tanz, die Ausgelassenheit. Die Stimmung wenn er und Thor in einem der vielen Wirtshäuser Asgards eine gelungene Jagd oder ein siegreichen Kampf in der Arena feierten. Aber im Moment hatte er auf all das keine Lust.  
Es war ohnehin nur eine Farce. Wenn er hinabginge und fragen würde was sie feierten, würde die Mehrheit sagen dass es der Sieg über Jotunheim war. Am Anfang fand er es noch toll das er quasi am selben Tag geboren war, an dem ein solcher Sieg errungen wurde aber mit der Zeit begann es ihn zu nerven und später begann er darüber zu fluchen. Die Feiern, die eigentlich für ihn sein sollten, begannen immer mehr zu Feiern über den Sieg zu werden.  
Außerdem kannte er kaum jemanden von den Gästen. Oh natürlich „kannte“ er die meisten, als Prinz war es seine Pflicht die Namen und Gesichter so ziemlicher aller Adliger und jedes nennenswerten Generals oder Kommandeurs zu kennen aber darüber hinaus…  
Er sah hinab zu den Partygästen. Zu Beginn der Feier waren die bedeutendsten vor den Thron getreten, hatten Glückwünsche ausgesprochen und kleine Präsente überreicht. Danach hatte der ganze Saal laut Hurra geschrienen und damit war das Büfett eröffnet. Und der Grund der Feier war genauso schnell vergessen wie das erste Metfass leer war. Was wirklich nicht lange dauerte.  
Loki seufzte. Zumindest schien Thor sich zu amüsieren. So wie er hier oben erkenne konnte, war er vollauf mit den beiden Damen beschäftigt, die auf seinem Schoss saßen und wer weiß? Vielleicht war unter den Geschenken die er erhalten hatte, doch noch irgendetwas dabei das ihm gefiel oder er gebrauchen konnte. Die erste Durchsicht war eher ernüchternd gewesen.

Bücher. Nur Bücher. Hatten die Leute wirklich so wenig Fantasie? Dachten alle das Lesen das einzige Hobby wäre das er hätte? Er schätze ein gutes Buch wenn der Tag wieder lang war oder zum entspannen am Abend aber dies waren allesamt Zauberbücher. Studienbücher. Unterrichtsmaterial. Neues zu lernen mochte noch so toll sein aber war auch harte Arbeit. Außerdem hatte er als Prinz die gesamte Palastbibliothek zur freien Verfügung. Eine der größten in den Neun Reichen!  
Es wäre schön wenn die Leute ihm tatsächlich mal etwas schenken würde, das ihm auch gefiel. Natürlich liebte er die Zauberei und er war wirklich verdammt gut darin. Er trainierte viel, saß zum Teil Tagelang über einem Spruch bis er die Formeln und Bewegungen auswendig kannte. Er hatte schon jetzt das Niveau der dritten Stufe erreicht und war einer der Jüngsten höheren Magier innerhalb des Zirkels. Dennoch wäre es schön, nicht immer auf diese eine Fähigkeit reduziert zu werden.  
Einen der verzauberten Wurfdolche zum Beispiel, die die Zwerge herstellten, hätte er wirklich gerne gehabt. Oder ein neues Seidenhemd. Es gab mehrere Läden unten in der Stadt die wundervolle Ware anboten.   
Stattdessen bekam er unpersönliche Goldgeschenke und Bücher die er schon kannte, oft sogar mehrmals das Selbe weil sich die Gäste natürlich nicht absprachen oder informierten, Unmengen an erlesenem Alkohol, immerhin etwas das man verwenden konnte und Schwerter.  
Er war ein ziemlich passabler Schwertkämpfer aber es war nicht seine bevorzugte Waffe. Er hielt sich lieber an Speere und Dolche aber Schwerter waren symbolträchtiger und die üblichen Waffen der Einherjer und Krieger.   
Oh, hoffentlich würde ihm Vater nicht auch ein Schwert zur Feier seiner Mannwerdung überreichen.   
Schnell schüttelt Loki sich um den irrigen Gedanken loszuwerden. Es war sein Hundertster und er war jetzt ein richtiger Mann in den Augen des Gesetztes. Thor hatte den magischen Hammer Mjölnir zu seinem Hundertsten bekommen. Eines der mächtigsten und wertvollsten Artefakte aus Odins Schatzkammer!   
Eine Waffe, die die Wucht eines Schlages um ein vielfaches Verstärkte, den Sturm herbeirufen und Blitze werfen konnte und immer wieder in die Hand seines Trägers zurückkehrte. Und der praktisch unzerstörbar war.  
Bestimmt würde Vater etwas ähnlich mächtiges für ihn haben, die Waffenkammer war voller beeindruckender Stücke, die einem Prinzen des Reiches würdig wären.  
Nun, wenigstens Mutter hatte sich wirklich Gedanken gemacht. Sie hatte Plätze in der Opernaufführung für Das Wölund-Lied in Alfheim besorgt, ein Stück das er schon lange sehen wollte. Mutter war wie immer die Rettung des Tages.

Als die Zeremonie im Thronsaal in der nächsten Woche begann, sprach sein Vater die üblichen Worte von Mut und Kraft. Von Ehrenhaftigkeit und Kampfeswillen und nahm ihm den obligatorischen Eid ab, das Reich und alle seine Bewohner vor Gefahr zu schützen und das Hause Odins mit Stolz zu erfüllen. Als er geendet hatte und Loki nach vorne trat um den Segen seines Vaters und das Geschenk entgegenzunehmen, welches ihn vor aller Augen als Prinz von Asgard bestätigen sollte, war er furchtbar aufgeregt, welch mächtige Waffe der Verteidigung seines Landes ihm zukommen würde.  
Er bekam ein uraltes und wertvolles Buch über Schutzrunen und Schildzauber. Er wusste dass es wertvoll war, weil er es kannte. Es war eins von Vaters privaten Büchern. Er hatte es sogar schon einmal durchgeblättert als dieser nicht zugegen war. Das Schloss an der Vitrine zu knacken war nicht schwer gewesen. Der Staubschicht nach war es schon sehr lange nicht mehr angerührt worden.  
Loki nahm es ohne große Begeisterung und mit einer gewissen Enttäuschung entgegen. Er konnte sehen wie Vater missbilligend die Stirn runzelte aber dass war ihm im Moment egal.

Später bei der Feier versuchte er seinen Frust in Met zu ertränken.   
„Bruder, warum so missgelaunt?“ Thor, ebenfalls einen Krug Met in den Hand, setzt sich zu ihm. Kurz blickt er auf das Buch hinab, das Loki neben sich auf die Bank geworfen hat.  
„Warum? Fragst du das wirklich? Ich habe ein Buch bekommen!“ Sein Zorn verfliegt so schnell wie er gekommen ist. Thors zerknirschter, entschuldigender Blick sogt immer wieder dafür, dass man ihm nicht böse sein kann. Außerdem ist es nicht Thors Schuld.  
„Nunja, du bist doch ein Magier, was bietet sich besseres an als ein Buch mit mächtigen Sprüchen?“ Sein Bruder versucht ihn aufzuheitern aber es funktioniert nur bedingt. Selbst Thor findet das Geschenk des Vaters nicht besonders beeindruckend. Auch er hätte erwartet, das Loki etwas mit mehr… Größe, erhalten würde.   
„Es bleibt ein Buch. Du hast Mjölnir erhalten. Bei diesen Feiern werden beeindruckende Geschenke ausgegeben, die dem Status entsprechen. Ich bekomme bloß ein Buch, das ich ohnehin jederzeit hätte lesen können.“ Eine Weile sind sie beide Still und sehen dem Treiben der feiernden Gäste zu.   
„Es ist wirklich nicht besonders beeindruckend aber sicher hat Vater seine Gründe.“ Thor bricht die Stille als erster und ja, er hat sicher Recht. Vater ist weise und vermutlich steckt irgendein tieferer Sinn hinter dem ganzen. Vielleicht will er damit andeuten, dass er hofft, Loki würde Thor beschützen wenn er wieder auf Abenteuer aus ist. Es macht Sinn. Seit Thor ein Mann vor dem Gesetzt ist, geht er ständig auf Abenteuertour durch die Reiche und nicht selten kommt er völlig zerrupft und voller Schlamm und Blut zurück. Ein Zweifel bleibt dennoch und Loki erinnert sich nur zu gut an Vaters Blicke, wenn er einen neuen Zauber testete.  
„Sicher. Aber manchmal denke ich, dass er will, dass ich ein Gelehrter werde und wenn überhaupt in den hinteren Reihen für unser Volk kämpfe. Er hält nicht viel von meiner Magie.“ Oder von mir, denkt er im geheimen. Lokis Stimme klingt resignierend und hart aber da ist auch eine Spur von Trauer in ihr. Er spürt das Thor ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legt und aufmuntert drückt.  
„Das ist nicht war. Ich weiß das Mutter und Vater sehr stolz auf dich sind.“ Wieder wird es still. Loki denkt zurück. Mutter war sicher stolz auf ihn. Auf ihre Art aber oft versteht sie ihn einfach nicht. Und Vater nickt zwar immer und lächelt aber Loki weiß, das es ihn insgeheim nicht kümmert, dass er die Magie für etwas zweitklassiges hält. Er wünschte Vater würde ihn nur einmal so ansehen, wie er Thor betrachtet.  
„Warum kommst du nicht einfach beim nächsten Mal mit mir und meinen Freunden mit wenn wir ausziehen?“ Es entgeht Loki nicht, das Thor nur versucht ich aus seiner Depression zu holen aber auch wenn er genau weiß was sein Bruder beabsichtigt, zeigt es dennoch Wirkung.  
„Das ist ein ganzer mieser Versuch mich vom unserem Thema abzulenken.“ Thor zuckt nur mit den Schultern und grinst ihn an.  
„Du könntest zeigen was für ein guter Kämpfer du bist.“ Und ja, das wird er. Er hat in den vergangene Jahren viel gelernt und trainiert. Mutter und Vater würden staunen wenn sie wüssten, was er schon alles konnte.

Als Thor das nächste mal Asgard verließ, um diesmal nach Vanaheim zu reisen, wo ein Verbrecher flüchtig war, den er wieder einfangen wollte, begleitete Loki ihn und seine Freunde. Es hatte einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit gebraucht damit seine Eltern zustimmten. Manchmal kam es Loki so vor als dächten sie ernsthaft, er wäre eine zerbrechliches kleines Mädchen, das nicht auf sich aufpassen könnte.  
Letztlich hatte Vater seufzend zugestimmt, nachdem Mutter ihm ins Gewissen geredet hatte. Er hatte Thor das Versprechen abgenommen, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben aber das ging in Ordnung. Thor war um Welten besser als ein Trupp Palastwachen.  
Thors Freunde kamen auch mit, Loki kannte sie bereits und sie waren ganz in Ordnung. Sie waren alle älter als Thor und er, obwohl er sich bei Hogun nicht sicher war. Der Vanir sagte nur selten etwas und erzählte noch weniger. Fandral redete dagegen die ganze Zeit über. Sehr zu Lokis Verdruss redete er meist über Frauen und ihre Anatomie und Volstagg war eine wahre Frohnatur und ein beeindruckender Esser. Er konnte auch gut Geschichten erzählen, fast so gut wie Loki. Aber er neigte zu Übertreibungen, besonders wenn es um seinen Beitrag zum Kampf ging. Außerdem fing er ständig mit seiner Hildegrund an. Volstagg mochte er von den dreien dennoch am liebsten.  
Es war angenehm in ihrer Gesellschaft. Keine riesigen Festgelage in den hohen Hallen, sondern einfach nur Waffenbrüder, Kampfgefährten, eine Gruppe Freunde, die zusammen einen tranken und über die Erlebnisse des Tages sprachen. Und wenn genug Alkohol im Spiel war auch über andere Dinge an die sich später niemand mehr erinnern wollte oder konnte.

Thor begann ihn immer häufiger zu seinen Reisen einzuladen, bis es zu einer Normalität wurde mitzukommen. Wo immer eine Jagd stattfand, ein wildes Biest sein Unwesen trieb oder ein Kampf ausbrach, würde Thor ohne weiter nachzudenken hin stürmen. Sie gingen auf Rettungsmissionen ebenso wie auf Hilfsmissionen und einmal halfen sie sogar beim Bau eines Flutdammes. In Thors Kielwasser immer auch die tapferen Drei.   
Loki folgte ihnen lachend und sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht in ihrem Übermut drauf gingen. Manchmal war es geradezu lästig, wie Thor ohne nachzudenken in den Kampf stürmte.   
Loki bevorzugte es, seinen Gegner auszuspionieren und auf den perfekten Augenblick zu warten. Es mochte nicht so heldenhaft wirken aber es gab weit weniger Sachschäden.  
Zu Anfang hatten Thor und die andern noch versucht, ihn vom Kampf fernzuhalten. Als Magier wäre seine Rolle die der Verteidigung und Rückendeckung gewesen. Kein Magier ging in den direkten Kampf aber Loki ließ sich nicht zurückhalten. Er wollte ganz vorne dabei sein. Er wollte mitmischen, statt von der Seitenlinie zuzusehen. Sie lernten schnell dass er seine eigenen Vorstellungen hatte und versuchten bald nicht mehr ihn aufzuhalten.  
Seine bevorzugten Waffen wurden die Dolche. Sie waren vielseitig und effektiv. Leicht zu verstecken, schnell und tödlich hervorzuholen und anders als ein Schwert gaben sie effektive Wurfgeschosse ab. Es bedeuten aber auch, dass er nah an seine Gegner ran musste. Mit Dolchen konnte man nicht gut blocken oder parieren, also lernte Loki auszuweichen. Wie damals als sie Kinder waren und in den Ringen Faust gegen Faust gekämpft hatten. Die andern machten sich ab und an darüber lustig, dass er mit den kleinen Messer, statt mit einer ordentlichen Waffe kämpfte und um den Feind herumtänzelte aber wenn er sie wieder einmal vor ihrer eigenen Tollheit rettete, waren sie still.   
Im übrigen witzelten sie auch über Volstaggs Appetit oder Fandrals Frauengeschichten, es waren also vermutlich tatsächlich nur freundschaftliche Scherze.  
Er übte auch weiterhin seine Magie und begann sie in seinen Kampfstil einzuweben. Keiner schien zu bemerken, dass seine Wurfdolche schneller waren als sie sein sollten oder dass sie in der Luft ihre Flugbahn korrigierten. Er hatte es zwar nicht geschafft eine Waffe effektiv schweben zu lassen, um mit ihr zu kämpfen aber der Zauber hatte ihm andere Möglichkeiten offenbart.  
Beizeiten runzelten seine Freunde die Stirn, wenn er wieder einen scheinbar unmöglichen Treffer gelandet hatte aber sie gingen nicht näher drauf ein, sondern lobten ihn nur für seine Fertigkeit.  
Es waren schöne Zeiten wenn sie unterwegs waren.

XXXX

Nichts gegen lesen als Hobby. Aber in vielen Geschichten sind es ausnahmslos Bücher über Magie oder irgendwelche alten Schriften. Sowas mag sicher für den ein oder anderen interessant sein und sicher auch sehr lehrreich aber im Ernst, würdet ihr begeistert euer Physikbuch lesen? Nur so aus Spaß weils interessant ist?   
Oder euer Mathebuch. Es gibt bessere Bücher um sie während der Pausen auf einer Reise zu lesen und auch weit spannendere. Lehrbücher gehören eher nicht dazu.  
Ich schenk meinem Vater zum Geburtstag ja auch keine Bücher über Steuerrecht und Versicherungen, nur weil er Steuerberater ist.  
Außerdem denke ich das Loki sicher noch andere Hobbys hatte. Er ist ein sportlicher durchtrainierter Typ, der was vom kämpfen versteht. Sowas kommt nicht von ungefähr.


	21. Hoffnung (Frigga)

Frigga

Sie war besorgt, mit ihrem kleinen, lieben Junge schien etwas nicht zu stimmen. Er wirkte so oft so unglücklich, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Und er grenzte sich von allen anderen ab.  
Anders als sein Bruder brachte Loki nie Freunde mit. Er trainierte mit den anderen Magiern und hatte dort viele Kameraden aber er brachte nie jemanden mit. Alle Beziehungen die er führte, blieben rein oberflächlich. Die einzige tiefer Bindung die es gab war mit ihr und mit Thor.   
Es war nicht gut für ihn, das wusste sie. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich unterschätzt und nicht geachtet fühlte.  
Als sein Geburtstag anstand und er das Alter erreichte, dass er als Mann vor dem Gesetz galt, richtete Odin eine gewaltige Feier aus. Es schien dass halb Asgard gekommen wäre und sie hoffte, dass es Loki zeigen wurde, wie hoch geschätzt er war.  
Er saß neben ihr auf seinem erhöhten Stuhl und nahm mit erhobenem Haupt und stoischem Blick die Glückwünsche und Geschenke entgegen. Er schien nicht besonders enthusiastisch zu sein. Viel eher sah er müde und gelangweilt aus.   
Kurz nachdem die Feier begann, mischte er sich unter die Menge und sie sah in den gesamten restlichen Abend nicht mehr.   
Sie würde morgen nach ihm sehen und versuchen mit ihm über ihre Sorgen zu reden. Bestimmt heiterte ihn ihre Gabe auf.

Sie fand ihn in seinem Zimmer, wo er die Geschenke durchging. Ein Stapel Bücher lag am Boden, unachtsam dort hingeworfen. An der Wand lehnten und lagen einige Schwerter und Schmuckgegenstände. Sie erkannte die Arbeit des Hofschmiedes von Alfheim an einer der Waffen. Eine wundervolle Arbeit.  
Ein kleinerer Stapel Bücher lag ordentlich auf dem Tisch, zusammen mit einem grünen Umhang und einigen Armreifen. Noch während sie das Bild vor sich aufnahm, flog ein weiteres Buch zu dem Stapel auf dem Boden. Sie hob es auf und legte es sorgsam auf den Tisch bevor sie sich an Loki wandte.  
„Was ist los mein Sohn. Warum wirfst du deine Geschenke so achtlos von dir? Gefallen sie dir nicht?“ Lokis seufzte genervt auf und meinte nur, dass er diese Bücher schon längst kannte. Er würde sie später hinab zu den öffentlichen Bibliotheken der Stadt bringen.  
Frigga runzelte die Stirn und sah erneut zu den Gegenständen am Boden und dem, im Gegensatz dazu, lächerlich kleinem Stapel auf dem Tisch. Nunja, sie handelte nicht anders wenn sie ein weiteres volles Jahrhundert feierte. Wen man so lange lebte, noch dazu als Königin, gab es nur wenig das man nicht schon hatte und Loki war von jeher ein begeisterter Leser gewesen, der jedes Buch geradezu verschlang.  
Sie setzte sich und bedeute ihrem Sohn neben ihr Platz zu nehmen.   
„Nächste Woche wird deine offizielle Weihe als Kronprinz von Asgard stattfinden, bist du nervös?“ Sie hält es noch immer für eine schlechte Idee von Odin, Loki mit dem Gedanken aufzuziehen, das es tatsächlich die Möglichkeit gibt, dass er anstelle von Thor über Asgard herrschen könnte. Sie fürchtet, dass es die Tatsache nur schlimmer machen könnte, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt. Er mochte mit dem Wissen aufwachsen, ein König zu sein aber wie würde er regieren, wenn er herausfand, dass es nicht ihre goldene, lichte Stadt Asgard war, über die er herrschen würde, sondern die kalte, dunkle Einöde Jotunheims? Es würde sicher schwierig für ihn werden.  
„Nein. Gut vielleicht ein wenig. Weißt du was Vater mir überreichen wird?“ Sie schreckt aus ihren Gedanken und begegnet Lokis erwartungsvollem Blick.  
„Ja, aber ich werde es dir nicht sagen also frag nicht danach.“ Loki verzieht das Gesicht in einer Andeutung von schmollen und Sie sieht deutlich die Neugierde in seinen Augen aber er beherrscht sich und fragt tatsächlich nicht weiter.   
Sie reden nicht weiter über den morgigen Tag und langsam lenkt Frigga ihn auf das eigentlich Thema ihres Besuchs. Bald schon beginnt Loki abzublocken wie er es immer tut wenn er über etwas nicht reden will.  
Er hat Freunde sagt er. Amora und Lorelei zum Beispiel, sie lernen zusammen und unterhalten sich oft über komplexe Magie. Frigga wirft ein, dass das nicht die Art von Freundschaft war, die sie meinte und sie weiß, das Loki es weiß.   
„Belassen wir es dabei. Hier, ich habe ebenfalls etwas für dich.“ Lächelnd holt sie einen Umschlag hervor, es sieht nicht nach viel aus, im Vergleich zu anderen Geschenken die er erhalten hatte, aber als sie sein Gesicht aufleuchten sieht, weiß sie dass es genau das richtige ist.  
„Sind das Karten für Das Wölund-Lied? Woher wusstest du das ich es sehen wollte?“ Wie erwartet war Loki begeistert. Theater war schon immer eine Leidenschaft von ihm gewesen. Selbst wenn es schlecht gespielt wurde, denn dann konnte er sich herrlich über die Schauspieler amüsieren.  
Sie reden noch eine Eile miteinander über dies und das und als sie später geht, hofft sie, das Loki sich ihre Worte zu Herzen nehmen wird und zumindest versucht Freundschaften aufzubauen. Mehr kann sie nicht tun.

Die Zeremonie verläuft wie geplant. Loki sieht in seiner neuen Prachtrüstung und dem Hörnerhelm wie ein richtiger König aus und der grüne Umhang, den er statt des klassischen roten trägt, steht ihm gut.  
Als der Moment gekommen ist, Loki seine Gabe zu überreichen strahlt sie voller Stolz. Ihr Mann hat gut gewählt. Er überreicht Loki eines der ältesten und wertvollsten Bücher in Asgard. Die Formeln darin waren die selben, die genutzt wurden um die Schilde der Stadt zu errichten.  
Odin hatte lange überlegt. Eine Waffe aus der Schatzkammer wäre das nächstliegende gewesen aber Loki war kein Krieger. Anders als Thor sah man ihn selten auf den Kampfplätzen und in den Arenen. Es war einfach nicht seine Welt.  
Odins Vorschlag ihm stattdessen etwas zu geben, mit dem er sich und andere Verteidigen konnte, klang viel besser. Womöglich würde er doch noch das Interesse finden, ein Schlachtenheiler und Schildmagier zu werden.  
Als Odin das Buch überreicht, fällt der Gesichtsausdruck ihres Sohnes. Verhärtet sich und wird ausdruckslos. Er nimmt das Buch mit kalter Höflichkeit an, verbeugt sich und dankt seinem Vater.  
Odin bemerkt es ebenfalls und seine Züge verziehen sich in Missbilligung, doch dies ist immer noch eine öffentliche Zeremonie und so ruft er seine Stolz mit einem lauten Schrei der Zustimmung aus, in den alle Anwesenden einstimmen.  
Als alles vorbei ist und die Feier beginnt, sucht sie ihren Jungen. Er sitzt weit hinten in einem schattigen Teil des Saals und Thor ist bei ihm. Sie überlegt ob sie zu ihm gehen sollte aber ihre beiden Söhne unterhalten sich und als Lokis Züge sich erhellen, wendet sie sich erleichtert ab.  
Was auch immer ihn bedrückt hatte, es war wieder gut.

Als Thor wieder auszog um Abenteuer zu erleben und dabei seiner Pflicht als Verteidiger des Reiches nachzukommen, begleitete Loki ihn. Zuerst war Odin dagegen. Er gab schwache Begründungen an, das Loki kein Krieger sei, dass seine Ausbildung als Magier noch nicht weit genug fortgeschrittenen wäre oder dass er zu unvernünftigen Handlungen neigte, wie man an seinen ständigen Streichen sehen konnte, die er dem Palastpersonal spielte.  
„Er ist jetzt ein Mann Odin, lass ihn die Welt sehen, ich bin sicher Thor wird auf ihn aufpassen.“ Eine Weile hält Odin ihrem Blick stand aber dann gibt er nach.  
Sie kann nur darüber den Kopf schütteln. Es mag sein das ihr Jüngster kein Krieger ist wie Thor und seine Freunde aber er ist deswegen nicht wehrlos. Außerdem muss er lernen sich auch alleine durchzuschlagen. Immerhin soll er in ferner Zukunft über ein ganzes Reich herrschen.   
Seine Magie ist stark und er weiß wie er sie einsetzen kann. Er wird eine Bereicherung für die Gruppe sein und mit etwas Glück wird er Freundschaft mit ihnen schließen.   
Möglicherweise wird sein kluger Verstand auch dafür sorgen, das Thor nicht mehr so viele Blessuren erleidet.  
Während ihre Söhne auf Reisen sind, kümmerte sie sich weiter um ihre Pflichten im Rat, webt Stoffe und kümmert sich um ihren Garten, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und sie bereitete Zauber vor, die sie Loki beibringen will. Er scheint seit einiger Zeit zu versuchen Illusionen zu erschaffen, kommt aber nur mühsam voran.   
Oft hat er seinen Unmut darüber geäußert. Die andern Lehrlinge des Zirkels hatten keine solchen Probleme damit und er versteht nicht, warum es ihm so schwer fällt.  
Hoffentlich kann sie ihn mit den Teletortationszauber ein wenig ablenken.   
Sie merkt, dass eines der Bücher die sie benötigt fehlt und versucht sich zu erinnern wo es sein könnte. Der einzige Ort der ihr einfällt sind Lokis Räumlichkeiten.  
Es ist tatsächlich dort. Anscheinend hatte ihr Sohn schon von sich aus angefangen an den Zaubern zu arbeiten. Er konnte so ehrgeizig sein, wenn er etwas wirklich wollte.

In Gedanken versunken steht Frigga in den Räumen ihres Sohnes. Still und verträumt schweift ihr Blick über die Einrichtung. Dann stutzt sie und sieht sich genauer um.  
Was waren das für Kerben in den Wänden? Sie sahen aus wie von den Wurfdolchen, die Loki so gerne benutze aber sie waren viel tiefer als es normal wäre. Sie mussten mit großer Kraft geworfen worden sein. Oder hatte Loki es geschafft, immer wieder Punktgenau die selbe Stelle zu treffen?   
Beides wäre möglich.   
Die Bücher im Regal waren ordentlich sortiert. Aber diejenigen, die sich mit der Kunst des Heilens beschäftigen, scheinen vollkommen unberührt und nie genutzt und diejenigen, die über Strategien der effektiven Verwendung von Verteidigungszauber berichten, von der Erschaffung von Schilden, kleinen für nur eine Person bis hin zu Großen, die eine ganze Front abdecken können, sind kaum angerührt.  
Andere Bücher, die über Fesselungstechniken, Bannrunen, Illusionen und Telekinese berichten, dagegen völlig zerlesen. Was genau lernte ihr Junge hier bloß?  
Sie entdeckt Bücher aus verschiedenen Welten, die Techniken über den Nahkampf beschreiben. Bilder über Rüstungen auf denen alle Schwachpunkte markiert sind.  
Und Notizen. Berge von Notizen. Wild durcheinander. Teils in Hektik geschrieben und immer wieder durchgestrichen und verbessert. Vieles davon ergibt keinen Sinn.  
Sie hatte nie etwas davon geahnt, das Loki derart besessen an neun Zaubern arbeitete und sie beginnt sich zu fragen, ob sie ihren Jungen überhaupt noch kennt.  
Sie entdeckt auch das Buch, das er zu seiner Weihe erhalten hat. Es lag zerknittert, aufgeschlagen und verkehrt herum unter dem Bett. Als wäre es achtlos fortgeworfen und zur Seite getreten worden.  
In diesem Buch waren einige der mächtigsten Zauber verzeichnet, die Asgard hatte. Es gab so einige, die sich darum reißen würde es zu lesen. Sie hatte gedacht es wäre ein würdiges Geschenk aber Loki schien das anders zu sehen. Sie legt es sorgfältig auf einer der Kommoden ab und geht, er wird noch erkennen wie nützlich das darin enthaltene Wissen ist. Vermutlich ist er derzeit nur wütend darüber, weil er eine Waffe erwartet hatte, wie sie Thor bekam.  
Wenn Loki wieder zurück ist, wird sie mit ihm sprechen müssen.

Sie spricht nicht mit ihm darüber als die Gruppe zurückkehrt. Lachend, erschöpft und siegreich. Es scheint das Loki sich tatsächlich mit den Drei Kriegern angefreundet hat. Stolz hören sie und Odin sich die Geschichte an, als sie abends zusammensitzen und sie vergisst für den Moment, was sie in Lokis Zimmer gesehen hatte. Später scheint es nie einen geeigneten Augenblick zu geben.  
Ein paar mal versucht sie ihn indirekt dazu zu bringen, zu erzählen aber er Antwortet immer nur ausweichend und mit einem listigen Grinsen.  
Wenn der nächste große Wettkampf stattfindet, wird sie es sehen, sagt er ihr. Und das Sie und Odin staunen werden. Der große Wettkampf wird jedoch erst in Vier Jahren sein und so muss sie sich, so besorgt sie auch ist, in Geduld üben.  
Sie lehrt ihn weiter seine Magie zu nutzen und ihr Plan ihn mit Teletortation abzulenken gelingt. Auch seine Illusionen werden besser, wenn auch sehr, sehr langsam. Bisher sind es nur Leblose Gegenstände, die er erzeugen kann und einfach Pflanzen.  
Sie sind verschwommen und verwackelt. Und er schafft es noch nicht ihnen Bewegung zu verleihen aber es ist dennoch beeindruckend, dass er es geschafft hat eine Artfremde Magie in so kurzer Zeit zu verstehen und zu erlernen. Sie kann ihm nicht sagen welch großartige Leistung das ist, noch warum er sich so schwer damit tut, wo andere, die weniger weit fortgeschritten sind, bereits mit einfachen Gestalten üben.  
Er begleitet Thor von jetzt an regelmäßig auf seinen Ausflügen. Ihre Hoffnung das Loki seinen Bruder etwas mäßigt erfüllt sich aber die Geschichten die sie hört lassen sie die Stirn runzeln. Sie hätte erwartet, dass die Geschichten so lauten würden, das Thor und die anderen kämpften, während Loki mit Schilden ihre Flanken deckte, Hiebe abfing oder sie nach ihrem Sieg heilte. Letzteres schien tatsächlich der Fall zu sein doch der Rest war unerwartet. Loki agierte nicht als Magier in ihren Questen sondern eher als Krieger.  
Sie bemerkt auch, das Odin ihren Jungen immer häufiger aufmerksam und abschätzend mustert.

XXXX

Hat mich immer gewundert warum Loki nicht auch irgendeine coole Waffe hatte. Der Stab zählt nicht, den hat er immerhin von Thanos bekommen.  
Thor hat Mjölnir erhalten. Wenn man die Worte bei der Krönung beachtet dann hat Odin ihm das Teil gegeben. Als Zeichen das Thor ein würdiger König sein würde.   
Wir wissen auch das der Hammer zuvor Hela gehörte, seiner Tochter. Und dass er danach wohl eine ganz Weile in der Schatzkammer lag.  
Odin sagte das seine Söhne beide zukünftige König wären also warum hat nur Thor eine so übermächtige Waffe erhalten? Find ich ein bisschen ungerecht.  
Und was ist das eigentlich mit Mjölnirs Unaufhebbarkeit? Viele denken das nur Thor ihn heben kann weil er würdig ist aber diese Einschränkung gilt erst seit seiner Verbannung als Odin den Hammer verzauberte. Davor hätte ihn technisch gesehen jeder heben können.  
Auch jetzt sollte es einige geben die es können, mal ehrlich, warum ist Captain Amerika nicht würdig genug? Thor ist es nur weil er nach Hunderten von Jahren von Egoismus und Selbstverliebtheit bereit war sich zu Opfern und das richtige zu tun (Sozusagen). Steve tut es schon seit er ein schmächtiger kleiner Junge war und sich ohne zu zögern auf eine vermeintliche Granate warf um andere zu retten und hat sich sogar schon mal richtig geopfert. Hey 70Jahre im Eis!  
Was macht Thor so viel würdiger als ihn?


	22. Erziehung (Odin)

Odin

Es war schwer gewesen standhaft zu bleiben. Aber die Jahre der Erziehung hatten sich letztlich gelohnt.  
Es war wahrlich nicht einfach gewesen ihm seine Ererbten Verhaltensmuster abzutrainieren. Frigga meinte immer er wäre zu streng mit Loki und dass er mehr Freiheiten bräuchte. Aber Odin wusste es besser. Es war wie mit einem Hund, welch ein scheußlicher vergelich und er schämte sich kaum das er es gedacht hatte aber. Man musste früh hart durchgreifen, damit sie später gar nicht auf die Idee kamen zu beißen. Mit Kindern war es dasselbe. Kinder brauchten Grenzen und klare Regeln.  
Nun gut, Loki hatte gebissen. Einmal, aber es war kein ernsthafter Schaden entstanden und er hatte dem Jungen mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, was er von einem solchen Verhalten hielt.  
Loki wusste natürlich nicht warum es so wichtig war sich zu benehmen, er war ein Kind. Er weinte und entschuldigte sich und Odin hatte schwer an sich halten müssen, um nicht jedes Mal sofort einzuknicken wenn Loki ihn von unten her mit diesem verzweifelten Gesicht angesehen hatte. Aber er war hart geblieben und Loki hatte gelernt. Es war zu seinem besten und später würde er ihm, wenn er sich den noch dran erinnerte, dankbar sein.  
Später ja. Er war ein gelehriger Junge geworden. Still und in sich gekehrt. Ein paar kleine Streich hier und da aber nichts allzu dramatisches. Odin ignorierte es weitestgehend.  
Loki fing an ihm zu folgen und tat was von ihm verlangt wurde, er gehorcht. Sein Plan aus ihm einen folgsamen Mann zu machen, ging offensichtlich auf.  
Thor wurde unterdessen zu einem starken Burschen, ein Prachtbursche, den alle liebten. Gegen sein sonniges Gemüt konnte keiner widerstehen.   
Und dann fingen die ersten Probleme an. Wenn Thor am Tisch von seinem Tag erzählte, würde Loki ihn unterbrechen und die Geschichte selbst erzählen. Odin musste ihn immer wieder aufs neue zurechtweisen.   
Ständig würde er bei ihm angelaufen kommen um ihm ein selbstgemaltes Bild oder irgendetwas Gebasteltes, später einen neuen magischen Trick, zu zeigen. Er würde so lange um ihn herum springen und an ihm zerren bis er sich das, was auch immer es war, ansah. Selbst wenn er gerade in einer Besprechung war.  
Am Anfang versuchte er noch so zu tun als wäre er beeindruckt oder erfreut, später versuchte er es zu ignorieren und noch später würde er laut werden. Es war schlicht lästig.  
Er wünschte sich oft der Junge wäre mehr wie Thor. Weniger fordernd und… nun, einfach mehr wie Thor.  
Glücklicherweise endete auch diese Phase. Loki hatte die ersten Grundsätze der Magie gemeistert und ging in seinem Studium auf und auch sein Verhältnis mit den anderen Kinder besserte sich zusehends, wie Meister Leif ihm mitteilte. Seine Söhne wuchsen heran und reiften zu Männern.

Als Thor alt genug war, richteten sie ganz den Traditionen die Zeremonie aus, in der er zum Mann und Kronprinzen geweiht wurde. Er überreichte ihm Mjölnir den mächtigen Streithammer. Hela hatte ihn zur Zerstörung und Eroberung genutzt, Thor würde ihn zur Verteidigung und zum Aufbau verwenden. Es war ein würdiges Geschenk für einen zukünftigen König und seinen Sohn.  
Als Loki alt genug war, wurde auch für ihn eine Zeremonie ausgerichtet und auch wenn Frigga ihm davon abriet, weihte er auch ihn zum Kronprinzen. Es hatte zwei Gründe. Zum einen sollte Thor nicht selbstgefällig werden und ein bisschen Konkurrenzdruck schadete bekanntlich niemandem, zum anderen war Loki ein zukünftiger König und sollte sich auch entsprechend drauf vorbereiten. Die Möglichkeit vor sich einmal zu herrschen, würde ihn antreiben sein bestes zu geben.  
Die Zeremonie lief hervorragend und Loki legte seinen Eid voller Stolz ab. Als er Lokis Helm betrachtete, musste er sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Er hatte den auffälligsten gehörnten Helm für sich gewählt, den er wohl finden konnte. Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Ironie, wo er doch tatsächlich gehörnt war. Dann überreichte Odin ihm sein Geschenk.

Er hatte sich einige Gedanken gemacht, was er ihm geben sollte. Es musste etwas mächtiges und ausdrucksstarkes sein, das seiner Position und seinen Fähigkeiten gerecht wurde. Aber er zögerte ihm eine der Waffen aus der Schatzkammer zu überreichen. Natürlich wäre die Urne die logischste Wahl gewesen aber sie war zu gefährlich und Lokis fortwährende Faszination für sie war beunruhigend. Die Magie in ihr war gewaltig und es bestand die Sorge, dass sie den Zauber der auf ihm lag brach. Es war zu früh es ihm zu offenbaren. Loki war noch nicht bereit und seine Gefühle machten ihn instabil.  
Seufzend lehnt er sich zurück und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Sein Blick wandert unstet durch den Raum, bis er an einem mehrfach gesicherten Regal hängenbleibt. Eine Erinnerung.  
Loki, wie er eins der Bücher durchblättert. Er musste vergessen haben die Vitrine wieder abzuschließen, anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären. Als Loki bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wird, stellt er den Band mit einer kleinlauten Entschuldigung wieder zurück.  
Er hat nie nachgesehen welches Buch sein Sohn genommen hatte. Es sind alte Bände. Sehr alt. Sie beschreiben den Aufbau von Asgard. Die Entstehung und die Energiequellen die die Stadt versorgen. Den Bifröst und die endlosen Wasserfälle. Es sind extrem wertvolle Bücher und es existieren nur sehr wenige davon, alle gut gesichert und verwahrt. Er nimmt eines davon heraus, welches die Magie behandelt mit der die Schutzschilde, Verteidigungen und Fallen rund um Asgard geschaffen wurden. Etwas mit dem Loki lernen kann, wie er sich und andere schützt. Perfekt.   
Als er es Frigga zeigt weiß er, dass es die richtige Wahl sein wird. Sie erkennt sofort worum es darin geht und wie mächtig dieses Wissen sein könnte. Noch liegt es weit über Lokis Fähigkeiten und Verständnis aber irgendwann könnte sich dies ändern.

Lokis Reaktion als er es ihm übergibt, ist nicht wie erwartet. Für einen kurzen Moment huschen Enttäuschung und Wut über sein Gesicht, dann glätten sich die Züge wieder und er nimmt es steif und emotionslos entgegen.  
Die nächsten Tage sieht er Loki kaum, bis Thor ihn und Frigga über seinen nächsten Ausritt informiert und Loki ihn bittet, mitgehen zu dürfen.  
Zunächst ist er dagegen. Loki hatte die letzten Tage nicht unbedingt sein bestes Benehmen gezeigt aber letztlich willigt er ein. Thor und seine Freunde werden ein Auge auf ihn haben, falls etwas passieren sollte. Sie werden ihn verteidigen können und Loki wird lernen wie er seine Kräfte in einem richtigen Kampf gewinnbringend für die Gruppe einsetzen kann.   
Und wie es bei ihrer Rückkehr scheint, ist seine Mitarbeit durchaus von Vorteil für Thors Team.  
Von diesem Tag an begleitet Loki seinen Bruder häufig und Thor kommt mit weit weniger Verletzungen nach Hause zurück.  
Jeder ihrer Ausritte, jeder Auftrag den sie übernehmen oder den er ihnen gibt, ist von Erfolg gekrönt. Die Völker bejubeln seinen goldenen Sohn. Bald schon werden Lieder verfasst, wie er wieder ein gefährliches Biest ausschaltet oder einen Verbrecher fängt. Geschichten werden erzählt und bald schon ist Thor der Held des Reiches. Und Loki steht ihm treu zur Seite, wie es sein sollte.  
Oft werden seine Söhne bei Tisch von ihrem neustem Abenteuer erzählen. Voller Enthusiasmus wird Thor seinen Kampf in jedem Detail schildern, während sein Bruder hin und wieder etwas hinzufügt und mit ihm zusammen lacht. Seine Söhne sind perfekt aufeinander eingespielt und haben eine feste Basis des Vertrauens im Kampf aufgebaut. Er könnte nicht stolzer auf sie sein.

Heute ist der Tag des großen Turniers. Zwölf Jahre lang haben sich die Teilnehmer darauf vorbereitet und in den nächsten Wochen werden sie ihr ganzes Können im Kampf Mann gegen Mann in den verschiedenen Disziplinen zeigen. Der große Wettkampf der Krieger wird den Höhepunkt darstellen und sie werden kämpfen bis nur noch einer übrigbleibt.  
Auch seine beiden Söhne werden erstmals dran teilnehmen. Thor gilt als aufstrebender Stern auch wenn er noch jung ist. Jeder weiß um seine Stärke und viele haben gesehen welch außergewöhnlicher Kämpfer er ist. Zudem hat er die Kraft Mjölnirs gemeistert, was ihm zusätzliche Vorteile verschafft.  
Loki hat als Waffen seine Dolche gewählt. Nicht unbedingt die stärkste Wahl bei den Waffen, er wird es schwer haben Siege zu erringen aber Odin ist sicher, dass er sein bestes geben und den Namen Odinsson zur Ehre gereichen wird.  
Die Eröffnungsrede ist kurz und klar. Die Regeln, auch wenn allgemein bekannt, werden verlesen. Die Heiler stehen bereit. Zu guter letzt spricht er seine Kinder noch einmal direkt an.  
„Meine Söhne, ihr beide seid auf eure Weise mächtige Kämpfer. Heute werdet ihr vor aller Augen euer Können unter Beweis stellen. Kämpft ehrenhaft und erfüllt mich mit Stolz.“ Damit endet er, Jubel brandet auf und der Wettstreit beginnt.  
Thor schlägt sich hervorragend. Sein Stil ist geprägt von Furchtlosigkeit, Selbstvertrauen und reiner Kraft. Das Kämpfen bereitet ihm Freude und er lacht laut und wild wenn er auf den Gegner zustürmt. Das Volk feuert ihn an, jubelt ihm zu und Wetten werden abgeschlossen, wie weit er wohl kommen mag.  
Auch Loki gewinnt seine Kämpfe. Er ist überraschend gut. Es mag ihm an Kraft fehlen aber er ist schnell und wendig und seine Gegner haben Schwierigkeiten ihn zu treffen. Tyr hat nicht übertrieben als er sagte, der Junge hätte großes Potential. Auch Loki wird bejubelt und oft bringt er die Zuschauer zum lachen, wenn er wieder dem gegnerischen Hieb ausweicht, indem er sich auf die unmöglichsten Weisen verbiegt und unter dessen Angriffen hindurch schlüpft.   
Und dann wirft Loki seinen Dolch und der Dolch verfehlt den Gegner und eigentlich hätte dass das Ende des Kampfes sein sollen. Stattdessen beschreibt der Dolch eine scharfe Kurve, kommt zurück und trifft seinen unvorbereiteten Gegenüber in den Rücken.  
Lachend steht sein Junge auf und sieht sich um, zögert aber merklich als statt des Jubels, das Flüstern einsetzt. Odin unterbricht sofort den Kampf.

„Es ist Betrug mein König!“ Zusammen mit den Schieddsrichtern hat er sich zum Rand der Arena begeben. Anton, einer der Richter und ein alter Freund sagt es direkt aber Odin ist sich nicht sicher. Soweit ihm bekannt ist, gab es hierfür noch keinen Präzedenzfall. Die Magier haben normalerweise ihre eigenen Turniere, um ihre Fähigkeiten in den verschiedenen Disziplinen zu zeigen.  
„Nein ist es nicht! Es gibt keine Regel die es mir verbieten würde Magie einzusetzen.“ Loki verteidigt sich natürlich sofort und er mag recht haben, es gibt in dieser Hinsicht tatsächlich keine eindeutige Regel aber das macht es nicht automatisch rechtens.  
„Still Loki.“ Es ist eine schwierige Entscheidung. Einerseits ist er beeindruckt. Die Magie so zu nutzen ist überaus findig. Anderseits sind dort die anderen Krieger und alle erwarten sein Urteil und ihre Meinung dazu ist klar auf ihren Gesichtern zu sehen. Sie wollen in dieser Arena keine Magier.  
„Aber Vater!“ Loki scheint sich dieses Dilemmas nicht bewusst zu sein und auch wenn seinem Sohn die Entscheidung nicht gefallen mag, so gibt es nur eine richtige.  
„Nein, Anton hat Recht. Dies ist ein Kampf der Krieger um ihr Waffengeschick zu zeigen. Magie hat in dieser Arena nichts zu suchen.“ Im Hintergrund sieht er die anderen Teilnehmer bestätigend nicken, ebenso wie Anton es neben ihm tut. Er sieht auch den Trotz und einen Funken Verzweiflung in Lokis Gesicht aufflammen.  
„Aber Magie kann auch eine Waffe sein Vater! Meine Waffe!“ Seufzend wendet er sich noch einmal an seinen Sohn. Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme ist deutlich zu hören und sein Blick ist fast flehend.  
„Magie ist kein Waffe sondern Schild und Heilung. Zudem hast du von hinten angegriffen, es war unehrenhaft.“ Er kann das erneute Flüstern in den Zuschauerrängen und unter den Teilnehmern vernehmen. Sie müssen diese Sache schnell zum Abschuss bringen bevor es anfängt höhere Wellen zu schlagen.  
„Es...“ Leider scheint Loki das nicht zu begreifen und versucht weiter seiner Entscheidung zu trotzen und als König kann er dieses Verhalten nicht dulden. Vor allem nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.  
„SCHWEIG! Es mag bisher noch keine solchen Fall gegeben haben aber die Regeln sind dennoch klar. Du wirst vom Wettkampf ausgeschlossen Loki. Magie hat hier nichts zu suchen.“ Die Arena wird still und alle Augen sind auf ihn und Loki gerichtet. Und der Junge versucht ein weiteres mal zu trotzen.  
„Und was ist mit Thor? Was ist mit Mjölnir? Ist sein Hammer etwa nicht magisch?“ Langsam steigt die Wut in Odin auf. Es ist schlimm genug das Loki ihm öffentlich widerspricht. Mehrfach. Nun versucht er auch noch seinen Bruder mit hineinzuziehen.  
„Mjölnir ist eine mit Magie erfüllte Waffe ja aber es ist eine Waffe.“ Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er wie Thor leicht beschämt Mjölnir betrachtet.  
„Das ist unfair!“ Loki scheint nun völlig am Boden und wenn er so weitermacht und sich benimmt wie ein bockiges Kind, wird das nur zu üblen Reden führen.  
„Loki, bring nicht noch mehr Schande über dich als du schon getan hast. Setzt dich zu deiner Mutter oder geh in deine Räume, der Kampf ist für dich vorbei.“ Mit einem letzten Blick stürmt Loki fort. Seufzend kehrt Odin zurück auf die Tribüne und lässt das Turnier weitergehen.

Thor schafft es um ein Haar bis ins Finale, auch wenn er seit dem Vorfall stockt, die Macht des Donners einzusetzen, die ihm durch den Hammer verliehen wurde. Seine drei Freunde schlagen sich ebenso gut und zeigen beeindruckendes Waffengeschick, sie werden mit Sicherheit schnell in den Soldatenrängen aufsteigen.  
Zum Abschluss der Kämpfe kommt es zu einem weiteren unerwarteten Zwischenfall. Unter falschem Namen und verkleidet als Mann hatte sich die junge Sif unter die Teilnehmer gemischt.  
Sie mag nicht weit gekommen sein und ihre Künste sind weit weniger ausgereift doch bedenkt man, dass sie alleine für sich im Geheimen trainiert hat, ist es eine durchaus respektable Leistung.   
Sie ersucht um die Erlaubnis, eine Kriegerausbildung zu beginnen. Ihre Eltern scheinen offensichtlich nicht allzu erfreut über diesen Wunsch, seinen sich jedoch damit abgefunden zu haben, und viele der Männer belächeln ihr Vorhaben aber Odin gewährt es ihr. Seit den Tagen der Walküren gab es keine oder kaum weibliche Kämpferinnen mehr in ihren Reihen. Womöglich wird die Lady Sif in der Lage sein, sie wiederaufleben zu lassen.   
Auf jeden Fall ist ein negativer Zwischenfall am Tag mehr als ausreichend und mit ein wenig Glück wird diese Entscheidung von Lokis Rebellion ablenken.  
Seufzend erhebt er sich nach der Abschlusszeremonie. Er wird mit Loki reden und ihm die Sache in aller Ruhe erklären müssen. Der Junge ist intelligent, sicher wird er es verstehen, jetzt, wo er Zeit hatte sich zu beruhigen.  
Vielleicht muntert ihn die Vorstellung beim nächsten Turnier im Gruppenkampf teilzunehmen auf. Er in einem Team mit Thor und dessen Freunden als Schildmagier. Dort könnte er seine Fähigkeiten zeigen.

XXXX

Der Mensch übersieht das, was seiner Meinung nach nicht sein kann und sieht das, was er sehen will. Das Gehirn gleicht den Rest aus.  
So hat Terry Pratchett das glaub ich mal geschrieben. Oder so ähnlich hat er es wohl gemeint.  
Der Tod ist ein Skelett in schwarzer Kutte mit blauen Funken in den Augen aber wenn ihn jemand sieht der nicht gerade stirbt, dann sieht er nur einen sehr, sehr dünnen Mann. Einfach weil niemand erwartet den Tod zu sehen, geschweige den ihn sehen will.  
Die Beschreibung find ich an sich ziemlich logisch und es gibt ja mehr als genug Beispiel dass unser Gehirn tatsächlich sowas macht.  
Verzehrte Selbstwahrnehmung nennt man das.  
Versuch mal einer Magersüchtigen zu sagen dass sie dünn genug ist und kein Gramm mehr am Körper hat. Sie wird es nicht glauben, sich weiterhin im Spiegel ansehen und irgendwelche obskuren Speckrollen finden die weggehungert werden müssen.  
Einen schlechten Geruch nimmt man oft nach kurzer Zeit überhaupt nicht mehr wahr, zum Beispiel wenn man in einem Kuhstall ist. Irgendwann fängt das Gehirn einfach an es komplett auszublenden.  
Und wenn man sich nur stark genug einbildet krank zu sein, dann kann es passieren dass der Körper tatsächlich Ausschläge und Rötungen bildet, obwohl überhaupt nichts ist. Sowas wien umgekehrter Placebo Effekt. Der Nocebo Effekt. (Heißt wirklich so)  
Mir kam hierbei der Gedanke dass es, wenn Loki durch eine Illusion Asisch aussieht, ähnlich sein könnte. Körpertemperatur, irgendwelche Körperlichen Eigenarten die ihn von Asen unterscheiden würden, Hörner...  
Eine Mischung aus Verzehrter Wahrnehmung, Unglauben und Unwissen und eine Gehörige Portion Magie. Die Mischung klingt heftig und würde erklären warum er nie irgendwas gemerkt hat. Beziehungsweise alles was nicht normal erschien, als unwichtig einstufte oder verdrängte. Und wenns magisch ist, wirkt es möglicherweise auch auf alle um ihn herum.


	23. Ernüchterung (Loki)

Loki

Es war nicht gerecht! Es war einfach nicht gerecht! Diese dämlichen, muskelbepackten Idioten! Wo verdammt noch mal war der Unterschied, ob er einen Dolch mithilfe von Magie lenkte oder die Magie, die in eine Waffe eingeschmiedet war nutzte? Und auch andere nutzten Magie. Tyr zum Beispiel konnte seine Augen verändern, um im Dunkeln zu sehen. Oder seine Ohren und seine Nase. Auch wenn Loki sich nicht sicher war, wozu es im Kampf nützte, besser riechen zu können.   
Tyr hatte nie gesagt dass es schlecht wäre Magie im Kampf einzusetzen, sondern ihn sogar ermutigt.  
Und Thor hatte auch oft genug seinen Hammer geworfen und dann zu sich zurückfliegen lassen wobei er den ein oder anderen Gegner von hinten umgehauen hatte. Warum war dieses Verhalten bei Thor völlig in Ordnung aber wenn er es machte unehrenhaft? Das ergab keinen Sinn!  
Er hatte gedacht er könnte Vater damit beeindrucken, zumindest ein wenig. Wusste überhaupt irgendeiner von diesen Leuten dort in der Arena, wie schwierig es war, einen fliegenden Dolch ohne Geschwindigkeitsverlust umzulenken, ihn dabei in Balance zu halten und dann noch ein Ziel zu treffen, welches die Sicht auf den besagten Dolch versperrte? Das war als würde man mit verbunden Augen versuchen, einen Pfeil punktgenau in der Mitte einer Hundert Meter entfernten Zielscheibe zu landen.   
Aber natürlich wussten sie es nicht. Keinen interessierte es überhaupt.  
Vater hatte gesagt er wäre eine Schande! Und Mutter war nur dagesessen und hatte nichts getan. Und Thor hatte auch nichts gesagt. Er hatte Thor so oft mit seiner Magie geholfen und jedesmal hatte dieser ihn danach gewürdigt. Thor mochte keine Ahnung von Magie haben oder die Art verstehen wie er kämpfte aber er hatte ihn zumindest immer respektiert. Aber heute in der Arena war er bloß bedröpelt dagestanden und hatte seine Füße angestarrt.  
Es war einfach nicht fair!  
Und egal was Vater sagte, es war kein Betrug. Er hatte die Regel aufmerksam gelesen, es gab nichts was in irgendeiner Weise untersagen würde Magie einzusetzen. Kein einziges Wort darüber.  
Er war kein Betrüger. Aber jetzt würden ihn vermutlich alle so nennen.

„Diese Sif hat wirklich gut gekämpft Bruder. Für eine Frau meine ich.“ Thor sitzt neben ihm am Tisch in seinem Zimmer und versucht mit ihm zu reden. Loki bleibt stumm.  
„Weißt du, es wäre schön gewesen wenn du geblieben und wenigsten zugesehen hättest. Oder zumindest an den Siegerehrungen teilgenommen hättest, ich und Mutter haben deine Anwesenheit vermisst.“ Fährt er zerknirscht fort und lässt die Schultern hängen. Der Blick den er Loki zuwirft, ist der eines kleinen Hundes der am Tisch um Essen bettelt.  
„Loki, es tut mir Leid dass du ausgeschlossen wurdest. Bitte.“ Jetzt wird er flehend und Loki fällt es langsam schwer seine Wut aufrecht und sein Schweigen beizubehalten.  
„Ich denke Vater war zu hart. Er hätte dich auch einfach nur verwarnen können.“ Jetzt war die Wut wieder da. Flammte neu auf und Loki sieht seinen Bruder wütend an, welcher unter seinem Blick leicht zurückzuckt.  
„Wenn du das denkst, warum hast du damals in der Arena nichts gesagt?“ Thor gibt keine Antwort, er sackt nur noch weiter in sich zusammen und stellt ein Bild des Elends dar. Wenn Thor nur während Vaters Rede etwas davon gesagt hätte. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre er tatsächlich nur verwarnt worden. Aber Thor hatte nichts gesagt, kein einziges Wort.  
Eine Weile betrachtete er noch die Jammergestalt namens Thor. Dann stößt er einen resignierenden Seufzer aus. Thor böse zu sein ist schwierig. Er ist genauso freundlich und liebenswert wie er dumm ist.  
Und kaum dass sein Bruder merkt das Lokis Zorn auf ihn verraucht, strahlt er wie die Sonne.  
„Ich werde es wieder gut machen Bruder. Wir könnten nach Midgard reisen wenn du möchtest. Vater hätte sicher nichts dagegen und die Sterblichen würden uns vermutlich wie Götter verehren.“ Es ist eine dämliche Idee die Thor da von sich gibt. So dämlich, das Loki lachen muss.   
Später muss er allerdings doch zugeben, dass es einen gewissen Reiz hatte, wie diese kleinen Menschen ihn und Thor anbeteten. Hier auf dieser Primitiven Welt wurde er für seine Magie tatsächlich bewundert. Wohingegen Thors Stürme und Blitze nur dafür sorgten, das alle in Deckung gingen.

Vater äußerte sich nie zu dem Vorfall beim Turnier. Er schwieg das Thema lieber tot und versuchte ihn damit zu beschwichtigen, im nächsten Jahr im Gruppenkampf als Schildmagier einem Team beizutreten. Mutter versuchte ihn etwas aufzubauen. Versicherte ihm, dass dieser Trick den er dort gezeigt hatte, wirklich großartig gewesen wäre, dass er stolz auf sein Können sein und sich nicht von diesen dummen Kerlen etwas anders sagen lassen sollte. Es tat gut zu wissen dass wenigsten Sie sein hartes Training anerkannte. Sie und Tyr, der ihm sogar gratulierte, als keiner zuhörte. Er versuchte ihren Rat zu beherzigen und die höhnischen Worte zu ignorieren, die die Krieger ihm zuwarfen, wenn er sich zum Training auf den Höfen einfand. Nach außen ließ er sich nichts anmerken aber Innen schmerzte es dennoch. Und Mutter hatte es einen Trick genannt. Sie hatte es nicht böse gemeint, sondern vermutlich eher als Lob aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es für sie nur ein Trick war, genau wie für jeden andern auch. Und bei allen anderen klang es abwertend.  
Und leider schienen es sich auch die tapferen Drei, wie sich Thors Haufen inzwischen nannte, nicht nehmen zu lassen, ein paar Späße auf seine Kosten zu geben. Nichts wirklich bösartiges oder verletzendes aber auch wenn es vermutlich scherzhaft gemeint war, sie machten sich trotzdem über seine Kräfte lustig. Wieder Magie benutzt was? War einer der häufigsten Kommentare, wenn er siegreich aus einem scheinbar unmöglich zu gewinnenden Kampf hervorging. Es spielte keine Rolle ob er tatsächlich Magie eingesetzt hatte oder nicht.   
Sie behandelten ihn trotzdem weiter als Freund und Gefährten, so wie schon zuvor. Und Loki kämpfte weiter an ihrer Seite, trank und feierte mit ihnen. Erzählte Geschichten und lauschte Geschichten. Aber bei jedem Scherz den sie auf ihm machten, war es wie ein lästiger Dorn, wie ein kleiner Stein in den ohnehin unbequemen Schuhen.  
Thor schien die abwertende Note in ihren Worten zu verpassen. Möglicherweise bildete er es sich alles aber auch nur ein und interpretierte zu viel in ihre Scherze. Immerhin machten sie sich auch übereinander lustig. Über Volstaggs Appetit oder Fandrals Frauengeschichten. Es kam ihm eben nur so vor, als ob er es besonders oft abbekam.

Im Magierzirkel wurde er seit diesem Tag ebenfalls mit seltsamen und teils missbilligenden Blicken bedacht. Besonderes Meister Alfgrim schien ihn ständig zu beobachten. Seine Blicke im Rücken zu haben machte Loki nervös und ängstlich.  
Er fühlte sich wie damals, als Mutter ihn hergebracht hatte weil er krank war. Meister Alfgrim hatte ihn auch damals schon so merkwürdig angesehen und das hatte sich nie geändert. Glücklicherweise lernte er meistens mit Mutter oder alleine für sich. Inzwischen oft alleine, den das meiste was Mutter ihm beibrachte, hatte er schon für sich selbst gelernt. Er sagt es ihr nicht und tat weiter so, als wäre alles neu für ihn und schwierig. Ihn zu unterrichten machte sie glücklich und sie glücklich zu sehen war gut. Außerdem hatte er so eine Ausrede um mehr mit ihr zu unternehmen.  
Und er experimentierte. Die Magier in Asgard waren alle so furchtbar konservativ. Selbst die Jüngeren hatten kein Interesse an neuen Wegen. Außer Amora und ihrer Schwester Lorelei. Sie waren auch die einzigen, die seine Kraft sowohl verstanden, wie auch bewunderten und die genau wie er nach Wegen suchten, die alten Pfade zu verlassen.   
Ihr kennenlernen war am Anfang etwas holprig gewesen. Sie hatten versucht über ihn an Thor ranzukommen und sich dabei nicht besonders geschickt angestellt. Inzwischen waren sie sozusagen Freunde. Mehr oder weniger. Sie benutzten ihn um näher an den Palast zu rücken und er sie, damit er jemanden hatte, mit dem er sich unterhalten und trainieren konnte. Mutter mochte eine hervorragende Magiern sein aber sie war immer noch seine Mutter und es gab Dinge, über die wollte er nicht mit ihr reden. Und es gab Dinge die er ihr nicht zeigen wollte. Zauber und Fähigkeiten, die er für sich behielt. Er wusste nicht genau warum er es tat aber es schien ihm wichtig, einen Teil seines Wissens und Könnens geheim zu halten. Etwas nur für sich alleine zu haben. Ein Geheimnis, das nur er kannte.  
Auch den beiden Schwester enthielt er einiges davon vor. In ihrem Fall war es aber tatsächlich so, dass er ihnen einfach nicht traute. Seine Eltern taten es auch nicht, aber aus anderen Gründen und oft genug meinte Vater, er solle sich nicht mit ihnen abgeben. Das sie kein Umgang für einen Prinzen wären. Es sorgte nur dafür, das er sich erst Recht mit ihnen umgab.

Sie waren so ziemlich die einzigen neben Sigyn, die Freunden am nächsten kamen. Sie respektierten seine Forschungen und Fähigkeiten so wie er ihre. Selbst wenn einer ihrer Versuche schiefging.  
Wie damals, als Amora zum ersten mal einen funktionierenden Liebeszauber wirkte, mit dem Nachteil, dass er zum einen übermäßig stark war und zum anderen auf die falsche Spezies abzielte.  
Auf dem gesamten Gelände der Magierschule waren die Hunde gewesen. Tag und Nacht hatten die Biester gejault und gebellt, dass einem die Ohren abfielen und hatten alles und jeden besprungen.  
Meister Alfgrim war außer sich vor Zorn gewesen. Amora tat ihm Leid, als sie vor der gesamten Gilde eine Strafpredigt zu hören bekam, während die Hunde draußen laut und vernehmlich ihre Liebe bezeugten. Die Sache würde ihr noch auf Jahrhunderte nachhängen.  
Glücklicherweise verflüchtigte der Zauber sich nach einer guten Woche und bald war alles wieder beim alten. Amora und Lorelei betrachteten diese Episode als lehrreichen Versuch und machten da weiter wo sie aufgehört hatten.   
Die beiden waren nicht beim Turnier zugegen gewesen, hatten aber natürlich davon gehört. Ganz Asgard hatte davon gehört. Sie stimmten mit ihm darüber überein, das es ungerecht war ihn auszuschließen. Warum sollte ein Magier nicht auch kämpfen können, warum sollten sie nur als Nachhut Schilde stellen und Verwundete heilen? Ihre Eltern hatten bereits entschieden was später aus ihnen werden sollte. Entweder Heiler oder Magiewerber. Eine Art magischer Handwerker, die sich um die komplexeren Systeme von Asgard, wie die Wartung des Bifröst kümmerten und spezielle Dinge anfertigten, wie Lichtkugeln oder Musikkristalle.   
Sie fühlten sich in den ihnen zugewiesen Rollen eingeengt. Die beiden waren wie er. Unverstanden, Geheimniskrämerisch und Außenseiter.

Mit der Zeit rückte die Sache in den Hintergrund. Loki versuchte am Anfang noch sich doch irgendwie einen Ruf als Krieger zu erarbeiten. Er wollte Ihnen, er wollte Vater beweisen, dass er keine Magie brauchte um zu kämpfen. Dass er auch ohne sie stark genug war. Dass er ein Krieger war auf den Vater Stolz sein konnte.  
Wenn er gewann waren seine Gegner wütend und warfen ihm Betrug vor. Dass er wieder mit Magie gemogelt hätte. Wenn er verlor lachten sie über ihn und nannten ihn einen Schwächling, weil er nicht so breitschultrig und stark war, den Angriffen auswich statt zu blocken und statt einer ordentlichen Waffe bloß Dolche benutzte.  
Egal wie er es machte, er verlor. Die Magier hielten die Krieger für hirnlose Idioten, die sich ständig prügelten und besoffen. Die Krieger hielten die Magier für eingebildete, weibische Schwächlinge, die sich zu fein waren um sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Er stand jetzt zwischen den Fronten.   
Beide Seiten sahen auf ihre Weise auf ihn herab und lästerten. Loki rächte sich auf seine Weise. Nie konnte ihm jemand etwas eindeutig nachweisen aber so ziemlich alle wussten, wer ihnen die Streiche spielte. Er bekam ziemlich oft Ärger deswegen aber das war es wert.

Thor indes hatte Interesse an der Frau namens Sif gefunden. Zumindest war seine Neugierde geweckt und als Prinz sah er es als seine Pflicht, ihr bei ihrem Aufstieg zur Kriegern zu helfen, auch wenn Sif immer wieder beteuerte, dass sie dazu auch allein voll und ganz in der Lage war. Alle nannten es ein edles, wenn auch wenig erfolgversprechendes Vorhaben aber sie hinderten ihn und sie nicht daran und so wurde Sif mehr und mehr Teil ihrer kleinen Truppe.  
Loki kam soweit ganz gut mit ihr zurecht, auch wenn sie nie enge Freunde werden würden. Solange ihr Umgang sich auf das, was man Arbeit nennen könnte beschränkte, war es in Ordnung. Sie war eine gute Kämpferin und lernte schnell. Sie dachte vorausschauend und strategisch und im Kampf war sie eine große Bereicherung. Bei weitem nicht so hitzköpfig wie die anderen, jemand der ernsthaft nachdachte bevor er Angriff.  
Genau wie bei den anderen war er bereit ihr im Kampf sein Leben anzuvertrauen und sie ihm ihres aber außerhalb des Kampfes war das höchste der Gefühle, dass sie sich gegenseitig tolerierten.  
Sif wahrte immer einen unsichtbaren Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sie war bereit ihm im Kampf zu vertrauen aber sie vertraute ihm nicht als Ase und machte keinen großen Hehl daraus, das sie ihn nicht leiden konnte. Loki zuckte darüber nur die Schultern. Es war nichts was er nicht gewöhnt wäre.  
Über die Jahre wurde Sif zu einem festen Teil von Thors Gruppe und zusammen mit den tapferen Drei und ihm selbst schlug sie viele Schlachten. Und Schlachten gab es mehr als genug, den die neun Welten waren gewaltig. Neun Galaxien mit Trilliarden von Seelen. Es war immer irgendwo etwas los.

Es war Loki unverständlich wie Vater es überhaupt geschafft hatte die meisten Welten Yiggdrasils unter sich zu vereinen, vom großen Rest der jeweiligen Galaxie in der sie lagen ganz zu schweigen.  
Noch etwas anderes, das ihm im laufe der Jahre ihrer Reisen auffiel war, dass anders als es ihm geleert worden und wie Vater ihnen immer wieder erzählte hatte, nicht alle Welten Asgards schützende Hand guthießen.  
Natürlich würden sie respektvoll sein und oftmals sogar demütig, wenn er und Thor ihre Welt besuchten. Nie hörte er ein schlechtes Wort aber er war zu geübt darin Ablehnung und Missgunst zu erkenne, als dass er es nicht bemerken würde.   
Die Reiche die ihnen mit gut getarnter Missgunst begegneten, mehrten sich je weiter sie sich von der Zentralen Welt entfernten. Vanaheim war ihnen loyal und stand ihnen Freundschaftlich gegenüber. Loki mutmaßte dass es dran lag, dass die Vanir und die Asen Artverwandte waren. Im Grunde waren sie die selbe Spezies und ähnelte einander daher in vielen Punkten. Aber je weiter sie sich in Vanaheims Galaxis fort wagten, je mehr sich die Bewohner und Kulturen von den ihren unterschieden, desto häufiger wurden sie mit vorgetäuschter Wertschätzung empfangen. Die anderen merkten es allem Anschein nach nicht. Sie sahen nicht die winzigen Andeutungen, die subtilen Gesten. Thor wie auch seine Freunde waren blind und taub dafür.  
Und dann gab es noch die Welten und Reiche, die sich Asgards Herrschaft gänzlich entzogen. Das Nova Imperium und das ihnen verfeindete Kree Imperium. Beide herrschten über einen nicht gerade kleinen Teil ihrer Galaxie und kamen allem Anschein nach hervorragend ohne Asgards Hilfe zurecht. Dazu kamen Millionen von Einzelplaneten und Planetenallianzen.   
Vater hatte sie geleert, dass nur ein geeintes Reich dauerhaften Frieden bringen würde, dass es eine starke Führung brauchte, um Stabilität und Sicherheit zu gewährleisten und es Asgards und damit auch ihre Aufgabe wäre, dies zu erreichen und zu erhalten. Alle Reiche unter einem Banner zu vereinen wäre ein ehernes Ziel, auf das sie hinarbeiten müssten, um Wohlstand, Reichtum und Frieden zu schaffen, der allen zugute kam.   
Doch hier draußen, weitab von Asgard, schienen die meisten Völker unzufrieden, teilweise sogar unglücklich mit Asgards Politik und Herrschaft zu sein. Es gab keine offene Rebellion aber wenn man genau hinsah, dann sah man die Anzeichen des Widerstands, der Ablehnung von Asgards Führungsstil.  
Seine Freunde lachten als er es ihnen erzählte oder zumindest zu erzählen versuchte. Sie verstanden nicht warum irgendjemand des Allvaters weise Führung ablehnen sollte, immerhin war es zum nutzen aller und zudem hatten sich alle Welten ihnen bewusst untergeordnet. Sie sahen auch nicht, dass ihnen gegenüber irgendjemand ablehnend eingestellt wäre. Solange sie ihrem Stand gebührend empfangen wurden und es eine ausreichende Menge an Unterhaltung, Essen und Trinken gab, solange man sie mit Respekt behandelte, schien es dass für sie die Welt in Ordnung war.  
Aber in den Schatten konnte Loki die alten Traditionen sehen, die alten Glaubenslehren, Ritten und Gesetze. Dort trotzten sie Asgard und Odin, dort war er nicht der strahlende, weise und unfehlbare Allvater, den alle vergötterten.   
Es war aufregend, es war interessant und er wollte mehr über diese Welten erfahren. Möglichst ohne Thor und seine Freunde, die keine Ahnung von Kultur hatten.

XXXX

Das mit den Galaxien stimmt wirklich auch wenn ich nicht weiß ob die Neun Reiche tatsächlich die Zentren der jeweiligen Galaxien sind. Würde aber Sinn machen wegen der Konvergenz und so.   
Wers nicht glaubt kanns nachlesen oder sich den Film ansehen. Der Weltenbaum dort hält tatsächlich Galaxien in seinen Ästen. Sieht hübsch aus.  
Das nicht alle Welten von Asgard regiert oder beschützt werden ist auch nicht ausgedacht. Die Kree und die Skrull stehen mit Asgard auf nem ganz schlechten Fuß und sind somit Feinde und die Xandarianer sind zwar mit Asgard nicht auf Kriegsfuß aber sie scheinen auch keine Verbündeten zu sein. Anderenfalls wären die Winkingertypen ihnen doch sicher beigestanden, als ihre Hauptwelt fast von einem Verrückten mit einem Infinity Stein plattgemacht worden wäre.  
Die Welt der Chitauri, wo immer sie auch sein mag, dürfte auch nicht zu Asgard gehören, zudem konnte Heimdall sie nicht sehen, andernfalls hätten sie längst was gegen Thanos unternommen.  
Von dem Planeten Sakaar wussten die Asen nicht mal was, wie Thor bewies als er dort landete. Der Grandmaster schien auch nicht zu wissen wer Thor war aber vielleicht tat er auch bloß so um seine Überlegenheit zu zeigen, wie egal im die Sache war und um Thor ordentlich auf den Sack zu gehen.  
Was die Sovereign angeht, die sind so arrogant dass sie die Asen vermutlich für zu primitiv und unwürdig halten überhaupt mit ihnen zu sprechen. So wie die Asen halt über die meisten anderen Rassen denken.


	24. Weltfremd (Thor)

Thor

Thor lachte. Laut und ausgelassen, während er seinen Hammer schwang und Gegner um Gegner zu Boden schickte. Er spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug, das Blut in seinen Adern rauschte, Muskeln zuckten und arbeiteten und alles zusammen erfüllte ihn mit solcher Euphorie.  
Mjölnir summte in seinem Griff und wenn er ihn schwang, fühlte er sich schwebend und lebendiger als zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt. Es gab nichts was ihn hielt, nichts das ihm etwas anhaben konnte, er war unbesiegbar.   
Diese mickrigen kleinen Würmer die es wagten ihn anzugreifen waren nichts. Es war so amüsant sie fallen zu sehen. Wie sie tatsächlich dachten dass sie gegen ihn, Thor, Sohn des Allvaters Odin, Prinz von Asgard, Gott des Donners und der Blitze, auch nur die geringste Hoffnung auf Sieg hätten.  
Thor liebte es zu kämpfen. Es war wie ein wilder Rausch von Farben. Er liebte es zu gewinnen. Er liebte es wie seine Freunde und sein Bruder ihn bejubelten und beglückwünschten. Er liebte es wie das Volk ihn nach jeder erfolgreichen Mission feierte. Die Feste und Ehrungen.  
Wenn die Kinder und jüngeren Krieger ihn mit Ehrfurcht ansahen und seinen Geschichten lauschten und die älteren Krieger ihn in ihre Mitte einluden um mit ihnen zu trinken und über ihre Heldentaten zu sprechen. Die bewundernden Blicke der Frauen. Der Solz in den Augen seines Vaters und seiner Mutter. Die Anbetung seines kleinen Bruders. Die Hochachtung seiner Freunde. Die Furcht in den Augen seiner Gegner wenn sie erkannten, dass sie keine Chance hatten.  
Mjölnir schwang herum und lies Blitze regnen und die Feinde suchten ihr Heil in der Flucht. Wieder ein Nest von Terroristen ausgehoben. Der Frieden auf Or-tuqa war wiederhergestellt und die Bewohner der Städte in der Umgebung sicher.  
Er hatte Mjölnir benutzt, um mit dessen Blitzen den verschütteten Eingang eines Bergwerks aufzusprengen, war mit ihm zu einem abstürzenden Schiff hinauf geflogen um den Piloten zu retten und hatte seine Waffe sogar einmal als einfach Bauwerkzeug benutzt, um einen Damm zu errichten.   
Das letzte war die Idee seines Bruders und zuerst fand er es entwürdigend seine Waffe für derartiges zu verwenden, wo doch weiter unten im Tal viele Bewohner von den Fluten eingeschlossen waren und seine Hilfe brauchten aber nachdem der Damm stand, gab es zumindest keine reißenden Fluten mehr. Nur noch sehr viel abfließendes Wasser und Schlamm.  
Aber dies hier. Der Kampf. Das war es wofür Mjölnir wirklich geschaffen wurde. Er konnte es deutlich spüren, in jeder Faser seines Körpers. Vollauf zufrieden sog Thor die Luft tief ein, hinter sich hörte er Fandral und Volstagg scherzen. Seine Freunde und sein Bruder hatten sicher ebenso viel Spaß gehabt wie er. Mit einem letzten Blick drehte er sich um und ging über das Schlachtfeld zu ihnen zurück.

Der Herr über diese Lande empfing sie, als sie zurückkehrten und in die Stadt einritten. Thor ging mit gestreckter Brust und erhobenem Haupt zu ihm und verkündete den Sieg und die Vernichtung des Feindes, der ihre Stadt so lange im Würgegriff hatte. Er sah das ehrfürchtige Erstaunen, das Respektvolle, ja fast ängstliche zurückweichen in den Gesichtern um sich herum, als er den Bewohner erzählte, wie er und seine Freunde den Feind innerhalb kürzester Zeit ausschalten konnten aber er war müde von der Reise und dem Kampf und so ließ er sich zu ihrer Unterkunft bringen. Heute Abend wenn das Fest stattfand, würde er mehr erzählen. Die Herrschaften stimmten schnell und freudig zu und ließen hektisch einige Diener kommen, die ihnen ihre Räume zeigten.   
Das Fest am Abend, so wurde ihm versprochen, würde gewaltig und seiner Heldentat würdig sein.  
Während er sich das Blut abwusch, hörte er wie sich die Tür öffnete, ein kurzer Blick zeigte dass es Loki war, der das Zimmer betreten hatte. Sein Bruder hatte nicht einen Kratzer am Leib und seine Kleidung saß perfekt wie eh und je. Er nickte ihm kurz zu und als er sich fertig gesäubert hatte, setzte er sich und wartete, während sein Bruder die wenigen Kratzer die er hatte, verschwinden ließ.  
Als Loki fertig war stieß dieser einen tiefen Seufzer aus und warf Thor einen tadelnden, müden Blick zu.   
Er lachte nur, sein Bruder machte sich einfach zu viele Gedanken. Es waren nur Kratzer, mehr nicht. Dennoch versuchte Loki ihn erneut zu mehr Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung zu überreden. Meinte, dass er weniger aggressiv und impulsiv vorgehen sollte weil er nicht ständig auf sie alle aufpassen und sie retten konnte. Und danach auch noch die Wogen zu glätten, die ihre Taten verursachten.  
Er lachte nur noch mehr über diesen Unsinn. Jedes mal kam sein Bruder mit so etwas und behauptete, dass nur ihm es zu verdanken war, dass keiner ernsthaften Schaden genommen hätte und nicht hunderte von Klagebriefen an Odin gingen. Natürlich tat sein Bruder das Seine um die Gruppe zu unterstützen aber dass er tatsächlich glaubte, einer von ihnen hätte verletzt werden können oder dass die Bewohner dieser Welt es ihnen übel nehmen könnten dass sie ihnen geholfen, sie gerettet hatten, war einfach lächerlich. 

Sein Bruder hielt es allgemein für besser den Feind auszuspähen und sie einzeln zu nehmen, anstatt ihre Basis niederzumachen und sie alle auf einmal auszuräuchern. Es war Thor unverständlich warum man sich solch unnötige Mühe machen sollte, wenn man sie einfach alle auf einmal ausschalten konnte, aber Loki war noch nie jemand gewesen der den direkten Kampfs vorzog. Er versuchte fast immer den Kampf zu umgehen. Außerdem war Loki der Meinung, so das Risiko vermindern zu könnte, dass sich ihre Lehren ausbreiteten. Um Märtyrer zu verhindern. Aber welches Risiko sollte da schon bestehen? Warum sollte irgendwer aus dem Volk sich dieses üble Gesocks zum Vorbild nehmen? Wären es edle Männer, die sich ein ehernes Ziel gesetzt hätten, für das sie kämpften, dann sicher aber eine verlotterte Räuberbande, die Dörfer und Städte überfiel und Nachrichtenstationen, sogar Portale zu den anderen Welten niederriss? Und was die Schuldfrage anging. Was diese Leute taten waren keine kleinen Verbrechen. Da gab es keine mildernden Umstände. Wer sich diesen Banden anschloss, der tat das bewusst. Es gab keine Ausreden ala, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung.  
Er vertrat die Meinung, dass ein Feind ein Feind sei und es dabei keine Unterschiede gab. Zumindest nicht bis sie sich ergaben und vor Gericht gestellt wurden. Seiner Meinung nach war es besser alle von ihnen auf einen Schlag zu besiegen und so das Problem schnell und effektiv zu lösen oder wie Vater gerne sagte, das Übel an der Wurzel packen. Es zeugte von Stärke und einem hartem Durchgreifen bei Gesetzesbruch und Kriegshandlungen gegen das Reich. Vater hatte es ihnen oft genug erklärt. Als Prinzen und zukünftige Könige von Asgard, musste sie ihre Stärke dem Volk zeigen. Sie waren der Stützpfeiler von Recht und Gesetz in den Neun Welten und es wäre nicht gut, schwach und nachgiebig zu erscheinen. Man durfte einem Feind des Volkes kein unangebrachtes Mitleid entgegenbringen, denn er hatte die Strafe durch seine Handlungen selbst über sich gebracht und ließe man ihn davonkommen, würde es ihn und andere nur glauben machen, sie könnten sich alles erlauben. Außerdem lobte Vater seine Taten jedes mal wenn sie erfolgreich zurückkehrten, es konnte also gar nicht falsch sein was er tat. Davon mal abgesehen, woher sollten die Leute wissen was sie getan hatten, wenn sie es heimlich taten? Die Reiche sollten ruhig erfahren das sie es waren, die die Verbrecher gefasst hatten.  
Loki seufzte erneut und stand dann steif auf. Er sah müde und erschöpft aus. Vermutlich hatte er es wieder mit seiner Magie übertrieben, das tat er beinahe jedes Mal und wie jedesmal wies Thor ihn drauf hin, dass er mehr trainieren sollte, statt sich ständig in seiner Magie zu vergraben. Wenn er nicht so dürr wäre und etwas mehr Fleisch und Muskeln auf die Rippen bekäme, dann würde er auch nicht so schnell erschöpfen.   
Als sie am Abend in der Gaststube saßen und feierten, vergaß er das Gespräch wieder, wie schon all die male zuvor.

Sie waren wieder in Asgard, derzeit war es etwas ruhiger in den Reichen und so trainierte Thor mit Sif im Ring. Sie war inzwischen jedem der Krieger ebenbürtig geworden und auch wenn einige sie noch immer dafür verspotteten, dass sie eine Frau war, so tat es keiner wenn er befürchten musste dass sie in der Nähe wäre und es hören konnte. Und auch er trug seinen Teil dazu bei, da er jedes abfällige Gerede sofort unterband.  
Sif war eine fähige Kriegerin und verdiente den entsprechenden Respekt, genau wie jeder andere auch. Er würde kein böses Wort über sie oder ihre Fähigkeiten dulden. Sif verdrehte zwar immer wieder genervt die Augen wenn sie so etwas mitbekam aber sie hinderte ihn nicht dran sie zu verteidigen.  
„Weißt du Thor, in einem Punkt stimme ich deinem Bruder zu, du bist manchmal wirklich zu unvorsichtig im Kampf.“ Erschöpft aber zufrieden kehren er und Sif in den Palast zurück, unterhalten sich dabei über das eben geführte Training und darüber, wo wer etwas verbessern kann.   
„Ach Sif, was scherzt du?“ Amüsiert schlug er ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Als er ihren festen Blick bemerkt zögert er, war dies etwa keine Neckerei von ihr? Wann könnte er je unvorsichtig gewesen sein?  
„Ich meine es Ernst. Bei unserem letzten richtigen Kampf wärst du fast von einem Speer in den Rücken getroffen worden, wenn Loki ihn nicht rechtzeitig abgefangen hätte.“ Er versuchte sich zu erinnern aber es mag ihm nicht einfallen. Alles was er noch darüber weiß ist, wie er gegen viele heranstürmende Männer kämpfte. Es waren auch viele Pfeile geflogen und überall um ihn gab es Explosionen aber nichts davon war auch nur annähernd nahe genug um ihn zu verletzen.  
„Aber das hat er. Ich vertraue meinem Bruder dass er mir den Rücken freihält. Außerdem, es waren nur Sterbliche, welchen Schaden hätten sie schon anrichten können gegen mich.“ Er schüttelt belustigt den Kopf. Nichts was dort war, hatte auch nur die geringste Gefahr für ihn dargestellt. Selbst wenn sie getroffen hätten, ihre lächerlichen kleinen Pfeile wären einfach an seiner Rüstung abgeprallt. Davon abgesehen, Loki würde verhindern dass so etwas geschah.   
„Dennoch könnte es nicht schaden etwas mehr auf deine Umgebung zu achten. Was wenn er einmal nicht da ist?“ Sif Worte lassen ihn die Stirn runzeln. Die Vorstellung ist absurd.  
„Loki wird immer da sein Sif. Immer einen Schritt direkt hinter mir.“ Er beendet das Gespräch und geht zu seinen Kammern um sich zu reinigen. Was für ein irrsinniger Gedanke. Loki würde immer an seiner Seite sein und mit ihm kämpfen. Loki war schließlich sein kleiner Bruder.

Als er ihn am nächsten Tag sucht, um ihn um Hilfe bei einigen Politischen Aufgaben zu bitten, die Vater ihm gegeben hat, kann er ihn nicht finden. Er ist nicht in seinen Räumen, auch nicht bei Mutter oder in der Bibliothek. Keiner scheint etwas zu wissen aber Lokis Pferd fehlt, also muss er ausgeritten sein. Das ist seltsam, normalerweise war er immer da wenn Thor ihn suchte oder kündigte es an falls er über den Bifröst in eine der anderen Städte reiste.   
Für einen kurzen Moment ist Thor wütend, das Loki ihm nicht Bescheid gegeben, noch ihn zu seinem Ausflug eingeladen hat aber dann stöhnt er nur genervt auf, als er an seine Aufgaben denkt. Es scheint, er müsste sie ohne Hilfe erledigen.  
All die Berichte zu lesen ist ermüdend und furchtbar eintönig. Er fragt sich, wo Loki wohl gerade ist und was er tut. Vielleicht sollte er Heimdall fragen wo er gerade steckt und ihn dann überraschen. Selbst einer dieser Museumsbesuch die Loki so gerne hat wäre unterhaltsamer als diese Berichte.   
Als er mit seinen Aufgaben für heute fertig ist, setzt er seinen Plan um. Er packt seine Taschen und reitet zu Heimdall, um Auskunft über den Aufenthaltsort seines Bruders zu bekommen. Die Wächter am Tor der Brücke sagen ihm zwar, das sein Bruder hier nicht vorbeikam aber Heimdall zu fragen ist immer noch eindeutig leichter als ganz Asgard abzusuchen.  
Der Wächter betrachtet ihn stumm und mit seinem unergründlichen Blick, als er sein Anliegen vorträgt. Dann wendet er sich wieder dem Kosmos vor sich zu und scheint zu überlegen. Überraschenderweise lehnt er Thors Anfrage ab und gibt ihm keine Auskunft. Das ist unerwartet. Er besteht auf Antwort, immerhin ist er Prinz Thor und Loki sein Bruder aber Heimdall bleibt schweigsam.  
Erzürnt reitet er zurück. Er bemerkt nicht wie Heimdalls Blick sich mit Verwirrung füllt als dieser weiterhin suchend in die Welten späht.

Loki kehrt erst einige Tage später wieder, die Taschen voller seltsamer Pflanzen und Steine, die Thor noch nie gesehen hat, die aber eindeutig aus Asgard stammen müssen. Hätte Loki den Bifröst genutzt um zu reisen, er hätte es sicher irgendwie erfahren. Thor fängt ihn in den Gängen ab und stellt ihn zur Rede.   
Sein Bruder sieht ihn nur trotzig an als er verlangt, das Loki ihm das nächste mal wenn er ausreitet, Bescheid geben soll. Es war nicht in Ordnung dass er einfach so verschwand, ohne ihm etwas zu sagen oder ihm anzubieten mitzukommen, er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht.   
„Ich bin kein kleines Kind Thor und ich habe auch ein eigenes Leben ohne dich. Davon abgesehen habe ich dir gesagt dass ich ausreite.“ Die Bestimmtheit und die Wut mit der sein Bruder spricht, lassen ihn zurücktreten. Jetzt wo er genauer darüber nachdenkt, glaubt er sich erinnern zu können das Loki tatsächlich etwas gesagt hatte. Er hatte nicht wirklich auf dessen Worte geachtet und war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass sein Bruder meinte nur für einen Abend in die Stadt gehen zu wollen, es beschämt ihn ein wenig nicht zugehört zu haben. Loki hätte etwas zustoßen können. Was wenn er in Gefahr gewesen wäre und niemand hätte es gewusst? Er ist ein guter Kämpfer aber er verlässt sich viel zu sehr auf seine Magie und zu wenig auf seine Waffen.   
„Loki. Du bist mein Bruder und ich sorge mich doch nur um dich.“ Loki schnaubt nur abfällig und meint, dass er schon selbst auf sich aufpassen kann und sehr viel stärker ist als er aussieht. Dass er ihn nicht braucht um sich beschützen zu lassen und Thor wird von einer unergründlichen Angst gepackt als er ihn so sprechen hört und er muss an Sifs Worte denken, das Loki nicht immer da sein wird. Es ist etwas, das er sich nicht vorstellen kann und er will es auch nicht akzeptieren. Sein Bruder sollte immer an seiner Seite sein, er will ihn nicht verlieren. Aber Thor ist ein Krieger und in einem Kampf darf ein Krieger niemals Angst zeigen oder zurückweichen und dies war ein Kampf.   
Es ist etwas das ihm von klein auf gelehrt wurde und so reagiert er auf die einzige Weise, die er kennt. Mit Wut und einem Befehlston in der Stimme.  
„Loki, ich bin der Ältere von uns also höre auf meine Worte. Wenn du das nächste mal ausreitest, sag mir wann und wohin, damit ich dich begleiten kann.“ Der Blick mit dem sein Bruder ihn bedenkt ist hart und voller gefasster Wut. Er knurrt kurz bevor er teilweise zustimmt. Er verlangt im Gegenzug von Thor, dass dieser sich ihm nicht aufdrängt wenn er alleine reiten will. Außerdem so meint er, würde Thor sich ohnehin nur langweilen wenn er im Wald tagelang nur nach seltenen Pflanzen suchen müsste. In diesem Punkt hat Loki vermutlich recht. Es klingt nicht allzu aufregend.  
„Sei nicht mehr wütend Thor. Du gehst auch oft ohne mich in die Stadt, habe ich nicht das selbe Recht mir Zeit für mich selbst zu nehmen?“ Sein Zorn verraucht bei diesen Worten. Loki hat Recht und so murmelt er eine verhaltene Entschuldigung. Loki nimmt an und als sie zusammen weiter den Gang hinabschreiten, erzählt Loki ihm, dass er es endlich geschafft hätte, Illusionen zu erschaffen. Er lässt ein paar Schmetterlinge durch die Halle tanzen und Thor lacht und schlägt ihm freudig auf die Schulter.   
„Ein herrlicher Trick. Mutter wird entzückt sein.“ Thor kann es sich schon vorstellen. Er kennt die Illusionen von den Festen in Asgard, wenn die Gaukler und Geschichtenerzähler damit die Sagen und Mythen nachstellen, bald wird Loki ihre Geschichten ebenfalls mit den seinen darstellen und so ihre Heldentaten noch realistischer dem Volk darbieten können.

Mutter war tatsächlich von Lokis Fähigkeit der Illusion begeistert. Sie schien ihn stundenlang auszufragen und Thor kommt sich seltsam fehl am Platz vor. Er versteht nicht was sie reden oder was dran so interessant ist. Glücklicherweise scheint es Vater ebenso zu gehen. Er unterbricht Loki und Mutter und fragte seinen Bruder stattdessen, wo er die letzten Tage gewesen sei und was er getan hätte und das ist etwas das auch Thor interessiert. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er sich gefragt, was sein Bruder für Abenteuer ohne ihn erleben mochte. Heimdalls Weigerung es ihm zu sagen hatte seine Neugier noch stärker angestachelt und bei ihrem kurzen Gespräch zuvor hatte er glatt vergessen zu fragen. Loki lacht ihn aus als er es ihm sagt.  
„Du bist deswegen wirklich zu Heimdall gegangen? Nur um mir nachzuspionieren?“ Thor merkt wie er errötet, so wie Loki das sagte klang es, als wäre er ein eifersüchtiger Ehemann, der seiner Frau nachlief. Loki lacht nur umso lauter, als wüsste er was Thor gerade gedacht hatte.  
„Vielleicht wollte er dir nichts sagen, weil ich mich gerade in einer etwas intimen Übung befand? Weißt du, da war dieses Gasthaus mit den roten Lichtern in den Fenstern.“ Thors Kopf ruckt herum und sein Mund steht offen. Was? Sein Bruder war in einem.... Oh Moment, er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Loki!“ Im selben Moment indem er starrt und begreift, schreien Vater und Mutter entsetzt auf.  
„Nur ein Scherz. Nur ein Scherz Mutter.“ Und Thor kann nicht anders als mit seinem Bruder zusammen zu lachen. Ihrer Eltern Gesichter war einfach zu komisch.  
Auf Vaters Frage, wo Loki den nun wirklich gewesen wäre, erzählt dieser von den Bergen hinter der Stadt, dort gab es viele Schluchten und eine tiefe Klamm, in der sich viele Höhlen befanden. Thor erinnert sich. Als sie noch klein waren, waren sie zusammen mit ihrem damaligen Lehrer Leif oft dort gewesen und später in ihrer Jungendzeit hatten er und Loki die Berge und Höhlen oft zu zweit erkundet und dort gejagt. Es war ziemlich kalt oben im Gebirge und die feuchte Luft der Gebirgsbäche lies den Fels glitschig zurück. Die Wege in den Schluchten waren schmal und verwinkelt. Ständig tropfte es einem auf den Kopf. Angeblich sollte es dort oben große geheime Hallen geben, in denen sich die Bewohner Asgards verstecken konnten, wenn es zu einem Angriff käme. Sie hatten früher zusammen nach ihnen gesucht aber sie nie gefunden.  
„Du solltest vorsichtig dort oben sein Loki. Die Magie in diesen Teilen der Berge ist unbeständig und kann Heimdalls Sicht trüben. Wir würden womöglich nicht wissen ob dir etwas zugestoßen wäre.“ Loki verspricht es Mutter und Thor runzelt die Stirn und fragt Vater, ob das wirklich wahr wäre. Heimdall sollte doch alles sehen können? Sein Vater bestätigt es und Thor kann nicht umhin an einige der Mädchen zu denken, die Vater nicht gutheißen würde. Vielleicht sollte er mal wieder versuchen, diese mysteriösen Hallen zu finden.

XXXX

Das Thor ein ziemlich selbstverliebter Rüpel war sollte jedem klar sein, der die Filme gesehen hat. Bevor er auf der Erde war und auch die ersten Tage dort, war er überheblich, selbstverliebt, ziemlich Blutgeil und hat sich ganz allgemein wie ein verzogenes, verwöhntes Balg benommen. Fehlte bloß noch das er wütend mit den Füßen stampfte, weil er seinen Willen nicht bekam.  
Ist auch irgendwie verständlich. Er wurde so gut wie nie kritisiert und von allen angehimmelt, daher fällt es ihm schwer mit Kritik klarzukommen.  
Er hat manisch lachend einen ganzen Haufen Jotunen umgebracht weil er sich beleidigt fühlte. In Thor 2 in Vanaheim tat er fast das selbe mit wilden Räubern und einem Troll und in Ragnarök hat er zwar taktisch geschickt angefangen, indem er sich gefangen nehmen ließ um Surtur auszuhorchen aber nachdem er wusste was er brauchte, hat er den Hammer rausgeholt und die Muspel niedergemacht. In keinem Fall hat er danach auch nur einen Hauch von Reue gezeigt.  
Sowas kommt nicht von ungefähr, so einen Charakter entwickelt man mit Zeit. Und dadurch dass einem nie Grenzen gesetzt werden. Und hey, er ist der Prinz von Asgard einer der mächtigsten Männer des Universums. Wer würde es außer seinen Eltern wagen ihm etwas vorzuschreiben?  
Ist auch irgendwie unrealistisch das drei Tage auf der Erde ihn dermaßen verändert haben. Immerhin hat er Jahrhunderte gehabt um so zu werden. Vielleicht hat er andres gehandelt solange er schwach und sterblich war aber in dem Moment als seine Stärke zurückkehrte... Man kann nicht bestreiten dass da wieder ein gewisser Hauch von Überheblichkeit da war. Nicht so extrem wie zuvor aber da. Das ist wie wenn man in Urlaub fährt und da einen Haufen Straßenkinder sieht. Man denkt sich, Oh die Armen, da muss ich was tun und gibt ihnen etwas Geld aber kaum ist man Zuhause, vergisst man es wieder und lebt wie zuvor weiter.  
Ausnahmen bestätigen hierbei die Regel.

Und hey. Thor ist ein gutaussehender Bursche in den besten und wilden Jahren, noch dazu ein berühmter. Am ehesten fällt mir der Vergleich mit dem beliebten Captain des Footballteams, aus den ganzen Amerikanischen Teeniefilmen ein, dessen Vater zufälligerweise auch noch Superreich und mächtig ist. Thor war sicher kein unbefleckter Chorknabe.


	25. Unwissend (Frigga/Odin)

Frigga/Odin

Es war erstaunlich was Loki vollbracht hatte. Er hatte es geschafft komplexe Illusionen zu erschaffen, sie über längere Zeit aufrecht zu halten und dabei sogar eine natürliche Bewegung zu imitieren. Die Schmetterlinge und Blumen wirken absolut naturgetreu, bewegten sich sogar entsprechend mit dem Wind. Sie wusste das Loki, wann immer er Zeit zwischen seinen Ausritten mit Thor, seinen königlichen Pflichten und ihren Lehrstunden fand, verschwand. Wie es schien hatte er seine Fähigkeiten aus Furcht vor weiterem Spott der anderen Magier und der Krieger im Geheimen trainiert. Was das betraf war er verbissen und hartnäckig, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte. Es schien als wolle er sich damit selbst etwas beweisen. Er weigerte sich in einer Kunst zu scheitern, die für jeden anderen Magier Asgards so selbstverständlich schien.  
Es ist wirklich erstaunlich dass er es tatsächlich so weit gebracht hatte. Bald würde er in der Lage sein komplexere Bilder zu kreieren und danach auch Abbilder von Personen. Noch ist seine Technik etwas unbeständig aber das Potential das dahinter steckt ist unglaublich. Möglicherweise würde Loki irgendwann tatsächlich sein Kindheitsziel erreichen und der mächtigste Magier in Asgard werden. Schon jetzt, obwohl noch so jung, hatte er schon mit einer fortgeschrittenen Ausbildung begonnen. Natürlich hatte er weit früher mit dem Lernen angefangen als es üblich war. Er hatte eben eine angeborene Begabung aber wie tief diese geht, erstaunt sie immer wieder.  
Seine Ausflüge beunruhigen sie ein wenig aber Loki kennt die Wälder und Berge seit seiner Kindheit und er ist ein schlauer Junge. Trotzdem hofft sie, dass er ihren Rat beherzigt und vorsichtig ist. Sie hofft auch, dass er Thors Bitte erfüllen wird, ihm zu sagen wenn er wieder gehen will und sich von seinem großen Bruder begleiten lässt.  
Wirkliche Sorgen macht sie sich allerdings nicht um ihn. Asgard ist sicher und Loki kann sich im Ernstfall verteidigen. Er mag nicht so stark wie sein Bruder sein aber er hat Möglichkeiten.   
Sie hat ihm nicht umsonst beigebracht zu Teleportieren. Es mögen nur wenige Meter sein aber für eine Flucht ist dies oft völlig ausreichend. Und im Zweifelsfall. Sie hat gesehen wie zielsicher er mit den Dolchen zu werfen weiß und wie stark seine Schilde sind.

Odin sieht Lokis Fortschritte kritisch. Dass er sich von Thor abspalten und verselbstständigen will ist in Ordnung. Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem sie jeweils ohne den andern zurechtkommen müssen. Einander als selbstverständlich zu betrachten würde sie am Ende voneinander abhängig machen und nur zu Schwierigkeiten führen.  
Das Loki jedoch seine Fortschritte geheim hält könnte ein Problem sein. Er versteht den Jungen. Er weiß wie die anderen Krieger, sogar seine Freunde, von seinen Fähigkeiten denken und dass es ihm unangenehm sein muss. Magie und Kampfkunst waren völlig unterschiedliche Bereiche und üblicherweise waren sie streng voneinander getrennt. Loki hatte die Grenze mit einem Bein übertreten und war dann an diesem Punkt verblieben. Hätte er sich für eins von beidem entschieden wäre alles viel einfach für ihn gewesen. Nicht umsonst nutze er selbst seine Magischen Fähigkeiten nur höchst selten und so gut wie nie in der Öffentlichkeit.  
Was Loki angeht, er hatte es geschafft sich die magischen Kräfte der Asen anzueignen. Nicht besonders gut aber wenn er es wirklich ohne Hilfe getan hatte... was hatte der Junge noch gelernt? Und wusste er dass die Strahlung in den Bergen Heimdall beeinträchtigen kann oder war es nur Zufall? Als der Wächter ihm berichtet hatte, dass er Loki nirgends hatte sehen können, war es ein ziemlicher Schreck gewesen. Er wünschte Frigga hätte nichts gesagt, er hatte deutlich das Interesse in Lokis Blick aufflammen gesehen. Loki würde dieses Wissen nutzen. Er würde einen Spion schicken müssen, um zu überprüfen, ob der Junge tatsächlich nur die Einsamkeit der Berge suchte um zu trainieren. Auch um herauszufinden was er trainierte.   
Loki war neugierig und experimentierfreudig und er schreckt vor kaum etwas zurück. Würde er Schriften über gefährliche Künste oder sogar die Schwarzen Magie erhalten, er würde es sofort austesten. Loki war wie er selbst einmal, als er jünger war. Furchtlos aber auf eine planende, zum Teil, wie man an seinen Rachestreichen sehen konnte, hinterhältige Weise. Auf einer tieferen Ebene fand Odin es amüsant. Er konnte nicht leugnen dass es ihn selbst mit großer Zufriedenheit und Schadenfreude erfüllte, als der Zwergische Botschafter, welcher über Tage hinweg mit ihm über Abgaben stritt, eines Abends plötzlich sehr dringend gewisse Orte aufsuchen musste und dort für Stunden verblieb. Am Tag zuvor hatte er Loki im Beisein des ganzen Rates Asgards beleidigt. Jeder wusste wer für das Unwohlsein des Botschafters verantwortlich war aber in diesem Fall, sagte keiner auch nur ein Wort.  
Aber aus genau diesem Grund sorgte er sich auch. Loki kam viel zu sehr nach ihm. 

Sie kommt nicht umhin zu bemerken das ihr Jüngster seine neu gefundene Fähigkeiten der Illusion auf überraschend kreative Weise nutzt.   
Thor stürmt wütend und nach seinem Bruder schreiend durch die Hallen. Erst gestern hatten ihre Söhne wieder einen Disput. Jetzt ist Thors Hammer komplett rosafarben und mit etwas verziert, das Herzen sein könnten. Als ihr Ältester an ihr vorbei ist, hört sie Lokis unterdrücktes Kichern. Ein aufmerksamer Blick bestätigt es. Ihr kam gleich etwas merkwürdig vor als sie hier entlangging, jetzt weiß sie, was ihren Blick störte. Es war eindeutig eine Säule zu viel hier. Die Abstände zwischen ihnen passten nicht und diejenige die zu viel war, sieht bei genauerer Betrachtung sehr rudimentär und grob aus.   
Als sie vorbeigeht spricht sie laut mit sich selbst, dass sie hofft, Thor würde Loki besser so schnell nicht erwischen und fragt sich ob die Farbe wohl abwaschbar ist. Erneut erklingt ein abgehacktes Lachen. Ihre eigene Belustigung verbergend geht sie weiter ihrer Wege.  
Ein andermal sieht sie Loki in den Gärten mit einigen der adligen Kinder. Sigyn, eine der Lehrerinnen in den Höfischen Künsten und Geschichte, ist bei ihnen. Sie erzählt von den anderen Reichen und ihren Bewohnern, während Loki kleinen Gestalten in seinen Händen erscheinen lässt um sie den Kinder zu zeigen. Durch seine vielen Reisen mit Thor kennt er die meisten der dargestellten Wesen besser als viele der Lehrer hier.   
Sigyn scheint ihn zu mögen. Sie kannte Loki schon von klein auf. Sie hatte einst auch ihn und Thor unterrichtet und war eine der wenigen die Loki nicht mit Hemmungen oder Argwohn begegnet war.  
Auch Loki scheint ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen, so häufig wie man sie zusammen sah. Die beiden geben ein hübsches Paar ab.  
Als er sich wieder bei ihr für einige Übungen einfindet, spricht sie ihn darauf an. Er reagiert zurückhaltend und ausweichend. Ganz offensichtlich mag er Sigyn mehr als nur ein wenig. Es wurde auch Zeit das Loki anfängt zumindest ein wenig Interesse an der Damenwelt zu finden. Anderseits ist seine bisherige Zurückhaltung in diesem Bereich durchaus schätzenswert, besonders wenn sie an Thors viele Freundinnen und Verehrerinnen denkt.   
Sie wird demnächst ein freundliches und unverfängliches Gespräch unter Damen mit der Lady Sigyn führen und wer weiß, vielleicht eine Einladung zu einem Dinner. 

Die Überwachung hat nichts zu Tage gebracht was auch nur annähernd gefährlich oder besorgniserregend wäre und Odin fühlt sich schuldig. Loki ist ihm ein Sohn geworden und er sollte ihm nicht auf diese Weise misstrauen, es ist dem Jungen gegenüber nicht fair, das weiß er. Ihm ist klar das Loki versucht ihn Stolz zu machen, dass er alles tut um Asgard zu Ehre zu gereichen, wenn auch leider nicht auf die Weise, die das Volk und der Rat voll akzeptieren würden. Trotzdem kann man ihm nicht absprechen, dass seine Taten und Fähigkeiten Asgard dienlich sind.  
Sein Sohn scheint wohl tatsächlich nur die Ruhe in der weiten Berglandschaft zu suchen. Der Beobachter berichtete, das Loki oft einfach nur durch die Wälder wandern und Kräuter sammeln würde. Die wenigen male das er ihn dabei beschattete, wie er trainierte, waren es Versuche Illusionen von Personen zu erschaffen. Nichts worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste. Odin befiehlt die Beschattung einzustellen.  
Es ist eine Erleichterung. Er weiß nicht was er gefürchtet hat das Loki dort tun könnte oder ob er sich einfach nur allgemein Sorgen um den Jungen gemacht hat.   
Sein schlauer, listiger Sohn. So schwach im Körper, so zerbrechlich. Man vergaß bei seiner zarten Statur nur zu gerne, was er in Wahrheit war. Keiner würde es glauben, wenn er es ihm sagte. Die Eisriesen waren groß, muskelbepackt und furchteinflößend. So ziemlich das Gegenteil von Loki. Kein Wunder im Grunde, das Laufey ihn dem Tod überlassen hatte. Der Junge hätte in der dortigen Gesellschaft vermutlich nicht lange überlebt, es musste einen Schande für den König der Jotunen gewesen sein, ein so schwächliches Kind geboren bekommen zu haben.  
Aber Loki war am Leben und nicht mehr gänzlich ohne Verteidigung und Odin würde dafür sorgen dass er den Thron des eisigen Reiches erhielt.   
Seufzend lehnt er sich zurück. Er würde es seinem Jungen sagen müssen. Aber nicht heute. Nicht in den nächsten Jahren. Sollte Loki nur weiter seine Magie trainieren und mit seinem Bruder zusammen kämpfen. Je enger seine Bindungen an Asgard und deren Bewohner, desto besser. Es würde hart für ihn werden, am Anfang. Aber Loki würde es überwinden und das goldene Reich mit Stolz erfüllen.

Sie hatte die Lady Sigyn zu einem ihrer Familienessen eingeladen.   
Wenn möglich versuchte sie die Familie wenigstens alle Zwei Wochen alle zusammen zu bekommen. Meist waren es jedoch nur Odin und sie, die zusammen speisten. Thor, wenn er den in Asgard weilte, ging oft mit seinen Kameraden und Loki begleitete ihn in der Regel, zumindest nahm sie es an, da er nicht bei ihnen am Tisch war. Und auf den vielen Festen waren sie verständlicherweise nie unter sich.  
Diesmal jedoch waren sie es und Sigyn speiste mit ihnen. Als sie Odin erzählt hatte, dass sie noch jemanden eingeladen hatte und warum, war er durchaus erfreut gewesen. Eine Frau an seiner Seite konnte Loki nur gut tun. Mit etwas Glück würde das Mädchen seinen Hang zu Unfug eindämmen und ihn ruhiger werden lassen. Frigga kann nicht umhin ihren Gatten mit einem wissenden Lächeln zu bedenken, während sie an einige seiner Jugendsünden denkt. Odin räuspert sich schnell und vergräbt sich wieder in den Staatsangelegenheiten.  
Als der Abend kommt und ihre Söhne den Speisesaal betreten, stockt Loki kurz bei Sigyns Anblick bevor er sich ihr zuwendet und ihr einen entrüsteten Blick zuwirft. Thor lacht und schlägt ihm brüderlich auf den Rücken.   
Die Junge Frau ist sichtlich nervös mit der Königlichen Familie an einem Tisch zu sitzen und Thors unüberlegte Fragen lassen sie immer mehr erröten. Loki Antwortet statt ihr, versucht aber den Blick in Sigyns Richtung zu vermeiden. Es ist klar dass ihm die Sache peinlich ist.  
Er und Sigyn treffen sich anscheinend schon seit einigen Jahren in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Loki hatte in der Bibliothek nach Geschichtsbüchern über die Herrschaftsjahre früher Könige von Asgard gesucht und sie dabei zufällig getroffen. Von da an hatte er sie immer wieder aufgesucht um mit ihr zu reden.  
Thors Einwurf, ob die beiden wirklich nur geredet haben, veranlasst Loki dazu, die Augen genervt zu verdrehen, während Sigyn, mit hochrotem Kopf anfängt es stotternd zu verneinen. Frigga weißt ihren Sohn drauf hin, das er sich ruhig ein Beispiel an seinem Bruder nehmen könnte, eine Dame ehrenhaft zu umwerben und nicht mit seinen Eroberungen zu prahlen. Sigyn wird noch röter, falls das überhaupt noch möglich ist und Loki vergräbt stöhnend das Gesicht in den Händen.  
Letztlich entspannt sich die Stimmung doch noch und Sigyn beginnt etwas lockerer zu werden. Loki tut als würde ihn das alles überhaupt nicht kümmern aber Frigga weiß genau, dass es alles nur Show ist. Lokis Versicherung, dass er und Sigyn nur Freunde wären, glaubt sie ihm keine Sekunde.  
In den kommenden Tagen erkundigt sie sich hin und wieder bei ihm über seine Freundin, er antwortet ausweichend und versucht das Thema zu wechseln. 

Er hat sich über die junge Frau Namens Sigyn erkundigt. Sie scheint eine anständige Dame zu sein und nicht etwa zu versuchen, sich durch einen seiner Söhne einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, so wie es Lokis andere beiden Freundinnen und auch einige der adligen Mädchen bei Thor tun.  
Die beiden Schwestern versuchen schon seit Jahrhunderten sich einen Platz im Palast zu ergattern und Thor zu verführen. Amora hat sich fest in den Kopf gesetzt Königin zu werden und Odin ist sicher, dass sie so ziemlich alles dafür tun würde. In letzter Zeit gibt es Gerüchte, dass sie mit magischen Elixieren experimentieren. Er wird ein Auge darauf haben müssen. Glücklicherweise scheint Loki es ebenso gut zu wissen wie er und lässt sich nicht von ihr und ihrer Schwester Lorelei täuschen.  
Was Sigyn angeht, sie wäre eine ausgezeichnete Wahl. Sie ist folgsam, loyal und verständig. Nach dem was er in Erfahrung hatte bringen können, würde sie sich jederzeit für das Wohl des Reiches aufopfern, vermutlich würde sie zum Wohle Asgards sogar Loki folgen, wenn die Zeit kam. Er würde dem Interesse seines Sohnes nicht im Wege stehen. Im Gegenteil würde er diese Beziehung sogar fördern. Eine Frau aus Asgard an seiner Seite, würde ihn stärker an das Reich binden und ihn erden. Vorerst gibt es jedoch andere Probleme. Die Steintrolle haben erneut die Schmieden der Zwerge in Nifelheim angegriffen und die Könige Sindri, sowie Eitri von Nidavelier, pochen auf eine dauerhafte Lösung, um die Trolle endlich in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Er wird die tapferen Drei entsenden um sich darum zu kümmern. Wenn sie die Aufgabe gut lösen, wird er darüber nachdenken, sie in die Eliteeinheiten des Palastes aufzunehmen.  
Thor und Loki werden sich derweil um einige kriegerische Gruppierungen kümmern, die sich an den äußeren Rändern des Reiches umhertreiben und allem Anschein nach die Grenzverteidigung austesten.  
Eine weitere Angeleigenheit ist Laufeys Sohn, von dem er gerade erst erfahren hatte. Odin hatte bis vor kurzem nicht gewusst, das Laufey überhaupt einen weiteren Sohn hatte. Es ist schwierig Nachrichten aus dieser Welt zu erhalten und Heimdall muss so viele Welten beobachten, dass er jeder nur einen Augenblick seiner Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Solange nichts dort seinen Verdacht erregt, nichts auf eine Bedrohung hinwies, schweift sein Blick nur flüchtig über alles hinweg.   
Und die Vorstöße der Jotunen in die anderen Reiche wurden in den Jahren immer weniger und weniger, ihre Kraft dafür scheint sich dem Ende zuzuneigen. Es wurde vielleicht Zeit wieder einen Botschafter zu schicken um sie daran zu erinnern, das Asgards Truppen jederzeit bereitstanden, sie zurückzuschlagen sollte sich dies ändern und um herauszufinden, was in Jotunheim genau vor sich ging.  
Der Botschafter und seine Eskorte kehren zurück, halb erfroren und leicht verschnupft aber sonst in Ordnung. Laufey gab ihnen mehr als deutlich zu verstehen, was er von Asgards Drohung hielt, doch zumindest konnte der Bote ihnen Informationen beschaffen.   
Das gute ist, das Jotunheim sich noch immer nicht vollständig vom Krieg erholt hat. Ohne die Urne als Energiequelle, hatten die Eisriesen es noch nicht einmal geschafft den Palast wieder aufzubauen.  
Wie sie reisten, konnte der Bote nicht herausfinden und auch mit Heimdalls wachsamen Blick bleibt ihr Weg ihnen unbekannt.  
Das schlechte ist Byleister. Laufey war noch lange nicht in dem Alter, dass er den Thron aufgeben würde aber sollte er sich entscheiden den Jungen zum Kronprinzen zu ernennen...  
Ein weiterer legitimer Sohn von Laufey, mit Anspruch auf den Thron könnte natürlich ein gewisses Problem für seine Pläne darstellen, glücklicherweise findet Heimdall heraus, dass der junge Byleister nicht von Laufeys Blut ist, sondern von seiner zweiten Frau in die Ehe mitgebracht wurde. Merkwürdig das Laufey ihn überhaupt als Sohn anerkannt hatte. Vielleicht fürchtete der Jotunenkönig, dass ein weiteres Kind von ihm ebenfalls als Kümmerling geboren werden könnte und dies sein Ansehen in der Bevölkerung schmälern würde.

XXXX

Ich denke nicht das Heimdall tatsächlich alles sehen kann. Auf jedenfall aber nicht alles Gleichzeitig. Immerhin, Neun Galaxien jede mit Milliarden von bewohnten Welten und mehr intelligenten Lebewesen als man sich nur vorstellen kann. Das alles gleichzeitig zu sehen würde jedem den Schädel sprengen.  
Außerdem gibt es sicher einige Dinge die Heimdall gar nicht sehen will oder die ihm verboten sind zu sehen. Odin und Heimdall können noch so dicke miteinander sein und Heimdall so ergeben wie sonst was aber trotzdem wird Odin sicher nicht wollen, das er ihn im Bett mit Frigga sieht.  
Im übrigen gibt es genug Nachweise das er eben nicht alles sehen kann. Er konnte die Dunkelelfen nicht sehen. Weder in den 5000 Jahren in denen sie schlafend durchs Weltall dümpelten und für tot gehalten wurden, noch als sie dann Asgard angriffen. Den Äther haben alle auch für verschwunden und vernichtet gehalten. Ebenfalls nicht gesehen.  
Er konnte weder Thanos, noch die Chitauri sehen, bis sie auf Midgard einfielen.  
Er konnte Loki nicht sehen als er durch die Leere stürzte und auch nicht als er bei Thanos landete.  
Er konnte Loki auch nicht sehen wenn der es mit Magie verhinderte oder als er mit den Frostriesen konspirierte, die nach Asgard einschleuste und diese fast die Urne stahlen. Die Kerle hat er auch nicht bemerkt.   
Heimdall kann also definitiv umgangen oder ausgetrickst werden. Und ich denke seine Fähigkeit ist eher mit der eines Wachmanns in einer Zentrale zu vergleichen. Vor ihm sind unzählige Bildschirme die alles zeigen was in dem Gebäude passiert. Theoretisch kann er alles sehen aber sobald er sich auf eine Sache konzentriert, werden alle andern Bilder quasi unscharf. Und im Falle der Dunkelelfen und Thanos sind einige Kameras wohl ausgefallen oder wurden manipuliert und mit Dauerschleife versehen.


	26. Frustration (Loki)

Loki

Es gab Momente da fragte er sich wirklich ob er tatsächlich mit ihnen verwandt war. Eine dumme Frage, denn natürlich war er das aber es gab Zeiten, da bezweifelte er es doch stark. Und es gab Zeiten, da wünschte er sich wirklich er und Thor wären keine Brüder. Meistens dann, wenn Thor wieder volltrunken war und sich absolut lächerlich benahm.  
Man sollte meinen er hätte sich irgendwann daran gewöhnt aber an sowas konnte man sich nicht gewöhnen. Er schämte sich jedesmal aufs neue, wenn Thor wieder unverständlich grölend durch den Schankraum irgendeiner Gaststube wankte. In solchen Moment würde er am liebsten sagen, er kenne diesen Kerl nicht. Am Ende blieb es an ihm hängen Thors Rechnung und meist auch die seiner Freunde zu bezahlen, die bereits durch die Tür verschwunden waren. Oft kamen auch noch die Kosten diverser Einrichtungsgegenstände hinzu.  
Er liebte seinen Bruder, keine Frage. Aber das änderte nichts dran, dass Thors Benehmen, auch ihm gegenüber, ihn zunehmend wütender machte. Für Thor war alles so selbstverständlich. Wenn er etwas wollte, bekam er es und bekam er es nicht, dann nahm er es sich. Niemand sprach gegen ihn. Wenn überhaupt versuchten die andern ihn mit höflichem Respekt zaghaft auf die Dinge hinzuweisen aber Thor war einfach zu dumm um das zu bemerken und auch noch zu verstehen.   
Und er betrachtete auch ihn als selbstverständlich, das war das schlimmste. Thor ging partout davon aus, dass er ihn überallhin begleiten würde. Ob Loki das wollte schien ihm egal zu sein, er fragte nie sondern nahm einfach an, Loki würde ihn begleiten wollen. Im allgemeinen hatte Loki nichts dagegen, es machte Spaß, es war aufregend und ihre Reisen waren einige der wenigen Momente wo er sich dazugehörig fühlte. Aber das Thor nichtmal fragte, sondern einfach nur daherkam und sagte, „morgen reiten wir dorthin oder dahin“ und dann wieder ging, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ließ ihn sich übergangen fühlen.   
Ähnlich war es im Kampf. Früher war er direkt mit den anderen vorangestürmt und hatte Mann gegen Mann gekämpft. Heute hatte er kaum noch Zeit dazu, weil er ständig aufpassen mussten, dass die anderen, vor allem Thor und Fandral, nicht von hinten aufgespießt wurden. Hogun, Volstagg und Sif achteten besser auf ihre eigene Deckung aber diese beiden sahen nur, was direkt vor ihnen lag und ließen alles andere unbeachtet. Anscheinend dachten sie gar nicht darüber nach, dass ihnen etwas passieren könnte oder nahmen einfach an, Loki würde sich schon um alles kümmern. Was er natürlich tat, er konnte sie schließlich nicht einfach ins offene Messer laufen lassen, auch wenn ihnen die Lektion sicher guttun würde. Das allerschlimmste dran war, das keiner von ihnen allen es ihm dankte. Nein, im Gegenteil, wenn sie später die Geschichten über ihre Kämpfe zum besten gaben, wurde er oft nur am Rande erwähnte, als hätte er im Grunde gar nichts getan. Es war frustrierend aber da ihm sowieso keiner glaubten wenn er erzählte, wie er, der kleine schmächtige Magier, Thor, den starken, muskulösen Hammerschwinger, mal wieder gerettet hatte, blieb er inzwischen meist stumm darüber und erzählte den Leuten einfach was sie hören wollten.

Mutter bemerkte nichts davon. Sie glaubte die Geschichten ebenso wie alle anderen und fragte selten nach Details. Sie redete auch mit ihm über die Kämpfe. Über seine Rolle darin und er konnte erkennen wie stolz sie war, dass er so gut auf die anderen achtete aber die meiste Anerkennung über die Siege ging an Thor. Thor der an vorderster Front gekämpft und die Feinde besiegt hatte. Nicht Loki, der den Feind ausfindig machte und ihnen Informationen über den Gegner besorgte. Der die Taktik vorbereitete oder es zumindest versuchte, auch wenn es am Ende meist drauf hinauslief, einfach blind hineinzustürmen und alles und jeden niederzuschlagen. Es waren meist Loki oder auch Hogun, die Fluchtwege blockierten, damit die Gegner nicht entkamen und andere Gruppen alarmierten. Oder die Fluchtwege öffnete um Geißeln, Gefangene oder dumme Jugendliche, die dachten es wäre eine tolle Sache hier mitzumachen, entkommen zu lassen.   
Oh natürlich, wenn sie unter sich waren, er, Thor, Sif und die tapferen Drei, dann sprachen sie manchmal darüber. Dann wurde sein Beitrag zu dieser Operation angehört und er bekam dass ein oder andere Lob. Bekam Anerkennung. Aber wenn sie wieder zu Hause waren, in Asgard und in den großen Hallen saßen, vor Hunderten von anderen, dann erzählten sie nur davon, wie sie ohne zu zögern vorangestürmt waren. Wie Thor mit Mjölnir in die Feinde fuhr und Blitz und Donner regnen ließ. Vom Kampf aber nicht von der Vorbereitung.  
Was er getan hatte war nicht so aufregend, klang nicht so reißerisch oder war nicht blutig genug, um epische Geschichten darüber zu erzählen. Es war wie in den Kinderbüchern die er früher einst gelesen hatte. Es ging immer um den strahlenden Ritter mit dem Schwert, der den Drachen erschlug. Der Jäger, der ihn zur Höhle führte oder der Knappe, der ihm das Schwert im letzten Augenblick zuwarf, waren Randfiguren ohne große Bedeutung.  
Mutter war stolz auf ihn, ja, aber genau wie alle anderen sah sie nur Thor, den strahlenden Ritter. Und Vater... war eben Vater. Er hatte schon sehr früh klar gemacht, wer sein Lieblingssohn war.

Es war nicht schwer gewesen seine Fähigkeiten vor seiner Familie geheim zu halten. Die meiste Zeit beachteten sie ihn ohnehin kaum. Solange er sich nur ab und an bei den Abendessen blicken lies und regelmäßig zum Unterricht bei seinen Lehrern und seiner Mutter erschien, war diese beruhigt und zufrieden. Vater schenkte ihm ohnehin nur Beachtung, wenn er wieder etwas angestellt hatte oder seine Aufgaben vernachlässigte und Thor würde nur dann etwas merken, wenn er etwas bräuchte und Loki nicht finden könnte. Solange er also im Auge behielt, wann sein Bruder vorhatte wieder auszureiten, musste er sich auch darüber keine Gedanken machen.   
In der Regel reichte es aus eine Illusion von sich selbst in seinen Räumen zurückzulassen, die auf Thors Fragen mit einem >Ja natürlich< oder ähnlichen vorgegebenen Möglichkeiten antwortete beziehungsweise eine Teleportation imitierte, damit Thor glücklich und zufrieden war und wieder ging oder genervt anfing ihn zu suchen, nichtsahnend das seine Suchen absolut hoffnungslos war.   
Es war ein gefährliches Spiel aber er hatte alles sorgfältig durchdacht und erstellt. Er hatte Bewegungsrunen auf der Unterseite der Fliesen in den Gängen platziert, die auf seine Familie reagieren würden. Seine Räume waren seit Ewigkeiten mit entsprechenden Schilden und Schutzzaubern versehen, die Heimdalls Blick fernhalten sollte. Er hatte nach einigen Versuchen sogar eine Möglichkeit gefunden herauszufinden, wann Heimdalls Blick auf ihm lag, überraschenderweise kam das eher selten vor und meist nur für wenige Sekunden. Es funktionierte allerdings bis jetzt nur solange er sich darauf konzentrierte und gezielt drauf achtete aber es war sicher ausbaufähig.  
Was die verdeckenden Magie an seinen Räumen anging, Vater hatte ihnen zwar versichert, das Heimdall niemals ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis oder einer begründeten Sorge in die Privaträume anderer Leute sehen würde aber Loki wollte lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Natürlich konnte er schlecht zu Heimdall gehen und ihn fragen, ob es tatsächlich funktionierte aber wenn die Bücher die Wahrheit sprachen, dann sollten sie ihre Aufgabe zumindest grob erfüllen. Vaters Geschenk zu seiner Mannwerdung schien doch noch für etwas gut zu sein, auch wenn sich zu verbergen und in jede Kammer einbrechen oder aus dem Palast ausbrechen zu können, ohne bemerkt zu werden, wohl nicht Sinn des Ganzen gewesen war.   
Wann immer jemand seine Gemächer betrat, würde ein weiterer Zauber ihn benachrichtigen, wer es war, sodass er im Zweifelsfall einen Zauber aktivieren, zurückkehren oder im Notfall eine Projektion schicken konnte, wobei letzteres bei zunehmender Entfernung schwerer wurde, auf anderen Welten nur funktionierte wenn er sich zumindest noch in der Nähe des Portals befand und auch sonst enorme Mengen an Kraft verbrauchte. Er hatte es nur zweimal getan. Das erste mal als Versuch ob es ihm überhaupt gelang und danach war er einfach zusammengebrochen. Das zweite mal als Vater unerwartet in sein Zimmer getreten war. Ein Glück das dieser die Illusion nicht berührt hatte. Die Kopfschmerzen danach waren scheußlich gewesen.  
Über Jahrzehnte hinweg hatte dieses System fehlerfrei funktioniert, bis eines der Hausmädchen offensichtlich einen Eimer Wasser über der entsprechende Stelle im Gang verschüttete und die Rune zerstörte. In der Folge kam keine Benachrichtigung zu ihm, das seine Räume betreten wurden und er konnte die gespeicherten Illusionen von sich selbst nicht aktivieren. Als er Tage später zurückkehrt, ahnungslos, dass seine Abwesenheit bemerkt worden war und in der Zwischenzeit sogar eine Suche nach ihm organisiert wurde, war er mehr als überrascht.   
Glücklicherweise wusste er zu improvisieren und konnte seine Familie fürs erste beruhigen. Es war schon Abend und so würde das obligatorische Verhör vermutlich beim Gemeinsamen Essen stattfinden. Er würde sich etwas glaubwürdiges Ausdenken müssen.

Thor fing ihn in den Gängen ab und verlangte sogleich eine Antwort über sein Verschwinden. Das Gesicht seines Bruders ist voll Sorge aber auch voll beleidigter Wut. Es fällt ihm nicht schwer diese Gefühle gegen seinen Bruder zu wenden. Ein kurzer Wutausbruch, eine beschämte Entschuldigung und alles ist wieder beim alten.   
Während sie zusammen zu ihren Gemächern schreiten, fasst er einen Entschluss. Es wurde Zeit seiner Familie gegenüber zu offenbaren, dass er nun Illusionen beherrscht. Wie gut er bereits darin ist und dass er längst den Punkt erreicht hat, da er absolut lebensechte Kopien seiner selbst zu erstellen vermag oder funktionierende Projektionen durch die er sehen, hören und sprechen konnte, würde er natürlich verschweigen, es war nie gut sofort alle Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Man musste immer einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand behalten denn wer wusste schon, wann man ihn brauchen konnte?  
Seine wahre Macht blieb sein Geheimnis. Und es gefiel ihm, es ließ ihn sich mächtig fühlen zu wissen, da er viel stärker war als alle dachten.  
Aber was den Rest betraf wurde es wirklich langsam Zeit. Seine Lehrer in der Gilde wurden langsam misstrauisch und zudem war es lästig es ständig geheimzuhalten und Ausreden zu erfinden.

Wie erwartet war Mutter begeistert und ganz selbstverständlich nahmen sie und Vater an, er hätte sich fort geschlichen um ungestört üben zu können. Es mochte durchaus der Wahrheit entsprechen aber er hatte erst angefangen sich davonzustehlen, als er die Illusionen schon weitestgehend beherrschte. In die Berge ging er aus einem ganz anderen Grund, doch das musste seine Familie nicht wissen.  
Als Thor zugibt dass er in seiner Neugierde zu Heimdall gegangen war, keimt Angst in ihm auf. Hatte Heimdall ihn gesehen und es Thor gegenüber nur nicht gesagt? Wusste Vater etwas oder hatten die Zauber und Illusionen Wirkung gezeigt? Funktionierte der Schattenmantel auch gegen Heimdalls Blicke? Für einen Augenblick ist er in der Schwebe, lässt sich von außen jedoch nichts anmerken und spottet über Thors Beschützerinstinkt.   
Vaters verhörende Fragen zu seinem Aufenthalt beantwortet er mit Halbwahrheiten. Ja, er war zu den Bergen hinter Asgard geritten, was er verschweigt ist, dass er nicht dort blieb. Er erzählt von der Klamm und den Höhlen und dass er sie erkundete, wie er es tatsächlich vor langer Zeit einst getan hatte und noch immer gerne tut wenn er Ruhe braucht.  
Als Mutter beiläufig erwähnt das Heimdalls Sicht dort nicht immer klar ist und er Vaters misstrauischen Blick bemerkt, weiß er das niemand ihn gesehen hatte. Heimdall hatte Thor nichts erzählt, weil er nichts wusste. Die Zauber funktionieren, er konnte sich vor dem Wächter verbergen. Und dank der wilden Magie in den Bergen würde jeder denken dass es daran lag, keiner würde ihn verdächtigen überhaupt nicht in den Bergen, ja nicht einmal in Asgard gewesen zu sein. Er konnte gehen wohin er auch wollte und niemand würde es je erfahren, wenn er es nicht wollte. Es ist ein Gefühl absoluter Freiheit wie er es noch nie gespürt hat. 

Nun da Mutter von seinen neuen Illusorischen Künsten weiß, lässt sie es sich nicht nehmen ihm alles darüber beizubringen. Sie erklärt ihm die Nützlichkeit dieser Kraft, welche nicht nur für Unterhaltungszwecke eingesetzt werden kann und erzählt ihm wie sie selbst oft bekleidet mit der Illusion einer einfachen Bürgerin durch die Stadt wandert, um so ein Gefühl für die Bedürfnisse des Volkes zu bekommen.  
Sie erklärt und zeigt ihm wie man mit einer Illusion eine Person täuschen und ablenken kann, um sich selbst einen Vorteil zur Flucht zu verschaffen. Wie man sich mithilfe von Illusionen versteckt oder einen Gegner in die Irre führt.  
Loki hört ihr aufmerksam und mit größtenteils vorgetäuschtem Interesse zu. Das meiste davon kennt er schon und hat es selbst schon getan. Mutter würde sich wundern wüsste sie, wie oft sein großer Bruder schon scheinbar von Pfeilen und Speeren durchlöchert wurde, nur um Sekunden später zu verblassen während Loki die Schützen von hinten mit seinen Dolchen niederstreckte. Der echte Thor kämpfte derweil ahnungslos am anderen Ende des Schlachtfeldes.  
Er trainiert mit ihr und tat so als ob das alles neu für ihn wäre. Lässt seine Illusionen schwach, ungelenk und fragmentarisch erscheinen. Es ist schwierig sich unwissend zu geben, wenn genau das Gegenteil der Fall ist aber das Strahlen in Mutters Gesicht ist es wert.   
Die Offenlegung seiner neuen Kräfte hat auch den Vorteil, dass er sie jetzt ohne Bedenken nutzen kann, um für etwas Belustigung zu sorgen. Er achtete drauf die Illusionen entweder gerade so unvollkommen zu machen, dass es keinen Verdacht erregt oder so Perfekt, das nicht mal Mutter die Täuschung bemerkt. Jetzt da er nicht mehr so sehr auf Geheimhaltung achten muss, kann er weit kreativere Streiche und Rachepläne in die Tat umsetzen.  
Ein Volstagg, dessen Kleidung leicht durchsichtig wird und der quasi in Unterwäsche in der großen Halle steht, Maden auf den Tellern der Krieger wenn sie nach einem erfolgreichen Turnier über ihre unangefochtene Furchtlosigkeit prahlten, nur um dann zu kreischen und zu würgen wie kleine Mädchen, wenn sie auf ihre Teller und Löffel blickten und ein komplett rosafarbener, mit Herzen verzierter Mjölnir, nachdem Thor betrunken behauptete, der Schlag gegen Loki wäre nur liebevoll gemeint gewesen.   
Es waren noch die unspektakulärsten Begebenheiten. Wobei Loki fand, dass er sich mit dem >Hammer der Liebe< glatt selbst übertroffen hatte. Thor brauchte Tage um die Farbe abzuwaschen.

Und noch immer wenn er Zeit hat, reist er in die Berge. Das erste Mal begleitet ihn Thor, ihm wird es schnell langweilig, doch auch nachdem sein Bruder nicht mehr mit ihm ist, kann er nicht viel mehr machen als dort zu wandern, zu campen und die Ruhe zu genießen. Hin und wieder übt er einige Zauber aber er hält sich zurück. Er wird beschattet.   
Den Verfolger zu täuschen ist nicht schwer. Eine Illusion hier, währen der selbst sich in Unsichtbarkeit hüllt und schon ist es der andere, der nun von ihm beschattet wird. Es ist einer der Magier des Zirkels und als er ihn nach seiner Rückkehr weiter verfolgt, erfährt er, das Vater ihn beauftragt hatte. In dieser Nacht kann er vor Wut und dem Gefühl von Verrat nicht schlafen. Vater hat nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht das Thor sein Liebling war und Loki an zweiter Stelle stand aber das er ihm so offen misstraut, ihm unterstellt er würde … würde... irgendetwas tun, ist das schlimmste Gefühl, das er je verspürte. Vaters Gleichgültigkeit und Desinteresse an seinen Fähigkeiten waren eine Sache aber dies, war etwas anders. Warum hatte Vater nicht einfach offen mit ihm gesprochen statt ihm heimlich jemanden nachzuschicken?  
Irgendwann endet Vaters Überwachung und er nutzt die Freiheit um den Pfad zu benutzen, den er in den Bergen in einer Felsspalte gefunden hat. Es war ein Versehen gewesen, ein glücklicher Zufall, vielleicht sogar eine Fügung des Schicksals. Es war ein magisches Experiment, das aus dem Ruder lief und zu einer Implosion führte und während alles in sich selbst hineinfiel, hatte er das kribbeln gefühlt, den Schimmer in der Luft gesehen und etwas das sich schlicht nicht beschreiben ließ.   
Es gab keine Bücher über dieses Phänomen, nichts was ihm weiterhelfen könnte. Stunden, ganze Nächte hatte er in der Bibliothek verbracht. Er wollte es wissen denn es war etwas besonderes. Es funktionierte nur an dieser Stelle. Er hatte seinen schiefgegangen Versuch an anderen Orten, zum Teil nur um wenige Meter versetzt, nachgestellt aber nur an dieser Stelle bekam er eine Art Tunneleffekt. Er hatte Monate gebraucht um es zu verstehen, noch mehr um es gezielt zu öffnen und noch länger, um es tatsächlich zu wagen, den Pfad den er darin sah, zu betreten. Ihn zu öffnen war kräftezehrend gewesen und hatte ihm Kopfschmerzen und Schwindel bereitet aber nach dem er es einmal geschafft hatte, ging es wie von selbst. Mit jedem mal wurde es einfacher, die Magie richtig auszubalancieren.  
Es war als wirklich würde man durch einen Tunnel aus wirbelnden Farben gehen. Hunderte hauchdünner Fäden die sich zu einem wilden, die Sinne verwirrenden Strang flochten, in dessen Inneren er wie hindurch glitt, während um ihn herum Hypnotische Lichter lockten. Und es ist so schwer ihnen nicht nachzugeben und sich zu verlieren, vom Weg abzukommen. Geschwindigkeit hilft. Er möchte lieber nicht wissen was geschähe, wenn er den Pfad verließe und auf einem der kleinen Stränge entlangwandert. Noch weniger möchte er erfahren was passiert, wenn er von den Wegen abkommt. Vielleicht irgendwann wenn er mehr darüber weiß und sicherer in seinen Schritten ist, wird er die kleinen Nebenwege versuchen. Es ist anstrengen die Magie aufrechtzuerhalten aber als er am anderen Ende ankommt, ist er in Vanaheim. Ein Pfad zwischen den Welten. Er nutzte es seitdem oft und so auch jetzt wieder.

Heute Abend würden sie wieder gemeinsam Essen. Mutter hatte klar gemacht das ihre Anwesenheit für den Abend verpflichtend wäre. Loki vermutet, dass sie oder Vater irgendetwas bekanntgeben wollten. Vermutlich würde es bloß wieder um eine weitere öffentliche Zeremonie gehen, um Thors Taten zu ehren oder ihm noch einen weiteren unsinnigen Titel zu verleihen.  
Als er eintritt stockt er. Sigyn sitzt am Tisch. Das ist unerwartet und schnell wirft er einen Blick zu Mutter, die ihn nur freundlich und mit einem gespielt unwissenden Lächeln ansieht. Thor interpretiert es natürlich falsch und beglückwünscht ihn lautstark zu seiner neuen Freundin.  
Seine Eltern scheinen das selbe zu denken wie Thor und die ganze Angeleigenheit wird mehr und mehr peinlich. Er und Sigyn sind Freunde aber nicht mehr als das, doch Mutter scheint anders zu denken. Und Thor denkt ganz offensichtlich überhaupt nicht, wenn man sich seine ganzen zweideutigen Bemerkungen so anhört.  
Er versucht nicht zu Sigyn zu sehen und Antwortet so kurz und knapp wie er kann. Ja, sie kannten sich schon eine Weile. Ja, sie reden oft miteinander. Wie sie sich kennenlernten? Er versucht sich zu erinnern, es muss damals gewesen sein, kurz nachdem sein Interesse an den Kulturen der andern Völker entflammt war. Er hatte wissen wollen wie es kam, das sich so viele grundverschiedene Völker unter Asgards Banner vereinigt hatten und wie sie früher gelebt hatten. Sigyn war überaus hilfsbereit und sachkundig gewesen was den letzten Teil anging. Darüber wie es kam, dass sie ihre alten Wege zugunsten von Asgards Lehren und Gesetzen aufgaben, wusste sie jedoch nur wenig. Keiner schien etwas darüber zu wissen und bis heute hatte er keine Bücher darüber gefunden, wie die Vereinigung der Reiche unter Asgard genau vonstatten ging.  
Mit der Zeit lockert sich die Stimmung ein wenig, dennoch ist es eine Erleichterung als das Dinner zu Ende geht.

Über die nächsten Wochen wird immer deutlicher, das Mutter versucht ihn und Sigyn zu verkuppeln, nein schlimmer, sie dachte er und Sigyn wären schon zusammen und wollten ihnen möglichst viel Zeit zu Zweit verschaffen und sie dazu bringen, es offen zuzugeben. Norne, sogar Vater hatte mit ihm ein Gespräch von Mann zu Mann geführt. Als ob er unwissend in solchen Dingen wäre! Es war frustrierend. Egal wie oft er beteuerte das er in Sigyn lediglich eine Freundin sah, niemand glaubte ihm. Und auch Sigyns Beteuerungen werden von allen ignoriert. Die Leute denken einfach das sie schüchtern wäre und es sie in Verlegenheit brachte darüber zu reden. Ihre stille, demütige Art waren nicht sehr hilfreich. Seufzend sitzt sie am Tisch neben ihm. Die ganze Sache ist ihr furchtbar unangenehm und das kann er nur zu gut nachempfinden.  
Er liebt sie, auf einer gewissen Ebene. Er vertraut ihr wie zuvor noch keinem anderen. Mit ihr fühlt er sich sicher und es stimmt das sie eine nette, intelligente junge Frau ist aber er fühlt einfach keine Leidenschaft in sich. Der berühmte Funken, von dem alle immer erzählen, fehlt. Es gibt nicht einmal eine allgemeine sexuelle Anziehungskraft.   
Seltsam eigentlich. Wenn er so darüber nachdenkt hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben ein derartiges Verlangen. Er war nicht unberührt. Wer mit Thor und seiner Truppe reiste, gelangte zwangsläufige in entsprechende Situationen und bei den großen Festen im Palast waren immer mehr als genug freizügige Damen unterwegs. Aber wenn er mit einer gegangen war, so war es eher aus dem Gefühl heraus das er es tun müsste, nicht weil er ein drängendes Verlangen danach verspürte. Es war jedes mal befriedigend gewesen aber mehr auch nicht. Kein weiblicher Reiz hatte ihn je sonderlich berührt und er verstand wirklich nicht was die anderen Kerle ständig an irgendwelchen großen Busen fanden. Er achtete ja viel eher auf die Beine.  
Er würde die Sache mit Sigyn irgendwie lösen müssen, die ständigen Andeutungen und das sanfte aber beharrliche Drängen von Mutter seine Beziehung doch öffentlich zu machen, nervte. Ganz davon abgesehen das Sigyns Eltern seit sie Wind davon bekommen hatten, ihre Tochter wäre mit einem der Prinzen liiert, völlig durchdrehten. Die machten allen ernstes schon Hochzeitspläne!

XXXX

Allein auf der Erde gibt es mehr verschieden Kulturen als man zählen kann. Jede mit eigenen Verhaltensweisen, Regeln, Religionen und Lebensarten. Wie viele muss es da erst in einer Galaxie geben? Oder in gleich neun verschiedenen Galaxien?   
Auf der Erde gibt es die Menschenrechte, Meinungsfreiheit, keine Sklaverei, Gleichheit vor dem Gesetz... die fast überall gelten, darüber hinaus aber ist es quasi unmöglich alle Menschen den selben Regeln und Gesetzen zu unterwerfen. Das bei ganzen Spezies zu versuchen ist einfach nicht möglich.  
Zum Beisiel bei Sitte und Anstand. Es wird fast überall als unanständig und verboten betrachtete Nackt in der Öffentlichkeit rumzulaufen. Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses und so. (Ausnahme bestätigen die Regel) Je nach Land ist das eine Ordnungswidrigkeit oder eine Straftat oder in selten Fällen völlig Ok. Zum Beispiel bei den Indios.  
Jedoch gilt es in Dubai schon als anstößig sich in der Öffentlichkeit nur zu umarmen oder zu küssen. In Muslimischen Ländern ist größtenteils Schleierpflicht, in eingen Staaten Amerikas darf jeder frei eine Waffe besitzen und offen tragen, in vielen asiatischen Ländern sind Hygienevorschriften für Nahrungsmittel eher großzügig gefasst und ich möchte nicht versuchen die Gesetzte Mexikos auf Deutschland zu übertragen.  
Bezogen auf das Universum, wie erklärst du einem Lebewesen, dass von Kopf bis Fuß mit dichter Wolle bedeckt ist, dass es eine Hose anzuziehen hat? Es ist unbequem für denjenigen, ziemlich heiß und durch das viele Fell sieht man doch eh nichts?   
Was ist wenn die Religion bestimmte Feiertage, Fastentage oder wie in Indien, Kastentrennungen vorschreibt? Stellt euch vor in Deutschland würden Kühe plötzlich auch als heilig und unantastbar gelten! In einem Land ist etwas verboten, in einem andern Kulturelles Erbe. Was gilt also, wenn man beide unter einen Hut bringen will? Wir in Deutschland haben schon genug Probleme den Christlichen und den Muslimischen Glauben irgendwie zu vereinbaren. Ständig gibt es Streit ob man Kreuze aufhängen oder tragen darf oder ob Kopftücher und Schleier jetzt verboten oder erlaubt sind.   
Was ich im letzteren Fall nicht verstehe. Meine Oma hat immer ein Kopftuch getragen und sie war Christin. Das war für sie wie ein Hut für meinen Opa und hatte nix mit Religion zu tun.

Eine Regierung für den ganzen Planeten klingt erstmal ganz nett aber wenn man genauer darüber nachdenkt, wäre das einfach nicht machbar und von einem ganzen Universum fangen wir mal gar nicht erst an.


	27. Liebe (Sigyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist vielicht nicht die Art Liebesgeschichte zwischen Loki und Sigyn die man sich üblicherwesie vorstellt aber es ist eine Liebesgeschichte.

Sigyn

Es war so furchtbar peinlich. Alles. Die ganze Situation. Dabei hatte keiner von ihnen beiden das gewollt oder auch nur geahnt das irgendjemand denken könnte, sie wären ein Liebespaar.  
Loki war nett. Er war höflich und witzig und man konnte gut mit ihm reden. Aber sie war nicht in ihn verliebt.  
Sie liebte einen anderen. Theoric, einer der Einherjar.   
Ihre Liebe zu ihm war ein Geheimnis, von dem keiner wusste. Er stammte aus einer der unteren Schichten und würde nie mehr sein als ein einfacher Soldat, etwas das er nicht einmal sein wollte. Es war das was sein Vater wollte und was alle anderen von ihm erwartet hatten und nun war er durch Eid an diesen Dienst gebunden. Sie dagegen war die Tochter eines der obersten Ratsmitglieder und ehemaligen Generals. Ihre Mutter billigte ihre Liebe nicht und würde sie nie billigen und ihr Vater war der Meinung, sie wäre Welten zu gut für ihn. Theoric hatte ihr nichts zu geben außer sich selbst und seiner Liebe. Sigyn reichte das aber ihre Eltern akzeptierten es nicht und unterbanden ihre Treffen. Verboten ihr ihn zu sehen. Er wäre unter ihrer Würde und weit unter ihrem Stand. Das sie etwas besseres verdient hätte.  
Immer wieder luden sie andere hochrangige Familien mit ihren Söhnen zum Essen ein, angesehene Persönlichkeiten des Reiches, in der Hoffnung, sie würde sich für einen von ihnen Interessieren. Sie war erwachsen, ihre Eltern hatten ihr nicht in ihre Liebe reinzureden aber dennoch taten sie es und sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen ihnen ihre Meinung zu sagen. Wann immer sie ihre Mutter und ihrem Vater gegenüberstand, fühlte sie sich wie damals. Wie ein kleines Kind. Sie wurde unsicher und schüchtern und kleinlaut. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht offen zu widersprechen und tat einfach was ihre Eltern verlangten. Sie fühlte sich so furchtbar klein und unbedeutend unter ihren strengen elterlichen Blicken.  
Und jetzt dachten alle sie wäre mit Loki zusammen. Natürlich waren ihre Eltern begeistert gewesen als sie erfuhren, das sie mit einem der Prinzen liiert war. Thor wäre ihnen noch lieber gewesen aber ein Prinz war ein Prinz.  
Loki nahm es ihr nicht übel, er verstand gut wie sie sich fühlte. Immer wieder hatte er versucht es seinen eigenen Eltern begreiflich zu machen. Ihnen zu erklären dass sie und er nur Freunde wären und nicht mehr aber auch wenn er es im Gegensatz zu ihr laut aussprach und sagte was er dachte, niemand glaubte ihm.   
Sie waren schon ein seltsames Gespann. Sie, die sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte zu widersprechen und er, der sprach aber dem niemand wirklich zuhörte oder glaubte.

Sie hörten auf zu versuchen es irgendwem zu erklären und machten einfach weiter wie zuvor. Eine Weile hatte Loki mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass es vielleicht helfen könnte einander aus dem Weg zu gehen aber das hatte ihrer beider Eltern nur dazu veranlasst noch mehr Fragen zu stellen und sie zu drängen, sich doch wieder miteinander zu versöhnen. Sie dachten es hätte einen Streit zwischen ihnen gegeben.  
Zudem war Loki immer noch ihr Freund. Einer der wenigen, die sich tatsächlich mit ihr unterhielten und nicht über ihren Kopf hinweg redeten. Und er interessiertere sich für die Geschichte Asgards, nicht nur für das allgemeine sondern für alles. Er stellte Fragen, an die sie selbst zuvor nie gedacht hatte und weckte ihre Neugierde für das, was hinter den offiziellen Darstellungen geschehen war.  
Sie mochte ihn. Er war ihr bester Freund und sie wollte diese Freundschaft nicht missen. Auch wenn das bedeutete, das alle Welt sie für ein Pärchen hielt.  
Natürlich breitete die Kunde sich aus. Gerüchte waren wie der Wind, sie wehten überallhin. Und so erfuhr auch Theoric davon. Sie hatte ihn seit Monaten nicht sehen können, ständig war jemand bei ihr und so war es unmöglich sich aus dem Palast zu schleichen oder eine Nachricht an ihn zu schicken.  
Als Theoric es schaffte ihr einen Brief zu senden, bestand er nur aus Zwei Sätzen.  
>Ich werde dich immer lieben. Werde glücklich.< Sie brach in Tränen aus und so fand Loki sie wenig später in der Palastbibliothek.

„Ich habe einen Plan.“ Es war am nächsten Morgen als Loki wieder zu ihr kam. Er sah übermüdet aus und ziemlich nervös aber auch aufgeregt. Sie kannte Loki schon ziemlich lange und wusste, was immer er vorhatte, es war vermutlich nicht ganz legal. Aber sie war neugierig.  
„Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten Sigyn? Du darfst es niemandem erzählen.“ Sie spürte wie ihr Herz vor Aufregung schneller schlug. Was hatte Loki vor? Es musste etwas mit dem Gespräch gestern zu tun haben. Hatte er einen Weg gefunden wie sie Theoric eine Nachricht bringen konnte? Sie bejahte seine Frage. Natürlich würde sie nichts verraten.  
„Und dein Theoric? Kann er auch schweigen?“ Ja. Ja, ja und nochmals Ja. Seit fast Fünf Jahrhunderten waren sie zusammen und hatten es geheimgehalten. Was immer nötig war, was immer Loki vorhatte zu tun. Er würde nichts verraten so wie sie nichts verraten würde, wenn sie nur zusammen sein konnten.  
Loki sah sie lange an und schien zu überlegen. Haderte mit sich selbst ob er ihr vertrauen sollte oder nicht. Er entschied sich es zu tun.

Es war eigentlich nichts ungesetzliches. Nichtmal wirklich verboten aber trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, das sie etwas Verbotenes tat.   
Das Loki ein Magier war, war jedem bekannt aber jetzt begann sie zu erkennen, dass es vermutlich niemanden gab der wusste, zu was er tatsächlich fähig sein konnte. Es war sein Geheimnis oder zumindest eines von vielen und er war bereit es ihr anzuvertrauen.   
Er hatte die ganze Nacht dran gearbeitet zwei Medaillons zu verzaubern. Eines für sie und eines für Theoric. Auf den ersten Blick sahen sie ganz gewöhnlich aus und enthielten lediglich einen winzigen Spiegel. Ihres war goldfarben und mit Blumen verziert, jede zweite Frau in Asgard besah so etwas. Das andere war silberfarben und schmucklos. Eher wie ein Rasierspiegel.  
Er gab ihr beide und nahm sie dann bei der Hand. Zusammen gingen sie durch den Palast und in die Gärten, die ganze Zeit über ließ er sie dabei nicht los. Alle an denen sie vorbeikamen lächelten sie an und hin und wieder konnte sie flüsternde Stimmen hören, die sagten, das es wirklich Zeit wurde, das sie ein hübsches Paar wären und das sie es ja immer gewusst hatten.   
Sie errötete beschämt und senkte den Kopf, versuchte aber nicht sich von Loki zu lösen. Sie blendete die Umgebung aus und versuchte sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren, als die eindeutigen und vermeintlich wissenden Blicke der Leute.   
Lokis Hand war kalt. Seine Hände waren immer kalt, egal wie warm es im Raum war. Sie erinnert sich an eines ihrer Gespräche. Er war auf einem der weiter entlegenen Welten gewesen. Es war Winter dort und alle hatten sich fest in ihre Felle und Mäntel gewickelt aber er empfand es als überhaupt nicht unangenehm. Alle hätten ihn angesehen als wäre er verrückt, ohne Mantel umherzuwandern.  
Er hatte ihr auch einst von diesem Traum erzählt. Einen, den er schon hatte seit er ein kleines Kind war. Ein Traum von Kälte die nicht frieren lies und von dem Gefühl absoluten Glücks.   
Es war in einem Moment der Schwäche gewesen. Sein Blick war so voller Sehnsucht. Sigyn argwöhnte, dass es die Erinnerung an ein früheres Leben sein könnte. Sie hatte nie wieder mit ihm darüber gesprochen und er hatte ihr nie wieder seit diesem Tag damals davon erzählt. 

Sie hört ihn ihren Namen sagen und schreckt aus den Erinnerung auf. Sie waren in den Gärten, abseits der Wege, wo sie keiner sehen konnte. Er fragt sie ob sie bereit sei und sie strafft sich.  
Loki hüllt sich und sie in Unsichtbarkeit und teleportiert sie aus dem Palast, zusammen wandern sie hinab durch die Stadt zu den Soldatenunterkünften. Es ist kein weiter Weg. Die Baracken für alle Krieger im Einsatz sind nahe des Bifröst, um sie schnell zu ihrem Einsatzort zu bringen.   
Sie wartet, noch immer verborgen, in einer der Seitengassen während er sich durch die Menge der Kämpfer schleicht. Nervös spielen ihre Finger mit dem silbernen Medaillon. Dann tauchen Zwei Gestalten aus den Schatten auf. Eine ist Loki, die andere...

Er weint vor Glück, sie weint vor Glück. Es ist so lange her das sie sich sahen. Der Kuss ist endlos und die Zeit steht still. Keine Worte zu sagen, ihre Blicke zeigen alles was wichtig ist.  
Geflüsterte Liebesbekundungen schweben durch die Luft und seine Hände gleiten über ihren Körper. Sie weiß nicht wie lange sie dort standen und sich einfach nur hielten. Aber irgendwann werden die Schatten länger und der Wind frischt auf. Die Nacht bricht heran.  
Sie gibt ihrem Liebsten das Medaillon. Es wird sich nur für ihn und sie öffnen und spricht er ihren Namen hinein, wird der Spiegel wie ein Fenster sein. Sie werden wann immer sie wollen miteinander reden und sich sehen können.  
Als Theoric das Ende der Gasse erreicht, steht Loki von seinem Platz am Boden auf und tritt neben ihn. Zusammen verschwinden sie. Sigyn wartet.  
Er muss die ganze Zeit dort gesessen und gewartet haben. Völlig lautlos und kaum mehr als ein Schatten.   
Der Rückweg verläuft in Schweigen. Loki wirkt traurig und einsam. Als sie sich trennen umarmt sie ihn fest, haucht ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüster ihm ihren Dank ins Ohr.  
Er lächelt sie an. Ein glückliches, trauriges, wehmütiges Lächeln. Dann geht er zu seinen Kammern.

Sie und Loki treffen sich noch immer. Sie sind immer noch Freunde aber es hat sich etwas verändert zwischen ihnen.   
Sie ist glücklich. Durch den Spiegel spricht sie oft mit Theoric und es gelingt ihnen sogar beizeiten ein Treffen auszumachen. Ihre Eltern denken noch immer sie wäre mit Loki zusammen, ebenso wie die Königsfamilie. Seit sie Hand in Hand durch das Schloss zu den Gärten gingen, sind alle restlos überzeugt das sie ein Paar wären. Das Medaillon das Loki ihr gab wird als eine Art inoffizielles Verlobungsgeschenk betrachtet. Ihre Eltern haben aufgehört ihr heiratswürdige Kandidaten vorzustellen und wenn sie wieder für Stunden abwesend ist, fragt niemand, sondern wirft ihr nur bedeutungsschwere Blicke zu. Es kann nicht für immer so weitergehen, das ist ihr auf einer tieferen Ebene klar aber es ist etwas über das sie nicht nachdenken will.   
Sie benutzt Loki als Ausrede und am Anfang war es ihr sehr unangenehm, es fühlte sich falsch an ihn so zu benutzen aber als sie mit ihm darüber redet, beruhigt er sie. Es wäre in Ordnung, er hat das selbe des öfteren schon getan und wenn es in Ordnung für sie wäre, würde er diese Ausrede gerne weiter in Anspruch nehmen.   
Er schleicht sich oft fort. Sie fragt nicht wohin und was er dort tut. Es ist nicht ihre Sache es zu wissen. Das ist sein Geheimnis.  
Nur einmal fragt sie ihn, warum er seine Kräfte geheim hält. Warum er es nicht seiner Mutter sagt oder seinem Vater. Seine Antwort ist betrübt. Sein Vater interessiert sich nicht für diese Dinge, findet es schwach und unwürdig. Nannte es einst eine Schande. Sein Bruder versteht es nicht und nennt seine Kräfte bloße Tricks. Würdigt ihn herab und hält alles für Selbstverständlich. Seine Mutter würde es verstehen und sicher wäre sie Stolz auf ihn aber ihn Magie zu lehren ist das einzige was sie mit ihm allein unternimmt. Wenn es nichts mehr gibt das sie ihn lehren könnte, was würde sie noch verbinden? Es ist eine dumme Angst, er weiß das sie ihn liebt und ihn immer lieben wird aber auch wenn er quasi schon Erwachsen ist, sie ist immer noch seine Mutter.  
Sigyn kann das verstehen. Sie fühlt mit ihren Eltern genauso. Einerseits will sie ihr eigenes Leben, anderseits will sie ihre Eltern nicht enttäuschen. Oder besser, sie wagt es nicht, auch wenn sie nicht weiß warum sie solche Furcht davor hat zu widersprechen. Warum sie jedes mal tut was ihre Eltern von ihr verlangen, obwohl sie schon längst erwachsen ist und diese eigentlich keine Rechte mehr über sie hatten.  
Sie sprechen nicht mehr darüber. Jeder hat seine eigenen Geheimnisse und seine eigenen Gründe.  
Doch sie wünscht, das auch Loki irgendwann sein Glück finden wird. Die Sehnsucht und die Einsamkeit in seinem Blick sind so gewaltig.

XXXX

In der Mythologie ist Sigyn seine Frau und er hat zwei Kinder mit ihr. Mehr weiß man nicht. In den Filmen kommt sie gar nicht vor aber in den Comics schon und was da abgeht ist heftig.  
Loki stakt sie und will sie als Frau. Sie ist schon mit einem Krieger namens Theoric verlobt und wird ihn bald heiraten. Loki töte ihren Verlobten, lässt es wie einen Unfall aussehen und nimmt seine Gestalt an.   
Verkleidet heiratet er Sigyn und als Odin die magischen Wort, ihr seid jetzt Mann und Frau, ausspricht, zeigt er seine wahre Identität.  
Jetzt wird’s richtig mistig. Alle sind entsetzt und Odin will die Sache natürlich rückgängig machen aber Sigyn sagt nein, ich habe ihn geheiratet ich bin ihm bis zum Tod verpflichtet.  
Ernsthaft jetzt? Wenn ich vor dem Traueraltar stünde und der Mann neben mir, den ich liebe, sich plötzlich als der verkleidete, böse Starker entpuppt, der mich schon ewig verfolgt, dann würd ich den Teufel tun die Ehe anzuerkennen! Dem würd ich den Brautstrauß ins Gesicht klatschen!  
Sigyn aus den Comics ist entweder die unemanzipierteste Frau des Universums und so treudoff das man kotzen möchte oder sie wusste es die ganze Zeit und die Sache war geplant.  
Das erste taugt mir nicht und das zweite erinnert mich Intrigenmäßig zu sehr an Amora als wähle ich Türchen Nummer drei.


	28. Sehnsucht (Loki)

Loki

Die Berge waren schön um diese Jahreszeit. Den Winter hier oben hatte er schon immer gemocht. Das Land liegt still unter ihm. Der Schnee dämpft die Geräusche, nur das Knirschen und rascheln wenn etwas von den Ästen der Bäume gleitet.   
Es gibt keinen speziellen Grund für sein hier sein, er wollte einfach nur weg. Weg vom Palast, von all dem Prunk und dem Gold, vom Lärm der Stadt. Weg von den Blicken, Thors zweideutigen Andeutungen, den Glückwünschen und Ermutigungen seiner Mutter und den Ratschlägen seines Vaters. Weg von Sigyn.   
Er freute sich für sie, er war glücklich für sie aber zu sehen, wie sehr sie und Theoric sich liebten. Wie tief ihre Gefühle füreinander waren. Es machte ihn auf eine Weise traurig wie er es nicht kannte. In gewisser Weise war er neidisch auf sie. Nicht so wie auf Thor. Bei ihm war es anders.  
Thor war der Liebling ihres Vaters, der von allen bewunderte, strahlende Held des Volkes. Der, der immer perfekt war. Der, den alle vergötterten. Der nie etwas falsch machte und alles bekam was er sich nur wünschte.  
Sigyn und Theoric hatten ineinander einfach nur ihre wahre Liebe gefunden.   
Seit diesem Tag in der Gasse, als die beiden sich einfach nur hielten als wäre nichts in allen Neun Reichen noch von irgendeiner Bedeutung. Er hatte es fühlen können. Es war eine ganz eigene Art von Magie. Tiefer und ursprünglicher. Mehr noch als zwischen seine Eltern, mehr als er es je zuvor gesehen hatte. Es gab keine Worte um es angemessen zu beschreiben.  
Sie trafen sich noch immer. Redeten über alles mögliche. Diskutierten und Spekulierten über die alten Texte. Sie strahlte vor Glück und Dankbarkeit und es zu sehen machte auch ihn glücklich aber es weckte auch eine tiefere Sehnsucht in ihm.  
Er hatte sie geliebt, auf seine spezielle Art und Weise und vielleicht hätte es mehr werden können. Bei ihr hatte er sich verstanden gefühlt, ihr hatte er sich anvertrauen können. Womöglich hätte er gelernt sie wahrhaftig zu lieben. Aber das war Unsinn. Er konnte andere belügen aber nicht sich selbst.  
Deshalb war er hier. Weit oben in den Bergen, Asgard zu seinen Füßen. Wie es sich an den Hängen der Berge bis zu ihrem Meer ausbreitete. Die goldenen Türme und Dächer, die im Licht gleißten und funkelten. Der Palast in der Mitte. Strahlend wie die Sonne, dass es fast schon schmerzt ihn anzusehen. Der Bifröst der in allen Farben leuchtet und hinausragt in die Unendlichkeit des Universums. Und dahinter das Grenzenlose. Sterne und Galaxien so klar zu sehen, das man meinen könnte, es würde reichen einfach die Hand auszustrecken um sie zu berühren.  
Er dreht sich zur anderen Seite und dort ist nur das Gebirge. Tiefe dunkelgrüne Täler, mit Schatten gefüllte Schluchten. Felsgestein und weiß gepuderte Gipfel. Der Duft von Schnee weht heran.  
Hier oben fühlt er sich frei.

Jahre vergingen und es wurde zur Normalität. Bald schon sprach keiner mehr darüber sondern nahm es als eine schlichte Tatsache hin. Es war überaus Praktisch. Natürlich sicherte er sich noch immer mit magischen Runen und Zaubern ab, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfte aber im großen und ganzen wurde meistens davon ausgegangen, dass er bei Sigyn war, wenn er nicht mit Thor unterwegs oder in seinem Zimmer anzutreffen war.   
Kaum jemand fragte ihn direkt was er heute unternommen hätte und wenn doch, war Sigyn jederzeit bereit zu bestätigen dass er mit ihr war. Im Gegenzug gab er ihr und ihrem Freund Deckung, wenn die beiden einander Gesellschaft suchten. Wenn die Worte im Spiegel nicht mehr genug waren.  
Das alle Welt dachte er wäre Vergeben, hatte auch noch weitere Vorteile. Quasi über Nacht war die Anzahl der Verehrerinnen drastisch gesunken, was eine enorme Erleichterung war. Sie waren alle so furchtbar oberflächlich und stumpf gewesen. Meistens waren sie nicht mal an ihm interessiert, oft war es die Vorstellung eine Prinzessin zu werden, im Palast zu leben und oft genug waren da diejenigen, deren Fragen im laufe des Abends unweigerlich zu Thor wandern würden. Wie er den so war, ob es stimmte das er dieses oder jenes getan hätte. Ob er sie ihm nicht verstellen könnte.  
Einmal war er einer erfrischend direkten Dame begegnet, die ihn ganz unverhohlen fragte, ob Thors Schwanz wirklich so groß wäre wie alle sagten. Er hatte lange nicht mehr so gelacht und sich den ganzen restlichen Abend aufs köstlichste mit ihr unterhalten. Interessanterweise wachten sie beide dann im selben Bett auf. Nackt. An diesem Morgen hatte er sich außerordentlich zufrieden gefühlt.  
Auf jeden Fall ließen ihn seit seiner angeblichen Liebschaft mit Sigyn die meisten Damen in Ruhe und wenn er doch den Wunsch verspürte etwas Intimität zu teilen, war es kein Problem eine Illusion anzulegen. Er war inzwischen wirklich gut darin vorzugeben, jemand anderes zu sein.   
Seine vermeintliche Beziehung gab auch eine hervorragende Ausrede ab, wenn sie nach einer erfolgreichen Jagd oder einem Kampf wieder in einem Wirtshaus feierten. Sif hatte sich oft vorzeitig abgesetzt mit den Worten >Männer< und einem verdrehen der Augen, etwas, das er auch ab und an gerne getan hätte. Obwohl er sie auch das ein oder andere mal mitfeiern und dann mit jemandem nach oben hatte verschwinden sehen.  
Er selbst hatte sich dort immer genötigt gefühlt, den Frauen zumindest ein gewisses Maß an Aufmerksamkeit zu zollen, schon damit die anderen nicht wieder irgendwelchen dämlichen Witze über seine Männlichkeit rissen. Selbst Volstagg, der selbst auch jede ablehnte, weil er glücklich verlobt war hatte sich die Anspielung auf eine Präferenz Lokis für das männliche Geschlecht nicht nehmen lassen. Es war lästig gewesen.   
Jetzt war das alles kein Problem mehr. Oft genug wiesen seine Freunde jetzt sogar drauf hin, dass er nicht zu haben sei und sorgten so dafür, dass er nicht weiter behelligt wurde und wenn er früher ging, bekam er statt gehässiger, nun anzügliche Kommentare darüber, dass er viel Spaß mit seinem Mädel haben solle. Dieses Farce war wirklich ein großer Vorteil für ihn. Für sie beiden. 

Mutter war sprachlos und absolut begeistert gewesen. Seine Befürchtungen, dass er und sie nun weniger miteinander unternehmen würden, bewahrheitete sich nicht. Ihr einen Teil seiner Fähigkeiten und Kräfte zu offenbaren, war gut gewesen. All das Lob und die Anerkennung als er ihr gestand, das er schon seit längerem in der Lage war, komplexe Illusionen zu erschaffen. Illusionen von höheren Lebewesen in all ihrer Vollkommenheit. Realistisch in Gestalt, Bewegung und Benehmen, sie war außer sich vor Entzücken gewesen. Erst recht als er ihr zeigte, dass er auch sich selbst damit maskieren konnte. Sein Zauber war perfekt. Jede Bewegung die er machte, wurde von seiner Illusion nachgeahmt, jede Regung der Mimik, jede Geste. Selbst wenn die Person als die er erschien, größer oder kleiner war, konnte er die Motorik entsprechend anpassen. Zumindest solange der Unterschied nicht zu groß war. Je höher die Diskrepanz zwischen ihm selbst und der Illusorischen Erscheinung, desto schwieriger wurde es. Dann schien immer etwas mit der Bewegung nicht zu stimmen oder er vergaß die Erscheinung sich ducken zu lassen, wenn die Decken niedriger waren.  
Mutter strahlte und vergaß über ihre Freude sogar ihn dafür zu tadeln, dass er es ihr nicht schon längst gesagt hatte. Seine Entschuldigung dafür wurde ohne weitere Worte akzeptiert und seine Erklärung, dass er befürchtete hatte ohne die Lehrstunden in Magie würden sie dann nicht mehr viel miteinander unternehmen, wurden mit einer heftigen Umarmung und vielen Worten beantwortet.  
Es gäbe noch so viel was sie ihn lehren und zeigen könnte, sagte sie ihm.  
Vater reagierte genauso wie er es erwartet hatte. Desinteressiert. Es gab geheucheltes Interesse, gespielten Stolz, oberflächliche Fragen und viele unangenehme Blicke, als Vater ihn von oben bis unten musterte und dabei die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten warf. Loki hasste diese Blicke. Es war als ob Vater ihn durchleuchten, ihn neu bewerten würde und nach irgendetwas suchte, von dem Loki einfach nicht wusste was es war.  
Thors Reaktion war auch nicht anders als gedacht. Er hatte zwar absolut nicht die geringste Ahnung was es für eine Leistung für Loki war aber er freute sich trotzdem für ihn. Seine naive Freude war erfrischend unkompliziert und wie immer heiterte es ihn enorm auf.  
Und keine Sekunde später redete er darüber, wie Loki ab jetzt ihre Heldentaten bei der nächsten großen Feier vortragen könnte. Es ist klar das Thor in Wahrheit seine Heldentaten meint und als die nächste Siegesfeier ansteht, kommt es auch genau so.

„Ist es wirklich so passiert oder ist es nur das, wie Thor sich einbildet das es gewesen ist.“ Er und Sigyn sitzen zusammen in den Gärten und spielen Königszabel, nebenbei unterhalten sie sich über dies und das. Ihre Frage bezieht sich eindeutig auf Thors Geschichte auf ihrer letzten Feier. Diesmal auch mit naturgetreuen Bildern. Loki hatte sie natürlich ein wenig angepasst und den Teil weggelassen, in dem Thor eine steinerne Faust ins Gesicht bekam. Sein Bruder wäre nicht erfreut gewesen wenn er dies gezeigt hätte, auch wenn es wirklich so passiert war und Vater hätte ihn sicher dafür gescholten, seinen Bruder vor den versammelten Kriegern Asgards zu beschämen.  
„Zweiteres. Wobei es stimmt, dass er den Troll mit nur einem Schlag zu Stab zermalmte. Ich frage mich, ob dieser Troll Familie hatte. Wie vermehrt sich ein Wesen aus Felsgestein überhaupt?“ Letztlich wurde die gewaltige, blutige und kieselige Schlacht zu einer Lobpreisung auf Thors Sieg über die Armee der Steintrolle. Natürlich bekamen auch alle anderen einen Moment des Ruhms. Volstaggs Axt und Hoguns Keule hatten mehr Beine zerschmettert als sie zählen konnten, Fandrals Degen hatten den Steintrollen nichts anhaben können, jedoch hatte er tödlich unter den restlichen Marodeuren gewütet und die Lady Sif war wie ein Alptraum auf zwei Beinen in die Reihen der Feinde gefahren und hatte ihn dabei dankenswerterweise mit ihrem Schild Deckung vor den Pfeilen und Speeren gegeben. Er selbst hatte massive Felsbrocken abgelenkt, die von den Trollen geworfen worden waren, hatte verhindert das Fandral von mehreren Gegner hinterrücks überrannt wurde indem er sie gegen einen Schild laufen ließ, hatte die Verstärkung mit Illusionen verwirrt um sie zu verlangsamen und war dabei Angriffe ausgewichen, hatte sogar einen getötet und am Ende seine restliche Kraft aufgebraucht, um die schlimmsten Verletzungen ihrer Gruppe zu heilen. Leider schienen die anderen davon nicht allzu viel mitbekommen zu haben und die Zuhörer im Saal wollten lieber von den Kämpfe hören als davon, wie er sie verteidigt hatte und selbst nur ausgewichen war. Ein von ihm niedergerissener Feind gegen die zwanzig oder mehr von Thor? Wie sollte er da konkurrieren?  
„Hm, ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht. Vielleicht brechen sie Teile aus sich heraus und setzen sie neu zusammen?“ Sigyn verliert, sie beginnen eine neue Runde.  
„Möglich. Könnte wie bei den Gritsch sein.“ Alle wollten immer die Kämpfe sehen, keiner wollte hören was er getan hatte und der einzige der seine Beteiligung überhaupt erwähnte war Fandral. Fandral war auch der einzige, der sich nach dem Kampf erkundigt hatte, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung wäre und ob er ihm helfen könnte. Loki hatte ihm gedankt, das Wasser angenommen und ihn dann beruhigt das er nicht verletzt aber ziemlich erschöpft sei.  
„Den was?“ Sigyns Frage reist ihn aus seinen Gedanken und einen Moment ist er verwirrt über ihre Frage. Worüber hatten sie gerade gesprochen? Oh, ja natürlich. Sie konnte sie nicht kennen, sie gehörten nicht zu den Reichen Asgards.  
„Gritsch. Sie sehen aus wie Schlammfarbenes Gelee voller leuchtender Spinnfäden. Zur Vermehrung vermischen sich zwei vollständig zu einem großen Klumpen und wenn sie sich wieder auftrennen, bleibt eine kleine Restmischung übrig.“ Eine Weile ist es still, als Sigyn versucht, es sich vorzustellen und dann das Gesicht verzieht. Er kann ihre Reaktion gut nachempfinden.  
„Das klingt ziemlich eklig.“ Sigyn hatte ja gar keine Ahnung. Er wünschte wirklich er hätte damals nicht seiner Neugierde nachgegeben und sich in das Zimmer mit dem großen Becken geschlichen. Die Geräusche waren fast noch schlimmer gewesen als der ganze Rest.

Thor wurde mit der Zeit immer unverantwortlicher und draufgängerischer. Er war süchtig nach Erfolg und Ruhm und suchte gezielt nach Gefahren und Gegnern, die zu besiegen ihm ebenjenes einbrachten und seine Freunde folgten ihm ohne das geringste Zögern.  
Er begleitete sie. Im Endeffekt blieb ihm gar nichts anders übrig. Wenn nötig würde Thor ihn einfach bei den Schultern packen und mitschleifen in der Annahme, das Loki bloß den bockigen spielte weil es ihn amüsierte, wenn Thor ihn extra holen musste und es im Grunde ja auch wollte.  
Thor hatte recht. Loki genoss ihre gemeinsamen Abenteuer wirklich. Die Aufregung und der Nervenkitzel. Die Geschwindigkeit der Jagd. Der Rausch des Kampfes. Es war herrlich.  
Aber das änderte nichts dran das er es begrüßen würde wenn sein Bruder ihn einfach fragte.  
Aber was ihn am meisten störte war das danach.   
So wie Thor immer vorneweg in den Kampf ritt, so ritt er auch vorneweg nach Hause. Loki kam sich fehl am Platz vor wenn er mit ihnen zusammen durch die Stadt und zum Palast ritt. Die anderen schienen immer geradezu zu strahlen und er kam sich ein wenig vergessen vor.  
Wenn sie dann ihre Geschichten erzählten und ihn allerhöchstens am Rande erwähnten. Wenn Thor mit dröhnender Stimme die Aufmerksamkeit an sich riss oder wenn Loki erzählte und die anderen ihn immer wieder unterbrachen und ihre Sicht der Dinge einwarfen, forderten, das Loki davon erzählen und zeigen sollte, was sie getan hatten. Nach außen blieb er höflich, lächelte und lachte aber innerlich begann er sich bitter zu fühlen.  
Hinzu kam, das seine Familie immer stärker darauf drängte seine Beziehung mit Sigyn endlich offiziell zu machen. Seit Volstaggs Hochzeit wurde es immer schlimmer. Ständig gab es diese Bemerkungen am Rande. Vater hatte ihn sogar bereits zu sich bestellt um mit ihm darüber zu reden.   
Manchmal hasste er es ein Prinz zu sein. Alle möglichen Leute begutachteten, bewerteten und mischten sich in sein Privatleben. Man konnte nichts tun was nicht wenig später in aller Munde gewesen wäre. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er es ignoriert aber in diesem speziellen Fall funktionierte dies nicht.  
Als er damals seinen Plan machte, um Sigyn und Theoric zu helfen und sich selbst davon ebenfalls einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, hatte er leider nicht weit genug vorausgeplant. Jetzt hatte er den Schlamassel.   
Es gab keinen leichten Weg aus diesem Lügengespinst hinaus. Im besten Fall wären er und Sigyn wieder da wo es angefangen hatte, nur das sie dann als entehrt und er als unehrenhaft gelten würde. Ganz Asgard, vermutlich alle Königshäuser in den neun Reichen würden über sie reden und das nicht im guten. Es wäre ein Skandal. Und Vaters Zorn über diese Scharade wäre unermesslich. Loki schauderte schon alleine beim Gedanken daran.  
Nein, sie konnten es nicht einfach auflösen. Die einzige Möglichkeit wie er unbeschadet herauskam und keine negativen Folgen zu befürchten hätte wäre, wenn Sigyn einfach verschwand. Wenn sie beispielsweise starb.  
Ja... Warum eigentlich nicht? Es würde alle ihre Probleme lösen.

XXXX

Eine Berechtigte Frage eigentlich. Wie vermehren sich die Steintrolle.   
Bei den Baumwesen wie Groot ist es einfach. Die müssen nur nen Ableger von sich einpflanzen aber wie funktioniert das bei Steinen?  
In den Filmen hat man bisher nur zwei Trolle gesehen. Einen während es Angriffs auf Vanaheim in Thor2 und einen in der Arena des Grandmasters. Beide sahen sehr Steinig und Staubtrocken aus.   
Allerdings trugen sie was untenrum also besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie nicht ganz so trocken sind und da tatsächlich was dem Menschen entsprechendes haben.  
Die selbe Frage könne man übrigens auch bei den Feuerdämonen stellen. Die haben ganz bestimmt nichts flüssiges in sich. Außer vielleicht Schwefelsäure oder Magma. Aber ob das für die Vermehrung reicht?  
Wieso ist Surtur eigentlich zwanzigmal so groß wie der Rest seiner Leute? Sowas kenn ich sonst nur von Ameisen- oder Bienenköniginnen.  
Gott jetzt hab ich mir selber scheußliche Gedanken beschert! Surtur der/die Brutkönigin der Feuerdämonen.


	29. Ungesehen (Fandral/Hogun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die beiden nächsten Kapitel wurden parallel und überkreuz geschrieben. Ich wollte eigentlich nur die Sichtweise von Thors und irgendwie auch Lokis "Freunden" einbringen. Hier schien es gut zu passen und das kam dabei raus.  
> Die Auflösung um Sigyns Tod kommt dann nächste Woche.

Fandral / Hogun

Das Fest war in vollem Gange, das Wirtshaus gerammelt voll und der Alkohol floss in Strömen. Er entdeckte Volstagg ein paar Tische weiter, wie er sich mit einem gebratenem... keine Ahnung was es war aber es war groß, beschäftigte. Hogun war vor einer Weile verschwunden und noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht und Sif trank mit Thor um die Wette. Erstaunlich was die Lady alles weghaun konnte. Ganz erstaunlich.  
Wäre sie nicht so offensichtlich in Thor verliebt und hätte er nicht befürchten müssen, dass sie ihm die Hand abhackte wenn er ihr seine Aufwartung machte, dann hätte er sie längst zu verführen versucht. Was dachte er da? Er hätte es nicht nur versucht, er hätte es getan! Man nannte ihn ja nicht ohne Grund Fandral den Schneidigen. Und nein, er versuchte mit seinem Verhalten nicht irgendeinen Mangel an familiärer Liebe zu kompensieren oder Minderwertigkeitskomplexe bezüglich seiner Größe, wie Loki es einst behauptete hatte, das war eine glatte Lüge!  
Apropos Loki... hm ja, wo war der eigentlich abgeblieben? Grade eben war er noch hier.  
Noch während er in seinem Alkoholdunst schwelgend versuchte sich zu erinnern, tauchte eine dralle Bardame in seinem Sichtfeld auf, was alle weiteren Überlegungen aus seinem Kopf wischte. Der Rest des Abends war wie ein nebliger Dunst und als der Morgen graute hatte er einen höllischen Kater, eine leere Börse und einige ziemliche dekorative Knutschflecken.   
Volstagg lag laut schnarchend über dem Tisch gestreckt da, von den anderen fehlte jede Spur. Er rüttelte seinen Freund wach und fragte nach ihnen. Der Wirt sagte aus das Prinz Thor mit seinem Bruder das Gasthaus gegen Morgen Richtung Palast verlassen hatte, Sif war ebenfalls schon aufgebrochen und Hogun hatte sich eins der Gästezimmer genommen.   
Zusammen machten auch sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Hogun war für ein paar Tage zurück nach Vanaheim zu seiner Familie gereist. Es war schön sie wiederzusehen, auch wenn ihre Art zu Leben nach all der Zeit die er schon in Asgard verbrachte, immer wieder aufs neue Gewöhnungsbedürftig war.  
Natürlich hatten sie die selben Möglichkeiten wie die Asen aber die meisten zogen es vor, der Natur so nahe wie möglich zu sein. Es gab Städte aber sie waren weitläufig und von Gärten und Feldern durchsetzt. Ihre Häuser wirkten von außen wie einfache Hütten oder grün bewachsene Pyramidenhügel, doch im Inneren waren sie luxuriös und mit allen Annehmlichkeiten. Trotzdem wirkte alles sehr schlicht und einfach. Sein Heimatvolk war sehr naturverbunden und von jeher pazifistisch eingestellt.  
Es war auf gewisse weise beruhigend und schon wenige Stunden nach seiner Ankunft spürte er wie sein Geist und sein Körper sich entspannten.  
Jedoch könnt er sich nicht vorstellen dauerhaft so zu leben. Er fühlte sich als Krieger, als Kämpfer. Das hatte er schon immer und die wenigen male die er als Kind und Jugendlicher in Vanaheim hatte kämpfen können und müssen, waren nicht genug um ihn zu befriedigen. Die Jagden und Sportlichen Wettkämpfe befriedigten ihn ebenfalls nicht ausreichend. Im Alter würde er sich vielleicht hier niederlassen. Als Grenzsoldat einen überschaubaren Ruhestand genießen, aber bis dahin war es noch lange hin.  
Als der Krieg gegen Jotunheim damals ausbrach, war er einer der ersten, die sich zur Schlacht meldeten. Der Krieg war furchtbar gewesen. Er war nur ein einfacher Fußknecht und hatte hauptsächlich in den hintersten Reihen als Versorger gedient aber er hatte genug gesehen und gehört, in diesen langen Monaten in der Kälte und Dunkelheit.  
Er war als ein andere zurückgekehrt als der er gegangen war. Stiller und nachdenklicher als früher und was immer mit ihm geschehen war, das Leben in Vanaheim war nicht länger das seine. Kurz drauf hatte er seiner Familie Lebewohl gesagt und war nach Asgard aufgebrochen. Er trat in die Reihen der Einherjar ein, schlug Schlachten, sicherte den Frieden und fand Freunde.  
Er stieg schnell in den Reihen auf und wurde schon bald von einem Soldaten zum Truppenführer, zu einem Leutnant. Sie erkannten ihn bald als einen der ihren an und seine Fähigkeiten brachten ihm Respekt ein. Und als er die Möglichkeit sah, aus den Reihen der Einherjar auszutreten und zu einem wahren Krieger Asgards zu werden, nahm er sie war. Er fand weitere neue Freunde in Volstagg und Fandral. Zusammen erlangten sie großen Ruhm unter den ihren. Später stieß Prinz Thor zu ihnen. Und dieser brachte noch etwas später seinen Bruder in ihre Gruppe ein.  
Thor strahlte von Anfang an etwas aus, das ihn zum geborenen Anführer machte. Er war stark, unerschrocken und jederzeit bereit sein Land und seine Leute zu verteidigen. Er half gerne, auch bei kleinen Angelegenheiten. Man folgte ihm gerne und ohne Bedenken. Er war auch manchmal etwas vorschnell und unüberlegt aber stark genug den Kampf trotzdem zu gewinnen. Hogun war sicher, dass er ein mächtiger und unerschütterlicher König sein würde, wenn Odin das Amt an ihn übergab. Loki hingegen war ihm suspekt. Er war zu still, zu zurückhaltend und im nächsten Moment stürzte er sich auf die Feinde als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Er kämpfte aus dem Hinterhalt, wie ein Dieb und Meuchelmörder. Wenn er denn überhaupt kämpfte, den meistens blieb er irgendwo versteckt und schlug mit seiner Magie zu. Loki war akribisch und auch wenn er genau wie Thor immer bereit war bei Not oder Bitte zu helfen, so wagten es die meisten nicht ihn anzusprechen.  
Natürlich war er ein unschätzbar wertvoller Kampfgefährte und Hogun war nicht so dumm nicht zu bemerken, wie oft er sie alle schon gerettet hatte aber dennoch haftete Loki immer etwas unterschwellig heimtückisches, etwas verborgenes an. Es war etwas an ihm, das schrie geradezu nach Betrug und Gefahr.   
Zu Anfang dachte er, es wäre nur ein erster Eindruck, das er, wenn er Loki besser kennenlernte, ein anders Bild von ihm bekäme. Doch auch Jahrzehnte später, auch wenn er Loki als guten Gefährten auf ihren Reisen betrachtete, als mächtigen Verbündeten, vielleicht sogar als wahren Freund, änderte sich nichts an diesem ersten Eindruck. Loki war die Falschheit in Person. Er strahlte die Lüge ab wie Thor sein Charisma und keiner von beiden schien es auch nur zu bemerken.

Der Kampf war in vollem Gange und das verflixte Biest wehrte sich verbissen. Was in diesem Falle wörtlich genommen werden konnte. Lindwürmer waren eine verdammt zähe und aggressive Tierart und dieser hier war ausgesprochen übelgelaunt und sehr alt. Was bedeutete, das er enorme Ausmaße hatte.   
Am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes bekam Fandral mit, wie Hogun von dem Peitschenförmigen Schwanzende getroffen wurde und gegen den Felsen schlug. Kurz drauf hatte er selbst seine liebe Mühe selbigem auszuweichen. Er konnte Thor brüllen hören, welcher sich um den Kopf kümmerte und für einen Moment sah er ein Schild aufblitzen, das eine gewaltige Klaue abwehrte. Offensichtlich war auch Sif vollauf damit beschäftigt, nicht zerfetzt zu werden. Volstagg rannte schnaufend zu Hogun und versuchte ihren verwundeten Freund aus dem Gefahrenbereich zu schaffen. Die Situation fing an außer Kontrolle zu geraten.  
Die große Frage die sich ihm momentan stellte war, wo war Loki! Sie kämpften hier mit einer locker Fünfzig Meter großen Giftschlange, mit Krallen so lang wie sein Unterarm und Loki war nirgends zu sehen. War er verletzt worden? Das wäre schlecht, immerhin war er derjenige, der die stärksten Heilerfähigkeiten hatte. Oder hatte Loki sich versteckt? Nicht sehr Kameradschaftlich aber unleugbar sinnvoll und logisch. Dennoch wäre ihm jetzt der ein oder andere magische Schild ganz recht gekommen. Sie hätten auf ihn hören und das Vieh ausräuchern sollen, anstatt es in der Höhle zu bekämpfen, auch wenn es draußen mehr Möglichkeiten zu flüchten gehabt hätte.  
Eine Windung des massigen Körper krachte auf den Boden und verfehlte ihn nur knapp, mit einem Satz sprang er auf das Untier auf und stieß sein Schwert in dessen Körper. Ein Brüllen hallte durch die Höhle als der Lindwurm sich hektisch zu winden begann.  
Zu guter letzt schaffte Thor es das Biest mit seinem Hammer zu erschlagen. Erschöpft brach Fandral zusammen. Was würde er hier für eine epische Geschichte erzählen können, die Mädchen würde ihm an den Lippen hängen vor Ehrfurcht und Staunen. Und aus der Haut diese Untiers könnte er sich einen neuen prächtigen Umhang machen lassen.   
Nach einer Weile stemmte er sich wieder hoch und suchte nach den anderen. Alle bis auf Thor und Loki saßen bei Hogun. Es schien ihn schlimm erwischt zu haben.   
Ächzend ließ er sich an der Felswand zu Boden gleiten und betrachtet seinen Freund. Wie es schien, hatte er sich beim Aufprall gegen den Fels den Rücken gebrochen. Das war nicht gut und Loki war noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Er konnte Thors hektische Rufe hören, wo dieser nach ihm suchte, hoffentlich hatte Loki sich wirklich nur versteckt und war nicht etwa schwer verwundet worden, keiner außer ihm könnte Hogun jetzt helfen und so wie er war, konnten sie ihn nicht einfach bewegen und nach Asgard bringen, ohne noch mehr Schaden zu verursachen.   
Als er das nächste mal die Augen öffnete, beugte Loki sich über Hogun und heilte ihn provisorisch. Erleichtert lehnte Fandral sich wieder zurück. Alles würde wieder gut werden.

Die Verletzung war gut und vollständig verheilt und er konnte endlich wieder uneingeschränkt trainieren. Sowohl sich selbst als auch seine Einheit. Auch wenn er jederzeit bereit war Thor in eine Schlacht zu folgen, so war er inzwischen auch Truppenführer der Palastgarde und musste damit gewisse Pflichten erfüllen. Eine davon beinhaltete ein regelmäßiges Training.  
Der Kampf gegen den Lindwurm hatte ihn hart getroffen und seine Pläne durcheinandergebracht. Er war wütend gewesen, am Anfang. Es war Lokis Aufgabe als Schildmagier für ihre Deckung zu sorgen und das hatte dieser nicht sorgfältig genug getan. Er wusste wie wichtig es war sich auf seine Gefährten und Mitstreiter verlassen zu können und Loki hatte sich an diesem Tag unzuverlässig gezeigt.  
Jedoch, während er sich erholte, musste er an die Worte seines Vaters denken. Als er vor einiger Zeit bei ihnen zu Besuch war, hatte er ihnen viel über seine Kämpfe und Schlachten erzählt. Viel war in seinem Leben passiert, von dem sie nichts wussten. Sein Vater war nur ein Viehzüchter aber deswegen war er nicht dumm. Seine Beobachtungsgabe hatte Hogun von ihm geerbt und von seiner Mutter ein winzigen Hauch ihrer Klarsichtigkeit. Als er seine Eltern von seinem Leben erzählte, war es sein Vater der meinte, dass dieser Loki offensichtlich ein sehr mächtiger Magier war. Dabei hatte Hogun ihn kaum erwähnt.  
„Diejenigen die man nicht bemerkt, tragen oft am meisten zum Erfolg bei.“ Die Worte hatten ihn nachdenklich gemacht. Loki war geheimniskrämerisch, jemand der nie alles sagte, der immer Dinge für sich behielt. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er Loki auch nie nach seinen Fähigkeiten gefragt oder versucht herauszufinden, was genau er eigentlich während ihrer Kämpfe machte.  
Damals, als er von dem Lindwurm verwundet wurde, war Loki nirgends zu sehen gewesen. Alle nahmen an er hätte sich versteckt, was durchaus sinnvoll war, immerhin, wenn der Heiler verletzt war, wer heilte dann die Krieger? Aber hatte er sich wirklich versteckt? Loki hatte, bevor sie die Höhle betreten hatten angemerkt, das Lindwürmer hochgiftigen Speichel hätten und sich bei Gefahr in einen der Labyrinthartigen Tunnel zurückzogen, die von ihrer Haupthöhle abzweigten. Doch Thor war mehrfach gebissen worden und es gab keinerlei Vergiftungsanzeichen und jedes mal wenn die Schlange sich einem ihrer Löcher genähert hatte, welches sie derzeit nicht blockierten, war sie doch immer wieder wild um sich schlagend zurück in die Mitte ihres Baus gekommen, als hätte sie etwas davon abgehalten zu fliehen.  
Und als Loki von Thor ausfindig gemacht wurde und anfing seine Wunden zu heilen, sah er krank aus. Blass und er atmete schwer. Damals war er wütend darüber gewesen, das Loki ihnen keine angemessene Rückendeckung verschafft hatte aber jetzt stellte er sich ernsthaft die Frage, ob Loki sie wirklich Verraten und im Stich gelassen hatte. Denn eigentlich glaubte er das nicht wirklich. Loki war Verschlagen und auch ein wenig betrügerisch aber er würde sie und erst Recht nicht seinen Bruder im Stich lassen.  
Und doch, jedes mal wenn er ihm in die Augen sah, war da wieder dieses untrügliche Gefühl der Falschheit. Er konnte es sehen, konnte fühlen das Loki nicht war was er zu sein vorgab und gleichzeitig wusste er das Loki keine Ahnung davon hatte. Er wünschte manchmal, er hätte nicht die Klarsicht seiner Mutter geerbt, es komplizierte die Dinge so furchtbar.

Thor stieß die gewaltigen Tore auf und trat mit einem wilden Jubelruf ein. Blut, Dreck und Asche klebten an ihm und stolz präsentierte er den Kopf eines Feuerdrachen. Ein Jungtier ganz offensichtlich, dennoch musste es gewaltig gewesen sein. Der Kopf war fast so groß wie Thors Oberkörper. Zudem bedeutet es, dass er in Muspelheim gewesen war. Nirgendwo sonst gab es diese Wesen und alleine dass er dieses Reich betreten und wieder verlassen hatte, kam einer Heldentat gleich.  
Der gesamte Saal, gerammelt voll da vor kurzem das Training zu Ende gegangen war und das abendliche Bankett begonnen hatte, brach in Beifall und Glückwünsche aus. Es wurden Tosts ausgesprochen, jeder wollte Thor auf die Schulter klopfen und ihn zu seiner Trophäe beglückwünschen, jeder wollte die Geschichte hören. Thor lachte und trank und erzählte von seinem Kampf gegen das Feuerspeiende Biest. Von den Muspel, die versucht hätten ihn zu überwältigen. Von der scheußlichen brennenden Welt die Muspelheim war. Hitze und Flammen und dicker schwarzer Rauch überall.   
Es war beeindruckend und Fandral wünschte er wäre dort gewesen, um mit ihm zu kämpfen.  
Am Rande bemerkt er einen Schatten am Tor. Loki steht dort und sieht zu seinem Bruder, bevor seine Verlobte Sigyn neben ihn tritt und vorsichtig davon führt. Er hinkt ein wenig auf einem Bein und war genau wie Thor voller Blut und Schmutz, auch wen keine Wunden zu sehen sind. Thor ist ebenfalls völlig unverletzt, nicht ein Kratzer auf seiner Haut aber seine Kleidung, seine Rüstung, ist zerschlissen und zerfetzt. War Loki mit ihm nach Muspelheim gereist? Vermutlich. Loki folgte seinem älteren Bruder quasi überallhin. Man vergaß nur gerne seine Anwesenheit, weil er immer so still und kaum mehr als ein flüchtiger Schatten am Rande des Kampfes war.  
Loki war nie zu sehen aber immer da und seine Blicke waren voll von Berechnung. Von ihm angestarrt zu werden, konnte selbst den stärksten Krieger nervös machen. Fandral verpasste nicht wie sich Loki immer weiter verschloss und seine Blicke immer härter und wütender wurden. Seine Streiche wurden derber und gemeiner. Nie wirklich gefährlich und nichts von dauerhaftem Schaden aber doch weit mehr als einfache Scherze. Irgendwann würde es ausarten.  
Und irgendwie hatte Fandral das Gefühl, dass er dran Mitschuld hatte oder haben würde. Auch wenn er sich nicht ganz vorstellen konnte wieso. Vielleicht sollten sie seine Beiträge in ihren Kämpfen etwas öfter zur Sprache bringen, nur... Er hatte keine Ahnung was Loki eigentlich tat. Es war nicht so das man ihn viel kämpfen sah und wenn man ihn dazu befragte, reagierte er meistens beleidigt und genervt.   
Was genau tat Loki? Was konnte er tun?   
Dann brüllte Thor lauthals nach ihm und Volstagg, nach Sif und Hogun, erzählte ihnen lachend und euphorisch von seinem entscheidenden Schlag gegen das Ungetüm, das ernsthaft versucht hatte ihn zu fressen und Fandral konnte nicht anders als zu lachen, als Volstagg anmerkte, das Thor ihm sicher furchtbar auf den Magen geschlagen hätte, vor allem mit Mjölnir in der Hand. Der ganze Saal brach in Gelächter aus. An Loki dachte er an diesem Abend nicht mehr, auch nicht an den folgenden. Als er ihn das nächste mal sah, war er wohlauf und scharfzüngig wie immer. 

XXXX

Oft genug wird angegeben das Sif und die tapferen Drei Loki nicht mochten, ihn nur wegen Thor dulden und nie seine Freunde waren. Letzteres sagt er auch selbst.  
Ich gebe dem im großen und ganzen Recht, von dem was ich in den Filmen gesehen habe.  
Meine Indizienbeweise folgen nun.  
Als sie aus Jotunheim zurückgekommen sind und sich von ihren Verletzungen erholen, kommt es zu einem kurzen Gespräch, das Loki wütend verlässt. Weil keiner seine Motivation versteht oder gutheißt. Klar, die sind alle wütend, weil Loki sie im Grunde an den Altvater verraten hat, auch wenn dass der einzige Grund ist warum sie überhaupt noch leben. Und auch weil Thor verbannt wurde, was Loki aber wohl kaum geplant hatte.  
Aber kaum ist Loki außer Hörweite, bezichtigt Sif ihn unverblümt des Thronraubs, weil er eifersüchtig auf Thor wäre und Hogun deutet an, dass Loki der von Laufey erwähnte Verräter gewesen sein könnte, der die Jotunen mit seiner Zauberei nach Asgard gebracht hätte und Sifs Blick lässt vermuten, dass sie das für nicht nur möglich, sondern für sehr wahrscheinlich hält  
Volstagg sagt gar nichts dazu und Fandral verteidigt ihn zwar aber eher halbherzig.  
Sie halten Loki für den ersten und einzigen Hauptverdächtigen und im späteren Verlauf zeigt sich, dass sie ihn nie zur Rede gestellt oder mit ihren Vermutungen konfrontiert haben. Sie haben Loki also keine Möglichkeit der Verteidigung gegeben. (Gut im Nachhinein ist ja klar geworden dass sie Recht hatten aber das konnten die damals noch nicht wissen)  
Sie kommen mir nicht wie Freunde für Loki vor. Nein überhaupt nicht.


	30. Ungehört (Sif/Volstagg)

Sif /Volstagg

Es war nicht immer einfach gewesen, insbesondere nicht zu Anfang. Es gab Widerstand von allen Seiten. Dreckige, beleidigende und herabwürdigende Kommentare und Witze von den Einen, Überredungs- und Lockversuche von den Anderen.  
Zu Anfang hatten ihre Eltern es für eine Phase gehalten, wie sie alle jungen Mädchen irgendwann einmal hatten. Sie dachten es würde sich schon legen.   
Sie hatten nichts dagegen das ihre Tochter das kämpfen lernte. Jede Asin die etwas auf sich hielt, sollte in der Lage sein sich und ihre Familie angemessen zu verteidigen. Die Kunst der Verteidigung als solche zu lernen war nichts ungewöhnliches für eine Frau, es war sogar Pflicht aber Sif wollte mehr. Sie wollte eine Kriegerin werden.  
Ihre Eltern mussten schnell feststellen, dass es nicht nur eine Phase war. Sif interessierte sich nicht für die Schneiderei, für Web- oder Stickarbeiten. Kochen war für sie nur eine lästige Notwendigkeit. Der Versuch ihrer Mutter, sie in ihrem Geschäft als Händlerin miteinzubringen, scheiterte fatal an Sifs Neigung, jedem der ihr gegenüber unhöflich war, sehr detailliert die Meinung zu sagen. Aus dem selben und ähnlichen Gründen kamen auch keine Sozialen Berufe, wie Lehrerin, Pflegerin oder Betreuerin in Frage. Auch hatte sie Schwierigkeiten im Umgang mit kleinen Kindern.  
Sie hatte auch kein sonderlich großes magisches Talent, noch fand sie eine Lehre als Magierin oder Heilerin überhaupt anstrebenswert. Als Gelehrte oder Priesterin wollte man sie sich gar nicht erst vorstellen!   
Sif wollte eine Kriegerin werden und ließ sich durch nichts davon abbringen. Ihre Eltern akzeptierten es irgendwann seufzend und mit Besorgnis, versuchten aber ihr zumindest ein wenig zu helfen. Ihr Vater gab ihr sein altes Schwert und wünschte ihr alles Glück der Welt.   
Sie lernte früh sich durchzusetzen und abfällige Kommentare entweder zu ignorieren oder dem Sprecher eine Abreibung zu verpassen. Sie verlor oft Kämpfe aber sie lies sich davon nicht unterkriegen.  
Es war hart aber sie gab nicht auf. Die Lehrmeister der Kampfkünste lachten und schickten sie fort, sie setzte sich an den Rand und beobachtete. Keiner wollte sie trainieren also trainierte sie sich selbst.  
Bis sie sich bereit fühlte zu zeigen was sie konnte. Als Mann verkleidet schlich sie sich beim Turnier ein und konnte eine beachtliche Anzahl der Kämpfe für sich entscheiden. Auf jeden Fall schaffte sie es die Schiedsrichter und auch den Allvater genug zu beeindrucken, dass dieser ihr die Kriegerausbildung zugestand.  
Sif war eine Kämpfernatur, die sich nicht unterkriegen lies, die entschlossen ihrem Gegner gegenübertrat. Sie war niemand, der je vor einem Feind, einer Gefahr oder irgendetwas zurückweichen würde. Niemand der sich versteckte, der der Konfrontation aus dem Weg ging oder nachgab. Sie verachtete solche Leute.  
Thor war genauso wie sie und er verstand sie. Er stellte sie nie wegen ihrer Weiblichkeit als Kämpferin in Frage. Er behandelte sie wie jeden anderen Krieger auch und sie genoss es. Und sie begann ihn dafür zu lieben. Sein Bruder allerdings, repräsentierte so ziemlich alles was ihr zuwider war.

Es gab Braten und dicke Soßen, Fisch vom Grill und vom Spieß, deftige Eintöpfe und gegartes Gemüse, Pudding, Kuchen und Kandiertes in allen Variationen. Er musste gestorben und in Walhalla gelandet sein. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht für das, was hier vor ihm stand.  
Es wurde wieder etwas gefeiert. Er wusste nicht was es war und ehrlich gesagt interessierter es ihn auch nicht. Was ihn interessiertere war diese mit Fisch gefüllte Teigtasche direkt vor ihm.  
Volstagg war schon immer ein begeistertet Esser gewesen und neue Gerichte auszuprobieren, gehörte zu seinen liebsten Hobbys.  
Er war auch ein begnadeter Koch, was er natürlich nicht groß herausposaunte und unter andern Umständen hätte er wohl ein eigenes Wirtshaus errichtet. Es war ein Traum, den er sich irgendwann noch erfüllen würde.  
Hildegrund würde ihn auf jeden Fall unterstützen, immerhin war sie selbst die Tochter eines Schankwirtes und arbeitet in der Familieneigenen Gaststube. Ihre erste Begegnung lag schon Jahrhunderte zurück, damals hatte er einen miesen, einen wirklich verdammt miesen Tag gehabt und wollte sich einfach nur betrinken. Er war allein unterwegs, Fandral und Hogun kannte er zu dem Zeitpunkt nur als gesichtslose Einherjar. Er hatte sie trainiert wie er alle Einherjar trainierte und womöglich auch das ein oder andere mal mit ihnen gegen Herumtreiber und Banditen gekämpft aber mehr war es damals noch nicht. Ihre Freundschaft würde erst später beginnen, wenn sie selbst zu Kriegern wurden und nicht mehr seine Untergebenen waren.  
Sie stand am Tresen und schenkte aus. Er hatte sie nicht beachtet. Bis sie ihm vehement einen weiteren Krug verweigerte und drohte, ihn eigenhändig aus der Stube zu werfen wenn er nicht freiwillig verschwände. Er war ziemlich wütend gewesen und wollte aufspringen um ihr seine Meinung dazu zu sagen. Das einzige was er schaffte war, vom Stuhl zu fallen und sich auf höchst unrühmliche Weise zu übergeben. Am nächsten Morgen wachte er in einem der Gästezimmer auf. Er kam danach noch sehr oft in dieses Gasthaus aber niemals wieder um sich derart zu betrinken.  
Sie war das wundervollste Weibsbild dem er je begegnet war und bald würde sie seine Frau und Mutter seiner Kinder sein.

Sif verdrehte die Augen, es war doch immer das gleiche mit diesem Charmeur.   
Es war Volstaggs Hochzeitsfeier und wie es schien, hatte er die halbe Garde samt deren Familien eingeladen. Die Schenke platzte aus allen Nähten. Fandral neben ihr war dabei sich an die Tochter eines jeden Soldaten ranzumachen, derer er gewahr wurde. Die meisten schienen geschmeichelt von seinen süßen Worten aber bis jetzt hatte ihm noch keine nachgegeben. Tatsächlich war es so, das viele nur deshalb an ihm vorbeigingen, weil sie zu ihr wollten. Zu Sif, der berühmt, berüchtigten Schildmaid.  
Sie war eine Ikone geworden unter den Frauen. Die erste Kriegerin seit fast Dreitausend Jahren. Seit der Zeit der Walküren. Sif war geschmeichelt.  
Über den Lärm und das Gelächter hinweg konnte sie Volstagg und Hildegrund ausmachen. Wild und fröhlich tanzend in der Menge. Ihre Blicke schweifen weiter, suchen jemand ganz bestimmten und fanden ihn an der langen Tafel. Sie war eine Kriegern durch und durch aber sie war auch eine Frau und hin und wieder erlaubte sie sich ihre Schwärmereien.  
Sie war nicht prüde oder schüchtern und ganz sicher keine Jungfrau aber sie sorgte dafür, dass die Männer einen gewissen Respekt vor ihr hatten. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten in irgendeiner Form schwach zu erscheinen. Als Frau musste sie doppelt so hart an sich arbeiten, als wenn sie ein Mann gewesen wäre.  
Aber Thor war eine Sache für sich. Nicht nur das er der Inbegriff eines Mannes war, gut gebaut, muskulös und Augen so blau wie der Himmel, nein er war auch noch der ehrenhafteste Mann den sie kannte. Der erste, der sie uneingeschränkt für ihre Fähigkeiten achtete, immer bereit war sie zu unterstützen und der immer bereit war die zu verteidigen, die er liebte. Selbst wenn es sich dabei um seinen intriganten kleinen Bruder handelte, der ständig versuchte sich in den Vordergrund zu drängen. Loki war immerzu eifersüchtig auf Thors Ruhm. Aber anstatt ihn sich durch seine eigenen Taten zu verdienen, indem er selbst ehrenhafte Schlachten schlug, versuchte er ihn Thor, welcher ihn immer wieder rettete, abspenstig zu machen. Und Thor war so gutmütig, er liebte seinen kleinen Bruder so sehr, das er es ihm einfach verzieh und ihm den Neid nachsah, das war wirklich bewundernswert.  
Leider war Thor auch ihr Freund und Kampfgefährte und der zukünftige König der Neun Reiche. Es hätte ihre Stellung innerhalb der Krieger untergraben, wenn sie einfach so auf ihn zugegangen wäre. Es war besser, wenn er zu ihr kam, daher blieb sie bei subtilen Gesten und hoffte, dass er es irgendwann bemerken würde.

„Sag mal Thor, kann es sein das dein Bruder in letzter Zeit noch missgelaunter ist als üblich?“ Stirnrunzelnd sah Thor auf und nach einem Moment des Überlegens stimmt er Volstagg zu, das Loki in letzter Zeit wirklich bissiger reagierte als ohnehin schon.  
Volstagg ließ sich schnaubend tiefer ins heiße Quellwasser sinken, bevor er seinen Kameraden fragte, ob er den Grund wisse. Thor wusste es nicht und konnte sich auch keinen Grund vorstellen, vermutlich war es bloß wieder irgendeine Lappalie über die Loki schmollte.   
Lachend stimmte Volstagg zu. Das oder Sigyn machte ihm die Hölle heiß, warum er ihr noch keinen Antrag gemacht hatte. So lange wie die beiden schon zusammen waren, alle warteten nur drauf, dass sie es endlich offiziell machten. Ein gewaltiger Schritt und Loki war noch vergleichsweise jung, zweifellos, aber die beiden waren einfach perfekt füreinander, das erkannte sogar ein Blinder. Außerdem war Loki ja immerhin ein Prinz, da galten andere Regeln als für die Krieger und das Volk. Da stand viel mehr Druck dahinter.  
Wenn Volstagg sich vorstellte, das seine Beziehung mit Hildegrund so offen von allen Seiten beugt, so im Rampenlicht gestanden hätte. Ein Glück das er weder adlig noch königlich war.  
Jetzt, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war Loki eigentlich seit seiner und Hildegrunds Hochzeit so übellaunig. Vielleicht drängten seine Eltern zu sehr oder Sigyns Eltern oder vielleicht auch Sigyn selbst. Frauen konnten beim Thema Heirat sehr beharrlich und fordernd sein.  
Nun, wo er gerade an Loki und seine Hochzeit dachte... Es war sowieso merkwürdig gewesen.   
Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, das Loki kommen würde und vielleicht die Gäste später am Abend mit einigen Geschichten unterhalten könnte. Das er nicht aufgetaucht war, war schade aber weiter hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht. Sein Freund war immer schon ein wenig eigenbrötlerisch gewesen.  
„Was war eigentlich, das er nicht zu meiner Feier gekommen ist?“ Das brachte ihm einen verwirrten Blick von Thor ein, was ihn misstrauisch weiter Fragen lies, ob Thor ihm überhaupt Bescheid gegeben hatte, wann und wo sie stattfand. Gut, Thor war in Eile gewesen und vielleicht hätte er die Einladung doch besser persönlich an Loki geben sollen aber er selbst war zu der Zeit auch in einer solchen Hektik gewesen. All diese Vorbereitungen. Das Ganze Essen, der Met, die Lokalität, das Schmücken, Hildegrunds Brautkleid. Nornen wie lange hatte es gedauert bis sie etwas passendes fand, in dem sie sich mit ihrem Babybauch nicht dick vorkam!  
Thors zerknirschter Gesichtsausdruck sprach für sich.  
„Kein Wunder das er sauer ist. Du solltest dich entschuldigen.“ Er selbst sich vermutlich auch. Er würde es wieder gut machen müssen. Thor nickte, immer noch beschämt von seiner eigenen Vergesslichkeit.

Loki und Sigyn hatten öffentlich ihre Heirat angekündigt. Sif kannte nicht die genauen Details dazu, alles was sie und die andern mitbekamen, war die feierliche Ankündigung durch Odin im Thronsaal, sowie die Betätigung des Vertrages zwischen den Familien.  
Traditionsgemäß würden die beiden nun durch Asgard und die anderen Reiche reisen und dort den anderen Königs- und Adelshäusern ihre Aufwartung machen.   
Sif war wütend. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau auf was eigentlich, nur das sie wütend war. Auf Loki auf Sigyn und vor allem auf Thor.  
Als Loki zu ihr kam um sie zu bitten, als Leibgarde auf der Reise mitzukommen, lehnte sie ab. Die Art wie er auf sie zuging, der Ton seiner Stimme und die Belustigung in seinem Blick als er fragte. Oh sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen wie er sie zu seinem Vergnügen herumkommandierte und als einzige Frau unter seinen Wächtern, würde sie vermutlich auch noch Sigyns Zofe mimen müssen. Nein, sie würde ganz sicher nicht Lokis persönliche Dienerin spielen, der einzige Grund warum er sie fragte, war aus Gründen seiner eigenen Belustigung.   
Wie sich herausstellte begleitete ihn am Ende keiner aus ihrer Gruppe, nicht einmal Thor. Dieser meinte nur, das es zu Gerüchten geführt hätte, wenn der Kronprinz als Leibwache und Kammerdiener für den zweiten Prinzen und seine zukünftige Frau mitgereist wäre. Es klang logisch.   
Bei Volstagg war es klar warum, Hildegrund war in andern Umständen und Hogun hatte sich bereit erklärt, sich zusätzlich zu seinen Aufgaben bei der Garde auch um Volstaggs Pflichten zu kümmern, sofern dieser keine Zeit hatte. Fandral. Nun, Fandral war eine Kategorie für sich. Sif konnte verstehen warum Loki ihn nicht hatte ohne einen der anderen mitnehmen wollen. Diesem Aufschneider wäre es glatt zuzutrauen gewesen, sich an die zukünftige Braut ranzumachen.  
Lokis Gefolge bestand daher aus der Königlichen Palastwache und das war auch völlig ausreichend. Sie würden lediglich langweilige Staatsbesuche erledigen, das gefährlichste was passieren könnte war, das einem der beiden unangenehme und peinliche Fragen gestellt wurden.  
Zumindest dachten sie das alle, doch dann erreichte sie die Nachricht von Heimdall. 

Es hatte einen Angriff gegeben. Loki war schwer verwundet worden, die meisten der Wächter tot oder vermisst und von Sigyn fehlte jede Spur. Man fand ihr Blutgetränktes Kleid im Wald, einen Schuh und Strähnen ihres Haares in den Zweigen.   
Es geschah in Vanaheim und die Angreifer waren Muspel gewesen. Es würde nie eindeutig geklärt werden können, wie sie es geschafft hatten aus ihrem Reich zu entkommen. Die Überlebenden Wachen machten widersprüchliche Aussagen von ihrem plötzlichen auftauchen und von den zurückgebliebenen Angreifern war nicht allzu viel übrig, dem man hätte Fragen stellen können. Loki war nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihnen umgegangen.   
Man ging von einer geplanten Tat aus und die Angreifer waren vermutlich gut ausgebildet gewesen. Vielleicht war da die Absicht, Sigyn zu entführen und Lösegeld zu erpressen und es ging schief, doch wahrscheinlicher war es ein Racheakt gegen Asgard selbst.  
Volstagg und die anderen machten sich lange Zeit Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht mit Loki gegangen waren und es verhindert hatten. Thor machte sich Vorwürfe, dass sein früheres Eindringen in das Reich der Feuerdämonen deren Zorn heraufbeschworen hätte. Er wollte blutige Vergeltung üben und er bekam seine Chance, als Odin Truppen entsandte um Surtur zur Rede zu stellen. Sie alle begleiteten ihn.  
Loki selbst schien den Verlust mit stoischer Fassung zu ertragen. Sie sahen ihn nie weinen oder anderweitig trauern. Er war geradezu emotionslos darüber und mit der Zeit begannen viele sich zu fragen, ob die Beziehung zwischen Loki und Sigyn wirklich so harmonisch gewesen war, wie alle immer dachten.  
Volstagg hätte jedem von ihnen mit Freuden die Schädel eingeschlagen für diesen Gedanken. Loki war nicht emotionslos, er verdrängte einfach alles was ihn an sie erinnern könnte. Wenn er sich vorstellte, er würde Hildegrund auf derart furchtbare Weise verlieren... Vermutlich war dies für Loki die einzige Möglichkeit weiter zu funktionieren und nicht völlig in Depressionen zu versinken.  
Und das er Deprimiert war, das er trauerte, war klar. Er vermisste Sigyn, er zeigte es nur nicht so offen.

XXXX

Sif ist eine emanzipierte, starke Frau, die weiß wie man einem Kerl ordentlich in den Hintern tritt. Aber sie ist auch eine Frau in den besten Jahren (für eine Asin, als Mensch wäre sie wohl ziemlich alt und faltig), definitiv gut gebaut und alles andere als ein schüchternes Mauerblümchen.  
Wir Frauen sind vielleicht im allgemeinen nicht so triebgesteuert wie Männer aber das heißt nicht das wir keine Triebe und Bedürfnisse hätten.   
Und Sif, die mit fünf Kerlen durch das Universum zieht, um bösen Typen eins überzubraten, nur um danach in irgendwelchen Schenken abzufeiern, wird sicher den ein oder andern gutaussehende Burschen abgeschleppt haben. Ich an ihrer Stelle wäre jedenfalls nicht keusch geblieben.  
Zumal, wenn man davon ausgeht dass sie etwa so alt wie Thor ist, dann müsste sie irgendwas zwischen 400 und 900 Jahren alt sein. Selbst mit den aufregendsten Spielzeugen wird da irgendwann der Wunsch nach etwas echtem aufkommen.


	31. Tod (Loki)

Loki

Sigyn zu töten war schwierig.  
Mit Theoric war es einfach. Theoric war Einherjar, ein Soldat. Er geriet oft genug in Kämpfe oder musste in gefährliche, von Kriegen oder Katastrophen heimgesuchte Gebiete ausrücken. Unfälle konnten so leicht passieren. Es war einfach ihn verschwinden zu lassen.  
Mit Sigyn war es schwerer. So viel schwerer.

Es war wegen dem Druck gewesen. Zuerst war es nur eine vorgetäuschte Beziehung, weil schlicht alle und jeder es von ihnen dachte und erwarteten. Dieses ständige drängen und stupsen um sie zu einem Bekenntnis zu bewegen, obwohl es nichts zu bekennen gab. So zu tun als ob war ausreichend um seine und ihre Eltern und auch alle anderen zufriedenzustellen. Dann hatte Volstagg geheiratet und die Erwartungen begannen anzusteigen.  
Volstaggs Hochzeit, das war auch so eine Sache. Es hatte ihm klar gemacht, was seine sogenannten Freunde wirklich von ihm hielten. Nämlich so gut wie nichts.  
Die einzigen Gründe warum sie überhaupt mit ihm zusammen waren, war zum einen Thor und zum anderen seine Nützlichkeit. Er und sie waren nie wirkliche Freunde gewesen, das erkannte er jetzt.  
Es war seine Mutter gewesen die ihm unwissentlich zu dieser Einsicht verholfen hatte.   
Sie waren in den Gärten gewesen und hatten sich um ihre Blumen gekümmert. Mutter hatte immer darauf bestanden es selbst zu machen und nicht etwa von einem Gärtner. Die Gartenarbeit bereitete ihr Freude, vertrieb ihr die Zeit und es erinnerte sie ein wenig an ihre Heimat Vanaheim. Die Gärten Asgards waren dank ihrer Hand das ganze Jahr über ein Blütenmeer.  
Sie hatten über alles mögliche geredet. Seine Studien, Thors letzte Ausritte, Probleme mit Muspelheim, welche durch Thors und irgendwie auch sein eindringen in deren Reich entfacht worden waren. Darüber wie schön der Rosmarin blühte und das eine von Mutters Dienerinnen ein Kind erwartete. Und auf einmal waren sie bei der Hochzeit von Volstagg und Hildegrund und der Frage, wann es bei ihm und Sigyn soweit war.  
Loki ließ sich nichts anmerken und redete einfach weiter mit ihr. Äußerte Vermutungen und erzählte von der Feier, auf der er überhaupt nicht war. Denn er hatte keine formelle Einladung bekommen. In ihm wütete ein kalter Zorn.  
Später näherte er sich Volstagg und ließ belanglose Bemerkungen fallen. Wie es Hildegrund ging, ob er nach der Feier überhaupt noch in de Lage gewesen war, sie in ihr Gemach zu tragen. Er spielte fröhlich und sein Ton war neckisch und Volstagg lachte laut und lang bei seinen Worten.   
Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile und schnell wurde klar, das Volstagg ihn und Thor zwar eingeladen hatte, Thor jedoch offensichtlich vergaß diese Einladung an ihn weiterzuleiten. Vermutlich dachte sein Bruder, er wüsste schon Bescheid oder er hatte es schlicht vergessen. Volstagg hingegen dachte, er hätte vielleicht keine Lust gehabt und meinte er hätte ihn dort vermisst. Er entschuldigte sich sogar mehrfach dafür die Einladung nicht persönlich an ihn gegeben zu haben und bot Wiedergutmachungen, in Form verschiedenster Köstlichkeiten an, die er selbst gebacken hatte und soviel kostenlosen Met in der Gaststube seiner Schwiegereltern, wie er nur trinken konnte.  
Keiner der anderen schien ihn dort vermisst oder sein Fehlen bemerkt zu haben, außer Volstagg, was seinen Schmerz zumindest ein wenig linderte. Die anderen hatten ihn schlicht vergessen.   
Thor tauchte später auf. Mit Kuchen den er aus der Schlossküche besorgt hatte. Auch er entschuldigte sich mehrfach und Loki vergab ihm. Er war nicht mehr wütend auf ihn. Nur noch traurig.

Irgendwie war sein Gespräch damals mit Mutter, bei ihm und Sigyn und ihrem jetzigen Beziehungsstatus hängengeblieben. Mutter hatte es nicht laut ausgesprochen aber Loki verpasste nicht die subtilen Andeutungen. Sigyns Eltern waren weniger subtil, sie waren sehr deutlich und das im Grunde schon seit sie ihre Scheinbeziehung aufgenommen hatten.  
Mutter deutete an, dass es gut wäre, wenn seine Beziehung mit Sigyn nicht nur mehr lose wäre sondern auf einer stabilen Basis stünde. Um sowohl Sigyn, als auch deren Eltern Sicherheit zu geben. Mit anderen Worten, eine offizielle Verlobung und damit einhergehend auch eine Vertragliche Vereinbarung zwischen ihren beiden Häusern. Unweigerlich gefolgt von einer königlichen Hochzeit.  
Loki hatte schon Probleme mit der Verlobung, sie war nichts rechtlich bindendes und könnte jederzeit vom Allvater gelöst werden, wenn es gute Gründe gab sie zu lösen. Nur welche Gründe würde der Allvater, sein Vater, gelten lassen? Was sollte er sagen? Man hatte ja schon damals, als sie versucht hatten zu erklären dass es nie eine Beziehung gab, weder ihm noch Sigyn geglaubt.   
Egal wie es am Ende ausging, es würde zu Chaos kommen. Entweder er heiratete Sigyn letztlich und verdammte sie beide damit für die Ewigkeit zu einem Leben in Lüge und einer Zwangsehe oder er löste die Verbindung und es würde zu einem Eklat mit Sigyns Familie kommen und mit ihm als Sohn des Königs würde das natürlich auch ein schlechtes Licht auf den Palast werfen, was zu einem weiteren Eklat mit seiner eigenen Familie führen würde. Sigyns Eltern würden auf Wiedergutmachung bestehen. Ihm vorwerfen ihre Tochter verführt und benutzt zu haben, nur um sie dann fortzuwerfen. Sie würden seine Erklärungen nicht glauben und Sigyns Erklärungen als den hoffnungsvollen Versuch eines verwirrten, unglücklich verliebten Mädchens abtun, das ihren Liebsten schützen wollte.  
Außerdem war da noch die Sache mit Theoric. Es war schon jetzt gefährlich. Würde jemand herausfinden das Sigyn sich heimlich mit einem anderen traf, würde das wirklich hohe Wellen schlagen. Wenn sie Verlobt waren, wäre es sogar noch schlimmer und wenn sie Heirateten, könnte man Sigyn Ehebruch vorwerfen. Sie wäre geächtete und Theoric mit ihr und Loki würde als der arme hintergangene Junge dastehen. Er konnte sich die Mitleidigen Blicke bildlich vorstellen und es regte ihn jetzt schon auf. Und wenn er die Maskerade aufdeckte wäre er entweder der bösartige Mistkerl, der mit dem Herz einer jungen Frau gespielt hatte oder, nun, es gab schon früher mehr als genug Palastangestellte und auch Soldaten, die sich über ihn und seine Unlust am weiblichen Geschlecht das Maul zerrissen hatten. Es würde ihn nicht wundern wenn sie dächten, er hätte Sigyn nur zu Frau genommen, um den Anschein zu waren und sie wäre deshalb zu anderen Männern gegangen, weil er sie nie berührte.  
Nein. Es musste einen anderen Ausweg geben, einen, der seiner Freundin ermöglichte, mit dem zusammen zu sein den sie wirklich liebte, der verhinderte dass ihre Familie wütend zum Palast zog um Gerechtigkeit für dies Schande zu fordern und der ebenfalls verhinderte, das Vater ihn vor lauter Wut über die Schande die Loki ihm bereitete hatte, am Ende noch enterbte und rausschmiss. Und er fand eine Möglichkeit. Sie und ihr Freund mussten sterben.

Theoric war einfach. Er war ein Einherjar, ein Soldat. Er wollte nie einer sein und hatte immer schon von einem eigenen Hof geträumt. Ein Leben als Bauer. Loki verstand nicht warum irgendjemand so würde Leben wollen. Harte, dreckige Arbeit bei Wind und Wetter, wenig Freizeit und geringes Ansehen und Einkommen. Er verstand es nicht aber das spielte im Grunde auch keine Rolle.   
Als Theorics Einheit das nächste mal zum Kampf ausrückten, kehrte er nicht lebend zurück.  
Das einzige woran man ihn überhaupt Identifizieren konnte, war seine Rüstung und seine Persönliche Habe, die er mit sich getragen hatte.  
Bei Sigyn war viel mehr Planung notwendig und es durfte erst geschehen wenn alles bereit war.   
Niemand durfte auch nur das geringste davon ahnen. Es durfte keinen Verdacht geben, keine Beweise, dass er irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte. Das grobe Wie, hatte er schon geklärt.

Es war ein Zufall gewesen. Einige Zwerge wollten ein neues Wunderding schmieden und dafür brauchten sie Lidreon. Ein überaus teures Metall, das unter größter Hitze entstand und das für die Herstellung von Uru benötigt wurde. Es kam in Sonnen und sehr wenigen Welten vor, wenn auch nur in geringen Mengen und nur an der Oberfläche, danach zu graben hatte keinen Sinn. Die ergiebigste Welt war Muspelheim. Als sie Thor um seinen Schutz baten, während sie etwas davon abbauen wollten, war dieser natürlich nur allzu gerne bereit zu helfen.  
Am Anfang lief alles glatt. Die Zwerge fanden schnell was sie suchten und die Gruppe war weder bei ihrem Anflug, noch bei der Landung bemerkt worden. Die Hitze auf dieser Welt war unerträglich und selbst als er sich mit seiner Magie schützte, konnte er es noch immer spüren. Der Schwefelgestank und der Rauch erschwerten es zu atmen, machten ihn schwindelig, und er konnte es nicht erwarten wieder von hier zu verschwinden.  
Dann hörten sie das Brüllen und kurz drauf brach die Hölle los. Die Muspel hatten sie entdeckt und waren alles andere als erfreut. Diebe brüllten sie und Plünderer und Schänder. Kurz fragte er sich was es mit dem letzten auf sich hatte. Die Zwerge sammelten jedenfalls hektisch alles ein und rannten zum Schiff, während Loki ihre Flucht absicherte. Thor rannte auf die Gegner zu und brüllte seinerseits, wie sie es wagen könnten den Sohn Odins als Dieb zu bezeichnen.   
Im Nachhinein musste Loki zugeben, dass die Muspel in gewisser Weise im Recht waren. Es war ihre Welt, sie waren ohne Erlaubnis dort gewesen und sie hatten ebenfalls ohne Erlaubnis von dort genommen.  
Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt allerdings, war alles woran er denken konnte, dass sie hier so schnell wie nur irgend möglich verschwinden sollten. Thor dagegen hatte seine helle Freude. Besonders nachdem die Muspel den Drachen auf ihn hetzten. Nornen was für ein Riesenvieh!  
Er erinnerte sich nicht im vollen Detail an den Kampf. Es gab viel Feuer und Rauch, Brüllen und Geschrei, Klauen, Zähne und Blitze. Die Hitze vernebelte seine Sinne und erschöpfte ihn, sowohl im Körper wie im Geist. Er kämpfte, er rannte und dann spürte er wie seine Magie von etwas angezogen wurde, das vertraue kribbeln, sah ein aufblitzen von Farben. Es war wie der Pfad in den Bergen Asgards. Er hatte einen weiteren entdeckt, hier in Muspelheim. Er musste direkt durch die Verzerrung gelaufen sein, wenn er es nicht schon kennen würde, er hätte es vermutlich nicht einmal bemerkt.   
Er war unvorsichtig gewesen und hatte nicht mehr auf den Drachen geachtet und so erwischte ihn das Biest mit seinen Klauen. Er konnte hören wie der Knochen brach, Schmerz fühlte er keinen. Das würde später kommen.   
Thor verhinderte schlimmeres, indem er den Drachen sofort von ihm ablenkte und dabei schrie ob er in Ordnung wäre. Im folgenden hörte Thor auf Spielchen zu spielen und machte ernst. Loki brachte den Drachen aus dem Gleichgewicht und Thor fand nun eine Eröffnung, um ihn niederzuschlagen. Den Kopf nahm er als Trophäe mit.

In den drauf folgenden Wochen hatte Loki nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, wie er den Pfad wiederfinden könnte. Letztlich blieb nur die Option, zurück nach Muspelheim zu reisen. Das andere Ende des Durchgang zu finden, wäre bei der Größe der Neun Reiche fast unmöglich.   
Das schwierigste war, überhaupt nach Muspelheim zu gelangen. Heimdall stand als Option außer Frage, der Wächter durfte nichts wissen. Am besten wusste niemand irgendetwas. Er reiste nach Medan, einer der vielen Welten die unter Asgars Herrschaft standen und die vergleichsweise nahe an Muspelheim lag. Verkleidet als Händler besorgte er sich ein kleines Schiff und zog, vor Heimdalls Blicken verborgen, los.   
Der Pfad befand sich etwa einen Meter über dem Boden und war im Vergleich zu dem in Asgard überraschend groß und zu seinem Erstaunen endete der Hauptweg, genau wie das Portal in Asgard, in Vanaheim. Er stand in einem Waldstück. Die Ruinen gewaltiger Bauten ragten aus dem Unterholz auf und die Formen der Bauten sind vertraut. Vor sehr langer Zeit muss hier eine Art Handelsmarkt gewesen sein. Einige verwitterte Bilder sind noch im Stein zu erkennen und zeigen, dass sich hier einst ein Portal befunden haben musste. Bildern von verschiedenen Gestalten und der Rest dessen, was wohl einen Zwerg darstellen solle sind dort. Als er sich weiter umsah, entdeckte er eine Stadt am Horizont, es stellt sich heraus, dass es die Hauptstadt ist.  
Er hatte den Pfad nie groß genutzt. Muspelheim war zu heiß und stickig. Zu viel Rauch und giftige Gase. Ihm wurde schwindelig dort und trotz seiner Magie fühlt er sich, als müsse er schmelzen. Aber die Tatsache dass es existierte war faszinierend. Es bedeutete, dass es noch weit mehr davon geben musste und nachdem er begonnen hatte gezielt danach zu suchen, fand er sie.  
Diesen spezielle Pfad allerdings mied er. Bis heute. Denn jetzt hatte er einen Nutzen dafür gefunden.

Theoric war fort. Tod. Zumindest dachten das alle. Es gab eine kleine Zeremonie im Kreise seiner Familie und der Leichnam wurde verbrannt. Besser gesagt, ein Leichnam wurde verbrannt.  
Zur selben Zeit tauchte ein Mann in einer der äußern Welten auf und nahm dort Land, das von einem Freund in seinem Namen erworben wurde, in Besitz.  
Nicht lange danach wurde die Verlobung der Lady Sigyn mit Prinz Loki bekanntgegeben. Es gab die obligatorischen Glückwünsche und Feste und seine Eltern führten ein überaus merkwürdiges Gespräch mit ihm. Es ging um Nachkommen und dass er sich nicht unter Druck setzen solle, weil es oft viele Jahrzehnte, oftmals Jahrhunderte dauern könnte, bis eine Frau schwanger wäre. Das er sich nicht sorgen sollte, wenn es nicht klappte.   
Es war verstörend gewesen und allein der Gedanke das von ihm erwartet wurde, ein Kind zu zeugen, war beängstigend. Er fühlte, nein, er war, definitiv zu jung für sowas.  
Nach dem Gespräch fühlte er sich mehr als nur verwirrt. Seine Eltern hatten fast so geklungen, als ob sie Mitleid hätten.   
Nachdem ganz Asgard in einer gewaltigen Feier abgehackt worden war, ging es daran die zukünftige Braut auch in den andern Königshäusern der Reiche vorzustellen. Damit begann der schwierige Teil des Plans.

Das erste war die Eskorte. Natürlich stellte Thor sich gleich als erster zur Verfügung aber das hätte den Plan ruiniert. Ein paar wohl platzierte Scherze zu Thor, in Vaters Anwesenheit natürlich, lösen das Problem. Vater hätte nie zugelassen das Thor als in irgendeiner Weise weniger angesehen werden könnte, als sein jüngerer Bruder. Wer hätte gedacht das er diese Bevorzugung je nützlich finden könnte?   
Volstagg war von vornherein raus. Überraschenderweise fand die Verlobung zu der Zeit statt, als seine Frau schwanger war. Volstagg würde sie nicht für so lange alleine lassen wollen. Wäre das nicht der Fall gewesen, hätte er eben einen anderen Grund gefunden.   
Hogun war kniffelig aber nicht unmöglich. Es war sein Pflichtgefühl und seine Freundschaft, mit denen Loki ihn letztlich ausschalten konnte und Fandral, der sich neben Thor direkt erbot, lehnte er mit einem Lachen ab. Mit der Aussage, dass er doch nur mitkommen wolle, um den Prinzessinnen und Zofen die Herzen zu brechen, brach der ganzen Tisch in Gelächter aus. Es war vermutlich sogar genau das, was Fandral wirklich getan hätte, wäre er mitgereist.  
Die letzte war Sif. Er versuchte nicht sie davon abzuhalten ihn als Leibgarde zu begleiten. Im Gegenteil, er ging direkt auf sie zu und fragte. Fragte sie so höflich wie möglich, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und gab Sif dabei das Gefühl, dass er sich über sie lustig mache. Deutete an, dass es sicher schön für Sigyn wäre, wenn eine weitere Frau sie begleiten würde und sein Blick bei diesen Worten sprach Bände. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen was Sif dachte und die Vorstellung, die mächtige Lady Sif ein wenig herumkommandieren zu können, ist durchaus verlockend.  
Sif lehnt mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln ab.   
Alle die ihn gut genug kennen um Verdacht zu schöpfen oder die stark genug wären seinen Plan zu vereiteln, sind damit beseitigt. Eine Einheit der Palastwache wird ihn begleiten, sie werden kein Problem darstellen. Er hatte sie selbst ausgesucht. Alles gute Männer, die lange Erfahrung hatten. Mit anderen Worten, es waren alles ältere, selbstgerechte Idioten, die in ihrer ruhmreichen Vergangenheit schwelgten und sich größtenteils schone etwas gehen lassen hatten.  
Und die er allesamt nicht besonders leiden konnte. Dennoch waren sie alle geehrt und hoch dekoriert für ihre vergangen Taten.  
Alfheim kam als erster Punkt auf ihrer Route, es war auch das Erste mal das Sigyn Asgard verließ und die Welten sah, satt nur über sie zu lesen und die kristallinen Bauten der Lichtelfen versetzten sie in Staunen. Es waren drei wundervolle Tage der Erholung aber wirklich genießen konnte es keiner von ihnen beiden.  
Danach ging es nach Vanaheim und während sie von der Hauptstadt aus nach Westen reisen, machen sie Rast bei einer alten Ruine nahe eines Waldrands.

Es gab eine Art Vorposten auf der anderen Seite des Pfads und als die Feuerdämonen ihn sahen, war alles was er tun musste, zurück zu dem Pfad zu laufen. Er fühlte sich als würde sein Herz vor Panik gleich aus seiner Brust springen. Wenn ihn die Muspel jetzt und hier erwischten, wäre es um ihn geschehen. Er machte sich keine Falschen Hoffnungen es alleine, auf feindlichem Grund mit einer ganzen Einheit ihrer Soldaten aufnehmen zu können und so rannte er, sprang über Geröll und wurde unsichtbar als er kurz außer Sicht geriet, während ein Abbild von ihm die Muspel weiter lockte.  
Er ließ den Pfad mithilfe einer Illusion sichtbar erscheinen und lockte sie hinein. Getarnt als einer der ihren, rennt er mit ihnen und hält mit seiner Magie den Weg offen, den sie gehen müssen. Schwarze Flecken tanzen vor seinen Augen als er sich gleichzeitig drauf konzentriert den Pfad stabil, seine Abbild am laufen und sich selbst getarnt und auf den Beinen zu halten. Die Hitze die von den Muspel ausgeht ist scheußlich und der durchdringen Schwefelgeruch lässt ihm übel werden und bereitet ihm Atemnot. Er weiß das er leichte Verbrennungen hat aber er muss es aushalten und so beißt er die Zähne so fest zusammen, das sie knirschen und rennt. Rennt immer weiter. Alles schmerzt und es fühlt sich kurzzeitig so an als würde es ihn in Stücke reißen, die Ohnmacht ist nahe aber dann sind sie endlich, endlich durch.  
Die kühle Luft fühlt sich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht an und er schnappt danach wie ein ertrinkender. Die Muspel bemerken nicht das einer von ihnen zurückfällt, zu sehr sind sie von der plötzliche so anderen Umgebung verwirrt. Sie erholen sich jedoch erstaunlich schnell von ihrer Überraschung, als sie das Lager in der Nähe bemerken.  
Loki bleibt noch eine Weile wo er ist, heilt einige der schlimmeren Verbrennungen und versucht sich Kräftemäßig wieder zu sammeln, bevor er sich ihrem Lager von der anderen Seite nähert.

Die Palastgarde wird unvorbereitet getroffen und einige sterben noch bevor sie die Waffen ziehen können. Es tut ihm Leid um sie aber nicht umsonst hat er nur die ältesten und diejenigen ausgesucht, die er am wenigsten leiden kann. Im Chaos das herrscht, schafft er Sigyn außer Reichweite und verbirgt sie in einer kleinen verzauberten Hütte vor der Welt, bevor er sich dem Kampf anschließt.   
„Loki?“ Er blieb stehen um zu ihr zurück zu sehen. Es war keine Zeit für irgendwelche Gespräche, nicht jetzt. Aber wie sie so in dem Raum stand, mit Tränen in den Augen.  
„Lass dich nicht umbringen ja? Pass auf dich auf.“ Er nickte nur kurz, bevor er sich ohne weitere Worte, ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück, auf das Schlachtfeld teleportierte.  
Kaum dort rief er nach Heimdall, während er die verbliebenen Feuerdämonen einen nach dem anderen tötet. Keiner von ihnen überlebt die Nacht, keine Zeugen die ihn verraten könnten.  
Sigyn selbst wird in ihrem Versteck einige Tage abwarten müssen, bis er sich um sie kümmern kann. Sie weiß, dass sie die Räume nicht verlassen soll, wenn sie nicht will das Heimdall sie findet und alles auffliegt und sie hat alles was die braucht, um in Ordnung zu sein.  
Natürlich nichts von ihrem alten Habe. Alles was sie von ihrem früheren Leben hatte mitnehmen können, waren die Kleider an ihrem Leib. Aber Sigyn war immer schon sehr genügsam und auch sparsam gewesen. Und sie wollte niemandem zur Last fallen.  
Sie hatte drauf bestanden für alles in ihrem provisorischem Versteck und auch für die Grundausstattung ihres neuen Lebens selbst zu bezahlen. Er stritt in diesem Punkt nicht mit ihr. Er würde auch keine Almosen annehmen wollen, egal wie gut sie gemeint waren. Und es war nicht so dass sie Mittellos wäre. Sie hatte ihr gesamtes Vermögen abgehoben und alles was sie nicht direkt benötigte zu Theoric vorausgeschickt. Sie hatte genug Vorräte in ihrem Versteck. Einige Bücher zu lesen, Strickzeug und Zeichenutensilien. Sie würde in Ordnung sein. Sie wusste was auf dem Spiel stand. Für sie alle Drei.  
Die nächsten Tage würde er sein ganzes Schauspielerisches Geschick benötigen. Hoffentlich reichte es um alle zu täuschen.

XXXX

Es ist die Sache mit gemischten Kindern, die ich immer seltsam fand. Was aber in den Geschichten ziemlich oft vorkommt.  
Zwei verschiedene Spezies miteinander zu kreuzten ist fast nicht möglich. Dazu müssten sie selber Rasse oder zumindest einer der ihren extrem ähnlichen Spezies angehören.   
Auch sind viele dieser Hybriden nicht selbst fortpflanzungsfähig und haben auch wenn sie Leistungsfähiger als die jeweiligen Eltern sind, häufig gesundheitliche Problem, weshalb sie jung sterben. Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel.  
Das sich Jotunen und Asen kreuzen halte ich für biologisch unmöglich. Dazu bräuchte man ein ziemlich großes Genlabor oder extrem viel, sehr mächtige Magie.  
Immerhin, die Asen sind etwa 1,90 groß, haben beige bis braune Haut, eine Körpertemperatur von sagen wir menschlichen 37 Grad und sehen auch sonst aus wie Menschen. (Sehr stabil gebaute Menschen mit sehr hoher Lebenserwartung)  
Die Jotun sind dagegen rund 3 Meter und mehr groß, graublau gefärbt mit runenartigen Geburtsmalen, Hornkämmen am Kopf und ihre Augen sind bis auf die Pupille durchgehend Rot. Die Körpertemperatur dürfte wohl ziemlich niedrig sein und kann zusätzlich noch so weit runtergefahren werden, das jeder der sie berührt heftige Erfrierungen erleidet.   
Was würde passieren, wenn eine Jotune von einem Asen schwanger wird und sie die Temperatur absenkt? Oder umgekehrt, wenn eine Ase von einem Jotun schwanger wird und das Kind in ihrem Bauch plötzlich auf kalt stellt?  
Und was käme am Ende raus? Ein Bein blau und riesig und das andere pink und kurz? Ein für einen Asen normal großes Herz in einem 3 Meter großen Körper? Zu schwach um das Blut angemessen zu pumpen?   
Ja ne, damit das klappt müsste von Moment der Zeugung bis zur Geburt ein Magier anwesend sein und alle Gene richtig zusammenpuzzeln.  
Immerhin, Schimpansen sind unsere nächsten Verwandten. Wir unterscheiden uns nur um 1,23 Prozent in den Genen. Mischlinge gibt’s aber garantiert trotzdem keine.

Kleiner Witz am Rande. Was kommt raus wenn man einen Tiger mit einer Hyäne kreuzt?  
Keine Ahnung aber wenns lacht will ich nicht in der Nähe sein. :)


	32. Allsehend Blind (Heimdall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist nur ein Zwischenkapitel welches ich gemischt betrachte aber wie ich einmal erwähnte, wars mir zum löschen zu Schade.  
> Ich komm mit Heimdall einfach nicht klar er ist wie ne furchtbar unsympathische Version von Loki. in dem Sinne das er auch ziemlich oft die Seiten wechselt wenns ihm passt.

Heimdall

Er konnte es sehen. Das Universum. Endlose Weiten, die Leere zwischen den Räumen. Die Unendlichkeit des Nichts in allen Richtungen, durchbrochen von winzigen Inseln des Seins. Planeten, tote und solche voller Leben. Brennende Sonnen, sterbende Sonnen, Wirbel aus schwärze in denen selbst die Zeit ohne Bedeutung war, die den Blick verschlangen. Abgründe die zurück sahen wenn er in sie hineinblickte.  
Seine Welt war eine Welt aus Milliarden Farben für die niemand je einen Namen gefunden hatte. Aus Formen und sich ineinander verschränkender Bilder wie Nebel, der versuchte Gestaltlich zu sein. Jeder Versuch es zu erklären war zum Scheitern verurteilt.  
Es gab keine Möglichkeit es ausreichend zu beschreiben. Seine Art zu sehen entzog sich den Worten. Doch zu behaupten er könnte alles sehen, jedes Wesen in allen Welten, wie so mancher behauptete, war sowohl richtig als auch falsch.  
Ihm den Namen eines Mannes zu geben, bedeutet nicht automatisch, dass er ihn finden konnte, denn er kannte den Mann nicht, wusste nicht wie er aussah oder wie seine Aura sich zeigte. Und das Universum war groß. Hatte er jedoch ein Bild, einen Ort oder eine Aura, so konnte er ihn finden. Dann konnte er ihn sehen. Wann und wo auch immer er wollte. Meistens jedenfalls.

Es gab auch Ort in der Leere, bodenlose Tiefen im Raum, die Menschen von Midgard hatten sie treffend Schwarze Löcher getauft, die seinen Blick dehnten, verzehrten und fraßen, so wie sie sich das Sein, das Licht, selbst die Zeit vereinnahmten. Er hatte einst hineingesehen, es hätten Jahrtausende, Jahrmillionen sein können, die vergingen, doch als er blinzelte, war es nicht einmal eine Sekunde gewesen. Der Wahnsinn darin hätte ihn fast für sich beansprucht.  
Es gab Orte der wilden Magie. Wo die Realität zersplittert vor seinen Augen lag. Er konnte sehen, doch er sah nur Teile, die falsch zusammengefügt waren und sich unablässig veränderten. Ein Kaleidoskop des Ortes, wo nichts war wie es schien. Nur für ihn sichtbar, doch war es unmöglich es zu erfassen. Einige Teile der Berge direkt hinter Asgard gehörten dazu. Die unbändigen Kräfte des Bifrösts, die Magie die er nahm und abgab, hatten die Wirklichkeit dort verzerrt und verdreht. Hatte Löcher in den Raum zwischen den Welten geschlagen.  
Die Magischen Schulen in Alfheim waren ebenfalls ein solcher Ort. Unzählige Jahrtausende der Magie hatten Stein und Holz dort so sehr aufgeladen, dass es noch weitere tausende von Jahren, selbst wenn die Alben fort wären, aus den Wänden strahlen würde. Ähnlich war es zu seinem Missfallen mit vielen Städten in Jotunheim. Die Art mit magisch beschworenem Eis zu bauen, hatte einen ähnlichen Effekt und verwirrte seinen Blick. Zu lange dort zu verweilen, bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen.  
Es gab auch die Zwerge mit ihren magischen Barrieren. Niemand in den Neun Reichen außer ihnen konnten sie herstellen. Sie ließen alles an sich abgleiten. Auch seinen Blick. Sie kleideten ihre Schmieden damit aus, um ihre Geheimnisse vor jeder Art von Spion zu bewahren. Kein Zauber konnte sie durchdringen. Fraglich ob die Zwerge wussten, dass sie selbst ihn damit blenden konnten, doch er würde es ihnen sicher nicht sagen. Auch der Trophäensaal war damit ausgekleidet um möglichen Feinden nicht einmal einen Blick zu gewähren, selbst wenn dies unnötig war, da niemand jemals ohne des Königs Erlaubnis hineingelangen würde.  
Und so bewachte er den Bifröst und sah in alle Reiche unter Asgard. Beobachtete Freund und Feind und warnte wenn Gefahr drohte, wenn ein Angriff bevorstand.  
Als Prinz Loki ihn anrief, weil er und seine Eskorte überfallen wurden, war sein Blick an anderen Orten und so hatte er es zu spät gesehen.  
Es war eine furchtbare Tragödie und so sehr er auch nach ihr Ausschau hielt, er konnte Sigyn danach nirgends entdecken. Nicht lebendig und auch nicht tot.

Er hatte Loki gekannt seit Odin ihn aus Jotunheim mitbrachte. Hatte ihn beim aufwachsen beobachtet und sichergestellt, das weder ihm noch Thor etwas zustieß.  
Auch hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass das Geheimnis ein Geheimnis blieb.  
Zu Anfang war die Sorge gewesen, das Lokis Erbe, seine Instinkte, zu stark wären um gebändigt zu werden. Das seine wahre Natur durchbrechen könnte und alles aufflog. Es war ein Risiko, doch Odin war bereit gewesen es einzugehen, in der Hoffnung auf dauerhaften Frieden zwischen Asgard und Jotunheim und so hatte Heimdall über das Kind gewacht. Er hielt die Entscheidung noch immer für falsch, den Jungen über sein Erbe zu belügen und hatte dies ganz zu Anfang klargestellt aber sein König hatte befohlen und er würde sich dem Befehl beugen.  
Loki war ein wildes Kind gewesen, doch das waren alle Kinder und Thor war in vielen Bereichen der temperamentvollere gewesen. Thor war in fast allem verwegener und mutiger, wo Loki eher über die Konsequenzen nachdachte, was ihn zögerlicher machte, wenn auch nicht weniger schelmisch.  
Als der Junge älter wurde, wurde er auch ruhiger. Loki war wissbegierig und neugierig aber auch ehrgeizig. Heimdall sah wie er ganze Nächte hindurch lernte und trainierte, immer mit dem Ziel, Odin und Frigga, die die er Eltern nannte, stolz zu machen.  
Er verehrte seine Eltern, wie es alle Kinder taten und suchte ihre Zustimmung wo er nur ging. Und er liebte seinen Bruder, Thor. Bewunderte ihn und versuchte ihm in allem nachzueifern, versuchte zu sein wie er.  
Der Plan des Allvaters schien aufzugehen. Auch wenn er mitunter aus der Reihe tanzte, so war Loki im großen und ganzen ein folgsames, ein gehorsames Kind.  
Als Loki langsam ins Erwachsenenalter kam, sprach Odin nur noch als Sohn von ihm, den das war er geworden, doch vergaß der Allvater auch nie, zu welch noblem Schicksal sein Junge auserkoren war. Nach Ansicht seines Königs war Loki das perfekte Beispiel dafür, dass selbst die Jotunen zivilisiert werden konnten und auch wenn der Junge noch viel zu lernen hatte, so war sich der Allvater sicher, dass er das ihm bestimmte Schicksal hervorragend erfüllen würde.  
Heimdall war sich nicht so sicher. Loki war folgsam und wollte gefallen aber er war auch hochintelligent und sehr verschlossen. Außerdem gefiel Heimdall das Wort zivilisiert nicht. 

Das erste mal dass der Argwohn sich in ihm regte war, als Thor zu ihm kam, um Auskunft über den Aufenthaltsorts seines Bruders zu erhalten. Er konnte Loki nirgendwo in Asgard sehen, doch musste er hier sein. Er hatte den Bifröst nicht für ihn, noch für einen anderen an diesem Tag geöffnet. Er sah auch in den Privatgemächern nach. Wie es schien hatte Loki sich in Schutzzaubern und Blendrunen versucht, um ungesehen zu sein. Der ganze Raum wirke verschwommen doch noch klar genug um zu erkennen, dass der Prinz nicht dort war.  
Loki war verschwunden. Er ließ seinen Blick flüchtig über die anderen Welten wandern, doch auch dort gab es kein Zeichen von ihm. Noch nie zuvor war dies geschehen. Er schickte Thor fort ohne ihm etwas zu sagen und ließ dem Allvater die Nachricht überbringen. Es gab nur einen Ort an dem der Junge möglicherweise sein könnte.  
Gegen Abend fand er Loki. Er stieg von den Bergen Asgards hinab und ritt zurück zum Palast. Nichts deutete drauf hin, das etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre. Loki verhielt sich wie immer und schien nicht einmal gewusst zu haben, dass er verborgen und unauffindbar für ihn gewesen war.  
Es gab nichts verdächtiges an seinem Ausflug und seine Geschichte war stimmig und ohne Widersprüche. Heimdall lies seinen Blick dennoch oft und lange auf ihm verweilen. Er konnte nichts besorgniserregendes entdecken. Loki ging mit seinem Bruder und seinen Freunden, kämpfte mit ihnen und unterstützte Thor wo er nur konnte. Oft war es ihm zu verdanken, das sie siegreich waren und wie es ihm gelehrt wurde, blieb er bescheiden darüber und trat zugunsten von Thor zurück wenn Odin sie ehrte. Loki kannte seinen Platz.  
Doch war er nicht mit seinem Bruder und seinen Freunden unterwegs, so sah Heimdall ihn oft in den Bergen verschwinden, wohin sein Blick ihm nur schwer zu folgen vermochte.  
Odin ließ ihn eine Zeit lang beschatten, fand jedoch nichts heraus worüber man sich Sorgen müsste und Heimdall schob sein Misstrauen beiseite.  
Dennoch. In neun von zehn Fällen fand und sah er Loki wenn er ihn suchte, doch der eine in dem es nicht der Fall war...

Er sah ihn mit Sigyn. Sein Blick ruht nie lange auf den beiden, es wäre taktlos ihre privaten Liebeleien zu belauschen.  
Er sieht wie Loki angespannt und furchtsam seine Fähigkeiten zeigt. Angst davor, von Odin abgelehnt zu werden, Hoffnung drauf ihm zu gefallen. Der Junge ist ein mächtiger Magier geworden und nun ergibt sein häufiges verschwinden in die Berge so viel mehr Sinn. Gefallen muss es Heimdall deshalb jedoch noch lange nicht. Es ist kein angenehmes Gefühl etwas nicht sehen zu können.  
Dann kam der Tag als die Muspel angriffen und wiederum auch hier, er konnte Sigyn, die Braut von Loki, nirgends erblicken. Ihre Aura war wie vom Antlitz des Universums verschluckt und das konnte nur eins beuten. Tod.  
Sein Blick ruhte auf Alfheim zu dieser Zeit. Erst vor kurzem war der Prinz dort abgereist und so waren dort viele Gespräche im Gange. Hin und wieder sah er nach Asgard, zu Thor und nach Vanaheim, zu Loki. Prinz Thor war mit seinen Freunden. Er sah tanzende Lichter und eine fröhliche Menge. Dumpf der Klang von Gelächter. Prinz Loki hieß zu selben Zeit gerade die Wagen an Rast zu machen. Zelte wurden eilig aufgebaut und Feuer entfacht.  
Heimdalls Blick wandert von Alfheim weiter nach Niflheim. Gleitet über die Städte und Gebirge dort, es wird der nächste Halt des Prinzen sein, er wird sicherstellen, dass dort keine Gefahr droht.  
„Heimdall!“ Der Schrei schreckt ihn auf und sofort wendet sein Blick sich zurück zu Prinz Loki. Der Junge klingt panisch und verzweifelt. Er erkennt warum. Loki und sein Gefolge werden angegriffen. Von den Muspel. Das war unmöglich! Die Feuerdämonen konnte ihre Welt nicht verlassen und er hatte den Weg erkundet, alles war sicher gewesen!  
Es ist keine Zeit noch weiter über diesen Umstand nachzudenken und so benachrichtigt er sofort die Garden, auch wenn sie niemals rechtzeitig ankommen werden. Prinz Loki braucht jetzt Hilfe doch er kann seinen Posten nicht verlassen. Alles was er tun kann ist zu sehen und zu warten und die Garde hinüberzuschicken als sie kommt. Als es vorbei ist, öffnet er den Bifröst erneut.  
Sigyn fehlte und Loki fleht ihn mit Tränen an ihm zu sagen wo sie sei, ob es der Lady gut gehe. Aber Heimdall sieht sie nicht. Nirgends kann er ihre Aura wahrnehmen, es gibt kein Lebenszeichen von ihr und sooft er seinen Blick auch über Vana- und Muspelheim gleiten lässt, auch ihren Körper kann er nicht finden.  
Prinz Loki bricht vor ihm zusammen und er weiß nicht was zu tun ist.

Es werden Fragen gestellt, Antworten gefordert und Maßnahmen ergriffen. Heimdall kann weniger Hilfe zur Aufklärung leisten als ihm lieb ist. Es scheint, er wäre mit den Jahrhunderten zu selbstgefällig mit seiner Gabe geworden und es schmerzt ihn tief so blind für seine eigenen Grenzen gewesen zu sein.  
Er durchsucht Muspelheim um Antworten zu finden. Sucht nach allem was verdächtig ist, allem, das als Hinweis dienen könnte, wie die Angreifer es geschafft hatten nach Vanaheim zu gelangen ohne bemerkt zu werden, auf welchem Weg sie reisten. Doch er findet nichts. Surturs Armeen stehen still.  
Die Armeen Asgards dagegen sind in Alarmbereitschaft als Odin höchstselbst nach Muspelheim reist, um Surtur zur Rede zu stellen. Sein Sohn Thor begleitet ihn, Loki nicht. Seit dem Tag des Überfalls hat der Junge kaum mit jemandem gesprochen. Kaum seine Räume verlassen.  
Doch auch in Muspelheim gibt es keine eindeutigen Antworten. Surtur schien bis zu diesem Moment nicht einmal gewusst zu haben, dass einiger seiner Leute das Reich verließen, von Bedauern über die Tat kann jedoch keine Rede sein. Vielmehr ist Surtur erfreut zu hören was geschehen ist. Er lacht als Thor ihm vorwirft, er hätte die Braut seines Bruders gemordet und wirft Thor seinerseits ins Gesicht, dass er es als Ausgleich sehen solle, mit diesem Bruder von sich in ihr Reich eingedrungen zu sein und dort gestohlen und getötet zu haben.  
Letztlich können sie mithilfe der Leichen zumindest herausfinden, dass die Angreifer von einem Außenposten kamen und mit rechtschaffenem Zorn macht Thor ihn im Namens seiner Bruders dem Erdboden gleich. Womit auch immer die Muspel ihre Welt verließen, wird mit Blitz und Donner zerstört. Wer auch immer ihnen einen Weg öffnete, stirbt unter den Waffen von Odins Kriegern.  
Heimdall sieht es mit Genugtuung und beobachtet wie Surtur auf seinem Thorn brüllt vor Wut.  
Es wird den Muspel eine Lehre sein Asgard und das Königshaus anzugreifen.

In den folgenden Jahren und Jahrzehnten, kommt es nie wieder zu einem derartigen Vorfall. Die Welten, aufgeschreckt von der Tat, beruhigen sich wieder. Alles fließt wieder in geregelten Bahnen.  
Prinz Loki trauert lange auf seine Weise. Er zieht sich noch mehr zurück als zuvor und verbringt viel Zeit allein in den Bergen oder auf Reisen durch die Reiche.  
Heimdall wacht über ihn wo er nur kann und Odin sendet ihm häufig einen Magier nach um ihn im verborgenen zu überwachen, wo Heimdall es nicht kann. Ihre Berichte sind fast immer die selben.  
Prinz Loki wandert durch das Gebirge oder durch die Städte, übt seine Magie und lenkt sich mit seinen Wanderungen ab. Oft sitzt er einfach nur da und sieht von den hohen Berggipfeln Asgards aus auf die Stadt hinab.  
Jeder hat seine Art mit Trauer umzugehen, dies ist eben Lokis und nach einiger Zeit rückt alles wieder in die alten Bahnen. Das Leben geht weiter und es gibt dringendere Dinge im Blick zu behalten, als den jungen Prinzen, der durch die Berge wandert und seine Magie übt. Heimdall wendet sich langsam wieder ab und bald ist es so, als wäre nichts vorgefallen.  
Ein ungutes Gefühl bleibt bestehen. Es kommt ihm so vor als hätte er irgendetwas verpasst, doch er scheitert daran den Finger darauf zu legen.

„Was kannst du berichten Heimdall?“ Es ist wieder Zeit für seinen regelmäßigen Lagebericht an Odin und wie immer ist es sein König und alter Freund, der persönlich kommt um seinen Worten zu lauschen. Er lässt die Magie aus seinen Augen gleiten um Odin direkt anzublicken, wie jedesmal ist es verwirrend, so zu sehen wie alle anderen es tun. Die Konturen wirken zu hart, die Farben zu blass und die Perspektive und Dimensionen sind verzerrt und falsch. Es bereitet ihm leichten Schwindel und Kopfschmerz und er braucht einen Moment um sich anzupassen.  
„Die Reiche sind ruhig, mein König.“ So ruhig wie sie sein können, zumindest gibt es nichts, das mehr Aufmerksamkeit benötigt als üblich. Streitereien und Unfrieden wird es immer geben.  
„Muspelheim?“ Odins zweite Frage gilt Surturs Reich, natürlich. In früheren Jahren hätte er nicht gefragt. Die Muspel waren seit Ewigkeiten in ihrer Welt gefangen und hatten keine Möglichkeit gehabt sie zu verlassen. Ihre Welt war ohne Belang gewesen. Sie mochten Asgard verachten und verfluchen, doch mehr waren sie nicht in der Lage zu tun. Die Dinge hatten sich geändert und auch wenn die Feuerdämonen scheinbar geschlagen und ihrer Macht und Willens erneut beraubt waren, hielt Heimdall doch seinen Blick auf sie. Jedoch, von ihnen ist dieser Tage nichts zu befürchten.  
„Jotunheim?“ Das Reich der Eisriesen ist still als sein Blick über sie streift. Ihr Palast noch immer in Trümmern, er ist eines der wenigen Gebäude, die nach dem Krieg nicht wiederaufgebaut wurden und er vermutet, das er ein Mahnmal ihrer Niederlage darstellt.  
Auch hier stellt er sich die ewige Frage, auf welchem Weg es ihnen gelingt zu reisen. Es ist selten, doch kommt es vor, das einige wenige ihre Welt verlassen. Heimdall versucht ihren Weg zu finden, doch scheitert immer wieder aufs neue. Wie immer sie es tun, sie wissen es zu verbergen.  
Es stört ihn, doch da ihre Ausbrüche immer seltener werden, scheint ihre Kraft dafür zu schwinden und ihre Raubzüge finden im allgemeinen immer weitab der größeren Städte statt.  
Auch Laufeys Armee steht still.  
„Meine Söhne?“ Die letzte Frage, wie immer. Odin ist Vater, doch zu zualleroberst ist er König. Heimdalls Blick fliegt über die Welten und findet die beiden Prinzen. Sie haben sich einer Jagdgesellschaft angeschlossen. Beiden geht es gut.

Die Jahre zogen dahin und mit ihnen wurde Thor immer mehr wie sein Vater. Ein wahrer Krieger. Stark und mutig, bereit sich mit vollem Einsatz der Gefahr zu stellen und zu verteidigen. Die anderen Krieger achteten ihn und viele von den Jüngern, sogar von den Älteren, sahen zu ihm als Vorbild auf und folgten ihm gerne. Er war ein geborener Anführer.  
Das Volk Asgards verehrte ihn als ihren strahlenden Prinzen, die anderen Welten respektierten ihn ob seiner hilfsbereiten Art, Feinde fürchteten seinen Zorn.  
Prinz Loki wurde auf andere Art wie sein Vater. Nicht im Körper oder seiner Ausstrahlung, sondern im Geiste und seinen Reden. Es war die gefährlichere Art. Er wusste wie Odin sein konnte und tief in sich noch immer war. Als einer der wenigen, möglicherweise sogar einer der einzigen konnte er sich noch an jedes Detail der Vergangenheit erinnern. An die Eroberungen zu denen er die Truppen sendete, an die zahllosen Sklaven die er hierher schaffte und von denen die Stadt in Gold getaucht wurde. An Hela. Und an das was Odin tat als er des Blutes überdrüssig war und nach Frieden strebte. Heimdall war Asgard und Odin loyal und würde es immer sein, er wusste dass es manchmal Dinge gab, Situationen, in denen der Zweck die Mittel heiligte.  
Loki hatte die selbe geheimniskrämerische und manipulative Art wie sein Zievater. Auch er war ein Stratege der neutral und gefühllos handelte wenn nötig. Jemand, der seine Taten im verborgenen hielt und nur das Ergebnis präsentierte. Anders war nur, das Prinz Loki sich auch selbst mehr in den Schatten versteckte, statt wie Thor oder Odin nach vorne zu treten und sich als der strahlende Held zu präsentieren.  
Auch etwas das Odin ihm, vermutlich ungewollt, beigebracht hatte. Sich nicht in den Vordergrund zu drängen. Thor die Bühne zu überlassen, welcher sie mit seiner Art komplett vereinnahmte. Heimdall sah es mit zunehmender Besorgnis. Prinz Loki schien sich äußerlich nicht darum zu kümmern, schien es als völlig in Ordnung anzusehen aber gleichzeitig zog der Junge sich immer weiter zurück. Schon lange konnte Heimdall die Runen in Prinz Lokis Zimmern nicht mehr durchblicken. Und egal wohin Loki mit seinen Freunden oder auch alleine reiste, er schirmte jede seiner Unterkünfte für die Dauer seines Aufenthalts gegen ihn ab.  
Loki vertraute ihm als Wächter nicht. Oder er wünschte einfach für alle und für alles was er tat, im Verborgenen zu bleiben. Eine gefährliche Sache, falls er eines Tages entscheiden sollte, die Fäden zu kappen, Odins Beispiel zu folgen und selbst zum Strippenzieher zu werden.

XXXX

Ich schließe mich Fandrals Aussage an. Heimdall ist ein schwieriger Typ. Wenn man sich so die Liste seiner Fähigkeiten durchliest, kommt er mir so richtig Overpowerd vor.  
Alles sehen und hören. Angeblich sogar in die Zukunft und Vergangenheit von jemandem. Kann auch anderen zeigen was er sieht...  
Wie zum Teufel soll irgendjemand irgendetwas geheim halten können? Da bekommt der Überwachungsstaat völlig neue Dimensionen verpasst. Wenn diese ganzen Sachen allerdings stimmen, dann hätte Heimdall ja auch in Lokis Zukunft sehen können müssen, was dieser genau vorhat und er hätte es verhindern können.  
Ich vermute, die Hälfte von den Fähigkeiten hat er gar nicht oder nicht in diesem Ausmaß. Ist alles bloß Angeberei und Show um den Rest des Reiches unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Im Übrigen fällt mit beim ansehen eines Videos über Heimdalls Persönlichkeit gerade auf, das er ein ziemlich selbstgerechter Arsch ist, der mehr oder weniger tut wie er will und andauernd seinen Befehlen nicht gehorcht und seine Könige verrät!  
Beispiel. In Thor 2 sagt er zu Thor, das Odin verboten hat, dass er den Bifröst öffnet und er es nicht mal für ihn tun dürfte, weil das Verrat wäre. Am Ende begeht er trotzdem Verrat und zwar sowohl an Odin als auch an Thor. An Odin, weil er ihn einfach aus dem Palast lockte, damit die anderen entkommen und an Thor, weil er Odin sagte, das sie abhauen. Ernsthaft Mann, wenn du schon Verrat begehst, warum hast du sie dann nicht gleich durch den Bifröst geschickt anstatt sie der Gefahr auszusetzen, abgeschossen zu werden oder andere abzuschießen. Das Ergebnis wär doch das selbe gewesen, nur mit weniger Toten und Verletzten.  
Und in Thor 1, als Loki König war und dieser ihm verbat den Bifröst zu öffnen, tat er es trotzdem. Loki war der böse also ok aber was war ganz am Anfang als Thor nach Jotunheim reisen wollte um Antworten zu kriegen?  
Heimdall wusste genau das Odin dies missbilligen würde, sogar verboten hatte aber weil er wütend darüber war, dass es jemand geschafft hatte an ihm vorbeizukommen, hat er es trotzdem getan.  
Und trotz allem hat er immer noch seinen Job und sein Ansehen und scheint überhaupt nicht für irgendwas bestraft worden zu sein. Die lassen ihm wohl alles durchgehen da oben.


	33. Wahres Selbst (Loki)

Loki

Er hatte sie nie besucht. Er würde sie auch nie besuchen. Sie war Vergangenheit.   
Er vermisst sie dennoch. Die Gespräche mit ihr, die Diskussionen aber er hatte gelernt und erkannt. Was er damals getan hatte, war kein einfach Trick. Keine gut durchdachte List oder Täuschung. Es war viel mehr als das, es war eine Intrige, nein, eine Verschwörung.   
Es war so verdammt gefährlich gewesen. So viel hätte schieflaufen können. Es gab Variablen zu berechnen, Notfallpläne zu erstellen. Er hatte Vorbereitungen treffen müssen. Nicht nur für den Moment sondern im langen Vorfeld und auf die Zukunft gedacht. Die Verzauberungen in seinen Räumen und die Runen die ihn warnten, damit er heimlich auf Reisen gehen konnte, kamen ihm lächerlich einfach vor im Vergleich zu dem. Kein Streich den er je gespielt hatte war so komplex. Kein Trick um seinen Bruder und seine Freunde zu beschützen oder zu lenken so ausgefeilt.  
Es war wie ein gewaltiges Spinnennetz, das er webte und alle hingen sie in seinen Fäden und tanzten wenn er daran zog.   
Als es soweit war, fühlte sich sein Herz an als würde es ihm aus der Brust springen. Oh diese Aufregung. Keine Schlacht die er schlug war jemals so voller Aufregung gewesen. Würde es funktionieren? Was wenn der Zauber nicht stark genug war um ihn oder Sigyn zu verbergen? Was wenn Heimdalls Blick auf ihm lag, wenn er verschwand, was wenn er Verdacht schöpfte? Wenn einer der Muspel entkam oder jemand bemerkte, dass er aus dem Lager verschwand und erst wieder auftauchte, wenn der Angriff begann? So viele lose Enden. Er liebte es.  
Dies war seine Welt. Nicht die Ringe, Arenen und Kolossen. Nicht die blutigen Schlachtfelder der Welten. Nein, dies war es.  
Das Spiel im Schatten. Lug und Trug. Pläne, Strategien und Ränkeschmieden.  
Und der Plan war aufgegangen. Es war fast schon perfekt gewesen.   
Sollte Thor nur weiter Dinge zerschlagen, er würde nicht länger versuchen so zu sein wie sein Bruder. Vielleicht war das all die Jahre sein Fehler gewesen. Zu versuchen etwas zu sein das er nicht war. Im Grunde seines Herzens hatte er es immer schon gewusst, schon immer danach gehandelt. Er kämpfte mit Stahl aber mehr noch mit List und Tücke.   
Er würde es allen zeigen. Er würde allen beweisen das er es wert war, das man stolz auf ihn sein konnte. Er würde beweisen, das er Thor ebenbürtig war. 

Es war fast schon komisch. Ein Wort hier, eine Andeutung dort, es war so einfach die Leute denken zu lassen was er wollte. Sie merkten es nicht einmal und wenn sie es doch taten, war es schon zu spät. Thor sagte einmal, er hätte eine silberne Zunge und bald schon war der Spitzname in aller Munde.  
Loki die Silberzunge. Der Name hatte einen schönen Klang.  
Er flüsterte Ideen ein, so geschickt dass der entsprechende dachte, es wäre seine eigene gewesen. Veränderte Meinungen und brachte die Leute dazu über Themen zu reden, die sie eigentlich geheim halten wollten.  
Er erfuhr viel über die Leute. Viele unschöne Dinge. Betrug, Unterschlagung, Ehebruch und Diebstahl. Wissen, das sich sicher irgendwann als nützlich erweisen würden.  
Dennoch unterschätzten ihn alle noch immer. Alle sahen ihn noch immer als den folgsamen kleinen Bruder von Thor. Den Schatten, den kaum einer bemerkte. Den Zweiten, der nie an den Ersten heranreichen würde.   
Er hatte es geschafft die Alben dazu zu bringen, ihre magischen Kristalle für einen Spottpreis an Asgard zu verkaufen aber außer einem gut gemacht und dem wohlwollenden Nicken seines Vaters bekam er nichts dafür. Die Handwerker dagegen waren begeistert gewesen und hatte es mit viel Überschwang gezeigt.  
Er schafft es einen beinahe Krieg der Häuser Abbe und Randulf zu verhindern aber Mutter ist die einzige, die seine Leistung öffentlich anerkennt.  
Er brachte die Oger dazu einen Arbeits- und Handelsvertrag mit den Elben zu schließen. Sie würden nicht länger die Städte und Dörfer der Elben angreifen, sondern ihnen im Gegenteil auf den Feldern helfen, im Gegenzug würden die Elben ihnen Zugang zu den Städten und Märkten gewähren und ihnen Land abtreten. Alle reagierten mit Unverständnis und meinten, dass das niemals lange gutgehen könnte. Die Oger waren grobschlächtige, primitive, geistlose Geschöpfe, die kaum richtig sprechen konnten ohne das es klang als hätten sie ihre eigene Zunge verschluckt. Die Elben dagegen genau wie ihre Vettern die Alben, wunderschön anzusehende Wesen, deren Haut wie das Kristall auf ihrer Heimatwelt glänzte und funkelte. Berühmt für ihre Kunst und Poesie. Als es trotz aller gegenteiligen Bemerkungen doch funktionierte, Beglückwünschte ihn Mutter zu seiner Leistung, Vater schien sehr zufrieden und sprach ein kurzes Lob aus aber das war auch schon alles. Es gab kein rauschendes Fest, keine öffentliche Ehrung. Es kam ihm sogar so vor, als würde ein Großteil des Palastes nur drauf warten dass etwas passierte, um sagen zu können, wir wussten von Anfang an das es nicht funktionieren würde.  
Thor indes erschlug den Anführer einer kleinen Terroristengruppe. Vater lies eine Feier ausrichten um es zu begießen. Das keine drei Wochen später ein anderer den Platz des Toten eingenommen hatte, spielte keine Rolle.  
Thor erschlug mit seiner und der Hilfe seiner Freunde, einen Haufen Rebellen, einen tollwütigen Waheela, was eine Art gigantische Wolf war, mehrere kriegerische Streitmächte und sogar Vier Jotunen, die in das Reich eingedrungen waren. Jedes mal gab es eine Siegesfeier zu seinen Ehren.  
Natürlich bestand Thor immer darauf zu sagen das es eine gemeinsam Schlacht und die Feier für sie alle war aber der Blick ihrer Eltern lag immer nur auf Thor allein.

Die Geringschätzung seiner Fähigkeit zur Diplomatie wurde ihm bald schon bewusst, doch waren es zwei Dinge, die ihn völlig überzeugten.  
Es war auf Midas bei einer Art inoffiziellem Staatsbesuch. Die Tochter des dortigen Königs heiratete und weil sie ohnehin gerade in der Nähe waren, hatten sie sich entschlossen ihre Aufwartung zu machen. Alle waren angeheitert und ein junger Mann aus der Familie der Braut war so übermütig, dass er Thor vorwarf, nur durch Mjölnir so stark zu sein. Ohne den Hammer wäre er kaum mehr als ein gewöhnlicher Krieger. Loki konnte dem nicht wirklich widersprechen. Thor hatte sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten wirklich voll und ganz auf die Kraft des Hammers verlassen. Dennoch griff er ein und versuchte seinen Bruder zu beruhigen. Es war die alte Leier mit der Ehre und Thor war immer schon sehr jähzornig gewesen wenn er die seine angegriffen fühlte.  
Eine Weile ging alles gut aber dann stichelte der dumme Kerl weiter gegen Thor und es kam wie es kommen musste. Thor schlug im Affekt zu.  
Und als die Wachen des Palastes kamen um Thor festzunehmen, weigerte er sich natürlich. Die Situation begann außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Das Ergebnis war klar vorhersehbar. Keiner würde Thor das Wasser reichen können, sie würden alle zu Boden gehen. Loki griff ein.   
Letztendlich gelang es die Angelegenheit zu entschärfen. Heimdall brachte sie und den schwer verwundeten Mann nach Asgard, wo er geheilt wurde und Loki brachten ihn danach mit einer Entschuldigung und einer angemessenen Summe Gold zurück. Glücklicherweise wurde beides vom König von Midas akzeptiert und der Vorfall als vergeben und vergessen zu Seite gelegt.  
Thor tat es Leid was er getan hatte, beteurte immer wieder er hätte dies nicht gewollt und wünschte es wiedergutzumachen, fühlte sich jedoch auch berechtigt in seinem Zorn. Im Grunde versuchte er nur irgendeine Rechtfertigung zu finden, irgendwas um sich nicht schuldig fühlen zu müssen und sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Seiner Einbildung nach hatte der unverschämte Kerl es verdient. Niemand durfte den Sohn von Odin ungestraft beleidigen.   
Als Thor Vater von dem Vorfall erzählte, gab dieser ihm Recht. Als zukünftigen Herrscher hatten die Bewohner der Reiche ihn zu respektieren. Leider vergaß Thor zu erwähnen, unter welchen Umständen er beleidigt worden war und auf Lokis Sicht der Dinge ging ihr Vater nicht ein.  
Stattdessen bekam er Ärger, weil er jemanden von einem der sterblichen Völker nach Asgard gebracht und ihm sogar Gold aus dem Palastschatz gegeben hatte. Es würde Asgard nachgiebig und weich erscheinen lassen hatte Vater gesagt.   
Mutter brachte ihren Stolz zum Ausdruck, das er so weitsichtig gehandelt und Thors Fehler begradigt hatte aber sie meinte auch, das Thor selbst lernen müsste für seine Fehler einzustehen und sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten und Loki nicht jedesmal für seinen großen Bruder eintreten sollte.

Als es das nächste mal zu einem ähnlichen Vorfall in Nifelheim kam, als einige Zwerge gegen Asgard und Odin wetterten, griff Loki nicht ein. Als Ergebnis kam es zu wüsten Drohungen des Zwergenkönigs Sindri gegen Odin und Thor und lauten Forderungen nach Schadensersatz und Schmerzensgeld. Sindri drohte sogar mit einem Handelsboykott wenn Thor nicht für den von ihm angerichteten Schaden geradestehen würde.  
Odin konnte die Zwerge letztlich beschwichtigen doch statt das er nun Thor für seine Tat bestrafte, strafte er auch ihn. Weil er seinem Bruder nicht geholfen hatte, weil er zugelassen hatte, dass es zu dieser Blamage gekommen war. Sogar Mutter hielt ihm einen Vortrag darüber, wie enttäuscht sie von ihm wäre. Er ließ Thor deutlich seinen Groll darüber spüren, dass er wegen ihm Ärger bekommen hatte aber auch wenn sein Bruder zerknirscht und reuig versuchte seine Vergebung wiederzuerlangen, so änderte es nichts an dem was Loki erkannt hatte.  
Dass es egal war was er tat. Dass er immer derjenige sein würde, der hinter Thor aufräumen und den Ärger auf sich nehmen würde. Damit der goldene, perfekte Thor in einem guten Licht dastand.  
Es war eine ernüchternde Tatsache und eine Zeitlang war er deswegen sehr depressiv gewesen. Seine Familie, allen voran Thor versuchten ihn aufzuheitern, verstanden jedoch nicht warum er so niedergeschlagen war.

„Bruder, hör endlich auf so trübselig zu sein. Ist es etwa immer noch wegen der Sache mit den Zwergen? Ich sagte doch schon das es mir Leid tut, ich konnte ja nicht ahnen das sie gleich zu Vater gehen würden. Außerdem bist du auch selber ein wenig Schuld. Du hättest mich aufhalten können, du weißt das ich manchmal etwas überreagiere aber sie hatten es verdient. Oder ist es wegen dieser Frau die dich verschmäht hat?“ Loki schnaubt bei diesen Worten. Es geht nicht um Skadi, sie war es die ihn verführen wollte und als er sie abwies, verbreitete sie Lügen. Es geht auch nicht um die Zwerge, nicht nur. Es geht um alles und Thors Art sich zu entschuldigen kling mehr wie eine Schuldzuweisung. Es macht ihn wütend. Von wegen ein bisschen überreagieren und warum musste er überhaupt derjenige sein, der ihn immer aufhielt wenn Thor ausrastete. Thor war ein erwachsener Mann, er sollte sich selbst kontrollieren können, besonders da er bald nicht mehr nur Kronprinz, sondern Thronfolger sein würde. Eine Entscheidung ihres Vaters, die Loki nicht nachvollziehen kann aber Vater war schon immer blind für Thors Unfähigkeiten.   
„Du verstehst es einfach nicht Thor.“ Nein, Thor verstand es wirklich nicht. Für seinen Bruder war die Welt einfach und unkompliziert. Wenn es nach Thor ginge, könnten alle Probleme des Reiches mit einem Schlag von Mjölnir geklärt werden und zumindest kurzfristig gesehen hat er damit sicher Recht.  
„Dann erklär es mir.“ Resignierend sieht Loki ihn an. Thor meinte es ernst mit seiner Buße. Er versucht wirklich es irgendwie wieder in Ordnung bringen und er möchte auch wirklich verstehen was Loki bedrückt und Loki möchte es ihm sagen, will es ihm erklären.  
„Es ist... „ Er kann es nicht. Wie soll er es erklären? Wie soll er Thor verständlich machen dass er sich übergangen, ausgenutzt und benutzt fühlt? Wie ihm sagen das es wegen Thor selbst ist? Wegen der Art wie ihre Eltern sie ungleich behandeln, weil sie Thor immer den Vorzug geben? Sein Bruder hat es nie bemerkt, denkt alles wäre in Ordnung, dass ihre Familie glücklich und perfekt ist und Vaters Entscheidungen über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Thor war so naiv und gutmütig und Loki konnte ihm deswegen einfach nicht böse sein aber er konnte wütend auf ihn sein. Auf Thors Ignoranz, auf seine Dummheit.  
„Ich kann es nicht erklären, gib mir einfach etwas Zeit.“ Ja, Zeit war alles was er brauchte. Zeit alleine um nachzudenken, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Abstand zu gewinnen.

Natürlich wird es wieder missdeutet, von wegen Liebeskummer über dieses Miststück Skadi, von wegen Niedergeschlagenheit weil er nicht König wird aber das spielt keine Rolle, solange er nur bekommt was er will. In diesem Fall die Zustimmung seines Vaters, alleine durch die Reiche zu reisen. Diesmal offiziell und nicht indem er sich für einige wenige Tage heimlich davonschleicht.  
Thor versucht anfangs ihn zu überreden, ihn begleiten zu dürfen aber Loki lehnt ab. Außerdem findet bald wieder das große Turnier statt und Thor hatte in all den Jahren noch nie eines verpasst. Solange die Spiele andauern, und das wird, die Vorbereitungen und Feiern danach eingeschlossen, wenigsten zwei bis drei Monate andauern, werden alle beschäftigt sein. Zumal Vater plant im Anschluss daran die Ernennung Thors zum Thronfolger vor dem Volk auszusprechen.  
Er packt seine Ausrüstung und geht über den Bifröst, von wo er nach Alfheim reist, dort verkleidet er sich kaum das Heimdalls Blick ihn verlässt und nimmt dann den geheimen Pfad zurück nach Asgard. Er hat in den letzten Jahren viele weitere Pfade gefunden, doch die höchste Dichte ist in Asgard, speziell in den Bergen hinter der goldenen Stadt. Es muss etwas mit dem Bifröst zu tun haben und seinen magischen Energien.   
Einige der Pfade hat er bereits erforscht, einige, welche besonders schwer zu erreichen sind, noch nicht. Jetzt hat er Zeit herauszufinden wohin sie führen. Es wird ihn hoffentlich ablenken.

Die Wege führen zu den Unterschiedlichsten Orten. Manche enden auf Feldern, andere in Städten. Viele sind nicht passierbar, da sie im massivem Gestein, in Meeren oder hunderte Meter über Grund enden. Er durchstreift wilde Dschungel, alte Tempelanlagen und einige Städte. Einmal endet der Pfad mitten in der Mauer einer Seitengasse, die zu einer gewaltigen Markthalle führt, die andere Hälfte des Pfads liegt im Inneren eines wilden Ramschladens.  
Schon bald wird klar, dass die hier angebotenen Waren zum größten Teil illegal sind, doch keiner scheint sonderlich besorgt über Entdeckung zu sein. Der Markt ist gewaltig und wird zum größten Teil von Zwergen betrieben und offensichtlich ist er schon sehr alt. Wie konnte so etwas innerhalb der neun Reiche existieren? Warum hatte der Allvater dem Treiben nicht längst ein Ende gesetzt? Warum hatte Heimdall nie etwas gesagt?   
Er nimmt die Gestalt eines verwahrlosten Söldners an und mimt den Nervösen. So nähert er sich einem Geschäft für Edelsteine und Schmuck. Seine Armreifen erregen schnell das Interesse des Händlers.  
„Wirklich schön gearbeitet und eindeutig magischer Natur. Wisst ihr welchen Zauber sie enthalten?“ Der Landbesitzer ist professionell und nicht ein einziges mal fragt er, wie der Mann vor ihm an Schmuck von der Asischen Königsfamilie gekommen ist.   
„Sie können magische Energien speichern, denke ich.“ Er antwortet zögernd, leise murmelnd und hebt dabei die Hand vor den Mund und er blickt sich immer wieder um und häufig genug nach oben als fürchte er, gleich könne eine Truppe Einherjar auftauchen und ihn verhaften. Der Händler merkt es und grinst belustigt.  
„Ah, zum ersten mal hier, keine Sorge. Niemand sieht uns. Die gesamte Halle ist mit Arkanium ausgekleidet. Nichteinmal Seherische Fähigkeiten wie die von Heimdall können es durchdringen. Es lässt einen buchstäblich aus den Gedanken verschwinden.“ Das war überraschend. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es andere Möglichkeiten gab Heimdalls Sicht zu trüben. Andererseits erklärte es die florierenden Geschäfte hier und die Sicherheit von König Eitri auf Nidavellir, das niemand in der Lage wäre ihre Geheimnisse der Schmiedekunst zu stehlen. Auf die Frage wieso man so sicher ist, das es funktioniert, meint sein Gegenüber nur mit geheimnisvollem Unterton, das Heimdall nicht der einzige mit der Gabe der Allsicht wäre. Lediglich der Mächtigste.  
„Ihr wisst nicht zufällig wo ich etwas davon erwerben könnte? Natürlich nur zu rein privaten Zwecken.“ Der Händler grinst wieder und nimmt als Bezahlung für diese Information einen saftigen Rabatt auf die beiden Ringe. Allerdings weist er ihn dafür auch drauf hin, das es nicht so einfach ist wie er sich das vielleicht vorstellt. Um wahrlich unsehbar zu werden, müsste er sich entweder komplett damit einhüllen oder einen wirklich verdammt guten Magieweber und Schmied auftreiben, der es zu einer perfekt ausgerichteten Kette formte.   
Ihm ist es gleich, er hatte andere Mittel und Wege verborgen zu bleiben aber dennoch würde er dieses Metall gerne studieren.

Ein anderer der Pfade, einer der tief in einer Höhle liegt und den er nur kriechend erreichen konnte, bringt ihn auf eine weite Ebene. Dicht bewachsen von Moos und grünem Farn, auf einem Boden der in der eiskalten Luft warm ist und dampft. Als er den Pfad verlässt, schnappt er überrascht nach Luft und sein Herz schlägt laut und schnell. Seine Augen weiten sich und sein ganzer Körper vibriert. Dieser Ort fühlt sich so vertraut an, dass es fast schon schmerzt. Die Luft ist kalt und frisch. Es riecht nach Schnee und dunkler Erde. Die Spitzen der Farne sind von Reif überzogen und das Licht der untergehenden Sonne bricht sich daran. Die Sonne scheint bläulich. Loki bleibt sehr lange dort. Als die Nacht hereinbricht, beginnt der Himmel zu erstrahlen. Die Polarlichter dieser Welt flimmern über ihn hinweg und sie scheinen so nah zu sein dass man sie fast greifen kann. Hier findet er endlich die Heilung von seinem Schmerz, die er sich erhofft hatte und nie zuvor hatte er einen derart erholsamen Schlaf. Das er ohne Schutz im freien liegt, auf harter Erde, stört ihn nicht im geringsten. Er wünschte er könnte ewig bleiben. Auf jeden Fall würde er zurückkehren.

Zu letzt will er noch herausfinden wohin der Pfad in der Felsspalte führt. Es ist der am schwersten zu erreichende Pfad, den er bisher gefunden hat. Direkt in einer steilen Felswand, weit über den schäumenden Klippen des Meeres. Ein Flugboot wäre hilfreich aber da er leider keines zur Verfügung hat, klettert er die Steilklippe hinab und lässt sich an einem Seil hängend einfach hineinfallen.   
Auf der anderen Seite erwartet ihn verdorrtes totes Land. Die Luft ist abgestanden, die Vegetation kümmerlich. Als er aufsieht ist dort nur ein dunkler Strudel am Himmel, dessen Ränder krankes Zwielicht senden. In der Ferne ragen zerstörte Bauten in die Höhe und als er sich hinteleportiert, sieht er dass es die Überreste von Schiffen sind. Eine gewaltige Flotte die hier ihr Ende fand. Eine Welt, die vollständig vom Krieg verschlugen wurde. Eine tote Welt.  
Ohne es zu wollen muss er an Thor und Asgard denken. Sein Bruder ist freundlich, hilfsbereit und gutmütig aber auch viel zu unbedacht, zu versessen auf den Kampf und zu schnell beleidigt. Wenn er so wie er jetzt war den Thron bestieg, was würde aus Asgard werden?  
Kein Jahr und die Neun Reiche würden sich in einem Galaxieweiten Krieg befinden. Thor war ein Krieger ohnegleichen aber ein König? Was dachte Vater bloß das er.... Oh. Natürlich. Wie hatte er das nicht schon längst sehen können? All die Jahrhunderte in denen ihm eingetrichtert wurde, dass er der Führung seines großen Bruder folgen sollte und dass er ihn unterstützen musste.   
Thor, der Lieblingssohn ihres Vaters, als der strahlende, unfehlbare Herrscher, der von allen angehimmelt wurde und Loki als sein unscheinbarer Berater.   
Am Ende würde es darauf hinauslaufen, dass er sich hinter den Kulissen um alles kümmern und ständig Thors Dummheiten würde ausbügeln müssen. Sein Bruder würde alle Vorteile der Krone erhalten und ihm die ganze Arbeit aufbürden, so wie schon damals im Unterricht.   
Genauso wie damals als sie ihre erste Fremdsprache wählen und erlernen sollten. Thor hatte sich ohne groß nachzudenken für Forasus entschieden, vermutlich deshalb weil die Sprache aus nur drei Worten bestand und er dachte, es wäre kein Aufwand. Leider hatte er übersehen das es Tausend verschieden Arten gab die Worte zu betonen. Am Ende hatte Thor ihn fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben mit seinen ständigen Nörgeleien und den Bitten um Hilfe, sodass er selbst ebenfalls den Unterricht aufgenommen hatte, nur um ihm zu helfen.  
Als Thor die Sprache beherrschte gab er natürlich, wie könnte es anderes sein, damit an und meinte, dass es überhaupt nicht schwer gewesen sei. Thor konnte so ein Angeber sein.  
Vater und Mutter sahen nicht wie sein Bruder wirklich war also lag es an ihm, dafür zu sorgen, das Vater endlich die Wahrheit erkannte, damit er den Thron nicht an Thor abgab, bis sein Bruder bereit war. Und wenn Thor etwas weniger hell strahlte, vielleicht würde Vater dann auch endlich ihn beachten.

Loki strafft sich und kehrt zurück nach Alfheim, von wo er sich von Heimdall zurückholen lässt. Interessanterweise reagiert der Wächter erst nach mehrmaligem Rufen und auch dann ist es nicht wirklich mit seiner üblichen Treffsicherheit. Er muss mehrere Meter zur Seite laufen um den Strahl zu erreichen.  
Auf der anderen Seite ist gleich die nächste Überraschung. Vater ist in der Kuppel zugegen. Heidmalls Blick ist so durchdringen und emotionslos wie immer aber Vater sieht nachdenklich und verwirrt aus, bevor er sich strafft und zu ihm geht um ihn über seine Reise zu befragen.  
Das Arkanium funktioniert offensichtlich, wenn auch begründet in der geringen Menge und der schlechten Qualität, nur insofern dass er für Heimdall vermutlich etwas verschwommen ist. Dennoch, die beiden Bruchstücke die er kaufte, werden gute Verwendung finden und aus dem kleineren Splitter kann er einen immerhin noch einen hübschen Anhänger für Mutter fertigen. Er könnte ihn vielleicht in Glas einfassen um ihn haltbarer zu machen.   
Das war so ziemlich der größte Nachteil dieses Metalls. Nicht nur das es extrem teuer und schwer zu verarbeiten war, von der richtigen Lagerung oder bei Nutzung, der notwendigen Pflege abgesehen, war es brüchig wie sprödes Holz. Dennoch war es alles Gold wert gewesen das er bei sich gehabt hatte.  
Es zu studieren würde ihm sicher wertvolle Erkenntnisse liefern. Und nebenbei würde er sich einen Weg einfallen lassen müssen, wie er Thor vorbereitete oder ihn, im schlimmsten Fall, vom Thron fernhielt.

XXXX

Meiner Meinung nach sind Lokis Pfade sowas wie natürliche Portale zwischen den Welten. Ein künstliches Portal wird erzeugt und hat daher eine bestimmte Form oder Größe, ein natürliches nicht. Wobei die stabilste Form immer noch eine Kugel ist.  
Logischerweise sollten diese Pfade/Portale nicht wie Spiegel sein, also nicht glatt und mit einer festgelegten Vorder- und Rückseite, sondern eher Discokugelartig. Auf die Weise kann man es von allen Seiten betreten und oder verlassen.  
Was die Orte angeht wo sie erscheinen gibt es denke ich keine Grenzen. Von hoch oben in der Luft, über unter Wasser bis ebenerdig oder unterirdisch. Das Portal wird sich wohl kaum denken, hey die Leute laufen alle am Boden, ich muss ebenerdig sein, damit die durchkommen und auch immer nur an Land. Und falls da jemand ein Haus hinbaut rutsch ich mal ein Stück, damit ich nicht quer in einer Wand stehe.  
Man hats in Thor2 während der Konvergenz gesehen. Eines hing drei Stockwerke oben in der Luft in einem Treppenhaus, man hätte nur rein springen können oder sich eine lange Leiter besorgen müssen. In London hing ebenfalls eins in der Luft wo die Stare durchflogen und dann war eins im Bürgersteig wo sie wieder rauskamen. Was die Frage aufwirft, als die Stare rauskamen, warum sind Selvig und die anderen nicht reingefallen? War das ein Einwegportal?  
Und irgendwie muss ich jetzt gerade an die Serie Primeval, mit ihren Zeitlöchern denken.


	34. Veränderung (Loki)

Loki

Heimdall hatte ihn mit schmalen Augen gemustert nachdem er zurückgekehrt war und nur emotionslos gesagt, es gäbe magische Störungen in der Umgebung. Übersetzt bedeutete dies soviel wie „ich bin wütend und furchtbar neugierig und will wissen wie du es geschafft hast dich vor mir zu verbergen aber will es nicht zugeben.“ Allein das war es schon wert und jetzt hatte er für die nächste Zeit eine gute Ausrede wenn er verschwand. Das Arkanium war wirklich faszinierend. Es war eindeutig durch die Artmagie der Zwerge erschaffen worden. Leider fand er keinen Weg es mit seinem Wissen zu reproduzieren oder zu verarbeiten und die Splitter waren bereits so ausgelaugt, das sie schon bald zerfallen würden. Er schätze die Resthaltbarkeit auf vielleicht noch drei Jahre. Fünf wenn er Glück hätte. Er war eben kein Schmied oder ausgebildeter Merunator und hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht vor einer zu werden. Dennoch war sein Gold für die wenigen Erkenntnisse die er gewann, gut angelegt.   
Und er konnte sie solange sie funktionierten benutzen, um sein Lager in seiner neuen Lieblingswelt zu verschleiern. Es war lästig jedes mal alles mit hinüber zu schleppen und so hatte er eine Reiseausrüstung und Proviant dort gelassen. Volstagg, der wusste wie oft Loki allein zum Wandern verschwand, packte ihm immer etwas zusammen. Soviel das man denken könnte er würde einen mästen wollen. Sobald er Gelegenheit fand würde er beginnen sich eine kleine Hütte zu bauen, die er mit entsprechenden magischen Runen absichern konnte und dort alles ordentlich unterbringen.   
Es könnte sein neues Feriendomizil werden und er machte bereits Pläne für ein richtiges Blockhaus. So wie diejenigen in Asgards Wäldern, die die Jäger nutzten.  
Wenn es mit Thor so weiterging, würde er einen Ort der Ruhe und jedes bisschen Erholung brauchen das er kriegen konnte. Hier, wann immer er kommt fühlt er sich so berauscht, das er einfach nur laufen möchte oder sich für immer in einem Nest aus getrockneten Farnen zusammenrollen und schlafen könnte. Es ist so erholsam und entspannend. 

Seit er zum Thronfolger ernannt wurde, war Thor von Jahr zu Jahr arroganter geworden. Loki hätte nicht gedacht dass das überhaupt noch möglich wäre aber sein Bruder belehrte ihn eines besseren.  
Er wünschte, es könnte wieder wir früher sein, als sie einfach nur Brüder waren und zusammen Abenteuer erlebten. Er wünschte sich den alten Thor zurück, der neue gefiel ihm nicht.  
Sie unternehmen zwar noch immer Abenteuer aber er fühlte sich weniger wie Thors Bruder, als wie ein einfacher Waffengefährte. Sie stehen nicht mehr gleichwertig nebeneinander und er spürt es immer stärker. Sie waren auch früher nie Gleichwertig, zumindest nicht in Vaters Augen oder den Augen des Rates, des Volkes oder Thors Freunden. Aber zumindest für Thor waren sie beide auf Augenhöhe, jetzt anscheinend nicht mehr.   
Und Thor.... Thor sein dummer, blinder egoistischer, geliebter Bruder, merkt nicht einmal was er ihm antut, wie er sich verändert und sich immer weiter entfernt. Genauso wenig wie er merkt, wie Loki sich verändert und sich immer weiter von ihm zurückzieht.  
Die Macht steigt seinem Bruder zu Kopf und Vater fördert es auch noch indem er Thor in seinem Tun recht gibt. Mutter ist die einzige, die ihn zu Mäßigung und Geduld ermahnt aber es scheint nur halbherzig über ihre Lippen zu kommen.  
Ein liebevoller Tadel, ein nachsichtiges Lächeln und ein erschöpftes Seufzen und damit ist es für sie erledigt. Oft genug spricht sie danach ihn an, dass er seinem Bruder seinen Ungestüm vergeben und ihm doch etwas zur Hand gehen soll. Das Thor noch lernen musste seine neue Machtstellung gerecht und weise zu nutzen. Loki findet jemand müsste ihn einfach mal von seinem hohen Ross werfen, damit er nicht völlig die Bodenhaftung verlor.  
Aber weil Thor sein Bruder ist und Frigga seine Mutter, tut er es nicht. Noch nicht. Er hat immer noch die Hoffnung darauf, das sich die Dinge einrenken ohne auf drastischere Maßnahmen zurückgreifen zu müssen. Trotz all seinem Groll, seiner Verbitterung und seinem wachsendem Schmerz ist dies noch immer seine Familie. Die einzige die er hat.

Es kommt alles so wie er es erwartet hatte. Thor ist das ruhmreiche, strahlende Aushängeschild des Palastes und er rückt weiter und weiter in den Hintergrund. Vater überträgt seinem Bruder nun immer mehr Aufgaben, immer mehr Verantwortung im Bezug auf die Regierungsgeschäfte, bereitet Thor darauf vor, dass er diese Dinge bald selbst regeln musste.   
Thor ist nicht dumm. Nicht in dem Sinne, nein. Thor ist ein guter Taktiker, auch wenn er den taktischen Kampf wenig zu schätzen weiß und lieber gleich zum praktischen Teil übergeht. Er weiß wie man in Krisenstationen sowohl Zivile Hilfskräfte, als auch Soldaten anführt. Weiß, wie man Truppen befehligt, kann jeden Kriegszug den es je gegeben hat auswendig aufsagen und kennt die Namen und Taten aller großen Helden aus Asgards Geschichte. Er kann praktisch denken und weiß wie er die Soldaten, Krieger oder auch die Bevölkerung am besten einsetzt, um im Kampf, der Verteidigung oder auch der Katastrophenhilfe, was am häufigsten benötigt wird, maximalen Erfolg zu haben. Er könnte ein hervorragender General sein.  
Er hat auch Diplomatie gelehrt bekommen, weiß wie man Verträge aufsetzt und Verhandlungen führt, Gesetzte verabschiedet und Recht spricht, wenn es nötig ist. Zumindest theoretisch, den das waren alles Dinge, an denen Thor nie wirkliches Interesse hatte. Dinge, die er nur halbherzig tat und bei denen er Loki immer um Hilfe bat oder ihm die jeweilige Aufgabe gleich vollständig in die Hände legte.  
Er hat auch jetzt kein Interesse daran, die lästigen Schreibarbeiten zu erledigen. Das Problem ist, dass auch Loki kein Interesse dran hat die Arbeiten seines Bruders zu übernehmen, damit dieser mit seinen Freunden zechen gehen konnte oder was auch immer.  
Als Thor das nächste mal mit einem Stapel Papieren in seinen Räumen auftaucht und sich einfach an seinen Tisch setzt, sieht er ihn nur genervt an.  
„Das sind die Steuerentwürfe für das kommende Jahr, Vater möchte sie in zwei Tagen haben. Wenn du sie vielleicht noch einmal auf Fehler durchsehen könntest? Ich und Fandral wollen heute Abend runter in die Stadt gehen.“ Thor wartet nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern dankt ihm und geht einfach wieder. Es war keine Bitte, sondern eine grobe Aufforderung und wie immer dachte Thor, dass er es schon erledigen würde. Als er die Papiere durchblättert, stellt Loki fest, das gerade mal die ersten vier Seiten ausgefüllt waren. Wenigstens waren sie korrekt.  
Er schnaubt und lässt sie unangerührt liegen. Was dachte Thor was er war, ein Diener? Eines der Ratsmitglieder? Warum brachte er die Arbeiten nicht einfach zu einem von denen, immerhin war das deren Job und nicht seiner.   
Statt sich weiter darum zu kümmern, schultert er seinen Ranzen und macht sich auf den Weg zu dem Pfad, der in die Welt der blauen Sonne und der Polarlichter führt. Immerhin hat er alle seine festen Pflichten für die Woche bereits erledigt und kann daher seine freien Tage genießen. Amüsiert fragt er sich, wie Thor reagiert wenn er merkt, dass die Papiere nicht von ihm bearbeitet wurden und er hektisch alles in letzter Sekunde selbst durcharbeiten muss.

Seit er diesen Pfad entdeckte, kam er sehr häufig hierher. Jedesmal aufs neue fühlt er seine Magie auflodern und sein Herz wird leichter. Die Welt selbst rauscht im Takt mit seiner Macht als ob sie ein und das Selbe wären und die Zauber gleiten ihm hier so leicht von den Händen. Es fühlt sich fast so an wie in seinen Träumen, welche inzwischen mit angenehmer Regelmäßigkeit kommen, wann immer er von hier nach Hause zurückkehrt. Mühsam hatte er etwas Baumaterial herbeigeschafft um sich eine kleine Hütte zurechtzumachen. Nichts großes, nur um sich vor Wind und Wetter ein wenig zu schützen. Es gab Hühnerställe die besser waren als dies aber es ist ausreichend.   
Er wandert umher und versucht dabei herauszufinden, auf welcher Welt er gelandet ist, es ist mit Sicherheit keine unter Asgards Herrschaft sonst hätte er sie schon viel früher entdeckt oder wüsste sie zumindest zu benennen.   
In der erste Richtung die er einschlägt, gelangt er zu einem Wald. Die Bäume sind gigantisch und tragen Nadeln, sie ähneln Kiefern oder Zedern. Der Boden ist bedeckt mit dunklem tiefen Moos und weiteren Farnen. Waren die auf der Ebne schon so groß das er hindurchwaten musste, so sind diese hier gewaltig. Mehr Busch als Farn.   
In den anderen Richtung scheint sich die Ebene schier endlos zu erstrecken und geht in seltsame Heidekräuter und Flechten über, in weiter Ferne kann er vage die Silhouetten von Tierherden ausmachen. Und dahinter erhebt sich ein Gebirge im Dunst. Es würde Tage dauern, selbst mit Teleportation, um das erste zu erreichen und Wochen, wenn nicht Monate, bis zu den Bergen und so schiebt er es auf.  
Es gibt Zeichen von Zivilisation. Straßen aus gewaltigen Steinplatten, zwischen deren Fugen sich dürre Halme nach oben recken, an einem Hang sind Stufen in den Stein gehauen, höher als das es angenehm für ihn wäre. Die Bewohner dieser Welt müssen ein gutes Stück größer sein als die Asen.  
Einmal als er kommt, ist die Farnwiese kahl und die Spuren einer gewaltigen Herde sind überall zu finden. Doch sie sind alt und was immer hier war, ist längst weitergezogen.  
Er bemerkt auch das es Jahreszeiten gibt. Die blaue Sonne zieht immer niedriger vorbei, die Tage werden kürzer und die Flora welkt und geht ein. Der Boden kühlt aus. Sorgen macht er sich deswegen keine. Es ist wie in Vanaheim, wie in den meisten Welten, Asgard ausgenommen. Sommer und Winter im Wechsel.

Er kommt sporadisch, ein Tag hier Zwei Tage da, wann immer sich die Möglichkeit ergibt. Zum Glück funktioniert der Trick mit den Illusionsabbildern und Warnrunen noch genauso gut wie früher. Dennoch hält er sich zumeist in der Nähe des Pfades auf, um schnell zurückkehren zu können, falls die Erkennungssensoren in den Gängen zu seinen Räumen, oder seiner Tür, ausschlagen. Seinen Geist in ein Abbild zu senden, um durch dies zu sehen und zu hören, ist inzwischen einfacher geworden aber die Entfernung ist trotz allem ein entscheidender Faktor und er möchte lieber nichts riskieren indem er es überreizte.  
Die Veränderung ist Anfangs schleichend, doch bald nicht mehr zu übersehen.   
An einem Tag ist das Land mit Frost bedeckt und Eiskristalle schweben durch die Luft. An einem anderen Tag liegt alles unter einer kompakten Schneedecke, so dick, das er bis zu den Hüften einsinkt. Große Flauschige Flocken schweben vom Himmel. Wieder etwas später, hat er Mühe den Pfad zu verlassen, so hoch liegt der Schnee und bald drauf muss er sich eine Tunnel nach oben graben. Seine kleine Hütte ist längst unter der Last der Schneemassen zerdrückt worden. Er würde etwas stabileres brauchen oder vielleicht etwas unterirdisches?   
Die Sonne sieht er in dieser Zeit kein einziges mal, selbst am Tage ist sie nur noch ein schwaches flackern am Horizont und auch er spürt inzwischen die Kälte empfindlich.   
Der Himmel über ihm ist so klar, das er fast denkt, er würde in Asgard auf dem Bifröst stehen und hinaus ins Universum blicken. Er betrachtet die Sternbilder, kann jedoch keine ihm bekannte Konstellation ausfindig machen. Die Schneedecke wächst weiter.  
Bald darauf ist ein durchkommen unmöglich, selbst mit magischem Feuer nicht. Der Schnee liegt so hoch, das er sich nach unten zu massivem Eis verpresst hat. Für fast ein ganzes Jahr kann er den Pfad nicht mehr nutzen und als er es wieder kann, verschlägt es ihm den Atem. Der Boden hat sich erneut erwärmt und begonnen das Eis zu schmelzen. Statt offener Landschaft steht er in einer dunstigen Eishöhle deren Boden so dicht bewachsen ist, das es einem Dschungel gleichkommt. Die Moose und Farne fluoreszieren. Selbst das Eis tut es. Hoch oben ist noch immer die eisige Decke und tropft langsam ab. Vereinzelt haben sich Risse und Löcher gebildet. Bald wird die Decke völlig geschmolzen sein und einstürzen und es wird alles wieder wie bei seinem ersten Besuch hier sein.

Zurück in Asgard durchforstet er jedes mal aufs neue die Bibliothek nach einer Antwort. Berichte von Reisenden, Atlanten, Lexika der verschiedenen Welten und Völker in den neun Reichen. Nichts. Wenn er nur wenigstens die Galaxie bestimmen könnte in der sie liegt, so wäre es bereits eine großer Fortschritt!   
Er sucht nach irgendetwas dass die Flora und Faune beschreibt die er gesehen hat, die extremen Wetterverhältnisse oder die merkwürdige Art des Frühlings dort und der Jahreszeiten. Er untersucht alle Welten die ähnliche Eigenschaften aufweisen. Aber er findet allein bei seiner ersten groben Suche mehr als Dreihundertvierzehn unter einer blauen Sonne, über Tausend Bekannte, in denen Farngewächse anstelle von Gräsern dominant waren und bei allem anderen waren seine Anhaltspunkte zu unspezifisch, um die möglichen Treffer überhaupt noch zu zählen. Zu guter letzt versucht er sich sogar an Sternkarten. Es ist frustrierend. Keine Beschreibung scheint zuzutreffen und es gibt zu viele Sternbilder, jede Welt mit ihren eigenen, aus ihren eigenen Perspektiven. Möglicherweise ist diese Welt so weit außerhalb von Asgards Grenzen, das sie hier überhaupt keine Informationen über sie haben. Vielleicht ist sie sogar völlig unentdeckt. Er muss mehr Informationen sammeln, um die Suche irgendwie einzugrenzen. Wenn er vielleicht herausfinden könnte, wann die Tierherden auf ihrer Weidung vorüberzogen, könnte er möglicherweise einen Einheimchen antreffen und mit diesem reden.

Als er diesmal allerdings von seiner kleinen Reise zurückkommt, wird er fast augenblicklich zu Vater zitiert. Ihm bleibt gerade noch Zeit sich umzukleiden und das Gepäck abzustellen, bevor der Bote vor seiner Tür steht.  
„Du warst schon wieder in den Bergen, nicht war Loki?“ Es ist keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung, trotzdem Antwortet er mit einem Ja. Vater hat wieder diesen tadelnden Ton in seiner Stimme, den Loki so sehr hasst und aus Erfahrung weiß er, das es besser ist, den Tadel nicht zu Ärger werden zu lassen.  
„Was ist es nur das dich immer wieder dort hinzieht, gefallen dir der Palast oder die Stadt etwa nicht?“ Er hat oft schon ähnliche Fragen von Mutter gehört und immer auf die selbe Weise geantwortet. Manchmal war er in Versuchung, ihr von den Pfaden zu erzählen die er entdeckte, doch jedes mal hielt ihn eine Innere Stimme davon ab. Wenn er es ihr erzählte, würde auch Vater schon bald davon wissen und wer weiß wie lange er sie dann noch hätte benutzen können. Vater würde sie mit Sicherheit als Risiko für Asgard betrachten und verschließen wollen.  
„Ich mag es in den Bergen. Es ist so schön kalt dort und mir gefällt der Schnee oben auf den Gipfeln.“ Und das stimmt tatsächlich. Zwischen den massiven Felswänden wehte immer kalter Wind und in den schattigen, dichten Wäldern war die Luft lange nicht so aufgeheizt wie in der Stadt. Und ja, auch die schneebedeckten Gipfel waren wundervoll, ganz besonders die Aussicht. Wenn er diese Antwort Mutter gegeben hatte, hatte sie ihn immer mit diesem melancholischen Ausdruck angesehen und gemeint, sie würde verstehen.  
„Ich verstehe.“ Vater hatte jetzt genau den selben Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Nun, deine Ausflüge sind es nicht weshalb ich dich gerufen habe. Es geht um deinen Bruder.“ Natürlich ging es wieder um Thor. Es ging immer um Thor. Er unterdrückt ein genervtes aufstöhnen und sieht Vater mit seinem bewährten halb neugierigem, halb schuldbewusstem Blick an. Gespräche die so beginnen, enden meist damit das er wieder Ärger bekommt. Eigentlich enden fast alle Gespräche mit Vater darin, das er gescholten wird.  
„Ich gab Thor letztens die Aufgabe einige Dokument auszufüllen und wie ich höre, hat er diese Aufgabe an dich übertragen. Jedoch musste ich feststellen, dass du es nicht getan hast.“ Loki schluckt schwer und senkt den Kopf. Natürlich hatte Vater davon gehört, natürlich hatte Thor ihm gesagt, dass er seinen Bruder darum gebeten hatte sie für ihn zu bearbeiten. Sicher meinte Thor es nicht in böser Absicht oder mit der Intention in anzuschwärzen aber das Ergebnis ist das selbe, als hätte er es getan.  
„Aber war es den nicht Thors Aufgabe?“ Jedes mal hatte er die Aufgaben seines Bruders erledigt. Hatte kein Wort dagegen gesagt oder sich beschwert und dann tat er es einmal nicht und schon wurde er gemaßregelt. Es war Thors Aufgabe gewesen, nicht seine. Er war doch kein Diener seines Bruders. Vater seufzt und schüttelt enttäuscht den Kopf als er fortfährt.  
„Ja. Doch Thor handelte als der zukünftige König. Er hat das Recht gewisse Pflichten an andere zu übertragen. In diesem Fall an dich.“ Hinter seinem Rücken ballt Loki die Fäuste, von vorne lässt er sich nichts anmerken. Er will etwas dagegen sagen, sich rechtfertigen aber Vater unterbricht ihn mit einem Winken seiner Hand.  
„Still Loki. Ich weiß was du sagen willst und ich kann dich verstehen. Ich werde auch mit deinem Bruder darüber sprechen. Doch wenn Thor erst König ist, so ist er auch der deine und auch wenn du trotz allem Prinz und sein Bruder sein wirst, musst du seinem Befehl gehorchen.“ Loki nickt ergeben und mit einer kurzen Verbeugung wird er entlassen. Als die Türe hinter ihm zufällt muss er an sich halten, nicht wütend durch die Hallen davon zu stürmen.

„Was wollte Vater von dir?“ Thor fängt ihn auf dem Weg zu seinen Gemächern ab. Er ist so unbeschwert wie eh und je. Loki könnte ihn schlagen dafür.  
„Er hat mich gescholten, weil ich diese Dokumente die du mir gegeben hast, nicht bearbeitete hatte.“ Er sieht seinen Bruder nicht an während er spricht, noch verlangsamt er seinen Schritt. Thor neben ihm runzelt nur die Stirn in Verwirrung.  
„Hattest du nicht?“ Thors Stimme und sein Gesicht lassen ihn den sarkastischen Kommentar den er seinem Bruder auf dieses Worte geben wollte, hinunterschlucken. Jetzt bleibt er doch stehen und wendet sich ihm zu.  
„Nein, ich war in den Bergen. Hast du sie dir etwa nicht zuvor durchgesehen als du sie ihm brachtest?“ Konnte es wirklich sein das Thor keine Ahnung hatte? Hatte Vater etwa nur ihn gerade eben getadelt aber Thor in Unwissen über den Fehler gelassen, der eigentlich dessen Verschulden war?  
„Nein, tut mir Leid. Ich dachte du wärst schon fertig damit.“ Es gibt keine Lüge in Thors Worten nur aufrichtiges Bedauern. Er schien wirklich keine Ahnung gehabt zu haben.  
„Thor, das ist unvernünftig! Was wenn sie fehlerhaft oder unvollständig gewesen wäre oder von jemandem ausgefüllt, der dir schaden wollte? Du solltest die Dinge lesen bevor du dein Zeichen darunter setzt.“ Thor sieht beschämt aus bei diesen Worten, sein Blick bittet um Verzeihung, doch er bleibt stumm und sieht Loki nur weiter mit diesem verlegenen Lächeln an.  
„Wieso gibst du sie überhaupt mir? Es gibt spezielle Angestellte im Rat, die sich darum kümmern!“ Loki stöhnt frustriert auf, er weiß dass er keine Entschuldigung von Thor erwarten kann und stellt daher lieber eine andere Frage. Man kann nur hoffen das Thor die Papiere in Zukunft wenigsten kurz durchblättert, bevor er sie absegnet und unterzeichnet.  
„Ja aber dir vertraue ich einfach.“ Sie gehen zusammen weiter in Richtung von Lokis Räumen.  
„Thor, ich bin kein Ratsmitglied sondern dein Bruder, du wirst lernen müssen ihnen zu vertrauen, oder neue ernennen müssen, denen du vertrauen kannst.“ Es sollte wirklich nicht seine Aufgabe sein Thor das Regieren beizubringen. Nein wirklich nicht.  
„Nun, dann werde ich, sobald ich König bin, dich in den Rat berufen.“ Kurz zuckt Loki zusammen als in seinen Gedanken das bereits so oft erdachte und befürchtete Szenario eintritt. Die Vorstellung ist seit dem ersten mal das er sie hatte nicht wünschenswerter geworden.  
„Und wenn ich das nicht will?“ Seine Worte klingen hart und erzwungen während er Thor dabei mit schmalen Augen beobachtete. Sein Bruder fängt nur an zu lachen und nimmt es nicht ernst. Wie er es so oft tut, greift Thor nach seinem Nacken, um seine Stirn an Lokis zu legen.   
„Warum solltest du das nicht wollen Bruder? Jetzt komm, wir wollten heute hinab an den Strand gehen.“ Nur ein kurzer Moment dann lässt er wieder los. Wenigsten bekommt Thor später am Tag ebenfalls noch eine Strafpredigt von Vater zu hören, das man keine Dokumente unterschrieb ohne sie durchgelesen zu haben. Auch nicht wenn sie von seinem Bruder stammten dem er absolut vertraute.

Und noch immer versucht Loki herauszufinden, welche Welt es ist die ihn so sehr anzieht. Deren ihr innewohnende Magie der seinen so vertraut ist. Ein jeder Magier zieht seine Macht aus der Seele der Welt von der er geboren wurde, bisher war seine größte Macht von Asgard gekommen, es ist merkwürdig dass eine andere Welt ihm noch größere Macht bietet als die, in der er geboren wurde. Noch merkwürdiger ist, dass er das Gefühl dieser Magie wiedererkannte. Er kannte diese Energien, hatte sie schon einmal gefühlt, schon des öfteren aber leider konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, wo.  
Natürlich gab es schon ähnliche Fälle. Er war mit Magie zur Welt gekommen, es bestand also die Möglichkeit, dass er zwar in Asgard das Licht der Welt erblickte aber Frigga während der Schwangerschaft reiste. Es könnte also sein dass genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, da seine Kräfte in ihrem Leib erwachten, sie nicht in Asgard war. Doch daran würde er sich wohl kaum erinnern können.  
Er hatte auch von sehr seltenen Fällen gelesen, in denen die Magie eines anderen oder von etwas anderem, die weit weniger starken Kräfte eines Kleinkindes überflutet hatten aber das schien ihm noch unwahrscheinlicher. In diesem Fall hätte es medizinische Unterlagen gegeben.  
Er könnte Frigga fragen, ob sie je in einer Welt mit blauer Sonne gewesen wäre oder ob sie ihn als Neugeborenes einer so mächtigen Magischen Quelle ausgesetzt hatte, dass es seine magische Affinität zu dieser wandte, jedoch, er müsste ihr dann auch erklären wie er auf diese Fragen kam.  
Es ist ihm ein Rätsel und möglicherweise wird er es nie lösen können. Am besten war es einfach herauszufinden, welche Welt es war die ihn so willkommen hieß, vielleicht würden die anderen Fragen sich dann von selbst beantworten.

Er nennt sie mangels eines besseren Namens, die blaue Welt. Inzwischen hat er noch andere Pfade entdeckt die zu ihr führen. Einer endete in einer Gletscherspalte, ein weiterer in den Tiefen eines Meeres. Es war nicht das erste mal das er plötzlich unter Wasser landete. Überraschend viele Pfade enden in oder über einem Meer. Dennoch war der Schock des plötzlichen Wassereinbruchs als er den Durchgang auf der anderen Seite zu öffnen begann, ziemlich groß.  
Bisher ist der eine in der Höhle jedenfalls der praktikabelste. Er liegt in Asgard, ist relativ einfach und schnell zu erreichen und führt auf sicheres Gebiet. Und nachdem er den Durchgang etwas erweitert hatte, musste er auch nicht mehr jedes mal mühsam hindurchkriechen, um zu dem Pfad zu gelangen.  
Gerne würde er genug Zeit haben um von der Farnwiese aus weiter ins Land vorzudringen und so vielleicht sogar die Bewohner kennenzulernen, doch seine Familie beschlagnahmte in den letzten Jahren zu viel von seiner Zeit und er ist nicht in der Lage ein Gefährt mit hinüber auf die andere Seite zu bringen. Kein Flugboot würde jemals durch den Tunnel passen und ein Pferd bekäme er überhaupt gar nicht erst bis zu den Höhlen hinauf.  
Er wird weiter nach anderen Portalen suchen müssen, bis er eines findet, das ihm Antworten liefern kann. Oder hoffen doch noch einen Hinweis in der Bibliothek zu entdecken.  
Bedenken das seine Nachforschungen für Stirnrunzeln sorgen könnten, hat er nicht. Die Meisten denken, er bereite sich auf einen hohen Posten im Außenpolitischen Dienst vor oder, was noch eher geglaubt wird, auf einen Beraterposten. Er muss sagen der Gedanke an eine Diplomaten- oder Botschafterrolle reizt ihn. Etwas bei dem man reisen und erkunden kann.  
Mutter unterstützt ihn seit einiger Zeit auch bei seinen Nachforschungen, auch wenn sie natürlich nicht wirklich weiß worum es ihm im Hauptsächlichen geht. Sie denkt was viele denken und bittet ihn, sich auch mit den feindlichen Reichen wie dem der Kree, ein Haufen Fanatiker, oder den Magog, widerliche parasitäre Dinger, zu beschäftigen und gibt ihm sogar Bücher über Jotunheim.   
Er verspricht sie durchzulesen, blättert aber nur kurz darüber. Die Beschreibungen zeigen eine archaische und wenig schmeichelhafte Kultur. Die Schriften bestätigen nur was er ohnehin schon wusste. Die Eisriesen waren kaum besser als wilde Tiere. Es waren Monster. Er wüsste wirklich nicht warum er sich mit diesen Bestien mehr als nötig beschäftigen sollte, was sie damals während ihrer Schulzeit gelernt hatte, reichte völlig. Und er hatte nicht vor ihre Welt jemals zu besuchen, sofern es nicht absolut notwendig war.  
Das auch Jotunheim eine blaue Sonne hatte, war nur ein weiterer Grund sie zu meiden. Es würde nur sein Erinnerungsbild der blauen Welt in seinen Gedanken beschmutzen.

XXXX

Wenn man nach Marvel geht, zieht Hela ihre Macht aus Asgard weil sie ein Tochter Asgards ist. (im übertragenen Sinne) Als Surtur die Welt zerstörte, schwächte er sie enorm. Es nahm ihr aber nicht direkt alle Kräfte oder töte sie auf der Stelle. Sie war einfach nur ein ganzes Stück schwächer und damit sehr verwundbar geworden.  
Interessanterweise schien die Zerstörung Asgrads Lokis Kräfte jedoch keineswegs zu beeinflussen. Als Thanos sie angriff, zauberte er wie gehabt rum. Hatte leider trotzdem keine Chance.  
Auch in vielen irdischen Mythen und Legenden rufen die heiligen Männer, Frauen und oder Magier und Hexen, die Erde selbst an um ihnen Macht zu geben. Selbst die Bösen haben da eine gewisse Verbindung. So wie mit Vampiren die im Mutterboden schlafen.  
Mir scheint es daher sinnvoll, das Magier ihre Energien durch die jeweilige Kraft der Welt auf der sie sind verstärken können und die Welt auf der man seine Magie entdeckte oder erweckte oder was auch immer, hat halt die stärkste Bindung. Oder ist einfach am leichtesten zugänglich weil sie die erste und somit am stärksten in einen eingeflochtene war und alle anderen mehr oder weniger nachträglich entdeckt und nutzbar gemacht wurden.  
Quasi ein Originalbauteil und alles andere sind nur billige Ersatzteile oder Improvisationsreparaturen mit Panzertape.


	35. Liebende Mutter (Frigga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etwas süßlich aber so sind Mütter eben.

Frigga

Womit hatte sie nur zwei so wundervolle Jungen verdient. Aber sie wurden langsam erwachsen, wurden selbstständig und sie musste lernen, sie gehen zu lassen. So war der Lauf der Welt. Natürlich würden es immer ihre Kinder sein und sie für immer ihre Mutter. Nichts konnte daran etwas ändern. Sie hatte die beiden großgezogen, ihnen ihre Liebe geschenkt und sie getröstet wenn sie Kummer hatten.  
Sie war an den Betten gesessen wenn einer von ihnen krank war oder verletzt. Hatte sie beruhigt wenn Alpträume sie plagten und ihnen Geschichten erzählt, um sie wieder in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Kein Titel konnte das ändern, keine Entfernung wäre groß genug um sie aufzuhalten.  
Bald würde Thor König von Asgard und allen Neun Reichen sein und bald würde Loki fortgehen um mit Asgards Hilfe sein eigenes Reich zu fordern und es zum Besseren zu wenden.  
Nichts davon konnte etwas daran ändern, dass sie sich immer als ihre Mutter fühlen würde. Das sie ihre Kinder immer noch als die beiden kleinen Jungen sah, die sie einst waren.

Thor war noch immer so wild und ungestüm wie schon immer. Sein Enthusiasmus sprengte alle Grenzen und seine Freude steckte jeden in seiner Nähe an. Das Volk liebte ihn und bejubelte seine Regentschaft schon, bevor sie überhaupt begann.   
Egal was es kosten mochte, er würde nicht davor zurückschrecken. Wann immer ein Hilferuf aus einer der Welten ertönte, wann immer Gefahr drohte, er zog sofort los. Er war ein starker und mutiger Mann geworden und seine Gefährten würden ihm ohne zu zögern bis in den Tod folgen. Etwas von dem sie hoffte, das es nie nötig sein würde. Er würde ein wundervoller König sein und den Frieden schützen, wo und wann auch immer es nötig wäre. Seine Stärke würde den Reichen Stabilität und Sicherheit geben, so wie es Odins Stärke davor getan hatte.  
Und Loki, ihr süßer, lieber kleiner Loki. Er war so schlau, so bedacht und wortgewandt. Sie hatte etwas Angst er könne wütend sein, weil sein Vater nicht ihn als Regent auserwählt hatte aber ihre Sorgen schienen völlig unbegründet. Vielmehr hatte ihr Kleiner es wohl bereits erwartet und war darauf vorbereitet. Es gab keine Rivalitäten um den Thron.  
Loki mochte etwas schelmisch sein und vielleicht auch etwas scharfzüngig aber auch überaus höflich, vorausschauend und hilfsbereit.   
Er war der Beweis für alle, dass die Jotunen nicht die Barbarischen Monster sein mussten, als die sie verschrien waren. Das sie sich ändern konnten. Loki konnte sie ändern. Mit ihm an der Macht würden all diese Ungeheuerlichkeiten über die sie gelesen und gehört hatte enden. Nie wieder würde ein Kind dort zum leiden und sterben ausgesetzt werden. Nie wieder würde es Blutopfer oder Kannibalismus geben oder die Schwachen der Gesellschaft aussortiert werden. Solche Methoden mochten vielleicht in früheren Zeiten auf einer so harten und rauen Welt wie Jotunheim ihre Berechtigung gehabt haben, aber dass die Eisriesen noch immer an derart veralteten Praktiken festhielten, war einfach nicht richtig.  
Ihr kleiner Junge würde dem Volk der Eisriesen Mitgefühl und Erbarmen lehren, auf das es ein wahrer Teil der neun Reiche werden konnte und niemand sie mehr fürchten musste. Er würde ihre Lebensweise reformieren und die alten, grausamen Bräuche abschaffen. Er würde den falschen, spröden Frieden den Odin geschaffen hatte, durch echten Frieden ersetzen. Loki würde als leuchtendes Beispiel eines neuen Zeitalters in die dortige Geschichte eingehen.  
Ja, das würde er, da war sie sicher. Die Zeit dafür rückte näher, sie spürte es. Sie und Odin hatte oft und ausführlich darüber diskutiert, wann und wie sie es ihm am besten sagen sollten. Am Ende entschieden sie sich dafür, das es nach Thors Krönungen zu geschehen hatte. Odin wollte sich zusammen mit ihr in die Beraterrolle zurückziehen. Er würde den Platz als Ratsältester einnehmen und Thor die erste Zeit zur Seite stehen, bis der Odinsschlaf kam. Währenddessen konnte sie Lokis weitere Ausbildung überwachen, während alles für seine neue Position eingerichtet würde. Sie fragte nicht, wie genau dies ablaufen sollte und verdrängte es in die tiefsten Tiefen ihrer Gedanken. Es gehörte zu den Dingen, die sie lieber nicht wissen möchte.   
Jedenfalls, wenn Odin erwachte, wäre Loki bereit und zusammen als Familie konnten sie ihn aufklären. Sicher würde es ein Schock werden aber sie würden es gemeinsam durchstehen und dann könnten Thor und Loki zusammen als Bruderkönige auf Augenhöhe herrschen. Gleichberechtigt und durch ein starkes familiäres Band zusammengeschweißt. 

Thor ist eifrig alle Aufgaben die sein Vater ihm reicht zu dessen Zufriedenheit zu erledigen. Oft nimmt er Lokis Hilfe in Anspruch, welcher sie ihm gerne gibt. Trotz allem finden beide Zeit für sich selbst, füreinander und für ihre Freunde.   
Natürlich konnte Thor nicht mehr so oft und so lange von Asgard fort sein. Er schien diese Tatsche noch nicht gänzlich verstanden zu haben und handelte oft noch wie der Prinz, der er bisher war. Ihr Sohn war in vielen Punkten noch zu wild und ungestüm aber dies war ein Problem, das nur die Zeit lösen konnte und Thor war noch jung, er hatte Zeit genug.  
Was ihren Jüngsten angeht... Seit einiger Zeit erschien Loki ihr noch wissensdurstiger und lebhafter als früher. Die frühere Unsicherheit über Odins Nachfolge schien ihn wohl doch gekümmert zu haben und nun da der Allvater seine Entscheidung endlich bekanntgegeben hatte, war wohl mehr Druck von Loki abgefallen, als sie dort vermutet hatte. Er wirkte sehr viel ausgeglichener als früher, zeigte mehr Appetit und schien auch besser zu schlafen.   
Seine freigewordene Energie steckte Loki voll und ganz in seine Studien. Er musste inzwischen fast jedes Buch, das sich um die vielen Welten der Reiche drehte, gelesen haben. Er fragte die Gelehrten und auch sie, immer wieder nach den Eigenarten anderer Rassen. Wo sie lebten, wie ihre Welten aussahen. Vermutlich hoffte er, wenn Thor König war, das er einen Diplomatischen Rang einnehmen könnte.  
Es machte durchaus Sinn. In vielen Fällen wurden die zweiten Söhne und Töchter zu Gesandten ihrer jeweiligen Häuser und ein Diplomat wäre im Grunde das selbe, nur in weit größerer Ausführung. Loki nahm diese Sache eindeutig sehr ernst und auch wenn es am Ende anders käme, würde sein Wissen auf diesem Gebiet mehr als nur nützlich für ihn sein. Die Kunst der Diplomatie hatte noch nie jemandem geschadet und Loki hatte schon immer seinen Weg mit Worten gehabt. Wäre es anders gewesen, würde er einen hervorragender Diplomaten abgeben.   
Es war etwas das sie nutzen konnte, um ihn vorzubereiten.

Über die Zeit versucht sie ihn mithilfe seiner neu entdeckten Berufung auch an die Kultur der Jotunen heranzuführen. Je mehr er über sie lernte, desto leichter würde es ihm später fallen sie zu regieren. Seine Worte lassen ihr Herz schmerzen und ein wenig bang werden.  
Natürlich versteht er nicht warum er sich für ihre Kultur oder Bräuche interessieren sollte, der wenige Kontakt den sie mit den Eisriesen pflegten, beschränkte sich seit jeher auf Oberflächlichkeiten und ist von Krieg, furchterregenden Geschichten und abschreckenden Informationen geprägt. Das wenige Wissen das sie haben zeugt von Grausamkeit und erbarmungsloser Härte. Es gab nur sehr wenige Bücher die ihr geeignet erschienen, beinahe alle die sie finden konnte handelten von gewalttätigen Zusammenstößen oder Kampfstrategien. Einige wenige behandelten die Anatomie und medizinische Besonderheiten. Sie stammten vorwiegend aus der Zeit als Eir sich Lokis wegen informiert hatte. Zwei Bücher entsprangen sogar Eirs eigener Feder und beruhten auf ihren ärztlichen Beobachtungen. Die wenigen Bücher über die Lebensweise, Religion und Kultur der Eisriesen die Frigga fand, gingen alle in eine Richtung. Eine Unschöne.  
Auch lehnten die Jotunen jeden Umgang mit Asgard ab, hatten nicht das geringste Interesse sich in den neun Reichen einzugliedern und waren allgemeinen ihnen gegenüber feindselig eingestellt. Wann immer Asen und Jotunen sich begegneten, kam es zu Kämpfen. Und da Asgard sie aufgrund ihrer gewalttätigen Neigung hatte abgrenzen müssen, gab es auch in den anderen Reichen nur wenig Wissen über sie zu finden. Sie würde sich beizeiten dennoch dran machen, auch dort unauffällig und verkleidet nach entsprechenden Lektüren zu suchen.   
Für Asgard selbst gab es auch nie eine Notwendigkeit, sich über die Kampfhandlungen hinaus mit ihnen abzugeben. Es waren harte, gewalttätige Kreaturen und die meisten Einwohner der Reiche kannten sie ohnehin nur aus Büchern oder den Geschichten der Krieger.   
Asgard mochte einen Friedensvertrag haben, aber ein jeder wusste, dass es jederzeit zu Krieg kommen konnte. Die Lage mit ihnen war immer angespannt gewesen.  
Auch für Loki waren sie nichts weiter als stumpfe Wesen. All diese scheußlichen Geschichten die man sich erzählte, hatten wenig getan um ihn anderes denken zu lassen. Sie hatte versucht es von ihm und Thor fernzuhalten aber es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen. Von den Dienern, über die Lehrer, Spielgefährten und deren Eltern und vor allem den Soldaten und Kriegern, kamen zu viele Erzählungen, Märchen und auch Schauergeschichten.  
Für Loki gab schlicht keinen Grund diplomatische Beziehungen zu ihnen aufzunehmen. Jotunheim hatte kaum etwas zu bieten, was sie nicht anderenorts ebenfalls bekommen könnten. Solange die Riesen nicht versuchten Asgard oder eins der anderen Reiche anzugreifen, gab es keine Veranlassung sich über das Nötigste hinaus mit ihnen zu befassen wie er meinte.  
Es schmerzt ihn so reden zu hören. Sie musste ihm irgendwie begreiflich machen, das nicht alles an Jotunheim und dessen Bewohnern schlecht war. Er selbst ist der beste Beweis dafür.  
Wenigsten nimmt er die Bücher an und verspricht sie zu lesen, wenn auch nur ihr zuliebe. Es ist ein Anfang. Sie werden ihn behutsam an diese Thema heranführen müssen.

„Weißt du was Loki in letzter Zeit hat?“ Sie und Odin speisen heute Abend alleine in ihren Gemächern. Bis gerade eben hatte sich das Gespräch noch um belanglose Alltagserlebnisse gedreht, die plötzlich aus dem Zusammenhang gerissene Frage verirrt sie einen Moment lang.  
„Was meinst du Odin?“ Fragend sieht sie ihren Mann an. Ihrer Meinung nach benahm Loki sich völlig normal.  
„Nun, seit Thors Ernennung verschanzte er sich geradezu in der Bibliothek und man sieht ihn in den letzten Tagen immer häufiger mit den Ratsmitglieder. Sie berichten, dass er sich intensiv mit den Regierungsgeschäften auseinandersetze.“ Jetzt versteht sie was ihr Mann meinte und sie muss lächeln. Anscheinend hatte er noch nichts davon gehört.  
„Womöglich liegt es daran, das Thor ihm sagte, er wolle ihn nach seiner Krönung in den Rat aufnehmen.“ Odin blinzelt einmal, dann noch einmal, bevor er zu sich selbst nickt und eine Weile still weiter isst. Auch sie bleibt still und beobachtete ihn amüsiert. Wie immer gewinnt sie ihren kleinen stillen Wettstreit, wenn Odin das Schweigen als erster bricht.  
„Nunja, es ist nicht unerwartet. Thor hat Lokis Rat schon immer geschätzt.“ Sie nickt bestätigend. Die Bindung ihrer beiden Söhne zueinander war schon immer etwas ganz besonderes gewesen. Sie vertrauten einander blind und konnten sich jederzeit auf den anderen verlassen.   
„Du weißt das es nicht möglich sein wird.“ Seufzend wendet sie sich wieder ihrem Mahl zu.  
„Ich weiß meine Liebe. Es wird ein harter Schlag für Thor sein.“ Oh ja, das würde es. So unvermittelt von dem einen getrennt zu werden, der von Beginn an bei ihm war und dann auch noch zu erfahren, dass sein Bruder nicht vom selben Blute, nicht einmal Ase war. Sicher konnten die beiden sich noch immer sehen aber es würde vermutlich nie mehr das Selbe sein.  
„Für Loki auch.“ Für ihren Loki würde es sogar noch härter werden als für Thor. Er würde all ihre Liebe und Fürsorge brauchen um es zu verarbeiten und zu akzeptierten und Sie würde sie ihm ohne zu fragen geben. Sie würde alles tun um es ihm so leicht wie möglich zu machen.  
„Ich versuche ihn ein wenig an die Kultur heranzuführen.“ Erneut seufzt sie. Es war erschreckend wie wenige Informationen sie über die Jotunen hatten. Asgard lag schon so lange mit ihnen im Krieg. Schon zu Bors und davor zu Buris Zeiten hatte es Feindschaft und Kämpfe gegeben und dennoch enthielt die Bibliothek kaum hilfreiche Schriften. Es war ihr schon damals aufgefallen, als Loki noch klein war und sie nach Informationen suchten, um ihn richtig aufziehen zu können. Eine der größten Bibliotheken der neun Reiche und doch gerade bei diesem Thema so schlecht bestückt, das es fast wie beabsichtigt wirkte. Ein Glück das sich Lokis Bedürfnisse nicht allzu sehr von denen eines asischen Kindes unterschieden hatten und Eir eine so begnadete Heilerin war.  
„Du weißt dass es noch einige Jahrzehnte dauern wird.“ Odin holt sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken, als er spricht.  
„Es kann nicht schaden, ihn etwas dran heranzuführen, solange er noch nicht mit der Wahrheit belastet ist.“ Wenn es soweit war, würden zu viele andere Dinge durch seinen Kopf gehen und so hatte er wenigstens Zeit , sich eigene Gedanken zu machen. Eigene Schlüsse zu ziehen und eine Basis zu bilden, auf der er bauen konnte.

Sie fing langsam an sich Sorgen um ihre Kinder zu machen. Weniger um Thor den um Loki. Thor war heiter und unbeschwert wie immer. Vielleicht ein wenig zu unbeschwert für einen baldigen König, andererseits war es schon immer Thors Art, Sorgen zu verdrängen indem er sich mit Arbeiten und Feiern davon ablenkte. Es schadetet niemanden, wenn er sich weiterhin mit den Kriegern und dem Volk unterhielt, das war immerhin einer der Gründe wofür Asgard ihn liebte.  
Seine zwar weniger gewordenen aber immer noch stattfinden Ausflüge und Kampfeinsätze in die anderen Reiche, waren auch von Vorteil, zeigten sie doch, dass der zukünftige König sich auch weiterhin um sein Reich kümmerte und trotz all seiner Arbeiten und Pflichten genug Zeit fand, ihnen zu helfen und die Völker vor Feinden zu schützen.  
Thor hatte seine neue Stellung so leicht angenommen und wie man sah, kam er mit allen den damit einhergehenden Aufgaben hervorragend zurecht. Ein geborener König, das war ihr goldener Junge.  
Loki allerdings wirkte in letzter Zeit ein wenig gestresst, wenn nicht gar gehetzt. Er machte sich selbst zu viel Druck und das schlug ihm so langsam aufs Gemüt.  
Sie versuchte ihn sanft ihn von seinen politischen und kulturellen Studien fortzuziehen und abzulenken und bat Thor, Loki doch etwas Platz zu geben. Es war schön wie sehr ihr Ältester auf seinen Bruder vertraute und dessen Rat zu schätzen wusste. Wie er Loki miteinbezog aber es war nicht gut wenn Thor zu jeder einzelnen Aufgabe auch nach dessen Meinung fragte. Es wurde Zeit für Thor, sich mit den anderen Ratsmitglieder auseinanderzusetzen und auf deren Weisheit so zu vertrauen, wie auf die seines Bruders. Die Männer und Frauen dort würden immerhin bald zu seinen engsten Beratern werden.  
Und Loki, so gerne er auch seinem Bruder half und wie sehr dieser Umstand sie erfreute, sollte sich nicht überarbeiten. Er musste nicht alles können und sollte ruhig auch mal andere die Arbeit übernehmen lassen. Es war wie damals, als er sich verbissen in seine Magierausbildung geworfen hatte und alles und sofort hatte lernen wollen, um sich zu beweisen. Auch zu dieser Zeit hatte er zu viele Nächte durchgemacht und sich völlig in seiner Arbeit vergraben. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, das sie mit ihm zusammen Zauber geübt und Runen gezeichnet hatte.  
Auch machte Loki sich Sorgen um seinen Bruder. Befürchtete, das Thor noch nicht bereit sein könnte König zu werden. Seine Sorge ehrte ihn aber war unnötig. Sie beruhigte ihn diesbezüglich, Thor würde schon nicht gleich einen Krieg anzetteln und außerdem hatte er ja seinen kleinen Bruder, der ihm helfen würde, fügte sie mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu.  
Sie kann nicht umhin zu denken, das Lokis Lächeln darauf ein wenig gequält wirkte aber sicher lag es nur daran, das er Verlegen war.

XXXX

Es ist zumindest für mich unbestreitbar das Frigga Loki wirklich wie einen Sohn liebte, zumindest nach dem was man von ihr weiß. Allerdings, weiß man nicht unbedingt viel.   
Dafür das sie die Königin und die Mutter der beiden Hauptfiguren ist, kommt sie erschreckend selten vor und ihr Text besteht aus kaum mehr als drei Sätzen.  
Sie war eine begnadete Magiern und hat Loki alles was sie wusste beigebracht (was nicht alles war was er selbst letztlich wusste) Sie konnte mit einem Schwert umgehen, wie sie gegen Malekith bewiesen hat und war bereit ihre Söhne wo immer es nötig war zu verteidigen. Allerdings hielt sie auch zu allen Entscheidungen ihres Mannes Odin, egal wie zweifelhaft diese waren.  
Sie mag Loki geliebt haben aber das spricht sie nicht schuldfrei. Auch sie hat ihn über Jahrhunderte über sein wahres selbst belogen.  
Hat sie Odin je genaueres gefragt als er ihr das Baby gab? Hatte sie versucht herauszufinden, wer Lokis echte Mutter war oder ob es noch andere Verwandte von ihm gab?   
Auch stellt sich die Frage, warum sie ihm nicht versucht hat Verständnis für die Jotunen zu lehren. Sie kann nicht wirklich geglaubten haben dass er niemals, in all den Jahrtausenden seines weiteren Lebens, herausfinden könnte was er wirklich war. Da können die Absichten noch so gut gewesen sein, es ändert nichts daran dass es ziemlich einfältig und falsch war. Ich geh daher davon aus das sie es zumindest versucht hat, aber aufgrund von Falschinformationen eher verhalten.  
Loki dachten von den Eisriesen und damit im Prinzip von sich selbst als blutrünstige, geistlose Monster. Thor hielt sie für Bestien, die bekämpft und getötet werden mussten. Das muss von irgendwoher kommen. Und die beiden dachten schon in sehr jungen Jahren so. Als Odin sie in die Schatzkammern führte und die Geschichten erzählte, waren sie optisch vielleicht Sechs, Sieben Jahre alt. Keine Ahnung wie viele das umgerechnet in Asischen Jahren wären.  
Die beiden sind mit solchen Geschichten und Weltbildern aufgewachsenen. Loki selbst sagte „die Monster von denen Eltern ihren Kinder des Nachts erzählen.“ Odin hat ihnen auf jeden Fall solche Geschichten erzählt und selbst wenn Frigga es vielleicht nicht getan hat, sie hat Odin auch nicht davon abgehalten.


	36. Entdeckung (Loki)

Loki

Er hat versucht es Mutter zu sagen, hat sogar versucht mit Vater zu reden aber keiner hört ihm zu, keiner glaubt seinen Worten. Sie nehmen sie nicht erst, werfen ihm vor zu übertreiben und das es nur Nervosität und die Angst ist, die Erwartungen an die Zukunft nicht erfüllen zu können.  
Mutter tröstet ihn und sagt ihm dass er ein wundervoller Ratgeber sein würde, dass er sich nicht so unter Druck setzen solle. Sie versucht ihn abzulenken, zu beruhigen und aufzumuntern aber es ist nicht Thors Ankündigung ihn zum Berater zu ernennen wenn er gekrönt wurde, die ihn so schreckt. Es ist nicht das was er sein möchte aber wenn es so kommen sollte, wird er es gut machen.   
Es ist Thor selbst wegen dem er Sorgen hat. Berater zu werden ist nichts, das er nicht schon in Betracht gezogen hätte aber der von Thor zu werden? So wie Thor war und noch immer ist, ist es eine Alptraumhafte Vorstellung. Sein Bruder gab ihm schon jetzt so gut wie alle Aufgaben die Vater eigentlich wollte, das Thor selbst erledigte.   
Thor war zu sorglos in seinem Tun, er benahm sich, als hätte sich absolut nichts für ihn verändert. Loki wollte ihm am liebsten in sein fröhlich, naives Gesicht schlagen. Thor war ein Dummkopf, ein Trottel, ein idiotischer Idiot der alles für ein großes, spaßiges Spiel hielt! Solange alles nach seinen Wünschen lief war es gut aber er kannte Thor. Sobald jemand gegen ihn sprechen würde, würde er laut werden, wütend. Das geschah immer wenn es nicht nach seinen Vorstellung ging.  
Wenigstens schienen einige der Ratsmitglieder ebenfalls leicht besorgt über Thors unbekümmerte Art zu sein. Sie redeten es sich zwar schön und versuchten sich mit Ausflüchten selbst zu beruhigen aber jedes mal wenn er mit neuen Dokumenten, die sein Bruder ihm gab, zu ihnen kam, um sie um ihre Hilfe zu bitten, konnte er ihre Zweifel sehen.  
Doch keiner von ihnen brachte den Mut auf, seine Zweifel dem Allvater gegenüber zu laut äußern. Nicht laut genug zumindest oder besonders nachdrücklich. Der Allvater tut nichts ohne Grund, er wird einen Plan haben sagten sie zu ihm. Das es einen tieferen Sinn geben würde sagten sie ihm. Wen versuchten sie damit zu überzeugen, ihn oder sich selbst?  
Die Räte waren eine Sache. Die Diener, Soldaten und einfachen Bürger eine andere. Sie sahen nur die Oberfläche. Sie sahen, das alles wunderbar funktionierte, ihre Welt sicher war und es allen gut ging. Sie sahen Odin auf dem Thron und Thor der mit strahlendem Lächeln durch die Stadt ritt und mit ihnen allen sprach und lachte. Keiner sah hinter die Kulissen. Keiner sah welche Arbeit es war Asgard am laufen zu halten. Welche Arbeit die Räte jeden Tag bewältigten, den ganzen verfluchten Papierkram.Staatsgespräche und Debatten und Verhandlungen. Über Steuern, Tributzahlungen, Landwirtschaftliche Abgaben und wann sie geliefert werden sollen. Ihre eigenen Zahlungen an die Armee und für die öffentlichen Einrichtungen. Nicht nur in Asgard sondern auch für die anderen Welten. Kaum einer dachte darüber nach. Solange das Gold floss, war alles in bester Ordnung.  
Was Loki häufiger sah, was er hinter vorgehaltenen Händen und hinter seinem Rücken an geflüsterten Worten hörte, war dagegen offenes Misstrauen. Und zwar gegen ihn!  
Viele schienen zu denken, er wäre Thor missgünstig, wäre eifersüchtig auf seinen Bruder. Neidisch auf die Tatsache das Thor König werden würde. Sie sagten, er würde mit seinem Eifer bei den Regierungsarbeiten nur zu beweisen versuchen, dass er der bessere wäre und mit seinen Bedenken ob Thor bereit wäre, versuchen, ihn in schlechtem Licht dastehen zu lassen.  
Nicht alle dachten so aber die meisten. Und Sif war am schlimmsten.

Er war Müde. Er war es Leid und er suchte Zuflucht in den tiefen Gewölben. Oben wurde wieder ein Fest gefeiert. Eine Delegation aus Nifelheim, die wegen Vertragsangelegenheiten und Handelsabkommen angereist war. Die Zwerge waren ein geselliges und ziemlich trinkfestes Volk, weshalb sie sich mit den Asen im allgemeinen ziemlich gut verstanden.   
Wenn er den Palast aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht verlassen kann und für sich sein möchte, ist das Schatzgewölbe sein liebster Rückzugsort. Nicht viele sind hier unten zugegen, ab und an kommen Patrouillen vorbei aber es ist leicht sich vor ihnen zu verbergen. Zudem kann sich keiner gegen seine Anwesenheit hier unten aussprechen, selbst wenn man ihn entdecken würde. Dieser Teil des Gewölbes stand der königlichen Familie und dem höheren Adel immer offen. Hier lagerten nur Kunstgegenstände, wertvolle Gemälde und Wandteppiche, auch das ein oder andere Kleinod. Es war eher wie ein Privates Museum. Die verbotenen Teile der Schatzkammern lagen tiefer unter ihm. Die Tresorräume mit den gesamten Finanzen des Reiches, die Goldreserven und Edelsteine. Dokumente über Land und Grundbesitz und ganz unten, gesichert und bewacht, die Waffenkammer und der Trophäenraum, mit den gefährlichsten und mächtigsten Relikten aller Neun Reiche.  
Er erinnert sich gut daran, wie sie mit Vater früher hinabstiegen und er ihnen alles zeigte. Wie er ihm und Thor Geschichten über alles dort erzählte. Beinahe jede hatte von irgendeiner gewaltigen Schlacht gehandelt und wie Asgard triumphierte.   
Einst, als er jünger war, hatten er und Thor oft versucht sich hinabzuschleichen. Diesen geheimnisvollen, verbotenen Raum zu betreten, ohne das Vater oder jemand anderes bei ihnen war. Sie hatten es nie an den Wachen, den großen Türen und Schilden vorbei geschafft. Im Nachhinein war es eine lächerliche Vorstellung gewesen zu glauben, so einfach dort eindringen zu können.  
Trotz allem war das obere Schatzgewölbe zu einem seiner liebsten Orte geworden. Die Ruhe hier unten, die kühle nach Alter und Geschichte duftende Luft. Das gedimmte Licht und diese sanfte Berührung der Luft, die über jede Faser seines Seines strich. Es gab eine seltsame und angenehme Art von Magie in diesen Räumen. Er war so Müde, so erschöpft von allem was in letzter Zeit geschehen war. Erschöpft von Thors Unwissen, von Mutters blinder Liebe und Vaters Ignoranz. Irgendwann schlief er ein wo er saß und seine Träume handelten von eisigen Weiten. Er war wieder auf der Farnwiese und sah zu wie der Schnee alles bedeckte, bis die ganze Welt in weißem Kristall dalag. Etwas zog ihn an, rief ihn, lockte ihn... Stimmen im Wind.

Er wachte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder auf. Mutter saß mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm auf der Bank. In seinem Kopf kann er noch immer das Flüstern aus seinen Träumen hören und vor seinem inneren Auge sieht er die Welt der blauen Sonne. Beides verblasst langsam während er den Schlaf von sich wirft. Das Gefühl der wispernden Magie bleibt jedoch, während Mutter ihn hinausbegleitet. Erst als die Türen des Gewölbes sich hinter ihm schließen, verschwindet es.   
Nachdenklich wirft er einen Blick zurück. Er wusste dass er die Magie dieser fremden Welt schon einmal gespürt hatte, dass er sie kannte und jetzt weiß er auch wieder woher. Dort, im Gewölbe war es gewesen. Irgendetwas war dort unten.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mein Schatz?“ Schuldbewusst zuckt er zusammen und dreht sich wieder ihr zu, er ist die letzten Tage kaum er selbst. Zu viele Dinge gehen ihm im Kopf umher. Seine Aufgaben, Thors Aufgaben, das Training, die Jagden und Abenteuertouren zu denen sein Bruder ihn immer wieder drängt, seine Suche und jetzt noch das Rätsel um die Magie... vor allem aber die Angst vor der Zukunft.  
„Ja Mutter, natürlich. Entschuldige.“ Er nickt und lächelt und Mutter bohrt nicht weiter nach. Traurig und besorgt lächelt sie zurück und streichelt seine Wange. Es tut gut zu wissen dass sie sich kümmert.  
„Du mutest dir zu viel zu in letzter Zeit, du solltest dir etwas Ruhe gönnen.“ Sie hat recht, das weiß er aber was kann er tun? Er kann seine Aufgaben als Prinz nicht vernachlässigen, Vater würde nur wieder wütend und enttäuscht mit ihm sein. Er kann Thors Aufgaben, wenn er sie bringt, nicht ablehnen, denn dann würde das selbe passieren, so wie beim ersten mal als er es tat. Was seine Suche nach Informationen, nach einem Namen dieser seltsamen Welt angeht. Der Frage warum seine Magie so verbunden mit ihr war. Es war wie eine Sucht.   
„Ich weiß aber Thor...“ Er will es ihr sagen, will ihr alles sagen und tut es doch nicht. Es würde ohnehin nichts nutzen. Mutter seufzt noch einmal und führt ihn dann nach oben.  
„Dein Bruder ist fürs erste in Nifelheim. König Sindri feiert dort bald den 700dertsten Geburtstag seines Sohnes Alf und lud ihn ein.“ Nun, das war unerwartet, er hätte gedacht Sidnri wäre noch immer wütend mit Thor aber vermutlich wollte er sich mit dieser Geste bei Odin und Asgard gut stellen, es war auf jeden Fall eine Entlastung für ihn. Die Zwerge feierten selten aber wenn, dann richtig und lange und ausgelassen. Ein paar Tage Ruhe würden ihm sicher guttun.

Thors Abwesenheit gibt ihm endlich wieder etwas Zeit für sich. Mutter gab ihm Rückendeckung, indem sie die derzeitige Hitze vorschob und alle im Palast wussten, das er von Klein auf Probleme mit den hohen Temperaturen im Sommer hatte.  
Er vertrieb sich einen Teil der Tage damit zu versuchen herauszufinden, woher der magische Hauch im Gewölbe kam. Was immer es war von dem es ausging, es gab eine Verbindung zu der blauen Welt und zu ihm. Vielleicht konnte er mehr herausfinden wenn er wusste was es war. Leider musste er feststellen, das besagtes Etwas sich in Trophäenraum befand.   
Es gab keine Möglichkeit dort unerkannt hineinzukommen. Er wusste es aus Erfahrung. Nur wenigen Wachen war es gestattet die Barrieren zu passieren und egal wie mächtig seine Magie auch sein mochte, wie ausgefeilt seine Illusionen. Diese Barrieren würde es erkennen und Alarm schlagen und jeden unerlaubten Besucher zurückhalten. Er würde die Erlaubnis des Königs, Vaters Erlaubnis brauchen, um einzutreten. Oder Gungier, was auf das selbe hinauskam.  
Statt sich weiter und weiter im Kreis zu drehen, beschloss er Mutters Rat zu befolgen und suchte Ablenkung. Mit etwas Abstand konnte er vielleicht klarer sehen oder kam auf andere Ideen. Der Schwarzmarkt scheint die beste Wahl zu sein. Wenn es um Ablenkungen geht, gibt es kaum etwas besseres.

Herzukommen war eine grandiose Sache. Wie jedesmal wenn er durch den Pfad schlüpft und verkleidet durch die Straßen wandelt, ist es eine wahre Reizüberflutung. Hier gab es alles und jedesmal entdeckt er etwas neues das sein Interesse weckt. An einem Stand werden obskure Götzen angeboten, an einem anderen gefälschter Schmuck. Seltsame Kräuter zweifelhafter Wirkung oder sehr eindeutiger Wirkung. Er entdeckt einen Laden voller Tiegel und Ampullen voll Gift und gleich daneben bieten ein Weinhändler edle Tropfen. Es überrascht ihn nicht dass die Kunden des ersten nicht selten auch beim zweiten einkaufen.  
Wie alle male zuvor verliert er schon bald das Zeitgefühl. Es gibt keine Fenster die ihm den Stand der Sonne verraten würden, noch andere Möglichkeiten nach draußen zu sehen. Er weiß nicht einmal auf welcher Welt er sich genau befindet, vermutet angesichts der Anzahl an Zwergenhändlern jedoch eine ihrer Welten. Die gesamte Halle ist abgeschirmt und von unzähligen Runen und magischen Barrieren geschützt. Wer hineinkommen will, kann dies nur auf zwei Wegen tun. Eine Portrune, die man jedoch nur hier erhielt, was bedeutet man muss von jemand anderem zuvor hierher eingeladen worden sein. Oder durch eines der Portale. Sie waren in abgelegenen Bereichen der Halle und ausnahmslos schwer bewacht. Sollte jemals ein Trupp Soldaten hindurch kommen, so würden sie tot sein, kaum das sie die Schwelle überschritten hätten. Das selbe galt natürliche auch für die Endpunkte der Portrunen. Der Markt war wie eine tödliche Festung.  
Ganz am Anfang hatte er herauszufinden versucht, wie es möglich war dass kein Wort hiervon in all den Jahrtausenden in denen dieser Schattenmarkt schon existierte, nach außen gedrungen war. Selbst wenn Heimdall nichts hiervon sehen konnte, die Menge an Leuten die sich hier täglich hindurch bewegen musste, war enorm. Er vermutete eine Kombination aus Einschüchterung, Selbstschutz der Besucher und vor allem Bannsprüchen. Viele wussten wohl wie er selbst nicht einmal wo genau sie eigentlich waren und es war auch nicht auszuschließen, dass der ein oder andere Schwätzer gezielt ausgeschaltet wurde.   
Heute vertrieb er sich allerdings die Zeit lediglich damit, durch die Stände und Läden zu schlendern und die Leute zu beobachten.   
Dann sah er sie. Jotunen.

Es hätte ihn nicht überraschen sollen. Die Eisriesen setzten sich immer wieder über des Allvaters Gebot hinweg und drangen in die anderen Welten ein. Er hätte erwarten sollen in dieser Gesetzlosen Gegend irgendwann auf welche zu treffen. Dennoch ist es ein Schock. Und eine Chance.   
Es sind Fünf, die mit grimmigen Gesichtern durch die Menge schreiten. Sie überragen alle anderen hier um wenigstens zwei bis drei Köpfe und instinktiv machen ihnen die anderen Passanten den Weg frei. Kälte strahlt von ihnen ab und weißer Dunst wehte hinter ihnen her. Narben bedecken ihre Haut und da sie nur gerade das nötigste tragen, ist viel davon zu sehen. Waffen sind keine zu entdecken, aber bei einem Eisriesen bedeutet dies vermutlich recht wenig.  
Loki blieb still und duckte sich hinter einen der Stände, bevor er ihnen lautlos folgte. Sein Herz raste.  
Sie waren monströs, grobschlächtig und abscheulich, so wie alle immer sagten, genau wie in den Büchern und Geschichten und Thors Erzählung. Die narbenartigen Verzierungen auf ihrer Haut, fast wie eingraviert. Wie verschlungene Runen. Die imposanten, gebogenen Hörner mit den tödlichen Spitzen. Ungewollt war er fasziniert davon. Zwei hatten Haare. Er hatte nicht gewusst das Jotunen Haare haben konnten. Auf allen Abbildungen waren sie immerzu kahlköpfig dargestellt.  
Er musste herausfinden was sie hier wollten und wie sie herkamen.   
Das erste klärt sich schnell, sie kaufen Heilsteine und Kräuter. Überraschend. Loki hätte eher auf Waffensysteme und ähnliches getippt. Danach noch Energiekristalle, was weit mehr seinen Erwartungen entspricht. Es folgen noch weitere Dinge, doch kaum etwas davon ergibt Sinn für ihn.  
Loki folgt ihnen weiter durch den Markt, bis sie irgendwann vor den Portalen zum stehen kommen.   
Konnte es so einfach sein? Immerzu hatten sich Vater gefragt, wie die Jotunen es fertigbrachten in die anderen Welten einzudringen. Nie hatte Heimdall ihre Wege ergründen können und dennoch waren sie immer wieder wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.  
Keiner hatte je daran gedacht dass sie Portale nutzen könnten. Portale waren teuer und komplex. Ihre Herstellung war ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis in Asgards Schatzkammern und Eitris Werkstätte. Niemals hätten die Jotunen die Erlaubnis erhalten eines zu erwerben. Andererseits, die Betreiber diese Marktes hatten die ihren sicher auch nicht legal und mit Asgards Berechtigung bekommen.   
Dennoch es brauchte ein zweites Portal am Zielort, das angepeilt werden konnte und wo die Riesen erschienen, war das nie der Fall gewesen. Außer sie hatten einen Weg gefunden es ohne zweiten Ankerpunkt zu öffnen! Ein ziemliches Wagnis und es dürfte gewaltige Energien benötigen.  
Waffengeklapper erklang, als die Verteidiger des Markes sich bereit machen. Das Portal begann sich zu öffnen und kalter Wind wehte hindurch. Loki musste sich entscheiden. Blieb er hier oder sollte er ihnen folgen um herauszufinden, wo in Jotunheim sich das Gegenstück befand. Er könnte unsichtbar hindurch, eine Markierung anbringen und sofort wieder zurück schlüpfen. Die Riesen würden sicher einige Minuten brauchen um die Waren auf die andere Seite zu schaffen. Keiner würde es merken.  
Er rannte los.

Und erstarrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
Die Luft, das Licht, die Magie... Nein. Nein das konnte nicht sein! Es musste einen Fehler gegeben haben, irgendetwas war schief gelaufen! Dies war nicht Jotunheim. Das konnte nicht Jotunheim sein!  
Es war unmöglich. Die blaue Welt. Seine blaue Welt war nicht.... nicht....  
Jotunheim sollte... [style type="italic"]war [/style]dunkel, unwirtlich und bar jeder Schönheit. Ein Öder Fleck aus nacktem Stein und Eis. Ein gefrorenes Ödland, eine Welt der Finsternis wo die Monster hausten. Sie war nicht... so! Nicht so schön.  
Die Magie ihrer Welt strich über ihn hinweg, die Luft roch nach klarem Wasser, nach kaltem Stein und Kalk. Er stand in einer Höhle und die Wände leuchteten wie die Polarlichter in der Nacht.  
Nein, nein es musste eine List sein. Irgendein Trick, ein Streich seiner Augen. Vielleicht ist es ein Fehler in seiner Wahrnehmung. Ja, sicher. Eine Täuschung, nichts weiter. Bestimmt gab es eine logische Erklärung für alles.  
Er schluckte schwer, atmete mehrmals tief durch und drehte sich um. Das Portal war geschlossen. Noch immer unsichtbar stand er in der Höhle, sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Nach einer Weile atmet er erneut scharf ein und wieder aus. Hier weiter herumzustehen brachte ihn nicht weiter, er musste einen Weg finden von hier zu verschwinden und das möglichst schnell.  
Vorsichtig schlich er sich durch den Raum, an Wachen und Trägern vorbei. Seine Hände glühen in Magie während er den Gängen folgt und den Sicherheitssystemen auswich, den Bannrunen und Alarmen, immer auf der Suche. Sein Blick bleibt starr am Boden. Dies ist kein schöner Ort, er will ihn nicht ansehen.   
Überall sind Banne. Die Riesen schützten ihr Portal als wäre es das wertvollste in ihrem Reich. Sie sind in Wänden und Böden eingearbeitet. Alarme die auf unberechtigtes betreten oder artfremde Lebewesen reagierten. Einmal gerät er in eine Art Kältesog, die seine Kleidung gefrieren lässt, ihn selbst jedoch nur zum frösteln bringt. Einmal scheint er an einen defekten zu geraten, den er reagiert überhaupt nicht.  
Er hat Glück. Er spürt das vertraute kribbeln verhältnismäßig schnell. Portale waren, das hatte er schon früh gemerkt, wie Magneten für die geheimen Pfade. Man fand fast immer wenigstens einen in ihrer Nähe.   
Dieser führt ihn sogar zurück nach Asgard. Aber nicht in die Berge, sondern direkt ins Herz des Palastes.

Er kann es nicht glauben aber der Pfad endet mitten im Dach der Trophäenkammer, zur Hälfte innen zur Hälfte außen. Einen Moment steht er erneut wie erstarrt oben auf der frei schwebenden Halle und sieht hinüber zur Brücke, wo zwei Wächter sich soeben auf den Rückweg machen. Eine Sekunde später schlüpft er erneut in den Pfad und verlässt ihn im Inneren der Sammlung seines Vaters. Seine Schritte hallen durch die kargen Räume, die Schätze rechts und links von ihm bleiben unbeachtet. Er steigt hinab in die untere Ebene und geht festen Schrittes zu einem ganz bestimmten Artefakt.  
Die Urne. Sie musste der Grund sein. Als Vater sie aus Jotunheim mitbrachte, damals als der Krieg vorbei war, irgendetwas musste geschehen sein. Ihre Magie hatte ihn verseucht. Hatte ihn verderbt.  
Ja, das war die Erklärung. Seine Muskeln krampfen, seine Nacken spannt sich an, während er die Urne mit gesenktem Haupt ansieht.  
Ruckartig wandte er sich wieder ab und ging den selben Weg zurück. Vom Dach der Halle aus klettert er hinunter auf die Brücke und geht nach oben in die goldenen Säle. Ihr Glanz sollte wunderschön sein, hell und strahlend. Für ihn ist es nur grell und brannte in den Augen.  
Er hasste es. Er hasste die Eisriesen für das, was sie ihm angetan hatten. Er hasste ihre kalte Welt mit ihrer abscheulichen Sonne. Hasste die Lichter in der Nacht, den kalten Wind auf seiner Haut, die Magie die mit seiner schwang. Vor allem hasst er, dass er es genossen hatte, dass er es geliebt hatte. Und er hasste sich selbst dafür dass er nicht aufhören konnte, sich noch immer danach zu sehnen.

XXXX

Der Bifröst und die Pfade die Loki benutzt, können nicht die einzigen Wege sein zu Reisen. Spätestens seit Thor 2 und den Guardians wissen wir das es jede menge Raumschiffe gibt und die Asen sie auch nutzen. Und die Zwerge auf ihrer Weltraumbasis müssen ja auch irgendwie ihre Lebensmittel ran kriegen.  
Was die Jotunen angeht. Odin fürchtet den Krieg mit Jotunheim aber wenn die Urne die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen wäre, wie sie ihre Welt verlassen können, dann wäre das unsinnig gewesen. Er hätte sich einfach nur von ihrem Planten fernhalten müssen und nichts wäre passiert. Dass er aber den Krieg mit ihnen fürchtet und auch denkt das Tausende in den Reichen sterben würde bedeutet, dass die Jotunen irgendeine Möglichkeit haben müssen zu reisen und anzugreifen.  
Und was ist mit den anderen Welten? Asgard ist die einzige mit Bifröst, wie reisen die anderen?  
Abgesehen von Raumschiffen, den geheimen Pfaden die angeblich nur Loki kennt, dem Bifröst und der Urne wissen wir noch von der schwarzen Energie oder Magie, die Odin nutze um Thor zu Erde zu bringen. Dem Tesserakt, der Konvergenz (die allerdings nur alle 5000 Jahre kommt) und auch den magischen Portalen die man bei Dr. Strange gesehen hat. Er hat ein Portal von einem anderen Planeten zur Erde aufgemacht ohne danach sonderlich erschöpft auszusehen. Schätze solange er den Ort kennt zu dem er will oder zumindest weiß wo er liegt, gibt es da keine Grenzen.  
Und natürlich Heimdalls Schwert und später Thors neue Axt.  
Bestimmt gibt’s noch andere Möglichkeiten. Ich entscheide mich für magisch-technische Portale im Stile von Stargate die die Jotunen für sich wiederentdeckt haben. (Kap.19) Leider haben sie keine Heimdall Zielvorrichtung und müssen ein bisschen rumtesten um nicht mitten in einem Sumpf zu landen.


	37. Selbstbetrug (Loki)

Loki

Er hatte es sich selbst geschworen. Nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass die Welt, die ihn so anzog, die ihn so sehr finanzierte und willkommen hieß, Jotunheim war... Er hatte sich geschworen das er ihrer Verlockung nie wieder nachgeben würde. Das er diese Korruption seines Geistes abschütteln, sich um jeden Preis davon lösen würde. Was auch immer damals geschehen sein mochte, das sein Körper Jotunheims Magie, statt der von Asgard verinnerlichte, er würde dem widerstehen. Jahrhunderte hatte er wiedererstanden. Nun gut, er hatte es damals noch nicht gewusst aber auch wenn er es jetzt wusste, auch wenn er jetzt von dieser Verbindung gekostet hatte, er würde dem nicht nachgeben.  
Es war eine Krankheit, ein Fluch und er würde einen Weg finden es zu heilen.  
Leider verrieten ihn sein eigener Geist und Körper. Je mehr er versuchte nicht an die Frostbedeckten Weiten zu denken, desto präsenter wurden Sie. Je mehr er das Gefühl der Magie, die seine anschürte verdrängte, desto heftiger tobte die Sehnsucht danach in seinem Herzen.  
Er wollte es nicht. Er war aus Asgard, mit seinen goldenen Bauten, die im Licht der hellen, warmen Sonne erstrahlten. Mit seinen dichten, üppig grünen Wäldern. Mit Blumenwiesen die in allen Farben leuchteten. Die Luft erfüllt von Blütenduft und Vogelstimmen und Insekten die im Gras summten und zirpten.   
Dies war seine Welt. Sein Zuhause. Jotunheim war nur ein öder Flecken Land, bar jeder Schönheit.   
Das war es zumindest, was er sich verzweifelt einzureden versuchte.

Mutter hatte ihm Bücher gegeben. Sie meinte dass es, egal ob er jetzt Ratsmitglied oder ein Diplomat oder etwas anderes werden würde, nachdem Thor zum König gekrönt wurde, es wichtig wäre auch ihre Feinde zu kennen. Es war zu der Zeit gewesen, als er noch versucht hatte herauszufinden, welche Welt es war die ihn so zu sich zog.   
Er hatte die Bücher ihr zuliebe ohne große Begeisterung durchgeblättert und dann weggelegt ohne sie noch weiter zu beachten. Das wenige was er gelesen und an Bildern gesehen hatte, hatte ihm gereicht um zu wissen, dass die Jotunen genau die unzivilisierte Bestien waren, als die sie von allen immer beschrieben wurden. Ihre Welt war ein Dunkler unbarmherziger Ort. Eine Welt ohne jede Gnade. Ohne Licht, Wärme und Leben. Eine Welt in der der Tod regierte. Und die Kultur der Eisriesen war genauso. Grausam, mitleidslos und voller blutiger Rituale und Gepflogenheiten. Sie mordeten ihre eigenen Leute wenn sie zu schwach waren, opferten selbst ihre Kinder irgendwelchen obskuren Elementargöttern und fraßen ihre Toten. Sie waren wahrhaftig die Monster aus den Kindergeschichten. Vater hätte sie alle vernichten sollen als er die Chance dazu hatte, anstatt Frieden mit ihnen zu suchen.  
Jetzt las er sie alle Wort für Wort. Immer und immer wieder und versuchte sich einzureden, dass er die Meinung derjenigen, die diese Bücher verfassten, voll und ganz teilte. Und jede Nacht wieder versagte er in seinen Versuchen, wenn er von den Schneebedeckten Ebenen, der blauen Sonne und dem kalten, nach Stein und Eis riechenden Wind träumte. Von den gewaltigen Bergen in der Ferne und wie es dort wohl sein mochte.  
Manchmal, wenn es zu schlimm wurde, schlich er sich hinab ins Gewölbe und durch den Pfad hinein in die Trophäenkammer. Er verachtete sich jedesmal wieder selbst dafür dem Drang nachzugeben. Sein Geist war zwiegespalten. Der eine Teil von ihm wollte sich angeekelt abwenden und zurück nach oben in den goldenen Palast gehen. Sich ins Licht der Sonne setzten und die nach Blumen duftende Luft tief einatmen. Der andere Teil wollte hier unten in der dunklen, kalten Kammer bleiben und einfach nur die Urne anstarren. Meist gewann der zweite Teil seines Ichs und wenn er dann irgendwann nach oben zurückkehrte, schämte er sich für seine Schwäche.  
Um sich abzulenken vergrub er sich in Arbeit und seinen Studien. 

Er hatte noch immer keinen realistischen Plan wegen Thor. Er hatte viele unrealistische Pläne aber nichts umsetzungsfähiges. Er brauchte etwas das absolut und ohne den geringsten Zweifel klar machte, das Thor schlicht nicht bereit war. Das zeigte, das Thor zu ungestüm, jähzornig und kriegslüstern war. Etwas, das man nicht schönreden konnte. Und es musste etwas wirklich drastisches sein, welches auch nicht einfach verheimlicht werden konnte.  
Etwas, das Vater nicht in seinem verklärten Blick übersah.  
Es war frustrierend. Tausend Jahre lang hatte Vater jeden Fehler Thors übersehen, jede Schwäche ausgeblendet und sich ganz allgemein ein verherrlichtes, perfektes und unfehlbares Bild von Thor aufgebaut. Sein Bruder, der strahlende Held, mächtigster aller Krieger Asgards, die Inkarnation des perfekten Asen. Groß, muskulös, gutaussehend und absolut ehrenhaft und selbstlos.   
Tausend Jahre hatte es nichts gegeben was Vaters Glauben auch nur hätte ins wanken bringen können und jetzt blieben ihm noch gerade mal Sieben Jahre, um genau dies so gründlich wie nur irgend möglich zu schaffen.   
Es war zum verzweifeln.

Wieder stand ein runder Geburtstag an. Einer von denen, die gefeiert wurden, auch wenn dies in seinem Fall in der Feier über den heroischen Sieg vor über Tausend Jahren gegen Jotunheim, dem letzten großen Krieg der neun Reiche, wie immer völlig untergehen würde.  
Der ach so ruhmreiche Krieg war alles worüber die Gäste redeten. Wie jedes Jahr ging sein Geburtstag zwischen all den Geschichten der Krieger, wie heldenhaft und mutig sie waren und wie viele Feinde sie besiegten, verloren. Er hatte sich schon lange damit arrangiert und aufgehört darüber zu fluchen, dass diese beiden Ereignisse so ungünstig zusammengefallen waren.  
Früher, als Kind, fand er es toll an einem so großen Tag geboren worden zu sein und fand sich von der gewaltigen Feier überwältigt. Sie war sogar größer als die Thors gewesen.  
Aber mit der Zeit verging dieses Gefühl als ihm klar wurde, dass nur die wenigsten ihn feierten.  
Wie jedes Jahr würde er also die oberflächlichen Glückwünsche annehmen, dabei mit den Gästen anstoßen und dann mit ausreichend Wein irgendwohin verschwinden wo es ruhig war, um sich zu betrinken. War ja nicht so als würde er auf der bald folgenden Saufgelage vermisst werden. Und ja ein Saufgelage, anderes ließ es sich kaum noch beschreiben, wenn alle völlig betrunken schräge Lieder über den Sieg grölten. Er zumindest hatte bis dahin seine Rolle als freudiges Geburtstagskind erfüllt, hatte sich sehen lassen und jetzt wurde seine Anwesenheit nicht länger benötigt.  
Dieses Jahr war es besonders schlimm. All diese blutigen, furchterregenden Geschichten über die Kämpfe. Über die Belagerung und die scheinbar endlosen Monate in der kalten, dunklen Nacht. Von Monstern und Alptraumlandschaften voller Schatten und Schrecken. Es schlug ihm aufs Gemüt, weil er es einfach nicht schaffte, es mit seinen Eindrücken in Einklang zu bringen.   
Möglicherweise war er etwas depressiv darüber. Vielleicht war er auch ein klein wenig angetrunken. Aber er war nicht betrunken genug um dumm zu sein. Er hatte zumindest noch genug Verstand um sich unsichtbar zu machen, als er sich eine Flasche schnappte und wie in Trance hinabstieg ins Gewölbe.  
Er lehnte ihr gegenüber an der Mauer, die noch fast volle Flasche Wein neben sich und dachte... an gar nichts. Licht und Schatten warfen sich ständig verändernde Bilder an die Wände. Die Magie summte und vibrierte durch ihn hindurch. Flüsterte Verlockungen in seine Ohren.   
Er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Schluck und starrte stumm und reglos in jenes wirbelnde Licht, welches aus der Urne drang. Wie er sie doch verabscheute.

Das nächste, das er in dem Alkoholdunst der sein Hirn umwehte bemerkte war, dass er nicht mehr im Gewölbe saß. Er war nicht einmal mehr im Palast von Asgard. Er sollte eigentlich besorgt sein aber stattdessen fand er das Ganze nur faszinierend und auf eine absurde weise witzig.  
Es war hübsch hier. Die Wände leuchtete so schön in grün und blau und lila.   
Er musste wirklich ziemlich betrunken sein, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dass er sogar schon leuchtende Wände sah, zusammen mit der Frage, wo denn die Weinflasche hingekommen war.  
Schwankend ging er weiter ziellos durch den verlassenen Korridor. Irgendwann hörte er Stimmen und Gelächter und wand sich in die entsprechende Richtung.   
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Es war schwierig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen aber er spürte instinktiv, das hier etwas nicht so war wie es sein sollte. Stirnrunzelnd und weit vorsichtiger als noch vor einigen Sekunden ging er weiter. Das hier war nicht Asgard. Er hatte es schon vorher gewusst aber erst jetzt drang die Erkenntnis wirklich zu ihm durch. Er war in Asgard gewesen, im Waffengewölbe, jetzt war er nicht mehr in Asgard. Es gefiel im nicht wohin dieser Gedankengang führte.  
Er hatte einen Durchgang des weitläufigen Ganges erreicht, die Stimmen waren jetzt nah. Eine Hand an der Wand machte er einen weiteren Schritt und stand unter dem Torbogen, der in eine größere Kammer führte. Auf einen Schlag war er vollkommen nüchtern. Dann trat er ruckartig zurück und presste sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, während er panisch versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, die Personen auf der anderen Seite des Tors schienen ihn zum Glück nicht bemerkt zu haben.   
Er war ganz eindeutig nicht mehr in Asgard.

Loki war der Verzweiflung nahe. Er war in Jotunheim. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung wo genau er war und somit auch keine Ahnung, wo der Pfad zurück nach Asgard sich befand. Und er hatte das Gefühl schon seit Stunden im Kreis umherzuirren.  
Besorgt fragte er sich, ob er die Weinflasche mit hierher genommen oder sie im Gewölbe hatte liegen lassen. Sollte letzteres der Fall sein, würden die Wachen es Vater melden und dann würde er sowas von Ärger bekommen. Er schnaubte und erstickte den Lachanfall indem er sich den Mund zuhielt. Als ob dies jetzt dringendste seiner Probleme wäre.  
Unsichtbar wanderte er durch Tunnel und Höhlen, durch weitläufige Hallen und Säle. Er traf nur selten auf Eisriesen, was zumindest eine kleine Erleichterung war. Angestrengt versuchte er sich alles was er von seinem einen Abstecher durch das Schwarzmarktportal hierher wusste, in Erinnerung zu rufen. Er wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick wirklich er hätte sich besser umgesehen, während er einen Pfad von hier fort gesucht hatte. Er musste nach oben. Der Pfad war nahe der Oberfläche gewesen, soviel erinnerte er sich zumindest.  
Er fand die Weinflasche in einem gewaltigen Säulengang und hob sie auf. Er platzierte an einer schwer einsehbaren Stelle eine Ortungsrune und ging weiter. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, dass er in der Nähe sein musste oder zumindest ging er in die richtige Richtung und im Zweifel konnte er zumindest diesen Raum wiederfinden.  
Dann hörte er die Musik. Er konnte nicht anders als innezuhalten und zu lauschen. Es klang schwermütig und doch wunderschön. Es konnte unmöglich von einem Eisreisen stammen und obwohl er wusste dass er dem nicht weiter nachgehen sollte, dass er besser weiter nach dem Pfad suchen sollte, konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten dem Klang zu folgen.

Die Halle war gigantisch. Eine kugelförmige Kuppel die alles überspannte und nicht eine einzige Säule im Inneren um sie zu stützen. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an den Thronsaal des Allvaters.   
Es musste irgendeine Art von Tempel sein. Es war düster hier, die Wände glimmten nur schwach und die Lampen waren verloschen. Der Raum schien leer zu sein.  
Die Musik kam von der anderen Seite der Halle. Er hielt sich nahe der Wände während er näher ging.   
Es war, so unglaublich es auch sein mochte, tatsächlich ein Eisriese der diese Melodie hervorbrachte. Er saß auf den unteren Stufen einer Treppe, die zu einem Altar hinaufführte und spielte auf einer Art Violine, soweit sich das erkennen ließ. Loki verharrte wo er stand und hörte einfach nur zu, bis das Lied verklang.  
„Du musst nicht hierbleiben, das weißt du.“ Erschrocken zuckt er zusammen in dem Glauben, entdeckt worden zu sein. Versteift sich instinktiv als die Stimme erklang. Oben am Altar war noch ein Riese. Er hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, weil er an der von ihm abgewandten Seite des steinernen Tisches am Boden saß und sich anlehnte.  
„Ich weiß Vater.“ Antwortete ihm derjenige, der an der Treppe war, während er das Instrument stimmte. Er machte keine Anstalten zu gehen, sondern bereitet sich nur stumm auf ein anderes Lied vor. Sein, ja, offensichtlich Vater, brummte nur dumpf und dann war es eine Weile still.  
„Du wirst nie die Hoffnung aufgeben oder?“ Es ist wieder der an der Treppe der spricht und es scheint keine Frage in dem Sinne zu sein, sondern mehr eine schlichte Tatsache die er ausspricht. Die nächsten Worte bestätigen Lokis Annahme.  
„Das fragst du jedes Jahr Byleister und es ist immer die selbe Antwort.“ Damit schien das Gespräch beendet und der Jüngere der beiden begann ein neues Lied. Es klang anders aber nicht weniger Melancholisch als das vorherige. Nachdenklich wandte Loki sich ab und ging wieder. Das war seltsam gewesen.

Es war früher Morgen als er wieder in Asgard ankam. Er war erschöpft, müde und hatte einen furchtbaren Kater. Er teleportierte sich in die oberen Hallen, was sich im Nachhinein als die denkbar dümmste Idee herausstellte, die er je hatte und übergab sich erstmal in einen der Zierbüsche auf dem Balkon. Zu seinem Unglück waren einige der Krieger in der Nähe und hatte es gesehen, die Witze ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Er warf ihnen einen genervten Blick zu, stellte die Flasche mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Geländer ab und ging in seine Gemächer.   
Den Rest des Tages verschlief er mehr oder weniger. Mutter kam einmal vorbei um nach ihm zu sehen und ihm einen Trank zu geben und zu seinem Unglück auch Thor, der von den Kriegern gehört hatte, das er sturzbesoffen gewesen sei. Sein dröhnendes Gelächter als er sah dass die Geschichte stimmte, half sicher nicht die Kopfschmerzen zu lindern.   
„Da hast du wohl ein bisschen zu heftig auf unseren Sieg gefeiert was Bruder?“ Bei dem Wort Sieg wurde Loki wütend, selbst sein Bruder schien diesem Ereignisse mehr Bedeutung beizumessen als Lokis Geburtstag. Er warf ein Kissen nach ihm und Thor verschwand wieder.  
Am Abend, als es ihm wieder besser ging und sie bei Tisch saßen, durfte er sich noch eine Strafpredigt von Vater anhören. Bezüglich des angemessenen Benehmens in der Öffentlichkeit und dass er sich als Prinz nicht derartig betrinken und dann vor aller Augen übergeben sollte, dass er sich ein Beispiel an Thor nehmen sollte. Tolles Beispiel. Thor trank wie ein Fass und war bei jeder zweiten Feier betrunken. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, das Thor am nächsten Tag weniger bis gar keine Nebenwirkungen hatte und ihm nie davon schlecht wurde.   
Was die Ereignisse bei seinem trunkenen Ausflug anging, so war er sich nach einer Weile nicht mehr sicher, was davon wirklich war und was er sich eingebildet hatte. Die ganze Angelegenheit erschien ihm bei näher Betrachtung so surreal. Wer hätte schon jemals von musizierenden Frostriesen gehört? Lächerlich.  
Eine Sache allerdings ließ ihn partout nicht mehr los. Eine Idee, die sich festgesetzt hatte. Anfangs tat er sie als Unsinn ab aber der Gedanke kam immer wieder hoch und mit der Zeit fing er an es ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen. Wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte, war es eigentlich perfekt. Alle Teile waren da und mussten nur zusammengefügt werden. Die Frostriesen hassten Asgard. Asgard hatte etwas das sie wollten. Er hatte einen geheimen Pfad, der beides verband und Thor.... Thor würde würde ausrasten und nach Krieg brüllen wenn irgendetwas seinen großen Tag der Krönung ruinieren würde.  
Und wenn es passierte, würde halb Asgard entweder live dabei sein oder zumindest davon hören. Es war perfekt.

Es war ein riskanter Plan und es würde immense Vorbereitung brauchen, zudem musste er sicherstellen, das am Ende nicht tatsächlich ernsthafter Schaden entstand. Ein Einbruch mit Diebstahlversuch war völlig in Ordnung aber es dufte den Riesen selbstverständlich nicht wirklich gelingen. Dieser Teil war einfach zu bewerkstelligen. Er konnte sie durch das Portal hineinführen und dann verschwinden. Ohne ihn konnten sie den Weg nicht mehr zurück gehen und was die Waffen in der Kammer anging, sobald sie auch nur eine berührten, würde der Alarm aktiviert und sollten sie dumm genug sein eine von ihrem Platz zu heben, was sie definitiv täten, so würde es den Destroyer entfesselt.   
Was schwierig werden würde war, das Vertrauen der Eisriesen soweit zu gewinnen, das sie ihm in die Falle hinein folgten. Er konnte sich nicht allein auf ihre Gier und Rachsucht verlassen wenn es soweit war. Es hing alles von der richtigen Zeitplanung ab und wenn die Riesen zögerten, könnte es alles durcheinanderbringen und ruinieren.  
Er musste selbstverständlich auch dafür sorgen, dass er selbst rechtzeitig wieder oben bei der Krönung anwesend und entsprechend gekleidet war, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfte, er könne etwas damit zu tun haben. Die Riesen selbst hingegen über seine Identität zu täuschen, sollten dagegen kein großes Problem darstellen. Stumpf wie sie waren sollten es einige Illusionen tun.  
Thor würde schäumen vor Wut und es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit persönlich nehmen, dass der Feind ausgerechnet an diesem Tag Angriff. Er würde nach Vergeltung schreien und nach Krieg rufen und dann würde Vater es endlich sehen. Dies konnte Vater sich unmöglich gut reden.  
Es war eine völlig wahnsinnige und in höchstem Maße riskante Idee. Wenn auch nur die geringste Spur zu ihm führte, könnte er wegen Hochverrats angeklagt werden. Wenn es schief ging, könnte es nicht nur zu einem beinahe Krieg kommen, sondern tatsächlich zu Krieg führen. Andererseits, wenn Thor König wäre, würde es wohl sowieso Krieg geben also gab es nicht viel zu verlieren.  
Loki fing an zu planen.

XXXX

Es ist nie wirklich toll wenn der Geburtstag mit einem großen Feiertag zusammen fällt. Das eine wird immer vom andern überschattet. Stellt euch nur vor ihr hättet am 24 Dezember Geburtstag, da wird es schwierig mit feiern, weil die meisten Freunde schon was anders vor haben. Auch in den Tagen davor und danach. Außerdem kriegt man nur einmal Geschenke.  
Loki hat ja am selben Tag sein Fest, an dem die Siegesfeier über die Jotunen stattfindet und als Königssohn wird es daher kein kleines Fest im Kreise der Familie, sondern eine gewaltige Party. In einer Kriegerkultur wie Asgard sie ist, dürfte der Focus daher wohl eher auf der Siegesfeier liegen und da kann ich verstehen wenn man etwas depressiv wird und zu tief ins Glas schaut.

Ich kannte mal einen, der hatte an einem Schalttag Geburtstag. Der hatte es auch nicht immer leicht als Kind.


	38. Stolzer Vater (Odin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Teil mit der Krönung und Thors Angriff auf Jotunheim wird noch mehr wie im Film ablaufen, danach allerdings spaltet es sich ab und geht einen komplett anderen Weg.

Odin

In nur mehr einer Woche wäre es soweit und Thor würde gekrönt werden. Monatelange Planungen und wochenlange Vorbereitungen nur für diesen einen Tag. Den Tag, an dem sein Sohn den ihm gebührenden Platz einnehmen und die Herrschaft über das Reich anträte, welches er für ihn erschaffen hatte. Ein blühendes Reich des Wohlstands und des Friedens.  
Ahh, er konnte sich noch gut an den kleinen, wilden Jungen erinnern, der er einmal war. Thors erste Schwertkampfübungen, sein erster Ringkampf, sein erster Sieg in der Arena, der Tag an dem er ihm Mjölnir überreichte. An diesen Tag erinnerte er sich besonders gut.  
Der Hammer war Thors Geschenk zur Mannwerdung und wie hatte sein Sohn in Ehrfurcht vor ihm gestanden und die mächtige Waffe mit zitternder Hand aufgenommen.   
Thor hatte schnell gelernt mit ihm umzugehen. Es war beeindruckend welches Geschick er an den Tag legte um ihn im Kampf zu führen. Thor war ein Naturtalent. Und bald schon einer der mächtigsten und berühmtesten Krieger ganz Asgards.  
Zusammen mit seinen Freunden und seinem Bruder war er durch alle Welten gereist und hatte für Frieden und Gerechtigkeit gesorgt. Er hatte sich in unzähligen Schlachten geschlagen und so seinen Wert bewiesen und sich den Respekt der Völker verdient. Und mit seiner Hilfsbereitschaft hatte er sich die Dankbarkeit seiner zukünftigen Untertanen und Verbündeten gesichert. Noch immer feierten die Bürger von Scherhafen seine Güte, als Thor nach einer furchtbaren Flutkatastrophe nicht nur sofort persönlich zur Hilfe kam, sondern auch beim Wiederaufbau mithalf.  
Sein Name war über alle Welten Asgards und weit darüber hinaus bekannt geworden. Thor, Sohn von Odin, Thor der Mächtige, der Donnergott, Beschützer der Neun Reiche. Er wurde verehrt von den Asen und auch von vielen anderen.   
Und ebenso wurde er von seinen Feinden gefürchtet. Als der Herr des Hammers, als der Zertrümmerer. Der Donnerer.  
Sein Sohn. Der baldige König Asgards. Wie schnell doch die Zeit verging.

Die Tage vor der Krönung als hektisch zu bezeichnen wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Die gesamte Stadt wurde geschmückt und Festzüge und Paraden fuhren durch die Straßen. Delegationen aus allen Königreichen waren eingetroffen und die Gästezimmer des Palastes waren allesamt belegt. Die Stadt quoll über und je näher der entscheidende Tag rückte, desto wilder ging es in den Straßen zu.  
Erneut glühte der Bifröst auf und brachte ihre letzten Gäste, die Lords von Ljosalfgard, nach Asgard. Thor würde sie empfangen und zum Palast geleiten wie es der Brauch wollte. Ein Zeichen, das er den Alben Schutz auf ihren Wegen gewährte.  
Heute Abend würde dann die erste Feier stattfinden, um von Thors bisherige Leistung zu berichten und sie zu ehren und morgen Abend würden sie auf seine zukünftigen Leistungen anstoßen. Es waren Barden und Geschichtenerzähler aus allen Teilen des Reiches gekommen, um ihre Werke über Thors Heldentaten wiederzugeben. Geschenke für den künftigen König stapelten sich in dem speziell dafür eingerichtetem Zimmer und als der Abend kam, war der Große Saal des Palastes voll besetzt.  
Die erste Ballade handelte davon wie Thor die Schlacht bei Grimstad zu ihren Gunsten wendete, indem er mit seinem Hammer Mjölnir vom Himmel fuhr und zwanzig Feinde mit einem Schlag niederstreckte.  
Es folgten Geschichten wie er die Schmieden von Ivaldi vor den Steintrollen schützte, gefährliche Bestien erschlug, die die Ländereien unsicher machten und gesuchte Verbrecher jagte und fing.  
Die Magier schufen passend dazu illusorische Bilduntermalung.  
Thor selbst erzählte davon, wie er den Zwergen Schutzgeleit gab, als sie ein selten Erz auf Muspelheim suchten und von seiner Begegnung mit dem Feuerdrachen, dessen Kopf die Hallen seit diesem Tag schmückte und Loki, der ihn bei diesem Ausflug begleitetet hatte, zeigte allen die am Tisch saßen wie der Kampf ablief. Lautes Brüllen und Grölen begleitete die Menge, als sich die Illusionen von Thor und dem Drachen bekämpften.  
Je später der Abend wurde, desto ausgelassener wurde die Stimmung im großen Saal und in den kleineren Hallen hatten sich verschiedene Gruppen eingefunden, um auf ihre Weise zu feiern.

Dann kam der Morgen des großen Tages.  
Schon lange war er nicht mehr so unruhig gewesen. Er war schon so alt und hatte so viel gesehen und erlebt und dennoch war dies ein besonderer Tag, auch für ihn. Immer wieder und wieder ging er alles durch, prüfte die Vorbereitungen und sein eigenes Erscheinungsbild.   
Frigga ging es auch nicht besser. Sie zog sich wenigsten fünf mal um und wechselte immer wieder den Schmuck, weil er angeblich nicht zum Kleid, ihren Haaren oder der Dekoration in den Festsälen passte.   
Ein Glück, das er sich nicht um derlei Dinge zu sorgen brauchte. Der einzige Schmuck den er trug, wären die Armschienen und der Siegelring. Wobei letzterer mal wieder einfach nicht auffindbar war. Seufzend lies er den Ring sein, er verlegte ihn ständig, da er normalerweise einen speziellen Stempel für die Papiere verwendete. Es war lästig aber kein Problem, er wäre ohnehin nur Zierde. Später würde er ihn vermutlich unter irgendwelchen Dokumenten wiederfinden.   
Zusammen mit Frigga machte er sich auf den Weg zum Thronsaal

Die Palastwache stand stramm und flankierte den Weg zum Thron, die Menge dröhnte und jubelte, während Thor Mjölnir lachend nach oben in die Luft hieb und durch die Ehrengarde hindurch zu ihm schritt.   
Frigga stand rechts von ihm neben dem Thron. Juwelen funkelten in ihrem Haar und auf ihrem Kleid und er konnte sehen wie eine Freudenträne in ihrem Auge blinkte. Neben ihr Loki, gekleidet in seine Zeremonielle Rüstung mit dem nicht so zeremoniellen grünen, satt wie gefordertem roten Umhang und seinem ach so geliebtem Helm. Er wird ihm die Farbrebellion gewähren, inzwischen hatte er sich im Grunde schon lange damit abgefunden und wie Frigga sagte, es stand ihm ohnehin besser als das königliche Rot.  
Darunter Sif und auf der anderen Seite der Treppe, die tapferen Drei. Thors engste Freunde. Seine Schildbrüder und Schwester. Kampfgefährten seit seiner Kindheit und mit die besten Krieger Asgards. Thors zukünftige Elite. Seine persönliche Garde. Und mit etwas Glück würde die Lady Sif auch seine zukünftige Frau sein.  
Ausgelassen und noch immer lachend schritt Thor näher. Stockte immer wieder kurz um dem Volk zuzuwinken und kleine Posen zu reisen. Er kann sehen wie Sif sich ein Lachen verkneift und dabei die Augen verdreht und muss selbst das Zucken am Mundwinkel zurückhalten. Thor ist aufgeregt und sicher auch ein wenig nervös. Er würde ihm das bisschen Angeberei lassen.  
Als er vor den Stufen ankommt, beugt er wie in den Proben das Knie vor seinem Vater und König. Er nimmt seinen Flügelhelm ab und sieht mit einem strahlendem Lächeln zu ihm auf. Seine Freunde nicken ihm ehrerbietig zu und als Odin mit einem Knall Gungier auf den Boden fahren lässt, kehrt Ruhe in der tosenden Menge ein.

„Thor Odinson. Mein Erbe. Mein Erstgeborener.“ Mein einzig wahrer Sohn und Erbe, denkt er bei sich und für einen winzigen Moment stich Schuldgefühl in seinem Herz als sein Blick für eine Sekunde zu Loki flackert und zugleich die Erinnerung an sein kleines Mädchen emporkommt, doch es vergeht schnell wieder. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er wie Frigga sich die einzelne Träne vom Auge tupft, Loki neben ihr hat den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt und hält ihn gesenkt. Er kann sehen das er von unter seinem Helm her zu Thor blickt, demütig fast. Er wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne zu Thor.  
„So lange schon der Hüter des mächtigen Hammers Mjölnir, dessen Kraft seinesgleichen sucht, als Waffe der Zerstörung und als Werkzeug des Aufbaus. Ein passender Gefährte für einen König.“ Thor hat aufgehört wie wild zu grinsen und hört nun ernst zu.  
„Ich habe Asgard und das Leben aller Unschuldigen in den neun Welten beschützt von Anbeginn. Nun ist es Zeit, die Bürde weiterzureichen.“ Es ist keine lange Rede die er hält, dennoch lauscht der ganze Saal schweigend. Zu letzt sind nur noch die Schwüre zu leisten, dann ist es vollbracht.  
„Schwörst du, die neun Welten zu beschützen? Und schwörst du auch, den Frieden zu bewahren? Und schwörst du zu entsagen allem selbstsüchtigem Gebaren und dich ganz dem Wohle der neun Welten zu verschreiben?“ Thor schwört auf alles mit lauter und sichere Stimme und zum letzten hebt er bekräftigend Mjölnir.  
„Dann sei es so. Ich, Odin Allvater, bestimme dich heute...“ Er hebt Gungier und richtet ihn auf Thor während er spricht. Frigga seufzt lautlos und ringt ergriffen ihre Hände Loki zuckt nervös und muss sich zurückhalten nicht zu seinem Bruder hinabzusteigen, der Saal hält den Atem an. Und plötzlich spürt er wie Gungier lautlos einen Alarm sendet.   
„Die Waffenkammer...“ Sofort hebt er Gungier an und schlägt ihn erneut zu Boden um die Zeremonie abzubrechen. Gemurmel bricht in der wartenden Menge aus und Verwirrung ist in allen Gesichtern zu sehen, doch er kann sich jetzt nicht darum kümmern.  
„Thor, Loki kommt.“ Ohne weitere Erklärungen geht er mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung der Schatzkammern, hinter sich hört er seine beiden Söhne ihm nacheilen und wie Frigga zusammen mit Thors Gefährten den Saal beruhigt und die Menge zu zerstreut sucht.

Kaum das er die Türen des Trophäenraums aufstößt, tritt der Destroyer gehorsam in seine Kammer zurück. Die Halle gleicht einem Schlachtfeld und die Kälte, die ihm in die müden Knochen fährt, lässt nur einen logischen Schluss zu. Eisriesen.  
Der Boden ist mit Frost bedeckt und knirscht unter seinen Sohlen und denen seiner beiden Söhne. Die Wasserbecken sind zu Eis erstarrt. Kalter Nebel hängt in der Luft.  
Entschlossen schreitet er vorwärts wo die Urne des Winters, eindeutig das Ziel der Diebe, am Boden liegt und in blauem Licht erstrahlt. Was von den Eindringlingen übrig ist, liegt rechts und links des Weges. Zusammen mit zwei Einherjarn, die das Pech hatten, ihnen zu begegnen. Einen langen Augenblick sagt keiner ein Wort. Leicht beunruhigt sieht Odin sich um, bevor er vorsichtig die Urne zurück an ihren Platz stellt.  
„Die Jotunen müssen für ihre Tat bezahlen!“ Thors Stimme hallt laut im Raum wieder und sein Ärger ist ihm nur zu verständlich. Dies hätte niemals geschehen dürfen. Es hätte nicht möglich sein sollen! Und doch...  
„Sie haben bezahlt. Mit ihrem Leben. Die Urne ist in Sicherheit, alles ist gut.“ Doch nichts ist gut, seine Gedanken rasen. Jotunen in Asgard, im Palast, in der Waffenkammer! Und Niemand, nicht einmal Heimdall, hatte sie bemerkt bis es fast schon zu spät war. Sie würden dem sofort auf den Grund gehen müssen, was einmal geschah, könnte wieder geschehen. Sie hatten eine Lücke in ihrer Verteidigung. Noch dazu eine gewaltige wie es schien.  
„Alles ist gut? Sie brachen in die Waffenkammer ein! Hätten sie auch nur eines dieser Relikte an sich genommen...“ Thors Besorgnis äußert sich in aggressiver Wut. Es ist mehr als nur berechtigt. Sein Sohn hat recht mit seinen Worten, hätten die Diebe es tatsächlich geschafft zu fliehen, wäre es eine Katastrophe gewesen.  
„Aber das haben sie nicht. Es besteht Waffenruhe mit ihrem König Laufey.“ Odin zwingt sich zur Ruhe, unterdrückt den Instinkt, der in ihm nach Kampf schreit. Die Diebe waren getötet worden, ihre Pläne vereitelt und noch bestand die Waffenruhe. Laufey würde nichts weiter unternehmen solange Asgard nicht zuerst Angriff. Es ist nichts als Provokation. In seiner Verwirrung und Panik ist Thor blind für diese Tatsache.  
„Was würdest du tun?“ Thor ist zu sehr in seiner Sorge um das Reich gefangen und zu aufgeregt von all den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages, er muss sich beruhigen und so hält Odin ihn in einem Gespräch fest. Loki steht nur stumm daneben. Kein einziges Wort kam bisher über seine Lippen, wo Thor seine Angst zu Zorn wandelt, steht Loki nur in stillem Grübeln.  
„Marschieren wir in Jotunheim ein so wie du einst, brechen wir ihren Mut auf das sie es nie wieder wagen unsere Grenzen zu überschreiten.“ Für einen kurzen Moment ist Odin erschrocken. Thor weiß nicht wovon er spricht, weiß nicht was ein Krieg mit den Jotunen bedeutet, geschweige denn warum dies gegen alle seine Pläne liefe, weil er in die Pläne noch nicht eingeweiht wurde. Er denkt wie ein Krieger und das sagt er ihm auch, sagt es als Frage, damit Thor darüber nachdenkt und wieder zu Sinnen kommt, doch Thor wütet weiter. Will sich nicht beruhigen und Loki ist noch immer stumm. Steht nur wie erstarrt da und sieht eingeschüchtert zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. Hadert auf wessen Seite er stehen sollte, wie Odin vermutet.   
Doch als Thor auf sein Recht als König beharrt unterbricht ihn Odin, den noch ist Er der König über Asgard. Nicht Thor.   
Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick beugt Thor sich ihm und stürmt dann hinaus. Loki bleibt noch einen Moment, sieht ihn in seines Bruders Namen entschuldigend an und auf einen Wink hin folgt er Thor. Sicher wird Loki ihn beruhigen können und sobald dies geschehen ist und die ersten Maßnahmen ergriffen wurden, kann er sich mit ihnen beiden zusammensetzten und alles weitere besprechen.

Der Rat ist zusammengerufen worden. Unruhe herrscht in der Ratskammer und keiner wagt zuerst zu sprechen. Dies ist eine Beispiellose Situation. Noch nie zuvor in Asgards Geschichte konnte ein Feind unerkannt derart weit vordringen.   
Die Wachen hatten das gesamte Schloss durchkämmt, alle Gäste mussten überprüft werden, was sicher noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde und die Magier waren gerade dabei die Runen und Zauber im gesamten Gewölbe zu überprüfen und zu erneuern. Bis jetzt gab es noch keine Hinweise darauf, wo die Jotunen eingedrungen sein könnten. Die ersten und bisher einzigen Spuren fanden sich im Trophäenraum. Niemand sonst hatte auch nur etwas bemerkt. Zu dumm, dass keiner der drei Eindringlinge mehr am Leben war, um ihn zu verhören.  
Erschöpft und innerlich ausgelaugt, lies sich Odin nach hinten auf seinen Platz fallen. Seufzend rieb er sich die Stirn und sah dann einen nach dem anderen die Ratsmitglieder an. Keiner konnte ihm etwas neues sagen. Die Bevölkerung war beruhigt worden, die Gerüchte weitestgehend unter Kontrolle, dass selbe galt für die Lords und Ladys aus den anderen Reichen. Das letzte was sie nach dieser spektakulär geplatzten Krönung gebrauchen konnten, war eine Panik über die Sicherheit in Asgards Tresoren.  
Heimdalls Bericht war ebenfalls ohne Aufschluss gewesen. Sein alter Freund und Wächter war ebenso ratlos wie alle anderen und er war wütend. Seit Jahrtausenden bewachte er den Bifröst und noch nie war ein Feind ungesehen durch seine Linie geschlüpft, die Barrieren um Asgard waren jedenfalls unangetastet, selbst unsichtbar hätten sie dennoch den Alarm ausgelöst. Kein Schiff hatte unangemeldet passiert.  
In Jotunheim konnte Heimdall ebenfalls keinen Hinweise darauf finden, was geschehen sein mochte. Laufeys Truppen hatten sich nicht bewegt, es gab keine Angriffsvorbereitungen, keine Truppenbewegungen und keine Gespräche, die auf irgendetwas in diese Richtung deuteten. Natürlich bestand eine sehr kleine Möglichkeit, dass dieser Einbruch nicht von Laufey ausging aber daran glaubte hier im Raum keiner. Die einzige Erklärung, die aktuell übrig blieb, war ein Spion in ihren Reihen, ein Verräter, der den Jotunen den Weg geebnet hatte. Und er musste sehr mächtig sein. Ein Magier mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten.   
Es war beunruhigend. Sie mussten das Leck in ihrer Verteidigung finden und versiegeln, bevor andere es nutzten.

Ihre weitere Besprechung wird unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klopft und kurz drauf eine Wache eintritt. Wütend will Odin ihn wieder hinausschicken, immerhin ist dies hier eine wichtige Angelegenheit und er hatte gefordert, das niemand sie unterbrechen sollte.  
Der Einherjar entschuldigt sich, bleibt jedoch stehen und kündigt eine eilige Meldung von Prinz Loki an. Sein Sohn lässt ihm ausrichten, das Thor mit seinen Gefährten nach Jotunheim reisen will, um Antworten zu fordern. Und er bittet um Verzeihung, dass er seinen Bruder nicht davon hatte abhalten können und um Nachsicht weil er ihn begleitet.  
Einen Moment lang sind alle im Raum sprachlos, dann verlangt Odin alarmiert zu wissen, wo seine Söhne jetzt sind, während er ruckartig aufsteht.  
Als er sieht wie der Einherjar schwer schluckt, schwant ihm übles und es bestätigt sich. Thor und seine Freunde sind bereits über den Bifröst gereist. Heimdall hatte den Weg freigegeben. Er hatte die Wut des Wächters und sein Verlangen nach Antworten unterschätzt.  
Es bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Er muss versuchen zu retten was zu retten ist und stürmt zu den Ställen.

XXXX

Hat sich eigentlich schon mal wirklich einer gefragt welche Konsequenzen Odin aus diesem Angriff gezogen hatte? Im Film sagt er zwar dass die Sache erledigt wäre, dass die Eindringlinge ihre Strafe erhalten hätten, alles wieder gut ist und sie sich nun dran machen würden die Schwachstelle in ihre Verteidigung zu finden. Aber mal ehrlich, so leicht ist die Sache doch sicher nicht gegessen.  
Immerhin hat so ziemlich ganz Asgard mitgekriegt dass was passiert ist, als Odin einfach so bei der Krönung davonstürzte.  
Und Gerüchte sind der Teufel in großen Menschenmengen. Stellt euch mal vor bei uns würden irgendwelche Terroristen in ein Atomwaffenlager einbrechen und wären dann fast mit einer davongekommen! Das gäb im schlimmsten Fall ne Massenpanik und im besten würden sich die Politiker und Sicherheitschef gegenseitig an die Gurgel springen, während draußen eine Menschenmasse mit Pappschildern durch die Straßen zieht.


	39. Tobsüchtig (Thor)

Thor

Wie hatten sie es wagen können! WIE KONNTEN SIE ES WAGEN! Das hätte sein Tag sein sollen, sein Tag der Ehre und des Ruhms. Seine Krönung! Und diese elende, dreckigen Unholde hatten alles ruiniert!  
Oh und was tat Vater? Was tat er nachdem der Feind einfach so in ihren am besten gesicherten Bereich eingedrungen war? Als er ihre Leute töte und versuchte zu stehlen, was nicht ihm gehörte?  
Dies war eine Beleidigung, ein Schlag ins Gesicht von ganz Asgard! Es war eine verdammte Kriegserklärung und Vater tat gar nichts!

Der Tag hatte so perfekt angefangen. Nachdem er erwachte, hatten die Bediensteten sich um das Bad gekümmert, er hatte eine Massage genossen, war für seinen Aufritt perfekt zurechtgemacht worden und zog seine Prunkrüstung samt Helm an. Er hatte den Lärm der Menge bis hinab in die Vorbereitungsräume gehört. All die Jubelrufe und Freudenschreie, es hatte ihn schwindelig werden lassen vor Aufregung. Dort draußen war das gesamte Reich versammelt, um ihn zu sehen!   
Dann war Loki neben ihm gewesen, hatte gescherzt und ihn wegen dieses dämlichen Flügelhelms aufgezogen, er hatte das Ding nie leiden könne aber von allen Auswahlmöglichkeiten war es noch das geringste Übel, wohingegen Loki seine Kuhhörner geradezu zu lieben schien.   
Es hatte ihn zum lachen gebracht und ihn vergessen lassen, was gleich geschehen würde.   
Er hätte sich eher umgebracht als es zuzugeben aber in diesem Moment war er doch vielleicht ein ganz klein wenig nervös gewesen.   
Und dann waren die Türen zum Thronsaal aufgegangen, die Rufe der Menge brandeten über ihn hinweg und Loki war gegangen, um seinen Platz an den Stufen des Throns einzunehmen.  
All diese Leute waren heute nur wegen ihm hier. Tausende, nein Millionen von Seelen, die alle für ihn Applaudierten, die alle ihn lobpreisten. Diese Gefühl war unglaublich. Es war reine Ekstase gewesen als er durch die Ehrengarde nach vorne zu seines Vaters Thron schritt.   
Sie waren alle dort gewesen. Mutter, in ihrem schönsten Kleid. Sein Bruder, seine Freunde.  
Alles war perfekt gewesen. Vater hatte seine Rede gehalten, er legte die Eide ab und dann, kurz bevor Vater diese letzten, alles entscheiden Worte hatte aussprechen können, hielt er plötzlich inne. Die gesamte Zeremonie auf die er, auf die sie alle seit Ewigkeiten hingefiebert hatten, war einfach abgebrochen worden.   
Es war so beschämend gewesen. Auf einmal waren all diese Blicke nicht mehr voller Bewunderung für ihn, sondern nur noch voller Verwirrung und Angst gewesen. Alles bloß wegen dieser widerlichen Kreaturen, die es gewagt hatten, in die Schatzkammer einzubrechen. Die es gewagt hatten, seinen Tag des Triumphs auszunutzen, um zu stehlen, während Asgard ihn feierte.  
Es hätte sein großer Tag sein sollen. Der Tag an dem er König wurde, stattdessen würden jetzt alle nur noch von seiner geplatzten Krönung sprechen.  
Wie konnte Vater ihnen das nur einfach so durchgehen lassen? Wie?

Thor war wütend. So wütend wie schon lange nicht mehr, doch die Ziele seiner Wut sind beide nicht erreichbar und so zerstört er was er fassen kann, um seiner Frustration Luft zu machen.  
Verschreckt weichen die Diener zurück als er den Tisch umwirft. Besteck und Dekoration fliegen krachend zu Boden. Zierkürbisse und Trauben rollen davon. Es ist nicht genug um die wilden Feuer in ihm zu löschen. Nicht einmal annähernd.  
Schwer atmend ballte er wieder und wieder seine Fäuste, bis er sich letztlich, von Unruhe geplagt, auf die Stufen zu Außenplattform setzt. Leise wie der Schatten der er schon immer war, gleitet sein Bruder neben ihn. Der kühle Hauch seiner Magie lindert die Wut ein wenig und seine Worte sind milde und aufmunternd.   
Seine Freunde betreten den Raum, scherzen und versuchen ihn abzulenken und aufzuheitern. Leise flüstert Loki zu ihm, gibt ihm Recht in dem was er schon Vater gegenüber sagte. Und ja verdammt, er hat Recht. Vater ist ein Narr dass er es nicht verstand.

„Wenn sie einen Weg gefunden haben einmal einzudringen, wer sagt, dass sie es nicht wieder tun werden? Diesmal mit einer Armee?“ Was Loki sagt ist genau das, was er auch dachte. Genau das was er Vater versucht hat begreiflich zu machen. Sie konnten die Eisriesen nicht einfach so damit durchkommen lassen. Sie mussten etwas unternehmen, sie mussten etwas tun!  
„Doch du kannst nichts tun ohne dich Vater zu widersetzen.“ Und wieder spricht Loki aus, was er denkt. Erneut brennt weißer Zorn auf und verschwindet genauso schnell wieder. Loki hat Recht. Er kann nichts tun ohne sich Vater zu widersetzten also muss er eben genau das tun. Sofort erhellen sich seine Gesichtszüge und er ignoriert Lokis aufgeschreckte Versuche ihn zurückzuhalten. Dies ist der einzige Weg um die Sicherheit ihrer Grenzen zu gewährleisten. Loki nennt es Wahnsinn und Volstagg, der auf ihr Gespräch aufmerksam geworden war, fragt schlicht nach, welche Art von Wahnsinn es wäre.  
„Wir gehen nach Jotunheim.“ Er hatte erwartet, dass seine Gefährten ihm ohne zu zögern zustimmen und ihm entschlossen folgen würden, doch Fandral scheint von seinem Entschluss abgeschreckt. Wenn Thor es nicht besser wüsste, würde er fast sagen sein Freund hätte Angst. Auch die anderen sehen unentschlossen aus. Natürlich, Vater hatte verboten die eisige Welt der Riesen zu betreten aber dies ist eine beispiellose Situation und sie erfordert ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen.  
„Mein Vater. Euer König, besiegte Jotunheim einst im Kampf und nahm ihnen die Urne. Wir wollen nichts mehr als Antworten.“ Jetzt ist es Sif, die gegen ihn spricht. Auf das Verbot des Allvaters beharrt, doch er kennt seine Gefährten. Er weiß wie er ihren Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit entfachen kann und kurz darauf reiten sie über die Brücke. Er würde die Antworten einfordern, die er wünschte und nötigenfalls mit Gewalt und Heimdall teilt sein Verlangen, als er sie durchlässt.

Die Kälte war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und die plötzliche Dunkelheit nach dem hellen Tageslicht Asgards war gewöhnungsbedürftig.Einen Moment ist er blind, bis seine Augen sich anpassen, doch viel zu sehen gibt es dennoch nicht. Es war still hier, bis auf das Pfeifen des Windes zwischen gigantischen Felssäulen. Er konnte die Nervosität seiner Freunde spüren. Hogun meinte sogar, sie sollten wieder gehen, dass sie nicht hier sein sollten.  
Der Bifröst hatte sie in einer Eishöhle am Rande eins Gebirges abgesetzt, hinter ihnen gähnte ein gewaltiger Abgrund und vor sich konnten sie zwei gewaltige Türme in der Ferne aufragen sehen. Der Palast von Utgard. Kein Zweifel.   
Entschlossen packt er Mjölnir fester und geht voran, das Geräusch von knirschendem Schnee und knackendem Eis bedeutet ihm, dass die anderen ihm folgen. Jotunheim ist genau so wie es die alten Krieger immer sagten. Kalt, dunkel und bar jeder Schönheit. Das Licht ist schwach und blau und bietet kaum Helligkeit, geschweige den Wärme. Hier gibt es nichts als Eis und Stein. Nicht eine einzige noch so kümmerliche Pflanze ist zu sehen, kein Tierlaut zu hören. Nur das Geräusch von berstendem Eis, wenn einer der gewaltigen Stalaktiten oder Stalagnaten hinabfällt oder die Eismassen vor ihm aufbrechen und sich wie Platten übereinander schieben, ist zu hören. Der Wind brennt auf seiner Haut und lässt sie schmerzen, bis sie taub wird während sie gehen. Und sie müssen lange gehen. Heimdall hat sie weit außerhalb der Stadt abgesetzt. Oder dem, was eine Stadt darstellen soll. Nichts als grob gehauen, kantige Türme, die aus dem Eis ragen. Dies ist keine Stadt, es ist eine Ruine. Lächerlich das irgendjemand diese niederen Bestien fürchten sollte. Die Eisriesen waren ja nicht mal in der Lage, eine ordentliche Stadt zu errichten oder Straßen zu bauen, wie könnten solche primitiven Wilden Asgard schon gefährlich werden? Und was ihre Krieger anging. Wie stark konnten sie schon sein? Wie stark konnte ein Volk sein, das in Höhlen und Schutthaufen lebte, unzivilisiert und dumm, kaum mehr als bessere Tiere.   
„Wo sind sie?“ Sif geht neben ihm und schwenkt unruhig ihren Blick umher, den Umhang dicht um den Körper gezogen. Er widersteht der Versuchung es ihr gleichzutun und sein Cape um sich zu wickeln. Er war Thor, der Gott des Donners. Er würde nicht vor Kälte zitternd vor dem Jotunen König stehen.  
„Sie verstecken sich, wie Feigling das eben tun.“ Inzwischen hatten sie den Palast erreicht und traten ein, bisher hat sich noch nicht ein einziger Eisriese blicken lassen. Der Palast ist nicht weniger Ruine als der Rest dessen was er sah. Schnee und Eis sind hineingeweht und bedecken den ganzen Saal. Eis klettert an den Wänden hinauf, Frost in jeder Fuge. Keinerlei Zierde, nur nackter Stein. Es ist kaum mehr als eine bessere Höhle.  
„Ihr seid einen weiten Weg gekommen um zu sterben.“ Die Stimme ist tief, dunkel und bedrohlich. Sie haben Laufey gefunden.

Der Feigling versteckt sich vor ihm, genau wie der Rest seiner Brut. Der Hall in diesem... Saal, machte es schwer herauszufinden von wo die Stimme kommt. Seine Wut kehrt zurück. Er war Thor Odinson und er verlangte Respekt, doch Laufey unterbricht ihn mit den einfachen Worten, dass sie wüssten wer er sei. Es war unerhört aber er zügelt sich. Für den Moment. Eine Bewegung, ein aufglühen roter Augen zeigt ihm, wo der König der Monster sich verkrochen hat.  
„Wie konnten eure Kämpfer nach Asgard gelangen?“ Mit Stahl in der Stimme fordert er die Antworten für die sie gekommen sind, doch Laufey behaupte allen ernstes, dass es Verräter in Asgards Reihen gäbe. Ein Lügner, dass er Vaters Namen mit seiner dreisten Behauptung entehrt und so sagt er ihm auch, Mjölnir drohend erhoben. Niemand spottete ungestraft über den Allvater. Niemals würde einer der ihren den Allvater an Tiere wie diese verraten!  
„Dein Vater ist ein Mörder und ein Dieb!“ Ruckartig steht Laufey auf und nun, da er nicht mehr im Schatten sitzt, ist seine Gestalt deutlich zu erkennen. Er ist groß und hält eine Aura von Gefahr um sich. Ruhiger aber nicht weniger bedrohlich spricht er weiter und fixiert ihn und seine Freunde dabei mit seinem Blick. Er zeigt nicht den geringsten Funken Respekt, während er immer noch oben an seinem Thron oder was immer es darstellen soll, steht und ihn dabei als Kind bezeichnet, ihm den Titel Mann aberkennt.  
„Dieser Junge ist deinen Spott nun Leid.“ Laufey wollte ihm also keine Antworten geben? Dann würde er sie sich wohl holen müssen. Knurrend macht er sich bereit, wird jedoch nur kurz drauf von Loki zurückgehalten.  
„Thor, halt bitte ein, denk nach! Sie dich um, wir sind viel zu wenige!“ Sein Bruder versucht ihn zurückzuziehen, während er ihm zugleich panisch zuflüstert, das sie unterlegen wären. Als ob.  
„Wisse deinen Platz Bruder.“ Das waren nur ein Haufen Eisriesen. Vater hätte sie ohne jede Mühe niedergeworfen.  
„Du weißt nicht was deine Taten entfesseln würden. Ich schon. Geh nun, solange ichs noch erlaube.“ Weiter sagt Laufey nichts, sieht ihn nur abschätzend an. Sieht ihn von oben herab an. Aus den Schatten treten weitere Eisriesen und aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt er, das sie eingekreist wurden. Seine Gefährten sind zusammengerückt und angespannt in seinem Rücken.  
Loki schiebt sich neben ihn und nimmt Laufeys Angebot an und er dreht sich ihm sowohl wütend als auch verwundert zu. Sein Bruder war normalerweise keiner, der sich einfach so geschlagen gab aber Lokis Blick sagt alles. Er fleht ihn fast an, das sie gehen sollten.   
Voller unterdrücktem Zorn starrt er zu dem Krieger auf, der sich direkt vor ihm aufbaut und erinnert sich dran, dass sie nur Antworten wollten. Wütend wendet er sich mit einem Ruck ab, um seinem Bruder zu folgen.  
„Lauf nach Hause kleine Prinzessin.“ Sofort bleibt er stehen. Kurz muss er lachen, dann übermannt ihn der wilde Rausch der Kampfeslust, gemischt mit Zorn und gerechter Entrüstung. 

Alles ist wie in einem wilden Nebel voller Farben. Euphorie rauscht durch seine Adern, während Mjölnir eine seinen Händen freudig summt. Alle Gedanken haben nur noch ein Ziel und die Muskeln reagieren instinktiv. Kämpfe. Kämpfe bis niemand mehr da ist, der sich dir entgegenstellt. Kämpfe bis du nicht mehr kämpfen kannst.  
Er lachte, während er einen jeden nieder und von sich schlug, der sich ihm näherte. Oh dies war fantastisch! Dies machte so viel Spaß. Ein Kampf ganz nach seinem Geschmack auch wenn die Gegner ruhig etwas besser sein könnten.  
Er konnte hören wie die anderen ebenfalls kämpften. Konnte Fandral lachen hören und Volstagg wie er wütend grunzte. Ein weiterer Riese kam brüllend auf ihn zu und er brüllt berauscht zurück, um ihn anzustacheln. Dieser war gut. Dieser schaffte es doch tatsächlich ihn zu schlagen und zurückzustoßen. Das war schon viel besser.  
Er ließ Mjölnir fliegen und traf den Großen damit hart genug am Kopf, um ihn zu Boden gehen zu lassen. Immer mehr stürmten auf ihn ein und jeder wurde durch Mjölnir zu Fall gebracht. Er war Thor. Er war der Gott des Donners. Sie hatten keine Chance gegen ihn. Jeder Schlag ein weiteres Sieg für ihn, ein weiter Triumph. Sie würden lernen ihn zu fürchten und zu respektieren, sie würden lernen Asgard zu fürchten und zu seinen Füßen zu kriechen, wie es sich für diese Wilden gehörte. So wie es sein sollte. Die Eisriesen hatte schon viel zu lange für Unfrieden gesorgt, dass sie sich jetzt sogar erdreistet hatten, Asgard selbst anzugreifen, war genug des Ungehorsams.  
Er würde sie ihren Platz lehren!

„Thor!“ Durch den Nebel der Ekstase des Kampfes kann er Sif hören, die nach ihm ruft. Kann Loki hören wie er schreit, das sie fliehen sollen. Sollen sie doch wenn sie es für nötig halten, er wird die Riesen auch alleine besiegen wenn er muss.  
Wieder kommt einer von der großen Sorte angerannt, hatte er den nicht schon mal niedergeschlagen? Egal, diese Ungeheuer sahen doch alle gleich aus.   
Erneut flog Mjönir und kehrte kurz drauf getreu zu ihm zurück, schlug auf seinem Weg eine Schneise in die Reihen der Feinde, die sich schnell wieder schloss. Die Riesen waren so dumm. So dumm und stur, dass sie einfach nicht in der Lage waren zu verstehen, wie weit sie ihm unterlegen waren. Dass sie nicht die geringste Chance hatten, egal wie viele sie noch gegen ihn schickten. Er würde sie alle besiegen. Es wurde Zeit ihnen zu zeigen, zu was er wirklich in der Lage war. Ihnen zu zeigen, warum er der Gott des Donners genannt wurde.  
Er wartet und als sie nahe genug waren, rief er den Blitz hinab und schlug ihn in den Boden. Die Wucht warf sie alle von ihm und riss den Grund auf. Die gesamte Oberfläche der Stadt schien in Bewegung zu geraten, als wäre sie auf nichts erbaut worden. Das war überraschend.   
Außer Atem sah Thor wie das Eis hinab in die gewaltige Höhle stürzte, die sich darunter auftat, als wäre der Boden nichts weiter als ein Dach gewesen. Die Gebäude, die er bei ihrem Hinweg sah, die welche er für die Ruinen einer Stadt hielt, offenbarten sich nun als die Spitzen von Türmen und weit unten, wo das Eis hinabstürzte, dort war die eigentliche Stadt. Und es war keine Ruine.  
„Was zum...“ Weiterhin nach Atem ringend sah er hinab in die gewaltige Schlucht. Verwirrt wollte er nach seinen Gefährten rufen, um sie zu fragen was sie dachten, was dies bedeuten könnte, doch als er sich umblickt muss er feststellen, das keiner von ihnen hier ist. Der Kampf hat ihn, ohne das er es merkte, aus dem Palast hinausgetragen und jetzt wo der Feind vernichtet wurde und hinab in den Tod stürzte, merkt er erst, das er völlig alleine ist. Der Wind trägt die Geräusche von Kämpfen zu ihm. Schreie und ein Brüllen so laut wie das eines wilden Rakashbären, sofort lässt er sich von Mjölnir in den Himmel tragen und fliegt drauf zu.   
Er weiß nicht was es ist, dass dort an Rande der Schlucht steht und seine Gefährten bedroht aber es ist gewaltig. Und kurz drauf ist es tot. Er hatte Mjölnir Hart genug geworfen, um ihn dem Vieh mitten durchzutreiben.  
Er landet direkt vor seinen Freunden, ein siegreiches Grinsen im Gesicht. Als er sich zu seinen Gefährten umdreht, verschwindet seine Euphorie. Es müssen Tausende sein, die sich still auf der Ebene versammelt haben. Sie stehen nur dort, greifen nicht an, geben keinen Laut von sich. Ganz vorne Laufey, der ihn mit seinem Blick taxiert.   
Sie sind umzingelt und hinter ihnen ist der Abgrund. Dann rücken die Eisriesen vor.

Es sind zu viele, das muss sogar er sich eingestehen. Das Adrenalin lässt langsam nach. Er spürt bereits die Erschöpfung und jetzt, wo er nicht mehr in Bewegung ist, auch die Kälte. Der Flug mit Mjölnir hatte seine Finger und sein Gesicht taub werden lassen. Fandral und Volstagg sind eindeutig verletzt. Womöglich, vielleicht... hatte er sich doch ein kleines, wirklich nur ein kleines bisschen verschätzt.  
Und dort in der Menge, dicht neben Laufey, steht wieder der große Jotune von zuvor. Diesmal gibt es keinen Zweifel dass es der Selbe ist. Er erkennt den Abdruck, den Mjölnir auf seiner Brust hinterlassen hat. Niemand war bisher nach einem Schlag mit seinem Hammer einfach wieder aufgestanden, um weiterzukämpfen. Diese Burschen waren viel härter als er gedacht hätte.  
Mit einem knurren zwischen den zusammengepressten Zähnen fast er Mjönier fester und macht sich bereit. Sif, Hogun und Loki tun das selbe. Volstagg bleibt mit Fandral hinter ihnen und obwohl verletzt, hebt dieser dennoch die Axt, um seinen Freund zu schützen so gut es geht.  
Die Jotunen haben sie fast erreicht, als das Licht des Bifrösts über ihnen erscheint und sie zurückweichen lässt. Mit einem schnauben und wiehern erscheint Sleipnir, mit Odin auf seinem Rücken und bäumt sich imposant auf. Erneut rauscht ein Hochgefühl durch Thors Körper.  
„Vater! Wir können sie gemeinsam bezwingen!“ Seite an Seite würde er mit seinem Vater kämpfen und siegen. Wie in den alten Geschichten vom Krieg. Sie würden Utgard erneut zu Fall bringen und Laufey in die Knie zwingen. Zusammen!  
„Sei still!“ Vaters Worte sind mehr ein wütendes Zischen und der Blick den er ihm zuwirft, ist voller Enttäuschung und Zorn. Er versteht es nicht, warum war Vater derart wütend? Und warum war er allein gekommen? Wo war Asgards Armee?

Laufey löst sich aus der Menge und ohne sich weiter um ihn kümmern, lässt er sich vom Eis hinauf zu Vaters Stand tragen.   
„Lass es jetzt gut sein Laufey.“ Vater klingt atemlos und angespannt während er Laufey beobachtet. Er muss einen Plan haben. Vater würde sicher nicht klein beigeben.  
„Dein Junge hat es so gewollt.“ Er spürt wie die Wut langsam zurückkommt. Sowohl Vater als auch der Riesenkönig sprechen über ihn, als wäre er ein kleines Kind. Als wäre er nichts. Als wäre er nicht einmal hier, direkt neben ihnen, wo er alles hören konnte!  
„Du hast Recht. Dies ist die Tat eines Jungen gewesen. Nimm sie als solche. Du und ich können das beenden, bevor noch mehr Blut vergossen wird.“ Unruhig bewegt er sich von einem Bein aufs andere, während die Könige weitersprechen, als würde er überhaupt nicht existieren. Die Jotunen rücken unmerklich näher und belauern sie regelrecht. Es gefällt ihm nicht.  
„Über Verhandlungen sind wir lange hinaus Allvater. Er bekommt was er wollte. Krieg und Tod.“ Thor sieht das aufblitzen der Waffe und stürmt nach vorne. Im selben Moment öffnet sich der Bifröst und reißt ihn mit sich. Die anderen rennen darauf zu, ihm hinterher, und zurück nach Asgard.

Er findet sich in Heimdalls Observatorium wieder, Mjölnir noch immer zum tödlichen Schlag gegen Laufey erhoben, während sein Vater schnaufend von Sleipnir absteigt und wütend Hofund aus seiner Halterung zieht, um es Heimdall zuzuwerfen.   
Vater war geflohen! Er war tatsächlich vor den verdammten Frostriesen geflohen! Was würden ihre Feinde jetzt nur von ihnen denken? Das sie Feiglinge waren? Das sie Angst hätten? Das konnte nicht Vaters Ernst sein? Man würde über sie lachen! Alle in den neun Reichen würden lachen und sie für schwach und feige halten, weil sie es einfach zugelassen hatten, das Eisriesen in ihren Palast einbrachen und damit ungeschoren davongekommen waren! Und jetzt fragte Vater auch noch in allem Ernst, was er sich dabei gedacht hätte?  
„Ich habe mein Zuhause beschützt!“ Es war notwendig dies zu tun! Begriff Vater das den nicht? Wenn er es nicht getan hätte, hätten die Riesen es nur erneut versucht und auch andere hätten es dann gewagt! Es war notwendig gewesen Stärke zu zeigen!  
„Du kannst ja nicht einmal deine Freunde beschützen und du willst ein Königreich beschützen? Bringt ihn in die Heilkammern!“ Mit einem kurzen Gefühl der Reue sieht er zu Fandral, der von Hogun und Sif gestützt wird. Sein Mantel ist blutgetränkt und sein Gesicht fahl. Volstagg sieht auch nicht wirklich besser aus, sein Arm ist Schwarz verfärbt. Es ändert aber nichts daran, dass er im Recht ist.  
„Die Jotunen müssen lernen mich zu fürchten, so wie sie einst dich gefürchtet haben.“ Und wieder brennt die Wut in ihm hoch, als er Vater anschreit. Es kommt zum Streit und es gehen einige böse Worte zwischen ihnen umher. Es gipfelt darin, dass er Vater einen einfältigen alten Narren nennt.  
„Ja, es war einfältig. Zu denken, du wärst bereit.“ Er kann sehen wie Vater erschöpft die Schultern hängen lässt und den Blick abwendet. Seine Worte der Enttäuschen schneiden tiefer als die im Zorn geworfenen von zuvor.  
„Vater...“ Sein Bruder tritt vor um ihn zu verteidigen, anscheinend war er nicht mit den anderen gegangen, sondern die ganze Zeit stumm im Hintergrund stehen geblieben, doch Vater hält ihn mit einem herrischen Wort und einer Geste zurück, als er sich ihm nähert.  
Dann wendet Vaters Blick sich wieder ihm zu und als er ihn ansieht, sieht er ihn an als wäre er eine Schande. Er wehrt sich kaum als Vater ihm seine Wappen entreißt, ihn immer wieder unwürdig anruft. Er kann sich nicht bewegen, er kann nicht denken! Dieses Gefühl... Vater hatte ihn noch nie so behandelt und er weiß nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll. Was er davon halten soll. Hilfesuchend sieht er zu Loki, doch dieser steht nur mit gesenktem Blick abseits von ihnen da.  
„Ich nehme deine Kräfte von dir und verbanne dich, auf das du lernst was es heißt, sich selbst zurückzunehmen!“ Die Magie trifft ihn härter als jeder Schlag den er je empfangen hatte. Mjölnir wird ihm aus den Händen gerissen, seine Rüstung löst sich und fällt zu Boden, während er nach hinten durch den Bifröst stürzt. 

XXXX

Eine Sache die mich oft gestört hat bei Interneteinträgen und auch zum Teil bei anderen Geschichten sind die zum Teil absurd hohen Opferzahlen nach Thors Angriff auf Jotunheim.   
Ok, sicher sind da einige gestorben, viele mehr auch mit Sicherheit verletzt aber doch nicht Dreißig Vierzig oder mehr!   
Wenn die so leicht zu töten wären, das Sechs Asen (auch wenn es die besten Krieger Asgards sind) gleich ein oder mehrere Dutzend umbringen können, ohne selber einen ihrer Mitstreiter zu verlieren, dann dürfte das ein ziemlich kurzer Krieg damals vor Tausend Jahren gewesen sein.  
Davon abgesehen, Loki hat schon oft Thors Hammer abgekriegt. Auch in Situationen wo sie Gegner waren und Thor war nicht immer sehr zimperlich damit. Loki lebt noch immer und wurde nie lebensbedrohlich verletzt.  
Iron Man hats auch überstanden. Gut er trug ne geile Rüstung aber untendrunter war er kein Gottgleiches Superwesen mit übernatürlicher Stärke, sondern bloß ein Mensch.  
Selbes gilt für Captain Amerika. Der Schild mag son Schlag gern aushalten aber was ist mit dem Arm der den Schild hält? Wenn ich einen Holzstock nehme ein Stück Blech drauflege und dann mit nem Vorschlaghammer draufhaue. Dann gets dem Blech ja vielleicht noch gut aber der Stock zerbricht.  
Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass ein ausgebildeter Jotunischer Krieger gleich tot umfällt, bloß weil ihn Thors Hammer einmal an der Brust trifft, während Loki als eher schmächtiger, zu kurz geratener Jotune, das locker übersteht.


	40. Verräter (Laufey)

Laufey 

Es war von Anfang an klar, dass es eine Falle war. Eine gute und der Köder war mehr als nur verlockend gewesen aber dennoch eindeutig eine Falle. Er nahm trotzdem an. Eine Falle von der man wusste, konnte man für seine eigenen Zwecke nutzen.  
Es war ein Ase gewesen. Ein einzelner, mickriger Ase, der einfach so mitten in seinem Palast, direkt vor seinem Thron erschien und ihm einen Vorschlag unterbreiten wollte.  
Und Laufey war neugierig geworden und hatte die Wachen mit einem Wink seiner Hand zurückgehalten. Der Bursche hatte Mut einfach hier aufzutauchen. Allein, augenscheinlich unbewaffnet und ohne das geringste zittern oder zögern in Stimme oder Körper.  
Es war ein Magier, das stand außer Frage. Unbewaffnet hieß daher wohl kaum wehrlos. Er verhüllte sich mit einem langen Kapuzenmantel, dessen Schatten so tief waren, das nur Schwärze unter der Haube zu sehen war. Er hatte es geschafft Jotunheim zu betreten, ohne dass irgendjemand den Bifröst leuchten oder ein Schiff landen bemerkt hätte. Er hatte Utgard durchquert, ohne dass eine Wache ihn entdeckt und es weitergeleitete. Hatte alle Schranken überwunden, alle Bannrunen unbeschadet passiert, alle Fallen umgangen. Er war mitten in den Thronsaal marschiert, zwischen den Wachen hindurch, die an den Toren und Fenstern standen wie unbelebte Statuen. Und dann hatte er sich einfach so offenbart. Ein Spion und Attentäter dieses Kalibers, der den Vorteil unentdeckt zu sein und zu bleiben aus der Hand gab, war auf jeden Fall wert angehört zu werden.  
Der Fremde kam mit einem Vorschlag, einem Handel. Nun, er würde ihn anhören und danach entscheiden ob er den Asischen Hund töten sollte oder nicht.

Zu Anfang brachte der Winzling nur Informationen. Nützliche kleine Fakten und Neuigkeiten aus dem Palast von Asgard. Manches davon wusste Laufey schon aber dennoch hörte er immer aufmerksam zu. Gab nie zu erkennen, was er bereits wusste und was nicht.  
Die Namen der obersten Generäle von Odin. Die baldige Krönung von Prinz Thor. Handelsstreitigkeiten zwischen Ribas und Nornheim. Ein Spion in Utgard, der versuchte ihren Weg hinaus in die Welten zu finden. Eine bevorstehende Medikamentenknappheit in Wirni.  
Viele der Informationen waren ohne Belang. Beinahe jeder wusste wer Asgrads aktuelle Generäle waren und absolut jeder, in allen Welten, hatte von Thors anstehender Krönung gehört.  
Manches war erst auf den zweiten Blick nützlich. Nornheim importierte nicht viele Waren von Ribas und exportierte noch weniger. Sie waren ein sehr verschlossenes Volk. Ein Handelsstreit bedeute, dass sie sich am Schwarzmarkt auf jedem Fall mit dem ein oder anderen günstig würden eindecken können. Und was Wirni anging. Es gab sicher einige Händler, die für genauere Informationen über die Art der Medikamente, einen guten Preis zu zahlen bereit waren. Die Not des einen, war der Gewinn eines anderen.  
Wieder anderes war eindeutig wertvolles Wissen. Der Spion konnte ausfindig gemacht, seinerseits überwacht und dann zusammen mit einem weiteren Eindringling gefangen werden. Sie schmeckten ausgezeichnet.  
Der Ase war gut in seinem Spiel. Er warf nur kleine Brocken und wartete, wie weit Laufey bereit war auf ihn einzugehen. Lockte ihn und zeigte mit seinem Wissen, dass er tief in Asgards Regierungsapparat einzudringen vermochte.  
Die Köder wurden größer. Kopien von Frachtpapieren, veraltet aber dennoch interessant zu sehen was Asgard, in welchen Mengen, woher bekam. Berichte über immer häufiger auftretende Rebellionen in den Reichen. Von Unruhen und Unzufriedenheiten mit Asgards Politik. Es schien das Odins Macht erneut, wie vor Tausend Jahren, anfing zu wanken. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die allgemeine Unsicherheit auf Prinz Thors baldige Krönung. Regierungswechsel waren immer Zeiten des Umbruchs und der Neuorientierung.  
Dann machte Laufey seinen ersten Zug. Ein Test, um zu sehen, wie ihr neuer Freund reagieren würde. Wie weit er bereit war zu gehen, um Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Was er in der Lage war zu tun. Er bestand den Test und Laufey hielt Odins Siegelring in Händen. Klein und unscheinbar aber doch ein eindeutiges und unbestreitbares Symbol und ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Magier in den höchsten Kreisen verkehren konnte ohne aufzufallen. Ein gefährlicher Mann, dass er dem Allvater so nahe kam.

Er kam immer unangekündigt und verschwand spurlos wenn er ging. Er hatte einige seiner Leute darauf angesetzt herauszufinden, woher er kam und wohin er verschwand aber der Bursche war schlau und listig wie ein Fjellrev. Er nahm jedes mal einen anderen Weg. Teleportierte sich und stellte Illusionen, machte sich Unsichtbar um die Verfolger abzuschütteln. Selbst sein Geruch war schwer zu fassen. In gewisser Weise zollte ihm Laufey Respekt für sein Geschick, dennoch stellte er eine Gefahr dar. Es war kein weiter Weg von Spion und Verräter hin zu Dieb und Attentäter. Laufey ließ Vorkehrungen treffen, so gut es unter den gegeben Informationen und Umständen möglich war.  
Dann kam der Tag, da er ihnen ein neues Angebot unterbreitet. Etwas das Asgard erschüttern und sowohl König Odin als auch Prinz Thor von ihrem hohen Ross stürzen würde.  
„Was bietest du hier an Winzling?“ Odin einen Dämpfer zu versetzen, klang wie Musik in Laufeys Ohren.  
„Die Urne. Ich kann euch zu ihr bringen und wieder zurück.“ Bei diesen Worten ging ein kollektives Raunen durch den Saal. Die Urne. Ihr Allerheiligstes, das von Asgard gestohlen wurde.  
Er erklärte, er hätte einen Weg sie ungesehen in den Palast zu bringen, direkt in Odins Schatzkammern. Er würde einer kleinen Gruppe ermöglichen einzudringen. Auf die Frage wann, nannte er den Tag der Krönung von Thor, weil dann die größtmögliche Ablenkung wäre. Doch wie er den Namen aussprach, machte klar, dass es eine Persönliche Sache gegen den Sohn Odins war.  
Und da enthüllte sich das große Ziel, jenes, worauf der kleine Verräter immer hingearbeitet hatte. Das, was er eigentlich wollte und seit langem geplant hatte. Rache am Prinzen wofür auch immer.  
Und Laufey wusste dass es eine Falle sein würde. Das keiner von denen die mit dem Fremden gingen, zurückkehren würde. Dass sie nicht bekommen würden, was der Verräter ihnen hier versprach, denn egal wie oft der Ase auch gesagt hatte, dass er Odin hasste, das er Asgard fallen sehen wollte, er hatte ihnen nie etwas gegeben mit dem sie dem goldenen Reich wirklich hätten schaden können. Und Laufey wusste, dass der andere wusste, dass er es wusste.  
Doch Asgard und Odin daran zu erinnern das Jotunheim noch immer existierte, noch immer Groll hegte und in der Lage war ihnen gefährlich zu werden. Das Jotunheim sich nicht mit der Unterdrückung abgefunden hatte...  
Er verzog den Mund zu einem bösartigen, spöttischen Lächeln und willigte in den Plan ein.

Die drei Krieger die er schickte kehrten nicht zurück, ebenso wenig wie ihr dubioser Führer. Doch kaum zwei Stunde später leuchtet der Bifröst in der Ferne auf. Was auch immer im genauen vorgefallen sein mochte, es hatte die Asen auf jeden Fall aufgeschreckt.  
Die Asen passieren unbehelligt die Tore, beobachtet von unzähligen Augen aus dem Dunkeln. Seine Krieger machen sich bereit für den Fall, dass etwas passieren sollte, doch fürs erste werden sie sich noch zurückhalten.  
Es sind Sechs an der Zahl. Zwei erkennt er als Elitekämpfer Asgards, einen als den jüngeren Prinzen. Vorneweg Thor, vielleicht noch Prinz vielleicht auch schon König. Laufey tippt auf ersteres, wenn die wütende Aura um den Donnerer etwas zu bedeuten hat. Odins Erstgeborener ist genauso aggressiv und selbstgefällig, wie er es nach den Berichten über ihn erwartet hatte. Er stapft stur durch ihre Stadt, als wäre es sein Recht hier zu sein. Er betrachtet alles mit einem abwertenden Blick und scheint sich keinerlei Gefahr bewusst. Ob er überhaupt auch nur eine Ahnung hat was alleine sein hier sein auslösen könnte? Laufey bezweifelt es. Der Rest seiner kleinen Bande ist dagegen weit vorsichtiger. Sie scheinen den Ernst ihrer Lage zu erkennen.  
Thor bietet keine Grüße an oder irgendeine Art von Respektbezeugung für den König von Jotunheim, er brüllt seinen Namen heraus und fordert Antworten. Er ist unverschämt und respektlos und Laufey kann hören wie sich an den Rändern der Halle Klingen aus Eis an wütenden Armen bilden. Und diesen unreifen, dummen Jungen wollte Odin wirklich zum König krönen? Thor Odinsson war kaum in der Lage sich selbst zu beherrschen. Wäre sein Bruder nicht hier um ihn zurückzuhalten, er hätte sich längst in den Kampf gestürzt. Einen Kampf, den er nie hätte gewinnen können.  
Thor war kein Mann, er war ein Kind. Ein Kind das keine Ahnung hatte was es im begriff war anzufangen. Laufey wünschte keinen Krieg, er wünschte sich sicher Asgards Untergang und Odin einen grausamen Tod aber der letzte Krieg hatte sie zu viel gekostet. Hatte ihn zu viel gekostet. Doch wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, der Unterdrückung zu entkommen, wenn Asgard sich nicht auf gerechte Verhandlungen einließ, dann, so wusste er auch, dass es unvermeidbar war. Sein Volk wollte Freiheit, wollte Handel, wollte reisen können wohin es wollte. Ihre Welt mochte gewaltig sein aber allein das Wissen, dass sie sie nicht verlassen durften, machte es zu einem Gefängnis.  
Laufey würde keinen Krieg beginnen und damit riskieren dass alle Reiche unter Asgard sich ihm erneut geschlossen entgegenstellte aber wenn Asgard ihn begann war es etwas anderes. Wenn Asgard den Krieg wünschte, sollte es ihn bekommen. Und Prinz Thor wünschte ihn eindeutig. Was für ein dummer Junge.

Es war nur eine einzige, unbedeutende Beleidigung gewesen, ein spöttisches Wort eines seiner Wächter und der mächtige Thor hatte alle Vernunft fahren lassen und war ohne zu zögern auf die Provokation angesprungen. Der Donnerer war stark und ein beeindruckender Kämpfer aber er war blind für alles um sich herum. Es war nicht schwer ihn von den anderen Asen zu trennen. Er war so sehr auf den Kampf fixiert, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte wie er sich immer weiter entfernte. Er wirbelte mit seinem Hammer und schlug ziellos und mit einer schier verrückten Freude auf alles ein, was sich ihm näherte. Wie ein Berserker im Rausch.  
Es waren alles mächtige Krieger die den Prinzen Asgards begleiteten, es war nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen aber sie waren in der Unterzahl und keiner von ihnen schien zuvor schon einmal gegen einen echten Jotunischen Kämpfer angetreten zu sein. Höchstens vielleicht gegen die kleinen Begleittruppen, die sie manchmal in die anderen Reiche aussandten um Rohstoffe zu besorgen.  
Es gab nicht viele der sogenannten unsterblichen Rassen und daher auch nur wenige, die sich im Kampf gegen die Asen als ebenbürtig bezeichnen konnten, doch die Jotunen konnten es. Etwas, welches die Gruppe um Thor unterschätzt hatte.  
Die Asenkrieger waren gut, doch die meisten ihrer Attacken waren zu oberflächlich, kratzen lediglich die schützende Eisschicht seiner Krieger an, die diese als Rüstung trugen. Laufey sah einen seiner Wächter sterben, aufspießest vom Speer der Frau. Ein anderer fiel durch den Schwerkämpfer, mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle. Doch auch die Asen mussten einstecken. Mit Genugtuung hörte er die Schmerzensschreie des Dicken und die des Schwerkämpfers, als er von mehreren Eislanzen aufgespießt wurde. Die Asen gerieten immer mehr in Bedrängnis und ihr Anführer reagierte nicht auf ihre Rufe. Stattdessen forderte er sie auf zu gehen wenn sie unbedingt wollten. Prinz Thor interessiertere sich derzeit nur für seine eigene Belustigung im Kampf und seine Gefolgsleute traten mit einem letzten Blick und Rufen, die Flucht an.  
Laufey schickte ihnen einen abgerichteten Säbelschläger hinterher, während er sich selbst mit seiner Armee im Untergrund in Bewegung setzte. Prinz Thor würde noch eine Weile beschäftigt sein, bis er merkte, dass seine Kameraden fort und getötet worden waren.  
Loki Odinson, getötet von seiner Hand. Ein Sohn für einen Sohn. Odin würde lernen was es bedeutet ein Kind zu verlieren und Thor würde lernen, sich nicht mit ihnen anzulegen.

Sie saßen in der Falle. Der Abgrund hinter ihnen, seine Armee vor ihnen und wenigstens zwei von ihnen waren verletzt und Kampfunfähig. Es war schade um den Säbelschläger, es war ein gutes Tier gewesen aber daran ließ sich nichts ändern. Zu schade das Prinz Thor doch noch bemerkt zu haben schien, dass seine Freunde fort und in Bedrängnis waren. Laufey hatte nicht erwartet, dass er es rechtzeitig schaffte sie einzuholen. Es änderte nichts. Der dumme Bengel und seine Kameraden würden hier und heute den Tod finden. Obwohl, wenn er es schaffte einen der Prinzen gefangenzunehmen, könnte er vielleicht Odin selbst erpressen.  
Amüsiert bemerkt Laufey den nervösen Gesichtsausdruck des Odinsons. So langsam scheint ihm klar zu werden, in welcher Situation er sich befindet. Laufey gibt das Zeichen zum Angriff und die Armee rückt vor, nur um zurückzuweichen als das Licht des Bifröst erstrahlt.  
Odin erscheint. Natürlich tut er es jetzt, wo sein Sohn in Gefahr ist. Er hätte früher kommen sollen, bevor der Kampf ausbrach, das wäre besser gewesen aber vermutlich erschien es ihm nicht notwendig. Sie waren ja nur Jotunen. Sie mussten ja nicht geschützt werden aber oh weh, wenn seinem Kind etwas passieren sollte, dann griff er natürlich sofort ein um den Kampf zu beenden.  
Und der Prinz? Anstatt erleichtert zu sein dass sein Vater ihn rettete, wollte er sogleich weiter kämpfen. Dachte schon jetzt an den Sieg, obwohl er vor nunmehr einer Sekunde den Tod vor Augen hatte. Odin war nicht so einfältig. Unwirsch brachte er den Jungen zum schweigen und bat um ein Ende der Kämpfe, ein festhalten an den alten Verträgen.  
Laufey erhebt sich zu des Allvaters Stand und so stehen sie sich gegenüber. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht, das letzte mal ist lange her. Odin wirkt müde, der berühmte Schlaf scheint nahe zu sein, auch wenn der Allvater versucht es zu verbergen. Odin bittet um Nachsicht für die Unüberlegtheit seines Sohnes, heißt ihn es als die Tat eines Jungen zu werten und darüber hinwegzusehen was heute hier geschah.  
Welch ein überheblicher alter Narr Odin doch war zu glauben, die Tat seines Sohnes könnte einfach konsequenzlos beiseite gelegt werden. Der Bursche war unerlaubt in ihre Welt gekommen, hatte Beleidigungen und Drohungen ausgesprochen, hatte angegriffen und schwere Schäden in der Stadt angerichtet. Es waren Leute zu Tode gekommen und viele verletzt worden. Alles nur wegen diese Kindes, das sich beweisen wollte. Das seine eitlen Gefühle nicht im Zaum halten konnte. Und Odin bat darum, dass dies alles einfach als Tat eines dummen Jungen gewertet wurde.  
Dies war das wahre Gesicht der Asen, das wahre Gesicht des gütigen Allvaters, der den Frieden bewahrte und gerecht und weise herrschte. Jotunheim bedeutete ihm nichts, das Volk der Jotunen bedeutete ihm nichts. Was spielten die Schäden und das Leid das sein Sohn angerichtet hatte schon für eine Rolle? Was wäre wohl gewesen, wäre es andersherum gekommen? Was wenn Asgard und deren Bürger die Leittragenden gewesen wären? Würde Odin dies auch einfach so übersehen, wenn es durch einen Jotunischen Jungspund verursacht worden wäre? Wohl kaum.  
Mit dem Allvater konnte man nicht Verhandeln. Wenn er nicht bereit war für die Taten seine Sohnes geradezustehen, wenn er nicht bereit war für den Blutdurst seines Kindes Abbitte zu leisten, dann sollte er die Konsequenzen daraus tragen. Krieg war die einzige Sprache, die die Asen zu verstehen schienen. Krieg würden sie bekommen sollte Odin nicht bereit sein Abbitte zu leisten.

Und Odin war nicht bereit. Nachdem Laufey es ausschlug den Frieden so aufrechtzuerhalten wie es war, nahm Odin stattdessen die Kriegserklärung an ohne sich weiter um anderes zu bemühen.  
Elender, einäugiger Bastard. Zu schade das er es nicht mehr geschafft hatte, Odin den Dolch ins Herz zu rammen, bevor dieser und die anderen mit dem Bifröst zurück in ihr goldenes Reich geflohen waren. Viehlicht war es besser so. Prinz Thor wäre ihm nachgefolgt und mit diesem ließe sich noch weniger verhandeln als mit Odin.  
Die Soldaten um ihn herum dagegen knurren und fluchen wütend zum Himmel hinauf, wohin die Asen verschwunden sind. Nur allzu verständlich. Verdammt sei der Bifröst! Ohne ihn wäre die Macht der Asen niemals so gewaltig geworden.  
„Hymir, ruf die restlichen Generäle zusammen und benachrichtige die anderen Städte. Wir befinden uns wieder im Krieg.“ Mit einem letzten Blick wendet Laufey sich ab und geht zurück Richtung Utgard. Sein General nickt seine Befehle wortlos ab und macht sich ebenfalls auf den Weg, um sie auszuführen. Er scheint verletzt zu sein, ein paar gebrochene Rippen, einige Prellungen aber scheinbar nichts ernsteres.  
Sobald alle versammelt waren, würden sie das weitere Vorgehen besprechen müssen. Ein direkter Angriff auf Asgard fiel ohnehin aus, es gab keinen Weg dorthin zu gelangen, außer dem Bifröst und per Raumschiff. Ersteres konnten sie nicht nutzen und zweiteres stand ihnen nicht zur Verfügung.  
Sie würden die anderen Reiche angreifen müssen, um Druck auf Odin auszuüben und im Zweifelsfall wieder auf Jotunheim gegen die Asen kämpfen.  
Oder sie fanden heraus wie der Verräter zwischen ihren Reichen hin und her wechselte. Falls dieser sich denn noch einmal hier blicken ließ, was Laufey stark bezweifelte.

Die Schäden in der Stadt sind nicht ganz so schlimm wie sie hätten sein können. Langsam steigt er die gewaltigen Treppen, welche vor der Ankunft der Asen unter Eis begraben waren, zur obersten Plattform des Palastes hinauf. Bis vor kurzem lag sie noch optisch ebenerdig, jetzt aber ist der Palast freigelegt. Die Stufenpyramide ist in ihrer Gänze sichtbar.  
Ein großer Teil des Eisdachs, welches die Stadt und den Palast bedeckte, ist fort. Ein ungeheurer Blitzschlag riss es nieder. Die herabfallenden Trümmer haben beträchtliche Verwüstung an den darunter liegenden Gebäuden angerichtet. Und viele der Bewohner die dort schon unterwegs waren, hatten Verletzungen von herabfallenden Eisbrocken erlitten. Auch viele Soldaten waren zusammen mit dem Dach hinabgestürzt. Glücklicherweise hatte vor Monaten schon das Tauwetter eingesetzt, sodass vieles bereits abgetropft und fortgespült war und die Kanäle sich zu gewaltigen Flüssen und Seen gestaut hatten. Die meisten der Soldaten die fielen, landeten im Wasser. Die Kämpfe selbst hatten sich im großen und ganzen auf die temporäre Oberfläche ihrer Welt beschränkt.  
Eine Wand des Thronraums weist ebenfalls starke Risse auf, vermutlich entstanden als Grundroth nach seiner Prinzessinnen Bemerkung, mit der alles begann, dagegen knallte aber dies ist schnell zu beheben. Alles andere sind nur oberflächliche Schäden.  
Was die Soldaten angeht. Es gibt Sieben Tote zu beklagen. Viele Verletzte, hauptsächlich Knochenbrüche und einige Schnittwunden. Einige Schwerverletzte aber sie würden überleben, davon abgesehen nichts, was nicht bald geheilt wäre.  
Zwei Zivile Opfer, die von gewaltigen Eiszapfen erwischt wurden und auch hier, viele Verletzte.  
Sein Hofstadt und die Soldaten sind in Aufruhr und die Nachricht von dem was passiert ist verbreitet sich rasend schnell unter der Bevölkerung. Die alte Wut die so lange in den Herzen aller gebrodelt hat, kommt nun zum Vorschein. Selbst wenn Laufey es gewollt hätte, hätte er diesen Angriff auf sein Reich nicht einfach so ungesühnt lassen können.  
Und ihm kam bereits eine Idee, wie er Asgard und vor allem Thor am besten dafür heimzahlen konnte.

XXXX

Ich hatte immer Problem damit mir vorzustellen, wie Loki die Eisriesen einfach so dazu gebracht haben soll ihm zu folgen. Er wird wohl kaum am entscheidenden Tag einfach da aufgetaucht sein und gesagt haben „Hey ihr da, ich bin zwar ein Ase, euer Todfeind seit Ewigkeiten aber ich möchte Odin verraten und schmuggel eure Leute in die Schatzkammer, damit ihr die Urne hohlen könnt.“  
Was hätte er getan, wenn Laufey ihm misstraut und gezögert hätte? Oder ihn angegriffen hätte?  
Und das Laufey wusste das er einen Asen vor sich hatte ist klar, den er sagte ja selbst, Asgard ist voller Verräter und später dann, als Loki als König vor ihm stand, bemerkte er, das Loki der Verräter war. Was auch bedeutete die vorherigen male muss Loki verkleidet gekommen sein.

Und Laufey war bereit ihm erneut zu vertrauen. Er folgte Loki nach kurzem Gespräch einfach so in die feindliche Hauptstadt mit nur einer handvoll Wachen.  
Der Kerl kommt mir weder dumm noch vertrauensselig vor. Selbst mit wilden Rachegedanken würde der wohl kaum einfach so, mit nur einer Handvoll Wachen, mitten ins Herz des Feindes hinein folgen. Da ist ein Hintergrund.


	41. Verstört (Loki)

Loki

Verrückt. Riskant. Selbstmörderisch. Aufregend. Unerwartet. Erfolgreich. Es war alles davon gewesen und wenn es jemals bekannt werden sollte, so würde er mit Sicherheit wegen Hochverrats angeklagt werden. Prinz hin oder her. Er hatte mit dem Feind konspiriert um seinem eigenen Land zu schaden. Er hatte geheime Informationen weitergegeben, hatte seinen Vater und König bestohlen, seine ganze Familie belogen.  
Zwei Männer mussten sterben, einen hatte er gekannt. Es war ein Schüler der Magiergilde gewesen, sie hatten sogar die ein oder andere Übung zusammen gehabt und auch wenn er ihn nie besonders gut hatte leiden können, so fühlte er dennoch einen kleinen Stich der Schuld. Er und sein Kollege hatten nur ihre Anweisungen befolgt. Überwachung und Weiterleitung aller relevanter Informationen und sie hatten ihn gesehen, wie er mit Laufey gehandelt hatte.   
Natürlich war er verkleidet gewesen aber das spielte keine Rolle. Allein das Wissen, dass es einen Verräter in Asgard gab, hätte seinen Plan ruinieren können. Sie mussten sterben bevor sie den Bericht weiterleiten konnten. Opfer waren unabwendbar.   
Er hatte das Vertrauen von König Laufey erlangt. Mehr oder weniger zumindest. Laufey war schlauer als erwartet. Generell war er anders als erwartet. 

Nachdem was er von Vater, seinen Lehrern und von den Kriegern gehört hatte, war Laufey ein machthungriges, rachsüchtiges und unbarmherziges Monster. Ein Tyrann, dessen einziger Wunsch es war sich alles und jeden zu unterwerfen und der Spaß am morden hatte. Es gab Geschichten über ihn, eine schlimmer als die andere. Davon, dass er während des Krieges seinen Feinden das Herz herausgerissen und es vor deren Augen verspeiste. Oder wie er mit seiner Eismagie eine ganze Einheit einfach einfror und dann zerschlug als wären es Puppen aus Porzellan. Vater hatte ihm und Thor als Kinder Gruselgeschichten erzählt. Über seinen Kampf mit ihm und wie er sein Auge verlor und über die Gräuel die Laufey an den Menschen von Midgard anrichtete. Das er nicht einmal davor zurückschrecken würde, sein eigenes Kind ermordete, wenn er es für zu schwach hielte. Ein Monster ohne Mitgefühl oder Erbarmen.  
Und als er den König der Eisriesen das erste mal sah, da konnte er verstehen woher die Geschichten kamen.   
Laufey war selbst für einen Riesen groß und wenn man nach den Narben ging, die seinen ganzen Körper bedeckten, dann war er mit Sicherheit ein gefährlicher und unbeugsamer Kämpfer. Sein Gesicht war hart und emotionslos, genauso wie seine Stimme und in seinen rotglühenden Augen lag Verschlagenheit und Tücke. Diesem Ungeheuer wäre so ziemlich alles zuzutrauen.  
Irritierenderweise hatte Loki das Gefühl, ihn zu kennen.  
Als er ihm das erste mal erschienen war, eine lebensechte Illusion mitten im Thronsaal erschaffen hatte, hatte Laufey nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Stattdessen beugte er sich lediglich neugierig und abschätzend auf seinem Thron nach vorne und musterte die Illusion.   
Loki hatte erwartet, das man ihn angriff und tatsächlich hatten die Wachen im Raum Anstalten dazu gemacht, doch Laufey hatte sie wortlos zurückgehalten. Er hatte erwartet bedroht zu werden, beleidigt oder dass man ihn zumindest wütend anging. Irgendwelche Forderungen Rede und Antwort zu stehen, wer er war und was er wolle. Aber Laufey hatte einfach nur da gesessen und ihn, oder besser sein Abbild, angesehen und zugehört. So war es auch jedes weitere Mal gewesen wenn er gekommen war. Es war fast unheimlich wie Laufey seinen Worten folgte. Als ob er jedes einzelne davon untersuchen und bewerten würde. Loki glaubte nicht, das ihm je zuvor jemand derart aufmerksam zugehört und seine Worte so genau überdacht hatte.  
Laufey war gefährlich und das nicht nur im rein körperlichen Sinne. Ihn zu lesen, seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu erraten, war eine Herausforderung. Schlimmer noch als bei seinem Vater. Sogar Odin zeigte mehr Regungen, obwohl es möglicherweise auch dran lag, das er hunderte Jahre Zeit gehabt hatte, ihn lesen zu lernen und sein Handeln abzuschätzen. Seinen Vater kannte er eben, Laufey nicht.

Loki glaubte auch nicht, dass er während der Jahre je wirklich Laufeys Vertrauen gewonnen hatte aber als er preisgab, dass er einen Weg kannte ihm die Urne wiederzubeschaffen, weckte er zumindest beträchtliches Interesse, statt sofortiges Misstrauen und eine Ablehnung zu erhalten. Er erklärte seinen Plan so weit er es für vertretbar hielt, hielt aber das genaue wie geheim. Niemals würde er sein Wissen über die Pfade einfach so preisgeben. Nichteinmal unter Folter.  
Laufey hörte zu. Still und reglos und lediglich das Zucken seiner Augen oder ein gelegentlicher minimaler Zug um seinen Mund verrieten was er dachte. Laufey wusste dass es eine Falle sein würde. Und er wusste, das Loki wusste, das er es wusste. Und dann grinste er so bösartig, dass es einem einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und stimmte dem Plan zu.  
Laufey mochte ein brutaler, abstoßender und gewissenloser Mann sein aber auf einer tiefen Ebene seines Verstandes brachte Loki ihn ein klein wenig Respekt entgegen. Möglicherweise sogar so etwas ähnliches wie Sympathie. Soweit derartiges im Bezug auf einen Eisriesen überhaupt möglich war.

Etwas außer Atmen teleportierte Loki sich in den Vorraum des Thronsaals. Gerade noch rechtzeitig wie sich herausstellte, als Thor auf ihn zukam. Er wirkte angespannt aber wenn man bedachte, dass er gleich vor dem ganzen Reich zum König gekrönt werden würde, war es verständlich.  
„Nervös Bruder?“ Thor lacht nur und behauptet, er wäre noch nie im Leben jemals Nervös gewesen aber man sieht es ihm mehr als deutlich an.  
„Nuja, es gab da diese eine mal in Nornheim.“ Loki erinnerte sich genau. Sie waren umzingelt gewesen mit einem Berg im Rücken und erschöpft vom tagelangen laufen um die Diebe zu fangen, deren Magier sich und ihre Gefährten ständigen mit einem Frustrierenden Plop wegteleportiert hatten. Und dann, als sie sie endlich stellen konnten und die Beute zurückforderten, das Kämpfen. Thor hatte wie verrückt mit seinem Hammer um sich geschlagen, als die Gegner näherrückten und immer wieder nach ihm geschrienen, dass er etwas tun solle. Andauernd waren die Norn weggeplopt, nur um direkt über oder hinter ihnen wieder aufzutauchen, schneller als man eine Waffe schwingen konnte. Loki hätte nie gedacht das er Teleportationen einmal so sehr hassen könnte. Es war frustrierend gewesen, zumal die Norn es völlig instinktiv taten und keinerlei Beschwörung, Fokussierung oder auch nur sonderlich viel Konzentration benötigten.   
„Das war keine Nervosität Bruder, das war die Wut der Schlacht. Wie sonst hätte ich mich durch hunderte Krieger durchkämpfen und uns lebend herausholen können?“ Lokis Mundwinkel zuckt amüsiert, als er ein Augenrollen zurückhält. Selbst hier und heute, wen sie unter sich waren, musste Thor die Tatsachen verdrehen weil es ihm peinlich war, so unterlegen und Hilflos gewesen zu sein. Und Hunderte Krieger? Es waren Zwanzig, vielleicht Fünfundzwanzig Nornstreiter gewesen.   
„Wie ich mich erinnere, war ich derjenige der uns mit Rauch tarnte und die Flucht möglich machte.“ Er klingt bitterer als er eigentlich beabsichtigte, als er sich weiter erinnert was danach geschah, als sie siegreich zurückkehrten. Auch damals verdrehte Thor die Ereignisse weil er sich schämte und erwähnte den Rauch nur nebenbei, aber Thor scheint seine sinkende Stimmung nicht zu bemerken. Währenddessen tritt einer der Diener mit einem Kelch Wein näher.  
„Ja, manche kämpfen und andere tricksen nur.“ Tricks. Nur Tricks sagt Thor. Als wäre seine Magie nichts wert. Der kleine Zweifel an der Richtigkeit seines Plans verschwand, als die Wut einsetzte. Wie oft hatte er diesem Idioten von Bruder und seinen Freunden schon das Leben mit diesen Tricks gerettet! Aber kümmert es Thor? Kümmerte es Vater? Nein. Thor spottet nur darüber und lachte. Und dieser dickliche Diener lacht jetzt ebenfalls über ihn.   
Wütend biss Loki die Zähne zusammen, atmend tief durch und lies Schlangen im Weinkelch aufsteigen. Erschrocken wirft der Diener das Tablett zu Boden. Die Schlangen verschwinden und alles was bleibt ist ein feuchter Fleck und ein leerer Kelch, aus dem ein Rest Wein tropft. Jetzt lacht der Bursche nicht mehr! Ha!  
Tricks, alles was nichts mit einem Schwert oder einem Hammer zu tun hatte, waren für Thor Tricks. Sein Bruder hatte eine Lektion mehr als verdient.  
Kurz drauf öffnen sich die großen Flügeltüren und der Lärm der Halle dringt herein. Es wurde Zeit.

Die Zeremonie verläuft reibungslos und langsam wird er nervös. Die Jotunen hätten längst den Alarm auslösen müssen, was machten diese elenden Kreaturen bloß so lange? Eine Besichtigung der Trophäenkammer? Die Zeit wurde langsam knapp, die Zeremonie war beinahe zu Ende!  
Und dann, kurz bevor Vater die letzten entscheidenden Worte aussprechen konnte, stockte er und Loki konnte sehen wie seine Augen sich weiteten und sein Gesicht an Farbe verlor. Ein Ruck ging durch den Allvater und ohne sich weiter zu erklären, ruft er ihn und Thor zu sich und stürmte die Stufen hinab aus dem Saal, dicht gefolgt von Thor und ihm. Sie hasteten durch die Gänge. Diener und Wachen sprangen geradezu aus dem Weg und Thor verlangte immer wieder brüllend von Vater zu erfahren, was los sei.  
Als sie das Gewölbe erreichen und durch die Pforte treten, schlägt ihnen ein eisiger Lufthauch entgegen. Sofort wird klar dass hier ein Kampf stattgefunden hat. Ein Toter Einherjar liegt unten an der Treppe, in einer Lache gefrorenen Blutes. Das dürfte dann wohl erklären, warum es so lange gedauert hatte, bis der Alarm ausgelöst wurde. Die Jotunen mussten von den Wachen aufgehalten worden sein. Ein zweiter toter Wächter liegt halb im Wasser der Gräben, die den Gang säumen. Von den Jotunen sind nur Teile übrig. Der Destroyer hatte sie mit seinem Feuer in Fetzen gerissen.  
Vater wirkt gefasst, doch Loki kann sehen wie es in ihm arbeitet. Thor dagegen ist einfach nur wütend und wie nicht anders zu erwarten auf Rache aus. Er hält sich zurück und sagt nichts, während Thor und Vater streiten. Vater will den Friedenspakt weiter halten, Thor will Vergeltung, doch er ist nicht König und so muss sein Bruder sich, ob er nun will oder nicht, unterordnen.   
Schnaubend und mit einem letzten frustrierten Aufschrei stapft Thor fort. Loki blickt ihm nach, sieht zu Vater zurück, der erschöpft scheint und wieder in die Richtung in die Thor ging.  
„Kümmere dich um deinen Bruder Loki. Er ist aufgebracht und durcheinander. Ich werde euch später rufen, um die entsprechende Maßnahmen zu besprechen.“ Mit einem nicken und einem „ja natürlich Vater“ geht Loki seinem Bruder hinterher. Ein Lächeln im Gesicht, das keiner bemerkt.

Thor dazu zu bringen etwas dummes und unverantwortliches zu tun, ist ein Kinderspiel. Allein die Aussicht auf einen Kampf versetzt ihn wieder in Hochstimmung und animiert ihn zu Tatendrang.  
Und selbstverständlich folgen Sif und die Drei ihm nach kurzem Zögern. Immer blind ihrem strahlendem Anführer hinterher.  
Die Pferde waren schnell aufgezäumt und noch während sie aufsaßen, schickte er eine der Wachen mit Nachricht an Odin. Vater würde nicht erfreut über Thors eigenmächtiges Handeln sein. Nicht wo er ihm, ihnen allen, doch ausdrücklich verboten hatte nach Jotunheim zu reisen.  
Von da an fingen die Dinge an schief zu laufen. Vater kam nicht. Niemand hielt sie auf während sie die Brücke hinab zu Heimdall ritten und er muss sich schwer zurückhalten nach hinten zu blicken, ob sich nicht doch ein anderer Reiter ihnen näherte.   
Er flucht stumm in sich hinein und holt zu Thor auf, als sie sich dem Brückenwächter nähern. Heimdall steht außerhalb seiner Kuppel und wartet auf sie. Wenigstens auf ihn ist verlass. Niemals würde er Odins Befehl verraten und den Bifröst für sie öffnen. Nur dass er genau das tut, kaum das Thor Worte mit ihm hat. Das war sicher nicht geplant gewesen und Vater ist noch immer nicht aufgetaucht, wie auch keine Wachen, die sie stoppen würden.

Er versucht den Blick unten zu halten, während sie durch die Höhlen und die weite Landschaft in Richtung der Türme schreiten. Die anderen ziehen ihre Umhänge enger, um sich vor dem Wind zu schützen, während sie vorangehen. Hogun zittert und reibt seine Hände immer wieder nervös aneinander und Fandral versinkt fast in seinem Pelzkragen. Dabei ist es eigentlich gar nicht so kalt hier. Nur der Wind ist ein wenig kühl.  
Er folgt ihnen stumm und hört zu, wie sie leise miteinander flüstern. Ein paar mal stolpern sie über Spalten im Eis, einmal rutsch Volstagg aus und landet mit einem sehr unmännlichen Schrei auf seiner Kehrseite. Alle fluchen sie darüber, wie schlecht sie sehen können, wie uneben der Boden ist und vor allem über den beißenden Wind. Und alle sind sie nervös, abgesehen von Thor, welcher stur und entschlossen auf ihr Ziel zusteuerte.  
Loki war oft in Utgard gewesen in den letzten Jahren aber immer nur in dem kleinen Bereich zwischen seinem Pfad und Laufeys Thron. Oft hatte er den Drang verspürt, mehr zu erkunden und jedesmal hatte er ihn mit größter Mühe unterdrückt. Er hatte auch so schon eine eine krankhaft, obsessive Neigung für diese Welt, er wollte diese Perversion nicht auch noch fördern, indem er sie mehr als nötig erkundete.  
Dennoch konnte und kann er sich nicht davon abhalten, immer wieder nach allen Seiten zu linsen. Bewegung an den Rändern seines Gesichtsfeldes erregten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Seltsame Tiere die sich an den Boden drückten und dann davon huschten, ein Schwarm Vögel oder vielleicht auch Fledermäuse, oder was auch immer es für fliegende Geschöpfe in diesem Reich gab, die zwischen den gewaltigen Türmen der Stadt aufstoben und sich wieder senkten. Und Jotunen. Wenigstens einer, der ihnen in sicherer Entfernung folgte. Er war gut, man sah ihn kaum aber wenn man einmal wusste wonach man zu suchen hatte, konnte man ihn hin und wieder entdecken, wenn er sich bewegte. Und nachdem er den ersten bemerkt hatte und aufmerksam Ausschau hielt, fand er noch weitere. Von wegen dass sie sich wie Feiglinge versteckten, wie Thor zu glauben schien. Die Eisreisen waren ihnen näher als sein Bruder dachte und umkreisten sie wie Wölfe ihre ahnungslose Beute.  
Sie waren umzingelt. Jeder ihrer Schritte wurde aufmerksam beobachtet.

Sie wurden jedoch nicht angegriffen. Unbehelligt betraten sie den Thronsaal und standen Laufey gegenüber, unzählige Augen glühten im Dunkeln auf und verschwanden wieder. Die hiesige Palastwache. Thor hatte natürlich wieder mal nichts besseres zu tun, als den großen Mann zu spielen, was die Wachen dazu animierte, ihre Waffen zu ziehen. Oder in diesem Fall, sie sich wachsen zu lassen. Das war nicht gut. Die Situation fing an außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Nicht das sie, seit sie den Bifröst überquerten, jemals unter Kontrolle war.   
Er musste Thor aufhalten bevor es zu einem Kampf kam.   
Er hat Angst und er ist nicht der einzige, auch die Vier Krieger stehen enger beieinander, sind angespannt und nervös. Er schluckt schwer während die Eisriesen unmerklich näher rücken und als Thor grollend seinen Hammer hebt, schnellt er nach vorne und packt ihn am Arm. Verzweifelt versucht er seinen Bruder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Für einen Augenblick scheint es, als würde er es nicht schaffen und die Panik steigt hoch aber dann spricht Laufey erneut. Zuerst klingt er hart und befehlend wie schon zuvor, doch seine nächsten Worte.... Sein Tonfall irritiert Loki. Laufey klingt gebrochen und zu seinem Erstaunen wendet er den Blick sogar kurz von ihnen ab. Dann ist der Moment vorbei und er fordert sie unmissverständlich auf, sofort zu verschwinden, bevor er es sich anders überlegt.   
Thors Arme sind noch immer hart und verspannt, kampfbereit. Doch glücklicherweise kann Loki ihn davon überzeugen, dass es besser ist Laufeys Rat zu befolgen und von hier zu Verschwinden. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er die Erleichterung in den Gesichtern seiner Kameraden. Volstaggs dankbaren Blick, Sifs abgehacktes nicken. Und dann musste einer dieser hirnlosen Riesen Thor in seiner männlichen Ehre beleidigen, indem er ihn eine feige Prinzessin nannte. Thor kam noch nie gut mit Kränkungen klar.  
„Dumm.“ Das war alles was er sagen und denken konnte, bevor Thors Hammer den Sprecher traf und in die nächste Wand beförderte. Einfach nur dumm. Und dann war alles was er noch tun konnte zu reagieren, als Laufeys Wachen zum Angriff übergingen.

Sie werden immer weiter zurückgedrängt, geraten immer mehr in die Defensive. Sie sind gnadenlos in der Unterzahl und die Frostriesen sind beängstigende Gegner. Thor lacht wie ein Wahnsinniger, gefangen in seinem Berserkerrausch und merkt nicht einmal was um ihn herum passiert. Wie so oft ist er nur auf seine eigenen Kämpfe fixiert.  
Die Jotunen drängen sie auseinander, versuchen sie zu isolieren und teilweise gelingt es ihnen. Hektisch versucht Loki den Überblick zu behalten, wirft Dolche um die eisigen Klingen zum bersten zu bringen, bevor sie Schaden anrichten können und versucht ansonsten Deckung hinter den dicken Säulen des Palastes zu finden, um nicht selbst von einem Hagel aus Eissplittern getroffen zu werden. Einmal wird er entdeckt, kann den Angreifer jedoch mit einer Illusion in einen nahen Abgrund locken. Es ist ein tiefer Fall für seinen Gegner. Dann versucht er zu den anderen aufzuschließen, welche inzwischen draußen auf dem Hof kämpfen.  
Volstaggs Schmerzensschreie klingen an seine Ohren und kurz drauf hört er dessen Warnruf, sich nicht von den Eisreisen berühren zu lassen. Die Erinnerung an die alten Geschichten die Mutter, und selten auch Vater, ihnen erzählt haben blitzt in ihm auf.   
Das einzige was sie tragen sind Fetzen von Kleidung um sich zu bedecken, denn ihre Haut ist eine tödliche Waffe. So kalt, das sie einem das Fleisch vom Knochen friert.   
Er schluckt unangenehm und rennt, wird jedoch von einem weiteren Angreifer aufgehalten, der ihm entgegen kommt. Entschlossen stürmt er vor, rammt dem Gegner den Dolch in die Brust und will weiter. Ein Ruck hält ihn zurück und mit entsetzten muss er feststellen, dass der leider nur verwundete Feind seinen Dolcharm umklammert hält. Innerhalb von Sekunden wird der Stoff seines Mantels hart und bricht fort, ebenso die Armschienen die er trägt. Als wäre es brüchiges Glas das zerspringt. Die Hand umklammert seinen Unterarm, sein Atem wird schneller und abgehackter, sein Körper erstarrt vor Entsetzen während er auf den Schmerz wartet. Er wird seine Hand verlieren! Er wird zu einem Krüppel werden!   
Das sind die Gedanken, die immer und immer wieder durch seinen Kopf rasen. Er spürt die magische Kälte die langsam in ihn eindringt, sieht wie sich seine Haut langsam verfärbt aber es gibt keinen Schmerz. Es kribbelt, als wäre sein Arm eingeschlafenen. Grauen überkommt ihn als das Gefühl sich ausbreitet. Seine gesamter Arm verfärbt sich vor seinen Augen, ändert die Beschaffenheit und als er ihn zitternd in der ihn umklammernden Pranke bewegt, sieht er Runenartige Hautwülste. Er spürt wie die Veränderung seinen Arm nach oben wandert und sein Kopf ist blank. Er spürt mehr als das er sieht, wie der andere ihn anstarrt, ebenso von dem Geschehen überrascht wie er, reflexartig treibt er ihm einen weiteren Dolch in die Brust und der Jotune fällt tot zu Boden. Langsam verschwindet das Blau auf seiner Haut und Loki wird sich seiner Umgebung und der Situation wieder bewusst. Hektische, angstvolle Blicke in alle Richtungen zeigen ihm, das niemand sonst etwas gemerkt hat.

Fandrals Schrei klingt nahe bei ihm und ruckartig wendet sich Lokis Aufmerksamkeit von seinem nun wieder völlig normalen Arm, zu diesem. Der Schwertkämpfer steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm und eine blutige Lanze aus Eis ragt aus seiner Schulter. Bevor der Jotune der dafür verantwortlich ist, seinen Kameraden erneut angreifen kann, trifft Lokis Wurfdolch ihn im Auge. Er hört wie Sif in Panik nach Thor schreit, Hogun und Volstagg ziehen derweil die Lanze aus dem Körper ihres Freundes. Thor reagiert nicht auf den Ruf.  
„Thor wir müssen hier weg!“ Die anderen sind bereits auf dem Rückzug, als er noch einmal nach Thor schreit, doch sein Bruder ist zu sehr in seinem Rausch gefangen.  
„Dann geht doch!“ Brüllt er lachend seine Antwort. Thor wird jetzt nicht auf ihn oder irgendjemanden hören, Fandral ist schwer verwundet und kampfunfähig, Volstagg durch Verletzung zumindest beeinträchtigt. Er wird hier sicher nicht sterben, bloß weil Thor zu blind ist die Realität zu sehen. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück folgt er den anderen in die Richtung, aus der sie hierherkamen. Hinter sich hört er ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen und das Trommeln und Kratzen gewaltiger Klauen auf dem Eis.  
Er denkt nicht mehr, er rennt nur noch. Neben ihm Hogun, Sif und Volstagg, der Fandral auf den Schultern trägt. Ein mit mannsgroßen Stacheln besetzter Schweif bohrt sich knapp hinter Sif in den Boden, stinkender Atem weht gegen sie und das Geräusch todbringender Zähne, die aufeinanderprallen, erklingt. Er dreht sich nicht um um zu sehen, was sie verfolgt, er will es lieber gar nicht so genau wissen. 

Ein greller Lichtblitz durchbricht die Dämmerung. Thor muss Mjölnirs Elementare Kräfte eingesetzt haben. Der Boden erbebt und hebt sich wie eine Welle, bevor er sich wieder senkt und beginnt aufzubersten. Kurz schießt ihm durch den Kopf, dass dies wohl der Grund war, warum Heimdall sie soweit außerhalb absetzte. Der Boden hier ist hohl und womöglich hätte er dem Bifröst nicht standgehalten. Der Gedanke verschwindet in einem Aufwallen von Adrenalin und die Angst treiben ihn weiter vorwärts, über aufklaffende Schluchten und Löcher springend, bis sie ihren Ausgangspunkt erreichen, Thor ist noch immer nicht aufgetaucht.   
„Heimdall, öffne die Brücke!“ Hört er sich selbst rufen und er betet still zu den Nornen, dass der Wächter ihn erhört. Stattdessen hört er ein Knurren und eine massige Pranke schwingt über den Rand der Schlucht. Das, was sie verfolgte, hat sie eingeholt. Heimdall würde niemals die Brücke öffnen solange diese Ding hier war und mit ihnen nach Asgard gezogen werden würde.  
Natürlich war genau dies der Moment, in dem Thor seinen heldenhaften Auftritt haben musste und das Biest erschlug, nicht dass sich ihre Situation dadurch verbessert hätte, den dummerweise stand gefühlt die gesamte Armee Jotunheims, angeführt von Laufey, direkt hinter ihnen.  
Selbst Thor ist jetzt still und hat aufgehört zu grinsen, dann setzen die Riesen sich in Bewegung und Loki denkt, dass dies jetzt wirklich endgültig das Ende ist, nur um erneut überrascht zu werden, als Vater mit dem Bifröst erscheint. Besser spät als nie.  
Vater ist wütend und zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag wird Thor scharf zurechtgewiesen. Trotz der Gefahr in der sie sich noch immer befinden, kann Loki nicht anders als darüber amüsiert zu sein. Und als Vater mit Laufey spricht ohne Thor auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen... Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders ist einfach zu köstlich. Ignoriert zu werden muss eine völlig neue Erfahrung für seinen Bruder sein.  
Das Gespräch der beiden Könige endet abrupt und nicht im Guten, er sieht die Klinge in Laufeys Hand und dann wird der Riese von Gungiers Macht davongeworfen. Im selben Moment öffnet sich der Bifröst und bringt sie in Sicherheit.

Jetzt, wo die Gefahr endlich vorüber ist, verlässt ihn alle Kraft. Mit einem Seufzer sacken seine Schultern hernieder und nur am Rande nimmt er wahr, wie Vater wütend Anweisungen erteilt. Die anderen verlassen das Observatorium, vermutlich werden sie zu den Heilern gehen. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde will er ihnen folgen, hält dann jedoch inne und starrt auf seinen Arm hinab. Er ist nicht verletzt. Abgesehen von einigen Kratzern und Prellungen geht es ihm gut und was sollte er den Heilern sagen? Das sein Arm zu... was wurde?   
Nein, nein das konnte warten, sicher war es nichts. Nur eine optische Täuschung oder ein instinktiver Schutzmechanismus seiner Magie. Irgendetwas in der Art musste es gewesen sein. Sicher. Was sollte es auch sonst sein?  
Er zwingt sich den Gedanken beiseitezuschieben und versucht sich auf Vater und Thor zu konzentrieren. Ja, das hier war jetzt weit wichtiger, das andere... das würde sich sicher... es würde.... es gab bestimmt eine völlig logische Erklärung dafür.   
Noch einmal atmet er tief durch und richtete seinen Focus auf das hier und jetzt. Die beiden Männer haben aufgehört einander anzuschreien und während Thor vor Wut bebt, sieht Vater einfach nur enttäuscht und Müde aus. Seine nächsten Worte sind genau, was Loki die ganze Zeit versucht hatte ihm begreiflich zu machen. Das Thor nicht reif genug war, nicht bereit genug. Die Erkenntnis macht Vater schwer zu schaffen und Thor sieht völlig geschockt aus.  
Er tritt näher. Will Vater zureden. Jetzt wo dieser nicht mehr blind für Thors Fehler war, würde er endlich erkennen, dass er noch einen zweiten Sohn hatte. Jetzt würde Vater ihn endlich sehen.   
Doch er wird rüde zurückgewiesen und wieder wendet Vater sich Thor zu. Seine Brust schmerzt und seine Finger bohren sich in seine Handflächen. Er atmet tief durch und reißt entsetzt den Kopf wieder hoch, als er hört wie Thor verbannt wird.   
Das Vater derart wütend sein würde dies zu tun? DAS hatte er in absolut keinem seiner Pläne berücksichtigt. Mutter würde ausrasten!  
Nervös folgte er Vater zurück in die Stadt und unbemerkt von ihm, ja ohne es selbst zu merken, verbarg er dabei den Arm mit der zerstörten Rüstung, schützend hinter seinem Rücken.

XXXX

Das war es was mich als allererstes darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, das möglicherweise was an Odins Geschichte nicht stimmt. Darüber das Loki ausgesetzt wurde mein ich.  
Dieser Satz von Laufey als er mit Thor redet.  
„Du weißt nicht was deine Taten entfesseln würden. Ich schon. Geh nun, solange ichs noch erlaube.“  
Es ist nicht so sehr was er sagt, eher das wie und vor allem der Blick dabei. Insbesondere bei dem Mittelteil. Dieses „Ich schon.“  
Das klang so verzweifelt traurig und dieser Blick, als ob er sich an was schlimmes erinnern würde. Und dann geht ein Ruck durch ihn hindurch, seine Blick wird wieder hart und fokussiert und er komplimentiert Thor raus. Diese Stelle ging mir einfach nie mehr aus dem Kopf.


	42. Im Zorn gesprochen (Odin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja es ist fies und irgendwie hinauszögernd, aber Odins Sicht scheint mir hier wichtig.  
> Und wer genau liest findet einige Hinweise was bei Loki so passiert ist. Nächste Woche könnt ihr das dann lesen.

Odin

Nachdem er Thor verbannt hatte, war er wütend zurück Richtung Palast geritten. Loki war ihm stumm und reumütig gefolgt. Er hatte dem Jungen fürs erste unter Zimmerarrest gestellt. Um Heimdall und Thors Kameraden würde er sich später noch kümmern. Je näher er allerdings dem Palast kam, desto mehr verraucht seine Zorn und lies ihn erschöpft und voller Reue zurück. Er hatte sich von seiner Wut auf Thors Dummheit leiten lassen und ohne nachzudenken reagiert.   
Thor hatte Strafe verdient für seine Taten aber ihn zu verbannen war nicht das richtige. Besonders nicht, da sie jetzt auf einen Krieg zusteuerten. Seine Verbannung würde zu Gerüchten innerhalb des Hofes und auch der anderen Reiche führen und als eines der Idole aller jüngeren und auch vieler älterer Soldaten, würde möglicherweise auch die Moral ihrer Armee unter seiner Strafe leiden.  
Zudem hatte Thor sicher in bestem Glauben gehandelt. Er hätte ihn nicht fortschicken, sondern direkt zum Krisenrat mitnehmen sollen, nachdem sie den Tresor verließen. Als Thronfolger, baldiger König hätte er sogar dort sein müssen aber nach der Sache im Tresor war Thor so schnell davon gestürmt, war so wütend gewesen.  
Er hatte gehofft Loki könnte seinen Bruder besänftigen aber das war wohl ein Irrtum. Wenigstens hatte sein Jüngster die Weisheit besessen, ihm eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Wenn nur der Bote schneller zu ihm durchgekommen wäre, statt von den Wachen aufgehalten zu werden. Und wenn Heimdall nicht den Bifröst geöffnet hätte. Auch dies war ein Problem. Er würde seinen alten Freund definitiv deswegen bestrafen müssen, nur das wie... Gerade jetzt würden sie Heimdalls Fähigkeiten mehr den je brauchen. Was für ein Dilemma.  
Nun denn, ein paar Tage in Armut und in einem so primitiven Land wie Midgard, konnten sicher nicht schaden, um Thors Temperament etwas zu zügeln. Ja, ein paar Tage und dann würde er Thor erlauben zurückzukehren, es sollte kein Problem darstellen sich für diesen Zeitraum eine passable Geschichte auszudenken, um das gemeine Volk zu beruhigen ohne das Gesicht zu verlieren.   
Mit etwas Glück fand sich bis dahin auch eine Möglichkeit die Jotunen zu besänftigen. Was auch immer Thor getan hatte, sicher konnte es nicht so schlimm gewesen sein. Die Jotunen hegten seit ihrer Niederlage damals einen Groll gegen sie und es war nicht auszuschließen, das ihre Handlungen den Kampf provoziert hatten. Er würde Loki und die anderen verhören müssen, um genaueres zu erfahren.  
Jetzt allerdings musste er sich zuerst Frigga stellen. Etwas, das ihn weit mehr ängstigt als die Aussicht auf einen neuen Krieg.

„Du kannst ihn nicht einfach ohne seine Kräfte, ohne Möglichkeit der Verteidigung und des Schutzes oder Finanzieller Mittel, in ein völlig anderes Reich verbannen! Was hast du dir gedacht Odin? Was soll er dadurch bitte lernen?“ Frigga tobte. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten nachdem sie von Thors Strafe erfuhr. Und sie hat Recht, er hatte es nicht durchdacht, sondern im Zorn gehandelt. Er wusste nicht einmal wo auf Midgard Thor gelandet war aber er war nicht völlig Schutzlos. Heimdall würde über ihn wachen und ihm Bescheid geben falls etwas Ernstes geschehen sollte. Und die Menschen waren nicht so gefährlich. Selbst ohne seine göttlichen Kräfte wäre ihnen Thor problemlos gewachsen.  
„Ich weiß Frigga, ich habe in Wut gehandelt. Ich habe nicht wirklich nachgedacht.“ Es bringt nichts sich gegen ihre Anschuldigungen zu verteidigen, es würde sie nur noch wütender machen.  
„Du musst ihn zurückholen und mit ihm reden. Von Mann zu Mann.“ Auch das ist wahr, doch vermutlich ist Thor derzeit nicht allzu gut auf ihn zu sprechen, es wäre fraglich ob er zu einem Gespräch bereit wäre. Er weiß auch nicht, ob er selbst bereit ist und wie er reagieren würde.  
„Ja und das werde ich aber zuerst soll er Zeit haben nachzudenken und sich zu beruhigen.“ Frigga hält in ihrem aufgebrachten Tun inne und funkelt ihn mit verhärteten Zügen an.  
„Wie lange.“ Ihre Stimme ist hart und schneidend und Odin beeilt sich mit seiner Antwort. Nichts ist so furchterregend wie der Zorn einer Frau. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn es die eigene ist.  
„Nur ein paar Tage. Es wird ihm zeigen was er alles zu verlieren hat.“ Er kann es nicht leugnen, es ist auch ein wenig seine Schuld, er hatte den Jungen zu sehr verwöhnt. Möglicherweise nahm Thor die Dinge für zu selbstverständlich. Vielleicht fühlte er sich aber auch einfach nur übergangen und wollte zeigen, dass er auch selbst mit einer solchen Situation umzugehen wusste.  
„Du hättest ihn gleich zu Anfang in die Besprechung miteinbeziehen sollen. Er dachte seine Heimat in Gefahr und dass du nichts dagegen unternehmen wolltest. Er hatte Angst und sah dies als einzige Möglichkeit Asgard zu schützen.“ Und wieder hatte Frigga einen Punkt.   
„Ich weiß, ich hätte ihn nicht von der Sitzung ausschließen sollen. Hätte er gewusst wie wir diesen Vorfall behandeln, wäre er sicher nicht einfach losgestürmt.“ Oder vielleicht wäre er es doch. Thors reden im Observatorium und davor in Jotunheim. Diese Arroganz, dieser Hass und die Mordlust in seinen Augen. Dies war nicht der Junge den er erzogen hatte. Dies war nicht der König den er für Asgard wollte. Diese Kriegslüsternheit, dieses Verlangen nach Kampf und Tod. Es klang zu sehr nach Hela. Zu sehr nach seinem eigenem, alten Ich.  
Wie hatte er diesen Zug bei Thor nur nie bemerken können? Seine Berater, zumindest einige davon, hatten recht gehabt. Thor war noch nicht bereit gewesen.

Eine Weile ist es still in ihren Räumen. Erschöpft lässt Odin sich in seinen Sessel fallen und schließt die Augen. Der Tag war lang und wird vermutlich noch länger werden. Neben ihm seufzt Frigga und setzt sich ebenfalls. Auch sie wirkt ausgelaugt und müde. Seit dem Vorfall bei der Krönung war sie auf den Beinen gewesen, um alle Gäste zu beruhigen und Chaos zu vermeiden. Auch war sie dafür zuständig gewesen, die internen Ermittlungen bei ihren ausländischen Würdenträgern durchzuführen und jeden einzelnen unauffällig zu kontrollieren.   
„Was ist mit Loki?“ Odin fasst beruhigend ihre Hand und lindert ihre Besorgnis. Loki ging es gut, er war nicht verletzt worden noch scheint er etwas entdeckt zu haben, was ihn möglicherweise beunruhigen könnte. Er war verängstigt, verunsichert und er sorgte sich natürlich um seinen Bruder, war deswegen in Aufruhr aber das war nur zu verständlich.   
Er hatte so klein und jung ausgesehen als sie zurückritten, als er ihn in seine Gemächer schickte. Wie damals als Kind, wenn er einen Alptraum hatte und zitternd, mit tränennassem Gesicht Schutz bei seiner Mutter suchte.   
„Diese Sache heute. Es wird ihm seine zukünftige Aufgabe nicht leichter machen.“ Erneut seufzt Odin bei Friggas wahren Worten. Die Sache heute würde seine Pläne definitiv schwieriger gestalten. Loki war nun für Jotunheim kein unbeschriebenes Blatt mehr, sondern jemand, der sie angegriffen hatte. Kein guter erster Eindruck. Anderseits schätzen die Jotunen Stärke und Kampfgeist also könnten es genauso gut auch sein, das Loki sich damit unbeabsichtigt etwas Respekt bei ihnen verdient hatte. Die Zeit würde es zeigen.  
Das andere ist, das auch Loki keinen guten ersten Eindruck bekam. Nicht das er je einen guten Eindruck über die Jotunen besaß aber es zu hören und es selbst zu erleben, sind völlig verschiedene Dinge. Er hat jetzt gesehen was sie anrichten können. Leibhaftig gesehen wie die Riesen kämpften und zu was sie fähig waren, statt es aus zweiter Hand erzählt zu bekommen. Er hatte ihnen im Kampf auf Leben und Tod gegenübergestanden. Möglicherweise wird er ihnen nun statt als standhafter, entschlossener König, als eingeschüchterter junger Mann gegenübertreten, mit den Bildern der heutigen Ereignisse im Hinterkopf.  
Wie auch immer. Die Ereignisse haben den gesamten Zeitplan durcheinandergebracht, er wird alles etwas umorganisieren und den Plan beschleunigen müssen.

Im weiteren Verlauf des Abends wird der unterbrochene Verteidigungsrat zu einem Kriegsrat, bevor er ohne brauchbare Strategie endet. Es gibt noch immer keine neuen Erkenntnisse darüber, wie die Eisriesen hatten eindringen können. Man hatte alle auf Asgard befindlichen Schiffe durchsucht und alle in den letzten Tagen angedockten Frachter überprüft. Die Warnrunen um ihre Welt sind allesamt intakt und zeigen keinen Durchbruch, auch können die Soldaten keine fremden Schiffe ausfindig machen.  
Ebenfalls finden sich keine Spuren am Trophäenraum. Abgesehen von den Wachen hatte niemand die Türen passiert und alle Zauber und Runen waren unbeschädigt, unverändert und aktiv. Es war und blieb ein Mysterium. Er lässt die Magier dennoch alle erneuern und verstärken.  
Was alle wissen doch keiner laut ausspricht ist dies. Es gibt einen Verräter im Hause Odins. Heimdall bestätigte es aus seiner Überwachung von Thors Gruppe. Natürlich war Laufey nicht dumm genug einen Namen zu nennen.  
Es musste jemand sein, der sich hier auskannte, wusste wann die Patrouillen kamen und der in der Lage war, die Zauber so geschickt zu umgehen, dass es unbemerkt blieb. Leider hatte niemand eine Idee wer es sein könnte und vorschnelle Verdächtigungen würden nur zu Misstrauen und Paranoia führen. Diese Sache würde noch lange Zeit für schlaflose Nächte sorgen.  
Mit etwas Glück würde die Befragung der drei Krieger, Loki und Sif neue Erkenntnisse bringen. Heimdall konnte auf seine Art sehen und diese unterschied sich von der aller anderen. Womöglich hatten sein Sohn und Thors Freunde etwas bemerkt, etwas gesehen, das ihnen einen Anhaltspunkt liefert. Er wagt es zu bezweifeln aber dennoch muss er es überprüfen.

Der nächste Morgen begann so Chaotisch wie der Abend davor endete. Frigga war noch immer wütend. Sie verstand die Notwendigkeit einer Strafe, fand diese aber dennoch zu hart und ließ ihn ihren Unmut spüren.  
Sie war schon früh am Morgen zu Loki gegangen und mit ihm trotz dessen Arrest zum Bifröst aufgebrochen, um sich nach Thors Wohlergehen zu erkundigen.  
Er stritt nicht mit ihr und ließ sie machen. Was Lokis Strafe für seinen Teil an ihrer illegalen Grenzüberschreitung anging, so war er vermutlich schon mehr als genug gestraft. Er sah aus als hätte er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan, dunkle Ringe in einem viel zu blassen Gesicht und er schaffte es kaum, ihm zwei Sekunden am Stück in die Augen zu sehen. Angespannt und mit zittrigen Händen saß er bei Tisch. Ängstlich bei jedem an ihn gerichteten Wort zusammenzuckend. Was immer in Jotunheim geschehen sein mochte, schien ihn zu verfolgen, ob er doch etwas bemerkte? Oder aber seine Angst rührt von einem anderen Punkt her und Odin schämt sich, dass dies er selbst ist, sein wütender Ausbruch, seine Verbannung von Thor. Fürchtet Loki seinen Zorn?  
Nun, sollten Frigga und Heimdall seine Besorgnis zumindest im Bezug auf Thor ruhig zuerst etwas lindern, bevor er ihn befragte. Er würde sich derweil einzeln mit den anderen Mitgliedern von Thors Truppe unterhalten.

Fandral kam aus den Heilräumen zu ihm. Die Eislanze hatte seine Schulter glatt durchstochen und nur knapp die Lunge verfehlt. Er würde eine Narbe davontragen, sich davon abgesehen jedoch schnell erholen. Die Heiler gaben die Erlaubnis, dass er ihre Räume verlassen konnte, sofern er sich schonte. Volstagg hatte Erfrierungen am Arm erlitten, glücklicherweise waren sie mehr oder weniger oberflächlich geblieben. Die anderen beiden wahren so weit unverletzt, von Schrammen und Prellungen abgesehen.  
Ihre Beschreibungen der Situation, sowohl auf Jotunheim als auch davor, decken sich im großen und ganzen.  
Thor war wütend gewesen und verzweifelt in dem Wunsch etwas zu unternehmen, da er dachte, niemand sonst würde etwas tun. Oder nicht genug tun. Wie Odin sich dachte, hatte Thor in erster Linie aus Sorge um das Reich gehandelt, welches er in Gefahr sah. Er hatte es gut gemeint aber die falschen Mittel ergriffen und war weit übers Ziel hinausgeschossen. Hatte unüberlegt und planlos gehandelt und dadurch eine kleine Katastrophe verursacht.  
Auch bestätigen sie einvernehmlich das Laufey von einem Verräter innerhalb Asgards sprach. Bei diesem Thema schien insbesondere Sif unruhig zu reagieren. Sicher hatten sie sich alle im Verlauf der letzten Stunden ihre Gedanken gemacht und womöglich den ein oder andern Verdacht, doch es gab nichts konkretes. Hogun meinte im Vertrauen, er hätte bevor sie loszogen gesehen, wie Loki mit einer der Wachen flüsterte. Hogun spricht es nicht aus aber es scheint, er würde Loki verdächtigen, etwas damit zu tun gehabt zu haben.  
„Ich weiß von der Wache und du solltest meinem Sohn danken, denn nur seinetwegen seid ihr noch am Leben.“ Weißt er ihn scharf zurecht und sofort senkt Hogun beschämt und demütig den Blick.  
Die Erklärungen wie es zu dem anschließenden Kampf kam sind dagegen wieder klarer. Sie waren im Begriff zu gehen, als einer der Jotunischen Krieger Thor beleidigte und provozierte. Als Thor sich zur Wehr setzte, nahm Laufey dies als Grund für den Angriff.  
Auch dies hatte er sich in dieser oder ähnlicher Form schon gedacht. Laufey hätte vermutlich jeden noch so nichtigen Grund als Entschuldigung für eine Kriegserklärung genutzt. Thors zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits aufgewühlten Gefühle hatten ihm in die Hände gespielt.  
Es machte die Sache nicht besser, geschweige denn Thors Handeln weniger schwerwiegend aber zumindest war es nachvollziehbar. Dennoch, hätte Thor sich zurückgehalten, sein Temperament beherrscht... nun, vermutlich hätte Laufey einen andere Möglichkeit gefunden den Kampf zu beginnen.

Inzwischen sind auch Frigga und Loki wieder zum Palast zurückgekehrt und so lässt er seinen Jüngsten zu sich rufen, um dessen Version zu hören. Von allen ist es bei ihm noch am wahrscheinlichsten dass er etwas bemerkte. Loki war schon immer einer von der aufmerksamen Sorte.  
Tatsächlich gibt seine Wiedergabe des Geschehens sehr viel mehr Details preis, als die der anderen. Doch leider neigt Loki wie so häufig zu Übertreibungen. Insbesondere was seine Rolle in dem Versuch, Thor aufzuhalten angeht und wie wenig die anderen in dieser Sache taten. Loki versucht, wie so oft, seine Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung zu bekommen. Eine Eigenschaft die sowohl gut wie auch schlecht ist. Schwer zu sagen woher dieser Charakterzug kam aber vermutlich fühlte er sich im Vergleich zu Thor unterlegen. Er war nie so stark oder beliebt wie sein älterer Bruder gewesen und hatte Thor von jeher bewundert, ja, geradezu vergöttert. Zudem hat er offensichtlich immer noch Angst bestraft zu werden und versuchte daher den befürchteten Ärger von sich abzuwenden. Er würde den Zimmerarrest unverzüglich wieder aufheben, Loki konnte nichts dafür, hatte sogar versucht es zu verhindern und nur dank ihm hatte er es überhaupt erfahren. Nicht auszudenken was hätte geschehen können, wäre er nicht sofort losgeritten um die Gruppe zurückzuholen.  
Vorsichtig versucht er noch herauszufinden, ob irgendetwas anderes passiert war. Es war vermutlich eine unbegründete Angst seinerseits, unmöglich das Laufey oder einer der anderen Riesen die Illusion durchschaut hätten und Loki selbst sicher auch nicht. Der Junge hatte keinerlei Bindung an das Land oder die Leute und wäre er berührt worden, so hätte Loki sicher etwas gesagt oder einen Heiler aufgesucht. Dennoch muss er sichergehen.   
Sein Sohn sieht verwirrt aus und beginnt angestrengt zu überlegen bevor er in fragendem Ton Nebensächlichkeiten wie das Fehlen von Stadtbewohnern und Bediensteten angibt und sein Verhalten beruhigt Odin. Nein, Loki hatte wirklich nichts von seinem wahren Erbe bemerkt. Und das vermeintliche fehlen von Zivilisten und Bediensteten in Utgard war nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, wenn man bedachte dass die Stadt unterirdisch lag.   
Seufzend entlässt Odin ihn und kaum ist er wieder allein mit seinen Gedanken, kommen die Schuldgefühle zurück. Er hätte sich nicht von seiner Wut leiten und Thor anschreien und verbannen sollen aber er war so in Rage gewesen. Und Thors Worte waren so sehr wie Helas gewesen. Für einen kurzen aber entscheidenden Augenblick hatte ihn die Vergangenheit eingeholt und er hatte seine Tochter wieder vor Augen gehabt und als er wieder klar denken konnte, hatte er sein Urteil bereits gesprochen. Jetzt war Frigga wütend auf ihn, Thor mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ebenfalls, Loki hatte Angst dass ihm das selbe wie seinem Bruder drohen könnte und er selbst schämte sich für seine Unbeherrschtheit.  
Nur ein paar Tage, wie er Frigga sagte, damit sein und Thors Temperament etwas abkühlen konnten. Dann würde er ihn zurückholen und sie konnten in Ruhe über alles sprechen. 

Thor ging es soweit gut, wie er später erfuhr. Er war in einer der wärmeren, wüstenähnlichen Gegenden Midgards gelandet, in der Nähe einer Stadt. Er war unverletzt und hatte besagte Siedlung vor kurzem erreicht. Mehr fragt er nicht von Heimdall. Details würden nur sein schlechtes Gewissen anheizen und ihn weiter an seiner Entscheidung zweifeln lassen. Er war Thors Vater aber in erster Linie König und ein König durfte nicht wankelmütig sein und musste zu seinen Entscheidungen stehen.  
Den Rest des Tages beschäftigt er sich damit, die Herrscher und Fürsten der anderen Reiche zu beschwichtigen und zu verabschieden. Die offizielle Version lautet, das es zwar einen Versuchten Einbruch gab, dieser jedoch frühzeitig gestoppt werden konnte und Thors Krönung auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben wird, bis diese Sache eindeutig aufgeklärt war. Dass die Diebe es bis zum Tresor schafften und woher sie kamen, blieb unter Verschluss. Leider konnte er nicht verhindern das Thors Handlungen unbemerkt blieben. Zu viele hatten ihn gesehen als er zum und über den Bifröst reiste. Ebenso sahen sie seine Freunde später schwer verwundet zurückkehren. Thor selbst jedoch nicht. Er lies verlauten das Thor auf seine Anweisung hin Nachforschungen anstellte.   
Leider machten schnell Gerüchte die Runde, dass Thor nach Jotunheim gereist war, dass es die Jotunen waren die einbrachen und somit den Friedensvertrag brachen. Andere handeln davon, dass es Thor war, der den Riesen den Krieg erklärte. Beides ist wahr, doch auch wenn der Diebstahl beunruhigend und eine eindeutige Provokation war, so waren es Thors Taten die letztlich zum dem hier führten. Hätte der Junge sich beherrscht, oder wäre gar nicht erst, entgegen seiner Anordnungen, nach Jotunheim gereist, so hätte Laufey keinen Grund für seine Kriegserklärung gefunden. Asgard war Verteidiger, nicht Angreifer. Sollten die wahren Umstände zu Tage kommen, könnte dies Asgards Ruf und Stellung vor den anderen Welten empfindlich schwächen. Von Thors Ansehen ganz zu schweigen.  
Viele fürchten einen neuen Krieg. Sie sind beunruhigt und unsicher. Die jüngeren, sterblichen Völker kennen den letzten großen Krieg nur aus Büchern und Geschichten, doch unter den Unsterblichen gibt es mehr als genug, die ihn und seine Schrecken, selbst erlebt haben. Und auch wenn die Jotunen geschwächt und abgeriegelt waren, blieb die Sorge sie könnten ihre Grenzen überwinden, wie sie es früher bereits taten. Diesmal jedoch in größere Zahl und Stärke.  
Innerhalb der Reihen von Asgards Soldaten und Kriegern stößt die Kriegsdrohung zu seiner Bestürzung auf teils große Vorfreude. Die alten Kämpfer hegen zum einen noch immer tiefen Groll und Abscheu auf die Eisriesen, zum anderen sind ihre Erinnerungen verklärt von Ruhm und Ehre und die Jüngern sind, aufgestachelt von den Geschichten ruhmreicher Schlachten, wild sich selbst im Kampf zu beweisen und sich einen Namen zu machen.   
Er wird so schnell wie möglich nach Wegen suchen müssen, mit Laufey in Verhandlung zu treten und gleichzeitig muss unverzüglich damit begonnen werden, alles für die Machtübernahme durch seinen Sohn Loki vorzubereiten. Mit etwas Glück konnten sie Laufey noch einige Jahre ruhigstellen aber je schneller sie Jotunheim unter ihre Kontrolle brachten, desto besser.

Während er erschöpft und mit sich ankündigenden Kopfschmerzen durch die Hallen zu seinen Gemächern wandert, überkommt ihn urplötzlich eine ungute Vorahnung. Nein, mehr als das. Es ist eine irrationale Angst, welche plötzlich durch ihn rast und ihn eine neue Richtung einschlagen lässt. Etwas von dem er nicht erklären kann woher es kommt und das ihn zum Tresorraum zieht. Er wünschte er hätte Gungier bei sich, um sich beruhigen zu können. Um zu wissen, ob eins der Stücke im Tresor berührt worden war. Eines im besonderen. Verstreute Teile ohne Zusammenhang scheinen plötzlich einen schrecklichen Sinn zu ergeben.  
Jotunen im Palast. Thor und Loki in Jotunheim. Die Urne, der Krieg, ein Verräter... Dies ist die alte Angst die ihn begleitet, seit er Loki als seinen Sohn aufnahm. Dass der Junge es irgendwann herausfinden und in seiner Panik etwas dummes tun könnte. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, hat er das Gefühl, das genau das geschieht und so läuft er hinab zum Trophäenraum.   
Es gibt keinen Alarm. Alles ist ruhig, die Türen verschlossen, die Zauber und Runen aktiv. Aber wie er seit kurzem weiß, bedeutet dies nicht allzu viel.  
Er atmet tief durch, dann stößt er die Türen auf und betritt die Kammer. Nichts.  
Der Raum wurde gereinigt, die Toten entfernt und alles ist wieder in bester Ordnung. Alle Relikte stehen unangetastet an ihren Plätzen. Still und aufmerksam geht er die Treppe hinab in den unteren Bereich, wo sich die Urne befindet.   
Das Gefühl der Gefahr in der Luft, verschwindet nicht aber er kann nichts entdecken dass es rechtfertigen würde. Niemand außer ihm ist hier, alles steht an seinem Platz, es gab kein Zeichen für ein eindringen und auch der Destroyer ist nicht aktiv geworden. Der Raum ist still, bis auf seinen Atem und das leise Knistern und Zischen der ewigen Flamme Muspelheims.   
Das Licht der Urne flackert über die Wände und die Decke, täuscht Bewegung vor wo keine ist. Er fühlt sich von unsichtbaren Augen beobachtet.   
Erneut atmet er scharf ein, beruhigt sich. Das Wissen, welches bis vor einem Moment klar in seinem Verstand war, verflüchtigte sich wieder. Ergab plötzlich keinen Sinn mehr. Es war nur ein dummes Gefühl, entstanden aus der Aufregung und Hektik der letzten zwei Tage. Es waren Stress und Paranoia ohne nachvollziehbaren Grund. Dennoch...   
Festen Schrittes verlässt er die Kammer wieder, kehrt nach oben zurück und hält auf Lokis Räume zu. Er wirkt einen Illusionszauber, etwas, von dem nicht viele wissen das er es überhaupt kann. Nur wenige haben Kenntnis von seinen magischen Fähigkeiten, da er sie nur überaus selten einzusetzen pflegte. Unsichtbar betritt er die Räume seines Sohnes. Loki liegt auf seinem Bett, noch halb angezogen, und schläft tief und fest.  
Erleichterung durchströmt ihn und endlich verschwindet das Gefühl der Gefahr. Er entspannt sich ein wenig, bevor er sich wieder strafft und sich auf den Weg zu seinen eigenen Gemächern und zu Frigga macht. Es wurde Zeit die Dinge in Bewegung zu bringen.

XXXX

Hat sich hier schon mal jemand gefragt a) woher wusste Odin das Loki da unten im Tresor war und b) wie kam er so schnell da runter? So wie man gesehen hat ist es ein sehr tief gelegener, stark abgegrenzter Raum, der nur durch eine lange, freischwebende Brücke erreicht werden kann.   
Odin sah nicht so aus als ob er außer Puste wäre also musste er gewusst haben, das Loki dort unten sein würde, schon bevor dieser die Hände an der Urne hatte.   
Das oder Loki hat extra so lange gewartet bis Odin reinkam.  
Ich glaub auch nicht das diese großen Türen alles sind was da zur Sicherung des Tresors vorhanden ist. Wäre ja schön blöd wenn da jeder einfach so reingehen könnte. Bestimmt gibt’s da so was sie die Energiebarrieren in den Kerkern. Oder eine Art magischen Netzhautscanner um unbefugte draußen zu halten.  
Und einen Alarm wenn einer betritt, was anfasst und vor allem wenn jemand was hochhebt.  
Selbst der Direktor der Bank kann nicht einfach nach belieben in den Tresor rein und raus. Er muss das auch melden und wird von Kameras aufgezeichnet.


	43. Angst (Loki)

Loki

Vater hatte ihn unter symbolischen Arrest gestellt, wegen illegalem Grenzübertritt. Morgen würden er und die anderen vermutlich befragt werden, vielleicht auch noch heute Abend. Mutter war bei ihm gewesen, sie war aufgewühlt und wütend und hatte versucht ihn zu beruhigen und sich selbst gleich mit. Sie dachte, er wäre wegen dem Geschehenen so besorgt und nervös, wegen Thors Verbannung, wegen der Verletzungen seiner Freunde, wegen Vaters Wut und weil er quasi Mitschuld war, möglicherweise einen Krieg ausgelöst zu haben.   
Und es war wegen dem was geschehen war aber nicht dem, was sie dachte.   
Fandral und Volstagg waren verletzt aber würde ohne bleibende Schäden heilen. Sif und Hogun ging es gut. Seine Freunde waren in Ordnung. Seine Freunde, pha. Eher Thors Freunde aber egal.  
Und Thor... Mutter ist so wütend auf Vater wie er dachte. Sie sagt ihm, er müsse sich nicht sorgen. Das Thor in Ordnung wäre und Vater ihn in den nächsten Tagen sicher wieder zurückholen würde. Natürlich konnte Vater nie lange böse auf seinen Lieblingssohn sein aber wenigstens war die Krönung auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben und Thors Ruf hatte Kratzer abbekommen. Gewaltige Kratzer. Zumindest das hatte erwartungsgemäß funktioniert.  
Dann war er allein für den restlichen Abend. Es war vorbei. Es gab nichts mehr zu tun. Er konnte nichts mehr tun. Er war Müde und abgespannt aber seine Gedanken rasten. Drehten sich wild im Kreis, immer und immer wieder um eine einzige Sache herum.

Er starrte seinen Arm an, drehte ihn im Licht, betastete seine Haut, beugte die Finger. Welche Magie war es gewesen? Was wollte der Jotune damit bezwecken? Es musste von diesem dreckigen Eisriesen ausgegangen sein, irgendeine Art Fluch. Ein grausamer Streich um Rache zu nehmen. Eine perfide Folter um ihn zu Quälen.  
Aber warum hatte der Riese dann überrascht ausgesehen?  
Seine Hand. Sie war blau geworden, wie die eines Jotunen. Er hatte Runenartige Markierungen auf ihr gesehen, hatte gesehen wie seine Fingernägel schwarz und dick wurden wie Krallen. Er hatte gefühlt wie die Veränderung sich ausgebreitet hatte, wie sie seinen Arm hinaufkroch.   
Das erschreckendste war, dass es sich so gut anfühlte. Als würde man viel zu enge Kleidung ablegen. Wie Ketten die gelöst wurden. Als würde eine Last von ihm genommen.  
„NEIN! Nein...“ Er kann nicht länger still sitzen. Er will nicht nachdenken. Nicht darüber.   
Hektisch springt er von seinem Platz auf und hastet durch den Raum. Dreht sich um und bewegt sich in die andere Richtung. Hin und her und im Kreis. Einfach nur bewegen. Wenn er still sitzt, wird er nur wieder nachdenken. Er will nicht denken. Er will schlafen. Er ist so müde, fühlt sich so ausgebrannt und aufgezehrt aber sein Geist ist in Aufruhr und lässt ihn nicht ruhen. Und so setzt er sich, hält den Kopf in den Händen, starrt seinen Arm an und springt wieder auf.   
Er kannte das Gefühl, als seine Haut sich veränderte. Er kannte es! Es war Magie, Illusionsmagie auf höchster Stufe. Aber das Gefühl war falsch, es fühlte sich nicht an als ob sie gewirkt würde, es fühlte sich an, als ob würde sie gelöst. Das Kribbeln als seine Haut sich änderte, das Gefühl nachlassenden Drucks darauf, den er zuvor niemals spürte und auch jetzt nicht spürte. Nur die Erinnerung daran wie es war, als es verschwand.  
Und warum hatte der Riese so überrascht ausgesehen?

Irgendwann hatten die Ereignisse des Tages doch noch ihren Tribut gefordert und er war eingeschlafen. Ein unruhiger, wenig erholsamer Schlaf, voller wirrer und beängstigender Träume. Er weiß nicht wie oft er aus einem Alptraum hochschreckte, nur um in einem anderen zu versinken.  
Er träumt davon wie er hinabsteigt in die Schatzkammer, getrieben und unfähig sich aufzuhalten, die Urne ruft ihn, lockt ihn, verführt ihn und er ist in Panik aber er kann nicht stoppen, kann nicht anhalten. Vor ihm steht sie auf ihrem Sockel in leuchtendem Blau. Sie ist alles, sie füllt sein ganzes Sehen aus, sein ganzes Sein und die Stimmen in seinem Kopf werden immer lauter und fordernder und drängender und bedrohlicher...  
Seine Hand bewegt sich ohne sein Zutun dann ein Knall, wie Gungier der auf den Boden schlägt.  
Er steht im goldenen Thronsaal, Vater und Mutter sind dort oben auf ihren Sitzen und starren hinab und Thor steht neben ihnen. Er will zu ihnen gehen, doch er kann sich nicht bewegen. Er ist gekettet und plötzlich ist er umringt von Asen. Alle starren ihn an mit Blicken voller Abscheu und Ekel und als er seine Hände sieht, weiß er warum. Er schreit nach Thor, schreit nach Mutter und nach Vater, die noch immer oben auf ihren hohen Plätzen verharren und zusehen, keiner von ihnen regt sich und die Menge um ihn rückt näher.   
Worte fliegen. Unschöne Worte voller Hass und Verachtung, die sich in Heftigkeit und Lautstärke zu einem Orkan vereinen. Immer lauter immer schriller tönt das Brüllen, wird von den dunklen Wänden zurückgeworfen und vermischt sich mit dem Lärm der Schlacht die tobt.  
Er ist wieder in Jotunheim, mitten im Kampf, er hört Thor lachen und brüllen. Der Riese packt ihn wieder am Arm und bleckt seine scharfen Zähne zu einem bösartigen Grinsen. Diesmal hat er keinen Dolch und er spürt wie es über seinen Arm wandert, seine Brust, seinen Rücken, sein Gesicht. Dann ist Thor vor ihm mit erhobenem Hammer und sein Bruder lacht und sein Blick ist voller Mordlust als er Mjölnir niederfahren lässt und Loki schreit und er schreit noch immer als er die Augen aufschlägt.  
Es ist Morgen. Die Sonne scheint und Vogelgesang dringt durch das Fenster herein.

Er saß lange auf seinem Bett und starrte ins Nichts, noch immer Abbilder wirrer und beängstigender Träume in seinem Kopf, als Mutter an seine Türen kommt. Auch sie sieht erschöpft und abgekämpft aus. Sie tröstet ihn, sagt ihm das alles in Ordnung kommen würde. Das Thors Verbannung schon bald aufgehoben wird, sobald Odin sich beruhigt hatte und zusammen gehen sie zum Bifröst.  
Mutter stritt lange mit Heimdall darum, nach Midgard reisen zu dürfen, um Thor zu sehen. Und um ihm einige Dinge wie Kleidung, Gold und Essen zu geben. Aber Heimdall weigert sich, da er die unmissverständliche Anweisung vom Allvater erhalten hatte, niemand zu Thor zu lassen, außer Odin höchstselbst. Gestern war er bei weiten nicht so loyal und wortgetreu gewesen, als er sie trotz des Verbots des Allvaters nach Jotunheim brachte. Welch eine Doppelmoral.  
Letztlich müssen sie sich mit Heimdalls Auskunft zufriedengeben. Thor war in einer Wüstengegend gelandet, unverletzt, ziemlich wütend und derzeit auf dem Weg in eine nahegelegene Siedlung der Menschen. Viel mehr gab es für den Moment nicht zu berichten.   
Loki machte sich keine Sorgen. Thors verdammtes Charisma und sein ach so perfektes Aussehen würden ihn sicher schnell Freunde finden lassen. Sein Bruder würde schon klarkommen. Es war ja nicht so als wäre er noch nie alleine in andere Welten gereist und Midgard ist auch keine sonderlich gefährliches Reich. Davon abgesehen hielten die Menschen sie ohnehin für Götter und wer würde schon einen Gott angreifen?  
Zurück im Palast bekam er eine Mitteilung von Vater, dass er sich bei ihn der Ratskammer melden solle und trennt sich von Mutter. Es war Zeit, dem Allvater Bericht zu erstatten.  
Hogun verließ die Kammer gerade als er ankam und nickte ihm knapp zu, bevor er sich in einen angrenzenden Aufenthaltsraum begab. Den gedämpften Stimmen nach, befanden sich auch die anderen aus der Truppe dort, er war wohl der letzte der noch seine Aussage machen musste.

Er versucht sachlich zu bleiben und alles was zwischen Thors verlassen des Trophäenraums und ihrer Flucht vor Laufeys Truppen geschah, klar wiederzugeben. Verschweigt lediglich dass er Thors Entscheidung in gewisser weise beflügelt hatte. Nein, eigentlich hatte er das gar nicht.   
Er hatte nie direkt gesagt „Thor, wir sollten nach Jotunheim gehen.“ oder „Missachte Vaters Befehle und hol dir die Antworten die du suchst.“ Er hatte seinem Bruder nur Recht gegeben und ihn in seiner Meinung bestärkt, um ihn gewissermaßen zu besänftigen, sonst nichts. Seine Worten hatten es immerhin geschafft das Thor aufhörte, wie wild zu wüten und Tische umzuwerfen.  
Und hatte er nicht auch versucht ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten? Nicht besonders energisch aber immerhin. Es war mehr als die anderen Vier taten.  
Er berichtet von ihrem zusammentreffen mit Laufey. Von der Existenz eines, möglicherweise auch mehrere Verräter. Davon wie respektlos und undiplomatisch Thor sich gegenüber dem König der Riesen, in dessen eigener Domäne, verhalten hatte und das Thor es war, der aufgrund einer einzigen, läppischen Beleidigung den Kampf begann. Und das, wo Laufey ihnen kurz davor freien Abzug aus Jotunheim gewährte.  
Vater nickt nur, stellt ab und an Zwischenfragen, bleibt ansonsten still und nachdenklich. Als Loki seinen Bericht beendet hat, sitzen sie sich einfach nur gegenüber. Vater streicht sich abwesend über den Bart, während er alles noch einmal durchzugehen scheint.  
Er sieht wieder auf seinen Arm. Vielleicht sollte er es ihm sagen. Vielleicht weiß Vater was es zu bedeuten hat aber was wenn es...  
Seine Gedanken werden unterbrochen als Vater ihn anspricht und etwas erschrocken sieht er auf. Ob alles in Ordnung mit ihm ist, ob es ihm auch wirklich gut geht. Ob etwas passiert wäre will Vater wissen und er kennt diesen Blick. Diesen forschenden, misstrauischen Blick, der ihn jedes mal unbehaglich werden lässt und ihn zu durchleuchten scheint. Als würde Vater nach etwas suchen. Als hätte er etwas angestellt und nun wartete Vater nur drauf, dass er sich mit irgendeiner Bemerkung oder Geste verriete. Loki hält sein Gesicht emotionslos, unter dem Tisch dagegen ballt er die Faust seiner zitternden Linken, während sich die Nägel seiner Rechten in den Stoff seines Ärmels und des Handgelenks darunter bohren. Vater weiß etwas. Er weiß das etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt aber er will es ihm nicht sagen. Es muss etwas schlimmes sein.

Nachdem Vater ihn entlassen hatte, war er zu den anderen gegangen. Die Vorstellung jetzt mit seinen Gedanken allein zu sein... Außerdem wäre es Verdächtig wenn er es nicht täte.  
„Wir hätten das nicht zulassen dürfen.“ Volstagg war offensichtlich dabei sich zu betrinken. Seiner Stimme nach aus Frust und Schuldgefühlen. Sein Arm war gerötet und helle, frische Haut in der Form eines Handabdrucks ist darauf zu sehen. Lokis Haut ist makellos und ohne erkennbare Verletzung.  
„Wenigstens ist er nur verbannt und nicht tot, wie wir es wären, wenn die Wache Odin nicht verraten hätte wo wir waren.“ Wirft Fandral ein. Ein Verband ziert seine Schulter doch sonst scheint es ihm wieder gut zu gehen. Sif sitzt ihm gegenüber am Feuer und starrt ins Leere.  
„Woher hat die Wache es überhaupt gewusst?“ Wütend und frustriert hießt Volstagg auf, während Hogun seinen Arm mit einer speziellen Heilsalbe behandelt und bei der Frage blinzelt Loki und dreht sich zu ihnen.  
„Von mir. Ich befahl ihm, Odin sogleich zu unterrichten. Er hätte die Peitsche verdient für sein zögern, wir hätten Jotunheim nie erreichen dürfen.“ Er kann ihre verblüfften Gesichter sehen und ihre ungläubigen Blicke. Nur Hogun scheint nicht überrascht zu sein, wenngleich nicht weniger missbilligend.  
„Du hast uns Verraten?“ Verrat. Das erste was ihnen dazu einfällt ist, das er sie verraten hat. Nicht im Sinne von verpetzt. Sondern wie in Verrat und Verräter. Es gleicht einer Anklage.  
„Und unser aller Leben damit bewahrt. Und das von Thor. Ich ahnte nicht das Vater ihn für seine Tat verbannt.“ Es war wirklich nicht so geplant gewesen. Es hätte gar nicht so weit kommen sollen. Der Wächter hätte Odin umgehende unterrichten sollen, damit dieser sie abfing noch bevor sie die Stadt überhaupt verließen. Und selbst wenn dies nicht geschehen wäre, hätte er gedacht, das zumindest Heimdall sie aufhalten würde. Aber es war schief gegangen und statt nur beinahe einen Krieg auszulösen, hatte Thor tatsächlich einen heraufbeschworen.  
Sif springt auf und tritt entschlossen vor, bittet, nein, fordert ihn dazu auf mit Odin zu reden, damit dieser Thors Verbannung umgehend rückgängig macht. Keiner von ihnen sagt es aber jeder von ihnen wünscht, das Thor nicht bestraft wird, dass seine Fehler ihm vergeben werden. Sie sorgen sich um Thor aber wenn er wieder ohne Konsequenzen davonkommt, wie glauben sie dann, dass er jemals lernen wird?  
„Und wenn ich es täte was dann? Ihr wisst das ich Thor liebe aber ihr kennt ihn. Er ist hochmütig, unbesonnen und gefährlich. Ihr habt ihn doch gesehen, braucht Asgard so einen Herrscher?“ Alle starren sie ihn nur mit Unverständnis und Missbilligung an. Besonders Sif gefallen seine Worte nicht. Sie ist wütend weil er sich weigert Thor zu helfen und er ist wütend, weil sie alle es einfach nicht sehen. Weil sie sich weiterhin weigern zu sehen wie Thor wirklich ist.  
Er verlässt aufgebracht den Raum und bleibt vor den Türen stehen um tief durchzuatmen und sich zu beruhigen. Drinnen wendet sich Sif den anderen zu, nicht ahnend dass er sie noch hören kann.  
„Er mag vom Wohle Asgards sprechen aber er war immer schon eifersüchtig auf Thor.“ Er erstarrt, schließt die Augen und geht dann weiter. Der eifersüchtige, neidische kleine Bruder. Das war er in ihren Augen. Das war er in den Augen aller.   
Er ging und hörte kaum noch zu als Volstagg und Fandral ihn in Schutz nahmen und verteidigten. Es spielt keine Rolle. Wenn die Entscheidung zwischen ihm und Thor war, würden sie Thor wählen. Das taten sie immer.   
Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

Laufen. Einfach nur immer in Bewegung bleiben ohne zu denken. Bis der Schmerz fort ist. Irgendwo auf seinem Weg abgeworfen. Sie hielten ihn für den Bösen. Das er Missgünstig wäre und den Thron für sich selbst wollte. So wie sie ihm immer vorgeworfen hatten Thors Ruhm für sich zu wollen, sein Ansehen und seine Stellung.   
Er wusste was in den Hallen des Palastes und den Straßen der Stadt geflüstert wurde. Sie hielten ihn für seltsam und hinterlistig. Jemand, dem man nicht trauen durfte.   
Oh, sie lobten seine Fähigkeiten der Magie, seine geschickte Zunge wenn er Geschichten erzählte und sein Wissen, seine Intelligenz aber keiner von ihnen, abgesehen von Thor und Mutter, schenkten ihm offenes Vertrauen. Er war der Sonderling. Der Außenseiter.  
Die Leute waren höflich zu ihm und behandelten ihn wie es sich für einen Prinzen gehörte aber ihre Blicke sprachen Bände. Es war immer ein Funken Argwohn darin und jedesmal wenn etwas passierte, war er der erste Verdächtige. Er war es der beweisen musste, das er unschuldig war, anstatt das sie beweisen mussten, das er schuldig war. Es war schon immer so gewesen. So lange er denken konnte hatten ihn alle immer mit diesem speziellen Blick bedacht. Er war anders. Auf eine Weise, die sich seinem und ihrem Verständnis entzog und die sich nicht beschreiben lies.  
Er konnte Dinge, die andere nicht konnte. Nicht die Magie oder die Pfade, sondern natürliche Dinge. Er konnte im Dunklen besser sehen als jeder den er kannte. Er hatte keinerlei Körperbehaarung, vom Kopf abgesehen und die anderen Jungen hatten ihn in früheren Zeiten nicht selten damit aufgezogen, das ihm kein Bart wuchs. Er fror nie, ertrug dafür jedoch die Hitze des Sommers kaum. Er mochte rohes Fleisch und fand den Geruch von Aas köstlich. Er wusste, dass besonders das letztere einfach nur falsch und widerwärtig war aber das änderte nichts daran, das ihm jedes mal wenn er im Wald ein totes Tier fand, das Wasser im Munde zusammen lief und er sich zwingen musste sich abzuwenden.  
Später dann die Welt der blauen Sonne, Jotunheim, und dann die Urne des Winters. Sie faszinierten ihn, riefen ihn an und ihre Magie war genau wie seine. Und dann dies...   
Wieder starrt er auf seinen Arm. Hellhäutig, glatt und voll und ganz Asisch. Normal. Wie er immer war. Es gab keine Illusion daran. Er hätte es gemerkt wenn es eine Illusion wäre. Es musste einfach ein grausamer Trick gewesen sein, den Laufey anwandte. Etwas um ihn zu brechen und in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Rache am Allvater indem er dessen Söhne zerstörte und sie mit einem Fluch belegte um wie Eisriesen auszusehen. Gezwungen, die Haut des Feindes zu tragen.  
War er verflucht worden? Als Kind schon womöglich? War er deshalb so anders?

Eine Weile kann er sich selbst belügen und sich einreden, dass er unmöglich das gesehen und gefühlt haben konnte, was er sah und fühlte. Aber der Zweifel wächst und tief in sich kennt er die Wahrheit.   
Er ist nicht was er glaubt zu sein. Er ist anders. Er war immer anders. Doch er braucht Bestätigung, er braucht Gewissheit, wenn möglich für das Gegenteil, und er weiß wo er sie bekommen kann.  
Die Urne ist wieder an ihrem angestammten Platz, nichts deutet auf einen Einbruch hin. Leuchtend und flüsternd steht sie da auf ihrem Sockel und schmeichelt ihm mit ihrem kalten Hauch. Lockt ihn näher, verführt ihn sie zu nehmen und diesmal gibt er nach. Legt beide Hände auf sie ohne sie zu bewegen, vermutlich ertönt jetzt irgendwo irgendein Alarm.   
Ihre Magie durchströmt ihn. Vater sagte einst, sie wäre so kalt, dass sie jedem der sie ohne Schutz berührt, die Hände vom Körper friert. Er erfriert nicht. Blau wandert seine Arme nach oben und über seinen ganzen Körper.  
Er fühlt wie die Illusion sich auflöst und zurückzieht, bis nur noch der Kern davon in seiner Brust übrig ist und als hätte er sich verbrannt, reist er seine Hände fort von der Urne. Er kann spüren wie der Glamour sich wieder über seinen Körper zurück ergießt und fühlt sich ersticken unter dem nun fühlbaren Druck.  
Es ist Magie. Eine Illusion auf seinem Körper, die immer schon da war. Die tief in seinem Herzen eingebettet wurde, wo niemand sie entdecken konnte. Magie, die nicht die seine war aber deren Signatur er überall wiedererkennen würde. Mutters Magie. Mutter...  
Es ist nur ein fernes klicken, wie Metall der auf Stein stößt aber noch in der selben Sekunde als er es hört wirft er sich in Schatten und Unsichtbarkeit und wirbelt in die nächste Einbuchtung zwischen den Wänden. Keinen Moment zu früh, als die Türen des Tresors sich öffnen und Vater eintritt.

Loki wagt es nicht sich zu bewegen, nicht einmal zu blinzeln. Er hält den Atem an und schluckt angestrengt und langsam, während Vater suchend durch den Raum schreitet.   
Vaters Auge streift forschend umher und jedesmal, wenn der Blick des einzelnen Auges über ihn gleitet verkrampft sich alles an ihm. Sein Herz pocht so laut, selbst vom anderen Ende des Raumes aus könnte man es hören, da ist er sich fast sicher.   
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endet Odins Suche, ohne das er Loki entdeckt hätte, doch er geht noch nicht. Stattdessen ruht sein Blick nachdenklich auf der Urne.  
Dann strafft sich seines Vaters Gestalt, sein Gesichtsausdruck wird zu der unnachgiebigen, entschlossen Maske die er immer bei Gericht trägt und mit einem festen Nicken in Richtung der Urne dreht er sich um und geht.  
Aus einem Impuls heraus folgt Loki ihm. Vater kehrt nach oben in die Königlichen Hallen zurück und für einen Moment scheint es als würde er zu seinen eigenen Kammer gehen, doch dann wendet er sich in die andere Richtung. Dorthin, wo Lokis Zimmer liegen und in Panik überlegt dieser was er tun soll. Was er herausgefunden hat, was er entdeckt hat. Vater darf nicht wissen dass er es weiß. Wenn Vater es herausfindet würde er … er...   
Loki weiß nicht was Vater tun, was er ihm sagen würde. Die Wahrheit? Lügen? Was wäre schlimmer? Und würde er irgendetwas davon hören wollen? Sie erreichen seine Gemächer und plötzlich ist Odin verschwunden. Unsichtbar und Loki tut das einzige was ihm gerade einfällt. Er wirft eine Illusion von sich selbst in den Raum. Er kann nur beten dass es funktionieren möge. Das Vater nicht sein Abbild, das schlafend im Bett liegt berührt und die Illusion damit bricht.  
Kurz drauf schließen sich die Türen zu seinen Räumen und Vater wird wieder sichtbar. Auf seinen Zügen steht Erleichterung geschrieben  
Entspannter aber dennoch zielstrebig bewegt er sich nun zu den Königsgemächern und obwohl er es nicht will, folgt Loki ihm weiter.   
Er hat Angst was er am Ende erfahren könnte aber kann sich nicht davon abhalten es wissen zu wollen und so schlüpft er durch die zufallende Türe, als sein Vater seine Räume betritt. Mutter ist da. Auch sie sieht ihn nicht, als er sich still in eine Ecke drängt.

„Es wird Zeit, wir müssen beginnen die Vorbereitungen zu treffen.“ Odins Worte klingen hart und befehlend, seine Mutter sieht von ihrer Arbeit auf. Sie wirkt müde und für einen Moment scheint sie verwirrt zu sein, dann sieht er das begreifen in ihrem Gesicht. Sie wusste etwas.  
„Jetzt?“ Odin bestätigt und sie nickt ihm verstehend zu. Dann atmend sie tief durch und strafft sich.  
„Ich werde ihn langsam heranführen und es ihm dann sagen.“ Seine Mutter legt die Stickereien zur Seite und will aufstehen doch Vater hält sie mit einer herrischen Geste zurück. Sein Gesicht ist hart und seine Worte ebenso.  
„Nein. Nein Frigga. Noch nicht. Bereite ihn auf seine Rolle vor. Unterweise ihn aber sage ihm nichts.“ Welche Rolle? Warum sprach Vater über ihn als wäre er ein Bediensteter?  
„Odin, er muss es erfahren! Wir müssen es ihm erklären!“ Mutter springt fast auf so schnell ist sie auf den Beinen und Loki zuckt kurz zusammen als er ihre wütende Stimme hört.  
„Wie willst du es ihm erklären? Denkst du, er würde es verstehen oder akzeptieren? Nach heute? Nach dem was geschehen ist? Nein, ich werde es ihm sagen wenn alles bereit ist. Er soll keine Zeit haben lange darüber nachzudenken und sich davor zu ängstigen.“ Vater weicht nicht zurück. Er bleibt stehen. Majestätisch, königlich, mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, der keinen Widerspruch duldet. Loki hat ihn oft so gesehen aber noch nie trat er so gegen Mutter. Seine Worte lassen ihm den Atem stocken, seine Hände beben und er fühlt wie sich eine Träne löst. Aber er bleibt stumm und unsichtbar in der Ecke des Raumes und hört zu.  
„Das kannst du nicht tun, Odin! Es wäre grausam!“ In Mutters Stimme schwingt Verzweiflung mit als sie Vater umzustimmen versucht.  
„Es ist der beste Weg. Für ihn, für uns, für Asgard.“ Er sieht wie Mutter nachzugeben beginnt, wie sie langsam zurücktritt. Vaters Gestalt beginnt ein wenig zu sinken, seine Stimme wird leiser und versöhnlicher.  
„Frigga, ich weiß du willst nur das beste aber glaub mir, es ihm schonend begreiflich zu machen, würde nur seinen Schmerz steigern und ihn dran zerbrechen lassen. Es gibt keinen Weg ihm sanft zu erklären, dass er der Sohn Laufeys ist. Ausgesetzt und weggeworfen wegen seiner kleinen Statur und schwächlichen Erscheinung. Als ein Opfer für die heidnischen, gnadenlosen Götter in einen Altar gesperrt, um zu verhungern oder ersticken.“ Lokis Kopf ist leer. Es ist als wäre er nicht mehr hier, als wäre er ein Geist, der aus seinem Körper hinausgetreten ist, alles wirkt mit einem Mal unwirklich, als würde er es aus weiter Ferne beobachten. Er sieht wie Frigga in Tränen ausbricht, wie Odin sie tröstend in die Arme nimmt  
„Aber er ist nicht tot, Odin. Du hast ihn gerettet. Ich weiß dass du damals nicht aus Liebe oder Mitleid gehandelt hast aber trotzdem hast du ihn gerettet. Er ist unser Sohn.“ Mutter kann es nicht sehen aber Loki sieht es. Sieht Odins Gesicht über ihrer Schulter. Sieht die Härte, die Gefühlslosigkeit in seinem Gesicht.  
„Ich weiß Frigga. Und ich weiß, dass er uns Stolz machen wird.“ Sie stolz machen... Stolz... Er war ein Ding. Eine Trophäe. Laufeys Sohn. Sohn des Königs des Feindes. Und Vater, Odin, wollte ihn benutzen. Und Mutter hatte es gewusst. Sie alle hatten es gewusst.   
Was waren Odins Worte? Ihr seid beide als Könige geboren. Oh ja. Aber nur Thor würde wirklich König sein und er? Er war bloß ein Ding, das man benutzen konnte. Ein Monster das sich für einen Asen hielt. Eine Marionette für Odin, um Jotunheim zu regieren. 

Er weiß später nicht mehr zu sagen wie er aus den Räumen seiner Eltern hinaus und in seine eigenen gelangt ist. Lange Zeit sitzt er einfach nur auf seinem Bett und starrte ins Nichts. Spielt mit dem Dolch in seinen Händen dessen Klinge sich so beruhigend kalt auf seinen Armen anfühlt. Ein einzelner Blutstropfen quillt hervor. Er ist rot.  
Irgendwann schläft er ein.

XXXX

Das ist die Sache mit der Illusionsmagie. In allen Filmen gab es nur Zwei Ereignisse, die Lokis Illusion brachen. Einmal als ein Jotune ihn mit seiner Eismagie erfrieren lassen wollte und zweimal als Loki die überaus magische Urne anfasste.  
Nur diese beiden Ereignisse/ Gegenstände brachten seine wahre Natur hervor.  
Es gibt viele Geschichten in denen das auch passiert wenn er einfach nur was sehr kaltes berührt. In machen fällen reicht es schon aus wenn er Eis isst.  
Aber mal im Ernst, wenn er sofort seine Jotunengestalt annehmen würde, bloß weil er nen Schneeball wirft, eisgekühltes Bier (nur kaltes Bier ist gutes Bier) trinkt oder in Zugluft steht, dann hätte Odins Maskerade nie so lange durchgestanden.  
In Asgard gibt’s Schneebedeckte Berge und Loki ist zusammen mit Thor und dessen Freunden sehr viel gereist. Kontakt mit Schnee, Eis und generell kalter Umgebung wären unvermeidlich gewesen.  
Es muss die Eismagie der Jotunen selbst gewesen sein, die die Illusion gebrochen hat.  
Ist zumindest meine Theorie. Jeder darf sie anzweifeln.  
Und wenn es keine Illusion ist sondern echter Gestaltwechsel, dann hätte er die selben Verbrennungen erlitten wie die anderen plus, wieso kann er sich in ein perfektes Ebenbild jeder Spezies wandeln nur als Jotun bleibt er klein?  
Wenn er ein Wandler ist, sollte er sich doch eigentlich in einen normal großen Jotun verwandeln oder wenn er kleinwüchsig ist umgekehrt, in einen zu kurz geraten Asen.  
Entweder wird der Gendefekt in jede Gestalt die er annimmt mitgenommen oder in keine.


	44. Gesehen (Byleister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, nur zur Warnung, weiter unten kommt ein kurzer Teil in Dialekt. Es ist kein Schreibfehler. Wer Probleme damit hat, ganz unten ist eine kurze Übersetzung der drei Sätze

Byleister

Konnte es wirklich sein? Vielleicht war es nur ein Streich der Augen oder eine Täuschung des Lichts gewesen. Er war auch ziemlich weit entfernt und hatte eigentlich kaum etwas gesehen und es war mitten im Kampf. Überall hatte Chaos und Geschrei geherrscht. Und außerdem war ihm von dem Schlag gegen den Kopf noch immer etwas schwindelig. Er könnte sich auch geirrt haben. Er könnte die Sache falsch deuten.  
Die einzigen, die für Gewissheit hätten sorgen können waren Halsten, und der war tot, und der Asenprinz namens Loki, und der war unerreichbar. Sonst schien niemand irgendetwas davon mitbekommen zu haben.  
Er musste sich mit dem begnügen, dass ihm zur Verfügung stand, um den Verdacht aus der Welt zu schaffen. Oder um ihn zu bestätigen und dann Vater zu informieren.  
Er musste sich absolut sicher sein bevor er ihm davon erzählte. Er wollte keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken oder blind machenden Zorn schüren und Vater war derzeit schon gestresst genug, mit all den Kriegsvorbereitungen und damit das Volk zu beruhigen, das nach Rache und Gerechtigkeit schrie. Ihm selbst schwirrte davon nicht weniger der Kopf und er hatte nur halb so viele Verpflichtungen.  
Byleister stöhnte frustriert auf. Warum musste immer alles so furchtbar kompliziert sein?  
Er lies den Nacken kreisen und hörbar knacken, dann griff er nach seiner Fidel. Zu spielen beruhigte ihn immer und half ihm beim Nachdenken.  
Was hatte er gesehen... 

Sie waren im Kampf gewesen und die Asischen Mistkäfer waren im Begriff zu fliehen. Er hatte einen von ihnen gepackt. Einen dicklichen, sehr haarigen Asen und dessen Arm war erfroren und schwarzgebrannt wie es sein sollte. Der Haarige hatte sich losgerissen indem er ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasste, die nicht von schlechten Eltern war und als der Schwindel vorüber ging und er sich aufstemmte, hatte er gesehen wie der schwarzhaarige Prinz gegenüber von Halsten am Boden kniete. Und beide waren wie erstarrt gewesen und hatten auf den Arm des Asen geblickt.  
Natürlich könnte er es sich wirklich nur eingebildet haben, immerhin hatte er soeben einen ziemlichen Schlag auf den Kopf erhalten aber das glaubte er nicht wirklich.  
Halsten hatte den Asenprinzen am Arm gepackt und dessen Arm hatte sich verfärbt. Doch nicht vor Erfrierungen, nicht schwarz und nekrotisch. Die Haut des Asen war bläulich geworden, wie die eines Jotunen.  
Byleister war kein besonders guter Magier und das gab er gerne offen zu, für ihn war Magie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln Er beherrschte nur die allgemeine Eismagie, die so ziemlich jeder seines Volkes sein eigen nannte und die eher Instinkt, als irgendetwas anders war aber er konnte höhere Magie erkennen, wenn er sie sah. Das was er dort gesehen hatte, war definitiv irgendeine Art von höherer Magie gewesen. Fragte sich nur wessen.  
Was wusste er über die Söhne Odins? Was wusste er über den Jüngern der beiden? Loki Odinson, zweiter Prinz von Asgard, ein Trickser, Redner und ein Magier. Er hatte sich ehrlich gesagt nie sonderlich ausgiebig mit Odins zweitem beschäftigt. Prinz Thor hatte immer alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, war der präsentere, dessen Bruder war mehr eine Randfigur in all den Berichten. Meist hieß es, die Söhne Odins waren nach Soundso gereist und Prinz Thor hatte dort dieses und jenes getan.  
Was wusste er also über den Burschen?

Loki, benannt nach einem der alten Könige Utgards, als Zeichen der Asichen Überlegenheit über sein Volk. Geboren am Ende des großen Krieges. Der Zeitrahmen würde passen und der Name könnte auch mehr sein als nur eine Demütigung für Jotunheim.  
Ein Magier. Ein mächtiger Magier wohlgemerkt. Und soweit er wusste hatte auch Loptr Anzeichen von magischer Begabung gezeigt, als er noch im Mutterleib war und Farbautis Magie durcheinanderbrachte.  
Womöglich aber hatte der Ase nur einen Schutz gewirkt um nicht durch die Berührung verletzt zu werden, es würde erklären warum er weder Schmerzen zu haben schien, noch Frostbrand erlitt. Nicht jedoch warum seine Haut sich anfing zu verändern. Die Asen waren bekannt für ihre Illusionszauber, es könne einer gewesen sein aber wozu sollte es in dieser Situation nützen?  
Er hatte die Gesichter der beiden nicht besonders deutlich erkennen können aber nach der Art wie sie erstarrt waren und beide, wohlgemerkt beide, auf den Arm des Asen starrten, war zu vermuten, dass was immer da passiert sein mochte, unerwartet und ungeplant war.  
Halsten war einer der Palastwächter gewesen. Ein guter Krieger aber kein Magier. Unwahrscheinlich dass die Veränderung von ihm gewirkt wurde. Sie musste von dem Asen ausgegangen sein aber der schien noch viel verwirrter über das Geschehen gewesen.  
Er hatte Halsten mit einem Dolch ins Herz getötet und war danach einfach nur dagestanden um zuzusehen, wie sein Arm wieder seine normale asische Farbe annahm. Er hatte den Arm hin und her gedreht als könne er es nicht glauben und erst als der Schrei eines seiner Kampfgefährten erklang, hatte er ruckartig seinen Blick hochgerissen und war weiter gestürmt.  
Byleister glaubt nicht dass der Zauber von dem Asenprinzen ausging aber wenn nicht von ihm und nicht von Halsten, von wem dann? Und zu welchem Zweck? Byleister lies den Bogen sinken und die Musik verklang.  
Der Name, das Alter, die blaue Haut und Loptr war klein für einen Jotunen gewesen aber womöglich normal groß für einen Asen. Was wenn kein Zauber gewirkt wurde, sondern sich aufgelöst hatte? Konnte es sein?  
Er brauchte eine zweite Meinung. Er musste mit Mutter reden.

„Bist du dir sicher?“ Mutter war aufgewühlt nachdem er ihr von seinem Verdacht erzählte. Sie hatte sich immer schuldig gefühlt, weil sie Loptr nicht hatte beschützen können und jetzt zu erfahren, dass das Kind ihrer Schwester womöglich tatsächlich noch lebte, stürzte sie in tiefe Zweifel. Und er konnte ihr noch nicht einmal Gewissheit geben ob es denn wirklich stimmte. Er war sich nicht sicher und es gab schlicht keine Beweise. Nur ein paar Indizien und etwas, bei dem er sich nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher war, was er gesehen hatte.  
„Wenn ich bedenke wie oft ich Laufey sagte er müsse endlich loslassen. Ich meine, es ist so lange her und ich dachte... Ich dachte wirklich... „ Er sah Tränen in ihren Augen glänzen als sie endlich stehenblieb und sich zu beruhigen versuchte. Nach einem Moment des Sammelns atmete sie tief durch und sprach nun ruhiger weiter.  
„Wir können es ihm nicht sagen. Nicht solange wir uns nicht absolut sicher sind. Er würde alles versuchen um ihn zurückzuholen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste und es würde ihm endgültig das Herz brechen wenn es sich als falsch herausstellte.“ Byleister weiß das seine Mutter recht hat. Laufey hatte nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Er war stark und ein unerschütterlicher König. Er hatte getan was nötig war um Jotunheim zu schützen und wiedererstarken lassen. Er war ihm ein guter und liebevoller Vater aber er war auch bitter und versank oft in Trübsinn, wenn ihn die Erinnerungen einholten. Vater hatte nie aufgehört zu trauern, hatte nie einen Abschluss gefunden.  
„Gibt es denn eine Möglichkeit Sicherheit zu erlangen?“ Was könnten sie tun um Gewissheit zu bekommen? Er war der einzige Zeuge soweit er wusste und mehr hatten sie nicht.  
„Nein, Nein das wäre wohl nur möglich, wenn wir den Jungen hierher holen könnten.“ Nal seufzte und sank an ihre Werkbank zurück. Es wäre unmöglich einen Odinson nach Jotunheim zu schaffen, geschweige denn heimlich.  
„Odins Sohn! Warum hat der Allvater das nur getan?“ Sie seufzt erneut und Byleister setzte sich seiner Mutter gegenüber, die ganze Sache wurde komplizierter und komplizierter. Dann merkt er was Nal gesagt hatte, sie schien bereits überzeugt zu sein, das Loki Loptr war.  
„Vielleicht aus Rache? Vielleicht war ihm die Urne nicht genug um uns zu bestrafen.“ Zuzutrauen wäre es den Asen allemal. Nichts als ein Haufen eitler, blutgieriger Barbaren. Man brauchte sich ja nur mal Thor und diese anderen Kerle anzusehen. Kamen einfach so hierher und taten als ob alles ihnen gehörte, wurden sofort gewalttätig, bloß weil sie sich beleidigt fühlten und fanden es auch noch lustig zu kämpfen, zu morden und Verwüstung anzurichten. Er hatte ja nichts gegen eine ordentliche Prügelei dann und wann aber es gab Grenzen.  
„Dann hätte er deinen Stiefbruder wohl kaum zu seinem Sohn und einem Prinzen von Asgard erhoben.“ Eine Weile sitzen sie sich nur schweigend gegenüber, jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken.  
„Eine Geisel womöglich, damit wir ihn nicht angreifen.“ Ergreift Byleister wieder das Wort.  
„Nein das passt auch nicht. Laufey wusste nicht das Loptr dort war, und es hätte ihn nicht davon abgehalten anzugreifen, wenn er eine Chance dazu gehabt hätte. Eher das Gegenteil.“ Seine Mutter schüttelt nur schnaubend den Kopf und er weiß dass sie mehr als recht hat. So wie er seinen Vater kannte, wäre er vor Wut einfach blind losgestürmt und hätte Asgard glatt im Alleingang niedergerissen, nur um sein Kind zurückzubekommen. Das hätte so ziemlich jedes Elternteil getan. Sie bekamen nur wenige Kinder und diese wurden mit Klauen und Zähnen verteidigt.  
„Ich hasse Rätsel.“ Erschöpft von ihrer Unterhaltung steht er auf und wendet sich zum gehen.  
„Ich fürchte es gibt nichts was wir tun können, außer abzuwarten.“ Unwillig verzog er das Gesicht. Nichts tun zu können, hasste er noch mehr als Rätsel. 

Er sagte nichts zu Vater. Was würde es auch bringen? Es würde nicht das geringste an ihrer Situation ändern und Laufey war damit beschäftigt, die Streitkräfte aufzustellen und zu koordinieren. Noch hatte es keine Kampfhandlungen gegeben aber das konnte sich jederzeit ändern. Falls Asgard sich entschloss sie erneut anzugreifen, würden sie vorbereitet sein.  
Davon abgesehen, sie hatten weder die Mittel noch die Wege Asgard von sich aus zu attackieren. Außer natürlich sie könnten herausfinden, wie der Verräter zwischen ihren Welten gewandelt war aber ob dieser Pfad letztlich zu ihrem Vorteil eingesetzt werden könnte, blieb spekulativ. Niemand wusste wo er war und wohin genau er führte. Am Ende landeten sie noch mitten in einem voll besetzten Wachhaus.  
Ungesühnt konnte der Angriff auf seinen Vater, König Laufey, allerdings auch nicht bleiben und dass was Odin ihnen als Entschädigung anbot, war lächerlich. Zudem war die Tatsche, dass die Angreifer wie sie hörten, für ihre Vergehen nicht einmal bestraft wurden, ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
Auf dem Schwarzmarkt kursierten innerhalb weniger Stunden Dutzende von Gerüchten und Vermutungen aber einige Dinge waren in allen Geschichten ähnlich bis identisch. Es war erstaunlich wie schnell sich die Nachrichten verbreitet hatten.  
Als ihre Händler von dort zurückkamen, mit Waren und Neuigkeiten, berichteten sie von massiven Unruhen in allen Reichen Asgards. Sie selbst waren Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit gewesen und beinahe jeder Hehler und Schmuggler mit dem sie gefeilscht hatten, stellte ihnen die selben Fragen.  
Ob es stimmte das Laufey einen Weg gefunden hatte, in Asgards Schatzkammern einzudringen.  
Ob es wieder Krieg geben würde. Ob Prinz Thor wirklich nach Jotunheim gereist war und den Krieg erklärte.  
Prinz Thor war verschwunden, soviel stand fest und die einzige Stellungnahme aus Asgard lautete, das Odin ihn ausgeschickt hatte, um Nachforschungen zu dem Vorfall in den Schatzkammer zu betreiben. Niemand wusste genaueres, was zu wilden Spekulationen führte. Einige Stimmen flüsterten, er wäre gefangengenommen worden und das Laufey ihn als Geisel hielt andere meinten, er wäre schwer verwundet und befände sich zu seinem Schutz an einem geheimen Ort. Andere, das Odin ihn nur verborgen hatte, bis die Situation sich beruhigte, um ihn vor Strafe zu schützen. Wieder andere behaupteten, sie hätten gehört, er wäre verbannt worden. Falls tatsächlich letzteres der Fall war, so hielt Odin es geheim. Offiziell war Thor nicht bestraft worden, genauso wenig wie dessen Kameraden und das sorgte für erhebliche Missbilligung. Nicht nur in den Herrschaftshäusern von Jotunheim.  
Wie er befohlen hatte, gaben ihre Händler entsprechende Informationen zu den Vorkommnissen weiter. Odin versuchte die Sache klein und unter Verschluss zu halten? Ha, es würde bei dem Versuch bleiben.

In den kommenden Tagen fing Vater an Angriffe auf die anderen Welten zu befehlen. Asgard hatte zwar seine Armeen mobilisiert, griff sie jedoch nicht direkt an, sondern verteidigte die Dörfer, die von ihnen überfallen wurden. Gleichzeitig versuchte Odin sie zu Friedensgesprächen zu bewegen. Ihre Angebote waren lächerlich.  
Prinz Thor tauchte etwa einen Monat später, von wo auch immer er war, wieder auf und nahm erneut seinen Platz an Odins Seite ein. Keine weiteren Erklärungen zu dessen Abwesenheit.  
Insgeheim wurde gemunkelt, das Odin plante ihn nicht länger zum König zu krönen, sondern stattdessen seinen zweiten Sohn, Prinz Loki. Anscheinend hatte er kurz nach Thors verschwinden begonnen diesen verstärkt auf eine Regentschaft vorzubereiten.  
Es ließ Byleister an seiner Theorie zweifeln. Odin würde niemals einen Jotunen auf dem Thron von Asgard dulden, was bedeuten würde, Loki wäre sein leiblicher Sohn. Anderseits gab es genug Indizien die auf das Gegenteil hinwiesen. Er hatte sich erkundigt, hatte sich alle Informationen beschafft die er auftreiben konnte, um mehr über den jüngeren Odinson herauszufinden. Je mehr er gefunden hatte, desto mehr glaubte er dran, dass es wirklich Loptr war. Er hatte das Baby nie gesehen aber er hatte seine Tante Farbauti gekannt und er kannte seinen Vater. Loptrs Vater, Laufey. Er fing an beide in ihm zu erkennen. Die scharfe Zunge seiner Tante und die berechnende Art seines Vaters. Sie nannten ihn Silberzunge, weil er wohl so wortgewandt war und Lügenschmied, weil er einen immer wieder übers Ohr haute, wenn man nicht genau auf seine Worte achtete. Allgemein hatte er einen zweifelhaften Ruf unter den Seinen. Und viele außerhalb Asgards sagten ihm nach, er käme so gar nicht nach seinem Vater Odin. Schlau und listig ja, aber auch verschlagen und hinterhältig wenn es ihm nützte. Es wurde gemunkelt, er wäre Friggas uneheliches Kind.  
Auch fielen einem wenn man danach suchte, Unmengen an Ungereimtheiten auf. Allem voran sein Aussehen, welches so gar nicht dem Rest seiner Familienmitglieder glich. Byleister hatte Bilder gesehen. Von ihm mit seinem Bruder Thor oder auch Frigga und Odin. Alle außer ihm hellhaarig mit bronzefarbener Haut. Die beiden Männer kräftig, breitschultrig und behaart. Loki dagegen schmal, blass, schwarzhaarig und unbehaart. Er wirkte deplatziert neben ihnen. Er würde allerdings auch neben Laufey fehl am Platz wirken, selbst wenn man ihn sich in blau vorstellte.  
Er hasste Rätsel wirklich.

Und es wurden immer mehr.  
Nachdenklich wog er den Dolch in seiner Hand. Einer der Gärtner hatte zwei von ihnen bei seinem letzten Rundgang zwischen den Gräsern des Grabmals der Könige gefunden. Schwer zu sagen wie lange genau sie dort schon gelegen hatten, doch es konnten nur maximal eine Woche gewesen sein.  
Eine besorgniserregende Entdeckung, zumal Vater in letzter Zeit häufiger als sonst und alleine Zeit an den Gräbern verbrachte, um nachzudenken und die Ruhe zu genießen, wie er behauptete.  
Er hatte sie dem Waffenmeister vorgelegt. Es waren wundervolle Klingen, hervorragend gearbeitet und perfekt ausbalanciert und ganz eindeutig nicht für einen Jotunen konzipiert.  
Der Schluss legte nahe, dass sich hier ein Attentäter herumtrieb oder herumgetrieben hatte. Er zeigte sie Vater und erzählte von seinem Verdacht. Laufey betrachtete die Waffen kritisch und reichte sie an Hymir weiter.  
„Das Leder riecht seltsam. Könnte asisch sein aber da ist noch was anderes. Wo wurden sie gefunden?“ Auch er betrachtet den Dolch ausgiebig, dreht ihn im Licht und atmet den Geruch des Leders ein. Den zweiten Dolch hat Atla, Byleisters Antwort auf Hymirs Frage lässt sie mit der Zunge schnalzen. Die Königsgräber befanden sich ziemlich weit unten im Palast, in einer der alten, natürlichen Höhlen und nur wenige hatten Zugang dort. Atlas Gesichtszüge verdunkeln sich merklich bei seiner Antwort und knurrend fährt sie sich über ihre Stoppelhaare, um dann mit ihrem Nackenzopf zu spielen. Etwas, das sie nur tat wenn ihr etwas nicht passte oder sie nervös war.  
(1)„S könnt n gscheiterter Attentatsversuch sen.“ Sie legt den Dolch zurück auf den Tisch und sieht in die Runde. Der selbe Gedanke kam auch Byleister schon aber welcher Attentäter drang so weit vor, nur um dann unverrichteter Dinge wieder abzuziehen und auch noch seine Waffen dort zurückzulassend, wo sie zwangsläufig gewunden werden mussten? Das machte keinen Sinn!  
„Es gibt keine Toten, keine Vermissten und niemand hat etwas bemerkt.“ Vater teilt seine Ratlosigkeit, zeigt sonst jedoch keine Regung. Byleister kennt diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Vater denkt über etwas nach. Er ahnt etwas oder hat eine Vermutung und alle wissen was ihm durch den Kopf geht. Der Asische Verräter, der sie in Odins Waffenkammer brachte.  
(2)„Selbst wenna überrascht worden wär, so hädda wohl kaum sene Waffen enfach zrücklassen.“ Wieder wird es still, als alle ihren Gedanken nachgehen. Atla bricht als erste wieder das Schweigen. Sie meint, es könnte eine Drohung sein oder eine Warnung und nach einem kurzen Zögern nickt Laufey. Es machte zumindest teilweise Sinn.  
(3)„Wurd sonst noch was gfunden?“ Wandte sie sich dann wieder an Byleister. Dieser muss verneinen. Mit einem weiteren Schnalzen richtet sich Atla auf und lässt die Schultern kreisen und damit ist das Thema abgehandelt. Sie wird die Wachen zu erhöhter Aufmerksamkeit auffordern und instruieren, alles was ihnen merkwürdig erscheinen mag, unverzüglich zu melden. Auch wird sie die Wachen verdoppeln und neu einteilen und alle Runen und Banne überprüfen. Sehr viel mehr kann sie nicht tun. Niemand, nicht einmal Vater spricht sie auf das Blut an, das an ihren wütend, geballten Fäusten hinabtropft.  
Schon als der Verräter, sofern dieser dahintersteckte, sich offen zeigte, war es unmöglich gewesen ihm zu folgen. Wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte, würden sie ihn vermutlich auch nicht finden. Für Atla war dieser Bruch in ihren Sicherheitsmaßnahmen eine der schlimmsten Beleidigungen überhaupt. Für sie war es... persönlich.

Monate vergingen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle dieser Art, wobei einer der Palastangestellten steif und fest behauptete, es würde in ihren Bibliotheken spuken. Er selbst hatte nichts dergleichen bemerkt. Es musste ein sehr zurückhaltender und ordentlicher Geist sein.  
Der Kriegszustand indes hatte sich langsam zu einem schwelenden Konflikt zurückentwickelt, nachdem der Allvater endlich unter dem ansteigenden Druck ihrer Angriffe und den Forderungen der anderen Reiche nach Sicherheit, ernsthafte Gespräche und Entschädigungen anbot.  
Laufey hatte hauptsächlich Dörfer auf Alfheim und Vanaheim angreifen lassen. Nicht über deren Portale dort, denn dann wüsste Asgard dass sie selbst eines besäßen, sondern indem die Magier mit vereinten Kräften eine unspezifische Verbindung öffneten. So wie damals als sie ohne Zielpunkt nach Wegen gesucht hatten. Die Angriffe erfolgen schnell und für den Gegner überraschend. Sie müssen schnell sein, den die Verbindung kann nicht unbegrenzt offengehalten werden und wird sie geschlossen, kann es Stunden dauern sie erneut herzustellen. Also gehen die Truppen schnell vor. Ein Überraschungsangriff, bei dem alle Dorfbewohner die dumm genug sind zu kämpfen statt zu fliehen, sterben. Alles, dessen sie habhaft werden können mitgenommen und auf Laufeys Befehl ein Zeichen gesetzt wird, auf das jeder weiß, dass es Asgard ist dem sie dies zu verdanken haben. Asgard selbst reagiert indem sie Truppen mit dem Bifröst entsenden und häufig kommt es zu Gefechten. Die von Laufey entsendeten Soldaten sind ausgebildet bis zum Tod zu kämpfen und sich nicht zu ergeben, dennoch ist nicht auszuschließen das einige gefangengenommen werden. Keiner wird allzu viel verraten. Die meisten können nichts verraten. Die Existenz des Portals ist selbst unter ihrem eigenen Volk ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis und Jökull und seine Einheit hatten dafür gesorgt, dass dies so blieb. Die Soldaten wussten nicht wo es sich befand, noch was es war dass sie durchschritten. Da keiner von ihnen je zuvor ein Portal sah, gibt es nichts was sie wiedererkennen könnten.  
Doch die Magier waren erschöpft und ausgelaugt und die Überfälle kosteten mehr Kraft und verursachten mehr Aufwand als es langfristig wert war.  
Daher wurde beschlossen den Verhandlungen zuzustimmen und Odins Gesandte zu empfangen. Es waren langwierige Gespräche und häufig endeten sie abrupt und ohne Ergebnis. Es war interessant, er hätte eher damit gerechnet, das Asgard einen Großangriff auf sie unternehmen würde, um wieder Herr der Lage zu werden.  
Die anderen hatten ähnlich gedacht. Dass der Allvater stattdessen ernsthaft versuchte eine friedliche Lösung zu finden, war unerwartet. Es wurde lange und hitzig deswegen diskutiert. Niemand schien dem ganzen so recht zu trauen. Odin war ein hinterhältiger Bastard und würde sicher nicht so einfach einen Fehler zugeben oder sich gar bei ihnen, einem Feind, entschuldigen.  
Allerdings, wenn die Reiche unter seiner Schirmherrschaft darauf pochten, damit die Kampfhandlungen und Übergriffe endlich stoppten... Und genau das taten die Regierenden der Völker, die Könige und Fürsten, dann ja. Und Asgard selbst musste immerhin seinem Ruf als Friedenswächter nachkommen.  
Byleister aber auch alle anderen im Rat seines Vaters wussten, dass etwas an der Sache faul war, dass der Allvater etwas plante, nur leider konnte sich keiner einen Reim darauf machen was es sein könnte. 

Es dauert nicht lange bis der Allvater endlich selbst mit einem Kontingent in Utgard erscheint und Gespräche fordert. Persönlich diesmal und nicht über einen Botschafter. Auch sein Sohn Thor begleitete ihn und es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, wie unwohl er sich in ihrer Domäne fühlte. Prinz Loki begleitete den Allvater nur einmal. Byleister beobachtete ihn sehr genau aber dessen Gesicht blieb völlig ausdruckslos und während der Verhandlungen hielt er sich weitestgehend im Hintergrund. Beobachtet nur und schien alle im Raum verstohlen aber genau zu inspizieren. Seine Maske ist gut aber er kann an der Art, wie er Laufeys und seinen Blick vermeidet sehen, dass er nervös ist.  
Die Diskussionen dauern lange an und zehren an aller Nerven, doch sie kommen zu einer Art von Übereinkunft. Einer sehr lohnenden. Nicht wie die Farce eines Friedensvertrags damals. Anscheinend sieht auch der Allvater ein, das es so nicht weitergehen konnte.  
Odin gesteht ihnen ihnen eingeschränkten und überwachten Handel zu, welcher über Asgard laufen wird. Regelmäßig würden Vertreter Asgards kommen, um ihre Warenlisten einzusehen. Um zu entscheiden was davon zulässig war und was nicht und welchen Preis sie zu zahlen hatten. War man sich einig, würde der Austausch über den Bifröst erfolgen. Prinz Thor sollte sich öffentlich bei Laufey für seine Taten gegen ihr Reich entschuldigen und Wiedergutmachung im Sinne von Gold leisten. Der nicht ganz ernstgemeinte Vorschlag ihm alternativ den rechten Arm abzuhacken, wurde entsetzt abgewiesen.  
Es war ein Sieg. Ein kleiner, aber ein Sieg. Und eine Möglichkeit Kontakte zur Außenwelt aufzubauen, die nicht aus Verbrechern und Abtrünnigen bestanden. Handel über Asgard bedeutete Handel mit den Neun Reichen.  
Sein Vater allerdings war anderer Meinung. Sagte dass es nur wieder einer von Odins miesen Tricks wäre um sie ruhig zu halten, dass es zu leicht gewesen wäre den Allvater zu diesem Deal zu überreden. Er hätte nur angenommen, weil sich unter den gegeben Umständen nicht mehr herausschlagen ließe, ohne dass sich alle anderen Reiche gegen sie stellten. Die Generäle stimmten Laufey in diesem Punkt zu.  
Byleister konnte es nicht verstehen, er fand die Verhandlungen alles andere als leicht aber er kannte Odin auch nicht so wie die Älteren. Er merkte bald was sie gemeint hatten, als die ersten Vertreter kamen. Von Handel in dem Sinne konnte man nicht sprechen. Der Großteil dessen was sie wollten wurde grundlos abgelehnt und es gab Obergrenzen wie viel sie bekamen, zudem war es wirklich ausschließlich Asgard mit denen sie interagierten. Sie durften keine Angebote an die anderen Reiche ausgeben, noch wurden solche weitergeleitet. Odin kontrollierte ihre In- und Exporte. Zumindest versuchte er es.  
Thors Entschuldigung zumindest war erheiternd und mehr als befriedigend. Der Prinz knirschte die ganze Zeit mit den Zähnen und musste sichtbar darum kämpfen nicht gleich wieder einen Kampf zu beginnen. Das einzige was ihn davon abhält ist der Allvater, der neben ihm steht und Laufey die ganze Zeit berechnend anstarrt.  
Er musste wieder an die Dolche denken. Eine Drohung, vielleicht aber auch eine Warnung. 

Die Asen waren wieder abgereist. Gewürze, süße Früchte und Holz gegen Metalle und Gold. Die Asen gestanden ihnen fast ausschließlich Nahrungsmittel und Medikamente zu und verlangte im Gegenzug häufig harte Währung. Sie schienen bestrebt jede Unze Gold, die sie hatten abtreten müssen, zurückzubekommen. Umgekehrt kauften sie nie etwas von ihnen. Es war ein sehr einseitiger Handel und sie hielten ihn in Grenzen.  
Er hatte sich in die alte Kaverne zurückgezogen und spielte für sich. Hier in diesem Raum, wenn er alleine war, war die Akustik einfach perfekt.  
Wenn er spielte verging die Zeit wie im Fluge und alles wurde so einfach und klar. Draußen vor dem Eingang saßen einige Leute und lauschten eine Weile, bevor sie den Platz für andere räumten. Es wurde spät und irgendwann war er ganz für sich. Ein letztes Lied noch, dann würde er ebenfalls zu Bett gehen. Vaters Lieblingslied. Er hatte es selbst komponiert. Melancholie und Trauer. Ein Klagelied.  
Er war noch immer alleine. Niemand hatte die Höhle betreten, nichts hatte sich verändert. Der Ton seiner Fidel zog sich klagend in die Länge und brach sich an Wänden, Decke und Boden. Das Echo jedoch hatte sich verändert. Unmerklich und für einen Laien nicht hörbar aber er spielte schon seit Jahrhunderten in dieser Halle. Er wusste wie jede einzelne Note sich im Raum verhielt.  
Es war niemand hier außer ihm aber er war dennoch nicht mehr alleine.

XXXX

(1) Es könnte ein gescheiterter Attentatsversuch sein.  
(2) Selbst wenn er überrascht worden wäre, so hätte er wohl kaum seine Waffen einfach zurückgelassen.  
(3) Wurde sonst noch etwas gefunden?

Man muss sich wirklich fragen was Odin sich dachte.  
Thor begeht Landfriedensbruch, beleidigt einen König, greift dessen Wachen an, töte einige davon und verursacht Schäden in, nach menschlicher Rechnung, Millionenhöhe und was kriegen die Geschädigten als Schadensersatz und Wiedergutmachung?  
Soweit man weiß nichts. Zumindest wird in den Filmen nichts dergleichen angedeutet. (Auch nicht nach der Bifröst Sache durch Loki)  
Nund, Thor oder einer der anderen haben sich noch nicht mal entschuldigt oder so.  
Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das Thors Verbannung Laufey als Entschädigung für alles reichen würde, dem Volk schon gleich gar nicht.  
Wenn hier einer mit nem Auto in die Menschenmenge rasen würde, dann kann dessen Vater, auch wenn er noch son hohes Tier in der Politik ist, auch nicht sagen, es war doch nur eine dumme Jungen Tat. Kein Grund zur Aufregung, er kriegt Hausarrest.  
Kein Wunder das Jotunheim und Asgard im Dauerkriegszustand sind.  
Und selbst wenn wir davon ausgehen, das Thor als Junge und somit nicht Strafmündig angesehen würde, was lächerlich ist, da er offensichtlich als Alt genug erachtet wurde, um ein Königreich zu regieren... Eltern Haften für ihre Kinder.


	45. Verbannt (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Für alle die gerne wüssten wies Thor auf der Erde so erging.

Thor

Verbannt. Vater hatte ihn tatsächlich verbannt! Und warum? Weil er ein paar dreckige Eisriesen niedergemacht hatte? Sie hatten Asgard angegriffen, sie hätten es erneut getan, er musste sie aufhalten! Was kümmerten Vater schon diese Monster? Warum pochte er nur plötzlich so sehr auf den Frieden mit ihnen? Er hatte ihnen selbst oft genug erzählt was es für Ungeheuer und Wilde waren, jeder wusste das. Alle kannten die Geschichten, sie täten gut dran sie einfach alle niederzumachen und die Bedrohung ein für alle mal auszuradieren.  
Vater war ein einfältiger Narr dass er dachte nichts zu tun würde das Problem lösen. Schön, die Riesen hatten ihren Diebstahl nicht vollenden können und ja sie waren bei ihrem Versuch allesamt gestorben. Aber allein das sie es überhaupt gewagt hatten zeigte doch, wie wenig Respekt sie vor Asgard hatten! Zwei Einherjar Wachen waren gestorben wegen ihnen! Und wenn sie einmal einen Weg gefunden hatten, wer konnte sagen ob sie es nicht noch einmal versuchen würden?  
Und selbst wenn sie die Lücke in ihrer Verteidigung fanden und schlossen, wer konnte schon sagen ob es nicht noch mehr gab? Was wenn es nur ein Test gewesen war? Um zu sehen wie stark Asgards Wälle waren? Loki selbst hatte es gesagt, was wenn sie das nächste mal mit einer ganzen Armee kämen?   
Außerdem hatte Laufey auch zugegeben, dass es einen Verräter innerhalb des Palastes gab. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen wer dazu fähig und bereit wäre, mit den Riesen zu paktieren aber offensichtlich gab es so jemanden. Vater sollte dankbar sein das er nach Jotunheim gereist war, andernfalls hätten sie womöglich nie davon erfahren.  
Verbannt. Verbannt und seiner Kräfte und Mjölnir beraubt. Er konnte es fühlen. Die Schwäche die seinen Körper ergriffen hatte, das fehlende Gewicht seines Hammers, seiner Rüstung entkleidet und einfach hier in dieser trostlosen Einöde abgesetzt.   
Oh wie lange hatte er geschriehen und getobt aber weder Vater noch Heimdall hatten in irgendeiner Weise reagiert.  
Verbannt. Bloß weil er die neun Reiche vor einem Haufen bösartiger, mörderischer Bestien beschützen wollte.  
Knurrend und fluchend stapfte Thor durch die sich langsam erhellende Wüste, in der Ferne der Lichtschein einer Stadt.

Nun gut, ja. Er hatte vielleicht ein wenig überreagiert. Er hätte auf Loki hören sollen. Sein Bruder hatte wie so oft recht gehabt. Es war Wahnsinn gewesen ohne Vaters Erlaubnis und ohne Rückendeckung zu gehen.   
Und vielleicht hätte er sich auch nicht so einfach von diesem unverschämten Barbaren beleidigen lassen sollen. Er wusste dass er manchmal etwas zu schnell handgreiflich wurde aber dieser Kerl hatte es ja geradezu herausgefordert! Er war Asgards zukünftiger König, wie sähe dass den aus wenn er zuließe, dass in jeder dahergelaufen Möchtegern konsequenzlos beleidigte? Prinzessin, pah. Und flüchten? Er? Der Riese hatte den Schlag verdient.  
Die Sonne war inzwischen hoch am Himmel, er konnte in der Ferne Gebäude sehen und Reflexionen von Licht. Es war heiß und er hatte Durst und der Staub brannte in seinen Augen.  
Er wünschte er hätte Mjölnir bei sich, dann könnte er einfach zu dieser Stadt fliegen statt hier gefühlte Stunden durch die Wüste zu marschieren.  
War es wirklich so schlimm was er getan hatte? Was konnte die Eisreisen schon groß ausrichten das Vater den Krieg mit ihnen fürchtete? Asgard hatte sie einmal besiegt und damals hatten die Riesen sogar noch ihre Urne gehabt. Sie würden sie erneut besiegen können. Erst recht jetzt, wo ihre mächtigste Waffe von ihnen genommen war.  
Asgard hatte noch nie einen Kampf verloren. Sie waren die größten Krieger aller neun Reiche! Er war der größte Krieger aller neun Reiche! Es wäre wie in den alten Zeiten gewesen. In den Geschichten die Vater ihm und Loki immer erzählt hatte. Sie hätten die Gefahr durch die Eisriesen ein für alle mal beseitigt und wären für immer in die Geschichtsbücher eingegangen. So wie sein Großvater Bor damals, als der die Dunkelelfen vernichtete und das Universum vor ewiger Finsternis rettete. Sie wären Legenden geworden.

Endlich. Er war angekommen. Was für eine merkwürdige Stadt, solche Gebäude hatte er noch nie gesehen. Und was waren das für seltsame Gefährte die überall an der Straße standen?  
Auf welche Welt hatte Vater ihn nur geschickt?  
Mit neuem Selbstbewussten packte Thor den erstbesten Mann an seiner Leinenjacke und forderte den Namen dieser Welt. Der Mann schien völlig überrumpelt und schien erstmal überhaupt nicht zu wissen, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Thor wiederholte die Frage und erhielt als Antwort ein fragendes „Erde?“ Unwirsch ließ er den Burschen wieder los und ging weiter, um eine Taverne zu finden und jemanden, der ihm bessere Auskunft geben könnte.   
Er fand heraus, dass er offensichtlich in Midgard war. Es schien sich hier in den letzten Jahren einiges verändert hatte, weshalb er es nicht sofort wiedererkannte.   
Die Taverne jedenfalls war hervorragend. Es gab gutes Bier in wahrlich großen Krügen und auch das Essen war annehmbar. Volstagg würde diese Burger und diese würzige Soße lieben.   
Es war nur etwas lästig, wie die anderen Gäste und Bedienungen starrten aber es kam ja schließlich nicht alle Tage vor, das der Prinz der neun Reiche bei ihnen einkehrte.  
„Noch einen!“ Das Getränk war alle und so landete der Krug lautstark am Boden. Thor aß ungerührt weiter bis eine sehr wütende Schankmaid auf ihn zukam und ihn anbrüllte was dass den bitte sollte. Er verstand nicht was sie meinte, verlangte erneut nach einem weiteren Krug und sah sich dabei schnaubend in der Gaststätte um. Die meisten anderen Gäste musterten ihn missbilligend.  
„Den werden sie bezahlen klar?“ Inzwischen war eine weitere Dame hinzugekommen, die die Scherben aufkehrte, auch sie sah ihn mit einem bösen Blick an und murmelte unverständlich vor sich hin.  
„Ich bin derzeit nicht im Besitz von Gold, so sendet den Schuldschein an den Palast meines Vaters.“ Und wieder lagen alle Blicke auf ihm und diesmal wusste er, das hier eindeutig etwas nicht so war wie es sein sollte. Geflüster setzte ein und die beiden Damen schienen mit jeder Sekunde ungehaltener zu werden, ebenso wie er selbst. Sie drohten damit etwas namens Polizei zu rufen und einige der Männer, die an den Tischen saßen, standen auf und begannen ebenfalls ihm zu drohen, das er gefälligst die Frauen in Ruhe lassen und bezahlen solle.  
„Ich bin Thor, Sohn des Odin, Prinz von Asgard.“ Als einer der Männer es tatsächlich wagte ihn am Arm zu packen war es genug, er schlug ihn beiseite. Leider hatte sein Titel nicht die erwartete Wirkung, im Gegenteil, es schien dass es diesen Leuten völlig gleich war. Keine Ehrfurcht, keine Anbetung wie er es von früheren Besuchen kannte, stattdessen wurde er angegriffen und Mann versuchte ihn zu Boden zu werfen..  
Er wusste nicht mehr genau was danach alles geschah, irgendwie war es jedenfalls zu einer Schlägerei gekommen, in deren Verlauf er von irgendetwas getroffen wurde, das überaus schmerzhaft war, ihm jegliche Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlieren und zu Boden stürzen lies. Als er wieder aufwachte, fand er sich in einer Zelle wieder.

Man warf ihm Körperverletzung, Sachbeschädigung, Zechprellerei, Angriff auf Polizeibeamte und Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt vor. Sie behandelten ihn wie irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Verbrecher! Noch schlimmer, sie nannten ihn Geistig unzurechnungsfähig! Als ob er Verrückt wäre.  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachte er eingesperrt in einem seltsamen Gebäude. Als er versuchte fortzugehen, wurde er von mehren Männer aufgehalten und musste sich den Weg freikämpfen, kurz drauf wurde er erneut von der Waffe namens Taser niedergestreckt und in sein Zimmer gebracht.  
Eine Art Heilerin redete oft mit ihm über sein angeblich aggressives Verhalten und wollte von ihm wissen, warum er immer so wütend war und immer gleich zum Angriff überging. Er konnte es ihr ehrlich nicht sagen. Er wusste es selbst nicht. Sie stellte sehr viele Fragen und jedes mal wenn sie meinte, das es für heute genug wäre, war er sehr nachdenklich.   
Diese Frau hatte in vielen Dingen Recht wie er sich eingestehen musste. Und sie war auch nicht die Erste die es ihm sagte aber bei all den anderen hatte es nie nach etwas geklungen, das allzu schlimm wäre. Abgesehen von Loki natürlich aber bisher hatte er immer gedacht, sein Bruder würde nur wieder übertreiben oder ihn necken wollen und dass es in Wirklichkeit gar nicht sooo schlimm wäre.   
Sie zeigte ihm Bilder, Videos wie sie es nannte, von ihm in der Gaststube, wie er die Männer dort verprügelte. Sich selbst zu sehen wie er erst ruhig dasaß und sein Mahl zu sich nahm, dann den Krug zerschmetterte und anschließend die Frauen anfuhr und sich mit den Männer schlug. Aus dieser Perspektive fühlte er sich für sein Verhalten sehr beschämt. Er hatte nicht gedacht das es so heftig war, er hatte doch nur... er wusste es nicht. Er hatte einfach reagiert ohne nachzudenken.  
Auch die Anschließenden Bilder von ihm, wie er auf der Straße die beiden Polizisten Angriff oder die, als er die Männer dieser Heilkammern schlug, waren sicher nicht das, was man von einem Prinzen erwarten würde.   
Jetzt fing er langsam an zu erkennen, das er gar nicht so viel anders war als diese anderen Männer, die mit ihm zusammen bei diesen Gruppensitzungen waren. Wenn er wütend wurde, verlor er genau wie sie den Blick für seine Umgebung.   
Eine andere Sache, auf die sie immer wieder zurückkam waren die Eisriesen. Sie hatte wissen wollen wo er herkam und wie er hier gelandet war und er hatte versucht es ihr zu erklären. Die Frau war gut, sie brachte einen dazu über alles zu reden. Er erzählte von dem Einbruch, und wie er nach Antworten und Vergeltung gesucht hatte. Davon, das er einfach nicht verstand warum Vater so zornig mit ihm war, nur weil er diesen Monstern eine Lektion erteilt hatte.  
Sie wollte wissen, warum er sie Monster nannte.   
Antworten wie, „Weil sie es sind, alle wissen das!“ „Weil sie böse sind.“ oder „Es heißt das sie ...“ ließ sie nicht gelten. Als er sie ihr beschrieb gab sie zwar zu, dass es furchterregend klang aber wenn es nur um das äußere Erscheinungsbild ginge, wäre ihr Nachbar aus Zwölf C auch ein Monster. Als er ihr die Geschichte erzählte, wie die Riesen einst versuchten Midgard zu übernehmen, tat sie es ab und meinte, es wäre doch angeblich schon tausend Jahre her und vielleicht hätten sie sich geändert. Außerdem hatten viele der Länder hier vor langer Zeit versucht einander zu erobern und nicht wenige davon waren jetzt Verbündete.   
Es war verwirrend. Die Vorstellung das Frostriesen nicht bösartig und abscheulich sein könnten, war für ihn einfach nicht greifbar. Und ganz Asgard konnte doch nicht falsch über sie liegen, oder?   
Anderseits... Anderseits wollte Vater Frieden mit ihnen und Mutter hatte ihm und Loki jedes mal nachdem sie Geschichten über die Riesen hörten, sei es von ihr selbst, Vater oder irgendjemand anderem, gesagt, dass die Jotunen zwar grausam wären aber sich ändern könnten.  
Loki. Und Mutter. Er vermisste sie. Ob sie ihn wohl auch vermissten? Oder war Mutter wütend und enttäuscht von ihm wie Vater? Loki war es sicher, er war ja von Anfang an gegen die Reise gewesen, er hätte auf ihn hören sollen.

Es dauerte fast einen Monat bevor sich der Bifröst öffnet und seine Freunde kamen um ihn abzuholen. Seine Mutter und sein Bruder wartete bereits neben Heimdall auf ihn und umarmten ihn kurz und fest. Mutter wollte ihn fast nicht mehr loslassen so glücklich war sie. Als er nach Vater fragte verhärteten sich ihre Züge kurz und sie antwortete kalt und Emotionslos. Eindeutig das sie wütend auf ihn war. Das letzte mal als er sie so sah, war, nachdem er, Loki und Vater von ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Jagdausflug zurückkehrten und Loki einen gebrochen Arm hatte.  
Vater selbst erwartete ihn dann in seinem Audienzzimmer, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Und um ihm Mjölnir zurückzugeben. Er sah erschöpft aus.   
Es war viel passiert in Asgard, seit er fortgeschickt worden war. Sein Angriff auf die Riesen war bekannt geworden, auch wenn Vater versucht hatte es unter Verschluss zu halten und Jotunheim selbst hatte mehrere Dörfer in den neun Reichen angegriffen und geplündert. Heimdall konnte nicht sehen woher sie kamen oder wo sie das nächste mal zuschlugen. Die Einherjar standen daher Tag und Nacht bereit zum ausrücken, um so schnell wie möglich zu Hilfe eilen zu können, wenn ein weiterer Angriff stattfand.  
Wie in früheren Zeiten tauchten sie urplötzlich aus dem Nichts auf, töten alles und jeden der ihnen in die Quere kam und verschwanden wieder. Und sie ließen jedes mal Zeichen zurück. Eine Eisskulptur von Mjölnir. Laufeys Art allen zu zeigen, wem sie diese Angriffe zu verdanken hatten. Und es zeigte Wirkung. Viele gaben Thor und Asgard die Schuld an den Übergriffen. Vater konnte es nicht einmal abstreiten, den es war in gewisser weise ihre Schuld. Thor schämte sich nur daran gedacht zu haben, Rache zu üben für seinen zerstörten großen Tag und nicht über die möglichen Folgen nachzudenken. Darüber was Krieg wirklich bedeutet. Diese Angriffe, all die Tode, waren sein verschulden.  
Alle bisherigen Gespräche über eine Wiederaufnahme des alten Friedensvertrags oder dem erstellen eines neuen, wurden von Laufey abgewiesen. Der König der Eisriesen nannte Asgards Friedensangebote eine Beleidigung und stellte eigene, völlig überzogene Forderungen.  
Die anderen Reiche dagegen forderten lautstark, das Asgard sie schützen und die Angriffe Jotunheims endlich unterbinden solle. Die einen verlangte das Vater verhandelte und ihn öffentlich bestrafte, um Laufey zufriedenzustellen da sie diesen im Recht sahen, die andere, weitaus kleinere Fraktion, forderten einen Gegenangriff auf Jotunheim.  
Thor hätte nie gedacht das seine Taten so etwas entfesseln würden.  
Um ihm zu zeigen was seine Aktionen angerichtet hatte und auch als Buße, befahl Vater ihm in den angegriffen Dörfern zu helfen. 

Er hatte viele Schlachten geschlagen, viele Kämpfe gewonnen und Kriegsverletzungen zu sehen war nichts neues für ihn. Soldaten wurden verletzt, das brachte ihre Aufgabe mit sich. Für ihn war der Kampf jedenfalls immer heiß und schnell gewesen. Wie ein wilder Rausch. Über das danach hatte er sich um ehrlich zu sein, nie groß gekümmert. Es gab Berichte über Sachschäden oder Tote aber es waren nur Worte und Zahlen auf Papier. Doch jetzt war es keine Schlacht in der er kämpfte. Der Kampf war bereits vorüber und statt dem Feind ins Auge zu blicken und ihn niederzustrecken, blickte er verängstigten, gepeinigten und zum Teil vorwurfsvollen Zivilisten in die Augen.   
Jotunheims versuchter Raub in den Schatzkammern Asgards war wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Reiche gegangen. Ebenso wie seine Reise nach Jotunheim, welche den Krieg zur Folge hatte. Die Jotunen selbst sorgten dafür, das alle wussten dass dies vermeidbar gewesen wäre. Das Laufey ihnen freien Abzug aus Utgard gewährte, welchen Thor mit seinem Angriff ausschlug. Die Eisskulptur war nicht das einzige was sie bei ihren Plünderungen zurückließen.  
Nun grub er Verletzte und Tote unter den Trümmern ihrer Häuser aus. Versuchte weinende Kinder zu beruhigen, die nach ihren Eltern riefen und er wünschte sich so sehr, er könnte sagen, sie sollten sich nicht fürchten, weil er sie vor den Bösen beschützte. Oder dass alles wieder gut werden würde, auch wenn es eine Lüge war, den in den meisten Fällen waren die Kinder jetzt Waisen.  
Er wünschte Loki wäre bei ihm. Sein Bruder wüsste sicher wie er sich am besten verhalten sollte oder was er den Leuten hätte sagen können. Aber Loki war bereits an andere Aufgaben gebunden.  
Vater hatte ihn angewiesen sich intensiv mit Jotunheim zu beschäftigen und dafür sogar spezielle Gelehrte angestellt. Kultur, Regierung, Wirtschaft, Land und Güter. Auch er selbst musste einige dieser Lehrstunden über sich ergehen lassen, was ihn sehr verwirrte. Zumindest den Kulturteil konnte er sich erklären aber warum sein Bruder all das andere lernen musste, blieb ihm schleierhaft. Abgesehen davon dass es keinen Handel mit Jotunheim gab, waren die meisten Dinge innerpolitischer Natur und für den Thron von Asgard völlig ohne Bedeutung.   
Einige der Ratsmitglieder munkelten, Loki solle als dauerhafter Botschafter eingesetzt werden. Aufgrund dessen, das Vater auch Lokis Ausbildung in Sachen Staatsführung und Politik verstärkt wiederaufgenommen hatte, hatten einige sogar den Verdacht geäußert, Odin wolle nun ihn statt Thor zum Thronfolger ernennen und bereite ihn nur auf mögliche, zukünftige Konflikte mit den Eisriesen vor, wenn er selbst in den Odinsschlaf gehen sollte.  
Vater bestätigte es nicht, noch dementierte er es. Was Thor aber am meisten verwirrte waren einige der Kommentare gewisser älterer Ratsmitglieder. Sie meinten, er müsse sich über die Thronfolge gewiss keine Sorgen machen. Und auch nicht um Jotunheim, sobald die Sache mit Laufey erledigt wäre. Die Art wie sie es sagten, war merkwürdig. Als ob sie etwas wüssten, das er nicht wusste.

Dann hörten die Angriffe auf. Laufey hatte endlich Verhandlungen zugestimmt. Vater schickte Abgesandte und reiste später, als dieses keinen Erfolg hatten, persönlich nach Jotunheim um sie zu leiten. Er begleiteten ihn oft, wenn auch nur ungern und versuchte dabei möglichst ruhig und diplomatisch zu bleiben, wie man es von ihm erwartete. Trotz der vielen mordlüsternen und missbilligenden Blicke. Das letzte was er momentan wollte war, dass die Jotunen seinetwegen erneut zum Angriff auf die anderen Völker losgingen.   
Loki kam nur einmal mit ihnen und er schien sich noch viel unwohler zu fühlen als Thor selbst. Normalerweise war Loki immer für Diskussionen zu haben und erwies sich bei Handelsgesprächen als überaus redegewandt und hilfreich. Diesmal blieb er auffallend wortkarg und blickte sich ängstlich um.   
Auch schien dieser Byleister, Laufeys Sohn, seinen Bruder die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und dessen Blicke gefielen Thor ganz und gar nicht. Es gab nicht nur Geschichten über die Jotunen es gab auch [style type="italic"]Geschichten[/style] und zumindest in einer Sache schienen sie wahr zu sein, denn er sah nicht einen einzigen weiblichen Eisriesen.   
Vater schien die fixierende, hungrigen Blicke, ebenso wie Lokis Nervosität, ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben und so war es bei diesem einen mal geblieben, das Loki sie begleitete.  
Nach endlosen Wochen kamen sie dann zu einer Einigung. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn und das Erste was er tat nachdem der Bifröst sie zurückgebracht hatte, war hingebungsvoll aufzustöhnen und seine verspannten Schultern kreisen zu lassen. Er hätte nie gedacht dass es derart nervenaufreibend und frustrierend sein konnte einen Vertrag aufzusetzen. Mit den anderen Reichen war es immer sehr viel einfacher gewesen sich einig zu werden.  
Der demütigenste Teil des ganzen kam leider aber noch, denn eine Forderung die Laufey stellte und über die er nicht mit sich reden lies, war eine öffentliche Entschuldigung von ihm, Thor, vor ganz Utgard. Ursprünglich wollten ihm die Riesen den rechten Arm abhacken um sicherzugehen, das er nie wieder Mjölnir gegen sie schwang aber dies war keine Option für ihn oder Vater, daher die Einigung auf die Ansprache vor dem Volke Utgards.  
Die ganze Zeit über während seiner Rede vor Laufeys Hofstaat, wurde er von hämischen und belustigten Blicken durchbohrt. Er sah mehr als ein Schadenfrohes Grinsen und hörte nicht weniges Gelächter. Wie gerne er doch den Betreffenden einen ordentlichen Hieb mit Mjölnir verpassen würde, um es ihnen aus den hässlichen Gesichtern zu schlagen. Eines Tages würden diese Monster dafür bezahlen.   
Kontrolle. Atmen. Im Geiste den Kinderreim aufsagen, den Mutter ihm einst beibrachte. Wie es die Menschenheilerin gesagt hatte. Die Wut war noch immer da aber der rote Schleier blieb fern. Er würde es später an einer Trainingsattrappe auslassen. Er wünschte er hätte den seltsamen grünen Knetball von Midgard mitgenommen. Warum auch immer aber das Ding half.

„Sie haben Unschuldige ermordet! Kinder! Und dennoch bin ich es der sich bei ihnen entschuldigen musste.“ Aufgebracht marschierte er am Abend des selben Tages in der Halle auf und ab während seine Freunde ihn zu beruhigen und aufzuheitern versuchten. Noch immer hatte er Laufeys spöttisches Gesicht vor Augen und jedes mal musste er an all die verzweifelten Vanen und Alben denken, denen er aus ihren zerstörten Häusern geholfen hatte. Immer wieder sah er das kleine Mädchen vor sich, dessen beide Beine bis zu den Oberschenkeln hinauf völlig schwarz und tot waren. Wie sie sich völlig aufgelöst weinend an ihn klammerte. Die Ärzte konnte nichts mehr für sie tun, außer die Glieder zu entfernen, bevor sich der Schaden weiter ausbreitete. Sie war nicht die einzige mit derartigen Verletzungen gewesen. Er hatte so viele gesehen, die für den Rest ihres Lebens mit fehlenden Gliedmaßen weitermachen mussten.  
Und in jedem einzelnen Dorf eine Abbildung von Mjölnir aus Eis. Groß und unübersehbar.   
„Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne sage aber du hast es begonnen.“ Kam es ruhig von Loki und die Emotionslosigkeit in seiner Stimme macht ihn nur noch wütender. Besonders da es stimmte.  
„Das war etwas anders.“ Hogun scheint nicht ganz einverstanden mit Lokis Meinung. Man mochte es dem Vanen nicht ansehen aber auch er war wütend. Es hätte sein Dorf, seine Familie treffen können.  
„Hogun hat Recht. Wir haben nur gegen Krieger gekämpft, Laufey dagegen hat unschuldige Bürger angreifen lassen. Bauern und ihre Familien, die sich nicht wehren konnten.“ Wirft Fandral ein und Thor kann nicht anders als dem zuzustimmen. Gegen einen Krieger zu kämpfen war völlig in Ordnung aber niemals würde er Frauen und Kinder angreifen. Außer natürlich es handelte sich um Kriegerinnen wie Sif.  
„Hätten die Riesen auch nur einen Funken Ehre im Leib, so wären sie uns in einem fairen Kampf gegenübergetreten, anstatt Zivilisten anzugreifen.“ Brüllend ließ Thor seine Zustimmung zu Sifs Worten hören. Mann gegen Mann, wie es sich für einen echten Kämpfer gehörte. Nicht hinterrücks wie Feiglinge die Wehrlosen attackieren! Und doch war er es der sich entschuldigen musste!  
„Ich vermute, wenn sie eine Möglichkeit gehabt hätten Asgard zu erreichen, hätten sie es getan. Und Thor, wenn ich dich erinnern darf, du hast mitten in ihrem Palast den Boden einstürzen lassen. Stell dir vor die Decke von Odins Thronsaal würde einstürzen! Auf all die Leute darunter!“ Die anderen sahen seinen Bruder mit bösen aber auch zerknirschten Blicken an, genau wie er selbst. Gut ja, es stimmte vielleicht, dass er nicht unbedingt darauf geachtet hatte, was in Mjölnirs Kielwasser zerstört wurde aber dennoch, die Riesen hatten mutwillig Frauen und Kinder verletzt. So etwas tat man einfach nicht. Bei ihm wars wenigstens nicht mit Vorsatz gewesen. Falls überhaupt etwas war. Viele Bewohner schien es da ja nicht in Utgard gegeben zu haben.  
„Willst du sagen, sie haben nur deshalb die Dörfer angegriffen, um uns herauszulocken?“ Diesmal war es Volstagg der das Wort ergriff.  
„Das ist wahrlich niederträchtig.“ Einen Moment lang überlegt Thor diese Möglichkeit und muss zu seiner Schande feststellen, dass sein Bruder und sein Freund damit wohl Recht haben. Noch schlimmer, der Plan der Eisriesen war aufgegangen.  
„Weiß man denn eigentlich inzwischen, wie die Jotunen damals nach Asgard kamen?“ Wendete sich Fandral wieder an Loki in dem Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln. Er horcht erwartungsvoll auf.  
„Nein, bis jetzt nicht aber ich glaube nicht, dass es sich wiederholen wird. Es wurden Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen.“ Er fragt nicht weiter nach was genau Loki unter Maßnahmen versteht. Er weiß inzwischen sehr gut selbst, das Vater nach dem Angriff nicht so untätig war wie er zuerst dachte. Wie dumm er gewesen war zu glauben, Vater würde diesen Angriff auf ihre Schatzkammern einfach so stehen lassen.  
Sie reden noch einige Zeit miteinander über dieses und jenes, bevor sie sich trennen. Fast ist es so als wäre nichts geschehen. Seine gescheiterte Krönung scheint so lange her zu sein. Sein Aufenthalt auf Midgard kaum mehr als ein Traum. Der Alltag seines Lebens hatte ihn wieder eingeholt.  
Irgendwann trennen sie sich und erschöpft sinkt Thor in sein Bett. Als er wieder erwacht, ist es später Nachmittag.

Die nächsten Tage sind geprägt von Trainingseinheiten und Staatsbesuchen. Nun da die Sache mit Jotunheim geklärt ist, wünschen alle andere Reiche Informationen über die neue Situation. Die Angriffe haben ihnen mehr als deutlich gezeigt, das Asgard ihnen keinen absoluten Schutz bieten kann und so sind sie zurecht besorgt. Zum anderen hat eine Lockerung der Isolation Jotunheims deren Interesse an wirtschaftlichen Verträgen geweckt. Besonderes die Zwerge haben großes Interesse an den Metallen und Mineralien gefunden, die die Eisriesen mit Asgard zu handeln bereit waren. Sie wollen mehr davon, doch Vater wünscht die Geschäfte mit Laufey auf ein Minimum zu beschränken und möglichst nur zu verkaufen oder zu tauschen. Odin vertröstet die beiden Zwergenkönig damit, das sie ihre Metalle zu gegebener Zeit in ausreichender Menge bekommen werden.  
Er versteht nicht ganz was Vater damit meint und fragt ihn danach, doch auch ihm sagt Vater nichts. Meint nur, dass er es noch verstehen wird. Auch Mutter benimmt sich in dieser Sache sehr merkwürdig. Sagt nur kryptisch, das Odin für alles einen Grund hat und er seinem Vater vertrauen soll, doch sie sieht traurig aus bei diesem Worten.  
Selbst Loki benimmt sich seltsam in letzter Zeit. Noch seltsamer als sonst sogar.   
Es war ihm Anfangs nicht so stark aufgefallen, da er zu beschäftigt gewesen war. Zuerst die Verbannung, danach die Hilfsmissionen und dann die Verhandlungen. Aber jetzt, wo sich die Situation langsam wieder zu entspannen begann, bemerkte er es. Er sieht Loki kaum noch, was aber nichts neues ist und vielmehr an seinen neuen Aufgaben liegt, ihm aber stärker auffällt als in früheren Zeiten. Inzwischen ist klar geworden, dass er weiterhin Thronfolger bleibt und Loki, er war sich nicht sicher aber vermutlich hatte Vater wirklich vor ihn als dauerhaften Botschafter für Jotunheim einzusetzen. Die Vorstellung macht ihn unbehaglich, es würde bedeuten, das Loki sehr oft und für lange Zeit am Stück in dieser dunklen Welt verweilen müsste. Es würde Mutters Traurigkeit erklären. Und die Vorstellung, das sein kleiner Bruder allein zwischen all diesen Ungeheuern leben müsste, lässt sein Herz schmerzhaft verkrampfen. Er hatte nicht die Blicke einiger dieser Monster vergessen. All diesen Hass und die Mordlust in ihren Augen. Und er hatte auch nicht Byleisters Blick vergessen und bei dem Gedanken daran, was dieser bedeuten könnte, musste er schwer an sich halten nicht die nächstbeste Wand niederzureißen.  
Loki schien die Vorstellung ebenfalls schwer zu schaffen zu machen. Sein Bruder wirkt oft müde und erschöpft. Und er ist auf eine schwer zu beschreibende Weise anders als früher. Irgendwie... weiter entfernt, mit den Gedanken oft abwesend und oft auch abweisend.  
Er hat es nie bemerkt aber jetzt wo er fort ist, vermisst er den scharfen Witz seines Bruders. Die Sticheleien und neckischen Beleidigungen. Loki sitzt ihm am Tisch gegenüber aber es fühlt sich an als wäre er auf einer ganz anderen Welt und Thor weiß einfach nicht warum und was er dagegen tun kann. Er wünschte es wäre einfach wieder alles so wie vor der Krönung.

XXXX

Es ist die große Frage die sich insgeheim wohl jeder schon mal gestellt hat.   
Was wenn Thor nicht von Jane über den Haufen gefahren worden wäre. Oder was, wenn sie keine Wetteraufnahmen hatte, auf denen ein vom Himmel fallender Mann zu sehen war?  
Wenn sie gar nicht dort gewesen wäre, wenn niemand etwas besonders außer einem Sturm und etwas wetterleuchten bemerkte?  
Ein muskulöser Typ, ohne irgendeine Art von Ausweis, ohne Geld und ohne die geringste Ahnung von den hiesigen Sitten und Gebräuchen, der behauptet ein nordischer Götterprinz aus dem Weltraum zu sein...  
Und ich bin Napoleon, is klar.  
Wir erinnern uns. Thors Art zu reden ist etwas komisch und seine Art nach einem weiteren Getränk zu fragen war mehr als seltsam. Versucht ihr mal sowas in nem Lokal. Das kommt nicht gut an.  
Und als er in dem Haustiershop war und ein Ross verlangte. Womit hatte er denn eigentlich vor das zu bezahlen?  
Vielleicht werden Rösser in Asgard kostenlos zur Verfügung gestellt. Vielleicht ist es aber auch eine königliche Sonderbehandlung, dass der Prinz nichts bezahlen muss.  
Jedenfalls, würde er wirklich hier auf der Erde landen und sowas erzählen, in New Mexico, ich würde sagen, Das ist mal ein kreativer illegaler Einwanderer oder ein total Durchgeknallter.


	46. Zwiespalt (Loki)

Loki

Vater war am nächsten Morgen, der, nachdem er alles herausgefundenen hatte, zu ihm gekommen um mit ihm zu reden. Er hasste sich dafür das er nicht aufhören konnte ihn gedanklich noch immer als Vater zu bezeichnen. Odin war nicht sein Vater. War es nie gewesen, er war ein Lügner und Betrüger der ihn benutzte aber all die Jahrhunderte hatten sich so tief in sein Denken eingebrannt.   
Mit Mutter war es das selbe. Bei ihr war es sogar noch stärker.   
Sie hatte ihn geliebt. Sie hatte ihn belogen, versucht ihn in eine bestimmte Form zu drängen, hatte auf Vaters Anweisungen gehandelt und ihn immer und immer wieder niedergehalten wenn er wütend war. Ihm mit beruhigenden, süßen Worten eingeredet, dass alles nicht so schlimm sei und er verstehen oder verzeihen müsse. Hatte Thor so oft verteidigt wenn dieser mal wieder einen Erfolg für sich beanspruchte, der eigentlich der seine war, indem sie ihn den Reiferen und Erwachseneren nannte. Aber sie hatte ihn geliebt. Hatte ihn verteidigt wenn ein Scherz ausgeufert war und ihn unterstützt wenn er Hilfe brauchte. Er wollte sie hassen, er hasste sie wirklich aber trotzdem liebte er sie tief im Inneren.  
In dem Moment indem Va... Odin durch die Tür trat, war sein Kopf wie leer. Er wusste dass er etwas fühlen sollte. Wut oder Zorn, vielleicht auch Verzweiflung aber es war als wären alle seine Emotionen einfach weggesperrt worden. Er war nur eine Hülle und der Teil seines selbst, der wirklich er war, steckte dort in seinem Kopf fest und brüllte und tobte.   
Er begrüßte Odin respektvoll und setzte sich mit ihm an den Tisch. Still und konzertiert hörte er den Worten zu und nahm alles auf, während der andere Teil von ihm stumm in seinem Kopf schrie, weinte und langsam in sich zusammenbrach.   
Odin sagte ihm, das Thors Taten großes Chaos über die neun Reiche gebracht hätten, dass es notwendig wäre eine Einigung mit König Laufey zu treffen. Erzählte ihm davon, das er hoffte, Jotunheim in ihr Reich einzugliedern um auch für die Zukunft vorzusorgen, dauerhaften Frieden zu schaffen, um solche Vorfälle zu vermeiden.  
Loki hörte sich selbst fragen was dies alles mit ihm zu tun habe und in ihm zerdrückte die Angst ihm fast das Herz. Er wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Er wusste es ganz genau. Die Offenbarung, die scheußliche Wahrheit. Vaters, Odins Plan seit Beginn.  
Doch nein. Lügen. Noch mehr Lügen waren es die kamen. Ein Botschafter sollte er angeblich werden, um Asgards Interessen in Jotunheim vorzubringen und durchzusetzen. Um zu vermitteln. Das seine Mutter schon alles vorbereitet hätte und er in der kommenden Woche mit dem Studium beginnen solle.  
Odin behauptete, er würde verstehen dass dies eine sicher sehr erschreckende Aussicht für ihn wäre, in Jotunheim leben und arbeiten zu müssen aber dass es seine Pflicht als Prinz von Asgard wäre, dem Volk zu dienen. Sagte ihm, dass es sicher nicht so schlimm werde. Das er dafür sorgen würde, dass man ihn dort entsprechend respektierte, er sie jederzeit besuchen und sie ihn besuchen kämen.  
Zum Ende hin meinte Vater noch wie nebenbei, dass er ihn auch auf die Pflichten als König vorbereiten würde. Nur für den Fall der Fälle und weil es Thor sicher nicht schaden könnte, wenn er zu fürchten hatte, nicht länger Thronfolger zu sein. 

Nachdem Vater, Odin, berichtigte er sich selbst, wieder gegangen war, brachen alle Dämme in ihm. Schmerz und Wut ergaben eine explosive Mischung. Bücher flogen durch den Raum. Gläser und Karaffen zerschellten an den Wänden. Sein Zimmer wurde ein Schlachtfeld, mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen als Gegner.  
Sie würden ihn wegwerfen in dieses Reich der Ungeheuer, welche ihn ebenfalls weggeworfen hatten. Er war nichts als ein Ding, das unbeachtet irgendwo in einer Ecke stand bis es gebraucht wurde.  
Es erklärte so vieles. Es erklärte alles. Vater hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht das er Thor mehr liebte. Das Thor der bessere, der würdigere, der größere Krieger von ihnen war. Immer schon war Thor der zukünftige König gewesen, er selbst hatte nie eine Chance gehabt. Nichts was er je getan hatte war gut genug. Thor hatte Feste bekommen für seine Siege und seine Taten aber er nicht. Weil seine Siege durch Worte waren und Listen. Nie hatte er mehr von Va.. nein, nein nicht Vater. Odin. Odin der Lügner. Der, der behauptete, er wäre sein Vater und der ihn doch nie als Sohn behandelt hatte. Ein Nicken der Zustimmung, ein gut gemacht und mehr bekam er nie von ihm. Oh aber wehe wenn er einen Fehler tat oder sich für irgendeine Aufgabe weigerte, dann wurde er immer gleich hart gescholten, wo Thor höchstens eine Rüge oder eine kurze Strafpredigt zu erdulden hatte. Aber Thor war ja auch Odins Sohn. Er, Loki, war die Puppe, die folgsam zu sein hatte. Odin erwartete immerzu Gehorsam von ihm. Dass er tat was ihm aufgetragen wurde, dass er sich benahm und still blieb, wenn er nicht angerufen wurde.  
Alle hatten sie ihn den Lügenschmied genannt, die Silberzunge, den Trickster. Dabei würden diese Titel viel besser zum Allvater passen.   
Er war des Allvater Odins größter Streich. Das erbärmliche, kleine Frostriesenkind. Die zu kurz geraten Missgeburt von deren Monsterkönig und Odin in all seiner Gnade hatte sich seiner erbarmt und ihn errettet. Oh aber es war alles eine Lüge. Selbst die Lüge war eine Lüge. Odin hatte ihn nie geliebt, hatte ihn nur geformt und ausgebildet um ihn benutzen zu können.  
Er würde ihm beweisen dass er mehr war als das. Er würde nicht zulassen das man ihn so benutzte! Und er würde sich rächen an denen die ihn weggeworfen hatten wie Müll.

Tage vergingen. Mutter hatte mit ihm zusammen einen Lehrplan auf- und ihn seinen neuen Lektoren vorgestellt. Alte Männer und Frauen, die ihm alles beibringen würden, was sie über Jotunheim selbst und deren Bewohner wussten.  
Zusatztraining für Nahkampf, weil die Jotunen Stärke schätzten und er sich verteidigen musste, falls es notwendig war. Auch magischer Verteidigungsunterricht und die Heilkünste wurden in seinen Lehrplan aufgenommen, was ihm angesichts seines Wissensstandes durch seine Abenteuer mit Thor unnötig erschien.  
Loki verzog unwillig das Gesicht als er all die Aufgaben sah, die Mutter ihm vorlegte. Es herrschte noch immer Kriegszustand und ständig hörten sie Nachrichten, das Laufey ein weiteres Dorf, eine weitere Stadt hatte angreifen lassen aber Mutter tat so als wäre alles schon erledigt und nur noch reine Formalität. Dass der Krieg im Grunde bereits beendet und die Friedensverträge schon unterzeichnet wären. Als ob es nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre bis sie mit Laufey eine Einigung erzielten. Vermutlich war es wirklich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es zu Verhandlungen kam aber er hoffte inständig das es noch lange dauern möge.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen mein Schatz. Es wird sicher alles gut werden. Das Waffen- und Verteidigungstraining ist nur zu deinem Schutz. Man wird dir dort sicher nichts tun, das wird dein Vater zu verhindern wissen.“ Mutters Hand auf seiner lässt ihn zusammenzucken, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt das er schon eine Weile trübsinnig auf die Papiere gestarrt hatte. Zu seinem Schutz sagte sie? Ja, Schutz würde er definitiv brauchen. Die Jotunen würden ihn wohl kaum einfach als ihren neuen Herrscher akzeptieren, schon gar nicht wenn Odin es war der ihn ihnen vorsetzte.  
„Was wenn ich das alles gar nicht möchte? Was wenn ich nicht dorthin will?“ Loki, König von Jotunheim. Es klang so verdammt falsch in seinen Ohren. Er war doch Ase verdammt noch mal! Er war kein Monster. Er gehörte hierher. Hier war sein Zuhause. Hier war alles was er kannte. Aber anderseits, Jotunheim, das Land an sich, fühlte sich richtig an, es fühlte sich besser an als Asgard. Er wollt es dennoch nicht. Nein!  
„Oh Liebling. Es tut mir so leid aber es geht nicht anders. Du bist nicht nur mein Sohn, sondern auch ein Prinz von Asgard, niemand sonst könnte unsere Reich so vertreten wie du.“ Ihr Worte waren bittersüß, ihre Sorge echt aber das Wissen das er besaß, ließ alles schal und falsch klingen.  
„Ich könnte uns auch in Nornheim oder Alfheim als Botschafter dienen.“ Sie würde ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen, noch würde sie Odins elende Pläne abwenden. Sie war Teil dieser Farce aber er hoffte dennoch so sehr, dass sie ihm helfen würde. Irgendwie.  
„Diese beiden sind uns bereits freundlich gesinnt. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich sooft besuchen wie ich kann und wenn du es erst geschafft hast die Jotunen zu befrieden, kannst du jederzeit auch nach Asgard zu Besuch kommen.“ Sie half ihm nicht und dass ihre Worte ihn trotz allem im Herzen berührten, machte dies so viel schlimmer.

Thor kehrte zurück. Reuig über sein Verhalten und bestrebt seine Fehler wieder auszubügeln. Als er hörte dass die Jotunen die anderen Reiche angriffen, wollte er sich sofort in den Kampf stürzen um sie zu beschützen. Stattdessen teilte Odin ihn den Bergungsmannschaften zu.   
Er sah ihn selten dieser Tage. Er war zu sehr mit seinen Studien und Übungen beschäftigt und Thor, wenn er den in Asgard weilte, war unberechenbar. In einem Moment deprimiert wegen dem was er gesehen hatte, im nächsten wild und wütend weil er die Taten der Riesen rächen wollte. Und in beiden Fällen geplagt von Schuldgefühlen, denn in jedem einzelnen Dorf wurde ihm vor Augen gehalten, dass es wegen ihm war. Dass dieses Leid seinetwegen war.  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte Loki Laufey gratuliert für diesen perfiden Einfall, schlicht in jedem angegriffen Dorf eine Skulptur von Mjölnir aufzustellen. Es sorgte nicht nur dafür, dass ein Teil des Zorns der Völker auf seinen Bruder und Asgard umgeleitet wurde, es sorgte zudem bei Thor für Schuldgefühle. Auch wenn sich diese hauptsächlich in heftigen Wutausbrüchen zeigten.  
Laufey. Sein biologischer Vater. Der, der ihn als Baby hatte töten wollen, weil er nicht seinen Wünschen entsprach. Weil er ihn für verkümmert, zu klein und zu schwächlich gehalten hatte.   
Er würde ihn töten, ihn vernichten! Diese Monster das ihn gezeugt und dann weggeworfen hatte. Dieses Monstrum das seine Existenz besudelte. Sie waren alle Monster. Je mehr er lernte, desto deutlicher wurde es.

Die ganze Kultur der Eisriesen war auf Mord und Blutopfern aufgebaut wie es schien. Er hatte die wenigen Bücher gelesen die seine Mutter ihm einst gab als er sich für die anderen Welten interessierte, er lass sie jetzt erneut. Und seine neuen Lehrer brachten weitere Bücher, weitere Geschichten. Uralte Folianten die noch aus den Zeiten Buris und Bors stammten.  
Erzählungen von der Urgottheit Ymir, dem Urvater/Mutter der Jotunen. Der ihre Rasse mit sich selbst gezeugt hatte und der danach von seinen sogenannten Kinder ermordet wurde, um aus der Leiche ihre Welt zu erschaffen. Flüsse aus Blut und Berge aus Knochen wurden erwähnt und es gab einige, zu seinem Leidwesen, sehr realistisch gestaltete Bilder davon. Es war abstoßend aber man musste den Riesen zumindest zugestehen, dass sie nichts vergeudete. Es war anscheinend für wirklich jedes Teil des Körpers Verwendung gefunden worden. Auf eine widerliche Weise war es faszinierend.  
Sie beteten den Sturm an und das Meer und opferten Säuglinge um diese milde zu stimmen. Sie aßen ihre Feinde um sich deren Stärke einzuverleiben, ebenso wie ihre eigenen Toten und in den ganz alten Geschichten hieß es, sie hätten ganze Welten unterjocht und versklavt. Sie waren grausame Wesen. Mitleidlos, gnadenlos, erbarmungslos.  
Er würde sie alle auslöschen, er würde ganz Jotunheim auslöschen. Diese Welt, die ihn zu verführen versuchte und ihm Schönheit vorgaukelte wo keine ist. Er wusste was gut und richtig war, er wusste was schön und wahrhaftig war, genauso wie er wusste, was es nicht war aber in dem Moment als er Jotunheim zum ersten mal betreten hatte, fing es an ihn zu verderben. Versuchte ihn mit ihrer Magie zu sich zu locken und sich einzuverleiben. Er würde diese Schande von sich tilgen und allen beweisen dass er niemals eines dieser Biester war. Das er durch und durch Ase war.   
Er würde beweisen das er genauso würdig sein konnte wie Thor. Wie könnte er Jotune sein, wenn es keine Jotunen mehr gab? Und wenn die Riesen alle tot wären, dann gäbe es auch keinen Grund mehr warum Odin ihn nach Jotunheim zwingen sollte.   
Es war der Wahnsinn der sprach und er wusste es, aber im Moment war Wahnsinn gut. Es machte die Sache so viel leichter. Machte, dass er nicht über die Konsequenzen nachdenken musste, die sein Plan haben könnte.   
Er wusste genau wo es beginnen würde.

Sein Atem ging schnell und die Griffe der Dolche lagen schmerzhaft in seinen Händen, die so fest darum geballt waren, das es ihn nicht gewundert hätte wenn der Stahl sich unter seinen Finger verformte. Seine Gedanken waren reines Chaos. Verzweiflung, Schmerz, Angst, Wut, Verwirrung, Panik. Es zerriss ihn von innen. Er war Wahnsinnig. Diese ganze verdammte Idee entsprang dem Wahnsinn aber es gab jetzt kein zurück mehr.  
Zitternd wanderte er unsichtbar durch Utgards Palast auf der Suche nach der Bestie, die sein wahrer Vater sein sollte. Aber dies war nicht sein Vater. Er würde jeden Beweis für das Gegenteil vernichten.  
Er hatte zu weinen angefangen ohne es zu merken. Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht und gefroren in der Kälte. Die Wut begann zu bröckeln und der Schmerz drängte nach oben. Das Gefühl des Verrats, der Leere in seinem Inneren, wo früher sein Herz war.  
Nein. Nein es war nicht wahr. Er würde dafür sorgen das es nicht wahr war. Er straffte seine Gestalt und ging weiter. Er hatte ein Ziel und er würde es erreichen.  
Dann sah er ihn. Dieses abscheuliche Biest. Das Monster das über Jotunheim regierte. Stand einfach da und starrte eine Säule aus weißem Eis an. Das Leder an den Griffen seiner Dolche knirschte in seinen Händen. Seine Muskeln spannten sich so sehr an das es wehtat. Rot lief ihm über die Lippe als er die Zähne so hart zusammenbiss, das sein Zahnfleisch anfing zu bluten. Monster, Monster Monster hallte es in seinen Gedanken und langsam näherte er sich Laufey. Unsichtbar und tödlich.  
Das Tier vor ihm bemerkte ihn nicht. Sah und hörte ihn nicht. Sein Dolch erhob sich. Er würde ihn töten! Er würde ihn zerfetzen!  
„Farbauti, wie ich dich vermisse. Mein liebstes Kind. Loptr. Mein Sohn, wo immer du sein magst, ich hoffe es geht dir gut.“ Loki erstarrte. Beobachtet wie Laufes Hand über die Säule glitt, über einen Namen der dort eingraviert war. Sah wie Laufey seine Stirn gegen das Eis lehnte, sich wieder löste und zurück in den Palast ging.   
Er bewegte sich nicht. Atmete nicht, konnte nicht mehr denken. Wie in Trance fielen die Dolche aus seinen Händen zu Boden, während er stockend nach vorne trat. Ein Name im Eis und darunter eine leere Fläche, die für einen Namen vorgesehen war.  
Loki floh.

Es war alles falsch, es war alles völlig falsch!   
Er hatte gehört was der Allvater gesagt hatte. Er war zum sterben ausgesetzt worden. Er war weggeworfen worden wie Müll. War das auch eine Lüge gewesen?   
Sein ganzes Leben war eine Lüge gewesen und jetzt, wo er dachte die Wahrheit zu kennen, stellte auch dies sich als Lüge heraus?  
Ein Grabmal. Jotunen betrauerten ihre Toten nicht. Sie begruben sie nicht. Sie fraßen sie auf, das wussten alle. Es stand in jedem Buch! Und trotzdem war dort ein Grabmal gewesen und Laufey hatte getrauert und das konnte einfach nicht sein.   
Farbauti und Loptr. Er wusste wer die erstere war. Laufeys Frau. Gefallen während des Krieges. Seine echte Mutter vermutlich. Und Loptr? Diesen Namen gab es nicht! Laufey hatte keinen Sohn der so hieß!  
Keinen, von dem man wusste. Keinen, der lebte, flüsterten seine Gedanken ihm zu.  
War er Loptr? War dies sein Name? Sein echter Name?  
Es machte keinen Sinn. Warum einem Kind das man nicht wollte, das man tötete, einen Namen geben? Und wenn diese weiße Säule tatsächlich ein Grab war, warum stand dieser Name dann nicht darauf? Farbautis Name hatte dort gestanden und darunter war eine brache Fläche gewesen.   
Warum? Was war die Bedeutung davon?   
Es war so verwirrend. Alles war so widersprüchlich. Was war Lüge, was war Wahrheit?  
War er ausgesetzt und gerettet worden? Oder hatte Odin ihn geraubt und dies nur verschleiert?   
Hatte Laufey ihn töten wollen oder nicht? War es vielleicht gar nicht dessen eigene Entscheidung sondern eine Pflicht, die er bereute?   
Und was er gesagt hatte. „Wo immer du sein magst, ich hoffe es geht dir gut.“ Glaubten Jotunen an ein Leben nach dem Tod? Irgendeine Art von Hel und Walhalla? Oder war es möglich das Laufey ihn nicht für tot hielt.  
Was wenn er nicht hätte sterben sollen, wenn Odin ihn tatsächlich geraubt hätte... Was wenn Laufey ihn geliebt hatte? Konnten Jotunen lieben? Liebten sie ihre Kinder? Sie opferten sie, töten sie, wie konnte es da Liebe geben?  
Es brachte nichts. Hier würde er keine Antworten auf seine Fragen finden. Es gab nur einen Ort wo er vielleicht die Wahrheit herausfand. Doch er zögerte. Haderte mit sich selbst und fand immer neue Ausflüchte, um sich dem was er herausfinden könnte, nicht stellen zu müssen.

Monate vergingen, die Jotunen griffen weiter an und der Druck auf den Allvater, etwas zu unternehmen, stieg. Einige verlangten nach Krieg, dass sie die Jotunen angreifen sollten statt sich nur zu verteidigen. Andere forderten Odin auf sie zu besänftigen. Ihnen Entschuldigungen anzubieten für Thors Angriff, der dies alles erst in Gang gesetzt hatte. Die Stimmen der Letzteren waren die zahlreicheren und lauteren und Odin beugte sich ihnen, zur Überraschung der Krieger Asgards.  
Er hatte während dieser Zeit lange mit sich gekämpft, bevor er sich letztlich dazu durchrang, erneut nach Utgard zu reisen. Er suchte die Säule wieder auf, ohne zu wissen was er sich davon erhoffte. Seine Dolche, die er hier verloren hatte, waren fort. Kurz flammte die Panik auf. Würden die Riesen Odin beschuldigen einen Attentäter geschickt zu haben, so würde er auffliegen. Odin würde seine Dolche unzweifelhaft wiedererkennen. Noch etwas vor dem er sich fürchten, um das er sich Sorgen machen musste aber er konnte es jetzt nicht mehr ändern.  
Wenn es geschehen sollte, könnte er behaupten die Dolche während Thors erstem Besuch auf Jotunheim verloren zu haben. Das wäre sogar glaubwürdig. Hier müssten auch noch einige seiner Wurfdolche sein und Fandrals Degen blieb ebenfalls bei ihrer Flucht zurück.  
Eine Weile noch betrachtete er die leere Fläche auf der Säule. Ein Grabstein ohne Namen.   
Es ließ ihn sich unbehaglich fühlen und nach einer Weile wanderte er weiter.   
Was er brauchte war eine Informationsquelle. Eine, die ihm einen besseren Einblick in die Kultur der Jotunen geben konnte als die Bücher in Asgard. Früher hätte er nie daran gezweifelt dass die Ausführungen darin der Wahrheit entsprachen, auch wenn manche Bücher unvollständig zu sein schienen, als hätte jemand einfach einen Teil der Geschichte übersprungen aber inzwischen war die Wahrheit etwas geworden, das sich ziemlich schnell veränderte. Er brauchte die andere Seite der Geschichte, um sich ein Bild davon zu machen, was sie für ihn war.  
Sicher gab es in diesem Palast eine Bibliothek oder etwas ähnliches. Jedes Königshaus hatte irgendwo Aufzeichnungen über die Geschichte des Reiches und des jeweiligen Throns.

Es war... interessant, die Geschichte aus der Sicht der Jotunen zu lesen. Es gab tatsächlich eine Bibliothek in Utgard. Sogar eine ziemlich große. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert sie zu finden, sie war ziemlich tief unten gewesen und fast hätte er sie gar nicht als solche erkannt.   
Die Bücher darin bestanden nur in den wenigsten Fällen aus Papier. Vermutlich lag es an dem Mangel an Rohstoffen für dessen Herstellung. Stattdessen gab es dicke Lederbände, deren einzelne Lagen in Öl getaucht schienen. Hauchdünne Platten aus Kristall, manche klein andere zum Teil so groß, dass er sie kaum tragen konnte, mache sogar so groß wie eine normale Tür auf Asgard und die in speziellen Vorrichtungen an der Wand hingen. Auf den ersten Blick scheinen alle Platten blank zu sein, doch im richtigen Licht werden Worte sichtbar. Etwas ähnliches kannte er von den Alben und Zwergen. Und auch, genau wie in Asgard, gibt es in Diamant gespeicherte Worte.  
Er fand ein Buch über die Schöpfungsgeschichte und so wie es dort beschrieben war, klang es bei weitem nicht so brutal und blutig wie in dem, welches er von den Asischen Gelehrten bekam.  
Hier wurde Ymir nicht von seinen Kinder erschlagen, sondern opferte sich aus Liebe zu ihnen, um ihnen eine Heimat zu geben, die sie aus seinem Leib errichten konnten. Die Verwendung seiner Körperteile war die selbe aber die Ausgangssituation deutlich anders.  
Er fand keine Aufzeichnungen über Kinderopfer oder dergleichen. Das einzige was dem noch nahekam war eine Geschichte über ein Neugeborenes Mädchen, welches dem Meer zum Tribut gereicht wurde. Allerdings wohl eher im symbolischen Sinne. Sie tauften sie Bara, die Wellenspitze, und angeblich beruhigte sich in dem Moment, indem sie ihren Namen erhielt und den tosenden Wellen präsentiert wurde, das stürmische Meer. Getötet wurde sie nicht. Im Gegenteil wurde sie eine ziemlich mächtige Frau und Herrin über ein Gebiet das sich Laeso nannte.  
Etwas über sich selbst herauszufinden war dagegen schwieriger aber es gab Aufzeichnungen.  
Laufeys Sohn hieß Loptr, der Lufthauch. Es gab Berichte welche er zum Ende des Krieges geboren wurde, mitten in der Schlacht als die Mauern fielen, in einem Windtempel. Das erklärte zumindest den Namen.   
Die Texte sprachen von einem winzigen Kind. Wie sagte Odin? Zu klein und schwach für einen Riesen? Zumindest in dem Punkt gab es Übereinstimmungen.  
Farbauti, seine Mutter, starb als sie den Tempel gegen die Asischen Heerscharen verteidigte und das Kind verschwand spurlos. Und das war es. Die Bücher endeten dort. Aber er wurde erwähnt und dies musste doch etwas bedeuten. Eine Schande der Familie würde man nicht erwähnen.  
Es waren Geschichtsbücher. Nur Fakten und die groben Details. Sicher gab es andere Bücher mit mehr Einzelheiten, er musste sie nur finden.

In Asgard folgte er pflichtbewusst seinem Unterricht. Auch Thor nahm an der einen oder anderen Stunde teil. Die Angriffe der Jotunen hatten inzwischen aufgehört und ernsthafte Verhandlungen begannen. Odin leitete sie selbst und Thor begleitete ihn häufig. Loki kam nur ein mal mit und fühlte sich seltsam entblößt unter all den Blicken. Besonders unter einem. Byleister. Er beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit, durchbohrte ihn geradezu. Loki ignorierte es, versuchte sich auf die Gespräche zu konzentrieren und den Blick nicht zu erwidern. Wenigsten wurde kein Wort über die Dolche verloren. Vielleicht hatte sie ein Diener gefunden und nicht gemeldet.  
Statt auf Byleister zu achten studiert er die anderen anwesenden Jotunen. Sie waren so anderes als alle anderen Völker die er kannte und vereinten viele abschreckende und furchterregende Merkmale in sich. Sie waren die Gestalten aus den Alpträumen, auch den seinen. Aber seit er angefangen hatte sich ernsthafter mit ihnen zu beschäftigen, wich der Horror immer weiter einem steigenden Interesse.  
Sie waren noch immer von einschüchternder Größe und ihre glimmenden, blutigen Augen, gepaart mit den Reißzähnen und Krallen sorgten für Angstschauer und ließen ihn innerlich unwillkürlich anspannen und in eine Flucht und Angriffshaltung wechseln.   
Aber die Muster auf ihrer Haut, die Art wie sich die Hörner krümmten und mit eingeschnitzten Mustern verändert und geschmückt waren. Und da waren einige unter ihnen, die auf subtile Weise anders waren. Auf eine Weise anders, die er nicht bezeichnen konnte und die ihn schlucken ließ.  
Es fällt ihm schwer den Verhandlungen zu folgen, zurück in Asgard spricht in sogar Vater darauf an. Es ist nicht schwierig entsprechende Ausreden dafür zu finden und Thors Einwurf, das Prinz Byleister ihn die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hätte, hilft sogar dabei. Thor schien zu befürchten, dass der Jotunenprinz unehrenhafte Gedanken im Bezug auf ihn hegte. Eine schauderhafte Vorstellung.  
Er selbst glaubt es nicht, jedoch ist nicht zu leugnen das Byleister irgendeine Art von Interesse an ihm hat. Auch Laufey hatte ihn deutlich länger betrachtet als nötig. Geradezu grüblerisch.  
Auch Vater scheint es bemerkt zu haben und unter dem Vorwand, dass die Verhandlung bald abgeschlossen wären und Loki sich besser auf seine Studien und Trainingseinheiten zu konzentrieren habe, wird er von weiteren Reisen nach Utgard entschuldigt.   
Es ist eine dämliche Ausrede von Odin. Wenn er wirklich Botschafter werden sollte, so wäre es nur vernünftig ihn so oft wie möglich mitzunehmen, um ihm einen direkteren und praktischeren Einblick in die dortigen Verhältnisse zu geben, anstatt ihn trockene Theorie aus veraltete und fehlerhaften Büchern zu lehren. Nein, der wahre Grund ist das Odin zu befürchten scheint, Laufey könnte etwas merken, ihn vielleicht erkennen und damit den Plan ruinieren.

Irgendwann sind die Verhandlungen abgeschlossen. Neue Verträge werden unterzeichnet und der Frieden für den Augenblick wiederhergestellt. Thor musste sich vor ganz Utgard entschuldigen, was ihm einen heftigen Stich in seiner Ehre versetzte und Odin musste für die durch Thor entstanden Schäden zahlen, was dem Allvater überhaupt nicht gefiel. Er regte sich noch Tage später lautstark darüber auf.   
Es gab jetzt auch überwachten und von Asgard sanktionierten Handel, welcher aber vornehmlich theoretischer Natur war. Weder Asgard noch Jotunheim nahmen ihn sonderlich stark war.   
Zu Anfang hatten die Eisriesen durchaus noch versucht diese neue Möglichkeit zu nutzen aber die viele Auflagen und Einschränken der Waren, sowie der Preise, schreckten sie wohl ab und Asgard akzeptierte als Handelsware nur Gold, Edelsteine und Metalle.   
Er selbst hätte unter solchen Bedingungen auch keine Geschäfte gemacht, vor allem nicht wenn man auf dem Schwarzmarkt bessere Angebote für das selbe bekam.

Die Zeit schritt weiter und es kehrte eine gewisse Routine und Normalität ein. Die Welten beruhigten sich wieder und fast war es wieder so wie vor all dem Chaos. Einem Chaos, das er initiiert hatte und das wegen Thor eskalierte.   
Sein Unterricht ging voran, ebenso wie seine eigenen Studien. Immer häufiger, wenn seine Lehrer ihn unterwiesen, musste er an sich halten nicht die Augen zu verdrehen ob des Unsinns den sie ihm erzählten.  
Zur Ehrenrettung Asgards allerdings, schienen auch die Jotunen einige grundlegende Fehler in ihren Büchern zu haben. Beispielsweise war es blanker Unsinn dass die Asen ihre Kinder alleine in die Wälder schickten, wo sie einen Tag und eine Nacht überleben mussten, um ihre Stärke zu beweisen.  
Oder dass die Frauen nach ihrer Hochzeit zum Besitz ihres Mannes wurden. Die Hochzeitsgelübde waren zwar veraltet und sicher konnte man sie missverstehen aber gleich so sehr?  
Oder das sie ihre Toten in riesigen Scheiterhaufen warfen und die Asche einfach fort streuten oder über den Rand ihrer Welt kippten wie gewöhnlichen Dreck. Das war eine völlig falsche Darstellung der Begräbniszeremonien!  
Er las viel in dieser Zeit und versuchte auch weiterhin herauszufinden, was damals als er geboren wurde wirklich geschah. Er fürchtet die Wahrheit darüber ebenso wie er sie herbeisehnte.   
Geopfert, ausgesetzt, entführt oder gerettet. Einerseits wünscht er sich er wäre entführt worden, denn das würde bedeuten, dass er geliebt worden war. Andererseits... Asgard war sein Zuhause. Ein Zuhause in dem er sich nie wirklich wohl gefühlt hatte und von dem er insgeheim immer dachte, dass er dort nicht hineinpasste aber ein Zuhause. Das einzige das er kannte.  
Frigga war seine Mutter, Thor sein Bruder. Sein idiotischer, ignoranter und selbstsüchtiger Bruder aber dennoch. Und Odin. Er hatte ihn Vater genannt und auch sehr lange so von ihm gedacht aber er hatte schon als Kind aufgehört so für ihn zu fühlen. Odin war schon vor sehr langer Zeit zu etwas für ihn geworden, vor dem er sich fürchtet und unter dessen abschätzigen Blicken er sich klein und nichtswürdig vorkam. Wie ein Schmutzfleck am Boden.  
Jahrelang hatte er um Odins Aufmerksamkeit gebuhlt, hatte alles versucht um Anerkennung und Lob von ihm zu erhalten und war immer wieder enttäuscht worden. Es gab eine Zeit, da hatte er sich vorgestellt, Odin wäre nicht sein Vater und das Frigga mit einem anderen gelegen hatte, während der Allvater im Krieg war. Das Odin ihn deshalb so viel weniger behandelte als Thor.  
Jetzt war die Möglichkeit, dass es da tatsächlich einen Vater gab, der sich um ihn kümmerte, ziemlich real geworden. Auch wenn es sicher nicht die Art von Vater war, die er sich je vorgestellt hätte, sondern eher die Art, die ihn wünschen liese er wäre es nicht. Laufey war beängstigend und schien alles andere als der Typ zu sein der sich kümmerte.

Er ist wieder in Utgard, wandelt wieder unsichtbar im Palast auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek und da ist diese Melodie. Es ist die selbe wie damals vor so langer Zeit, als er zum ersten mal trunken von Wein durch Utgards Hallen schlich. Traurig und klagend zogen sich die Noten dahin. Neugierig, ein wenig hypnotisch, folgt er dem Klang.  
Es war diesmal nicht die große Kuppelhalle, sondern ein kleinerer Raum und der Musiker war Byleister. 

XXXX

Das hier bitte nicht zu ernst nehmen. Ich beziehe mich hier lediglich auf die im Vergleich zu anderen Primaten und generell Tierarten überproportionale Ausprägung. Nicht auf die Brust als solches sondern auf ihre dauerhafte Größe. Unten dazu eingie Links falls jemand dies nachschlagen möchte.  
Es sind nicht alle die ich durchsah aber die am einfachsten geschriebenen. 

Instinkte sind schwer auszutreiben. Besonders Sexualinstinkte. Selbst ein Tier das noch nie zuvor einen Artgenossen gehen hat, weil es von einem anderen Tier adoptiert und großgezogen wurde, würde einen Artgenossen gewissermaßen erkennen. Oder zumindest als interessant einstufen.  
Wobei sich da trotzdem gewisse Probleme ergeben, weil der adoptierte vielleicht nicht die richtigen Verhaltensmuster kennt und keine Ahnung hat was er oder sie tun soll.  
Auch Menschen sind gewisse Dinge einprogrammiert, die sie im allgemeinen attraktiv und anziehend finden. Po und Brüste sind wohl die auffälligsten.   
Eine weibliche Brust könnte technisch gesehen flach wie bei einem Mann sein und nur während der Stillzeit anschwellen. Funktional wäre das überhaupt kein Problem oder gar Nachteil. Kurioserweise haben auch Männer alle Anlagen und auch entsprechende Milchdrüse, die jedoch unterentwickelt sind und wegen fehlender Hormone nicht funktionieren. Es gibt jedoch Möglichkeiten dies mit Hormonbehandlungen zu ändern. :)  
Bei weiblichen Menschen ist die Brust jedoch dauerhaft groß denn, Männer sollen Instinkt geprägt da hinsehen. Es verschafft der Frau einen evolutionären Vorteil in der Partnerwahl und erhöt damit die Chancen auf Vermehrung. Im Grunde sind sie ein Poersatz in Augenhöhe aufgrund unseres aufrechten Gangs. Meinen viele Wissenschaftler zumindest. Genauso gut kann man sich einen BH an den Hintern halten und ihn entsprechend Fotografieren. Der Unterschied ist auf den ersten Blick nicht zu bemerken. Menschen sind im übrigen die einzige Spezies auf der Erde, die speziell die Brust als sexuell anziehend betrachtet.  
Jotunen finden womöglich ganz andere Dinge sexuell attraktiv. Vielleicht ist es wie bei Hirschen. Der mit dem größten Geweih oder Gehörn ist der Frauenschwarm der alle abkriegt und umgekehrt sind besonders muskulöse Beine etwas, dass die Männer dort pfeifen lässt.  
Und auch wenn Loki unter Asen aufgewachsen ist, so ein Urinstinkt lässt sich nicht einfach abtrainieren.


	47. Planänderung (Odin)

Odin

Mit einem erschöpften seufzen ließ Odin sich in seinen Sessel zurückfallen. Er wurde langsam zu alt für dies alles und die dunkle Magie in seinem Körper, eine dumme Jugendsünde die er in einem Bestreben nach mehr Stärke aufgenommen hatte, machte sich bemerkbar. Er war so Müde. Es war Zeit für den Odinsschlaf, um seinen Körper von den Schäden der schwarzen Magie und deren ständigem zerren nach Kraft für den Dimensionskerker zu heilen aber er würde es noch etwas weiter hinauszögern müssen.  
Inzwischen war mehr als ein Jahr vergangen seit der Sache mit Jotunheim. Eigentlich würde er jetzt bereits schlafen, während Thor regierte und Loki ruhig und ohne Hektik auf seine zukünftige Regentschaft vorbereitet wurde. Doch es war alles anders gekommen.  
Er war so dumm gewesen, so überheblich zu glauben, Laufey könne ihnen keinen ernsthaften Schaden zufügen. Das sich der Krieg wenn, dann hauptsächlich auf Jotunheim abspielen würde.  
In einem Punkt hatte Thor damals recht gehabt. Er war ein Narr gewesen die Eisriesen zu unterschätzen.  
Erneut seufzte er auf und sank tiefer in das Polster. Er hätte in dem Moment, als er auf Jotunheim ankam, um Thor und seine törichten Gefährten zu retten, verhandeln sollen, anstatt von Laufey zu verlangen die Sache ungesühnt als dumme Jungen Streich abzutun. Er hatte sich und Asgard im Vorteil und die Jotunen ihnen unterlegen gesehen und es war ihn teuer zu stehen gekommen.  
Asgards guter Ruf als gerechte und weise Friedenswächter, den er sich mühsam in den letzten Jahrtausenden seit Helas Verbannung aufgebaut hatte, war befleckt worden und das Vertrauen in ihre militärische Macht und Stärke erschüttert. Jotunheim hatte allen Reichen gezeigt, dass sie angreifbar waren. Auf mehr als nur eine Weise.  
Und alles nur weil Thor blindlings losgestürmt und den Kampf gesucht hatte. Und weil er selbst so vermessen war zu glauben, er könne dies unter Verschluss halten.

Seit dem Krieg war Jotunheim geschwächt gewesen und abgeriegelt und ohne die Urne des Winter war ihnen ihre größte Macht entzogen. Er hatte geglaubt, ihnen die Urne zu nehmen würde reichen, um sie ähnlich den Muspel dauerhaft zu binden und schon damals hatte er sich geirrt.  
Die Jotunen hatten selbst ohne die Urne einen Weg gefunden ihre Welt zu verlassen, doch es hatte sich immer nur auf einige wenige beschränkt, die ohne ersichtlichen Plan oder Ziel irgendwo in der Wildnis aufgetaucht waren. In den letzten Jahrhunderten hatte es ganz aufgehört und er war so naiv gewesen zu hoffen, dass es damit endgültig vorbei war. Dass, was auch immer sie dazu befähigt hatte, erschöpft, zerstört oder gestorben war.  
Als Thor angriff und Laufey den Krieg erklärte, hätte er noch damit gerechnet, dass wieder randalierende Gruppen irgendwo im Nirgendwo auftauchten und für Asgard genug Zeit blieb sie zu entdecken und abzufangen, bevor sie größeren Schaden anrichten konnten. Es wären Soldaten und Krieger gestorben aber dies wären kalkulierbare Risiken und Verluste und es hätte zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt für Propagandazwecke zu ihrem Nutzen eingesetzt werden können.  
Er hätte auch noch damit gerechnet, dass die Jotunen mit dem Bau von Schiffen beginnen würden, um ihre Truppen so zu transportieren. In diesem Fall hätten sie den Kampf nach Jotunheim getragen und sie erneut in deren eigener Domäne bekämpft. Doch nichts davon war passiert.  
Stattdessen waren Laufeys Truppen unvermittelt mitten in Dörfern und Städten aufgetaucht und verschwanden ebenso schnell wie sie gekommen waren. Sie waren präziser, zielorientierter und geordneter als je zuvor. Heimdall tat alles was er konnte, doch er war unfähig herauszufinden, wie die Eisriesen hinüberwechselten. Er sah sie immer erst wenn sie bereits dort waren und zum Angriff übergingen.  
Sie konnten Gefangene machen, doch keiner von ihnen schien willig oder in der Lage zu sein, Auskunft zu geben. Laufeys Krieger wussten selbst nichts, außer das es ein Strudel aus Farben war durch den sie geschickt wurden.   
Die Beschreibung war ungenau, könnte aber auf ein Portal hindeuten. Seine Berater hatten schon damals eines vermutet, doch dieses Theorie wurden schnell wieder verworfen. Nur Nidavelier hatte das nötige Wissen zum Bau und jedes das sie verkauften war durch Asgard eingetragen, mit Runenbannen gegen Analyse und Kopie gesichert und dessen Standort bekannt. Außerdem musste man ein Zweites anpeilen um einen Übergang zu schaffen. Eines ohne Gegenstück zu öffnen, war laut einhelliger Meinung völlig unmöglich und in keinem der angegriffenen Gebiete befand sich eines.  
Es brachte nichts darüber zu grübeln. Sie hatten es während des Krieges nicht herausgefunden, nicht danach und auch die Spione die er schickte konnten nie etwas entdecken. Und dann hatten sie aufgehört sich darum zu kümmern, weil nichts mehr passiert war. Ein schwerer Fehler.  
Was auch immer für Magie dahintersteckte, die Jotunen hatten es in den letzten Tausend Jahren der Isolierung weiterentwickelt.

Thor hatte Verwüstungen angerichtet und Entschädigung zu verlangen, wäre Laufey gutes Recht gewesen.   
Doch er selbst war so hochmütig gewesen zu denken, Asgard wäre unangreifbar für die Riesen.   
Asgard selbst war es vielleicht aber nicht die anderen Reiche und indem die Eisreisen diese angriffen, griffen sie das ewige Reich an. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit wurde er mit Forderungen nach Hilfe und Klärung der Situation überflutet.  
Und das schlimmste von allem war, dass die meisten Thor und damit Asgard die Schuld gaben.   
Er und sein Beraterstab hatten alles getan um Thors eigenmächtiges Handeln zu vertuschen, später herunterzuspielen, die Auswirkungen einzudämmen aber irgendwie waren die Informationen, das Thor es war, der die Angriffe provoziert hatte, durchgesickert. Und Laufeys Strategie es auch noch allen in aller Deutlichkeit vor Augen zu führen, indem er Skulpturen von Mjölnir in jedem angegriffen Dorf aufstellte, machte die Sache nicht besser.   
Erneut stöhnte Odin auf. Die Verhandlungen waren anstrengend gewesen und sich letztlich zu beugen und sowohl Entschuldigung als auch Entschädigung anzubieten, hatte Asgards guten Ruf in arg Mitleidenschaft gezogen.   
Thor würden so schnell nicht den Thron übernehmen können, seine Aktionen hatten ihn für viele Jahre disqualifiziert. Die anderen Völker würden davor zurückscheuen, ihn als König zu akzeptieren und ohne Vertrauen in den Thron, käme es nur zu Unruhen und Rebellionen. Es würde Zeit brauchen seinen Ruf wiederherzustellen.

Nun, die Sache hatte auch ihre gutes. Durch die Handelsvereinbarungen war ein erster Grundstein für die Zukunft gelegt. Die Zwerge beispielsweise zeigten großes Interesse an den Metallen und Mineralien die Jotunheim eingetauscht hatte und würden daher keine Problem bereiten, wenn Jotunheim erst in Asgards Herrschaftsgebiete eingegliedert wurde.  
Ja, und sobald das geschehen war, würden auch alle anderen Probleme sich auflösen und Asgards Einfluss und Stärke wachsen. Jotunheim war ein karges und ödes Land ohne viel Vegetation aber auch reich an Erzen und Stein. Die Baukunst der Riesen mochte archaisch wirken aber sie war unbestreitbar robust und belastbar. Noch immer konnte er die gewaltigen Mauern und Türme vor sich sehen und niemand konnte sagen, wie weit die Stadt in die Tiefe ragte. Mit solcher Arbeitskraft würden die Zwerge noch tiefer schürfen können als bisher und unter Asgards Anleitung erbaute Paläste, Straßen und Festungen wären prächtiger und stabiler als je zuvor.  
Und wer weiß, womöglich konnten sie mit Hilfe der Jotunischen Krieger sogar Muspelheim befrieden. Die Eisfähigkeiten der Jotunen könnten sich als perfekte Waffe gegen die Flammen der Muspel erweisen. Dann hätten sie endlich einen Zugang zu deren Lidriumvorräten.  
Er konnte es schon vor sich sehen. Sobald Loki den Thron übernahm und Jotunheim sich beugte, würde endlich wahrer Frieden herrschen unter seiner Regentschaft und sobald die ersten Abgaben geleistet wurden, würde Asgard in neuem Glanz erstrahlen. Heller als je zuvor. Ein weiter Schritt hin zu einem vereinten und friedlichen Universum.  
Natürlich würde es noch ein paar Jahre dauern bis es soweit war.

Loki lernte gut und schnell und Thor, gewachsen an seinen Erfahrung, fing an das Vertrauen der Reiche in ihn wiederzuerlangen. Alles war in Ordnung, alles lief in den richtigen Bahnen.   
Warum also hatte er das unbestimmte Gefühl etwas verpasst zu haben?  
„Du siehst schon wieder so grüblerisch aus Odin.“ Mit einem Ruck tauchte Odin aus seinen Gedanken und Überlegungen auf. Frigga saß ihm gegenüber und lächelte.  
„Verzeih, ich war in Gedanken.“ Thor war heute wieder von seiner Reise zurückgekehrt, einige Skrull waren in ihr Reich eingedrungen und hatten für Chaos gesorgt. Nun taten sie es nicht mehr. Thor machte gute Fortschritte wieder seine alten Ehre zu erlangen und sein fröhliches Gemüt war ebenfalls wiedergekehrt. Er und seine Freunde waren fast direkt nach ihrem Bericht in einer Taverne zum Feiern verschwunden. Loki war nicht mit ihnen gereist. In letzter Zeit schien sein Jüngster sich immer stärker von Thor abspalten zu wollen.  
„Machst du dir Sorgen wegen unseres Sohnes?“ Fragte Frigga ihn wieder und er konnte den Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht sehen. Seit er angeordnet hatte, das Loki zur Herrschaft in Jotunheim vorbereitet werden sollte, machte Frigga sich fast täglich Sorgen und ihm Vorwürfe. Er tat es auch. Es würde hart werden. Für Loki, für Thor, für sie alle. Und es würde gefährlich sein, zumindest zu Anfang.  
„Ein wenig, ja.“ Mehr als nur ein wenig aber er war zuversichtlich. Die Ereignisse vor einem Jahr mochten seinen ursprünglichen Plan durcheinander gemacht haben, aber er konnte noch immer durchgeführt werden. Sobald Loki bereit war, würden Laufey und Byleister sterben und im anschließenden Chaos um die Führung, würde er dem Rat von Jotunheim offenbaren, dass er den von ihrem alten König verstoßenen Sohn und rechtmäßigen Erben, gerettet hatte und diesen als neuen König erheben lassen. Im Grunde hatte sich für diesen Teil nichts geändert. Natürlich würde es zu Revolten kommen und vermutlich würde Loki für die ersten Jahre seiner Regentschaft Asgards Schutz brauchen aber über kurz oder lang würde man ihn auf dem Thron akzeptieren, vor allem wenn die Rückgabe der Urne an seine Krönung gebunden war.   
„Denkst du, es wird ihm gut gehen? Denkst du, es war die richtige Entscheidung ihn über seine neue Position anzulügen?“ Odin nahm Friggas Hand in seine um sie zu beruhigen.   
„Ja. Es ist hart, aber besser ein schneller, heftiger Schmerz, als langsame Verzweiflung.“ Noch dachte Loki er würde Asgard schlicht als Botschafter in Jotunheim dienen, als Sprachrohr und er würde es weiter glauben, bis es soweit war.  
„Er ist klug, er würde es verstehen. Er würde akzeptieren in dem Wissen, dass wir ihn lieben und immer geliebt haben.“ Wieder versucht sie ihn umzustimmen und womöglich stimmt es. Loki war ein gefestigter junger Mann geworden. Er war klug. Sehr sogar und er liebte seine Mutter und seinen Bruder abgöttisch. Ebenso wie er ihn als seinen Vater immer verehrt und zu ihm aufgesehen hatte. Vielleicht würde er es tatsächlich verstehen und ohne Schwierigkeiten damit umgehen aber das Risiko war zu groß und wenn seine wahre Identität zu früh bekannt würde, wenn Laufey oder irgendein Außenstehender etwas davon erfuhr. Es könnte alles ruinieren. So wie die Dinge derzeit standen, war es besser wenn er so spät wie möglich darüber aufgeklärt wurde.  
„Frigga.“ Verstehend nickt sie und widmet sich wieder ihrem Buch. Aufspüren von Giften. Lokis Lektionen für die nächsten Wochen.   
Es wird wieder Still zwischen ihnen und erneut treiben seine Gedanken. Er übersieht etwas. Er fühlt es aber er kann nicht den Finger darauf legen. Vermutlich ist es nichts. Nur unnötige Sorgen um die Zukunft. Etwas Paranoia. Bestimmt wird alles gut gehen.

Thor ist wieder ganz er selbst. Nun, fast, er ist weniger überstürzend als früher und mehr darauf bedacht, die Schäden an der Umgebung gering zu halten. Davon abgesehen könnte man fast meinen, es wäre nichts passiert.  
Zusammen mit seinen Freunden zieht er wieder regelmäßig aus um für Ruhe und Frieden in den Reichen zu sorgen. Anders als früher kehren Sif und die tapferen Drei jedoch fast immer mit geringeren Verletzungen zurück. Es liegt daran, das Loki sie nun nur noch selten begleitet und keiner von ihnen ist in der Schildmagie bewandert. Odins Rat einen anderen Magier mitzunehmen, der ihnen Rückendeckung gibt stößt bei Thor auf taube Ohren. Sein Bruder oder keiner heißt es immer.  
Thor versucht immer wieder ihn zu überreden, Loki wie früher mitziehen zu lassen, doch er kann nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel riskieren, dass der Junge verletzt wird und so sorgt er dafür, das Loki oft in seinen Studien gebunden ist, was Thor sehr zu deprimieren scheint.   
Sein Jüngerer hat auch begonnen sich von sich aus immer weiter von Thor zu distanzieren. Allgemein wirkt er seit einiger Zeit verändert aber er schien viel offener und kontaktfreudiger zu werden, wenn es um die Botschafter der anderen Welten ging und diskutierte Stunden mit ihnen. Loki ging komplett in seiner neun Rolle als zukünftiger Diplomat auf und konzentrierte seine ganze Kraft darauf, dieser Position gerecht zu werden. Vermutlich war dies auch der Grund, warum er sich von Thor abzuspalten begann. Immerhin würden er und Thor, sobald er nach Jotunheim ging, kaum noch die Zeit finden viel miteinander zu unternehmen. Loki war klug genug das zu wissen und versuchte sich entsprechend darauf vorzubereiten, doch Thor wollte die Zeit die ihnen noch zusammen blieb, so gut als möglich gemeinsam nutzen.   
Außerhalb seines Unterrichts sah man Loki daher kaum noch, da er versuchte, Thor aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wann immer er Zeit fand ritt er hinaus in Asgards Wälder und Berge, wie er es in früheren Zeiten schon getan hatte. Lediglich zu ihren gemeinsamen Familienessen, Staatsbesuchen sowie wichtigen Festen und öffentlichen Auftritten war er immer zugegen.   
Sein Lerneifer und seine Bestreben die Erwartungen an ihn zu erfüllen, waren bewundernswert. Dennoch machte sich Odin leichte Sorgen, weshalb er ihn zu einem privaten Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn rufen lässt.

Als er so mit seinem Sohn an einem Tisch sitzt, allein, ohne Thor und Frigga, ohne seine Berater oder die Krieger Asgards, ist es, wie er mit einem Anflug von Schuld feststellen muss, das erste mal seit langer Zeit das er ihn tatsächlich ansieht und mit ihm spricht. Nicht beiläufig oder als König, sondern schlicht als sein Vater. Und er muss feststellen, dass er nicht wirklich weiß wie er anfangen soll. Mit Thor war es so viel leichter. Thor war mehr wie er. Ein wahrer Krieger im Herzen, der an jede Aufgabe mit Enthusiasmus und Tatendrang heranging. Loki dagegen war immer der stille und verschlossene Typ gewesen, zumindest in seiner Gegenwart. Einer der stumm beobachtet und sich genau überlegte was er sagte. So wie jetzt. Er sitzt vor ihm, steif, förmlich und ein wenig nervös und wartete einfach nur ab. Seit er den Raum betreten hatte, hatten sie nur zwei Sätze gesprochen. Loki eine fragende Aussage darüber, das er ihn sprechen wollte und er selbst ein „Ja, setz dich.“ und seitdem war es still geworden.  
Loki sieht gut aus. Besser als das. Er wirkt als wäre er... mehr geworden. Seine Ausstrahlung, der klare Blick seiner Augen, es hatte sich etwas verändert.   
Vermutlich liegt es daran, das er nun endlich eine wichtige Aufgabe, eine bedeutsame Position zu übernehmen hat. Weit größer und machtvoller als er derzeit auch nur ahnt.  
Loki hatte schon immer versucht seinem Bruder nachzueifern, hatte immer versucht ihn als seinen Vater und auch als seinen König, mit Stolz zu erfüllen. Er hatte immerzu nach seines Vaters Lob und Anerkennung gehascht, wollte sich ihm beweisen und alles tun um ihm zu gefallen.  
Odin wusste, auch wenn Loki es nie gesagt oder gezeigt hatte, dass er Thor darum beneidet hatte, dass dieser den Thron übernehmen würde. Jetzt eine beinahe ebenso respektablen und bedeutungsvollen Rang zu bekleiden, gab ihm sicher das Gefühl von seinem Vater wertgeschätzt zu werden.  
Natürlich war er immer schon auf Loki stolz gewesen und hatte seine Fähigkeiten und Fortschritte in der Magie wohlwollend betrachtet. Auch wenn er sicher hin und wieder daran gescheitert war es zu zeigen, so hatte er doch immer versucht seinen beiden Söhnen die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung teilhaben zu lassen.

„Du siehst gut aus mein Sohn.“ Er durchbrach die Stille in dem Versuch, einen Anfang für ein lockeres Vater Sohn Gespräch zu machen, doch Loki antwortet nur einsilbig und förmlich mit einem Danke Allvater und wird wieder still. Sieht ihn weiter abwartend an.  
„Kommst du gut mit deinem Studium voran?“ Ist Odins nächste Frage und diesmal ist es ein ja Allvater, das er erhält, zusammen mit einem respektvollen neigen des Kopfes. Dieses Gespräch entwickelt sich immer mehr von einer persönliche Unterhaltung, zu einer geschäftlichen, mit vielen unangenehmen Pausen zwischen den Worten, weil keiner von ihnen beiden weiß was er sagen soll.  
War es ihm immer schon so schwer gefallen, frei mit seinem Jungen zu sprechen? Es musste doch ein Thema geben, über das er sich zwanglos mit ihm unterhalten konnte!  
Mit Thor konnte er über seine Einsätze für den Frieden der Reiche sprechen. Über die Wettkämpfe, sein Waffentraining. Auch über die Jagd oder eine Feier oder was er in letzter Zeit so mit seinen Freunden unternommen hatte. Was Loki anging. Odin wusste das er oft in die Berge und Wälder Asgards ritt, wenn auch nicht was er dort trieb, außer die Landschaft zu bewundern. Und dass er gerne las und natürlich die Magie. Odin war nie ein großer Naturfreund gewesen. Nicht außerhalb der Jagden und lesen gehörte auch nicht wirklich zu seinen bevorzugten Tätigkeiten, blieb nur noch Lokis Magie als Thema übrig. Was war es noch was er derzeit lernte?  
„Und wie steht es um deine... Aufspürzauber?“ Das war es, genau. Er erinnerte sich daran das Frigga erst letztens mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte.  
„Ich habe vor zwei Monaten meine Lehre darin beendet Allvater. Lady Oliv meinte, ich wäre ein Naturtalent.“ Kurz sieht er wie Loki das Gesicht verzieht, bevor dieser ihm Antwortet. Bildetet er es sich nur ein, oder klang Loki ein wenig hämisch bei seinen letzten Worten?  
„Ah, ja natürlich. An was arbeitest du derzeit?“ Das Gespräch wird mit jedem Moment unangenehmer. Er sollte sich wirklich mehr darum kümmern woran sein Jüngster derzeit saß.  
„Mutter hat mich an Meister Erik verwiesen, um bei ihm Gifte und Gegengifte zu studieren.“ Nunja, zumindest war er mit seiner Frage noch irgendwie in der richtigen Richtung.  
„Ist das alles wirklich nötig Allvater? Ich werde doch sicher nicht alleine dort sein. Wozu die ganzen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen?“ Diesmal ist es Loki, der die aufkommende Stille durchbricht und fast möchte Odin erleichtert aufseufzen. Dies ist endlich ein Thema, bei dem er sich sicher fühlt.  
„Es ist nötig Loki. Du weißt dass die Jotunen und die Asen sich in der Vergangenheit und auch jetzt noch nicht gut verstehen. Ich möchte, dass du auf alles vorbereitet bist.“ Auf wirklich alles, denkt Odin dabei mit Sorge, und besonders auf Rebellionen, Staatsputsche und Attentäter.  
„Denkst du wirklich, sie würden einen Botschafter in ihrem Reich, noch dazu den Sohn des Allvaters, vergiften? Dies wäre nicht sehr ehrenhaft und würde nur zu Krieg führen. Und außerdem, soweit ich weiß sind die Jotunen nicht unbedingt dafür bekannt, subtil zu arbeiten.“ Nein, als subtil konnte man sie wirklich nicht bezeichnen aber wer wusste schon wie sie wirklich waren. Seit über Vierzehntausend Jahren, seit König Buri das erste mal Krieg gegen sie führte und danach unzählige weitere male, hatte es nur wenig Austausch zwischen ihren Völkern gegeben. Wenn man die Eisriesen sah, dann im allgemeinen während einer Schlacht. Niemand konnte wirklich sagen wie die Riesen unter sich waren und die meisten Bücher waren veraltet und von dem was die Leute sich so erzählten inspiriert.   
Er und Loki sprachen noch ein wenig über dessen Studien der Jotunenkultur, wobei sein Junge sich einige male über die sich widersprechenden Behauptungen der Lehrbücher und auch seiner Lehrer selbst beschwerte und ihm versprach, dies sobald er seinen neuen Posten anträte, zu korrigieren.  
Später am Abend, als Odin gerade dabei war einzuschlafen, kam ihm der Gedanke, das Loki ihn während des ganzen Gespräch immer nur mit Titel angeredet hatte, doch er war zu Müde um länger darüber nachzugrübeln und am darauffolgenden Morgen hatte er es so gut wie vergessen.

Lokis Lehrer schickten ihm regelmäßig Berichte über dessen Fortschritte, sie alle loben ihn für seinen Lerneifer. Die Magier taten das selbe, wenn es um diesen Teil der Ausbildung ging. Natürlich hatte Loki schon zuvor ein gewaltiges Geschick im Bereich von Schild- und Schutzzaubern besessen. Immerhin war er zusammen mit Thor oft genug im Kampfeinsatz gewesen. Jahre an der Seite seines Bruders hatten ihm eine bessere Ausbildung zum Schildmagier verschafft, als es die Meister in Asgard je gekonnt hätten. Auch Frigga lobte seine Schläue. Lediglich bei den Heilkünsten zeigte Loki wenig Interesse, auch wenn er gut darin war.   
Er selbst hatte sich vorgenommen während ihrer gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten und wenn sie bei öffentlichen Anlässen zusammensaßen, mehr mit Loki zu reden, allgemein mehr mit seinem Jüngeren zu unternehmen. In letzter Zeit entfernte sich Loki scheinbar immer weiter von ihnen. Frigga hatte des öfteren angedeutet, dass sie ihm zu viel auf einmal aufbürden würden. Das sie ihn seit seinem Studienbeginn kaum noch zu sehen bekam und Thor beschwerte sich ständig, dass er kaum noch etwas mit seinem Bruder zusammen unternahm.  
Doch jedesmal wenn er sich entschließt mit Loki über dessen Tag zu sprechen, findet er sich kurz drauf in einer angeregten Diskussion mit Thor wieder und erkennt erst, das er sich wieder hat ablenken lassen, wenn das Essen beendet und Loki längst gegangen ist.

„Loki, ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“ Frigga berichtete, das ihr Sohn in letzter Zeit sehr viel aufgeregter als normal schien und heute bemerkt sogar er es. Er wirkte unruhig und unkonzentriert.  
„Oh ich... nein Allvater, es geht mir gut, ich bin nur etwas... nun, nervös.“ Nachdenklich betrachtete er seinen Jungen, ebenso wie Frigga. Wenn Loki sogar zu stottern anfing, so musste er wirklich sehr nervös sein.  
„Weswegen?“ Hackte Frigga neben ihm besorgt nach und greift nach Lokis Hand.  
„Äh, ich treffe mich mit jemandem. Jemandem der sehr.... wichtig ist.“ Oh, so war das also. Nicht unbedingt die beste Zeit um eine neue Beziehung anzufangen, es würde sowohl ihm als auch der jungen Frau das Herz brechen, wenn alles an Licht kam.  
„Oh Bruder, hast du eine neue Freundin gefunden?“ Thor dagegen beglückwünschte seinen Bruder mit einem ausgelassenen Schulterklopfen.  
„Thor! Nein! Nicht soetwas wie du denkst!“ Fast augenblicklich war Lokis Nervosität wie fortgespült und durch ehrliche Entrüstung ersetzt worden. Thor lachte nur weiter.  
„Ach Loki, Liebling. Du weißt ich freue mich dass du scheinbar wieder jemanden gefunden hast nach, du weißt schon, aber in zwei, allerspätestens drei Jahren wirst du deine neue Aufgabe übernehmen.“ Frigga griff erneut nach Lokis Hand und sah ihn tröstend an und mit Bedauern erinnerte Odin sich dabei an Lokis erste und bisher einzige Liebe, Sigyn, die auf so tragische Weise aus dem Leben gerissen wurde. Loki hatte danach nie wieder eine intimere Beziehung mit jemandem angefangen und auch wenn er sich für den Gedanken schämte, so dachte er doch insgeheim, dass es so besser war.  
„Deine Mutter hat Recht. Auch wenn es mir Leid tut dies zu sagen aber du solltest dich nicht zu sehr an diese Frau hängen, wer immer sie auch ist, du wirst Asgard bald für lange Zeit verlassen müssen.“ Es war hart seinem Sohn seine gerade gefundene Liebe zu verwehren aber es war zu seinem Wohl. Besser als mit einem gebrochenen Herzen zu enden, wenn die Dame ihn verließ weil bekannt wurde, das Loki ein Eisriese war und in deren Land ziehen würde. Mit Sigyn hätte es vielleicht geklappt. Beide waren damals noch jung gewesen und Sigyn ein Musterbeispiel an Treue und Fügsamkeit, sie hätte diese Offenbarung sicher zusammen mit ihm ertragen.

XXXX

Es passt zwar nicht ganz zum Inhalt dieses Kapitels aber dennoch frage ich mich seit einiger Zeit wie das bei den Asen mit dem Sterben ist.  
Damit meine ich nicht wie sie sterben sondern eher das danach.  
Odin starb und löste sich umgehend in eine Wolke aus goldenen Funken auf. Puff und weg.  
Während des Angriffs durch die Dunkelelfen auf Asgard, starben Frigga und viele andere, es blieb jedoch mehr als genug Zeit um alle Toten ordentlich in Booten aufzubahren, um sie zu trauern und über die Kante des Meeres schippern zu lassen, bevor sie zu goldenen Funken wurden. Zusammen mit den Booten und allem was darin war. (In Odins Fall haben sich auch die Kleider und alles was so am Körper hatte aufgelöst. Was wäre wohl gewesen hätte er seinen Speer in der Hand gehabt? Wär das Teil wohl auch verschwunden?)  
Die Toten auf dem Fluchtschiff nach Asgards Zerstörung und Thanos Auftritt blieben ebenfalls liegen und trieben danach wie ganz gewöhnliche Leichen durchs Weltall.  
Und die Soldaten Helas wurden allesamt aufgebahrt und liegen selbst nach tausenden von Jahren noch da, ohne sich je in goldenen Staub verwandelt zu haben.  
Es ist für mich etwas verwirrend nachzuvollziehen wie genau das jetzt bei denen mit dem Sterben läuft.


	48. Lernen (Loki)

Loki

Entweder war Byleister ein naiver Idiot und hoffnungsloser Romantiker oder er war einfach nur gutmütig und vertraute ihm tatsächlich. Loki tippte auf letzteres, nicht nur allein deswegen, weil er Byleister wirklich mochte. Manchmal erinnerte er ihn an Thor aber er war ruhiger, stiller und vor allem hörte er zu. Hätte ihm jemand vor zwei Jahren erzählt, dass er einen Frostriesen als seinen besten Freund bezeichnen würde, er hätte demjenigen für diese Beleidigung das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Und doch war genau das geschehen. Byleister war sein Freund geworden.  
Die ersten Male die er ihn gesehen hatte, während seiner verschwörerischen Besuche und später das eine mal am Verhandlungstisch, da hatte er ihn für einen minderbemittelten Schläger gehalten.   
Er sah auf jeden Fall wie einer aus. Doch er hatte sich geirrt. Byleister gehörte zu der Sorte, die mehr waren als man auf den ersten Blick sah.

Er war der Musik gefolgt, an jenem Tag damals und fand sich vor einem hohen und leeren Raum wieder. Leer bis auf den gewaltigen, grobschlächtigen Muskelberg, mit dem Gesicht ähnlich einer Felswand. Byleister. Sohn von Laufey.  
Der Kontrast des Riesen zu dem feinen Instrument in seinen Pranken war so bizarr. Jemand so unförmiges sollte nicht solch schöne Klängen hervorbringen können.   
„Wer ist da?“ Loki zuckt zusammen, er hatte nicht gemerkt dass die Musik verstummt war. Der Jotune vor ihm sieht sich suchend um und für einen Moment hatte Loki Angst, er könnte entdeckt worden sein aber das ist unmöglich.  
„Ich weiß das jemand hier ist, ich kenne den Hall und das Echo meines Spiels. Wer bist du und was suchst du hier?“ Für einen Moment ist Loki erstaunt. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass ihn jemand anhand der Schwingung eines einfachen Tons bemerken könnte. Gerade will er sich zurückziehen als ihm in den Sinn kommt, dass dies die Ideale Gelegenheit ist. Dieser Riese dort ist der Sohn Laufeys, womöglich findet er hier die Antworten die er sucht.  
Er bleibt unsichtbar und projiziert seine Stimme zu verschiedenen Orten innerhalb des Saals.  
„Was ist das für ein Lied das du spielst? Ich habe es schon einmal gehört.“ Der Kopf des Jotunen ruckt suchend umher und er scheint erstaunt darüber zu sein, das ihm Antwort gegeben wurde, noch mehr über die Frage und Loki ist es auch, es war nicht was er eigentlich wissen wollte aber es ist die erste Frage die ihm in den Sinn kam.  
„Das Lied des verlorenen Kindes. Ich habe es für meinen Vater geschrieben.“ Loki runzelt die Stirn und versucht die Antwort zu begreifen.  
„Welches verlorene Kind?“ Sein Gegenüber scheint nachzudenken bevor er weiterspricht.   
„Du kommst nicht aus unserm Reich, sonst wüsstest du es aber ich kann es dir erzählen.“ 

Der Kontrast zwischen der Art wie er redete, wie er sich benahm und seinem Aussehen, sind enorm aber bald ist alles was Loki noch wahrnimmt die Geschichte. Nachdem der Krieg in Midgard verloren war, folgten ihnen die Asen und fielen in Jotunheim ein. Laufey kämpfte verbissen um das Reich zu schützen, während die Königin Farbauti seinen Sohn trug. Das Kind kam als der Palast fiel und die Stadt überrannt wurde. Die Königin war mit den anderen in die Tempel geflüchtet. Laufey kam kurz nach dem sie geboren hatte, er sah seinen Sohn dort zum ersten und zum letzten mal. Er hatte ihm den Namen Loptr gegeben, wie der Wind, in dessen Zeichen er geboren war.  
Als der Palast fiel übergab die König ihren Sohn an ihre Schwester Nal, Byleisters Mutter, die Laufey Jahre später zur Frau nahm. Sie kämpfte um ihr Kind zu beschützen und starb dabei.   
Nal hatte versucht das Baby in Sicherheit zu bringen und zu verstecken aber sie scheiterte und wurde niedergeschlagen. Das Kind verschwand spurlos. Laufey hatte das ganze Land abgesucht aber sie hätten seinen Sohn nie gefunden.   
Byleister ist kein sehr guter Poet oder Erzähler aber das macht nichts. Der Inhalt ist alles was für Loki zählt.  
„Vater sucht noch immer nach ihm. Er glaubt, dass einer der Asen ihn damals entführt haben muss und das er noch lebt.“ Loki schluckt trocken, noch nie hatte er sich so verloren aber auch so hoffnungsvoll gefühlt. Als er spricht, ist seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein brüchiges Flüstern.  
„Was glaubst du?“ Der andere, sein.... sein Halbbruder, Adoptivbruder, Cousin was auch immer, es ist egal, ist einen Moment still, dann Antwortet er ebenso leise.  
„Ich glaube er hat Recht. Loptr lebt.“ Loki stellt keine weiteren Fragen, sondern geht so leise und unbemerkt aus dem Palast wie er kam.

Er kehrte zurück. Immer wieder. Manchmal gab er seine Anwesenheit preis, manchmal nicht. Nie zeigte er sich offen. Einmal lies er die Illusion eines Schattens erscheinen, der statt seiner neben Byleister ging und mit ihm sprach.   
Er selbst blieb im Verborgenen nannte nie seinen Namen, Byl fragte nur einmal und beließ es dabei. Es gab Loki Sicherheit, auch wenn sie beide wussten wer er war, blieb zumindest der Anschein, als wüssten sie es nicht. Es schafft eine gewisse Distanz, die Loki noch nicht bereit war zu überwinden.  
Byleister begann ihm Utgard zu zeigen, führte ihn oft unerkannt durch die Stadt während er ihm alles erklärte. Falls sich die anderen Jotunen darüber wunderten, warum ihr Thronfolger anscheinend Selbstgespräche führte, so sagten sie nichts.   
Sie gingen durch Hallen und Tempel, Heilstätten und Tavernen, die Handwerksviertel mit ihren Steinmetzen und Eisformern, die Märkte und Farmen. Je mehr er sah, desto weniger konnte er die Jotunen mit den Monstern aus seiner Kindheit und den Lehrbüchern in Asgard in Zusammenhang bringen. Lediglich die Krieger wirken wie aus den Büchern. Brutal, gewaltig und vernarbt von vielen Kämpfen. Aber wenn man genauer hinsah, sah man das auch sie nur Männer waren, mit Familien und Freunden. Nicht anders als die Einherjar, wenn sie ihre Rüstungen ablegten, unter denen sie einer wie der anderes aussahen. Eine gesichtslose Armee in Gold.  
Es gab hier genau wie in Asgard Feste, Gelächter und Freude. Er sah Kinder die lachten, während sie einen Ball zwischen sich hin und her traten. Wettkämpfe, bei denen sich zwei Riesen gegenseitig zu Brei kloppten und die Schädel einschlugen, mit ihren Schädeln!, während die Menge grölte und Wetten abschloss. Die Hörner waren also nicht nur Zierde. Gut zu wissen. Das erklärte dann auch warum er immer instinktiv den Kopf senkte und die Zähne zeigte wenn er wütend war, statt wie Thor die Fäuste zu ballen und den Kiefer zu spannen. Und warum er den Drang verspürte, seinen Gegenüber zu rammen.

Einmal schlüpfte er durch eine Tempeltür und fand sich in einer Trauerfeier wieder. Als nach langem Abschiednehmen und viel Geschluchze und Gejammer die Gäste anfingen, den Toten zu essen, konnte er nur starr dastehen und zusehen. Nicht alles war wie in Asgard und zu seinem eigenen Entsetzten musste verstellen, dass er es nicht so abstoßend fand wie er vielleicht sollte.  
Es gab Gasthäuser mit Becken voller kochendem Öl, in und über dem Gigantische Fleischstücke brieten, außen schwarz verkrustet, innen blutig und roh, die einem das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließen und Badehäuser, die von den thermischen Quellen unter der Stadt ausgeheizt wurden.  
Er fand unterirdische Farmen voller köstlicher Pilze und Wurzelgemüse und auf der Oberfläche der Welt schien gerade Sommer zu sein. Der Großteil des Eises war geschmolzen und alles war von Moosen, Farnen und blattreichen Sträuchern bewachsen. Und er sah die Herden von Tieren, welche er einst von der Farnwiese bei dem alten Portal aus der Ferne betrachtet hatte. Gegen diese gewaltigen Tiere sah ein Jotune geradezu winzig aus.   
Er begann ihre Welt erneut und noch stärker zu lieben, als damals, als er noch nicht wusste welche es war. Er begann die Art des Lebens hier zu lieben, auch wenn er vieles nicht verstand. Und auch wenn er nur unsichtbar durch die Stadt wanderte, so fühlte er sich auf eine Weise Zuhause, wie er sich in Asgard nie Zuhause fühlte.   
Wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn Odin ihn nicht gefunden hätte? Wenn er hier aufgewachsen wäre?

Er beobachtete auch Laufey oft, aus den Schatten heraus. Verfolgte ihn mit wild klopfendem Herzen wenn er mit seinem Rat sprach, Bittsteller anhörte, durch die Hallen oder Utgard selbst wandert. Auch wenn er auf seinem eisigen Thron saß. Mächtig, furchteinflößend und mit hartem Blick.   
So wie er immer auf dem Thron gesessen hatte, als Loki ihm verhüllt als Verräter Asgards gegenübertrat. Doch er empfand schon lange keine Abscheu mehr wenn er den vernarbten Körper betrachtet. Kein Unbehagen unter dem grollenden Blick wenn Laufey zu Gericht sitzt. Er kennt inzwischen die andere Seite. Die Seite wenn er nicht König ist. Laufey ist nicht so unbarmherzig wie er anfangs dachte. Nicht wie ihn Odin beschrieben hatte. Es war alles nur die Maske des Königs. So wie auch Odin eine Maske trug, wenn er auf dem goldenen Thron Platz nahm. Der Unterschied war gar nicht so groß.  
Seit dem Tag als er mit Byleister zum ersten mal gesprochen hatte, war fast ein Jahr vergangen. Viel hatte sich verändert seit damals. Es war ein Jahr in dem Utgard für ihn zu einem Zuhause wurde und Asgard ihm jedes mal wenn er dorthin zurückkehrte, fremder erschien. Dennoch kehrte er immer wieder in die goldene Stadt zurück. Er war nicht so dumm zu vergessen, was Odin für ihn plante, auch wenn er die Details noch nicht alle herausgefunden hatte, und er würde sicher nicht preisgeben, dass er davon Kenntnis hatte. Noch nicht.  
Und so erschien er pünktlich zu all seinen Unterrichts- und Trainingsstunden, nahm an den öffentlichen Veranstaltungen teil und kam zu den wöchentlichen Familienessen. Darüber hinaus wurden die Stunden seiner Abwesenheit immer länger, bis er sich kaum noch in Asgard aufhielt. Seine sogenannte Familie schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Lediglich Thor beschwerte sich, dass er kaum noch Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde. Keiner fragte genaueres nach.  
Aber das war nichts neues. Sie hatten sich ohnehin nie wirklich um ihn gekümmert. Solange er sich nur regelmäßig blicken ließ, keinen Ärger machte und tat was von ihm erwartet wurde, kümmerte es kaum einen wo er sich herumtrieb.

Es war spät geworden, er hatte erneut die Zeit vergessen und als er die Tore zum Palastviertel von Utgard durchquerte, hatte er bereits Mühe die Augen noch offenzuhalten.   
Aber es war es wert gewesen. Die Theateraufführung mit den beiden Magierinnen und es waren eindeutig Frauen, sehr schöne sogar, er erkannte inzwischen den Unterschied auf den ersten Blick. Ehrlich gesagt fragte er sich, wie er das nicht schon viel früher hatte erkennen können. Die Form des Gesichts, die Augen, die Art sich zu bewegen und diese Beine, oh diese Beine... Das war so viel aufregender als die Frauen in Asgard.   
Besonders diejenige Namens Angrboda. Sie war der eigentliche Grund warum er die Vorstellung zum inzwischen Siebten Mal besucht hatte. Wie sie das Wasser um sich herumwirbelte und zu sich ständig verändernden Eiskristallen formte, als würde sie sich im Inneren einer gigantischen Schneeflocke bewegen. Und ihre Harre. Ihre Haaren waren reinweiß! Wie die Linien auf ihrer Haut!  
Mit einem langen Gähnen stütze er sich an eine Säule und driftete langsam in Träume ab. Nur ganz kurz die Augen ausruhen, dann würde er sofort weitergehen. Nur ganz kurz...  
Ruckartig zuckte sein Kopf wieder hoch und verfluchte sich dafür im stillen, während er den Schwindel wegblinzelte. Er musste weiter, er konnte nicht hier mitten in Utgard irgendwo auf einem Gang einschlafen. Was wenn man ihn entdeckte? Er hatte immerhin noch immer Asische Erscheinung. Oder noch schlimmer, was wenn sein Tarnzauber nachließ und Heimdall ihn hier sah? Er hätte nicht so lange unterwegs sein sollen. Er hätte mehr auf die Zeit achten und weniger trinken sollen aber oh, wie sie getanzt hatte...  
Das nächste was er bewusst wahrnahm war, dass er getragen wurde und dass es sein Träger ziemlich eilig zu haben schien. Und dass er eine sehr bequeme Brust hatte.  
„Was ist passiert?“ Kam die verschlafene und ziemlich genuschelte Frage.  
„Du bist von der Palastwachen gesehen worden, mehrfach, deine Unsichtbarkeit hat wohl kurz versagt. Der ganze Palast ist in Alarmbereitschaft und sucht nach einem asischen Spion und Attentäter!“ Von Loki kam nur ein kurzes verschlafenes „Oh, ich glaube ich bin gegen jemanden gelaufen“, bevor er schlaftrunken fragte, wo Byleister ihn hinbrachte.  
„In meine Gemächer, da solltest du sicher sein. Was hast du bloß getrieben? Und bist du betrunken?“ In der Ferne erklangen Stimmen und Byleister huschte um eine Ecke, bis die Patrouille vorüber war.  
„Nur `n bisschen, war in der Stadt. Hmmmm... Heimdall...!“ Er war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen als ihm der Wächter in den Sinn kam und er aufschreckte.  
„Mach dir wegen dem keine Gedanken. Habs aus der Schatzkammer geliehen.“ Auf das bedeutende Nicken hin sah Loki an sich hinab und entdeckte eine Kette aus einem ihm bekannten ölig, glänzendem Metall. Arkanium. Kunstvoll verarbeitet und mit komplizierten Runenmustern versehen.   
„Oh, ich wusste dass es der Grund sein muss, warum Heimdall nie etwas fand. Ihr habt die ganze Portalhalle damit ausgekleidet und mit Eis versiegelte, so ähnlich wie sie es bei dem Markt getan haben, nicht wahr?“ Beruhigt sank Loki wieder tiefer in die Arme die ihn trugen und lehnte sich an Byleister an.  
„Du wusstest von dem Portal? Und von dem Schwarzmarkt?“ Byleister stöhnte auf. „Warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht.“ Von Loki kam nur noch ein schwer verständliches Gemurmel. Er war wieder eingeschlafen.

Der Untergrund war so schön flauschig und es roch nach dem Meer. Er fühlte sich so leicht und befreit an, der ganze Druck der auf seinem Körper lastete verschwand sanft. Unwillkürlich seufzte er erleichtert auf und entspannte sich in diesem Gefühl.  
Blinzelnd öffnete er träge die Augen. Ein Gesicht schwebte über ihm und sah ihn staunend an, kalte Hände lagen auf seinen Wangen und wischten langsam den Zauber des Allvaters von ihm. Dann erkannte er, das war nicht Byleister.  
Mit einem Schrei sprang er nach hinten, warf instinktiv einen Schildzauber und fiel über die Bettkante. Die unbekannte Jotune stolperte ähnlich erschrocken in die andere Richtung.   
Hektisch sah er sich um. Er war in einem Schlafzimmer und vage erinnerte er sich, das Byleister gesagt hatte, er würde ihn in seine Gemächer bringen. Hastig rappelte er sich auf und sah dabei gerade noch, wie seine Finger langsam wieder von blau zu rosa wechselten.  
„Oh es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid dass ich dich erschreckt habe aber... du siehst aus wie dein Vater. Die selben Zeichen, das gleiche Kinn.“ Wer immer die Frau war, sie schien genauso erschrocken zu sein wie er gerade. Und sie kam ihm bekannt vor. Jetzt nährte sie sich ihm vorsichtig mit offenen Handflächen, als wäre er ein verängstigtes Tier und waren das Tränen?   
„Wer bist du?“ Loki wich zurück, das Schutzschild noch immer zwischen ihnen erhoben. Plötzlich wird die Tür aufgerissen und ein ziemlich atemloser Byleister stürmte herein.  
„Was ist hier... Mutter?“ Byleister stockt mitten im Satz und starrte fassungslos zu seiner Mutter. Dann schwenkte sein Blick einmal durchs Zimmer zu Loki, wo er lange hängenblieb.  
„Byl Schatz, warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Hast du dich deshalb in letzter Zeit so seltsam benommen?“ Dessen Mutter unterdessen wendet sich jetzt diesem zu. Byleister blinzelte und wand den Blick wieder von Loki ab.  
„Mutter, beruhige dich bitte ja? Es ist kompliziert.“ Beide scheinen völlig vergessen zu haben, das Loki sich ebenfalls noch hier befindet und er entschließt sich, dass es jetzt Zeit ist zu verschwinden. Er ist ohnehin schon viel zu lange aus Asgard fort. Der Schutzschild verblasst und langsam und vorsichtig schiebt er sich an der Wand entlang auf die Türe zu, während die beiden Jotunen noch miteinander diskutieren.  
„Nein, nein bitte bleib! Oh Laufey wird überglücklich sein.“ Leider hat seine Bewegung die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau wieder auf ihn gelenkt, welche mit einem schellen Schritt direkt vor ihm auf ein Knie und somit auf Augenhöhe sinkt und seine Hand bittend festhält.  
Loki fühlt sich überrumpelt und ist mehr als froh als Byleister seine Mutter von ihm wegzieht und vorschlägt, dass sie sich doch alle erst mal setzen und dann in Ruhe reden sollten.

Ihr Name ist Nal und sie ist seine Tante wie Loki erfährt. Nal lehnt es strikt ab als Stiefmutter betitelt zu werden. Sie erinnert ihn an Frigga, nur sehr viel aufgeregter und ständig griff sie nach seinen Händen und versuchte ihm durchs Haar zu streichen, dabei Eismagie anwendend, sodass die Asische Illusion immer wieder verblasste und zurückkehrte. Und dabei sagte sie ihm jedes mal wie sehr er wie Laufey aussähe und dass er die Augen seiner Mutter hätte.   
Er blieb in dieser Hinsicht mehr als skeptisch. Seiner Meinung nach sahen er und Laufey sich überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass er sich noch nie in seiner wahren Gestalt im Spiegel angesehen hatte.   
Die ersten male war er vor der Berührung zurückgeschreckt, was sie eindeutig traurig machte aber er war noch immer misstrauisch ihr gegenüber. Außerdem war ihm das ständige flackern der Illusion unangenehm. Jedes mal wenn sie Odins Magie fortwischte, fühlte er sich aufatmen und dann schob es sich wieder über seine Haut zurück und erdrückte ihn glatt.  
Letztlich gelingt es Nal zu beruhigen und davon zu überzeugen, es Laufey noch nicht zu sagen. Byleister war dabei keine große Hilfe, er wusste zwar was er sagen wollte, hatte aber absolut kein Geschick darin sich auszudrücken. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, der genau wusste wie er was sagen musste damit die Leute zuhörten. Außer es ging um seine Familie. Also die falsche Familie.  
In diesem Fall reicht es ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass dies eine persönliche Sache ist, die er selbst erledigen will und muss. Und er fühlt sich einfach noch nicht bereit dafür seinem echten und leiblichen Vater gegenüberzutreten. Er hatte es ja noch nicht mal fertiggebracht sich selbst gegenüberzustehen, was er auf jeden Fall nachholen sollte. Odin und selbst Frigga hatten auch nie seine Unsichtbarkeit durchschaut, bestimmt würden sie es nicht merken, wenn Odins Illusion brechen und gegen Lokis eigene ausgetauscht würde. Und dann könnte er selbst bestimmen wann er Jotune und wann Ase sein wollte, anstatt sich auf magische Berührungen verlassen zu müssen. Die Vorstellung ist verlockend aber auch etwas beunruhigend. Es würde bedeuten, dass er ständig und zu jeder Zeit drauf achten müsste, seine Magie aufrechtzuerhalten, nicht das er plötzlich mitten in Asgard blau dastand. Dies wäre fatal.  
Die Vorstellung an sich als Jotune ist etwas anderes. Er fürchtet sich nicht direkt davor, was er im Spiegel sähe, nicht wirklich. Auch nicht vor Laufey. Das einzige wovor er Angst hat, ist die Offenbarung an sich. Die Furcht abgelehnt zu werden oder dass man ihm nicht glauben könnte. Vermutlich ist beides völlig unbegründet aber das ändert nichts an dem Gemisch der Aufregung und Angst wann immer er daran denkt. Er ist fast froh, das Nal ihn zu einer Frist verpflichtet, in der er es Laufey offenbaren soll. Die Entscheidung darüber aus der Hand zu geben macht es einfacher für ihn.

Von jetzt an traf er sich nicht mehr nur mit Byleister, sondern auch mit Nal und sofern sie unter sich sind, zeigt er sich auch offen. Und seit kurzem auch ohne Illusionen.  
Er hatte Recht damit dass seine falschen Eltern nichts merken würden. Auch seine restlichen Lehrer in den magischen Künsten bemerken keinen Unterschied. Er hatte jahrelange Erfahrung darin, sich gleichzeitig zu tarnen und zu kämpfen, beziehungsweise Thor und dessen Freunden den Rücken freizuhalten. Im Vergleich dazu ist dies nun fast schon ein Kinderspiel.  
Er hatte sehr lange vor dem Spiegel gestanden und sich angestarrt. Es war so unwirklich gewesen. Natürlich, er hatte es gewusst und er hatte mehrmals gesehen wie sich seine Hände verändert hatten, gespürt wie sein ganzer Körper unter der abnehmenden Last aufseufzte. Als würde man zu enge Kleidung ablegen. Aber sich jetzt wirklich zu sehen. Im Ganzen, war doch etwas anderes. Er zog das Hemd aus und betrachtete sich. Er sah im Grunde nicht so viel anders aus. Er war immer noch er selbst, nur mit einigen Veränderungen.  
Er hatte Hörner, natürlich, alle Jotunen hatten sie. Sie waren hübsch und bogen sich über seine Stirn nach hinten über sein Haupt. Seine Augen waren tiefrot und ohne Iris, wie es eben bei den Riesen üblich war. Der Rotton war ein anderer als der von Laufey oder Byleister. Er war heller. Ähnelte aber ein wenig dem von Nal wie er fand. Nun, alle sagten immer er hätte die Augen seiner Mutter und Nal war ja deren Schwester.  
Und er war so blau. Überall. Wirklich überall wie er nachprüfte. Es war ein ziemlicher Schreck gewesen als seine Genitalien nicht da waren, wo sie eigentlich sein sollten aber allem Anschein nach hatten Jotunen wohl sowas wie einen speziellen Sack, statt das es immer runter baumelte wie bei Asen. Vielleicht wegen der Kälte, niemand mochte es gern, wenn einem die Eier abfroren.  
Eigentlich ziemlich praktisch wenn man darüber nachdachte. Es erklärte auch, was die anrüchigen Damen in seiner Jugend bei den Festen damit meinten, er würde sich seltsam anfühlen.  
Davon abgesehen. Nal hatte Recht.  
Er ging nahe an sein Spiegelbild, drehte den Kopf in alle Richtungen, verfolgte die Linien seiner Haut und ja, irgendwie war da schon eine Ähnlichkeit zu Laufey. Aber nur eine ganz kleine. Es war seltsam gewesen sich so zu sehen. Er sah so anders aus und doch so gleich.  
Und er fühlte sich so verdammt befreit. Er hätte das schon viel früher machen sollen. Wieso hatte er sich nur davor geängstigt?

Er sprach oft mit Nal. Sie erzählte ihm von Farbauti und davon wie diese und Laufey sich kennenlernten. Dass sie ihm bei ihrer ersten Begegnung eine verpasst hatte. Obwohl Laufey damals bereits König war und Farbauti nur eine hohe Bürgerliche. Anscheinend hatte das Laufeys Interesse geweckt und zu einer ziemlich wilden und verzweifelten Umwerbung geführt. Laut Nal hatte seine leibliche Mutter sich einen Spaß draus gemacht Laufey hinzuhalten und immer wieder zu ködern.  
Auch erzählte Nal ihm davon, wie lange die beiden versuchten ein Kind zu bekommen, bevor sie mit ihm schwanger wurde. Dass er eigentlich überhaupt nicht zu klein wäre, sondern an etwas litt was man Nonparatus nannte. Anscheinen konnten Jotunen die Schwangerschaft pausieren und seine Mutter tat es während es Krieges. Sein Geist war ausgereift aber sein Körper nicht. Wenn er während seiner Kindheit die richtige Ernährung gehabt hätte, wäre er sicher wenigsten einen Kopf größer geworden. Zwar immer noch kleiner als die meisten anderen Jotunen aber größer als Thor.   
Auch erzählte sie ihm, was es wirklich mit dem letzten Krieg auf sich hatte. Davon wie Laufey den Plan fasste Jotunheims Isolierung zu brechen. Dass der Angriff auf Midgard in erster Linie keine Eroberung, sondern lediglich ein Mittel zum Zweck war, um wieder Zugang zu den anderen Reichen zu erlagen und Odin zu Verhandlungen zu zwingen. Das Falsche wie sich herausstellte aber wer hätte schon ahnen können, dass der Allvater wegen eines mehr oder weniger unbedeutenden und rückständigen Planten gleich mit der kompletten Heeresstreitmacht Asgards und der anderen Reiche unter seiner Herrschaft bei ihnen einfallen würde?  
Midgard mochte ein Knotenpunkt zu deren Galaxie sein aber davon abgesehen... Diese Galaxie war nicht in Asischer Hand, wurde von mehreren fremden Mächten kontrolliert, und der Planet selbst hatte keine nennenswerten Ressourcen, noch Technologien. Selbst Asgard hatte bis dahin keine irgendwie gearteten Ansprüche erhoben.  
Sie erzählte ihm auch dass die Urne heilig war und keine Waffe. Das es lange Verhandlungen mit den Ratsältesten, den Priestern und Magiern gab, ob sie für den Krieg eingesetzt werden durfte und für wie lange. Hätte Asgard nicht eingegriffen oder wäre unterlegen, hätten sie Midgard beansprucht. Hätten sie es nicht innerhalb der Zeit einnehmen können, was unwahrscheinlich war, wären sie so oder so abgerückt.

Er lernte allgemein viel. Die Bibliothek Jotunheims war zwar bei weitem nicht auf dem neusten Stand wenn es um die anderen Reiche ging aber dafür gab es sehr viele alte Bücher. Wirklich sehr alte Bücher, die zum Teil in speziell gesicherten Abteilungen lagerten und magisch geschützt waren. Gut genug das selbst er sich über Tage die Zähne an den Schlössern ausbiss, bevor er den leichten Weg ging und Byleister um Zugang bat.  
Einige der Bücher erzählten eine ganz andere Geschichte als die, die er aus Asgard kannte. Geschichten, in denen Asgard nicht das erhabene, goldene Reich und Odin kein weiser und gerechter König war.   
Würde sich diese Negative nur auf Jotunheim beziehen wäre es verständlich. Immerhin waren ihre Reiche verfeindet aber es gab auch Geschichten wie Asgard viele der anderen Angriff. Und manche der Erzählungen erkannte er aus den alten Kindergeschichten wieder.   
Der Vanenkrieg war am prägnantesten. In diesen Büchern war Gullveig keine Goldgierige wahnsinnige Hexe, sondern eine geliebte Königen und die Asen hatten ihr Reich angegriffen, weil sie dessen Reichtum wünschten, nicht um dem Volk zu helfen, das keiner Hilfe bedurfte.  
Dort standen Geschichten davon dass die Vanen einst mit den Muspell befreundet und verbündet waren. Ebenso wie die Dunkelelfen einst mit den Alben. Wie die Jotunen mit den anderen Reichen gehandelt hatten, bevor König Buri von Asgard begann, die ersten Welten zu erobern. Und wie sein Sohn Bor dessen Herrschaft mit eisernen Hand fortsetzte und danach Odin.  
Er fand auch ein Buch in dem Odin und seine Brüder erwähnt wurden. Doch soweit Loki wusste, hatte Odin keine Brüder. Auch keine Tochter Namens Hela. Thor war der Erstgeborene.   
Loki schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf, schloss das Buch und stellte es zurück. Wer immer es geschrieben hatte, musste eine ziemlich wilde Phantasie haben.  
Als er jedoch wieder in Asgad ankam, geriet er immer mehr ins Grübeln. Er hatte nie Hinweise auf Brüder von Odin gefunden oder auf eine Tochter. Auch keine Geschichten über Eroberungsfeldzüge, Arbeitssklaven oder Blutgold. Andererseits hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt die Historischen Bücher wären unvollständig. Und als er so durch die Hallen Asgards wanderte, begann er sich ernsthaft zu fragen, woher eigentlich all der Reichtum kam. 

Wenn Vertreter der anderen Reiche kamen, sprach er viel mit ihnen über die Geschichten ihrer jeweiligen Welten, um sie mit dem was er in Jotunheim erfahren hatte zu vergleichen. Über die Anfänge, wie sie einst mit Asgard in Kontakt kamen und wie es dazu kam, dass sie nun unter Asgards Herrschaft waren. Er tarnte seine Anfragen damit, dass Odin ihn immerhin dafür ausgewählt hätte, Jotunheim in das Asische Großreich einzugliedern und er daher gerne wüsste, wie ihre Reiche sich ihnen einst anschlossen, welche Vorteile sie darin sahen.  
Viele schienen es nicht genau zu wissen. Einige meinten, dass es Kriege gab und Asgard sie unterstützt oder gerettet hatte. Viele der Sterblichen Völker wussten nichts, für sie war es einfach schon immer so gewesen.  
Seine Fragen und auch die ein oder andere Andeutung, sorgten für viele nachdenkliche Gesichter und oft versprachen sie ihm nachzuforschen. Lediglich der Botschafter Nornheims schien mehr zu wissen, sprach jedoch nicht darüber und wechselte das Thema. Loki entging nicht der kurze wütende Blick in Richtung des Allvaters.   
Die Norn waren Asgard gegenüber immer schon etwas verschlossen gewesen. Es wäre sicher interessant deren Bibliotheken dort einen Besuch abzustatten aber auch in diesem Punkt gab es Schwierigkeiten. Die Norn hüteten ihr Wissen. Ihre Bibliotheken waren versteckt und nur durch Teleportation erreichbar. Selten bekam man die Erlaubnis Eine zu betreten und auch dann nur mit Führer.

Und er sollte endlich Laufey gegenübertreten. Er hatte es schon viel zu lange hinausgezögert, der Monat war fast vorüber. Das Warten machte es nicht besser oder gar leichter. Es ließ ihm nur mehr Zeit um zu zweifeln und Bedenken zu entwickeln. Mehr Gründe zu finden warum er noch ein weniger länger damit warten sollte.  
Er und Byl und Nal hatten einen Tag festgelegt. Und dieser Tag war Morgen. Unruhig auf seiner Lippe kauend fragte er sich, wie der Monat nur so schnell hatte vergehen können. Er war vermutlich noch nie im Leben derart nervös gewesen als er am nächsten Tag aufstand. Sogar Odin merkte, dass etwas im Gange war und der bemerkte selten etwas wenn es um ihn ging. Außer natürlich wenn er wieder vermeintlicherweise etwas angestellt hatte.  
Er hatte Angst vor der Begegnung. Was wenn Laufey ihn ablehnte? Immerhin war er nicht unbedingt das Idealbild eines Jotunen. Was, wenn er die Erwartungen nicht erfüllte? Wenn er zurückgewiesen wurde?

XXXX

Habe hier ein nettes Bild zu einem weiblichen Jotunen gefunden.  
Ignoriert dass da Byleister steht und denkt euch ein paar Hörner dazu.   
Im ernst wenn die Lippen und Augenform nicht wäre, würdet ihr auf den ersten Blick erkennen das es eine Frau ist? Überdeckt das mal mit dem Daumen und schaut es euch an.  
https://www.deviantart.com/develv/art/Byleist-son-of-Laufey-436581376

Was das Genital betrifft. So ziemlich jede Tierart (Fledermäuse ausgenommen) können ihr Gehänge einziehen. Auch alle bekannten Primatenarten, bis auf eine. Warum kann der Menschliche Mann das nicht? Bzw. Nicht mehr?  
Ist doch eigentlich voll unpraktisch dass es so lose herunterbaumelt. Stört nur beim Hose tragen und beim laufen. Warum hat die Natur das beim Menschen wohl weggenommen? Es gibt daran doch keinen offensichtlichen evolutionären Vorteil oder?  
Was ich mir wieder für Fragen stelle...


	49. Lernen (Loki)

Loki

Entweder war Byleister ein naiver Idiot und hoffnungsloser Romantiker oder er war einfach nur gutmütig und vertraute ihm tatsächlich. Loki tippte auf letzteres, nicht nur allein deswegen, weil er Byleister wirklich mochte. Manchmal erinnerte er ihn an Thor aber er war ruhiger, stiller und vor allem hörte er zu. Hätte ihm jemand vor zwei Jahren erzählt, dass er einen Frostriesen als seinen besten Freund bezeichnen würde, er hätte demjenigen für diese Beleidigung das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Und doch war genau das geschehen. Byleister war sein Freund geworden.  
Die ersten Male die er ihn gesehen hatte, während seiner verschwörerischen Besuche und später das eine mal am Verhandlungstisch, da hatte er ihn für einen minderbemittelten Schläger gehalten.  
Er sah auf jeden Fall wie einer aus. Doch er hatte sich geirrt. Byleister gehörte zu der Sorte, die mehr waren als man auf den ersten Blick sah.

Er war der Musik gefolgt, an jenem Tag damals und fand sich vor einem hohen und leeren Raum wieder. Leer bis auf den gewaltigen, grobschlächtigen Muskelberg, mit dem Gesicht ähnlich einer Felswand. Byleister. Sohn von Laufey.  
Der Kontrast des Riesen zu dem feinen Instrument in seinen Pranken war so bizarr. Jemand so unförmiges sollte nicht solch schöne Klängen hervorbringen können.  
„Wer ist da?“ Loki zuckt zusammen, er hatte nicht gemerkt dass die Musik verstummt war. Der Jotune vor ihm sieht sich suchend um und für einen Moment hatte Loki Angst, er könnte entdeckt worden sein aber das ist unmöglich.  
„Ich weiß das jemand hier ist, ich kenne den Hall und das Echo meines Spiels. Wer bist du und was suchst du hier?“ Für einen Moment ist Loki erstaunt. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass ihn jemand anhand der Schwingung eines einfachen Tons bemerken könnte. Gerade will er sich zurückziehen als ihm in den Sinn kommt, dass dies die Ideale Gelegenheit ist. Dieser Riese dort ist der Sohn Laufeys, womöglich findet er hier die Antworten die er sucht.  
Er bleibt unsichtbar und projiziert seine Stimme zu verschiedenen Orten innerhalb des Saals.  
„Was ist das für ein Lied das du spielst? Ich habe es schon einmal gehört.“ Der Kopf des Jotunen ruckt suchend umher und er scheint erstaunt darüber zu sein, das ihm Antwort gegeben wurde, noch mehr über die Frage und Loki ist es auch, es war nicht was er eigentlich wissen wollte aber es ist die erste Frage die ihm in den Sinn kam.  
„Das Lied des verlorenen Kindes. Ich habe es für meinen Vater geschrieben.“ Loki runzelt die Stirn und versucht die Antwort zu begreifen.  
„Welches verlorene Kind?“ Sein Gegenüber scheint nachzudenken bevor er weiterspricht.  
„Du kommst nicht aus unserm Reich, sonst wüsstest du es aber ich kann es dir erzählen.“ 

Der Kontrast zwischen der Art wie er redete, wie er sich benahm und seinem Aussehen, sind enorm aber bald ist alles was Loki noch wahrnimmt die Geschichte. Nachdem der Krieg in Midgard verloren war, folgten ihnen die Asen und fielen in Jotunheim ein. Laufey kämpfte verbissen um das Reich zu schützen, während die Königin Farbauti seinen Sohn trug. Das Kind kam als der Palast fiel und die Stadt überrannt wurde. Die Königin war mit den anderen in die Tempel geflüchtet. Laufey kam kurz nach dem sie geboren hatte, er sah seinen Sohn dort zum ersten und zum letzten mal. Er hatte ihm den Namen Loptr gegeben, wie der Wind, in dessen Zeichen er geboren war.  
Als der Palast fiel übergab die König ihren Sohn an ihre Schwester Nal, Byleisters Mutter, die Laufey Jahre später zur Frau nahm. Sie kämpfte um ihr Kind zu beschützen und starb dabei.  
Nal hatte versucht das Baby in Sicherheit zu bringen und zu verstecken aber sie scheiterte und wurde niedergeschlagen. Das Kind verschwand spurlos. Laufey hatte das ganze Land abgesucht aber sie hätten seinen Sohn nie gefunden.  
Byleister ist kein sehr guter Poet oder Erzähler aber das macht nichts. Der Inhalt ist alles was für Loki zählt.  
„Vater sucht noch immer nach ihm. Er glaubt, dass einer der Asen ihn damals entführt haben muss und das er noch lebt.“ Loki schluckt trocken, noch nie hatte er sich so verloren aber auch so hoffnungsvoll gefühlt. Als er spricht, ist seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein brüchiges Flüstern.  
„Was glaubst du?“ Der andere, sein.... sein Halbbruder, Adoptivbruder, Cousin was auch immer, es ist egal, ist einen Moment still, dann Antwortet er ebenso leise.  
„Ich glaube er hat Recht. Loptr lebt.“ Loki stellt keine weiteren Fragen, sondern geht so leise und unbemerkt aus dem Palast wie er kam.

Er kehrte zurück. Immer wieder. Manchmal gab er seine Anwesenheit preis, manchmal nicht. Nie zeigte er sich offen. Einmal lies er die Illusion eines Schattens erscheinen, der statt seiner neben Byleister ging und mit ihm sprach.  
Er selbst blieb im Verborgenen nannte nie seinen Namen, Byl fragte nur einmal und beließ es dabei. Es gab Loki Sicherheit, auch wenn sie beide wussten wer er war, blieb zumindest der Anschein, als wüssten sie es nicht. Es schafft eine gewisse Distanz, die Loki noch nicht bereit war zu überwinden.  
Byleister begann ihm Utgard zu zeigen, führte ihn oft unerkannt durch die Stadt während er ihm alles erklärte. Falls sich die anderen Jotunen darüber wunderten, warum ihr Thronfolger anscheinend Selbstgespräche führte, so sagten sie nichts.  
Sie gingen durch Hallen und Tempel, Heilstätten und Tavernen, die Handwerksviertel mit ihren Steinmetzen und Eisformern, die Märkte und Farmen. Je mehr er sah, desto weniger konnte er die Jotunen mit den Monstern aus seiner Kindheit und den Lehrbüchern in Asgard in Zusammenhang bringen. Lediglich die Krieger wirken wie aus den Büchern. Brutal, gewaltig und vernarbt von vielen Kämpfen. Aber wenn man genauer hinsah, sah man das auch sie nur Männer waren, mit Familien und Freunden. Nicht anders als die Einherjar, wenn sie ihre Rüstungen ablegten, unter denen sie einer wie der anderes aussahen. Eine gesichtslose Armee in Gold.  
Es gab hier genau wie in Asgard Feste, Gelächter und Freude. Er sah Kinder die lachten, während sie einen Ball zwischen sich hin und her traten. Wettkämpfe, bei denen sich zwei Riesen gegenseitig zu Brei kloppten und die Schädel einschlugen, mit ihren Schädeln!, während die Menge grölte und Wetten abschloss. Die Hörner waren also nicht nur Zierde. Gut zu wissen. Das erklärte dann auch warum er immer instinktiv den Kopf senkte und die Zähne zeigte wenn er wütend war, statt wie Thor die Fäuste zu ballen und den Kiefer zu spannen. Und warum er den Drang verspürte, seinen Gegenüber zu rammen.

Einmal schlüpfte er durch eine Tempeltür und fand sich in einer Trauerfeier wieder. Als nach langem Abschiednehmen und viel Geschluchze und Gejammer die Gäste anfingen, den Toten zu essen, konnte er nur starr dastehen und zusehen. Nicht alles war wie in Asgard und zu seinem eigenen Entsetzten musste verstellen, dass er es nicht so abstoßend fand wie er vielleicht sollte.  
Es gab Gasthäuser mit Becken voller kochendem Öl, in und über dem Gigantische Fleischstücke brieten, außen schwarz verkrustet, innen blutig und roh, die einem das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließen und Badehäuser, die von den thermischen Quellen unter der Stadt ausgeheizt wurden.  
Er fand unterirdische Farmen voller köstlicher Pilze und Wurzelgemüse und auf der Oberfläche der Welt schien gerade Sommer zu sein. Der Großteil des Eises war geschmolzen und alles war von Moosen, Farnen und blattreichen Sträuchern bewachsen. Und er sah die Herden von Tieren, welche er einst von der Farnwiese bei dem alten Portal aus der Ferne betrachtet hatte. Gegen diese gewaltigen Tiere sah ein Jotune geradezu winzig aus.  
Er begann ihre Welt erneut und noch stärker zu lieben, als damals, als er noch nicht wusste welche es war. Er begann die Art des Lebens hier zu lieben, auch wenn er vieles nicht verstand. Und auch wenn er nur unsichtbar durch die Stadt wanderte, so fühlte er sich auf eine Weise Zuhause, wie er sich in Asgard nie Zuhause fühlte.  
Wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn Odin ihn nicht gefunden hätte? Wenn er hier aufgewachsen wäre?

Er beobachtete auch Laufey oft, aus den Schatten heraus. Verfolgte ihn mit wild klopfendem Herzen wenn er mit seinem Rat sprach, Bittsteller anhörte, durch die Hallen oder Utgard selbst wandert. Auch wenn er auf seinem eisigen Thron saß. Mächtig, furchteinflößend und mit hartem Blick.  
So wie er immer auf dem Thron gesessen hatte, als Loki ihm verhüllt als Verräter Asgards gegenübertrat. Doch er empfand schon lange keine Abscheu mehr wenn er den vernarbten Körper betrachtet. Kein Unbehagen unter dem grollenden Blick wenn Laufey zu Gericht sitzt. Er kennt inzwischen die andere Seite. Die Seite wenn er nicht König ist. Laufey ist nicht so unbarmherzig wie er anfangs dachte. Nicht wie ihn Odin beschrieben hatte. Es war alles nur die Maske des Königs. So wie auch Odin eine Maske trug, wenn er auf dem goldenen Thron Platz nahm. Der Unterschied war gar nicht so groß.  
Seit dem Tag als er mit Byleister zum ersten mal gesprochen hatte, war fast ein Jahr vergangen. Viel hatte sich verändert seit damals. Es war ein Jahr in dem Utgard für ihn zu einem Zuhause wurde und Asgard ihm jedes mal wenn er dorthin zurückkehrte, fremder erschien. Dennoch kehrte er immer wieder in die goldene Stadt zurück. Er war nicht so dumm zu vergessen, was Odin für ihn plante, auch wenn er die Details noch nicht alle herausgefunden hatte, und er würde sicher nicht preisgeben, dass er davon Kenntnis hatte. Noch nicht.  
Und so erschien er pünktlich zu all seinen Unterrichts- und Trainingsstunden, nahm an den öffentlichen Veranstaltungen teil und kam zu den wöchentlichen Familienessen. Darüber hinaus wurden die Stunden seiner Abwesenheit immer länger, bis er sich kaum noch in Asgard aufhielt. Seine sogenannte Familie schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Lediglich Thor beschwerte sich, dass er kaum noch Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde. Keiner fragte genaueres nach.  
Aber das war nichts neues. Sie hatten sich ohnehin nie wirklich um ihn gekümmert. Solange er sich nur regelmäßig blicken ließ, keinen Ärger machte und tat was von ihm erwartet wurde, kümmerte es kaum einen wo er sich herumtrieb.

Es war spät geworden, er hatte erneut die Zeit vergessen und als er die Tore zum Palastviertel von Utgard durchquerte, hatte er bereits Mühe die Augen noch offenzuhalten.  
Aber es war es wert gewesen. Die Theateraufführung mit den beiden Magierinnen und es waren eindeutig Frauen, sehr schöne sogar, er erkannte inzwischen den Unterschied auf den ersten Blick. Ehrlich gesagt fragte er sich, wie er das nicht schon viel früher hatte erkennen können. Die Form des Gesichts, die Augen, die Art sich zu bewegen und diese Beine, oh diese Beine... Das war so viel aufregender als die Frauen in Asgard.  
Besonders diejenige Namens Angrboda. Sie war der eigentliche Grund warum er die Vorstellung zum inzwischen Siebten Mal besucht hatte. Wie sie das Wasser um sich herumwirbelte und zu sich ständig verändernden Eiskristallen formte, als würde sie sich im Inneren einer gigantischen Schneeflocke bewegen. Und ihre Harre. Ihre Haaren waren reinweiß! Wie die Linien auf ihrer Haut!  
Mit einem langen Gähnen stütze er sich an eine Säule und driftete langsam in Träume ab. Nur ganz kurz die Augen ausruhen, dann würde er sofort weitergehen. Nur ganz kurz...  
Ruckartig zuckte sein Kopf wieder hoch und verfluchte sich dafür im stillen, während er den Schwindel wegblinzelte. Er musste weiter, er konnte nicht hier mitten in Utgard irgendwo auf einem Gang einschlafen. Was wenn man ihn entdeckte? Er hatte immerhin noch immer Asische Erscheinung. Oder noch schlimmer, was wenn sein Tarnzauber nachließ und Heimdall ihn hier sah? Er hätte nicht so lange unterwegs sein sollen. Er hätte mehr auf die Zeit achten und weniger trinken sollen aber oh, wie sie getanzt hatte...  
Das nächste was er bewusst wahrnahm war, dass er getragen wurde und dass es sein Träger ziemlich eilig zu haben schien. Und dass er eine sehr bequeme Brust hatte.  
„Was ist passiert?“ Kam die verschlafene und ziemlich genuschelte Frage.  
„Du bist von der Palastwachen gesehen worden, mehrfach, deine Unsichtbarkeit hat wohl kurz versagt. Der ganze Palast ist in Alarmbereitschaft und sucht nach einem asischen Spion und Attentäter!“ Von Loki kam nur ein kurzes verschlafenes „Oh, ich glaube ich bin gegen jemanden gelaufen“, bevor er schlaftrunken fragte, wo Byleister ihn hinbrachte.  
„In meine Gemächer, da solltest du sicher sein. Was hast du bloß getrieben? Und bist du betrunken?“ In der Ferne erklangen Stimmen und Byleister huschte um eine Ecke, bis die Patrouille vorüber war.  
„Nur `n bisschen, war in der Stadt. Hmmmm... Heimdall...!“ Er war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen als ihm der Wächter in den Sinn kam und er aufschreckte.  
„Mach dir wegen dem keine Gedanken. Habs aus der Schatzkammer geliehen.“ Auf das bedeutende Nicken hin sah Loki an sich hinab und entdeckte eine Kette aus einem ihm bekannten ölig, glänzendem Metall. Arkanium. Kunstvoll verarbeitet und mit komplizierten Runenmustern versehen.  
„Oh, ich wusste dass es der Grund sein muss, warum Heimdall nie etwas fand. Ihr habt die ganze Portalhalle damit ausgekleidet und mit Eis versiegelte, so ähnlich wie sie es bei dem Markt getan haben, nicht wahr?“ Beruhigt sank Loki wieder tiefer in die Arme die ihn trugen und lehnte sich an Byleister an.  
„Du wusstest von dem Portal? Und von dem Schwarzmarkt?“ Byleister stöhnte auf. „Warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht.“ Von Loki kam nur noch ein schwer verständliches Gemurmel. Er war wieder eingeschlafen.

Der Untergrund war so schön flauschig und es roch nach dem Meer. Er fühlte sich so leicht und befreit an, der ganze Druck der auf seinem Körper lastete verschwand sanft. Unwillkürlich seufzte er erleichtert auf und entspannte sich in diesem Gefühl.  
Blinzelnd öffnete er träge die Augen. Ein Gesicht schwebte über ihm und sah ihn staunend an, kalte Hände lagen auf seinen Wangen und wischten langsam den Zauber des Allvaters von ihm. Dann erkannte er, das war nicht Byleister.  
Mit einem Schrei sprang er nach hinten, warf instinktiv einen Schildzauber und fiel über die Bettkante. Die unbekannte Jotune stolperte ähnlich erschrocken in die andere Richtung.  
Hektisch sah er sich um. Er war in einem Schlafzimmer und vage erinnerte er sich, das Byleister gesagt hatte, er würde ihn in seine Gemächer bringen. Hastig rappelte er sich auf und sah dabei gerade noch, wie seine Finger langsam wieder von blau zu rosa wechselten.  
„Oh es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid dass ich dich erschreckt habe aber... du siehst aus wie dein Vater. Die selben Zeichen, das gleiche Kinn.“ Wer immer die Frau war, sie schien genauso erschrocken zu sein wie er gerade. Und sie kam ihm bekannt vor. Jetzt nährte sie sich ihm vorsichtig mit offenen Handflächen, als wäre er ein verängstigtes Tier und waren das Tränen?  
„Wer bist du?“ Loki wich zurück, das Schutzschild noch immer zwischen ihnen erhoben. Plötzlich wird die Tür aufgerissen und ein ziemlich atemloser Byleister stürmte herein.  
„Was ist hier... Mutter?“ Byleister stockt mitten im Satz und starrte fassungslos zu seiner Mutter. Dann schwenkte sein Blick einmal durchs Zimmer zu Loki, wo er lange hängenblieb.  
„Byl Schatz, warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Hast du dich deshalb in letzter Zeit so seltsam benommen?“ Dessen Mutter unterdessen wendet sich jetzt diesem zu. Byleister blinzelte und wand den Blick wieder von Loki ab.  
„Mutter, beruhige dich bitte ja? Es ist kompliziert.“ Beide scheinen völlig vergessen zu haben, das Loki sich ebenfalls noch hier befindet und er entschließt sich, dass es jetzt Zeit ist zu verschwinden. Er ist ohnehin schon viel zu lange aus Asgard fort. Der Schutzschild verblasst und langsam und vorsichtig schiebt er sich an der Wand entlang auf die Türe zu, während die beiden Jotunen noch miteinander diskutieren.  
„Nein, nein bitte bleib! Oh Laufey wird überglücklich sein.“ Leider hat seine Bewegung die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau wieder auf ihn gelenkt, welche mit einem schellen Schritt direkt vor ihm auf ein Knie und somit auf Augenhöhe sinkt und seine Hand bittend festhält.  
Loki fühlt sich überrumpelt und ist mehr als froh als Byleister seine Mutter von ihm wegzieht und vorschlägt, dass sie sich doch alle erst mal setzen und dann in Ruhe reden sollten.

Ihr Name ist Nal und sie ist seine Tante wie Loki erfährt. Nal lehnt es strikt ab als Stiefmutter betitelt zu werden. Sie erinnert ihn an Frigga, nur sehr viel aufgeregter und ständig griff sie nach seinen Händen und versuchte ihm durchs Haar zu streichen, dabei Eismagie anwendend, sodass die Asische Illusion immer wieder verblasste und zurückkehrte. Und dabei sagte sie ihm jedes mal wie sehr er wie Laufey aussähe und dass er die Augen seiner Mutter hätte.  
Er blieb in dieser Hinsicht mehr als skeptisch. Seiner Meinung nach sahen er und Laufey sich überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass er sich noch nie in seiner wahren Gestalt im Spiegel angesehen hatte.  
Die ersten male war er vor der Berührung zurückgeschreckt, was sie eindeutig traurig machte aber er war noch immer misstrauisch ihr gegenüber. Außerdem war ihm das ständige flackern der Illusion unangenehm. Jedes mal wenn sie Odins Magie fortwischte, fühlte er sich aufatmen und dann schob es sich wieder über seine Haut zurück und erdrückte ihn glatt.  
Letztlich gelingt es Nal zu beruhigen und davon zu überzeugen, es Laufey noch nicht zu sagen. Byleister war dabei keine große Hilfe, er wusste zwar was er sagen wollte, hatte aber absolut kein Geschick darin sich auszudrücken. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, der genau wusste wie er was sagen musste damit die Leute zuhörten. Außer es ging um seine Familie. Also die falsche Familie.  
In diesem Fall reicht es ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass dies eine persönliche Sache ist, die er selbst erledigen will und muss. Und er fühlt sich einfach noch nicht bereit dafür seinem echten und leiblichen Vater gegenüberzutreten. Er hatte es ja noch nicht mal fertiggebracht sich selbst gegenüberzustehen, was er auf jeden Fall nachholen sollte. Odin und selbst Frigga hatten auch nie seine Unsichtbarkeit durchschaut, bestimmt würden sie es nicht merken, wenn Odins Illusion brechen und gegen Lokis eigene ausgetauscht würde. Und dann könnte er selbst bestimmen wann er Jotune und wann Ase sein wollte, anstatt sich auf magische Berührungen verlassen zu müssen. Die Vorstellung ist verlockend aber auch etwas beunruhigend. Es würde bedeuten, dass er ständig und zu jeder Zeit drauf achten müsste, seine Magie aufrechtzuerhalten, nicht das er plötzlich mitten in Asgard blau dastand. Dies wäre fatal.  
Die Vorstellung an sich als Jotune ist etwas anderes. Er fürchtet sich nicht direkt davor, was er im Spiegel sähe, nicht wirklich. Auch nicht vor Laufey. Das einzige wovor er Angst hat, ist die Offenbarung an sich. Die Furcht abgelehnt zu werden oder dass man ihm nicht glauben könnte. Vermutlich ist beides völlig unbegründet aber das ändert nichts an dem Gemisch der Aufregung und Angst wann immer er daran denkt. Er ist fast froh, das Nal ihn zu einer Frist verpflichtet, in der er es Laufey offenbaren soll. Die Entscheidung darüber aus der Hand zu geben macht es einfacher für ihn.

Von jetzt an traf er sich nicht mehr nur mit Byleister, sondern auch mit Nal und sofern sie unter sich sind, zeigt er sich auch offen. Und seit kurzem auch ohne Illusionen.  
Er hatte Recht damit dass seine falschen Eltern nichts merken würden. Auch seine restlichen Lehrer in den magischen Künsten bemerken keinen Unterschied. Er hatte jahrelange Erfahrung darin, sich gleichzeitig zu tarnen und zu kämpfen, beziehungsweise Thor und dessen Freunden den Rücken freizuhalten. Im Vergleich dazu ist dies nun fast schon ein Kinderspiel.  
Er hatte sehr lange vor dem Spiegel gestanden und sich angestarrt. Es war so unwirklich gewesen. Natürlich, er hatte es gewusst und er hatte mehrmals gesehen wie sich seine Hände verändert hatten, gespürt wie sein ganzer Körper unter der abnehmenden Last aufseufzte. Als würde man zu enge Kleidung ablegen. Aber sich jetzt wirklich zu sehen. Im Ganzen, war doch etwas anderes. Er zog das Hemd aus und betrachtete sich. Er sah im Grunde nicht so viel anders aus. Er war immer noch er selbst, nur mit einigen Veränderungen.  
Er hatte Hörner, natürlich, alle Jotunen hatten sie. Sie waren hübsch und bogen sich über seine Stirn nach hinten über sein Haupt. Seine Augen waren tiefrot und ohne Iris, wie es eben bei den Riesen üblich war. Der Rotton war ein anderer als der von Laufey oder Byleister. Er war heller. Ähnelte aber ein wenig dem von Nal wie er fand. Nun, alle sagten immer er hätte die Augen seiner Mutter und Nal war ja deren Schwester.  
Und er war so blau. Überall. Wirklich überall wie er nachprüfte. Es war ein ziemlicher Schreck gewesen als seine Genitalien nicht da waren, wo sie eigentlich sein sollten aber allem Anschein nach hatten Jotunen wohl sowas wie einen speziellen Sack, statt das es immer runter baumelte wie bei Asen. Vielleicht wegen der Kälte, niemand mochte es gern, wenn einem die Eier abfroren.  
Eigentlich ziemlich praktisch wenn man darüber nachdachte. Es erklärte auch, was die anrüchigen Damen in seiner Jugend bei den Festen damit meinten, er würde sich seltsam anfühlen.  
Davon abgesehen. Nal hatte Recht.  
Er ging nahe an sein Spiegelbild, drehte den Kopf in alle Richtungen, verfolgte die Linien seiner Haut und ja, irgendwie war da schon eine Ähnlichkeit zu Laufey. Aber nur eine ganz kleine. Es war seltsam gewesen sich so zu sehen. Er sah so anders aus und doch so gleich.  
Und er fühlte sich so verdammt befreit. Er hätte das schon viel früher machen sollen. Wieso hatte er sich nur davor geängstigt?

Er sprach oft mit Nal. Sie erzählte ihm von Farbauti und davon wie diese und Laufey sich kennenlernten. Dass sie ihm bei ihrer ersten Begegnung eine verpasst hatte. Obwohl Laufey damals bereits König war und Farbauti nur eine hohe Bürgerliche. Anscheinend hatte das Laufeys Interesse geweckt und zu einer ziemlich wilden und verzweifelten Umwerbung geführt. Laut Nal hatte seine leibliche Mutter sich einen Spaß draus gemacht Laufey hinzuhalten und immer wieder zu ködern.  
Auch erzählte Nal ihm davon, wie lange die beiden versuchten ein Kind zu bekommen, bevor sie mit ihm schwanger wurde. Dass er eigentlich überhaupt nicht zu klein wäre, sondern an etwas litt was man Nonparatus nannte. Anscheinen konnten Jotunen die Schwangerschaft pausieren und seine Mutter tat es während es Krieges. Sein Geist war ausgereift aber sein Körper nicht. Wenn er während seiner Kindheit die richtige Ernährung gehabt hätte, wäre er sicher wenigsten einen Kopf größer geworden. Zwar immer noch kleiner als die meisten anderen Jotunen aber größer als Thor.  
Auch erzählte sie ihm, was es wirklich mit dem letzten Krieg auf sich hatte. Davon wie Laufey den Plan fasste Jotunheims Isolierung zu brechen. Dass der Angriff auf Midgard in erster Linie keine Eroberung, sondern lediglich ein Mittel zum Zweck war, um wieder Zugang zu den anderen Reichen zu erlagen und Odin zu Verhandlungen zu zwingen. Das Falsche wie sich herausstellte aber wer hätte schon ahnen können, dass der Allvater wegen eines mehr oder weniger unbedeutenden und rückständigen Planten gleich mit der kompletten Heeresstreitmacht Asgards und der anderen Reiche unter seiner Herrschaft bei ihnen einfallen würde?  
Midgard mochte ein Knotenpunkt zu deren Galaxie sein aber davon abgesehen... Diese Galaxie war nicht in Asischer Hand, wurde von mehreren fremden Mächten kontrolliert, und der Planet selbst hatte keine nennenswerten Ressourcen, noch Technologien. Selbst Asgard hatte bis dahin keine irgendwie gearteten Ansprüche erhoben.  
Sie erzählte ihm auch dass die Urne heilig war und keine Waffe. Das es lange Verhandlungen mit den Ratsältesten, den Priestern und Magiern gab, ob sie für den Krieg eingesetzt werden durfte und für wie lange. Hätte Asgard nicht eingegriffen oder wäre unterlegen, hätten sie Midgard beansprucht. Hätten sie es nicht innerhalb der Zeit einnehmen können, was unwahrscheinlich war, wären sie so oder so abgerückt.

Er lernte allgemein viel. Die Bibliothek Jotunheims war zwar bei weitem nicht auf dem neusten Stand wenn es um die anderen Reiche ging aber dafür gab es sehr viele alte Bücher. Wirklich sehr alte Bücher, die zum Teil in speziell gesicherten Abteilungen lagerten und magisch geschützt waren. Gut genug das selbst er sich über Tage die Zähne an den Schlössern ausbiss, bevor er den leichten Weg ging und Byleister um Zugang bat.  
Einige der Bücher erzählten eine ganz andere Geschichte als die, die er aus Asgard kannte. Geschichten, in denen Asgard nicht das erhabene, goldene Reich und Odin kein weiser und gerechter König war.  
Würde sich diese Negative nur auf Jotunheim beziehen wäre es verständlich. Immerhin waren ihre Reiche verfeindet aber es gab auch Geschichten wie Asgard viele der anderen Angriff. Und manche der Erzählungen erkannte er aus den alten Kindergeschichten wieder.  
Der Vanenkrieg war am prägnantesten. In diesen Büchern war Gullveig keine Goldgierige wahnsinnige Hexe, sondern eine geliebte Königen und die Asen hatten ihr Reich angegriffen, weil sie dessen Reichtum wünschten, nicht um dem Volk zu helfen, das keiner Hilfe bedurfte.  
Dort standen Geschichten davon dass die Vanen einst mit den Muspell befreundet und verbündet waren. Ebenso wie die Dunkelelfen einst mit den Alben. Wie die Jotunen mit den anderen Reichen gehandelt hatten, bevor König Buri von Asgard begann, die ersten Welten zu erobern. Und wie sein Sohn Bor dessen Herrschaft mit eisernen Hand fortsetzte und danach Odin.  
Er fand auch ein Buch in dem Odin und seine Brüder erwähnt wurden. Doch soweit Loki wusste, hatte Odin keine Brüder. Auch keine Tochter Namens Hela. Thor war der Erstgeborene.  
Loki schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf, schloss das Buch und stellte es zurück. Wer immer es geschrieben hatte, musste eine ziemlich wilde Phantasie haben.  
Als er jedoch wieder in Asgad ankam, geriet er immer mehr ins Grübeln. Er hatte nie Hinweise auf Brüder von Odin gefunden oder auf eine Tochter. Auch keine Geschichten über Eroberungsfeldzüge, Arbeitssklaven oder Blutgold. Andererseits hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt die Historischen Bücher wären unvollständig. Und als er so durch die Hallen Asgards wanderte, begann er sich ernsthaft zu fragen, woher eigentlich all der Reichtum kam. 

Wenn Vertreter der anderen Reiche kamen, sprach er viel mit ihnen über die Geschichten ihrer jeweiligen Welten, um sie mit dem was er in Jotunheim erfahren hatte zu vergleichen. Über die Anfänge, wie sie einst mit Asgard in Kontakt kamen und wie es dazu kam, dass sie nun unter Asgards Herrschaft waren. Er tarnte seine Anfragen damit, dass Odin ihn immerhin dafür ausgewählt hätte, Jotunheim in das Asische Großreich einzugliedern und er daher gerne wüsste, wie ihre Reiche sich ihnen einst anschlossen, welche Vorteile sie darin sahen.  
Viele schienen es nicht genau zu wissen. Einige meinten, dass es Kriege gab und Asgard sie unterstützt oder gerettet hatte. Viele der Sterblichen Völker wussten nichts, für sie war es einfach schon immer so gewesen.  
Seine Fragen und auch die ein oder andere Andeutung, sorgten für viele nachdenkliche Gesichter und oft versprachen sie ihm nachzuforschen. Lediglich der Botschafter Nornheims schien mehr zu wissen, sprach jedoch nicht darüber und wechselte das Thema. Loki entging nicht der kurze wütende Blick in Richtung des Allvaters.  
Die Norn waren Asgard gegenüber immer schon etwas verschlossen gewesen. Es wäre sicher interessant deren Bibliotheken dort einen Besuch abzustatten aber auch in diesem Punkt gab es Schwierigkeiten. Die Norn hüteten ihr Wissen. Ihre Bibliotheken waren versteckt und nur durch Teleportation erreichbar. Selten bekam man die Erlaubnis Eine zu betreten und auch dann nur mit Führer.

Und er sollte endlich Laufey gegenübertreten. Er hatte es schon viel zu lange hinausgezögert, der Monat war fast vorüber. Das Warten machte es nicht besser oder gar leichter. Es ließ ihm nur mehr Zeit um zu zweifeln und Bedenken zu entwickeln. Mehr Gründe zu finden warum er noch ein weniger länger damit warten sollte.  
Er und Byl und Nal hatten einen Tag festgelegt. Und dieser Tag war Morgen. Unruhig auf seiner Lippe kauend fragte er sich, wie der Monat nur so schnell hatte vergehen können. Er war vermutlich noch nie im Leben derart nervös gewesen als er am nächsten Tag aufstand. Sogar Odin merkte, dass etwas im Gange war und der bemerkte selten etwas wenn es um ihn ging. Außer natürlich wenn er wieder vermeintlicherweise etwas angestellt hatte.  
Er hatte Angst vor der Begegnung. Was wenn Laufey ihn ablehnte? Immerhin war er nicht unbedingt das Idealbild eines Jotunen. Was, wenn er die Erwartungen nicht erfüllte? Wenn er zurückgewiesen wurde?

XXXX

Habe hier ein nettes Bild zu einem weiblichen Jotunen gefunden.  
Ignoriert dass da Byleister steht und denkt euch ein paar Hörner dazu.  
Im ernst wenn die Lippen und Augenform nicht wäre, würdet ihr auf den ersten Blick erkennen das es eine Frau ist? Überdeckt das mal mit dem Daumen und schaut es euch an.  
[link href="https://www.deviantart.com/develv/art/Byleist-son-of-Laufey-436581376"]https://www.deviantart.com/develv/art/Byleist-son-of-Laufey-436581376[/link]

Was das Genital betrifft. So ziemlich jede Tierart (Fledermäuse ausgenommen) können ihr Gehänge einziehen. Auch alle bekannten Primatenarten, bis auf eine. Warum kann der Menschliche Mann das nicht? Bzw. Nicht mehr?  
Ist doch eigentlich voll unpraktisch dass es so lose herunterbaumelt. Stört nur beim Hose tragen und beim laufen. Warum hat die Natur das beim Menschen wohl weggenommen? Es gibt daran doch keinen offensichtlichen evolutionären Vorteil oder?  
Was ich mir wieder für Fragen stelle...


	50. Sohn (Laufey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich arbeite mich ran an die schwierige Wendestelle des ersten Treffens. Viel Spaß und im nächten Teil kommt Loki dran.

Laufey

Die letzten zwei Jahre seit Asgards Eindringen war viel geschehen und doch, es war mehr oder weniger wieder alles beim alten, auch wenn sich einige Dinge verändert hatten. Die Reiche waren aufgeschreckt worden. Asgard war nicht mehr der allmächtige Beschützer. Nicht mehr die unfehlbaren Friedenswächter, als die sie sich ausgaben.  
Er hatte gehofft für ein wenig Chaos in Odins Haus zu sorgen und ihm und dessen Söhnen einen gehörigen Dämpfer zu versetzten aber Thors Unvermögen sich zu beherrschen hatte ihnen letztlich so viel mehr gebracht.  
Es hätte zu Krieg kommen können aber seit dem letzten vor Tausend Jahren hatten sie praktisch immerzu nur drauf gewartet, dass es geschehen würde. Es war nie eine Frage des Ob sondern immer nur des Wann gewesen.   
Doch nun waren nicht sie es die ihn begonnen hatten, sondern Asgard und das auch noch aus niederen Gründen kindlicher Rachsucht. Prinz Thor hatte sich selbst vor allen Reichen blamiert und als unreif und verantwortungslos bloßgestellt. Laufey hätte nicht gedacht dass es noch besser kommen könnte und doch, es war.

Die ersten angeblichen Verhandlungen waren ein Witz und nichts als Schau. Genauso wie die Konsequenzen die Odins Sohn und seine Krieger für ihre Taten bekamen. Nämlich keine, zumindest nicht offiziell, was für alle anderen zukünftigen Taten quasi ein Freibrief wäre.  
Es war inakzeptabel und er würde es nicht hinnehmen. Odin wollte die alten Verträge wieder gültig machen? Bot ihnen lächerliche Entschädigungen für die Taten seines Sohnes an? Oh nein. Seit tausend Jahren, seit ihres Veränderungsversuches mit Midgard, waren sie Gefangene in ihrem eigenen Reich. Ohne Rechte vor den anderen aber jetzt hatten sie wieder eine Chance und sie würden sie nutzen.  
Er hatte ihre Angriffe fortsetzen lassen. Brachte Tot und Zerstörung in die Reiche Asgards und lies jeden dort wissen, warum es geschah. Wer die Verantwortung dafür trug.  
Odin machte erneut Versuche der Verhandlung, doch der nächste Botschafter war auch nicht viel besser. Es war der selbe alte Kerl den Odin auch die letzten Jahrhunderte schickte, nachdem klar wurde, das Jotunheim nicht zu der Art Verhandlung und Unterwerfung bereit war, die Asgard sich vorstellte.   
Der Mann war ein Greis, der nach der inoffiziellen Einstellung der Verhandlungen jedes dreißigste Jahr seinen Pflichtbesuch machte und wieder verschwand. Ihn hierher zu schicken bedeutete, das Odin im Grunde nicht damit rechnete den Frieden wieder herstellen zu können und doch blieb dem elendem Mistkerl letztlich nichts anders übrig.  
Odin gab dem steigenden Druck irgendwann nach, gerade rechtzeitig, denn die Portalmagier hatten ihr Limit erreicht. Er kam persönlich einer Eskorte. Später mit seinen Söhnen, obwohl, meist nur mit seinem Ältesten Thor.  
Die meisten der restlichen Soldaten, ihr Hauptmann abgesehen, waren recht jung wie es schien. Vermutlich hatte keiner von ihnen damals im Krieg mitgekämpft und wenn, dann wohl eher sehr weit hinten. Es war amüsant sie zu beobachten. Ihre Furcht war fast greifbar. Ein Haufen Jungspunde, die sich für allmächtig und unbezwingbar hielten und jetzt, wo sie tatsächlich dem berüchtigtem, gefürchtetem Feind gegenüberstanden, zuckten sie bei den geringsten Geräuschen zusammen und griffen nach ihren Schwertern. Es wäre sicher erheiternd zu sehen was passierte, wenn eine seiner Wachen jetzt kräftig niesen müsste. Wobei ihm klar war warum Odin nur die Jüngern mitnahm. Die Veteranen waren vermutlich damit beschäftigt sich vorzubereiten und die Armeen auf Vordermann zu bringen. Diese Jünglinge hier, wären kein Verlust für Odins Armee oder aber es sollte praktischer Unterricht für sie darstellen. Vielleicht waren dies diejenigen, die zu selbstbewusst waren und einen Dämpfer brauchten.

Gespräche über Gespräche. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen davon und nicht nur er. Der Rat war unruhig, nervös. Atla fluchte mehr als üblich und es war schon an guten Tagen viel. Letztens hatte er Hymir dabei gesehen, wie er nach einer der endlosen Diskussionen seinen Kopf rhythmisch gegen einen Säule schlug und dabei murmelte. Jeder Schlag ein Wort. „Ich. Darf. Ihn. Nicht. Erwürgen.“ Laufey war versucht sich dem anzuschließen.  
Odin hielt sie hin und versuchte sie mürbe zu machen, damit sie nachgaben und wenn es so weiterging, wusste Laufey nicht wie lange er und seine Berater sich noch damit zurückhalten könnten, Odin einfach niederzuschlagen. Möglicherweise war es genau das, was der Allvater zu provozieren versuchte um einen Grund zu haben, zurückzuschlagen.   
Dann gab er plötzlich und überraschenderweise nach, indem er einen Großteil der Forderungen akzeptierte. Asgard gab als Entschädigung für die von Prinz Thor verursachten Schäden und Tode Gold. Thor selbst musste sich sehr zu dessen missfallen vor ganz Utgard demütigen, indem er sich entschuldigte und Jotunheim würde Handelszugang erhalten. Wenn auch nur überwachten und eingeschränkten über Asgard.  
Es konnte nicht so leicht sein. Odin hatte in allem was er tat eine größere Absicht. Er würde nicht zulassen das sein ach so hoch geschätzter Junge derart erniedrigt würde, wenn er nicht etwas damit bezweckte und konnte es wirklich sein, dass er nach so vielen Jahrtausenden Handel zuließ?  
Aber Laufey konnte nicht ablehnen. Er selbst hatte die Forderungen gestellt, im Ausgleich für eine Einstellung aller Kriegshandlungen.   
Derzeit war Asgard der Böse, da diese den Krieg begonnen hatten und so würden die anderen Reiche sich zurückhalten, in einen Krieg mit einzugreifen. Weigerte er sich nun aber seine eigenen Forderungen zu akzeptieren, kehrte sich diese Sicht um.   
Sie konnten vielleicht gegen Asgard bestehen, wenn nötig vielleicht sogar gegen Asgard und Vanaheim aber nur auf ihrem eigenen Grund und nicht gegen alle Reiche unter Odin zusammen.  
Es blieb nichts anderes übrig als anzunehmen und darauf zu hoffen, dass sie sich mit dem Handel einen Vorteil verschaffen und Kontakte knüpfen konnten. 

Knapp ein Jahr waren seitdem vergangen und er hatte Recht gehabt, das Odin nichts ohne Hintergedanken tat.  
Der Handel existierte in dem Sinne nicht. Alles lief über Asgard und Asgard kaufte nicht, es verkaufte nur oder tauschte im Höchstfall. Und auch dann nur einfache Waren. Nahrungsmittel und Holz, nichts was wirklich wertvoll wäre. Keine Technologien, kein Wissen, keinerlei Grundstoffe oder Endprodukte die möglicherweise für den Bau von Schiffen, Verteidigungsanlagen oder Waffen verwendet hätten werden könnten. Nichts was Jotunheim hätte stärken können.  
Und die Preise die Asgard für das wenige das sie gaben verlangten, waren absurd. Auf dem Schwarzmarkt bekam man mehr und bessere Ware zu günstigeren Preisen.  
Dennoch, sie hatten Asgard und dem Allvater einen Schlag versetzt und dies würde in Erinnerung bleiben. Er hatte die erste Runde gewonnen, Odin die zweite aber der Kampf war noch nicht vorbei.  
Im Grunde hatte sich also nichts an ihrer Situation verändert. Nichts was man sehen konnte.  
Sie waren noch immer abgeschottet, nur das Asgard ihnen nun einige Krümel zuwarf, doch die Art wie sie von den anderen Reichen wahrgenommen wurden, hatte sich gewandelt. Ebenso wie die Sicht auf Asgard und das Königshaus. Vorläufer der Revolution, wie damals vor Tausend Jahren.  
Was ihm jedoch Sorgen machte waren die Gerüchte, Odin würde seinen zweiten Sohn als Botschafter in Jotunheim einsetzten wollen. Es würde bedeuten, das Odin vorhatte tatsächliche Beziehungen zu ihnen aufzubauen, was im völligen Gegensatz zu seinen bisherigen Aktionen stand. Davon abgesehen gab es keinerlei Gespräche zwischen ihnen über dieses Thema. Keine Bitten entsprechende Räumlichkeiten einzurichten, die Position auszurufen oder sonstige Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Sie wussten nicht einmal dass ein derartiger Posten von Odin vorgesehen war, bis sie es durch Gerüchte hörten und sich entsprechende Informationen erkauften.  
Wollte der Allvater etwa einfach seinen Spross irgendwann ohne vorherige Kommunikation herschickte und erwartete, dass damit alles geklärt wäre und sie ein Bündnis hätten? Nein, wohl kaum. Für diese Art Bündnis und Austausch müsste er auch einen Jotunischen Botschafter in Asgard dulden und darüber war genauso wenig ein Wort zu hören gewesen, wie über alles andere.  
Wozu auch immer er Prinz Loki ausbilden ließ, sicher hatte es nichts mit Diplomatie zu tun.   
Loki Odinson. Er hatte den Knilch nur zweimal gesehen, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, es wäre öfter gewesen, und beide male waren verwirrend. Da war etwas an dem Jungen, das ihn irritierte und seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken dahin zurück. Drehten sich um eine Wahrheit, die er direkt vor sich sah und doch weder greifen noch klar erkennen konnte.

Er fühlte sich beobachtet. Schon seit Wochen war ihm, als würde er verfolgt werden aber wann immer er sich umsah, war niemand dort. Es war nicht das einzig Merkwürdige in Utgard dieser Tage.   
Die Diener sprachen schon seit längerem von einem Geist, der sich des Nachts in der Bibliothek herumtrieb. Niemand sah jemals etwas aber die Bibliothekare fanden häufig Bücher an den Tischen die, kaum dass sie wieder ordentlich verstaut waren, erneut aus den Regalen verschwanden.   
Manchmal waren Schriften nicht dort wo Sie sie einsortiert hatten oder überhaupt nicht aufzufinden obwohl sie keiner entliehen hatte, nur um an einem anderen Tag wieder aufzutauchen.  
Um die Angestellten zu beruhigen ließ er Wachen an der Pforte stationieren, doch da es keinen Effekt hatte und da sich der vermeintliche Geist als bisher harmlos und überraschend ordentlich erwiesen hatte, waren sie kaum mehr als Zierde und zur Beruhigung des Volkes.  
Auch Byleister benahm sich immer seltsamer. Zuerst dachte er noch der Junge hätte eine geheime Freundin oder irgendein neues Hobby, das ihm vor seinen Eltern peinlich wäre. Aber die ständigen Selbstgespräche die er führte...  
Alles hatte kurz nach Abschluss der Gespräche mit dem Allvater begonnen. Es konnte kein Zufall sein. Etwas war damals geschehen. Odin musste irgendetwas getan haben.  
War es eine Krankheit? Ein Gift? Womöglich ein Fluch über seinem Sohn als Rache für die Demütigung die er Odins Sohn zugefügt hatte?  
Odin hatte ihm ein Kind genommen er würde nicht zulassen das er ihm ein weiteres nahm. Was immer der Allvater Byleister angetan hatte, er würde es herausfinden und seinen Jungen retten.   
Doch die Heiler konnten nichts finden und die Magier ebenso wenig. Byl selbst beteuerte immer wieder ihm gehe es gut. Was seine Sorgen nicht im geringsten minderte.   
Es gibt nicht viel was er sonst noch tun kann und Byleister will nichts sagen. Immer wieder versichert sein Junge ihm, das alles in Ordnung ist, das es ihm gut geht und er sich keine Sorgen zu machen braucht. Sagt ihm, dass er ihm nicht mehr sagen kann aber er es bald verstehen wird und er will ihm glauben. Aber er machte sich dennoch weiterhin Sorgen um Byleister und ließ ihn im Auge behalten. Nur zur Sicherheit und zu seiner eigenen Beruhigung.

Es wurde nicht besser mit Byleister aber auch nicht schlimmer. Abgesehen davon das er immer noch ab und an mit einer nicht existierenden Person sprach, schien es ihm soweit gut zu gehen.   
Vielleicht waren es aber auch gar keine Selbstgespräche. Vielleicht war da tatsächlich jemand.   
Der Gedanke ging ihm nun schon eine Weile im Kopf umher und unmöglich war es nicht.   
Und wann immer er sich eine gesichtslose Gestalt vorstelle, kam ihm der kleine Verräter in den Sinn. Nur zu sehen wenn er gesehen werden wollte und selbst dann nur die Illusion einer Schattengestalt. Geräuschlos, geruchlos, unsichtbar.   
Seit dem Tag als sie in Asgard eindrangen war er nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Sein Ziel die Krönung von Thor Odinson zu stören war erreicht und so gab es wohl kaum noch Nutzen darin nach Jotunheim zurückzukehren.  
Dann waren die Dolche aufgetaucht. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit asischen Ursprungs. Mitten im Herzen des Palastes, an Farbautis Grab und keine Spur des Besitzer, noch mit Hinweis auf dessen Absichten.   
Dann der Geist, dann Byleisters merkwürdiges Verhalten. Und noch immer fühlt er sich oft genug von unsichtbaren Augen beobachtet. Aber es machte keinen Sinn.  
Ein Verräter der Odins Haus schaden wollte. Das ergab durchaus Sinn.  
Ein Attentäter, gut genug um ungesehen in den Palast hinein und wieder hinaus zu gelangte, der aber seine Waffen ungenutzt zurückließ. Das machte wenig Sinn, war aber noch erklärbar.  
Ein... Geist, der sich mit Byleister unterhielt und die Bibliothek auslas. Das ergab keinen Sinn.  
Und ständig tauchte Odins elendes Gesicht vor seinen inneren Augen auf. Wie der Bastard ihn höhnisch und berechnend anstarrte und hinter dem Mistkerl, kaum zu sehen, nicht mehr als ein Schemen, dessen jüngster Sohn, der um sie beide herumschlich.  
Ihm entging ein Detail. Eine Winzigkeit die alles aufklären würde und er wusste es, er wusste was es war aber verflucht, er kam einfach nicht darauf.

Jetzt auch noch ein Eindringling. Womöglich sogar mehrere. Er ließ den Palast verriegeln und versetze die Wache in Alarmbereitschaft. Stockwerk um Stockwerk wurde durchkämmt und verschlossen. Einmal hatten sie ihn fast, doch der Angreifer entwischte und verschwand dann spurlos. Die ganze Nacht suchten sie, doch gab es keine Spur noch weitere Sichtungen.  
Wenn es ein Spion war, so war es trotz der erfolgreichen Flucht der schlechteste von dem Laufey jemals gehört hatte. Dennoch, die letzten Vorkommnisse hatten gezeigt. Utgards Palast war nicht sicher. Er lies für die kommenden Tage eine Ratssitzung einberufen, um Maßnahmen zur Verbesserung zu besprechen.   
Die Wachen wurden sensibilisiert und mit speziellen Artefakten zur Aufdeckung ausgestattet. Es wurden weitere Bannrunen an den Durchlässen zu den einzelnen Teilbereichen des Palastes angebracht und alle vorhanden überprüft. Die einfacheren zeigten den Weg des Eindringlings, der vollkommen Ziellos zu sein schien. Einige der spezifischeren gegen Artfremde waren aktiv geworden, mussten jedoch irgendwie geblockt worden zu sein. Abgesehen davon die Kleidung des Feindes vor Kälte brechen zu lassen, gab es keine sichtbare Wirkung. Die Spur verlor sich in den Königlichen Privatbereiche des Palastes. Vermutlich war sein Vordringen in die eher Zufall als Absicht. Auf jeden Fall waren die Blutbannzauber dort unangetastet. Die einzigen Aufzeichnungen von Durchgängen in den letzten Tagen waren von den Dienern, seinen engsten Beratern und Nal, Byleister und ihm selbst. Auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte so häufig dort ein und ausgegangen zu sein. Aber Blut log nicht.

„Nal? Was tust du da?“ Kurz zuckte Nal zusammen bevor sie ertappt lächelt und das Buch beiläufig außer Sicht stellt. Er greift dennoch danach. Es ist ein altes Album.   
„Es ist schon so lange her.“ Alte Erinnerungen an seine Zeit mit Farbauti. Feste, Ausflüge, die Hochzeit und ihre Schwangerschaft.   
„Fragst du dich manchmal wie er aussehen würde Laufey? Bestimmt käme er nach dir.“ Wie er aussehen würde... Er wäre jetzt quasi ein erwachsener Mann aber er kann sich kein Bild machen. Immer wenn er es versucht, sieht er nur dieses kleine, perfekte Ding von damals vor sich und selbst diese Erinnerung ist schmerzlich unscharf. Seufzend legt er das Album beiseite.  
„Nal, was ist los? Du benimmst dich schon seit einer ganzen Weile seltsam.“ Sie schien aufgeregter zu sein, geradezu euphorisch. Alle im Palast hatten es bemerkt. Sie verbrachte auch viel Zeit bei Byleister und letztens war sie in einem Geschäft für Kinderbekleidung gewesen.  
„Es ist in Ordnung, bitte mach dir keine Sorgen ja? Tut mir Leid Laufey, ich hab versprochen nichts mehr zu sagen aber glaub mir, es ist ein Wunder.“ Einen Moment musterte er sie nachdenklich.  
„Hat es etwas mit Byl zu tun?“ Kam als nächstes eine misstrauische Frage und es stellte sich so eine Ahnung ein. Nals verhaltene und unspezifische Antwort verstärkte die Ahnung nur weiter.  
„Er hat doch niemanden geschwängert oder? Nicht das ich nicht gerne weitere Enkel hätte, du weißt das ich Miskorblindi liebe.“ Und das tat er wirklich, auch wenn er den Burschen nur selten zu Gesicht bekam und die Vorstellung ein richtiger Großvater zu sein, ist verlockend.  
„Ich weiß Schatz. Tut mir Leid aber was das angeht wirst du noch warten müssen.“ Also hatte Byl keine heimliche Freundin. Was einen anderen Gedanken aufkommen lässt.  
„Werde ich etwa Vater?“ Er kann nicht verhindern auf ihren Bauch zu starren.  
„Nein, leider. Bitte frag nicht weiter nach ja? Du weißt ich hasse es dich belügen zu müssen, du wirst es bald verstehen. Versprochen.“ Er ist ein wenig enttäuscht und frustriert darüber und es juckt ihn sie weiter auszufragen aber er hält sich mühsam zurück. Er wäre gerne Vater geworden.  
„Als ob ich nicht so schon genug hätte, über das ich mich Sorgen müsste.“ Stöhnend machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit oder zumindest versuchte er es. Er gab auf als er merkte, das er die Berichte zum vierten mal las ohne zu wissen, was dort geschrieben stand.

Diese ganzen verdammten Papiere und Anfragen brachten ihm nichts als Kopfschmerzen. Stundenlang hatte sich der Rat gestritten. Das einzige was noch schlimmer war als Baugenehmigungen am Hornberg waren Steuern und Zölle. Siebenundzwanzig Kilometer hoch, fast Siebenhundert breit und voller wertvoller Erze aber leider auch vulkanisch, heilig und mitten in einem Schutzgebiet. Die Debatten darüber kamen regelmäßig auf und zehrten an seinen Nerven.  
Laufey hörte wie die Tür sich öffnet und mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter sieht er Byleister, bevor er weiter nach dieser dämlichen Karte sucht. Er ist beschäftige, was immer Byl will kann sicher warten. Doch das scheint sein Sohn anders zu sehen.  
„Was ist?“ Gereizt dreht er sich um und erstarrt. Das ist nicht möglich. Es kann nicht möglich sein.  
Sein Kopf ist wie leergefegt, seine Hände fallen zu seinen Seiten. Blätter rascheln, das Klicken einer sich schließenden Tür, dann Stille.

Ohrenbetäubende Stille, die sich dehnte und dehnte und alles was er tun konnte war ihn weiter anzustarren. Fürchtend, dass er einfach verschwand sollte er wegsehen oder auch nur blinzeln.   
Nervös flackernde Augen starrten zurück.  
Ein erster unsichere Schritt nach vorne, ein fast ängstliches zusammenzucken seines Gegenübers, ein zurückweichen, und er erstarrt wieder für einen Moment. Dann ein weiterer langsamer, vorsichtiger Schritt und noch einer und dann kniet er sich hinab und sie sind auf Augenhöhe.  
„Hallo... Vater.“ Die Stimme ist so leise, dass es fast ein Flüstern ist. Kaum zu hören. Laufey schluckt schwer und zitternd hebt sich seine Hand hinauf zu diesen so vertrauten Gesichtszügen.   
„Ist dies ein Traum?“ Unsicher schwebte seine Hand knapp an der Seite des Kopfes, unfähig den Raum dazwischen zu schließen. Was wenn er ihn berührte und da wäre nichts? Nur ein Trick, eine Illusion aus Licht und Schatten?  
„Nein.“ Laufey sieht wie der Junge unsicher die Lippen befeuchtet, mit sich ringt, wie auch er nervös schluckt und dann lehnt er seinen Kopf zaghaft zur Seite und in Laufeys zitternde Hand. Und er ist echt, ist real, dies ist wirklich. Glattes Haar unter seinen Fingern, feste Haut unter seiner Hand. Sanft gleitet sein Daumen über die Wange und die Markierungen darauf.  
„Du hast ihre Augen.“ Sein Junge, sein Loptr. Laufey lächelt und weint und zieht ihn an sich um ihn einfach nur zu halten und nie wieder loszulassen.

XXXX

In den meisten Geschichten haben die Könige Odin und Laufey, es mit irgendwelchen Rebellen oder Thronräubern zu tun oder damit dass irgendwer den Krieg erklärt aber mal ehrlich. Es sind die König von zwei ziemlich großen Reichen/Planeten, man kann sie vielleicht mit den Staatsoberhäuptern von großen Ländern der Erde gleichsetzen.  
Sicher gibt es das ein oder andere Kriegs- oder Staatsstreichproblem aber wie oft kommt so was wirklich vor? Wenn dann sind es eher Verhandlungen über Wirtschaftsbeziehungen oder so.  
Meistens aber wohl eher andere, alltäglich und nicht minder wichtige wie auch nervige Sachen, um die man sich so als Staatsoberhaupt sorgen muss.  
Zum Beispiel der Staatshaushalt und damit auch die Verteilung der Steuergelder, der Handel, die Landwirtschaft und Demonstranten die gegen oder für was sind.  
Wie der ausstieg aus der Kohleindustrie. Die einen sind dafür so schnell wie möglich die anderen (meist die die auch da arbeiten und davon leben) möchten mehr Zeit. Die dritte Startbahn des Flughafens München oder auch das rumgeschiss mit dem Berliner Flughafen sind auch so Grenzfälle. Und dann die Sache mit der Agrarpolitik!  
Das sind viel heiklere Probleme und auch sehr viel häufigere. Das ist die reale Politik.

Und stellt euch mal eine Menge Jotunendemonstranten mit bunten Plakaten vor, die wegen der Energiekrise durch das fehlen der Urne, vor Utgards Palast auf und abmarschieren.   
Na da findet mal ne schnelle Lösung um das Problem zu beheben, bevor das Volk den Aufstand probt.  
Oder eine aufgebrachte Menge von Asen vor Odins Thronsaal, die mit Sprechchören gegen den Überwachungsstaat genannt Heimdall protestiert.  
Ganz ehrlich, Heimdall soll alles sehen können und das einzige was wir haben um sicherzustellen, das er keine privaten Dinge bespannt ist sein Wort. Wie soll man das den kontrollieren?


	51. Vater (Loki)

Loki

Es war eine schlechte Idee gewesen, eine absolut scheußliche. Laufey klang wütend. Sie sollten das hier abbrechen solange es noch möglich war. Ein anderer Tag wäre sicher besser. Ja, ein paar weitere Tage um es besser zu planen. Er wollte gerade umdrehen und verschwinden, als Byleister das selbe tat und ihn scharf ansah. Er erstarrte.  
Nein, nein jetzt oder nie. Er hatte einen ganzen Monate gehabt um sich vorzubereiten und dies zu planen, von all der Zeit zuvor mal ganz abgesehen und was hatte er stattdessen getan? Nichts hatte er geplant, sich in keinster Weise vorbereitet, er hatte diesen Tag aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt bis er plötzlich da war. Aber er würde das durchstehen, er würde jetzt nicht kneifen. Er konnte das. Er konnte das schaffen.  
Das da war sein... sein Vater. Sein.... richtiger Vater.  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug stählte er sich und trat nach vorne, im selben Moment drehte Laufey sich zu ihnen um.  
Oh bei den Nornen, war Laufey schon immer so groß gewesen?

Hinter ihm schließt sich die Tür. Der Fluchtweg ist versperrt und er ist alleine. Mit Laufey. Nicht dass eine offene Türe ihm jetzt noch genutzt hätte. Sein Beine würden sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Genauso wenig wie der Rest seines Körpers. Er war erstarrt. Unfähig sich zu bewegen oder zu sprechen oder diesem Blick auszuweichen.   
Glutrote Augen, die ihn an Ort und Stelle fesselten. Sollte er nichts sagen? Sollte nicht einer von ihnen etwas sagen? Irgendetwas? Es war viel zu still hier.  
Laufey tritt einen Schritt nach vorne und fast schon panisch zuckt Loki zurück. Laufey erstarrt wieder und Loki ebenfalls, nur sein Herz rast wie wahnsinnig.  
Das ist dumm. Er sollte keine Angst haben. Die Jotunen waren keine Monster wie man ihm früher immer wieder erzählt hatte. Wie sie es ihm auch heute noch erzählten. Auch Laufey war kein Monster. Dieser, zugegeben sehr, sehr große, einschüchternde und furchteinflößende Mann, war sein leiblicher Vater, der ihn… ihn... ihn liebte. Ja. Genau. Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund zur Panik. Es würde sein wie Byleister und Nal es gesagt hatte. Byl war in Ordnung, ein Freund, jemand dem man vertrauen konnte. Er würde nicht lügen.  
Nornen, was wusste er den bitte schon von Freundschaft oder Vertrauen? Er hatte noch nie echte Freunde gehabt. Nur Zweckgemeinschaften und Schleimer die auf Freund spielten. Außer Sigyn. Sie war eine Freundin gewesen aber das war schon so lange her.  
Und Vertrauen? Alle denen er Vertraut hatte, hatten sich als Lügner entpuppt, die ihn benutzen wollten. Selbst Thor war keine Ausnahme. Nannte sich Bruder und sagte er würde alles für ihn tun und dass er ihn liebte aber kaum dass sie nicht mehr allein waren, sondern unter seinen Freunden oder den Kriegern oder irgendwelchen Fremden in einer Taverne, war Loki vergessen.   
Was wenn dies alles eine Falle war? Eine Art von perfidem Plan um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und dann.... Ruhig. Er musste ruhig bleiben, es war nur die Angst die aus ihm sprach.  
Laufey stand direkt vor ihm. Er hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen, war zu sehr in seinen durchgehenden Gedanken gefangen. Und Laufey sinkt auf ein Knie herab und jetzt ist sein Gesicht direkt vor Lokis und Loki wagt nicht zu atmen.  
„Hallo... Vater.“ Seine Stimme klingt kratzig und unsicher. Überhaupt nicht wie er. Am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes sieht er wie Laufey seine Hand erhebt, als wolle er ihn berühren aber die Hand verharrt dicht neben seinem Kopf. Als ob Laufey Angst hätte ihn zu berühren. Und Laufey hat Angst, erkennt Loki. Angst dass dies nicht echt ist.

Diese riesige Hand schwebt so dicht neben ihm, er kann sie fast fühlen. Er müsste nur den Kopf ein kleines bisschen zu Seite neigen. Nur ein wenig.  
Odin hatte ihn nie besonderes liebevoll berührt, nicht soweit er sich erinnern kann, immer nur ein ermunterndes Rückenklopfen, ein kurzes drücken der Schulter, im Höchstfall vielleicht eine Hand auf einer davon, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er eine Leistung anerkennt oder lobt. Immer so distanziert. Selbst im Privatem.  
Mutter hatte es getan. Sie hatte ihm durchs Haar gestrichen und umarmt und es fühlte sich immer so wundervoll in seiner Brust an. Tröstend und Geborgen.  
Wie würde sich diese Berührung anfühlen? Wäre da überhaupt etwas? Oder wäre es einfach nur eine raue, kalte Hand? Eigentlich kannten er und Laufey sich doch überhaupt nicht.   
Es wäre nur eine kleine Neigung notwendig. Nur ein wenig.  
Sein Mund ist staubtrocken und das Schlucken fällt schwer und er kann noch immer nicht seinen Blick von Laufeys lösen aber er kann sich bewegen. Ruckartig, langsam.  
Laufey Hand ist rau, fast schwielig und lässt ihn schaudernd die Augen schließen. Aber es liegt keinerlei Härte in dieser Berührung und kalt ist sie auch nicht. Körpertemperatur, sie sind beide Jotunen, es war dumm zu denken es würde sich kalt anfühlen.  
Loki spürt wie ein Daumen langsam über seine Wange streicht, über die seltsamen Markierung dort. Es ist sanft und irgendwie vorsichtig und es fühlt sich angenehm an. So Liebevoll. Das hatte er nicht erwartet und als er langsam wieder die Augen öffnet und aufsieht, schlägt sein Herz nicht aus Angst schneller.  
„Du hast ihre Augen.“ Nal hatte das selbe gesagt, es scheint wohl so zu sein. Ein Lächeln zupft an seinem Mundwinkel. Dann etwas, dass er noch nie gesehen hatte, obwohl er schon so lange beobachtet. Laufey weint. Und er lächelt dabei und dann streicht die Hand über seine Wange zu seinem Hinterkopf und zieht ihn nach vorne in eine Umarmung. Für eine Sekunde versteift Loki sich instinktiv aber es gibt keinen Zwang in der Art wie er gehalten wird, was ihn sich wieder entspannen lässt. Dies ist... angenehm.   
Seine Kopf lehnt sich an diese breite narbige Brust und er kann den Herzschlag darin hören. Arme die ihn halten, ein seltsam vertrauter Geruch, Laufeys Atem in seinem Haar. Es fühlt sich an wie in seinem Kindheitstraum. Nein, kein Traum. Eine Erinnerung.

In den Stunden vor dem Treffen hatte er Hunderte von Plänen gemacht. Wie er reagieren sollte, wie Laufey reagieren könnte, was er in diesem oder jenem Fall tun und sagen sollte. Er hatte nicht still sitzen können vor Nervosität. Byleister und Nal hatten versucht ihn zu beruhigen und gesagt, dass alles gut gehen würde. Er hatte sich dennoch Sorgen gemacht.   
Er hatte Angst gehabt. Wovor, wusste er nicht so genau. Er hatte mit wilden Tieren, feindlichen Kriegern, Thor wenn er im Berserkermodus war, einem missbilligenden Odin und wütenden Adeligen und Königen zu tun gehabt. Er hatte Intrigen gesponnen, Leute erpresst und sehr gefährliche Leute, sehr wütend gemacht und oft genug hatte er Furcht empfunden und Angst, das etwas schief gehen könnte aber diese Sache hier und heute war persönlicher und die Angst reichte tiefer alles alle male davor.   
Jetzt fühlte er sich dumm und beschämt deswegen aber vor allem anderen war er erleichtert und glücklich. All die Pläne die er für diese Begegnung gemacht hatte, waren unnötig. Am Ende waren sogar Worte unnötig gewesen.  
In einem Moment war er noch Loki Odinson, der zweite Prinz von Asgard, der Schatten hinter dem mächtigen Thor und Bauer auf Odins Spielbrett und jetzt war er Loki Loptr Laufeyson. Prinz von Jotunheim, dem ärgsten Feind Asgards.   
Und es fühlte sich richtig an. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Schwer zu sagen wie lange sie in dieser Umarmung dastanden, irgendwann während der Zeit hatte Loki sie erwiderte, zuerst zaghaft dann fest und bestimmt. Als Laufey sie löste und ihn an den Schultern auf Armeslänge von sich hielt, um ihn anzusehen, fühlte er sich ein wenig wehmütig über die Trennung.  
„Ich wusste immer das du noch lebst. Wo warst du nur all die Jahre? Was ist geschehen?“ Es waren die ersten richtigen Fragen und die Antworten war kompliziert. Vor allem da er lediglich ein hektisches Gespräch zwischen dem Allvater und Mutter zur Hand hatte, um gewisse Schlüsse zu ziehen wie er dahin kam wo er heute war.   
Am Ende beschloss er einfach zu sagen, was er belauscht hatte und was er selbst vermutete. Zumindest konnte ihm dann keiner vorwerfen absichtlich jemanden hinters Licht geführt zu haben.  
Laufey nahm es erstaunlich ruhig auf, auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck zunehmend finsterer wurde und er zum Ende hin anfing wütend zu knurren. Er spuckte Odins Namen mit solcher Abscheu aus und schwor Loki, dass der Allvater dafür büßen würde, egal was es kostete. Er war bereit hier und jetzt den Krieg zu erklären und alles was ihn davon abhielt waren Lokis Worte.  
„Du tust mir weh.“ Von sich selbst erschrocken ließ Laufey sofort seinen Arm los, den er schmerzhaft fest gepackt hatte. Alle Wut war auf einen Schlag verraucht und durch tiefe Reue und Furcht ersetzt. Furcht das Loki ihn jetzt ablehne und wieder verschwinden könnte. Erneut wird er in eine Umarmung gezogen, diesmal begleitet von Entschuldigungen. Und Loki verzeiht ihm. Wie könnte er nicht? Er hatte kaum besser reagiert als er die Wahrheit erfuhr.  
Die Vorstellung aber dem Allvater zu schaden, ihm alle die Jahre der Lügen, der Ablehnung, Nichtbeachtung und Geringschätzung heimzuzahlen... Seine elenden Pläne ihn zur Marionette zu machen zu sabotieren, ließen Loki in Vorfreude lächeln. Laufey erwiderte es. Dann standen sie auf und zusammen nahmen sie am Tisch Platz. Die darauf befindlichen Papiere wurden achtlos zu Seite gewischt. Sie saßen nebeneinander an zwei Seiten, nicht sich gegenüber mit dem Tisch zwischen sich. Es fühlte sich intimer und lockerer an und Laufey hält noch immer seine Hand, als befürchte er jederzeit ein plötzliches Verschwinden. Loki könnte sich jederzeit aus dem Griff befreien aber er tut es nicht.  
„Erzähl mir von dir Lop... Loki.“ Die Art wie Laufey ihn ansah, ermutigend seine Hand drückte und ihn ohne weiteres einfach als seinen Sohn akzeptierte, als wäre er nie wirklich fort gewesen sondern lediglich von einem Ausflug zurückgekehrt, bescherte ihm ein wohliges Gefühl in der Magengrube.  
„Loptr ist in Ordnung, nur ungewohnt. Was willst du wissen?“ Sein echter Name. Nal hatte ihn auch immer so genannt. Es klang gar nicht so viel anders als Loki. Er könnte sich daran gewöhnen, auch wenn ihm Loki irgendwie doch lieber war. Oder eher gewohnter.  
Was Laufeys Bitte anging. Loki wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte oder was seinen Vater interessieren würde. Vater. Bis vor kurzem hatte er noch Problem diese Bezeichnung mit dem Mann vor sich in Einklang zu bringen aber die Dinge hatten sich geändert und es klang jetzt wie das natürlichste auf der ganzen Welt.   
„Alles.“ War Vaters Antwort drauf und so begann Loki zu erzählen. Von seinen Reisen und Studien. Von den Abenteuern mit Thor und den Streichen die er gespielt hatte. Von seinen magischen Fähigkeiten, wobei er in diesem Punkt einiges verschwieg. Vielleicht zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt. Auch wie er letztlich die Wahrheit entdeckt hatte. Davon wie er Byleister begegnet war, wie sie sich anfreundeten und dieser ihm die Stadt und das Land näherbrachte.  
Die Nacht als er mit der Absicht gekommen war, ihn zu ermorden, lies er jedoch ebenso aus wie die Tatsache, dass er der mysteriöse Verräter aus Asgard gewesen war.  
Laufey hörte meist schweigend zu, stellte nur hier und da eine Frage oder brachte sich selbst mit ein. Dennoch fühlte sich das Gespräch in keinster Weise einseitig an.   
Es gab auch kein Urteil, keinen Tadel oder Missbilligung. Laufey bewertet nichts sondern hörte einfach nur zu.

Stunden vergingen so. Mittag kam und Laufey holte vergorenen Fisch und so etwas ähnliches wie Brot, das man hier Aran nannte, aus einem seiner Schränke. Der Abend kam und Loki lies Kugeln aus magischem Licht über ihnen schweben.  
Laufey lachte erfreut als er es sah und ermutigt zeigte Loki ein wenig mehr von seinem Können. Er lies kleine Illusionen auf dem Tisch erscheinen, wie die mit denen er die Geschichten und Sagen während Asgards Festen immer untermalt hatte, zeigte auch die Illusion seines Asischen Erscheinungsbildes. Er beschwor seine Wurfdolche und lies eine der Lichtkugeln mit einem hellen gleißen aber völlig ungefährlich explodieren. Laufey lachte begeistert und applaudierte ihm sogar, während er noch halb blind von Licht war und während er ihn lobte meinte Laufey, dass er ein wirklich gefährlicher Krieger wäre mit solchen Fähigkeiten. Loki blinzelte verwirrt darüber aber Laufey schien es völlig ernst gemeint zu haben.  
„Mit Magie kämpfen? Ist das nicht, nunja, unehrenhaft?“ Immerzu, sein ganzes Leben hatte es geheißen, dass man nicht mit Magie kämpfte. Dass sie auf dem Schlachtfeld lediglich zum Schutz, zur Informationsbeschaffung oder für die Heilung nützlich war und auch nur dort eingesetzt werden sollte. Die Magier rümpften über seinen Wunsch damit zu Kämpfen die Nase. Sagten er solle seine Gabe gefälligst nicht darauf verschwenden wie ein einfältiger Rohling gegen den Feind zu stürmen. Und auf der anderen Seite war er oft genug von den anderen Kriegern, den richtigen Kriegern wegen seiner sogenannte Tricks als unfairer oder betrügerischer Kämpfer bezeichnet worden, der zu schwach oder sogar zu unfähig wäre es auf ehrliche Weise auszutragen.   
„Warum sollte es? Wir kämpfen hier so gut wie alle mit Magie.“ Wie zum Beweis lies Laufey ein perfektes Eisschwert in seiner Hand entstehen. Und als Loki fragte, ob das nicht etwas anderes wäre, da es ja immer noch eine Waffe war, auch wenn sie aus Magie entstand, mit Mjölnir oder Gungier oder anderen magisch erschaffenen Waffen war es ja auch so, meinte Laufey nur „Das einzig unehrenhafte im Kampf wäre, nicht absolut alles zu nutzen was man hat. Ich hätte kein Problem meinem Gegner die Nase abzubeißen, wenn es mir den Sieg bringt. Habs sogar schon mal getan. Ich empfehls dir nicht weiter.“  
Loki musste so dermaßen lachen, das er glaubte gleich ersticken zu müssen. Diese Aussage war genau das, was er immer wieder bei sich gedacht hatte, die Sache mit der Nase mal ausgenommen. Seit er damals vom Turnier ausgeschlossen wurde, weil er Magie einsetzte, hatte ihn Asgards Vorstellung von einem Ehrenhaften Kampf gestört und hier war es völlig in Ordnung und wurde sogar erwartet! Es war einfach zu komisch.  
Laufey Gesichtsausdruck war auch ziemlich witzig. Natürlich verstand er nicht was die plötzliche Heiterkeit ausgelöst hatte. Nachdem Loki es soweit erklärt hatte, wie er die Sache mit der Magieanwendung in Asgard verstand, schnaubte Laufey abschätzig und gab einige abfällige Kommentare von sich.  
„In dem Fall ist Odin ein ziemlicher Heuchler, da er selbst oft genug Magie im Kampf einsetzte.“ Es war etwas neues, das Loki bis dahin noch nicht gewusst hatte. Er hatte Odin noch nie richtig kämpfen sehen. Nicht einmal bei den Turnieren. Aber Laufey erzählte ihm davon, wie er selbst mit Odin kämpfte und wie es diesem überhaupt erst gelang, in den Palast vorzudringen. Mit Magie. Mit getarnten Kriegern. Ein Trick um sich vorbei zu schleichen.  
Anscheinend war es nur solange unehrenhaft wie der Gegner es nutzte aber nicht, wenn der Allvater selbst es einsetzte. Oder eben einsetzten ließ. Nicht das dieser Teil in den epischen Geschichten viel erwähnt worden wäre.

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden, kehrte Loki in die goldenen Hallen Asgards zurück und schlich sich unbemerkt in seine Gemächer. Laufey hatte ihn fast nicht gehen lassen wollen und es hatte einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit und Versprechen zurückzukehren bedurft. Auch musste Loki ihm die Idee ausreden einfach mitzukommen und Odin vor dessen ganzem Gericht in Grund und Boden zu prügeln. Die Vorstellung davon war zugegebenermaßen erheiternd.   
Ihn davon zu überzeugen nichts verlautbaren zu lassen war wenigstens genauso schwer. Laufey wollte am Liebsten ein gigantisches Fest veranstalteten und es lauthals in ganz Jotunheim hinausposaunen. Aber Laufey war nicht König geworden indem er vorschnell und dumm handelte. Es brauchte nicht viele Erklärungen um klar zu machen, dass es zu ihrer aller Vorteil war, wenn die ganze Sache fürs erste unter Verschluss blieb.   
Loki war nie jemand gewesen der sich unvorbereitete in die Dinge stürzte und er hatte schon vor einer ganzen Weile den Plan gefasst, Odin mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen.  
Ein Plan der bei Laufey auf Zustimmung stieß.  
Geistig und körperlich erschöpft aber glücklich kroch er bald darauf in Asgard in sein Bett und schlief schnell und mit seinem seligen Ausdruck im Gesicht ein.

„Ich habs schon mal gesagt. Es war nicht diese Art von Treffen und auch keine Freundin wie du meinst aber ja, ich hatte einen wundervollen Tag.“ Gegen Mittag war Thor aufgetaucht und hatte ihn geweckt und solange auf ihn eingeredet bis Loki nachgab und ihm in die Stadt folgte.   
„Und Abend und Nacht, Bruder. Ich habe gehört, du wärst erst heute Morgen wieder zurückgekehrt.“ Thor lachte dröhnend und Loki verdrehte grinsend die Augen. In Thors Dickschädel hatte sich schon die Ansicht festgesetzt, das er eine heimliche Liebschaft hatte und das würde er ihm vermutlich so schnell nicht wieder ausreden können. Thors Meinung stand fest und somit war es nutzlos darüber zu streiten. Außerdem hätte er ihm ohnehin nicht die Wahrheit sagen können aber die Vorstellung es zu tun und Thors Gesicht dazu, waren einfach zu köstlich.  
„Können wir über etwas anderes reden? Bitte? Zum Beispiel warum ich unbedingt mit dir mit musste?“ Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt noch eine Weile zu schlafen und dann nach Utgard zurückzukehren. Es gab noch so viel über das er und Vater sprechen mussten. Auch darüber wie sie Odins Pläne auf möglichst fatale Weise ruinieren konnten. Einfach öffentlich bekanntzugeben dass er alles, die ganze scheußliche Wahrheit über Odins Tat, herausgefunden hatte und aus Asgard zu verschwinden, erschien ihm anfangs zwar recht verlockend. Aber auch wenn das ziemlich viel Chaos hervorrufen würde, es ging mit Sicherheit noch besser. Odin sollte büßen für alles.  
„Na wegen Mutters Geburtstag. Er ist in zwei Wochen und ich brauche ein Geschenk.“ Loki wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er verkniff es sich die Augen zu verdrehen, er hätte es sich denken können.   
„Was hab ich damit zu tun? Ich habe mein Geschenk für sie längst.“ Erheitert dachte er an die fluoreszierende Quarzfigur, die er in Utgard gekauft hatte. Sie würde Mutter gefallen und darüber hinaus erheiterte ihn der Gedanke, es ihr zu schenken, ohne dass sie oder irgendjemand wissen würde, was es genau war und woher es stammte. Aber er würde es wissen und diese Wissen brachte ihn zum grinsen.  
„Ich aber noch nicht.“ Thor hatte natürlich noch nichts besorgt und Loki wusste was das bedeutete.  
„Thor, ich kann nicht jedes mal auf den letzten Drücker deine Gaben aussuchen, weil du nicht weißt was Mutter sich wünscht. Außerdem habe ich heute noch anders vor als mit dir Stundenlang über den Markt zu laufen. Dies ist meine freie Zeit von all den Studien des Allvaters.“ Frei Zeit von all dem Unsinn, den ihm seine Lehrer eintrichterten. Inzwischen waren sie zu Handelsgütern und möglichen Exportprodukten übergegangen.   
„Komm schon Loki. Seit der Sache mit meiner Verbannung haben wir kaum noch etwas zusammen unternommen. Wenn du nicht gerade lernst, bist du irgendwo in den Bergen verschwunden.“ Dass sie auch davor schon kaum noch etwas zusammen gemacht hatten, erwähnt Loki nicht. Thor hätte ohnehin nicht verstanden was er meinte. Für Thor bedeute etwas zusammen unternehmen, etwas zu tun, dass ihm Spaß machte, während Loki mitmachte und manchmal auch einfach nur genervt daneben stand. Gut ja, meistens war es dennoch recht amüsant aber es nervte ihn trotzdem.  
Ein paar mal hatte Loki versucht etwas mit Thor zu unternehmen was ihm gefiel, wie ein Museum besuchen oder einem Konzert beizuwohnen. Thor hatte die ganze Zeit gelangweilt herumgezappelt. Kulturbanause. Und als er mit ihm zum Bergsteigen nach Niffelheim ging, hatte Thor nach der ersten Steilwand geflucht, ihn gepackt, Mjölnir geschwungen und war einfach zum Gipfel hochgeflogen. Es war witzig gewesen. Irrsinnig witzig und der Adrenalinkick hatte wirklich was für sich aber es war nicht das, was Loki sich unter einer angenehmen Bergtour vorstellte.  
„Vater und Mutter fangen an sich Sorgen zu machen, ebenso wie ich.“ Oh ja, Loki hatte gemerkt wie der Allvater sich sorgte. Es war wirklich rührend wie der alte Mann sich kümmerte.   
Thor bemerkte wenigsten etwas, auch wenn dessen erster Versuch sich zu kümmern darin bestand, ihn auf den Markt zu schleppen und sich bei Mutters Geburtstagsgeschenk helfen zu lassen.   
Die einzige die sich wirklich kümmerte war Mutter selbst. Sie brachte ihm oft kleinen Snacks wenn er lernte, bot leichte Gespräche an um ihm eine Pause zu verschaffen und sie war es die durchgesetzt hatte, dass er mehr freie Zeit zwischen den Unterrichtssitzungen hatte, da er zu wenig Zeit hätte sich auszuruhen. Was aber eher dran lag, das er statt zu schlafen, nach Utgard reiste, wo er nur konnte.  
Dank ihr hatte er jetzt aber wenigsten eine freie Wochen pro Monat nur für sich, die er dafür ausnutzen würde.

Am Ende war es einfacher mit Thor zu gehen als sich auf die schnelle eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, warum er nicht konnte. Und außerdem wusste er nicht ob er dem drauf folgendem traurigen Blick standhalten konnte. Thor war der Inbegriff eines Kriegers, ein lebendes Idol und auch, was kaum jemand wusste, der Besitzer des überzeugendsten Welpenblicks in allen Neun.  
Er ging mit seinem Bruder zu den Märkten hinab und sie scherzten miteinander, wie damals als sie noch klein waren. Stände die Waffen, Rüstungen oder Alkohol anboten zogen vorüber. Und ständig fand Thor etwas anderes, das es wert war genauer untersucht oder verkostet zu werden. Sie lachten viel und die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Es war lange her seit nur sie zwei, ohne die tapferen Drei und ohne Sif, die sich zwischen sie drängte etwas unternahmen. Thors Ideen für Mutters Geschenk waren furchtbar albern. Ein Trinkhorn, eine archaisch aussehende Halskette aus Drachenklauen oder eine Flasche erlesenem Schnaps waren noch die geringsten seiner Vorschläge. Es war zum totlachen und Thor stellte sich eindeutig absichtlich so dämlich an, um genau diese Reaktion von Loki zu bekommen.  
Thors merkwürdige Ideen zu gewissen Waren, seine Art beinahe alles auszuprobieren, selbst ultrasaure Bonbons, die ihm das Gesicht zusammenzogen und seine ständige Begeisterung für alles mögliche und unsinnige sorgten dafür, dass die Zeit viel zu schnell vorüberging. Es wurde Abend ohne das er es merkte und sie zogen sich für eine Mahlzeit in eines der Lokale zurück.  
Allerdings drifteten seine Gedanken immer wieder davon. Ohne es zu wollen stellte er sich vor, wie es wäre in seiner wahren Gestalt, über diesen Markt zu wandern. Oder generell einen Markt. Sich einfach nicht mehr verstecken. Nicht ständig eine Illusion oder einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber um sich tragen. Einfach als der der er war, hier, an diesem Tisch mit Thor zu sitzen oder mit Byleister in einer der Tavernen, sichtbar für alle.  
Als sie sich auf den Rückweg machten, hatte er Thor einige seltenen Badeöle und ein Parfüm besorgt, von denen er wusste, das Mutter es schätzen würden. Und jeder von ihnen hatte zusätzlich noch einen ganzen Haufen anderer Dinge gekauft. So wie immer eben. Egal wie sehr man sich vornahm nur dieses eine Sache zu besorgen, am Ende wurden Zehn draus. Aber diesmal waren es immerhin Dinge, die nützlich waren. Sicher würde Nal die Knöpfe aus Bilgenschweinhorn zu schätzen wissen. Und Byleister hatte eine Vorliebe für Honig gezeigt. Und dieser Armreif würde an Angrboda einfach nur wundervoll aussehen. Er könnte in ihr heimlich zukommen lassen. Mit einem Brief vielleicht. Er hatte auch überlegt etwas für Vater zu besorgen aber es fühlte sich nicht wirklich richtig an. Er wollte nicht nach nur einem Tag nachdem sie sich offiziell kennenlernten, mit Geschenken aufkreuzen wie ein Bettler, der um Zuneigung heischte. Er wollte nicht verzweifelt erscheinen.  
Alles in allem war es ein toller Tag gewesen. Er hatte ziemlich viel Spaß gehabt mit Thor. Es war wie früher, als sie beide noch keine Sogen kannte und die Zukunft weit entfernt schien. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich unsicher über sein Vorhaben Odin niederzureißen. Immerhin würde es auch bedeuten, Thor Schaden zuzufügen und auch wenn Thor manchmal ein unsensibler, arroganter Arsch sein konnte, gab es da auch diese andere Seite.  
Die wo der Thor einfach nur sein großer Bruder war, der sich um ihn kümmerte.  
Als sie jedoch zurückkehrten begegneten sie Odin, der sich erfreut zeigte seine Söhne etwas zusammen unternehmen zu sehen. Er lobte Thor dafür sich um seinen Bruder zu kümmern und ihm zu zeigen dass er, egal was kommen würde, ein Teil ihrer Familie wäre. Und er zeigte sich froh darüber, dass Loki trotz alle seiner Studien noch Zeit fand, seinem Bruder zu helfen.  
Loki hätte sich bei all der Falschheit am liebsten hier und jetzt übergeben, stattdessen lächelte er nur und verneigte sich dankend.

XXXX

Ich kam mit dem Begriff der Ehre nie wirklich zurecht. Sie erscheint in vielen Hinsichten als ziemlich dämlich. Und jedee Personengruppe hat andere Ansichten dazu.   
Was die Ehre im echten Kampf angeht, halte ich sie für heuchlerisch.  
Im Sportkampf ok, wenn bestimmte Regeln gelten, an die man sich gefälligst halten sollte. Wie zum Beispiel das man bei einem Fechtturnier nicht zuschlägt. Oder beim Boxen niemanden in die Eier tritt. Aber in einem richtigen Kampf? Oder im Krieg? Moral ist was anders die bleibt hier mal außen vor. Man greift keine Kinder oder schwangeren Frauen an, egal was ist so was gehört sich nicht.  
Aber wenn ich mich entscheiden müsste, ehrenhaft zu sterben weil mein Gegenüber mir gleich mit einem Schwert den Kopf abschlägt und unehrenhaft zu Leben, indem ich ihm in die Eier beiße, dann wäre das eine einfache Wahl. Eklig aber einfach.  
Wer könnte mir das im Nachhinein schon übelnehmen? Außer dem Feind aber was der denkt kann mir ziemlich egal sein.  
Und was will ein Asicher Krieger schon machen wenn er von einem Magier durch magisches Feuer getötet wird? Wiederauferstehen von den Toten, anklagend mit dem Finger auf den Betreffenden zeigen und sagen: Das war unfair und unehrenhaft, ich verlange eine Revanche und zwar diesmal ohne Magie?

Wie sagte Cohen der Barbar (Nicht mit Conan zu verwechseln) „Meine Ehre gehört mir allein, ich hab sie niemandem geklaut.“ Übersetzt soviel wie. Ich hab meine eigene Ehre und wenn sie dir nicht gefällt, leck mich.


	52. Gewachsen (Frigga)

Frigga

Es war eine wundervolle Feier gewesen. Odin hatte den ganzen Saal mit den Wildblumen schmücken lassen, die sie so liebte und ihre beiden Jungs hatten sich solche Mühe gemacht mit ihren Geschenken.  
Thor hatte ihr herrliche duftende Öle aus Vanaheim gebracht und ein ganz wundervolles Parfüm mit fruchtiger Note, das sie an ihren kleinen Obstgarten erinnerte. Er war stundenlang mit Loki durch die Märkte gewandert um es für sie zu finden. Ihr goldener Junge konnte so aufmerksam und bedacht sein wenn ihm etwas wirklich am Herzen lag. Sie lachte leise bei dem Gedanken dran, dass er vermutlich seinen Bruder um Hilfe gebeten hatte und es Loki war der die Geschenke für ihn aussuchte aber sie würde ihm das nicht vorwerfen.  
Und Loki selbst hatte ihr eine außergewöhnlich filigran gearbeitet Quarzskulptur geschenkt. Eine mit floralen Mustern verzierte Kugel, die im Dämmerlicht in grün und orange zu glühen begann. Die anderen Damen waren begeistert, doch Loki behielt für sich, wo er sie herhatte.  
Dann, nachdem die Begrüßungen, Ehrungen und die Geschenkübergabe abgeschlossen waren, hatte sie sich mit den anderen Ladys und Königinnen Asgards und der Reiche zusammengesetzt, während die Männer sich nach draußen auf den Innenhof zurückzogen und in der warmen Sommernacht auf sie anstießen und feierten. Der große Saal gehörte für heute ganz Frigga und den restlichen Damen.  
Den Damen und ihren vielen Töchtern.  
Das ganze erinnerte sie ein klein wenig an die Zeit vor Thors beinahe Krönung, als viele der anderen Adelshäuser ihre Aufwartungen gemacht hatten. Auch jetzt nutzten sie die Gunst der Stunde, um ihre Töchter vorzustellen, auch wenn Thors Herrschaft durch den bedauerlichen Zwischenfall einige Jahre nach hinten gerückt war.   
Leider schien Thor keinerlei Interesse an einem der Mädchen zu zeigen. Zumindest nicht die Art von Interesse die angebracht wäre, was wirklich schade war. Ein Frau an seiner Seite würde ihn sicher etwas mehr erden und ruhiger werden lassen aber man konnte es schlecht erzwingen. In diesem Punkt wünschte sie manchmal, er wäre tatsächlich etwas mehr wie Loki und weniger wie Fandral.  
Die einzige Frau an Thors Seite war derzeit Sif aber wer weiß? Womöglich würde er irgendwann merken, dass sie mehr war als nur eine Freundin. Die Nornen wussten das Sif mehr als gewillt war und nur darauf wartet, das Thor den ersten Zug tat.

Loki zumindest schien glücklich zu sein. Regelrecht euphorisch. Doch auf ihre Fragen hin, was dies wohl ausgelöst habe, winkt er nur ab. Es musste etwas mit seiner ominösen neuen Freundin zu tun haben.   
Es war seltsam, jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, bemerkte sie, das Loki nie Namen genannt hatte, noch wie lange es schon mit ihr ging.   
Seine einzigen Freunde von denen sie wusste, waren Sif, die tapferen Drei und vielleicht noch die beiden Magierinnen von damals, während seiner Lehrzeit, mit denen er immer noch Kontakt pflegte. Doch es konnte keiner von ihnen sein. Und diese Nervosität damals am Tisch. Ob sie ihn ihren Eltern hatte vorstellen wollen? Oder war es so gewesen, dass er sie immer nur aus der Ferne beobachtete und an diesem Tag vorhatte, sie anzusprechen?   
Loki war nie einer von der geselligen Sorte gewesen und hatte sich immer schwer getan Freunde zu finden, etwas das ihr oft Kummer bereitet hatte. Es schien jetzt, wo er bald fort musste, wolle er dies nachholen. Oder er versuchte sich damit von seiner bevorstehenden Aufgabe abzulenken.  
Im Grunde spielte es keine Rolle. Loki sollte seine Zeit in Asgard so lange und so gut genießen wie er nur konnte und wenn seine neue Bekanntschaft ihm das ermöglichten, dann musste sie sich für ihn freuen.   
Wenn er doch nur mehr mit ihr reden würde.   
Immerzu verschwand er. Sie bekam ihm kaum noch abseits der gemeinsamen Essen und öffentlichen Veranstaltungen zu Gesicht. Er erzähle ihr nur noch selten etwas und wo er früher ihre Gesellschaft suchte, ging er nun zu, nun, sie wusste es nicht und auch das war etwas dass sie störte. Auch von Thor begann er sich mehr und mehr abzukapseln. Wo ihre beiden Söhne früher kaum voneinander zu trennen waren, redeten sie nun fast nicht mehr miteinander. Odin schien es nicht zu bemerken oder er hielt es nicht für wichtig genug, sich deswegen zu sorgen aber wenn man hinsah, erkannte man dass sich eine Kluft zwischen ihren Jungs bildete. Und auch zwischen ihm und ihr.  
Wann hatte es angefangen? War es ein Schutzmechanismus? Loki war schlau und sicher wusste er dass, sobald er seine Aufgaben in Jotunheim, selbst wenn er sich noch als Botschafter dachte, übernahm, nur noch selten mit ihr oder Thor zusammen sein konnte. Es könnte seine Art sein sich auf diese Trennung vorzubereiten. Im Grunde wirklich sehr vorausschauend von ihm und sicher war es für ihn ebenso hart wie für sie, doch ihr lieber Junge sollte nicht vergessen, das er immer geliebt würde. Egal was und wo er war und sie würde ihm dies zeigen. Loki war immer noch ihr Sohn und auch wenn er jetzt noch dachte die Bindungen zu kappen wäre das beste, so wusste sie doch, dass er allen Halt brauchen würde den er bekommen konnte, um die schwere Zeit die vor ihm lag zu überstehen. Sie musste ihn an ihre Liebe und die seiner ganzen Familie erinnern, damit er sie in seinem nicht abzuwendenden Schmerz nicht völlig vergaß.

Es war Wochen später, noch recht früh am Morgen, Loki war noch nicht aufgestanden wie sie wusste und so hatte sie spontan entschlossen, heute einen gemeinsamem Tag mit ihm zu haben. Es kam ihr vor als wäre es Ewigkeiten her, seit sie mit ihm zusammen Magie trainiert und sich einfach nur über alles und jeden unterhalten hatte.  
Sie hatte einige Snacks und Desserts zubereiten und in Lokis Kammern bringen lassen und war nun mit ihren Büchern bewaffnet ebenfalls auf dem Weg dorthin. Inzwischen dürfte Loki geweckt, über ihren Besuch informiert und angekleidet sein.  
Und das war er auch. Als sie die Kammern betrat stand er, sie mit Freude erwartend, im Raum und verneigte sich leicht mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie er es immer getan hatte.   
„Ich hatte nicht mit dir gerechnet Mutter aber es ist schön das du hier bist.“ Es war wie früher und nachdem sie die Bücher abgelegt hatte, nahm sie ihn kurz in den Arm, bevor sie sich mit ihm zusammensetzte.   
Während sie sich mit leichteren Zauber beschäftigten, begannen sie ein erstes loses Gespräch. Loki blieb zu Anfang förmlich und seine Worte zeigten ehrliche Überraschung über ihr Interesse. Es machte sie traurig an die möglichen Gründe hierfür zu denken. War die Kluft zwischen ihnen den schon so groß? Sie kannte ihren Jungen doch, oder? Aber er sah so verändert aus, nun, wo sie ihm so nahe gegenübersaß und mit ihm sprach. Er schien gewachsen zu sein, innerlich. Aber auch äußerlich. Früher schien er immerzu fast mit den Schatten und dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen während er jetzt daraus hervortrat. Seine ganze Aura war stärker geworden. Er wirkte lebendiger, fröhlicher und gesünder. Wie war ihr das nicht aufgefallen? Seit wann war dies so?

Die Unterhaltungen während ihrer gemeinsamen Übungen waren angeregt und fröhlich. Sie erzählte ihm von ihren Erlebnissen, er ihr von seinen und so verging die Zeit wie im Fluge während sie leichten Wein tranken.  
Sie sprach darüber das Lady Freya ihr zweites Kind erwartete, ein weiteres Mädchen und Hoguns Sohn hatte bei den letzten Jugendwettkämpfen teilgenommen und sich zur Freude seines Vaters als geschickter Kämpfer erwiesen. Und Thor war immer noch zu blind um zu erkennen, das Sif nur auf ihn wartete und sie hatte über Pläne nachgedacht, ihn ein wenig anzustoßen, damit er es endlich merkte.   
Kurz seufzte sie auf während Loki leise lachte und meinte, dass die einzige Möglichkeit es Thor begreiflich zu machen darin bestand, es ihm so laut wie möglich ins Gesicht zu schreien. Mehrmals. In Anwesenheit von Sif am besten. Und sie dann beide zusammen in einem Raum einzuschließen, sodass ihnen nichts anders übrig bliebe als darüber zu reden. Es war vielleicht etwas heftig aber irgendwie hatte Loki recht. Beide waren zu stolz um sich die Blöße zu geben, romantische Gefühle füreinander zu zeigen.  
Sif musste fürchten dass man sie weniger ernst nahm, wenn sie plötzlich ein eindeutig weibliches Interesse und ihre Gefühle gegenüber Thor gestand und sie hatte es in der von Männern dominierten Kriegerkaste auch so schon schwer genug. Und Thor weigerte sich in ihr mehr als nur eine gute Freundin und Kampfgefährtin zu sehen, weil er ihren Wert als Kriegerin nicht schmälern wollte, indem er sie offen als begehrenswerte Frau betrachtete und umwarb. Wer wusste schon, womöglich fürchtete er sie zu missverstehen und mit seinen Avancen zu beleidigen und dadurch ihre Freundschaft zu gefährden.  
Sie ließen das Thema nach einigen weiteren Überlegungen und Reden fallen und wanden sich anderen Dingen zu. Die Idee aber, die beiden einfach mal für einen Tag oder eine Nacht zusammen einzusperren, behielt sich jedoch im Hinterkopf. Nur für den Fall.

Odin machte sich Sorgen wegen einiger kleiner Unruhen in den Königshäusern von Alfheim und Nornheim und Gerüchten darüber, dass einige der kleineren Welten darüber anchdächten sich von Asgard abzuspalten. Schnell beruhigte sie ihren Sohn wieder, als sie dessen sich weitenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. Es waren nur Gerüchte und sicher würde sich dies schon bald aufklären. Wie er wusste, waren die Norn noch nie besonders gut mit Asgard zurechtgekommen und murrten immerzu über Odins Regierung. Das dortige Königshaus blieb meist für sich und gab nur selten Informationen aus ihrer Welt preis. Aber mehr war es nie gewesen und wie auch alle male davor würden sie sich wieder beruhigen. Was die Alben anging. Loki kannte ja Lord Celegorm, den Albischen Botschafter. Der Mann hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht wie wenig er von Odin hielt aber er war auch schlau genug zu erkennen, dass es zum Wohle der Reiche nötig war, einer stabilen Regierungspolitik zu folgen und die Alben waren per se kein kriegerisches Volk. Es war nur das übliche Gerede der Leute über Veränderungen und Umbruch aber wie jedes Mal würden die Stimmen ebenso schnell wieder verstummen, wie sie sich erhoben hatten und alles wäre wieder wie gehabt. Es würde immer Kontroversen geben die es zu lösen galt, das war der Preis des Friedens.  
Loki warf ein, dass nach allem was die letzten Jahre geschehen war, dem beinahe Krieg und den Angriffen, die Reiche womöglich größeres Misstrauen hegen könnten als gedacht und sie unter Umständen Asgard oder Thor dafür verantwortlich machten oder sogar deren Urteil anzweifeln könnten. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte hatte es immer wieder Diskussionen unter den Völkern über Asgards Regelungen, Gesetzte und Oberherrschaft gegeben.  
Und nach dieser Sache mit den Eisriesen… Nicht nur das viele das Vertrauen verloren hatten und sich fürchteten, auch nachdem die Kämpfe beendet wurden gab es Probleme. Kaum dass der erste Handelsaustausch stattgefunden hatte, waren die Zwerge aufgetaucht und hatten um eigene Handelskonditionen mit Jotunheim gefeilscht. Und auch wenn er durchaus verstand warum der Allvater es zu diesem Zeitpunkt ablehnte, machten ihm die wütenden Gesichter der Zwergischen Vertreter Sorgen. Er kannte König Sindri und wusste, dass dieser es verabscheute wenn man ihm Vorschriften machte, mit wem er Geschäfte abschließen dürfe und wem nicht. Was wenn die Zwerge Asgards Befehle der Handelssanktionen missachteten?   
Sie sah die Sorge in seinen Augen. Auch wenn er so tat als wäre alles in Ordnung, nagte doch die Angst an ihm, was geschehen könnte, wenn er an seiner Aufgabe, für Frieden und gute Beziehungen zwischen ihrem Reich und Jotunheim zu sorgen, scheiterte.  
In Momenten wie diesen wünschte sie sich so sehr, sie könnte ihm einfach alles sagen und ihm versichern, dass alles in Ordnung käme. Dass er ein wundervoller Herrscher sein und unter seiner Regentschaft Frieden und neuer Wohlstand in den Reichen einkehren würden.  
Aber sie konnte nichts darüber sagen. Odin hatte entschieden es ihm erst mitzuteilen, wenn alles geklärt und bereit war und sie hatte zugestimmt. Schweren Herzens zwar, aber sie tat es. Alles was sie nun tun konnte war ihm zu versichern, dass seines Vaters Entscheidung ihn für diese Aufgabe auszuwählen, eine weise war und er auf seines Vaters Urteil vertrauen sollte.   
„Alles was dein Vater tut hat einen verborgenen Sinn. Vertrau ihm und auch mir. Es wird sich alles klären.“ Loki nickt bedrückt.

„Nun. Lass uns über etwas anderes sprechen.“ Erleichtert lächelte Loki sie an. Er mochte sich selbst für Erwachsen halten aber in Wahrheit war er immer noch ein Teenager und ihr kleines Baby. Und man war nie zu alt um sich von seiner Mutter beruhigen und trösten zu lassen.  
„Sag Loki, diese Freundin von dir, wer ist sie? Du hast nie zuvor erzählt dass es jemanden gäbe, nicht einmal den Namen kenne ich.“ Es war schon seltsam. Hätte ihn Odin nicht eines Morgens bei Tisch angesprochen, sie hätte es vielleicht nie erfahren und auch jetzt war alles was sie sagen konnte, das Loki diejenige, wer immer sie war, aufrichtig zu mögen schien.   
„Es ist keine Sie sondern ein Er und es ist absolut nichts romantisches falls du das dachtest.“ Sie konnte es nicht recht glauben aber Loki schien es absolut ernst zu sein. Seine Worte klangen beinahe schon aggressiv genervt. Er wirkte frustriert über ihre Annahme. Nun gut, dann hatte sie sich wohl geirrt und die Sache falsch gedeutet. Keine Freundin, nur ein Freund. Es tat ihrer Neugierde keinen Abbruch.  
Anscheinend kannten er und Loki sich schon länger und hatten einiges zusammen unternommen. Sein Name war Beil. Ganz eindeutig ein Spitzname aber sie drängte Loki nicht weiter drauf als dieser meinte, das Beils Vater und Odin sich nicht allzu gut verstünden und er befürchtete, der Allvater könne seine Freundschaft missbilligen. Das war wohl auch der Grund aus dem Loki damals bei Tisch so nervös gewesen war. Es musste gewesen sein, weil er an diesem Tag Beils Vater getroffen hatte. Als sie ihn darauf ansprach, bestätigte Loki es ihr.  
Zum Glück schien Beils Vater seinen Groll auf Odin nicht auf ihren Sohn ausgeweitet zu haben.  
Beil war Musiker und nach allem was sie heraushörte, wohl ein ziemlich begabter. Vielleicht konnten sie den jungen Mann irgendwann in den Palast einladen, um auf einem der Feste zu spielen. Loki lachte darüber und meinte, dass das Beil sicher gefallen würde. Die Vorstellung schien ihn über alle Maßen zu amüsieren.  
Der Tag verging schneller als gedacht und bald war es Zeit fürs Abendmahl. Während sie zusammen in Richtung des Speisesaals gingen, wandte Loki sich mit einer verlegenen Bitte an sie.  
Anscheinend hatte Beils Vater ihn eingeladen, an einem Jagdausflug mit dessen Familie teilzunehmen, welcher aber wohl länger dauern würde als er freie Zeit hatte. Ob sie vielleicht ein gutes Wort bei Vater für ihn einlegen könnte, es ihm zu erlauben? Er versprach ihr hoch und heilig, dass er alles an Unterricht, der für diesen Zeitrahmen geplant war, nachholen würde.  
Sie würde mit Odin reden. Sicher ließ es sich einrichten Lokis Studium ein paar Tage ruhen zu lassen.

„Mutter, hast du Loki gesehen? Ich brauche seine Hilfe bei einigen Aufgaben.“ Es war einige Tage später als Thor sie in den Gärten fand.  
„Weißt du nicht mehr? Er ist doch mit seinem Freund auf ein Abenteuer aus.“ Sie hatte mit Odin beim Essen darüber gesprochen. Am Anfang war er skeptisch gewesen, hielt es dann jedoch für eine gute Idee, zumal Loki bisher so strebsam und redlich in seinen Aufgaben gewesen war. Und sein Lehrer der Jotunen Sprache meinte ohnehin, das er dem Zeitplan weit voraus wäre. Außerdem sollte der Jagdausflug in den nördlichen Regionen von Limas stattfinden. Eine ruhige, sichere Gegend in die viele Väter mit ihren Söhnen wanderten, um ihnen die hohe Kunst der Jagd näherzubringen. Vielleicht spielte es auch eine Rolle, das Beils Vater Leif laut Loki, ein alter Veteran des Jotunenkriegs war und versprochen hatte, ihm den ein oder anderen Trick zu zeigen, um in deren rauen Welt zurechtzukommen.  
„Wen meinst du? Hogun? Oder Fandral? Volstagg kann es kaum sein, ich komme gerade von ihm.“ Thor schien verwirrt zu sein, dabei war sie sicher es ihm erzählt zu haben aber er hatte in letzter Zeit sehr viel zu tun. Odin bürdete ihm zu viel auf um seinen Ruf in den Reichen wiederherzustellen und das alte Vertrauen in ihn zu erneuern.   
„Nein Thor, sein anderer Freund. Der Junge namens Beil.“ Einen Moment runzelte Thor nachdenklich die Stirn bevor er zögernd nachhackte. Anscheinend hatte Loki seinen Bruder und seinen Freund nicht miteinander bekanntgemacht. Aber dann erhellt sich Thors Mine mit Verstehen.  
„Ah, ich erinnere mich. Ja, Loki hat ihn mir letztens bei einer Feier vorgestellt aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern wie er aussah.“ Sie sah in durchdringend an und etwas zerknirscht gab er zu, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon etwas angeheitert gewesen war. Er konnte sich nur noch an einen vagen, konturlosen Schemen erinnern, der neben seinem Bruder gestanden hatte. Es hätte genauso gut eine von Lokis Illusionen sein können meinte er.  
Eine Weile blieb Thor noch bei ihr und schmollte darüber, dass sein Bruder ihn nicht zu seinem Jagdausflug mit eingeladen hatte. Ihr Argument, dass er Loki in letzter Zeit auch kaum zu Ausflügen einlud, zählte für ihn nicht. Es lag ja schließlich nicht an ihm, sondern daran, das Vater Loki bis auf weiteres untersagt hatte auf Kampfmissionen mitzugehen, weil er wichtigere Aufgaben zu erledigen hatte und wenn er Loki zu einer der Siegesfeiern danach holen wollte, war dieser oft schon alleine unterwegs. Kopfschüttelnd und über Thors beleidigtes Gesicht lachend, wand sie sich wieder den Blumen zu. 

Die Tage zogen dahin und Loki kehrte wohlbehalten und hoch erhobenen Hauptes zurück. Thor ließ es sich nicht nehmen aus diesem Anlass heraus eine Feier in Hildegrunds und auch Volstaggs Taverne auszurichten, zu der alle ihre Freunde kamen. Hildegrund war völlig außer sich als Frigga ihre Gaststube betrat. Das Thor oft hier einkehrte, war für sie schon fast Normalität geworden, da ihr Mann ja ein enger Freund der beiden Prinzen war aber die Königin zu bewirten war nochmal eine ganz andere Sache. Wäre Odin ebenfalls gekommen, sie wäre vermutlich in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
Lokis Freund Beil kam zu Friggas Enttäuschung leider nicht, da er mit seinem Vater zusammen die Jagdbeute verarbeitete und mit seinen eigenen Leuten anstoßen wollten. Loki hatte keine spezielle Trophäe des erlegten Biests für sich beansprucht, lediglich einige wirklich gewaltige Stücke Fleisch, die er mit Thor zusammen über das Feuer legen wollte, woraufhin Volstagg entrüstet eingriff und zur Erheiterung aller damit, über das ruinieren guten Fleisches fluchend, in der Küche verschwand. Bald darauf wehte der Duft von gut gewürztem und marinierten Steaks durch den Raum, der jedem das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ.  
Es war wirklich schade, sie würde den Jungen gerne kennenlernen. Sobald Lokis wahres Erbe bekannt gegeben wurde, würde es unter Umständen zu einem Bruch ihrer neu entstanden Freundschaft führen und sie hoffte dies vielleicht verhindern zu können. Viele würden mit Loki brechen wenn es öffentlich wurde. Es war nicht fair aber leider nicht vermeidbar.   
Entschlossen wischte Frigga die trüben Gedanken fort und kehrte wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück. Dies war keine Zeit des Trauerns und der Not. Heute würde sie lachen und tanzen und sich mit ihren Söhnen freuen.

Sie versuchte nun, da der entscheidende Tag unaufhaltsam näherrückte, mit jeder verstreichenden Woche, mit jedem Monat, häufiger mit Loki zusammenzukommen. Ein halbes Jahr schien so eine erschreckend kurze Zeitspanne. Sie hatte versucht Odin dazu zu überreden, den Plan etwas nach hinten zu verzögern. Dem mehr Zeit zu geben aber er blieb hart und so wollte sie die Zeit die ihr noch zur Verfügung stand nutzen. Jetzt wo die Pläne ins Rollen kamen, erschien es ihr noch wichtiger als je zuvor.   
Lokis Schutzzauber und Schilde waren nahezu perfekt. Und seine Heilfähigkeiten im Falle von klassischen Kampfverletzungen mehr als ausreichend. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er ein überragender Schildmagier oder Heiler geworden. Aber auch so war es gut. Sollte es zu Problemen kommen, würde er sich verteidigen und zu helfen wissen, was sie sehr beruhigte.  
Immer häufiger begann er Fragen zu stellen, die zu beantworten sie kaum in der Lage war.   
Wie würde sein neues Zuhause aussehen? Würden die Jotunen ein eigenes Gebäude stellen oder sollte er wie die Botschafter die in Asgard weilten, eine spezielle Suite erhalten? Gab es Pläne damit er sich darauf einstellen und womöglich einige Möbel auswählen könnte? Wie würde es mit dem Essen sein? Die Abgesandten die Vater früher schickte, hatten scheußliche Dinge berichtet. Warum hatte er bisher noch keinerlei Informationen darüber erhalten? Gab es überhaupt irgendwelche Pläne?   
Loki war so verunsichert und wünschte sich etwas, das ihm diese Angst vor der Zukunft nahm. Irgendetwas greifbares, das ihm zeigte, dass es in Jotunheim nicht so schlimm werden würde.  
Frigga fühlte sich schlecht wenn sie diese Art von Fragen hörte. Sie wollte nicht lügen aber die Wahrheit durfte sie auch nicht sagen. Sie entschied sich für einen Teil der Wahrheit. Die Verhandlungen zu einer Botschaft hatten erst vor kurzem begonnen daher gab es noch nicht viele Informationen aber natürlich würde er im Palast leben, in den besten und sichersten Räumen. Dass für den Anfang Diener und Wachen ihn begleiten und schützen sollten und dass sie ihm alles an Essen schicken würde, was er wollte und sie dafür sorge trüge, dass er jedes Möbel und jedes Buch bekäme, welches er wünschte. Auch das sie ihn besuchen käme, sobald er sich eingelebt hätte und bis dahin würde sie ihm regelmäßig Nachrichten schicken. Es machte sie fast krank ihn mit Ausflüchten und Halbwahrheiten abzuspeisen aber es war besser als nichts.  
Zumindest schien es zu helfen und ihre Versprechen beruhigten Loki immerhin etwas. Niemals sollte ihr süßer Liebling dort etwas missen oder gezwungen sein diese Dinge zu essen, von denen der alte Magnuson berichtet hatte. Er würde vielleicht in Jotunheim leben aber er würde nicht wie die Jotun leben müssen.

Es war ein einem verregneten Abend als sie es bemerkte. Die Leere in Lokis Räumen. Früher quollen die Regale vor Büchern und Kuriositäten aus allen Reichen fast über, jetzt waren die meisten Bretter leer.  
„Urzeit war es, da Ymir hauste: nicht war Eis noch See noch Salzwogen, nicht Erde unten, noch oben Himmel, Gähnung grundlos, doch Grün nirgend.“ Neben ihr saß Loki und lass ihr laut aus einem seiner Bücher vor. Die Lehrerin hielt es für eine gute Idee, um ein besseres Gefühl für die Bildsprache zu bekommen. Loki meinte einmal scherzhaft zu ihr, das Lady Karla keine Ahnung hätte und es immer wenn sie sprach so klang, als würde sie ihre Zunge verschlucken.   
„Dein Jotunsch ist beeindruckend gut. Aber den Text habe ich noch nie gehört, woher stammt das Buch?“ Interessiert griff sie danach um es genauer zu betrachten. Es war ein seltsames Buch. Die Seiten schienen nicht aus Papier, sondern eher aus einer Art hauchdünnem Leder zu bestehen. Es war sicher keines aus der Palastbibliothek. Dem Einband nach ging es um die Mythologie Jotunheims. Der Entstehung ihrer Welt. Loki erzählte ihr, dass er es auf seinem letzten Ausflug entdeckt hatte, er dachte es könnte hilfreich sein.  
„Welche Bedeutung hat Gähnung grundlos?“ Dies schien eins der Worte zu sein, für das die Allzunge kein passendes Gegenstück finden konnte oder sie verstand es nur falsch.   
„Es gab einen unermesslich leerer Raum, Mutter. Einen Gähnenden Abgrund. Das Nichts.“ Langsam blätterte sie durch das Buch während Loki sprach. Die Geschichte darin kannte sie gewissermaßen aber die Details waren anders. Wo in den Büchern ihrer Bibliothek immer die Rede davon war, wie die Jotunen ihren Schöpfer ermordet hatten, um ihre Welt zu bauen, war es hier Ymir der sich selbstlos opferte, um seinen Kindern eine Heimat zu geben. Dieses Sichtweise war ihr neu und sie wünschte sich, sie hätte dieses und andere derart gestaltete Bücher schon früher gefunden. Sie gab es wieder zurück mit der Bitte, es sich doch, wenn er es beendet hätte, einmal ausleihen zu dürfen. Davon musste unbedingt eine Abschrift für Asgards Bücherei angefertigt werden.  
„Dein Zimmer scheint auch immer mehr zu einem Gähnung ohne Grund zu werden, wo sind all deine Schätze?“ Amüsiert lächelt sie ihn an, bevor sie zu den leeren Buchregalen nickt. Loki zuckt abwesend mit den Schultern und blättert wieder zu der Stelle, wo er aufgehört hatte.  
„Das meiste hab ich fortgebracht. Wenn ich den neuen Posten den der Allvaters mir überantwortet antrete, werde ich ohnehin nur einige wenige Wochen im Jahr in Asgard sein und da er keine zeitlichen Angaben gemacht hat, wie lange ich das Amt dort halten soll, dachte ich, ich könnte ein wenig umräumen.“ Friggas Schultern fallen und sanft nimmt sie Lokis Hand. So sehr hat er sich schon von seinem Vater distanziert, das er ihn nur noch mit Titel anredet. Überrascht sieht er zu ihr auf. Schuld wäscht über seine Züge und sie kann ihn nur bedrückt anlächeln.  
„Tut mir Leid wenn ich dir damit Kummer bereite Mutter.“ Schnell beruhigt sie ihn, dass er sich nicht belasten solle, es hatte ihr nur vor Augen geführt, das ihr süßer Spatz bald das Nest verließ, um sein eigens Leben zu leben.

XXXX

Die Asen und die anderen Spezies, seltsamerweise die meisten im Marvel Universum, sprechen Allspeak. Und können damit jede Sprache sowohl verstehen als auch dafür sorgen, dass man sie versteht. Praktisch.  
Und zumindest hat Marvel eine Erklärung, anders als andere Filme und Serien. Stargate zum Beispiel. Aus irgendeinem merkwürdigem Grund scheinen 99% aller Alienrassen perfektes Englisch zu sprechen. Zumindest im Film gab es noch die logische Sprachbarriere zu überwinden.  
Der Allspeak allerdings übersetzt keine Wortspiele, Homonyme, Redewendungen oder Jugendslang, wo Wörter etwas völlig anders bedeuten als sie eigentlich bedeuten.   
Ich weiß auch nicht wie es sich mit Codesprachen verhält. Wozu wäre eine Geheimsprache nütze, wenn sie jeder versteht? Wie sollte es möglich sein, einen Text zu kodieren?  
Man merkt es in den Filme daran, das Thor bei Tony Starks witzigen Kommentaren oft völlig planlos ist. (Steve auch und der spricht die Sprache von Geburt an, hat aber 70 Jahre voller Hintergrundwissen und Wortbezügen verpasst.) Als ich das erste mal bei einem Englischen Text las „Er ist ein Sack voller Katzen.“ dachte ich erst hä? Bis ich drauf kam das damit soviel wie „Er ist verrückt wie eine Scheißhausratte.“ bedeutet oder einfach nur jemand mit einem ganz furchtbaren Temperament gemeint war.  
Kann auch ganz normale Wörter betreffen. „Alter“ kann sich auf die Jahre einer Person beziehen oder im Sinne von „Hey Alter“ auf eine Kumpelhafte Ansprache, mit anderer Tonart aber auch eine aggressive Anrede sein oder wie in „Boa Alter!“ auf einen Ausdruck von Begeisterung oder Erstaunen hindeuten.  
Von daher, selbst wenn der Allspeak alles übersetzt, wäre es nützlich oder im Falle eines Botschafters sogar notwendig, die Sprache dennoch zu lernen, um nichts falsch zu verstehen.  
Wusstet ihr das es im Deutschen 934 Synonyme für lustig gibt? Im Englischen findet man unter funny nur 64 und drôle (Französisch) hat 124. Alle bezeichnen das selbe, bedeuten aber nicht das selbe. Heiter ist nicht gleich urkomisch und spaßig nicht albern.

Auch frage ich mich nach was der Allspeak entscheidet. Auch Tiere sprechen schließlich miteinander. Delfine geben sich sogar Namen und es gibt nachweislich sogar Dialekte bei Walen.  
Übersetzt der Allspeak also auch Tiersprachen? Woher weiß er was Tier ist und was „intelligentes Leben“?  
Spricht Thor womöglich Hündisch?  
Eins ist klar, ich möchte nicht die Sprache der Vögel verstehen, nur um beim nächsten Waldspaziergang hundert Vögel zueinander sagen zu hören. Hey schau wie toll mein Gefieder, Schnabel, Stimme ist! Hab Sex mit mir!


	53. Übergelaufen (Loki)

Loki

Es hatte kurz nach Mutters Geburtstag angefangen. Ein plötzliches aufflammen von erhöhtem Interesse und einem Bedürfnis ihrerseits Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.  
Es wäre gelogen wenn er sagen würde, er fände es nicht schön. Es erinnerte ihn an früher als er noch klein war und sie ihm alles mögliche beibrachte oder ihm bei seinen Hausaufgaben half.   
Allerdings war es auch ein wenig lästig. Besonders zu Anfang, als sie unangekündigt kam, alles bereits vorbereitet und mit diesem liebe- und hoffnungsvollem Blick.  
Er konnte sie schlecht abweisen und ihr sagen, dass er bereits andere Pläne für den Tag hatte. Besonders nicht wenn diese darin bestanden, mit seinem Vater oder Byleister etwas zu unternehmen und er keine sinnvolle Ausrede hatte, die Mutter akzeptieren würde.   
Wenigstes hatte Odin nicht ebenfalls plötzlich seine väterlichen Gefühle für ihn entdeckt. Er wüsste wirklich nicht wie er damit auf Dauer hätte umgehen sollen. Vermutlich hätten sie sich den ganzen Tag nur angeschwiegen, weil keiner von ihnen wüsste, was er sagen oder tun sollte.   
In Utgard war es einfacher. Mit Laufey war es einfacher.  
Sie hatten viel miteinander geredet seit ihrem ersten Treffen und er fragte sich oft wie er nur jemals Angst davor hatte haben können, womöglich abgelehnt zu werden. Irgendwo tief in seinem Hinterkopf, auch wenn er durch Byl und Nal wusste das es eine Lüge war, waren noch immer Odins Worte. Das Gespräch das er belauscht hatte darüber, das er ausgesetzt und verstoßen worden war. Und die ständige Befürchtung nicht gut genug zu sein, nicht den Erwartungen zu entsprechen. Auch etwas das er Odin zu verdanken hatte.  
Doch alle Zweifel waren nun fort. Odins Worte waren nichts als Lügen gewesen. Und Laufey, auch wenn er ihn erst seit kurzem kannte, war ihm mehr Vater als es Odin in alle den Jahrhunderten zuvor war.

Laufey verstand auch nicht viel mehr von seiner Magie als der Allvater aber er zeigte dennoch Interesse an seinen Fähigkeiten, wo Odin immer bloß abwesend genickt und ihn abgewimmelt hatte. Er hatte Thor immer zu seiner Beziehung zu ihm beneidet. Die gemeinsamen Trainingsstunden, die Reisen wenn er Thor das Reich zeigte, Jagdausflüge, Staatsbesuche, Areenakämpfe. Er selbst war sich immer wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vorgekommen.  
Laufey aber erkundigte sich was er heute erlebt hatte, wie es ihm ging und er tat es nicht etwa weil er ihn aushorchen wollte oder aus falschem, geheucheltem Interesse. Er wollte es wirklich wissen. Und da er mit Byleister genauso umging, konnte Loki ausschließen dass es sich nur um etwas vorübergehendes handelte, weil seine Anwesenheit neu und interessant war.  
„Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht wie verabredet gekommen bist, ist etwas passiert?“ Loki hatte warten müssen, da Laufey gerade ein Urteil zu fällen hatte. Verborgen vor fremden Blicken hatte er zugesehen. Er war nicht rechtzeitig gekommen um alles zu hören aber es schien um Landraub zu gehen.   
„Ich wurde überraschend von Mutter aufgehalten. Frigga meine ich, entschuldige.“ Es kam ihm nicht richtig vor, vor Vater von Frigga als Mutter zu sprechen aber er schaffte es einfach nicht als etwas anders von ihr zu denken, egal wie wütend er wegen ihrer Mittäterschaft auf sie war.  
„Du musst nicht. Was wollte sie?“ Vater nahm es ihm nicht übel, zumindest zeigte er es nicht direkt.  
„Ich habe sie andeutungsweise auf die Unruhen angesprochen, eigentlich habe ich es ihr quasi direkt ins Gesicht gesagt. Sie nimmt es nicht ernst.“ Es lief schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Die Ausführung seiner Pläne hatte bereits begonnen. Nur kleine Dinge, nichts auffälliges, nichts Verdacht erregendes. Ein paar Worte hier und da, um Misstrauen und Argwohn gegen Asgard zu erzeugen. Er hatte viel Munition in Utgards Bibliothek gefunden und die Erzählungen von Laufey und Nal waren ebenfalls eine große Hilfe. Odin hatte wirklich eine Menge Leichen im Keller, die man ausgraben konnte.   
Bisher hatte er sich noch hauptsächlich auf Alfheim und Nornheim beschränkt, sie waren am leichtesten gegen den Allvater aufzubringen. Was den Rest betraf, er hatte einige wahre Gerüchte gestreut und sie hatten bereits Wurzeln geschlagen und das Gerede angeheizt. Es musste schon seit langer Zeit im Untergrund rumoren, dass die anderen Reiche so leicht drauf ansprangen. Aber Odin merkte es entweder nicht oder unterschätzte es.  
„Ich finde es erschreckend wie Weltfremd und selbstgefällig alle in Asgard zu sein scheinen. Früher ist mir das nie aufgefallen.“ Laufey brummte nur dazu und meinte, das wohl kaum einer offen gegen Asgard sprechen würde. Immerhin hielten sie eine Sammlung der mächtigsten und gefährlichsten Gegenstände aller Welten, besaßen eine der größten und stärksten Armeen, einen angeblich allsehenden Wächter und mit dem Bifröst konnten sie ohne nennenswerten Zeitverlust ihre Truppen zu beinahe jedem beliebigen Ort bringen und wieder zurückholen. Die meisten würden es sich zweimal überlegen eine solche Macht offen anzuzweifeln oder gar herauszufordern. Er meinte auch, dass des Allvaters Glaube an Asgards Überlegenheit ihnen hier einen Vorteil schaffte.  
Loki konnte dem nur zustimmen. Der Allvater sah keine Bedrohung des Reiches wegen dem unzufriedenen Gerede einiger weniger und wenn er die Gefahr erkannte, würde es zu spät sein.

„Ich habe im Übrigen einen geeigneten Mann gefunden.“ Loki unterbricht seine Rachephantasien der Zukunft und kehrt zu den Vorbereitung eben dieser Rache zurück. Es würde ein Meisterstück werden und diesmal arbeitete er nicht alleine.  
„Die Familie?“ Dieser Teil war Laufeys Idee gewesen, mehr oder weniger. Es war klar das Odin ihn früher oder später aus dem Weg zu räumen versuchte, um Platz für Loki auf dem Thron zu schaffen, es war nur logisch entsprechende Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Es einfach nur zu verhindern kam nicht in Frage. Der Allvater würde es nur erneut versuchen lassen, bis er Erfolg hatte. Sie mussten ihn glauben machen, er hätte bereits Erfolg gehabt. Doch das wäre nicht so einfach. Nicht mit Heimdall, der vermutlich alles beobachtete, um sicherzustellen, dass es tatsächlich klappte.  
„Wurde entsprechend ausgezahlt.“ Sie würden ein Double brauchen das an Laufeys Stelle den Platz der Leiche einnahm. Loki hatte Ewigkeiten nach einem geeigneten Zauber gesucht, um eine Illusion zu erschaffen, die stabil und fassbar genug war, um als echt durchzugehen und mit der er nicht nur Heimdalls Sicht, sondern auch ganz Jotunheim täuschen konnte, bis Laufey ihn fragte ob es nicht einfacher wäre, einfach eine echte Leiche zu nehmen und sie optisch zu verändern.  
„Ist sowas eigentlich üblich? Den Angehörigen die Leiche eines Verwandten abzukaufen?“ Es wäre tatsächlich einfacher. Er hatte nur nicht dran gedacht, dass man sich eben mal so einen passenden Toten kaufen und lagern könnte, bis man ihn brauchte aber hier waren die Dinge ein wenig anders als in Asgard. Der Tod wurde einfach anders wahrgenommen, ebenso wie der Tote.  
„Es gibt Fälle und die Familie konnte das Geld gut gebrauchen.“ Man war hier pragmatischer.   
Zusammen betraten sie die Privaten Räume der Königsfamilie, wo Nal breites einen zusätzlichen Teller für ihn aufgedeckt hatte. Es gab Leviathan mit Algensoße.

Zusammen mit ihnen zu essen war Anfangs ebenfalls etwas merkwürdig gewesen, wurde aber überraschend schnell zur Normalität. Es war eigentlich nicht viel anders als in Asgard. Auch hier wurden größtenteils von den Diener gekocht und aufgedeckt aber das Essen selbst fand im privaten statt und je nachdem ob Byleister anwesend war oder nicht, wurde geplant. Da seine Existenz immer noch geheim war, wurde für ihn natürlich nichts bereitgestellt aber es gab immer reichlich genug und ein zusätzliches Gedeck zu besorgen war keine Schwierigkeit.  
Die Küche selbst unterschied sich deutlich von dem was er gewohnt war aber das meiste davon war hervorragend. Einiges schreckte ihn allerdings ab. Lebende Maden, Nagetiere und Fische zum Beispiel. Zu sehen wie die anderen dem zappelndem Fisch einfach den Kopf abbissen.... Nal hatte angeboten etwas anderes für ihn kommen zu lassen aber irgendwie war ihm der Appetit an dem Abend vergangen.  
„Wie gefällt dir das Quartiere das ich zurecht gemacht habe? Ich hoffe es ist für dich in Ordnung.“ Ursprünglich hatte Loki nur gefragt, ob er einige der Bücher hier in den königlichen Privaträumen zwischenlagern könnte. Es war lästig sie immer wieder neu aus den Regalen zu holen, wenn die Bibliothekare sie wieder aufräumten und nach Asgard wollte er sie aus Sicherheitsgründen lieber nicht mitnehmen. Ebenso wie er die Geschichtlichen Texte aus Asgard, die er zum Gegenprüfen nutzte, nicht hier in Utgard liegen lassen konnte, wo sie womöglich entdeckt wurden. Es war erstaunlich wie viele Lücken die Aufzeichnungen Jotunheims füllten und dies, obwohl sie selbst recht Lückenhaft waren. Viel des Niedergeschriebenen klang wie aus zweiter oder dritter Hand. Teilweise sogar wie aus Vierter aber es gab auch einige ziemlich detaillierte Berichte.   
Jetzt hatte er dank Nal jedenfalls seine eigenen Gemächer. Bisher hatte er sie lediglich für Nachforschungen genutzt und einmal dort übernachtet. Sie waren in Ordnung.  
„Völlig in Ordnung. Vater, ich denke es gibt eine Chance dass ich bei diesem Ausflug mitkommen könnte.“ Der Ausflug, ja. Eigentlich eher eine Geschäftsreise wegen Bauanträgen dortiger Unternehmer aber das Königshaus hatte eine Berghütte oben am Hornberg und wenn sie schon dort waren, wollte Laufey sich einige Tage nehmen. Er hatte ihn ebenfalls eingeladen aber allein die Hin- und Rückreise würde Tage in Anspruch nehmen, da Laufey unterwegs einige amtliche Zwischenstopps einlegen musste. Händeschütteln wie Mutter es immer nannte.  
„Es würde mich freuen aber tu nichts was dich in Schwierigkeiten bringt.“ Er würde nicht, er hatte schon eine entsprechende Idee und wenn es funktionierte, würde er sogar Odins Segen dafür bekommen.

Und er bekam ihn. Womöglich hatte Odin Schuldgefühle weil er ihn so stark einengte und ihm Reisen aus Asgard hinaus wenn überhaupt, nur mit Eskorte erlaubte. Und ihm kämpferische Missionen mit Thor zusammen, zur Sicherheit wegen seines neuen Postens, verbot.   
Im Grunde spielte das warum keine Rolle. Odin hatte ihm erlaubt mit seinem Freund Beil und dessen Familie, einen Jagdausflug zu machen. Das war alles was zählte.  
Vater sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an und wollte wissen wie er Odin dazu überredet hatte, welche Lügen nötig waren um ihm die Geschichte so zu verkaufen, dass dieser nichts bemerkte und es sogar absegnete.  
„Oh ich musste nicht wirklich lügen, das muss ich meistens nicht. Ich deute nur Dinge an, den Rest übernimmt der andere und ich verzichte einfach darauf ihn zu berichtigen.“ So funktionierte es auch sehr viel besser. Lass die Leute sich selbst belügen und lenke sie nur ein wenig in die gewünschte Richtung. Es war so auch viel einfach sich aus Schwierigkeiten herauszureden wenn er erwischt wurde. Niemand konnte sagen, er hätte gesagt. Es waren alles ihre eigenen Gedanken und Ideen. Er war nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass sie seine Gesten, Blicke und vagen Aussagen falsch interpretierten. Und nebenbei zu dumm waren genauer nachzufragen.  
„Ich sagte, ich würde mit einem Freund auf einen Jagdausflug gehen, dessen Vater ein alter Veteran der Jotunenkriege wäre, der mir etwas darüber beibringt, in eisiger Umgebung zu überleben.“ Am Anfang war es etwas kritisch gewesen und Odin skeptisch aber dann hatte er doch zugestimmt. Mutters bittende Blicke dürften eine entscheidende Rolle gespielt haben. Zum Glück war Thor an dem Abend noch nicht wieder von seinem letzten Auftrag zurück, sonst wäre es schwer gewesen ihm klarzumachen, dass er nicht eingeladen war.  
„Und das war keine Lüge?“ Fragte Byleister und Vater sah ihn nur skeptisch an. Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und deutete auf Laufey.  
„Du bist ein alter Kriegsveteran, du hast im Krieg auf Jotunheim mitgekämpft und du zeigst mir die hiesige Natur.“ Byleister schnaubte amüsiert und Vater meinte ebenfalls belustigt, das er sicher kein Asicher Soldat war.  
„Hab ich auch nie behauptet und Odin hat nicht gefragt auf welcher Seite du gekämpft hast.“ Laufey nannte ihn dafür einen hinterhältigen, kleinen Mistkerl aber er sagte es mit Stolz in der Stimme und einem Grinsen im Gesicht, als wäre es das größte Kompliment der Welt. Für Loki war es das auch. Zumindest in diesem Moment und von diesem Mann.

Asgard zu verlassen, ohne das jemand Zweifel über sein Ziel oder seine Begleitungen hatte, war gar nicht so schwer. Limas war ein beliebtes Ziel für Väter und Söhne aus den unteren Schichten. Sich unbemerkt einer Gruppe hinzuzugesellen und es so aussehen zu lassen als gehöre er dazu, war keine Kunst. Und auf Limas musste er nur drauf achten das Heimdalls Blick nicht auf ihm lag, als er sich tarnte und dann konnte er leicht durch einen Pfad verschwinden und über Umwege nach Jotunheim gelangen. Eine Ausreden zu finden warum Heimdall ihn nicht mehr wiederfinden konnte, war einfach, wenn er den überhaupt dazu befragt würde. Immerhin hatte Odin ihm Privatsphäre versprochen, solange er nicht von sich aus um Hilfe rief. Selbst wenn der Allvater dieses Versprechen brechen würde, würde er danach kaum zugeben dass er ihn hatte beschatten lassen.  
Die meiste Zeit der Reise zu diesem ominösen Berg blieb er unsichtbar. Manchmal nahm er die Gestalt eines anderen Jotunen aus der Stadt an, um ein wenig mit den Leuten reden zu können. Es war aufregend und zum ersten Mal sah er auch andere Städte als Utgard. Die meisten von ihnen waren ebenfalls unterirdisch aber trotzdem gab es Unterschiede in der Baukunst zwischen den Regionen. Das Gebirge war von jedem Punkt des Weges aus zu sehen und schien nie näher zu kommen.  
Zumindest dachte er es bis er erkannte, das dies nicht etwa ein ganzes Gebirge war, sondern ein einziger, gewaltiger Berg. Als sie am Fuße des Ungetüms ankamen, sah Loki sich einer rund fünf Kilometer hohen Steilwand gegenüber, einem Plateau, auf dem sich der Hornberg erhob. Nal und Byleister würden mit einem Fahrzeug nach oben fliegen. Laufey hatte vor, die Wand hinaufzuklettern. Loki blinzelte und starrte den Fels an. Er sah verdammt senkrecht aus.  
Der Aufstieg würde niemals an einem Tag zu schaffen sein aber angeblich gab es einige Vorsprünge und Einbuchtungen zum Übernachten.   
„Du willst wirklich da hoch klettern?“ Zweifelnd sah er wieder zu der Felswand. Er ging ja auch gerne Wandern und Klettern aber das da war eine andere Nummer.  
„Jeder braucht ein Hobby.“ Laufey schien wenig beeindruckt zu sein, so wie es aussah, machte er das nicht zum ersten mal.   
„Glaubs ruhig Loptr. Er ist mal die Außenwand des Palastes hoch.“ Blinzelnd wanderte sein Blick von Nal zu Laufey und dann versuchte er sich vorzustellen, wie dieser seinen eigenen Palast an der Außenseite hochkletterte. Es gelang ihm nicht recht.   
„Ihr klettert nicht?“ Die beiden anderen winkten ab. Nal meinte es wäre eindeutig zu anstrengend und das normales Wandern ihr völlig ausreichte. Byleister erklärte, dass er sich lieber weiter an Musik und Sparringskämpfe hielt und ihm die Vorstellung keinen ebenen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben, nicht behagte. Vater bot an die leichte Route zu nehmen, wenn er mitkommen wolle. Falls nicht, könne er mit Nal und Byl hoch, sie würden sich dann dort wieder treffen.  
Noch einmal sah er den Fels empor. Es gab einige Eisenstreben die als Treppenersatz dienten, Griffe im Fels wo es schwierig zu sein schien und Seile, an denen man sich festhalten konnte. Es würde eine großartige Herausforderung werden.

„Hast du eigentlich irgendwelche Hobbys? Außer dich heimlich durch alle Neun Reiche zu schleichen und gegen Odin zu intrigieren?“ Es war die erste Nacht und sie rasteten in einer kleinen Felshöhle. Sie hatten die anderen beiden kontaktiert und kurz gesprochen, sie waren schon oben und hatten sich einquartiert, während er noch auf einem schmalen Felssteg entlangbalanciert war. Er war erschöpft wie nach einem heftigen Kampf aber es war gut so und die Aussicht war alles wert.  
„Ich mag Theater und Konzerte und ich bin immer gerne in den Bergen gewesen.“ Seltsam eigentlich, dass sie so viele Gemeinsamkeiten hatten. Auch wenn er seine Vorleibe für das Wandern wohl aus anderen Gründen entwickelte. Die Berge Asgards waren am Anfang einfach nur ein Rückzugsort gewesen, an dem er ungestört trainieren konnte, später der Ort, von wo aus er überall hinzugehen vermochte ohne gesehen zu werden. Und um überall hin zu kommen, war es notwendig gewesen alles zu erforschen. Irgendwann in dieser Zeit hatte er wohl eine Leidenschaft dafür entwickelt, jeden Felshang hinaufzuklettern und in jede Höhle und Schlucht hineinzukriechen.  
Was die Pfade zwischen den Welten anging, diese hatte er noch nicht einmal gegenüber Vater offenbart. Laufey wusste nur dass er einen Weg kannte unbemerkt zwischen den Welten zu reisen, mehr nicht. Die Tatsache dass weder er, noch Byl oder Nal ihn bisher bedrängt hatten, mehr zu verraten, gab ihm ein seltsames Gefühl des Vertrauens.   
Auch nach der Urne hatte Laufey nur einmal gefragt und nachdem Loki erklärte, dass jeder Versuch sie von ihrem Platz zu entfernen automatisch den Alarm auslösen und den Destroyer auf den Plan rufen würde, schwieg er auch darüber. Auch wenn Loki deutlich sah wie sehr seinen Vater das Thema beschäftigte. Vielleicht hätte er die Urne nehmen können, vielleicht auch nicht. Der Destroyer war so instruiert, dass er zwar die Relikte bewachen und jeden Eindringling töten sollte aber auch um die königliche Familie zu beschützen. Er wollte allerdings nicht das Risiko eingehen, von dem Kammerwächter pulverisiert zu werden, falls er sich irrte.

„Wir hätten einige gute Theater in Utgard. Das Skyhus führt gerade Fasolts Sieg auf.“ Loki kannte es. Er hatte sich hineingeschlichen und von einem sicheren Platz aus dem Deckenraum zugesehen wie er Vater erklärte. Angrboda spielte die Figur der Schwertleite. Laufey grinste seltsam und bot ihm die königliche Loge an, die sie besaßen. Er würde ihm einen Schlüssel für sie geben sobald sie zurückkehrten. Von dort oben wäre es sicher angenehmer zu sehen als versteckt zwischen irgendwelchen Säulen und er dürfe sich gerne auch an der Bar bedienen.  
„Was ist mit dem Rest deiner... deiner anderen Familie? Und deinen Freunden? Welche Hobbys hat Prinz Thor so, wenn er nicht gerade in Utgard einmarschiert und mich beleidigt?“ Sie hatten noch ein wenig über die Theater in Utgard gesprochen und dabei war ständig das Bild von Angrboda vor seinen Augen aufgeblitzt. Vater lächelte wissend und wäre Loki noch in asischer Gestalt gewesen, wäre er rot geworden. Glücklicherweise hackte Laufey nicht weiter nach.  
„Thor? Ich weiß nicht ob es als Hobby zählt, eigentlich ist es ja seine Aufgabe als Prinz der Reiche aber nun, er hilft leidenschaftlich gerne. Arbeitet gerne körperlich. Jagen und Feiern natürlich auch.“ Nicht das es etwas schlechtes wäre. Davon abgesehen dass es Thor Spaß machte und dem Königshaus einen guten Ruf einbrachte, hatten auch allen anderen etwas davon. Sonst hatte Thor keine Hobbys in dem Sinne. Für ihn war die Arbeit sein Vergnügen. Sei es einen Erdrutsch zu beseitigen oder einen einen Damm aus Sandsäcken errichten. Thor tat es mit Freuden. Er half gerne, wenn er nicht gerade jemanden zu Brei schlug oder sich betrank. Wobei er seit seiner Verbannung sehr viel beherrschter und ruhiger geworden war.  
Mutter ihrerseits hatte ihren Garten und ihre Blumenzucht. Sie webte auch gerne Wandteppiche und sie teilte seine Begeisterung fürs Theater und war früher oft mit ihm zu Aufführungen gegangen.  
„Und Odin geht oft auf die Jagd und er Angelt und...“ Einen Moment zögerte er, denn das nächste würde man von Odin wohl eher nicht erwarten. „Er schnitzt Spielzeug.“ Die wenigsten würden es glauben wenn man ihnen sagte, dass viele der Holzfiguren, die als Kinderspielzeug oder auch als Beigaben bei Bestattungen genutzt wurden, aus Odins Hand stammten. Der Allvater achtete sehr darauf dies nicht nach außen durchdringen zu lassen. Die Figuren wurden diskret verkauft und das Geld an staatliche Einrichtungen gespendet.   
Was den Rest seiner näheren Bekanntschaften anging. Volstagg kochte gerne und er verkostete auch gerne, Hogun hatte ein Faible für Strategiespiele aller Art, Sif... Sif hatte er nie gefragt, noch hatte er versucht es herauszufinden. Hätte sie ihn in ihren Räumen erwischt wäre keine noch so gute Ausrede von Nutzen gewesen, er wäre erbarmungslos von ihr kastriert worden. Und Fandral schriebt heimlich Liebesromane, er hatte früher daran gedacht ihn damit aufzuziehen, einmal sogar ihn zu erpressen, nur ein wenig, aber sie waren wirklich ziemlich gut und sogar recht fesselnd. Etwas schnulzig und ein wenig melodramatisch stellenweise aber das tat dem keinen Abbruch. Nur die Sexszenen trieben einem die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, es war, trotz allem, immer noch Fandral der es geschrieben hatte. Interessanterweise kannte er einen der Romane. Fandral hatte ihn, und wie sich später herausstelle auch viele andere, unter einem Decknamen veröffentlicht. Sie fanden reißenden Absatz, insbesondere bei den Damen.

Am Morgen stiegen sie weiter, machte gegen Abend auf einem Vorsprung Rast und schliefen im Freien wo Laufey ihm die Sternbilder erklärte. Es war schön. Am Dritten Tag zogen Wolken auf und es begann zu schneien, sie gingen mitten durch die Wolkendecke und kamen gegen Abend oben an. Hier herrschte dichte Vegetation und jetzt, da die Steilwand des Plateaus nicht mehr im Weg war, konnte er den Berg richtig sehen. Zumindest einen Teil davon. Er erstreckte sich von einem Ende des Horizonts zum anderen und die Spitze verlor sich zwischen den Sternen. Hinter ihm war alles unter Wolken verborgen.  
Laufey wandte sich nach links und hielt auf ein Licht in der Ferne zu, das auf der flachen Ebene leuchtete, während er Loki erzählte. Der Hornberg war aus Ymirs Hörner geformt und ragte weit über ihre Welt. Er war heilig und ein aktiver Vulkan. Zum Glück ein sehr sanfter und ungefährlicher. Seine Spitze hatte noch keiner erklommen, es war schlicht nicht möglich, da dort oben niemand mehr atmen konnte. Das Plateau allerdings, auf dem sie sich nun befanden, war eines der Artenreichsten Gebiete ihres Planeten. Loki konnte es nicht erwarten mit Byl und Vater auf ihre erste gemeinsame Jagd zu gehen.   
Sie blieben eine Woche dort, bevor sie nach Utgard zurückkehren, wo Laufey fast augenblicklich von einem seiner Berater in Beschlag genommen wurde. Er verabschiedete sich von Byleister und Nal und ging mit einem ansehnlichen Stück der Jagdbeute zurück nach Asgard.   
Keiner hatte ernsthaften Verdacht geschöpft und Thor bestand wie erwartet auf eine Feier. Wieder erwarten genoss er sie sogar sehr und Volstaggs Kochkünste waren schlicht unübertroffen.  
Es war angenehm nicht unsichtbar zwischen den Feierenden zu sitzen. Sich mit allen möglichen Leuten unterhalten zu können. Das ständige Versteckspiel auf beiden Seiten zerrte an ihm. In Utgard konnte er er selbst sein, frei über alles reden und entspannen. Aber er musste sich auch vor allen außer seiner Familie verborgen halten. Für den Rest von Jotunheim durfte er nicht existieren, um den Plan nicht zu gefährden. In Asgard war es mehr oder weniger das Gegenteil.  
Er konnte für jeden Sichtbar umhergehen und mit jedem sprechen aber er musste eine Verkleidung tragen, musste sein Wissen und seine wahren Gedanken zurückhalten damit er nicht aufflog.  
Er fieberte dem Tag entgegen, wenn Odin seinen Zug machte und endlich das Ende der Maskerade in Sicht kam. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern. Odin hatte erst vor kurzem wieder Kontakt mit Utgard aufgenommen, um über eine Botschaft dort zu verhandeln.

XXXX

Jeder hat ein Hobby, selbst wenns ums Briefmarkensammeln geht. Auch Staatsoberhäupter.  
Merkel hat nen Gemüsegarten, kocht gerne und hört sich Sport im Radio an. Trump spielt Golf und sorgt für Eklats. Putin betreibt Kampfsport, Jagd und reitet (Oberkörperfrei) durch die Wildnis.  
Sogar Kim Jong Un hat eins. Skifahren und Amerikanisches Essen.  
Sicher haben auch Asgards und Jotunheims Herrscher ihre Freizeitbeschäftigungen. Man kann ja nicht ständig nur arbeiten und selbst Könige brauchen mal Urlaub. Oder zumindest ein paar Tage in denen einen keiner nervt.

Der Berg ist übrigens vom Mars geklaut. Olympus Mons heißt er dort.


	54. Ungutes Gefühl (Odin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurz aber dafür gibt es einige Erklärungen zu den kommenden Ereignissen und Plänen von Odin. Und Hinweise darauf worauf Lokis Gegenkomplotte abzielen.

Odin

Es war wie die stille Nacht vor dem Morgen des Kampfes. Keine friedliche Stille, sondern eine voller dunkler Vorahnungen und Ängste. Er konnte es spüren, die Anspannung und die Unruhe die in der Luft lagen. Schon seit einigen Tagen war es da und wurde immer stärker. Es war der alte Kriegerinstinkt in ihm, der ihm sagte, das ein Feind in der Nähe sei. Das Vorsicht geboten war, das der Tod lauerte.  
Nur das es nicht so war.   
Jeden Morgen standen er und Frigga auf und aßen zusammen wie immer. Manchmal zu zweit manchmal zusammen mit ihren Söhnen. Es gab die klassischen leichten Unterhaltungen, bevor sie ihr jeweiliges Tagewerk begannen, es fanden die üblichen Sitzungen statt, Gespräche mit dem Adel und den Repräsentanten der anderen Reiche sowie die Gerichtssitzungen und der allgegenwärtige Papierkram.   
Alles war wie immer, nichts deutete auf Gefahr hin. Das Volk war zufrieden, die Reiche sicher und Thors Ansehen war fast vollkommen wiederhergestellt. Es war Thors mächtigste Gabe, dass die meisten Leute das gute und heroische in ihm sahen und ihm seine Fehler schnell verziehen und sie in den Hintergrund rückten, bis sie völlig verblassten. Auch ihm selbst war es so ergangen, es war schwer sich dem zu entziehen.  
Auch die Pläne hinsichtlich Jotunheim verliefen zufriedenstellend. Die Magier hatten es erfolgreich geschafft einen ihrer Leute, Jonte Jörnson einen der besten Illusionisten der Schule, in Utgards Palast zu platzieren. Die ersten offiziellen Verlautbarungen, das Asgard plante Diplomatische Gespräche mit Jotunheim über deren Annäherung und mögliche Eingliederung in die Neun Reiche zu führen, waren zwiegespalten aufgenommen worden, was er jedoch erwartet hatte. Und Laufey selbst hatte, wenn auch mit mäßiger Begeisterung, zugestimmt einen Botschafter in Utgard willkommen zu heißen. Was alle im Rat ziemlich überrascht hatte. Es war mehr Widerstand von Seiten der Jotunen erwartet worden aber man sollte sich nicht darüber beschweren.  
Bei Loki war ebenfalls alles in Ordnung. Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren stark verändert jedoch zum positiven. Alle seine Tutoren lobten ihn, er spielte keine, nun, kaum noch Streiche, war allgemein viel ausgeglichener als früher, benahm sich respektvoll und zuvorkommend und erledigte alle ihm aufgetragenen Arbeiten und Aufgaben sorgfältig und schnell.  
Alles war ruhig und friedlich. Alles lief perfekt.   
Und nun saß auf seinem Thron wie so oft und empfing gerade die Delegation aus Vanaheim und fühlte sich von lauernden Augen beobachtet. Alles in ihm schrie geradezu nach Gefahr. 

„Allvater. Mit deiner Erlaubnis, Meister Frederic wünscht das Gewölbe zu besichtigen.“ Odin blinzelt kurz bei Lokis förmlicher Anfrage und nickt dann zum Einverständnis, mit der Anweisung, das Loki den Herrn begleiten solle. Sein Sohn wusste schließlich genau welche Teile des Gewölbes für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich waren und welche nicht.   
Loki und Meister Frederic verbeugen sich respektvoll, bevor sie gingen. Er sah ihnen einen Moment zufrieden nach. Loki hatte es geschafft mit allen Botschaftern und höheren Staatsdienern der anderen Reiche freundschaftliche oder zumindest respektvolle Beziehungen zu knüpfen.  
Eine gute Basis für die Akzeptanz der anderen, Jotunheim unter seiner Herrschaft als Teil der Neun Reiche willkommen zu heißen.  
Seit bekannt geworden war, das König Laufey der Diplomatie und einem Botschafter zugestimmt hatte, sprach man über fast nichts anderes mehr. Viele waren besorgt, insbesondere diejenigen, die die letzten Angriffe miterlebt hatten. Die Armeen der anderen Reiche wurden überall entsprechend geschult und ausgerüstet, um im schlimmsten Fall reagieren zu können.  
Andere sahen es als gute Gelegenheit, wie König Eitri. Nicht nur was die derzeitige Situation betraf, von der die Waffenschmieden von Nidavelir profitierten.  
Eitri hatte breites mehrfach nach Handelskonzessionen gefragt, um von dort Erze und Kristalle zu importieren. Hatte sogar gefordert, persönlich mit König Laufey sprechen zu dürfen, um Geschäfte mit Jotunheim abzuschließen. Die wenigen Erze die Asgard während er ersten Tage von Jotunheim im Warenaustausch erhielt, schienen auf großes Interesse von Seiten der Zwerge zu stoßen. Eitri ging sogar soweit zu fragen, ob sie nach Jotunheim nicht auch Muspelheim öffnen könnten. Odin hatte bereits darüber nachgedacht, doch derzeit handelte es sich noch um Zukunftsmusik.  
Doch Interesse und Neugierde war es was allen anderen Völkern gleich war.   
Viele Jahre war es still gewesen um die Jotunen. Sie waren weit entfernte Wesen, die man nur aus alten Kriegsgeschichten und Kinderbüchern kannte. Aufgrund der langen Abschottung wusste kaum jemand genaueres über sie, nur das was aus den alten Berichten vor ihrer Isolation durch Bor niedergeschriebenen wurde. Und König Bor selbst hatte wenig Zuneigung zu diesem gefrorenem Ödland gefunden. Die wenigen Bücher die noch existierten waren völlig veraltet und oft unvollständig. Die neueren holten sich ihre Informationen zu einem großen Teil aus den Erzählungen der Soldaten und Krieger.  
Jetzt kursierten unzählige Gerüchte und Erzählungen. Die anderen Herrscherhäuser versuchten so viele Informationen über Jotunheim zu bekommen, wie möglich, um bei der Grenzöffnung vorbereitet zu sein.   
Welche Waren hatte Jotunheim zu bieten, welche Waren brauchten sie? Welcher Goldpreis galt dort? Wie würde der Handel genau von statten gehen? Immerhin hatten die Jotunen weder ein Portal, noch Frachtschiffe. Und bestand womöglich die Gefahr eines Angriffs?  
Auch allgemeine Fragen darüber, wie die Kultur, die Gesetze und das allgemeine Leben dort waren, wurden diskutiert. Bibliotheken überall wurden nach entsprechenden Bücher durchforstet.  
Und Asgard als die einzigen, die überhaupt irgendeinen Art von Kontakt zu den Eisriesen gepflegt hatten, selbst wenn er noch so gering war, wurde von Vertretern der anderen Welten bestürmt.  
Und vor allem Loki als derjenige, der in den letzten Jahren zu einer Art Experte für Jotunheim geworden war und auch die erste Kontaktperson dort sein würde, rückte in den Mittelpunkt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit.

Thor saß zusammen mit einer Delegation aus Nornheim bei Tisch und war mit deren Militärischem Berater und dem Hauptmann ihrer Wache in eine angeregten Diskussion verwickelt.  
Die Norn gehörten zu denjenigen, die gefühlt eher besorgt über die Entwicklungen mit Jotunheim reagierten und verstärkt in Verteidigungsanlagen und Waffen investierten. Derzeit ließen sie sich von Thor mit seinem hervorragendem taktischen Wissen beraten und beeindrucken.  
Seine Schilderungen von den Kämpfen, die er bereits mit kleineren Gruppen von Eisriesen hatte aber auch der Kampf auf Jotunheim selbst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, lockten auch einige andere an.  
Die wenigsten Armeen außerhalb von Asgard hatten Erfahrung im Kampf mit den Eisriesen. Diejenigen die sie hatten, waren meist zuletzt beim großen Krieg vor tausend Jahren mit ihnen aufeinandergeprallt und da es oft nur einfache Soldaten waren, ließen ihre Aussagen über Kampfstil, Strategie und Bewaffnung zu wünschen übrig.   
Die Erkenntnis dass die Jotunen jederzeit und praktisch überall in eines ihrer Reiche eindringen konnten, hatte viele verunsichert und daher suchten sie nach Sicherheit, um ihre Länder zu schützen.  
Die Aufrüstung der anderen Reiche bereitete ihm gewisse Sorgen, war aber aus deren Sicht Nachvollziehbar. Das gute an der ganzen Angelegenheit war, dass die seit einiger Zeit wieder ansteigenden Widerstände und Stimmen gegen Asgards Regierung leiser wurden. Die bevorstehende Grenzöffnung eines Reiches, das viele nur als Feind kannten, stieg die Furcht vor Krieg. Die Unsicherheiten und Ängste wurden größer und mit dem Bifröst war sie die einzigen, die im Notfall schnell und effektiv eingreifen konnten, wenn es zu Kriegshandlungen kam.   
Ein weiter Vorteil war, das es die Wirtschaft massiv angekurbelte.   
Zufrieden betrachtete er weiterhin Thor, der die Wächter der verschiedenen Gesandten gerade über die Gefahren informierte, einen Eisriesen im Kampf zu berühren, welche Waffen gegen die Kälte am besten bestehen konnten ohne brüchig zu werden und, nachdem Volstagg hinzugekommen war, auch wie man am besten mit magischen Frostverbrennungen umging.

Seltsame Dinge gingen vor sich. Immer häufiger kamen Gelehrte und Historiker der anderen Reiche, um die Bücher in Asgards Bibliothek zu studieren. Oft brachten sie selbst Berge von Büchern und Papieren mit. Einer der Bibliothekare meinte, dass es ihm so vorkäme, als würden sie die Schriften vergleichen und nach etwas suchen.  
Das an sich war nicht ungewöhnlich, sie hatten immerhin eine der ältesten und größten Sammlungen von Schriften und Dokumenten aus allen Neun Welten hier lagern. Oft zogen Gelehrte der anderen Königshäuser diese zu Rate, um sie mit ihren eigenen Unterlagen zu vergleichen. Meist handelte es sich dabei um Blaupausen historischer Gebäude, Gerichtsentscheidungen, Technische Daten oder auch magische Runen und Verzauberungen. Als Wirni seine Schutzschilde nach einem Meteoriteneinschlag erneuern musste, waren sie nach Asgard gekommen um ihre Aufzeichnungen zu überprüfen, nachdem die ersten Reparaturen nicht so funktioniert hatten, wie sie sollten.  
Doch die Anzahl der Besucher hatte sich signifikant erhöht. Und die Art der Bücher, nach denen gefragt wurde, war zum Teil recht merkwürdig. Die Madame Indis und ihr Gefolge beispielsweise, baten um Kindergeschichten. Sagen über die Asen und die anderen Völker Yggdrasils.  
Der erste Schmied von König Eitri, Mim, suchte nach Aufzeichnungen über alle von den Zwergen hergestellten Waffen, sowie deren Verbleib.  
Und ein Zusammenschuss verschiedener Historiker aus Alfheim, Nifelheim sowie einiger Sterblicher Welten hatte auf Wochen den Trakt mit den Geschichtlichen Aufzeichnungen belegt und die Bibliotheksangestellten ein jedes mal wenn diese ihre Hilfe anboten, geradezu fortgejagt. Ein Blick auf einige Titel der Bücher hatte diesen gezeigt, dass die Gruppe allem Anschein nach alle Aufzeichnungen über Kriegerische Zusammenstöße mit anderen Welten heraussuchte, nicht nur diejenigen die durch Jotunheim stattfanden sondern auch alle anderen, und zeitlich geordnet notierte.  
Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl dass etwas vor sich ging, das er noch nicht ganz verstand. Dies und das seit Monaten andauernde Gefühl drohender Gefahr zehrten langsam an seinen Nerven. Sonst schien niemand etwas beunruhigendes an den Vorgängen zu finden. Frigga meinte es wären der Stress und die Anspannung. Das er anfinge etwas Paranoid zu werden und sich unnötige Sorgen mache. Vermutlich hatte sie Recht damit, es waren kritische Zeiten die auf sie zukamen. Etwas Ruhe und Erholung würden ihm sicher gut tun. Er sah schon Verschwörungen, wo vermutlich keine waren.  
Immerhin gab es für alle Nachforschungen die von den Reichen angestellt wurden, völlig logische und unbedenkliche Erklärungen. Es musste wohl wirklich Paranoia sein. Oder es waren Schuldgefühle, ein unbewusster Versuch sich selbst davon abzubringen, den Plan durchzuführen.

Er hatte Frigga nie gesagt wie genau er Laufey vom seinem Thron entfernen würde, um ihn für Loki freizumachen und sie hatte nie gefragt. Sie würde nie fragen und er würde nie etwas dazu sagen, so war es einfacher für alle.   
Manchmal musste ein König unschöne Entscheidungen treffen. Entscheidungen, über die nur hinter verschlossenen Türen gesprochen wurde und mit denen Asgard besser niemals in Zusammenhang gebracht werden sollte. Oder wenigstens nicht für die nächsten paar Hundert Jahre, bis sich die neue Ordnung etabliert und zur Normalität entwickelt hatte.   
Es war weder ehrenhaft, noch politisch akzeptabel und sollte es ans Licht kommen, könnte dies zu einem Krieg führen. Dennoch war es ein notwendiger Schritt.  
Laufey musste beseitigt werden, ebenso wie sein direkter Nachfolger. Unter Umständen würden sie auch einige seiner engsten Vertrauten auf die eine oder andere Weise aus dem Weg räumen müssen, um Anfechtungen und Umsturzversuche zu unterbinden.  
Und sie brauchten einen Sündenbock. Um dies alles nun zu klären und ihr weiteres Vorgehen festzumachen, saß Odin nun mit seinem engsten Stab zusammen, um das wie, wann und wer zu bereden. 

Alle in diesem Raum waren eingeweiht, zum Teil von Anfang an und hatten über die Jahre alle auf die eine oder andere Weise mitgewirkt, ohne je ein Wort darüber zu sprechen.  
Heimdall, natürlich. Tyr, sein oberster General und ältester Freund. Er würde zusammen mit von ihm ausgewählten Kriegern als Lokis Leibwache dienen. Eine überraschende Bitte des Generals nachdem er über alles informiert worden war, doch Tyr hatte schon seit langem deutlich gemacht, dass er sich aus dem aktiven Militärdienst zurückziehen wollte, ebenso wie er seine ablehnende Meinung zu den Plänen für Loki kundtat.  
Alfgrim, welcher den Magier ausgewählt hatte, der das Attentat ausführen würde. Helgi, Olaf, Tiwaz und Snorri, seine engsten Berater und Lehrer seiner beiden Söhne.  
Dass wie ist schnell geklärt. Laufey direkt anzugreifen kommt nicht infrage. Zu hoch ist die Gefahr das es schiefging und alles aufflog. Ein Unfall wäre ebenfalls schwierig zu gestalten. Sie würden Gift verwenden müssen um es heimlich zu erledigen, was auch sehr viel leichter einem anderen angehängt werden konnte. Das Wann wird auf einen Zeitraum von drei Monaten zum Ende des Jahres eingegrenzt, je nachdem wie schnell alles in Utgard bereit wäre. Das wer blieb noch zu klären.  
„Wer ist der nächste in der Thronfolge nach Byleister?“ Neid, Gier, der Wunsch nach Macht. Es waren gute Motive und wenn sie es geschickt anstellten, konnten sie auf diese Weise nicht nur eine Bedrohung des Throns ausschalten, sondern durch das streuen eines Verschwörungsverdachts auch gleich noch Loyalisten von Laufeys Führung loswerden, ohne durch weitere Morde Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
„Nals anderer Sohn Helblindi. Er hat zwar zugunsten seines Bruders auf den Thron verzichtet, doch nach Erbrecht wäre er der nächste in der Reihe.“ Nicht unbedingt das beste Ausgangsmaterial für einen Neidzerfressenen Thronräuber aber es gab noch andere Möglichkeiten.  
„Was wissen wir über ihn?“ Die Informationen sind dürftig. Der Mann ist verheiratet, hat ein erwachsenes Kind und arbeitet als Steinmetz in Utgard. Es wird das für und wieder diskutiert.   
Das er in Utgard lebt ist auf jeden Fall ein Vorteil und als Sohn der Königin und Bruder des Prinzen, hätte er auch problemlos Zugang zum Palast. Was das Motiv angeht herrscht Uneinigkeit. Die Beziehungen zu seinem Bruder und Stiefvater scheinen gut zu sein, Neid oder Machtgier wären unglaubwürdig. Jedoch gibt es genau wie in Asgard Fraktionen, die gegen die Diplomatischen Beziehungen ihrer Reiche sind. Sicher war es möglich Helblindi Konspiration mit diesen Gruppen zu unterstellen. Und statt eines tödlichen Gifts dann ein falsch dosiertes, das eigentlich nur dazu dienen sollte, Laufey zu schwächen und so zum Rücktritt vom Thron zu bewegen.  
„Wer noch?“ Es werden einige weitere Namen genannt, doch nach Heimdalls Überprüfung, werden sie als untauglich für diesen Zweck befunden. Zu weit entfernt, zu weit unten in der Rangfolge oder unmöglich zu belasten, einer war eine Hochschwangere Frau. Das würde Odin sich definitiv nicht aufs Gewissen laden.  
„Wir nehmen Helblindi. Sorgt dafür, dass die Beweise auf ihn deuten.“ Odins Entscheidung ist damit gefallen und der Geheimrat löst sich auf. Seufzend sinkt er zurück und fühlt sich plötzlicher sehr, sehr alt. Er hatte gerade den Tod von drei Personen angeordnet und zwei davon waren Unschuldige, die einfach nur das Pech hatten, zur falschen Familie zu gehören. Wenigstens hinterließ Byleister keine Frau oder Kinder und Helblindis Junge war bereits erwachsen.  
Es war ein geringer Trost.

XXXX

Verschwörungstheoretiker kommt hervor, es gibt geheime Auftragsmorde und Komplotte.  
Aber im Ernst, anders würde Odins Plan sicher nicht funktionieren. Laufey würde wohl kaum einfach den Platz räumen und seinen Nachfolger abwählen, um einen Jungen auf den Thron zu setzten, der, nach Erziehung her, aus einem anderen Reich kommt, von seinem schlimmsten Feind aufgezogen wurde und den im Grunde niemand in Jotunheim bisher kannte.  
Würde Odin Laufey einfach so töten lassen, würde dies wiederum zu Problemen (Aufstände, Krieg) nicht nur auf Jotunheim führen, weil Königsmord und so, sondern auch in allen anderen Reichen. Die würden sich ja alle ängstlich Fragen, wer als nächstes dran ist!  
Und wenn er ihn im Geheimen tötet ohne jemanden zu haben, dem man die Schuld geben kann, nur um dann kurz nach Laufeys und Byleisters Tod aufzukreuzen und den im Chaos der Thronnachfolge befindlichen Jotunen zu sagen „Hey seht mal, das ist Loki, der Sohn von Laufey und rechtmäßiger Erbe, den dieser sterben lassen wollte und der von mir, weil ich so Gütig bin gerettet wurde. Ich hab ihn als König erzogen und darauf vorbereitet über eure Welt zu herrschen.“  
Ich glaube das würde ihm keiner abkaufen, dass er da nicht irgendwo sein Finger im Spiel gehabt hätte.  
Unter diesen Annahmen hätte Loki keinerlei Rückhalt unter der Jotunenbevölkerung oder gar deren Führungsriege und seine Herrschaft wäre zwangsläufig ein Desaster.


	55. Intrigen (Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nur um das zu sagen. Meine Zwerge sind keine 3 Meter groß wie im Film  
> Geht gar nicht, passt nicht in meine Vorstellungswelt. Ich halte mich an die Comics und die allgemeine Literatur.

Loki

Bücher waren Wissen und Wissen war Macht. Utgards Bibliothek mochte großteils veraltet sein. So lange abgeschnitten vom Rest des Universums, hatte die Isolation ihre Spuren hinterlassen und Bücher standen auf der Liste der benötigen Dinge des Schwarzmarktes nicht sehr weit oben.  
Es bedeutet jedoch auch, dass das Wissen dort unverfälscht war von fremden Einflüssen und Odins Säuberungen. Odin Allvater, Weiser und rechtschaffener Beschützer der neun Reiche aber hier stand die Wahrheit über ihn und die die vor ihm waren. Die Wahrheit über Asgards Vergangenheit.  
Das goldene Reich war auf Tod und Blut und Sklaven errichtet. Es hatte alle Welten mit denen es in Berührung kam, mit Krieg überzogen. Sie geplündert und unterjocht und grausam geherrscht. Bis Odin entschied dass es genug war und er begann, alle Aufzeichnungen zu vernichten, die Geschichte umzuschreiben und alle vergessen lies. Ob es außer dem Allvater überhaupt irgendjemanden in Asgard gab, der die Wahrheit kannte? Oder einem der anderen Reiche? Jotunheim hatte so gesehen Glück gehabt, damals schon abgeschottet gewesen zu sein.  
Es musste unglaublich mächtige schwarze Magie gewesen sein, die Odin damals wirkte um jenes zu erreichen. Der Tribut dafür nicht weniger enorm. Schwarze Magie war gefährlich, sie forderte die Lebenskraft des Anwenders und bei etwas derart groß angelegtem auch zusätzliche Blutopfer.   
Er hatte versucht etwas darüber in Asgards Aufzeichnungen herauszufinden, doch alles was älter als dreitausend Jahre war, war lückenhaft. Ganze Epochen fehlten.   
Alles über fünftausend Jahre war nur bruchstückhaft vorhanden und noch weiter zurückliegendes bestand aus kaum mehr als fantasievollen Legenden, Kindergeschichten und völlig verklärten Darstellungen von denen niemand sagen konnte, ob sie überhaupt je so geschehen waren.   
Hier in Utgard waren die Bücher alt aber zum größten Teil vollständig. Und dem Zeitstrahl folgend war etwa um die Zeit des Vergessen herum nicht nur ein Großteil von Asgards damaliger Armee einfach verschwunden, einschließlich Hela, der Tochter Odins, von der nirgendwo auch nur ein einziges Wort zu finden gewesen war. Auch war zu dieser Zeit der berühmte Odinsschlaf über den Allvater gekommen. Es schien unwahrscheinlich dass dies ein Zufall sein sollte.  
Restlos überzeugt davon, das Odin die gesamte Geschichte geändert und die Erinnerungen aller gelöscht hatte, hatte ihn jedoch eine kleine Randnotiz in einer der Aufzeichnungen.  
Vier Asische Magier waren kurz nach dem verschwinden Helas und der Armee, in Utgards Bibliothek aufgegriffen worden. Sie rissen dort Schutzzauber nieder, die die Bücher vor Zerstörung und Verfall sichern sollten aber auch vor Diebstahl bewahrten und sie hatten einige Bände wohl bereits vernichtet. Der Schaden den sie verursachten, war jedoch noch nicht allzu groß und ein Großteil der beschädigten Werke konnte gerettet werden aber es war der endgültige Beweis für Loki. Etwas war aus der Geschichte gelöscht worden. Etwas war verändert worden.

Odin hatte ihn immer wieder gelehrt das Lügen falsch war. Dass die Wahrheit immer an Licht kam, egal wie lange es dauerte und dass es deshalb besser war, sich ihr zu stellen und für seine Fehler einzustehen, statt sie zu verheimlichen und zu vertuschen.  
Das man die Verantwortung für seine Taten, egal ob gut oder schlecht, übernehmen musste.   
Lerne aus deinen Fehlern hatte er ihm immer wieder eingetrichtert.   
Es wurde Zeit das Odin seine eigenen Lehren schmeckte und sich seinen Fehlern stellte, um die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Loki würde seine Lügen aufdecken und das blinde Vertrauen der Völker in seine Führung erschüttern. Wenn die Zeit kam, das Odins Pläne für Jotunheim herauskamen, würde dieser keinen Rückhalt mehr haben. Keiner würde ihm noch glauben wenn er sich versuchte irgendwie herauszureden. Odin würde alleine stehen.  
Schwarze Magie war nicht umsonst verboten. Sie war gefährlich und verlangte einen hohen Preis. Und sie war instabil.  
Die Völker hatten vergessen aber sie konnten wieder daran erinnert werden. So wie Jotunheim sich zu erinnern begann als es die Geschichten wiederentdeckte. Es war von diesem Zauber ebenso getroffen worden wie alle anderen aber Odin hatte es nicht geschafft, die Schriften zu beseitigen und so war die Vergangenheit langsam aber unaufhaltsam wieder zu ihnen zurückgekehrt. Wenngleich die volle Wahrheit nur einigen Auserwählten, die Zugang zu den speziell gesicherten Schriften erhielten, kannten.   
Bei den anderen unsterblichen Rassen würde es genauso sein.   
Wie König Njörd wohl reagieren würde, wenn die Erinnerung an die Zerstörung seines einstigen Palastes zurückkehrte? Wenn er sich dran erinnerte, dass seine Urgroßmutter Königin Gullveig die angebliche Goldhexe war? Die unter welcher die Vanen und die Muspel Verbündete, sogar Freunde waren? Wenn er sich, auch wenn er damals vermutlich nur ein kleines Kind gewesen war, an den Vanenkrieg erinnerte, in all seiner Schrecklichkeit?   
Natürlich konnte er nicht einfach hingehen und alles erzählen. Niemand würde es glauben, es würde wie bei seinen kleinen [style type="italic"]nicht[/style] Lügen geschehen müssen.  
Einige Andeutungen, einige Fragen auf die es keine Antworten gab. Lass sie misstrauisch werden. Sorg dafür dass sie von sich aus anfangen Fragen zu stellen und nach Antworten zu suchen. Man gibt niemandem die Wahrheit, denn sie ist viel glaubwürdiger, wenn derjenige sie selbst entdeckt.  
Es war wie mit so vielen Dingen.   
Man konnte einem Kind noch so oft sagen dass die Zitrone sauer schmeckte, es würde es erst wirklich glauben und verstehen, wenn es in eine gebissen hatte.  
Man konnte auch den Fisch nicht zwingen in den Haken zu beißen, man musste ihn mit einem Köder dazu verführen ihn zu schlucken.

Frederic von Vanaheim war einer der Berater des dortigen Königshauses und Leiter der Königlichen Museumsverwaltung. Er war schon etwas älter und manchmal, beziehungsweise immer nach einer gewissen Zeit, konnte seine Gesellschaft etwas ermüdend werden. Loki mochte ihn trotzdem. Das und Meister Frederics beeindruckendes Fachwissen sowie seine glühende Leidenschaft für die Geschichte, hatten ihn bewogen, seinen alten Mentor einzuladen. Sozusagen.  
Er hatte eigentlich bei seinem letzten Besuch in Vanaheim lediglich erwähnt, dass er ins Asgards Gewölben ein Geschmeide gesehen hätte, das fast genauso aussah wie dieses auf dem Gemälde und beiläufig angefügt, dass er es ihm vielleicht bei dessen nächstem Besuch in der goldenen Stadt zeigen könnte.   
Mutter hatte es einige Male zu besonderen Anlässen getragen und als er es das erste mal auf einem der Gemälde wiedererkannte, tat er es als bloßen Zufall ab und dachte, es wäre vielleicht ein Geschenk an die Allmutter gewesen. Mit seinem neuen Wissen hatte er die Juwelen in der Schatzkammer jedoch in einem neuen Licht betrachtet.  
Für Meister Frederic war alleine schon die Aussicht die nicht öffentlich zugänglichen Teile des Gewölbes zu besichtigen, möglicherweise eine Sondererlaubnis durch den Prinzen Asgards zu erhalten, Anreiz genug um zu kommen.  
Als Loki sich Odin mit der Bitte näherte, dem Meister eine Besichtigung durch das Gewölbe zu geben, nickt dieser es gutgläubig ab.  
Die Gewölbe sind riesig und weitläufig. Asgard hatte über all die Jahrtausende viele Schätze angesammelt. Nur ein Bruchteil davon wurde hier ausgestellt, der Rest war in den nicht weniger großen Lagern untergebracht.   
Zielsicher aber gemäßigt schritt Loki an allem vorbei, bis sie eine verschlossene Seitentüre erreichten. Ein Schleichweg in Richtung der Schatzkammern, der sich mit einem Wink seiner Hand für ihn öffnete. Die Patrouille war erst vor kurzem hier gewesen, sie würden wenigstens eine Stunde haben, mit etwas Magie noch sehr viel mehr.  
Und wie sich herausstellte, war sehr viel mehr auch notwendig. Es war nicht nur die Kette die Meister Frederics Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Auch andere Schmuckstücke. Kronen, Diademe, Pokale, Schalen, Skulpturen und Juwelenbesetzte Kleider. Immer wieder hörte Loki Rufe von, „das kann nicht sein!“ und „Unmöglich!“ Die Personen auf den Gemälden in Vanaheim hatten oft wundervollen Schmuck getragen, der aber nirgends zu finden gewesen war, anscheinend war vieles davon hier. Man könnte es für seltsam halten, dass es bisher nie jemandem auffiel, wo der Schmuck doch durchaus von Mutter oder anderen hochrangigen Adligen als Leihgabe getragen wurde aber die Magie in den Köpfen der Leute ließ es nicht zu, solange man sich nicht wirklich intensiv damit beschäftigte. Die Magie lenkte einen ab und im nächsten Moment hatte man vergessen worüber man sich gerade eben noch wunderte.  
Loki musste den Museumskurator am Ende fast schon mit Gewalt hinauskomplimentieren und ihn dann davon abhalten sofort zum Allvater zu gehen, um dort ein Gesuchen einzureichen, die genaue Herkunft der Schmuckstücke festzustellen. Er gab ihm folgendes zu bedenken.   
Die Reiche waren derzeit angespannt und nervös. Mit der baldigen Grenzöffnung zu Jotunheim befand sich Asgard in einer heiklen Position. Er konnte jetzt nicht einfach so zum Allvater gehen und ihm quasi unterstellen, Schätze von zweifelhafter Herkunft zu besitzen. Er solle doch damit warten bis die Lage etwas weniger geladen war und sich bis dahin besser versichern, ob seine Vermutungen überhaupt Substanz hatten.  
Die Schmuckstücke könnten schließlich auch Nachbildungen derer auf den Bildern sein. Oder vielleicht waren sie einst an Vanaheim verliehen worden. Umgekehrt könnten es auch Geschenke von Vanaheim an Asgard gewesen sein. Alle kannten schließlich die Geschichte von Gullveig.  
Sicher gab es irgendwo Aufzeichnungen darüber. Dokumente, Besitzurkunden oder Bestandslisten der Adelshäuser. Er solle sie doch bitte suchen und bis dahin Stillschweigen bewahren.

Loki streute Fragen und Vermutungen in die Köpfe der Leute. Fragen auf die keine Antworten gefunden werden konnten, weil sie einst in Vergessenheit gerieten. Die sterblichen Reiche waren kurzlebig und ihre Geschichte, ihre Vergangenheit ebenso schnelllebig wie sie selbst. Zweihundert Jahre waren eine lange Zeit für sie und in dieser Zeit konnten unzählig Veränderungen stattfinden. Dennoch gab es einige Punkte auf dem Zeitstrahl, die herausragten.  
Ereignisse von solcher Bedeutung dass sie auch nach vielen, vielen Generationen noch bekannt waren, während kleinere, unwichtigere Details wie die Namen von Herrschern, kleinere Kriege und Katastrophen, schnell im Nichts versanken. Doch selbst die Sterblichen wussten woher sie kamen, wann sie ihre ersten Städte bauten oder zu den Sternen aufbrachen. Wann sie zum ersten mal mit anderen Rassen in Kontakt kamen und wie dieser in groben Zügen ablief.  
Seltsamerweise wussten sie jedoch nicht wann oder warum sie sich Asgards Oberherrschaft gebeugt hatten und kaum einer von ihnen hatte je darüber nachgedacht. Einige gaben offen zu, dass sie es nicht wussten, dass es irgendwie schon immer so war. Andere glaubten sich zu erinnern dass es vermutlich wegen eines Krieges wäre, in dem Asgard ihnen wohl zu Hilfe kam.   
Loki tarnte seinen Fragen mit den Erklärung, dass er gerne wüsste wie ihre Angliederung an Asgard stattfand, um sich besser auf entsprechende Verhandlungen mit Jotunheim vorbereiten zu können. Viele versprachen ihm Nachzuforschen.

Die unsterblichen Völker hatten eine weit weniger chaotische Vergangenheit. Wo die Sterblichen alle Zweihundert Jahre einen kompletten Generationenwechsel hatten, mit völlig neuen Idealen und Lebensweisen, geschah dies hier nur rund alle Fünftausend Jahre. Die Geschichte bewegte sich nur langsam vorwärts. Statt eines reißenden Wildbachs, war es ein ruhiger, träger Fluss der Zeit.  
Zum größten Teil lebten sogar noch viele der Alten, oder Älteren, die Asgards damalige Eroberungen, Kriege und Plünderungen miterlebt haben mussten. Es war erstaunlich wie sie dies alles vergessen hatten, als wäre es nie passiert und wie ihre Erinnerung sie immer wieder täuschte.   
Die greisen Veteranen wussten dass sie einst furchtbare Schlachten schlugen, erzählten wie sie im Kampf ihr Bein oder Auge verloren, als sie mit dem Feind aneinandergerieten. Doch wenn man sie nach Details fragte, wer der Feind war, warum sie gegen ihn kämpften, manchmal sogar wo sie kämpften, dann wurde ihr Blick leer und nachdenklich, bevor sie ratlos mit den Schultern zuckten und die Angelegenheit als unwichtig einstuften.   
Sie wussten das es blutige Kämpfe gab aber an das Gesicht des Gegners konnten sie sich nicht erinnern. Und die wenigsten fanden es seltsam, denn es waren alles schon sehr alte Männer, deren Gedächtnis einfach nicht mehr so gut war. Einige erkannten nicht mal ihre eigenen Kinder wieder, wieso sollten sie sich da an etwas erinnern können, das schon so lange zurücklag?  
Doch Loki blieb in seinen Fragen beharrlich und weckte so das Interesse einiger Jüngerer. Auch sie hatten oft den Geschichten ihrer Eltern und Großeltern gelauscht aber nie hatten sie sich groß darüber Gedanken gemacht. Es waren nur alte Kriegsgeschichten gewesen, mehr nicht.  
Es gab eine Schlacht und Großvater so und so hatte dort heroisch gekämpft. Hatte sich gegen unzählige Feinde erwehrt, sein Bein verloren und war irgendwann als Held nachhause gekommen. Der Feind war furchterregend und blutrünstig und hatte wilde Augen in denen der kommende Tod glitzerte, doch eine genauere Beschreibung darüber welcher Spezies er angehörte, bekam man nicht.  
Und jeder hielt das für völlig normal und machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, bis Loki anfing nachzubohren, an Odins Zauber zu kratzen und damit Löcher in einen Damm schlug, die er mit Andeutungen und Vermutungen vergrößerte.  
Der Allvater schöpfte keinen Verdacht. Warum auch? Es war lange her seit er den Zauber wirkte und nie schien es Probleme damit gegeben zu haben. Warum sollte er jetzt, nach so vileen Jahrhunderten, dran denken? Durch die neusten Entwicklungen mit Jotunheim gab es andere Dinge um die er sich kümmern musste und es kamen aus dem selben Grund viele verschiedene Leute nach Asgard, um Erkundigungen einzuholen und Nachforschungen zu betreiben. Ihr plötzliches Interesse an Asgards Geschichte war daher nicht weiter verwunderlich.  
Nein. Odin mochte misstrauisch sein und argwöhnen, dass etwas von statten ging aber er dachte dabei in die falsche Richtung. Sein Argwohn richtete sich auf Jotunheim und deren mögliche Zukunftspläne, nicht auf Asgards vertuschte Vergangenheit.

„Meister Mim auf ein Wort, bitte!“ Der Oberste Schmied Nidavelirs drehte sich überrascht um.  
„Prinz Loki? Oh, verzeiht ich bin nur überrascht, ich hatte nicht gewusst das ihr unsere Schmieden besuchen würdet.“ Lächelnd und neigte Loki kurz den Kopf und bat ebenfalls um Verzeihung, dass er ihn so erschreckte, bevor er sich ihm etwas entgegen neigte und zuflüsterte, dass dies nicht unbedingt ein offizieller Besuch war. Er basierte eher auf privatem Interesse.   
Der Schmied runzelt die Brauen und kurz flackert sein Blick zu den beiden Büchern die Loki im Arm hat. Sie bestehen aus hauchdünnen Kristallplatten. Mims Neugierde ist auf jedenfall schon mal geweckt und so bittet Loki ihn darum, wenn möglich, unter vier Augen in dessen Räumen mit ihm sprechen zu dürfen.  
In Mims Gemächern herrscht das Chaos eines vielbeschäftigten Mannes. Blaupausen, Werkzeuge, unzählige Zettel auf denen in beinahe unleserlicher Schrift Gleichungen stehen. Prototypen und unvollendete Werke bedecken jede freie Fläche. Dazwischen Teller mit eingetrockneten Speiseresten. Mim räuspert sich beschämt und schaffte verlegen Platz an einem der vielen Tische. Oder Werkbänke. Loki ist sich nicht sicher, es könnte beides sein.  
Sie setzen sich und sorgfältig legt Loki die beiden Bücher mit dem Titel nach unten zwischen ihnen ab. Fragend greift Mim nach einem aus Kristall und Loki nickt zustimmend, sodass er es zu sich zieht, um es genauer zu betrachten. Loki konnte sein Glück über diesen Fund immer noch nicht fassen. Er hatte Asgards Bibliothek in letzter Zeit methodisch durchforstet, um Hinweise zu finden, die er nutzen konnte. Egal wie gering sie sein mochten. Die letzten Wochen war er auf den Flügel über die Zwergengeschichte konzentriert gewesen und plötzlich war es da. Wie aus dem Nichts und er würde glatt sein ganzes Gold darauf verwetten, dass es die Woche davor noch nicht dort stand.   
Gut, es stand nicht wirklich dort im Regal. Eher darunter. Aber er glaubte nicht an einen Zufall und blieb von da an besonders wachsam, fast schon paranoid wenn er die Bibliothek betrat. Irgendjemand schien etwas zu wissen und seine Nachforschungen bemerkt und verstanden zu haben. Jemand der ihm half aber unerkannt bleiben wollte.   
Das oder es war tatsächlich ein glücklicher Zufall und er sah Gespenster. Es konnte dennoch nicht schaden wachsam zu bleiben und die Augen offen zu halten. Immerhin stand eine Menge auf dem Spiel und jeder Fehler konnten verheerend sein.  
„Rikinkristalle, außergewöhnlich dünn, gute Speichereigenschaften. Verzeichnis der Uruwaffen Nidavelirs, welche Strahlung um zu lesen?“ Lächelnd Antwortet Loki ihm, Mim betrachtet das Buch mit neuer Faszination.   
„Bevor du es ließt meine Frage.“ Der Schmied nickt, legt den Band zur Seite und sieht ihn abwartend an. Loki beginnt.  
Alle wissen das Gungir, Mjölnir und all die anderen Waffen Asgards von den Zwergen aus Ivaldis Haus hergestellt wurden, doch egal wie sehr er auch danach suchte, er konnte nicht herausfinden von wem sie in Auftrag gegeben wurden, wer genau der Schmied war oder welche Bezahlung vereinbart wurde. Abwartend sieht er nun seinen Gegenüber an. Mim runzelt die Stirn und überlegt. Dann vertieft sich sein Grübeln. Ein paar mal setzt er an etwas zu sagen, schließt den Mund aber wieder ohne ein Wort. Das Stirnrunzeln wird größer, dann steht er auf, wühlt unter einigen Papieren eine Lichtplatte hervor und durchforstet verschiedene Aufzeichnungen. Loki lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, er wusste dass er bei Mim an der richtigen Stelle war, der Mann verbiss sich solange in etwas, bis er eine Antwort hatte und vergaß dabei alles andere. Es konnte sich nur um Stunden handeln bis er merkte, dass er keine Aufzeichnungen finden würde. Vielleicht länger, wenn er sich dazu entschloss, noch einige Kollegen seiner Zunft zu konsultieren. Zeit für ein kleines Schläfchen.  
Auf dem Tisch lag noch umgedreht das zweite Buch. welches er in Utgard fand. Die Übersetzung eines geschichtlichen Romans von einem Zwerg. Leicht als erfunden abzutun. Als Fiktion. Aber in Verbindung mit dem anderen Werk... mal sehen wie Mim auf den Titel reagieren würde, der da lautete, Die Eroberung Nidavelirs.

XXXX

Warum heißt es eigentlich Asgard sei der Beschützer der Neun Reiche?   
Svartalfheim wurde völlig zerstört und ist unbewohnbar. Die Dunkelelfen laut Odin komplett ausgerottet. Nichts mehr da das man beschützen könnte.  
Musbelheim und Jotunheim sind eingeschworen Feinde von Asgard. Die wollen deren Schutz nicht.  
Midgard hat keine Ahnung das Asgard überhaupt existiert, außer in alten Götterlegenden, von denen keiner glaubt dass sie wirklich wahr sein könnten und die Asen waren seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr dort. Geschweige den dass sie uns geholfen hätten.   
Nornhein wurde nur einmal erwähnt als Thor dort angeblich von einer Armee angegriffen wurde. (Das war als er mit Loki vor seiner Krönung scherzte) Beziehungen zu diesem Reich sind daher unklar.  
Bleiben noch Asgard selbst, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Niffelheim und Nidawellir.   
Ich rechne Niffelheim als eigene Welt und Nidawellir, obwohl eigentlich nur ein Bauwerk und Schmiede, ebenfalls als eine eigene. Helheim scheint mir zu abstrakt zu sein. Falls es jedoch als eine der neun Welten gilt, so hat auch sie, mit Hela darauf, sicher keine freundschaftlichen Beziehungen zu Asgard.  
Technisch gesehen wäre Odin also eher der Beschützer und König der Fünf/Vier Welten (Abhängig von Helheim) aber das klingt vermutlich nicht episch genug für sein Ego.


	56. Geheimtreffen (Kongress der Welten)

Kongress der Welten

Offiziell kamen sie nach Nidavelier um dort die neuen, frostfesten Rüstungen der Zwerge in Augenschein zu nehmen und für ihre Armeen in Auftrag zu geben. Was sie auch taten. Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht.  
Inoffiziell aber weil es einer der wenigen Orte war, von denen sie wussten, das Asgard ihn nicht unbemerkt betreten oder einsehen konnte. Anders als auf einem Planeten war das metallisch, magische Konstrukt das die Zwerge hier geschaffen hatten ohne Atmosphäre. Selbst mit dem Bifröst gab es nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Stellen innerhalb der Abschirmungen, wo dieser aufsetzen konnte und diese waren leicht zu überwachen.  
Dass ihr Aufenthalt hier zudem aufgrund der derzeitigen Entwicklungen keinen großen Verdacht erregte, war ein zusätzlicher Bonus.  
In den letzten Monaten waren einige beunruhigende Dinge laut geworden. Erinnerungen an lange zurückliegende Ereignisse, von denen bis dahin keiner etwas gewusst hatte. Oder das plötzliche auftauchen von Fragen, die sich zuvor niemand je stellte und die doch so brisant waren.  
Alle hatten eins gemeinsam, es waren Dinge die Asgard und speziell Odin betrafen.   
Natürlich könnte es ein Komplott sein. Jemand der versuchte, sie für seine Zwecke und unter Zuhilfenahme falscher Informationen gegen Asgard auszuspielen.  
Falls dem so war, musste er seit Jahrzehnten, wenn nicht sogar Jahrhunderten an diesem Angriffsplan gearbeitet haben. Und ein Magier, der mächtig genug war falsche Erinnerungen in ihren Köpfen zu platzieren, war eine Bedrohung höchsten Ausmaßes.  
Wer könnte noch sagen was echt war und was nicht? Was tatsächlich geschehen war und was eine falsche Erinnerung? Es könnte Krieg ausbrechen, bloß weil jemand glaubte, ein anderer hätte ihn zuerst angegriffen, obwohl nichts dergleichen je geschehen wäre.  
Niemand wäre mehr sicher. Niemand könnte sich mehr selbst vertrauen, geschweige den jemand anderem. Man müsste sich ständig selbst überprüfen.  
Es wäre ein Krieg gegen den eigenen Schatten und die ständige Frage, ob es wirklich der eigene war.  
Anderseits, wenn diese Erinnerungen echt waren... 

Wenn sie echt waren, was bedeute das dann für die neun Reiche?  
„Wir konnten nichts finden. Nichts.“ Unter den wenigen Anwesenden machte sich eine vage Erleichterung breit, als die Herrin der Historikervereinigung der Welten Yggdrasils, Madame Indis, sprach.   
Die Gruppe mit der sie derzeit arbeitete, hatte sich erst vor kurzem gebildet und konzentrierte sich auf Weltenübergreifende Geschichte. Und zwar auf alle Welten übergreifend. Ihre Arbeit begann nachdem einer ihrer Kollegen aus Vanaheim um Hilfe bat. Ein gewisser Frederic, welcher nach Aufzeichnungen über die Kronjuwelen des vanischen Königshauses fragte. Es erschien ihr seltsam, immerhin war er der Palasthistoriker und sollte daher am ehesten Bescheid wissen. Er zeigte ihr die vielen Gemälde, erzählte ihr von seinem Besuch in Asgard und bat um ihre Verschwiegenheit in diesem Zusammenhang und um Hilfe. Bei ihren Nachforschungen, ob es sich um Duplikate oder die Originale handelte, war nichts zu Tage gekommen außer noch mehr Fragen und Ungereimtheiten. Denn nachdem sie Bilder der Asischen Königsfamilie durchging, entdeckte sie auf einem davon ein Diadem, das verblüffenderweise wie jenes aussah, das angeblich einst die Skulptur der hohen Mutter im Tempel der Niam zierte. Einem Tempel, in dem sie selbst sehr oft nach innerer Ruhe suchte und betete. Und jetzt wo sie genauer hinsah, entdeckte sie sehr viele angeblich verschollene Schmuckstücke. Nicht ein einziges mal hatte sie sie mit den Schmuckstücken auf den Gemälden in Verbindung gebracht oder mit den Aufzeichnungen aus dem Tempel, doch das sie optisch identisch waren, konnte nicht geleugnet werden.  
Als sie weiter darüber nachdachte, sie hatte viele der entsprechenden Kleinode durchaus dass eine oder andere mal gesehen, als die Allmutter sie trug oder eine der Adligen aus Asgard, sich jedoch nie wirkliche Gedanken drüber gemacht oder sich gewundert. Selbst jetzt musste sie sich immer wieder selbst ermahnen bei der Sache zu bleiben. Es war als wollte ihr eigener Verstand diese Dinge gegen ihren Willen ignorieren. Sie kam deswegen immer mehr ins grübeln.   
„Meine Damen und Herren ich glaube, ihr versteht nicht. Wir haben wirklich [style type="italic"]nichts[/style] gefunden. Es gibt so gut wie keine Aufzeichnungen über die Zeit vor Vier bis Fünftausend Jahren. Und nicht nur in unseren Aufzeichnungen finden sich diese Lücken. Es ist überall das selbe.“ Unter den Anwesenden brachen leise Gespräche aus. Lediglich der abgesandte der Norn blieb stumm und sah sie weiterhin abwartend an. Die Norn waren die einzigen, deren Aufzeichnungen sie nicht hatten überprüfen können. Sie waren ein verschlossenes Volk, welches sein Wissen nur selten teilte. Und niemand konnte ihre Bibliotheken betreten, wenn sie es nicht zuließen. Alleine schon deshalb, weil niemand außer den dort Angestellten wusste, wo sie waren. Es waren vollständig abgeschottete Räume, ohne Türen und Tore, die nur durch die Teleportmagie der Norn selbst betreten werden konnten.   
„Was ihr sagt ist also, das tatsächlich jemand die Geschichte gelöscht hat?“ Kam es ungläubig von Konsul Froyr, welcher im Auftrag des Vanenkönigs hier war und eine Stille brach über die Versammelten herein, während Froyr weitersprach. „Ist so etwas überhaupt möglich?“  
Es gab keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Niemand hatte je zuvor von einem ähnlichen Fall gehört. Oder womöglich doch und sie wussten es nur nicht. Die Magie die für so etwas erforderlich wäre, müsste gewaltig sein und gleichzeitig mit diesem Fluch des Vergessens waren in allen Reichen die schriftlichen Aufzeichnungen vernichtet oder verändert worden. Die Vorstellung was dies alles für sie und ihre Reiche bedeuten könnte, war beängstigend. Was hatten sie noch alles vergessen?

„Gehen wir mal davon aus, dass es möglich ist und tatsächlich passierte. Von den Erinnerungen die einige wiedergewonnen haben, fällt der Verdacht auf Asgard. Ich denke, jeder hier hat es insgeheim schon vermutet, daher auch das Treffen im Geheimen.“ Die Blicke der Anwesenden waren genug um zu wissen, dass es stimmte. Niemand wollte es aussprechen, die meisten vermutlich nicht einmal wahrhaben aber jeder von ihnen hatte den selben Gedanken gehabt.  
„Auch Asgards Geschichte wurde gelöscht und angepasst. Das Volk der Asen ist genauso betroffen wie alle anderen auch.“ Meldete sich Konsul Londu zu Wort. Er war noch jung und hatte keinerlei negativer, vergrabener Erinnerungen an die Asen wiedergewonnen, daher war er auch weniger voreingenommen ihnen gegenüber. Sachlich gab er zu bedenken, das Asgard ihnen in all den Jahren immer geholfen hatte. Egal ob Angriffe von Außerhalb, wie durch die Skrull oder Kree oder auch kriegerische, sogar terroristische Attacken von innerhalb. Beispielweise durch eine Widerstandsgruppe von Steintrolle, die allen, einschließlich König Ulik, ihrem eigentlichen König, das Leben schwer machten. Auch hatte Asgard immer geholfen wenn es zu Naturkatastrophen kam, sei es der Meteoritenschauer über Wirni, die Flutkatastrophe auf Laronz oder das Erdbeben vor einigen Jahren in Harebas. Asgard war ihnen immer zu Hilfe gekommen, das sollte man nicht vergessen. Es folgte einiges Gemurmel und Zähneknirschen der Anwesenden.  
„Gut aber es kommt nur einer von ihnen in Frage! Alles deutete auf sie! Wer sonst hätte einen Vorteil dadurch?“ Erneut ging zustimmendes Gemurmel durch die Anwesenden.  
„Einer alleine wäre niemals dazu in der Lage. Für derartige Magie brächte es hunderte Zauberer allerhöchster Ordnung, die im Gleichklang arbeiten und weitere Hundertschaften, die sich um die magisch gesicherten Aufzeichnungen kümmern.“ Kam es von der Hofmagierin der Alben. Kein einzelner wäre in der Lage dies alles so gründlich durchzuführen.  
„Oder einen Schwarzmagier, der bereit ist sich selbst und Hunderte andere zu opfern und immer noch über genügend Loyale für die restlichen Aufgaben verfügt.“ Es wurde still und all sahen zu dem Norn Lykaon Kurz drauf sprach Froyr einen Gedankengang aus. „Es gibt da Geschichten. Über eine gewaltige Armee, angeführt von einer Frau, die in einem nicht näher bezeichneten Krieg fielen.“ Über einige Gesichter huschte die Andeutung einer Erkenntnis, als sie ihre neuen, alten Erinnerungen aufblitzen sahen. Eine Frau, auf einem Wolf reitend. Blut und Tod hinter sich zurücklassend.  
„Ich kenne sie. Es sind nur Kindergeschichten und erdachte Heldenlieder soweit ich weiß.“   
„Es sind die einzigen Anhaltspunkte die wir haben und viele Geschichten tragen einen Kern der Wahrheit in sich.“ Bedächtig nickten einige.   
„Schön aber in dem Fall ist die Sache geklärt. Der, oder in dem Fall die Schwarzmagierin hat sich selbst getötet und die meisten der Verursacher all des Leides mit sich, so gibt es keinen mehr den wir verurteilen könnten.“ Niemand sprach es laut aus aber jeder dachte an Odin, der neben der Frau ritt. Dann meldete sich die Albe erneut zu Wort.  
„Ich habe mich immer gefragt, was genau der Odinsschlaf ist.“

„Was wäre wenn es wirklich Odin gewesen wäre? Ich meine, was sollen wir dann machen? Können wir ihn überhaupt dafür anklagen und richten?“ Diese Fragen warfen die nächsten Probleme auf. Wie und von wem konnte der Allvater überhaupt verurteilt werden? Er war die höchste Instanz der Neun Reiche, ihn anzuklagen liefe schon fast auf einen Aufstand oder Umsturzversuch hinaus. Wenn nicht sogar auf Hochverrat an der Krone. Der Allvater war der König der Könige. Der einzige wenigstens ähnliche Fall war das zwangsweise absetzen König Huberts, nachdem dieser zusammen mit seinem korrupten Beraterstab begann sein eigenes Volk zu unterjochen. Doch damals hatte das Volk selbst sie um Hilfe gegen ihre Regierung gebeten.  
Auch war unklar ob der Allvater ein Urteil überhaupt akzeptieren würde und ob Asgard nicht weiterhin hinter ihm stünde und seinen Befehlen gehorchte. Einen Krieg mit ihnen wollte keiner gerne riskieren.  
Man könnte natürlich einen Handelsboykott ausrufen oder Steuerzahlungen verweigern. Die Zwerge überlegten gar sich von Asgards Herrschaft komplett abzutrennen. Ihre Armee wäre wohl stark genug, um ohne deren Hilfe auszukommen und die große Schmiede waren ohnehin eine Festung voller Waffen. Für die meisten anderen galt dies allerdings nicht.  
„Wenn Asgard hinter Odin steht und dieser das Urteil oder unsere Maßnahmen nicht akzeptiert, es als Verrat an sich betrachtet oder ähnliches, was würde geschehen?“ Alle dachten darüber nach und die nächstes Worte des Norn sorgte für allgemeines Unbehagen. Bifröst. Jeder kannte ihn. Jeder hatte sich im stillen schon wenigsten einmal darüber aufgeregt oder die Ungerechtigkeit verflucht, dass ihre Welt keinen hatte. Wenn es wirklich zum Krieg kam, wer oder was konnte Asgard dran hindern, seine Truppen einfach so auf ihrer Welt, vielleicht sogar direkt in ihren Städten und Palästen abzuladen? Orbitale Verteidigungen wären machtlos dagegen und Schutzschirme könnten niemals den gesamten Planten abdecken, zudem brauchte es Zeit sie zu aktivieren. Die einzige Einschränkung des Bifröst war, dass der Ankunftspunkt im Freien liegen musste und möglichst nicht zu dicht an anderen großen, magischen Systemen.  
Und wenn Odin tatsächlich gestürzt werden würde, ob gewaltsam oder nicht, was wäre danach? Thor würde vermutlich den Thron übernehmen aber sie konnten wohl kaum weitermachen wie bisher und der Prinz könnte es ihnen übelnehmen, dass sie gegen seinen Vater so vorgegangen waren. Alle hatten erlebt wie schnell Prinz Thor bereit war einen Krieg zu beginnen.  
Man einigte sich letztlich darauf, das Thema fürs erste ruhen zu lassen. Konsul Londus Vorschlag ein Weltengericht mit Vertreten aller Reiche einzuberufen war zwar vernünftig, doch zuerst müsste man entweder den Täter und oder die Tat eindeutig benennen können. Sie bräuchten eine klare Anschuldigung. Ein Misstrauensvotum ohne einen spezifischen und beweisbaren Grund wäre sinnlos. Indizien würden nicht reichen um Odin vom Thron zu stürzen und zu verurteilen. Sie brauchten etwas wirklich Handfestes, um dem Rest von Asgard keinen Grund für Krieg zu geben. Seit jeher regelten sie Weltenübergreifende Probleme auf diese Weise, wenn die einzelnen Parteien nicht zu einer friedlichen Einigung kamen. Wenn sie alle zusammen gegen Odin sprachen, hätte es definitiv mehr Gewicht als jeder einzelne. Nichteinmal Asgard könnten sich ihnen entgegenstellen, wenn sie alle zusammenstanden. Deren Armee war stark aber nicht stark genug um gegen sie alle gleichzeitig anzukommen. Besonders nicht, wenn sie die Versorgung des goldenen Reiches mit Nahrung und anderen Gütern einstellten.  
Für nun jedoch widmete man sich der Frage, warum gerade jetzt alles ans Licht kam.

„Ich denke, ich denke ich könnte vielleicht...etwas haben.“ Die Worte kamen von Meister Mim der überaus nervös wirkte. Bisher hatte ihm kaum jemand Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, da er nur still am Tisch gesessen und zugehört hatte. Er entschuldigte sich kurz und rannte, um etwas zu hohlen, während die anderen ihm verwirrt und gespannt nachsahen. König Eitris Augen weiteten sich jedoch und flüsternd sprach er von einem Buch.  
Kurz drauf kehrte der oberste Schmied mit zwei Bänden zurück, die er vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ablegte. Eines davon kannte Eitri. Ein Waffenverzeichnis, die letzten Seiten waren leer gewesen, die Aufzeichnungen hörten nach dem Bogen Gandhiva auf. Die Informationen über die Auftraggeber und Besitzer waren teils verwirrend, manchmal unvollständig und einige der Waffen schienen ohne Bezahlung hergestellt worden zu sein. Vor allem standen in den älteren Einträgen auch Waffenaufträge für Muspelheim und Jotunheim. Laevateinn beispielsweise, im Auftrag von Svart. Letzter bekannter Träger: Surtur. Bezahlung: Zwei Tonnen Lidrium!  
Das würde bedeuten, sie hätten in früheren Zeiten tatsächlich mit Muspelheim gehandelt! Nun, es würde erklären wieso damals weit häufiger magische Waffen und Konstrukte hergestellt wurden. Muspelheim war die einzig lukrative Quelle für Lidrium, was unabdingbarer für die Legierungen war. Heutzutage war es sehr schwer und riskant es abzubauen und das Meiste wurde für die Herstellung von Portalen verwendet.   
Handel mit Muspelheim. Wenn es früher welchen gab, sollte es auch in Zukunft wieder möglich werden. Es wäre auf jeden Fall einen Versuch wert.  
Das andere Buch kannte er nicht aber der Titel lies ihn schlucken. Es musste eine erdachte Geschichte sein. Nidavelier war niemals erobert worden. Man würde sich daran erin... oh, natürlich.

Mim gab ihnen eine kurze Zusammenfassung des Inhalts. Odin kam kaum darin vor. Hauptsächlich ging es um dessen Vater Bor, den Krieg gegen die Dunkelelfen, den eigentlich alle im Raum nur für eine Legende hielten, und die Herstellung Gungiers in Bors Auftrag.  
„Sind diese Bücher authentisch?“ Madame Indis brachte den Fragesteller mit einer Handbewegung zum schweigen und beugte sich mit ihren Kollegen und Kolleginnen im Kreis über die Bücher.  
Magie zog durch die Luft als sie die Texte einer genaueren Prüfung überzogen.  
„Das Geschichtsbuch ist rund Neuntausend Jahre alt, eine Abschrift, das Original stammt laut den Angaben von jemandem Namens Lowarr, vermutlich ein Zwerg, das andere... Die ältesten Passagen etwa Achtzehntausend, die neusten über Mjölnir wurden erst vor etwas mehr als Neunhundert hinzugefügt.“ Damit war zumindest klar, das sie authentisch waren. Fasziniert blättern einige durch die Seiten, besonders lange blieb man an dem Kapitel über Mjölnir hängen.   
Vor Thor war eine gewisse Hela Odinsdottir, Göttin des Todes, als Besitzerin angegeben. Der Name war vage vertraut. Und eine Tochter von Odin?  
„Woher habt ihr diese Bücher Meister Mim?“ Genannter rang mit den Händen und verzog gequält das Gesicht.   
„Also diese Bücher... Er ließ mich schwören kein Wort davon an Odins Ohren dringen zu lassen. Ich fürchte fast, er hat sie ohne Erlaubnis an sich genommen.“ Es wurden kurze Blicke ausgetauscht und Eitri, der vor kurzem bereits schwören musste, nichts über das Waffenverzeichnis zu verraten, macht nun das selbe erneut für das zweite Buch. Die Anderen taten es ihm gleich.  
Etwas erleichterter sah Mim wieder auf und begegnete erwartungsvollen Blicken.  
„Es war Prinz Loki der sie mir brachte und mich um Auskunft darüber bat. Ich konnte ihm nichts dazu sagen und so überredete ich ihn dazu, sie mir für einige Zeit zu überlassen. Er war wirklich sehr nervös deswegen.“ Mim konnte sich gut erinnern. Der Prinz schien schwer mit der Bitte zu hadern und ließ ihn mehrfach auf alles was heilig war schwören, dass er die Bücher nicht aus Nidavelier fortbrachte und sie oder ihren Inhalt mit keinem Wort gegenüber Asgard erwähnte. Er meinte, wenn der Allvater erführe dass er sie ihm gegeben hätte, wäre er geliefert.

Man konnte die Gedanken der Einzelnen fast hören, während sie das gerade Gesagte überdachten.  
„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war es auch Prinz Loki der Meister Frederic die Asischen Kronjuwelen zeigte.“ Und den Mann somit auf die Spur der verlorenen Vanischen Juwelen brachte und damit auch indirekt für ihre eigenen Nachforschungen verantwortlich war. Dachte Indis.  
„Als ich zuletzt in Asgard war, fragte er mich, welche Angebote Asgards uns damals dazu bewogen hätten, sich dem Großreich anzuschließen. Ich habe bis heute keine Antwort drauf gefunden.“   
„Mich hat er das auch gefragt. Ich sagte, deren Schutz und er fragte, Schutz vor wem?“ Die anderen am Tisch sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an aber Fabian zuckte nur unwissend und entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
„Wir sollten nicht zu viel in diese Fragen hineininterpretieren, es könnte auch alles nur Zufall sein. Immerhin wird Prinz Loki bald als dauerhafter Botschafter zu den Eisriesen gehen und sein Vater wünscht sich Frieden und stabile Handelsbeziehungen zu deren Reich. Natürlich sucht der Junge da nach Fallbeispielen.“ Es gab Zustimmung zu diesen Worten, sie machten für alle Sinn und davon abgesehen, warum sollte Prinz Loki Interesse daran haben, Asgard oder den Allvater derart in Verruf zu bringen?  
Obwohl, wenn er nicht wusste was geschehen war, immerhin war er damals noch nicht geboren, könnte es auch einfach nur Neugierde sein, die ihn zu seinen Nachforschungen trieb und dass er dabei den Fluch des Vergessens aufbrach, ein unerwartete Nebeneffekt.  
„Verzeihung aber...“ Eine von Indis Kolleginnen meldete sich zu Wort. Sie hatte das Buch über die Eroberung der Schmiede aufgeschlagen vor sich liegen und saß gebeugt und angestrengt lesend da.  
„Wenn man die Allzunge ignoriert und sich nur die Wörter an sich ansieht. Ich glaube, dieses Buch ist in Jotunisch geschrieben.“ Sofort waren die anderen Historiker wieder bei ihr und kurz drauf in eine lebhafte Diskussion vertieft. Kaum einer von ihnen war mit deren Schrift vertraut aber die junge Dame tippte immer wieder auf bestimmte Stellen und Wörter und ihre Kollegen bestätigten ihre Einschätzung.   
„Was bei Modsognirs Amboss der Welt geht hier eigentlich vor sich?“ Und vor allem, dachte Eitri, warum schien dieser verdammte Norn so zufrieden mit der ganzen Sache zu sein?

XXXX

Ich fürchte die Vergangenheit Asgards ist sehr kompliziert aufzulösen. Es ist auch schwer die genauen Schuldigen auszumachen. Gut, Odin als der Haupttäter ist einfach aber der Rest des Volkes...  
Der einzige Vergleich, auch wenn stark hinkend, ist die Zeit des 2. Weltkriegs und das danach. Tut mir Leid aber es ist das einzige was irgendwie hinkommt.   
Damals konnte man auch nicht alle die was böses getan hatten verurteilen, auch wenn sie es verdient hätten. Wenn man es getan hätte, wären kaum noch Ärzte oder Handwerker dagewesen, um sich um die restlichen Leute und den Wiederaufbau zu kümmern. Und viele waren auch bloße Mitläufer die Angst hatten, selber auf der Abschussliste zu landen.  
Asgard hat unter Odin zahllosen Welten angegriffen und blutig erobert und geplündert. Sehr gut auf dem Deckengemälde zu sehen, als er auf Sleipnir und Hela auf Fenrir, mit gezückten Waffen durch die Menge an panischen Gegner reitet. (Interessant das Odins Pferd anscheinend ebenfalls mehrere Tausend Jahre alt werden konnte, es lebt ja immer noch.)  
Auf dem Deckengemälde sieht man auch eine gewaltige Masse an spärlich gekleideten, kahlköpfigen und ausgehungerten Gestalten, die von Asen in Rüstung und mit Peitschen zur Arbeit angetrieben werden und im Hintergrund die noch nicht fertiggestellte Goldene Stadt.  
Ebenso wie ein Bild der fertigen Stadt, die dann anfängt golden zu leuchten.  
Es ist ein unschönes Bild aber ich finds ehrlich gesagt besser als das was darüber war.   
Was einen jetzt aber auf zwei Frage bringt.   
Nachdem Odin Hela verbannt hatte, was geschah mit den Sklaven? Hat er ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht und sie einfach wieder freigelassen? Oder es so gedreht dass sie als freie Bürger weiterhin in Asgard lebten? Oder sind die alle Tod? Könnte ja „sterbliche“ Sklaven gewesen sein.   
Was das geplünderte Gold und die Juwelen angeht, ich glaube nicht dass er irgendwas davon wieder zurückgegeben hat.  
Das andere, warum hat er das Gemälde überhaupt übermauert? Wäre es nicht besser gewesen es komplett zu entfernen oder zu übermalen? Stattdessen zieht er einfach nur ne Wand davor! Als würde man um den Schimmelfleck loszuwerden, einfach ein Bild drüber hängen.


	57. Scheintot (Laufey)

Laufey

Die Gesichter seiner Berater waren zu gut gewesen. Sie waren schon angespannt und erwartungsvoll, als sie den Portalraum beteten hatten. Ein Geheimtreffen, das nicht in der Ratskammer stattfand, sondern hier unten, konnte nur bedeuten dass es nicht nur vor Heimdall und damit vor Asgard verborgen werden musste, sondern auch vor ihrem eigenen Volk. Und was das wiederum bedeutete, konnte man sich denken.  
Er hatte einen Tisch errichten lassen und wartet zusammen mit Nal und Byleister darauf, das alle sich setzten. Jeder blickte zu dem leeren Platz zwischen ihm und Byl. Und auch Drugemir, der Oberste Heiler des Palastes, sowie Glut, die Hauswirtschafterin, wurde argwöhnisch gemustert. Keiner der Räte konnte sich erklären, warum diese beiden hier zugegen waren. Sie hatten nichts mit der Politik zu tun.  
„Da nun alle hier sind. Es sollte klar sein das kein Wort hiervon den Raum verlassen darf.“ Er warf einen Blick in die Runde und ein jeder gab sein Wort drauf, nichts darüber verlauten zu lassen, was heute hier besprochen wurde. Noch immer zuckten Blicken zu dem vermeintlich leeren Platz und er konnte die Fragen in ihren Gesichtern förmlich sehen.  
Ein weiterer, scharfer Blick in die Runde um die Wichtigkeit dieses Angelegenheit deutlich zu machen, dann lehnte er sich etwas zurück und kam zum Thema.  
„Odin wird mich ermorden lassen. Vermutlich auch Byleister und Nal. Der angebliche Botschafter, der zweite Prinz Asgards, der in unser Reich kommen wird, soll in Wahrheit meine Ablösung sein.“ Einen Moment ist es still während alle die Information verarbeiten, dann beginnt das Geschrei. Hauptsächlich Flüche und Morddrohungen. Keiner von ihnen würde sich einem Asen beugen, sie würden ihn zerfetzen, sollte er es wagen auch nur zu versuchen den Thorn zu nehmen.  
„Odin muss ein Narr sein wenn er glaubt, auch nur einer von uns würde seinen Sohn als unseren König akzeptieren. Selbst wenn er es schafft den Winzling zu erheben, würde ihm niemand gehorchen. Wir beugen nicht das Knie vor einem Asen.“ Lächelnd hört Laufey ihnen zu, wie sie ihm ihre Treue versichern, ihm schwören das sie es verhindern werden und Odin mit blutige Rache drohen. Nal neben ihm verdreht genervt die Augen. Byleister grinst wissend zurück als er ihn kurz ansieht und auf dem Platz neben sich kann er ein amüsiertes schnauben hören, welches im allgemeinem Lärm für alle anderen ungehört bleibt.  
Odin muss wirklich ein Idiot sein zu glauben, sein Plan könnte jemals Erfolg haben. Selbst wenn er jeden einzelnen Thronanwärter tötete und auch wenn bewiesen war, das Loki sein totgeglaubter Sohn Loptr war, es hätte dennoch nicht funktioniert. Die Bestätigung das es wirklich sein Sohn wäre, hätte nur noch mehr Grund zu einem Krieg gegeben. Und Blut war in ihrer Gesellschaft wichtig aber nicht entscheidend. Nichteinmal für das Königsamt. Man hätte den Jungen trotz allem nicht akzeptiert und vermutlich wäre es entweder zu einer Rebellion oder einem Militärputsch gekommen, vermutlich sogar beidem. Krieg, so oder so. 

„Ruhe.“ Seine Stimme war nicht wirklich laut geworden, dennoch tat der Gefahr verheißende Unterton seinen Zweck und langsam verstummten die Anwesenden, einer nach dem anderen.  
Überraschenderweise war es Drudgemir der als erster wieder das Wort ergriff und sogar ein Verstehen für das hatte, was Laufey zusammen mit seinen Familie plante.  
„Ich nehme an, dies ist der Grund warum ich Leichen besorgen sollte, die euch und eurer Familie möglichst ähneln?“ Die Aussage und Drudgemirs Blick auf den Rückwärtigen Teil der Halle, wo sich drei verhüllte Barken befanden, bewirkte, dass sich auch auf vielen anderen Gesichtern ein Verstehen breit machte und nicht wenige fingen an heimtückisch und lauernd zu grinsen.   
„Ihr habt einen Plan, nehme ich an?“ Köpfe wurde schräg gelegt, Augen glühten im Licht auf und Schultermuskeln kreisten erwartungsvoll.  
„Wir, Hymir. Wir haben einen Plan.“ Mit diesen Worten breitete er kurz seine Hände aus, um auf seine Familie zu zeigen, dann blickt er zu seiner Rechten und nickt. Die Luft flimmerte kurz und dann erschien ein allen vertrauten Schemen, auf dem zuvor leeren Platz. Eine verhüllte, gesichtslose Gestalt. Die Gestalt des Verräters, der ihnen vor einigen Jahren den Durchgang nach Asgard ermöglicht hatte und welcher danach nie wieder aufgetaucht war. Der, mit dem quasi alles begann.

Die Spannung im Raum war fast greifbar. Das knirschen von Zähnen war zu hören und das charakteristische Geräusch sich festigenden Eises. Die Tatsache aber, dass der Asische Verräter direkt neben ihm, zu seiner Rechten saß, verunsicherte seine Räte jedoch offensichtlich und sorgte dafür, dass sie zögerten und sich zurückhielten.   
„Ist es weise ihm zu vertrauen mein König? Er hat uns schon einmal verraten.“ Laufey erhob sich still und das Flüstern zwischen seinen Beratern verstummte, als er sprach. Er holte weit aus. Das musste er, um allen die Bedeutung klar zu machen. Um jeden Zweifel zu beseitigen.  
Und so intonierte er, wie in den letzten Tagen des Krieges, damals vor über tausend Jahren, sie nicht nur den Krieg verloren und die Urne, sondern er auch seine erste Frau und seinen Sohn. Spurlos verschwunden, entführt, aus einem ihrer heiligsten Tempel.   
Von seinem Hass darauf das Odin, dem elenden Dieb und Mörder, zur selben Zeit ein weiteres Kind geschenkt wurde. Nichts davon ist ein Geheimnis, jeder kennt die Geschichte.  
Wie sie über die Jahrhunderte ihre Stadt wieder aufgebaut hatten, neue Wege fanden mit dem Rest des Universums verbunden zu bleiben und auf ihre Chance warteten. Und wie ihre Chance mit einem Verräter aus Asgard selbst kam.  
Bei diesen Worten deutete er erneut auf den Platz zu seiner Rechten und aus der Schattengestalt wurde der Asische Prinz. Loki Odinsson. Der, der ihn nach Odins Plänen ersetzen sollte.  
Ein Kollektives nach Luft schnappen ertönt. Zähne werden gefletscht und einige wie Hymir und Atla springen mit gezückten Klingen aus ihren Stühlen und in Angriffsposition. Letztere mit lautem Gefluche. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er Loptr unmerklich zusammenzucken, doch sonst gibt es keine Regung von ihm. Er ist erfahren darin sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
„Wie ich vor kurzem erfahren habe, ist Odin nicht nur ein Mörder und Dieb. Er ist auch ein Entführer, Lügner und Intrigant schlimmster Sorte. Er wusste es bis vor kurzem selbst noch nicht.“ Seine letzten Worten sind sanfter und an Loptr gerichtet, zu dem er sich nun auch wand. Er nickt ihm zu und die letzte Illusion verblasst.   
(1)„Drecksvadamt haust mich ma Hymir! S glaub ich jetz ned.“ Die Gesichter aller Anwesenden sind fassungslos, voller Unglaube. Geschockt fallen die, die stehen auf ihre Plätze zurück. Es ist zu komisch und er kann sich nicht davon abhalten belustigt zu sein, auch wenn er selbst vermutlich bei seinem ersten Treffen mit seinem Jungen genauso ausgesehen hatte.  
„Tja also, das erklärt zumindest die merkwürdigen Vorkommnisse der letzten Zeit. Und eure gute Laune mein König.“ Meinte Glut. Und das war auch der Grund warum Sie hier war. Die Diener mochten von den meisten übersehen werden aber sie selbst sahen viel. Und sie redeten viel. Etwas, das in nächster Zeit besser kontrolliert werden sollte und wer wäre besser dafür geeignet, als die Herrin der Dienerschaft?  
Die nächsten Stunden waren gefüllt mit Erklärungen, Geschichten und natürlich auch den Plänen für die nahe Zukunft. Seinen Beraterstab davon zu überzeugen, das Loptr wahrhaftig auf ihrer Seite stand, war nicht ganz einfach und viele misstrauten ihm immer noch etwas aber sie waren bereit es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Besonders da Richter Vardrun nach intensivem Befragen und dem überprüfen der Fakten bekanntgab, dass er geneigt war, Loptr zu glauben.

Das alles war inzwischen schon einige Wochen her und die erste Maßnahmen waren ergriffen worden. Jökull, sein oberster Magier, hatte an den drei Toten optische Anpassungen vorgenommen und mit einigen Zauberbüchern, die Loptr aus Asgards Bibliothek entwendet hatte, wurden die leicht veralteten Verteidigungsanlagen in und um Utgard Stück für Stück überarbeitet. Ebenso wie sie das Gerät zur Nachrichtenübertragung mit Asgards Codes neu einstellten. Empfangen würden sie damit zwar weiterhin nur von Asgard können aber sie konnten nun deren Leitung nutzen, um frei hinaus zu senden. Es würde nur einen kurzen Moment funktionieren bis die Asen dies bemerkten und unterbanden aber im richtigen Moment genutzt, wäre dies völlig ausreichend.  
Besonderes Interesse erweckte jedoch ein Band, der den genauen Aufbau von Asgards Schutzschilden und Verteidigungen beschrieb. Kein Wunder dass der Junge nie von ihren Fallen erwischt worden war, wenn er dies studiert und entsprechend darauf trainiert hatte.  
Atla war begeistert davon und wollte das meiste direkt in Auftrag geben. Fürs erste hatte sie aber die Palastwache neu ausgerichtet, Gerda die Stadtwache. Hymir trainierte die Armee für den Ernstfall und freute sich sichtlich über Informationen über Asgards Bewaffnung und deren übliche Strategien. Sein Tun sollte keinen Verdacht bei Odin erregen, das sie sich auf Kämpfe vorbereiteten, da er ohnehin ständig die Soldaten anbrüllte, weil er laut diesen ein elender Schinder war. Wenngleich ein hoch respektierter.  
Glut würde derweil die Dienerschaft unauffällig überprüfen und die neusten Gerüchte weiterleiten.  
Ihm selbst und seiner Familie wurden von Drudgemir spezielle Schutzrune ins Fleisch eingezeichnet, welche unangenehm juckten. Angeblich würde dies bald vergehen, doch derzeit musste er dem Drang widerstehen, sich die Haut abzukratzen.  
Es machte ihn reizbar, was alle im Palast zu spüren bekamen. Dennoch war es notwendig gewesen dies zu tun, so unerfreulich es auch war.  
Nach allem was sie wussten, würde der Allvater versuchen ihn auf eine Weise aus dem Weg zu räumen, die nicht auf Asgard schließen ließ und die man leicht einem anderen anhängen konnte, am wahrscheinlichsten war daher ein Giftanschlag. Natürlich könnte es auch ein vermeintlicher Unfall mit Todesfolge sein, doch das war eher unwahrscheinlich. Sie waren dennoch darauf vorbereitet.

Am liebsten würde er einfach offen gegen Asgard vorgehen, würde ihr Reich zu Staub zermalmen, Odin auf die Knie zwingen und möglichst langsam und qualvoll zu Tode foltern. Vermutlich wäre es sogar möglich. Die Wege die Loptr nutzte schienen stabil und unentdeckt zu sein und noch dazu ins Herz von Asgards Palast zu führen.   
Doch sein Sohn, so groß seine Wut, sein Hass auf den Allvater auch waren, einem Mann, der ihn Jahrhundertelang belogen und manipuliert und zu formen versucht hatte, etwas, das auch beinahe gelungen wäre, wünschte dies nicht. Loptr wollte das Odin litt, dass er bestraft wurde und gedemütigt aber er wünschte nicht den Tod seiner restlichen, falschen Familie, noch den Einwohner Asgards. Auch deshalb weil die Demütigung umso süßer war, wenn diese lebten und Odin seine Taten vorwerfen konnten.  
So ungern er es auch zugeben wollte, er konnte Loptrs Position ein wenig verstehen. Aber nur ein wenig und er selbst teilte diese Gefühle nicht wirklich. Abgesehen von dem Teil der Odin gedemütigt sehen wollte, dieses Gefühl teilte er voll und ganz.  
Der einzige Grund warum er nicht einfach trotzdem in Asgard einmarschierte, war ein kleiner Rest von Moralischem Denken. Er hatte selbst erlebt was ein Belagerungskrieg anrichtete und auch wenn die Vorstellung dasselbe Asgard anzutun im ersten Moment erfreulich war, verblasste dieses Gefühl doch schnell. Ein andere Grund war Loptrs Plan. Odin einfach zu töten schien seinem Jungen zu gnädig zu sein und von körperlicher Folter hielt er nur wenig. Er wollte Odin mit dessen eigenen Waffen schlagen und vor allen Reichen denunzieren. Wollte Asgard zu Fall bringen, indem er ihre Basis niederriss, auf dass die anderen Reiche sich gegen den Allvater erhoben, womöglich sogar die Asen selbst. Loptr wollte die Wahrheit aufdecken.  
Oh sein Junge war ein so verdammt schlauer, listiger, ja, intriganter Bursche. Wenn alles glatt lief würde Odin selbst ihnen die Urne voller Güte zurückgeben, aus freien Stücken und vor den Augen aller Herrscher unter Asgards Hand.  
Allein die bloße Vorstellung von Odins Gesicht, wenn dieser merkte, dass er ausgespielt worden war, der Verrat, die Schande und die Demütigung, ließen diesen verdammten Juckreiz zu einem Übel werden, das Laufey nur zu gerne in Kauf nahm.

Er spielte Odins Spiel weiterhin mit. Das taten sie alle. Gaben sich aufgeschlossen dessen Abgesandten gegenüber und hörte was sie zu sagen hatten. Als der Allvater die Bereitstellung von entsprechenden Botschafterräume forderte, gab er nach kurzer Zeit nach und gab sie ihm. Im Ostflügel über der Eisgrenze des Winters, wo die Windseite der Stadt war und während der langen Nacht die Stürme am heftigsten gegen die Mauern tobten.  
Eigentlich befanden sich in diesem Teil des Palastes nur große Lagerräume und die Landeplätze für Luftschiffe aber einer weniger war leicht zu kompensieren. Asgard würde schnell merken, dass in Utgard nicht wie bei ihnen, der höchste Platz der exklusivste und beste war. Spätesten wenn der Winter kam, würden sie die Räume verfluchen.  
Als die Asichen Handwerker kamen, winkte er die entsprechenden Anforderungen und Pläne meist einfach gelangweilt durch, als würde ihn dies alles nicht im geringsten Interessieren, was es tatsächlich nicht tat. Sein offenes Desinteresse an ihrer Arbeit ließ die Asen, die für die Einrichtung zuständig waren, jedes mal wütend mit den Zähnen knirschen, was recht befriedigend war.  
Unterdessen ließ er einen speziellen Flügel im Palast errichten, der für kälteempfindliche Wesen geeignet sein würde und in einem weit angenehmeren Teil des Schlosses lag. Groß genug um später als Sitz für weitere Botschafter und Abgesandte anderer Reiche zu dienen. Etwas von dem er hoffte, dass es bald Verwendung finden würde.  
Auch der öffentliche Teil des Palastes wurde nun, nach so vielen Jahren, wieder vollständig wiederhergestellt. Er hatte fast vergessen wie der Thronsaal und die Empfangshallen vor dem Krieg ausgesehen hatten. Die hohen Hallen, die geschmückten Säulen und Deckenbögen.  
Silber, Grün und Blau waren wie überall die vorherrschenden Farben.  
Es brachte Erinnerungen hoch an frühere Zeiten. Wie er als Kind mit seiner Mutter Königin hier auf diesem Thron gesessen hatte, an den Säulen nach oben kletterte, die ganze Halle unter ihm und alle so klein aus der Höhe. Wie er selbst in diesen Hallen zum König wurde. Mit Farbauti über einen Boden aus Eis, so klar wie Glas, getanzt war. Es sog tief die Luft ein, atmete den Geruch von Vergangenheit und während er auf dem Thron saß, sah er wie seine Söhne, von denen keiner zuvor die Pracht dieser Hallen gesehen hatte, voller Ehrfurcht durch den restaurierten Thronsaal glitten. Vorsichtig, als hätten sie Angst zu laut zu sein.  
Wen interessierten schon Asgards ach so goldene Hallen, wenn man dies haben konnte?

Während die Asen unter Aufsicht von Atla und ihren Palastwachen, die ihnen zugeteilten Räume einrichteten, alles nach den Wünschen der Allmutter so ausstatten, dass es ihrem Sohn an nichts mangelte, begann eben dieser seine eigenen, noch geheimen Räume im Königsviertel, ebenfalls zu gestalten.   
Die Räume die Asgard vorbereitete, waren mit falschen Gold ausgekleidet worden und um das ihrer Ansicht nach schwache, blaue Licht, das von Jotunheims Sonne kam auszugleichen, stellten sie gefühlte hunderte Lichtkugeln auf. Kaum einer der Palastdiener wollte den Raum betreten, so sehr blendete es. Es würde ihn nicht wundern wenn die Asen sogar ihre verdammten Toiletten vergoldet hätten. Zuzutrauen wärs ihnen.  
Loptr würdigte die Räume kaum eines Blickes und fragte an, ob sie die seinen mit ähnlichen Mustern wie die an den Wänden des Thronsaals ausstatten könnten. Laufey selbst war nicht so bewandert in dieser Form der Eismagie, dem Einschnitzen. Er hatte einfach kein Talent dafür. Noch brachte er die nötige Geduld dafür auf. Er beauftragte den selben Steinmetz, der auch den Saal ausgekleidet hatte.  
Als die Räume fertig waren, halfen er, Byl und Nal beim einrichten. Bisher war alles, was das Zimmer enthalten hatte ein Bett, ein Tisch und mehrere Stapel Bücher am Boden gewesen, es wurde Zeit dies zu ändern. Zeit es zu einem echten Zuhause für seinen Jungen zu machen.  
Es gab so viel das sie nachholen mussten. So viel das er verpasst hatte.  
Er versuchte so viel seiner Zeit zu erübrigen wie es unter den derzeitigen Umständen ging. Neben den normalen Regierungsgeschäften musste er sich nun auch mit verschiedenen Oppositionsspartein herumschlagen, die ganz und gar nicht mit dem neuen Kurs seiner Regierung einverstanden waren. Von den ständigen Gesuchen der Asichen Herren, ihn zu, auf den ersten Blick, vorteilhaften Handelsgeschäften zu überreden, ganz zu schweigen.

Von außen betrachtet musste es für das Volk so wirken, als würde er sich tatsächlich mit den Asen gut stellen. Einige besonders dreiste Individuen warfen ihm vor, er würde sich bei Odin einzuschmeicheln versuchen und vor ihm katzbuckeln. Dass er angeblich Volk und Krone verraten hätte. Dass er weich geworden wäre. Sie wollten keine Asen in ihrem Reich haben und fürchteten, dass die diplomatischen Delegationen und der Botschafter nur der Anfang waren, um Jotunheim nun doch noch unter Asgards Kontrolle zu bringen.   
Andere wiederum hielten es für einen guten Schachzug seinerseits. Glaubten er wolle Asgard nur in Sicherheit wiegen und dass er ihre Diplomaten lediglich der Form halber akzeptierte, sie jedoch keinerlei Einfluss auf irgendetwas hatten. Und dass er sie nur deshalb akzeptierte, um so eine Öffnung zum interplanetaren Handel zu schaffen. Dass er so gut wie alle anderen Versuche Asgards, Geschäfte und Verträge abzuschließen unterband, stärkte deren Meinung. Kaum jemand wollte Asgard als ständigen Zwischenhändler, der ihnen sagte, wie viel sie verlange durften und welche Mengen erlaubt waren und an wen sie verkauften.  
Das Volk war gespalten. Und dass er den zerstörten Palast wiederaufbauen ließ, das Symbol ihres Wiederstandes gegen die Unterdrücken und Zeichen dafür, dass der Krieg um ihr Recht nicht beendet war, verstärkte diese Spaltung.   
Ausschreitungen wurden schon fast zur Tagesordnung. In allen Sälen und Gängen kam es zu Gesprächen und Debatten und die Unruhen wurden schlimmer. Und es würde noch schlimmer werden, bevor es besser wurde.

Bald war es soweit. Das Verhalten des Asischen Spions hatte sich vor kurzem geändert, wie dessen Überwachung zeigte. Der Bursche war gut. Sehr gut sogar. Aber nicht fehlerfrei. Sie ließen ihn dennoch weiterhin im Glauben, er wäre unentdeckt.  
Seine Erscheinung war Perfekt. Ein Musterbeispiel eines jungen Jotunen. Die Aussprache sauber und akzentfrei, seine Art sich zu Bewegen, sich zu Verhalten unverdächtig. Auch seine Hintergrundgeschichte wies keine Unstimmigkeiten auf. Was ihn auffliegen ließ, war die Magie mit der er sich tarnte.   
Nach dem Krieg, nachdem das Notwendigste erledigt war, hatten sie Nachforschungen darüber angestellt, wie Odin ihre Verteidigung quasi unbemerkt hatte umgehen können. Es war nicht leicht gewesen aber nach sorgfältiger Zurückverfolgung ihres Weges, Befragungen und einigen Überprüfungen hatten sie es mehr oder weniger rekonstruieren können.   
Die Asen setzten ihre Artgebundenen Magie selten bis gar nicht im Kampf ein, daher waren sie zu Laufeys Schande nicht drauf vorbereitet, sich mit als Jotunen verkleideten oder gar unsichtbaren Feinden auseinanderzusetzen. Um es ehrlich zu sagen, er hatte bis dahin nicht einmal gewusst welche Art von Magie die Asen eigentlich im Blut hatten.  
Ein fataler Fehler wie sich im Nachhinein herausstellte.   
Aber sie hatten draus gelernt und Vorkehrungen getroffen.   
Dieser Spion nun war ihnen bekannt und wurde seinerseits von ihnen ausspioniert. Er war inzwischen schon seit einigen Monaten hier, verkleidet als einfach Diener. Glut war es die ihn und vier weitere als mögliche Spione kennzeichnete und Atla, die sie alle beobachtete, bemerkte den subtilen Schimmer, wann immer dieser Eine eine der Frostbarrieren überquerte. Ein Schutzzauber gegen die Kälte, der durch den plötzlichen Anstieg ebenjener schwankte.  
Dank eines subtilen Überwachungszaubers von Jökull, konnten sie auch herausfinden, wie er mit Asgard kommunizierte und die Nachrichten unbemerkt lesen, bevor sie durchgingen.   
Informationen über Tagesabläufe, die Hierarchie des Palastes, Nachfolgeregelungen des Throns. Nichts was angesichts der Pläne die Odin hatte, verwunderlich wäre.   
Bisher gab es keine weiteren Auffälligkeiten aber vor zwei Tagen hatten sie wieder eine Nachricht aus Asgard abgefangen und kurz darauf hatte sich das geändert.  
Sie waren bereit. 

Misstrauisch beäugte er das Essen. War heute der Tag oder nicht? Der Gedanke, möglicherweise wissentlich ein tödliches Gift zu sich zu nehmen, behagte ihm nicht. Absolut nicht.  
Nach kurzem zögern aß er dennoch, es brachte ja doch nichts sich darüber zu beklagen.  
Heute war nicht der Tag gewesen an dem er starb. Es passierte vier Tage später, mitten während seines Waffentrainings in den Höfen.   
Es war merkwürdig gewesen. In einem Moment war alles wie immer und im nächsten verlor er jedes Gefühl in den Beinen. Den Aufprall auf dem Boden bemerkte er kaum. Er konnte Rufe und Schreie von den Wachen und Soldaten hören, die näherkamen. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und kurz spürte er das Brennen der Schutzrune, als diese ihre Wirkung tat.  
Kälte breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus, sein Atem wurde wieder ruhiger. Das Rauschen und Pochen des Blutes in seinen Ohren ebbte ab. Jemand schien ihn umzudrehen. Der Himmel über ihm war ein gewaltiger Strudel geworden, vor dem sich schemenhafte Gestalten erhoben. Die Kälte breitete sich aus. Er konnte fühlen, wie das Eis seinen Körper zu umhüllen begann.  
So musste sich ein Säbelschläger fühlen, wenn er zu Eis erstarrte und manchmal für Jahre in eine erzwungene Winterstarre fiel.   
Dann war da nichts mehr.

Das erste was er wahrnahm war der dumpfe Schmerz. Nein, weniger Schmerz als eine unangenehme Spannung in dem Muskeln. Als hätte er über Stunden gekämpft. Und sein Schädel hämmerte wie verrückt.  
„Ruhig mein König. Bitte.“ Schnaubend ließ er sich wieder auf die Liege zurückfallen und blinzelte mehrmals um seine Sicht zu klären. Grobe Eiswände, eine Ölig schwarze Decke und Rückwand, karge Einrichtung. Gut, er war also in dem Bunker innerhalb des Portalsaals und er lebte ganz offensichtlich noch. Es hatte demnach soweit funktioniert. Mmm... diese Kopfscherzen brachte ihn noch um.  
„Byl und Nal?“ Während er ihm einen schmerzstillenden Trank gab, klärte Drudgemir ihn auf. Byleister war genau wie er vergiftet worden und mitten in einem Gespräch mit den Höflingen zusammengebrochen. Er war im nächsten Raum und schlief derzeit noch. Nal war verschont geblieben, da sie das Essen an diesem Tag hatte ausfallen lassen, um ihren Enkel zu besuchen.   
Odin hatte Ragbasgift verwenden lassen. Er wollte wohl keinerlei Risiko eingehen.  
Aufgrund der sehr öffentlichen Zusammenbrüche war es unmöglich gewesen, irgendetwas unter Verschluss zu halten. Die ganze Stadt war in heller Aufregung und die Wache tat was sie konnte, um die Ordnung weitestgehend aufrechtzuerhalten. An allen Ecken und Enden wurde Gerüchte laut und Anschuldigungen ausgesprochen. Das Volk rief nach Vergeltung und Krieg.  
Atla hatte die Ermittlungen aufgenommen, um den Schuldigen dieses Attentats zu finden und überraschenderweise, wer hätte das gedacht, fanden sich unzählige Spuren die alle auf einen Sympathisanten der in letzter Zeit stärker gewordenen Regierungsgegner hindeuteten.   
Der Austausch zumindest schien gut geklappt zu haben. Natürlich konnten sie sich erst sicher sein, wenn Loptr eine Nachrichten aus Asgard schickte oder wenn Asgard selbst reagierte. Was auch immer zuerst eintreten mochte. 

Byleister war inzwischen aufgewacht und es schien ihm gut zu gehen, wenn auch ein wenig desorientiert am Anfang. Jetzt saßen sie zu zweit in ihren provisorischen Unterkünften und warteten. Und wegen dem verdammten Arkanium konnten sie nicht mal über Funk mithören was dort draußen vor sich ging. Zu Anfang hatten sie noch geredet, Vermutung ausgetauscht aber jetzt waren sie beide stumm. Jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend.  
Das Warten machte ihn noch wahnsinnig. Sie wussten nicht wie lange es dauern würde bis Odin seinen nächsten Zug tat und bis es soweit war, saß er hier gewissermaßen fest. Größtenteils handlungsunfähig, während sein Reich möglicherweise genau in diesem Moment im Chaos versank oder sogar von jemanden, der ihre derzeitige Schwäche ausnutzte, angegriffen und vereinnahmt wurde. Drudgemir war wieder zurück in die Heilerräume gegangen, es wäre zu auffällig bliebe er lange verschwunden. Aus dem selben Grund war bisher auch sonst noch niemand gekommen. Nichteinmal Nal. Sie musste die Verzweifelte, Trauernde und nach Rache schreiende Frau spielen. Angeblich hatte sie ungeahnte schauspielerische Fähigkeiten entwickelt.  
Zweifellos würde Heimdall sie jetzt sehr genau beobachten und alles was ihm verdächtig schien melden. Wenn ihre Täuschung Erfolg gehabt hatte und auch weiterhin Erfolg haben sollte, durfte niemand unnötigen Verdacht erregen. Alle mussten so handeln, als wäre er wirklich ermordet worden.   
Was auch bedeutet, dass er ab jetzt keinen Einfluss mehr auf das Geschehen nehmen konnte. Die erzwungene Untätigkeit und das Warten machten ihn unruhig. Er konnte nicht still sitzen. Schritt immer wieder im Kreis durch den Raum. Byl klopfte derweil genauso nervös einen wilden Rhythmus auf die Steinerne Stuhllehne. Klopfklopf...Klopfklopfklopf.

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein und seine Anspannung wuchs zunehmend. Dann das Geräusch der sich vorsichtig öffnenden Tür.  
„Vater?“ Beinahe augenblicklich fiel die Anspannung von seinen Schultern, als die ängstliche Stimme ertönt und ein vertrautes blaues Gesicht, das ebenso nervös aussah wie er sich bis eben noch fühlte, auftaucht.  
„Loptr.“ Erleichterung huschte über Loptrs Züge und schnell betrat dieser den Raum, um auf ihn zuzugehen. Hinter sich konnte er Byleister zu Ymir dank sprechen hören, als er seinen Jungen fest umarmte. Loptrs hier sein und sein Verhalten, konnten nur bedeuten, dass der Trick erfolgreich war.  
Byleister trat neben ihn und fragte, ob es ihm gut ginge. Der Junge sah wirklich erschöpft und etwas gehetzt aus.  
„Mir? Bei den Nornen wer von uns hat hier Gift geschluckt?“ Es ging noch eine Weile so hin und her zwischen seinen beiden Söhnen und was tat es gut sie so zu sehen. Es waren für sie alle harte Stunden gewesen. Für Loptr umso mehr, denn in gewisser Weise war alles sein Idee gewesen und wäre es schiefgegangen, hätte die Schuld ihn sicher zerfressen. Dass er selbst zugestimmt hatte und bereit war seinem Jungen, den er erst so vergleichsweise kurz kannte, sein Leben derart anzuvertrauen, war da bedeutungslos.   
Hier waren seine Söhne.  
Hier war Byleister. Der Junge den er großgezogen hatte. Ein entschlossener Krieger wie er selbst aber mit dem besonnen, ruhigen Gemüt seiner Mutter und der künstlerischen Gabe seines wahren Vaters. Bereit sein Herz für jeden zu öffnen und beliebt bei den Massen.  
Und hier war Loptr. Hier war Loki. Sein Sohn, der genauso redegewandt und planerisch war wie Farbauti und so durchtrieben und hart wie er. Zumindest an der Oberfläche. Ein wenig bösartig, ein wenig rachsüchtig und misstrauisch aber wenn er sich für jemanden entschieden hatte, hielt er zu einem.

XXXX

(1) Drecks verdammt hau mich mal Hymir! Ich glaub das jetzt nicht.

Mir fällt nichts ein was ich als sinnvollen Absatz hier unten einfügen könnte. Zumindest nichts was irgendwie zu diesem Kapitel passt. Daher einfach mal was anders.  
Warum glauben so viele Leute es gäbe keine weiblichen Jotunen? Oder das alle von ihnen Zwitter wären? Bloß weil man im Film keine gesehen hat? Nicht das ich was gegen diese Idee hätte. Verdammt es gibt viele super Geschichten die mit diesem Umstand spielen. Es eröffnet enorme Möglichkeiten. Eine davon hab ich selbst geschrieben. :D  
Aber vielleicht hat man ja doch welche gesehen und sie bloß nicht als solche erkannt. Oder es ist wie bei den Asen und Frauen werden normalerweise keine Krieger. Oder dürfen nicht. Was dem allgemeinen Konsens einer harten erbarmungslosen Welt jedoch widerspricht.   
In der Natur müssen die Weibchen wenigstens genauso gut in der Lage sein Beute zu machen und sich zu verteidigen wie die Männer. Nicht selten sind Weibchen sogar deutlich aggressiver, da sie den Nachwuchs sowohl ernähren als auch beschützen müssen, wenn die Männer sich längst aus dem Staub gemacht haben. Wusstet ihr das bei Reptilien, Insekten, Haien und Raubvögeln zumeist die Weibchen größer und stärker sind als die Männchen?  
Im übrigen hat man auch nie weibliche Dunkelelfen gesehen und ich kann nicht glauben, dass die gesammelte Rasse unter Malekit nur noch aus Männern besteht. Da wär es doch völlig sinnlos die Welt ins Dunkel zu stürzen wenns eh keine nächste Generation mehr gibt. (Ok gut, er war ein durchgeknallter Bastard, wahrscheinlich hätte ers trotzdem gemacht) Aber natürlich haben die auch alle Masken getragen, von daher, wer weiß? Wenn die Frauen flachbrüstig sind hätte man sie da kaum von den Kerlen unterscheiden können.  
Und was ist das mit den Chitauri? So wie die aussehen würds mich nicht wundern, wenn sie ausm Reagenzglas kommen und dann auf einem Fließband durch eine Waffenfabrik durchgefahren werden. Wenns da Frauen gibt, will ich die lieber nicht sehen.


	58. Zeitdruck (Odin)

Odin

Die Reiche wurden unruhiger. Die Vanen und Alben hatten die Preise ihrer Waren angehoben und einen Großteil der Ernte einbehalten um die eigenen Truppen, die nun verstärkt aufgebaut wurden, besser zu versorgen. Ernteerträge die eigentlich zur Abgabe an Asgard gedacht waren.   
Kleinere Welten, größtenteils von den Sterblichen bewohnt, behielten auch viele ihrer Abgaben zur eigenen Sicherheit ein und legten größere Vorräte an. Die Welten bereiteten sich auf das schlimmste vor. Auf Krieg.  
Im Palast von Asgard war davon bis jetzt noch nichts zu merken. Die Tische waren wie immer reich gedeckt. Doch auf den Märkten konnte man es sehen. Viele Dinge fehlten oder waren schnell vergriffen. Sein Volk, das es gewohnt war immer alles reichlich zur Verfügung zu haben, begann zu murren.  
Nornheim hatte sich beinahe komplett von ihnen isoliert, was aber nichts neues war. Die Norn waren schon immer mehr unter sich geblieben und hielten nur geringen Außenkontakt. Dass sie jedoch so drastisch wurden, dass sie es sogar verbaten den Bifröst zu ihrer Welt zu öffnen, war neu. Sie verlangten das Asgard zuvor um Erlaubnis fragte, bevor sie ihre Welt betraten. Selbst wenn es um Truppenentsendungen bei Katastrophenfällen ging.   
Überraschenderweise begannen diese Forderung sehr viele andere Welten aufzugreifen.  
König Sindri behauptete auf Nachfrage, dass er es noch nie gemocht und für höchst bedenklich gehalten hatte, das Asgard jederzeit ohne Absprache und Ankündigung, überall in seinem Reich kommen und gehen konnte wie es wollte. Er verwies darauf, dass man in Asgard auch zuvor eine Erlaubnis einholen musste, bevor man mit einem Schiff dort anlegte oder ein Portal dorthin nutze.  
Das stimmte natürlich aber der Bifröst war anders als diese beiden unter direkter Kontrolle Odins und des Palastes und wurde von Heimdall persönlich, der einen der nur zwei Schlüssel zur Aktivierung hatte, bewacht.  
Er konnte nicht von jedem x-beliebigen Ganoven genutzt werden.   
Auf die Frage, wie es dann geschehen konnte, dass Prinz Thor trotz ausdrücklichem Verbots des Palastes nach Jotunheim reiste, was zu Vergeltungsschlägen von deren Seite und einem beinahe Krieg führte, konnte er nicht wirklich viel erwidern. Natürlich war es ein absolut einmaliger Zwischenfall und Thor war angemessen bestraft worden aber die Reiche schien das nur mäßig zu beruhigen.  
Genaugenommen gar nicht. König Frey beispielsweise forderte die Pläne des Bifröst, um sie zu studieren und eine Möglichkeit zu finden, eine Art Warnsystem zu entwickeln, besser noch ein Schild, das ihn bei Bedarf blockieren konnte. Natürlich war das eine unmöglich Forderung. Eine die bereits häufiger von verschiedenen Seiten mal als Bitte, mal als Verhandlungsgegenstand gestellt wurde. In der Regel mit gewissen Hintergedanken, denn die Pläne zu studieren hätte die Möglichkeit eines Eigenbaus eröffnet und selbst wenn Frey vertrauenswürdig war, das Risiko dass die Informationen auch an andere gerieten war zu hoch. Nicht auszudenken wenn die Baupläne in falsche Hände kamen. Man denke sich nur was geschehen mochte, würden beispielsweise die Kree über einen Bifröst verfügen.

Er hatte wirklich gedacht und gehofft, dass die von Thor verursachten Probleme alle aus der Welt geschafft wären aber offensichtlich hatte es im Untergrund weiter geköchelt und jetzt kam es hoch.  
Dass diese Eine dumme, voreilige Tat so viele nach sich zog, war kaum zu glauben.  
Ebenfalls beunruhigend war, das einige der weniger bekannten Informationen über den Bifröst in Umlauf waren. Beispielsweise dass er theoretisch in der Lage war, einen Planeten zu zerstören, wenn er zu lange geöffnet blieb. Was natürlich durch diverse Notfallsysteme verhindert werden würde. Es war jedoch etwas, das eigentlich nur er, Heimdall und einige Auserwählte wissen sollten. Wie diese Sache an fremde Ohren gelangte, war ihm ein Rätsel aber es machte die ganze Angelegenheit nicht einfacher. Er würde wohl oder übel alle Eingeweihten dazu befragen müssen. Ein Glück dass es nicht allzu viele waren.  
Die Völker schienen in letzter Zeit geradezu paranoid zu werden. Genauso wie er selbst auch.  
Das Gefühl beobachtete zu werden war noch immer vorhanden. Und die Ahnung von Gefahr blieb weiterhin bestehen. Er sah überall Bedrohungen, wo keine waren.  
Sie mussten die Sache mit Jotunheim vorantreiben und möglichst bald abschließen. Sobald dies geklärt war und die anderen Reiche keine akute Kriegsgefahr mehr von dort sahen, würde sich die Lage insgesamt entspannen.   
Sicher würde es zu Unruhen und Rebellionen auf Jotunheim selbst kommen aber dies würde die anderen Reiche nicht allzu sehr betreffen. Es wäre ein lokales Problem, das sich mit der Zeit ganz von allein löste und nur geringe Aufmerksamkeit von Asgard bräuchte.  
Währenddessen könnte er sich in aller Ruhe mit den anderen Reichen zusammensetzen und eine Lösung für deren Forderungen und Bedenken finden. 

Jotunheim und Laufey. Tja, das war auch so eine Sache. Für seine Verhältnisse benahm sich der König der Eisriesen geradezu vorbildlich und liebenswürdig.   
Gut, er hatte einem Botschafter erst nach mehreren verbissenen Diskussionen zugestimmt, behandelte alle Boten und Abgesandten wie Aussätzige und über die entsprechenden Räumlichkeiten war endlos gestritten worden. Aber er hatte zugestimmt, hatte jeden Abgesandten empfangen und die geforderten Räume im Palast letztlich zur Verfügung gestellt. Sie waren sogar überaus großzügig, mit beeindruckender Aussicht und einem gewaltigen Balkon gewesen. So wie Odin es mehr oder weniger gefordert hatte. Sie waren eines Königs würdig. Seinem Sohn würdig.  
Zu spät hatte er bemerkt, dass es ursprünglich eine Landeplattform mit Unterstellplatz und Lager war aber Laufey aufzufordern ihnen andere Räume zu geben, kam nicht mehr in Frage. Die Genugtuung zuzugeben, das er ausgetrickst worden war, würde er ihm nicht geben und auch wenn es eigentlich keine Wohnräume waren, so waren sie in Lage und Fläche dennoch mehr als angemessen.   
Die Innenarchitekten waren jedenfalls begeistert und bei seinem nächsten Besuch hätte man wirklich glauben können, man befände sich in einem von Asgards goldenen Sälen.  
Laufey derweil ignorierte dies alles.   
Ebenso wie alle Versuche ihn zu Handelsverträgen oder ähnlichem zu bewegen, rigoros abgeblockt wurden. Es wäre schön gewesen wenn dies nicht so wäre. Es hätte Lokis spätere Position gestärkt, wenn Laufey als vorheriger König sich bereits für derartiges offen gezeigt hätte. Wenn dieser selbst bereits entsprechende Vereinbarungen träfe.   
In einem solchen Fall hätte Loki nur die Schritte weitergeführte, die bereits unternommen worden waren, wodurch es bei der dortigen Bevölkerung sicher weniger Unmut und Widerstand gegeben hätte.  
Wobei man sagen musste, das Laufey nicht generell gegen Handelsverträge war, er weigerte sich nur sie mit Asgard oder mit ihnen als Zwischenhändler abzuschließen. Er war beispielsweise bereit mit den Zwergen über Erze oder Metalle zu handeln aber nur mit diesen direkt. Ebenso wie er großes Interesse am Agrarhandel bekundete, auch hier aber ihre Angebote zurückwies. Er lehnte es ab Zollabgaben welcher Art auch immer an Asgard zu zahlen und bestand vielmehr drauf, dass die Urne des Winter zurückgegeben wurde oder sie zumindest ein eigenes, unabhängiges Portal erhielten um komplett unabhängig mit anderen Welten zu interagieren.  
Jotunheim würde es erhalten. Wenn die Zeit reif war und sie sich sicher sein konnten, dass die Eisriesen es nicht missbrauchten. Ebenso würde die Urne zurückkehren. In den vertrauenswürdigen Händen Lokis, als Krönungsgeschenk und um seinen Anspruch auf den Eisthron zu untermauern.

Es war soweit. Zusammen mit den letzten Einrichtungsgegenständen für Lokis neue Unterkunft, wurde auch, getarnt als Badeöl, dass zu benutzenden Gift nach Utgard geschafft. Es würde nicht sofort wirken, sondern erst ein bis zwei Stunden nach Einnahme aber sobald es sich im Kreislauf ausgebreitet hatte, wäre es schnell und schmerzlos.  
Zusammen mit der Phiole kamen auch die letzten Anweisungen, für Jörnson. Von jetzt an würde es bis zum Abschluss des Plans keine weitere schriftliche Korrespondenz zwischen Asgard und ihm mehr geben.   
Unterdessen ließ er Tyr seinen Nachfolger als General einweisen und die Armeen für den Ernstfall vorbereiten. Es war nicht auszuschließen dass die Unruhen auf Jotunheim dazu führten, dass es zu Angriffen auf die anderen Reiche kam, ähnlich wie vor wenigen Jahren. Auch bestand die geringe Möglichkeit dass die Jotunen einen Aufstand begannen und Lokis Anspruch auf den Thron nicht akzeptierten. Er würde es gerne vermeiden, diesen mit Gewalt durchzusetzen aber wenn es gar nicht anders ging, dann so.  
Er wünschte es gäbe einen anderen Weg. Einen, bei dem er seinem Jungen den Schmerz und die Angst ersparen könnte. Bei dem die Gefahren eines Bürgerkrieges nicht so überschattend im Hintergrund stünden. Es hätte anders laufen sollen. Thor hätte längst als respektierter und geliebter König regiert. Jotunheims Übernahmen wäre über viele Jahre geplant und vorangetrieben worden, statt es innerhalb kürzester Zeit durch einen Anschlag und einen radikalen Umsturz durchzubringen. Und für Loki hätte es Zeit gegeben. Zeit ihm alles zu erklären, ihm Halt zu geben und die nötige Unterstürzung um alles angemessen zu verarbeiten und voll und ganz zu akzeptieren.  
Wegen der Offenbarung machte sich Odin noch immer Sorgen. Mehr als wegen allem anderen. Der Schock darüber würde ihn betäuben und automatisch handeln lassen. Zur Sicherheit hatte Frigga sich nach Beruhigungsmitteln erkundigt, die ihm helfen sollten den Schock besser zu überwinden. Auch hatte sie einige Illusionen ausgetestete um schnell eingreifen zu können, sollte Loki einen Nervenzusammenbuch oder ähnliches während der Zeremonie erleiden.   
Ja, Loki war stark. Stark genug um es zu ertragen. Da war Odin sich sicher aber niemand konnte zu Hundert Prozent sagen, ob es wirklich so war.  
Was Thor anging so würde er ihn für diesen Zeitraum mit seinen Freunden auf irgendeine Mission schicken müssen. Irgendwohin wo er es nicht sofort erfuhr, um ihm die Situation zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, und den Grund für seine Handlungen im Bezug auf seinen Bruder, im privaten zu erläutern.

Dann kam die Meldung von Heimdall, das Laufey und dessen Sohn Byleister tot waren. Ermordet von denen, die gegen dessen neuen Kurs mit Asgard rebellierten. Die den Frieden brechen wollten und auf den Krieg beharrten.  
Jörnson hatte seine Sache gut gemacht. Beide waren in der Öffentlichkeit zu Boden gegangen, was jeden Versuch des dortigen Rates es irgendwie geheimzuhalten, zunichte machen würde. Und kaum kam die Nachricht durch Heimdall zu ihnen, verbreitete sie sich wie gewünscht in Windeseile über alle Neun Welten. Alle waren verunsichert im Bezug auf die Zukunft und sahen bang auf Jotunheims Thron. Loki war für sie alle eine bekannte und für seine Diplomatie geschätzte Größe und versprach Stabilität und Frieden.   
Jetzt stand er hier am Bifröst, zusammen mit dem Wächter und dachte über alles nach.  
„Denkst du, ich tue das richtige?“ Zweifel überkamen ihn, an der Richtigkeit und Notwendigkeit dessen was er tat, doch es musste sein. Laufey war zu sehr von Hass und verletztem Stolz erfüllt, als dass er je einem echten Frieden zugestimmt hätte. Geschweige denn dem Großreich beigetreten wäre. Aber Loki... Er hatte ihn damals vielleicht aus politischen Gründen genommen aber er war zu einem Sohn geworden, den er liebte. Die Vorstellung ihn jetzt so zu benutzen...  
Aber mit Laufey an der Spitze wären die Jotunen immer eine potentielle Gefahr für alle gewesen.   
„Mein König?“ Fragend sah sein alter Freund und Waffenbruder zu ihm, während Odin weiter hinaus in den Kosmos blickte.  
„Ich meine mit all dem hier. Mit Loki und Jotunheim.“ Er hätte einen anderen Weg finden können, sicher. Es gab immer einen anderen Weg. Und doch, alle früheren Versuche für Verhandlungen waren gescheitert, alle Angebote seinem Reich beizutreten abgelehnt worden. Jotunheim blieb unnachgiebig. Das Einzige das ihm noch in den Sinn kam, war eine kriegerische Eroberung und jenes war kein wirklich Weg. Die Zeiten blutiger Eroberung waren endgültig vorbei.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, mein König. Es ist nicht mein Platz darüber zu urteilen.“ Odin schnaubte. Als hätte Heimdall sich je vor ihm mit seiner Meinung zurückgehalten. Dennoch schien der Wächter unentschlossen zu sein ob er sprechen sollte. Als er es tat meinte er, kryptisch wie immer, das Loki schon immer einen sehr verschlossenen Geist hatte, seine Gefühle und Gedanken selten zeigte, sie jedoch nicht weniger intensiv waren als die Thors. Heimdall äußerte seine Bedenken, dass es nicht vorhersehbar war, wie Loki sich bei der Offenbarung verhalten würde. Jedoch ein Vertrauensbruch und Wut anzunehmen wären.  
„Der Junge wird mich dafür hassen, das stimmt wohl. Frigga tut es bereits und Thor...“ Odin seufzte erneut. Ja, Loki würde ihn hassen. Zumindest für eine Weile aber er würde darüber hinwegkommen und sehen wie es wirklich war. Welche Gnade, Liebe und welche Möglichkeiten ihm geschenkt wurden. Auch Frigga würde ihre Wut und Trauer hinter sich lassen. Thor allerdings würde seinen Bruder verlieren. Auf mehr als nur eine Weise und das zu heilen könnte länger dauern. Dafür jedoch bekäme er einen gleichgestellten Freund und Vertrauten. Odin wusste, als König war es oft schwer mit anderen auf gleicher Ebene zu sprechen.  
Statt sich weiter über Entscheidungen zu grämen, die er bereits getroffen hatte und die nun ohnehin nicht mehr umzukehren waren, bat er Heimdall ihm zu berichten, was in den letzten Stunden während und nach Laufeys Ableben geschehen war.

Jotunheim befand sich in einem Regierungschaos. Kurz nach Laufeys Zusammenbruch war er zu seinen Heilern gebracht worden, von denen keiner ihn hatte retten können. Es schien Heimdall so, als hätten die anderen Jotunen seinen Körper eingefroren in der Hoffnung, das Gift so zu stoppen, jedoch war es dafür wohl zu spät gewesen. Auch gab es scheinbar Versuche ihn mit Magie wiederzubeleben aber auch dies schlug fehl. Selbes galt für dessen Sohn Byleister.   
Königin Nal war nicht betroffen, da sie an diesem Tag nicht mit ihrer Familie gespeist hatte aber sie sollte kein allzu großes Hindernis darstellen.   
„Er hatte keine Schmerzen nehme ich an?“ Heimdall verneinte. Sagte, dass es aussah als wäre Laufey einfach weg gedämmert und nahezu friedlich entschlafen. Das war gut. Laufey mochte ein grausamer Feind gewesen sein aber er hatte es nicht verdient qualvoll in einem langwierigen Todeskampf von dieser Welt zu gehen.   
Gegenwärtig herrschten im Eispalast und der Stadt Utgard selbst Unruhen und die Palast- wie auch die dortige Stadtwache hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, um die Bevölkerung im Griff zu behalten, während sie gleichzeitig nach den Tätern des Anschlags suchten.  
Die von Jörnson ausgelegten Beweisstücke führten wie geplant zu entsprechenden Rebellenfraktionen, welche später auch für Lokis Herrschaft Schwierigkeiten bedeutet hätten. Es schien so einige Verhaftungen in diese Richtung geben und auch Helblindi war inzwischen festgenommen worden. Heimdall konnte noch keine genaueren Angaben machen, aber da die Giftphiole, sowie einige gefälschte Schriftstücke in dessen Wohnstadt gefunden wurden, sollte ein hinreichender Tatverdacht bestehen, um ihn aus der Thronfolge auszuschließen.  
Nal war momentan die höchste Instanz und somit Regentin, doch sie war in Trauer gefangen und völlig regierungsunfähig. Sie weigerte sich die Seite ihres Mannes und Kindes zu verlassen.  
Jotunheim war faktisch führerlos.

„Gut. Das ist gut. Wir werden noch etwas warten, bis sich die Lage dort ein wenig beruhigt.“ Lass die Jotunen um ihren König trauern und ihre Persiflage eines Begräbnisses abhalten. Odin schauert ein wenig bei dem Gedanken wie die Jotun üblicherweise mit ihren Leichen verfuhren aber diese Barbarei würde schon bald ein Ende haben, wie so viele andere grauenhaften Praktiken. Für nun, sollten sie den vermeintlichen Übeltäter aus dem Weg räumen und sie sich mit der Notwendigkeit einen neuen König zu krönen abfinden. Sobald die schlimmsten Unruhen vorbei waren, würde er mit seinem Gefolge anreisen und Loki als legitimen Nachfolger offenbaren und dessen Ernennung mit der Rückgabe der Urne schmackhaft machen.  
„Informiere mich sollte sich ein Machtwechsel anbahnen.“ Es war höchst unwahrscheinlich in den nächsten Tagen. Er kannte Königin Nal nicht sonderlich gut aber von dem, was er von ihr gehört hatte, war sie als Herrscherin ungeeignet.   
Die restlichen Infragekommenden Parteien würden vom dortigen Rat erst überprüft und befragt werden müssen. Zumal viele bereits in anderen Positionen gebunden waren.  
Innerpolitische Machtkämpfe waren auch nicht auszuschließen und würden die Königswahl weiter hinauszögern. Wenn die Streitereien über die Nachfolge in vollem Gange waren, dann erst würde er einschreiten und die Lösung für alles anbieten.

XXXX

Die Regierung Asgards könnte man wohl am ehesten den Vereinigten Staaten Amerikas vergleichen.  
In Beiden Fällen gibt’s es einzelnen Reiche/Planeten/Staaten, die je ein unabhängiges politisches System mit eigener Verfassung, einem direkt gewählten oder in dem Fall auch gekröntem Oberhaupt, Verwaltung, Rechtsprechung und was halt sonst noch so dazugehört, haben.  
Laut Wikipedia nennt man das Teilsouveränität.  
In ihrer Gesamtheit unterstehen sie aber alle einem, sagen wir Oberkommando, das die allgemeinen Richtlinien (Verfassung) vorschreibt. Das wäre hier dann Asgard, mit Odin als König. Im Falle der Erde wäre es der Amerikanische Kongress mit dem Präsidenten.   
Noch wirrer wird’s mit der Europäischen Union. Die man eher nicht mit Asgard vergleichen kann, da es alles völlig unabhängige Länder sind, die sich auf freier Basis zusammengeschlossen haben. Und auch nicht unter einem Oberkommando stehen sondern ihre Grundsatzregeln von mehreren verschiedenen Stellen kriegen (supranationale Gemeinschaftsmethode). Und dann noch die ganzen einzelnen Institutionen. Gott ist das ein wildes Durcheinander.  
Bitte entschuldigt wenn das vielleicht nicht alles völlig korrekt ist aber diese politischen System zu durchblicken, sorgt bei mir für viel Verwirrung. Ein Glück das ich kein Politiker bin.  
Das was ich vom Brexit so mitkriege ist schon schlimm genug.  
Ich frag mich was wohl passieren würde, wenn einer der Amerikanischen Staaten sich auslösen und zu einem komplett unabhängigen Land werden wollte. Florida tritt aus den USA aus! Sowas zum Beispiel. Ein Stern weniger auf der Flagge.

Ich schäme mich nicht zu sagen, das ich auch wenn ich eine erwachsene Frau bin, mir bei diesem Thema gerne die logo Kindernachrichten ansehen. Da kapier ich wenigsten sofort was los ist.


	59. Risikospiel (Loki)

Loki

Das Rad war in Bewegung geraten. Es drehte sich und niemand konnte es jetzt noch stoppen. Die Züge waren gemacht, die Wetten abgeschlossen. Nichts ging mehr.  
Das Rad drehte sich.  
Er und Laufey, Odin oder das Haus. Auf einer der drei Flächen würde es zum stillstand kommen.  
Er hatte alles getan was er konnte um möglichst viele Felder für sich zu schaffen. Um die Chancen für sie so hoch zu bringen wie nur möglich und die für Odin so gering wie möglich, aber jetzt, ganz zum Ende hin, gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr einzugreifen. Niemand konnte das Rad jetzt noch stoppen.  
Er hatte geplant und vorbereitet. Alles durchdacht und die Eventualitäten berücksichtigt. Zumindest hoffte er dies. Garantien gab es keine. Zweite Chancen auch nicht.  
Drei Möglichkeiten. Drei Felder. Drei Ausgänge. Und der Einsatz war sein ganzes Leben, das seiner Familie, sowohl der echten wie auch der falschen, und zwei Welten. 

Erstes Feld. Er gewann. Der Allvater nutzte das Gift, die Schutzrunen des Heilers Drudgemir taten ihre Wirkung. Laufey, Byleister und Nal überlebten. Der Austausch verlief reibungslos und Odin hielt sie alle für tot.  
Der Allvater würde ihm in irgendeiner bewegenden, gefühlstriefenden Rede seine wahre Herkunft offenbaren und ihn im Namen Asgards zum König über Jotunheim ausrufen. Man würde ihm die Urne geben, ihn mit vermutlich wenigstens einem Bataillon an Leibwächtern in seine neue Domäne schicken und dort würde Laufey auf ihn warten. Danach würde es ein wenig kompliziert und chaotisch werden aber wenn alles glatt lief, würde Odin sich einigen sehr unangenehm Wahrheiten stellen müssen. Und zwar vor und von allen Neun Welten.  
Zweites Feld. Odin gewann. Das Gift wirkte. Die Schutzrunen versagten. Odin entschied sich um und benutze andere Mittel und Wege. Was auch immer davon. Sein Vater, Laufey, starb. Nal starb, Byleister starb. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Er wusste nicht wie er reagieren würde wenn dies wirklich passieren sollte. Er konnte sie nicht verlieren. Er hatte seine Familie gerade erst gefunden! Seinen Vater. Sein echter Vater, der ihn wirklich liebte und sich für ihn interessierter, sich um ihn kümmerte! Byleister. Sowohl sein Freund, wie auch ein Bruder. Und Nal, seine... nun, Tante. Die ihm ein bisschen so wie Mutter war.  
Er wollte sie nicht wieder verlieren. Aber die Gefahr bestand.  
Wenn es geschah, würde er sich zusammen nehmen müssen. Er würde diese verlogene Rede zu hören bekommen, darüber wie Odin ihn als Baby gerettet hatte, mit der Urne nach Jotunheim gehen und dort, tja... Vielleicht würden ihn Vaters Rat und Hymir, Atla, Jökull und die ganzen anderen, nicht dafür verantwortlich machen dass der Plan fehlschlug. Vielleicht würde er König werden und Odins Marionette sein oder auch nicht und es zum Krieg kommen lassen. Ihn vielleicht selbst ausrufen. Vielleicht würde er auch noch in dem Moment wenn er ankam, an Ort und Stelle sterben. Atla hatte deutlich gemacht, auch wenn ihr Akzent anfangs etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig war, was sie täte sollte er sie betrügen, und die anderen Räte hatten sich der Drohung angeschlossen, sollte er Laufey und Utgard verraten.  
Drittes Feld. Der Plan flog auf.  
Es gab unzählige Variablen und ebenso viele Möglichkeiten wo es schief laufen konnte. Ein einziger Blick Heimdalls, der ihn im falschen Moment erhaschte oder der merkte dass ein Austausch stattgefunden hatte, der erkannte dass der Tote nicht Laufey war.  
Ein Diener, egal von welcher Welt, der etwas sah, das er nicht sehen sollte und es ausplauderte. Ein Verdacht von Mutter oder von Odin, irgendetwas das ihn auffliegen lies. Einer seiner neuen Verbündeten im Rat von Jotunheim, der ihn verriet. So viele lose Enden.  
Dann würde man ihn vermutlich als Verräter verurteilen und ihn töten oder für immer wegsperren. Und Jotunheim würde den Krieg erklären.

Am Anfang war es Neugier gewesen, die den Schmerz überlagert hatte. Der Wunsch nach der Wahrheit und später der Wunsch, seine echte Familie kennenzulernen. Dann Wut und das Bedürfnis es Odin heimzuzahlen. Dann das Abenteuer. Ein neuer Plan, ein Netz aus Intrigen das er zu spinnen begann. Faden um Faden um der Perfektion so nahe wie möglich zu kommen.  
Die Euphorie des Spiels. Des Geheimnisses, das er direkt unter des Allvaters Blick verbarg. Unter ihrer aller Blicke. Die Überlegenheit. Die Macht, die er hatte.  
Adrenalin, wie ein Rausch, wie eine Sucht die er nicht stoppen konnte. So musste sich Thor fühlen wenn er im Kampf zum Berserker wurde.  
Aber jetzt näherte sich unaufhaltsam das Ende des Spiels und niemand konnte mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen wie es ausging. Es gab keine Garantien, keine Sicherheiten und keinen Plan B.  
Wenn dies nicht erfolgreich war, würde er alles verlieren. Alles. Hier stand mehr auf dem Spiel als je zuvor. Mehr als damals mit Sigyn, mehr als bei Thors Krönung.  
Es musste funktionieren. Es musste einfach. 

Die Nachricht kam als der Allvater gerade zu Gericht saß. Es ging gegen einen Vater der seine Tochter ohne deren Wissen, geschweige den ihrer Zustimmung, mit einem Geschäftspartner verloben wollte, um einen Deal abzuschließen. Sie war geflohen und hatte ihn angeklagt.  
Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Ironie wenn Loki seine eigene Situation bedachte. Es war dem nicht ganz unähnlich.  
Er und Thor saßen am Rande neben Odin und hatte zugehört. Hin und wieder fragte der Allvater was sie dachten und welche Strafe sie für angemessen hielten. Die endgültige Entscheidung lag natürlich bei ihm. Für Thor war es aus offensichtlichen Gründen eine Pflicht gewesen zu kommen, er war schließlich immer noch der zukünftige König und würde irgendwann alleine diese Pflicht tragen. Er selbst? In früheren Zeiten hätte es geheißen, um dem Volk zu zeigen, dass die königliche Familie geschlossen für Gerechtigkeit stand. Oder dass er lernen musste zu urteilen, um Thor ein guter Berater zu werden. Inzwischen wusste Loki es besser.  
Der Bote kam kurz nach der Urteilsverkündung um die Nachricht von Heimdall zu überbringen. Als er sprach, das König Laufey wie auch dessen Sohn einem Mordanschlag zum Opfer gefallen waren, brach im Saal ein Sturm los. Überall wurden Stimmen laut. Spekulationen über das gehörte. Fragen über die Bedeutung von allem. Was nun geschehen würde. Ob es zu Krieg käme. Odin beendete das Publikum augenblicklich und ließ den Rat von Asgard einberufen. Thor und Loki waren ebenfalls aufgefordert dran teilzunehmen.  
Loki wünschte es wäre nicht so. Er wünschte er könnte jetzt sofort nach Jotunheim reisen um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Plan funktioniert hatte. Um sich zu vergewissern, das Vater und Byleister lebten. Das sie nicht tot waren. Nicht wirklich.  
Äußerlich spielte er den besorgten aber gefassten Jungen. Innerlich raste sein Herz in Panik.  
Die Sitzung selbst drehte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt lediglich um mögliche Konsequenzen aus dem Vorgefallenen. Hauptsächlich um diejenigen, die für Asgard im schlimmsten Fall zu erwarten waren, sollte jemand den Eisthron besteigen, der keinerlei Wert auf Frieden oder Verhandlungen legte. Es wurde nur Allgemeines besprochen, nichts was auf irgendwelche Pläne von Odins Seite hindeutete.  
Auch seine Rolle als Botschafter kam kurz zur Sprache. Es war strittig ob dieser Posten unter Jotunheims neuer Führung überhaupt noch existieren würde. Doch da es derzeit keine näheren Informationen gab und sie wichtigere Probleme hatten, wurde dies schnell beiseite gelegt.  
Vor allem mussten sie jetzt die Reiche beruhigen und Panik verhindern.  
Eine Aufgabe die Thor zufiel. Wenn es darum ging Stärke und Zuversicht zu zeigen, gab es keinen besseren. Ein strahlender, optimistischer Thor, der hoch und heilig versprach alle zu beschützen, wirkte immer sehr beruhigend auf die Massen.  
Außerdem, so dachte Loki, würde es vermutlich katastrophal enden, wenn Thor hier wäre wenn Odin die entscheidende Ankündigung machte. Auf diese Weise war sein Bruder sinnvoll beschäftigt und konnte keinen verbalen Aufstand anzetteln. Eine Diskussion über Familienbande während der Allvater bekannt gab, das Loki technisch gesehen überhaupt nicht wirklich zur Familie gehörte, dürfte nicht sehr hilfreich für dessen Pläne sein.

Stunden vergingen, in denen hektisch Nachrichten an alle Reiche ausgesendet wurden. Im Palast herrschte Hochbetrieb und der Allvater hatte es ihm aufgetragen, mit den hier befindlichen Botschaftern zu sprechen, damit diese ihren jeweiligen Herrschern zusätzlich zu den eher sachlich gehaltenen Briefen, die derzeitige Situation angemessen erklären konnten.  
Es gelang ihm gut genug sie zu beruhigen und ihnen zu versichern, dass keine Gefahr eines Krieges für ihre Reiche bestand. Dass die Verantwortlichen für den Anschlag auf Laufey bereits bekannt wären und sich die ganze Angelegenheit mit Jotunheim in den nächsten Tagen aufklären und wieder stabilisieren würde. Alles wäre in Ordnung. Hoffte er zumindest.  
Die Angelegenheiten mit Asgard und Odin würden dann jedoch erst beginnen, wie er ihm Stillen zu sich selbst sagte, während er durch die Hallen und Gänge lief.  
Es ist gut dass er so beschäftigt ist andere zu beruhigen und zu verhindern, dass die Reiche in einer Panikreaktion ihre Truppen aufmarschieren lassen. Solange er damit beschäftigt ist, hat er selbst weniger Gelegenheit sich zu sorgen. Während er andere beruhigt, kann er auch sich selbst versuchen zu beruhigen. Hauptsächlich aber sorgt es wirklich einfach nur dafür, dass er keine Zeit hat groß darüber nachzudenken.  
Es ist bereits Nacht als er sich endlich zurückziehen kann. Es ist still geworden im Palast. Still genug das seine Gedanken wild zu kreisen beginnen. Er muss sich zur Ruhe zwingen als er durch den Palast hinunter zum Gewölbe huscht. Kaum dass er den Pfad durchquert hat und in Jotunheim ist, rennt er. 

Utgard ist ebenfalls still. Stiller als er es in Erinnerung hat. Still wie ein Grab. Nur wenige sind auf den Gängen unterwegs und die die es sind, sprechen nur in gedämpften Tönen. Er achtete nicht auf ihre Worte, versucht es zumindest und läuft weiter.  
König Laufey ermordet. Der Kronprinz tot. Attentat. Verschwörung. Der König vergiftet. Mord. Tod. Ein Anschlag....  
Sein Magen verkrampft sich schmerzhaft mit jedem Wort das er hört und sein Herz schlägt viel zu schnell und zu laut. Er hört das Pochen seines Blutes in den Ohren, während er um Ecken schlittert und zu den Liften nach unten rast. Am Ende nimmt er doch die Treppen. Der Lift wäre der schnellere Weg nach unten gewesen aber die Enge des kleinen Raums, in dem er nichts tun könnte als zu stehen und zu warten, bis die Türen sich öffnen, ist selbst in seiner Vorstellung kaum zu ertragen. Er kann jetzt nicht still stehen, nicht innehalten, er muss laufen.  
Die Wächter an denen er auf dem Weg hierher vorbeikommt, stehen stumm und nichtssagend und geben keinen Hinweis. Vielleicht hätten sie es getan, hätten sie ihn gesehen aber das taten sie nicht und so waren sie wie Statuen. Die Verteidigungsanlagen umging er. Der Alarm erklang nicht, denn er war kein unerlaubter Eindringling. Die Kältestrahlen, die jeden Fremden hätten erstarren lassen, ließen ihn nur kurz frösteln. Das Eis auf seiner Haut brach ohne Schaden von ihm ab, kaum dass er die Sicherheitstore passierte.  
Dann steht er vor dem Tor des Portalraums und alle Energie ist fort.  
Es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit die er untätig dort steht und die Türen anstarrt. Als er seinen Arm hebt und sie öffnet um einzutreten, ist es als täte es ein anderer und er ist nicht mehr als ein stummer Zuschauer. Der Raum ist Dunkel, nur ein mattes glühen erhellt ihn. Das Portal an der hinteren Wand ist verschlossen. Es fühlt sich an als würde er ein Mausoleum betreten. Es fühlt sich an wie damals als er ein Kind war und mit Thor und dem Allvater, damals noch sein Vater, den Grabhügel der Ersten besuchte. So klein, unbedeutend und ängstlich fühlte er sich damals.  
Er beobachtet sich selbst wie er zitternd durch den leeren Raum schreitet, hin zu einer weiteren Tür. Ein kleiner Raum innerhalb der Halle. Erneut bleibt er stehen und wagt es nicht sich zu bewegen. Schwer schluckt er als er die Hand auf den Griff legt und sie zögernd öffnete.  
Es musste funktioniert haben. Nornen bitte lasst es funktioniert haben. Wenn er gleich durch diese Tür ging, dann würden dort Laufey und Byleister sein und beide würden am Leben und Gesund sein. Der Plan war aufgegangen, alles war in Ordnung.  
Bitte Nornen, lasst es funktioniert haben.  
„Vater?“ 

„Loptr.“ Mit einem, wie es sich anhört, ohrenbetäubendes Pochen nimmt sein Herz wieder die Arbeit auf und hätte er nicht noch immer die Hand an der Türe gehabt, Loki ist sicher, er wäre vor Erleichterung zusammengesunken. So aber hält er sich aufrecht und geht mit schnellen Schritten nach vorne auf Laufey zu. Er sieht Byl weiter hinten im Raum auf einem der Stühle zusammensinken und irgendetwas murmeln. Dann ist er in einer festen Umarmung gefangen und fühlt sich einfach nur erleichtert und glücklich.  
„Bist du in Ordnung? Du siehst furchtbar aus.“ Ob es ihm gut ginge fragt Byl? Und Loki möchte lachen wegen der Unsinnigkeit der Frage. Und dann lacht er wirklich und scherzt mit Byleister, während Laufey neben ihnen steht und amüsiert zusieht.  
Es fühlt sich an wie Normalität. Als wäre es nie anders gewesen und hätte nie anders sein sollen. Vor nicht einmal ganz Zehn Jahren noch war er ein Sohn Odins gewesen, ein Prinz Asgards und die Jotunen waren für ihn kaum mehr als bösartige Bestien. Dann packte ihn einer am Arm und statt schlimmste Schmerzen zu erleiden, stellte er fest, dass er einer von ihnen war und seine ganze Welt zerbrach. Er war kein Sohn von Odin, kein Prinz von Asgard. Nichteinmal Ase war er.  
Jetzt, von dem was er heute wusste rückwirkend betrachtet, war es so absolut logisch. Alles davon. Er war nie normal gewesen. Nicht für einen Asen. Nichtmal wenn man es weit fasste. Er war ein Sonderling gewesen. Hätte er sich anders gefühlt wenn er gewusst hätte was er war? Mehr als ohnehin schon? Wenn er den Grund dafür gewusst hätte, warum er nicht wie alle anderen war? Bis zu diesem einen Moment der alles veränderte, dachte er, es würde an ihm liegen. Das etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Er erinnert sich wie verzweifelt er als Kind deswegen war. Wie sehr er versucht hatte sich anzupassen. Hineinzupassen. Wie er als Jugendlicher nach einem eigenen Weg suchte, einem eigenen Platz und doch immer wieder zwischen die Fronten geriet.  
Und hier und heute stand er nun als Sohn von Laufey und Prinz von Jotunheim. Als der, der er wirklich war und hatte vor seine ehemalige Familie zu verraten. Keine Zehn Jahre und alles hatte sich geändert. Und alles fühlte sich einfach richtig an.

Er war nicht lange dort geblieben, auch wenn er es gerne getan hätte aber die nächsten Tage waren entscheidend und jeder Fehler könnte fatal enden. Schon das er überhaupt gegangen war, war ein großes Risiko. Jederzeit hätten Mutter oder Thor oder sogar Odin seine Räume betreten können.  
Mutter hatte derzeit das unbändige Bedürfnis, seine Gesellschaft zu suchen um zu reden und ihn zu beruhigen. Manchmal kam sie sogar abends um ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben, damit er angenehme Träume hätte. Wie damals als er noch klein war. Es war ein wenig peinlich.  
Ihre Liebe war so rein wie immer, das konnte er sehen und fühlen. Doch zu wissen dass ihr gesteigerter Mutterinstinkt daher kam, das sie wusste, was Odin für ihn vorgesehen hatte und dies nicht nur schweigend billigte sondern sogar unterstützte, warf einen Schatten auf ihre Liebe.  
Thor hingegen war eben Thor. Er platzte ständig ohne anzuklopfen rein. In letzter Zeit zwar nicht mehr ganz so häufig, weil Odin ihn mit Aufgaben überhäufte und beschäftigt hielt aber ab und zu tat er es dennoch. Hätte Thor das Zimmer seines Bruders an diesem Abend leer vorgefunden, so kurz nach einem Putsch in dem Reich, in das Loki als Diplomat reisen sollte, so hätte er mit Sicherheit eine groß angelegte Suchaktion gestartet. Inklusive Heimdalls Blick. Und Loki hätte wirklich nicht gewusst wie er sein Verschwinden zu diesem Zeitpunkt hinreichend hätte erklären sollte.  
Der Punkt war, es wäre nicht zwingend notwendig gewesen persönlich nach Jotunheim zu gehen um zu überprüfen ob alles gut verlaufen war. Er hätte auch einfach eine Nachricht schicken können. Trotzdem war er das Risiko eingegangenen, schlicht weil er Angst gehabt hatte. Angst darum seine neue, seine echte Familie zu verlieren.  
Falls er noch irgendeinen Zweifel gehabt hatte, wem er sich mehr verbunden fühlte, war er nun fort.  
Es war kein Bedauern in dem Gedanken Asgard zu verlassen. Sein altes Zuhause, in dem er über Tausend Jahre gelebte hatte. Wo er aufgewachsen war. Es zu verlassen war nichts was er ernsthaft beklagte. Dies würde so oder so stattfinden. Er fürchtete sich nicht deswegen. Im Gegenteil, er fieberte dem Moment herbei.  
In Asgard hatte er sich nie wirklich Zuhause gefühlt. Es lag nicht an den Leuten dort. Er mochte die meisten von ihnen. Er liebte es durch die Stadt zu streifen, meist verkleidet um nicht aufzufallen. Er liebte die Märkte und auch die Theater. Er liebte auch die Wälder und das Gebirge hinter Asgards Stadt im Allgemeinen. Dennoch hatte ihm immer etwas gefehlt. Etwas, das er nur in der Welt der blauen Sonne, in Jotunheim gefunden hatte. Eine Vertrautheit die ihm bis auf den Grund seines selbst gegangen war. Ein Gefühl von Heimat. Asgard dagegen fühlte sich mehr und mehr fremd an. Ein wunderschöner und faszinierender Ort um ihn zu besuchen, sicher. Ähnlich seinen und Thors Besuchen in den Hauptstädten der anderen Reiche. Aber mehr war es inzwischen nicht mehr. 

Thor verließ am nächsten Tag auf Odins Befehl die Stadt, zusammen mit Sif, den drei Kriegern und mehreren Einherjarn. Es war zu Unruhen und Paniken in einigen Teilen der Reiche gekommen. Und damit einhergehend zu Plünderungen. Es war nötig zu zeigen, das Asgard trotz eines möglichen Krieges nicht in ihrer Wacht nachließ und weiterhin für Recht und Ordnung sorgte.  
Auch sollten die anderen Herrscher wissen, das Asgard sie in jedem Fall militärisch unterstützen würde, sollte es tatsächlich zu Krieg kommen.  
Bevor sein Bruder ging, um den Frieden zu wahren, verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.  
„Thor bevor wir uns trennen nur eins. Wisse, dass ich dich liebe Bruder. Du bist ein naiver gutmütiger Dummkopf. Du hast keine Beherrschung, bist manchmal egoistisch und arrogant aber du bist mein Bruder. Wenn ich dich wirklich brauchte warst du da und hast mich beschützt. Zweifle nie das ich dich liebe.“ Thor lachte bei den neckischen, wenn auch nicht weniger wahren Beleidigungen auf. Loki jedoch meinte seine Worte in vollem Ernst. Er hoffte Thor würde sich dran erinnern und seine Taten nicht als persönlichen Verrat ansehen.  
„Deine Worte sind giftig wie immer Bruder. Aber Loki, das klingt fast schon nach einem Abschied für immer.“ Thor ahnte ja nicht wie wahr dies werden könnte. Bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung könnten sie gut Feinde sein. Sicher war nur, dass es nicht mehr wie zuvor sein würde.  
„Wenn du wiederkommst, werde ich vermutlich in meinem neuen Zuhause in Jotunheim sein.“ Thor sah ihn geknickt an. Die Vorstellung schien für ihn so schlimm zu sein als hätte Loki ihm gesagt, er würde hingerichtet werden. Mit einem Ruck zog Thor ihn an sich und nuschelte Entschuldigungen gegen seine Schulter.  
„Es tut mir Leid Bruder. Wenn ich auf dich gehört hätte und nicht gegen Vaters Befehl nach Jotunheim gereist wäre, dann müsstest du jetzt nicht dorthin. Es ist meine Schuld. Es tut mir Leid.“

Kaum vier Tage nach Thors Abreise nahm der Allvater zusammen mit einigen seiner Berater und seiner persönlichen Leibgarde unter Tyr den Bifröst nach Jotunheim. Offiziell um die neue politische Lage zu diskutieren und um sicherzustellen, dass die bisher unter Laufey getroffenen Vereinbarungen eingehalten wurden.  
Auch um die ansteigende Gefahr eines Bürgerkrieges dort zu verhindern, der sich, wenn der Falsche den Eisigen Thron ergriff, zu einem ausgewachsenen Krieg mit den anderen Reichen weiterentwickeln könnte.  
Es gab noch mehr als genug Krieger die sich an die heftigen Kämpfe vor Tausend Jahren erinnerten. Ebenso genug Zivilisten, die unter Jotunheims damaligen Ausbrüchen, um die Armeen Asgards aufzuspalten gelitten hatten und die vor kurzem erfolgten Angriffe hatten die Angst genährt. Unter Laufey hatten die Jotunen den damals ausgehandelten Friedensvertrag eingehalten. Zum größten Teil jedenfalls. Und durch die neusten Entwicklungen hätte es sogar zu einem dauerhaften Frieden kommen können. Ein Gegner dieser aktuellen Politik jedoch, der den Thron ergriff, war eine unkalkulierbare Gefahr.  
Die nächsten Tage reiste Odin daher regelmäßig nach Utgard, bis er dann eines Tages mit der Nachricht kam, dass die Thronfolge nun geklärt sei und Laufeys Nachfolger in kürze bekanntgegeben und gekrönt werden würde. Auch gab er die frohe Kunde bekannt, das Jotunheims neuer König Asgard mehr als wohlgesonnen sei und daher nicht länger Grund zur Sorge bestünde. Dass im Gegenteil sogar darauf zu hoffen war, dass unter dessen Regentschaft Jotunheim sich dem Großreich Asgards anschließe.  
Loki hätte sich am lieben übergeben wollen wo er stand. Odin schien nicht nur schon seine ganze Zukunft geplant zu haben, sondern ging ganz automatisch davon aus, das Loki ihm ergeben gehorchen und nach seinen Regeln spielen würde. Als wäre er nichts als ein dressierter Hund.

Kurz nach dieser Ankündigung bat Odin ihn zu sich in sein Arbeitszimmer. Auch Mutter war zugegen. Auf seine ausgesprochene Annahme hin, dass es hier nun wohl um seine Position als Botschafter ging, nickte der Allvater und bedeutet ihm sich zu setzten. Loki entschied sich einfach direkt auf das Thema zu sprechen zu kommen.  
„Wenn uns der neue König dort derart wohlgesonnen ist, heißt das dann, ich muss nicht nach Jotunheim?“ Er legte einen hoffnungsvollen Ton in diese Worte und zu seiner Freude konnte er einen Schimmer von Schuld in Odins Augen sehen. Mutter war beinahe sofort an seiner Seite und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, um ihm dann liebevoll übers Haar zu streichen.  
„Oh mein Junge. Jetzt ist es um so wichtiger dass du dorthin gehst.“ In Friggas Augen glänzten Tränen als sie ihn hielt, als läge er im sterben. Odin trat zu ihm, legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und sah in fest an. War es nun soweit? Würden sie ihm jetzt die Wahrheit über ihre Pläne sagen?  
„Es wird schwer werden und es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dir diese Aufgabe aufbürden muss aber ich weiß, dass du stark bist. Hab keine Angst mein Sohn. Ich bin sicher, du wirst uns und Asgard mit Stolz erfüllen.“ Odins Griff wurde kurz fester. Als wolle er ihm Kraft geben oder ihn aufmuntern, dann ließ er ihn los und Mutter zog ihn in eine heftige Umarmung.  
„Was ist los Mutter? Ich bin nicht dumm, da ist etwas das ihr mir nicht sagt.“ Wenn er es nicht schon längst wüsste, allerspätestens jetzt wäre ihm ein Verdacht gekommen. Selbst wenn er an einem akuten Fall von Verdummung gelitten hätte. Wobei er von der Wahrheit sicher noch meilenweit entfernt gewesen wäre. Wie Byleister sagen würde, Ymir lässt Wind entweichen.  
Verdammt, denn dämlichen Spruch würde er nie wieder aus dem Kopf kriegen.  
„Morgen Loki. Morgen bei der Zeremonie wird alles klar werden. Oh mein liebes Kind. Ich werd dich so oft besuchen wie ich nur kann ja?“ Seine Hand haltend und weiterhin mit diesem schmerzlichen Blick, sah Mutter ihn an und er lächelte aufmunternd und drückte kurz ihre Hand in seiner. Dann straffte er sich seufzend und wand sich wieder Odin zu. Morgen also. Der Allvater wollte also wirklich bis zum letzten Moment warten, um ihm jede Möglichkeit dagegen zu sprechen zu nehmen. Keine Möglichkeit die Nachricht zu verarbeiten, seine Pläne abzulehnen oder anzufechten oder einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu bekommen, wie er ihn damals, als er es selbst herausfand, hatte.  
„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum wir überhaupt eine Zeremonie abhalten müssen.“ Und wie er es verstand. Odin wollte ihn wie irgendein hübsches Kunstwerk vor dem Gericht präsentieren. Vermutlich konnte er von Glück reden das nicht das ganze Volk, wie bei Thors beinahe Krönung, anwesend war. Die würden es erst erfahren, wenn die Ausrufer es bekanntgaben und er quer durch die Stadt zum Bifröst geleitet wurde. Damit ihn alle in seiner wahren Form angaffen konnten.  
„Wir standen über viele Jahrtausende, über ganze Generationen hinweg in einem ständigen Krieg mit Jotunheim. Der morgige Tag wird den Beginn einer neuen Ära markieren. Wir sollten das ganze noch einmal durchgehen.“ Meinte Odin und das taten sie. Mehrfach. Mutter begleitete ihn danach zu seinen Gemächern zurück. An den Türen hielt sie in noch einmal kurz auf.  
„Ruh dich jetzt aus. Es wird morgen ein großer Tag und du wirst deine Kraft brauchen. Ich liebe dich. Weißt du das Loki? Ich lieb dich so sehr mein Sohn.“

XXXX

Die Frage kam mir irgendwie, keine Ahnung warum.  
Ist der Bifröst eine Einbandstraße oder zweispurig?  
Wenn er nur in eine Richtung verläuft, also entweder von Asgard nach Dingelskirchen oder andersrum von Erde nach Asgard, woher weiß man in welche Richtung er gerade führt und was passiert, wenn ich in die Falsche Richtung reingehe?  
Würde es mich plattdrücken oder davon schleudern? Etwa so wie wenn man in ein Kanalrohr hüpft und plötzlich schießt das Wasser durch oder man biegt in eine Straße ein und genau in dem Moment kommt ein anderer rausgeschossen?  
Frontalcrash im Bifröst, einem Überlichtgeschwindigkeits Transportmittel. Das Ergebnis könnte atomar vermischter Brei sein.  
Wenn er dagegen zweispurig ist, was passiert wenn von beiden Richtungen gleichzeitig wer reingeht? Ich stell mir gerade Thor, Loki und Hela vor, die hochgezogen werden und dann kommt ihnen Skruge winkend mit seinem Mob entgegen.  
Oder sie stoßen im Strahl zusammen, was sicher auch nicht angenehm wäre.  
Inzwischen hab ich dazu sogar einen OneShot geschrieben. :)  
Und was ist mit Insekten, Bakterien und allgemeine der Landschaft am Punkt der Abholung? Das der Strahl ein Muster in den Boden brennt wissen wir ja aber wenn Thor davon abgeholt wird, saugt es dann nur ihn ein oder auch das Gras auf dem er steht.


	60. Schild (Atla) + Übersetzung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Achtung!** Übersetzung ins normale Hochdeutsch ist unten nach dem "Meine merkwürdigen Gedanken" Feld zu finden. Aber Wer ein wenig Deutsch kann, versucht es doch mal mit dem Dialekt, sobald man drin ist geht das leicht. Wir Bayern verschlucken nur gerne den ein oder anderen Buchstaben.

Atla

Seit üba dreitausend Jahrn war se nun schon der Kommandeur der Palastgarde. Sie hade sich hochgarbeitet vom enfachen Soldaten, zum Wachmann, zur persönlichen Leibgarde un dann zum Oberhaupt da Wache in Utgards Palast.  
Ene lange Zeit, in der se schon so manches erlebt hatte. Von Bagatellen wie Bediensteten, die herumliengde Münzen ensteckten oda Kleinigkeiten aus da Küche stibitzten, über ausgwachsene Straftaten wie gstohlenen Schmuck, Spionage, Dokumentendiebstahl, einige male sogar Versuche, sena Majestät falsche Dokumente unterzujubln. Es lag in ihrm Aufgambereich, solche Vorfälle zu verhindan oda bei Meldung aufzuklärn. Und die Übltäter zu bstrafen.  
Ebenso wies in ihrm Aufgambereich lag, den Palast und sene Bwohner vor Angriffen zu schützen und de Sicherheit zu gwährleisten. Sowohl indem se die Wachen ausbildete und einteilte als auch das se alle Sicherheitssysteme und Zauber regelmäßig überprüfn un erneuern ließ.  
Als da Schattenhafte Verräter damals zum ersten mal einfach so ausm Nichts im Thronsaal auftauchte, empfand se es als persönliche Beleidigung ihrer Arbeit.  
Kaum dasa verschwundn war, hatte se alle Wächter bfragt, se dann angwiesen alle Bediensteten zu verhörn un jedes Tor, jede Tür und die komplette verfluchte Ummauerung, sowohl ober- als auch unterirdisch überprüfen zlassen, ebenso wie alle verdammten Bannrunen und Alarmzauber. Se hatten nichts gfunden. Nichts was se König Laufey hätte melden können. So beschämt hatte se sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gfühlt.  
Der Schatten kehrte wieder. Immer wieder und egal was se tat, wie sorgfältig se alles überwachen lies und de Sicherheiten überprüfte, se entdeckten nie sein Weg. Jeda Versuch ihn zu verfolng scheiterte, denn jedes scheiß mal entpuppte es sich als ene gschickte Illusion, die sich einfach in Luft auflöste. Aus dem selben Grund blieb auch der Einsatz der Isulvs erfolglos. Se hatten nichts, durch das se den Geruch hätten aufnehmen und verflogen können.  
Als hochrangiger Magier häda vermutlich die Sicherheitsrunen an den Toren überwindn können, doch egal wie sorgfältig er gwesen wär, es hätt ne Spur zurückbleiben müssn. Selbst wenn se noch so klein gwesen wär. Die einzigen Spuren die se fand, warn aba an den Türen zum Thronsaal und enmal im Bereich der Tempelanlagn.  
S war frustrierend.

Als da Schatten mit dreien ihrer Leut fortzog, um se nach Asgard und zur Urne zu bringn, wars das Erste mal dass es ne Spur gab. Se ließ die Isulvs dem Geruch ihra Wachen folgn. Und es endete mitten an einem Knotenpunkt der Gänge, in da Nähe der Wächterkantine. Hervorragend. Ehrlich. Verschiesna Mist die Spur konnte man vergessen!  
Se ließ dennoch die Magia kommen un alles überprüfn. Es fandn sich Restspuren von Magie, die alles mögliche bedeuten konnten aber das war auch schon alles.  
Zur Sicherheit würd der Gang mit einign Frostrunen versehen werdn, die jem Nichjotunen die Füße festfrieren würn. Vielleicht funktionierte ja das wenigstns. Bevors jedoch dazu kam, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit vom Bifröst angezogn.  
Na zmindest war nun klar, dass da Schatten ihre Leute wirklich nach Asgard gebracht hatte. Auch wenn kener davon zurückkam, von da Urne ganz zu schweign. Nich das Se, der König oda irgndeiner der Höheren, was andres erwartet hädn.  
Während des darauffolngden Kampfs, se würde Grundroht auf jeden Fall noch dafür zur Rede stelln, dass a den Asenprinzen provoziert hadde, so sehr der gelbhaarige Arsch auch ne Abreibung verdiente, er würde zur Strafe dem Latrinendienst zugeteilt wern, wurd se zwemal von dem verfluchten Hamma erwischt und brach sich dabei drei Rippen.  
Danach wurds wieda etwas ruhiger. Wema davon absah, das Hymirs verkackte Dreckstruppe andauernd durch de Versorgungstunnl zum Portalraum eskortiert werdn musste.  
Der Verräter tauchte nich wieda auf aber se traute dem Frieden nich. Se hatten imma noch kene Ahnung wie er innen Palast reingekom war. S war nur ne Frage der Zeit, bis das Sicherheitsleck erneut ausgenutzt wurde.  
Dann wurdn de beidn Dolche gfunden. Asische Dolche. Eindeutig. S gab nur einen der als Besitzer infrage kam. Was imma der Grund gwesen sein mochte, warum er sene Waffen zurückließ, spielte keine Rolle. Er war viel zu weit vorgedrungen. War viel zu nahe an König Laufey ran gekommen. Nich auszdenken Laufey wär unter ihrem Kommando getötet worn!  
Se ließ die Isulvs mit den Dolchen Witterung aufnehmn aba de Spur war zu alt und hatte sich bereits verflüchtigt.  
In den kommenden Tagen mehrten sich die seltsamen Vorfälle und de Diener flüsterten, dass da irgnd sone Art Geist wär. Se konntn Verursacher nie finden. S war zum wahnsinnig wern. Diesa elende, klene Mistkerl schlüpfte einfach so, immer wieder durch ihre Verteidigung. Verhöhnte se, indem er sich bis zu Laufey vorarbeitete und dann einfach so sene Waffen zrückließ, wie um zu sagn, das es nix gab, dasn aufhalten könnt. Das se völlig seiner Gnade ausgliefert warn. Dieser dreckige Auswurf Ymirs tanzte ihr kackdreist auf da Nase rum! Wenn se den jemals in de Finger kriegen sollte, würde se ihm persönlich den Hals umdrehn.

Un dann saß da Mistkerl, der se dermaßen blamiert hadde direkt vor ihr und stellte sich als da verlorener Sohn von Laufey raus. Der Junge, nach dem ihre Wächter jahrelang vergeblich gsucht hadden. Derjenige, den se ebenso wie seine Mutter hätt verteidigen müssn, als da Palast angegriffen wurd. Eine Aufgabe, an der se gscheitert war, was se sich nie hatte verzeihen können.  
Wie gerne se jetzt einfach aufstehn und dem Burschen einen ordentlichen Tritt verpassen wollte.  
Tausend Jahre Selbstvorwürfe und Schuldgefühle weil se nich in da Lage war ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen und jetzt saß der kleine Scheißer hier direkt vor ihnen, nem seim Vater, als wär nix passiert.  
Ymir, er war so klen! Aba irgndwie niedlich. Wema von da arroganden, emotionslosn Mine mal absah. Ha! Aba s war alles bloß Schau! Se hatte genau gesehn wie der zusammenzuckt war, als se un Hymir aufgsprungen warn!  
S wa ja schon toll das da Junge echt noch am Lem war. Se hadn alle dacht, der wär tot. Se selba eingschlosen. Un Laufey war seidem nichma dasselbe gwesen. Dasa echt no lebte war unglaublich un s war klar das Laufey sich freid, aba se würd dem trotzdem ned vertraun. De Geschichte die a da erzälde war scho stimmig und s war au sowie as gesagt had verständlich, dasa Asgard ned wirklich mocht. Un an Allvada au ned abe trotzdem. Au wenn ses gern glaum würd. Auch wenns da verschollene Prinz wa. Der war bem Feind aufgwachsn. Wer konnt scho sogn ob des alles wirklich echt wa?

Nachdem Loki erzählt hatte, wie er die Wahrheit herausfand. Erzählt hatte was er bei Odin und Frigga belauschte und seine Reaktion darauf. Seinen Nachforschungen und wie er langsam der Wahrheit auf die Spur kam. Wie er Byleister begegnete, später Nal und sich dann auch Laufey offenbarte. Nachdem die Königsfamilie die jeweiligen Ereignisse bestätigt hatte und auch Glut und Atla, denen als feste Angestellte im Palast natürlich auch gewisse Dinge aufgefallen waren, ihre Beobachtungen offenlegten, zog sich Vardrun zurück um den Jungen privat verhörte, um besser entscheiden zu können. Später würde er ihnen allen ebenfalls Fragen stellen, um ein besseres Bild zu bekommen.  
Als Oberster Richter des Hofes war er am besten für ein objektives Urteil geeignet.  
Als er fertig war, setzte er sich in eine ruhige Ecke um alles zu durchdenken, bevor er ein Urteil abgeben würde. Der Rest des Rates besprach sich derweil untereinander.

„Was meint ihr. Denkt ihr man kann dem Jungen vertrauen? Immerhin ist er, unabhängig seiner Abstammung, quasi Odins Sohn. Erziehungsmäßig mein ich.“ Gerdas Blick ging rüba zum Bsprechungstisch, wo de Königsfamilie zammen saß un auf a Entscheidung wartet.  
„Es ist schwer zu sagen Gerda. Er scheint es ehrlich zu meinen. Er scheint Laufey wirklich als seinen Vater zu sehen und Odin zu verachten aber ich kenne den Jungen zu wenig. Eigentlich gar nicht. Und Laufeys Urteilsvermögen ist getrübt.“ S gab a wenig rumgeflüsta bei dem was Hymir sagt un es stimmt. Se hadde selba keine Kinda aba se hadde Brüda. Zu viele Brüda leida, un alle jünga als se un alle unausstehlich. Se würd trotzdem alles für de Arschgeing machen wenn ena Hilfe bräucht. Enfach weils Familie war.  
„S könnt auchn Trick sen. Könnt alles gschpielt sen damit wa ihm vertraun un in echt isa immer noch sena Entführafamilie treu.“ Oda s war ken Trick un Odin wollt den klenen wirklich enfach so als Werkzeug benutzen, nur dass da Junge des spitzgekriegt un de ganze Wahrheit rausgefunden hadde.  
Wär se selba an sener Stelle, wär se auch mordswüdend. As ganze Lem lang belong wern üba was ma is un wer ma is und dann rauszfinden, das ma bloß bnutzt wurd oda bnutzt wern sollt...  
Un da elende Dreckssack von am Unvadda sagt au no, Laufey hädn töten wolln, wel a a bisal klener war als a normaler Jotun. Wennsen Odin ine Finger kriegen würd, dem würd des noch mächtig leid tun so Lügn zu erzähln.  
„Ja die Gefahr besteht.“ Hymirs Zustimmung zu ihren Worten, reißt Atal aus ihren überaus plastischen Folterszenarien für Odin und bringt sie zurück zum Thema. Konnte man Loptr Laufeyson vertrauen oder musste man Loki Odinson misstrauen?  
„Er ist ein überaus begabter Magier und er beherrscht die Kunst der Illusionen. Wir sollten uns daher an die unumstößlichen Fakten halten. Vardrun, perfektes Timing! Wie ist eure Meinung?“ Kurz nickte der Richter Jökull und ihnen allen zu, bevor er sein Urteil abgab.  
Vardrun gab en nüchternen Bericht ab. Kene Emotionen nur Fakten.  
Da Junge war entführt worn und von sem Vahalten und dem was Byleister erzählt had, hada bis zu dem Angriff damals mit den andan Asen wirklich ned gwusst was a war.  
Dasa Odin net mocht und bereit war Asgard z verraten hadda scho vorher klar gmacht, alsa ihnen maskiert de ganzen Infos zugespielt un die drei Krieger nach Asgard bracht had. Da ganze Rest von da Geschichten had soweit a gstimmt. S gab gnug Beweise. De Geistagschichten aus da Bibliothek, Byleisters komischs Bnehmen. A de Sach mit dem Eindringling, dens net dawischt ham. Des konnt se soga selba bestätign, weil den hats damals au gjagt ghabt. Vardruns Menung war, dasa de Wahrheit sagte und wirklich auf ihrer Seiten war.  
„Wir sollten trotzdem vorsichtig sein.“ Am Ende wa da allgmeine Konsens, das ma am Loptr fürs erste Glauben schenkn und am vatraun sollt. Se würds tun aba nua wenn der Klene ihr sagt wie a durch de ganzen Fallen und Sicherheiten durchkomma war. Wenn ona sowas schafft, dann vielleicht auch a zwota un des durft ned sei.

Da Junge wa späta zu ihr kommen. A hadde auch ken Hehl draus gmacht warum. Se war immerhin die Kommandeurin der Wache un er würd bald im Palast lem un würd von ihr beschützt wern.  
Imahin hadda ned versucht, sich bei ihr eizschleimen. Schlaua Junge, se konnt Schleimer ned leiden.  
S war irgndwie beruhigend zu wissen, dasa viele vo de Sicherheiten nur desheub umgehen had kenna, weil a zum en a Jotun un zum andan da Sohn vo Laufey war. De Artspezifischn Runen un Zauber konntn da gar nix bwirken un de genetischen a ned.  
Un z hörn, das a ned nur in Utgard die ganzen Sicherheiten umging, sondan a in Asgard, wa gut. Er konnts a nur deshalb, weilas üba die Jahrhunderte in dere ihrm Palast heimlich glernt hod. Um sie rausschleichen oda sich zu versteckan.  
Wie a inan Palast reinkommen ist, wollt a erst ned sagen aba da war se hard bliem un am Ende hada zugem, das an geheimen Pfad zwischen Utgard und Asgard gab. Angeblich wusst nur er wo a war und sonst kena un egal wie se drohte, er wollt ned sagen wo der war. Da Jung hielt dicht.  
S machte se wütend, weil da irgendwo im Palast a verdammts Loch war aba da Jugn hielt dicht. Nacha na Weile hadde aba an Kompromiss gemacht un ihr gesagt wo der Pfad in Asgard rauskam. Se musste nur aufs Bluad schwörn dasse kem was sagte. Se hätt sich fast todglacht als a ihr gesagt had, dasa midden im Tresorraum war. Midden im bestgesichertsten Teil von Asgard un sie konnte von Utgard aus enfach so da reinspaziern. S war zu gut.

Atla sprach noch eine Weile mit ihm, hauptsächlich um vielleicht doch noch herauszukriegen, wo der Pfad in Utgard war, doch keine der Drohungen brachte Ergebnisse. Widerwillig musste sie Loptr Respekt zollen, ein derart großes Geheimnis über so lange Zeit niemandem Gegenüber zu erwähnen und auch jetzt die Details für sich zu behalten.  
Irgendwann kamen König Laufey und Hymir hinzu, um über die nach diesem Tag nötigen Maßnahmen zu sprechen.  
„Sie erinnert mich an Tyr.“ Mente de Klene zu Laufey un grinste dabei schelmisch. Se kniff de Augen en wenig zusammen um en böse anzufunkeln, dass a se mit em Asen verglich.  
„Das soll in keinster Weise eine Beleidigung sein Kommandeurin Atla. Tyr ist einer der besten und geachtetsten Krieger Asgards und ich glaube, Odin hat vor ihn als Herrn meiner Leibgarde hierher zu schicken. Ihr, Lady Atla, seid mindestens genauso pflichtbewusst und ehrenhaft wie er.“  
„Schleimer.“ Lachend warf sie ihren Zopf über die Schulter und drehte sich fort.  
„Sie scheint dich zu mögen.“ Hinter sich konnt se Laufey hören und auch Hymir der sich sen Lachen verkniff. Aba s war schon richtig. Se mocht den Klenen wirklich irngdwie.  
„Ach ernsthaft? Kommt mir nicht so vor.“ An der Tür angekommen drehte sie sich noch ein letztes mal um, als Loptr sprach.  
„Ah, du würdst merkn wenn i di ned mögn würd Klena aba i warn di. Verscherz das ned.“  
Dann ging sie, um ihre Anweisungen an die Wachen weiterzuleiten und sich auf das kommende Spiel vorzubereiten. 

Se mussten nich wirklich lang wartn. S war nur n paar Wochen späda, als da Anschlag stattfand. Da Palast war a einzigs Chaos volla hysterischer Leid, de ihre Arbeid behinderden. Wobeis ned schwer wa rauszfinden, wies passiert wa. S war a schlampiga Anschlag un s warn ziemlich vui Spuren da.  
S waren natürlich ois gestellte Spurn aba sie musst de Leid trotzdem verhaften, damits ken Verdacht gab. Un se musst Helblindi verhaften, weil am Ende alle Spurn zu dem führten. Se fanden sogar de Giftpiole in sem Haus. S war schon schwer ihn mitznehmen, wo a doch de ganze Zeit schwörte dasa nix damit zu tun hadde un sein Bruder un seine Mudda sehn wollt. Un se selber wusst ja das er unschuldig wa. S fühlte sich enfach nich richtig an.  
Un dann kam ganz wie da Klene es gsagt hadde Odin mit seine Soldaten daher. Gerda bracht se durch de Stadt, un in Utgards Palast übernahm se dann selber mit ihren Leuden die Eskorte. S war schwer den enäugigen Bastard ned enfach hier un jetzt plattzumachn aba se riss sich zam.  
Türlich konnt se de Asen nich zu Laufey bringen un de Königin spielte noch imma de Trauernde, deshalb bracht se Odin un seine Leude in de Ratskamma. De obersten Berater stellden derzeit sowas wiene Notfallregierung dar un weil se bis auf Vardrun nix von dem Plan wussten, würdens a gutes Schauspiel abliefan. Un weil Vardrun s Oberhaupt vom Rat war, würds scho aufgehn. 

„Was ist die Bedeutung hiervon? Was marschiert Asgard ohne Grund mit einer Armee in unser Land ein?“ Oh se warn überhaupt ned begeistad, das Asgard midden in soner Krise ohne Ankündigung oda Erlaubnis herkam. Un auch noch mit so vieln Sodaden. Un midm Kriegsgeneral! Am hässlichen General mit na verkrüppelden Linken. S war im Grunde nur noch a halbe Hand mit drei Finga.  
Sie stellte sich an der Tür auf, als Odin begann mit dem Rat zu diskutieren und der Asische Krieger bezog auf der anderen Seiten der Tür Posten. Ihre und seine restlichen Soldaten blieben draußen.  
„Es ist nicht Grundlos. Laufey ist Tod. Der Kronprinz ist Tod. Die Königin ungeeignet zum herrschen und der nächste Thronfolger ist der Mörder der ersten beiden. Euer Reich versinkt im Chaos und als Beschützer der neun Reiche muss ich dies beheben, bevor es sich ausbreitet.“ Knurrend spannte Atla sich an und sie konnte spüren wie sich eine feine Eisschicht an ihrer Hand bildete, aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie der Ase seine Hand, seine gute Hand, auf den Schwertgriff legte und sie beobachtete.  
„Droht ihr uns? Wir sind nicht Teil eures Reiches Allvater und auch wenn die Beziehungen zwischen unseren Völkern sich zu bessern begannen und König Laufey einem dauerhaftem Botschafter und weiterführenden Verhandlungen zustimmte. Weder sein Tod, noch seine Nachfolge haben euch zu Interessieren. Verschwindet.“ S war ene Heuchelei. Odin hadde sich de letzten Tausend Jahre ned um se gekümmert aba jetz uf emal wollt a ganz obn mitmischen un bei da Wahl für an neuen König mitren.  
„Tut nichts unüberlegtes Jotun. Wenn ihr König Odin angreift, seid sicher, das ihr für eure Dummheit sterben werdet.“ Wütend sprangen ihre Augen nach rechts zu dem Asen neben ihr.  
„Den unengeladener König hat uns grad bedroht un mischt sich in unsre Politik en, sag ihm bessa dasa nix dummes machen soll, wenna ken Tritt ine Eier will.“ Se sah de Überraschung ene Augen von dem Kriega, bevor a sich wieder stählte un mit am bösen Blick nach vorn sah. An dem Tisch stritten sich Odin un die Räte noch imma.

„Ihr vergesst, dass ihr vielleicht nicht Teil meines Reiches seid, andere dafür aber durchaus und ich gedenke, sie zu schützen. Die Völker sind in Angst, dass es erneut zu Krieg kommt. Solange Jotunheim keine stabile Regierung hat, könnte dies jederzeit eintreffen.“ Sie schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und bleckte kurz die Zähne in Odins Richtung. Um ihre Hände davon abzuhalten erneut Eisklingen zu erschaffen, begann Sie mit ihrem Haarzopf zu spielen.  
„Odin versucht Frieden zu schaffen, euch einen Zugang zu den andern Welten zu geben und ihr rümpft darüber die Nase.“ Erklang es grollend neben ihr und auch wenn sie den Blick nicht von dem Geschehen am Tisch abwendet, liegt ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auf dem Asen neben ihr.  
„Wir wolln Frieden un wir wolln Handel aba er had vasucht uns zu eroban un uns zu beherschn. Un jetzt mischt a sich wieda ein um uns zu kontrolliern, damits für ihn bessa passt.“ Se wollt dem Kerl so gerne ene verpassen un ihm ins Gsicht spucken was se von ihrem klenen Komplott hielt. Frieden, pah! De klaun Babys, erziens zu Werkzeugen, töten de Eltern und wollen de Kinda dann bnutzen. De kenna sich ihrn Frieden sonstwohin stecka.  
„Ihr habt Unschuldige ohne Provokation angegriffen.“ Wieder schnaubte sie, strich sich mit der Hand über die geschorenen Haarstoppeln ihres Haupts.  
„Un dein Prinz fands lustig uns enfach so anzgreifen, weil a ned sein Willen bekommen had. Un er had mene Wachen getötet un mir de Rippen brochen weil ihn ener beleidigt had.“ Neben ihr erklang das Geräusch von Leder, um das sich eine Faust ballte. Eine Weile war es still.  
„Ihr habt uns zu bestehlen versucht.“ S klang n bischen trotzig als da Ase wida was sagte.  
„Ihr habts uns zuerst beklaud un wir wollden unsa Eigen wiederham. Is es Diebstahl wenn man sene Sachen von Dieben zurückklaute? Ha, eher nich.“  
„Die Urne wurde im Zuge der Kapitulation als Waffe beschlagnahmt. Warum wollt ihr sie zurück? Um die anderen Reiche anzugreifen? Um sie zu erobern und zu plündern?“ Mente der das ernst? De Urne wa doch kene Waffe un se hadden sicher ned darüber verhandelt. Un as enzige Reich was se ine letzten Hunertausend Jahrn zu erobern versuch hadden wa Midgard. Un des nichmal so richtig ernsthaft. Außadem, s warn bloß primitive Sterbliche, de hadden das eh schon längst wieda vergessen.  
„S kene Waffe un wir ham nie zugstimmt se wegzugem, ihr habt se gestoln. Un eroban is das, was ihr macht, wir wolln nua frei zu sein. Buri had uns bekriegt und zu unterwerfen vasuchd. Bor had uns eingsperrt un Odin wollt uns eroban un beherrschen, wir wollen raus.“ Sie sah, dass der Ase versuchte etwas zu erwidern, doch ihm schien nichts einzufallen und dann wurde sie von Odins nächsten Worten abgelenkt. 

Se hadde in den lezden Minuten nich wirklich ufgepasst. S war alles bloß ne menge Gezänk und Schreien und Drohungen. Un dann wars ruhiger gwordn un se hadden enfach geredet. Un dann wars wida lauda gworden.  
„Thiassi ist der nächste in der Rangfolge, der geeignet und berechtigt ist zu herrschen. Solange nicht wie durch ein Wunder jemand erscheint, der einen höheren Anspruch hat, wird er König werden. Ob es euch gefällt oder nicht.“ S war Haler, da alte Sack, wo gschrien hadde un se konnt trotz da Entfernung sehn wie Odin bei de lezden Worten n bischen selbstgfällig dreinsah.  
„Nun, ich hatte gehofft, es unter besseren Umständen bekanntgeben zu können. Eigentlich sollte er wirklich nur für eine besser Beziehung zwischen unseren Reichen sorgen, doch die Dinge haben sich geändert.“ Ah, jeza kams. De große Offenbarung.  
„Wovon redet ihr da?“  
„Von Laufeys Sohn, dem rechtmäßigen Thronerben.“  
„Byleister ist tot. Und Helblindi erwartet den seinen in den Kerkern, für seine Taten.“ Meinte Vardrun emotionslos von seinem Platz. Unwillkürlich spannte Atla sich an, gleich würde einer der kritischeren Punkte kommen. Der Ase neben ihr machte sich aus ähnlichen Gründen bereit.  
„Ich meine seinen leiblichen Sohn. Den, den er töten wollte und den ich fand und rettete.“ Der Raum explodierte förmlich. Doch bevor einer der Räte etwas falsches sagen konnte, um Odin misstrauisch werden zu lassen, griff Vardrun ein, indem er die Hände zusammenschlug und Magie freisetzte.  
„Stille!“ S war en Bannzauber kurzlebiger Natur, den se nur zu gut kannte. Vardrun setzte den imma bei Verhandlungen en, wenn de Stimmen sich wida übaschlugen un ma nix mehr verstehn konnt. Fühlte sech wie imma komisch im Hals an. Se konnte sehn wie de anderen Räte wild rumfuchtelten und tonlos weidaschrien. Da Ase nem ihr wollt vorstürm aba se hieltn mit na Eisklinge auf. S war auch gud für se selba, weil ruhig bleibn hätt se nich könne und Schauspielern war ned so wirklich ihr großes Talent. Aba kämpfn konnt se. Leida merkte da Asenkriega schnell das alles gut war un kena sen König angriff.  
„König Laufey hatte nur einen Sohn und wir werden Beweise verlangen. Wenn es stimmt was ihr sagt, wäre er berechtigt. Doch ist er auch geeignet? Und warum sollten wir ihn, den Kümmerling, der unter Asen aufwuchs, akzeptieren?“ Vardrun hatte den Rest des Rates dazu gebracht, sich wieder zu setzen, den Zauber löste er vorerst jedoch nur von Odin. Bei seinen Worten sahen die Räte ihn geschockt an.  
„Er ist geeignet, das versichere ich. Ich zog ihn als meinen eigenen auf und er bekam die besten Lehrmeister aller neun Reiche. Da ich, wenn er herrschen sollte, sicher sein kann, das Jotunheim keine Gefahr für die anderen Reiche darstellt, wäre ich unter diesen Umständen sogar bereit, die Urne des Winters zurückzugeben.“  
„Die Urne... ja, das wäre ein Grund. Gut, wir werden dies überdenken, bring ihn hierher, damit wir sehen können, ob er wirklich der ist, der du behauptest und wir prüfen können, ob er als Regent taugt. Dann werden wir entscheiden. Geh nun, wir müssen uns besprechen.“

XXXX

Auch wenn Heimdall der Wächter des Bifröst ist, ist er auch nur ein Ase (Mit magischen Augen)  
Er muss essen, trinken, schlafen und andere Bedürfnisse erfüllen.  
Wie sieht es also aus wenn er Pause macht oder Feierabend hat? Hat Heimdall auch Urlaub?  
Andere Sache, wenn Heimdall mal dringen muss, gibt es im Observatorium eine Toilette oder macht er einen auf großer Macker und pisst über den Rand in die unendlichen Weiten?

Und woher wusste Thor das Loki eine Chitauri Armee hatte, noch bevor diese ankam oder Loki es sagte? Wenn Heimdall ihn mit den Chitauri gesehen hätte, dann hätte er das doch Odin gesagt und Odin hätte ihn von dort zurückholen können. Stattdessen wartet er bis Loki auf der Erde ist und Unheil anrichtet? Und wenn Heimdall es nicht sah, woher wusste Thor dann von Lokis Armee, noch bevor der erste Chitauri erschien? Loki selbst kündigte sie jedenfalls nicht an. Er gab anfangs nicht mal zu verstehen, das er überhaupt eine Armee im Rücken hat.

Ähnliche siehts mit dem Tesserakt aus. Odin sagte Thor, er wäre gefunden worden und müsste nach Asgard gebracht werden, da er in den Händen der Menschen zu gefährlich wäre.  
Nur der Tesserakt ist seit dem Krieg vor tausend Jahren auf der Erde, wohlweislich nachdem Odin selbst ihn da verschlampt hatte. Er wurde dann zuerst von Hydra gefunden, die damit Waffen bauen wollten, danach findet ihn Howard Stark, der ihn erforschte. Danach geht er zur NASA, wo eine Kree Wissenschaftlerin ihn benutzt, um ein neues Antriebssystem zu bauen.  
Letztlich kommt er wieder zu SHIELD.  
Und Heimdall hat das Ding ernsthaft erst entdeckt, als Loki ihn sich schnappte? Erst da hat Odin entschieden, das Teil wiederhaben zu wollen?

Das selbe lässt sich auch über Thanos sagen. Die Erde war bei weitem nicht der erste Planet den der Kerl angegriffen hat. Oder hat angreifen lassen. Es war nur das erste mal das Loki an der Spitze der Armee stand.  
Vielleicht hat Thanos sich bisher aber immer außerhalb von Asgards Territorium aufgehalten und Midgard war die erste Welt, die Asgard als ihnen gehörend bezeichneten. Ergo, Odin und Asgard haben sich bis dahin nicht für Thanos und sein Tun zuständig gefühlt.

**Übersetzung hier**  
\----

Seit über dreitausend Jahren war sie nun schon der Kommandeur der Palastgarde. Sie hatte sich hocharbeitet vom einfachen Soldaten, zum Wachmann, zur persönlichen Leibgarde und dann zum Oberhaupt der Wache in Utgards Palast.  
Eine lange Zeit, in der sie schon so manches erlebt hatte. Von Bagatellen wie Bediensteten, die herumliegende Münzen einsteckten oder Kleinigkeiten aus der Küche stibitzten, über ausgewachsene Straftaten wie gestohlenen Schmuck, Spionage, Dokumentendiebstahl, einige male sogar Versuche, seiner Majestät falsche Dokumente unterzujubeln. Es lag in ihrem Aufgabenbereich, solche Vorfälle zu verhindern oder bei Meldung aufzuklären. Und die Übeltäter zu bestrafen.  
Ebenso wies in ihrem Aufgabenbereich lag, den Palast und seine Bewohner vor Angriffen zu schützen und die Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Sowohl indem sie die Wachen ausbildete und einteilte als auch das sie alle Sicherheitssysteme und Zauber regelmäßig überprüfen und erneuern ließ.  
Als der Schattenhafte Verräter damals zum ersten mal einfach so aus dem Nichts im Thronsaal auftauchte, empfand sie es als persönliche Beleidigung ihrer Arbeit.  
Kaum das er verschwunden war, hatte sie alle Wächter befragt, sie dann angewiesen alle Bediensteten zu verhören und jedes Tor, jede Tür und die komplette verfluchte Ummauerung, sowohl ober- als auch unterirdisch überprüfen zulassen, ebenso wie alle verdammten Bannrunen und Alarmzauber. Sie hatten nichts gefunden. Nichts was sie König Laufey hätte melden können. So beschämt hatte sie sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gefühlt.  
Der Schatten kehrte wieder. Immer wieder und egal was sie tat, wie sorgfältig sie alles überwachen lies und die Sicherheiten überprüfte, sie entdeckten nie sein Weg. Jeder Versuch ihn zu verfolgen scheiterte, denn jedes scheiß mal entpuppte es sich als eine geschickte Illusion, die sich einfach in Luft auflöste. Aus dem selben Grund blieb auch der Einsatz der Isulvs erfolglos. Sie hatten nichts, durch das sie den Geruch hätten aufnehmen und verflogen können.  
Als hochrangiger Magier hätte er vermutlich die Sicherheitsrunen an den Toren überwinden können, doch egal wie sorgfältig er gewesen wäre, es hätte eine Spur zurückbleiben müssen. Selbst wenn sie noch so klein gewesen wäre. Die einzigen Spuren die sie fand, waren aber an den Türen zum Thronsaal und einmal im Bereich der Tempelanlagen.  
Es war frustrierend.

Als der Schatten mit Drein ihrer Leute fortzog, um sie nach Asgard und zur Urne zu bringen, wars das Erste mal dass es eine Spur gab. Sie ließ die Isulvs dem Geruch ihrer Wachen folgen. Und es endete mitten an einem Knotenpunkt der Gänge, in der Nähe der Wächterkantine. Hervorragend. Ehrlich. Verschlissener Mist die Spur konnte man vergessen!  
Sie ließ dennoch die Magier kommen und alles überprüfen. Es fanden sich Restspuren von Magie, die alles mögliche bedeuten konnten aber das war auch schon alles.  
Zur Sicherheit würde der Gang mit einigen Frostrunen versehen werden, die jedem Nichtjotunen die Füße festfrieren würnen. Vielleicht funktionierte ja das wenigstens. Bevor es jedoch dazu kam, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit vom Bifröst angezogen.  
Na wenigstens war nun klar, dass der Schatten ihre Leute wirklich nach Asgard gebracht hatte. Auch wenn keiner davon zurückkam, von der Urne ganz zu schweigen. Nicht das Sie, der König oder irgendeiner der Höheren, was anderes erwartet hätten.  
Während des darauffolgenden Kampfs, sie würde Grundroht auf jeden Fall noch dafür zur Rede stellen, dass er den Asenprinzen provoziert hatte, so sehr der gelb haarige Arsch auch eine Abreibung verdiente, er würde zur Strafe dem Latrinendienst zugeteilt werden, wurde sie zweimal von dem verfluchten Hammer erwischt und brach sich dabei drei Rippen.  
Danach wurde es wieder etwas ruhiger. Wen man davon absah, das Hymirs verkackte Dreckstruppe andauernd durch die Versorgungstunnel zum Portalraum eskortiert werden musste.  
Der Verräter tauchte nicht wieder auf aber sie traute dem Frieden nicht. Sie hatten immer noch keine Ahnung wie er in den Palast reingekommen war. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Sicherheitsleck erneut ausgenutzt wurde.  
Dann wurden die beiden Dolche gefunden. Asische Dolche. Eindeutig. Es gab nur einen der als Besitzer infrage kam. Was immer der Grund gewesen sein mochte, warum er seine Waffen zurückließ, spielte keine Rolle. Er war viel zu weit vorgedrungen. War viel zu nahe an König Laufey heran gekommen. Nicht ausdenken Laufey wäre unter ihrem Kommando getötet worden!  
Sie ließ die Isulvs mit den Dolchen Witterung aufnehmen aber die Spur war zu alt und hatte sich bereits verflüchtigt.  
In den kommenden Tagen mehrten sich die seltsamen Vorfälle und die Diener flüsterten, dass da irgendeine Art Geist wäre. Sie konnten den Verursacher nie finden. Es war zum wahnsinnig werden. Dieser elende, kleine Mistkerl schlüpfte einfach so, immer wieder durch ihre Verteidigung. Verhöhnte sie, indem er sich bis zu Laufey vorarbeitete und dann einfach so seine Waffen zurückließ, wie um zu sagen, das es nix gab, das ihn aufhalten könnte. Das sie völlig seiner Gnade ausgeliefert waren. Dieser dreckige Auswurf Ymirs tanzte ihr kackdreist auf der Nase rum! Wenn sie den jemals in de Finger kriegen sollte, würde sie ihm persönlich den Hals umdrehen.

Und dann saß der Mistkerl, der sie dermaßen blamiert hatte direkt vor ihr und stellte sich als der verlorener Sohn von Laufey raus. Der Junge, nach dem ihre Wächter jahrelang vergeblich gesucht hatten. Derjenige, den sie ebenso wie seine Mutter hätte verteidigen müssen, als der Palast angegriffen wurde. Eine Aufgabe, an der sie gescheitert war, was sie sich nie hatte verzeihen können.  
Wie gerne sie jetzt einfach aufstehen und dem Burschen einen ordentlichen Tritt verpassen wollte.  
Tausend Jahre Selbstvorwürfe und Schuldgefühle weil sie nicht in da Lage war ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen und jetzt saß der kleine Scheißer hier direkt vor ihnen, neben seinem Vater, als wäre nix passiert.  
Ymir, er war so klein! Aber irgendwie niedlich. Wen man von der arroganten, emotionslosen Mine mal absah. Ha! Aber es war alles bloß Schau! Sie hatte genau gesehen wie der zusammenzuckt war, als sie und Hymir aufgesprungen warn!  
Es war ja schon toll das der Junge echt noch am Leben war. Sie hatten alle gedacht, der wäre tot. Sie selbst eingschlosen. Und Laufey war seitdem nicht mehr dasselbe gewesen. Das er echt noch lebte war unglaublich und es war klar das Laufey sich freute, aber sie würde dem trotzdem nicht Vertrauen. Die Geschichte die er da erzählte war schon stimmig und es war auch sowie er es gesagt hatte verständlich, das er Asgard nichtwirklich mochte. Und den Allvater auch nicht aber trotzdem. Auch wenn sie es gern glauben würde. Auch wenn es der verschollene Prinz war. Der war beim Feind aufgewachsen. Wer konnte schon sagen ob das alles wirklich echt war?

Nachdem Loki erzählt hatte, wie er die Wahrheit herausfand. Erzählt hatte was er bei Odin und Frigga belauschte und seine Reaktion darauf. Seinen Nachforschungen und wie er langsam der Wahrheit auf die Spur kam. Wie er Byleister begegnete, später Nal und sich dann auch Laufey offenbarte. Nachdem die Königsfamilie die jeweiligen Ereignisse bestätigt hatte und auch Glut und Atla, denen als feste Angestellte im Palast natürlich auch gewisse Dinge aufgefallen waren, ihre Beobachtungen offenlegten zog sich Vardrun zurück um den Jungen privat verhörte, um besser entscheiden zu können. Später würde er ihnen allen ebenfalls Fragen stellen, um ein besseres Bild zu bekommen.  
Als Oberster Richter des Hofes war er am besten für ein objektives Urteil geeignet.  
Als er fertig war, setzte er sich in eine ruhige Ecke um alles zu durchdenken, bevor er ein Urteil abgeben würde. Der Rest des Rates besprach sich derweil untereinander.

„Was meint ihr. Denkt ihr man kann dem Jungen vertrauen? Immerhin ist er, unabhängig seiner Abstammung, quasi Odins Sohn. Erziehungsmäßig mein ich.“ Gerdas Blick ging rüber zum Besprechungstisch, wo die Königsfamilie zusammen saß und auf eine Entscheidung wartete.  
„Es ist schwer zu sagen Gerda. Er scheint es ehrlich zu meinen. Er scheint Laufey wirklich als seinen Vater zu sehen und Odin zu verachten aber ich kenne den Jungen zu wenig. Eigentlich gar nicht. Und Laufeys Urteilsvermögen ist getrübt.“ Es gab ein wenig rumgeflüster bei dem was Hymir sagt und es stimmt. Sie hatte selbst keine Kinder aber sie hatte Brüder. Zu viele Brüder leider, und alle jünger als sie und alle unausstehlich. Sie würde trotzdem alles für die Arschgeigen machen wenn einer Hilfe bräuchte. Einfach weil es Familie war.  
„Es könnte auch ein Trick sein. Könnte alles gespielt sein damit wir ihm vertrauen und in echt ist er immer noch seiner Entführerfamilie treu.“ Oder es war kein Trick und Odin wollte den kleinen wirklich einfach so als Werkzeug benutzen, nur dass der Junge das spitzgekriegt und die ganze Wahrheit raus gefunden hatte.  
Wäre sie selbst an seiner Stelle, wäre sie auch mordswütend. Das ganze Leben lang belogen werden über was man ist und wer man ist und dann herauszufinden, das man bloß benutzt wurde oder benutzt werden sollte...  
Und der elende Dreckssack von einem Unvater sagt auch noch, Laufey hätte ihn töten wollen, weil er ein bisschen kleiner war als ein normaler Jotun. Wenn sie Odin in die Finger kriegen würde, dem würde das noch mächtig leid tun solche Lügen zu erzählen.  
„Ja die Gefahr besteht.“ Hymirs Zustimmung zu ihren Worten, reißt Atal aus ihren überaus plastischen Folterszenarien für Odin und bringt sie zurück zum Thema. Konnte man Loptr Laufeyson vertrauen oder musste man Loki Odinson misstrauen?  
„Er ist ein überaus begabter Magier und er beherrscht die Kunst der Illusionen. Wir sollten uns daher an die unumstößlichen Fakten halten. Vardrun, perfektes Timing! Wie ist eure Meinung?“ Kurz nickte der Richter Jökull und ihnen allen zu, bevor er sein Urteil abgab.  
Vardrun gab einen nüchternen Bericht ab. Keine Emotionen nur Fakten.  
Der Junge war entführt worden und von seinem Verhalten und dem was Byleister erzählt hatte, hatte bis zu dem Angriff damals mit den anderen Asen wirklich nicht gewusst was er war.  
Das er Odin nicht mochte und bereit war Asgard zu verraten hatte schon vorher klar gemacht, als er ihnen maskiert die ganzen Infos zugespielt und die drei Krieger nach Asgard brachte. Der ganze Rest von der Geschichten hatte soweit auch gestimmt. Es gab genug Beweise. Die Geistergeschichten aus da Bibliothek, Byleisters komisches Benehmen. Auch die Sache mit dem Eindringling, den sie nicht erwischt hatten. Das konnte sie sogar selber bestätigen, weil den hatte sie damals auch gejagt gehabt. Vardruns Meinung war, das er die Wahrheit sagte und wirklich auf ihrer Seiten war.  
„Wir sollten trotzdem vorsichtig sein.“ Am Ende war der allgemeine Konsens, das man Loptr fürs erste Glauben schenken und ihm vertrauen sollte. Sie würde es tun aber nur wenn der Kleine ihr sagte wie er durch die ganzen Fallen und Sicherheiten durchgekommen war. Wenn einer so was schaffte, dann vielleicht auch auch ein zweiter und das durfte nicht sein.

Der Junge war später zu ihr gekommen. Er hatte auch keinen Hehl daraus gemacht warum. Sie war immerhin die Kommandeurin der Wache und er würde bald im Palast leben und würde von ihr beschützt werden.  
Immerhin hatte nicht versucht, sich bei ihr eizuschleimen. Schlauer Junge, sie konnte Schleimer nicht leiden.  
Es war irgendwie beruhigend zu wissen, das er viele der Sicherheiten nur deshalb umgehen hatte können, weil er zum einen ein Jotun und zum anderen der Sohn von Laufey war. Die Artspezifischen Runen und Zauber konnten da gar nix bewirken und die genetischen auch nicht.  
Und zu hören, das er nicht nur in Utgard die ganzen Sicherheiten umging, sondern auch in Asgard, war gut. Er konnte es auch nur deshalb, weil er es über die Jahrhunderte in deren Palast heimlich gelernt hatte. Um sich hinauszuschleichen oder sich zu verstecken.  
Wie er in den Palast reinkommen ist, wollte er erst nicht sagen aber da war sie hart geblieben und am Ende hatte er zugestimmt, das es einen geheimen Pfad zwischen Utgard und Asgard gab. Angeblich wusste nur er wo er war und sonst keiner und egal wie sie drohte, er wollt nicht sagen wo der war. Der Jung hielt dicht.  
Es machte sie wütend, weil da irgendwo im Palast ein verdammtes Loch war aber der Junge hielt dicht. Nach einer Weile hatte er aber einen Kompromiss gemacht und ihr gesagt wo der Pfad in Asgard rauskam. Sie musste nur aufs Blut schwören dass sie keinem was sagte. Sie hätte sich fast todgelacht als er ihr gesagt hatte, das er mitten im Tresorraum war. Mitten im bestabgesicherten Teil von Asgard und sie konnte von Utgard aus einfach so da hereinspaziere. Es war zu gut.

Atla sprach noch eine Weile mit ihm, hauptsächlich um vielleicht doch noch herauszukriegen, wo der Pfad in Utgard war, doch keine der Drohungen brachte Ergebnisse. Widerwillig musste sie Loptr Respekt zollen, ein derart großes Geheimnis über so lange Zeit niemandem Gegenüber zu erwähnen und auch jetzt die Details für sich zu behalten.  
Irgendwann kamen König Laufey und Hymir hinzu, um über die nach diesem Tag nötigen Maßnahmen zu sprechen.  
„Sie erinnert mich an Tyr.“ Meinte der Kleine zu Laufey und grinste dabei schelmisch. Sie kniff de Augen ein wenig zusammen um in böse anzufunkeln, das er sie mit einem Asen verglich.  
„Das soll in keinster Weise eine Beleidigung sein Kommandeurin Atla. Tyr ist einer der besten und geachtetsten Krieger Asgards und ich glaube, Odin hat vor ihn als Herrn meiner Leibgarde hierher zu schicken. Ihr, Lady Atla, seid mindestens genauso pflichtbewusst und ehrenhaft wie er.“  
„Schleimer.“ Lachend warf sie ihren Zopf über die Schulter und drehte sich fort.  
„Sie scheint dich zu mögen.“ Hinter sich konnte sie Laufey hören und auch Hymir der sich sein Lachen verkniff. Aber es war schon richtig. Sie mochte den Kleinen wirklich irgendwie.  
„Ach ernsthaft? Kommt mir nicht so vor.“ An der Tür angekommen drehte sie sich noch ein letztes mal um, als Loptr sprach.  
„Ah, du würdest es merken wenn ich dich nicht mögen würde Kleiner aber ich warn dich. Verscherz dirs nicht.“  
Dann ging sie, um ihre Anweisungen an die Wachen weiterzuleiten und sich auf das kommende Spiel vorzubereiten. 

Sie mussten nicht wirklich lange warten. Es war nur ein paar Wochen später, als der Anschlag stattfand. Der Palast war ein einziges Chaos voller hysterischer Leid, die ihre Arbeit behinderten. Wobei es nicht schwer war herauszufinden, wies passiert war. Es war eine schlampige Anschlag und es warn ziemlich viele Spuren.  
Es waren natürlich alles gestellte Spuren aber sie musst die Leute trotzdem verhaften, damit es keinen Verdacht gab. Und sie musste Helblindi verhaften, weil am Ende alle Spuren zu dem führten. Sie fanden sogar die Giftpiole in seinem Haus. Es war schon schwer ihn mitzunehmen, wo er doch die ganze Zeit schwörte das er nix damit zu tun hatte und seinen Bruder und seine Mutter sehen wollt. Und sie selber wusste ja das er unschuldig war. Es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an.  
Und dann kam ganz wie der Kleine es gesagt hatte Odin mit seinen Soldaten daher. Gerda bracht sie durch die Stadt, und in Utgards Palast übernahm sie dann selber mit ihren Leuten die Eskorte. Es war schwer den einäugigen Bastard nicht einfach hier und jetzt plattzumachen aber sie riss sich zusammen.  
Natürlich konnte sie die Asen nicht zu Laufey bringen und die Königin spielte noch immer die Trauernde, deshalb brachte sie Odin und seine Leute in die Ratskammer. Die obersten Berater stellten derzeit sowas wie eine Notfallregierung dar und weil sie bis auf Vardrun nix von dem Plan wussten, würden sie ein gutes Schauspiel abliefern. Und weil Vardrun das Oberhaupt vom Rat war, würde es aufgehen. 

„Was ist die Bedeutung hiervon? Was marschiert Asgard ohne Grund mit einer Armee in unser Land ein?“ Oh sie warn überhaupt nicht begeistert, das Asgard mitten in so einer Krise ohne Ankündigung oder Erlaubnis herkam. Und auch noch mit so vielen Sodaten. Und mit ihrem Kriegsgeneral! Einem hässlichen General mit na verkrüppelten Linken. Es war im Grunde nur noch eine halbe Hand mit drei Fingern.  
Sie stellte sich an der Tür auf, als Odin begann mit dem Rat zu diskutieren und der Asische Krieger bezog auf der anderen Seiten der Tür Posten. Ihre und seine restlichen Soldaten blieben draußen.  
„Es ist nicht Grundlos. Laufey ist Tod. Der Kronprinz ist Tod. Die Königin ungeeignet zum herrschen und der nächste Thronfolger ist der Mörder der ersten beiden. Euer Reich versinkt im Chaos und als Beschützer der neun Reiche muss ich dies beenden, bevor es sich ausbreitet.“ Knurrend spannte Atla sich an und sie konnte spüren wie sich eine feine Eisschicht an ihrer Hand bildete, aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie der Ase seine Hand, seine gute Hand, auf den Schwertgriff legte und sie beobachtete.  
„Droht ihr uns? Wir sind nicht Teil eures Reiches Allvater und auch wenn die Beziehungen zwischen unseren Völkern sich zu bessern begannen und König Laufey einem dauerhaftem Botschafter und weiterführenden Verhandlungen zustimmte. Weder sein Tod noch seine Nachfolge haben euch zu Interessieren. Verschwindet.“ Es war eine Heuchelei. Odin hatte sich die letzten Tausend Jahre nicht um sie gekümmert aber jetzt auf einmal wollt er ganz oben mitmischen und bei der Wahl für einen neuen König mitreden.  
„Tut nichts unüberlegtes Jotun. Wenn ihr König Odin angreift, seid sicher, das ihr für eure Dummheit sterben werdet.“ Wütend sprangen ihre Augen nach rechts zu dem Asen neben ihr.  
„Dein uneingeladener König hat uns grad bedroht und mischt sich in unsere Politik ein, sag ihm besser das er nix dummes machen soll, wenn er kein Tritt in die Eier will.“ Sie sah de Überraschung eine Augen von dem Krieger, bevor a sich wieder stählte und mit am bösen Blick nach vorn sah. An dem Tisch stritten sich Odin und die Räte noch immer.

„Ihr vergesst, dass ihr vielleicht nicht Teil meines Reiches seid, andere dafür aber durchaus und ich gedenke, sie zu schützen. Die Völker sind in Angst, dass es erneut zu Krieg kommt. Solange Jotunheim keine stabile Regierung hat, könnte dies jederzeit eintreffen.“ Sie schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und bleckte kurz die Zähne in Odins Richtung. Um ihre Hände davon abzuhalten erneut Eisklingen zu erschaffen, begann Sie mit ihrem Haarzopf zu spielen.  
„Odin versucht Frieden zu schaffen, euch einen Zugang zu den andern Welten zu geben und ihr rümpft darüber die Nase.“ Erklang es grollend neben ihr und auch wenn sie den Blick nicht von dem Geschehen am Tisch abwendet, liegt ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auf dem Asen neben ihr.  
„Wir wollen Frieden und wir wollen Handel aber er hat versucht uns zu erobern und uns zu beherrschen. Und jetzt mischt er sich wieder ein um uns zu kontrollieren, damit es für ihn besser passt.“ Sie wollt dem Kerl so gerne eine verpassen und ihm ins Gesicht spucken was sie von ihrem kleinen Komplott hielt. Frieden, pah! Die klauten Babys, erzogen sie zu Werkzeugen, töten die Eltern und wollen die Kinder dann benutzen. Die konnten sich ihren Frieden sonst wohin stecken.  
„Ihr habt Unschuldige ohne Provokation angegriffen.“ Wieder schnaubte sie, strich sich mit der Hand über die geschorenen Haarstoppeln ihres Haupts.  
„Und dein Prinz fand es lustig uns einfach so anzugreifen, weil er nicht seinen Willen bekommen hat. Und er hat meine Wachen getötet und mir die Rippen gebrochen weil ihn einer beleidigt hat.“ Neben ihr erklang das Geräusch von Leder, um das sich eine Faust ballte. Eine Weile war es still.  
„Ihr habt uns zu bestehlen versucht.“ Es klang ein bisschen trotzig als der Ase wider was sagte.  
„Ihr habt uns zuerst beklaut und wir wollten unser Eigen wiederhaben. Ist es Diebstahl wenn man seine Sachen von Dieben zurück klaute? Ha, eher nicht.“  
„Die Urne wurde im Zuge der Kapitulation als Waffe beschlagnahmt. Warum wollt ihr sie zurück? Um die anderen Reiche anzugreifen? Um sie zu erobern und zu plündern?“ Meinte der das ernst? Die Urne war doch keine Waffe und sie hatten sicher nicht darüber verhandelt. Und das einzige Reich was sie in den letzten Hungertausend Jahren zu erobern versuch hatten war Midgard. Und das nicht mal so richtig ernsthaft. Außerdem, es warn bloß primitive Sterbliche, die hatten das eh schon längst wieder vergessen.  
„Es ist keine Waffe und wir haben nie zugestimmt sie wegzugeben, ihr habt sei gestohlen. Und erobern ist das, was ihr macht, wir wollten nur frei zu sein. Buri hat uns bekriegt und zu unterwerfen versucht. Bor hat uns einsperrt und Odin wollte uns erobern und beherrschen, wir wollen raus.“ Sie sah, dass der Ase versuchte etwas zu erwidern, doch ihm schien nichts einzufallen und dann wurde sie von Odins nächsten Worten abgelenkt. 

Sie hatte in den letzten Minuten nicht wirklich aufgepasst. Es war alles bloß ne menge Gezänk und Schreien und Drohungen. Und dann wars ruhiger geworden und sie hatten einfach geredet. Und dann war es wider lauter geworden.  
„Thiassi ist der nächste in der Rangfolge, der geeignet und berechtigt ist zu herrschen. Solange nicht wie durch ein Wunder jemand erscheint, der einen höheren Anspruch hat, wird er König werden. Ob es euch gefällt oder nicht.“ Es war Haler, da alte Sack, wo geschrien hatte und sie konnte trotz da Entfernung sehen wie Odin bei den letzten Worten ein bisschen selbstgefällig drein sah.  
„Nun, ich hatte gehofft, es unter besseren Umständen bekanntgeben zu können. Eigentlich sollte er wirklich nur für eine besser Beziehung zwischen unseren Reichen sorgen, doch die Dinge haben sich geändert.“ Ah, jetzt kams. Die große Offenbarung.  
„Wovon redet ihr da?“  
„Von Laufeys Sohn, dem rechtmäßigen Thronerben.“  
„Byleister ist tot. Und Helblindi erwartet den seinen in den Kerkern, für seine Taten.“ Meinte Vardrun emotionslos von seinem Platz. Unwillkürlich spannte Atla sich an, gleich würde einer der kritischeren Punkte kommen. Der Ase neben ihr machte sich aus ähnlichen Gründen bereit.  
„Ich meine seinen leiblichen Sohn. Den, den er töten wollte und den ich gerettet habe.“ Der Raum explodierte förmlich. Doch bevor einer der Räte etwas falsches sagen konnte, um Odin misstrauisch werden zu lassen, griff Vardrun ein, indem er die Hände zusammenschlug und Magie freisetzte.  
„Stille!“ Es war ein Bannzauber kurzlebiger Natur, den sie nur zu gut kannte. Vardrun setzte den immer bei Verhandlungen ein, wenn die Stimmen sich wieder überschlugen und man nix mehr verstehen konnte. Fühlte sich wie immer komisch im Hals an. Sie konnte sehen wie die anderen Räte wild herumfuchtelten und tonlos weiter schrien. Da Ase neben ihr wollt vorstürmen aber sie hielten mit einer Eisklinge auf. Es war auch gut für sie selbst, weil ruhig bleiben hätte sie nicht können und Schauspielern war nicht so wirklich ihr großes Talent. Aba kämpfen konnte sie. Leider merkte da Asenkrieger schnell das alles gut war und keiner sein König angriff.  
„König Laufey hatte nur einen Sohn und wir werden Beweise verlangen. Wenn es stimmt was ihr sagt, wäre er berechtigt. Doch ist er auch geeignet? Und warum sollten wir ihn, den Kümmerling, der unter Asen aufwuchs, akzeptieren?“ Vardrun hatte den Rest des Rates dazu gebracht, sich wieder zu setzen, den Zauber löste er vorerst jedoch nur von Odin. Bei seinen Worten sahen die Räte ihn geschockt an.  
„Er ist geeignet, das versichere ich. Ich zog ihn als meinen eigenen auf und er bekam die besten Lehrmeister aller neun Reiche. Da ich, wenn er herrschen sollte, sicher sein kann, das Jotunheim keine Gefahr für die anderen Reiche darstellt, wäre ich unter diesen Umständen sogar bereit, die Urne des Winters zurückzugeben.“  
„Die Urne... ja, das wäre ein Grund. Gut, wir werden dies überdenken, bring ihn hierher, damit wir sehen können, ob er wirklich der ist, der du behauptest und wir prüfen können, ob er als Regent taugt. Dann werden wir entscheiden. Geh nun, wir müssen uns besprechen.“


	61. Schwert (Tyr)

Tyr

Es war nicht richtig.  
Aber es war nicht seine Entscheidung, er konnte lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass er es für eine schlechte Sache hielt. Einen Vorschlag machen, in Anbetracht seiner hohen Position und seiner Nähe zum Thron auch offen seine Meinung dazu sagen. Aber am Ende war es nicht seine Entscheidung, sondern die des Allvaters und er konnte dies entweder akzeptieren und tun wie ihm geheißen wurde oder nicht. Was auf Befehlsverweigerung und damit quasi auf Hochverrat hinausliefe. Er mochte ein General sein aber was war das anderes als ein höherer Soldat? Und Odin war sein König, wenn dieser befahl, musste er gehorchen.  
Aber es war einfach nicht richtig.  
Logisch vielleicht, auf einer gewissen Ebene. Nüchtern betrachtet würde es auf diese Weise den geringsten Widerstand geben. Es wäre der schnellste Weg der Akzeptanz, mit einem minimalen Risiko der Ablehnung. Auch von den anderen Reichen.  
Nur das es einfach nicht richtig war.  
An einem Tag zu erfahren das man Adoptiert war, einer fremden, feindlich gesinnten Rasse von Barbaren angehörte und mit dem Auftrag aus der Heimat vorgeschickt zu werden, eben diese Rasse nun als König im Namen zu regieren. Es würde den Jungen brechen. Es würde Prinz Loki ein dauerhaftes Trauma einbringen.   
Nein, es war nicht richtig. Taktisch brillant, da er durch die gebündelten Schocks kaum würde selbständig reagieren können. Von protestieren ganz zu schweigen und die ersten Stunden, vielleicht auch Tage oder Wochen, wie fremdgesteuert wäre. Ein Vorteil für Odin um ihn die erste Zeit sicher zu lenken und den Status des Jungen zu festigen aber auf emotionaler Ebene einfach nur grausam. Der Junge hätte es verdient, es in einem ruhigen, familiären Umfeld zu erfahren, mit der Möglichkeit es mit Unterstützung zu verarbeiten. Auch wenn dies länger dauerte und mehr Schwierigkeiten, höchstwahrscheinlich auch Ablehnung und Verweigerung bedeutete. Sogar die Gefahr der Rebellion des Jungen gegen diesen Zukunftsplan drohte.  
Doch der Allvater hatte entschieden und nun war es ohnehin zu spät etwas zu ändern, er konnte, wenn überhaupt, nur versuchen den Schaden einzugrenzen.   
Wenn er daran dachte wie er immer über die Jotunen gesprochen hatte, auch vor Prinz Loki. Wie er über sie gesprochen hatte, nichtsahnend dass der Junge vor ihm einer davon war.  
Das war einer der Gründe, warum er, obwohl er einer der stärksten und angesehensten Krieger Asgards war und als Oberster Heerführer der Armee einen mehr als guten Stand besaß und Sold bekam, darum ersucht hatte, als Anführer der persönlichen Leibwache des Prinzen zugeteilt zu werden. Es war ein ziemlicher Abstieg von der Karriereleiter aber jenes war ihm egal. Er hatte sowieso vorgehabt vom Dienst zurückzutreten und vielleicht als reiner Ausbilder zu fungieren oder irgendwo als Wachmann oder Türsteher den Rest seines Lebens in Ruhe zu verbringen. Er konnte dem Krieg und dem Kämpfen kaum noch etwas abgewinnen und war nur deshalb in seiner Position geblieben, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst hätte mit sich anfangen sollen. Er hatte nie etwas anders gelernt oder getan. Dies war einfach schon immer sein Leben gewesen. Er kannte nichts anderes.

Er war Tyr Allgoldson. Er war ein Taktiker, ein Stratege und ein Krieger, der dem Krieg nichts mehr abgewinnen konnte. Früher war es anders, vermutete er. Die Vergangenheit war an vielen Punkten nur eine vage Erinnerung ohne Details. Aber es gab eine Zeit, da liebte er den Kampf, er liebte den Sieg, so wie alle anderen Soldaten auch. Er fand eine Walküre die er zur Frau nahm und seine Söhne wurden ebenfalls zu Kriegern. Aber mit jedem Schildbruder und Schwester die starb, fühlte er sich leerer. Und es starben so viele und immer nur war er es, der überlebte. Und auch die die er liebte vergingen.  
Seine drei Söhne hatte er allesamt in den Booten brennen sehen. Alle im Kampf gefallen gegen Feinde, an die er sich nicht mehr erinnerte. Seine Frau ebenfalls und seine Tochter, die ihrer Walkürenmutter nacheiferte. Eines Tages zog sie aus auf Odins Geheiß und kehrte nicht zurück. Keine der Walküren kehrte an jenem Tag zurück. Es gab nicht einmal einen Körper, den er hätte verbrennen können.  
Zuvor war er zerrissen gewesen, jetzt war er endgültig zerbrochen. Er ließ niemanden mehr an sich herankommen und der Kampf wurde zu etwas bedeutungslosem. Etwas schmutzigem. Es gab nichts ehrenhaftes darin, nur die Notwendigkeit davon, um andere zu schützen. Zu kämpfen war nun reine Routine, ohne Gefühl und Leidenschaft und nicht mehr.   
Er war noch immer der beste Taktiker und Stratege des Reiches, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er gelernt hatte, wie er Kämpfe vermeiden konnte und die Anzahl der Toten und Verletzen auf beiden Seiten so gering wie möglich zu halten.   
Die anderen Krieger und Soldaten verstanden es nicht wirklich. Besonders nicht die Jüngern. Für sie war der Kampf und der Sieg alles, was es wert war. Es war Ruhm, Ehre und Anerkennung für sie und je mehr Feinde sie töteten, desto besser. Mehr mit dem man sich brüsten konnte.  
Vielleicht hatte er deshalb schon früh eine Vertrautheit mit dem jungen Prinzen gespürt. Prinz Loki war erst knappe Hundertfünfzig, als er ihn das erste mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht auf dem Trainingsfeld traf. Er wusste damals noch nicht was er heute wusste aber er sah im Blick des Jungen etwas vage vertrautes. Eine Art von Leere, die nicht auf Mangel an Gesellschaft zurückzuführen war.  
Und genau wie er, und anders als sein Bruder, entpuppte sich Prinz Loki als Taktiker, der offene Kämpfe nach Möglichkeit lieber vermied.

Jetzt trat er aus dem Bifröst hinaus in die Kälte Jotunheims, zusammen mit dem Allvater und Zwanzig von ihm persönlich ausgewählten Einherjarn. Die selben, die ihn später als Leibwache für den [style type="italic"]Botschafter[/style] begleiten würden. Besser, dem zukünftigen König. Es war noch immer schwer es sich vorzustellen. Prinz Loki ein Jotune.   
Er kannte Jotunen, er hatte oft genug gegen sie gekämpft. Sowohl im Krieg als auch abseits davon, wenn sie in anderen Welten eingedrungen waren oder Dörfer überfallen hatten. Die letzten Kämpfe waren noch nicht einmal so lange her. Sie waren groß, klobig und erbarmungslos. Der Junge hatte so überhaupt nichts von einem Jotunen, selbst wenn man von der Größe absah und ihn sich blau und gehörnt vorzustellen, passte es einfach nicht.   
Der Prinz war zu schmächtig, zu filigran, mit kaum sichtbare Muskeln, dafür scharfzüngig und wortgewandt. Vielleicht lag es an Asgards Klima, das ziemlich das Gegenteil des hiesigen war.  
Jotunheim sah anders aus als bei seinem letzten Besuch. Natürlich hatte er damals anderes im Kopf gehabt als die Landschaft zu bewundern, zum Beispiel am Leben bleiben, aber es war signifikant.  
Die Luft war eiskalt und stach im ersten Moment wie mit Nadeln. Die Sonne schien kränklich blau am Himmel, erhellte nur wenig der Umgebung und es schneite sanft. Dicke, flauschige Flocken, die schmolzen, noch bevor sie den Boden berührten. Und es war Grün. Keine Schneefelder, kein gefrorener Grund. Dies musste der Frühling dieser Welt sein. Oder der Sommer?  
Utgard selbst war ebenso eine Überraschung. Es sah aus wie damals und auch wieder nicht. Sie waren nahe der Stadt aufgekommen und die Mauern ragte wie damals bedrohlich in die Höhe. Diesmal waren die Tore geöffnet und gewährten einen verschwommen Blick auf den im Frostnebel aufragenden Palast. Und die Tore blieben offen, während sich mehrere Frostriesen auf sie zubewegten. Riesen, denen er gerade mal bis zur Brust reichte und die alles andere als erfreut über ihr hier sein waren. Er wirkte eine Veränderungszauber um seine Sehfähigkeiten zu verbessern und folgte ihnen dann wachsam und auf Hinterhalte achtend.

Man hatte sie in die Stadt eskortiert, wo die Wachen am Palast wechselten und sie durch die Hallen zu einer Ratskammer brachten. Auch hier wurden sie alles andere als willkommen geheißen. Er ließ seine Leute draußen vor der Kammer Posten beziehen, während er selbst im Inneren, an der Tür seinen Platz einnahm. Nahe genug um im Zweifelsfall einzugreifen.  
Der Anführer der Wächtereskorte Utgards stellte sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür auf, von wo er ihn missbilligend musterte. Tyr ignorierte es und konzentrierte sich auf den Allvater und Jotunheims Rat. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war auch dieser alles andere als begeistert, dass der Allvater sich einbrachte und die ersten Worte sind wütendes Schreien und Drohungen.  
Neben sich hört er ein verärgertes knurren und er sieht, wie der Eisriese unmerklich seine Position anpasst. Auch er spannt sich an, bereit den Riesen aufzuhalten. Seine Hand legt sich langsam auf sein Schwert, als sich Eis an den Klauen des Riesen bildet.  
„Tut nichts unüberlegtes Jotun. Wenn ihr König Odin angreift, seid sicher, das ihr für eure Dummheit sterben werdet.“ Jetzt ist er es der aus wütenden, roten Augen angefunkelt wird.  
(1)„Den unengladener König hat uns grad bedroht un mischt sich in unsre Politik en, sag ihm bessa dasa nix dummes machen soll, wenna ken Tritt ine Eier will.“ Was bei den Nornen? Was war das für eine Aussprache? Sogar durch den Allspeak hindurch war es deutlich herauszuhören! Und die Stimme klang seltsam für einen Jotunen. Aus irgendeinem Grund rann ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Dann registrierte er was der Riese gesagt hatte, was ihn grimmig wieder nach vorne sehen ließ.   
Es war eine beleidigende Drohung gewesen, ganz klar, aber gleichzeitig klang es eher wie Spott oder eine Herausforderung an ihn. Hauptsächlich aber war es beleidigend und respektlos gegenüber dem Allvater und unter normalen Umständen nicht tolerierbar. Der einzige Grund warum er sich zurückhielt war die Brisanz der Situation und die Tatsache, dass der Allvater es nicht mitbekommen hatte. Und möglicherweise auch weil es in gewisser Weise stimmte.

Die Debatte bei Tisch ging weiter und er versucht sich drauf zu konzentrieren, doch neben ihm beginnt der Riese wie ein Weib mit seinem Haarzopf zu spielen, was ihn zu seinem Leidwesen stark irritiert. Frustriert von dieser ungewollten Ablenkung beginnt er ein eigenes Gespräch, abseits des Streits zwischen dem Allvater und dem Rat.  
Es war nicht was er erwartet hätte. Jedes seiner Worte wurde gekontert. Jede Antwort klang gleichzeitig beleidigend wie auch amüsiert. Und bei jedem Wort stellten sich ihm die Haare auf.  
Das schlimmste war, dass er die Anschuldigungen nicht einmal als gänzlich Unwahr abstreiten konnte. Dieser Riese mochte ein unhöflicher Rüpel sein aber er war schlagfertig.  
Als dieser auf Thors Angriff anspielt und seine Rolle dabei, kann er sich nicht davon abhalten kurz die Brust des Riesen zu mustern. Natürlich konnte man inzwischen nichts mehr von einer Verletzung sehen. Wütend auf sich selbst atmet er tief ein, fasst nach dem beruhigendem Griff seines Schwertes und beschwört sich selbst, nicht mehr mit dem ungehobelten Klotz zu sprechen.  
Er schafft es leider nicht diesen Vorsatz zu halten und kurz drauf sah er sich mit den eindeutig ungerechtfertigten Anschuldigung der Eroberung und des Diebstahls durch Asgard konfrontiert.   
Er wollte sich und Asgrads Ehre verteidigen, doch noch bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, verstummte er wieder. Was sollte er erwidern? Welche Reiche hatten die Jotunen seit Bors Abriegelung zu erobern versucht? Ihm viel nur Midgard ein, sonst keines. Natürlich gab es zahllose Angriffe und Kleinkriege, es zog sich durch die gesamte Geschichte hindurch doch der einzige wirkliche Großangriff, war auf Midgard gewesen.   
Aber was die Urne betraf war es eindeutig. Es war ganz klar eine Waffe und bei den Kapitulationsbedingungen hatte der Allvater deutlich ausgemacht, und Laufey zugestimmt, dass alle Waffen eingezogen würden.  
Gerade als er dies sagen wollte, erregte ein besonders lautes Gebrüll seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Alles in allem war es besser gelaufen als erwartet. Es hatte keine Toten gegeben und abgesehen von verkrampften Kiefermuskeln und blutigen kerben von Fingernägeln in den Handflächen, gab es keine nennenswerten Verletzungen.   
Der Moment als Odin bekanntgab, das Loki der Erstgeborene und einzig wahre Sohn Laufeys war, war ein kritischer gewesen. Die Offenbarung hatte die Jotunen geradezu in Raserei versetzt und die einzelnen wütenden Rufe waren nicht mehr voneinander zu unterscheiden gewesen, geschweige den zu verstehen. Die Situation schien zu eskalieren und instinktiv zog er das Schwert um den Allvater zu schützen. Er kam nur einen Schritt weit, da wurde seine Klinge von der des Jotunen geblockt, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Etwa im selben Moment hallte ein lauter Schlag und das Wort Stille durch den Saal und es wurde gespenstisch ruhig. Ein Gefühl als hätte er Wolle im Mund überkam ihn. Eine Bannzauber, eindeutig.  
Direkt vor ihm glühten rote Augen unheilvoll im Zwielicht, im Hintergrund konnte er sehen, wie sich der Rat der Riesen ein wenig beruhigte und auf einen Wink des Alten Magiers begannen sie sich zähnefletschend zu setzen. Langsam entspannte auch er sich wieder und lies die Klinge sinken, sein Gegner schien fast schon ein wenig enttäuscht darüber zu sein, zog sich jedoch ebenfalls zurück.  
Nur der Alte, offensichtlich der Ratsvorsitzende, und der Allvater sprachen danach. Natürlich wurden Beweise verlangt und verständlicherweise schien niemand dort von der Idee begeistert zu sein, den Ziehsohn des Allvaters auf den Thron zu setzen aber allein die Erwähnung der Urne ließ sie darüber nachdenken.  
Die Forderungen, den Jungen zur Überprüfung hierher zu bringen, lehnte der Allvater jedoch aus Sicherheitsgründen ab. Dem konnte Tyr nur zustimmen, alleine schon weil es Prinz Loki sicher nicht gefallen würde von einem Haufen Jotunen begafft, betatscht und ausgefragt zu werden. Der Junge war auch so schon nervös genug und dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal wie wichtig seine Position wirklich war.  
Stattdessen gab Odin seine Zustimmung, ihnen alle erforderlichen medizinischen Nachweise um Lokis Abstammung zu bestätigen, zukommen zu lassen und er würde die gewünschten Prüfungen auf Asgard selbst durchführen und ihnen die Aufzeichnungen davon senden.   
Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme um zu verhindern, das dem Jungen etwas unerwartetes zustieß, bevor er offiziell anerkannt und gekrönt war.

Die nächsten Tage reisten sie täglich nach Jotunheim, wo der Allvater mit dem dortigen Rat die Details ausarbeitete. Nach diesem ersten Tag und nachdem sie vermutlich überprüft hatten, ob es sich wirklich um Laufeys Sohn handelte, schienen die Jotunen der ganzen Sache etwas aufgeschlossener gegenüberzustehen, ihr ganzes Verhalten hatte sich nach diesem ersten Tag geändert. Zumindest lehnten sie es nun nicht direkt ab. In Wahrheit war der vermutlich einzige Grund warum sie es überhaupt zuließen die Tatsache, dass die Urne zurückgegeben würde. Sie schien ihnen sehr wichtig und womöglich doch mehr zu sein als nur eine Waffe. Zudem hatte Tyr die Vermutung dass die Riesen planten, sich des ungewollten Königs zu entledigen, sobald sie hatten was sie wollten.  
Von den Verhandlungen an sich bekam er im großen und ganzen nur wenig mit. Er war anderweitig abgelenkt.  
Er würde Prinz Loki als Leibwache hierher begleiten, daher wäre es nur vernünftig zumindest mit einigen der Bediensteten und Wachen hier auf gutem Fuß zu stehen. Er und seine Männer konnten nicht dauerhaft auf Abstand zu den Jotunen bleiben, wenn sie direkt neben ihnen leben und arbeiten mussten. Sie würden sich irgendwie miteinander arrangieren müssen. Und er musste den Palast kennenlernen, um sich nicht ständig zu verlaufen.  
Atla, derjenige der ihre Delegation immer im Palast übernahm und damals mit ihm Ratssaal war, der mit dem er gestritten hatte, schien ihm als einer der wichtigsten Jotunen hierbei. Er war, wie Tyr herausfand, der Kommandeur der Palastwache und daher würde er mit ihm besonders häufig zusammenarbeiten.  
Dummerweise verwandelte sich jeder Versuch ein berufliches oder wenigstens sachlich, neutrales Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, in so etwas ähnliches wie einen Streit. So etwas ähnliches deshalb, weil es nicht wirklich ein Streit in dem Sinne war. Es war eher wie eine... eine Diskussion mit Nachdruck und vielen ausgesprochenen und noch mehr angedeuteten Beleidigungen. Jede Menge Verspottungen und Hohn aber es klang nicht unbedingt bösartig.   
Aber auch das traf nicht den Kern der Sache. Ehrlich gesagt wusste er nicht genau, was das zwischen ihm und dem Jotunen war. Zu allem Übel war es genauso oft er selbst, der mit diesen Pseudostreits anfing. Selbst wenn er sich zuvor hoch und heilig schwor, diesmal nicht damit anzufangen. Sogar wenn er sich vornahm gar nichts zu sagen, tat er es am Ende doch oder reagierte zumindest auf Atlas Sticheleien. Es war wie ein innerer Zwang.  
Seltsamerweise freute er sich dennoch jedes mal irgendwie drauf, diesen Mistkerl wiederzutreffen.

Die meiste Zeit standen sie an der Tür der Ratskammer Wache, doch heute ging es um die Sicherheitsfragen und jenes betraf auch sie beide. Natürlich gab es auch hier Probleme, hauptsächlich weil Atla keinen Hehl daraus machte, dass sie Odin am liebsten den Kopf abreißen würde. Und das auch ziemlich genau so sagte. Es war ihm unverständlich wie jemand mit einem derart rüpelhaftem Mundwerk und einem so offenen Desrespekt allen, auch dem eigenen Rat gegenüber, eine solch hohe Stellung hatte einnehmen können. In Asgard wäre so ein Verhalten niemals toleriert worden.  
Im Zuge des Gesprächs kam jedoch etwas, für ihn, weit unglaublicheres zu Tage.   
„Ihr seid eine Frau?“ Tyr starrte. Er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten zu starren und wenn er zurückblickend über alles nachdachte... Die Art wie er, SIE, wie sie immer mit ihren Haaren herumgespielt hatte, die unerklärlich verruchte Stimme, sogar die Art wie sie sich bewegte... Jetzt kam es ihm so offensichtlich vor. Er starrte noch immer und der, DIE Riesin starrte zurück. Offensichtlich belustigt über seine Reaktion. Gut, nun, das war peinlich.  
„Provoziere sie besser nicht Ase. Sie kann verdammt bösartig werden wenn sie jemanden nicht leiden kann. Egal ob derjenige im Rang über steht oder nicht.“ Erklang es von einem der Räte und was das anging, konnte Tyr nur zustimmen. Diese Frau nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund.  
(2)„Erwart blos nich das ich dir oda dein Leudn in Arsch krich un ein auf nett mach.“ Was sie auch gleich mit ihren Worten an den Allvater verdeutlichte.  
„Nun, ich bezweifle nicht das ihr als Kommandeurin bisher gute Arbeit geleistet habt aber ich wünsche nicht, dass mein Ziehsohn von jemandem geschützt wird, der ihn so offenkundig ablehnt und geringschätzig behandelt.“ Ein murren ging bei Odins Forderung durch die Reihe der Jotunen.  
(3)„Willste mich beleidgn? Scheiße, ich hab mehr als enmal mein Lem für diesen Haufn hier riskiert, damit ich se auch weiterhin nich ausstehen kann. Ich tu mene Pflicht auch wen ich den Balg ned mag. Steck da dein Wunsch sonstwohin. Majestät.“ Das letzte Wort spuckte sie mehr aus als sie es sprach und es tropfte vor Verachtung. Tyr verzog missbilligend das Gesicht. Was den Rest ihrer Worte anging, fühlte er eine gewisse Belustigung aufsteigen. Es war eine perfekte Beschreibung ihrer beider Aufgaben und er empfand ähnlich, wenn es um einen Großteil der Leute aus Asgard ging. Er hätte sich natürlich anders ausgedrückt aber es traf den Kern der Sache.  
„Was erlaubt ihr euch!“ Atla sah nicht im geringsten schuldbewusst oder gar eingeschüchtert aus, als der Allvater Gungir auf sie richtete. Eher selbstgefällig.  
„Mein König, auch wenn sie... eigen ist, ich vertraue darauf dass sie gewissenhaft ihrer Arbeit nachgeht.“ Der Allvater schien von seinen Worten genauso überrascht zu sein wie Tyr es war. Ebenso wie Atla, die nahe genug stand um die geflüsterten Worte zu hören. Hatte er gerade einen Jotunen, der seinen König beleidigte, verteidigt?  
„Atla bleibt in ihrer Position, dies ist nicht verhandelbar Allvater. Sie wird ihre Pflicht tun, unabhängig ihrer persönlichen Gefühle. Ihre Ehre ließe überhaupt nichts anderes zu.“ Ergriff der Vorsitzende Vardrun das Wort und mit einem letzten missbilligendem Blick auf Atla senkte der Allvater seinen Speer.

In zwei Tagen wäre es soweit. Seine Leute hatten bereits Quartier in den in Utgard für sie vorbereiteten Räumen bezogen, ebenso wie die beiden Berater die König Odin ausgewählt hatte. Sie würden in einem recht großen Teil eines der Türme, die als Botschafterräume ausgewiesen waren, leben. Es war fast wie in Asgard, solange man nicht aus den Fenstern sah. Und das schwanken des Raumes, wenn der eisige Wind blies, ignorierte.  
Er hatte versucht sich mit Utgards Palast vertraut zu machen aber die dortigen Wachen ließen ihn nie aus den Augen und blockierten oft seine Wege. Er wusste, dass der größte Teil der Stadt und des Palastes unterirdisch lagen, doch die Zugänge dorthin waren für ihn und seine Leute versperrt. Nur in Begleitung der Jotunen durften sie dorthin und auch dann nur in bestimmte Bereiche.   
Tyr war nicht dumm. Etwas war dort unten, dass sie unter allen Umständen zu verbergen suchten. Er berichtet dem Allvater davon, doch dieser meinte es wäre kein Grund zur Sorge, sobald die Krönung Lokis abgeschlossen war, würden sie herausfinden was dort unten vor sich ging. Tyr hatte weiterhin ein ungutes Gefühl deswegen.  
(4)„Wenns umkehrt wär, würdste mich in eure Waffenkamma lassn? Oda den Raum, wo eure Schutzschilde sin?“ Murrend musste Tyr Atla zustimmen. Er würde nicht. Dennoch blieb sein Verdacht bestehen, dass dort unten mehr war als nur dies. Schweigend folgte er der Riesin durch die labyrinthartigen Höhlen in Richtung der Tempelanlagen, wo später die Urne ihren ursprünglichen Platz wieder einnehmen würde. Es erschien ihm seltsam, dass die Jotunen eine derart mächtige Waffe in einem heiligen Tempel aufbewahrten, doch wie schon früher meinte Atla nur, dass es keine Waffe wäre. Inzwischen glaubte er es ihr fast schon. Auf jeden Fall war die Urne mehr als das, was er bisher dachte.  
„Ah sei ned so grummelig, Halbhand.“ Bei dem Spitznahmen musste er die Augen verdrehen. Wenigstens war dieser nicht ganz so schlimm wie einige der anderen. Außerdem war kein Gift mehr in ihren Worten zu hören. Es war eher eine kameradschaftliche Neckerei, die er genoss und zurückgab. Man könnte sagen, dass sie Freunde geworden waren, auch wenn es auf Außenstehende nicht so wirkte.   
„Du bist heute so auffallend nett zu mir monströse Zicke. Wie kommts?“   
(5)„Wes nich, ik mag di irgendwie. Loptr hadde recht bei dir. Bist n niedlicha klener Ase. Vielleicht behalt ik dich wenn alles vorbei is.“ Lachend schritt Atla durch die Tore des Tempels und für einen Moment stockte Tyr, als er beobachtete, wie das Licht der Sonne durch die offene Decke auf sie fiel. Nein, nicht offen, sondern mit einem Dach aus so klarem Eis als wäre es Glas. Glitzernd wie Kristall auf Atlas Gestalt. Er blinzelte und schüttelte sich, um seinen Kopf zu klären, dann folgte er ihr.  
„Vorbei? Und wer ist Loptr?“ Meinte sie mit „Vorbei“ Lokis Krönung? Es klang als ob es mehr wäre als das. Die Jotunen planten etwas und es war kaum etwas gutes. Er würde doppelt wachsam sein müssen wenn Prinz Loki eintraf. Womöglich war der Anschlag, den er seit dem ersten Moment befürchtete, direkt bei Lokis Ankunft geplant oder sie beabsichtigten, die Vereinbarung zu brechen und den Prinzen einfach nicht anzuerkennen, sobald sie die Urne zurück hatten. Sie würden sich wundern. Der Allvater hatte für diesen Fall spezielle Vorkehrungen an der Urne selbst getroffen. Aber Loptr? Er hatte diesen Namen schon einige male von den Räten flüstern gehört aber jedes mal wenn er sich näherte, verstummten die Sprecher.  
Atlas Ruf holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er würde sich heute Abend mit diesem Problem befassen, für den Moment würde er die Führung durch den Tempel genießen.

Es war der letzte Abend bevor er endgültig seinen Dienst als Herr der Leibgarde in Jotunheim antreten würde. Der letzte Abend, den er für lange Zeit in Asgard verbringen würde und er genoss ihn in vollen Zügen.   
Er war lange durch die Stadt gewandert und hatte all die Orte seiner Erinnerung aufgesucht. Hatte sich die Goldenen Hallen eingeprägt und den Anblick des Palastes in der Abendsonne. Er hatte sich von allen die ihm lieb waren verabschiedet und war dann zusammen mit einigen seiner vertrautesten Waffenbrüdern seinen Abschied feiern gegangen. Als sie später ein Bordell aufsuchten, damit er ein letztes mal die „liebliche, warme Berührung eines echten Weibes genießen konnte“ bevor seine einzige Gesellschaft ein Haufen kalter, blauer Monster wäre, lehnte er nicht ab.  
Nur eine zog heute seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Eine kantige, recht maskuline Dame, die ihr langes braunes Haar, zu einem kunstvollen Zopf geflochten, über ihre Schulter drapiert hatte. Eigentlich nicht sein Typ aber heute erregte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit mehr als jede andere und so verschwand er unter lautem Gegröle mit ihr nach oben.  
Normalerweise war ein Besuch im Bordell immer recht entlastend und half ihm zumindest kurzfristig seine Einsamkeit und Sorgen zu vergessen aber diesmal nicht. Etwas stimmte nicht. Nicht mit der Hure, mit der Dame war alles in bester Ordnung und sie tat was sie konnte, doch er fühlte sich einfach nicht erregt. Zu seinem eigenen Entsetzten hatte er sie letztlich sogar noch gefragt, ob sie möglicherweise mit Akzent sprechen könnte!  
Mit. Einem. Akzent! Verdammt, was war bloß los mit ihm? Wieso bekam er das bloß nicht aus dem Kopf? Ständig musste er an diese Atla denken!  
Das konnte nicht normal sein. Er musste verrückt geworden sein. Atla war ein Jotune verdammt nochmal. Sie war fast doppelt so groß wie er und hatte keinerlei weibliche Reize. Sie war flachbrüstig wie ein Mann und ebenso muskulös und mit Kampfnarben geziert. Es gab nichts Weiches an ihr, nichts was man als irgendwie Weiblich bezeichnen konnte. Da war nichts!   
Außer dieser rauchig, verruchten Stimme und ihrer absurd erotischen Raubtierhaftigkeit. Und die Art, wie sie ihre Haare nach hinter über die Schulter warf bevor sie davon stolzierte.  
Verdammt! 

XXXX

(1) Dein uneingeladener König hat uns gerade bedroht und mischt sich in unsere Politik ein, sag ihm besser das er nix dummes machen soll, wenn er keinen Tritt in die Eier will.  
(2) Erwarte bloß nicht das ich dir oder deinen Leuten in den Arsch krieche und ein auf nett mache.  
(3) Willst du mich beleidigen? Scheiße, ich hab mehr als einmal mein Leben für diesen Haufen hier riskiert, damit ich sie auch weiterhin nicht ausstehen kann. Ich tu meine Pflicht auch wen ich den Balg nicht mag. Steck dir dein Wunsch sonst wohin. Majestät.  
(4) Wenn es umkehrt wäre, würdest mich in eure Waffenkammer lassen? Oder den Raum, wo eure Schilde sind?  
(5)„Weis nicht, ich mag dich irgendwie. Loptr hatte recht bei dir. Bist ein niedlicher kleiner Ase. Vielleicht behalte ich dich wenn alles vorbei ist.

Ich habe mich schon länger darüber gewundert, es jedoch nie wirklich registriert bis vor kurzem aber was ist das mit Lokis Größe eigentlich?  
Es heißt er wäre ein Wicht, ein „Zwerg“ oder Winzling. Und im Vergleich mit einem normalen Jotunen ist er tatsächlich klein aber im Sinne eines völlig normal ausgereiften Jotun, der einfach nur miniaturisiert scheint. Er müsste also entweder ein ganz normaler Jotun sein der schlicht und einfach nicht so groß wurde sein oder er war eine Frühgeburt. Ersteres ist normalerweise weitervererbt heißt, auch andere Familienmitglieder wären schon kleiner als der Durchschnitt.  
Ich hatte eine Schulkameradin die war 1,50 groß wo alle anderen 1,70 hatten, davon abgesehen war sie völlig normal und in Ordnung. Einfach nur kleiner als andere. Auch Asiaten sind in der Regel kleiner als Europäer. Und Menschen afrikanischer Abstammung meist höher gewachsen.  
Und ich hab einen Kollegen der kratzt die 2meter Marke und auch das hat nichts mit irgendwelchen Krankheiten zu tun. Der Typ hat einfach nur scheiß lange Beine und ich krieg Nackenschmerzen wenn ich mich zu lange mit ihm stehend unterhalte.  
In zweitem Fall hätte sich bei entsprechender Ernährung und Behandlung eine Vergleichsweise Normale Körpergröße eingestellt. Vielleicht etwas kleiner als der Durchschnitt aber nichts drastisches.  
Wen man wie ich einbaut, das Jotunen die Schwangerschaft quasi temporär stoppen können, könnte es auch dadurch bedingt sein. Wachstum wurde angehalten, Geistig entwickelt das Baby sich normal weiter aber Körper wächst nicht mit.  
Ansonsten gibt es nur eine bekannte Art des Kleinwuchses, bei dem völlig normale Körperproportionen bestehen. Primordialen Kleinwuchs. Was in genetischer Form sehr selten ist und sich bei durch Krankheiten während er Schwangerschaft ausgelösten Fällen behandeln lässt.  
Bei allen anderen Genetischen Formen sind oft Arme und oder Beine verkürzt oder oder Kopf übermäßig groß oder sowas in der Art.   
Gutes Beispiel die „Zwerge“ in Marvels Invinity War. Der Schauspieler mag Tricktechnisch auf Drei Meter vergrößert sein aber du erkennst sofort, das er ein Mensch mit Kleinwuchs ist. Warum? Weil die Körperproportionen nicht stimmen.


	62. Theater (Loki)

Loki

Es war der morgen des großen Tages und er fühlte sich... seltsam. Alles schien so unwirklich zu sein. Als ob all die Hektik ihn nicht wirklich betreffen würde. Diener kamen und gingen, viele mit diesem mitleidigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er hörte sie miteinander tuschen wenn sie dachten, er könne es nicht hören. Darüber wie furchtbar es für ihn sein musste in ein Land von Monstern geschickt zu werden, um mit ihnen zu Leben. Sie hatten alle keine Ahnung.  
Mutter leistete ihm beim Frühstück in seinen Räumen Gesellschaft und redete beruhigend und tröstlich auf ihn ein. Sie hatte ihm eine Tasse mit einem speziell für ihn zubereiteten Tee mitgebracht. Sie und Odin wollten wohl auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass er nicht ausflippte. Er tat als ob er ihn trinken würde und schüttete ihn heimlich in die Blumen.  
Bald darauf verabschiedete sie sich für den Moment, um sich für die Zeremonie fertigzumachen und er tat das selbe. Einen Moment sah er zu seinem alten goldenem Helm, den er immer so geliebt hatte. Seit er seine Illusion das erste mal auflöste und sich selbst sah, seine echten Hörner sah und sie berührte, hatte er ihn nicht mehr tragen können. Es musste etwas mit unterbewusster Magie zu tun gehabt haben, dass er und auch sonst niemand bemerkte, wie schief der Helm immer gesessen hatte, weil seine echten Hörner innen dagegen drückten. Jetzt wo er es wusste, fühlte er es deutlich und hatte ständig das Gefühl, der Helm würde ihm gleich vom Kopf rutschen. Er ließ ihn liegen wo er war.  
Dann blieb ihm nur noch zu warten bis seine Eskorte ihn abholte.

Es war eine Überraschung gewesen zu erfahren, das Tyr ihn als Herr über seine Leibwache begleiten würde. Das dieser sich sogar freiwillig dafür meldete und um diese Aufgabe gebeten hatte.  
Vom höchst dekorierten und angesehensten Kriegsherrn und königlichem Militärberater, mit Kommando über Tausende, zum einfach Leibwächter mit nurmehr zwanzig Soldaten, in einer fremden, feindlichen Welt.  
Es war nicht so das er Tyr nicht mochte. Der General war nur immer sehr distanziert und manchmal auch etwas melancholisch gewesen. Immer formell und professionell sodass es kaum Berührungspunkte gab. Jedoch, Tyr war einer der wenigen gewesen, die ihn nicht für seinen Kampfstil verspottet oder geringgeschätzt hatten. Er hatte es nie offen gezeigt aber hin und wieder hatte ihm ein anerkennendes Nicken geschenkt oder ihm einen Ratschlag zugeflüstert wie er etwas verbessern konnte, wenn sie aneinander vorbeigingen. Damals, als er und Thor noch in der Ausbildung bei Tyr waren. Ein Grund warum er ihn sympathisch, wenn auch schwer durchschaubar fand.   
Der andere war, dass er Tyr einmal ganz ungeniert, und recht derb, vor Thor über dessen Art zu kämpfen fluchen hörte. Darüber, dass dieser einfach alles mit roher Gewalt und Mjölnir löste, als ob es reichen würde einfach nur kräftig genug daraufzuhauen, um jedes Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen. So etwas funktionierte nur kurzfristig. Und dann die Frage an seinen Bruder, was dieser verflixt nochmal tun würde, wenn sein Hammer mal nicht in Reichweite wäre, vorauf dieser ziemlich betreten dreinblickte und keine Antwort gab. Eine Episode, an die er immer wieder amüsiert zurückdachte.  
Davon abgesehen hatten er und Tyr nie viel Kontakt miteinander gehabt. Es verstand es nicht ganz und da er Tyr in dieser Situation nicht einschätzen konnte, war es ein Risikofaktor. Tyr war nicht umsonst der Oberste General des Reiches. Tyr war ein Stratege wie Loki selbst. Seine Handlungen waren niemals undurchdacht oder vorschnell.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür schreckte ihn auf. Vermutlich einer der Diener, um ihn zum Audienzsaal zu begleiten. Er atmete tief durch, straffte sich und stand auf. Zeit für die letzte entscheidende Vorstellung und danach würde er sich nicht länger verstecken müssen, nicht wenn er es nicht selbst so entschied.  
Im Grunde hatte er sein ganzes Leben lang für diese Auftritt geprobt wenn man so wollte. Jahrelang hatte er seine Maske perfektioniert, seine wahren Gedanken und Gefühle zu verbergen gelernt. Den gehorsamen, defensiven Sohn und Bruder gespielt, der unscheinbar hinter Thor stand und tat wie der Allvater befahl. Während er gleichzeitig zu einem, vielleicht sogar zu dem mächtigsten Magier Asgards geworden war. Er hatte gelernt alle Sicherheitssysteme zu überwinden, alle Bannrunen zu umgehen oder auszutricksen. Wege gefunden zu gehen wohin er wollte ohne entdeckt zu werden. Selbst Heimdall zu täuschen. Es war wie ein Training gewesen, seine Streiche wie Tests. Die Sache mit Andwaris gehorteten Schätzen, Sigyns Tod und Thors Krönung die Vorprobe und jetzt kam der Hauptakt. Das Theater seines Lebens und er würde ein perfektes Spiel abliefern.  
Er blinzelte überrascht und auch ein wenig erschrocken, als er vor der Tür nicht wie erwartete einen Diener vorfand, sondern Tyr, der ihn respektvoll grüßt. Nun gut, das war ein wenig unerwartet.  
„Mein Prinz.“ Er folgte Tyr schweigend in Richtung Thronsaal und ging gedanklich noch einmal alle wahrscheinlichen Verläufe der Ankündigung durch, um seine Nervosität zu lindern.  
Tyr neben ihm scheint etwas sagen zu wollen, hadert jedoch noch. Es ist das erste mal seit der General bekannt gegeben hat, ihn zu begleiten, dass sie wirklich alleine miteinander sind. Tatsächlich hatte sich ihr Umgang darauf beschränkt, das Tyr ihm als der Herr seiner zukünftigen Leibwache vorgestellt wurde, dieser sich verneigte und seinen Eid leistete und fertig. Davon abgesehen sprachen sie nur miteinander, wenn es um Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für ihn ging, über die er unbedingt Bescheid wissen musste und da war Odin auch immer im Raum. 

„Ihr habt viel über Jotunheim und seine Bewohner gelehrt bekommen mein Prinz, nicht wahr?“ Man konnte Tyr deutlich anhören dass er unsicher darüber war wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte und die Frage war eigentlich ziemlich überflüssig. Jeder wusste dass er die letzten Jahre über so ziemlich alles unterrichtet worden war, was mit Jotunheim in Verbindung stand.   
„Und ihr seid auch schon mit dem Bifröst dorthin gereist und habt es selbst gesehen.“ Er bejahte, er war mit dem Bifröst nach Utgard gereist. Zweimal. Offiziell zumindest. Einmal mit Thor, was zu einem Krieg führte und einmal mit dem Allvater, um Friedensgespräche zu führen. Beide Male waren eher unschön verlaufen.  
„Was denkt ihr über sie?“ War das eine Art Test von Tyr? Oder hatte der Mann einen Verdacht und suchte nach Bestätigung? Nun gut, er würde antwortet wie man es von einem wahren Asen erwarten würde. Mit Geringschätzung, Verachtung und Ekel. Er würde sich an das halten, was er in den Büchern von Asgards Bibliothek gelesen, von seinen Lehrer gelernt und von seiner falschen Familie und allen Bewohner Asgards gehört hatte. Wobei Mutter in den letzten Monaten von ihrer schlechten Meinung abzurücken schien.  
„Nach allem was ich hier über sie gelernt habe, sind es Monster ohne Mitgefühl. Skrupellos, erbarmungslos und kaltblütig.“ Irritierenderweise verzog Tyr neben ihm fast wie unter Schmerzen das Gesicht. Die Antwort schien ihm nicht besonders zu gefallen. Wie merkwürdig.

Er verteidigte sie und ihre Art. Tyr, einer der besten Krieger ihres Reiches. Der, der schon so oft gegen die Jotunen gekämpft hatte, auch in diesem letzten großen Krieg und der bisher nur Verachtung für die sie erübrigte, verteidigte sie! Tyr, der einst gesagt hatte, nur ein toter Jotun sei ein guter Jotun! Ausgerechnet von allen war es er?   
Mutter hatte versucht es ihm schönzureden und gemeint, es würde nicht so schlimm werden und dass er die Dinge dort ändern könnte. Odin hatte nur von Veränderungen gesprochen und davon, wie nützlich Jotunheim sein würde, wenn es sich dem Großreich anschloss. Thor hatte ihm Mitleid entgegengebracht und ihm versichert, sollte ihm irgendeines der Biester dort zu nahe treten, würde er kommen und es auf der Stelle töten. Seine Freunde versprachen ähnliches. Keiner hatte versucht ihm zu erklären, wirklich zu erklären weil er selbst es glaubte, dass die Jotun gut und freundlich und... eben alles waren was auch die Asen waren.  
Andererseits war Tyr immer schon ein Mann von Ehre gewesen und einer der nachdachte und bereit war sich anzupassen wenn die Umstände sich veränderten. Tyr stellte Fragen nach dem Warum und Wieso und handelte daran angepasst. Deswegen war er ein so guter Krieger und General und nicht, wie viele dachte, weil er so kampfstark war, dass er jeden Feind mit minimalen eigenen Verlusten bezwingen konnte. Nicht wie Odin, der in seinen Geschichten immer davon erzählte, wie er den Feind einfach überrannte oder wie Thor, der mit seinem Hammer alles und jeden in der Nähe niederriss. Und Tyr hatte anders als die meisten anderen direkten Kontakt mit den Jotunen gehabt und persönlich mit ihnen gesprochen.  
Was immer auch in den letzten Wochen in Utgard geschehen sein mochte hatte Tyrs Meinung über die Jotunen eindeutig drastisch verändert. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, konnte er Tyr zu einer Art von Verbündeten machen. Immerhin hatte er einen Eid geschworen, ihm von jetzt an treu zu dienen und zu schützen und Tyr hatte bisher noch alle seine Eide gehalten. Wenn sie in Utgard waren und diese ganze Scharade endlich ein Ende hatte, könnte es nicht schaden wenn Tyr auf ihrer Seite wäre oder zumindest nicht gänzlich auf Odins Seite stünde. Oder bereit war sich wenigstens zurückzuhalten.   
Aber er konnte so kurz vor dem Ziel kein Risiko eingehen oder? Nein. Nein es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel, als dass er es jetzt wagen könnte.  
„Ich weiß, ihr glaubt mir nicht und es ist verständlich aber ich habe in den letzten Tagen soviel erfahren und gesehen. Atla hat mir viel gezeigt und ich sage euch, die Jotunen sind nicht so wie man es erzählt.“ Atla. Tyr erwähnte sie oft und irgendetwas war bei ihrer Erwähnung in seinen Augen und seiner Stimme. Etwas, das er noch nie bei dem alten Krieger gesehen hatte. Vielleicht konnte er zumindest ein kleines Risiko eingehen. Nichts auffälliges, nur etwas um ihn nachdenklicher über Odins Taten und dessen angebliche Gnade zu machten.   
„Möglich dass einiges über sie übertrieben ist. Es heißt ja auch, sie würden Neugeborene, die nicht ihrem Idealbild entsprechen töten oder ihren Göttern opfern. Nun, zumindest das hat sich als falsch erwiesen.“ Und damit hatte er Tyrs Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Bestimmt hatte Odin ihm erzählt wie es dazu kam, dass er Laufeys Kind bei sich aufnahm. Und es wussten ja bekanntlich alle, dass die Jotunen Blutopfer als Tribut an ihre grausamen Naturgötter gaben.   
Tyr schien dies ebenfalls noch zu glauben und wirkt verwirrt. Zeit ihm Zweifel an Odins angeblich guten Absichten einzupflanzen. Mit etwas Glück würde es noch rechtzeitig Wurzeln schlagen.  
„Es hat sich herausgestellt, das Tribut in diesem Fall lediglich metaphorisch gemeint ist. Der Tribut bezieht sich auf den Namen. Das jeweilige Kind wird dem Element geweiht, so diesem angeboten und seine Taten sollen deren Ruhm mehren wie es umgekehrt auch von dem jeweiligen Element gesegnet werden soll. Wird wohl als große Ehre betrachtet.“ Tyr schweigt in Gedanken versunken, während sie die Tür des Thronsaals durchqueren. Lokis Worte haben ihm auf jeden Fall etwas zu denken gegeben.

Die Urne stand auf einem Podest. Unten, vor den Stufen zu Odins Thron, auf welchem dieser mit königlicher Mine saß. Wie all die Male zuvor schwang ihre summende Magie mit ihm und löste angenehme Schauer aus. Mutter stand neben Odin und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, als er sich langsam näherte. Die Halle selbst war fast leer, nur Odins Rat, einige Wachen, Tyr mit zwei seiner Männer und eine Delegation von Jotunen. Darunter Vardrun und Hymir. Den Rest von ihnen kannte er nicht. Es war fast so wie damals als Thor gekrönt werden sollte, nur dass diesmal kein wilder, lauter Jubel aus tausend Kehlen ertönte sondern vielmehr ein gespanntes Schweigen und gelegentliches Flüstern.  
Angespannt und nervös schritt Loki auf Odin zu. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick dabei zu der Urne. Odin würde es hier und heute bekannt geben. In kürze würde jeder wissen, dass er kein Ase war und er würde seine beste Schauspielerische Leistung auffahren müssen, um glaubhaft den unwissenden, völlig geschockten Sohn zu spielen.   
Das war nichts was er je zuvor getan hatte. Nie war er derart im Rampenlicht gestanden. Er war immer der unscheinbare Schatten gewesen. Der unbekannte Strippenzieher im Hintergrund, dem keiner so recht Beachtung schenkte bis es zu spät war. Unter all diesen bohrenden Blicken kam er sich so furchtbar exponiert vor. Jetzt verstand er was Schauspieler meinten wenn sie von Bühnenangst sprachen aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Fast nichts zumindest aber das ging in Ordnung. Ein bisschen Angst zu zeigen würde die Sache nur glaubwürdiger machen.  
Am Thron angekommen kniete er sich ganz der Tradition nieder. Odins Speer schlug laut hallend einmal auf den Boden um Ruhe einzufordern, was völlig unnötig war.  
„Mein Sohn. Heute wird ein denkwürdiger Tag sein, den heute werden wir durch dich wahren Frieden mit Jotunheim schließen.“ Loki lauschte aufmerksam als Odin anfing über freundschaftliche Bande, neue Verbündete und den Beginn eines neuen Zeitalters zu reden. Als er bekannt gab, dass er zum Zeichen dieses Friedens und in der Hoffnung, dass die nun neu entstehende Freundschaft zwischen ihren Reichen fruchtbar sein möge, die Urne als Geschenk an den neuen König von Jotunheim überreichen wolle, ballte er unmerklich eine Siegesfaust.  
„Loki Odinsohn, mein Sohn, steh auf.“ Jetzt würde der zweite Teil der Rede beginnen, in dem er während der Proben als angeblich als Botschafter vorgestellt wurde. Als Bindeglied der beiden Welten.  
„Du weißt, ich habe dir und Thor immer wieder gesagt, dass ihr beide als Könige geboren seid.“ Und damit begann es. 

Er wollte am liebsten schreien. Die Illusion von sich reisen und dem Allvater Lügner rufen. Allen die da standen sagen was wirklich geschehen war und dass alle die schönen Worte über Mitleid und Gnade und Erbarmen einem unschuldigen Säugling gegenüber, Blendwerk für Odins wahre Taten und Absichten waren. Er kannte die Wahrheit über diesen Schicksalshaften Tag schon länger und es war nicht das, was der Allvater hier auftischte. Er war nicht verstoßen worden sondern geliebt, nicht geopfert sondern geehrt, nicht verlassen sondern versteckt. Er war vermisst und gesucht worden.  
Odin hatte ihn nicht gerettet. Er hatte ihn entführt, als eine perverse Art von Kriegspreis. Als ein Ding, das er nach seinen Wünschen gestalten und dann benutzen konnte. Der Allvater hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht herauszufinden, ob seine Vermutung stimmte und wenn doch, so hatte er die Erkenntnisse geheimgehalten und ignoriert. Und Mutter hatte ihn nie infrage gestellt.  
Vielleicht hatte Odin damals tatsächlich geglaubt, dass man ihn ausgesetzt hatte, weil er kleiner war als der Durchschnitt. Vielleicht war da wirklich irgendwo Mitleid gewesen aber das war sicher nicht der Hauptgrund für sein Handeln. Weder damals, noch all die Jahre danach.   
Odin hatte dies vom ersten Moment an geplant. All die Jahre in denen er zum König ausgebildet wurde aber nicht für Asgard. Niemals für Asgard.  
Der Allvater hatte ihn devot halten wollen. Ein Verteidiger, ein Schildmagier, kein Angreifer. Jemand der defensiv blieb, wo Thor offensiv, ja aggressiv war. Jemand ruhiges. Jemand beherrschbares. Der Allvater hatte versagt.

„Mein Sohn. Nicht durch Blut aber durch Wahl. Heute wirst du König werden. Der König über Jotunheim.“ Odin war während seiner langatmigen Rede die Stufen seines Throns herabgestiegen und direkt vor ihn getreten. Kräftige Hände umfassten seine Schulter. Fest genug um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Loki starrte ihn einfach nur an und ließ seine Stimme zittern und brechen als er sprach.  
„Laufeys Sohn? Ich bin...“ Sanft aber bestimmt führt Odin ihn zur Urne und sagt ihm seine Hände auf sie zu legen. Er kann sich erinnern als wäre es gestern gewesen, wie er damals im Tresorraum stand und genau dies tat, um sich Klarheit zu verschaffen. Wie die Illusion langsam von seiner Haut verschwand. An den Unglauben und den Schrecken den er fühlte. Es ist keine Schwierigkeit es zu imitieren und den optischen Aspekt hatte er oft genug mit Nal geübt.   
Ein entsetztes Gesicht wenn er auf seine Haut starrt, ein flehentlicher Blick in Richtung Mutter und Vater. Der Versuch es kraftlos zu leugnen und dann einfach nur stumm dastehen und die Urne anstarren. Sie kaufen ihm alle den verstörten und erschütterten Jungen ab und als er krampfhaft versuchte nicht zu grinsen oder zu lachen, so sah es von außen so aus, als würde er zittern und den Zusammenbruch unterdrücken wollen. Idioten.  
Danach legen die anwesenden Jotunen noch ihre Eide für ihn ab. Hymir zwinkert ihm unauffällig dabei zu. Sie verbeugen sich tief vor Odin, was diesen wütend ob der Beleidigung die Hand um Gungnir ballen lässt. Wer es nicht wusste wäre irritiert aber eigentlich war es ziemlich logisch.   
Bei einer gehörnten Rasse, die diese Hörner zum Kampf einsetzte, war eine Verbeugung gleichbedeutend damit, eine Waffe auf den Gegenüber zu richten. Natürlich könnten die Jotunen hier argumentieren, dass sie sich nur des Respekts wegen den hiesigen Gepflogenheiten anpassten, niemand könnte ihnen das Gegenteil beweisen und Odin würde sich hüten jetzt einen Aufruhr anzufangen.

Die Kutschfahrt durch die Stadt und über die Brücke auszublenden, war leichter als erwartet. Er hielt die Urne in seinen Händen, ihr Leuchten und Wirbeln war geradezu hypnotisch und in Kombination mit den magischen Energien die sie ausstrahlte, war es einfach sich gänzlich auf sie zu konzentrieren und die Leute auf der Straße auszublenden.   
Er hatte sie so oft betrachtet wenn er sich über seinen Pfad im Trophäenraum fort und wieder zurück geschlichen hatte. Das Summen der Magie war fast wie Gesang gewesen. Ein immerzu lockendes Flüstern und Raunen. Und das eine mal, als er sie trotz der Gefahr den Alarm auszulösen und entdeckt zu werden berührtet... Er war in diesem Moment zu aufgewühlt, zu panisch gewesen um es zu registrieren aber jetzt, wo er in seinem Kern beruhigt war, konnte er es so klar und deutlich wahrnehmen wie sonst nichts. Es gab keine geeigneten Worte um es zu beschreiben. Es floss durch seine Hände hindurch. Es sang in seinem Blut, vibrierte in seinen Knochen. Es fühlte sich alt und mächtig und ach so behaglich an. Fast wie eine Umarmung von etwas sehr, sehr großem.  
Nur am Rande bemerkte er die Menge an Asen und Vanir die die Straßen säumen, an denen sie vorbeifuhren. Ihre Gespräche und erschrockenen Ausrufe sind nichts als Hintergrundgeräusche.   
Der Allvater und Mutter sitzen ihm gegenüber und Mutter versucht mehrmals ein Gespräch anzufangen. Odin versucht es abwechselnd mit gespielter Besorgnis und Entschuldigungen darüber, dass er es so erfahren musste. Und Versuchen ihm Anweisungen für seine ersten Amtshandlung zu geben und ihm zu sagen, dass die von ihm persönlich ausgewählten Berater ihn überall unterstützen werden, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ein paar mal nickt Loki beiläufig und antwortet mit einem „Ja, Allvater“ aber im großen und ganzen beachtet er seine Umgebung kaum.  
Sie stoppen am Observatorium, wo Heimdall sie erwartet. Die Pferde und die Kutsche werden zurückgelassen. Die Tiere wären in Jotunheim ohnehin nutzlos.  
Heimdalls Blick ist wie immer emotionslos, bohrend und mit einem Hauch von Misstrauen. Der Wächter hatte es ihm nie ganz verziehen, dass er Wege fand, seinem Blick zu entkommen.   
Heimdall spricht nicht viel, das tat er nie, doch er warnt Loki davor seine dortigen Gemächer vor seinem Blick zu verschleiern. Auch davor, sich zu tief in den Untergrund der Stadt vorzuwagen. Zu Lokis eigenem Schutz versteht sich, nicht etwa weil er Anweisung hat ihn zu überwachen.  
Dann wird der Bifröst geöffnet. Der Allvater fasst ihn erneut fest an der Schulter und als Loki zu ihm sieht, nickt er aufmunternd und proklamiert ihm, dass er wüsste, dass er ihn mit Stolz erfüllen und ein wahrhaft guter und gerechter König für Jotunheim sein würde. Kaum ist seine Schulter frei, kommt Mutter zu ihm und umfasst sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Sie weint, erneut, und küsst ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Verspricht ihm so bald wie möglich zu ihm zu kommen, sobald sich die erste Aufregung in Asgard und den anderen Reichen gelegt hat. Einen Moment schwankt er in seiner Rolle und kann sich gerade noch so fassen, bevor er etwas dummes gesagt hätte. Es reicht aus daran zu denken, dass seine Mutter ihn all die Jahre ebenso belogen hatte wie Odin und dass sie an dieser Farce die der Allvater veranstaltete, wissend teilnahm. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun aber er wollte sie irgendwie dennoch dafür bestrafen. Er weiß auch schon wie.  
Dann wird er von seiner neuen Leibgarde flankiert und Tyr schreitet vor ihm durch den Bifröst. Loki und seine beiden Wachen folgen. Bis jetzt ist alles ganz nach Plan verlaufen und sie liegen gut in der Zeit. Seines Vaters, König Laufeys, Botschaften an die anderen Reiche sollten inzwischen abgesendet worden sein und müssten jeden Moment ankommen. Die Herrscher der betreffenden Reiche würden ziemlich erstaunt darüber sein, Nachrichten eines vermeintlich toten Königs über die privaten Leitungen Asgards zu erhalten. Noch erstaunter über deren Inhalt. Das Chaos würde herrlich werden und Heimdall und Odin würden nicht mehr wissen, wohin sie sich als erstes wenden sollten.

Es ist ein kleiner Schockmoment als sie in Jotunheim ankommen. Die Urne scheint auf diese Welt zu reagieren, als wüsste sie, dass sie wieder Zuhause ist. Ihr Glühen wird intensiver und die Magie die sie abstrahlt, fühlt sich belebend an. Nicht nur für ihn wie es scheint, sondern für alles und jeden um sie herum.   
Vater und Nal hatten versucht ihm zu erklären, was die Urne des Winter war. Was sie für Jotunheim war. Aber er hatte es bis jetzt nicht wirklich verstanden. Es war ein Gefäß der Macht, genährt von unzähligen Magiern, um das Land reichhaltiger werden zu lassen und stärker. Das Herz ihrer Ahnen hatte Vater es genannt. Jetzt und hier... Er könnte schwören dass die Moose, die sich auf der Steinebene befinden auf der sie stehen, plötzlich saftiger aussehen und der Argentinos, der hier statt einer Pferdekutsche verwendet wurde, tänzelt aufgeregt und freudig.   
Wenn man bei einem dreißig Meter langem und sechzig Tonnen schweren Tier überhaupt von tänzeln sprechen konnte. Alles fühlt sich plötzlich lebendiger an und die Farben scheinen irgendwie kräftiger zu werden.  
Die Augen aller Jotunen sind für einen Moment von der Urne gefesselt, dann liegen sie auf ihm. Er kann sehen wie Hymirs Mundwinkel zucken und der alte Krieger das freudige Grinsen gerade noch in eine Art spöttisches Zähnefletschen verwandeln kann. Nicht dass es nötig gewesen wäre, auch seine Asischen Begleiter, einschließlich derer die hier auf ihn warteten, starren derzeit leicht verwirrt auf die Urne.  
Dann, nachdem auch hier alle Anwesenden ihre Treue an ihn geschworen haben, steigen sie auf die Barke und reiten gen Utgard. Hymir und seine Kompanie folgen ihnen zu beiden Seiten. Diesmal liegt die Stadt nicht unter einer Eisschicht verborgen wie damals, als er mit Thor hierherkam. Sie liegt frei, was die Mauern, Türme und den Palast nur um so gewaltiger erscheinen lässt. Auch hier sind die Straßen gesäumt von Schaulustigen. Es ist schwer die Gesichter der Leute zu lesen. Einerseits scheinen sie glücklich zu sein, dass die Urne zurückkehrt, anderseits sieht er viele von ihnen in seine Richtung ausspucken. Und dann sind da noch diejenigen, die ihn entweder Mitleidig ansehen oder so, als würden sie für ihn wütend werden. Von irgendwo aus der Menge tönen Rufe der Beleidigung gegen Asgard und den Allvater. Odin Kinderdieb, Unvater, Eidbrecher oder Plünderer sind darunter, je nachdem ob die Rufer sich auf ihn oder die Urne beziehen. Oder einfach nur den allgemeinen Hass gegen Asgard zum Ausdruck bringen sollen.  
Tyr, der mit ihm in der Barke ist, greift immer wieder nervös nach seiner Waffe und lässt seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Loki umfasst die Urne fester und sinkt etwas tiefer in die gepolsterte Bank, um den Schein des verstörten Jungen zu wahren.

Es dauert zum Glück nicht lange und kaum das sie die innere Mauer zum Schlossgelände hinter sich lassen, ebbt der Lärm der Menge ab. Man führt sie durch den Schlosshof hindurch zu den Tempelanlagen. Hymirs Soldaten bleiben zurück in der Stadt und stattdessen werden sie nun nur noch von ihm selbst, Gerda von der Stadtwache und von Atla und ihrer Palastgarde begleitet.  
Der Tempel des Eises ist das endgültige Ziel. Der Ort, wo die Urne ihren ursprünglichen Platz hatte und wo das gesamte Jotunsche Gericht, sowie die Fürsten und alle höheren Führer des Volkes sich eingefunden hatten. Der Ort, wo der Tradition nach jeder neue König gekrönt wurde. Er zieht die Zauber um sich, wie er es so oft schon getan hat, dass es zur Gewohnheit wurde und verbirgt sich vor Heimdalls Blicken, bevor er den Wachen hinein folgt.   
Es ist still im Inneren. Eine erwartungsvolle Stille.  
Die meisten der Gesichter sind ihm gänzlich unbekannt aber einige nicht. Am Ende des Ganges vor einem Stufenpodest, wartet der hiesige Priester und direkt neben ihm tritt Laufey aus den Schatten, an seinem Hals die Kette aus Arkanium. Er ist vermutlich der Grund, warum Tyr plötzlich völlig erstarrt vor ihm stehen bleibt, ebenso wie alle anderen Asen, bevor sie sich schützend um ihn herum formieren. Die Jotunen im Raum bleiben dagegen völlig ungerührt. Hinter ihnen fällt das Tor ins Schloss und Atla schiebt den Riegel vor.  
„Loptr.“ Sagt Laufey und mit einem Grinsen lässt Loki die Maske fallen und teleportiert sich aus dem Kreis seiner Wachen heraus, um zu ihm zu schreiten. Jetzt nicht mehr der verängstige Junge der versuchte sich klein zu machen und sich hinter Tyr und den anderen Asenkriegern versteckte. Hinter sich hört er überraschte Rufe, Waffengeklapper und Atla, die den Asen davon abrät was auch immer zu tun. Und auch Tyr, der seinen Soldaten erstaunlich ruhig, wenn auch mit einem resignierenden Tonfall die Anweisung gibt, die Waffen niederzulegen.  
„Vater.“ Aufrecht, mit erhobenem Kopf geht er ohne zu zögern nach vorne, wo er die Urne für alle sichtbar hochhält und präsentiert. Laufey schnaubt belustigt, nimmt sie, sieht sie kurz verträumt an und reicht sie dann ohne eines weiteren Blickes an den Priester weiter, bevor er sich hinabbeugt und ihn an sich zieht.  
„Das war gut gemacht aber lass es uns nie wieder tun. Tot zu sein war eine furchtbar langweilige Angelegenheit. Nichtmal den Papierkram den ich so hasse durfte ich erledigen.“ Bei den in sein Ohr geflüsterten Worten muss er ein wenig lachen. Er kann es sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dann entfernt er sich lächelnd aus der Umarmung und dreht sich zu der Versammelten Menge um. Tyr und die seinen sind entwaffnet und knien am Boden, flankiert von Atlas Wachen und umgeben von einer ganzen Halle voller schadenfroh grinsenden Jotunen. Neben ihm breitet Laufey die Arme aus und aller Augen wenden sich ihm zu als er spricht.  
„Volk von Jotunheim, mein Sohn ist zurückgekehrt und brachte uns die Urne des Winters mit. Ehre dem Wind dem er entsprang. Ehre Loptr Loki Laufeyson.“ Brüllender, ohrenbetäubender Jubel bricht aus, als der ganze Saal zugleich seinen Namen zu schreien scheint und er kann nur vor Erleichterung lachen, als die Anspannung endlich nachlässt, bis die emotionale Belastung des Tages ihn einholt und seine Beine erst zittern und dann nachgeben. Bevor er zu Boden stürzen kann, wird er um die Taille gepackt und Laufey hebt ihn mit sicherem, festen Griff hoch an seine Schulter. Der Jubel scheint jetzt, wo er so hoch oben alle überblicken kann, sogar noch lauter zu sein. Und irgendwo und irgendwann in all dem Trubel erscheinen Nal und Byleister neben ihnen. Und sogar ein extrem erleichterter Helblindi, mit welchem er sich zwar noch nicht bekanntgemacht hat, was sich aber sicher bald ändern wird.

XXXX

Es kam in den ersten Kapitel mal vor das ich sagte, jede Art hätte eine eigene, artspezifische Magie, die sich vergleichsweise einfach erlernen lässt, während nicht Artspezifische Magie erlernt werden kann, es jedoch erheblich schwieriger ist.  
Ich kann diesen ersten Teil meiner Theorie sogar in gewisser Weise innerhalb der Marvelfilme und Comics beweisen.  
Wer hat alles Illusionszauber ausgeführt? Frigga (Ase), Amora und Lorelei in den Comics (Asen), Odin als er es auf Loki wirkte (Ase), Loki (Kein Ase aber als solcher erzogen und gelehrt).  
Eiszauber? Laufey (Jotune), jede Menge namenloser Jotunen und in den Comics noch einige Jotunen mit Namen.  
Goldene Funkensprühende Portale? Kaecilius (Mensch), Die Älteste (Mensch, deren Name niemand kennt) Strange, Mordo, Wong und die ganzen Schüler im Tempel (Alles Menschen)  
Es ergibt sich ein Muster.   
Und auch wenn einige jetzt sagen „Ja aber Loki kann sich auch Teleportieren!“ Stimmt aber hat ihn schon mal jemand ein glitzerndes Portal öffnen sehen oder irgendeinen anderen Nichtmenschen? Und Helas oder Odins Verbannungsportal sah mal ganz anders aus.   
Davon abgesehen, wenn Loki DAS könnte, wozu brächte er noch die Wege zwischen den Welten? Strange konnte auch von Titan nach Erde ohne Probleme. Solang er weiß wo genau er hinwill und wo das ist, scheint es kein Problem zu sein.  
Und der Zwerg Eitri aus Thros Ragnarök? Er schmeißt ein paar Barren unbekanntes Metall in einen Kessel, gießt es in Form und Groot verbindet die Teile mit einem seiner Holzarme.   
Erzählt mir nicht dass ich bloß etwas Metall schmelzen und in Form gießen muss, um einen funktionierenden Elektroschocker, mit Rückruffunktion und eingebautem Wurmlochgenerator zu bekommen. Da war Magie am Werk. Und es wird keine einfache sein, denn sonst würds ja jeder machen.


	63. Auferstehung (Laufey)

Laufey

Er könnte die Wände hochgehen. Seit fast zwei verfluchten Wochen saßen er und Byleister nun schon hier unten fest. Zwei Wochen quasi abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt, nur durch seine Berater mit knappen Informationen versorgt was genau vor sich ging.   
Bisher war alles so verlaufen wie sie es geplant hatten. Asgard hatte ihr Wechselspiel geschluckt und hielt ihn für tot. Wie erwartet war es zu einem ziemlichen Chaos in der Bevölkerung gekommen und es gab gewaltige Trauerzüge. Was eigentlich schön zu hören war. Immerhin wusste er jetzt das er ein beliebter König für das Volk war, trotz gelegentlicher Fehlentscheidungen.  
Dennoch war es seltsam gewesen den Geschichten über seine eigene Beerdigung zu lauschen.  
Helblindi war zusammen mit einigen besonders lauten Gegnern seiner neuen Annäherungspolitik mit Asgard verhaftet worden. Die Spuren die gefunden wurden, führten alle zu ihnen und bei seinem Stiefsohn selbst wurde die Tatwaffe, das Gift, entdeckt.   
Alle wurden eingesperrt, jedoch durch seine Anweisung von Gerdas Wachen gut behandelt. Sobald alles vorbei war, würden sie freigelassen und entschädigt werden.   
Vardrun kam regelmäßig um zu berichten was ihm Rat vor sich ging. Es war beschlossen worden bis zu Odins Erscheinen keinen von ihnen einzuweihen. Es mochten alles gute Politiker sein, die wussten wie man Schauspielerte aber zumindest vorerst war es besser, wenn sie weiterhin dachten und handelten, als wäre er tatsächlich gestorben. Es wäre fatal wenn Heimdall irgendeinen von ihnen beobachtete, wie er aus der Rolle fiel. Sie konnten sich so kurz vor dem Ziel keine Fehler leisten und auf diese Weise war die Gefahr zumindest vorerst geringer.  
Kurz bevor der Rat eine Entscheidung über die Nachfolge treffen konnte, war Odin aufgetaucht und hatte sich eingemischt. Danach war es natürlich nicht länger möglich den Rat unwissend zu lassen und so wurden sie nach und nach hinabgeführt und in die gröbsten Züge eingeweiht. Ein Risiko, natürlich, aber besser als das einer von ihnen vor Odin und dessen Leuten ausrief, das Loptr niemals ausgesetzt und verstoßen worden war und damit Odins Pläne möglicherweise so veränderte, das seine weiteren Züge nicht mehr kalkulierbar wurden.  
Ein gerettetes Kind auf den Thron des Feindes zu setzen war eine Sache aber ein entführtes eine andere.  
Und während in den oberen Bereichen des Palastes ein hektisches Treiben herrschte, saß er hier unten fest und konnte nichts tun außer mit Byleister Brettspiele zu spielen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Es kribbelte unter seine Haut, die Untätigkeit machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Selbst der ständige Papierkram den er sonst so verabscheute, wäre ihm jetzt recht gewesen. Hauptsache er hätte irgendetwas sinnvolles zu tun.

Eine Sache gab es. Eine kleine aber nicht unbedeutende Angelegenheit. Er musste einige Briefe anfertigen. Nachrichten für die anderen Reiche, die die Situation in Jotunheim und Asgards verachtenswerte Taten erklärten.   
Odin würde es sicher nicht gut aufnehmen wenn er erkannte, wie sehr er getäuscht worden war, wie sehr er von dem den er Sohn nannte, verraten worden war und auch wenn die Aussicht ein paar Asen niederzumetzeln verlockend klang, war es besser den Krieg zu vermeiden. Es war ihre Chance sich mit den anderen Reichen zu verbinden und die Isolation endlich aufzubrechen.  
Loptr hatte mit Hilfe der Geschichtenbücher ihrer Bibliothek die Wahrheit über Asgards Macht und Reichtum herausgefunden und die Geschichten in den anderen Welten gestreut. Das Misstrauen in Odins Herschafft war derzeit so groß wie seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr.   
Wenn nun bekannt wurde, dass der Allvater das Kind eines verfeindeten Königs entführt hatte, um so die Macht über dessen Reich zu übernehmen, würden sie entrüstet und entsetzt sein von Odins Taten und der Erkenntnis, das dieser noch immer ein Eroberer war, wenn auch inzwischen mit subtileren Mitteln. Und wenn sie herausfanden das Odin ohne zögern den König seines Feindes und wahren Vater des Kindes heimtückisch ermorden lies, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, würden sie sich gewiss nicht auf Asgards Seite stellen. Besonders nicht wenn sie es schafften bis dahin den Zauber, der auf ihren Erinnerungen lag, komplett zu brechen. Wie naiv musste der Allvater gewesen sein zu glauben, seine Lügen könnten ewig Bestand haben? Oder zu glauben, dass er jeden Beweis für die Wahrheit vernichtet hätte?  
Jotunheim hatte seine Schergen aufgehalten, bevor sie die Zeugnisse in den Büchern hatten vernichten können und sie hatten es geschafft den Zauber abzuschütteln. Die anderen Reiche würden dies ebenso schaffen. Dann würde Asgard unter des Allvaters Lügen stürzen. Odin würde keine Verbündete mehr haben.  
Für jetzt aber die Briefe an die anderen Königshäuser.   
Nicht so einfach wie man denken mochte, immerhin wurden sie dort größtenteils als Barbaren und Monster betrachtet. Das Jotunheim seit Jahrtausenden keinen direkten Kontakt mehr mit den Führungen der anderen Reiche gehabt hatte, machte die Sache mit der richtigen Wortwahl und Ausdrucksweise nicht unbedingt einfacher.

Dann war es endlich soweit. Einige der Hochrangigsten im Gericht waren nach Asgard aufgebrochen. Die ersten von ihnen seit Ewigkeiten, die das Reich offiziell verließen.   
Er übergab die vorbereiteten Nachrichten an einen der Diener die ihn begleiteten und folgte Glut über die verborgenen Dienstbotenwege Richtung Tempelanlagen. Die Halskette würde dafür sorgen, das Asgard nichts sah. Wer auch immer sie einst herstellen und in ihrer Schatzkammer hatte verwahren lassen, musste sehr weiße oder sehr voraussehend gewesen sein. Das unscheinbare Ding leistete derzeit hervorragende Dienste.  
Byleister würde noch etwas warten müssen aber sobald die Nachricht kam, dass der Bifröst aufgesetzt und Loptr sicher angekommen war, würde er sofort in Richtung der Arrestzellen innerhalb des Palastes gehen, wo Helblindi derzeit inhaftiert wurde. Er dürfte wohl am besten geeignet sein seinem Bruder die Situation zu erklären und würde dann mit ihm nachkommen.  
Auf ihrem Weg trafen sie auf niemanden, dafür hatte die Haushälterin gesorgt. Unbemerkt von allen wurde er durch Teile seines Palasts geführt, die er trotz all der Jahrhunderte die er hier lebte, noch nie gesehen hatte. Und dabei hatte er immer gedacht, er würde sich hier auskennen.  
Sie betraten den Tempel durch einen kleinen Seiteneingang. Der Hohepriester und einige von dessen Untergebenen warteten dort bereits und auch wenn sie inzwischen grob darüber unterrichtet worden waren, dass sein Ableben ein Trick war, sehen sie dennoch mehr als ungläubig aus.  
In der weitläufigen Tempelhalle, die sich direkt hinter der Mauer zu seiner Rechten befindet, kann er die typischen Geräusche einer großen Menge wahrnehmen. Und Nal, die die Fürsten und Volksvertreter auf die selbe Weise vorbereitete, wie sie es bei den Priestern tat.  
Er wartet auf ihr Stichwort und tritt hervor. Für einen Moment ist der Saal totenstill und bevor es zu wilden Fragen und Vermutungen kommen kann, beginnt er selbst zu sprechen.  
„Ihr habt meine Frau gehört. Meine Ermordung und die Einsetzung meines vor so vielen Jahren verschwunden Sohnes wurden von langer Hand durch Odin geplant. Mein Junge und ich haben jedoch unsere eigenen Pläne. Wir werden jetzt auf meinen Sohn warten, der, wie ich euch versichere, nicht die Absicht hat mich in nächster Zeit zu stürzen.“ Er setzte sich auf eine Bank im Schatten einer der Säulen, direkt neben Nal und ergriff ihre Hand während im Saal nun mehr und mehr flüsternde Gespräche zustande kamen. Einige wenige versuchen sich ihm zu nähern und weitere Fragen zu stellen, doch er weist sie alle ab.

Wieder ist alles was er tun kann zu warten. Warten drauf, das Loptr sicher hier ankam. Und sein Junge würde kommen. Er musste einfach. Diesmal nicht versteckt und verkleidet, sondern öffentlich vor dem ganzen Volk.  
Unruhe ergreift ihn und Angst. Was wenn Odin es durchschaute? Wenn er Loptrs Schauspiel zu früh erkennt, den Verrat bemerkt und handelt? Der Allvater würde seinen Jungen in Ketten werfen lassen und Loptr wäre für ihn verloren. Womöglich würde er seinen Sohn sogar direkt hinrichten noch bevor er oder irgendjemand anderes eingreifen konnte. Er hatte sein Kind schon einmal verloren und erst vor so kurzer Zeit wiedergefunden. Noch einmal wollte er dies nicht erleben.  
Oder was wenn das Volk ihn ablehnte? Loptr war einer von ihnen, er war ein Prinz dieses Reiches und wenn alles funktionierte würde er ihnen die Urne zurückbringen aber was, wenn dies nicht reichte? Wenn das Volk trotz allem nur das Asische sehen konnte? Erzogen vom Feind, vom Allvater höchstselbst. Was wenn sie ihren Hass auf Asgard an seinem Kind ausließen?  
Er könnte ihn sicher beschützen und seine Berater und Generäle hatten ihn bereits akzeptiert aber sie konnten ihn nicht ständig umgeben und Loptr war zu sehr ein Freigeist, als das er sich dauerhaft im Palast einsperren oder von Wachen würde begleiten lassen. Und er wollte sein Kind auch nicht einsperren.  
Nal scheint irgendwie seine Sorgen zu erahnen und drückt seine Hand beruhigend und es hilft tatsächlich ein wenig. Der Druck der Berührung lenkt ihn zumindest vorläufig von seinen düsteren Zukunftsvisionen ab und kurz drauf betritt einer von Hymirs Soldaten eilig den Raum.  
Die Gesandten sind zusammen mit dem Prinzen und der Urne aus Asgard zurückgekehrt und befinden sich derzeit auf dem Weg durch die Stadt zum Tempel.   
Erleichterung überflutet ihn. Zumindest ist Loptr schon mal aus Asgard fort. Außerhalb der direkten Reichweite Odins. Jetzt wird es nicht mehr lange dauern bis er hier ist und er seinen Sohn endlich wieder bei sich hat. Vollständig und ohne die Furcht ständiger Entdeckung.

Die Tore des Saals werden weit geöffnet als die Prozession den Raum betritt. Alles verstummt und beobachtet den kleinen Jotunen, der die Urne so fest umklammert, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Hymir und Gerda gehen zu beiden Seiten voran, dahinter der Asische Leibwächter namens Tyr. Dessen Männer bilden einen Kreis, in deren Mitte er Loptr sieht. Verängstigt, sich klein machend als wolle er sich hinter den Asischen Soldaten, die ihn umgeben, verstecken. Er wirkt wie ein verzweifeltes Kind, das nicht weiß was es tun soll und wüsste Laufey es nicht besser, würde selbst er glatt darauf hereinfallen.   
Atla und die ihren folgen dahinter und kaum hat sie die Tore passiert, erhebt er sich aus den Schatten und tritt nach vorne zum Altar. Direkt in die Sichtlinie der Asen, die wie angewurzelt stehenbleiben. Tyrs Augen weiten sich, er wirkt erschüttert aber weniger überrascht als erwartet. Was noch überraschender ist, er greift zwar instinktiv nach seiner Waffe, zieht sie jedoch nicht. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Männern, die nach einem kurzen Schockmoment sofort einen Schutzkreis um seinen Sohn bilden. Hinter ihnen verriegelt Atla die Tore.  
„Loptr.“ Sagt er und sieht das Grinsen seines Sohnes, als dieser nun den Kopf hebt. Es dauert nicht einmal eine Sekunde und die gesamte Szene verändert sich grundlegend. Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge und ein Aufschrei durch die Asen, als Loptr aus ihrer Mitte verschwindet und weiter vorne erscheint, wo er mit erhobenen Haupt zu ihm schreitet, die Urne mit beiden Händen darbietend. Er ist in diesem Moment das Ebenbild Farbautis. Erhaben, würdevoll und stark und mit diesem schelmischen Zug um die Lippen. Würde er nicht seine Herkunftslinien mit diesen vielen unnützen Schichten Kleidung verbergen... aber selbst das schmälerte nicht Loptrs Auftreten.  
„Vater.“ Und er konnte nicht anders als zu strahlen als er ihm die Urne abnimmt. So sehr wie seine Mutter. Und dann muss er ein Lachen zurückhalten als er sich an diesen Tag damals erinnert als er sie zum ersten mal traf. Und daran wie sie ihm eine verpasste, während sie weiterhin wie die Unschuld in Person gelächelt hatte. Hinterlistiges Biest das sie war.  
Beiläufig gibt er die Urne an den Hohepriester weiter und beugt sich zu Loptr hinab, um ihn in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Egal was als nächstes kommt, Odin wird ihm sein Kind kein zweites mal entreißen.   
Einen Moment später löst Loptr sich wieder von ihm und so steht er auf und wendet sich wieder dem Raum zu. Den Blicken nach zu urteilen haben die meisten bereits erkannt was passiert ist. Es bedarf nur weniger Worte und der Saal bricht in wilden Jubel aus. Er packt Loptr als dieser zu schwanken beginnt und hebt ihn hoch über die Menge. Nal ist an seine Seite getreten und nach einer Weile sieht er wie Byleister zusammen mit Helblindi den Raum betritt. In Kürze werden sie geschlossen als Familie vor das Volk treten und dann ist es Zeit zu feiern. 

Die Verkündung vor dem Volk lief besser als erwartet. Als er auf die Plattform trat, mit seiner Familie, seiner ganzen Familie, gab es einen Moment verblüffter Stille in den Straßen unter ihnen.  
In anderen Teile der Stadt und des Landes würden sich die Einwohner vor den Übertragungsgeräten zusammendrängen und ähnlich stumm starren.  
„Asgard hat uns einst bestohlen, vor kurzem haben sie versucht mich zu ermorden und uns zu überlisten, um die Macht hier zu übernehmen. Es hat nicht funktioniert.“ Seine Stimme hallte klar über den Platz. Es gab Bewegung in der Menge, erstes Geflüster und Gelächter. Man konnte die aufkommende Euphorie der Leute fast schon in der Luft schmecken. Und es war ansteckend. Ymirs Geist der Veränderung wehten über sie hinweg und brachten den Geruch des Sieges mit sich. Lange hatte er sich nicht mehr derart frei und energetisch gefühlt.   
„Statt betrogen zu werden, haben wir sie betrogen. Ich lebe, mein Erbe lebt, mein Erstgeborener ist zurückgekehrt und die Urne ist endlich wieder unser. Dies ist ein Tag des Sieges über Asgard.“ Das Echo des Jubels tönt durch alle Straßen und Gassen. Die Luft vibriert und der Boden bebte hinab bis in die tiefsten Höhlen der Unterstadt. Er kann es durch das Eis und den Stein fühlen. Die Welle der Begeisterung, das aufstampfen Hundetausender von Füßen als er fortfährt.   
Mit jedem weiteren Wort über die langen Vorbereitungen, die Pläne und die Ausführung, steigert sich der Lärm der Menge. Es brandet durch die Stadt wie die reißenden Gebirgsbäche im Frühjahr.  
Es waren nur die groben Züge, die Details würden zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt folgen aber es reichte aus. Einfache Worte, die eine Erklärung gaben, die jeder auf die Schnelle verstand.  
Sie stellten es so dar, als wäre Helblindi von Anfang an Teil ihres Plans gewesen. Kein zufälliges Opfer sondern ein Eingeweihter, der seine Rolle spielte. Damit dürfte sein Ruf vollständig wiederhergestellt sein.

Danach begann das Fest im Palast. Die Köche hatten sich fast selbst übertroffen. Und während er, seine Frau und seine Söhne am erhöhten Tisch saßen, kamen nacheinander alle Fürsten Jotunheims, um ihre Aufwartung zu machen. Loptr schien es nicht wirklich gewohnt zu sein, derart viel Anerkennung und Lob zu erhalten und schwankte zeitweise zwischen einem absoluten Hochgefühlen und Überforderung. Beides ist gut getarnt aber wenn man ganz genau hinsieht, erkennt man es. Entweder an dem Funkeln in den Augen, den vor nervöser Aktivität zuckenden Gliedern oder an den versteckten, unsicheren Blicken die er ihm, manchmal auch Byleister oder Nal zuwirft. Zudem muss Laufey aufpassen, das Loptr nicht absolut jedes Schnapsglas, das man ihm zu seinem Wohl anbietet trinkt. Der Junge ist so schon trunken genug.  
Odin wusste es besser als zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nach Jotunheim zu kommen oder auch nur Männer zu schicken. Hätte er es dennoch getan, so wären die Armeen bereit gewesen ihn angemessen zu empfangen. Aber er sendete Nachrichten als Antwort auf diejenige, die Laufey ihm zugesendet hatte, aus denen die unterdrückte Panik herauszulesen war. Er wünschte ein sofortiges Treffen um die Anschuldigungen und seiner Ansicht nach völlig falschen Annahmen aus der Welt zu schaffen. Seinen Worten nach schien er noch nicht ganz realisiert zu haben, das Loptr nicht nur an diesem Spiel teilgenommen, sondern es sogar dirigiert hatte. Vermutlich hatte sich der Junge wieder vor den Augen des Wächters versteckt und daher musste der Allvater denken, Loptr wäre ebenfalls getäuscht worden und würde nun gefangengehalten oder ähnliches. Das war zwar nicht so abgesprochen aber es schadete auch nicht. Eigentlich, wenn er sich Odins Gesicht vorstellte, wenn er es erkannte... Das live zu erleben wäre unbezahlbar.

Odin sprach in seinen Mitteilung davon, dass er absolut nichts mit irgendwelchen Attentaten zu tun hätte, er froh war zu hören, das er, Laufey, noch leben würde und diese furchtbaren Missverständnisse so schnell wie möglich aufgeklärt werden müsste, bevor es zu Chaos in den Reichen kam. Dass sie sicher eine friedliche Einigung für dieses Dilemma fanden und das sie alleine schon um des Jungen Willen zusammenarbeiten sollten. Dazu die Bitte Loki nichts anzutun, da dieser keinerlei Schuld an irgendetwas trug. Der Allvater versuchte sich ernsthaft aus der Sache herauszureden. Bot schwache Entschuldigungen und Erklärungsversuche für möglich Fehler und Missverständnisse der Vergangenheit an. Als ob der Raub eines Neugeborenen aus einem Heiligen Tempel als bloßer Fehler angesehen werden könnte. Laufey wimmelt ihn ab und ließ ihn weiter schmoren.  
Es gab auch Nachrichten von Loptrs falscher Mutter. Sehr viele sogar. Hauptsächlich wegen seinem Sohn. Einige flehentlich, andere tränenreich, die meisten voller Entschuldigungen, Bitten um Vergebung und darum, ihrem Jungen nichts anzutun. Das flehen einer Mutter um das Leben und die Gesundheit ihres Kindes. Sie drückte auch ihren Wunsch aus, ihren Jungen sehen zu dürfen um ihm zu helfen all das zu verarbeiten. Zu hören wie diese Frau, die seinen Sohn aufgezogen hatte sich sorgte, er konnte verstehen warum Loptr nicht wollte das ihr etwas geschah. Eine naive Frau aber sie schien seinen Jungen wirklich wie eine Mutter zu lieben.   
Als er Loptr am Tag darauf fragte, ob er ihr eine Nachricht zurücksenden wollte, schien dieser hin und hergerissen, lehnte es dann jedoch ab mit der Begründung, dass dies die Strafe für die Jahre der Lügen wären.

Der nächste Morgen war spät und mit neuen Aufgaben gekommen. Die Leute wollten mehr Details über das, was in den vergangen Wochen und Monaten vorgefallen war, erfahren.   
Die Asische Leibgarde sowie die wenigen Bediensteten und Berater die Odin mitgeschickt hatte, ausnahmslos Männer mit Kampferfahrung, waren eine andere Angelegenheit. Sie zu töten wäre technisch kein Problem aber Laufey war sich bewusst, das jede seiner jetzigen Handlungen von den anderen Reichen genauesten beobachtete werden würde. Jotunheim musste sich in einem möglichst gutem Licht präsentieren, wenn sie die Reiche auf ihre Seiten ziehen wollten. Vorschnelle Todesurteile waren wenig hilfreich in dieser Angelegenheit und würden die anderen Königshäuser wohl eher abschrecken mit ihnen in Verhandlungen zu treten.  
Später war noch immer Zeit dafür. Fürs erste würden die alten Zellen reichen müssen. Obwohl, man könnte sie vielleicht in einem der öffentlichen Gefängnisse unterbringen. Die dortigen Insassen wäre sicher erfreut über einige neue Spielkameraden. Ja, das klang gut.  
Mit den Beratern die Odin schickte, um Loptr zu lenken, wollte er jedoch zuerst noch sprechen. Um herauszufinden was genau der Allvater mit seinem Reich zu tun gedacht hatte.  
Auch mit dem Anführer der Krieger, diesem Tyr. Alleine schon deshalb weil Atla sich offensichtlich für ihn einsetzte und das war bemerkenswert. Auch Loptr hatte gut von ihm gesprochen und was er selbst von dem Mann gesehen hatte, machte ihn neugierig.  
Er kannte dieses Gesicht, er hatte es während des Krieges damals gesehen. Einer von Odins obersten Generälen, da war er sich ziemlich sicher.   
Er war der einzige der Soldaten gewesen, der keinerlei Anstalten gemacht hatte sich zu wehren oder gar anzugreifen, als er sie festnehmen lies. Im Gegenteil hatte er ohne Aufforderung den Waffengurt gelöst, das Schwert abgegeben und sich Protestlos abführen lassen.  
Atla hatte ihm als einzigem eine Einzelzelle gegeben. Und wie er hörte, hatte sie ihm sogar persönlich etwas zu essen gebracht. Den Aussagen der anderen Wächter nach hatten sie und der Ase sich zwar immer angegiftet. wenn sie zusammen kamen und taten es auch jetzt noch aber trotzdem. Atla die Gnadenlose, wie sie genannt wurde. Gnadenlos darin jedem ihre Meinung zu sagen, wie er selbst bestätigen konnte. Ausgerechnet die kümmerte sich um das Wohl eines Asen.

Am morgen des dritten Tages geht der Bifröst nieder und eine Einheit Einherjar tritt aus ihm hervor, um mehrere dringende Botschaften an ihn persönlich zu übermitteln. Eine vom Allvater, der um ein offizielles Treffen bittet. Tatsächlich bittet! Ha! Der alte Narr klang fast schon flehentlich und als Laufey die restlichen Botschaften durchgeht, kann er erkennen warum. Der Allvater musste die letzten Tage ziemlich überfordert gewesen sein.  
Die anderen Briefe stammten von den restlichen Reichen. Die Nachrichten die er gesendet hatte waren also durchgekommen. Anscheinend wurde als Konsequenz seiner Anschuldigungen tatsächlich ein Weltengericht einberufen, welches auf Asgard tagen würde. Vertreter aller Reiche wären dort.   
Sie hatten erstaunlich schnell reagiert und die Anhörung sollte in nur zwei weiteren Tagen stattfinden. Nicht unbedingt viel Zeit um sich vorzubereiten.  
Er wurde gebeten mögliche Beweisen für Odins Taten vorzulegen und auch Loptr mitzubringen, da dieser sowohl Zeuge als auch Opfer war. Natürlich würden die anderen Reiche Beweise wollen, doch das war gut, zeigte es doch, dass sie Odins Aussagen gegenüber skeptisch waren. Es ging schneller und besser voran als erwartet. Diesmal hätte Jotunheim eine echte Chance zu gewinnen. Eine weit bessere als damals bei ihrem Versuch mit Midgard. Diesmal würde Asgard keinen Rückhalt haben, es würde allein stehen und von allen Seiten kritisch betrachtet.  
Unabhängig davon wie diese Sache ausging, würden sie von nun an auf jeden Fall wieder Zugang zu den anderen Welten bekommen. Die Abschottung war gebrochen und egal was Odin jetzt tat, sie würde sich nicht wiederherstellen lassen. Das Interesse der anderen Reiche an Jotunheim war geweckt und mit der Urne in ihren Händen, konnte Asgard sie nicht länger festhalten.

„Nein. Nein das kannst du nicht tragen. Du trittst dort offiziell als mein Sohn und Jotune auf. Deine alten Asischen Prinzengewänder wären keine gute Aussage.“ Seit die Einladung nach Asgard angekommen war, war viel vorbeireitet worden. Eine kleine Gruppe Wachen war ausgewählt worden sie zu begleiten. Hymir würde mit der Armee weiterhin auf Bereitschaft bleiben, nur für den Fall der Fälle, und Byleister würde in seiner Abwesenheit den Thron halten. Die Bevölkerung war informiert und die Stadtwache sicherte die Mauern. Sollte Odin irgendetwas versuchen, wie zum Beispiel die Urne in seiner Abwesenheit stehlen, würden sie ohne zu zögern zuschlagen.  
Blieb nur noch die Reise selbst. Und Loptrs Kleidung. Ein Problem, denn es hatte keiner von ihnen bisher daran gedacht, einen Schneider zu beauftragen.  
„Etwas anders habe ich nicht und nein Byleister, ich möchte nicht nur in einem kurzen Lederschurz umherlaufen, da könnt ich ja gleich nackt gehen. Reicht es nicht wenn ich wie bei meinen Auftritt vor dem Volk ohne Hemd bin?“ Byl lässt seine Hand wieder sinken ohne etwas zu sagen und Laufey verneint belustigt. Ein Prinz sollte auch wie einer aussehen und auch wenn es nicht direkt etwas gegen seine alten Gewänder einzuwenden gibt, in diesem Fall stellte das Aussehen auch ein gewisses Statement dar. Auf Byls wenig hilfreichen Beitrag, er hätte da noch ein paar seiner alten Kindersachen, verdrehen Laufey und Loptr fast gleichzeitig die Augen. Nal, die gerade hereinkommt, lacht.  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Hier. Vielleicht ziehst du eines von diesen an? Ich habe sie für dich gemacht.“ Nun, damit wäre das Problem gelöst und jetzt wusste er auch endlich woran Nal die letzten Monate gearbeitet hatte. Es war ein Bodenlanger Wickelrock. Grün mit goldenen Stickereien die an Schlangen erinnerten und dem Wappen des Königshauses. Dieser und noch zwei weitere. Loptr sah darin wie ein richtiger Jotun aus, wie ein wahrer Prinz von Jotunheim, jetzt wo er seine Abstammungslinien offen zeigte.

Der Aufbruch nach Asgard verlief reibungslos. Auch wenn das Reisen mit dem Bifröst definitiv gewöhnungsbedürftig war. Es war das erste Mal das er Asgard betrat und wenn er es beschreiben müsste dann mit heiß, hell und golden. Es schien auf den ersten Blick keine anderen Farben zu geben als Gold.   
Gold das in der gleißenden Sonne dieser Welt reflektierte und blendete. Wie sein Junge es bloß all die Jahre hier ausgehalten hatte ohne einzugehen, ist ein Wunder.   
Der angeblich allsehende Wächter Heimdall empfängt sie, hinter ihm mehrere Asen. Darunter auch diejenigen, die Laufey als die Freunde Thors wiedererkennt, die die damals mit diesem und seinem Sohn zusammen in Jotunheim eindrangen. Sie alle sehen nervös und angespannt aus und zu seiner Freude auch etwas unsicher, gar ängstlich. Gut so.  
Und sein Junge... er könnte laut auflachen als er ihm einen Blick zuwirft. Loptr schauspielert schon wieder und tut so, als wäre er von den Jotunischen Wachen um ihn herum eingeschüchtert und er sieht seine ehemaligen Waffengefährten so absolut hilfesuchend an. Jedoch nur bis sie die Luftschiffe betreten, die sie zum Palast bringen werden. Kaum dass sie außer Sicht der Asenkrieger sind, grinst Loptr schadenfroh und diesmal lacht Laufey wirklich. Ebenso wie einige ihrer Wachen, die das Schauspiel ebenfalls bemerkt haben.  
Als sie den Palast erreichen, sitzt die Maske wieder. Es bleibt ihnen nur kurz Zeit sich in ihren Räumen einzuquartieren bevor sie in den Thronsaal des Allvaters eintreten. Der Saal ist gut gefüllt mit den Herrschaften und Vertreten der Reiche und er kann die vielen Blicke spüren, das Summen der geflüsterten Worte, die ihn begleiten als er auf Odin zuschreitet. Odin, der stoisch vor seinem Thron steht, Gungnir in der Hand. Thor zu seiner Rechten, dessen Blick immer wieder zu Loptr huscht und der sich offensichtlich nicht entscheiden kann, wie er auf den Anblick vor sich reagieren soll. Frigga zu seiner linken, mit geröteten Augen, die sich klar zurückhält nach vorne zu laufen zu laufen.  
Der Allvater wirkt gehetzt und müde. Welch eine Wohltat ihn so zu sehen. Welch eine Befriedigung. Noch schöner wäre es nur, könnte er ihm jetzt noch sein zweites Auge ausreißen.  
Doch er wird sich beherrschen, lenkt sich ab indem er sich umsieht. Goldene Bodenornamente, Wandverzierungen, Säulen und Fresken von irgendwelchen Schlachten. Der Thron selbst, die Stufen davor und davor die Sitze der Richter und ihre eigenen Plätze.  
Und was sollte das für ein lächerliches Bild sein dass die Decke zierte? Er und Odin. Rücken an Rücken. Sollte das vielleicht die Kapitulationsverhandlung darstellen? Dafür war das Bild eindeutig zu hell und freundlich gestaltet. Mal davon abgesehen, dass der Vertrag nicht auf offenem Feld vor einem intakten Utgard abgeschlossen wurde, fehlten da eindeutig die vielen Leichen beider Seiten, der Rauch über der halb zerstörten Stadt und es war Nacht gewesen. Die dort oben dargestellte Szene war so grundlegend falsch.  
Außerdem sah im die Darstellung nicht mal besonders ähnlich. Er war viel größer.

XXXX

Das ist keine Kritik an Leuten die über diese Themen ne Geschichte schreiben, denn da gibt es einige ziemlich gute. Es ist nur die Logik. Und in einer Welt wo Raumbasen wie Inseln im All schweben, Magie vorkommt und es SpaceWikinger gibt, ist Logik ohnehin dehnbar. So, vermutlich hat sich mehr oder weniger jeder schon mal gedacht, wie genau wollte Odin Loki als Mittel zum Frieden mit Jotunheim einsetzten?   
Zum einen hatte Loki keine Ahnung was er war und zusammen mit allen anderen lernte er das Frostriesen Monster sind. Ist schon mal kein besonders guter Ausgangspunkt für Frieden und Harmonie.   
Als Botschafter der Jotunen taugt er nicht viel, weil er im Grunde nichts von ihnen weiß. Als Botschafter der Asen taugt er auch nicht, weil er A. Kein Ase ist, B. Die Jotunen nicht leiden kann und C. Die Jotunen ihn entweder als Krüppel, der besser tot wäre betrachten würden oder wie im Falle dieser Geschichte hier, mächtig sauer auf Odin wären weil er ihren Prinzen entführte.  
Aus dem selben Grund würde auch keine Politische Hochzeit Sinn machen, wie sie in einigen anderen Geschichten stattfindet. Loki und Thor verheiratet um zu zeigen, das Asgard und Jotunheim jetzt in Frieden sind? Abgesehen davon das bei politischen Hochzeiten beide Familien einverstanden sein müssten und es nicht reicht, einfach nur zwei Familienmitglieder miteinander zu verheiraten, gibt es da ein weiteres Problem.  
Szenario 1. Laufey wollte ihn töten, Odin rettet ihn. 1000Jahre später: „Hey Laufey weist du noch dein Krüppelsohn den du umbringen wolltest? Er lebt und ich hab ihn gerade mit Thor verheiratet, unsere Reiche sind deswegen jetzt offiziell im Frieden und die Jahrtausende der Erbfeindschaft vergeben und vergessen.“  
Szenario 2. Laufey liebte ihn, Odin hat ihn entführt (wissentlich oder unwissentlich): „Hey Laufey erinnerst du dich an dein Kind, das du für tot hieltest und um das du 1000 Jahre getrauert hast? Überraschung er lebt, ich hab ihn genommen und ihn mit Thor verheiratet. Lass uns Freunde sein.“  
Kommt mir beides ziemlich blöd vor, den ehrlich, wenn Loki ausgesetzt wurde, was sollte es da Laufey kümmern wen der Junge heiratet und warum sollte es irgendeinen Einfluss auf seine Politik haben? Bliebe nur noch das Odin ihn dort auf dem Thron wollte.   
Gehen wir davon aus Odin hätte recht gehabt und Loki war zum sterben ausgesetzt worden. Laufey lebte noch und wird wohl kaum eben mal den Platz räumen, wenn sein Erzfeind in drum bittet.  
Ergo, Laufey muss weg. Heißt aber nicht das der Thron jetzt frei wäre. Es gibt da nämlich Thronfolgeregelungen. Selbst wenn Laufey keine anderen Kinder gehabt hätte, dann hätte er entweder einen Nachfolger bestimmt oder der nächste in der Rangfolge wäre gekrönt worden. Loki ist in dieser Rangfolge nicht zu finden, denn indem Laufey ihn aussetzte, schloss er ihn auch automatisch von der Thronfolge aus.  
Auch kann ein König nicht allein regieren. Es braucht Berater, Minister, Generäle....  
Wenn die ihn nicht wirklich akzeptieren, kann Odin es gleich vergessen. Gäbe nur einen Staatsstreich/Putsch, Mordversuche oder die würden einfach nicht tun was Loki will.  
Und mit Gewalt und Krieg die Herrschaft dauerhaft sichern ist ja im Grunde das Gegenteil dessen, was Odin behauptet das er möchte.


	64. Gerichtsverhandlung (Odin)

Odin

Es war vollbracht. Sein Sohn war nun der neue König über Jotunheim. Nun fast, er musste noch ein weiteres mal offiziell vor seinem zukünftigen Volk geweiht und bestätigt werden aber das war nur noch eine reine Formalität.   
Es hatte alles nahezu perfekt funktioniert. Jotunheims Führungsriege war zu Anfang verständlicherweise ablehnende und voller Wut und Hass gewesen aber sie hatten letztlich akzeptiert. Lokis Abstammung war unleugbar und wie erwartet war seine Ausbildung während all der Jahrhunderte tadellos gewesen. Er war der rechtmäßige Thronfolger durch Blut und voll und ganz für diese Position geeignet. Die Jotunen konnten keinen vernünftigen Grund vorbringen, um Loki sein Geburtsrecht zu verweigern. Die Aussicht die Urne zurückzuerhalten tat ihr übriges.  
Auch die Offenbarung gegenüber Loki, über sein wahres Erbe und seine zukünftige Position, waren gut verlaufen. Soweit man das sagen konnte. Die Schuld nagte noch immer an ihm, dass der Junge es auf diese Weise hatte erfahren müssen. Es war nicht wie er es damals geplant hatte. Ganz und gar nicht. Aber es war alles gut gegangen und sobald sich die Situation beruhigt hatte, würden er und Frigga noch einmal in aller Ruhe mit ihm darüber sprechen. Im helfen können es vollständig zu verarbeiten und zu akzeptieren.  
Odin seufzte voller Kummer. Lokis Gesichtsausdruck als er es erfuhr. Als er ihn aufforderte, die Urne zu heben. Loki hatte seine Hände angestarrt, als wären es nicht die seinen. So voller Panik und fast schon den Tränen nahe. Es hatte ihn in seiner Seele geschmerzt, seinen Sohn so zu sehen.  
Lokis Schulter hatte unter seiner Hand gebebt und da war ein Zucken in dessen Gesicht gewesen, als hätte er Schmerzen, bevor jeder Kampf aus ihm verschwand.  
Es war der Schock über die Offenbarung seines wahren Erbes, der Stress der letzten Tage und zu einem Großteil sicher auch Friggas Beruhigungstee. Den Rest der Zeremonie über war Loki fast schon lethargisch gewesen. Es spielte keine Rolle dass dies genau jenes war, was er erreichen wollte, dass Lokis Zustand genau jener war, den er erwartet hatte. Ruhig, resignierend, kontrollierbar. Für den Moment. Es brach ihm das Herz sein Kind so zu sehen, derjenigen gewesen zu sein, der es ihm angetan hatte. Es würde viel Zeit brauchen um das Vertrauen wiederherzustellen und diese Wunde zu heilen.

Die Abgesandten Jotunheims und dessen Führer der Armeen hatten Loki die Treue geschworen. Die Verträge waren unterzeichnet und gerade war Loki zusammen mit seiner neuen Garde abgereist. Heimdall behielt ihn im Blick und Frigga hatte beschlossen noch solange neben ihm Wache zu stehen, bis Lokis offizielle Krönung in Utgard abgeschlossen und er sicher in seinen neuen Räumen angekommen war. Nichts deutete auf Probleme hin.   
Warum hatte er das Gefühl etwas entscheidendes verpasst zu haben? Hatte er etwas übersehen?  
Nein. Nein es waren sicher nur die Nerven. Sie hatten alles genauestens durchdacht, geplant und ausgeführt. Laufey war tot. Loki war König. Die Verträge rechtsgültig und bindend. Loki selbst emotional zwar stark angeschlagen aber in guten Händen und Tyr würde nicht zulassen dass seinem Jungen etwas zustieß. Der Heiler den Frigga ausgewählte, sich in Utgard um ihn zu kümmern, war einer der besten auf seinem Gebiet und die Räte die Loki die erste Zeit helfen sollten vertrauensvolle, loyale Männer mit guter Kampfausbildung. Zusätzlich zu den Einherjarn die Loki ohnehin begleiteten. Es war nur die ständige Sorge, die Anspannung der letzten Wochen. Nur die Nerven, sonst nichts.   
Er durfte jetzt nicht in grundlose Paranoia verfallen, er musste die Ruhe bewahren. Lokis Einsetzung als König war nur der erste Schritt, jetzt mussten die anderen Reiche benachrichtigt werden und dann konnte er sich ohne weitere Sorgen um deren Probleme kümmern. Derartige Unruhe wie sie zurzeit in allen Teilen der Neun stattfanden gab es zuletzt kurz nach... nach ihr.  
Derzeit herschten Kriegsangst. Misstrauen. Unterstellungen von Kriegsverbrechen. Bedenken wegen des Bifröst. Immer mehr Unruhen unter den Völkern. Sogar Gespräche über die Abspaltung von Asgards Oberherrschaft.  
Dieser Tage kam alles zusammen aber jetzt war zumindest eines der größten Probleme gelöst. Und mit der Zeit würde sich hoffentlich endlich wieder alles beruhigen und in geregelten Bahnen fließen.  
Die Situation würde sich erneut stabilisieren. Die Völker ihre Bedenken wieder vergessen sobald die drohende Gefahr endgültig gebannt war und die Reiche wären wieder in Frieden, wie sie es seit den letzten Jahrtausenden waren. 

Unmöglich! Die Nachricht die er soeben las konnte nicht echt sein! Es konnte nicht sein! Laufey lebte? Wie? Wie war dies möglich? Wie konnte der König der Jotunen ihn, Heimdall, sie alle so sehr täuschen? Wie hatte es niemand gemerkt?  
Gerade eben noch hatte er seine Erklärungen für die Fragen, die bezüglich der Mitteilung über den neuen König der Jotun von den anderen Reichen kommen würden, erneut geprüft, als ihn eine ankommende Nachricht aus Jotunheim überbracht wurde. Von König Laufey unterzeichnet, in der dieser ihn des versuchten Mordes anklagte, des Versuchs der Eroberung seines Reiches und der Entführung und Indoktrination seines damals neugeborenen Sohnes. Und in dem er sich eindeutig sarkastisch dafür bedankte, das ihm Sohn und Urne nun so bereitwillig zurückgegeben wurden.  
Es war eine absolute Katastrophe. Sie mussten es sofort abbrechen und Loki zurückholen solange es noch ging. Wenn es noch ging! Sein Innerstes zog sich zusammen und Kälte rann seinen Rücken hinab. Laufey hatte es gewusst, von Anfang an und er hatte sie ausgespielt. Und jetzt hatte er nicht nur einen Grund für den Krieg, sondern war womöglich auch bereits im Besitz der Urne und hatte Loki in seiner Gewalt.  
Verdammt, wie konnte dies nur geschehen, woher hatte Laufey bloß gewusst was sie planten?  
Bei den Nornen, hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät um Tyr und die Gruppe aufzuhalten und zurückzurufen. Wenn sie bereits in Utgard angekommen waren, gäbe es nichts mehr was er tun könnte und Laufey würde sicher kein Erbarmen zeigen.  
Er ließ sich sofort mit Heimdall verbinden um diesen anzuweisen, Tyr unverzüglich über den Bifröst zu benachrichtigen und zurückzuholen. Er konnte Frigga dort im Hintergrund angstvoll aufschreien hören, als er seine Befehle weitergab und den Grund nannte. Gehetzt ritt er sofort danach durch die Stadt und über die Brücke, während er den Horizont im Auge behielt, in der Hoffnung zu sehen, wie der Bifröst sich noch einmal aktivierte. Schreie begleiteten seinen Ritt, als Asgards Bewohner hektisch zur Seite sprangen, als er an ihnen vorbeischoss. Adrenalin füllte seine Adern und er trieb Sleipnir zu noch größeren Leistungen an.   
Der Himmel über der Sternwarte blieb dunkel.  
Er wusste dass es zu spät war, als er Frigga völlig aufgelöst aus der Kuppel laufen sah. 

Die Gruppe um Loki war bereits in Utgard gewesen, als Heimdall die Warnugn weitergeleitet hatte und selbst wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre, es schien, dass irgendetwas ihre Botschaft blockierte. Heimdall hatte nur, unfähig einzugreifen, beobachten können wie Loki weiter durch die Stadt in den Palastbereich und von dort in Richtung der Tempel gebracht wurde. Er hatte sehen können dass innerhalb des Tempels etwas vor sich ging, doch wusste nicht zu sagen was genau. Dann trat Loki im Kreise seiner Wachen ein und verschwand urplötzlich. Etwas oder wohl eher jemand dort, veranlasste die Wachen dazu, die Waffen zu ziehen und einen Verteidigungsring zu bilden Nur damit kurz darauf Laufey sich vor ihnen enthüllte.  
Es hätte nicht möglich sein sollen, sich vor Heimdalls Blicken zu verbergen. Vor allem nicht so lange wie Laufey es getan hatte. Selbst wenn Heimdalls Sicht durch die vielen Schichten magischen Eises in den tiefen Bereichen Utgards eingeschränkt war, er hätte etwas merken müssen. Irgendjemand hätte etwas merken müssen! Sie hatten von dem Moment an als der Plan anlief immer alles wachsam beobachtet. Heimdall hatte gesehen wie Laufey und Byleister starben! Er selbst war nach Jotunheim gereist, um seinem ehemaligen Feind die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.   
Es war eindeutig Laufey gewesen der dort aufgebahrt lag und das Leben war ohne Zweifel aus diesem Körper gewichen. Es musste einen Tausch gegeben haben. Wann war Laufey nicht mehr Laufey gewesen? Wann hatte sich das Blatt gegen ihn gewendet?  
Es gab zu viele Fragen und keine Antworten drauf und jetzt hatten sie weit größere Probleme. Er hatte bereits alle anderen Reiche informiert das Loki in Wahrheit ein Laufeyson war, verworfen von seinem kaltblütigen Geburtsvater, doch errette von ihm und als Odinsson erhoben. Und das er nun seinen rechtmäßigen Thron über Jotunheim nach dem Tode seine leiblichen Vaters nehmen würde. Jetzt stellte sich heraus, das Laufey noch immer lebte, Loki in seiner Gewalt hatte und sicher würde eine Kriegserklärung nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Noch dazu war Lokis Zustand unbekannt.  
Wie immer auch der Jotunenkönig sich hatte verbergen können, jetzt schien er dieselbe Magie auf Loki anzuwenden. Sicher würde er den Jungen nicht töten, doch es war nicht abzusehen wie er dessen derzeit verletzlichen und geschwächten Zustand auszunutzen gedachte.

„Wir müssen etwas tun Odin! Wir müssen ihn retten!“ Frigga war verzweifelt, ihre Augen wässrig und bereits leicht gerötet. Sie hatte den Brief Laufeys entdeckt und gelesen. Er hätte ihn verbergen sollen aber er hatte nicht dran gedacht bevor er Heimdall anrief und danach sofort los ritt.  
„Ich tue was ich kann Liebste. Ich habe bereits Nachrichten nach Jotunheim gesendet und Thor zurückgerufen.“ Es war alles was er für den Moment tun konnte. Sie würden abwarten müssen wie Laufey weiter reagierte. Frigga wünschte sich natürlich dass er sofort loszog und ihren Sohn befreite aber so gerne er dies auch tun würde, er konnte nicht. Er hatte keinen plausiblen Grund dafür in Jotunheim einzumarschieren und ohne die Unterstützung der anderen Reiche einen Krieg mit ihnen zu beginnen, wäre töricht. Im besten Fall würden die restlichen Reiche sich neutral verhalten und nicht eingreifen aber alleine konnten sie Utgard nicht einnehmen. Es musste eine friedliche Lösung gefunden werden.  
„Ist das alles? Loki wurde gerade gefangengenommen! Laufey verbirgt ihn vor unseren Augen und wer weiß was er unserem Sohn antut! Er wird ihn benutzen wollen!“ Ja auch damit hatte Frigga recht. Er würde Loki benutzen. Sei es als Druckmittel, als Geisel oder indem er den Jungen für Informationen befragte. Möglich sogar das er versuchen würde Loki gegen sie zu wenden und so verwirrt wie sein Sohn derzeit war, könnte es sogar funktionieren.  
„Was soll ich noch tun? Wir können nicht einfach in Utgard einmarschieren und ihn zurückholen!“ Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Loki war technisch Laufeys Sohn, er konnte ihn nicht einfach zurückfordern, nicht nachdem alle von seiner wahren Abstammung wussten. Und die Urne... wenn die Jotunen sie gestohlen hätten, wäre dies ein Kriegsakt gewesen aber er selbst hatte sie nach Jotunheim zurückgeschickt. Es wäre in jedem Fall Asgard, welche den Krieg begannen, sie brauchten eine Begründung, damit die anderen Reiche mit ihnen kämpften. Diese sahen zu, urteilten und so konnte er es sich nicht leisten einen Fehler zu begehen und ihre Unterstürzung zu verlieren. Im schlimmsten Fall würden sie Asgard wegen Kriegstreiberei und Kriegsverbrechen verurteilen und sich von ihnen abwenden. Die Situation musste so schnell und lautlos wie möglich geklärt werden.  
Verdammt, all die Verträge die er und die Jotunen in den letzten Tagen ausgehandelt hatten, waren mit Laufeys wiederaufleben ungültig geworden. Waren niemals gültig gewesen ohne dessen Siegel. Er war überlistet und ausgespielt worden. Wann hatte es nur begonnen so schief zu laufen?  
„Was meint er überhaupt damit, dass du Loki entführt hättest?“ Odin versuchte seine Frau zu beruhigen. Es war nur ein Trick Laufeys. Es dürfte schwer werden ihm zu beweisen, dass er den Jungen hatte töten wollen. Die einzigen die davon wussten waren die Jotunen selbst, die zu ihrem König stehen würden und er.  
„Majestät, wir haben Nachricht aus Jotunheim erhalten und es sind ebenso welche aus Vana- und Niffelheim eingetroffen.“ Frigga war sofort aufgesprungen als der Bote kam, sackte jedoch schnell wieder zurück als sie den zusammengefassten Inhalt der ersten hörte. Im Grunde waren es die selben Worte wie beim ersten mal, nur dass hier angefügt wurde, das Loki dort bleiben und man sich um ihn kümmern würde.  
Als Odin die anderen beiden Nachrichten las, sank er verzweifelt tiefer in seinen Stuhl. Laufey hatte es irgendwie geschafft, noch bevor Asgards Ankündigungen über Lokis Krönung ausgesendet wurde, eigene Nachrichten zu senden und Anklage gegen Asgard erhoben. Auch jenes hätte nicht möglich sein sollen. Alle Botschaften von Jotunheim gingen zuerst über sie, wurden geprüft und wurden dann unter Vorbehalt entweder weitergeleitet oder zurückgehalten. Kontakt mit den anderen Reichen konnte nur über sie hergestellt werden. Oder hätte sollen.  
Jeder Versuch die Angelegenheit klein zu halten, war damit zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Die letzten Tage waren ein einziges Chaos gewesen. Nicht nur weil es erhebliche Mühe gekostet hatte Thor davon abzuhalten sofort nach seiner Rückkehr nach Utgard zu stürmen und sich zu Loki durchzukämpfen. Auch Frigga war nicht ganz bei sich. Mehrmals am Tag ging sie zu Heimdall, in der Hoffnung etwas neues über Loki zu erfahren und sie verfasste auch mehrere eigene Nachrichten an Laufey, in denen sie diesen um Verzeihung bat und darum, mit Loki sprechen zu dürfen. Erfolglos.   
Auch in der Bevölkerung herrschte Verwirrung und Aufruhr. Besonders nachdem alle wehrfähigen Männer für den Ernstfall angewiesen wurden, sich zu melden und bereitzuhalten.  
Sie hatten zumindest herausfinden können wie Utgard es schaffte, Nachrichten an Asgard vorbei zu den anderen Reichen zu senden. Anscheinend hatten sich die Jotunen irgendwie in ihre Kanäle eingeklinkt und die Botschaften als solche aus dem Asischen Königshaus getarnt. Die Botschaften selbst waren sowohl eine Anklageschrift gegen ihn als Allvater, wie auch eine Erklärung der Hintergründe. Laufey behauptete darin, dass der Krieg auf Midgard lediglich als Mittel zur Befreiung der Unterdrückung von Asgard gedient haben sollte. Sprach von der Bereitschaft für friedliche Verhandlungen nach ihrem Rückzug, die mit dem Einfall der Armeen in ihrer Heimatwelt jedoch zunichte gemacht wurde. Davon das er, Odin, sein Kind entführt und ihn in dem Glauben gelassen hätte es wäre tot. Das er getrauert hätte während sein Sohn dazu erzogen worden war, ihn zu hassen.  
Es war klar herauszulesen das Laufey versuchte Sympathien und Mitleid bei den anderen Reichen zu erregen, während er gleichzeitig Asgard denunzierte und als die Bösen darstellte.  
Das dumme war das Odin sich eingestehen musste dass es womöglich sogar stimmte. Asgard hatte die Jotunen quasi seit Bors Zeiten in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangengehalten und nach der Sache in Midgard... Sie hätten Gespräche führen sollen, wie Frigga es ihm damals riet. Aber zu dieser Zeit war er zu sehr von seinem Ehrgeiz und seiner Kampfeslust geblendet gewesen.  
Was die Anschuldigung der Kindesentführung anging. Das würde er sich nicht anhängen lassen. Laufey hatten den Jungen ermorden wollen und er hatte ihn gerettet! Er hatte Loki ein Leben geschenkt! Ein gutes Leben!

Es war in aller Eile ein Weltengericht einberufen worden, ohne seine Mitsprache oder Zustimmung. Dennoch würde er sich dem unterwerfen, es nicht zu tun wäre undenkbar und würde Asgard jedwede Glaubwürdigkeit für zukünftige Verhandlungen welcher Art auch immer nehmen. Zudem hatten die anderen Reiche bereits zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie bis auf weiteres alle Steuer- und Tributzahlungen einstellen würden und auch damit gedroht alle anderen Handelswaren zurückzuhalten, sollte Odin sich weigern sich den Gesetzen und Gerichten unterzuordnen, wo er selbst von allen anderen ebendies verlangte.  
Asgard würden sich daher dem Gericht unterwerfen und wie es Tradition war, die Räume zur Verfügung stellen, sowie den Urdsaal für das Verfahren an sich. Laufey hatte die Einladung angenommen und würde am nächsten Tag mit einer Delegation anreisen, zusammen mit Loki, der ja einer der Hauptstreitpunkte war. Odin zeigte es nicht ganz so offen aber er war mindestens genauso erleichtert wie Frigga und Thor zu hören, dass es Loki soweit gut ging und sie ihn bald sehen würden.  
Als der Tag kam, war Asgard ein brummender Bienenstock voller Gerüchte und Meinungen. Den gesamten Vortag und durch die Nacht hindurch war der Bifröst aktiv gewesen. Nicht nur die Könige und Königinnen der anderen Reiche waren angereist um ihre Plätze im Gericht einzunehmen, sondern auch viele Schaulustige und Asgard quoll geradezu über. Laufey und die Seinen kamen erst kurz vor dem angesetzten Beginn der Vorverhandlungen an.  
Der Saal war bis zum letzten Platz gefüllt. Direkt vor den Stufen des Throns waren die erhöhten Sitze der Könige und ihrer jeweiligen Gerichtsvertreter aufgestellt und zu den beiden Seiten davon die Plätze der Kläger und Angeklagten. Schräg, um sowohl einander als auch die Richter im Blick zu haben.  
Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben würde Odin selbst dort Platz nehmen, statt wie bisher zwischen und über den anderen Herrschern auf seinem eigenem Thron. Zumindest jedoch für den Empfang der Jotunen blieb er noch auf seinem angestammten Platz, flankiert von seiner Familie.

Der Raum verstummte als Hogun erschien und die Jotunen ankündigte, gefolgt von Laufey und seinen Begleitern, nur um kurz drauf in diesmal leiseres Geflüster zu geraten. Laufey schien die Unruhe um sich herum zu ignorieren, sah sich stattdessen im Saal um. Rümpfte die Nase über das was er sah und zeigte nicht das kleinste bisschen Respekt. Als sein Blick nach oben glitt, zu dem Deckengemälde, zog Odin unbewusst scharf die Luft ein und versteifte sich. Laufey sagte nichts zu dem Bild von sich selbst dort oben, jedoch konnte man seine Meinung dazu recht klar auf seinem Gesicht sehen.  
Dann bemerkte er Loki. Er ging zwischen zwei anderen Eisriesen. Einen davon erkannte Odin als Vardrun wieder. Derjenige, mit dem er Lokis Krönung vereinbart hatte, mit dem er die Verträge aushandelte. Vardrun lächelte ihn siegreich und verhöhnend an. Sowohl er als auch der andere Riese tragen mehrere Bücher mit sich.  
Loki selbst wirkte seltsam gefasst. Als er Frigga ansah, hatte er gelächelt, jedoch keinerlei Anstalten gemacht sich ihr zu nähern. Ebenso wenig bei Thor und ihn selbst hatte er nur kurz und emotionslos betrachtet, bevor sein Blick weiter über die versammelte Menge schweifte. Nicht einmal versuchte er auch nur sich von den Riesen zu entfernen. Er war soweit man es sehen konnte, völlig unverletzt, ungebunden und ging ohne Zwang zwischen seinen Geiselnehmern.  
Loki schien nicht sonderlich aufgeregt oder verängstigt zu sein. Er schien eher, nun, belustigt.   
Auch trug er nicht seine normale Kleidung, sondern eine reich verzierten, grünen Robe ohne Oberteil und statt Schuhen nur eine Art Lederband um die Füße. Er machte nicht den Eindruck das ihn diese recht freizügige Kleidung unangenehm oder ungewohnt wäre, schien es eher sogar zu genießen.  
Diese Ruhe die Loki trotz der Situation ausstrahlte, machte Odin unbehaglich. Konnte es sein das Laufey den Jungen unter Drogen gesetzt hatte? Oder war Loki verzaubert worden?

„König Laufey.“ Odin wendet seinen Blick von Loki ab und Laufey zu. Begrüßt ihn, bevor er von seinem Thron hinabsteigt und sich zusammen mit Frigga der Anklagebank nähert. Seine Verteidiger sind bereits dort. Thor nimmt dagegen in einem abgegrenzten Bereich rechts neben den Richtern Platz, wo seine Freunde ihn in Empfang nehmen. Sein Blick bleibt weiterhin auf Loki gerichtet, er scheint erst jetzt wirklich zu begreifen, dass sein Bruder tatsächlich Jotune ist und hat eindeutig noch Probleme dies zu verarbeiten.  
„Allvater.“ Laufey nickt abgehackt, bevor er sich zusammen mit seinen beiden Beratern zu ihrem Tisch begibt. Ein Raunen geht durch den Saal und geschockt müssen er und Frigga zusehen, wie Loki zuerst dem Wink eines der Gerichtsdiener folgt und zu seinen Platz neben den Richtern geht, sich dort jedoch nicht wie erwartet niederlässt. Stattdessen zieht er den für ihn vorgesehen Stuhl hervor und begibt sich zu den Jotunen, um zu Laufeys Rechten auf der Klägerseite Platz zu nehmen, wo einer von dessen Dienern bereits einen Podest aus Eis geschaffen hatte, um die Höhe zur Tischplatte auszugleichen.  
„Loki? Was tust du?“ Odin war fassungslos, Frigga zog neben ihm scharf die Luft ein.  
„Ich dachte das wäre offensichtlich. Ich schließe mich meinem Vater in seiner Anklage gegen dich an Odin.“ Was? WAS? Das konnte nicht sein. Laufey konnte den Jungen nicht in so wenigen Tagen derart gegen ihn aufbringen, das war nicht möglich es... Nein.   
Erkenntnis überrollte Odin, löscht jeden vernünftigen Gedanken und er fühlte sich kalt bis auf die Knochen hinab, während der Saal wild wurde. Am Rande bemerkte er wie Laufey in Gelächter ausbrach. Thor von seinem Platz aufsprang und nur mühsam von seinen Freunden zurückgehalten werden konnte, während er lautstark auf Laufey fluchte und ihm befahl, diesen üblen Zauber von seinem Bruder zu nehmen, welcher jenen dazu brachte derartige Dinge zu sagen und zu tun. Und wie Frigga neben ihm einen erstickten Schrei ausstieß. Er selbst konnte nur unfähig zu reagieren dasitzen und starren.

„Ruhe bitte, ich denke hier ist eine Erklärung nötig. Ruhe!“ Verzweifelt hallte die Stimme von Froyr durch den Saal aber erst ein lautes „Stille!“ Gefolgt von einem einzelnen Klatschen und einer Welle von Magie, brachte das gewünschte Ergebnis. Vardrun neigte entschuldigend das Haupt, bat um Verzeihung und meinte, es wäre eine alte Angewohnheit in seiner Tätigkeit als Richter, bevor er den Zauber wieder löste und den Anwesenden ihre Stimmen wiedergab. Alle im Saal starten den Jotunen an.  
„Die kurze oder die lange Version?“ Loki ist der erste der wieder spricht.  
„Um es kurz zu machen, ich weiß schon länger wer und was ich bin. Ich habe die Wahrheit über den Tag meiner Entführung und Odins Gründe vor langer Zeit schon herausgefunden, und mich mit meinem leiblichen Vater bekannt gemacht. Und nur um es zu sagen Odin. Laufey ist mir tausendmal mehr Vater in diesen letzten Jahren gewesen, als du in all den Jahrhunderten zuvor.“ Frigga schluchzte erneut, sprach tausend Entschuldigungen und machte Anstalten aufzustehen und zu Loki hinüberzulaufen, stoppte die begonnen Bewegung jedoch schnell wieder und setzte sich, als die Jotunischen Wächter sich ebenfalls erhoben. Odin indes wurde leichenblass, dann fast er sich wieder und Wut überkommt ihn.  
„Was? Loki! Er wollte dich ermorden! Wollte dich opfern! Ich habe dich gerettet und aufgezogen und dir alles gegeben! Er hat deine Gedanken vergiftet um dich gegen deine Familie zu wenden!“ Jahre! Loki wusste es seit Jahren schon und hatte sich mit Laufey getroffen. Jahre in denen dieses Monster dem Jungen Lügen eintrichtern und seine Gedanken verdrehen konnte. Ihn glauben machte, Odin wäre das Ungeheuer und er selbst der liebende, fürsorgliche Vater! Er hatte Loki vor dem Tod bewahrt, ihn als sein eigenes erhoben, ihm ein Leben in Luxus ermöglicht, die besten Lehrer der neun Reiche für ihn besorgt, wo Laufey in reuelos den Elementen vorgeworfen hatte!   
Wann war dies nur geschehen? Wann hatte Loki es herausgefunden und wie kam er nach Jotunheim, ohne das Heimdall oder irgendjemand anderes es bemerkte? Bei den Nornen, am Ende war es sogar noch Loki gewesen, der die Jotunen damals in die Schatzkammer gelassen hatte.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen Allvater, zu behaupten, ich hätte mein eigenes Kind töten wollen!“ Laufey stritt seine Tat ab, natürlich tat er es. Und Loki glaubte ihm auch noch.  
„Mich aufgezogen? Du hast mich erzogen, damit ich hübsch gehorsam bin und tue was man von mir verlangt. Du wolltest eine Marionette aus mir machen!“ Mehr noch als das hatte er Loki soweit gebracht, dass dieser nur noch das vermeintlich schlechte sah. Laufey hatte den Jungen komplett gegen ihn aufgewiegelt und Hass geschürt wo früher Liebe war.  
„Du schuldest mir dein Leben Junge!“ Brüllte Odin vor Verzweiflung wütend.  
„Er schuldet dir gar nichts! Du hast ihn entführt und mich glauben lassen, mein Kind wäre für immer verloren. Ich habe getrauert du elender Kinderdieb. Ich habe nie aufgehört zu trauern!“ Brüllte Laufey zurück und plötzlich herrschte Stille im Saal. Nur noch das Geräusch schweren Atmens war zu hören, als beide Seiten sich wild und hasserfüllt anstarrten bis eine gefährlich ruhige Stimme sprach.  
„Mein Leben Allvater? Mein Leben bestand aus Lügen, Zwängen und ständigen Maßregelungen. Wann hast du dich je ernsthaft um mich gekümmert? Wann hast du mich je Thor gleich behandelt?“ Lokis Stimme war fest, während er Odin aus schmalen Augen anstarrte und dann aufzulisten begann. Mit jedem weiteren Vorwurf sanken Odins Schultern ein wenig mehr. 

Das Gericht unterbrach sich danach bis zur Nachmittagsstunde, damit sich alle Parteien etwas beruhigen und sammeln konnten. Loki zog sich, nach einem privaten Gespräch mit den Richtern, zusammen mit den anderen Jotunen in deren Quartiere zurück. Vermied es ihn oder Frigga anzusehen. Zeigte auch Thor die kalte Schulter als dieser sich ihm zu nähern versuchte.  
„Haben wir ihn wirklich so anders behandelt Odin?“ Er konnte keine Antwort drauf geben, denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war vieles von dem was Loki ihm vorwarf wahr.   
Er war selten bis nie bei Lokis Wettkämpfen zugegen gewesen, weil ihn die Turniere der Magier schlicht nie gereizt hatten und weil er dachte, Frigga wäre dort und dies doch ausreichte. Hatte mit ihm, im Gegensatz zu Thor, nur wenig unternommen, weil ihre Interessen einfach anders waren und ja es stimmte, er war strenger mit Loki gewesen als mit Thor, was in zweifacher Hinsicht ein Fehler war. Und er hatte nie bemerkt wie sehr es seinen Sohn verletzte. Oder er wollte es nicht bemerken. Kein Wunder das es Laufey so leicht gefallen war Loki umzudrehen.  
„Denkst du es könnte stimmen was Laufey sagte? Könntest du, könnten wir uns geirrt haben?“ Er verneinte es entschieden. Es konnte nicht sein, oder? Nornen was wenn doch?   
Nein. Nein er wusste genau was er gesehen hatte und er erinnerte sich klar an Laufeys Worte damals oben auf dem Turm. Da war kein Irrtum. Sicher nicht.   
„Mutter.“ Thor kam auf sie zu und sah am Boden zerstört aus. Als er ihn eilig zurückgerufen hatten um ihm zu erklärten, das Loki adoptiert und noch dazu ein Jotune war, hatte er es erst nicht glauben wollen, alles für einen Scherz gehalten. Dann war er wütend geworden, dann verzweifelt. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten gehabt es sich vorzustellen und zu akzeptieren. Tat sich noch immer schwer damit.  
Zu erfahren dass sein Bruder während seiner Abwesenheit auch noch von dessen leiblichem Vater gefangengenommen wurde, hatte ihn schwer getroffen. Und jetzt dies. Lokis offensichtliche Ablehnung, sein Verrat an ihnen der offensichtlich schon seit Jahren unbemerkt im Gange war.  
„Warum habt ihr es uns nur nie gesagt?“ Thor machte sich und ihnen Vorwürfe, das machten sie sich wohl alle. Und Thor hatte Recht damit. Wenn sie es ihm und Loki früher gesagt hätten, hätte vieles vermieden werden können. Es war ein Fehler gewesen es seinen Söhnen vorzuenthalten. Vor allem Loki.

XXXX

Odin ist schon ein Heuchler. Er will der gute sein und proklamiert Frieden in den Welten, streiten aber selbst seine eigene Schuld an verschiedenen Verbrechen ab und lässt sich lieber als Held feiern. Er verurteilt andere für Fehler, Gewaltakte und Verbrechen, steht aber nicht zu seinen eigenen.  
Verschleiert sie lieber und vertuscht alles. Was für eine Doppelmoral.  
Man kann nicht einfach alles schlechte was man in der Vergangenheit getan hat unter den Teppich kehren und hoffen, das es nie herauskommt.   
Außerdem war Odin sehr Naiv im Bezug auf Hela.  
Ihr Gefängnis ist an Odins Leben gebunden. Wenn er stirbt, kommt sie automatisch raus und zwar dort, wo Odin sich gerade befindet. Was wenn er unvermutet gestorben wäre?   
Ein Unfall, ein Anschlag, Krieg... Niemand wusste mehr etwas von Hela außer vielleicht Heimdall. Stellt euch vor Laufey hätte ihn tatsächlich umgebracht als Odin schlief oder er wäre bei der Dunkelelfensache drauf gegangen und plötzlich steht eine wütende Hela mitten in Asgard, sofort im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte, mordswütend, tödlich und keiner weiß wer sie ist, was sie will, geschweige den was sie kann.  
Eine Zeitbombe unterm Bett und der einzige der es weiß, und sie entschärfen könnte, ist fort.  
Die würden alle völlig unvorbereitet getroffen werden. Das Problem totzuschweigen ist keine Lösung Odin. Es wird nicht einfach verschwinden, nur weil du alle Schriften die den Leuten Auskunft geben könnten, wie man mit Hela umgeht, vernichtet hast.

Eine Frage noch am Rande. In einer anderen Dimension eingesperrt, völlig alleine für tausende Jahre, was hat Hela da wohl all die Zeit über gemacht?  
Was hat sie gegessen und getrunken? Wo geschlafen? Warum sahen ihre Klamotten nach tausend Jahren noch fast wie neu aus und so sauber auch noch?  
Das erste was ich nach so langer Zeit allein, ohne jeden Komfort getan hätte, wäre ein heißes Bad mit viel Schaum nehmen, mir ein mehrgängiges Fünf Sterne Menü bestellen und in einem weichen Daunenbett ordentlich durchschlafen.  
Danach, frisch erholt und sauber, kann man sich viel besser an die Zerstörung der Welt machen.


	65. Schach (Loki)

Loki

Es war befreiend. War es immer noch. Kein Versteckspiel mehr, nicht länger so tun als wäre man jemand anderes oder überhaupt nicht existent. Keine Illusionen und Maskeraden mehr tragen zu müssen, die ihn einengten. Kein herumschleichen in den Schatten, ständig auf der Hut um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Nicht aufzufliegen auf die eine oder andere Weise.  
Einfach sein wer und was man war ohne sich Sorgen darüber machen zu müssen wer einen beobachtete. Nun ja fast. Vor Heimdall versteckte er sich noch immer aber der zählte nicht wirklich.   
Die erste Zeit war es wie ein Traum und an vieles konnte er sich nur schemenhaft erinnern. Der Moment als er in Asgard vor Odin stand. Angespannt und krampfhaft drauf bedacht ruhig zu atmen, nicht auszurasten oder zu lachen, während er innerlich das reinste Gefühlschaos war, bis zu dem Punkt als er in Utgard die Urne übergab, waren mehr oder weniger klar. Danach versank alles in einen seltsamen, diffusen Nebel.  
Er konnte sich daran erinnern wie Vater ihn hochgehoben hatte und an die vielen Gesichter, die alle jubelten und seinen Namen riefen. Er hatte sich müde und ausgelaugt gefühlt und gleichzeitig aufgedreht, erleichtert und vor allem so was von euphorisch. So dermaßen.   
Er konnte sich erinnern wie Byleister ihm Helblindi vorstellte. Offiziell diesmal. Und auch dran das Nal ihm einen Becher Wasser gegeben und seine Hände gehalten hatte, damit er trinken konnte ohne alles zu verschütten weil seine Hände so sehr bebten.  
Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wie sie zu den Toren des Palastes kamen oder wie sie hinauf zur Plattform gelangten. Er weiß aber noch dass er sich Umhang, Wams und des Hemdes entledigte, um allen zu zeigen wer er war. Das und an den Ohrenbetäubenden Lärm.   
Er kannte derartige Veranstalten, Ehrungen oder wie immer man es nenne wollte. Er hatte sie in Asgard schon oft erlebt aber im Allgemeinen war es Thor, der im Vordergrund stand, während er selbst eher neben ihm auf den Stufen zu Odins Thorn blieb oder knapp hinter ihm durch die Straßen ritt. Die Gelegenheiten in denen er der Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit war, und damit war positive Aufmerksamkeit gemeint und nicht etwa eine Anklage wegen eines zu derb ausgefallenen Streichs, konnte er an seinen beiden Händen abzählen.  
Die Situation machte in aufgedreht und schwindelig. Als stünde er unter Drogen.  
Das Fest hatte er immerhin noch bruchstückhaft in Erinnerung. Er saß zusammen seiner neuen Familie an einer Ehrentafel. Viele Fremde Leute kamen zu ihnen um sie zu würdigen, um IHN zu würdigen. Und gefühlt ein jeder erhob sein Glas auf ihn und stieß auf sein Wohl an.  
Er war schnell betrunken und immer wieder zog Vater ihm den Becher aus der Hand, damit er nicht noch betrunkener wurde, was ihm zu dem Zeitpunkt unfair vorkam. Vermutlich, eher sehr wahrscheinlich, würde er dieses Gelage am nächsten Morgen heftig bereuen aber in dem Moment fühlte es sich einfach zu gut an.

Was seine Vorahnung bezüglich des nächsten Morgens anging, so hatte er recht behalten. Er bereute es wirklich aber nur solange, bis er das Mittel nahm, das auf einem der Tische stand. Etwas gegen die Übelkeit und die Kopfschmerzen. Es wirkte nicht so schnell und effektiv wie die Tränke die er aus Asgard kannte aber es wirkte.  
Irgendjemand hatte ihn in sein Zimmer und zu Bett gebracht, er tippte auf Vater oder auf Byleister und seine Kleidung lag ordentlich gefaltet auf einem der Stühle. Als er die Schränke öffnete, stellte er fest, dass auch alle seine anderen persönlichen Sachen von den Botschaftsräumen hierher gebracht wurden und lächelte. Jetzt war er wirklich Zuhause.  
Es klopfte zaghaft an der Tür als er gerade damit fertig wurde, sich anzukleiden. Er hatte eine Weile überlegt, ob er das Hemd wieder ausziehen sollte, um wie alle hier Oberkörperfrei herumzulaufen. Gestern hatte es ihn nicht gestört, doch jetzt wo er ausgeruht, gefasst und bei klarem Verstand war, schien es wieder eine Hemmschwelle zu sein. Es war wie bei den kurzen Röcken und Schurzen, er fühlte sich darin durchaus wohl aber die Vorstellung mit so wenig am Leib in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen und von allen gesehen zu werden, war ihm noch etwas unangenehm. Röcke hatten trotz allem den Beigeschmack von Frauenkleidung. Hosen waren ihm vertrauter.  
Es klopfte erneut und nach einigen Startschwierigkeiten die Anrede betreffend, erklang ein „Mein Prinz, euer Vaterkönig wünscht euch zu sehen.“ durch die Tür hindurch.  
Er folgte dem Diener, welcher sichtlich nervös war und ihn immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln musterte, den Blick jedoch schnell abwendete wenn er bemerkt das Loki ihn erwiderte. Es war irritierend und zuerst dachte er, der Kerl wäre einfach nur unhöflich aber dann bemerkte er, dass die Blicke vielmehr ehrfürchtig als abschätzig waren. Unterwegs trafen sie auf einige weitere Palastangestellte und Wachen, jeder von ihnen schlug sich die geballte Faust an die Brust und legte den Kopf seitlich um den Hals zu präsentieren. Alle zeigten ihm mit ihrem Verhalten und mehr noch mit ihren Blicken Respekt.   
Er konnte das Geflüster hinter sich hören wenn er vorübergegangen war aber anders als in Asgard machte man sich hier nicht hinter seinem Rücken über ihn lustig. Eher das Gegenteil.   
Anscheinend waren neben der offiziellen Erklärung von Laufeys Seite auch einige Gerüchte in Umlauf gekommen und vermutlich hatten auch die wenigen Eingeweihten ihren Teil dazu beigetragen, die Lücken mit Geschichten zu füllen.  
Er war quasi über Nacht zu einer Art Nationalheld geworden. Der Mann, der ganz Asgard (fast) im Alleingang übertölpelt hatte. Der den Allvater besiegte ohne auch nur die Hand zu heben.  
Als er im Audienzzimmer seines Vaters ankam hätte er vor Freude platzen können.

Es ging um ihr weiteres Vorgehen, nachdem seine Zugehörigkeit jetzt öffentlich bekannt war. Vater hatte Antworten auf alle seine Nachrichten erhalten aber das war es nicht warum er ihn gerufen hatte. Mutter, Frigga, hatte Briefe gesendet und als Vater ihn fragte ob er ihr antworten wollte, war er unentschlossen. Im ersten Moment wollte er das wirklich aber dann unterdrückte er den Drang wütend. Auch Frigga hatte ihn sein ganzes Leben lang belogen, sollte sie ruhig ihre eigene Medizin schlucken und in Unwissenheit über seinen Zustand verzweifeln. Er zwang sich dazu ihre Briefe ungelesen wegzulegen und nicht weiter anzusehen. Er fürchtete, dass seine Entschlossenheit brechen könnte, wenn er es doch täte. Stattdessen bat er die anderen Botschaften sehen zu dürfen.  
Im Großen und ganzen war alles so gekommen wie erwartet und Odins heuchlerische Ausreden sorgten schnell dafür, das jedwedes Schuldgefühl gegenüber Frigga schnell verschwand.  
„Du hast dich vor Heidmall verborgen, nicht wahr? Den Botschaften nach scheint Odin zu glauben, du wärst gefangengenommen worden und ich würde dich irgendwo in einem Kerker versteckt festhalten.“ Er zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern bei dem leichten Tadel in Laufeys Stimme. Es schien nicht so als würde ihm sein Vater diese kleine Abweichung der Pläne übelnehmen.  
„Es war eine spontane Idee. Ich entschuldige mich dafür aber es wird kein Nachteil draus entstehen. Eigentlich wird es uns sogar Vorteile bringen.“ Laufey nickte zustimmend und lächelte dann vorfreudig, während er mit ihm die Pläne für die nächsten Tage durchging. Er hatte zusammen mit Byleister bereits alles besprochen und während der Zeit, als er den Toten mimte, das meiste schon entsprechend vorgeplant. Eigentlich gab es kaum noch etwas zu tun, zumindest nichts, wobei Loki ihm noch helfen konnte. Außer einem.  
„Erzähl mir von diesem Tyr. Der Mann ist mir unverständlich und ich wüsste gerne mehr, bevor ich ihn verhöre.“ Tyr? Was konnte er sagen? Es war klar das seine Worte damals eine gewisse Wirkung zeigten. Aber sicher nicht genug um seine Loyalität gegenüber Odin und Asgard zu brechen. Zumindest aber hatte Tyr weder versucht ihn davon abzuhalten die Urne zu übergeben, noch versucht sie zurückzuholen oder ihn sonst wie aufzuhalten. Er hatte sich einfach ergeben und abführen lassen. Doch Tyr war ein Taktiker, genau wie er selbst. In einem Raum voller Feinde, umzingelt und deutlich in der Unterzahl, war es nur logisch sich für den Moment geschlagen zu geben, bis man eine bessere Chance erhielt.  
„Wusstest du, das Atla sich persönlich um ihn kümmert? Sie bringt ihm jede Mahlzeit und als einige der Wachen grob wurden, hat Sie sie in Grund und Boden geschriehen.“ Loki blinzelte und erinnerte sich an sein Gespräch mit Tyr in Asgard. Atla war oft erwähnt worden. Loki konnte nicht wirklich einsortieren was es zu bedeuten hatte aber womöglich... und technisch gesehen diente Tyr ja jetzt nicht mehr Odin. Er war aus Asgards Armee ausgetreten und hatte seinen Eid an ihn, Loki geschworen. Tyrs Pflicht war nicht mehr dem Allvater gegenüber.  
„Er hat sie oft erwähnt als er mit mir sprach. Ich... Tyr ist Asgard und Odin immer loyal gewesen aber er hat seinen Eid nun mir geschworen. Und er stand immer auf der Seite des Rechts. Ich schätze, er wird sich uns zumindest nicht in den Weg stellen.“ Laufey nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich hätte noch einige alte Kindersachen von mir, die würden sicher passen.“ Genervt aufstöhnend verdreht er die Augen während Byleister sich glatt totlachte. Es war alles perfekt geplant gewesen und sogar noch besser aufgegangen als erwartet. Sogar weit schneller als erwartet. Bereits morgen würden sie nach Asgard reisen, um dort vor einem Weltengericht auszusagen! Er hatte sich entsprechend vorbereitet und war alle Möglichkeiten durchgegangen. Er hatte seinen Sichtschutz noch nicht aufgehoben und Laufey hatte nichts verlauten lassen, er würde die Rolle des vermeintlichen Gefangenen und Eingeschüchterten noch ein wenig weiterspielen, sobald sie ankamen. Auch sonst war alles geklärt. Byleister übernahm die Regentschaft in Utgard solange Laufey fort war, unterstützt vom Rat. Da er ohnehin irgendwann den Thron übernehmen würde, war es quasi wie ein Generaltest.   
Hymir hielt die Armee auf Bereitschaft falls es einen Angriff gab, was höchst unwahrscheinlich schien und Nal würde durch alle größeren Städte reisen und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit leisten. Es wusste inzwischen zwar schon ganz Jotunheim von ihm und was vorgefallen war, dennoch gab es im Volk noch viele Fragen und Unsicherheiten die Zukunft betreffend.  
Doch bei all der Planung war ihnen eines entgangen. Dem Status entsprechende Gewänder. An sich gab es an seiner alten Kleidung nichts auszusetzen, außer das sie eben Asisch war. Und er hatte nichts Jotunisches. Nun, nichts was er wirklich anziehen wollte. Er würde ganz sicher keinen einfachen Lendenschurz tragen wie es Byls erste Idee war. Das wäre so, als würde er in Unterwäsche nach Asgard marschieren. Daran keine Hemden zu tragen hatte er sich in den letzten paar Tagen ja mehr oder weniger gewöhnt, doch untenrum wollte er lieber bedeckt bleiben.  
Aber ganz im Ernst, er hatte es geschafft einen mehrere Jahre andauernden Plan zu erstellen, bei dem er akribisch die Macht Odins unterminierte, die Reiche gegen ihn aufwiegelte und dafür sorgte, dass der Allvater sich vor Gericht erklären musste und jetzt stellte er fest, dass er nichts passendes hatte was er zur Verhandlung anziehen konnte. Das war einfach lächerlich.   
„Hier. Vielleicht ziehst du eines von diesen an? Ich habe sie für dich gemacht.“ Überrascht sah er zu Nal, die ihm drei mit goldenen Stickereien verzierte Stoffe reichte. Der oberste war in einem Smaragdenen Grün, mit goldenen Schlangenmotiven. Sie zeigte ihm wie man ihn anlegte und verschloss es mit einer Spange, an der dekorativ ein weiteres Stoffelement mit Laufeys Wappen angebracht war. Er musste zugeben, dass es ihm sehr gefiel und er konnte darunter noch immer eine Hose tragen ohne das es jemand bemerkte. Es war leicht zu vergessen das Nal nicht nur Königin, sondern auch Schneiderin war und zwar eine sehr gute.  
Und die einzige die daran gedacht hatte, dass er repräsentative Kleidung brauchen könnte.

Er blieb zwischen den Wachen als der Bifröst sie nach Asgard brachte, löste aber seinen Verdeckungszauber. Die plötzliche Helligkeit sticht unangenehm in den Augen und er muss mehrmals blinzeln bevor sie sich anpassen. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl wieder hier zu sein.  
Heimdall erwartet sie und betrachtete Laufey mit einem mehr als wütendem Blick. Er selbst erhält etwas, das zwischen Argwohn und Besorgnis schwankt. Hinter dem Wächter kann er Sif und die tapferen Drei sehen, zusammen mit einigen Einherjarn, einem luxuriösen Luftschiff und einigen Flugbooten. Diesmal also kein Zug durch die Straßen der Stadt zum Palast, sondern die schnelle und weniger auffällige Variante.  
Er senkt den Kopf um ein kleines Lächeln zu verbergen, als er die Gesichter der Drei und vor allem Sif sieht. Seine ehemaligen Weggefährten wirken nervös und angespannt und noch mehr als Volstaggs Versuch sich ihm zu nähern, von einer seiner Wachen knurrend abgeblockt wird. Das war für all die Jahre in denen sie Witze über ihn rissen und spotteten. Egal das es nur kameradschaftlich gemeint war. Jetzt ging der Witz auf ihre Kosten. Sif und Hogun hatten ihn ja nie besonders gemocht und gleich als erstes des Verrats bezichtigt, als die Jotunen damals Thors Krönung störten. Mal sehen wie es ihnen gefiel recht zu behalten. Nur bei Volstagg tat es ihm ein klein wenig Leid. Er mochte den sorglosen, fröhlichen Mann. Er und seine Familie war immer nett zu ihm gewesen. Er würde sich später entschuldigen. Falls sich eine Möglichkeit ergab. Vielleicht auch bei Fandral.  
Die Krieger geritten außer Sicht als er und die anderen Jotunen in das Schiff stiegen. Grinsend sah er hinüber zu den kleineren Begleitbooten, die neben ihnen flogen, als sie sich über die Stadt dem Palast näherten. Sein Vater und auch einige der anderen Jotunen lachten amüsiert als er die Maske des kauernden Gefangenen ablegte.   
Während des Fluges erklärt er ihnen den Aufbau der Stadt unter ihnen und benannte einige der wichtigeren Bauten. Vardrun, derzeit mehr Kind als weiser, alter Mann, sieht sich begeisterter um und einmal fürchtet Loki fast er könnte aus dem Schiff stürzen, soweit lehnt der Richter sich über die Reling, nur um einen besseren Blick auf das Idafeld werfen zu können. Der Rest seiner Begleiter ist nicht weniger aufgedreht, auch wenn sie es besser verbergen. Doch auch hier wandern die Blicke wild umher um möglichst alles sehen zu können. Selbst Laufeys.  
Ihr Überschwang ist ansteckend und erheiternd und nur zu verständlich. Für sie ist es das erste Mal das sie Jotunheim verlassen und eine gänzlich andere Welt, eine fremde Stadt, sehen.

Verschreckte Diener weisen ihnen ihre Räume zu, genauer ein eigenes Viertel, mit einem Hauptraum durch den man es betritt und mehreren daran angrenzenden Zimmern. Sie würden unter sich sein können.  
Es gab auch einen kurzen Versuch ihn von den anderen Jotunen zu trennen und in einem eigenen, vermutlich sogar seinem alten Quartier hier unterzubringen, was ihm einen kurzen Schrecken brachte. Wenn Odin es schaffte ihn zu separieren, würde er vermutlich für die gesamte restliche Dauer der Verhandlungen in einem Zimmer eingeschlossen verbleiben, während Frigga und Thor und wer wusste noch alles versuchten, ihn davon zu überzeugen, das ihnen all die Lügen leid taten und alles nur zu seinem besten war und ihm die bösen Jotunen nichts mehr würden tun können.  
„Weg von ihm. Ich habe mein Kind einmal an euch elende Asen verloren, ihr werdet ihn mir nicht erneut entreißen. Loptr bleibt hier bei uns, bis er selbst etwas anders sagt.“ Panisch wichen die Diener und Einherjar zurück als Laufey vortrat. Die Art wie sein Vater ihn geradezu beschützerisch an seine Seite zog, sowie dessen Worte machten klar, dass es bei einem Versuch bleiben würde, sofern man nicht auf einen Kampf aus war. Es bescherte ihm ein warmes Gefühl im Magen so öffentlich verteidigt zu werden und besonders die letzten Worten waren wunderbar. Seine Entscheidung ob er blieb oder nicht. Er konnte nicht anders als strahlend zu ihm hoch zusehen und zu lächeln. Egal dass die Asen im Raum völlig verwirrt von seiner Reaktion schienen.

Sie blieben nicht lange dort und machten sich nur wenig später auf den Weg zum Richtsaal. Vor den Türen ihrer Quartiere standen mehrere Wachen und auch Hogun als ihr Eskortenführer, die sie begleiteten.  
Der Urdaal ist bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt und alle beobachten sie ihn. Vater ignoriert es weitestgehend, lässt nur kurz den Blick über die Menge schweifen und nimmt den Saal in sich auf. Der Blick zur Decke hoch, wo ein Gemälde prangt, auf dem auch er abgebildet ist, lässt Laufey schnauben. Loki kann es nur zu gut verstehen. Die Szenen dort wirken alle so furchtbar gestellt. Er selbst ist ebenfalls dort verewigt. Nur ein Bild von ihm wie er neben seiner falschen Familie steht, deplatziert in den dunklen Farben. Thor war ganze dreimal zu sehen, in Gold und Rot.   
Er wendet seinen Blick schnell wieder nach vorne zum Thron. Odin steht natürlich oben, direkt davor, eine Zurschaustellung seiner Macht und Erhabenheit. Sein Blick ist hart und mit Ärger gefüllt. Frigga ist zu seiner linken. Sie scheint geweint zu haben und macht Anstalten zu ihm zu kommen, stoppt jedoch mit einem leicht verwirrten Blick. Er lächelt sie kurz an, bevor er zu Thor sieht. Sein Bruder ist eine wilde Mischung aus Gefühlen. Verwirrung, Wut, Sorge aber auch, Unglaube, Schock und Ekel. Ob Thor ihn erkannt hätte, hätte man es ihm nicht gesagt? Vermutlich nicht. Vermutlich hätte er ohne Fragen zu stellen seinen Hammer geschwungen.

Es gibt eine kurze, verklemmte Begrüßung, bevor Odin und Frigga sich hinab zu ihrer Bank begeben. Thor bleibt bei seinen Freunden im Zuschauerbereich. Die Gruppe seines Vaters wird zu einer weiteren Bank gewiesen, die der Höhe entsprechend angepasst ist und er selbst folgt einem weiteren Gerichtsdiener zu einem Stuhl in der Nähe der Richter und neben einen leeren Tisch für eventuelle Beweismittel. Er hat nicht vor dort zu bleiben. Er ist kein Beweisstück, noch irgendeine andere Art von Verhandlungsgegenstand. Er ist ebenso ein Opfer von Odins Machenschaften wie sein Vater und er hat vor, Odin für die Jahre der Manipulation anzuklagen. Jetzt war der Moment allen zu zeigen, auf wessen Seite er stand und auch noch die letzten Masken abzustreifen.  
Friggas und Odins Gesicht fallen in Fassungslosigkeit und auch alle anderen im Saal schnappen hörbar nach Luft, als er ohne zu zögern seinen Stuhl ergreift und sich zu Laufey begibt. Ezzan, ein Mitglied seiner neuen Leibwache, hat bereits ein Podest aus Eis geschaffen, sodass er auf einer Höhe mit der Tischplatte sitzen kann. Odins Ruf über die Bedeutung seines Tuns beantwortet er mit einem verwirrten Blick, bevor er mit Worten antwortet. Der Saal bricht in tausend Gespräche aus. Odin sitzt nur da und starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an, wie ein Fisch auf dem trockenen. Mutter neben ihm schwankt leicht auf ihrem Platz und hält sich am Tischrand fest, bevor einer ihrer Verteidiger sie stützt. Hinter ihnen im Zuschauerraum ist Thor aufgesprungen und brüllt unverständliche Vorwürfe und Fragen nach dem warum, während Fandral und Sif versuchen ihn festzuhalten. Neben ihm selbst bekommt Laufey einen Lachanfall, der jedes mal, wenn er zu Odin blickt, von neuem beginnt.  
Es braucht neben Vorsitzeden Froyr noch Vardrun mit seinem Stillezauber, um den Saal wieder zu beruhigen. Laufey kichert noch immer ein wenig und muss sich mehrfach räuspern bevor er wieder gelassen auf seinem Stuhl sitzt. Nicht dass dies in diesem Moment von vielen bemerkt worden wäre, alle Augen sind auf Vardrun gerichtet, der sich für sein unerlaubtes einschreiten entschuldigt.  
Dann ist es an Loki eine Erklärung für sein Tun abzugeben. Für den Moment wählt er die Verkürzte Version und gibt preis, dass er schon lange über seine wahre Herkunft Bescheid wusste und selbst nach Wahrheiten suchte seit er es entdeckte. Im Grunde sind seine Worte nichts anders als eine Anklageschrift gegen Odin. Und dieser reagiert mehr oder weniger genau wie erwartet. Der aus seinen unbedachten Worten resultierende Streit mahlte ein wenig schmeichelhaftes Bild von Odin, der es in seiner Wut nicht einmal zu merken schien.

Die Vorverhandlung wurde abgebrochen und sollte voraussichtlich am Abend erneut beginnen, wenn die Richter alle neuen Anklagepunkte durchgegangen waren. Sie hatten ihn zu einem persönlichen Verhör gebeten, das unter Ausschluss der anderen Beteiligten stattfinden sollte. Es würde rein um die Anschuldigung der Entführung gehen und darum, dass er sich dieser Anklage angeschlossen hatte, um sonst nichts. Vorerst.  
Die Konstellation in dem geschlossenen Raum war ihm nicht neu. Er in der Mitte, ohne den Schutz eines Tisches vor sich, die anderen hinter ihren Bänken wo sie Fragen stellten.   
Es war etwas das ihm vertraut war und mit dem er mehr als genug Erfahrungen hatte. Meist war es Odin gewesen, der die Fragen stellte und dann auch gleich urteilte. Dies hier war nicht so viel anders. Es waren nur mehr Personen anwesend.  
Der Anfang war ein wenig holprig, die Anwesenden kannte ihn und er kannte sie, auch wenn er jetzt anders aussah, änderte das nur wenig. Alle beugten ihn nervös, musterten seine neue, echte Erscheinung. Sie waren die obersten Richter der neun Reiche. Froyr von den Vanen, Regin und Wit aus den beiden Reichen der Zwerge, Elioril von Alf- und Dvalin von Nornheim. Und Forseti, der als Sprecher für Asgard und Odin auftrat. Letzterer räusperte sich kurz und verstummte unsicher wieder, als Loki ihn blinzelnd ansah, während ein Heiler und ein Magier ihn auf manipulative Zauber, Banne oder Substanzen untersuchten. Es war ein wenig lästig aber notwendig. Natürlich fanden sie nichts. Dann waren er und die Richter allein.  
Ihre ständigen Blicke, die sie schnell wieder abwandten wenn er zu ihnen zurück sah, waren lästig. Sie starrten und versuchten es zu verbergen und keiner schien zu wissen wie er sich verhalten sollte.  
Loki knurrte frustriert, was sie allesamt zusammenzucken ließ und zog die Illusion der asischen Erscheinung über sich, in der jeder von ihnen ihn kannte. Statt blauer und markierter, nur noch leere weiße Haut. Er füllte sich so... nackt.  
„Besser?“ Elioril wurde rot als er sie ansah. Es gab einiges an betretenem herumrutschen auf den Stühlen und beschämtes hüsteln und räuspern aber zumindest starrten sie jetzt nicht mehr so offensichtlich und die ganze Situation wirkte nun bei weiten nicht mehr so angespannt. Erstaunlich welchen Unterschied rote Augen und scharfe Zähne ausmachten. Das Lächeln mit einem Raumtiergebiss hatte eine so völlig andere Wirkung als jenes mit den glatten Zähnen. Er grinst und ließ die Illusion wieder fallen und alle zuckten scharf zusammen.

„Gut also, ihr wollt euch Laufey in seinen Vorwürfen anschließen und das Hause Odin anklagen?“ Er antworte nur mit einem bestimmten „Ja“. Mehr gab es dazu kaum zu sagen.   
Papiere raschelten und er wurde gefragt, ob er sich da ganz sicher sei, immerhin würde dies bedeuten, gegen seine Familie allem voran gegen seinen Vater auszusagen und zudem stand noch nicht fest ob es tatsächlich Entführung war oder ob Odin die Wahrheit sagte darüber, er hätte ihn gerettet. Ein taxierender Blick brachte den Betreffenden dazu zu schweigen.  
„Odin ist nicht mein Vater. Vielleicht war er es früher einmal, eine Weile dachte ich durchaus so von ihm aber er hat sich mir gegenüber kaum wie einer benommen. Zumindest nicht wie ein guter. Er hat mich meiner wahren Familie beraubt, ich dachte, ich hätte das zuvor im Saal klargemacht.“ Es war eine kalte Wut gewesen die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, Odin all seinen Schmerz entgegenzuwerfen. Er würde ihm sein Leben schulden? Sicher nicht. Sein Leben in Asgard hatte von Anfang an einen faden Beigeschmack gehabt und im Nachhinein, jetzt wo er es besser wusste und eine Ahnung davon hatte, wie sein Leben unter anderen Umständen hätte sein können, brannten all die Erinnerungen wie Säure. Er hatte sosehr versucht es Odin und allen anderen Recht zu machen, zu sein wie alle anderen und sich dabei selbst nur unglücklich gemacht.   
„Nun, ja sicher, aber dennoch war er Teil eures Lebens. Er war für mehr als Tausend Jahre derjenige, den ihr Vater nanntet. Er hat euch ein gutes Zuhause, eine Ausbildung, eine glückliche Kindheit gegeben und Frigga war euch immer wie eine Mutter, Thor wie ein Bruder, ihr klagt auch sie an. Wir möchten sicher sein, dass ihr es nicht bereut.“ Loki schnaubte abfällig bevor er sprach.  
„Ich streite Frigga nicht als Mutter ab, sie war gut zu mir auch wenn sie mich nie wirklich verstanden hat und vieles übersah. Auch sehe ich Thor als Bruder, so blind und dumm er manchmal auch sein mag. Er wusste schließlich nichts von alledem. Aber Odin? Nein.“ Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf bevor er fortfuhr. Er hatte Asgard nie wirklich als Zuhause betrachtet. Es war der Ort an dem er lebte, den er seit er klein war kannte und zu dem er immer zurückkehrte aber hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er nicht recht wusste wo er sonst hätte hingehen sollen. Es hatte sich nicht wie ein Zuhause angefühlt. Und eine glückliche Kindheit? Er sah zu Boden und sah seine bloßen Füße. Zwei seiner Zehenkrallen waren unter der Illusion eingewachsen gewesen, so sehr und so lange schon, dass er den Schmerz erst spürte als er endlich fort war. Er erinnerte sich an so viele Dinge, die angeblich nur zu seinem Besten waren und die er nicht gemocht und nicht verstanden hatte. Manche unangenehm, manche sogar schmerzhaft.   
Und die anderen Kinder hatten ihn meistens gemieden, weil sie wohl instinktiv spürten, dass er anders war. Er war einsam gewesen.  
Er sah Forseti scharf an und in seine Richtung gewannt fragte er ihn, ob dieser sich daran erinnern konnte, wie oft er als Kind krank war wegen der Hitze. Wie es ihn schwächte und wie oft er Verbrennungen von der Sonne hatte. Migräne war ein ständiger Begleiter gewesen, bis er mit Magie gelernt hatte sich selbst zu kühlen. Und die Illusion die ihn als Asen erscheinen ließ, hatte ihn eingeengt und erdrückt. Es war immer so gewesen und das Unwohlsein davon war zur Normalität für ihn geworden, sie alle hier könnten sich nicht einmal vorstellen wie gut es sich anfühlte, als es verschwand. Als ob ein ganzer Haufen Bleigewichte abgefallen wäre. Auf die Frage an wie viele Feste zu Thors Ehren Forseti sich erinnerte und an wie viele zu seinen Ehren, gab es nur betretene Blicke und auf die Frage ob seine Leistungen denn so viel geringer waren als die Siege im Kampf von Thor, die jedes mal gefeiert wurden, sahen alle vor ihm beschämt aus.  
„Ich sage nicht dass es keine schönen Momente gab und auch viele glückliche Erinnerungen aber meine Kindheit als großes Ganzes war nicht glücklich und jetzt, wo ich einen Ort gefunden habe, der sich wirklich nach Zuhause anfühlt, in jeder denkbaren Weise, ist es nur umso deutlicher.“

„Loki! Bruder.“ Thor hatte in der Nähe der Kammer gewartet und kam auf ihn zu. Zuerst mit sicheren Schritten, doch je näher er kam, desto unsicherer wurde er. Hinter ihm sah Loki Mutter durch den Gang eilen. Er schluckte schwer, atmete einmal tief durch und drehte sich dann bestimmt von ihnen fort, um zu Laufey zu schreiten. Thors Schritte brachen ab als dieser stehenblieb. Loki ging weiter ohne sich umzudrehen, er konnte jetzt nicht mit ihnen reden.  
Nicht solange diese Verhandlung nicht abgeschlossen war. Wenn er es täte, er würde brechen. Einknicken, Zweifeln, von Schuldgefühlen geplagt werden. Es war auch so schon schwer genug standhaft zu bleiben.  
Er musste seinen Focus beibehalten, sich weiter auf seine Wut gegen Odin konzentrieren und Mutter und Thor fürs erste ausblenden, so gut es ging.   
„Bist du in Ordnung?“ Er nickte Vater kurz zu und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er würde das hier durchstehen. Er hatte es soweit gebracht, alles perfekt vorbereitet, er würde jetzt nicht auf der Zielgeraden zusammenbrechen und alles wegwerfen was er in den letzten Jahren erreicht hatte, weil er Skrupel hatte die Gefühle seiner Mutter zu verletzten. Hier ging es um weit mehr als das.  
Er blickte nicht zurück als er und Laufey den Einherjarn zu ihren Zimmern folgten und als sie am Abend wieder im Urdsaal saßen, behielt er seinen Blick starr nach vorne auf die Richter fokussiert. 

XXXX

Es wurde einmal ein Test gemacht. Ich weiß nicht mehr wo ich den Beitrag dazu sah. Könnte bei Galileo gewesen sein. Menschen aus allen Herrenländer, allen Nationalitäten, Hautfarben und Altersgruppen, wurden Bilder von verschiedenen Landschaftstypen vorgelegt.  
Sandwüste, Dschungel, Grasland, Steppe, Arktis und Gebirge.   
Die Frage die allen gestellt wurde lautete, welcher dieser Orte wäre der ideale Platz zum Leben. So gut wie alle entschiedenen sich für das offene Grasland. Selbst diejenigen die aus aus Gebirgsregionen kamen oder aus Wüstengegenden. Sogar eine Gemeinschaft aus dem Amazonas Regenwald, die noch nie zuvor eine offene Graslandschaft gesehen hatten entschieden sich für diese.  
Die Wissenschaftler erklärten es mit einem angeborenen Urinstinkt. Eine weite offene Fläche, gut zu überblicken um Feinde schneller ausfindig zu machen und die offensichtlich fruchtbar ist.  
Selbst wenn die Menschen so etwas noch nie gesehen hatten, empfanden sie diese Landschaft als Reizvoll und Ideal.  
Würde man die selbe Frage einem Jaguar stellen, selbst einem der in einem Zoo im Schottland geboren wäre und dort lebte, er würde sich immer für den Dschungel entscheiden.  
Jotunen sind Wesen der Kälte, mit Augen die vermutlich gute Nachtsicht haben, weil es da nicht besonders hell ist, mit bläulicher, blauer oder gräulich blauer Haut um gut getarnt zu sein. Vor was auch immer für Raubtieren es da noch gibt, neben riesigen stachelschwänzigen Monstren. Asgard ist ziemlich das Gegenteil ihrer Idealen Landschaftsvorstellung.   
Kein Wunder das Loki so klein und schmächtig geblieben ist. In der Umgebung musste er ja körperlich eingehen. Ist wie mit nem Eisbären in Afrika. Ohne Kühlhaus. Mit falscher Ernährung.


	66. Konfrontiert (Thor, Frigga, Odin)

Thor/ Frigga / Odin

Als Mutter und Vater ihn von seiner Mission zurückgerufen hatten, als er erfahren hatte was geschehen war, was seine Eltern vorgehabt hatten und vor allem zu erfahren, das Loki nicht sein echter Bruder war! Das er nicht einmal ein Ase war, sondern ein Frostriese!   
Eine Welt war zusammengebrochen.  
Er und Vater stritten sich für Stunden. Thor hatte sich damals schon nur schwer damit abgefunden, das Loki als Botschafter nach Jotunheim gehen würde, die Vorstellung sein Bruder würde zwischen diesen Bestien leben müssen, war einfach nur scheußlich. Er kannte Loki und er hatte gesehen wie es in Jotunheim war. Dunkel, kalt, alles rau und grob und ohne Feinheiten. Sein Bruder würde unter diesen unzivilisierten Barbaren eingehen. Da konnte Mutter ihn noch so sehr beruhigen, das Loki dort in Ordnung sein würde. Aber er konnte es akzeptieren, weil auch Loki es akzeptiert hatte und außerdem, sobald er König wäre hätte er die Stelle neu besetzen und seinen Bruder von dort wegholen können. Das hatte er Loki hoch und heilig versprochen.  
Aber jetzt musste er erfahren, das Loki selbst ein Jotune war, sogar der Sohn Laufeys. Der leibliche Sohn dieses Monsters! Und das Vater geplant hatte ihn dort als König einzusetzen.  
Er hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Hatte es abgestritten und verdrängt. Loki war sein Bruder. Sein kleiner, schlauer Bruder, der allen Streiche spielte, Theater mochte und Bücher las.   
Loki war keines von diesen blauhäutigen, groben Ungetümen!   
Am liebsten wäre er sofort nach Jotunheim gestürmt um ihn zu retten nachdem er informiert worden war, das Loki von den Riesen nun gefangengehalten, womöglich gerade jetzt gefoltert wurde, aus Rache an Asgard. Vater mochte sagen dass es ihm gut ginge und man ihm kein Leid antun würde aber was wusste Vater schon? Heimdall konnte ihn offensichtlich nicht sehen also wer sagte, das es stimmte? Man könnte ihm sonst was dort antun!  
Er wollte Loki retten. Er musste ihn retten, das war alles woran er denken konnte. Nur Mutters Worte hielten ihn zurück. Er war so wütend auf sie. Darauf das sie ihn belogen hatte. Es tat so sehr weh und dennoch klammerte er sich an sie, als sie ihn umarmte und Trost spendete.  
Die folgende Tage verkroch er sich in seinen Gemächern. Er traute sich selbst nicht über den Weg und er konnte die Blicke, die geflüsterten Worte hinter seinem Rücken nicht ertragen. Er wusste das Vater Nachrichten abgeschickt hatte, das Mutter Briefe schrieb und darum bat mit Loki sprechen zu dürfen. Er dachte ebenfalls daran eine Botschaft zu schreiben doch fand sich unfähig, die richtigen Worte zu finden und so blieb das Blatt vor ihm leer. Vermutlich hätte es ohnehin nichts gebracht.   
Er erfuhr auch das es zu einer Art Gerichtsverhandlung kommen würde, weil Laufey Vater angeklagte. Je näher der Tag rückte da diese Verhandlung stattfand, desto nervöser wurde er.  
Wenn Laufey und die seinen kamen... Es wäre die beste Gelegenheit seinen Bruder zu retten. Er und seine Freunde würden die Jotunen irgendwie überlisten und Loki in Sicherheit bringen.  
Und dann, wenn Laufey ihn nicht mehr als Geisel festhielt und seine Eltern mit Lokis Leben erpresste, würden sie die Monstern niedermachen, die Urne zurückholen und alles wäre wieder wie früher. Er wusste es war ein naiver Plan, dass es nie wieder so werden würde wie zuvor aber er hielt verzweifelt an dieser Hoffnung, an diesem Traum fest.

„Es ist meine Schuld, alles ist meine Schuld. Ich wusste das es falsch war, tausend mal habe ich Odin gesagt, das wir es ihm nicht vorenthalten dürfen aber ich hab nie etwas getan.“ Frigga wurde von Sorgen, Ängsten und vor allem Schuldgefühlen geplagt. Weinend saß sie in ihrem Webzimmer, ihre Zofen um sich, die vergeblich versuchten sie zu beruhigen.  
„Wenn er es gewusst hätte, besser vorbereitet gewesen wäre, vielleicht wäre dies dann nicht passiert. Er sah so gebrochen aus als er ging. So verloren und verraten.“ Sie stockt in ihrer Bewegung und ihre Augen weiten sich als ihr ein scheußlicher Gedanke kommt. Was wenn Loki selbst es war der sich vor Heimdall versteckte? Sie wusste dass er dies konnte, sein ständiges Verschwinden war kaum ein Zufall aber sie hatte nie etwas gesagt, jeder brauchte seine Freiräume. War er vielleicht weil in Panik geraten, plötzlich mit seinem echten Vater konfrontiert zu sein? Oder wenn Loki sich seiner selbst schämte und sich für unwürdig hielt ihre Hilfe zu erbeten? Vielleicht hatte er Angst davor nach Asgard zurückzukehren, jetzt wo er erfahren hatte, was er wirklich war?  
Angst davor, wie die Leute, seine alten Freunde und auch Thor reagieren würden?  
„Meine Königin? Bitte, was ist? Geht es euch gut?“ Besorgte Hände griffen nach ihr und halfen ihr sich zu setzten. Sie hätte es nicht zulassen dürfen, das Odin ihrem lieben Jungen so etwas antat. Sie hätte mehr dagegen vorgehen, härter dagegen sprechen müssen. Und sie hätte sich nicht vor den Tatsachen verschließen dürfen, nur weil sie ihr nicht gefielen. Laufey war einem Mordkomplott seiner eigenen Untertanen zum Opfer gefallen, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt als Odin alles für Lokis Krönung vorbereitete? Sicher kein Zufall und sie hatte es genau gewusst. Sie hatte es gewusst und nichts gesagt. Genauso wie sie nie etwas dagegen getan hatte wenn die Krieger und Soldaten, sogar die Diener und das Volk schlecht über die Jotunen sprachen. Selbst dann nicht wenn ihre beiden Jungs in der Nähe waren. Sogar sie selbst hatte schlecht geredet und dass sie ihre Worte für Wahrheit gehalten hatte, machte es nicht besser.   
„Er muss mich hassen für das was ich ihm antat. Ich hasse mich selbst dafür.“ Sie hatte ihrem Sohn beigebracht, sich selbst zu verachten indem sie zuließ dass er die Jotun als.. als bösartig und dumm betrachtete! Erneut fielen ihre Tränen. Die Türe öffnete sich und erleichtert verließen die Zofen den Raum, als Odin ihn betrat und seine Frau in den Arm nahm.  
„Frigga, Liebste bitte. Bitte beruhige dich, ich bin sicher es geht ihm gut. Laufey würde ihm nichts antun. Nicht solange er hofft ihn benutzen zu können. Wir werden es wieder in Ordnung bringen. Unser Sohn wird wieder zu uns zurückkehren.“ Sie wendete den Blick von Odin ab um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Hinaus in Richtung Bifröst. Wie sie sich wünschte diese Worte könnten wahr sein. Neben ihr lag noch die einsilbige Antwort auf ihren Brief, denn sie Laufey geschrieben hatte.   
Ihre Bitte war abgelehnt worden, mehr noch stand dort, Loki selbst würde sie nicht sprechen wollen. Ob es stimmte? Der Gedanke dass ihr Sohn sie ablehnte brach ihr das Herz aber er hätte jedes Recht dazu. Und was war mit dieser Behauptung, Odin hätte Loki entführt? War es ein Trick wie ihr Mann behauptete? Oder entsprach es der Wahrheit.  
Noch etwas das sie sich vorwarf, denn sie hatte Odins Aussage nie in Zweifel gezogen, nie überprüft. Am Ende hatte ihr Mann gelogen und sie war mitschuldig daran, ein Kind von seinen Eltern genommen zu haben. Sie, die Göttin der Mutterschaft.

Heute morgen war Laufey angekommen. Zusammen mit Loki und zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er noch geglaubt, die Sache halbwegs schadlos erklären zu können. All seine Pläne waren gescheitert. Wie auch immer es möglich war das Laufey von dem Plan, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen erfahren hatte, es hatte alles zerstört. Aber es gab keine Beweise dafür das Asgard involviert war und er war immer noch Odin Allvater, Beschützer der neun Reiche. Gütiger und weiser Herrscher. Die anderen Reiche würden im Zweifelsfall zu ihm stehen und zu seinen Gunsten urteilen.  
Alle, von Tyr abgesehen, die von dem Anschlag wussten waren hier und Tyr würde selbst unter Folter keinen Verrat begehen. Alle anderen glaubten er hätte wirklich vorgehabt Loki nur zum Botschafter zu ernennen und dass er seine Pläne mit Laufeys plötzlichem Tod geändert hätte. Die wenigen die die Wahrheit kannten, waren ihm treu ergeben. Keiner würde gegen ihn aussagen.  
Der Punkt der Kindesentführen bereitete ihm jedoch leichtes Kopfzerbrechen. Loki war nie offiziell adoptiert worden. Es gab keine entsprechenden Unterlagen dazu, jedoch könnte er es darauf zurückführen, das es zum Schutz des Kindes geschah. Was durchaus stimmte. Davon abgesehen hatte Laufey das Kind ermorden wollen, sein Anspruch auf den Jungen war nichtig und jenes würde er von Anfang an klarstellen.   
Doch dann setzte sich Loki neben Laufey. Stellte sich gegen ihn, gegen Asgard, seine Heimat, seine Familie. Und er konnte in dessen Augen sehen, dass es weit mehr als bloße Wut oder Trotz waren.  
Die Ahnung dessen was es bedeuten könnte ließ ihn frösteln.  
Und dann machte er einen verhängnisvollen Fehler. Er lies sich von dem Gefühl des Verrats leiten und versuchte Loki wie früher zurechtzuweisen, indem er ihn ausschimpfte. Indem er unterschwellig versuchte ihn zu Gehorsam zu bewegen. „Du schuldest mir dein Leben Junge!“   
Es war das dümmste was er in dieser Situation hatte sagen können aber sein Verstand war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht gänzlich der Seine. Und anders als zu allen früheren Zeiten, schrumpfte Loki diesmal nicht unter seinen Worten und tat wie ihm geheißen. Stattdessen schlug er zusammen mit Laufey zurück. Und der Schlag war furchtbar.  
„Schulden? Du redest von Schulden? Als nächstes erwartest du noch, ich solle glücklich darüber sein von dir entführt und Jahrelang belogen zu werden. Für dich war ich nie mehr als eines deiner Relikte, hier eingesperrt bis ich von Nutzen sein kann. Als deine Marionette auf Utgards Thron!“  
„Loki, du missverstehst....“ Er kam nicht dazu sich zu erklären als Loki erneut auf hisste.  
„Ach tu ich das? Seit ich klein war hast du mir gesagt, ich wäre als zukünftiger König geboren. Aber wie einen behandelt hast du nur Thor. Ihm hast du quasi alles durchgehen lassen und jeden Wunsch erfüllt aber ich musste mich immer rechtfertigen, wurde jedes mal hart bestraft wenn ich nicht nach deinen Regeln spielte und wenn ich etwas wollte, reichte es bei weitem nicht wie Thor nur einmal lieb zu bitten. Ich musste beweisen das ich es verdiente oder etwas dafür tun.“   
„Das stimmt nicht Loki und du weißt es. Du bist wütend ja aber versuch klar zu sehen. Ich habe immer versucht dich und Thor gleich zu behandeln.“  
„Als Thor ohne Erlaubnis mit einem illegalen Frachter nach Muspelheim flog und dort einen Drachen erlegte, hast du ein Fest zu seinen Ehren veranstaltet. Ich, der ich ihn unwillig begleitete und seine Wunden heilte, bekam eine Strafpredigt über das beachten von Reichsgrenzen. Und außer Sigyn hat mich niemand bei den Heilern besucht. Ich kann unendlich viele solcher Vergleiche aufzählen wenn ich wollte. Soll ich?“ Wie unter Schmerzen verzog Odin das Gesicht. Er konnte sich daran erinnern und es stimmte das er Loki gerügt hatte, Thor aber nicht. Er hatte es vorgehabt aber Thor wirkte so stolz auf seinen Sieg und immerhin tat er es ja nur um den Zwergen zu helfen. Loki zählte noch zwei weitere Beispiele auf und jedes davon war nachweislich so geschehen.  
Odin musste nicht nur erkennen, dass er als Vater an ihm versagt hatte, sondern auch wie verzweifelt Loki darüber gewesen war. Dass dieser sich eine eigene Meinung dazu gebildet hatte. Eine Meinung, die ihn direkt in Laufeys Arme trieb und diesem die Möglichkeit gab, den Jungen für sich selbst zu benutzen.  
Und wenn seine düstere Vorahnung stimmte und Loki derjenige war der Laufey vor dem Anschlag warnte, was würde er hier dann aussagen? Er musste Loki begreiflich machen, das Laufey ihn nur benutzte. Die Tatsache das er selbst es ebenfalls getan hatte, wenn auch aus nobleren Gründen, dürfte wenig hilfreich sein um Lokis Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen.

Thor hatte ursprünglich vorgehabt Loki zusammen mit seinen Freunden am Bifröst zu empfangen aber dann.... Er konnte es nicht. Er hatte sich selbst nicht getraut was er tun, wie er reagieren würde. Nein, eigentlich, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er Angst gehabt. Angst davor seinem Bruder gegenüberzutreten. Seinem Bruder, der ein Frostriese war. Ein Frostriese, die er einst geschworen hatte alle niederzumachen.  
In den letzten Tagen waren ihm all die vielen male in Erinnerung gekommen, in denen er sie als Bestien, als Monster, als kaum mehr als Tiere bezeichnet hatte. All die Male als er lachend darüber sprach sie bis auf den letzten auszurotten. An seine Abscheu vor ihnen und seine so oft kundgegebene Verachtung, seinen Hass.  
Was wenn Loki ihn fürchtete? Wen er dachte, Thor würde ihn ablehnen oder angreifen? Und was Thor am meisten ängstigte, was wenn er es tatsächlich täte? Warum nur hatte Vater ihnen beigebracht die Frostriesen so sehr zu verabscheuen, wo er doch genau wusste das Loki einer von ihnen war!  
Sif und die Drei gingen ohne ihn, um Laufey und seine Begleiter zu empfangen und zu ihrem Quartier zu geleiten, während er sich wie ein verdammter Feigling in dem seinem verkroch. Sie kamen später zu ihm, um ihm zu berichten und mit ihm zusammen zum Verhandlungssaal zu gehen.  
„Er sieht äh, nun, in Ordnung aus. Schätze ich. Also zumindest scheint er nicht verletzt zu sein.“ Fandrals Versuche ihn zu beruhigen bewirken nur das Gegenteil und schüren seine Furcht Loki gegenüberzutreten. Alles was er von ihnen über Lokis Aussehen erfährt ist, das Loki blau ist. Er scheitert daran sich seinen Bruder anders als blass und mit giftig, grünen Augen vorzustellen.  
„Laufey wirkte recht beschützerisch. Ich fürchte, es wird nicht so einfach sein Loki von den Jotunen zu separieren, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast Thor.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf und antwortet.   
„Es ist egal wie stark Loki bewacht wird, wir müssen Laufey und die anderen Riesen nur für einen kurzen Moment ablenken. Loki kann sich dann einfach unsichtbar machen oder eine Illusion beschwören und flüchten.“ Und dann konnten sie ihn in seinem alten Zimmer verstecken und vor Laufey beschützen. Nur eine Ablenkung, das war alles was sein Bruder brauchte, um seinen Geiselnehmern zu entkommen. Mehr nicht.  
„Wenn er den entkommen will. Ihr habt gesehen wie er reagierte, als Laufey ihn beanspruchte.“ Thors Kopf schnappte hoch und sein Blick richtete sich auf Hogun, der gerade aufstand um seiner Aufgabe als Eskortenführer wieder nachzukommen und die Jotunen zum Urdsaal zu geleiten. Thors Gedanken rasten vor Verwirrung und Entsetzen.   
„Warum sollte Loki freiwillig bei diesen...“ Er biss sich selbst auf die Zunge bevor er die nächsten Worte aussprechen konnte. Hogun zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
„Wer weiß? Aber irgendwie wirkte er... glücklich.“ Dann schloss Hogun die Tür hinter sich, bevor Thor ihn fragen konnte was er meinte.  
Später saß er zusammen mit seinen Freunden unter den Zuschauern der Gerichtsverhandlung und als Hogun die Jotunen ankündigte, spannte sich alles in ihm an. Gleich würde er Loki wiedersehen. Gleich würde er sich selbst davon überzeugen können, dass es seinem kleinen Bruder gut ging.  
Die Jotunen betraten den Raum und alle reckten die Köpfe. So auch er. Wo war Loki? Er sollte doch auch hier sein? Aber er konnte ihn nicht entdecken. Dann streifte sein Blick einen kleineren Jotunen, der ihn mit einem vertrauten Zug um den Mund anblickt und seine Augen weiteten sich.  
Er hatte ihn nicht erkannt! Er wusste nicht was er erwartet hatte. Er dachte, hatte gehofft, Loki wäre immer noch Loki, so wie er ihn seit Jahrhunderten kannte. Aber er war es nicht.  
Loki sah nicht so aus wie Thor es wusste. Loki sah aus wie ein Frostriese! Ein kleiner aber dennoch unübersehbar ein Jotun. Es war so falsch. Es war nicht sein Loki und doch sahen die Gesichtszüge aus wie die seinen. Und auch wieder nicht und das erste was er empfand waren Entsetzen und Ekel und dann kamen die Scham und die Schuld. Er wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Als sie ihn endlich wiedersah, wollte sie sofort zu ihm eilen. Ihn umarmen und um seine Vergebung bitten aber etwas hielt sie zurück. Etwas in Lokis Auftreten.  
Seine Art sich zu bewegen, mit erhobenem Haupt und diesem selbstsicheren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er war das komplette Gegenteil des Jungen der vor wenigen Tagen Asgard verlassen hatte. Und als er sie ansah und ihr zulächelte, nur um seinen Blick sofort wieder abzuwenden als wäre sie nicht seine Mutter, sondern nur eine Bekannte...  
War Lokis Wut so groß dass er sie wirklich ignorieren wollte? War dies seine Rache weil sie ihn belogen hatte? Wenn ja, dann würde sie dies als ihre Strafe akzeptieren, bis er bereit war ihr zu vergeben.  
Sie strafft sich als die Begrüßung endet und sich alle zu ihren Plätzen begeben. Äußerlich gefasst aber innerlich voll Gram setzt sie sich neben Odin auf die Anklagebank, um sich wie die Königin die sie ist, den Vorwürfen zu stellen, die Laufey erhebt. Dann erstarrt sie und ihre Augen weiten sich in Schock als sie zusieht, wie Loki den ihm angebotenen Stuhl nimmt und ohne das geringste Zögern zu Laufeys Rechten Platz nimmt. Sie kann nicht glauben was ihr Sohn sagt. Er wusste es? Seit Jahren schon?  
Schluchzen hält sie sich die Hand an den Mund und will zu ihm. Will ihn festhalten und sich tausend um tausend mal entschuldigen dafür, ihn angelogen zu haben. Sie fühlt sich schwindelig und am Rande bemerkt sie, wie einer der Bediensteten sie stütze. Teile eines Puzzles fügen sich vor ihrem Geistigen Auge zusammen.  
Lokis veränderte Art. Wie er in den vergangenen Jahren aus sich herausgekommen war, gewachsen zu sein schien. Wie er fröhlicher und ausgelassener wurde, von Freunden erzählte, die er niemandem vorstellte und die keiner außer ihm kannte. Dinge die er gesagt hatte und die für sie keinen Sinn ergaben. Wie er sich von seinem Bruder und seinen alten Freunden mehr und mehr zurückzog. Sogar von ihr Abstand nahm.  
Sie dachte an das Buch das er ihr geliehen hatte, daran wie seine Zimmer immer leerer und leerer zu werden schien. Sie hatte es nicht verstanden, hatte es vielleicht nicht verstehen oder bemerken wollen. Sie hatte ihr Kind belogen und Loki hatte es jedesmal ganz genau gewusst, wenn sie es tat. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen wie verraten und benutzt er sich gefühlt haben musste. Und dann begannen die Vorwürfe. Hauptsächlich gegen Odin gerichtet aber sie hatte es stillschweigend zugelassen und sich so mitschuldig gemacht.

„Ich fand ihn dort in diesem völlig zerstörten Tempel. Allein, verlassen und leidend. Er war in einem verschlossenem Hohlraum des Opferaltars eingesperrt gewesen. Die Steinplatte die darüber lag war von einem Trümmerteil zerbrochen worden. Als ich die Zeichen auf seiner Stirn sah kamen mit Laufey Worte wieder in den Sinn und dann diese blutigen Bilder an den Wänden.“ Er war Loki ein schlechter Vater gewesen. Er hätte sich mehr mit dem Jungen beschäftigen, ihm mehr zuhören sollen, statt zu versuchen ihn zu lenken und ständig zu kontrollieren, das erkannte er jetzt. Aber trotz allem liebte er ihn und er würde nicht zulassen das Laufey dessen angestauten Groll für seine eigenen Zwecke benutzt, nur um Loki danach fallen zu lassen wenn er ihn nicht mehr brauchte.  
„Loptr war nicht allein sondern mit seiner Mutter, die ihn dort gebar. Es gibt rund Hundertachtzig Zeugen dafür. Als der Tempel bombardiert wurde, flüchteten die meisten bis die Tunnel einstürzten. Meine Frau versuchte danach die Asischen Plünderer aufzuhalten, ich fand ihre Leiche vor den Toren des Tempels. Nal, meine jetzige Frau und Loptrs Tante, versteckte ihn im Altar als deine Soldaten die Halle stürmten.“ Laufey konnte unzählige Beweise dafür vorlegen er selbst hatte nur seine Aussage. Er konnte sich der Wahrheit nicht mehr entziehen. Er hatte sich geirrt.  
War er wirklich derart von seiner Machtgier wie Laufey es ihm während der Verhandlungen vorgeworfen hatte geblendet gewesen, dass er jede andere Erklärung von vornherein ausschloss?   
Ja er war. Er war von seinen eigenen Ambitionen geblendet gewesen. Er hatte seinem Vater, König Bor nachgeeifert, hatte sich vorgestellt zu erreichen, was dieser nie erreicht hatte. Dies war sein Grund gewesen Jotunheim anzugreifen, nachdem sie deren Armeen bereits aus Midgard zurückgedrängt hatten. Darum hatte er Friggas Rat mit den Riesen zu verhandeln abgewiesen. Er war geblendet gewesen davon Jotunheim in sein Reich einzugliedern. Es unter seiner Kontrolle zu haben. Es zu beherrschen. Und als er Loki fand. Er hatte gesehen was er sehen wollte. Hatte Pläne gemacht, das Kind zu benutzen. Er hatte nicht eine Sekunde lang in Erwägung gezogen, dass seine Schlussfolgerungen falsch sein könnten und jede Idee dran verdrängt. Er hatte bis zum Schluss nicht wahrhaben wollen dass er sich vielleicht irrte.  
Er war zurückgefallen in sein altes Muster. Das Muster des blutigen Eroberers, welches er zusammen mit Hela und jeder Erinnerung aus seinem Geist ausgebrannt geglaubte.  
Seufzend und voller Gram sah er hinauf zu dem Deckengemälde. Seine Familie. Er wusste welches Bild darunter lag. Er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht es zu zerstören. Es schien sein Fluch zu sein. Egal wie gut er es mit seinen Kindern meinte, er machte es falsch. Hela war ein unberechenbares, gefühlloses Monster geworden. Thor zwar gutmütig aber auch jähzornig und kriegswütig wie er selbst. Und Loki war verschlossen vor ihm, voller Wut und Verachtung. Und bei keinem seiner Kinder hatte er es bemerkt, bis es fast zu spät war. Hela war eingekerkert, Thor musste erst verbannt werden um Beherrschung zu lernen und Loki lehnte ihn ab und verriet ihn.  
Er wurde der ersten Anklage des Kindesraubs schuldig befunden. Er protestierte nicht dagegen, es gab nichts was er sagen oder tun konnte, um das Urteil zu ändern. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Tatasche, dass er aus gutem Glauben gehandelt hatte, ausreichte um die anderen Reiche zu beschwichtigen und die Bündnisse mit Asgard aufrecht zu erhalten.

Thor ging zielstrebig den Gang entlang, wurde immer langsamen und drehte dann wieder um. Nur um kurz drauf den Vorgang zu wiederholen. Er hatte nicht mit Loki gesprochen seit er wieder in Asgard war. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen mit seinem Bruder zu reden, und versucht ihn direkt nach dessen ersten Anhörung anzusprechen, und es dann doch nicht geschafft.   
Als Loki sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte, war sein Entschluss ins wanken geraten und er war unsicher geworden. Und bevor er wieder genug Mut sammeln konnte, hatte Loki sich bereits wieder von ihm abgewandt und war zusammen mit Laufey gegangen.  
Was er an diesem ersten Tag vor Gericht zu Vater gesagt und was Vater zu ihm gesagt hatte... Zuerst wollte er Vater glauben. Wollte glauben das Loki unter irgendeiner unheiligen Art von Bann stand. Das Laufey Lokis Gedanken vergiftet hatte und sein Bruder nur verwirrt war. Aber all diese Vorwürfe aus dessen Mund. Gegen Vater und Mutter und auch gegen ihn.  
Hatte er Loki wirklich so gering behandelt? Warum hatte sein Bruder nie etwas gesagt? Aber er hatte es gesagt. Tausend male und Thor hatte es einfach jedes mal abgetan und heruntergespielt.  
„Wisse deinen Platz Bruder.“ Seine eigenen Worte, damals in Jotunheim. Ihm drehte sich der Magen um wenn er daran dachte. Er konnte Loki nicht einmal wirklich beschuldigen dass er so gegen ihre Eltern, nein nur seine, nicht Lokis, vorging. Was Vater getan und geplant hatte zu tun...  
Thor seufzte erschöpft. Loki mied ihn, ignorierte ihn offensichtlich. Er sah ihn ab und an durch den Palast wandern, meistens zusammen mit Laufey oder wenn nicht mit diesem, so doch zumindest immer mit einer Eskorte aus wenigstens zwei Jotunen und einigen Einherjarn. Ein, zweimal hatte er unsicher versucht sich ihnen zu nähern aber die brennenden Blicke von Lokis Wachen und dessen misstrauischer Blick aus verengten Augen, bevor er sich einfach wegdrehte und tat, als wäre Thor überhaupt nicht da, brachten ihn jedes mal dazu es doch nicht zu tun. Es war zermürbend und er begann sich selbst für seine Feigheit, sich seinem Bruder nicht stellen zu können, zu hassen.  
Deshalb war er jetzt seit einer geschlagenen Stunde hier und versuchte sich selbst dazu zu bringen, zu dieser verfluchten Tür zu gehen und anzuklopfen. Die Palastwachen hatten sich dankbarerweise etwas zurückgezogen als er kam, eine kleine Erleichterung.   
Dann ging die Tür von innen auf und plötzlich stand er seinem Bruder gegenüber und er brachte keinen einzigen Ton heraus, konnte nur erstarrt auf dieses so vertraute und doch so fremde Gesicht sehen, während Loki ihn, ebenfalls überrascht, abwartend anstarrte. Mit einem genervten Knurren sackten Lokis Schulter kurz drauf ein wenig. Er wirkte auf einmal nicht weniger erschöpft als Thor.   
„Wir sollten reden Thor. Begleitest du mich zu den Küchen? Man scheint hier zu denken, Jotunen würden nichts anderes als rohes Fleisch essen. Seit Tagen dasselbe und auch noch ohne Gewürze.“ Thor nickte nur erleichtert und dankbar und ging neben ihm her. Zwei Jotunenkrieger flankierten sie. Der eine sah ihn ziemlich böse an und der andere trug ein Karnickel auf den Armen.  
„Lass dich von Ezzan nicht verunsichern. Er ist nur sauer auf dich, weil du ihn mit Mjölnir geschlagen hast.“ Das darauffolgende Grinsen dass der Jotune Thor schenkte, half ihm nicht besonders sich wohler zu fühlen. Und der andere kraulte lachend sein... Mittagessen?

Sie sah Loki und Thor von ihrem Balkon aus durch den Kräutergarten, in Richtung Palastküchen schlendern und lächelte wehmütig. Wenigstens schienen ihre Söhne sich einander noch verbunden zu fühlen.  
Sie wünschte, sie selbst könnte sich ihrem Jüngsten, und sie würde nie als etwas anderes von ihm denken, einfach nähern. Doch Loki hatte mit seinem Verhalten klar gemacht, dass er Abstand wünschte. Ihn vermutlich sogar brauchte und egal wie sehr ihr diese Ablehnung auch schmerzte, sie würde ihm den Raum geben. Sie würde sich zurückhalten, bis die Verhandlungen abgeschlossen waren, so schwer es ihr auch viel. Danach, wenn all die verrottenden Wurzeln der Lügen, des Schmerzes und Verrats herausgerissen wurden, konnte sie vielleicht mit etwas Glück auf Vergebung und einen Neubeginn hoffen.  
Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages sogar Odin vergeben können. Je weiter die Verhandlungen fortschritten, desto weniger erkannte sie in den aufgelisteten Straftaten den Mann wieder, den sie liebte. Das letzte Mal als sich diese Seite Odins zeigte war kurz vor dem Angriff auf Utgard, als er darüber sprach zu erreichen was sein Vater nie erreicht hatte. Sie hatte gewusst das Odins Vater Bor kein besonders sanftmütiger oder friedlicher Mann gewesen war, dass er viele Fehler getan hatte, angefangen mit den Geschichten über die Dunkelelfen. Sicher war es notwendig gewesen sie aufzuhalten aber ihre gesamte Spezies auszulöschen? Ihren ganzen Planeten zu sterilisieren? Sie hätte nie daran gedacht im Bifröst eine Waffe zu sehen, bis vor einiger Zeit erste Sicherheitsanfragen aus den anderen Reichen, für Schutzschilde gegen den Bifröst gekommen waren. Und selbst da noch hatte sie es als Paranoia abgetan. Doch dann hatte Loki seine Aussage darüber gemacht, wie er von seiner Herkunft erfuhr und dem was er danach um ein Haar getan hätte. Sie hatte dort kurz vor entsetzten aufgeschrien und immer wieder weinend gesagt wie Leid es ihr täte. Selbst jetzt noch verkrampft sich ihr Herz bei der Erinnerung an Lokis Worte. Dennoch, schlauer Junge der er war, hatte er mit diesem Wissen schon frühzeitig Odins Glaubwürdigkeit, und den ihm entgegengebrachten Respekt und das Vertrauen untergraben. Sie musste wehmütig lächeln als ihr die List klar wurde.  
Die Aussage Laufeys wiederum, das Bor selbst die Feindschaft und Kriege mit den Jotunen begann und sie nur einkerkerte, weil er sie als Bedrohung für sein Herrschaftsgebiet ansah, war ihr neu. Und dessen Erklärung warum sie Midgard angegriffen hatten, ließen auch die neueren Kriege in einem völlig anderen Licht dastehen. Lies die Jotunen in neuem Licht dastehen.  
Sie hatte Odin damals gleich geraten besser Verhandlungen aufzunehmen, statt die Riesen in ihrer Heimatwelt anzugreifen. Anscheinend war jenes wohl sogar das ursprüngliche Ziel hinter dem Eroberungsversuchs gewesen. Wie anders die Geschichte doch hätte ausgehen können.  
Und dann die Sache mit dem Attentat. Sie wollte gar nicht hören was Odin genau getan hatte aber zu hören, wie Loki es verhindert und seine Familie rettete, machte sie so stolz auf ihn.  
Das war das Wesen ihres Sohnes. Nachdenklich und misstrauisch und immerzu vorsichtig aber wenn er sich für etwas oder jemanden entschieden hatte, würde er fast alles dafür tun.

Schuldig. Schuldig in allen Punkten der Anklage. Er hatte nichts dagegenhalten können, jeder Versuch etwas abzustreiten wurden mit Gegenbeweisen torpediert. Leugnungen mit Indizien gekontert und sein Schweigen mit Zeugenaussagen aufgefüllt.  
Lokis Verrat an Asgard war absolut und akribisch vorbereitet. Er hatte den Jungen zu einem perfekten Staatsmann und Gelehrten ausgebildet aber nie war es ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass dieser seine Ausbildung gegen ihn einsetzten könnte.  
Noch weniger hatte er erwartet das Loki Wege kannte, unentdeckt nach Jotunheim zu reisen. Er und sicher auch viele andere fragten sich nach wie vor, wie es möglich war, doch Lokis Antwort, wann immer ihn jemand darauf ansprach lautete „Ich habe meine Wege und es werden meine bleiben.“ Auf die Frage wie Jotunheim es all die Jahre schaffte zu reisen, obwohl Asgard eigentlich alle ihre Wege blockierte, antwortete Laufey nur mit „Geheimes Portal.“ Die Richter und anderen gingen daher davon aus, dass dies auch Lokis Weg war aber Odin selbst glaubte es nicht.  
Dann reicht Laufey eine weitere Zeugenaussage ein. Von Tyr. Odin schwankt auf seinem Platz. Nun hatte ihn auch noch einer seiner Treuesten verraten.   
Er gab danach jeden weiteren Kampf auf. Er konnte es an den Gesichtern der Richterschaft und seiner ehemaligen Mitkönige sehen. Er hatte jede Glaubwürdigkeit bei ihnen verloren. Er würde tun was nötig war, um wenigstens Asgards Stellung nicht noch weiter zu gefährden und Thor als neuen König nicht unnötig mit seinen Fehlern zu belasten. Der König musste das Reich und das Volk schützen und wenn es bedeutete, alle Schuld auf sich zu nehmen, um dem nächsten König, seinem Sohn, ein weißes Blatt zu geben, dann solle es so sein. Thor würde es schwer genug haben wenn dies vorüber war und er würde ihm nicht helfen können. Er war so erschöpft von alledem. Der Schlaf zehrte an ihm. Er hatte es schon vor Jahren gespürt. Die dunkle Magie forderte ihren Tribut und er musste ruhen und seine Kräfte wieder auffüllen. Musste seinem Körper erlauben das schwarze Gift zu entfernen. Die kurzen Momente der Rast hatten ihm etwas Zeit gegeben aber er konnte es jetzt nicht mehr lange hinauszögern. Die geistigen und emotionalen Belastungen der letzten Tage waren einfach zu viel gewesen.  
Er akzeptierte den Schuldspruch als er kam. Es war nichts was Asgard nicht überstehen würde.   
Müde sah er hinüber zu Laufey und Loki, die miteinander diskutierten, bis Laufey plötzlich mehrere Eisdolche in Richtung des Deckengemäldes warf. Zeitgleich riss ihn das Entsetzten aus seiner Lethargie und mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen sprang er auf. Es war zu spät. Das Bild begann zu bröckeln, die Verschalung abzuplatzen und herabzufallen und ein anderes Bild wurde Stück für Stück sichtbar.  
Bei der Herrlichkeit Walhallas nein! Er spürte wie seine Kräfte ihn zu verlassen begannen, wie der Schlaf jetzt mit Macht an ihm zerrte und er stemmte sich vergeblich dagegen. Er hörte wie aus weiter Ferne die überraschten Rufe der Leute im Saal, sah verschwommen wie mehrere Hände in Richtung Decke zeigten. Es durfte nicht... hätte nicht... niemals ans Licht... „Nein. Oh nein.“  
Die Schwärze des Schlafs übernahm ihn. Sein letzter Blick lag auf dem Bildnis Helas an der Decke.

XXXX

Ich versteh nicht wirklich was es mit dem Odinsschlaf auf sich hat. Odin selbst scheint der einzige Ase zu sein, der davon betroffen ist, also ist es keine Sache der Spezies und es hat auch nichts mit magischen Kräften oder Fähigkeiten zu tun, sonst hätten andere Magier oder Heimdall den ja auch wenn vielleicht nach Stärke bemessen weniger extrem.  
Das es eine Krankheit ist glaub ich auch nicht wirklich.  
Wie in einem früheren Kapitel angeschnitten, vermute ich eher, es hat etwas mit Helas Verbannung und der Magie mit der er allen Leuten versucht hat die Erinnerung an sie zu nehmen zu tun.  
Ich meine ehrlich, Hela hat im Alleingang eine ganze Armee von Walküren niedergemacht ohne einen Kratzer davonzutragen oder sonderlich erschöpft davon zu sein!   
Und das war nur ein Ausbruchsversuch! Wie muss das gewesen sein, sie überhaupt erst einzusperren? Er hat ihr einen Kerker auf sowas wie einem eigenen Planeten gemacht oder einer Art von Taschendimension. Und sich selbst zum Riegel für die Tür.  
Ich könnte mir vorstellen, das Odin allein dafür sehr viel schwarze Magie aufgebraucht haben muss und wie wir von Loki wissen, scheint die immer einen Preis zu fordern.  
Davon abgesehen hält Odin sie mit seinem Leben auch weiterhin gefangen, auch das könnte einen gewissen Tribut fordern. Womöglich braucht dieser Kerker eine Dauerhafte Versorgung mit Energie, Magie oder Lebenskraft. Dann wäre Odin quasi eine Art von Batterie, die das Türschloss verriegelt hält.  
Und so ein kollektives Gedächtnislöschen in der ganzen Galaxie scheint ebenfalls keine besonders leichte Sache zu sein. Außer natürlich Odin hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt alle Infinitysteine.


	67. Anhörung (Gericht)

Gericht

Forseti seufzte schwer. Er war in einer Zwangslage die ihresgleichen suchte. Er musste im Namen der Wahrheit und Gerechtigkeit handeln, gleichzeitig musste er im Namen Asgards seinen König verteidigen und diese beiden Dinge lagen derzeit, gefühlt, sehr weit auseinander.   
Hinzukam, dass er persönlich involviert war. Er hatte gewusst was und wer Loki war. Er hatte gewusst, das Odin Pläne hatte für den Jungen. Pläne für Frieden zwischen ihren Reichen, ein Bündnis. Er hatte diese Aussage nie hinterfragt, nie gefragt wie genau dies von statten gehen sollte und sein Berufseid verlangte natürlich, dass er dies bekanntgab.   
Auch hatte er nie an des Allvaters Worten wie er den Jungen fand gezweifelt. Seit Tausenden von Jahren hatte Odin Asgard weise und gerecht regiert. Hatte die Reiche beschützt und verteidigt. Das goldene Reich Asgard war in Wohlstand und Sicherheit gewesen unter seiner Hand. Als Odin die Truppen aussandte Midgard zu verteidigen, stimmte er dem zu, den auch wenn die Menschen schwach und wenig entwickelt waren, so war es ihre Welt und sie hatten ein Recht auf Leben.   
Als der Allvater gen Jotunheim zog, verstand Forseti auch diese Entscheidung. Die Jotunen hatten sich, wie die Vergangenheit bewies, als gefährliche Feinde aller Reiche bewiesen. Hatten auch nachdem König Bor sie zurückschlug, immer wieder die anderen Welten angegriffen und ihr Eroberungsfeldzug gen Midgard war nur Beweis, das sie erneut erstarkt waren und noch immer eine Gefahr für alle anderen darstellten. Sie mussten an ihren Platz zurückgewiesen werden, bis sie bereit waren den Frieden den Asgard anbot anzunehmen.   
Den der Allvater war ein gütiger und ehrenwerter Mann.  
Jetzt jedoch... Nach dem was er am Vortag erfahren hatte. König Laufeys Worte und seine Reaktionen schienen echt zu sein. Und Prinz Lokis Worte, auch diejenigen, die er bei seiner privaten Befragung gab, schienen es ebenfalls. Und es stimmte, der Prinz war oft krank gewesen und war nun, wo Forseti darüber nachdachte, immer strenger bewertet worden als sein Bruder Thor. Und ja, er hatte immer sehr zurückhaltend und verschlossen gewirkt. Melancholisch. Geradezu traurig. Ganz anders als es jetzt der Fall war. Jetzt wirkte er... glücklich.  
Was die anderen Anklagen anging. Mit dem Mord hatte er nichts zu tun gehabt, noch hatte er davon gewusst, auch wenn er, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, einen gewissen Verdachte hegte dass es nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen war. Laufeys vermeintlicher Tod war zu einem derart günstigen Zeitpunkt erfolgt, dass es schwer fiel es als bloßen Zufall abzutun.  
Dennoch. Es war nicht auszuschließen dass der Allvater schuldlos war und es sich um eine perfide List der Eisriesen handelte. Das Prinz Loki mit falschen Worten von diesen manipuliert wurde. Womöglich hatte Laufey ihn wirklich töten wollen und als er erfuhr, dass der Junge noch lebte, eine Chance gesehen ihn zu benutzen.   
Forseti seufzte erneut schwer und streckte seine scherzenden Glieder. Er würde fürs erste davon ausgehen, dass der Allvater die Wahrheit sprach und Odins Handlungen im Bezug auf Loki verteidigen. Dies war seine Aufgabe als Sprecher Asgards und seines Königs. Was er jedoch tun sollte, wenn sich die Anschuldigungen [style type="italic"]Tgegen[/style] den Allvater als wahr herausstellten, das wusste er nicht. Und wegen dem Mord- und Invasionsvorwurf musste er sich noch entscheiden. 

Sie hatten sich drauf geeinigt zuerst die Anklage wegen Kindesentführung zu behandeln. Es schien eines der dringlichsten Themen zu sein, welches sogar noch vor dem Mordversuch Gesprächsthema Nummer eins war. Zudem hinge der Rest in gewisser Weise damit zusammen. Je nachdem ob Odin Loki gerettet oder entführt hatte, würde sich dies auf die restlichen Punkte auswirken. Und auch auf den Prinzen selbst.  
„Nun, fangen wir an Allvater. Bitte, erzählt von dem Tag als ihr Loki fandet. Nur ihr sprecht jetzt, niemand sonst soll es tun.“ Es war seltsam hier auf den hohen Stühlen zu sitzen und den Allvater höchstselbst zu verhören. Ihn, der normalerweise auf dem goldenen Thron in ihrer Mitte saß und selbst als Richter fungierte. Es machte sie alle etwas unbehaglich und zumindest Froyr musste sagen, dass er nicht recht wusste wie er sich verhalten sollte. Allerdings wusste er jenes schon seit einer geraumen Weile nicht mehr. In den letzten Jahren waren so viele neue Erkenntnisse aufgetaucht. Erkenntnisse und Erinnerungen, die den weisen und gerechten Allvater in einem ziemlich düsteren Licht dastehen ließen. Und auch wenn sie keine eindeutigen Beweise hatten, so sprach der absolute Mangel an Informationen und Fakten, die König Odin entlasten würden, für sich. Man war sich inzwischen fast absolut sicher, dass die Geschichte zugunsten Asgards verändert wurde, dass die Erinnerungen an die Wahrheit langsam und schleichend gelöscht wurden. Nur konnte niemand irgendetwas davon nachweisen. Die beiden Bücher die sie hatten waren längst zurückgefordert worden und aufgrund ihrer fragwürdigen Herkunft ohnehin quasi nutzlos. Zudem war Prinz Loki der Stein des Anstoßes für eigentlich alle Verdächtigungen gewesen, erst durch ihn kamen überhaupt erst all die Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Und nach den neuesten Einsichten bestand die Sorge, das alles nur ein unglaublich komplexes Lügengeflecht war, welches von König Laufey durch seinen Sohn heraufbeschworen wurde.  
Wenn sich die Klagen der Eisriesen und Prinz Lokis allerdings als begründet herausstellten, so hatten König Njörd von Vanaheim und die anderen Reiche zumindest einen Grund, um offizielle Nachforschungen für ihre Anschuldigungen gegen Odin anzustellen.  
So oder so, er würde endlich herausfinden, wem er seine Alpträume zu verdanken hatte. Alpträume davon wie seine Mutter ihn packte und in eine Truhe sperrte und befahl still zu sein und keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Alpträume davon wie er durch das Schlüsselloch starrte und sah, wie Asische Soldaten das Haus stürmten, alles zerschlugen und seine Mutter... Er hatte sich früher nie gefragt wie sie starb, es war einfach so gewesen. Er wünschte sich es wäre noch immer so. Falls es den wirklich so gewesen war und kein grausamer Trick.   
Für jetzt jedoch schüttelte er die Erinnerungen schnell ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das heute, wo der Allvater vor ihm und den anderen saß und zu erzählen begann, wie Laufey damals kurz vor seiner Niederlage vor ihm damit prahlte, seinen neugeborenen Sohn dem Sturm geopfert zu haben. 

Die Befragung verlief alles im allen reibungslos. Einige male mussten König Laufey und die seinen zu Ruhe und Ordnung ermahnt werden aber dies war wohl zu erwarten gewesen. Nun gab es eine kurze Pause um alles zu überdenken, bevor Laufey seine Aussage machen würde. Die Wiedergabe der Ereignisse wie der Allvater sie darstellte, schien auf den ersten Blick recht eindeutig, jedoch glaubte Elioril nicht, dass dies alles wäre. Zweifel und Misstrauen regten sich schon seit geraumer Zeit in ihr. Es viel ihr schwer sich vorzustellen, das Odin aus reiner Güte seines Herzens gehandelt hatte als er das Baby fand. Es klang zu schön um wahr zu sein, besonders in Anbetracht der damaligen Verhältnisse und auch im Bezug auf die genaue Herkunft des Kindes. Noch mehr wenn man sich Rückblickend damit beschäftigte, wie Prinz Loki erzogen worden war. Nämlich als zukünftiger König während Odin gleichzeitig deutlich zeigte, das er Thor bevorzugte.  
Ihr König, Wieland der Vierte, schien es genauso zu sehen. Ebenso wie einige der anderen Richter und Herrscher. Die Geschichte des Allvaters klang viel zu sehr wie ein Märchen als wie die Wahrheit und abgesehen von den angeblichen Worten Laufeys während des Kampfes und einigen Bildern an den Wänden des Tempel, hatte er keinerlei stützende Beweise dafür. Geschweige den, dass er Nachforschungen angestellt hätte. Normalerweise sollte bei einer Adoption zumindest geprüft werden, ob es noch andere Verwandte gab, die das Kind aufnehmen würden. In diesem Fall jedoch kam es nicht einmal zu einer rechtmäßigen Adoption. Prinz Loki wurde einfach in aller Stille und im Geheimen zu Odins Sohn erklärt. Es gab keine offiziellen, schriftlichen Dokumente, keine Verträge, keine Urkunden, nichts. Die Umstände die dies rechtfertigten, Schutz vor Ablehnung, Diskriminierung, Rache und Mordversuchen durch die Riesen oder Asen, mochten ja alle gut und schön klingen aber selbst dann waren gewisse Nachweispapiere einfach gesetzliche Pflicht.   
Ganz zu schweigen von der Einwilligung der echten Eltern zur Adoption, sofern noch ein Teil lebte, oder alternativ deren Ablehnung jenes Kind zu behalten, damit derartiges wie hier gerade ausgeschlossen werden konnte. Sie hatte viel mit Familienrecht zu tun und dies hier war ein beruflicher Alptraum, den es zu lösen galt.  
Elioril straffte sich gespannt als Laufey vor die Richterschaft und Herrscher trat um zu sprechen. Sie musste hochsehen um dem König der Jotunen ins Gesicht blicken zu können. Normalweise war sie es gewohnt, vom Richtstuhl aus auf den Sprecher hinabzublicken. Sollte es je wieder zu einer Verhandlung über oder mit einen Eisriesen kommen, würden sie ein höheres Podest brauchen.  
„Was Odin sagte, ich hätte mein Kind dem Sturm geopfert, ich streite es nicht ab, denn es war was ich tat. Ich gab meinen Sohn Loptr als Tribut an den Sturmwind.“ Eliorils Augen weiten sich bei diesen Worten, ebenso wie die der anderen. Selbst der Allvater und die Allmutter sahen geschockt und überrascht aus und aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, wie Prinz Thor und seine Freunde aufsprangen und zu den Waffen griffen, die sie glücklicherweise nicht bei sich trugen. Laufey stritt es nicht ab sein Kind töten zu wollen? Ihr Blick huscht zu den restlichen Jotunen, keiner schien betroffen zu sein, selbst Prinz Loki nicht und das, obwohl sein leiblicher Vater gerade zugab ihn umbringen gewollt zu haben.  
„Jedoch möchte ich drauf hinweisen, das in diesem Fall Opfer und Tribut in unserer Kultur nichts mit töten zu tun haben. Sondern mit einer Weihung im Namen der Elemente.“

Laufeys restliche Aussage ließ die gesamte Situation in einem völlig neun Licht dastehen und um sie zu untermauern, ließ er der Richterschaft einige Nachschlagewerke über Riten und Religion überreichen. Die Bücher wirkten echt, dennoch wurden sie zur Sicherheit an Madame Indis gereicht, um festzustellen ob die Schriften authentisch waren und nicht etwa nachträglich erstellt wurden. Sie waren es nicht.   
Indis fand sie faszinierend. Sie hatte selten Gelegenheit eine völlig neue Kultur zu studieren. Wenn man so alt war wie Sie und Zeit seines Lebens nichts anders getan hatte, war es schwer etwas zu finden, das man nicht kannte. Sie hatte auch die Jotunische Kultur studiert. Zumindest dachte sie dies. Es war nicht wirklich einfach verlässliche Informationen zu erhalten, wenn die betreffende Kultur seit Tausenden von Jahren schon von allen anderen abgeriegelt war und die wenigen sachlichen Bücher die es gab, berichteten größtenteils negatives. Nicht verwunderlich wenn man bedachte, dass sie zumeist von Asischen Gelehrten stammten oder Berichte von Soldaten waren.  
Laufeys Begleiter Vardrun legte unterdessen die optischen Aufzeichnungen der Aussage von Königin Nal vor, sowie der Priester des Windtempels, einiger von Laufeys Generälen und sogar des Baumeisters für die Grabstelle der Königin und des totgeglaubten Kindes. Die schriftlichen Anweisungen für den Bau des letzteren bekam erneut sie zur Überprüfung. Auch hier stimmte die Zeitliche Einsortierung.   
Die Beweislast gegen Odin wurde immer erdrückender und der Allvater wusste es. Alles was er selbst hatte war sein Wort. Und Indis gab derzeit nicht viel drauf, womit sie offensichtlich nicht allein dastand.  
Immer weiter sackte Odin in seinem Sitz zusammen und sein Gesicht wirkt fahl. Sie fragte sich wirklich wie er davon keine Ahnung hatte haben können, außer wenn er sich schlicht nicht darum kümmerte. Zum Schluss wandte sich Vardrun direkt an Odin.

„Ihr spracht von einem Wandbild als Beweis Allvater? Ein Bild von einer Humanoiden Gestalt, die durch die Luft rennt, mit Nebelschleiern unter sich und darüber eine Klingenfigur, die den Himmel zerfetzt und den anderen anzugreifen scheint?“ Odin runzelt verwirrt die Stirn und bejaht. Indis blätterte in dem Religionsbuch und fand die entsprechende Darstellung, um sie den Richtern zu zeigen. Sie sah recht martialisch aus. Mit einem gerade beendeten Krieg in den Knochen und inmitten des Schlachtfeldes sicher noch mehr.  
„Die Zwillingsseele des Windes. Die obere Gestalt ist Brutaltving, die Verkörperung des Sturms. Der schneidenden, zerstörenden Kraft, die alles mit sich reist. Die untere ist Forsikving, die sanfte Böe, die die Pollen der Blüten verteilt und den Frühling heran weht. In vielen Tempel werden unter diesen beiden entweder reiche Felder dargestellt oder Eltern, die ihre Kinder in die Höhe halten, damit der vorüberziehende Wind sie mit seinen Gaben segnet.“ Vardrun wandte sich wieder ihnen zu, verbeugte sich leicht und ging zurück an seinen Platz.   
„Es war ein Fehler. Ich habe es missdeutet, das gebe ich offen zu aber ich schwöre, ich dachte wirklich er wäre verlassen. Ich handelte in gutem Glauben.“ Laufey warf hasserfüllte Blicke auf den Allvater und wies diesen mit ruhigem, kaltem Zorn zurecht.  
„Du hast mein Kind entführt und Gennest es einen Fehler.“ Laufey schnaubte spöttisch. „Du kannst noch so oft behaupten gedacht zu haben, er wäre ausgesetzt worden aber du hast es nie überprüft, nie nachgeforscht, mich nie gefragt oder auch nur ein einziges Wort gesagt. Behaupte nur weiter aus Mitleid gehandelt zu haben aber wir wissen beide, dass dies eine Lüge ist. Du hast ihn genommen weil es der meine war. Weil du ihn benutzen wolltest. Ich war Jahrhunderte in Unwissenheit über das Schicksal meines Sohnes wegen deiner falschen Annahmen. Und ihr, Frigga von Asgard. Ihr nennt euch die Göttin der Mutterschaft und Ehe und doch raubt ihr einer anderen Mutter das Kind. Sagt, als euer elender Gatte euch meinen Sohn gab, habt ihr auch nur einmal an seine leibliche Mutter gedacht? Oder wars euch egal.“ Odin hörte schweigend und sichtbar angespannt zu. Das Gesicht eine nur mühsam aufrechterhalte Maske der Ruhe und Beherrschung.   
„Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß das ist keine Entschuldigung und es soll auch keine sein. Was ich tat war unverzeihlich König Laufey. Ich habe meinem Mann vertraut das war ein Fehler. Ich kann nur schwören das sich Loki vom ersten Tag an liebte als wäre er mein eigenes und versucht habe ihm eine gute Mutter zu sein.“ Frigga dagegen zeigt ihre Schande und Schuld offen und bei dem Verweis auf ihren göttlichen Titel, zuckt sie zusammen als wäre sie geschlagen worden.  
„Auch ich habe ihn geliebt, vom ersten Moment als ich ihn sah liebte ich mein Kind und du, Odin, hast es mir ohne Reue genommen. Ihre beide habt.“ Die Klage hing schwer in der Luft und die Allmutter sieht gebrochen aus. Voll Kummer und Gram und erneut kann sie nur sagen wie Leid es ihr tut. Kurz schwankt ihr Blick schmerzlich zu ihrem Adoptivsohn, bevor sie ihn senkt und verstummt.  
Die Beweisaufnahme wird abgeschlossen und man zieht sich zurück um alles zu besprechen. Das Urteil würde voraussichtlich am nächsten Tag verkündet werden, jedoch gab es kaum Zweifel darüber, wie es ausfiele.  
Als die Königin sich erhebt um zu gehen, tut sie es ohne ihren Mann auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Wie erwartet wurde Odin des Kindesraubs für schuldig befunden, eine Strafe dafür wurde noch nicht ausgesprochen, da noch weitere Anklagepunkte zu verhandeln waren. Eines war jedoch bereits jetzt klar. Egal wie die restlichen Anklagen ausfielen, dem ewigen Reich würden schwere Zeiten bevorstehen. Das Vertrauen in Asgard war schwer beschädigt.  
Außer dem Urteil gab es an diesem Tag nichts weiter, für die Folgenden allerdings war die Verhandlung über den Vorwurf des versuchten Mordes und der Machtübernahme über ein anderes Reich angesetzt. Als Hauptzeuge würde hierbei Prinz Loki aussagen.

„Nun am besten fangt damit an, wann und wie ihr herausgefunden habt das ihr nun, äh, Laufeys Sohn seid.“ Begann Froyr und sah von Prinz Loki zu König Laufey und dessen Begleitern. Er fröstelte unwillkürlich. Dies war das erste mal das er leibhaftige Jotunen sah. Bisher kannte er sie nur aus Büchern und den Erzählungen der Krieger. Er fühlte sich unwillkürlich an die Gestalten aus den Horrorgeschichten seiner Kindheit erinnert. Diese Augen! Diese glühenden roten Raubtieraugen! Die blaue Haut brachten sie nur umso deutlicher zur Geltung. Und König Laufey sah genau aus wie in den Büchern beschrieben und abgebildet. Groß, vernarbt und alles in allem einschüchternd. Geradezu furchteinflößend. Dieser Vardrun hingegen, der sich selbst als Richter und Verteidiger für Laufeys Seite vorgestellt hatte, sah zwar eindeutig aus wie man sich die Riesen allgemein vorstellte aber davon abgesehen sah er auch alt aus. Alt und nicht sonderlich bedrohlich wie er da saß und in seinen Ohren knibbelte.   
Und Prinz Loki, es könnte an der Größe liegen oder daran dass er jedes mal wenn er ihn ansah an den bleichen, dürren Jungen dachte als den er ihn kannte und als den er ihn bei der Befragung kurz sah. Dennoch schauderte er ein wenig unter dessen Blick. Den glühende Augen, wie eine Katze in der Nacht.   
Wenn man allerdings über das Oberflächliche hinwegsah, so waren die Riesen nicht was er erwartet hatte, als er für die Verhandlung hierherkam. Er hatte wilde, knurrende Barbaren erwartet. Verlotterte Herumtreiber in Kriegsrüstungen ohne jegliche Manieren oder Benehmen, ähnlich den Marodeuren die in den Neun Welten umherstreiften. Gewalttätig, blutrünstig, erbarmungslos. Das waren die Begriffe die er bisher immer mit den Jotunen in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Doch die Eisriesen, so grausam und furchterregend sie auch aussahen, benahmen sich eigentlich relativ zivil. Auch wenn sie zumeist abweisend und misstrauisch wirkten und jeden der sich ihnen näherte, mit einer Mischung aus leichter Drohung und Neugierde musterten. Abseits der Verhandlung hatte er keinen Kontakt mit ihnen gehabt aber soweit er es sagen konnte, schienen sie zumindest zu versuchen höflich zu sein. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als Prinz Loki, oder jetzt wohl eher Loptr, zum sprechen ansetzte.  
„Es war als Thor zum ersten mal in Jotunheim eindrang und Krieg verursachte. Einer von ihnen berührte mich am Arm und störte damit die Verzauberung. Es fühlte sich so befreiend und natürlich an. Später suchte ich Bestätigung für meine Ängste und schlich in die Schatzkammer um die Urne zu berühren. Als Odin durch den ausgelösten Alarm hereinkam, versteckte ich mich. Ich weiß nicht warum ich ihm folgte aber ich tat es und fand einen ersten Teil der Wahrheit heraus.“

König Sindri hörte aufmerksam zu während Prinz Loki zu erzählten beginnt. Von dem Gespräch das er damals belauschte. Von der Wahrheit und den Absichten seiner Verwendung, die er erfuhr und Sindris stirnrunzelnde Blicke schwingen zum Allvater, der still dasitzt und bedauernd seufzend seinen Kopf in die Hand legte. Die Allmutter sitzt mit gesenktem Kopf an ihrem Platz. König Laufey auf der anderen Seite wirft dem Herrscherpaar mörderische Blicke zu. Mehr noch, als Loki von seinem darauffolgendem Emotionalen Zusammenbruch erzählte.   
„Nachdem ich es herausfand. Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich fühlte oder ob ich überhaupt etwas fühlte. Ich weiß nur noch wie ich in meinem Zimmer saß und den Dolch in der Hand hielt. Und wie ich mich fragte warum mein Blut rot und nicht blau ist. Und während es über meinen Arm lief dachte ich, wie viel leichter alles wäre wenn ich jetzt einfach nur etwas tiefer schneiden würde.“ Während Prinz Lokis Erzählung war es still im Saal geworden und Sindri musste schwer schlucken bei der Vorstellung, worüber der Junge da zu tun nachgedacht hatte. Fasziniert beobachtete er wie König Laufey diesem danach schweigend und auf eine überraschend fürsorgliche Weise für so einen, äh, großen Mann, durch die Harre fuhr und auch wie Loki sich unmerklich in diese Berührung schmiegte. Es zeigte eine Vertrautheit, die er nie zuvor bei dem Jungen gesehen hatte, trotz der vielen Jahre die er diesen schon von Besuchen und Vertragsverhandlungen kannte.  
„Nun, ihr habt es nicht getan. Zum Glück für euch würde ich sagen. Was geschah dann weiter?“ Mit stummen Entsetzten hörten die Richter, Könige und Zuschauer zu, als Loki weitererzählte wie er auf die scheußliche Idee kam, er könnte dafür sorgen das nichts davon wahr wäre, indem er Laufey umbrachte und am besten auch gleich noch das ganze Jotunsche Volk dazu.  
„Es war völlig Wahnsinnig. Ich wusste das aber gleichzeitig hielt ich es für eine gute Idee. Ich meine. Wie hätte ich der Sohn von jemanden sein können, den es gar nicht mehr gab? Oder zu einem Volk gehören das nicht existiert? Ich hätte es fast getan, ich war schon dort, mit den Dolchen in der Hand. Ich hätt nur zustechen müssen aber dann konnte ich es nicht mehr, weil ich das Grab gesehen habe.“ Sindris Augen weiten sich geschockt als Prinz Loki weiter ausführte wie er gedachte den Bifröst einzusetzen um einfach ganz Jotunheim zu vernichten. Selbstmord, Vatermord, Völkermord! Oder zumindest wäre es um ein Haar soweit gekommen. Wie verdreht mussten die Gedanken des Jungen gewesen sein, um so etwas auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen?  
Für alle überraschend war Laufeys nüchterner Kommentar darauf.  
„Also waren es deine Dolche die wir damals fanden.“ Man konnte sehen wie der junge Prinz erstarrte, bevor er sich langsam umdrehte. Offensichtlich war dies eine Tatsche, die er bisher noch niemandem gegenüber ausgesprochen hatte. Wenn es eine Sache gab die Sindri überall wiedererkennen würde, egal wie gut der andere im Verheimlichen und Lügen wäre, dann der ertappte Gesichtsausdruck eines Sohnes gegenüber seinem Vater. Es war derselbe Ausdruck von Schock und zerknirschter Schuld und Reue, die Alf immer zur Schau trug wenn er etwas angestellt hatte. So etwas konnte man nicht vortäuschen. Außerdem wusste er wie Prinz Loki aussah wenn er erwischt wurde. Er hatte es oft genug erlebt wenn es um Verhandlungen ging. Nun, vermutlich hatte er es weit öfter nicht bemerkt aber wenn, dann war es ihm jedes mal sofort klar gewesen. Silberzunge war ein wirklich passender Name. Denn selbst wenn er aufgeflogen war konnte der Bursche sich noch raus reden.  
Der folgende Austausch zwischen König Laufey und Prinz Loki ist faszinierend zu beobachten.  
„Ich hatte ehrlich vor es dir zu sagen. Irgendwann. Vielleicht. In ein paar Jahrhunderten.“ Sindri schnaubt belustigt. Eindeutig erwischt worden. Die Situation sollte nicht so witzig sein, immerhin redeten sie gerade davon, dass ein Sohn um ein Haar seinen Vater umgebracht hätte, wegen Lügen die ihm eingetrichtert worden waren. Er sah hinüber zu den Zuschaueremporen, wo sein eigener Sohn dem Prozess beiwohnte. Scheußliche Vorstellung.

Die Jotunen waren gut vorbereitet, zu gut, das erkannte Forseti schnell. Und mit jedem neuen Tag der verging und jedem neuen Beweis der vorgelegt wurde, wurde es klarer. Der Allvater war schuldig. Schuldig des Kindesraubs, des versuchten Mordes, der versuchten Machtübernahme... Prinz Loki hatte nicht nur die Wahrheit herausgefunden, er war es auch der Laufey warnte, half den Gegenplan aufzustellen und das Attentat zu verhindern.  
Prinz Loki war über die ganze Zeit, von Prinz Thors erstem Besuch auf Jotunheim bis zum heutigen Tage, quasi ein Doppelagent gewesen. Und als solcher hatte er Unmengen an Beweisen gesammelt.  
Abschriften von Königlichen Befehlen und Aufträgen, die für sich völlig unverdächtig wirkten aber zusammengenommen ein sehr klares Bild ergaben. Eine Zusammenfassung aller Pläne, die der Allvater bereits für die Zukunft gemacht hatte und für die es zwar keine direkten Beweise gab, aber für deren Verwirklichung bereits gesorgt worden war. Beispielsweise der Bau dreier neuer Portale und Frachtschiffe in Asgards Namen, sowie einer weiteren Lagerhalle im Güterviertel der Stadt. Es wurden sogar vorläufige aber unterzeichnete Listen und Verkaufspreise für Waren vorgelegt, die aus Jotunheim stammten aber bisher nicht von dort zum Verkauf angeboten wurden.   
Der Allvater hatte alles bereits komplett geplant gehabt. Nur den Verrat aus seinem eigenen Hause nicht. Und was er ebenfalls nicht erwartet hatte war, dass sein ehemaliger General und Vertrauter, Tyr, die Seiten wechseln und gegen ihn aussagen könnte.

Tyr war noch immer in den Kerkern von Utgard inhaftiert aber genau wie die anderen Zeugenaussagen derer, die nicht mit zur Verhandlung hatten kommen können, war auch die Seine aufgezeichnet worden.  
Tyr sah nicht so aus als wäre er in irgendeiner Weise dazu gezwungen. Er klang auch nicht so und die Aufzeichnung war auch nicht manipuliert oder geschnitten worden. Irgendwo in der Mitte wurde Tyrs Bericht von merkwürdig abgehakten Worten aus dem Hintergrund unterbrochen.  
Irgendjemand sprach mit ihm und das auf sehr unverschämte Weise und mit einem ziemlich markanten Akzent. Überraschenderweise schien sich Tyr davon nicht im geringsten beleidigt oder verärgert zu fühlen. Im Gegenteil sprang er sogar darauf an und antwortet auf ähnlich derbe Art. Lachte sogar ehrlich, was Forseti am meisten erstaunte. Er wagte zu behaupten General Tyr recht gut zu kennen. Er hatte des öfteren mit ihm zu tun gehabt und erinnerte sich an einen zwar gerechten und starken Mann aber auch daran, das Tyr vom Leben verbittert war. Dieser Glanz dort in seinen Augen war neu. Und niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass der General sich gegen Odin stellen würde.  
In seiner Aussage gab er die Namen aller preis, die seines Wissens nach am Plan König Laufey zu töten und Prinz Loki einzusetzen beteiligt waren. Es schloss einen Großteil der Führungsriege Asgards ein. Fast die gesamte Führungsriege Asgards. Alle von ihnen würden überprüft werden und bei Bestätigung aus ihren Posten entfernt werden müssen, um zumindest halbwegs das Vertrauen der Bevölkerung und der anderen Reiche zu behalten.   
Noch schlimmer, Forseti hatte auf den Gängen Gerüchte gehört, das viele der ihnen untergeordneten Welten beabsichtigten, sich von Asgard Oberherrschaft komplett abzutrennen. Schon jetzt hatten viele der Kleineren, die seit jeher deswegen murrten, Anträge eingereicht und die Steuer- und Tributzahlungen eingestellt. Auch war ihm zugetragen worden das König Eitri um Audienz bei Laufey ersuchte. Zweifellos um Handelsverträge zur Sprache zu bringen. Sowohl er als auch sein Bruderkönig Sindri begannen bereits damit, sich von Asgard zu distanzieren. Und erst letztens hatte er Madame Indris gesehen, wie sie sich angeregt mit diesem Vardrun unterhielt. Der Allvater und damit ganz Asgard stand nicht mehr länger für Gerechtigkeit, Sicherheit und Stabilität.  
Waren die Sanktionen der Großreiche damals, als Druckmittel zu Verhandlungen während der Angriffe der Eisriesen schon schlimm genug, würde dies nun eine Katastrophe für ihre Wirtschaft und den Wohlstand ihres Reiches werden.  
Es war ein Desaster. Natürlich würde Odin als König ebenfalls abdanken müssen. Keines der anderen Reiche würde ihn weiterhin dulden und solange er an der Macht war, währen sie wohl kaum bereit Geschäfte mit Asgard abzuschließen. Königin Frigga würde vermutlich ebenfalls nur mit Vorbehalt akzeptiert. Prinz Thor jedoch hatte von alledem nichts gewusst und war daher durchaus berechtigt die Erbfolge anzutreten, glücklicherweise schienen er und Loki sich ausgesöhnt zu haben was ein Vorteil war. Dennoch bezweifelte Forseti, dass dieser momentan in der Lage war kluge und gefasste Entscheidungen zu treffen. Nicht nach derartigen Schicksalsschlägen und während dieser beispiellosen Krisensituation. Asgard stand de facto ohne Regierung da.  
Allvater Odin hatte mit seinen Taten das Reich ins Chaos gestürzt.

Froyr atmete ein paar mal tief durch ehe er sich erhob. Langsam wurde es still im Saal, alle Blicke waren nun auf ihn gerichtet. Heute war der Tag der Entscheidung. Fast zwei Wochen lang hatten er und die anderen Richter und Herrscher sich nach Abschluss der Anhörungen beraten, um zu einer Art von Urteil zu kommen.  
Nach Durchsicht aller Beweise konnte keiner, nicht einmal Forseti, noch behaupten Odin wäre unschuldig. Das einzige was man ihm noch zugutehalten konnte war, dass er damals wohl wirklich dachte das Baby wäre zum sterben bestimmt worden.  
Laufey und Loptr beobachten ihn abwartenden mit scharfen Blick. Er fühlt sich wie Beute.  
Odin sieht ihn von der anderen Seite mit resignierendem Blick an. Hatte er zu Anfang der Verhandlung noch vor Kraft gestrotzt und jeden Vorwurf vehement abgelehnt, war er im Verlauf der Tage immer stiller geworden. Er sah älter aus und müder. Jeder wusste dass der berühmte Odinsschlaf schon zu Zeiten von Thors Krönung nahe gewesen war und der Allvater es nur immer weiter hinausgezögert hatte. Die letzten Tage hatten ihn zu viel Kraft gekostet. Nicht nur im körperlichen Sinne, sondern auch im geistigen. Und im Emotionalen, den seine Königin hatte sich von ihm abgewandt. Die Allmutter sprach nicht mehr mit ihm, ging ihm aus dem Weg und zog sich die meiste Zeit abseits der Verhandlungen in ihre privaten Räume zurück. Jeder konnte sehen wie hart ihn vor allem dies traf. Selbst Prinz Thor schnitt ihn, wenn wohl auch aus anderen Gründen.  
Froyr straffte sich und verkündete das vorläufige Urteil. Nicht überraschend wurde Loki/Loptr offiziell als Sohn Laufeys anerkannt und der Allvater würde Wiedergutmachung in Form von Gold leisten müssen. Die Urne des Winters, durch einen Trick bereits zurückerlangt, dufte nicht wieder von Asgard eingefordert werden. Alle Blockaden und Handelsembargos um und über Jotunheim waren unverzüglich nach unterzeichnen aktueller Friedensverträge aufzulösen. Ebenso die Reisebeschränkungen. Die drei bei den Zwergen in Auftrag gegeben und bezahlten Portale sowie die Frachtschiffe mussten zusätzlich von Asgard kostenfrei an Jotunheim übergeben werden. Sie waren ohnehin dafür bestimmt gewesen. Dem Allvater selbst wurde nahegelegt, sein Amt mit sofortiger Wirkung niederzulegen und sich vollständig aus der Regierung zurückzuziehen.   
Froyer sagte es auf die höfliche Weise aber jedem, auch Odin, musste klar sein, dass dies keine Bitte war. Sollte er es nicht tun, würde Asgard es sein, welches von allen anderen Reichen geschnitten würde, so wie einst Jotunheim.  
König Odin nickte es ohne große Gegenwehr ab. Von dem mächtigen starken Herrscher war kaum noch etwas übrig. Nur noch ein müder, alter Mann.

„Ich bin immer noch dafür meinen Vorschlag der Strafe miteinzubeziehen.“ Es herrschte noch immer eine totenstille im Saal als Laufey sprach und fragend hoben sich Froyrs Brauen.  
„Deine Vorstellung von Strafe als du die Wahrheit herausgefunden hast, bestand darin zu planen nach Asgard einzumarschieren, Odin sein zweites Auge auszustechen und ihm seinen eigenen Schwanz so tief in den Rachen zu stopfen, das er dran erstickt!“ Es war Loki der es gewissermaßen erklärte und bei der Vorstellung schüttelte es Froyr. Mit etwas Ekel verzog auch der Prinz das Gesicht, bevor er sich bei den Richtern, Königen und auch allen anderen Anwesenden für die Ausdrucksweise entschuldigte. Er hätte nur wortgetreu zitiert.  
„Ja und ich halte dieses Vorgehen für noch immer mehr als gerechtfertigt. Natürlich können wir über die genau Ausführung diskutieren. Ich wäre auch dafür offen ihm das Auge zu lassen, damit er sehen kann wie ich seine Männlichkeit verspeise. Geröstet mit Kantkraut sollen Asische Hoden recht gut sein.“ Er konnte Laufey, welcher noch immer stoisch und mit hartem Blick auf Odin an seinem Platz sah, nur leicht angewidert ansehen. Jotunen hatten offensichtlich einen wirklich sehr makaberen Humor und auch wenn Laufeys Wunsch nach Vergeltung verständlich war, in dieser Situation waren derartige Bemerkungen unangemessen. Außerdem ließ es einige der Asischen Zuschauer unwohl fühlen. Und auch andere, ihn selbst mit eingeschlossen.  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen das ihr einige Rachewünsche habt König Laufey aber bitte unterlasst derartige Scherze vor Gericht.“ Laufeys einzige Reaktion war sich ihm zuzuwenden, sein Ausdruck starr und unleserlich.  
„Wieso Scherz?“ Froyr räusperte sich nervös und Forseti neben ihm legte wie beiläufig die Beine übereinander. Einige der Einherjar die in der Nähe standen drehten sich unmerklich etwas zur Seite.  
„Glaubt mir Vorsitzender Froyr, er meint das absolut ernst. Die Gesetzte Utgards sind mitunter recht körperbezogen, was auch daran liegt dass das meiste nachwächst. Aber ich bin sicher mein Vater wird sie nicht hierher ausweiten. Nicht war?“ Prinz Loki bekam nur ein grollen zur Antwort. Froyr entschied sich dies als Zustimmung seitens Laufey zu deuten. Götter bewahrt das er jemals ein Verbrechen in deren Welt begehen würde.  
„Aber wenigstens dieses heuchlerische Deckengemälde kann ich zerstören, das stört mich schon seit dem ersten Tag.“ Noch bevor irgendjemand hätte reagieren können, flogen mehrere glänzende Eisdolche zielsicher in das Bildnis. Größtenteils in den Teil, der den Friedensvertrag zwischen Odin und Laufey darstellte. Gleichzeitig ertönte ein lautes, widerhallendes „NICHT!“ von Odin. Plötzlich schien wieder Leben in den Allvater gekommen zu sein. Er war aufgesprungen und stand angriffsbereit und schwer atmend dort. Sein Blick richtete sich entsetzt auf die Decke, welche langsam zu bröckeln begann. Etwas kam darunter zum Vorschein. Neben sich hörte er den abgesandten Nornheims ein erfreutes „Na sie mal einer an.“ von sich geben.

XXXX

Gerichtsverhandlungen sind so ein Kreuz. Anderseits dürfte ich damit möglicherweise eine Premiere bei den hiesigen Thor fanfictions hingelegt haben.   
Wurden Asgard oder Odin in einer anderen Geschichte schon mal durch ein ordentliches Gerichtsverfahren zerstört? Ich schätze so haben sich die Asen Ragnarök nicht vorgestellt.

Was Odins resignierende Reaktion angeht, so hab ich mich an dem orientiert, wie er sich verhalten hatte, als Loki im Film die Wahrheit herausfand und ihn konfrontierte. Da war er auch ähnlich verzweifelt bevor er dann zusammenbrach.   
Man könnte auch sagen das er, nachdem er gemerkt hat das er hier nicht gewinnen kann, versucht hat die Sache zumindest für Asgard und Thor noch soweit zu retten wies geht.  
Kriegerisch lösen konnte er es jedenfalls nicht. Er hat Asgard so umgestaltet das es sich als ehrenwerter Beschützer sieht und auch wenn er es befiehlt, würden die Leute dort nach diesen Erkenntnissen wohl kaum eine der anderen Welten angreifen, mit denen sie seit quasi ewigen Zeiten befreundet sind und Handel treiben.  
Selbst wenn sie es täten, in dem Moment indem sies tun, würden alle anderen ihnen den Krieg erklären und gegen alle gleichzeitig dürfte es selbst Asgard schwer haben. Zumal sie versorgungstechnisch von diesen abhängig sind.  
Odin bleibt somit im Grunde nur die Wahl seine Schuld einzugestehen, das Urteil anzuerkennen und den Rest von Asgard und auch Thor und Frigga damit nicht noch weiter in Verruf zu bringen.


	68. Matt (Loki)

Loki

Was für eine merkwürdige Situation. Er war zwar schon früher zwischen den beiden Welten hin und her gependelt, die meiste Zeit war er natürlich in Asgard gewesen, aber selbst wenn er nur wenige Stunden in Utgard verbrachte, fühlte sich die goldene Stadt danach immer so völlig unvertraut an. Jetzt war es noch viel extremer.  
Er war in Asgard. Seiner Heimat seit fast tausend Jahren. Er kannte jeden Gang und jedes Zimmer. Alle Gemälde an den Wänden, alle Skulpturen und Plastiken. Jedes Detail war ihm vertraut. Selbst die Diener waren ihm bekannt, wenn auch in den meisten Fällen nur vom Sehen.   
Und doch war jetzt alles völlig fremd und anders. Dies war nicht mehr sein Zuhause. Technisch gesehen war es das seit Jahren nicht mehr, eigentlich niemals. Aber jetzt war es offiziell und für jeden sichtbar. Das machte den Unterschied aus. Er fühlte sich nun nicht mehr nur wie ein Fremder, er war einer und es störte ihn nicht, es war völlig in Ordnung.

Asgard jedenfalls war ganz eindeutig nicht darauf eingestellt, Jotunen zu beherbergen. Zumindest keine normal Großen. Es gab keine dafür ausgelegten Räume. Weder in der Ausstattung, noch der Temperatur und schon gar nicht der Höhe. Es sprach nicht unbedingt für Gastfreundschaft und Völkerverständigung zwischen ihren Reichen, wie Odin es ihm ständig vorgepredigt hatte.  
Die Decken waren zwar allgemein recht hoch im Palast und in den öffentlichen Bereichen stellte es keinerlei Problem dar aber in den Gästezimmern kratzen bei einigen seiner Begleiter, auch bei Vater, die Hörner zum Teil an der Decke. Und ausnahmslos alle mussten sich durch die Türen hindurch bücken. Vardrun fluchte jedes mal darüber, wie schädlich das für seinen armen, alten Rücken wäre. Manchmal vergaß einer der Riesensoldaten es und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen den Türbalken. Es war jedes mal aufs neue erheiternd.  
Die Vorhänge blieben die meiste Zeit des Tages über geschlossen, um den Raum schattiger und etwas kühler zu halten. So wie Loki auch seine alten Räume hier immer etwas dunkler bevorzugt hatte. Zum Glück war es später Herbst und nicht etwa Hochsommer in Asgard. Ansonsten hätte es problematisch werden können, doch so war es für alle aushaltbar. Dennoch hatte einer seiner Begleiter den Fehler gemacht, sein Zimmer etwas eisiger zu gestalten. Es hielt nicht lange und endete in einer kleinen Überschwemmung.  
Die Dienstmädchen die kommen um sich darum zu kümmern, wirken wie verschreckte Mäuse. Zucken bei jeder Bewegung die die Jotunen machen, quietschen erschrocken auf als sich einer von ihnen träge erhebt und starren mit weit aufgerissenen Augen unter den fallenden Haaren ihrer gesenkten Köpfe hervor. Sie sind neugierig und verängstige zu gleichen Teilen. Besonders oft liegen ihre Blicke auf ihm. Einmal lächelt er sie an und vor Schreck lässt die eine glatt den Mob fallen und wäre beim Versuch ihn noch zu fangen, beinahe ebenfalls zu Boden gegangen. Loki beobachtet sie weiter belustigt aus den Augenwinkeln, während er vermeintlich in seinem Buch ließt und sein Blick folgt ihnen aus dem Raum. Kaum das sie an den Einherjarwachen vorbei sind und die Kreuzung der Gänge erreichen, werden sie von weiteren Bediensteten umringt und ausgefragt.  
Mit dem Rest arrangierten sich die anderen Jotunen. Einige schoben zwei Betten aneinander, andere bauten sich ein Lager aus Decken auf den Teppichen. Gegessen wurde meist im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden. Asgard hatte ziemlich merkwürdige Vorstellungen davon, was Jotunen normalerweise aßen. Man servierte ihnen ausnahmslos rohes Wild. Die ersten Tage störte sich daran noch keiner, es war nicht so, als hätte einer seiner Begleiter etwas gegen rohes Fleisch. Aber es war sehr einseitig und die Diener schienen die Bitten nach etwas ordentlichem zu essen jedes mal zu missverstehen. Den statt einer ordentlichen Mahlzeit kam das Wild danach nicht einmal mehr ausgenommen oder gehäutet. Er würde wohl direkt mit den Köchen sprechen müssen.

Die meisten beobachten ihn und Vater mit einem gewissen Abstand. Einer vermeintlich sicheren Entfernung. Abgesehen von den Asischen Soldaten natürlich die sie immer und zu jederzeit wenn sie die Räume verlassen, begleiten. Aber diese sprechen nicht mit ihnen und weder Vater noch er selbst haben Lust mit ihnen zu sprechen.  
Der Rest der Palastbewohner gafft. Gafft und tuschelt.  
Loki ignoriert sie alle und wandert durch die Hallen wie er es schon immer getan hat. Die schimmernden Wände und Böden reflektieren jetzt einen blauen Schemen, während er seine Begleiter herumführt. Sie sind auf das Palastgelände beschränkt aber es ist in Ordnung. Hier gibt es mehr als genug zu besichtigen.  
Thor folgte ihm. Es rieb an seinen Nerven, jedes mal wenn er ihn stehen und zu ihnen hinüber starren sah. Dieser reuige, verzweifelte Blick. Es war zermürbend und mit jedem mal viel es schwerer sich wegzudrehen. Wenn Thor drauf wartete, er würde zu ihm kommen um wieder einen auf kleiner lieber Bruder zu machen, dann hatte er sich geschnitten. Loki war nicht mehr der Junge von früher und Thor würde, wenn er etwas zu sagen hatte, zu ihm kommen müssen.  
Entweder Thor akzeptierte ihn als Loptr, Sohn des Laufey. Einen Jotunen, oder gar nicht.

„Ich habe heute die Madame Indis getroffen, sie schien sehr interessiert über einen kulturellen Austausch zu sein. Und sie besteht nicht aus Kristall.“ Laufey neben ihm summte zufrieden während Vardrun sich zu ihnen setzte. Loki ging im Kopf schnell die Informationen durch, die er über Indis hatte.  
Sie war eine der Historikerinnen aus Alfheim und genoss hohes Ansehen dort. Er hatte sie einige male flüchtig getroffen, als er die Albischen Museen besuchte und er glaubte sich erinnern zu können, sogar das eine oder andere Gespräch mit ihr geführt zu haben. Sie war alt, sehr alt aber auch sehr versiert gewesen. Und natürlich bestand sie nicht aus Kristall! Dieser Effekt auf ihrer Haut war evolutionär bei den Alben und diente rein der Tarnung.  
„Sehr gut. Wir werden einen solchen Austausch brauchen. Die Vorurteile und Unwissenheit gegen uns sind groß.“ Loki schnaubte belustigt. Was sein Vater sagte war noch untertrieben. Er konnte es aus eigener Erfahrung sagen, immerhin hatte er die meisten dieser Vorurteile einst selbst geteilt.  
„Jotunheim ist da nicht besser. Wir hatten so lange keinen Außenkontakt mehr, der nicht aus Dieben und Hehlern bestand oder in Kämpfen endete.“ Meitne Vardrun und brummend machte Laufey seinen Zug, Loki konterte mit sofortiger Wirkung. Laufey zerdrückte einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen und starrte das Spielbrett finster an. Man musste ihm zugutehalten, dafür das Loki ihm erst vor einer Woche die Spielregeln für Königszabel erklärte, war er eigentlich recht gut.  
„Ja, ich hab eure Bibliothek gesehen. Das meiste ist ziemlich überholt. Seit Bors Zeiten hat sich viel verändert.“ Loki schnaubte belustigt als er zurückdachte. Zum Beispiel zeigten die Zwerge inzwischen offen wer männlich und wer weiblich war. Zumindest galt es nicht mehr als unanständig. Die Vanen waren sicher keine Hinterwäldler, die in einfachen Lehmhütten hausten und auf Blättern schliefen und sie verarbeiteten ihre Toten auch nicht zu Dünger! Obwohl, die Toten am Fuße eines Baumes zu beerdigen, eingebettet zwischen den Wurzeln, konnte vielleicht als Düngen bezeichnet werden. Und die Norn waren nicht, er konnte es nicht oft genug sagen, NICHT die Götter der Asen. Diese Namensgleichheit zwischen Norn und Nornen schien viele seiner neuen Freunde zu verwirren.   
Es gab so viele Missverständnisse auf beiden Seiten, es würde sicher einiges brauchen um sie zu beseitigen. Er freute sich drauf die Sache anzugehen. All die dummen Gesichter wenn er erklärte wie es wirklich war.  
„König Eitri hat sich übrigens für morgen angekündigt, um über möglichen Handel zu sprechen Loptr. Es wäre schön wenn du dabei sein könntest.“ Mit einem nicken stimmte Loki der Bitte Laufeys zu und kicherte ein wenig, als dieser sich wieder dem Spielbrett zuwandte und dabei murrte, dass er keine Lust hatte den ersten Handelskontakt zunichte zu machen, weil irgendjemand unabsichtlich beleidigendes Benehmen zeigte, weil er die Etikette der Zwerge nicht kannte. Loki grinste in sich hinein da er wusste, das Laufey sich darin selbst ebenfalls miteinschloss. 

„Wieso habt ihr ein Kaninchen in den Armen Jegsen?“ Es war am nächsten Morgen und das erste was er zu sehen bekam als er den Aufenthaltsraum betrat war, wie einer seiner Leibwächter ein großes, braunes Schlachtkaninchen in den Armen hielt und kraulte. Jergsen zuckte mit den Schultern  
„Die Diener die normalerweise das Essen bringen habens mir übergeben.“ Loki zog eine Braue hoch und sah von ihm zu dem Tier. Jergesen grinste. Er fand es knuffig und fragte ob er es vielleicht behalten könne, seine Kinder wären begeistert.  
Für Loki stand fest, dass es jetzt genug war und er sofort mit den Köchen persönlich sprechen würde, statt wieder mit einem der Diener. Rohes Fleisch, gut. Ganze, unausgenommene Tiere? Konnte er auch noch mit umgehen. Nachdem er die erste Hemmschwelle hinter sich gebracht hatte musste er sogar zugeben, das gewisse Innereien sehr schmackhaft waren. Aber langsam reichte es und nicht nur er wollte gerne mal wieder eine echte Mahlzeit mit Gewürzen und Beilagen und lebende Tiere gingen ihm ohnehin zu weit.  
Außerdem würden gegen Nachmittag Eitri und sein Gefolge kommen, wenn er schonmal in den Küchen war, konnte er ein paar typisch zwergische Gerichte anfordern. Und Bier. Viel Bier.  
Als er die Türen aufschwang um den Tag zu beginnen, sah er sich einem erschrockenen zusammenzuckendem Thor gegenüber und für eine Sekunde weiteten sich seine Augen. Hinter sich hörte er wie Ezzan und Jegsen neben ihn traten aber sein Blick blieb auf Thor, der vor ihm nervös von einem Bein aufs andere trat. Offensichtlich verzweifelt mit ihm zu reden wollend aber nicht wissend, wie er beginnen sollte. Er selbst wusste es auch nicht wie er jetzt bemerkte. Er war diesen Augenblick so oft durchgegangen und hatte alle möglichen Szenarien, was Thor sagen und er erwidern würde und umgekehrt, in Gedanken durchgespielt aber sie waren ihm allesamt entfallen. Wenn er Thor so ansah, sah er einfach nur seinen Bruder.   
Er knurrte frustriert über seine eigenen Gefühle, die ihn so schändlich verraten hatten, bevor er erschöpft von dem ganzen Stress der letzten Tage die Schulter sacken ließ.  
„Wir sollten reden Thor.“ Und in Thors Blick liegt so viel Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit... Er selbst fühlt sich ebenso und lächelt Thor dann schief an. 

„Ich... Loki also was du gesagt hast, darüber das du dich ausgegrenzt fühltest und... das andere. Es tut mir Leid, es war nie meine Absicht.“ Loki seufzte. Er wusste das es Thor ehrlich Leid tat.  
„Es ist in Ordnung, ich weiß das du es nie böse meintest Thor. Du bemerkst es ja nicht einmal. Leider ist genau dies oft das Problem.“ Thor wirkt massiv schuldbewusst bei diesen Worten und er zuckt kurz unmerklich zusammen, als er sich zur Seite wendet um ihn anzusehen. Thor muss sich ganz klar erst noch an die Tatsache gewöhnen, das sein Bruder jetzt Jotun ist aber er versucht es. Er versucht es wirklich.  
„Und Laufey behandelt dich gut? Du bist glücklich dort? Ich meine nur, als ich ihn damals traf schien er nicht sehr freundlich.“ Loki lächelt amüsiert. „Es könnte dran liegen, das du ihn bei eurem ersten Treffen in seinem eigenem Palast beleidigt und angegriffen hast Bruder.“   
„Und alles mit einem irren Lachen kaputt gehauen hast.“ „Und versucht hast uns umzubringen.“ Warfen Jergsen und Ezzan wenig hilfreich ein und brachten Thor damit in arge Verlegenheit und Loki zum lachen.  
„Das war falsch von mir und ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig. Ich habe mich verändert.“ Während sie durch den Palast und die Gärten wandern, ist es bald so als wäre nichts zwischen sie geraten.Thor unternahm sogar einen ernsten Versuch, sich mit seinen Jotunischen Begleitern anzufreunden und da Thor eben war wie er war, schien es zu funktionieren. Wenn sein Bruder es wollte, konnte er eben mit beinahe jedem Freundschaft schließen.  
„Und ihr wollt jetzt Picknicken? Oder ist dies nur ein äh, Snack.“ Thor deutete dabei auf das Karnickel, er war ganz eindeutig davon abgelenkt.  
„Nein! Das wir d nicht gegessen, dafür ist es zu niedlich, es ist mein neues Haustier. Ich nenne es Conin.“ Conin das Kaninchen fühlte sich offensichtlich mehr als wohl auf Jergsens Arm. Als Begründung für die Namenswahl meinte Jergsen im übrigen nur, es sähe eben wie ein Conin aus.   
Thor war nicht der einzige der davon irritiert war. Auch viele der Palastangestellten und Gäste an denen sie vorübergingen wirkten verblüfft. Einige Kinder, welche normalerweise immer ängstlich zurückwichen oder ihnen hinter den Säulen versteckt nachsahen, zeigten aufgeregt mit den Fingern darauf. Einmal, als es sich auf Jergsens Arm aufrichtete und neugierig den Kopf drehte um zu schnüffeln, lachten sie sogar und als er es in den Gärten auf den Boden setzten, näherte sich ein besonders mutiger, kleiner Junge und fragte ob er es streicheln dürfte. Er war danach der Held der Kinderschar.  
Loki hatte Pläne gemacht, wie er den Ruf der Jotunen in der Bevölkerung verbessern könnte, hatte Ideen entwickelt wie er das Bild der bösen Monster, die unter Betten und in dunklen Schränken lauerten beseitigte. An so etwas allerdings hatte er nie gedacht und doch funktionierte es besser als alles was ihm in den Sinn kam. Es war nur ein kleiner Schritt aber es ging in die richtige Richtung.

Der Chefkoch geriet in Panik als Loki in der Tür zum Kräutergarten erschien, hinter ihm gebückt durch die Tür spähend ein weiterer Riese, und die Worte „Wir möchten uns über die Bewirtung beschweren.“ sprach.   
„Es tut mir wirklich außerordentlich leid wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung mit dem Fleisch war.“ Der Rest des Küchenpersonals war erstarrt und ängstliche Blicke wechselten zwischen allen.   
„Nicht direkt aber es wäre schön, wenn es zur Abwechslung mal gebraten würde.“ Die Blicke änderten sich zu verblüfft als Ezzan, immer noch gebückt durch die Tür blickend zustimmend anfügte, er hätte auch wirklich gerne mal wieder etwas Gemüseeintopf und Gebäck wäre ihm ebenfalls recht und wie hießen diese kleinen Teigdinger mit dem weißen Pulver darauf, die während der Pausen der Verhandlung angeboten würden? Sie wären köstlich gewesen. Der Koch sah einen Moment lang aus wie ein Fisch an Land.  
Thor, der während des Weges erfahren hatte, was das Problem mit dem Essen war, schien beschämt über die Unwissenheit seiner Leute und griff helfend ein. Stotternd begann sich der Koch vielfach zu entschuldigen, sich zu rechtfertigen dass er ja keine Ahnung hatte und er sofort die Bewirtung entsprechend umstellen würde.   
„Wir werden später noch König Eitri und einige seiner Begleiter empfangen. Wenn sie uns für Mittag also einige entsprechende Spezialitäten hoch schicken würden, wären wir dankbar.“  
„Solltet ihr ihnen als Gastgeber nicht besser Gerichte von Jotunheim anbieten Bruder?“  
„Eigentlich wäre das besser aber ich glaub nicht das die Köche hier auch nur eins davon kennen. Am Ende kriegen wir einen lebenden Ochsen ins Zimmer. Nur ein Scherz Meister Rudolfus, kein Grund gleich wieder in Panik zu geraten.“ Thor und seine zwei neuen Riesenfreunde lachten sich halb tot bei dem Anblick das sich überschlagenden Rudolfus. Nachdem sie den Küchenchef wieder beruhigt hatten, ließen sie sich noch etwas Gemüse für Jergsens neues Haustier mitgeben und gingen dann wieder, nicht ohne das Loki dem Küchenpersonal einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf und gerade laut genug murmelte dass man es hören konnte, wie schnell man hier doch vergaß, wo seine Essensvorlieben lagen. Und jenes wo er doch noch vor wenigen Wochen als vermeintlicher Ase in diesen Hallen speiste.  
Die Köche hatten den Anstand verlegen zu erröten. Kurz drauf, sie waren inzwischen wieder in ihre Räume zurückgekehrt und Thor hatte sich an de Türe verabschiedet, noch nicht bereit sich Laufey privat zu stellen, wurde ihnen ein ordentliches Frühstück serviert. Keine lebenden Hasen diesmal, sondern Brot und Butter und verschiedene Fruchtaufstriche. 

Die Verhandlungstage selbst waren jedes mal aufs neue erschöpfend. Er hasste es vor die Richter zu treten und seine Aussagen immer und immer wieder wiederholen zu müssen. Dass er sich diesmal nicht wegen eines seiner Streiche verantwortete und verteidigte, machte es nicht weniger unangenehm. Quasi seine ganze Vergangenheit vor all den Augen auszubreiten, seine Zusammenbrüche und Zweifel offenzulegen und wie er sich langsam wieder neu zusammensetzte.  
Auch sein Mordversuch an Vater. Er hatte es eigentlich nicht sagen wollen aber es war einfach passiert und er hatte auch nicht erwartet das Vater ihn direkt auf seine Dolche ansprechen würde. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er ziemlich gut verdrängt dass er sie dort zurückließ, ebenso wie die Tatsache, das sie sicher gefunden worden waren. Die Erkenntnis darüber das Vater vermutet hatte dass es die seinen waren, ließ ihn sich instinktiv schuldbewusst versteifen und nach Entschuldigungen suchen. Er hatte bisher nie etwas getan weswegen Laufey ernsthaft wütend auf ihn hätte sein können. Nichts um diesen zu verärgern. Laufey hatte bis jetzt keinen Anlass gehabt mit ihm zu zürnen oder ihn zu bestrafen und er war sich nicht sicher womit er rechnen sollte.  
Odin hätte ihn an selber Stelle sicher niedergebrüllt, ihm alle Rechte entzogen und für die Ewigkeit in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Er erwartete schlimmstes und fand es schwierig zu verarbeiten, als nichts in diese Richtung kam. Noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein, als die Anhörung für diesen Tag vorüber war, lag er wach und wartete auf irgendeine Art von Strafe. Es kam nie eine. Stattdessen versicherte Vater ihm, dass es in Ordnung wäre und bot ihm an, die Waffen an ihn zurückzugeben wenn sie wieder in Utgard waren.   
„Aber mach so was nie wieder, beim nächsten mal bin ich nicht so gnädig.“ War alles an Strafpredigt. Es war ein Versprechen das Loki problemlos geben konnte.  
Eine andere Sache bei der die Richter nicht lockerließen und zu der er ständig befragt wurde, waren seine geheimen Pfade. Sie wollten es wissen. Sie alle von ihnen aber er würde es ihnen nicht sagen. Es waren seine Pfade. Von Kindheit an waren es die seinen aber es war nicht nur deswegen.  
Gut, hauptsächlich deswegen aber nicht nur. Sie führten zu den verschiedensten Orten und wenn ihre Nutzung bekannt würde, würden die Wege entweder zur Sicherheit versperrt werden oder aber andere würden sie für böse Zwecke nutzen. Er wollte sie nicht preisgeben.  
Das Problem löste sich von selbst auf als Vater preisgab, das Jotunheim noch ein letztes Portal hatte, welches nicht von Asgard zerstört worden war und welches sie hatten verbergen können. Von da an hörten alle weiteren Fragen auf, da alle zu glauben schienen, er hätte dies benutzt um dorthin zu reisen. Zumindest taten sie so als würden sie diese Erklärung akzeptieren. Mit Sicherheit würden sie hinter den Kulissen weiter forschen.

Die Verhandlungen neigten sich dem Ende zu und der Ausgang war ziemlich offensichtlich. Seine Vorarbeit um Odins Ruf zu unterminieren hatte ihnen in die Hände gespielt und so hatte der Allvater schon bevor es überhaupt begann, den Vorteil des Vertrauensvorschusses und der Glaubwürdigkeit seitens der anderen Reiche verloren.   
Wäre es anders gewesen, wäre es möglicherweise überhaupt gar nicht erst zu dieser Verhandlung gekommen.  
Odin selbst schien inzwischen ebenfalls erkannt zu haben, das weiteres leugnen sinnlos war und dagegen zu kämpfen ebenfalls. Seit Tyrs Aussage war er verstummt und schien alles nur noch über sich ergehen zu lassen.   
Loki war noch immer absolut erstaunt darüber, das Tyr tatsächlich gegen Odin ausgesagt hatte. Es war absolut unerwartet für ihn gewesen. Alles was er sich damals erhofft hatte war, das Tyr möglichst nicht gegen ihn und seine neue Familie kämpfte. Oder falls er als Zeuge befohlen wurde, wenigstens schwieg und sich nicht offen auf Odins Seite stellte. Aber gut, Tyr hatte immer schon ein erhabenes Ehrgefühl gehabt und war nie davor zurückgeschreckt auch die höherrangigen Lords anzuzeigen, wenn er sie schuldig glaubte. Von Titeln hatte der alte General sich nie einschüchtern oder von irgendetwas abhalten lassen. Aber er war auch immer absolut loyal der Krone über gewesen. Dass sein Gerechtigkeitssinn soweit ging, dass er gegen seinen früheren Lehnsherren offen Stellung bezog, hätte Loki niemals erwartet.  
„Wie hast du ihn dazu gebracht, so offen all dies auszusagen? Für unsere Sache zu kämpfen?“ Als sie an dem Abend wieder in ihren Gemächern waren, konnte Loki sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er musste wissen wie Vater Tyr überredet hatte. Welches Angebot er ihm machte oder womit er ihn bestach. Nein, keine Bestechung. Tyr war unbestechlich.  
„Ich habe ihn gebeten. Höflich.“ Loki sah misstrauisch zu ihm auf und wiederholte zweifelnd das letzte Wort. Laufey zuckte nur mit den Schultern und gab an, das Tyr erstaunlich hilfsbereit war. Außerdem merkte er an er glaube, Tyr wäre in Atla verliebt. Loki war nicht der einzige der bei diesen Worten die Augen aufriss. Vardrun wäre fast an seinem Wein erstickt.  
„Tyr und Atla? Ein Paar?“ Die Vorstellung war, gelinde gesagt, absurd. Überraschenderweise aber [style type="italic"]war[/style] es für ihn tatsächlich vorstellbar.   
„Die Nornen müssen sehr betrunken gewesen sein, als sie diese beiden Fäden miteinander verflochten. Ein Glück das es keine Kinder geben wird.“ Laufey stimmte prustend zu. Atla und Tyr. Das konnte noch was werden. 

Und dann kam der Tag der Urteilsverkündung und der folgende Schuldspruch brach alle seine Erwartungen. Es war mehr und besser als er und Vater es je gedacht hätten. Es schien, als würden einige der Richter und Könige mit ihnen sympathisieren. Andere hatten einfach nur die Vor- und Nachteile abgewägt und befunden, dass es ihnen mehr brachte sich von Odin zu entfernen, als weiterhin zum Allvater zu stehen. Die Tatsache das in den letzten Jahren auch immer mehr unschöne Gerüchte über die glorreiche Vergangenheit des goldenen Reiches aufgetaucht waren, dürfte ebenfalls ihren Teil beigetragen haben. Viele distanzierten sich von Asgard, nicht wenige davon hatten nur auf eine solche Gelegenheit gewartet. Odins Herrschaft neigte sich ohnehin dem Ende zu und Thor, zukünftiger Herrscher Asgards, hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er ihn immer noch als Bruder sah und zu ihm hielt. Was für alle deutlich wurde als er seinen Sitzplatz während der Verhandlungen änderte.   
Nun saß er auf der linken Seite neben den Richtern. Sozusagen der Seite der Jotunen.   
Zu wissen das Thor ihn nicht ablehnte, sein neues Ich akzeptierte, hatte ein schweres Gewicht von ihm gehoben. Durch ihn hatte er ebenso erfahren das Mutter seine Entscheidung verstand und ebenfalls akzeptierte und sie hoffte, seine Vergebung zu erlangen. Sie war es auch die Thor riet, mit seiner Platzveränderung subtil darauf hinzuweisen, das Asgard als Gesamtheit nicht für Odin stand. Und die anderen Reiche daher nicht befürchten mussten, Asgard als Verbündeten zu verlieren, sollten sie gegen den Allvater entscheiden.  
Und genau jenes taten sie. In jeder denkbaren Hinsicht und Odin selbst saß nur da. Ein alter, gebrochener Mann, der zusah, wie sein mühsam errichtetes Kartenhaus vom Wind umgerissen wurde. Bei dem Gedanken schnaubte Loki amüsiert. So poetisch, wo sein Name doch Wind war.  
Laufey schien ebenfalls mehr als nur zufrieden mit dem Urteil zu sein. Er ließ es sich dennoch nicht nehmen gegen Odin zu sticheln. Ihr Sieg hatte Laufeys Hass und der Verachtung gegenüber Odin keinen Abbruch getan. Loki hielt ihn nicht wirklich davon ab. Dafür war es zu amüsant.  
„Aber wenigstens dieses heuchlerische Deckengemälde kann ich zerstören, das stört mich schon seit dem ersten Tag.“ Loki zuckte zusammen als Laufey mehrere Eisdolche von sich warf. Dann verzog er missbilligend den Mund und verdrehte die Augen. Das war jetzt kindisch gewesen. Laufey grinste nur selbstzufrieden während um sie herum geschockte Schreie ertönten.  
Es gab Tumult und Gedränge unter den Reihen der Zuschauer. Die Einherjar sowie die Leibgarden der anderen Herrscher zogen instinktiv ihre Waffen, doch mehr taten sie nicht. Odins gleichzeitig mit den davonfliegenden Dolchen erklingender panischer Ruf, hatte sie alle irritiert und sein lautes Nein lies die Soldaten und Krieger Asgards instinktiv innehalten.   
Laufey blieb ungerührt von der Unruhe um sein Tun herum sitzen. Hinter ihm begann Putz und Staub von der Decke zu rieseln. Die Dolche waren größtenteils im Bildnis des Friedensvertrages gelandet. Eine Darstellung, von der Loki stark bezweifelte dass sie je so stattgefunden hatte.   
„Man möchte meinen du hättest derzeit dringlichere Sorgen als ein verlogenes Wandbild.“ Loki hörte die Worte nur noch am Rande, sein Blick war von der Decke gefesselt. Das alte Bild begann abzuplatzen aber statt darunter nackten Stein preiszugeben, erschien ein weiteres Bildnis.  
Es musste übermauert worden sein. Versteckt vor aller Augen. Noch ein schmutziges Geheimnis Odins?   
Kurz drauf konnte er diesen Gedanken mit einem eindeutigen ja beantworten.

Im Saal war es still geworden. Alle Zuschauer des Prozesses waren entfernt, die Tore verriegelt und bewacht. Vor wenigen Minuten noch war er das genaue Gegenteil gewesen.   
Zuerst waren es nur einige Brocken die herabgefallen waren und ein älteres Bild unter dem ersten erahnen ließen aber dann hatte das Mauerwerk nachgegeben und die gesamte Verschalung der Kuppel stürzte hinab. Die Menge hatte den Atem angehalten und aller Augen waren nach oben gerichtet. Verwirrt und Entsetzt.  
Oben, wo die Geschichte von Asgard stand, die wahre Geschichte. Bilder in Rot und Schwarz. Bilder von Eroberung, Mord und Sklaverei. Bilder von Odin und seiner Tochter.  
Odins verzweifeltes „Nein. Nein.“ obwohl kaum mehr als ein ersterbendes Flüstern, hallte so laut durch den Saal als hätte er es geschrien. Wie in Trance hatte Loki zugesehen, wie der Allvater langsam zu Boden sank. Wie sein Gesicht erblasste und eine einzelne Träne über seine Wange glitt, während er den Blick fest auf das Bildnis über sich hielt. Dann hatte Odin das Auge geschlossen und lag still. Thor hatte als erstes reagiert und war nach vorne gestürmt, gefolgt von Frigga.   
Eine Hand hatte sich auf Lokis Schulter gelegt und als er aufblickt stand Vater neben ihm. Um sie herum brach das Chaos aus.  
Die Einherjar versuchten die aufgebrachte Menge zurückzuhalten, während die Leibwachen der jeweiligen Könige versuchten, ihre Herrschaften zu schützen. Thor brüllte nach den Heilern, die sich mühsam durch die Menge kämpften. Am anderen Ende der Halle brachen erste Kämpfe zwischen den Asen und einigen Vanen und Zwergen aus. Worte flogen von überall durch die Luft.   
„Ich erinnere mich wieder! Ihr wart es! Ihr! Mörder! Plünderer!“ Die Unruhe wurde größer und immer mehr Kämpfe brachen aus. Einige der Anwesenden hoben Trümmerteile auf und warfen sie nach den Asischen Soldaten. Sif und die tapferen Drei versuchten die Kämpfenden verzweifelt voneinander zu trennen. Der Damm der die Erinnerungen zurückgehalten hatte und den er begonnen hatte zu schwächen, war endgültig gebrochen. Und wieder sah Loki nach oben. Odin hatte Unmengen schwarzer Magie angewandt um jedwede Erinnerung auszulöschen, hatte versucht das Schriftliche zu vernichten und die Geschichte umzuschreiben. Hatte jedes Bildnis zerstört, doch ausgerechnet hier hatte er einen so unleugbaren Beweis zurückgelassen.   
Ein verirrtes Wurfgeschoss prallte in seiner Nähe auf den Boden und holte Loki aus seiner Trance.

„Thor! Thor du musst den Saal räumen lassen!“ Die Jotunische Leibgarde umringte ihn und Vater und hielt jeden zurück, der ihnen zu nahe kam. Mehrere Einherjar taten das selbe bei Thor, Frigga und Odin. Trotz des Lärms hörte sein Bruder ihn und richtete sich auf.   
Loki konnte sehen wie Thors Gesichtsausdruck hart und konzentriert wurde. Wie er in den Kommandomodus wechselte und anfing, Befehle an die Wachen zu brüllen. Froh endlich jemanden zu haben, der ihnen klare Anweisungen gab, folgten die Einherjar. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war der Saal bis auf die Könige der neun Reiche leer. Fandral und Sif hielten an der Tür Wache, Hogun und Volstagg gaben Thors Befehle an alle nötigen Stellen weiter und versuchten zusammen mit den Soldaten die verwirrten und aufgebrachten Bürger im Zaum zu halten. Was nicht ganz einfach war, da es vielen der Soldaten nicht besser als den Bürgern ging.  
Die Neuigkeiten hatten bereits begonnen sich durch den Palast zu verbreiten und bald würde es in ganz Asgard bekannt sein. Und danach überall in den Reichen. Je mehr Leute begannen darüber nachzudenken, je mehr sich zu erinnern begannen, desto schwächer schien der Zauber zu werden. Die Flut riss alles an die Oberfläche, was einst verborgen war.  
Einige Einherjar hoben Odin auf eine Trage und angeleitete von den Heiler brachten sie ihn zu seiner Bettstatt. Der Schock und die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage hatten ihn in den längst überfälligen Odinsschlaf geschickt.  
Bei sich dachte Loki, welch passende Zeit es doch war, um sich damit der Verantwortung zu entziehen. Er beneidete Thor jetzt kein bisschen mehr. Vielmehr hat er Mitleid.  
Mit einem Knall fiel eins der größeren Bruchstücke, das bis dahin aufrecht am Boden lag, um. Thor sah die Trümmer lange an, während Mutter tröstend dessen Hand nimmt. Kurz blickt Thor sie dankbar an, bevor er zu ihnen herüber schreitet. Es schien eine Art Zeichen für alle zu sein, denn nun beginnen sich auch die anderen Könige, welche bis dahin leise miteinander und ihren Beraten gesprochen hatten, auf Thor zuzubewegen. Laufey richtet sich ebenfalls auf und Eitri klettert von dem Tisch hinab auf dem er gestanden hatte, um mit ihm zu reden.   
„König Laufey. Loki, Bruder.“ Thor verbeugt sich steif aber förmlich, dann seufzt er und reibt sich kurz über die Augen. „Ich weiß dass du dich von Asgard getrennt hast Bruder aber bitte, ich könnte jetzt wirklich deine Hilfe brauchen.“ Loki nickt nur und ein schmales Lächeln zieht über Thors Gesicht. Laufey musterte Thor einen Moment kritisch, dann erkannte er ihn an. Nacheinander folgten die restlichen Herrscher. Dann reichte Forseti ihm wortlos Gungnir. Es war sicherlich nicht die Art von Krönung, die Thor sich gewünscht hätte, nichtsdestotrotz war er nun König von Asgard.   
„König Thor. Nornheim bietet hiermit an, die Aufzeichnungen der Geschehnisse der letzten Jahrtausende zu Verfügung zu stellen. Sie dürften hilfreich sein die Vergangenheit aufzuarbeiten. Wir haben alles dokumentiert was einst geschah.“ Mit diesen Worten verbeugte sich König Petrarca von Nornheim. Thor starrt ihn an. Loki starrt. Alle starrten Petrarca an.  
„Ihr wusstet es? Ihr wusstet von... von dem hier?“ In Thors Stimme lag reiner Unglaube, als er den Nornkönig ansah und dann zur Decke gestikulierte.

XXXX

Abgesehen dass es gut passt das Deckengemälde an dieser Stelle zu zerstören, war es etwas das ich unbedingt machen wollte.  
Seien wir mal ehrlich, das Gemälde war scheußlich. Ich hab während der Kinovorstellung damals nur gedacht, Heiligenscheine? Ernsthaft? Das war so übertrieben kitschig...  
Es war nicht so schlimm wie die Szene als der verkleidete Loki das Theaterstück über seinen eigenen, schnulzig dargestellten Tod angesehen hat. Das war für mich auch sone Fremdschämensache, bei der ich gar nicht hingesehen habe.   
Außerdem standen ihnen die Heiligenscheine nicht wirklich. Besonders nicht Loki, der so düster dreinblickte, während um seinen Kopf ein goldener Kranz gemalt war.  
Das andere Bild ist zwar blutig und gewalttätig und alles aber es ist mir immer noch lieber als das erste.  
Hela hatte in dem Punkt zumindest recht. Bilder von Kelchen und Gartenpartys? Auf dem mit der Party sehen sie sogar noch angetrunken aus.  
Sie hat eine gute Tat begangen als sie es zerstörte.


	69. Ragnarök

Das Ende und der Neubeginn

König Petrarca stand ungerührt inmitten des Raumes, nur das leichte Zucken seines Greifschwanzes zeigte, das auch er nervös war. Noch immer starrten ihn alle an und Petrarca blicke bedauernd zur Decke hinauf und bejahte Thors Frage. Ja, sie hatten es gewusst. Die ganze blutige Vergangenheit. Eine leichte Unruhe ging durch die Versammelten, während Thors, König Thors, Hände langsam zu dessen Seiten hinabfielen.   
„Wir haben vergessen, wie alle anderen auch, aber wir konnten uns wieder erinnern. Unsere Bibliotheken waren und sind die am besten Geschützten in allen Reichen.“ Natürlich, so fuhr Petrarca fort, wusste nicht die gesamte Bevölkerung Bescheid. Andernfalls hätten sie es nie geheim halten können. Es waren nur einige Gelehrte, die politische Führung und der ein oder andere Auserwählte gewesen, die Zugang zu den gesonderten Bereichen der geheimen Bibliotheken erhalten hatten.  
„Warum habt ihr nie etwas gesagt? Warum die Wahrheit verschwiegen?“ Zustimmende Worte aus der Menge folgten denen Thors. Inzwischen hatte sich ein Kreis um sie beide gebildet, welcher aufmerksam jedem Wort lauschte. Petrarca seufzte, es war Zeit für die Wahrheit. Endlich.  
„Und riskieren das Odin uns angreift, um seine Taten weiterhin zu vertuschen? Oder uns auf unserer eigenen Welt einkerkert wie die Muspel und die Jotunen? Nein. Wir haben bewahrt was wir hatten, aufgeschrieben was Neues geschah und auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewartet.“ Mit den letzten Worten wandte er sich den Jotunen, insbesondere Loki direkt zu. Ein verschwörerisches Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor er sich leicht verneigte und dann fortfuhr.  
„Es ist erstaunlich wie ihr geschafft hab, woran wir trotz aller Bemühungen immerzu scheiterten Prinz Loptr. Und das im Grunde nur, indem ihr einige Fragen gestellt und aufgeworfen habt. Wir mussten kaum noch etwas tun um die Sache voranzutreiben. Wirklich erstaunlich.“ Und so begann Petrarca zu erzählen

„Ja, es ist es wirklich erstaunlich. Wir hatten so viel Wissen gehortet, es verborgen und geschützt. Jahrtausendealte Schriften der Geschichte über Kriege und Eroberungen. Imperien die fielen, darunter unser eigenes. Mit jeder Welt die Asgard einnahm, wurde es mächtiger. Was hätten wir letztlich anderes tun können, als uns zu unterwerfen? Unser einziger Vorteil war die Teletortation aber selbst damit hätten wir uns den Armeen Asgards, ihren Waffen und Schiffen, nicht auf Dauer widersetzten können. Wir wären ausgelöscht worden.“ Also, fuhr Petrarca fort, errichteten sie geheime Bunker. Versteckten die größten Schätze ihres Volkes, die Vermächtnisse ihrer Kultur und vieles von ihrem Wissen und ergaben sich dann.   
„Ihr habt aufgegeben?“ Petrarca lächelte leicht und sah Thor wehmütig an.  
„Nein. Wir warteten auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt, die Möglichkeit der Rebellion.“ Der Widerstand formte sich nur langsam aber er war überall. In allen eroberten Welten und als Odin beschloss sich vom Eroberer zum [style type="italic"]gütigen Herrscher[/style] zu wandeln und es zu Krieg in seinem eigenen Haus, mit seiner blutigen Tochter kam, sahen sie ihre Chance. Asgard war mächtig doch zusammen konnten sie es besiegen. Die Sklaven würden ihnen die Tore öffnen, die Zwergenarbeiter den Bifröst einnehmen und die verstreuten Truppen der Norn, der Vanen und der Alben sammeln und einlassen. Selbst die Jotunen, die einzigen die noch eine stehende Armee besaßen, die mächtig genug war gegen Asgards zu stehen, nachdem die Muspel vernichtend geschlagen wurden, würden sich unter ihrem damaligen Herrscher dem Aufstand anschließen und die Armeen des goldenen Reiches angreifen.  
Doch dann verschwand die Todesgöttin mit ihrem gesamten Heer, mit den Walküren und vielen von Odins Männern. Und mit ihrem verschwinden zog ein Schleier über alle Reiche und die Erinnerungen verblassten. Die Rebellion fand nie statt, niemand erinnerte sich mehr warum oder dass sie überhaupt je existierte.   
„Auch mein eigenes Volk war unter diesem Bann gefangen. Odin schlief nun zwar, doch seine Befehle wurden weiter befolgt. Jeder, egal aus welchem Reich, der sein Wissen über das Geschehen aussprach, verschwand spurlos.“ Ebenso wie sich viele Bücher und Beweise in Luft auflösten. Bald erinnerte sich niemand mehr an die Wahrheit und als sie Jahrzehnte später die ersten Bunker durch Zufall wiederentdeckten und die Erinnerung zurückkehrte, war es bereits zu spät.  
Alleine hatte Nornheim keine Chance und niemand sonst sah Grund sich gegen Asgard aufzulehnen. Asgard beschützte sie, half ihnen, warum gegen sie kämpfen?  
„Am Anfang gab Versuche die Wahrheit bekannt zu machen. Aber es schlug fehl. Womöglich ist dem ein oder anderen der Kampf bei Nastrond ein Begriff?“ Einige der Anwesenden nickten und Madame Indis faste es für die, die nichts damit anfangen können zusammen.   
„Ein Fanatiker Namens Thorsten war der Auslöser. Angeblich hätte er prophetische Träume gehabt die er mit seinen Anhängern teilte. Er bezeichnete Asgard als Sündenpfuhl, der niedergebrannt werden müsste und rief zum Krieg auf. Als Odins Armeen eintrafen um die Terroristen zu fassen, sprengten diese sich selbst und die Einherjar in die Luft, zusammen mit der halben Stadt Nastrond. Es war ein Massaker, tausende Tote.“ Loki und Thor sahen sich kurz an. Es war lange vor ihrer Zeit gewesen aber natürlich kannten sie die Geschichte. Jeder in Asgard kannte sie. Jetzt allerdings, mit ihrem neuen Wissen, sah die Sache anders aus.  
„Es war der Grund aus dem mein Vorgänger als König beschloss, alles Wissen wegzuschließen bis wir eine reale Chance hätten.“ Fuhr Petrarca fort. Sie verblieben so, versuchten es anders. Versuchten die Erinnerungen ihrer Mitopfer heimlich wiederzuerwecken und langsam und bei den richtigen Leuten, doch es brachte kaum Erfolge.   
Bis die anderen Welten plötzlich von sich aus anfingen Fragen zu stellen und nach Erklärungen zu suchen. Es war ein schleichender Prozess gewesen, von dem zu Anfang nichts zu bemerken war aber dann hatte es sich ausgebreitet. Und die Norn hatten die Chance ergriffen, das Feuer anzuheizen.

Loki war ein wenig beleidigt zu erfahren, dass die Norn einfach so heimlich in seinem Kielwasser mitgeschwommen waren. Sie hatten die Umsetzung seines Planes ausgenutzt, um den ihren auszuführen, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatten, was genau Lokis Plan eigentlich gewesen war.   
Die Tatsache, dass er nicht Odins leiblicher Sohn war, war selbst ihnen nicht bekannt gewesen. Sie sahen einfach nur eine Chance auf Rache. Oder Gerechtigkeit. Oder Beides. In gewisser Weise hatten sie ihn benutzt.  
Andererseits hatten sie ihm geholfen ohne dass er es wusste. Er hatte sich immer gefragt woher dieses Buch gekommen war, das eines Tages in Asgards Bibliothek dalag. Halb verborgen unter dem tiefsten Regal am Boden. Eines, das zuvor nicht dort stand, denn sicher hätte er es bemerkt oder es wäre irgendjemand anderem schon viel früher aufgefallen. Es war genau was er gesucht und gebraucht hatte. Es war sehr aufschlussreich und hilfreich gewesen.   
Von diesem einen Vorfall abgesehen, er war ebenfalls erstaunt gewesen, wie schnell sich seine Worte in den Köpfen der Leute eingenistet und verbreitet hatten.  
Anscheinend hatten die Norn angefangen überall ihre kleinen Beweise auszustreuen und sich dabei an seinen Einflüsterungen orientiert. Sie ausgeweitet, gestützt und verstärkt. Er war, ohne es zu wissen, zur Leitfigur einer Untergrundbewegung geworden.  
Dieser verdammte Norn hatte Glück, dass er seinen und Vaters Plan nicht zunichte gemacht hatte mit diesen Aktionen.

Erschöpft schritt Thor durch die inzwischen dankbar leeren Gänge. Sie hatten gefühlt ewig gebraucht um auch nur annähernd für Ruhe und Ordnung zu sorgen. Zuerst das vernichtende Urteil, dann Vaters Zusammenbruch und kurz drauf diese Enthüllung. Petrarcas Bericht war, gelinde gesagt, furchtbar gewesen. Eroberung, Plünderung, Sklaven! Und eine Schwester. Er hatte eine Schwester! Eine Schwester die verbannt worden war, als Vater ihre Taten nicht, oder nicht mehr, guthieß. So wie er selbst verbannt worden war, als Vater ihm zürnte und ihn für nicht mehr würdig hielt, wenn auch nur für einige Wochen. Ob sie sich auch hätte verändern können wenn man ihr die Chance dazu gegeben hätte? Wie sie wohl war, abseits der Kämpfe.  
Vater hatte nie etwas von ihr erzählt. Es hieß immer nur „Thor. Mein Erstgeborener. Mein Erbe.“ Aber das war er nicht. Es war eine Lüge gewesen. Genauso wie all seine Weisheiten und Lehren darüber, ein guter König zu sein. Dass man keinen Krieg suchen sollte, die anderen Reiche zu schützen hatte. All die Geschichten davon, das Asgard ein strahlendes Leuchtfeuer der Hoffnung und Güte war. Die selbstlosen Friedenswächter. Die Guten und Ehrbaren.   
Es waren alles Lügen. Er fühlte sich so betrogen und belogen und verraten. Es schmerzte so sehr, es machte ihn so wütend. Ob Loki sich damals wohl genauso fühlte?   
Vermutlich. Er hatte gehört was Loki bei seiner Aussage erzählte. Er konnte es sich nur nicht richtig vorstellen. Jetzt verstand er seinen Bruder besser und wünschte er täte es nicht   
Er wünschte, Loki wäre länger geblieben. Thor wüsste nicht wie er die ersten Tage oder auch nur Stunden hätte überstehen sollen, wäre sein Bruder nicht gewesen. All diese Streitgespräche, die Anschuldigungen und Forderungen der anderen Reiche. Loki schien genau zu wissen wie er sie beschwichtigen konnte. Verhandelte auf einer so hohen Ebene mit ihnen, das Thor nur vom Zuhören allein Kopfschmerzen bekam.   
Er kam kaum mit und brauchte immer ein wenig Zeit, wenn Loki oder Lady Oda oder einer der anderen Räte Asgards ihn fragten, ob er damit einverstanden wäre, diesem oder jenem zustimmte oder nicht. Jedesmal wenn es passierte, starrten ihn alle im Raum erwartungsvoll an und er fühlte sich unerklärlich beschämt, ihrem schnellem Wortwechseln nicht vollständig folgen zu können. Erst etwas Zeit zu brauchen, um zu der aktuellen Frage aufzuholen, während Loki es fertigbrachte, zwei Verhandlungen gleichzeitig zu führen.   
Loki schloss nicht nur Deals zwischen beispielsweise Nidavelier und Asgard, sondern zeitgleich auch noch für Jotunheim ab. Und Lady Oda, welcher er in der Vergangenheit kaum Beachtung geschenkt hatte, erwies sich als nicht weniger Geschickt.   
Erstaunt hatte er zugesehen, wie sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Verhandlungsführung übernahm und in einem Befehlston, der keinerlei Widerspruch duldete, die verschiedensten Unterlagen über Goldreserven, Vermögenswerte und dergleichen bringen ließ. Die anderen im Raum wendeten ihr schon bald alle Aufmerksamkeit zu und nahmen sie fast wie selbstverständlich als Händler für Asgard wahr. Alles was er selbst tat war zu nicken und einige Unterschriften zu setzten.  
Jetzt, einige Tage später, war das Reich still, in Schockstarre verfallen könnte man sagen. Die anderen Königshäuser war bereits wieder abgereist, um in ihren eigenen Welten entsprechende Maßnahmen zu ergreifen und nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen, Vaters Bann gänzlich von allen zu nehmen. Die Art von unkontrolliertem Erinnern wie es derzeit der Fall war, brachte enorme Probleme mit sich. Er vermisste Loki schon jetzt. Ihn nicht an seiner Seite zu wissen war so ungewohnt. Auch wenn Loki natürlich noch immer für ihn da sein würde.   
Thor seufzte erschöpft und wehmütig, bevor er schauderte als er dran dachte, wie viel schlimmer es bald noch käme wenn sie damit beginnen mussten, die einst gestohlenen Wertgegenstände an ihre ehemaligen Besitzer zurückzugeben. Vieles davon befand sich in Privatbesitz. Ursprünglich als Kriegsbeute genommen, oder geplündert, war es über die Jahrhunderte für die jetzigen Inhaber zu ihrem Eigentum geworden. Nicht alle hätten ein friedliches Einsehen um ihr Habe, Gut und teils auch Vermögen, einfach aufzugeben.   
Er verstand diese Haltung. Seine erste Reaktion als die Zwerge Mjölnir zurückforderten, war auch ein entsetztes „Nein!“ gewesen. Zum Glück ließen sie sich jedoch dazu überreden, eine nachträgliche Bezahlungen zu akzeptieren. Im Falle Gungiers war dies nicht so. Oda riet ihm ab den Speer zu beanspruchen, es wäre eine Verschwendung von Ressourcen, die sie sicher bald dringend bräuchten und er selbst hatte keine Verwendung für ihn.

Auf Nidavelier herrschte Hochbetrieb. Nun, es herrschte immer Hochbetrieb, die Schmieden standen nie still, waren immer heiß und das Geräusch von Hämmern auf Metall war allgegenwärtig.  
Derzeit war es nur noch etwas hektischer als sonst.   
Normalerweise wäre Eitri mehr als zufrieden damit. Mehr Arbeit bedeutete mehr Gold und mit Asgards Fall würden sie bald in Aufträgen ertrinken. Noch bevor sie das goldene Reich nach dieser Offenbarung verlassen hatten, waren mehrere Repräsentanten verschiedener Königshäuser an ihn herangetreten, um Aufträge für ihre jeweiligen Armeen einzureichen. Bisher hatten sich viele auf Asgards Truppen verlassen aber nach den letzten Tagen... nun, sie wollten ihre eigenen Streitkräfte aufrüsten, um sich selbst verteidigen zu können und nicht länger vom Schutz anderer abhängig sein.  
Jedoch war für die derzeitige Arbeitsbelastung vor allem Unterbesetzung verantwortlich.   
Es war wegen der Aufarbeitung ihrer Vergangenheit. Er hatte so viele Erinnerungen im Kopf, von Dingen, an die er sich bis vor kurzem nicht hatte erinnern können. Seine Schmiede die unter Beschuss stand. Explosionen, Rauch, Sirenengeräusche. Truppen die durch die Korridore und Hallen hasteten. Tote.  
Er hatte das Buch gelesen, dasjenige, welches Meister Mim durch Prinz Loki zugespielt worden war. Jetzt waren es nicht nur ferne Worte, jetzt war es seine Realität.  
Und er war nicht der einzige. Die Hälfte seiner Leute, die älteren vor allem, begann inzwischen ihr Gedächtnis zurückzuerlangen. Bruchstückhaft zuerst aber je mehr sie darüber redeten, desto mehr kehrte zurück und desto schneller breitete sich die Erinnerung aus. Man konnte es mit einer Krankheit gleichsetzen, die immer mehr und mehr ansteckte. Viele litten an den Albträumen und dadurch an Schlaflosigkeit, nicht wenige bekamen einen Nervenzusammenbruch, wenn unvermittelt etwas besonders schlimmes in ihnen hochkam. Dennoch wurde gearbeitete, es half den meisten sich abzulenken. Arbeit war etwas vertrautes.   
Er hatte alle, die derzeit zu unkonzentriert für die Endproduktion waren dazu eingeteilt, die Rohmasse herzustellen. Tonnen davon. Sie würden es brauchen können.  
Vor allem wenn sie endlich die Pläne bekamen, um Warnsysteme und Schildanlagen für den Bifröst herzustellen. Ein Kompromiss der ausgehandelt wurde. Die Baupläne für den Bifröst selbst wären noch besser gewesen aber da machte König Thor, auf Empfehlung seines Rates, dicht.  
Jedoch hatte Prinz Loki ihn, nachdem sowohl König Laufey als auch viele andere Könige, er selbst mit eingeschlossen, darauf beharrten dass der Bifröst eine ständige Gefahr war überzeugen können, zumindest Möglichkeiten der Abwehr zu erforschen. Derzeit waren die Asischen Magieweber und Schmiede damit beschäftigt, entsprechende Systeme zu entwickeln. Bisher konnten sie schon ein Frühwarnsystem vorweisen. Zwei Minuten bevor die Brücke aufsetzte, waren im Ernstfall nicht zu verachten und sicher lies sich dies steigern.

In Utgards Palast herrschte dagegen noch immer Feierstimmung und Laufey konnte es nur zu gut verstehen. Auch er fühlte sich euphorisch, trotz des enormen Stresses den er derzeit hatte.   
Die drei Portale mussten verteilt werden. Eines blieb natürlich in Utgard, ganz klar. Sie mochten hier bereits eines haben aber dieses würde weiterhin versteckt und geheimgehalten bleiben. Die Vorstellung wie es gewesen wäre, wenn der damalige König es nicht hätte retten und verbergen können, war zu beängstigend. Besser es blieb auf Reserve. Die anderen beiden würden an Knotenpunkten des Handels aufgestellt. Es gab viele Anfragen und Bewerber für sie.   
„Wie sieht es mit Piloten, Lotsen, Mechaniker und was sonst noch für die Frachtschiffe aus? Haben wir Bewerber für die neuen Posten?“  
„Mehr als genug Majestät wir sortieren die Anfragen noch und können dann direkt mit der Ausbildung beginnen.“ Laufey nickte und wand sich an ein anderes Ratsmitglied. „Standorte für die Landeplätze, Lagerhallen und Frachthäfen?“   
„Sind gefunden, in zweifacher Ausführung auf beiden Planetenhälften.“ Es wurden Papiere herumgereicht, durchgesehen und abgesegnet. Je nachdem auf welcher Hälfte ihrer Welt gerade die lange Nacht vorherrschte, würde immer einer nicht nutzbar sein, daher zwei Zonen.  
Die Besprechung ging noch Stunden weiter, es gab viel das geklärt werden musste. Des weiteren würden sie noch Handelsverträge abschließen und Preise für Waren festgelegt müssen. Waren, deren Wert sie zum größten Teil kaum, bis gar nicht kannten und wo er wusste, dass so ziemlich jeder Händler versuchen würde ihre Unwissenheit auf die ein oder andere Weise auszunutzen. Ein Glück das Loptr sich dafür entschieden hatte ihr erster Diplomat zu werden. Er kannte die Preise auf den Märkten und wusste wie man mit den einzelnen Rassen umgehen musste. Aber bei Ymirs vollen Zitzen, es würde HANDEL geben! Echten, legalen Handel!  
Was war da schon ein wenig Stress? Und Gold hatten sie bald genug für all die Projekte. Theoretisch, denn noch waren keine der Zahlungen zu denen Asgard verurteilt wurde eingegangen und gerade jetzt saß ihm Loptr gegenüber und bat ihn darum, Asgard einen Aufschub zu gewähren.   
Sie brauchten das Gold. Sie mussten eine komplette Infrastruktur für den Interplanetaren Handel quasi aus dem Nichts hochziehen! Außerdem schuldeten die Asen es ihnen. Immerhin hatten sie nach dem Krieg alles geplündert, was sie in die Finger bekamen.  
Asgard war selbst schuld er sah nicht ein, warum er ihnen jetzt helfen sollten.   
„Technisch gesehen ist Odin Schuld. Und vielleicht die Hälfte von Asgard. Der Rest waren keine Krieger und haben damals nicht mitgekämpft. Außerdem würde es uns in einem guten Licht dastehen lassen wenn wir ihnen, bezogen auf die derzeitige Situation, Nachsicht zeigten. Es würde zeigen, wie gnädig und gütig die Jotunen sein können und uns positiv vor den anderen Reichen malen.“ Es klang gut. Es klang logisch aber er kannte seinen Jungen um zu wissen, dass dies nicht der wahre Grund war.  
„Du willst Thor helfen und versuchst es mir schmackhaft zu machen.“ Meinte Laufey dunkel und fixierte Loptr mit seinem Blick. Dieser zeigte keinerlei Reaktion drauf und hielt sein Gesicht professionell emotionslos. Er knurrte dumpf und sah hinaus auf die Stadt während er überlegte. Es stimmte. Wenn sie zeigten das Jotunheims Führung bereit war Asgard unter dessen neuer Führung Milde walten zu lassen, würden sie als Ganzes gut dastehen. Was ihnen wiederum viele Pluspunkte für zukünftige Verhandlungen einbrachte. Gleichzeitig sorgte es dafür, dass die anderen Reiche seinem Beispiel vermutlich folgten, um nicht schlechter als sie dazustehen.   
Verflixter kleiner Manipulator. Ein Glück ihn auf ihrer Seite zu wissen.  
Er schnaubte geschlagen und belustigt, bevor er Loptrs Vorschlag zustimmte. Dann würden sie eben erst mal auf Kredit bauen müssen.

Um die schrumpfenden Goldreserven des Reiches nicht zu stark zu belasten, hatten sie angefangen die goldschimmernden Metalle, mit dem viele Gebäude umhüllt waren, abzuziehen. Es war niemals alles echtes Gold gewesen. Nicht die Außenfassaden und Dächer, dennoch war es ein wertvoller Rohstoff und ein leicht zu entbehrender. Als Lady Oda ihm den Vorschlag unterbreitete, hinter ihr zwei ältere Männer, ehemalige Räte seines Vaters, nahm er ohne großes zögern an. Asgard konnte es sich nicht länger leisten, prahlerisch und oder verschwenderisch zu sein. Die Zeiten waren hart geworden. Überfluss gab es nicht mehr und sie mussten sparen wo es ging.  
Thor fand es ungewohnt die Stadt so... kahl zu sehen und auch leer, sie hatten einen guten Teil der Bevölkerung verloren, ausgewandert in die anderen Reiche, aber sicher würde er sich daran gewöhnen.   
„Es ist ein Glück das man uns bei den Reparationen nicht zu sehr bedrängt. Hätte König Laufey uns nicht Aufschub gewährt und die Möglichkeit gegeben, in Raten zu zahlen, hätten die anderen Reiche sicher nicht mit ihm gleichgezogen und wir wären im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes geplündert.“ Lady Oda tritt neben ihn und sieht über die Stadt. In ihren Worten hört Thor das nicht gesagte, wenn Loki uns nicht geholfen hätte, heraus.   
Loki. Thor seufzt schwer. Seit er vor fast einem Jahr nach Utgard abreiste, hatten sie sich kaum mehr gesehen. Loki war jetzt erster Diplomat von Jotunheim und verhandelte im Auftrag seines Vaters zwischen den Welten, um die neuen Verträge zu besprechen und abzuschließen. Auch mit Asgard, doch es waren diplomatische Besuche und es gab derzeit wenig Freiraum für private Unterhaltungen. Mutter dagegen hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht regelmäßig nach Utgard zu reisen und berichtete ihm von allem. Sie besserte auch die beiden Bibliotheken hier und dort mit neuen Büchern aus. Er wünschte, er wäre nicht König, oder dass die Krise vorüber wäre, damit er sie begleiten könne, statt sich hier mit den Regierungsgeschäften und der Diplomatie eines zerfallenden Reichs auseinanderzusetzen.   
Davon abgesehen gab es nur schriftlichen Kontakt. Loki klang darin glücklich, schien Freude an seiner neuen Aufgabe zu haben und daran, andere Leute über den Tisch zu ziehen. Thor seufzte wehmütig und wünschte, er könne das selbe von sich behaupten. Die Krone lastete schwer und nicht nur sein Körper litt sondern auch sein Geist. Eir sprach von einer beginnenden Depression.  
„Ich nehme an ihr seid nicht nur auf ein freundliches Gespräch hier Lady Oda. Was braucht ihr?“   
„Mehrere Dinge. Zu Anfang einige Unterschriften.“ Damit zog Oda einen ansehnlichen Stapel Papiere hervor.   
„Es sind Rückgaben an verschiedene Welten. Kunstgegenstände im Hauptsächlichen. Danach noch die Papiere, um die jetzt ausgearbeiteten Pläne für Schildsysteme gegen den Bifröst zu bewilligen und für die Produktion freizugeben.“ Thor setzte sich stöhnend und begann zu unterzeichnen. Sie erinnerte ihn auch an die morgige Ratssitzung, bezüglich der Maßnahmen der Wirtschaft. Ohne die Tribute der anderen Welten mussten sie neue Einnahmequellen für Asgard finden. Den Bifröst für Entgelt der Allgemeinheit zu öffnen, war nur einer von vielen Schritten.  
„Ah, etwas das euch freuen wird Majestät. König Laufey hat euch eine Einladung zur Einweihung der neuen Frachthäfen gesendet. Die anderen Königshäuser werden ebenfalls erwartet.“ Dies freute Thor tatsächlich. Ein offizieller, sicher mehrwöchig ausdehnbarer, Staatsbesuch in Jotunheim und bestimmt würde Loki ebenfalls zugegen sein.

„Und sowas essen die Asen?“ Loki nickte und berichtigte dann, dass sie es meistens eher in Form von Met tranken. Einen Moment war es still, bis auf die allgemeinen Geräusche der Arbeiter und Dekorateure, die die letzten Fässer in der Halle verteilten.  
„Aber das kommt aus den Ärschen von Käfern!“ Neben ihm prustete Tyr sein Getränk halb zur Nase raus und auch Loki musste lachen. Nette Art um Honig zu beschreiben.  
„Es sind Bienen und eigentlich kommts vorne wieder raus aber egal. Eier kommen auch aus irgendwelchen Ärschen und du isst sie trotzdem Ezzan. Du isst im übrigen auch Käfer als ganzes.“ Amüsiert schnaubend wandte Loki sich ab, um die Vorbereitungen ein letztes mal zu überblicken. Dies würde der erste offizielle Staatsempfang sein, den König Laufey gab. Der erste, der auf Jotunheim stattfand und zu dem alle anderen Reiche eingeladen waren. Die Einweihung des im Rekordtempo fertiggestellten Frachthafens sollte perfekt werden. Tyr hustete noch immer ein wenig als sie gingen, während die Jotunen seiner Leibwache sich weiter mit dem Asen über Essen stritten. Vermutlich würde Tyr später noch eine Diskussion mit seiner neuen Truppe haben und ihnen die Vorzüge von Met gegenüber Wurzelschnaps ausführlich erläutern.  
Am nächsten Tag kamen die ersten Gäste. Teils über das neue Portal, teils mit dem Bifröst. Es gab einen königlichen Empfang im Thronsaal, dessen Architektur hoch gelobt wurde. Und eine kurze Führung durch die Stadt und zum Tempel des Winters, wo die Urne aufbewahrt wurde.   
Es wurden viele Fragen gestellt. Auch wenn er als Abgesandter der Jotunen während des letzten Jahres häufig in ihre Welten gereist war, um den Kulturellen Austausch voranzutreiben und die Verträge seines Vaters zu überbringen, so war es jetzt das erste mal, dass die Herrscher der anderen Reiche zu ihnen kamen. Er hatte bei seinen Aufenthalten an den Höfen Illusionen Utgards erschaffen. Abbilder der großen Bauten, der Leute und der Tierherden und natürlich des Landes selbst, doch die Realität war so viel mehr als das.  
„Weist du Bruder, ich dachte immer Jotunheim wäre eine karge, düstere Ödnis. Selbst noch als du mir anderes erzähltest.“ Begann Thor neben ihm, seine Stimme, obwohl normal gesprochen, klang laut in der Tempelhalle wieder. Er klang beschämt über diese Ansicht.   
„Ich nehms dir nicht übel. Ich dachte ähnlich bis ich das erste mal hierherkam. Unwissend wo ich war zu dieser Zeit.“ Zusammen schritten sie zurück Richtung Palast. Jeder von ihnen in Gedanken versunken, während seine neue Leibgarde aus drei Jotunen und zwei Asen, einschließlich Tyr als Anführer, sie bewachten. Es herrschte Frieden zwischen Asgard und Jotunheim aber es gab genug Jotunen, die noch Groll hegten und Thor gern tot sähen, so wie auch viele Asen ihn. Es herrschte noch immer so viel Rassismus zwischen ihren Völkern. Es war schwer die alten Lehren aus den Köpfen der Leute zu bekommen. Auf beiden Seiten. Die gemischte Leibgarde hatte daher auch einen Symbolischen Charakter.

Das Fest war ein voller Erfolg. Inzwischen hatten sich die Teilnehmer gut gemischt und befanden sich in Gesprächen untereinander.  
„Loki?“ Fandral kam auf ihn zu, direkt hinter ihm Volstagg und Hogun. Sogar Sif und überrascht wand er sich mit einer Entschuldigung von Lord Marga ab.  
„Warum führt der Eisr..., ich meine Jotune, einen Hasen an einer Hundeleine bei sich?“ Loki schnaubte amüsiert bei Sifs erster Frage, bevor er antwortete, das Jegsen ihn ja schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag lang tragen könnte. Wenn es so weiterging, dachte Loki, wäre dieser Hase bald bekannter als er selbst. Jegsen hatte ihm sogar schon Tricks beigebracht.  
Dann wartete er, denn sicher war dies nicht der Grund für die Vier ihn anzusprechen. Hogun machte den Anfang. Überraschenderweise war es eine Entschuldigung. Eine aufrichtige sogar, für Fehler der Vergangenheit. Die anderen drei stimmten mit ein. Sogar Sif, wenn auch widerwillig.  
Nachdem er die ihren angenommen hatte, tat er das selbe und so lockerte sich das Gespräch ein wenig auf. Sie plauderten über alte Zeiten und wie sehr sich alles verändert hatte.  
„Nur ein Frage.“ Auf Lokis Blick hin führte Sif die Frage weiter. „Wie hast du Tyr damals dazu gebracht, gegen Odin auszusagen und dann weiterhin in Utgard zu bleiben um unter dir zu dienen?“ Loki lächelte verschwörerisch und meinte, Tyrs Treueeid an Asgard wäre hinfällig seit dem Moment, als er ihm die Treue schwor und dass die Liebe einen seltsame Dinge tun ließ. Fandral begriff als erster, während die anderen noch über die Worte rätselten.  
„Tyr ist verliebt? In eine Jotune?“ Hinter sich konnte Loki seinen Vater und die anderen bei Fandrals entgeistertem Ruf lachen hören. Der Gesichtsausdruck seiner Freunde war wirklich zu komisch. Selbst Thor klaffte offen und starrte zu ihnen herüber.  
„Sicher habt ihr sie hier schon getroffen. Kurz rasiertes Stoppelhaar mit langem Zopf? Ziemlich unhöflich? Mit einem scheußlichem Akzent?“ Fandral keuchte ein ungläubiges „Der?“ Dann hielt er inne und blinzelte, bevor er sich unwohl räusperte. „Ich habe vor ihr darüber gerätselt, warum sie ihre Weiber immer so versteckt halten, ob es an ihrer Hässlichkeit läge. Oder ob es stimmte und es gar keine Frauen gibt und sie alle beides hätten. Ich meine, ich weiß ja das Nal die Königin ist aber sie sieht nicht wirklich wie eine Frau aus.“ Loki schnaubte amüsiert und fragte ihn, was Atla erwiderte. Sicher nichts nettes.  
„Sie drohte unter anderem, aus mir ein Sopran singendes Weib zu machen, indem sie mir meine Eier mit ihre Faust mächtig tief in den Arsch rammte, wenn ich nicht meinen Mund halte. Sie war sehr detailliert bei ihren Ausführungen.“ Volstagg lachte als er sich daran erinnerte. Es schien ihnen allen schwer zu fallen sich den ehrenwerten, ehemaligen General mit dieser Frau vorzustellen. Sie alle kannten Tyr. Als Ausbilder, als Anführer in der Schlacht, als Gegner in der Arena. Loki zuckte nur ratlos die Schultern und wiederholte was er sagte. Liebe war seltsam.   
Bevor er sich endgültig abwandte, um sich Vater zum Bankett anzuschließen, lehnte er sich verschwörerisch zu Fandrals Ohr.  
„Weißt du, das ganze würde einen tollen Liebesroman abgeben. Zwei Welten, Überwindung von Differenzen und all das. Vielleicht lässt du dich inspirieren? Und wenn ja, schick mir ein Exemplar.“ Fandral blieb erstarrt stehen während Loki davonging.

Sie saßen alle gemeinsam am Haupttisch. Laufey und Nal an der Spitze, er und Byl neben ihnen. Thor und Frigga waren dort und Lady Oda, von der die beiden so oft sprachen und mit der er selbst oft verhandelt hatte. Sie war eine verdammt schlaue Frau und sehr geschickt darin zu delegieren.  
Sif und die Drei saßen weiter unten am Tisch und er konnte oft Fandrals nervösen Blick sehen, als fürchte der Blonde, Loki könne etwas über seine geheime Leidenschaft mit Feder und Tinte ausplaudern. Volstagg sinnierte derweil über die Vorzüge ein Hotel zu eröffnen, nun da Asgards Armee sich langsam auflöste. Viele der ehemaligen Soldaten hatten Arbeit in den anderen Reichen gesucht. Großteils in Vanaheim, wo ihre Erfahrung geschätzt wurde.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches waren die Könige Eitri und Sindri in ein Gespräch über Muspelheim und die Gewinnung von Lidrium vertieft. Anscheinend gab es da gewisse Probleme mit Surtur. Er hörte Gesprächsfetzen über Knochen, Grabschändung und Wiedergutmachungen. Er versuchte mehr zu erfahren. Muspelheim war das einzige Reich, welches er nicht besucht hatte. Die Feuerdämonen waren mehr oder weniger noch immer in ihrer Abschottung gefangen, auch wenn sich dies sicher bald änderte. Dann flüsterte ihn Thor von der Seite an.  
„Warum bist du eigentlich nicht zum Kronprinz ernannt worden? Du bist Laufeys einziger leiblicher Sohn, es wäre dein Platz, dein Recht. Warum wurde es dir verweigert?“ Loki sah in wehmütig an, bevor er ihm sagte, dass er nicht abgelehnt worden war, sondern verzichtet hatte. Thor wirkte verwirrt als er fragte, ob es nicht das wäre, was er immer wollte. Immerhin hatte jeder in Asgard von seinem Neid gewusst, auch wenn Thor es ihm nie übelnahm.  
„Ich wollte nie den Thron Bruder. Nie. Ich wollte nur beachtet werden, dir gleich sein. Geehrt und anerkannt für meine Taten. In Asgard hatte ich das nie. Ich war immer nur der Zweite Prinz, der kleine Bruder von Thor, der Schatten hinter dir.“ Jetzt sah Thor reuig aus, und Frigga nicht weniger als sie sich hinüber lehnte, um seine Hand zu nehmen und sich zu entschuldigen. Er lächelte und gab beiden zu verstehen, dass es in Ordnung war, dass er jetzt seinen Platz gefunden habe und glücklich sei. Sie wendeten sich daraufhin erfreulicheren Themen zu.   
Als das Essen vorüber war, kamen die Musiker und riefen zu Tanz und Spiel auf. Er blieb wo er war und unterhielt sich weiter mit Frigga, die resignierend zwischen Thor und Sif hin und her sah. Die beide sehr offensichtlich die Blicke des andern mieden. Loki grinste schelmisch als ihm eine Idee kam. Kurz drauf standen sie neben Byl und während Loki diesem hastig erklärte was er beabsichtigte, begann sich auf Mutters Gesicht ebenfalls ein schelmisches Grinsen auszubreiten.

Byleister stieg auf die Plattform hinauf, auf der die Musiker sich befanden. Die Hardangerfiedel in seinen Händen. Kurz wurde es still im Saal, während er mit ihnen in gedämpften Tönen sprach und er spürte die Blicke aller Anwesenden in seinem Rücken.   
„Auf Wunsch nun ein besonderes Lied, für König Thor und die Lady Sif, wenn die beiden bitte vortreten würden?“ König Thors Gesicht war Puterrot und jenes der Sif sah aus, als wolle sie im Boden versinken aber sie kamen beide unter Applaus und den Anfeuerungsrufen ihrer Gruppe hervor, um sich dann unbeholfen gegenüberzustehen und zu versuchen, einander nicht in die Augen zu blicken. Was Byleister an zwei andere erinnerte, die auch schon den ganzen Abend wie die beiden Monde Jotunheims durch die Halle kreisten, ohne sich je näherzukommen.  
„Ah und weil zwei alleine mir nicht reichen, komm Bruder. Prinz Loptr bitte und die Dame Angrboda.“ Lachend beobachtete er, wie Loptr sich versteifte und Frigga neben ihm ihr eigenes Gelächter zurückhielt. Kurz drauf stand Loptr erstarrt und nicht wissend wohin mit seinen Händen, einer recht verlegen wirkenden Angrboda gegenüber, die ihn um einen ganzen Kopf überragte. Sie trug eine Haarspange, von der Byl sehr genau wusste, wer sie ihr geschenkt hatte. Weil er einige Tage zuvor sah wie Loptr sie verträumt betrachtete und sie dann hastig hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden lies, zusammen mit einer Einladungskarte, als Byl an die halboffene Tür klopfte.  
Dann spielte er auf und die anderen Musiker stimmten mit ein.

XXXX

Zum Abschluss vor dem Epilog eine kurze Erläuterung der Namen. Ich habe immer Schwierigkeiten mir Namen für Personen und Orte auszudenken, da ich gerne etwas habe das irgendwie in die Kultur oder zum Hintergrund passt. Oft sitze ich eine halbe bis eine Stunde da und suche, bis ich einen Namen gefunden habe der mir passend erscheint. Furchtbar.  
Die Asischen Namen stammen alle entweder direkt aus der germanischen Mythologie oder sind klassische nordische Namen. Hauptsächlich aus dem schwedischen und norwegischem.  
Die Jotunen kommen alle von der Mythologie und sind sogar teilweise auf die Person bezogen. Ezzan bedeutet beispielsweise „der Gefräßige“ Atla „die Streitsüchtige“ Nal „die Nadel“ bekam von mir den Beruf einer Schneiderin.  
Die Alben haben ihre Namen von Tolkins Elben gekriegt aber ohne Bezug. Ich hab einfach die genommen die ich hübsch fand.  
Die Norn waren ne andere Sache. Die klassischen Namen der Norn und ihrer Vertreter in anderen Mythologien waren irgendwie... dämlich. Ich wollte sie nicht Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft oder so nennen. Also hab ich gesucht bis ich andere fand die damit in Verbindung standen und der Name ihres Königs ist ein italienischer Gelehrter und Schriftsteller, der sich auf die Deutung der Mythen und Geschichten in die aktuelle Zeit festlegte.   
Auch Tiernamen haben Bedeutung.   
Isulvs, die von den Jotun eingesetzt werden, ist norwegisch. Is ulv = ist Wolf.  
Argentinos, die Alternative zur Kutsche kommt von Argentinosaurus   
und Conin ist altfranzösisch für Kaninchen.  
Ja, manchmal bin ich auch einfallslos und übersetze einfach.


	70. Epilog

Was sonst noch geschah

Wenige Tage nach dem Urteilsspruch saß Tyr auf seinem Bett in seiner Zelle. Es war eine recht gemütliche Zelle wenn man es so sagen konnte. Nicht viel anders als diejenigen in Asgard. Und Atla brachte ihm regelmäßig die Mahlzeiten und neuesten Nachrichten, zusammen mit Provokationen und neckischen Beleidigungen.  
Seine Männer waren inzwischen freigelassen und nach Asgard zurückgesandt worden. Da sie nichts von Odins Plänen wussten, konnte man sie nicht wirklich für viel verantwortlich machen und hatte wenig Grund sie weiter festzuhalten. Bei ihm sah die Sache leider anders aus. Er war ein Mitwisser gewesen und auch ein Mittäter und er wusste schon damals, was sie taten, war falsch. Dennoch hatte er sich dran beteiligt. Er verdiente die Strafe und würde sie annehmen wie ein Mann.  
Es pochte an der Zellentür und kurz drauf trat Besuch ein. Einer, den er nicht erwartet hatte. Prinz Loki. Und dieser hatte ein Begnadigungsschreiben für ihn bei sich, angeblich als Teil des Deals dafür, das er gegen Odin aussagte. Nur das es nie einen solchen Deal gab, was Tyr auch anmerkte.  
„Nun, du hast ausgesagt, was sich zu meinen und meines Vaters Gunsten auswirkte. Wir sehen dies als Strafmildernd an.“ Tyr seufzte schwer und nahm den Brief an. Wehmütig sah er darauf hinab, bevor er langsam aufstand, sich bedankte und erneut seufzend meinte, dass er dann jetzt wohl zurück nach Asgard gehen würde, wo er hier nicht mehr erwünscht war.   
„Oh, heißt das ihr wollt euer Amt als mein Leibwächter niederlegen?“ Tyr stockte bei diesen Worten und sah den Prinzen überrascht an. Dessen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem scharfzähnigem Grinsen.  
„Ihr habt mir einen Eid geschworen, nicht wahr? Die Jotunen wissen leider nicht sehr viel über die anderen Welten, ihr schon und als Diplomat werde ich sehr viel reisen müssen und könnte jemanden mit Erfahrung gebrauchen.“ Tyr schnaubte belustigt während er es sich durch den Kopf gehen lies. Eigentlich stand seine Entscheidung schon fest aber zumindest ein wenig wollte er den Jungen zappeln lassen. Dann legte Prinz Loki noch einen drauf, indem er zerknirschte meinte, dass dieser Posten verständlicherweise bedeutete, eng mit der hiesigen Palastwache und somit Atla zusammen zu arbeiten und er es verstehen könne wenn Tyr dies abschreckte. Tyr konnte den Sarkasmus aus jeder Silbe hören und lachte bevor er seine Antwort gab.  
„Nunja, ich habe wie ihr sagtet, einen Eid geschworen und ich habe noch nie einen Eid gebrochen.“ Sie grinsten einander beide siegreich und zufrieden an, bevor Tyrs neuer Herr sich umwandte und einen Befehl durch den Korridor rief.  
„Atla? Würdest du bitte meinen Kommandeur für Auslandsreisen zu seinem neuen Zimmer bringen?“ Mit einem Nicken verschwand Prinz Loki und machte Platz für Atla, die ebenfalls ziemlich zufrieden drein sah. Er folgte ihr als sie ihn zu einer voll bezugsfertigen Wohnung führte.   
„Woher ist eigentlich die hässliche Brandnarbe?“ Wandte er sich an sie, als sie gerade wieder hinausgehen wollte. Atla stockte an der Tür und drehte sich ihm wieder zu.  
(1)„Had mich den scheiß Ex König im Krieg dawischt. Woher hastn du de eklige Krüppelhand?“ Er blickte auf seine Linke, die im Grunde nur ein halber Handteller mit drei Fingern war. Sie erinnerte ihn jedes mal daran, das selbst kleine Dinge großen Schaden anrichten konnte.  
„Tollwütiger Riesenwarg auf Murnem. Es war eigentlich nur ein harmloser Biss aber es entzündete sich scheußlich.“ Atla gurrte merkwürdig und für einen Moment erinnerte sie Tyr an den Warg.  
(2)„Oh... arma klener Ase, willste n Küsschen aufs Aua?“ Die nächsten Worte schickten einen angenehmen Schauer über seinen Rücken.   
„Davon träumst du wohl du hässliche Ziege.“ Er spannte sich an, bereit für einen Kampf.  
(3)„Angst das da de Lippen wegfriern was?“ Atla drehte den Schlüssel in der Tür und trat, erneut mit diesem gurrenden laut auf den Lippen, auf ihn zu.   
„Sollte ich?“ Sie umkreisten sich, bevor Atla sich langsam zu ihm hinabbeugte, die Zähne leicht gefletscht forderte sie ihn mit einem „Trau dich Winzling.“ heraus.   
„Ich warne dich, ich kämpfe immer um zu gewinnen.“ Er nahm an. Tyr hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so voller Vorfreude auf einen Kampf gefühlt.

Etwa ein halbes Jahr nach dem Prozess, fand Angrboda eine wunderschönen Seidenschal in ihrer Garderobe. Verzaubert, sodass er der Eismagie die sie für ihre Vorstellungen verwendete, standhielt. Sie erhielt öfter Geschenke von Bewunderern oder Verehrern aber in diesem Fall war es anders. Er, wer immer es war, war anders. Die meisten schickten ihr riesige überladene Sträuße oder Briefe in denen sie langatmig ihre Verliebtheit ausdrückten. Dieser nicht.   
Dieser war aufmerksamer, seine Gaben bedachter. Eine einzelne exotische Blume, merkwürdige Leckereien die sie nicht kannte, kleine Aufmerksamkeiten. Er schrieb auch, ja. Aber keine platten Liebesbekundungen. Er schrieb ihr wirklich und sie ließ des öfteren Briefe an ihn liegen, die genauso verschwanden wie die Geschenke auftauchten. Auch diesmal war wieder ein dicker Brief dabei.   
Briefe und Gaben lagen jedes mal auf dem Tisch in ihrer privaten Garderobe. Es schien keinen Unterschied zu machen, ob sie die Hauptrolle eines Stücks spielte oder nur als Tänzerin im Hintergrund mitwirkte. Diesem geheimer Verehrer schien es wirklich nur um sie zu gehen. Nicht um das was sie darstellte und er blieb dabei. Inzwischen waren es fast drei Jahre her, seit sie das erste mal etwas von ihm erhielt. Und etwa ein Jahr, seit sie ihren ersten Verdacht hatte von wem.  
Er brachte seine Geschenke offenbar persönlich.   
Zumindest jedoch gab er sie nie einem vom Personal um sie zu überbringen. Es hatte ihn auch nie jemand kommen oder gehen sehen, auch wenn sie sich manchmal beobachtet fühlte wenn sie ihren Raum betrat und einmal glaubte sie, einen Schatten davon huschen zu sehen.  
Ihr Verdacht verhärtete sich, aber natürlich konnte sie nicht sicher sein und versuchte daher nicht allzu sehr darüber nachzudenken.  
Aufmerksam verfolgte sie das Geschehen im Reich. Aufmerksam verfolgte sie alles über Loptr Laufeyson, als dessen Existenz bekannt wurde.   
Er war klug und listig und stark. Er hatte Magie wie keiner den sie kannte und er war attraktiv. Sehr sogar. Das er klein war, störte sie wenig. Sie war auch nicht die Größte. Und sie hatte immer schon eine Vorliebe für schlankere, drahtigere Männer gehabt.  
Als sie eine Einladung für das große Einweihungsfest für den ersten internationalen Frachthafen seit Jahrtausend auf ihrem Tisch vorfand, zog sie ihren schönsten Webrock an, den grünen, denn sie wusste, Prinz Loptr mochte die Farbe. Sie trug den Schal aus der fremden magischen Seide und steckte ihr Haar mit der Spange zurück, die neben der Einladung gelegen hatte.  
Nur um sich dann jedes mal wenn sie sich auf dem Fest zufällig näherten, in ein Gespräch mit jemand anderem zu flüchten. Sie trat jede Woche vor Hunderten auf, es sollte eigentlich nicht so schwer sein mit einem einzelnen zu reden. Leider wars das.  
Dann rief Prinz Byleister seinen Bruder nach vorne und als er zu ihr sah und ihren Namen rief, wäre sie fast davongelaufen. Sie tat es nicht sondern ging nach vorne. So aus der Nähe war der Prinz noch hübscher. Sie tanzten zu Prinz Byleisters Lied, ignorierten den Applaus danach weitestgehend und setzten sich in eine etwas verdeckte Nische am Rand des Saals. Er meinte etwas unbeholfen, er fände ihre Haare schön, sie hätten eine ungewöhnliche Farbe. Sie dankte für das Kompliment und erklärte, es handle sich um Albinismus. Er fand dass das Kleid ihr gut stand und die Spange auch. Sie sagte ihm, es wären Geschenke von einem Unbekannten gewesen. Sie traten beide auf der Stelle und sie verfluchte sich innerlich selbst für das Lampenfieber. Es war Zeit dies zu überwinden.  
„All diese wundervollen Geschenke von einem Unbekannten Verehrer, das wart nicht zufällig ihr?“ Sie hielt den Atem an. Hoffentlich hatte sie sich in ihrer Annahme nicht geirrt.  
„Wenn ich Ja sage, was würde passieren?“ Kam nach einem Moment der Stille die Gegenfrage.  
„Nun, ich schätze ich würde mich geschmeichelt fühlen und mit einem Kuss bedanken.“  
„Dann ist es definitiv ein Ja.“ Kurz drauf wusste Angrboda, warum man ihn Silberzunge nannte.

Fast ein Jahr seit Asgard fiel und die Idee wurde immer präsenter in Eitris Kopf. Zumal sie eine Lösung für ihr derzeitiges Problem darstellte, welches immer dringlicher wurde. Lidrium war immer schon ein sehr seltener und wertvoller Rohstoff gewesen und leider auch für die meisten fortgeschritteneren Konstruktionen erforderlich.   
Sie hatten genug für die Portale gehabt, die Asgard in Auftrag gab und die inzwischen an Jotunheim übergeben worden waren. Die Frühwarnsysteme für den Bifröst benötigen zum Glück nur weniges davon aber da beinahe jede Welt eines wünschte, gingen ihre Vorräte nun langsam zur Neige.  
Und bald schon sollten sie die Pläne für Schild- und Störsysteme erhalten, für deren Erwerb sich bereits einige Welten vorgemerkten.   
Sie brauchten mehr Rohmaterial und das in großen Mengen und es gab nur einen Ort an dem sie es schnell, einfach und in eben diesen Mengen bekommen konnten. Muspelheim.  
Die Idee mit den Muspel Handel aufzunehmen, war seit dem Moment in Eitris Gedanken gewesen, als er beim geheimen Kongress das Waffenverzeichnis in Händen hielt. Es hatte früher eindeutig Handel gegeben, es hatte, wenn man den Erinnerungen einiger Ältester glaubte, sogar Freundschaft und Kameradschaft zwischen ihren Völkern gegeben. Ihre Arten lebten sogar zusammen. Im Nachhinein, wenn man darüber nachdachte, eigentlich nicht abwegige. Wesen des Feuers wie die Muspel dürften sich in den Glutöfen und Schmelzen ihrer Schmieden durchaus wohlgefühlt haben.  
Doch diese Zeiten lagen so lange zurück und waren durch Jahrhunderte der Feindschaft beschattet. Eitri wusste nicht wo und wie er am besten anfangen sollte, um überhaupt nur eine Audienz bei König Surtur zu erhalten. Sie hatten nie das Gespräch mit den Muspel gesucht, wenn sie Lidrium aus deren Welt nahmen. Technisch gesehen hatten sie es einfach gestohlen. Technisch gesehen, mussten sie Wiedergutmachung leisten, so wie Asgard derzeit an allen Reichen.  
„Mein Herr, wir haben Erlaubnis zum Landen erhalten.“ Fünf Monate später schwebten sie über Muspelheim. Es waren zähe, nervenaufreibende Monate gewesen, doch sie hatten sich gelohnt. Muspelheim hatte Verhandlungen zugestimmt. Bedingungen und Forderungen waren gestellt worden und Eitri war bereit. Interessanterweise war es nicht Surtur, der die Entscheidungen traf, sondern seine Königin Eldfa. Die Muspel waren tatsächlich Matriarchalisch.  
Eitri hatten die Ewige Flamme aus Asgards Tresoren mit sich. Eine Kriegsbeute Odins, wie so vieles, und deren Rückgabe sie während des Festes auf Jotunheim mit König Thor besprochen hatten. Daneben Gold und Juwelen, sowie Geschenke in Form von Konstrukten und das Versprechen, ihnen mit dem ersten gehandelten Lidrium ein eigenes Portal zu bauen.  
Letzteres wurde natürlich erst zugesagt, als auch die anderen Welten ihre Zustimmung abgaben.  
Was die Geschenke betraf, waren sie nicht nur ein Mittel um sich etwas mehr Wohlwollen zu verdienen, sondern auch um Eitris Gewissen zu beruhigen, nachdem sie herausfanden warum Lidrium gerade auf Muspelheim so häufig vorkam. Und warum man es so gut wie immer nur an der relativen Oberfläche fand.  
Anscheinend bestanden die Knochen der Muspel, und vieler Tiere dort, aus einem Metallgemisch welches sich nach dem Tod durch den Zersetzungsprozess des Körpers in Lidruim umwandelte. Normalerweise warteten die Muspel, bis sich der Körper völlig aufgelöst hatte und nur noch die, nun, Knochen könnte man sagen, übrig blieben, um diese dann zu verarbeiten oder ihres Wertes wegen einzulagern. Ähnlich wie sie die Gebeine in den Katakomben auf Nifelheim unterbrachten.  
Eitris Leute hatten dagegen einfach die Gräber aufgerissen und genommen was immer sie fanden, egal wie wenig oder wie schlecht die Qualität war. So gesehen betrieben sie Grabschändung.  
Um Verzeihung zu bitten und Entschuldigungsgeschenke anzubieten, erschien Eitri das Mindeste.

Zwei Jahre. Zwei Jahre war er nun schon König und er wollte einfach nicht mehr. Er dachte einst, König zu sein wäre die Erfüllung all seiner Träume. Dass es das wäre, was er immer wollte.   
Wenn er jetzt in den Spiegel sah, sah er nicht Thor den stolzen, mächtigen Krieger. Nicht den lebensfrohen, sorglosen Mann der er früher war. Er sah einen erschöpften, lustlosen Kerl, mit wirrem Haar und dunklen Augenringen. Und dem Ansatz eines Bauches. Es war deprimierend.  
Er hasste es König zu sein. Warum hatte er nur je gedacht einer werden zu wollen?  
Er saß in drögen Ratssälen und hörte den Anwesenden zu, verzweifelt nicht wegzunicken, den Gesprächen irgendwie zu folgen. Meist schaffte er es nicht oder nur gerade soweit, dass er nicht völlig den Anschluss und Überblick verlor.  
Er kam sich wie die unnötigste, ja sogar dümmste Person im Raum vor und vermutlich war er es auch. Die Blicke der restlichen Anwesenden schienen dies zumindest anzudeuten, auch wenn es nie einer laut äußerte. Dies war einfach nicht seine Welt.   
Gebt mir eine Waffe oder eine Schaufel, gebt mir eine handvoll Soldaten oder Handwerker und schickt mich dorthin, wo Not am Mann ist und ich werde ein Anführer sein, dachte er bei sich aber dies hier, damit konnte er nichts anfangen.   
Diese endlosen Debatten und Diskussionen raubten ihm all seine Kraft. Asgard schien dieser Tage nur noch aus Debatten zu bestehen. Das und all die Umgestaltungsmaßnahmen. Früher hatte sich ihr Reich zum größten Teil durch die Tribute versorgt und mit den Steuern aus allen Welten unter ihnen finanziert. Etwas, das er als selbstverständlich ansah und dem er nur wenig Beachtung schenkte. Beides war inzwischen so gut wie hinfällig und ihre Rücklagen gingen trotz aller Entlastungsmaßnamen zur Neige. Die Schatzkammern leerten sich zusehends. Tribute gab es nicht mehr und die Wirtschaft war eingebrochen. Die Steuereinnamen aus Asgsard selbst waren gering, da viel Arbeitslosigkeit und Armut herrschte und aus den anderen Welten gab es überhaupt keine. Neue Einnahmequellen mussten her. Arbeitsplätze mussten beschafft werden.  
Sie hatten den Gebrauch des Bifröst umgestaltet. Zu festgelegten Zeitpunkten würde er an bestimmten Orten in allen Neun Welten öffnen und jeden der die Beförderung wünschte, gegen Entgelt mitnehmen. Der Bereich vor der Brücke wurde zu so etwas wie einem Umsteigebahnhof.  
Sie hatten die Königliche Bibliothek für die breite Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht. Ebenfalls gegen Eintritt und mit Leihgebüren und die Heilerhallen boten nun neben der Behandlung vieler Ausländer auch Ausbildungsplätze für Studenten anderer Welten an.   
Lady Oda sah zudem ihre besten Chancen in Tourismus. Auch wenn die Stadt des Goldes entkleidet war und viel von ihrer Pracht verloren hatte, so boten sie und das umgebende Land immer noch viele Sehenswürdigkeiten und Bäder, Konzertsäle und Theater gab es auch.  
Thor indes begann sich auf ihre Armee zu konzentrieren, oder was noch davon übrig war. Einige waren abgewandert, meist nach Vanaheim. Andere quittierten den Dienst, um ihren Familien zu helfen, wie Volstagg, der sich entschloss endlich seinen lange gehegten Traum zu erfüllen. Ein eigenes Gasthaus. Wobei es nun mehr ein Hotel war. Die Lage in der Nähe zum Bifröst bescherte ihm gute Kundschaft. Zumindest ihm und seiner Familie ging es finanziell gut.   
Es gab jedoch noch immer Katastrophen in den Neun Reichen und Angriffe zwischen den einzelnen Bevölkerungsgruppen, ebenso wie Angriffe von außerhalb. Thor wollte dort helfen, wie er es sein ganzes Leben lang getan hatte.   
Er und Oda handelten einen Vertrag mit dem Weltenkongress aus und Asgards Armee wurde zu einer abrufbaren Eingreiftruppe. Es war für alle zum Vorteil. Die Soldaten hatten wieder eine Arbeit und ein Einkommen, die Welten, die keine eigenen Armeen oder genügend erfahrenen Hilfskräfte besaßen, konnten ihre Truppen anfordern wenn nötig und Asgard erhielt für jeden Auftrag entsprechende Bezahlung. Ein Gewinn für alle.  
Thor überließ schon bald alle politischen Fragen und Entscheidungen Lady Oda und übernahm das Kommando dieser neu ausgerichteten Armee. Er begann mit seiner neuen Tätigkeit wieder aufzublühen, was alle seine Freunde und seine Mutter erleichterte. Und seine Verlobte ebenso.

Und irgendwo, weit entfernt auf einer Welt, die nicht mehr zum Großreiche Asgard gehörte, jedoch noch an deren äußerstem Rand lag, landete ein Transporter auf dem Hof. Mehrere Landarbeiter eilten herbei, um die Fracht auszuladen und in der angrenzenden Halle zu verstauen.   
Auf den Weiden wendeten die Ovibus sich wieder dem Grass zu, als die Motoren langsam verstummten. Bienen summten in der Luft und von den großen Ställen wehte der typische Bauernhofgeruch heran.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer holte der Gutsherr tief Luft und sprang von dem Transporter herab, lies die Gelenke knacken, nickte den Arbeitern kurz zu und ging in Richtung des großen Herrenhauses davon. Als er hier ankam gab es nur eine kleines Bauernhäuschen, einen einfachen Stall und einige Hektar Land. Sie hatten fünf Ovibus, drei Dutzend Barthühner und einen räudigen Streuneukater besessen. Mit den Jahren war sein Zuhause gewachsen.  
Jetzt war es eines der größten Landgüter des Systems und sie verkauften bis nach Erdal hinaus.   
„Vati!“ Zwei Jungen rannten aus dem Haus auf ihn zu und rissen ihn beinahe von den Füßen. Lachend folgte ihre Mutter ihnen.  
„Wie liefen die Geschäfte Theo?“ Theoric grinste breit und zufrieden während er sich seine lachenden Söhne unter je einen Arm klemmte und Sigyn ins Haus folgte. Er konnte nicht klagen. Sie hatten guten Gewinn gemacht, die Ernte war dieses Jahr mehr als üppig gewesen und die Prognosen für das kommende Jahr waren ebenfalls gut. Auf dem Hof war in seiner Abwesenheit auch alles glatt gelaufen wie Sigyn ihm mitteilte. Die Kalbzeit hatte begonnen, weshalb es natürlich etwas hektisch war aber alle Tiere waren gesund und kräftig.  
Später am Abend, als die Kinder bereits im Bett waren, holte Theoric den Nachrichtenkristall hervor. So weit draußen war nur wenig von dem zu hören, was in den neun Reichen vor sich ging. Nur die groben Details kamen zu ihnen durch und das ein oder andere Gerücht. Alle paar Jahre kaufte Theoric sich einen entsprechenden Datensatz. Einfach nur des Interesses wegen.  
Dieses mal war es anders. Die ersten Gerüchte von Krieg vor einigen Jahren hatten ihn und Sigyn beunruhigt und dazu veranlasst, jeden Bericht zu lesen, den sie auftreiben konnten. Später, als es hieß, der Krieg sei abgewendet worden und eine Einigung zwischen Asgard und Jotunheim erzielt, waren sie erleichtert, doch noch immer verfolgten sie das Geschehen gespannt. Besonders dann, wenn die Sprache auf die Rolle eines alten Freundes in dieser Angelegenheit fiel.  
Ihrer beider Blick hing an den Wörtern, die nun erschienen, und war er zu Anfang noch geschockt und entsetzt, so konnte er mit fortschreiten des Berichts nur mehr als staunend bezeichnet werden.  
„Ich wusste immer dass er anders war. Wusstest du, dass er oft Träume von der Kälte hatte?“ Theoric nickte auf Sigyns Worte, sie hatte den Kindern oft Geschichten erzählt. Natürlich waren die Namen und Orte verändert aber er erkannte es dennoch. Er drückte kurz ihre Hand. Sigyn lächelte.   
„Weißt du, die Kinder waren noch nie fort vom Hof, außer zum Großen Markt. Wir könnten mit ihnen vielleicht mal einen Ausflug unternehmen und alte Freunde besuchen?“ Wenn Sigyn ihn mit diesem Blick ansah, dann konnte er ihr nie etwas abschlagen. Er lächelte zurück und nahm ihre Hand in seine.  
„Ja, irgendwohin wo es Eis und Schnee gibt. Sie haben noch nie Schnee gesehen.“

Sieben Jahre später erwachte Odin aus seinem Schlaf und fand sich in einem separierten Teil des Palastkerkers wieder. Es blieb nicht unbemerkt und kurz drauf kamen die Wachen, zusammen mit einem Heiler. Der Schlaf hatte ihn damals überrascht und unvorbereitet getroffen aber es gab keine negativen Folgen. Zumindest nichts körperliches.   
Emotional sah es anders aus. Er erinnerte sich daran, was kurz zuvor geschehen war. Der Schuldspruch, das Urteil, Laufeys Dolche die durch die Luft flogen. Das letzte was er sah bevor alles schwarz wurde, war Helas Abbild über ihm. Diese Wahrheit hätte niemals ans Licht kommen sollen. Er hätte jedes, wirklich jedes Wort und Bild davon auslöschen sollen. Aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Er konnte dieses eine Bild von ihr nicht zerstören. Nur dieses eine Andenken seiner Tochter wollte er bewahren, um sich selbst zu erinnern.   
Und jetzt? Mit dem Bild war die Vergangenheit aufgedeckt. Er wagte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was dies für Asgard, für das Königshaus und Thor bedeutet haben mochte. Doch dass sich viel verändert hatte während er schlief, war ihm klar.  
Spätestens nachdem die Wache ihm mitteilte, man würde die Königin informieren und dass er sich bereithalten solle seine Aussage zu den Taten die er einst beging zu machen, damit sein zukünftiges Schicksal verhandelt werden konnte.  
„Königin. Also regiert Frigga? Nicht Thor?“ Die beiden Wachen sahen sich kurz an, bevor die eine seufzte und ihm bedeutet sich zu setzten. Viel hatte sich verändert, in der Tat.  
Thor war nicht König. Nicht mehr. Nachdem Odin in Schlaf fiel, übernahm er die Krone und führte das Reich durch die Krise. Seine Mutter, seine Freunde und vor allem Prinz Loki von Jotunheim half ihm dabei sehr. Ihrer beider Reiche waren jetzt in stabilem Frieden und unterhielten freundschaftliche Kontakte und Handel.   
Doch Thor hatte die Krone nach nur etwa zwei Jahren abgelegt. Die politische Stellung hatte ihn zu stark eingeengt, ihn gestresst und unglücklich gemacht. Zudem fielen ihm Verhandlungen und Debatten sehr schwer. Er hatten Tyrs ehemaligen Posten übernommen und war jetzt General über die komplette Asische Armee oder was davon übrig war. Und er hatte die Lady Sif geehelicht.  
Frigga lebte zwar noch im Palast, besaß jedoch keine politische Machthabe. Sie war nun sozusagen ein freier Berater, der hin und wieder konsultiert wurde und sich davon abgesehen um die Bibliothek und die Gärten kümmerte.  
Asgard wurde von Königin Oda regiert, die Thor auch als oberste Beraterin zur Seite gestanden hatte. Odin kannte sie als die Tochter eines seiner ehemaligen Ratsmitglieder. Meister Berthold hatte sie häufig zu seiner Arbeit und den Sitzungen mitgenommen. Er wusste, dass sie ihrem alterndem Vater oft bei seinen Aufgaben zur Hand gegangen war.  
Als man ihn später vor die neue Königin und den Rat führte, sah er wie sehr sich Asgard in diesen wenigen Sieben Jahren wandelte. Die einst mit Gold überzogenen Türme und Mauern waren entkleidet worden, sodass nun nur noch der weiß getünchte Stein in der Sonne schien. Statuen, die früher zu hunderten die Gänge säumten, waren verschwunden, ebenso wie viele Gemälde, Wandbehänge und in Vitrinen und gläsernen Kästen ausgestellte Schätze. Asgard war ausgehöhlt.  
Selbst Hlidskialf war fort und durch einen schlichteren Thron aus Stein, kunstvoll geschnitztem Holz und nur wenig Gold und Silber ersetzt worden.   
Das Reich das er erschuf, existierte nicht mehr. Früher das mächtigste von allen, war es nun auf die Gnade der anderen angewiesen. Aus ehrbaren Kriegern waren Söldner geworden die den Befehlen der Neun dienten. Wer früher sein Vermögen mit Land und Gut aus den anderen Reichen verdiente, war verarmt als die Tribute eingestellt und das Land von den dortigen Regierungen zurückgenommen wurde. Viele Asen waren ausgewandert. Asgard war hoch verschuldet und seines Reichtums beraubt. Alles was er erschuf war dahin und sein Name war zu einem Fluch geworden. Selbst seine geliebte Frigga wandte sich von ihm ab, als er sie ansah und Thor ignorierte ihn während der Anhörung völlig.  
Er erzählte der neuen Königin von Hela, von seinen und ihren Taten und wie er sie letztlich verbannte, als ihre Mordlust überhand nahm, sie unkontrollierbar wurde und die eigenen Leute, selbst ihn, ihren Vater, angriff. Und wie er sie und alle ihre gemeinsamen Taten komplett aus der Geschichte löschte.  
Das Gericht beriet sich lange danach und am Ende wurde festgelegt, dass er bis zu seinem Tode im Exil, auf einer verlassen Welt leben würde. Sobald er starb und Hela freikäme, müsste mit ihr gesondert verfahren werden. Die Jahrtausende die sie durch ihn selbst bereits in Isolation verbrachte, dürften Strafe genug sein für ihre früheren Gräueltaten aber wenn es stimmte und sie wirklich so gefährlich war wie er sagte, so meinte der Rat, konnte man sie nicht ohne weiteres auf die Reiche loslassen.   
Knapp zwei Wochen später betrat Odin sein neues Heim für den Rest seines Lebens. Eine karge Hütte ohne jeden Luxus. Noch bis lange in die Nacht weint er bei der Erinnerung, wie Frigga nicht erschien um ihn zu verabschieden, wie Thor ihn mit stummem Vorwurf und kalten Blick nachsah, wie Loki ihm mit Desinteresse und einem Hauch Verachtung betrachtete.

ENDE

(1)„Hat mich dein scheiß Ex König im Krieg erwischt. Woher hast du die eklige Krüppelhand?  
(2)„Oh... armer kleiner Ase, willst du ein Küsschen aufs Aua?  
(3)„Angst das dir die Lippen weg frieren was?


End file.
